The Pain Of Love
by DreamsIntact
Summary: Estoy atrapado en su juego... del cual no quiero escapar. BadBoy!Blaine ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Paso a dejarles de volada la introducción, ya que me surgió un imprevisto y tengo que irme, pero antes de empezar a leer quiero decirles algunas cositas :**

**- La historia NO es mía, todo es PROPIEDAD de la autora SARAE (a quien le tengo un respeto enorme) **

**- Hay autorización para subir, así que no hay ningún problema con la adaptación . **

**- La historia cuenta con 4 temporadas y si es bien recibida por ustedes la continuo hasta el final 3**

**- No quiero más comentarios negativos hacia mi persona, si NO soy de su agrado por favor no digan nada, durante BMTL y SC recibí muchos comentarios de odio terribles por mi Ask, Twitter etc, es muy triste chicos, en serio. #Respect **

**- La historia es hermosa, tiene mucho Drama pero a mi me atrapó, mi temporada favorita es la 3era, denle una oportunidad, sé que es extraño pero si se trata de Klaine todo se puede hehehe xD **

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Incesto, Violencia y Sexo Explícito; En cada capítulo dejaré una advertencia para su comodidad.**

**Solo pido una oportunidad, denle una oportunidad a la historia, les juro que es maravillosa .**

**Bueno, sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**Introducción**

By Blaine

28 de Septiembre, una y media de la tarde, Westerville. Mi regreso a casa después de una noche desenfrenada en el local de Black no fue muy agradable. Estaba medio borracho, más bien resacoso después de dos horas en el baño más pestilente y andrajoso que pudiera encontrar a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Me había quedado sin condones y el mareo se me pasó de golpe después de la fuerte paliza que había tenido que propinar al mismísimo Black para que se olvidara del asunto de tirarme a su novia. No tenía la culpa de que tuviera una puta por novia que se vendía por veinte euros, al igual que tampoco tenía la culpa de que a mí me lo dejara gratis.

Tenía pensado tirarme en la cama y dormir hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente cuando me encontré con un obstáculo de lo más inoportuno. Mi padre había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta y mis llaves no podían abrirla. Golpeé la puerta con el puño cerrado varias veces y me separé de ella cuando escuché la voz clara de mi padre al otro lado.

-Es por tu bien, Blaine.

Estuve a punto de tirar la puerta abajo a base de patadas y puñetazos, gritando que me abriera, que en cuanto entrara, le metería una paliza, lo mataría, pero no me abrió. Si no fuera porque las ventanas estaban cubiertas por barrotes, hubiera trepado hasta mi cuarto y lo hubiera echado a él mismo de una patada en el culo, pero era imposible atravesar los barrotes. Imposible forzar la cerradura estando los cerrojos echados.

Le di una patada a la puerta y fui hacía mi coche, al cual quería mucho más que a cualquier ser vivo que me rodeara. Nadie había trabajado más que yo para conseguirlo, ni siquiera mi viejo en toda su vida. Cierto que una gran parte del dinero lo había conseguido en apuestas sobre, si tumbo a este, me darás veinte euros, si te salvo de aquel, me tendrás que dar cincuenta euros, no prenderé fuego a tu coche, pero a cambio me darás cien euros, no te mataré si a cambio me das doscientos.

La Ley de la Calle. En realidad, mi Ley.

Mi Calle, mis leyes. Mi ciudad, mi dictadura. Mis muñecos, mi juego.

Mi ropa, mi guitarra, mis pertenencias, en el maletero del coche. Mi padre me había echado de casa como un perro.

Sabía lo que quería, joder, sí. Incluso me había actualizado el GPS del coche con el mapa de Lima, Ohio y sus alrededores. Me había dejado una nota pegada al volante, seguramente pidiéndome perdón y rogándome que lo entendiera. No lo sé, no la leí. La hice trizas y tiré los trocitos de papel frente a la puerta, escupiendo encima.

En ese momento, Guetti se me acercó medio arrastrándose, con la cola amputada entre las piernas soltando aullidos lastimeros.

-¡Espero que se la dejes a Jeff, maldito hijo de puta! – le grité a mi padre desde fuera, caminando hacía el coche y metiéndome dentro de un humor de perros, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándomelo a los labios, arrancando el coche.

Era absurdo. Llegar a esos extremos por mí integridad social, por mi extremista comportamiento, por mi vida delictiva. ¿A quién le importaba que fuera por la calle con la actitud y las ganas de tirarme a la cabeza de cualquiera que se me pusiera por delante? ¿A quién le importaba cuanto alcohol consumiera o cuanto tabaco fumara o, incluso, si llegaba a drogarme? ¿A quién le importaba cuantas veces follaba al día? ¿A quién le importaba si utilizaba condones o no? ¿A quién le importaba que pegara palizas a los débiles, que me metiera en peleas callejeras, robara coches, rompiera cosas, hiciera grafitis o prendiera fuego a algo? Era un delincuente, eso nadie lo negaba pero ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importaba? ¿A mi padre? Por mucho que se hiciera la víctima, no le importaba, no desde luego. ¿A mí madre? ¿Aquella vieja que no había vuelto a ver desde los cuatro años? ¿La que se desentendió de mí? ¿Qué le importaba yo a ella como para ahora, querer encargarse de un marginado social como yo? ¿Por qué los dos después de no hablarse durante años se ponían en contacto para decidir que hacer conmigo?

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. De repente, me veía conduciendo por la carretera que llevaba a Lima, Ohio a ciento treinta para no volver, a la aventura, a conocer a mi madre y a ese hermano perdido del cual no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mi madre era abogada de oficio, ganaba una pasta y por lo que suponía, sería una amante de las reglas y las leyes, pija, rodeada de lujos, vestida de negro, con gafas y con complejo de Roter Meyer. Yo era un delincuente que pasaba más tiempo en comisaría que en casa, fichado a mis diecinueve años, con antecedentes y poco dispuesto a cambiar para convertirme en un niño pijo y repelente como seguramente sería ese hermano mío que no conocía.

Sería fácil. Sólo ser como soy y pronto volverían ha echarme a patadas de allí. No tenía esperanzas, no. En realidad, no tenía deseos de encajar en ese mundo y tenía bastante asumido que tampoco en ningún otro y, sinceramente, me importaba una mierda no encajar. Me gustaba como era, me gustaba jugar a ser Dios, me gustaba pelearme, sentir la sangre de otros salpicarme, sentir el dolor, verlo, palparlo, también sentir el placer del sexo puro, brusco, brutal. No tenía ningún interés de ser aceptado allí, ninguno.

Encontrar un juguete con el que jugar el tiempo que tuviera que aguantar allí estaría bien. Un Muñeco, un bonito Muñeco con el que jugar, con el que experimentar, con el que arriesgarme, con el que disfrutar plenamente del sexo y todo lo que ello conllevara.

Un Muñeco al que hacer sufrir… un Muñeco al que romper…

Poco me importaba quien fuera o qué fuera para mí. No tenía preferencias por nadie, cualquier criatura bonita con cuerpo de porcelana y fácil de manejar estaría bien. Cualquier persona, cuanto más cerca estuviera mejor, cualquiera…

Sólo se trataba de jugar con el Muñeco más perfecto que viera a mí alrededor, sin importar quien o qué… cualquiera…

¿Cómo hubiera pensado si quiera que el Muñeco perfecto podría ser mi propio hermano?

Pero, ¿Acaso me importa que lo sea?

Un Muñeco cercano y perfecto que allí estaba, esperándome.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Al menos una mujer, pero no.

El candidato perfecto, mi hermano, Kurt.

Mi próximo Muñeco.

Pobre Muñeco…

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**PD. Dos personitas (Lari y Andre) me hicieron algunos comentarios, y voy a tomar en cuenta, ya que igual lo estaba pensando hace días pero en hacer PDF de SC y BMTL .**

**¡Nos leemos después! Espero les haya gustado la introducción 3 **


	2. CAPITULO 1

**¡Hola Prisioners! Les traigo el primer capítulo de este hermoso fic, no pensé que la introducción fuera tan bienvenida =D muchas muchas gracias por darme y darle la oportunidad a está historia, leí todos sus comentarios y wow =) gracias!**

**Son los mejores =3**

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**El capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas entre Kurt y Blaine, si gustas puedes saltarte esa parte. **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE **

**CAPITULO 1**

-Eh… - aparté la pajita a través de la que bebía el vodka, de mi boca, sobresaltado, encogiéndome por la repentina corriente que recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando él posó la mano sobre mi hombro. - ¿Estás solo? – nos miramos y se sentó a mi lado sin pedir siquiera permiso. Me puse nervioso de inmediato.

-Eh… pues… - tragué saliva. La persona que acababa de aparecer tenía voz grave, muy diferente a la mía. No sé porque ese hecho me sorprendió lo suficiente como para hacer que un sudor frío me recorriera el cuerpo mientras me volvía para mirarle. Ropa casual, pantalones apretados y una chaqueta negra, rizos… me gustaban y sinceramente a él le quedaban realmente bien. Piercing en el labio, mirada clara y limpia. Sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando me observó detenidamente, evaluándome con la mirada, de arriba abajo y finalmente, me miró a los ojos. Contuve el aliento y acabó sonriendo. Era una sonrisa pícara y seductora que me dejó helado.

El lugar donde estaba era el típico sitio en el que te manoseaban el culo cada dos pasos y había tanta gente a tu alrededor, que eras incapaz de saber quien había sido, por eso, en cuanto se sentó a mi lado, me puse tenso.

Busqué con la mirada a alguien conocido. Elliot, Finn… no los veía por ninguna parte y el estómago se me encogió de horror.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? – me preguntó de nuevo el chico que se me había acercado. Tendría mi edad, eso me relajó.

-No… no estoy solo. Estoy con… unos amigos que… - volví a buscarles con la mirada. Seguía sin encontrarlos. - … No están. Debería ir a buscarlos. – él se rió.

-¿Tienes prisa? Te invito a algo…

-No, gracias.

-¿Por favor? Si te mueves mucho de aquí, van a quedar gravadas las huellas dactilares de todo el pub en tu culo. – me quedé pensativo. No tenía ganas de volver a ser manoseado por todo el mundo mientras los demás se divertían a mi costa. Volví a sentarme.

-Vale. – me terminé el vodka, incómodo. Él me miraba de reojo y en cuanto terminé mi vaso, ya tenía otro delante. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba. - ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Sabes que mirado de espaldas te he confundido con una chica?

-¿Ah, si? ¿A pesar de mi cabello corto?

-No te ofendas.

-No – mentí. – Si me has confundido con una chica… no tienes que estar aquí…

-Quiero estar aquí. Chica o chico me has llamado la atención. Si me fuera creo que aunque lo intentara ya no podría apartar la mirada de ti. – bajé la cabeza. Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Esto… yo no…

-¿Tienes novia?

-Hasta el invierno pasado… si. – no debería haber contestado a eso o, quizás, debería haber dicho que si.

-Interesante… - se formó un profundo silencio. - ¿Y novio? – tosí cuando el líquido se me fue por el lado equivocado a causa de la sorpresa, cortándome la respiración. Él me dio varios golpecitos en la espalda intentando contener una gran carcajada y me encogí al sentir su mano caliente sobre mi brazo desnudo. Saltaron chispas por ese simple roce y apartó la mano enseguida, como si el contacto con mi piel le hubiera dado calambre. Alzó una ceja, observándome con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Simplemente, acabábamos de conectar. No había más historia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurt. – le había contestado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Kurt… tengo un hermano que se llama Kurt.

-¿Si? Yo también tengo un hermano. No lo veo desde los cuatro años y viene mañana desde Westerville. – abrió la boca con sorpresa. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente, se mantuvo callado y se rió.

-¿Desde Westerville?

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-Hum… - ladeó la cabeza. Por un momento se tornó pensativo. – Por nada. – le di un nuevo sorbo al vodka, más animado, pero igual de nervioso. - ¿Y no le ves desde los cuatro años?

-No. Mis padres se separaron y mi padre se llevó a mi hermano y yo me quedé con mi madre. Es… como esa historia en la que separan a los hermanos y no vuelves a saber más del otro…

-¿Hermanos parecidos? ¿Gemelos quizás?

-No, no lo recuerdo bien. Solo recuerdo que éramos… diferentes y que jugábamos con la arena del parque a hacer castillos.

-Hum... Y no has sabido nada de él desde entonces.

-¡Nop!

-Hum… ¿Y por qué de repente después de…?

-Quince años.

-¿Tienes diecinueve?

-Si. – sonreí. – Recién cumplidos.

-Hum… que casualidad, yo también. – murmuró, con cierta diversión - ¿Y por qué ahora viene desde Westerville? Para… ¿verte? – puse los ojos en blanco y aparté el vaso vacío de vodka de mí, girándome en el asiento para situarme de frente a él.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Tengo toda la noche por delante. – sonreí. No solo habíamos conectado. Me gustaba.

-Se metió en un lío. Por lo que me contó mi madre, insultó a un profesor, él le pegó y mi hermano se defendió, pero se pasó. Le metió una paliza y después, cuando lo expulsaron de la universidad, prendió fuego al coche del profesor, cabreado por eso de que le expulsaran. Pasó la noche en comisaría y le acusaron de delincuente, porque no era la primera vez que se metía en esas movidas. Iban a meterlo en la cárcel pero mi madre es abogada y tiene buenos contactos. Pagó la fianza y pactó con mi padre que se viniera aquí un tiempo, esperando que se le pegue algo de los dos.

-Hum… - se tragó su bebida de un sorbo, sin apartar su mirada de mí. – Tú hermano es rebelde ¿no?

-Si. Y eso me da miedo.

-¿Por qué? – no borraba esa pícara sonrisa de la cara en ningún momento.

-Pues… imagínatelo. Mi madre está casi veinticuatro horas fuera de casa. Le daría tiempo a amordazarme, atarme, maltratarme y violarme, Uuuhhh, aparecerá mi cadáver en las noticias.

-¡Jajajaja! – me reí con él. La tensión había desaparecido. No había hablado con nadie sobre mi hermano y en los cinco minutos que había estado charlando con él, me había quitado un peso de encima. – Estás jodido ¿no?

-Sii, mucho. Por eso mis amigos me han arrastrado hoy hasta aquí. Querían que ligara y me tirara a alguien y… - me ruboricé. Él entrecerró los ojos con malicia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se toqueteó el piercing con la puntita de la lengua. Encogí las piernas bajo la mesa y por un momento tuve la tentación de llevarme la mano a la entrepierna, intentando evitar lo inevitable.

Nunca me había pasado algo así y no sabía que hacer. Nunca me habían interesado los chicos y, por supuesto, no me iban para nada los rollos de una noche. Esa clase de cosas me repugnaban pero… él me estaba mirando de una forma que hacía que todos mis principios quedaran a un lado. ¿Debería dejarme llevar?

-Mis amigos también me han arrastrado hasta aquí como… despedida. – tragué saliva al oír esa palabra.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me mudo a Lima y no los veré en un tiempo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Te mudas aquí?

-Si, aquí. Cerquita… - se rió irónicamente y yo no le vi la gracia. – Puede que esta no sea la única vez que nos veamos.

-Ah… no…

-¿Te gustaría volver a verme? – suspiré. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí, esperando una respuesta cuando bajé cabeza, abochornado. Mi rostro se ruborizo al alzar la vista por su penetrante mirada. Las chispas volvieron a saltar, pero esta vez no me sobresalté, sentí hormigueos que me hicieron estremecer de placer por todo el cuerpo. – Debería irme… - se acerco y noté su aliento chocar contra mi oído. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeció. - ¿Te vienes conmigo? – tragué saliva. Posó su mano sobre mi muslo, cerca de la ingle y lo apretó con suavidad. Me levanté casi de un salto del asiento, con el corazón bombeando la sangre que poco a poco se iba acumulando en un único lugar. Ya ni siquiera me llegaba la suficiente al cerebro como para pensar que aquello no era buena idea.

Me gustaba y en cierto modo, sentía el deseo de probarlo, pero solo con él. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra habría aceptado la proposición de otra persona. Él era especial, nuestra efímera conexión era especial, aunque eso no quisiera decir que fuera del todo buena.

Me dejé llevar por el instinto.

Él me agarró de la mano y me fue guiando a través de la muchedumbre de personas apelotonadas en el pub. Yo mantuve la cabeza agachada en todo momento, incapaz de alzar la mirada del suelo. Estaba totalmente ruborizado y la cabeza me iba a estallar, al igual que el corazón. Medio idiotizado, flotando en una nube oscura. Mi cerebro no paraba de gritar que no era buena idea, pero yo quería, simplemente lo deseaba.

Ya que iba a pasar los próximos meses y quizás años viviendo, probablemente, un martirio con mi delincuente hermano pegado a mí, al menos, permanecería el recuerdo de esa noche en mi cabeza, porque estaba seguro, quizás por el mismo instinto que me hacía dejarme llevar, que esa noche la iba a recordar siempre.

Justamente cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta, miré a mi derecha y vi a Finn. Iba acompañado de una chica, con un vaso en la mano y me miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa. Desvíe la mirada y salí de allí de un salto.

Me soltó la mano una vez fuera.

-¿Nervioso? Pareces haberte congelado. - sonrió con una malicia que me puso el vello de punta, que me hizo rozar con los dedos el colmo de la excitación. Ahora, fuera, bajo la luz de las farolas, su rostro me pareció pura atracción. De hecho, casi me daba la sensación de que me sonaba de algo, pero no alcanzaba a recordar qué exactamente. Tenía la sensación de que conocía ese rostro de toda la vida. -¿Pasa… algo? – preguntó, con tono preocupado, como si de verdad esperara que me sucediera algo al verle a la luz.

-No, nada… es solo que… - empezamos a caminar a través del callejón apenas iluminado. Los nervios empezaban a provocarme ansiedad cuando me di cuenta de que no le conocía absolutamente de nada. Cero. Y me había dejado llevar como si nada... Y ni siquiera estaba preocupado. – Un… amigo mío me ha visto…

-¿Y eso es muy malo?

-No, no creo.

-Espero que no se piense que voy hacerte cosas guarras. – soltó con ironía. Me reí, un poco nervioso. – Ese es mi coche. – mi mirada se clavó en un enorme todo terreno, un enorme Cadillac oscuro, medio camuflado en la oscuridad del callejón, aparcado, solitario en plena noche. Tragué saliva.

-¿El Cadillac?

-Sip. – parecía muy orgulloso de su coche. Anduve hacía él incluso con cierta ilusión. No me gustaban los coches, no me llamaban la atención como a otros, pero eso era el rey de los coches.

Miré el interior a través de la ventanilla, pero estaba tintada.

-Es muy grande.

-No es lo único grande que tengo. – cuando me di cuenta, sus brazos ya me habían encerrado entre su cuerpo y el salpicadero del coche. Apoyé las manos sobre el capó, sorprendido. Me temblaban los labios y una corriente de aire fría me congeló las piernas. Sus labios rozaban los míos…

-Es… ¿La primera vez que haces esto? – pregunté, tartamudeando. Él suspiró y se rió.

-Depende… en mi coche, si y con un hombre, también. – ahora, de repente, empecé a sentirme cohibido, mucho. El temblor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y el simple contacto que sus labios pretendían tomar con los míos me intimidó hasta hacerme retroceder. Mis rodillas chocaron contra el salpicadero y caí hacía atrás. Mi espalda dio contra el capó del coche y quedé medio tumbado sobre él. Oí su disimulada carcajada contra mi oído y descendió su rostro hasta apoyar la frente sobre la mía. - No te pongas nervioso, no rompería un muñeco tan bonito.

Muñeco…

A esas horas de la noche, en pleno invierno, en un callejón oscuro, las temperaturas podrían llegar al menos cero perfectamente y, como me hallaba en esos instantes, podría haber sufrido una hipotermia y, seguramente, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta.

El calor que me recorría la entrepierna y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, me envolvía y casi me hacía inmune al frío de la noche.

Su piercing rozando mis labios cada vez que los movía intentando acaparar los míos más y más y más, buscando más profundidad con su lengua dentro de mi boca. Se escurría por ellos, jugueteaba con la mi lengua y rozaba con insistencia el piercing de mi lengua cuando se separó, sonriendo. Noté un hilillo de saliva escurrirse por la comisura de mis labios.

-Piercing. – se lamió los labios. Era condenadamente sexy cuando hacía eso. Sentí la presión de mi miembro erecto bajo mis pantalones. Casi me dolía.

Una de sus manos empezó a colarse bajo mi camiseta. Estaba helada, la sentí brusca y ansiosa acariciando mi piel, fría como un cubito de nieve, provocándome escalofríos placenteros. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás, entreabrí los labios, deshaciéndome en suspiros y vi el vaho provocado por mi aliento emanar de mi boca. Uno de sus dedos congelados me rozó un pezón.

-¡Ah! – temblé. Sus labios lo rodearon con la lengua casi al instante, haciéndome estremecer y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros, clavando las uñas al sentir sus dientes cerrándose sobre él. - ¡Aaahh, no!

-¿No qué? – me pellizcó el pezón contrario con fuerza. Una sensación que variaba entre el dolor y el placer quedó atascada en mi garganta, deseando estallar en gemidos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él me la tapó con una mano, dejando caer por completo su cuerpo sobre mí. Estallé en temblores con el contacto del frío capó contra mi espalda desnuda. – No chilles muy alto. Estamos en la calle. – estaba a punto de tener sexo en un lugar público con un desconocido y solo se me ocurrió ruborizarme y cerrar la boca. Le hubiera golpeado y hubiera salido corriendo… de no ser porque me estaba volviendo loco. No había otra explicación a la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. No comprendía como podía dejarme llevar de ese modo por una persona que acababa de conocer. Sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus gestos me tenían completamente hipnotizado.

-Puedes tocarme si quieres, no te voy a morder. – se burló de mi pasividad y entonces, me atreví a alzar las manos hasta su cabeza. Sus rizos se enredaron entre mis dedos, su tacto no era áspero, pero tampoco suave, juntó sus labios con los míos levemente. Cerré los ojos y entreabrimos los labios, dejando viajar nuestras lenguas a la boca del otro, compartiendo el aliento y los suspiros ansiosos. Sus frías manos se posaron en mi espalda, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos, provocándome escalofríos, descendiendo hasta dar con mis pantalones. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y empezó a lamerlo y a darle besos húmedos. Notaba mi entrepierna cada vez más dura y sus manos se atrevieron a introducirse bajo mis pantalones, agarrando mi trasero con fuerza.

Se separó unos segundos de mí y se quitó la chaqueta, acalorado. Debajo llevaba una camiseta más grande, pero cuando se inclinó de nuevo, me mordió la barbilla y su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, lamiéndome el lóbulo suavemente, noté los duros músculos de su abdomen restregarse contra mí en un excitante movimiento, contra mi entrepierna.

-¡Oh, joder! – grité, sin poder evitarlo. Se separó de mí, de repente y me observó fijamente, con una seriedad que no le había visto hasta ese momento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Temí que se echará para atrás justo en ese momento. - ¿Qué… que pasa? – murmuré. Vi el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva.

-Nada… - volvió a sonreír, malicioso.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar mi pantalón con un ansia que hizo latir mi corazón con fuerza. Entrecerré los ojos. La vergüenza me invadió de repente y me deshice en temblores cuando quedé casi totalmente expuesto al frío de la noche, totalmente expuesto a él. Estaba demasiado excitado y mi miembro quedó tieso y duro frente a su mirada. Cerré los ojos y él se rió.

-Estás muy duro. – murmuró. Se separó un poco de mí y conseguí acurrucarme un poco, muerto de frío, colocándome entre temblores la camiseta de nuevo. Mis ojos observaban como empezaba a bajarse los pantalones, lo justo para poder ver su miembro tan erecto como el mío. Tragué saliva, aún más nervioso. - ¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?

-¿E-eh? – tartamudeé. Me castañeaban los dientes. – N-no.

-Estás temblando. – susurró. Su frente se pegó a la mía. Sentía su aliento cálido contra mis labios helados y empezó a darme pequeños besos sobre ellos. – Estás congelado. Joder… - Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos en ese instante, fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo acabó sobre mí, haciéndome sentir su calor. Sus manos se entretuvieron acariciándome por todos lados con tanta rudeza que hacía desaparecer el frío por su simple contacto. – Lo siento. Que tonto soy… - le oí murmurar contra mi oído y tiró de mí suavemente. Las piernas se me doblaron cuando mis pies dieron contra el suelo, casi haciéndome caer si él no me hubiera sujetado.

-N-no-noo… - me moví débilmente, lo que me permitió el frío que me congelaba las piernas cuando me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la puerta trasera de su coche. – Su-suéltame – abrió la puerta y me soltó dentro, sobre los asientos de cuero.

-Espérame aquí. – y cerró la puerta. ¿A dónde quería que fuera con solo las botas puestas, desnudo? Me acurruqué allí, encogiendo las piernas y acariciándolas, intentando entrar en calor. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación tan vergonzosa? Por lo menos en ese pedazo de coche hacía mucho más calor.

Él entró por la puerta del conductor y metió la llave en el contacto, encendiendo la calefacción. Salió de nuevo y tras varios segundos, la puerta que había a mi lado se abrió. Entró y me aparté, haciéndole un sitio. Llevaba en las manos la ropa que me había quitado hacía varios minutos y su chaqueta, la cual me puso por encima, tapando mi desnudez.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. – Te habías puesto azul. – sonreí. Por lo menos los dientes habían dejado de castañearme. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿Ya?

-Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Tienes otros planes o… quieres seguir? – me miró esbozando una nueva sonrisa pícara que me hizo ruborizar de nuevo. – Puedes vestirte aquí si quieres, no miraré. – Me cubrí más con su chaqueta, intentando disimular que a pesar del frío, seguía completamente excitado. Olía a él. - ¿No quieres volver a casa?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… - quería estar más tiempo con él - ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo?

-¿No quieres volver a casa? – alzó una ceja, pensativo.

-No es eso. Te dije que me iba a mudar por aquí, pero no tengo casa hasta mañana, así que hoy pensaba dormir en el coche.

-Ah… - me acurruqué más en la chaqueta hasta que caí en que si yo estaba allí, él no podría dormir hasta que me fuera – Esto… si quieres que me vaya para dormir solo…

-¡No, no! – su sonrisa era encantadora – Si quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche… no tengo ganas de dormir solo hoy, ahí fuera está muy oscuro. –hizo una mueca que me hizo reír. – Además, fuera aún hace frío… aquí se está calentito.

-Si. – la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo. Empezó a toquetearse el piercing del labio con nerviosismo.

-Si quieres… - se inclinó un poco sobre mí, vacilando. – Aún tienes los labios azules…

-Aún están congelados, necesitan calor. Aún tengo frío… - su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente, acercando sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

-Aún quiero jugar con mi muñeco. – no entendía que quería decir con la palabra muñeco, pero no me disgustaba del todo. De todas formas, no lo volvería a ver después de aquello.

Nuestros labios se fusionaron de nuevo, nuestras lenguas volvieron a entrar en contacto con más ansia que antes. La chaqueta acabó siendo aplastada por mi cuerpo desnudo cuando se tumbó encima de mí sobre los asientos.

Se separó de mí, agarrando suavemente los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello, apartándolos de él. Dejé mis manos caer a ambos lados de mi cabeza sumisamente, observando como se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba junto a mi ropa. La necesidad de acariciar esos músculos me azotó con fuerza. Empezo a bajarse los pantalones de nuevo, ansioso. Se desnudó sobre mí.

Nunca había pensado que desearía tanto tocar a alguien y desear que ese alguien me tocara a mí.

-Quiero… quiero… - se inclinó sobre mí, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre su cuerpo y el mío, entre su piel y la mía. Estaba suspirando ansiosamente y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar a causa del sudor, del calor entre la calefacción y la excitación.

-¿Qué? – tragué saliva – Haré todo lo que me pidas. – cerré los ojos.

-Tócame. – sus manos ahora estaban calientes y sudorosas. Eran callosas y bruscas pero su contacto me gustaba y me excitaba. Me acariciaba el cuello y los brazos, la espalda y el torso con una ternura inimaginable sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Dejó caer su cuerpo por completo sobre mí, apoyando las manos en mi cintura, acariciándola con los pulgares. Notaba nuestros miembros rozarse con cada simple movimiento y los dos nos deshacíamos en gemidos. – Bésame.

Hacía mucho calor de repente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor. Mis manos se entretenían en recorrer su espalda ansiosamente, casi arañándola. Las suyas no soltaban mi trasero, agarrándolo entre sus manos. Nuestros labios se devoraban mutuamente, nuestras lenguas no paraban de juguetear. Mis manos dejaron olvidada su espalda y acabaron acariciando sus hombros, descendiendo hasta su pecho.

-Le tenías ganas eh. – se burló, separándose de mis labios, besándome el cuello y la mejilla. Me reí, recorriendo su duro abdomen con mis dedos. Me mordió el cuello y con un movimiento brusco, se restregó por completo contra mí. Gemí. Él soltó un gemido ronco cuando agarré algo más duro que los músculos de su torso. – Si me tocas ahí… me vas a hacer reventar.

-No es mala idea.

-Si reviento se acaba el juego, muñeco. – mis manos volvieron a su cuello, nuestras frentes juntas, nuestros labios rojizos debido a tantos besos.

-Revienta en mí. – su boca entreabierta, tomando aire a bocanadas torció el gesto en una mueca maliciosa.

-Ven aquí. – sus manos acabaron en mi cintura, tirando de mí hacía arriba. Apoyé los antebrazos sobre los asientos, levantando un poco la espalda y mi trasero quedo sobre sus piernas flexionadas. – Muñeco…

El calor era intenso, los latidos de mi corazón también.

-Házmelo. – me abandonaba por completo a él. Por completo a un desconocido. Eso sonaba demasiado fuerte para mí, algo imposible, algo que nunca haría, pero él… no era un completo desconocido, era algo más…

Sino sabía que tenía para provocarme tanto placer, lo que me hacía desear pasar esa noche con él, al menos disfrutaría a su lado.

-¡Aaaahhh! – cuando me penetró de golpe, grité. No resultaba agradable sentir que algo tan grueso y duro se introducía en tu cuerpo con tanta brutalidad. Dolía. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de puro dolor. Él me apretaba contra su cuerpo, yo arqueé la espalda hasta que mi cabeza dio contra el asiento. Se movía, el dolor aumentaba. Apreté los dientes, tragándome los gritos, esperando que terminara cuanto antes y de repente, paró.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, húmedos y noté como me soltaba poco a poco sobre los asientos, de nuevo, despacio, sin salir de mí.

-¿Por qué… paras? – su mano se cernió sobre mi propio miembro, acariciándolo levemente. Me estremecí.

-Acaríciate. – mi mano automáticamente se deslizó por mi cuerpo sudoroso con suavidad. Mi simple contacto me ponía el vello de punta y sus ojos sin perderse detalle de cada movimiento mío me excitaban hasta lo inimaginable. Nuestras manos se tocaron cuando las dos se cerraron sobre mi pene erecto, una sobre la otra. Cada vez lo sentía más duro.

Empezó a moverse sobre mí, inclinándose por completo sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada se mezcló con la mía, nuestros labios se rozaban con cada movimiento, compartíamos el mismo aliento, el mismo cuerpo.

El dolor desapareció en el mismo momento en el que nuestras manos se movieron de arriba abajo sobre mi miembro, apretándolo con fuerza, al ritmo de las profundas embestidas que empecé a recibir. Sentía calambrazos de placer recorriéndome la columna de arriba abajo con cada estocada, por pequeña que fuera, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Su abdomen se restregaba contra mi bajo vientre sudoroso, rozándome la punta.

-No… puedo más… - me salían gemiditos agudos de la garganta. Su voz se había vuelto más grave y ronca contra mi oído.

-Dios… - le hoy susurrar. Cerré los ojos. Tenía la mente en blanco y solo conseguí rodear su cintura con mis piernas, empujando su pelvis con más fuerza contra mi entrada. Con mi mano libre me agarré a su espalda, agarrando sus rizos, estrujándola entre mis dedos.

Estábamos tan excitados y el ritmo había empezado a ser tan brutal, que no lo soportamos mucho más.

Mi mano se impregnó de mi propia semilla. Mi espalda se curvó y abrí la boca, incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, ahogándome en mi propio placer, con la mente en blanco y el corazón alocado. Sentí mi entrada humedecerse, repleta de su esencia. Apreté los dientes con su última embestida que impulsó mi cuerpo hacía atrás. Le di un tirón de los rizos y grité tan fuerte como me permitió la garganta. Oí su gruñido grave contra mi oído y como estrujaba mi miembro entre su mano con tanta fuerza que me hizo removerme bruscamente, con un ligero espasmo. Su cuerpo cayó flácido sobre el mío.

Nuestros suspiros ahogados eran el único sonido que rompía el absoluto silencio que se hizo entre nosotros, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía mi cuerpo empapado en sudor, el suyo en pleno contacto con el mío.

Estaba húmedo. No me importaba.

Se me cerraban los ojos, embriagado por el ambiente que me rodeaba y los brazos que me protegían. Pensé que él se habría quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre mi pecho al sentirle totalmente quieto y cerré los ojos. Su mano me apartó varios mechones de pelo pegados a mi frente por el sudor. Sus labios me besaron la nuez.

-Muñeco…

-Hum…

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo lo que queda de noche?

-Hum… - se rió.

-Te llevaré a casa. – se apartó de mí. Entreabrí los ojos. Protesté con un gruñido y alcé los brazos, esperando que se tirara sobre mí de nuevo. – El delincuente de tu hermano aparecerá hoy.

-Me quieres echar.

-Quiero dormir. – me senté enseguida.

-Lo siento. - cogí mi ropa con la mano y sentí una ligera presión en el pecho con el movimiento. – Perdona… - murmuré. Me acababa de dar cuenta de mi estúpido comportamiento y me sentí humillado. – Me he tomado… demasiadas confianzas… - demasiadas para un rollo con sexo. Un simple rollo con sexo.

Empecé a ponerme los boxer y los pantalones rápidamente. Sentí la urgencia de salir corriendo en ese instante. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – él también se vestía, más lentamente, con más aplomo, observándome con esa sonrisa de chico malo que me ponía el vello de punta – Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, aunque no lo parezca. He disfrutado mucho. – bajé la cabeza, poniéndome la camiseta. Estaba avergonzado. – Han sido muchas noches y esta, ha sido la más especial. – tragué saliva.

Salió del coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor y me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿No vienes? Te llevaré a casa, necesito que me guíes.

**888888888888**

-¡Kurt! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado llamándote toda la noche! – tuve que apartarme el móvil del oído para que los gritos de Elliot no me reventaran el tímpano. Hice una mueca de disgusto oyendo el eco de su voz a través del aparato sin acercármelo de nuevo y suspiré con los ojos en blanco, esperando pacientemente a que terminara el sermón para poder articular palabra.

-Elliot, calla…

-¡Estábamos preocupados! Finn decía que te habías ido. Se ha puesto histérico. ¿Dónde coño estás?

-Eeh… estoy de camino a casa. – miré a través de la ventanilla, abierta. El aire me refrescaba un poco las ideas y la mente. Lo necesitaba.

-¿A tu casa? ¡Pero si estamos a las afueras! ¿Por qué no nos has esperado, por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque estaban ocupados buscando un rollo con el que pasar la noche y a mí, me dejaste solo. Por eso.

-Kurt… - hizo una pausa. Suspiró. – Lo siento ¿Dónde estás? Iremos a buscarte.

-No hace falta. Ya… voy en coche. Me llevan a casa. – le miré de reojo, concentrado en la carretera, pero sabía que estaba escuchando. No se porque, lo sabía.

-¿Te llevan a casa? ¿Quién?

-Pues…

-Finn quiere hablar contigo. – tragué saliva.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, estoy cansado.

-Pero está…

-Me da igual. Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Mañana los llamaré si así se quedan más tranquilos.

-Hum… vale. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Estupendamente.

-¿Y quien te lleva a casa? Será alguien de confianza ¿no? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro. Es de confianza.

-Vale. Buenas noches entonces y… Kurt, ¡Cuando llegues dame un toque o no puedo dormir tranquilo! ¡Hazlo!

-Vaaaale mami. Yo también te quiero. – colgué.

-¿Eran tus amigos?

-Si. – desde que había arrancado, se había formado un tenso silencio y yo no podía estarme quieto y callado al mismo tiempo, era superior a mis fuerzas. – Son buenos, un poco tontos y metiches, pero buenos.

-Y te han dejado solo en una fiesta.

-Si… no… bueno, técnicamente… pero no son malos…

-Si fueran buenos amigos, hubieran impedido esto.

-¿Esto?

-Que yo te cazara. – tragué saliva.

-No es algo… malo. No es algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. - ¿Verdad? – pregunté, inseguro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Claaaaaaro que no. Soy un chico decente que va a misa todos los domingos y que no se mete en líos… nunca.

Capté la ironía al momento.

-Es a la izquierda. – giró el volante y condujo varios metros más allá. – Es aquí. – frenó lentamente. No podía creerme que hubiéramos tardado tan poco en llegar. Me mordí la lengua. Quizás no hubiera estado mal que hubiera cerrado la boca. Nooooo, Finn me cortaría los huevos al día siguiente, Elliot le buscaría con un bate de béisbol hasta debajo de las piedras por engatusarme y mi hermano… mi hermano…

-Mi hermano… - observé la puerta de casa. Me pareció una casa embrujada, tétrica y oscura.

-¿De verdad tienes miedo de tu hermano? – se reía de mí y le di un pellizco en el brazo, haciéndome el enfadado.

-Claro que no. Estoy nervioso, se acabó. – suspiré. Ya era la hora.

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí por ella a paso lento, muuuuuy lento. No quería irme. Quería… quería… otra noche más… Pero él no me detuvo.

-Gracias por… traerme.

-Has sido un placer, muñeco. – sonreí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

-Bueno pues… ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Muñeco… - me hizo un gesto con el dedo. Me incliné hacía delante antes de cerrar la puerta y él me agarró de la barbilla bruscamente y me dio un beso en los labios. Metió algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, me soltó dándome un empujón hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que casi me hace caer sobre la acera. – Si tu hermano te causa muchos problemas, puedes llamarme. Lo mataré. – se rió con una maldad estremecedora y cerró la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se había ido.

Me metí en casa, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a mi madre. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ya había amanecido. Entré en la cocina para beber agua cuando vi que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Los platos sucios aún estaban en el fregadero, sin lavar. Todo estaba por medio. Mamá no había vuelto, seguramente habría pasado la noche con Gordon. Genial, más trabajo para mí.

Pero antes dormiría, si. Lo necesitaba.

Aún llevaba su chaqueta puesta cuando entré en el baño, dispuesto a darme una ducha rápida antes de irme a la cama. Pero no lo hice. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo olía a él, lo sentía tan cerca.

Pensando en eso me eché sobre la cama, abrazando su chaqueta. Podría dársela. Podría llamarle con la excusa de que se me había olvidado devolvérsela y podríamos volver a vernos otra vez.

Me dormí.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre…

**88888888888888**

-¡Kurt! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado llamándote toda la mañana! – tuve que apartarme el móvil del oído para que los gritos de Elliot no me reventaran el tímpano… otra vez.

-Buenos días, Elliot. Se empieza por ahí.

-¡Te dije que me dieras un toque cuando llegaras! ¿¡Tan difícil es!?

-Me quedé dormido. Lo siento.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Quiero verte en el Dona dentro de cinco minutos!

-Hum… pues va a ser que no. ¿Para que quieres quedar tan de repente?

-¿Qué para que? ¡Detalles Kurt, quiero detalles! Ayer follaste ¿verdad?

-Hum…

-¿Verdad?

-Hum…

-Finn me ha dicho que… ¡No! ¡Tonto! – oí un par de golpes y gritos. En ese momento, apoyé el móvil en el hombro y lo solté, sujetándolo con la barbilla mientras me dedicaba a lavar un plato a fondo.

-¡Aaahh! – restos de comida se me pegaron en la uña y sacudí la mano, asqueado, salpicándome el agua en la cara, algo de lavaplatos se me metió en el ojo, haciéndome sentir un gran escozor. Acababa de recordar porque nunca lavaba los platos en casa y prefería fregar o intentar hacer algo comestible para la cena.

-Kurt, soy yo. – el móvil se me cayó al suelo mientras me restregaba el ojo con el brazo, intentando hacer desaparecer el escozor, pero lo único que conseguí fue llenarme el brazo de restos del poco rimel oscuro que tenía.

-¡Joder! – me agaché de rodillas a recoger el móvil, que había ido a parar bajo la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Kurt? ¿Kurt estás ahí? – oí la voz de Finn al otro lado de la línea. Agarré el móvil bajo la mesa y me lo llevé al oído de nuevo. Me golpeé la cabeza con la madera al intentar levantarme.

-¡Ah, mierda!

-¿Kurt, estás bien?

-¡Si, si!

-¿Qué pasa, hombre?

-Nada. – me acaricié la cabeza, adolorido por el golpe. Las manos me olían al asqueroso lavaplatos que había estado utilizando hacía segundos. Tomé aire y pedí paciencia. – No puedo ir, Elliot parece que no lo entiende, ¡Díselo!

-¿Por qué no puedes venir?

-Mi hermano… Mi madre ha ido a recogerlo y…

-Bueno, era de esperar, pero tenemos que hablar de lo de… ayer… - suspiré. – Kurt, te vi.

-Ah.

-Tú también me viste a mí, no te hagas el tonto…

-¿Se lo has dicho a Elliot?

-¿El que exactamente? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó. Tú estabas ahí, ese tío te había cogido de la mano y de repente… Kurt, ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Lo conocías? ¿A dónde… fuiste, para qué?

-Finn… te lo cuento en otro momento ¿vale? Ahora viene mi hermano y mi madre y estoy estresado y… ya hablaremos…

-¿Estás bien? – por el tono grave de mi voz no lo parecía. Me dolía la garganta y tenía frío. Quizás tuviera un poco de fiebre. No sería de extrañar después de lo que hice en pleno invierno, en plena calle.

-Si. Ya nos veremos.

-Espera Kurt… - colgué. No tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de nada. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me había levantado pensando en él y llevaba toda la mañana pensando en él y era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que se me venía encima con mi hermano.

Miré el móvil y me mordí el labio. Ya había añadido el número que me dejó escrito en la hoja de papel que me metió en el bolsillo a nombre de Él. Un nombre no muy acertado, pero puesto que no sabía su nombre… tampoco iba muy desencaminado.

Tosí varias veces. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba. Tenía mucho frío y me dolía el cuerpo. Estornudé. Definitivamente, estaba enfermo.

Apoyé la mano sobre el suelo para salir de debajo de la mesa, me lo encontré totalmente encharcado. Me había dejado el grifo abierto y corrí a cerrarlo apresuradamente, volviendo a golpearme la cabeza con el pico de la mesa durante el proceso y empapándome la ropa de paso. Ahora tenía que volver a fregar el suelo y volver a ducharme. Sentí la tentación de subir a mi cuarto y volver a meterme bajo las sábanas de la cama, agarrar su chaqueta, bajo la almohada, y acurrucarme en ella. Miré de nuevo mi móvil.

Quería llamarlo. Me sentiría mejor después de oír su voz y saber su nombre, estaba seguro… no me atrevía. Quizás un poco más tarde…

Oí entonces como las llaves de casa empezaban a abrir la cerradura desde fuera.

-¡Genial!

-¡Kurt, cariño, ya hemos llegado! – los gritos entusiasmados de mi madre me provocaron un ligero rubor. Seguía llamándome cariño, cielo y tesoro incluso delante de mis amigos y ahora, también delante de mi hermano. Ojala lo avergonzara de la misma manera a él, así no me sentiría el único niño de mamá de los alrededores.

Suspiré y, nervioso y un poco mareado, empecé a caminar hacía la puerta cuando pisé torpemente el charco de agua que había a los pies del fregadero y me escurrí, cayendo de espaldas hacía atrás, golpeándome de nuevo la cabeza.

-¡Joder, mierda!

-¡Cielo! – cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi madre ya estaba frente a mí, agachándose mientras yo me incorporaba con dolor de espalda. – Cielo ¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Menos mal. – me pegó un guantazo en el brazo en cuanto me encorve para levantarme, haciéndome perder el equilibrio otra vez. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no volver al suelo. - ¡Sabes que no me gusta que digas palabrotas!

-¡Mamá, me he caído, a sido un acto reflejo!

-¡Kurt, no me contestes! Blaine… - suavizó el tono de voz enseguida y su mirada se desvió hacía el umbral de la puerta. – Siento esto pero no soporto que nadie diga palabrotas en mi casa, por eso, si tienes por costumbre decirlas, no lo hagas aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sin problemas.

Me quedé paralizado. Completamente paralizado. Muerto. Los latidos de mi corazón eran lejanos, una sensación angustiosa se lo tragó todo de un bocado. Un ligero pitido en mis oídos me aisló de la realidad unos segundos.

-Cariño… - me sonrió mamá, con la cara iluminada. Me pasó los brazos por los hombros, cariñosamente. – Hace tantos años que no se ven… este es tu hermano, Blaine. – dejé de respirar en cuanto cruzamos miradas. Esos ojos que la noche anterior me habían mirado con tanto deseo. Esos labios que habían recorrido cada centímetro de mi piel, esa sonrisa, ensanchándose, ocultando tanta malicia.

Blaine… mi hermano…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Kurt. – se dirigió a mí, con un tono ansioso y malvado. Sus labios susurraron una palabra inaudible que solo yo pude escuchar.

Muñeco…

-Kurt, cielo, tienes muy mala cara, estás blanco… ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? – todo se puso negro de repente. - ¡Kurt, cariño!

Negro, negro, todo negro. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Él? ¿Y yo? ¿Un muñeco? ¿Su muñeco?

Dios, ¿Qué locura había hecho esa noche?

Caí con esa pregunta en mente, sin respuesta. Negro, todo negro.

Su sonrisa…

¿En serio… me he convertido en el muñeco de mi propio hermano?

Supongo que viviré a partir de ahora con esa pregunta en la cabeza.

**¡Espero sus comentarios! 3 **

**¿Por qué Blaine no le dijo nada desde un principio a Kurt? =o**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su día? =) **

**Le comente a una personita (Jeny) en el grupo oficial de FB (BMTL) que iba actualizar mañana peeeeero la verdad es que amo actualizar y aprovecho que estoy mega libre =D así que aquí está el capitulo espero les guste y muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y por recibir este fanfic 3 **

**- El capítulo va dedicado a Delfi Alvarez con mucho cariño, que también le di un pequeño spoiler de capítulos futuros hehehe – **

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Un poco de toqueteo al final, leve leve hehehehe **

**Sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 2**

Estaba mareado incluso dormido. En plena inconsciencia el dolor de cabeza me azotaba y el frío me hacía tiritar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la garganta, irritada, como la sentía cuando lloraba. ¿Había estado llorando? No lo recordaba.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, quizás debería llevarlo al hospital. – oí la voz suave y preocupada de mamá, un poco lejana, como en otra realidad.

-No le pasará nada por un poco de fiebre. Será gripe o algo por el estilo, no te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de él. – esa voz ya era más difícil de situar. ¿Sería Gordon?

-No sé si debería, ¿Y si empeora?

-Puedo llevarlo yo al hospital si llegara a pasar, pero… no lo creo.

-Hum…

-¿No confías en mí? – su tonó imponente varió a uno lastimero.

-¡Oh, claro que si, cielo! Sólo estoy preocupada… ¿Seguro que podrás cuidar de él tú sólo?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo, entonces te lo dejo a tu cargo. Si llegara a empeorar, llámame al móvil. Está apuntado al lado del teléfono, junto a los números de emergencia. Kurt es tan olvidadizo que de pequeño tenía que apuntárselos con rotulador en el brazo.

-¿Enferma a menudo?

-No, quizás es que yo soy demasiado sobreprotectora. Bueno, me voy a trabajar cariño. Si pasa algo, llámame.

-Adiós… mamá. - ¿mamá? En el momento en el que oí el portazo de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse, abrí los ojos que había mantenido entrecerrados hasta ese momento.

No era Gordon, ¿Quién…?

-¡Ah! – metí un salto sobre la cama, deshaciéndome del exceso de sábanas que tenía encima. La toalla mojada que había sobre mi frente cayó al suelo y todo empezó a darme vueltas y vueltas hasta que volví a desplomarme sobre la cama, mareado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Tenía la nariz entaponada por los mocos, que asco.

Tenía que salir de allí, buscar a mi madre y… no, no, mejor a Elliot. Lo mataría con un bate de béisbol, si. Tenía que llamar a Elliot y…

La puerta se abrió cuando agarré el móvil, dispuesto a marcar. Él se detuvo en el umbral, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-No… soy sonámbulo, ¿no te jode? ¡Ni te me acerques! – grité, con voz aguda y congestionada, blandiendo un móvil como arma homicida.

Se empezó a reír en mi cara.

-¿Qué jodidos haces? Anda, suelta el móvil. – cerró la puerta lentamente tras él, sonriente. Mi primera reacción fue coger la almohada y tirársela a la cabeza. – Cuidado, no vayas a dejarme tonto. – cogí el cuaderno de biología que había sobre la mesa y se lo lancé. Lo cogió al vuelo y lo tiró al suelo, pisoteándolo. Mis apuntes a la mierda. Lo próximo fue arrancar el teclado del ordenador y tirárselo a la cara. - ¿Pero qué haces? – lo esquivó, cogiéndolo con cuidado, junto a la pantalla, eso le impidió moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el escritorio. Aproveché que tal vez le había roto una costilla para abrir la ventana y precipitarme por ella para saltar al jardín. Demasiada altura, me rompería una pierna… o las dos.

Marqué a velocidad supersónica el número de Elliot, pensándome mejor si saltar o no al verlo correr hacía a mí con expresión asesina. ¿Matarme o quedarme a merced de mi malvado hermano que, por lo pronto, ya se había llevado consigo mi santísima virginidad trasera? Matarme, si, matarme.

-¡Cabronazo! – Me cogió al vuelo cuando ya me veía volando libre como un pájaro próximo a estamparme contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Nooooo! – pataleé, intentando que me dejara caer, pero sus brazos me agarraban como un koala por la espalda y tiraban de mí hacía atrás.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! – le pegué una patada en algún lugar y le tiré de los rizos.

-¡Elliot, socorroo!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me violan, no! ¡No, no, no, no quiero!

-¡No me cabrees o te juro que …!

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Estás muerto!

-¡Aaaahhh! – Su cuerpo calló pesadamente sobre el mío. Mi pobre espalda dio contra el duro suelo y frente al aturdimiento, me vi totalmente inmovilizado y aplastado por él. Me tapó la boca con la mano. Su mirada furiosa me dejó paralizado y muerto de miedo.

-Tú… estás muerto. – ese tono amenazador era nuevo para mí, de hecho, todo lo que él representaba era nuevo. Sólo sabía que era mi hermano, aquel al que no veía desde los cuatro años y, ayer... Se acostó conmigo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera tenido al menos una foto, nunca hubiera dejado que esto pasara pero...

Su mano iba camino de mi cuello, por su rostro, parecía estar deseando agarrarlo y aplastarlo, cortarme la respiración, estrangularme hasta matarme. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí auténtico miedo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo. Su rostro se relajó. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba llorando, temblando de pánico y de frío. Con su mano sobre mi boca y la nariz entaponada, no podía respirar.

Algo tuvo que hacerle apiadarse de mí y me soltó. Empecé a toser violentamente, tomando aire a bocanadas. Aún seguía sobre mí, con expresión indiferente, muy cerca. La noche anterior su contacto me había hecho estremecer y morirme de placer, ahora tenía miedo porque seguía igual de atrayente que la noche anterior, aún sabiendo quien era. Dios mío, ¿Tan loco estaba? Que se quitara, que se apartara por favor, que se apartara y, como si hubiera oído mi súplica, se aparto. Se levantó de encima de mí, sin ni siquiera mirarme y agarró el escritorio volcado sobre el suelo, volviendo a colocarlo en su sitio. Me situé de rodillas sobre el suelo, observándolo sin mencionar palabra, tosiendo, mientras él recogía el desastre que había montado y lo colocaba todo medianamente bien.

-Ten un poco de más cuidado con lo que dices o haces. – le oí murmurar. – Soy fácil de irritar y pierdo a menudo los nervios. – yo si que estaba perdiendo por completo los nervios. ¿Es que no decía nada? ¿No le importaba lo de la noche anterior? Se había acostado con su hermano y ¿Así se quedaba?

-Ayer… - me picaba la garganta. Sentí un calorcillo sofocante recorrérmela de arriba abajo, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo al recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido hacía ni siquiera veinticuatro horas.

-¿Ayer? – alzó una ceja. - ¿De qué hablas? – me quedé con la boca abierta, observándole.

-Ayer… ayer... Esta noche… tú y yo en el pub…

-¿Qué dices? Es la primera vez que te veo desde los cuatro años.

-Pe-pero… - estaba estático. ¿Cómo que no me había visto desde que nos separaron? Pero si habíamos pasado la noche juntos, nos habíamos tocado, besado y… lo habíamos hecho. Me miraba serio, cruzado de brazos con chulería. La persona de la noche anterior era idéntica a él en aspecto pero… su comportamiento… ¿Era posible que me hubiera equivocado? Incluso vestían igual y tenían la misma voz. No era posible, ¿O si? Una pequeña lucecita de esperanza me iluminó el rostro cuando apreté el móvil fuertemente entre mis manos y busqué su número en mi agenda y rápidamente, sin importarme que mi hermano estuviera frente a mí, llamé sin pensarlo y me lo llevé al oído, con una sonrisita bobalicona en el rostro, desquiciada. Me sudaban las manos.

La melodía de un móvil empezó a sonar cerca de mí. No era el mío. Mis ojos empezaron a trepar lentamente por el cuerpo de Blaine, de mi hermano, recorriendo cada centímetro cubierto por esa ropa medio desgastada, buscando el sonido que me estaba llamando la atención, el molesto sonido de esa molesta melodía rapera. Mantenía su móvil en alto para que lo viera bien. En la pantalla iluminada…

Muñeco…

El móvil se me cayó de las manos al suelo. Sonrió. Se rió cruelmente de mí.

-Era broma. – si, era él. El mismo que la noche anterior. Mi hermano. – Era tan obvio. No pensé que fueras a dudar teniéndome cara a cara. Que ingenuo, muñeco. – acarició el filo del móvil con los labios antes de rechazar mi llamada con expresión divertida.

Se me empezó a remover el estómago y sentí como la cordura desaparecía poco a poco.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas a llorar…

-Pe-pe… - ni siquiera me salía la voz, solo un débil tartamudeo. - ¿Sa-sabías… que éramos… hermanos? – ladeó la cabeza ante mi pregunta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si todo resultaba tan sorprendente para él como para mí, quizás…

-Si. Lo supe cuando empezaste a hablarme del miedo que le tenías a tu hermano desconocido, que temías que te maltratara, te utilizara, te violara y demás… - se rió. - ¿No es irónico? En realidad, no fue una violación después de todo. – me levanté del suelo de golpe.

-¿¡Estás loco!? – levanté la mano para golpearle, pero me mareé y las piernas empezaron a fallarme de nuevo. Me agarró, prácticamente me abrazo y situó su mano fría sobre mi frente, apartando los mechones. - ¡No me toques! – estaba furioso y me soltó arrojándome sobre la cama con brusquedad.

-Si puedes gritar así, no puedes estar tan mal. – Lo vi, a gatas sobre mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros. Apretó con dos dedos un lugar concreto entre mi cuello y hombro y un dolor punzante me paralizó los músculos pertenecientes a ese lugar.

-¡Aaahh! - grité, sin poder contenerme. Sonreía de una manera tan sádica…

Me encogí sobre la cama, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-¡Para, para ya!

-¡Exagerado! – pataleé y grité, resistiéndome, intentando apartar su mano de mi cuello.

-¡Quítate joder!

El timbre sonó. Nos miramos mutuamente en silencio durante unos segundos, repentinamente paralizados. ¿Se movería? ¿No lo haría? Me… me… ¿Qué me haría? Era capaz de imaginarlo y casi empezaba a resignarme a ello, siendo consciente de su fuerza. No quería. Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar hasta que se levantó con un nuevo sonido del timbre, bufando.

-Ahora que empezaba lo interesante. – caminó hacía la puerta y me levanté, alterado, adolorido por el daño que me había causado en el cuello, dispuesto a seguirlo. Al ver mis intenciones, de nuevo me empujó bruscamente haciéndome caer al suelo, a los pies de la cama y salió de mi cuarto. Me levanté enseguida y corrí tras él, escaleras abajo. Él ya había abierto la puerta.

-Esto… ¿Está Kurt o… me he equivocado de casa?

-¡Elliot! – Elliot, mi salvador, mi mejor amigo había venido a salvarme. Las lágrimas contenidas casi se me saltaron de puro alivio y salté el último tramo de escaleras de un brinco, dispuesto a tirarme encima de él como en una serie de dibujos animados, con tal mala suerte que calculé mal mis escasas fuerzas a causa de la fiebre y me caí de boca sobre el suelo.

-¡Ah, tan torpe y burro como siempre, eres un tarado! – Elliot me levantó cogiéndome de la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-Me duele la cabeza. – lloriqueé.

-Eres tonto. Te va a salir un buen cuerno.

-¡Estoy enfermo! ¿Sabes? Tengo fiebre... ¡Y muchos mocos!

-Eso es asqueroso.

-Así que trátame con delicadeza y se bueno conmigo.

-Perdone, príncipe. Es usted quien se ha comido el suelo, ¿desea que le aparte de la nariz su real moco?

-¡Idiota!

-¡Jajaja! – me reí con él, o lo intenté. Me salió algo parecido al gruñido de un cerdo con tanta mucosidad. Era tan fácil olvidarme de los problemas cuando estaba con él. – Finn, ¿Qué haces ahí parado? – entonces me fijé en que Finn aún seguía en la puerta. Mi otro mejor amigo, parado, paralizado y pálido. Sus ojos y los de Blaine estaban fijos en el contrario.

-Elliot, quizás… ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? – murmuró, recuperándose del shock. Me miró y me puse blanco. Él sabía con quien había pasado la noche anterior, nos vio. Un escalofrío que me puso el vello de punta me recorrió la piel.

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpir que? – y por primera vez, Elliot pareció reparar en Blaine. Quedó consternado. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Son amigos de mi hermano?

-¿Hermano? No me digas que tú eres su hermano. – Blaine sonrió. Los ojos de Finn casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

-Soy Blaine.

-¡Blaine! ¡Joder! Pe-pero… ¡sino se parecen en nada! Y yo pensando que iba a tener que cargar con otro Kurt el resto de mi vida, vaya alivio.

Finn no sabía que pensar y yo, no sabía que decir. Ayer me acosté con un hombre y hoy me he enterado de que es mi hermano, que… está completamente loco. Las consecuencias serían nefastas.

-Bueno, ¿Pasas, Finn? – intenté hablar con normalidad, más tranquilo teniéndolos a mi lado. Blaine no se me acercaría estando en compañía ¿no?

Finn asintió y entró.

-Si, paso. Creo que… tenemos que hablar de algo.

¿De qué iba mi hermano? No nos había quitado ojo de encima desde que entramos en el salón, atento a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier mirada. Me ponía muy nervioso.

-¿Vienes de Westerville? – le preguntó Elliot, distrayéndolo por un momento.

-Si.

-Me han dicho que es un paraíso de frikis.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Eso dicen? ¡Venga ya!

-¡Si, y que está muy animado siempre!

-Bueno, eso si es verdad. Aunque no hay frikis, al menos yo nunca he visto a uno por mi barrio. Supongo que, porque por donde yo vivo, solo está la escoria de la ciudad.

-¿Escoria?

-Las bandas de delincuentes, ladrones, alcohólicos, yonkis, drogadictos… gente así.

-¿Tú vives en un sitio así? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Entre la mugre. Tampoco es gran cosa, pero por lo menos, nunca tienes tiempo para aburrirte si sales a la calle. – escuché la conversación desde la cocina, sorprendido. No sabía nada de mi hermano, sólo que vivía con mi padre en Westerville y que entró en la universidad por beca y, de la misma manera, lo habían echado a la calle. También sabía que era problemático y, por lo visto en las últimas horas, que estaba loco. No sabía nada más y Elliot desvió la conversación hacía otros temas, incómodo a causa de la última respuesta.

-¡Kurt! ¿Te has desmayado por el camino?

-¡Encima de que las cervezas son para ustedes, te quejas! – les grité desde la cocina, sacando tres cervezas del frigorífico. Si Blaine quería una yo no pensaba llevársela pero, en cuanto llegué al salón y le di una a cada uno, Blaine me arrancó la mía de las manos. - ¡Eh, esa es mía!

-¿Tú, beber alcohol, estando enfermo? Creo que no. – le dio un trago largo en mi cara y Elliot rompió a reír observando mi expresión rabiosa.

-Oh, pobre Kurt. Pero estate agradecido. Tu hermano se preocupa por ti. Ahora sé que si te dejo solo en casa podré irme tranquilamente a la mía sin preocuparme de que te caigas dentro del horno.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Anda hermanito, hazte un jugo de naranja con muchas vitaminas para ponerte bueno. – Elliot bramó, carcajeándose. Finn nos miraba alternativamente, de mi hermano a mí, buscando el momento idóneo para estar a solas conmigo y preguntarme que demonios estaba ocurriendo, así que decidí sentarme. Ni Blaine se me acercaría de esa manera delante de Elliot, ni Finn preguntaría nada frente a él. Elliot era mi bendita salvación. Si pudiera contarle lo sucedido sin necesidad de temer que cometiera un asesinato hacía Blaine… Por eso Finn era mucho mejor para confiarle secretos. Mucho más discreto y te era de mucha más ayuda, al menos, sino querías que alguien saliera herido.

Me senté al lado de Elliot, pegándome todo lo posible a él, agarrándole del brazo. Volvía a sentirme mal.

-¿Y esas confianzas, Kurtie, cielito? – imitó la voz de mi madre, bromeando. No tenía ganas ni de reír y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, desganado.

-Tienes mala cara ¿Estás bien? – Finn me tocó la frente con la mano, situándose de rodillas a mi lado. – Tienes fiebre.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Deberías ir a la cama. – me aconsejó.

-¿Te llevo? – El ambiente dio un enorme giro, pasando del cachondeo entre amigos al casi familiar. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que me mimaran de esa manera, tanto mi madre, como ellos.

-No quiero. Estoy bien. – tenía miedo de acostarme y de que cuando me despertara, ya no estuvieran a mi lado y Blaine se aprovechara de mi debilidad para… lo miré de reojo. Él nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo y mosqueado.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes tres? – preguntó, con recelo y casi asco.

-¿Eh? – las atenciones de los dos se centraron en él y eso, me molestó.

-En mi mundo, si un chico apoya la cabeza en el hombro de otro, puede considerarse hombre muerto.

-Tu mundo es muy raro, hombre, aunque supongo que es lo normal. – Elliot me revolvió el pelo con cariño, aplastando mi cabeza contra su duro brazo. – Kurt es nuestro mocoso mimado, el mimosín, el gatito perdido, nuestra mascota. Llevamos juntos tanto tiempo cuidando de él que hasta hace poco, su madre nos llamaba por teléfono para hacer de niñeras cuando salía a comprar pan.

-¿Estas bromeando? – me puse rojo recordando aquello. Siempre había estado demasiado sobreprotegido tanto por mi madre como por mis amigos, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Kurt es nuestro amigo. – saltó Finn de repente, con un tono tan protector que Elliot se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. – Nadie, aparte de su madre y nosotros ha estado y estará tan cerca de él. – eso, sonó como una advertencia hacía mi hermano, tan clara, que me hizo tragar saliva. Blaine rozó el cristal de la botella con los labios, clavando su mirada penetrante en mí. Se estaba riendo en silencio.

–Supongo que no. – los dos sabíamos que si. Que en una sola noche él había estado más cerca que todas mis personas queridas. Dentro de mí y eso, me hizo sentir hasta remordimientos.

-Ayer estuviste en el pub que hay a las afueras ¿verdad? – los ojos casi se me salieron de las órbitas cuando Finn habló de ese tema con total normalidad delante de los tres. El corazón se me aceleró y vi a Blaine apartarse la botella de cerveza de los labios, tras darle varios sorbos, totalmente tranquilo y casi ausente.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Hasta hace nada me preguntaba quien habría llevado a Kurt a casa después de la fiesta. La última vez que lo vi, estaba a tu lado.

-Si, supongo. Salió conmigo, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – abrí la boca de par en par, observando como Blaine apoyaba el tobillo sobre su rodilla, sonriente, entretenido, aparentemente divertido por el interrogatorio y al dirigirme una de esas miradas maliciosas, no supe con certeza hasta donde estaba dispuesto a hablar para chincharme. Pero… eso era demasiado…

-Nada. – Finn se encogió de hombros y estiró los brazos. – Me pareció curioso…

-¿El qué? – se picó Blaine, o, quizás, lo hacía para joderme y aumentar mi tensión.

-Estuve llamándole, nervioso, unos minutos después de veros salir juntos, pero nadie lo cogió hasta, más o menos tres horas después, de camino a casa. En esas horas, me preocupé mucho… - lo dejó en el aire. Su pregunta no formulada era obvia. ¿Qué ocurrió durante esas tres horas que estuve incomunicado? Algo se me cruzó por la cabeza entonces. No oí ningún móvil mientras Blaine y yo nos dedicábamos a calentarnos en el coche el uno al otro y, de camino a casa, cuando lo cogí, lo encontré apagado, cuando yo siempre lo tenía encendido, por si acaso. Lo había guardado en la chaqueta, lo primero que él me quitó y tiró al suelo. Una de las cosas que desaparecieron de mi vista cuando me metió en el coche, desnudo.

Sería hijo de puta. Lo había tenido todo planeado desde un principio.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Finn? – gruñó Elliot.

-Durante esas tres horas… - mi cara debió ser la misma encarnación del horror cuando Blaine curvó una sonrisa de las suyas. Lo iba a decir, ¿Lo iba a hacer de verdad? – Que yo recuerde, durante ese tiempo, Kurt y yo… - cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate por favor. Le supliqué con la mirada, horrorizado. – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, desde los cuatro años. Había mucho de que hablar y, por suerte, nos reconocimos enseguida. Bueno, en realidad, él tardó un poco más, pero a mí me bastó un par de frases para saber que era mi hermanito y… la emoción fue tanta que decidimos ir a un sitio más silencioso para poder conocernos más… a fondo. – su sonrisa no varió en nada. Mi rostro pasó de pálido como un muerto que había caído de un ataque al corazón tras ver un fantasma a uno de profundo alivio. Suspiré. Finn se relajó un poco, pero seguía sospechando que algo no iba bien.

Había empezado a sudar a chorros por culpa de ese momento tan estresante. Estaba agobiado, necesitaba agua.

-Voy a… por agua… - me levanté desganado, sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas en mi nuca. Encogí el cuello, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de electricidad recorrerme la columna. Miré a Blaine por encima del hombro, disimuladamente. Me observaba con atención y al ver que yo también lo hacía, me vaciló pasándose la lengua por los labios, sonriente. Me quedé tieso unos segundos y cerré la puerta de la cocina de un portazo, apoyándome en ella una vez hube escapado de su mirada.

El frío desapareció, empezaba a tener calor, empezaba a sudar. Las piernas me temblaban y no por la fiebre. Estaba loco, ¡Estaba loco! ¿Qué me haría en cuanto se fueran y nos quedáramos otra vez a solas? No, no, no por favor. Estaba acorralado de la noche a la mañana. No podía contárselo a nadie porque yo mismo lo había empezado todo y ahora, me había convertido en el muñeco de mi hermano. Su muñeco…

Me arrastré por la puerta y me derrumbé sobre el suelo, cubriéndome el cuerpo con las manos. Empecé a llorar. No me convenía. Si Elliot o Finn me veían se preocuparían y hasta que no les contara el motivo de mis lágrimas, no me dejarían tranquilo. Y no podía contarlo. No veía la salida. Sería el muñeco de Blaine de por vida, su… juguete sexual. Las lágrimas se incrementaron. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-La verdad es que es un alivio que por fin estés aquí. – oí a Elliot claramente tras la puerta, sustituyendo sus risotadas por un tono de voz más claro y tranquilo, incluso dulce. Los sollozos ahogados me hacían difícil poder oírlo más claro. – Kurt te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

-¿A mí? – me tapé la boca, conteniendo los sollozos y las ganas de gritar. Esa voz, la que no había dejado de sonar en mi mente toda la maldita noche, la de la persona que se aprovechaba de mí, la que me tenía acorralado, con ese timbre casi maligno…

-Desde que conozco a Kurt a podido pronunciar tu nombre unas ocho millones de veces. Era realmente irritante que ha cada tema de conversación, de alguna manera, acabara hablando de su hermano. Mi hermano se llama Blaine, vive en… ahora estará haciendo esto… quizás le guste esto… quizás esto otro… seguro que tiene muchos amigos, seguro que es muy genial, seguro que es muy fuerte y divertido… seguro que cuando vuelva, seremos inseparables…

-Estaba todo el santo día así, no sé como lo hacía. Tenía unas ganas de conocerte impresionantes. – mis sollozos se detuvieron. Me los tragué con cada una de esas palabras, deseando escuchar más.

-Recuerdo que… bueno, Kurt siempre ha sido muy torpe e indiscreto y se metía a menudo en problemas con matones. Más de una vez le han atizado bien fuerte o le han hecho rabiar y, cuando nosotros lo ayudábamos y lo defendíamos, cuando se reían de él, gritaba "¡Cuando mi hermano mayor vuelva, les meterá una paliza!" – oí las risotadas de Elliot contra la puerta, de nuevo, al hablar de ese detalle.

Era cierto, lo recordaba bien.

-Supongo que para Kurt, el conocerte siempre ha sido su principal sueño. – Menciono Finn, si, lo era. Desde siempre. El pensar en mi hermano, en como estaría, como sería, que haría, siempre pensaba en él en los momentos de aburrimiento, me venía a la cabeza mecánicamente. En los momentos tristes, pensaba que él estaba cerca y compartía mi tristeza y eso me hacía sentir mejor. En los momentos alegres, quería pensar que él también estaba contento.

Cuando soplaba las velas de mis tartas de cumpleaños siempre pedía el mismo deseo. Quiero conocer a Blaine, quiero ver a mi hermanito. El deseo se había cumplido.

-Kurt siempre te ha estado esperando. Cuando no sabía que hacer, intentaba pensar en ti, en que harías tú, en que le aconsejarías estando a su lado. Te hacía más caso a ti, una sombra de lo que él recordaba, que a nosotros. Por eso… - me limpié las lágrimas. – No decepciones a tu hermano. Esperaba una especie de cuento de hadas cuando tú aparecieras. Te quería hasta el extremo sin ni siquiera conocerte. Sería un palo tremendo que le hicieras daño y viera que… no eres lo que él cree que eres. – las palabras de Finn me llegaron hondo, me hicieron recapacitar y levantarme del suelo.

Lo había deseado desde pequeño, conocerle y ahora que lo tenía delante, ¿Me daba miedo? Vale que no fuera un hermano normal, vale que me hubiera utilizado, vale que me acosara y nos hubiéramos acostado juntos, que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación pero… seguía siendo mi hermano, mío. ¿Habría en él algo de lo que había esperado? ¿Algo de amabilidad, cariño fraternal? Eso, me tocaba averiguarlo a mí. De hecho, aún quería conocerle. El que nos hubiéramos acostado juntos no había hecho más que aumentar esa necesidad de saber más de él.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser un muñeco.

-¡Kurt, nos vamos ya!

-¡Si te has ahogado en el lavaplatos, no hace falta que vengas! - ¿Ya se iban? Estaba decidido a enfrentarme a Blaine, ¡Pero no tan pronto! Corrí hasta la puerta de la calle, donde luché para no lanzarme en brazos de Finn y rogarle que se quedara. Blaine los despedía entre carcajadas, ya incluso planeando el día para quedar todos juntos. Él y Elliot parecían llevarse bien, eso me preocupó.

-Esto… ¿Seguro que no quieren quedarse un poco más?

-No quiero que me contagies Kurt, mañana tenemos facultad.

-Cierto, la facultad de psicología… - murmuré. Estaba en mi primer año de carrera. Elliot ya iba por el tercero y, en ocasiones, me hacía de guía y me prestaba apuntes. Finn iba por el segundo año de informática, como programador o algo parecido. Hacía unas cosas más raras con un ordenador delante…

-¿Y tú, Blaine? ¿Qué estudias? – le preguntó Finn. Él se lo estuvo pensando unos segundos.

-Telecomunicaciones. No soy tan aplicado como ustedes, sólo estudio mientras busco algún trabajo. – me pregunté si hablaba en serio. Supuse que sí al ver su sonrisa ante nuestras caras atónitas, sin dar más explicaciones.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana por allí. Cuídate Kurt. – tragué saliva.

-Claro.

-Cuídamelo ehh. – Blaine sonrió, mirándome de reojo. El corazón retumbó con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

-Descuida. – los vi salir por la puerta. Finn me miró por encima del hombro. No podía sacarse la sospecha de la cabeza y con razón. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrastrarme hasta ellos y rogarles que se quedaran o me llevaran, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe a manos de Blaine antes de que pudiera decidirme. Retrocedí instintivamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Nos observamos en silencio, intentando averiguar que se le pasaba por la cabeza al otro y, por su siniestra sonrisa, pude averiguar que nada bueno. – Ya lo has oído. Me han pedido directamente que cuide de ti… - le veía venir, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre mí como un animal, acorralando a su presa. Empecé a ponerme nervioso conforme avanzaba y yo me quedé paralizado, sin saber que hacer, que decir. El deseo de conocerle desaparecía con el miedo y mi reacción fue darle la espalda y echar a correr hacía mi cuarto, pero ni si quiera pisé el primer escalón cuando sentí como me agarraba del pelo y tiraba de mí hacía atrás, hasta dar con su cuerpo, de un tirón.

-¡Ah! – grité. Otra vez me hacía daño y empezaba a temer cuanto dolor me causaría si me resistía de nuevo. Me agarró de la cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo duro. Le agarré la mano, clavándole las uñas, intentado evitar que descendiera más de lo que deseaba. - ¡Estate quieto!

-No voy a dejarte escapar otra vez.

-¡No puede ser que estés tan loco como para no darte cuenta de lo que haces! ¡Hermanos! ¿¡Entiendes esa jodida palabra!? – me hacía daño con tantos tirones de pelo, casi perder el equilibrio. Intentaba introducir algo de sentido común a esa mente demente. Aún no era demasiado tarde para perder a… mi hermano.

-Querías conocerme ¿no? Me han hablado de las ganas que tenías de saber como era. Para tu información, yo no siento remordimientos, nunca, ¡Jamás, me arrepiento de lo que hago! – me gritó al oído – Cuando me mandaron aquí, cuando me hablaban de mi hermano, solo pensaba, otro estorbo, por mi como si está muerto. Pero por lo visto… al menos me sirves para algo. – una corriente de fuego me recorrió las venas. Me enfurecí, empujé hacía atrás con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso a los tirones de pelo y los dos perdimos el equilibro, cayendo al suelo. Me soltó, me di la vuelta en vez de intentar huir y le agarré del cuello de la camiseta, aguantándome las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-¡Te he estado esperando quince putos años, mi sueño era conocerte! ¡Conocer a mi hermano, mi perfecto hermano y no separarme nunca de él! ¡Quiero a mi hermano, lo necesito! ¿¡Que has hecho tú con él!? – estaba fuera de mí. Blaine sonrió, divertido por mis gritos. No podía creerme que existiera alguien tan insensible como él y, cuando me di cuenta, ya le había levantado la mano y le había dado una tremenda bofetada.

Reaccionó enseguida, me cogió del cuello, sentí una fuerte presión en el vientre y empotró mi cara contra el suelo, apoyando la mano sobre mi cabeza para evitar que pudiera levantarme. Él estaba sobre mí, sobre mi espalda.

-Te odio… ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – pataleé, intentado soltarme del agarré.

-¿Y qué? Todo el mundo me odia, deja de soltármelo a la cara como si fuera un insulto. – eso le molestó y a mí, me chocó.

-¿Todo el mundo te odia?... No me extraña. – me dio la vuelta con brusquedad, colocándome boca arriba y sentí el escozor de su mano impactando contra mi mejilla. Ahí me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mis actos, de creer que yo solo podría con él. Era mucho más fuerte, mucho más irritable, mucho más violento y no atendía a razones. Lo peor de todo era que me quería a mí y cuando lo entendí, ya era tarde. No quería llorar, no quería darle el placer, pero no pude contenerme, temblando, sollozando, muerto de miedo bajo su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre mí lentamente, con las manos sobre mi cintura y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros, negando con la cabeza entre lágrimas de espanto. – No… no, por favor… no… - mi voz sonó patéticamente suplicante y, ante mi sorpresa, la expresión indiferente de su rostro varió a una llena de incertidumbre.

-Mierda. – murmuró. – ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un violador. Seré mala persona, un delincuente, alguien de quien no te puedes fiar, pero violador, nunca. Eso es asqueroso. – sus palabras me tranquilizaron. No sé porque, pero sentí que podía confiar en ellas aunque no se apartara aún de encima mía. Aparté los brazos de sus hombros y cubrí con ellos mis ojos, aún con el susto latente en mi cuerpo, aún sollozando. Me dolía la mejilla.

-M-me… me has pegado.

-Hablas como si en tu vida nadie te hubiera tocado un pelo. No esperaba que por eso te pusieras a llorar así, si lo llego a saber, no te hubiera atizado.

-Me has estado acosando… todo el día…

-Te pusiste pesado y yo soy muy fácil de irritar, no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Aún no lo entiendo.

-Oh, por favor, deja de llorar. – pidió, en tono cansado. – No voy a hacerte daño. – aún así, seguía sobre mí y yo, seguía asustado y medio histérico. – Venga, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar? Haré todo lo que me pidas. – aparté las manos de mis ojos de inmediato, mirándolo, sorprendido. Recordé esas palabras que había utilizado la noche pasada para tranquilizarme, mientras se situaba desnudo sobre mí y me acariciaba, muy despacio, con incluso algo de ternura… y lo mucho que me había gustado esa faceta suya. ¿Era posible que no hubiera sido todo mentira?

-¿Por qué…? – alzó una ceja, poniendo atención en mis palabras. – Sabías que era tu hermano… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si yo lo hubiera sabido…

-No me paré a pensarlo. – me interrumpió. – Estabas ahí. Desde que entré hasta que salí no pude apartar los ojos de ti. No sabía quien eras, de hecho, en un principio te di por mujer hasta que vi tu perfil. – tragué saliva. No tenía ni idea de cuanto dolía que dijera que me había confundido con una mujer. Era humillantemente doloroso y las lágrimas me asaltaron de nuevo. Él suspiró. – Según mis principios, el saber que eras un chico debería haberme hecho reaccionar, pero no lo hizo y entonces supe que hasta que no me acercara a ti y averiguara que mierda tenías para llamar tanto mi atención, no me quedaría tranquilo y, por eso, me acerqué. – se encogió de hombros. – No tiene más historia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Hasta ahí no sabías quien era…

-Ya, ¿Y? El hecho de que luego me diera cuenta de que eras mi hermano no cambia ese otro hecho. – volví a limpiarme las lágrimas, moqueando.

-¿Qué otro hecho? – mi voz sonaba horriblemente aguda. Era patético.

-El hecho de que ya me habías… ¿Cómo decirlo para que alguien como tú lo entienda sin ser basto? – se tornó pensativo. Mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y tirado sobre el suelo, volvía a sentir frío. Mis manos ocultaron mis ojos de los suyos, me sentía bastante débil y presentía que si lo miraba a la cara, me ruborizaría hasta la raíz del pelo. Me ahogaba con mis propios jadeos y tenía la necesidad de desaparecer.

De repente, sentí algo cálido rozarme los labios. Su aliento penetraba por entre mis dientes, descendiendo por mi garganta como una cura para el frío que sentía mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y jadeé quedamente y entonces, sus labios se pegaron a los míos con cuidado, como si temieran romperme. Las lágrimas pararon al instante y entreabrió los labios sobre los míos. Sentí la humedad de su lengua dándome lametones sobre las comisuras y abrí la boca, que encajó a la perfección con la suya. Mis manos se apartaron de mis ojos llorosos enseguida y cayeron inertes sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba más sobre el mío, empezando a sentir su peso, sus proporciones, su escasa musculatura la cual empecé a desear volver a tocar en toda su desnudez.

El calor volvía a mí. Sus labios, hasta ese momento quietos, empezaron a moverse y a rozarse contra los míos con su característica brusquedad, deseando tragarse los míos, compartiendo el mismo aliento, mezclando su saliva con la mía, jugueteando con mi lengua y deseando ir más allá… y yo también empezaba a desearlo.

Mis manos se movieron solas, introduciéndose bajo mi camiseta, deseando quitármela, acalorado. El roce de mis dedos sobre mi piel me hizo estremecer mientras me la subía hasta que sus manos, frías, heladas, se posaron sobre mi plano abdomen, provocándome escalofríos. Jadeé y separó sus labios de los míos aún cuando nuestras lenguas seguían unidas. Noté como un hilo de saliva se escurría por mi barbilla y cerré la boca, mordiéndome el labio, avergonzado con su mirada fija en cada detalle de mis movimientos. Su mano helada descendió por mi vientre hasta colarse bajo mis pantalones. El estómago se me encogió, notando el frío de sus dedos sobre la base de mi miembro. Temblé bajo su cuerpo y mi mano se posó sobre los rizos de su nuca, buscando un punto de apoyo al placer que me provocaba sentir sus dedos bruscos cerrarse sobre mi pene y moverse, de arriba abajo, con fuerza, sintiendo la presión que hacían mis pantalones sobre la dura punta, abultándolos.

Dejé la boca entreabierta. Los bajos gemidos emanaban a su gusto de mi garganta.

-Tanto quejarte… - le oí decir con voz ronca. Su otra mano la sentía fría sobre mi espalda, bajo mi camiseta, separándome del suelo, alzándome lo suficiente como para que sintiéramos el aliento del otro chocar contra nuestros labios. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo en cuanto la distancia entre nosotros se desvaneció. – Hermanos… hermanos… tampoco parece importarte a ti si empiezo a tocarte así. – me lo apretó con casi saña, haciéndome sentir excitación y dolor unidos. Dejé escapar un alarido frente a su rostro y sonrió.

-No… te rías… - apreté entre mis manos su nueva chaqueta. Había ocultado entre las sábanas la que me había dejado la noche anterior. Las dos olían a él.

-Es divertido ver tu cara mientras te hago esto. – hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y sus rizos, que me hacían cosquillas en la mejilla, abochornado, imaginando la expresión de salido que tendría en esos momentos. – Esa carita me pone muy caliente. – tragué saliva.

-No es justo… - tiré de su chaqueta hacía abajo. Quería quitársela, arrancarle la ropa y volver a restregarme bajo su desnudez, pero, de nuevo, con un golpe seco y rápido, la mano con la que me manoseaba, con la que masturbaba mi duro pene, me apartó las manos, agarrándomelas y aplastando mi cuerpo medio desnudo bajo el suyo, inmovilizándome contra el suelo.

-Querías saber más de mí, ¿no? Era lo que has estado esperando mucho tiempo, muñeco. Te diré algo entonces… - se restregó contra mí, ansioso, con fuerza, haciéndome estremecer, ver las estrellas, encogerme de placer y gemir, casi gritar al sentir su miembro tan duro, chocar contra el mío. – Odio… que intenten dominarme. Sino domino yo, no tiene gracia el juego. – su lengua recorrió mi barbilla hasta llegar a los labios, dándoles un lametón, seguido de un pequeño mordisco que hizo que mi corazón volviera a acelerarse. – Recuérdalo para la próxima vez, muñeco. – y se apartó de mí. Se levantó de encima mía y me observó con expresión de superioridad desde arriba. Mi cuerpo tiritaba sobre el suelo una vez desaparecido su calor. Me encogí sobre mi mismo, sin poder evitarlo, en posición fetal, llevando mis manos a mi entrepierna.

Los pantalones me apretaban tanto que hasta dolían. Necesitaba… terminar…

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso delante de mí. – le miré de reojo. Seguía delante, de brazos cruzados, observándome. – … muñeco.

-Deja… ¡De llamarme así! – y me levanté apresuradamente del suelo, ruborizado, sintiéndome completamente idiota. Me bajé la camiseta hasta que no se pudiera ver ni dos centímetros más de mi piel y salí corriendo hacía el baño, pasando por su lado. No me detuvo, me sonreía con malicia.

Me encerré en el baño y me desnudé rápidamente, vigilando que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Me metí en la ducha mientras abría el grifo y me miraba la entrepierna con cierto pudor. Era difícil creer que con solo unos roces me hubiera puesto tan duro.

Estuve pendiente de la puerta cerrada las dos horas que duró el baño y, a cada segundo, me veía tentado de abrir el pestillo y dejar libre acceso a aquel que quisiera pasar, consciente de que sólo lo haría una persona. La persona que durante dos horas, deseé que me tocara como yo hacía conmigo mismo.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 2! **

**¿Creen que al muñeco le guste el juego de Blaine? **

**Aún no pondré fecha para las actualizaciones, serán sorpresa =D cuando este de nuevo en la escuela pondré días específicos pero por lo mientras no será asi. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! **

**También me dejaron comentarios sobre las 4 temporadas del fanfic y serán así :**

**Primera temporada : 24 capitulos + Epilogo**

**Segunda temporada : 10 capitulos**

**Tercera temporada : 21 capitulos + Epilogo**

**Cuarta temporada : 8 capitulos + Epilogo**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! Los quiero mucho **


	4. CAPITULO 3

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal va su domingo? Les traigo doble capitulo por el apoyo a la historia =D **

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna hehehe**

**Pd. Los apellidos de Kurt y Blaine los voy a mantener igual como los conocemos ¿sip? =) **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡Mamá, está aquí! – Mi madre era tan despistada y torpe como yo. Se dejaba todo por medio y luego no encontraba nada. Había perdido las llaves de casa cuatro veces y una de ellas, tuvimos que empercharnos en la casa de Finn porque el cerrajero no podía venir hasta el día siguiente. No podía quejarme, yo era exactamente igual. Ya había perdido dos veces el móvil, digo dos porque a la segunda lo encontré en la lavadora después de un profundo lavado del que no salió con vida.

-Oh, gracias cielo, no se que haría sin ti. – mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió al baño de nuevo a terminar de maquillarse, mientras yo llevaba el desayuno a la mesa, me sentaba y empezaba a comer tranquilamente.

-Vas a salir hoy con Gordon, ¿no? – medio grité para que me oyera.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Mamá, vas muy arreglada. Tú no vas así a un tribunal.

-Cómo me conoces, cariño.

-Hum…

-¿Te cae bien Gordon, cielo? – me encogí de hombros. No había que darle muchas vueltas a esa pregunta, tampoco es que lo viera a menudo, pero era un buen hombre.

-¡Si, es genial!

-Me alegro mucho. Sabes que tu opinión es imprescindible para mí, tesoro. – me llevé el vaso de jugo de naranja a los labios. - ¿Y cómo te llevas con Blaine? – lo poco que me había bebido acabó siendo devuelto al vaso, provocándome un repentino ataque de tos. Mi madre se asomó por la puerta, poniéndose unos pendientes de oro blanco que brillaban como diamantes a la luz de sol, cegadores. - ¿Cielo?

-Estoy bien… - respiré, intentando controlarme. – Blaine y yo nos… llevamos bien por ahora. – era la mentira más grande que había soltado en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo iba a llevarme bien con ese animal salvaje que me tenía entre la espada y la pared? Acorralado como el gato al ratón, había cambiado mi vida de la noche a la mañana y, de la manera más humillante posible, me había utilizado como se utilizaba a una puta.

Sólo faltaba que me pagara y oficialmente, sería una. ¡Que humillante! Y aún más patético e inexplicable era que me había dejado hacer de nuevo, una vez supe quien era y cómo era y, por encima de todo, la forma tan cruel con la que me utilizaba y, aún siendo plenamente consciente de eso, dejé que volviera a tocarme, a besarme, ¡Otra vez! Tenía unas ojeras de infarto, no había pegado ojo. Después de la ducha me encerré en mi habitación y no salí en toda la noche ni siquiera para cenar o preparar la cena.

Blaine tocó a mi puerta. Yo me acurruqué en la cama, abrazando la almohada y escondiéndome entre las sábanas, enrolladas alrededor de mi cuerpo como enredaderas.

-Eh, muñeco. – no contesté y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Mierda, quería un jodido pesticida para mi cuarto! - ¿Estás ahí? – me mordí el labio. No pensaba contestar, no, no. - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el baño? ¿Te has enfriado lo suficiente? Si tienes demasiado frío, ya sabes que yo puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – Blaine se rió. Hice rechinar los dientes. Joder, no quería contestarle.

-Vale, vale. Sólo quería decirte que tu madre me dio permiso para pedir una pizza y ya está aquí. ¿Te gustan la hawaiana?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿No te gusta? Menos mal, porque la he pedido con extra de queso. – gruñí entre dientes. – Si no quieres, dilo. Mejor para mí. Me da igual que te mueras de inanición. – me mordí la lengua. Ahora si que no hablaría. – Eh, muñeco… eh… - se hizo el silencio unos segundos, cada vez era más tenso. – Esta bien, esto… Kurt… - hinché las mejillas. Aunque me llamara por mi nombre, no pensaba contestarle. – Kurt, odio que me ignoren. – ¿Y a mí que me importa? Le oí suspirar y, de repente, haciéndome salar de la cama de un bote y situarme en la otra punta de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y él entró, con las manos ocupadas con la caja cuadricular y aplanada que contenía una pizza. Olía incluso a tres metros. Se me hizo la boca agua. - ¿Quieres? – abrió la caja frente a mis narices, ofreciéndome. Yo giré la cara, evitando la tentación. No quería verla. – Oh, si mamá se entera de que te dejo sin cenar se va a cabrear mucho conmigo.

-¿Mamá? – entrecerré los ojos, molesto. Llamar mamá a mi madre, ¡Ja! ¿Con que derecho? Él no era hijo suyo… técnicamente si, pero no lo aceptaba ni como hermano ni como hijo de mi madre. No era nada mío, salvo un incordio.

-También es mi madre.

-¡Bah! – estuve a punto de escupirle a la cara. Él frunció el ceño y agarró un trozo de pizza que, de nuevo, puso delante de mí. Olía tan bien…

-¿Quieres o no? – tragué saliva.

-No.

-¿Seguro? No la he envenenado si eso te preocupa.

-No quiero.

-Mira, ¿Cómo decírtelo? Hum… o te la comes o te la meto por el culo, ¿entiendes? – retrocedí. – La pizza, en tu culo, y si te pones idiota, lo otro también. – me estaba amenazando, de nuevo. No quería dar mi brazo a torcer, bastante orgullo me había destrozado ya como para volver a dejarlo pasar.

Observé el trozo de pizza detenidamente y, tras coger aire, le escupí encima. Sonreí, triunfante, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Blaine, pero enseguida la preocupación volvió a mi rostro al ver como él ponía los ojos en blanco y me dedicaba una mirada furibunda.

-¿Alguna vez te han reventado la nariz? Porque estás muy cerca de que eso suceda. – me agarró de improvisto del pelo y tiró de mí hacía él. Apreté los dientes, intentando quitármelo de encima. Me dolía. – Intento ser un buen hermano mayor para ti, intento cuidarte y ser bueno, incluso te he traído la comida. – tiró la caja con la pizza al suelo y le dio una patada, apartándola de nosotros, deslizándose hasta acabar bajo la cama. Volvió a tirar de mi pelo. - ¡No me hinches los huevos! – gritó en mi oído. Por un momento, me temblaron las piernas y las lágrimas me inundaron los ojos. Me soltó y, en silencio me dio la espalda, saliendo por la puerta.

Estaba furioso con él, pero sobretodo conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a poder con él sino podía con un par de gritos suyos y un simple tirón de pelo? No me había considerado tan débil hasta haberlo conocido. No tenía derecho a hacerme esto. Era mi casa, mi madre era mi familia, mis amigos eran míos, él sólo estaba aquí de paso y no tenía ningún derecho a considerarse superior a mí.

Me limpié las lágrimas, fui hacía la cama, cogí la caja con la pizza y crucé el pasillo hasta su habitación, (la mía de hacía cuatro años). Él estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Tomé aire de nuevo, reuniendo el valor suficiente e intentando no pensar en lo que me haría después, caminé hacía él. Le miré fijamente, abriendo la caja de la pizza. Casi parecía haberse quedado dormido y… ahora, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, parecía hasta bueno. Parecía la misma persona que esa noche me había hecho sentir tan especial.

Las dos veces que nos habíamos tocado, había mostrado su cara más dulce, la más tierna. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué solo cuando me besaba veía más allá de ese carácter tan violento? Apreté la caja entre mis manos. No tenía sentido pensar en eso y, sin darle más vueltas, arrojé el contenido de la caja en su cara. La pizza cayó sobre él e, instintivamente, retrocedí en cuanto le vi pegar un bote de la cama, quitándose los audífonos y la pizza de la cara y de la ropa, tirándola al suelo, limpiándose con las manos los restos que le quedaron en el rostro.

-Hijo… ¡De puta!

-¡Cállate! – le grité, haciendo acopio de valor para que la voz no me temblara - ¡Ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Esta es mi casa, no la tuya, mi madre es mi familia, no es la tuya y mis amigos, son míos, no tuyos! ¡Tú no tienes nada en esta ciudad, absolutamente nada, estás sólo, así que deja de hacerte el chulo y de intentar dominar algo que no te pertenece ni te mereces! – en ese momento, me quedé paralizado en su puerta. Él me miraba fijamente, no con odio o rabia, simplemente me miraba. Hizo un extraño ruidito con la boca que tomé como aviso de que fuera a saltar, por lo que salí corriendo de su habitación y me metí en la mía, cerrándola de un portazo. Suspiré y apoyé la espalda en ella, esperando que viniera a degollarme vivo, pero no vino. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, alerta durante casi una hora, pero seguía sin venir y no oí nada a través de la puerta.

Así pasé la noche, acurrucado en la puerta, esperando y pensando. ¿Quizás me habría pasado? Le estuve dando vueltas horas y horas, cambiando de postura varias veces y dando vueltas alrededor de mi cuarto. Finalmente, me dejé caer a los pies del escritorio y ahí, me dormí un par de horas.

Me desperté de madrugada, encogido sobre el suelo, acurrucado al oír el ruido de un coche salir de nuestra cochera, muy sigilosamente. Normalmente, no me hubiera despertado por eso. Mi madre entraba y salía constantemente de la cochera de madrugada y yo ni me enteraba, pero… ese no era su coche. Estaba seguro por el suave sonido al arrancar.

Me levanté. Tenía sobre el cuerpo la chaqueta que me había prestado aquella noche después de… hacerlo. Yo no me la había puesto, estaba seguro. Hacía frío.

Miré mi cama. La almohada estaba a los pies de esta y tragué saliva. ¿Habría sido él? Si había sido él, se habría dado cuenta de que dormía con su chaqueta. Que vergüenza. Corrí hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta de su cuarto lentamente. No estaba. El del coche había sido él, estaba seguro y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza era que había vuelto a casa, que lo que le dije le había hecho sentir culpable y se había ido.

Genial, mejor para mí.

Eso habría pensado, pero no se me cruzó por la cabeza ni un momento. Estaba preocupado, me sentía culpable y cruel. Si, me había pasado.

Momentos después, llegó mi madre dispuesta a irse tras haberse retocado un poco y yo, me vestí y arreglé cabizbajo para ir a la facultad.

-¿Blaine no se ha ido muy temprano a la universidad, cielo? Pensaba que iría contigo. – suspiré.

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada antes de irse. – abría y cerraba el móvil con los dedos, pendiente por si recibía una llamada en cualquier momento, pero nada. No llamaba. Él no llamaba. Al menos podría hacerlo para avisar de que estaba bien y se regresaba a Westerville otra vez.

Llamaron al timbre. Me levanté de un salto de la silla, haciéndola caer en el proceso y corrí hasta la puerta.

-¿Listo para ir al infierno, enano? – Elliot. Suspiré. – Joder, ya te vale. Ya veo que no te alegras mucho de verme.

-No es eso, Elli. – él entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba que le llamara Elli.

-Estás poniendo en peligro ese frágil y delicado cuello tuyo, Kurt. – sólo consiguió salirme un puchero. – Vale, ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando, ¿Aún tienes fiebre?

-No.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No.

-Vale, ya se lo que te pasa. Te dije que moderaras el uso de la laca. No puede ser bueno esnifarse dos botes al día.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Me encantan tus pelos, Kurtie. – soltó, conteniendo una sonrisita. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tan mal están?

-No, si lo que quieres es hacerle la competencia a una erizo de mar.

-Vale, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta entonces. – la universidad estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa y aún más lejos estaba para Elliot y Finn. Por suerte para mí, ellos tenían carné de conducir y coches, unos bastante impresionantes, aunque no tanto como ese enorme Cadillac de Blaine… mierda, otra vez pensando en Blaine.

Ellos me recogían ya que mi casa les quedaba de paso, bueno, a Elliot, a Finn le quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero siempre venía cuando Elliot no acudía. Se tomaban tantas molestias por mí… mis queridos dos hermanos mayores. Así los veía yo.

-Kurt, no es por joderte, pero tienes una cara de muerto que no puedes con ella.

-Déjame en paz. – mi mirada se clavó en las afueras de la ventana del asiento del copiloto, pensativo.

-¿Tu hermano ya se ha ido a la facultad?

-¡Otra vez Blaine, deja de hablar de Blaine!

-¡Pero si no he hablado de él en la vida, eres tú el que siempre habla de él!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he hablado de Blaine, lo odio!

-Entiendo. No se llevan muy bien.

-¡Ju! ¡Pues no!

-Pero si es muy genio ¿no? Y tenías unas ganas increíbles de conocerle.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo nunca he querido conocerle, por mí como si se muere!

-Vale, vale, es imposible hablar contigo así. Me callaré y esperaré a que se te pase la mala cara de buena mañana antes de que me muerdas. – me crucé de brazos sobre el asiento, mosqueado. Es que… es que… ¡Blaine se había ido, como si nada! No era que me importara pero al menos podría haber dicho adiós o avisar a mamá, no irse así después de joderme la existencia, después de acostarse conmigo y tratarme como un vulgar muñeco.

Mierda, aún seguía siendo su maldito muñeco.

De repente, sentí el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El humor de perros desapareció de golpe y agarré el móvil con tanta ansia que casi se me cae de las manos, abriéndolo entre pequeños temblores.

Un mensaje nuevo de… él.

Mostrar, mostrar.

Tragué saliva.

"Lo siento… "

¿Lo siento? ¿¡Lo siento!? ¿¡Cómo que lo siento!? ¿¡Que quería decir con eso!?

"¿Por qué? "

Lo envié.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Elliot a mi lado.

-Nadie importante. – mi mirada estaba fija en el móvil. Era incapaz de apartarla de él en ese momento aunque el tiempo se me hiciera eterno esperando su respuesta.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Mostrar.

"Me pasé y tenías razón. Es tu vida, no la mía. Tampoco quería hacerte daño."

Claro que tenía razón pero…

"Yo tampoco quería hacerte daño a ti. También me pasé con lo último que dije."

-Pues para no ser nadie, te veo muy entretenido.

-¡Elliot, esto es muy importante!

-¡Joder Kurt, que somos amigos! ¿No puedes decírmelo?

-¡No!

-¡Venga ya!

Un mensaje nuevo.

¡Mostrar!

"Pero tenías razón. No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida y echarte en cara con quien pasaste la noche el sábado."

Ya, bueno, si. Yo tenía razón y él no.

"Lo sé. Me molesta que lo hagas, lo odio."

-Elliot, deja de mirar. – intentaba ver que escribía de reojo y a ese paso acabaríamos estrellándonos.

-No estarás hablando con la puta de Natalie ¿no?

-No, ni hablar… y no es una puta porque cortáramos. Las cosas no salieron bien.

-¡Siempre la misma excusa!

Un mensaje nuevo.

¡Mostrar!

"¿Me odias a mí?"

Esa pregunta me dejó descolocado unos segundos. ¿Qué si lo odiaba? ¡Pues claro que si! ¿Por qué le enviaba mensajes entonces? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por si se había ido o no? Era una buena pregunta. En realidad… no quería que se fuera.

"No te odio. Das miedo cuando te enfadas."

-Natalie no era trigo limpio Kurt, deja de engañarte.

-No estoy hablando con ella, Elliot. Déjalo ya.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Mostrar.

"No quiero que me tengas miedo. No quiero que me odies."

Suspiré. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios mientras escribía las palabras.

"Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Quédate."

A los veinte segundos exactos llegó un mensaje nuevo.

"¿Por qué quieres que me quede después de todo?"

"No creo que seas tan malo y yo aún quiero conocerte."

"¿Quieres psicoanalizarme, aspirante a loquero?"

"Si me dejas…"

"Solo si me dejas analizarte a ti."

"Tú no eres un aspirante a loquero."

"No. Pero te quiero para mí."

Esas palabras me pusieron nervioso y las manos empezaron a temblarme compulsivamente.

"¿En qué sentido?"

"¿En qué sentido quieres verlo tú?"

-Kurt ¿Estás bien? Tienes pulso de abuela.

-Elliot, estoy concentrado y, por favor…

-Si, si, lo sé. Ya me callo.

Otro mensaje nuevo. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a contestar.

"Seré un buen hermano mayor a partir de ahora, lo prometo."

Confiaba en su palabra aunque fuera escrita, aunque no estuviera cara a cara frente a mí. Quizás era que deseaba creerlo más que nada en el mundo.

"Gracias por lo de esta mañana."

Fueron mis últimas palabras y relajé el cuerpo.

"De nada."

Sonreí. Blaine no era tan malo después de todo.

-¡Elliot! – una de las manos de Elliot se cerraron sobre mi móvil, tirando hacía él, intentando quitármelo.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Imbécil, que nos la pegamos! – la bocina de un camión hizo a Elliot soltar mi móvil y, en un volantazo, esquivó al enorme camión que casi se nos echa encima. Mi cuerpo salió disparado hacía la izquierda y, de no ser por mis manos hubiera roto el cristal de la ventana con la cabeza. Elliot frenó el coche en mitad de la autopista. Cuando separé la cabeza de la ventana, mi cuerpo temblaba. Elliot seguía mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando el volante con fuerza.

Nos miramos.

- E-Elliot…-

-¿Qué?

-Creo que mañana… cogeré el autobús. – el asintió lentamente con la cabeza y arrancó despacio. Mi móvil había caído a mis pies y me agaché, cogiéndolo como si fuera un enfermo de parkinson.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Pulsé el botón muy lentamente.

"Tienes el cuerpo tan helado como un muerto por la mañana ¿lo sabías? Tenías los labios como cubitos de nieve y, como buen hermano mayor, debía calentártelos. Creo que lo hice bien, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te calenté el pecho. Pensé en llegar a más, pero como ahora soy un buen hermano mayor... No hace falta que me des las gracias, de nada, no hay de qué, muñeco. Un beso."

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo se me deshizo como si fuera de barro. Miré de reojo a Elliot, con cuidado, por si miraba en el momento menos apropiado y al percatarme que ahora, después de estar a punto de desparramar nuestros sesos por la carretera, sólo tenía ojos para ella, me levanté la camiseta.

Me ruboricé, acariciándome los pequeños puntos rojos que tenía repartitos por todo el pecho. ¿Cómo no me había despertado mientras me lo hacía? Mientras me acariciaba con sus labios, succionaba mi piel con su boca y me besaba mientras yo dormía profundamente, me besaba y recorría mis labios con su lengua, me mordía el pecho. También tenía suaves marcas de mordiscos alrededor de los pezones.

¡Oh, Dios, no podía imaginarlo! ¡Me estaba calentando de sólo pensarlo!

Los puntos rojos acababan en una parte medio oculta de mi ingle y, de repente, vi unas palabras justo encima de mi canario, de mi tatuaje con forma de canario del que mi madre no sabía nada y hacía casi tres años que me lo había hecho, y más valía que no lo viera.

Intenté leer el mensaje a través de retrovisor.

"Propiedad de Blaine Anderson."

El nombre del dueño del muñeco.

Me bajé la camiseta, totalmente abochornado, deseando llegar a un lugar privado, encerrarme en un baño, meter la mano bajo mis pantalones y acabar con el calor que dominaba mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

También era él quien deseaba que me tocara por atreverse a plasmar algo así en mi piel.

Ahora si que era su maldito muñeco oficialmente y… no estaba seguro de que me disgustara del todo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**ADVERTENCIA :**

**Ninguna hehehe**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 4**

"¿Entretenido? Yo me aburro mucho."

"Estoy en clase. No puedo contestar tus mensajes cada vez que te aburras, ¿Dónde estás?"

"En la facultad. Creía que te hacía ilusión que te mandara mensajitos a escondidas."

"Blaine, estás loco. Deja de darme toques y mandarme mensajes."

"Eres tú el que me da conversación, vamos, ¡Llámame!"

Intentaba concentrarme en las lecciones y en los apuntes que me convenían tomar, pero era imposible hacerlo con el móvil vibrando en mi bolsillo constantemente. La factura de ese mes sería enorme pero, la verdad, poco me importaba porque Blaine, me llamaba. Y me gustaba. Me recorría un calorcito agradable en el estómago cada vez que me vibraba el móvil y, aunque intentara concentrarme en la clase y olvidarme de que tenía un mensaje, no podía dejar de pensar en qué me habría enviado, deseando contestarle para que me enviara más y más.

Me estaba volviendo loco. La obsesión por Blaine, ahora que lo conocía, se me había disparado y no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno porque… ¿Qué significaba exactamente lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo que hacíamos los dos?

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Le mandé el mensaje directamente, a escondidas, sin pensármelo mucho y, en cuanto se lo mandé, me arrepentí.

-La clase ya ha terminado por hoy. Suerte con el examen de filosofía. – dijo el profesor, sobresaltándome. ¿Ya había terminado la clase? Y no había apuntado nada… Suspiré y me resigné mientras me levantaba de la silla y recogía mis cosas. En la otra mano mi móvil vibró de nuevo y me apresuré a ver el mensaje nuevo.

"Es simplemente a ti a quien quiero."

¡Joder, pero como podía hacerme esto a mí! Ser tan, tan… tan encantador. A este paso no tardaría mucho en caérseme la baba y eso, definitivamente no era bueno.

No acababa de entender que estaba ocurriéndome. Con Natalie esto no era así, con ella… todo era mucho más romántico, más tranquilo, nos tomábamos las cosas con calma. ¡Esta relación es a lo loco! Mirarnos y ponernos a cien. Una relación así…

¿Relación? ¿Relación, relación? ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos?

Era mi hermano. Mi hermano al cual no conocía, de nada. Bueno si, de cosas que no recordaba y no contaban. ¡No contaban! Debía acabar con esto ¡Ya! Buscarme una novia guapa y amable y olvidarme de esta locura que me tenía la cabeza alocada. Agarré el bolso, justamente cuando el móvil volvió a vibrar, dándome un susto de muerte y provocando casi el bolso se escapará de mis manos.

-¡Eh! – oí que me gritaban y me quedé tieso, oyendo un golpe seco tras de mí. Le acababa de golpear a alguien con el bolso cargado de todos los libros más el archivador de tapa dura en la nariz. Tragué saliva. Todo el mundo se giró en mi dirección y yo, me volteé lentamente, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Creo que palidecí. – ¡Hummel, me has roto la nariz!

Le di la espalda, cargué con todo lo que tenía que cargar y casi salí del aula corriendo.

-¡Hummel, de esta te acuerdas! ¡Cuando te coja te voy a dar tal paliza…!

-¡No te habría dado si no metieras las narices en todos lados, idiota! – grité en contestación. No era de los que se quedaban callados aunque luego me caldearan y tampoco de los que no se defendían. Es más, me metía en peleas a menudo y no solía quedarme de brazos cruzados… aunque casi siempre saliera perdiendo… y me sentía tan intimidado antes de una pelea que las evitaba cuanto podía pero…

-¡Después de filosofía vas a desear no haber nacido! – ignoré sus gritos y seguí andando pese a las miradas de la gente. Ni siquiera fui a pasarme por el aula de Elliot o de Finn, me fui directamente a filosofía y de allí no me movió nadie durante el examen.

Todo el mundo me miraba hasta que comenzó. Si ya estaba nervioso por el jodido examen, la pelea me había puesto de los nervios y, en ese momento, deseé acabar pronto para poder irme a casa y… y ver a Blaine. Era cierto. Quería verlo y quería… quería que me tocara.

Tenía el jodido examen frente a mí y me lo sabía, ¡Me lo sabía! Pero no me concentraba. No podía sacarme a Blaine de la cabeza. ¡Lo odiaba, estaba histérico! De repente, otra vez sentí el móvil vibrar. Decidí darle de lado y concentrarme en el examen pero… ¡No podía concentrarme sabiendo que tenía un mensaje suyo! Miré para todos lados, con cuidado, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de mis intenciones e introducí mi mano en el bolsillo disimuladamente.

1 mensaje nuevo.

"Suerte con el examen, muñeco. Si apruebas, te haré un regalo ¿Qué te gustaría para esta noche?"

Pero, ¿De que iba? ¿A que venía ahora no se qué de un regalo? Tragué saliva.

"Ya estoy en el examen, deja de mandarme mensajes."

Suspiré, nervioso, y me concentré en el examen, más relajado. ¡Otra vez vibrando!

"Termina rápido o iré a por ti."

¿Lo mataba o no lo mataba?

"No volveré a contestar, ahórrate los mensajes."

De nuevo, hundí la cabeza en el examen. Contesté media pregunta antes de que volviera a sentirlo vibrar dentro de mi pantalón. No pensaba cogerlo. No… ¿Y si era algo importante? No… no, Kurt. Quieto.

¡Mierda!

Volví a sacar el móvil disimuladamente del bolsillo y lo abrí.

-Hummel. – me quedé paralizado. Vi claramente como toda la clase se volvía para mirarme, curioseando y yo, lentamente, con las piernas temblorosas, giré la cabeza. A mi espalda, mi tutora y profesora de filosofía me observaba con ojos escrutadores, de brazos cruzados, con expresión casi divertida. – Así que copiando por medio de mensajitos…

-No, no, no estaba copiando. – tartamudeé torpemente.

-Dame el móvil, Hummel. – abrí la boca de par en par y así me quedé durante unos segundos, empezando a sudar, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y se paraba cuando se agachó para quitármelo de las manos ella misma. Me levanté de un salto, escondiendo el móvil a mi espalda.

-No… - se empezaron a extender cuchicheos por toda la clase, a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo que no? – preguntó ella, con cara de sorpresa y tono severo. Yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza, casi me sentía desfallecer.

-No estaba copiando.

-Si no estabas copiando ¿Qué hacías con el móvil? – ladeé la cabeza, buscando una excusa aceptable, pero me quedé totalmente en blanco. – Es igual, dame el móvil. – retrocedí en cuanto extendió la mano hacía mí, pálido. Los murmullos se convirtieron en pequeñas risitas. - ¡Dame el móvil, Kurt! – y se me echó encima. La profesora y yo empezamos a pelearnos por mi móvil y la clase estalló en carcajadas mientras intentaba quitármelo de las manos. Cuando me di cuenta, espantado, ya le había metido un mordisco en la mano. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! – ella retrocedió, escandalizada. Solté el móvil, demasiado shockeado al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Acababa de agredirla! – No me lo puedo creer… - murmuró, con el móvil ya entre sus manos y sulfurada, dirigiéndome una mirada de reprobación, clavó la mirada en la pantalla del móvil. – No me dirás que estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana o, ¿quizá por lo de anoche? Creía que te haría ilusión la dedicatoria, que pena, yo me quedé con las ganas de echar un buen… - mi tutora cayó, boquiabierta. Las carcajadas más ruidosas y los gritos y vitoreos más exagerados destrozaron mis tímpanos. Me puse rojo de la cabeza a los pies y estuve a punto de gritar, ¡Que alguien me mate! – Hummel, ¡Fuera de mi clase, ahora!

-¡Hummel follo anoche!

-¡Que bueno!

-¡Yo también quiero echar uno, Kurt! – ignoré cualquier tipo de comentarios, ruborizado y avergonzado, agarré el bolso y me dirigí hacía la puerta de clase, saliendo por ella.

Volví a entrar enseguida, abochornado.

La profesora me miró con cara malvada. Yo no dije nada, anduve despacio hasta ella y, tragando saliva, le arrebaté mi móvil con un rápido movimiento. De nuevo, los demás empezaron a descojonarse en mi cara, pataleando, algunos incluso llorando al ver el poema que formó la cara de la tutora. Anduve hasta la puerta de nuevo, siendo observado con la cabeza lo más alta posible y, en el último momento, no pude evitarlo.

Me giré y les saqué la lengua.

-¡Hummel! – gritó de nuevo mi tutora, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, cerré la puerta en sus narices. Las carcajadas retumbaban incluso más allá del pasillo y yo, me regocijé por dentro. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo pero… me había quedado a gusto aunque a partir de ahora fuera motivo de risa para toda la universidad.

Anduve lentamente por los pasillos, aburrido, esperando que tocara pronto para poder dirigirme a la siguiente clase, mantenerme ocupado y dejar de pensar en Blaine aunque fueran unos segundo. Ser capaz de desviar la mirada del móvil, pero nada. Necesitaba que cualquier cosa me distrajera, cualquier cosa.

-Hummel. – volteé lentamente el cuerpo, encontrándome frente a frente con Sparky, el chico con el que tenía una pelea asignada. Crujió los nudillos – Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-¡Hola Sparky! – lo saludé fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Has dicho Sparky?

-¿No era Sparky?

-¡Ese es nombre de perro!

-Bueno… tampoco es que haya tanta diferencia. – murmuré. Él me oyó. Vi a dos de sus colegas a su espalda y decidí en ese momento que sería sano echar a correr, así que no me entretuve más y salí disparado por el pasillo.

-¡Cobarde de mierda, ahora huyes! – ¡No me refería a una persecución al estilo James Bond cuando pensé en algo para distraerme! Me dirigí hacía las escaleras a toda la velocidad que me daban las piernas. Oía como corrían y gritaban mi nombre detrás de mí. - ¡Para cabrón, para ahora!

-¡Una mierda! – bajé las escaleras de dos saltos y me torcí el pie en el tercero. Caí de boca, me agarré a la barandilla y seguí corriendo sin parar, adolorido. Abrí desesperado la puerta del patio y salí, a la luz, pegándole antes una patada al cubo de la basura para obstaculizar el paso a los que me seguían. Seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta que me encontré con la valla. ¡Mierda, no había forma de que pudiera saltar eso! Seguí corriendo, adentrándome de nuevo en la universidad. Varios alumnos e incluso profesores se me quedaron mirando, pero no me detuve, buscando la jodida salida, hasta que salí al otro edificio, un aparte del principal. Me desorienté por completo ya que nunca había entrado en él, entre dos pasillos iluminados e igual de vacíos. Miré hacía atrás y al verlos seguirme a varios metros, me hizo decidirme por el de la derecha. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y al girar en una esquina, el golpe fue brutal. Choqué contra algo duro y caí de espaldas al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo de mármol. Sentí los dientes castañear y la nuca sufrir una fuerte sacudida. Todo se volvió oscuro unos segundos. Sentí como si me hubiera roto el cráneo en dos, aturdido y mareado, incapaz de levantarme de nuevo.

-¿Kurt? – alcé la mirada levemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Blaine se sobaba la frente con una mano, con gesto de dolor - ¿Tanto me odias como para intentar matarme? – se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dejé caer la mía sobre el frío suelo, muy, muy mareado. - ¿Kurt, estás bien? – se agachó de cuclillas frente a mí. - ¿Y esos pelos? – rió. No tenía fuerzas ni para reír, se me cerraron los ojos solos y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Ahí está!

La voz de Blaine desapareció justo en ese momento. Oí ruidos amorfos y sentí el cuerpo flotar como si fuera una nube. Algo suave me acarició la cara y el cuello. Una mano me toqueteó la cabeza con sumo cuidado, como si buscara algo entre mi pelo y sentí algo sobre mi pecho, justo encima del corazón y un aliento chocar contra mi mejilla.

Algo me rozó los labios suavemente y sentí humedad sobre ellos. Creí derretirme entonces y medio luché por mantenerme en ese trance entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia. Quería más roces, quería más profundidad porque aunque parecería imposible, esa situación en la que me mantenía completamente fuera de juego, me gustaba. Quería despertarme…

En lugar de eso, perdí la consciencia por completo en cuando ese algo que me tocaba se alejó de mí.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 4! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**Espero sus comentarios, sus opiniones, etc =D me pone muy contenta ver sus reviews, realmente espero que les guste**

**¡Nos leemos despuecito! **


	6. CAPITULO 5

**¡Hola Hola! ¿Qué tal pinta su martes? =D **

**Les vengo a dejar de nuevo doble capítulo porque estoy muy emocionada con el fic hehehe.**

**Gracias a todos por la oportunidad, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero es que significa mucho3**

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**El capítulo contiene escenas sexuales entre Kurt y Blaine al inicio del cap, si gustas puedes saltarte esa parte. **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sentí algo frío sobre mi cara, algo escurrirse desagradablemente por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello que me hizo tiritar. Mi cuerpo se retorció débilmente, buscando calor. Mis manos se cerraron sobre algo suave y espeso que poco a poco, conseguí identificar como una prenda de ropa. Me agarré a ella fuertemente y acurruqué mi cabeza entre su pecho. Unas manos un tanto bruscas agarraron las mías y empujaron mi cuerpo hacía un foco de calor. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y mi cabeza quedó apoyada en su hombro. Olisqueé el aroma de su chaqueta.

-Blaine… - murmuré, con el cuerpo totalmente flojo. Notaba como él me sujetaba por la cintura para que no cayera de bruces sobre el suelo.

-Diría que eres gafe* sino fuera porque has tenido la suerte de tenerme por hermano mayor. – aún no era capaz de abrir los ojos, esta vez porque no quería. Me acurruqué con más fogosidad entre sus brazos, notando como poco a poco, la fuerza iba volviendo a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – más o menos, me hacía una idea, pero no estaba seguro. En el momento crucial, todo se volvió negro.

-Te caíste. Te golpeaste la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente. Por un momento pensé que te habías matado, pero no. Tienes una cabeza muy dura. – una de sus grandes manos se posó sobre el lateral de mi cabeza, haciendo una ligera presión. Me solté enseguida, apartándome de él, llevándome las manos al mismo lugar que había tocado, emitiendo jadeos de dolor.

-¡Ah, mierda! ¿Qué es esto? – en ese momento abrí los ojos. Un bulto sobresalía de mi cabeza. Me dolía el solo rozarlo y dando vueltas, tocándomelo para intentar disimularlo, me percaté por primera vez de donde estaba. Miré a un lado y a otro. Cubículos, azulejos, lavamanos. Estaba en uno de los baños de la universidad. - ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunté, confundido. Blaine apoyó el cuerpo sobre uno de los lavamanos, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Me has traído hasta aquí?

-No era cuestión de dejarte inconsciente en mitad del pasillo ¿No? Además, me asusté mucho. No te movías ni un centímetro, te cogí en brazos y…

-¿¡En brazos!? ¿Me-me cogiste en brazos? – tartamudeé, ruborizándome. Me imaginaba el espectáculo que habría dado siendo paseado por la universidad en brazos por un chico que nadie conocería aún, pero eso no pareció importarle. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Pareces un saco de huesos, pero pesas.

-Estás loco.

-Lo repites mucho, muñeco.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme…? – entorné los ojos, clavándolos en su cara. Algo no cuadraba. - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca? – Blaine se llevó la mano a los labios, con expresión confusa. – Está hinchado - me acerqué, echándole un vistazo por encima más detenidamente. Llevé mis dedos hasta su labio, presionando ligeramente sobre el hinchazón. – Parece como si te hubieran pegado un puñetazo. – Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo han hecho. – alcé una ceja.

-¿Cómo? – Ah, oh… joder. Hice una mueca con la boca.

-¿A que viene esa cara?

-Sparky ¿no?

-¿Quién? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Los que venían detrás de mí. Sparky y… los demás. – solté con tono despectivo, puesto que no los conocía siquiera. No sabía mucho más aparte de que eran amigos de Sparky.

-¿Se llama Sparky? – preguntó él, reprimiendo una risita.

-No. Así lo llamo yo. Él se llama… - intenté hacer memoria, pero finalmente me rendí y negué con la cabeza. – No lo sé. Pero su hermana tiene un perrito muy mono que se llama Kiki. Es un cachorrito así… - le mostré la medida que tenía más o menos con las manos. – Y es una bolita blanca. A veces da vueltas para intentar morderse la cola, pero como no llega, se enfada y me muerde si intento tocarlo. – Blaine me observaba con cara de pocker.

-¿Un perrito que se llama Kiki?

-Si, es muy gracioso pero tiene la manía de hacer caca en la puerta de casa.

-¿Y a mi que me importa? – ladeé la cabeza.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-No. Te estoy hablando de que me han pegado un puñetazo por protegerte y tú me dices que el perrito Kiki es muy mono. No entiendo a que ha venido eso. – puse los ojos en blanco, pensativo.

-Yo tampoco. Me ha salido de lo más hondo. – Blaine rió, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Yo me encogí de hombros y volví a toquetear su labio inferior suavemente.

-¡Ah! – se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Te has peleado con Sparky por mí? – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Sparky era fuerte. Yo había probado sus puños más de una vez, y Elliot, y Finn y Elliot había acabado especialmente mal aun siendo el único capaz de hacerle frente. Eso había tenido que doler. – No tenías que haberte metido en medio.

-Tú estabas tirado en el suelo y se te iban a echar encima, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Tampoco es que me supusiera un gran problema. – le miré con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieres decir que… pudiste con él? – Blaine se rió de tal manera, que más bien parecía burlarse. Me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo era capaz de reírse de esa manera teniendo el labio roto, después de una pelea? Yo salía, casi siempre, arrastrándome, alguna vez hasta llorando. ¿Cómo podía él salir sonriente de una pelea?

De repente, se puso serio.

-¿Por qué no me has contestado a los mensajes? – preguntó. Entrecerré los ojos, bajando la mirada. Aparté la mano de sus labios.

-Me han echado de clase porque me han pillado el último mensaje. – vi como sus labios se curvaban y su pecho se hinchaba, como si estuviera conteniendo el oxígeno para no soltar una tremenda carcajada. – No le veo la gracia.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿De que te ríes entonces? – me agarró una mano súbitamente y tiró de mí. Al notar nuestros labios tan cerca, pensé que me besaría y cerré los ojos, ansioso, pero en vez de sentir su lengua penetrar en mi boca, su mano se hundió en mi pelo y presionó hacía abajo hasta hacerme resbalar. Mi cabeza se hundió en el lavamanos, lleno de agua congelada. Pataleé y a causa de la sorpresa, tragué agua. Intenté quitármelo de encima, apoyé las manos, intentando emerger y respirar. Por un momento pensé que quería ahogarme cuando volvió a tirar de mi pelo hacía arriba y mi cabeza emergió del agua congelada, que empezó a descender como gotitas heladas por el interior de mi camiseta, por mi cuello, por mis brazos, por mi pecho y espalda, por toda mi cara. Empecé a toser.

-Lo siento, muñeco.

-¿Qué coño… cof… haces? – murmuré, sin parar de toser, casi atragantándome al soltar esas palabras. Mi hermano ni se inmutó, ni me soltó el pelo. Tiró con más fuerza de mí hacía atrás, provocándome un jadeo de dolor. Sentí su barbilla sobre mi hombro y su cuerpo enteramente pegado a mi espalda. Dios… sabía lo que iba a venir ahora.

-Te voy a dar mi primer consejo como hermano mayor. – me besó levemente la mejilla. Apreté las manos sobre el lavamanos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. – Modera el uso del spray. Estás mejor con el pelo liso… no… - me hizo descender un poco la cabeza y mis ojos pupilas quedaron clavadas en el espejo que tenía frente a mí. – Definitivamente, con el pelo mojado estás mucho… más sexy. – sus ojos estaban clavados en mi a través del espejo y… joder. Me estaba mirando de una forma tan guarra, que me entraban ganas de gritarle que me empotrara contra el espejo y que me follara fuerte y, por la forma en la que se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo hacía delante, pegándola a mi trasero, pensé que no tardaría en hacerlo. Ladeé la cabeza hacía la suya levemente. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, apoyando la frente en el lateral de mi cabeza. Su aliento chocó contra mi oído, suspirando, y le vi cerrar los ojos a través del espejo, tomando aire con la respiración entrecortada.

-Bésame. – sus labios rozaron mi cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me beses, Blaine.

-Te ha dado fuerte lo que dije eh… lo de que haría lo que me pidieras… - no estaba dispuesto a aguantarme más. Tiré de sus rizos hacía mí y nuestras bocas encajaron a la perfección. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos mi cuello, soltándome el pelo mojado y aferré mis manos a él mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos con tanta ansia y necesidad, que pensé que me devorarían. Abríamos y cerrábamos nuestros labios sobre los contrarios, de una manera tan húmeda y fogosa, con tanta intensidad… nuestras lenguas penetraban en la boca del otro casi de forma violenta. Sentía su saliva pasar a formar parte de mi boca y me encantaba la manera en la que me agarraba y besaba. Introdujo una de sus manos por el interior de mis pantalones.

-¡Oh, Blaine! – mi grito rompió el ritmo de nuestro beso y sus labios se detuvieron cerca de mi comisura mientras sentía como cerraba sus dedos sobre la base de mi miembro, agarrándolo con firmeza. Dejé mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, empezando a desabrocharme yo mismo los pantalones y con la otra mano, me agarró de la cintura y tiró de mí hacía atrás, provocando que mi trasero chocara contra su pelvis. Noté a través de mis boxer, su pene completamente duro acariciar mi trasero. Deseé que me arrancara los boxer él mismo y, en lugar de eso, empezó a masturbarme fuertemente bajo los boxer. Me deshice en gemidos escandalosamente y Blaine intentó acallarlos vanamente dándome leves y pequeños besos.

Yo explotaba en su boca cada vez que sentía como se restregaba con fuerza contra mi trasero y nuestras lenguas acababan unidas cada vez que abría la boca para gemir, cada vez que aplastaba la punta de mi miembro con el pulgar. El pelo dejó de ser la única parte de mí que se hallaba completamente mojada.

De repente, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se ahogaron en nuestras gargantas cuando el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases llegó hasta nuestros oídos. Los dos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, momentáneamente paralizados.

-¿Qué… que hora es? – murmuré, muy cerca de sus labios aún.

-Serán sobre las… dos y media…

-La hora de irse a casa para los de hostelería. Esto va a estallar en estampida. – soltó mi erección y sacó su mano del interior de mis boxer. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando se apartó suavemente de mí y las piernas me empezaron a temblar, pero en vez de alejarse y dejarme allí, esperando a que recuperara la lucidez, de repente, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía.

-Kurtie… quiero acabar…

-¿Kurt-Kurtie? Blaine, tú… tú… ¡tú eres idiota! – me espachurró más fuertemente entre sus brazos. - ¡Blaine!

-Tú, ¿No quieres? – encogí el cuello, notando su aliento sobre él. Si quería, claro que si pero… no en ese sitio. Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Blaine volvió a restregarse contra mi trasero y apreté los dientes. Sentí mi pene bien despierto palpitar en respuesta. – Yo creo que si. – abrí los ojos.

Blaine me miraba a través del espejo con casi diversión. Mi cara estaba ruborizada, los labios entreabiertos, rojizos, los ojos brillantes, el pelo empapado con varios mechones sobre la frente.

-Esa carita de inocentón me pone mucho… muñeco. – me rendí.

**8888888888888888**

Oía los gritos y las pisadas de las personas correteando hacía la puerta de entrada del edificio para salir y volver a casa. Lo oía todo, a mí lado, como si aquello sucediera en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba y, en cierto modo era así. Sólo nos separaban de los demás una fina puerta. Una fina, pobre y mugrienta puerta de madera sin contar las cuatro finas paredes que nos rodeaban.

Rogaba por dentro por que a nadie le diera por entrar a mear a última hora y me pillaran así, inclinado hacía delante, con los pantalones y los boxer bajados hasta casi las rodillas y la camiseta empapada subida hasta las axilas. Mis manos apoyadas sobre el espejo de cristal, empañado por el vaho que emanaba de mi boca con cada gemido que intentaba acallar sin mucha suerte. Las extremidades me temblaban y sentía mi pene a punto de estallar, sacudiéndose levemente por cada movimiento que hacía, de atrás hacía delante, hinchado, duro y tieso. La punta humedecida.

No aguantaría mucho más, la erección me mataba de placer y gusto.

Blaine… Blaine me agarraba firmemente de la cintura con una mano, con la otra me estrujaba la nalga derecha hasta casi hacerme sentir como sus uñas quedaban plasmadas en ella. Podía ver su expresión a través del espejo, ruborizado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras me penetraba, al principio despacio, con cuidado, luego, con tanta rudeza y fuerza que en más de una ocasión, me había estampado contra el cristal… y esa brusquedad era el colmo de la excitación.

No entendía que era lo que le ponía tan burro de mí hasta hacerle perder los papeles de esa forma, pero tenía una cosa clara… me encantaba.

-Bla-Blaine… - mis manos se escurrían por el cristal, dejando un rastro sobre la parte empañada. Blaine estrujó con más fuerza mi trasero. Sentí sus escasas uñas clavarse en él y un pinchazo en la ingle me dejó ver que no aguantaría mucho más. Casi se me salían las lágrimas de puro gusto. – Blaine… no puedo… - murmuré y yo mismo me sorprendí de la ronquera de mi propia voz. - ¡Ya, córrete ya! – y de nuevo, me estampó contra el cristal, acorralándome entre la frialdad del espejo y su sudoroso cuerpo pegado a mi espalda. La embestida fue brutal y grité su nombre con todo lo que me dieron los pulmones. Me había atravesado, me había reventado por dentro… no aguantaba más cuando sentí su mano apoderarse de mi miembro, estrujarlo y presionar con fuerza la punta. Me desesperé de inmediato.

-¡Blaine! – le grité, esta vez de pura angustia al sentir como era incapaz de correrme, como estaba a punto de explotar y su mano no me lo permitía.

-Aguanta… - gruñó contra mi oído y me lo mordió. Su lengua lamiéndolo dentro de su boca me hizo estremecer y encoger el cuello. Sentí en lo más profundo de mí, humedad y me soltó el trasero. Encogí el cuerpo y cerré los ojos y entonces, no pude evitar gritar cuando me azotó con fuerza el culo. Me mordí el labio para evitar ponerme a gritar como un loco que volviera a golpearme así, que no parara de hacerlo, pero no me lo permití a mí mismo, demasiado abochornado por dejar que me tocara de esa manera de nuevo, por dejar que volviera a penetrarme, a lamer y a acariciar cada poro de mi piel… por permitir que se corriera dentro de mí.

Apartó el pulgar de la punta de mi pene y arqueé la espalda, por fin, sintiendo como se me nublaba la mente, como explotaba y acababa corriéndome, derramándome por completo sobre el suelo del baño y parte del espejo quedaba impregnado por mí. Volví a gritar, inclinándome hacía delante. Las manos de Blaine se aferraron a las mías sobre el espejo, entrelazadas con mis dedos y me aplastó con su cuerpo, pegándome por completo al cristal. Giré mi cara hacía un lado y cerré los ojos con la respiración agitada y el pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo.

Blaine gruñó y gimió roncamente sobre mi hombro. Me embistió una vez más, sin dejar que me moviera un centímetro, con profundidad, restregándose contra mi espalda, provocando que me deshiciera en pequeños escalofríos de placer al sentir los marcados músculos de su torso sudoroso acariciarme la espalda.

-Uoh… - jadeé cuando su grande y grueso miembro se deslizó dentro de mí, hasta salir. Su semen se escurrió por entre mis piernas, mi trasero estaba totalmente empapado.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró, apoyando la frente sobre mi hombro, suspirando, tomando aire a bocanadas.

-Si. – aparté la cara del cristal. Sus brazos aún me rodeaban y me mantenían firmemente sujeto contra el espejo. Lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo. Yo, ruborizado, despeinado y sudoroso. Blaine, alzando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en mí, con expresión de cansancio, también sudando a chorros. - Oh, joder.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, casi alarmado.

-No somos iguales. – Blaine se rió débilmente.

-A veces, suele pasar que los hermanos, se parezcan un poco. Pero casi nunca pasa ¡No, nunca!

-¡Idiota, si nos pareciéramos de verdad, esto nunca habría pasado! – Blaine entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos siniestramente en el espejo.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡Si!... Bueno… no lo sé.

-Deberías. – tragué saliva, con el corazón de nuevo acelerado cuando me lamió la cara lascivamente y me mordió con suavidad la mejilla. Se apartó de mí, soltando mis manos. Me acarició la cintura con ellas y restregó sus labios húmedos sobre mi espalda. Temblé entre sus brazos… otra vez. – Ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Su mano me azotó de nuevo el trasero, con tanta fuerza que me hizo pegar un bote y voltearme, sobresaltado y dolido. Sentí mis mejillas arder al percatarme de que de nuevo, se me había escapado un gemido y él me miraba fijamente, riéndose de mí.

-Ya es tarde. Ahora eres mío. – en aquel momento, no era verdaderamente consciente del significado de sus palabras.

**8888888888888888**

-¿Qué te pasa? – miré a Blaine, varios metros por delante de mí, caminando por los pasillos de la universidad. Yo iba mucho más despacio que él y no precisamente porque me gustara.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Quieres imitar a una tortuga? ¡Muévete! – no le hice caso y giré la cara, indignado, caminando despacio hasta situarme a su lado. ¡Pero si era su culpa! – No será que… - sonrió, divertido. - ¿Te duele el culo?

-No… - me ruboricé. – Es… otra cosa.

-¿El qué? – me pregunté si debía contárselo o no. Quizás se burlaría de mí, no, seguro que lo haría pero… me sentía muy incómodo.

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa? – Blaine alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué? – encogí el cuerpo y junté las piernas, abrazándome el bajo vientre y dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo. Volvía a sentir calor, mucho, incluso algo de excitación, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

-Verás…

-¿Si?

-Es que… por lo de antes… - me incliné hacía su oído. Era bochornoso tener que decirlo pero tampoco podía aguantarme horas y horas en ese estado.

-¿Si? – repitió, en tonito sugerente. Intentaba hacerme rabiar con esa sonrisita irritante.

-Estoy… - tragué saliva. – Blaine, por favor… sé que lo sabes.

-Si, lo sé, pero quiero que lo digas tú.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta esa jodida cara de, te lo ruego, que estás poniendo. – sería cabrón. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Estoy mojado, húmedo, ¿entiendes? Quiero llegar a casa para poder ducharme, cambiarme de boxer y…

-¿Volver a repetir?

-¡No! ¡Llévame a casa! – Blaine empezó a carcajearse en mi cara y yo tuve que tragarme mi cabreo. Volví a emprender la marcha, pasando olímpicamente de él, pasando por delante de la puerta de enfermería cuando esta, se abrió.

Mis ojos se clavaron entre espantado y sorprendido en el penoso estado de Sparky, saliendo de la enfermería, cojeando. Tenía pegados a la cara varios parches, uno que le tapaba toda la nariz, otro ocultándole el ojo derecho y otro en la mejilla. Su otro ojo estaba totalmente morado e hinchado y tenía varios cortes alrededor de los labios, el brazo derecho vendado y entablillados los dedos corazón e índice. El cuello morado y la ropa que llevaba puesta le estaba pequeña. En su mano buena sujetaba la ropa que le había visto puesta esa mañana, manchada de rojo, salpicada de sangre. Tragué saliva.

Eso… ¿Eso se lo había hecho Blaine?

Sparky me miró con su único ojo bueno y palideció, encogiendo el cuerpo con expresión de dolor. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mí, sino a Blaine, a mi lado. Él le miraba con una mueca que no supe clasificar si de desprecio o de indiferencia.

-Vamos. Te llevaré a casa, anda. – me dijo, ignorándole por completo. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, shockeado. Intenté ignorar a Sparky al pasar por su lado, desviando la mirada. Cuantas veces me había hecho llorar ese maldito matón desde secundaria. Lo conocía desde entonces y nos odiábamos mutuamente, pero en aquel momento no pude evitar sentirme mal por él.

El sonido de un crujido me heló las venas. Me detuve y miré a Blaine a mí lado, con gesto de tranquilidad total y, al suyo, Sparky, con las lágrimas patentes en su único ojo visible. Blaine le estaba aplastando los dedos entablillados con la mano izquierda.

-¡Ah! ¡Aaahh! – gritó.

-Blaine… - vi como se los doblaba y el crujido me hizo estremecer y temblar. - ¡Blaine, para! – le agarré de la chaqueta y le zarandeé. Sparky seguía gritando y doblaba el cuerpo con pesadez y dolor. – ¡Blaine! – le agarré la cara con ambas manos, con fuerza y sus ojos se centraron en los míos escasos segundos antes de que los pusiera en blanco, soltando un suspiró de resignación.

Le agarró del brazo y lo empujó brutalmente contra la pared. Sparky se deslizó por ella hasta que su cuerpo dio contra el suelo y se encogió sobre si mismo, temblando de dolor.

-Estabas en mi camino. – fue la única explicación que le dio mi hermano antes de empezar a andar de nuevo, con total aplomo y parsimonia, por el pasillo.

Me detuve unos momentos mirando a Sparky fijamente. Él no alzó la mirada ni pronunció una sola palabra y por un momento tuve la tentación de agacharme y ayudarle a levantarse, pero no lo hice y corrí detrás de Blaine, saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndome a los aparcamientos.

-¿¡Estás loco!? – le grité, furioso. - ¡Podrías haberlo matado!

-¿Qué dices? Eres un exagerado. – él seguía andando por entre los coches, dirigiéndose al Cadillac aparcado, sin mirarme.

-¡Blaine, te has pasado!

-No lo he hecho, ese tipo es idiota.

-¡Blaine! – se detuvo frente a su choche, dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor.

-Un escarmiento no viene mal de vez en cuando. Así se le bajan los humos y aprende a no meterse donde no le llaman. Una experiencia más.

-¡Blaine, escúchame! – le agarré del brazo, demasiado cabreado como para dejarlo pasar y él me miró con la confusión dibujada en el rostro al verme tan enfadado.

-¿Por qué estás tan cabreado?

-Porque lo que has hecho es de bestias.

-Pues siento que te enteres de esta manera pero… soy un bestia.

-¡Eres un monstruo, Blaine!

-Ya, ¿Y? – no me lo podía creer. Y se quedaba tan tranquilo. Apreté los puños, sintiéndome impotente y estúpido de repente. Blaine me observó en silencio y vi como se apoyaba en el salpicadero del coche y, tras unos segundos de espera, alzó la mano hasta mi mejilla y me la acarició tiernamente. No era capaz de entender como la misma mano con la que había destrozado a Sparky podía acariciarme la piel con canta dulzura.

-Eres malo, ¿Sabes?

-Si. Lo sé. – se encogió de hombros. Me agarró de la cintura y lentamente, casi con cierto temor al rechazo, tiró de mí hasta que me situó entre sus piernas. Nuestras frentes se juntaron poco a poco.

-No lo entiendo, Blaine. Yo no te veo así. No eres tan malo, no eres tan monstruoso como luego pareces. – mi hermano sonrió frente a mi rostro.

-Muñeco… yo soy malo. Lo soy. - Rozó con cariño su nariz con la mía, casi juguetón y me acarició el lateral del cuello con la mano. - ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que sólo soy bueno contigo? – esa respuesta me descolocó por completo.

-¿Sólo conmigo? ¿Por qué? – alcé la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro. Pasó su lengua muy lentamente por mi mejilla, lamiéndola y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, empezando a excitarme con es simple contacto, otra vez. Me estrujó el trasero con una mano, con fuerza. Jadeé.

-Te llevaré a casa, muñeco. – me mordí el labio inferior y no rechisté. Aún quedaba alrededor de un cuarto de hora para llegar a casa. Un cuarto de hora a solas con él en el que podría hacerle todas las preguntas que quisiera y podría tocarlo todo cuanto quisiera.

Sólo pensaba en estar con él, solo en eso y, aún no era consciente de las consecuencias que eso pudiera conllevar… y probablemente, no eran buenas.

**Gafe : Esto en España, significa que eres una persona que tiene mala suerte.**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Toqueteo entre Kurt y Blaine hehehe **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 6**

"Mi hermano me lleva a casa. No me esperes a la salida."

Mandé el mensaje a Elliot y una vez hecho, pude relajarme por completo sobre el asiento del copiloto. Otra vez en ese coche que me traía recuerdos porque… ahí había empezado todo.

Miré hacía atrás, a los asientos traseros. Blaine me lo había hecho encima de ellos por primera vez, cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ahora, estaba sentado a mi lado, concentrado en la carretera, exactamente como aquella vez.

Me daba cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación y me daban escalofríos.

"Sin problema. ¿Te traerá él a partir de ahora a la uni?"

Me respondió Elliot con otro mensaje. Lo miré unos segundos fijamente y acabé ladeando la cabeza, pensativo.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Blaine, mi hermano. Mi hermano…

-Elliot. Le avisaba de que no me esperara para llevarme a casa.

-Hum…

-También me preguntaba si tú me llevarás a partir de ahora a la universidad por las mañanas. – pregunté, un tanto cortado.

-Si quieres... – dijo sin muchas emoción, casi indiferente.

-¿Tú quieres? – Blaine me miró de reojo y la sonrisita arrogante volvió a su cara.

-Me vendrá bien para no dormirme al volante. A esas horas no soy persona.

-¿No? ¡Yo tampoco!

-Me irrita mucho tener que levantarme temprano.

-A mí también. Me encanta dormir. – él ensanchó la sonrisa.

-También a mí. Dieciséis horas en sueños era la mejor manera de hacer que pasara el tiempo en casa. – era la primera vez que le oía decir la palabra casa refiriéndose a Westerville. De repente, me entró la curiosidad. No conocía nada de su vida, nada de él, nada de su ciudad e incluso nada de… mi propio padre.

-¿Cómo era tu vida allí? – Blaine desvió unos segundos la mirada de la carretera a mí, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Mi vida allí? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – me encogí de hombros.

-Curiosidad. Ya sabes, quiero saber más… - tragué saliva. Más de ti, pensé, pero no lo dije. – Vivías en uno de los barrios bajos, ¿no?

-En un apartamento de los barrios bajos, con mi viejo, si.

-Tu viejo… y el mío. – hablar de mi padre después de 15 años sin saber de él, sin ni siquiera acordarme de su cara, me hacía sentir incómodo. Vi como Blaine me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor unos segundos, vigilando mi reacción. - ¿Cómo era…?

-El apartamento es grande, pero parece pequeño porque es una pocilga. Nos revolcamos como cerdos en la mierda que dejamos por medio, pero ninguno la recoge, él porque no está, yo porque… no me da la gana. Una de las razones de porque me alegré de venir aquí, era por librarme de las ratas y las cucarachas.

-¿¡Ratas, cucarachas!? – lo miré con asco, casi gritando, totalmente escandalizado. Esos bichos me daban miedo y mucho, mucho, mucho asco.

-Si, ratas enormes, del tamaño de un gato pequeño y negras. Poco antes de venir, me peleé con una por morder a Guetti.

-¿Te peleaste con una rata?

-Si, ¡Y gané! La maté. – se rió a carcajada limpia y entonces supuse que se estaba quedando conmigo, porque era imposible que viviera entre ratas, ¿no?

-¿Mordió a… Guetti?

-¡Sip! Guetti es mi perra.

-¿Tienes una perra? – me emocioné.

-Si, ¿Por qué? No es tan raro.

-¡Me encantan los perros!

-No sé porque, pero me lo suponía.

-Es que… son muy lindos. – me mordí el labio inferior, sin conseguir contener mi emoción.

-¡Solo son perros!

-¡Son fieles, leales, cariñosos, protectores, amigos y muy lindos! – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Me iba a replicar pero le corte precipitadamente. - ¿Qué clase de nombre es Guetti para una perra?

-No lo sé. Se lo puse porque la primera vez que la vi estaba comiendo spaguettis… y me tiró el plato encima.

-Guetti de spaguettis… que poco original. ¿Cómo es?

-¿La perra? – preguntó con tono despectivo. Yo asentí enérgicamente y Blaine hizo una mueca con la boca. - ¡Yo que sé, es una perra! Tiene cuatro patas, dos ojos, hocico, orejas, cola… no, cola no. – se retractó enseguida. - Se la amputaron cuando la atropellaron.

-¿La atropellaron? Pobrecita.

-Si, claro, pobrecita.

-¿Y que clase de perro…?

-¿No querías saber más de mí, Kurt? – me cortó de repente y me miró, con algo parecido al coraje reflejado en la expresión de su cara. Recordé entonces las ganas que tenía de saber más de él y de las respuestas a ciertas preguntas hechas por mí.

-Vale, está bien. ¿A que viene lo de Muñeco?

-¿Qué? – como si no me hubiera oído.

-¿Por qué me llamas Muñeco?

-Eso no es una pregunta sobre mí.

-Ya, pero quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga Muñeco, Muñeco? – sonrió. Yo bajé la cabeza, dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Depende de porque me llames así. Me pregunto si es porque me consideras un muñeco o…

-No intentes psicoanalizar la situación. No soy tu paciente, mister loquero.

-¡Y yo no soy psicólogo, pero quiero saber porque me llamas así! – me crucé de brazos, un tanto cabreado y enfuruñado, esperando que él cediera y me lo contara, estrategia que me salía bien desde los dos años, pero esa vez no funcionó.

-Oh, venga, no te cabrees.

-Pues dímelo.

-Hum… no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala es la razón? ¿Me enfadaré? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-No es una mala razón.

-Entonces dímela.

-Vale, si insistes, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – Blaine giró el volante con una más que maliciosa risita en la boca.

-Te la diré esta noche.

¿Por la noche? Exactamente, ¿Qué quería decir por la noche? Le miré y lo pensé detenidamente. Lo que había querido decir con eso sólo se podía interpretar de una forma.

-Mamá está en… - no me dio tiempo la terminar la frase. Blaine ya estaba aparcando justamente frente a casa. Eran las 3 y media. A esas horas, mi madre no estaba en casa, seguro y eso me puso nervioso de inmediato.

Blaine y yo estábamos a solas en casa… otra vez.

-Tu madre ¿No está? – preguntó con tono sugerente en cuanto metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta de casa, entrando con paso apurado, incapaz de aguantar los nervios.

-Ha estas horas nunca está.

-¿Cuándo suele venir? – Blaine entró como si llevara toda la vida viviendo allí y fue derecho al salón, tirándose sobre el sofá, despreocupado, cerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé. Su horario es muy variable. Quizás para cenar… - dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y me quedé observándole de pie, frente a él, esperando que se apartara y se sentara o al menos, me dejara un hueco.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solos hasta la hora de cenar? – me miró con los ojos brillantes y con total descaro, se pasó la lengua sensualmente por los labios. Era obvio lo que estaba pensando, lo que quería hacerme y de solo imaginarlo, me ruborizaba y sentí el cuerpo arder pero, obstinado como yo sólo, me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza con indignación. Empezaba a creer que mi hermano era una jodida máquina de meter y sacar y yo aún me sentía húmedo e incluso sucio por lo ocurrido hacía una escasa hora.

Me gustaba, no podía negarlo. Blaine me encantaba, como me besaba, como me tocaba, como me masturbaba, como me mordía, me lamía, como me penetraba y me embestía… incluso como me golpeaba. Ahí estaba el problema. Blaine era mi hermano y, por lo tanto, lo que hacíamos era incesto puro y duro y no solo eso. Empezaba a confundirme, empezaba a no tener claras mis tendencias sexuales porque, aunque me acostara con él, nunca en la vida ni ahora ni antes me habían gustado los hombres, nunca… pero con él era otra cosa, no. Es que sólo me gustaba hacerlo con él.

Eso no era normal.

-¿Qué se te pasa por esa cabecita? – me preguntó, alzando un poco la cabeza desde su posición. Yo ya no sabía ni como mirarle para no volver a caer en sus trucos de seducción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – Blaine alzó las cejas sin apartar los ojos de mí. - ¿Siempre eres tan insaciable o qué? ¡Acabamos de hacerlo!

-Hace cincuenta y tres minutos.

-¿Has calculado el tiempo?... Bueno, ¿Y qué? No ha pasado ni una hora.

-¿Es que acaso necesitas más? – no lo entendía. Yo por lo menos estaba agotado y él, tan fresco como una rosa. De repente se sentó, me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hacía él, casi tirándome encima. Quedé a cuatro patas sobre sus piernas y nuestros rostros muy cerca, casi pegados. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido. - ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? ¿No te gusto lo suficiente? – bromeó, con esa risa de burla plasmada en su cara.

-No. No es eso… es que… - me besó los labios y yo sacudí la cabeza. – Es que esto es muy raro… - sus manos se posaron sobre mi mejilla y su pulgar me acarició los labios húmedos toscamente. – Yo no… no… - ladeó la cabeza y me apartó el pelo alborotado de mi frente. Su boca se cerró sobre mi cuello. – Ah… - sentí como me lamía la piel, como la succionaba con su boca y me hacía estremecer y temblar entre sus brazos. Eché mi cabeza hacía un lado, incapaz de contenerme para dejarle libre acceso a mi cuello, empezando a excitarme de nuevo, deseando que siguiera tocándome así, que succionara cada centímetro de mi piel.

Con una mano me tocaba el lateral del cuello y me acariciaba los labios. Con la otra, me subió la camiseta y empezó a rozarme el tatuaje de mi canario con sus dedos bruscos. Sus labios descendieron hasta mi hombro, tirando de mi camiseta para dejar mi piel totalmente expuesta a él. Me mordió suavemente el hombro y dejé escapar un jadeo, con las mejillas encendidas. Le lamí el dedo que tenía posado sobre mis labios y lo atrapé entre mis dientes cuando separó su boca de mí.

Blaine alzó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisita de diversión.

-¿Siempre eres tan fácil de conseguir? – noté mi cara arder. ¡Me estaba tomando el pelo! Le mordí fuertemente el dedo y Blaine gruñó - ¡Oye!

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre estás tan urgido? – me quejé, soltándole el dedo y empujándole sobre el sofá, dejándolo totalmente recostado sobre él. Intenté levantarme, molesto, pero Blaine me rodeó la espalda con los brazos y me apretujó contra su cuerpo. Empecé a removerme, inquieto, intentando soltarme de su espachurrador abrazo y Blaine empezó a reír, apretándome con más fuerza hasta que oí crujir mis huesos. - ¡Oh! ¡Me vas a aplastar!

-Si, lo estoy.

-¿Qué? – seguí debatiéndome sin mucha resultado.

-Siempre estoy tan urgido. En Westerville, era mi pasatiempo favorito. – me quedé quieto y lo miré. Me lo había soltado en toda la cara como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y yo arrugué la nariz, sin saber como tomármelo.

-¿A menudo?

-Varias veces al día.

-Eso es imposible.

-Pues digamos que una vez al día si te parece más creíble. – tragué saliva.

-¿Con chicos? – Blaine se rió.

-Nunca, jamás, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Los chicos me daban… asco.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca con otro chico? – negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo no te doy asco?

-Tú, no.

-¿Por qué no? Soy tan chico como cualquier otro. – La expresión de Blaine cambió a una que no supe clasificar. - ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Me crees más chica que los demás? – Blaine se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mirándome fijamente.

-Nuo. Nooooo, claro que no.

-Idiota. Lo crees.

-No he dicho eso. – ahora si que estaba cabreado. Volví a intentar hacer que me soltara, volví a moverme bruscamente y al ver que no podía, empecé a golpearle el pecho con los puños. - ¿Y tú cuantas veces?

-¿Yo? – paré unos instantes. – No quiero decírtelo.

-¡Oh, venga, yo te lo he dicho! – por unos momentos me lo planteé, pero deshice la idea enseguida. Noté como su mano aferrada a mi espalda descendía poco a poco. - ¿Por delante…

-¡Ah! – pegué un bote y todo mi cuerpo se restregó contra el suyo. Su mano se adentró bajo mis pantalones y empezó a presionar bruscamente contra mi entrada.

-¿O por detrás? – no me resistí, ya era imposible hacerlo con semejantes roces que me conducían a la locura. Era imposible decir no cuando la excitación domina cada célula de tu cuerpo y eso era lo que a mí me pasaba cuando Blaine me tocaba. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? ¿Haberme convertido en… un muñeco? ¿Su muñeco? – Eh, muñeco… - noté como muy, muy lentamente, uno de sus dedos me iba penetrando, desesperándome. Me mordí el labio inferior y apoyé las manos temblorosas sobre su duro pecho. - ¿Alguna vez por detrás? – cerré los ojos con fuerza, tembloroso. Las rodillas con las que me mantenía sobre el sofá me temblaban como flanes. Sentí como me penetraba con mucha más velocidad y brusquedad con dos dedos más, hasta el fondo, casi con saña.

-¡Ooh, joder! – abrí los ojos. Le vi lamerse los labios con su mirada maliciosa fija en mí y bajé la cabeza, apoyándola en su pecho, encogiendo las piernas para acercarme más a él.

-No has contestado a la pregunta. – habló con tono serio y demandante. Sus dedos seguían jugueteando dentro de mí haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara hasta que volví a sentirlo. Mi miembro empezaba a endurecerse otra vez.

-Sólo tú… - murmuré.

-¿Sólo yo qué? – alcé la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas. Él me miraba serio, pero aún así, con cierta malicia.

-¡Que solo tú me has dado por detrás!– y volvió a sonreír, satisfecho por la respuesta. Sus dedos se revolvieron dentro de mí y acabaron por salir, haciéndome jadear. – Blaine… - lo llamé al verle levantarse de debajo de mí. ¿Se iba? ¿Me dejaba así, otra vez duro y ansioso? Pero no. En cuanto cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, me encontré debajo, tumbado y con él entre mis piernas.

-¿Y por delante? – me alcé sobre las manos para quedar cara a cara a él. Vi como dirigía su mano a mi entrepierna y me la agarraba suavemente por encima de los pantalones.

Mierda Blaine, estate quieto, ¡me pones demasiado!

-¿Qué te importa cuántas veces lo haya hecho en mi vida?

-Me importa. – le oí y me miró con cara de frustración. Suspiré.

-Cuatro veces. – Blaine alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuatro?

-Si, cuatro. – vi como fruncía el ceño levemente, dándole vueltas a algo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Casi… casi te creía virgen. – me sorprendió el tono de decepción en su voz. - ¿Con quién lo hiciste?

-Con mi última novia, Natalie. ¿Por qué?

-Has dicho última, ¿Has tenido muchas?

-¿A que viene tanta pregunta? – Blaine se encogió de hombros. Su mano subió desde mi entrepierna hasta el principio de mi camiseta. Empezó a subírmela y acarició el canario tatuado en mi piel.

-Yo también quiero saber más de ti. – esas palabras me llegaron hondo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir con descontrol mientras sus manos seguían rozando la piel de mi vientre. - ¿Cuántas han sido? – tragué saliva.

-Seis, siete, quizás más.

-Vaya… no me esperaba tantas.

-Bueno, esas son solo con las que iba en serio. Luego, de rollo de verano o así… unas pocas más.

-Que ligón, muñeco. – nos quedamos callados entonces. Blaine parecía absorto observando cada centímetro que iba quedando al descubierto de mi torso mientras me subía la camiseta. Yo me derretía con cada caricia que recibía.

Eché la cabeza hacía atrás cuando se inclinó sobre mí y me besó el canario. Empezó a subir sin despegar los labios de mi piel y yo mismo, acabé agarrándome la camiseta y me la saqué, dejándola caer al suelo. Me tumbé cómodamente sobre el sofá, estremeciéndome al sentir a Blaine lamiéndome desde el ombligo hasta el pezón izquierdo. Me lo mordió suavemente y tiró de él, dándole un par de lametones con su húmeda lengua. No pude contenerme y gemí.

Quite su chaqueta y tiré de su camiseta hacía arriba, ansioso. Blaine se apartó un poco, irguiéndose sobre mí y empezó a sacarse la camiseta mientras yo recorría los músculos de su abdomen con la yema de mis dedos. Acerqué mi boca a la parte que acariciaba y, sintiéndome avergonzado por lo que pensaba hacer, ruborizado, abrí mi boca y la cerré sobre uno de los duros músculos de su abdomen, lamiendo y succionando. Noté como la espalda de Blaine se deshacía en temblores durante escasos instantes. Creo que era la primera vez que le hacía estremecerse y le mordí, con cuidado, cuando dejé de aprisionar su piel entre mis labios, tornándose esta rojiza. Besé esa parte con suavidad cuando sus manos se aferraron a las mías, separándolas de su cuerpo con lentitud, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Nos miramos fijamente. Blaine inclinó la cabeza, yo cerré los ojos y entreabrí los labios, esperando que tomara mi boca con la suya de forma violenta y dominante.

-¿Y yo? – murmuró, rozándomelos con los suyos, recorriendo el contorno con su lengua.

Abrí los ojos, sin entender que quería decir, buscando más contacto con ansias.

-¿Qué? – jadeé, con la respiración entrecortada y los latidos acelerados.

-Yo soy un rollo de verano o, acaso ¿Quieres algo más, muñeco?

Me quedé mudo, sin saber como tomarme aquella pregunta y de repente, una idea descabellada cruzó mi mente.

Aquello que estábamos haciendo, incesto puro entre hermanos, ¿Que era? ¿Sexo consentido entre dos hermanos depravados y probablemente esquizofrénicos o, el comienzo de algo más serio?

Creo… que por un momento se me detuvo el corazón.

-Era broma. – sonrió mi monstruoso hermano – No hay más de lo que puedes ver y tocar ¿no? Sería estúpido y ridículo que hubiera algo más, así que no te enamores de mí, eh. – me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar su advertencia. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué me iba a quedar pillado por mi propio hermano? Esto sólo era diversión, placer absoluto, sexo consentido, responsable y adulto, las ganas de probar cosas nuevas, pura perversión y lujuria. Sólo era eso… sexo puro, sin más… sólo eso…

Porque éramos hermanos, así que… era imposible que surgiera nada más, ¿verdad?

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Los quiero mucho =D**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Vengo a dejar (de nuevo) doble actualización =D espero continuar así hasta que entre a la escuela hehehehe **

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Son grandiosos!**

**Bueno, sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS : **

**El capítulo contiene un poco de interacción sexual entre Kurt y Blaine, si gustas puedes saltarte esa parte.**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 7**

-¡Chicos, ya estoy en casa! – pegué un bote enorme. El corazón se me puso en la boca en cuanto oí a mi madre entrar en casa por la puerta y salté del sofá, disparado, tan exaltado y con tanta rapidez que tiré a Blaine al suelo, de boca. No me paré a mirarle y agarré lo primero que vi a mano, su enorme chaqueta, poniéndomela encima con descuido. – Chicos, ¿Están en casa? ¿Kurt, cielo?

Vi a Blaine, levantándose del suelo y mirándome con cara de incertidumbre al ver que le había robado su ropa. Le señalé, histérico, la puerta de la cocina y él frunció el ceño, tirando de su chaqueta, la que tapaba la desnudez de mi torso plagado de chupetones y por si fuera poco, el tatuaje. Le pegué una patada baja que quería dirigir hacía su vientre, pero al ver su cara pálida y como cerraba los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndome por lo bajo y encogiéndose adolorido, me di cuenta de que por desgracia para él, le había dado un poco más abajo.

No me paré a pensarlo. Me levanté y aprovechando su escasa guardia y su "incapacidad" para replicar, lo empujé hacía la cocina y cerré la puerta de golpe.

-¡Kurt, cielo!

-Hola mamá. – intenté sonreír, sudando a chorros al verla aparecer cargada de bolsas que depositó en el suelo después de dirigirme una mirada de extrañeza. - ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan temprano?

-Oh, lo tenía todo planeado para este día cariño y me he pedido el día libre. He ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy, será especial. – miré las bolsas sobre el suelo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Que Blaine está aquí y… ¡Gordon va a venir a cenar esta noche! ¿No es genial? – entorné los ojos, no muy contento por la noticia, la verdad, pero al ver la expresión de felicidad de mi madre, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Genial mamá. Será… increíble. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? – mi madre se quedó parada frente a mí, con las bolsas de nuevo en las manos cuando entornó los ojos, observándome fijamente. Parecía extrañada y sorprendida y eso me hizo tragar saliva, nervioso. Mi madre siempre había sido tan astuta como despistada, un lince para ciertos asuntos, como saber cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad y acordarme de ello, me hizo empezar a sudar cuando se me acercó lentamente, con cara de preocupación. - ¿Qué… que pasa? – de repente, frunció el ceño.

-Kurt… – rara vez me llamaba Kurt y no utilizaba un apodo cariñoso y eso significaba que estaba enfadada. Oh, dios… no… - ¿Qué has hecho? – el corazón volvía a latirme desbocado a causa del nerviosismo. ¿Nos había descubierto? Joder, me tomaría por loco, por depravado, por cerdo. No me volvería a dirigir la palabra en la vida. Me echaría de casa o peor, ¡Me metería en un psiquiátrico! – Cariño… bueno, supongo que es normal. Estás en la edad después de todo.

-¿Qué? – fue lo primero que dije en cuanto tuve suficiente conciencia como para reaccionar. Mi madre se mordió la lengua, azorada de repente, cortada.

-Bueno, supongo que ya eres mayorcito como para saber donde te metes, pero ten cuidado. Mantener relaciones sexuales a tu edad… es un tema delicado.

-¿¡Qué!? – mi madre sonrió, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. Llevó una mano de repente hasta mi hombro y noté la frialdad de su piel sobre la mía. La chaqueta era grande que se me caía y me dejaba al descubierto el hombro izquierdo, escurriéndose por él. Se me veían los chupetones y en cuanto me di cuenta, me aparté de un salto de mi madre y me coloqué bien la chaqueta. Sentí las mejillas arder y mucha vergüenza ante la risita divertida de mamá.

-Cielo, lo comprendo. A tu edad yo también actuaba así. De esa forma acabé teniendo dos preciosos hijos. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. ¿Estarás usando preservativos, no?

-¡Mamá! – como para decirle que no los necesitaba… de momento. De todas formas, si llegara a usarlos a día de hoy, seguramente no sería en mi pene donde acabaría puesto.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó, recogiendo las bolsas de nuevo.

-Pues creo que está… ¿¡A dónde vas!? – me puse frente a ella, frenándole el paso al ver que iba directa a la cocina.

-Voy a dejar las cosas, cielo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ese nerviosismo?

-¿Nerviosismo? ¿Yo? ¡Que va! – estaba tan nervioso, que me entró la risa floja y empecé a sudar. Notaba las espesas gotas de sudor empapándome la cara y el cuerpo y las piernas me flojeaban y me temblaban, como un flan.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-¡Si, claro que si, genial! – un golpecito tras la puerta de la cocina me sobresaltó. Mi madre pareció no darse cuenta, pero yo empezaba a sentir una taquicardia compulsiva o lo que fuera que se sintiera cuando el corazón te hacía, ¡Bum, bum, bum! Y notabas como chocaba con las tripas.

-No creo que estés bien, quizás estés incubando algo. Iré a buscar alguna medicina para…

-¡No! – le grité. Ella saltó y me miró con expresión asustada. – No puedes entrar… - conseguí murmurar, con la boca seca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque… me estoy desmayando. – y me tiré al suelo dramáticamente.

-¡Kurt! – mi madre prácticamente derrapó hasta mi lado y empezó a sacudirme entre sus brazos, gritando, histérica. Entreabrí los ojos, sin moverme, y pude ver como Blaine asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. - ¡Oh, dios, cariño! ¡Voy a llamar a una ambulancia!

-¡No, no, mamá, quédate conmigo, que tengo mucho miedo mamá! – mi madre se debatió, exasperada, sin saber que hacer mientras Blaine salía de puntillas de la cocina, abrochándose los pantalones apresuradamente, dirigiéndose hacia la entradita. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me duele, me duele! – Blaine me miró con una ceja alzada, sin saber que hacer. No era cuestión de que apareciera entrando en casa desnudo de cintura para arriba y descalzo. Ni siquiera mi madre se creería que había salido con esas pintas. - ¡El baño, el baño!

-¡Kurt, que dices!

-¡No lo sé, estoy muy mal! ¡Me desmayo otra vez! – Blaine salió corriendo del salón hacía el baño mientras mi madre, gritando mi nombre desesperada, empezó a arrastrarme hacía el sofá como podía. De repente, vi a Blaine otra vez asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

"Te vas arrepentir por esto" leí sus labios y vi como se señalaba la entrepierna con gesto furioso para salir corriendo hacía el baño de nuevo.

Tragué saliva. Pero si no le había dado tan fuerte.

-Hijo, hijo, ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde cariño, por favor!

-Si mamá… - la miré intentando aparentar incertidumbre y poco a poco me levanté del sofá hasta estar sentado. Mi madre estaba pálida. – Ya ha pasado. Sólo ha sido… un shock. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Por dios, que susto me has dado Kurt! ¡No puede haberse pasado tan rápido cuando incluso te has puesto a delirar! ¡Mañana irás al médico!

-¿Qué? No hace falta mamá.

-Oh, sí que hace falta. Tú estás incubando algo grande y no me quedaré tranquila hasta que no te vea un médico.

-Pero…

-¡No me repliques, vas a ir al médico y se acabó! – puse los ojos en blanco. Más me valía no llevarle la contraria.

-Vale mamá.

-Y ahora no sé si debería posponer la cena de esta noche… - la oí murmurar de camino a la cocina, a regaña dientes. A veces, mi madre era una histérica.

Me levanté del sofá enseguida, de un salto cuando la perdí de vista tras la puerta y caminé con precaución hacía el baño, sintiéndome intimidado por el intenso silencio que se había formado. Me detuve unos segundos frente a la puerta, agarrando el pomo y la abrí de golpe. No sabía exactamente que esperaba encontrarme allí, pero me decepcionó bastante al no ver absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

De hecho, Blaine no estaba.

Cerré la puerta y salí del baño. Me pregunté si quizás Blaine había subido arriba, a su cuarto tal vez. Empecé a subir las escaleras y lo primero que hice fue entrar en su habitación furtivamente, examinándolo todo, sin verlo allí. Fui hacía la mía…

-¡Te agarré! – grité al abrirla de golpe, pero seguía sin verle allí.

Ladeé la cabeza.

Sentí sus manos agarrarme los hombros y de un empujón, me empotró contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Me hice daño en la espalda y por un momento, me encogí y cerré los ojos hasta que vi sus manos situarse a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

-Me has… reventado… los huevos. – me mordí el labio. Parecía muy enfadado.

-No te movías, nos iban a ver.

-¡Porque me has robado la ropa! ¡Eso es mío! – gritó, tirando de su chaqueta, la cual seguía escurriéndose por mis hombros.

-¡Estaba desnudo, me iba a ver todas las mierdas que me has hecho en el cuerpo!

-¡Ese no es mi problema!

-¡Si nos atrapan será tu problema y el mío! – ahí se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¡Bah, me da igual!

-¿Qué te da igual? ¡Tú estás tonto! ¡Definitivamente, tengo un hermano idiota!

-¡Y yo uno obseso por mi ropa!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy obseso por tu ropa!

-¿No? – Blaine anduvo con gesto cabreado hasta mi cama, deshaciéndola y metió la mano bajo la almohada, sacando de un tirón otra chaqueta, la que me había dejado la noche en la que por primera vez, lo habíamos hecho. Me la mostró, alzando una ceja. Me puse rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. – Entonces, esto lo ha traído el ratoncito Pérez ¿No?

-Eso… no es mío.

-¡Obviamente no, porque es mío!

-¡Eh, eh, que tú me la diste para que no pasara frío!

-¡Te la dejé! Y todavía no me la has devuelto, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la tienes escondida debajo de tu almohada?

-Pu-pu-pues… - me daba vergüenza soltarle que me abrazaba a ella de vez en cuando para sentirle más cerca, para captar su olor.

-No me digas que la usas para hacer guarrerías, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Admítelo. Nadie guardaría algo así de una persona que solo conoce de un par de polvos si no es para recordar como lo hizo. ¿A qué sí? – me quedé descolocado, observando como zarandeaba la chaqueta frente a mí sonriendo con total maldad. ¡Me estaba provocando! - ¿Qué haces con la chaqueta? ¿Te haces pajas sobre ella mientras piensas en mí? – sentí como me temblaba el brazo y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía y subía, pero no por excitación, esta vez no. - ¡Pero que guarro eres, Muñeco! – cerré el puño. La barbilla empezó a temblarme de tan apretados que tenía los dientes.

-Cállate.

-Quizás te la restriegas.

-Basta ya, Blaine y cierra la boca. – no parecía dispuesto a callar y los ojos empezaron a escocerme. Sentía las cuencas arder.

-O quizás la muerdas mientras te metes los dedos por detrás, imaginándote que soy yo. - mi cuerpo entero empezó a deshacerse en espasmos.

-Déjalo ya. - Bajé la cabeza y vi como Blaine se me acercaba con la chulería pintada en la cara.

-No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por… - no le di tiempo a acabar. Levanté el brazo y le pegué un puñetazo en la mejilla con tanta rabia acumulada que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos y encogerse un poco.

Me agarré el puño con la otra mano enseguida. Joder, me había reventado los nudillos con ese golpe. Me dolía hasta a mí, a él… le abría destrozado la mandíbula.

-Blaine… - mi hermano no se movió, llevándose las manos a la boca con la cabeza agachada y el cuerpo encorvado hacía adelante. – Lo siento, ¿Te duele mucho? – me situé a su lado y apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros, sin saber que hacer, sin saber cual sería su reacción en cuanto despertara del aturdimiento del golpe, sin saber si me gritaría o me devolvería el puñetazo y la patada con el doble de fuerza, sólo sabía que no podía irme y dejarlo ahí tirado cuando le había pegado yo mismo con mi propio puño en un arranque de ira.

Murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Blaine? – y entonces alzó la cabeza y oí el crujido de su mandíbula, encajándosela de nuevo con sus propias manos. Cerró los ojos, acariciándose la mejilla con expresión molesta e irritada y me miró. Me agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de mi hacía arriba, obligándome incluso a situarme de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Hoy ya van dos veces. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres morir? Dilo de una vez y te ayudaré a cumplir tu deseo. – entorné los ojos. Estaba muy enfadado y por un momento, tuve miedo recordando el aspecto demacrado de Sparky tras la pelea contra mi hermano. ¿Me haría a mí lo mismo? Blaine ya había demostrado varias veces sus escasos escrúpulos, por no decir nulos. Me había follado sabiendo que éramos hermanos la primera noche y seguía haciéndolo, sin aparente remordimiento… aunque yo me dejara… porque me gustaba.

No lo entendía. No entendía como podía disfrutar tanto magreándome con mi propio hermano, dejando que me la metiera por detrás, dejando que me reventara por dentro y se corriera en mí. Era una locura, pero me encantaba.

Y sólo era así conmigo. Sólo era bueno conmigo.

Sonreí al recordar sus palabras.

-¿De que coño te ríes? – no me detuve a analizar su expresión. Poco importaba como de enfadado estaba, pues conmigo, no le funcionaba y era algo que también me había demostrado aunque fuera inconscientemente, aunque no tuviera escrúpulos.

Sólo era bueno conmigo.

-¿Qué mierda estás pensan…? – mi lengua recorrió de arriba abajo sus labios, dejándolo totalmente paralizado cuando pegué mi boca a su mejilla herida y la abrí. Le mordí suavemente. – Umh… - mierda, le deseaba otra vez. Quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado abajo, quería que volviera a tocarme, que volviera a agarrarme y me lo hiciera de todas las formas posibles.

Separé mi boca de su mejilla, empapada de mi saliva y le miré en silencio a los ojos. Blaine entreabrió los labios, la respiración acelerada, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo durante dos horas sin detenerse un segundo. El brazo con el que me sujetaba le tembló unos instantes antes de soltarme.

-Puto Muñeco. – y se abalanzó sobre mí. Los dos nos tomamos con ganas y sin pararnos a pensar que no estábamos solos en casa, encajamos nuestros labios a la perfección, moviéndolos sobre los contrarios como dos desesperados. Empujé a mi hermano contra la puerta del armario provocando un espantoso ruido al estamparlo contra la madera sin dejar de comernos la boca, sin dejar que su lengua se alejara de la mía. Por un momento, por pura ansia me descubrí siendo yo quien se lo comía a él, quien le agarraba con fuerza y le tocaba como un ansioso todo el cuerpo. Como si fuera mío.

Blaine me mordió los labios de repente y nuestras lenguas se separaron. Nos miramos unos segundos entre jadeos. Se lamió los restos de saliva que habían quedado sobre sus labios húmedos y rojos. Se toqueteó el piercing y no fui capaz de desviar mi mirada descarada de los sensuales movimientos de su lengua.

Lo que podría hacerme con esa lengua…

-Eres un ansioso… además de un obseso por mi ropa. – me reí como un idiota al escucharle. Sus brazos desnudos me rodearon y me apretaron contra él con firmeza sin intención de dejarme escapar. Su pecho estaba caliente, era duro y tenía la piel suave, sin rastro de vello. Por unos momentos cerré los ojos y dejé apoyada mi cabeza ahí. Blaine hinchó el pecho, cogiendo aire.

-Pues tú eres un posesivo y un depravado que le gusta tirarse a su hermano. No sé que es peor.

-Muñeco…

-Dime de una vez porque me llamas Muñeco.

-Esta noche.

-Viene Gordon a cenar y seguro, seguro que se queda.

-¿Quién es Gordon? – me acariciaba el pelo con una mano, la otra la mantenía pegada a mi cintura bajo la sudadera y yo no tenía intención de deshacer el abrazo que nos unía. Era tan agradable.

-Gordon es mi futuro padrastro… nuestro futuro padrastro. – Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía claro cual era el sitio de Blaine en la familia. Él no sabía si llamar a mi madre mamá o Elizabeth, además… se suponía que éramos hermanos y esto, no lo hacían precisamente los hermanos. Era cosa de enfermos. – Blaine… ¿Me consideras tu hermano?

-¿Hum?

-¿Soy un hermano para ti o… o que soy? – noté como su pecho se hinchaba al tomar aire.

-Me has cachado, vale, lo admito. No te considero mi hermano. – separé la cabeza de su caliente pecho y le miré, esperando una respuesta más explícita. – No eres mi hermano, eres mi Muñeco. – sonrió, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un chiste divertido. Yo seguía sin verle sentido.

-¿Hay mucha diferencia entre hermano y Muñeco? – me besó los labios levemente y rozándolos con los míos, respondió.

-Mucha. Si fueras mi hermano no podría hacerte esto, ¿No? – entorné los ojos, con su aliento en mi boca, tomando él el mío y yo el suyo.

-Supongo… que no. ¿Por eso me llamas Muñeco?

-Me sería difícil seguir acostándome contigo si tuviera en la cabeza que eres mi hermano y la idea, acabaría dándome asco. Pensar que no tienes relación de sangre conmigo es mucho más fácil, pensar que eres como cualquier otra persona…

-Cualquier otra persona con la que te puedes restregar a gusto, a tu antojo, utilizándola. Como un Muñeco. – la idea de que me comparara con cualquier otra persona me cabreaba y mucho. – Si no te gusta la idea de tirarte a tu hermano, no lo hagas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que tú piensas en mí como hermano mientras lo hacemos y nos tocamos así?

-No, pero… - me mordí el labio. No pensaba en él como mi hermano mientras me penetraba, pero sabía que lo era me gustara o no. Era algo muy contradictorio. No me gustaba que mi hermano me tocara, me gustaba que lo hiciera Blaine, pero… es que precisamente era mi hermano.

Eso me daba que pensar.

-Oh, Muñeco. – Blaine me cogió de las muñecas y me separó de él, haciéndome retroceder lejos del armario y provocando que chocara contra el escritorio. Posó mis manos sobre su cara, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, hipnotizándome. - ¿Quién pensabas que te tocaba en el coche la primera vez?

-Un… un desconocido. No sabía quien eras.

-¿Y por qué dejaste que te lo hiciera?

-Porque… me gustabas.

-¿Y ahora, quien piensas que te toca y te tiene acorralado entre el escritorio y su cuerpo? – encogí el cuello. Blaine acercaba cada vez más su boca a la mía y su entrepierna chocaba contra mi ingle suavemente. Sonreí, pasando la lengua por mis labios. Blaine me miraba embobado de una manera casi atontada y eso me hacía sentir idiota.

Venga, ¿Qué esperas? Házmelo de una vez.

-La persona que quiero que me reviente de una puta vez… se llama Blaine. – sonrió, divertido y ansioso.

-¿Y quien es Blaine para ti? ¿Tu hermano?

-¡Que jodan a mi hermano, yo te quiero a ti! – y otra vez, como dos locos, apreté su cara entre mis manos y junté nuestras bocas, con todas las ganas de comérmelo. Me arrancó la chaqueta a tirones, entre dientes maldiciendo la ropa por obligarnos a separar nuestros labios y en cuanto me la sacó, me agarró del trasero y me subió al escritorio, tirando todo lo que había en él, los libros, los discos, los cuadernos, el teclado del ordenador y casi tiramos la pantalla de un manotazo. Me daba igual mientras no parara de comerme la boca y nuestras lenguas siguieran peleándose por el terreno contrario.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le agarré de los rizos con fuerza, casi dándole tirones cada vez que me mordía o me apretaba el trasero con sus manos, pegándome a él y restregándose todo lo que podía contra mí.

Le arañé la espalda descendiendo hasta sus pantalones, empezando a bajárselos, totalmente enloquecido, tocando la suave piel de su duro trasero, apretándola entre mis manos.

-¿Kurt? – nos costó horrores separarnos en cuanto oímos como tocaban a la puerta. Dejamos de besarnos, con la respiración entre cortada, pero sin separarnos ni apartar nuestras manos del otro. - ¿Kurt, estás ahí? – no me quedó más remedio. Enseguida, solté a Blaine y lo empujé lentamente hacía un lado. Me bajé de un salto del escritorio y me pasé la mano por los labios, intentando borrar todo rastro de saliva. Blaine hizo lo mismo y se colocó bien los pantalones antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-¿Sí?

-¿Kurt, puedo entrar? – miré a Blaine, recuperando la respiración a bocanadas. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Si.

-¡Ey, Kurt! – Gordon, mi futuro padrastro, entró por la puerta con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Gordon! – le di un abrazo y sentí los huesos crujir cuando me espachurró contra su cuerpo de oso.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde te metes? ¿Muy ocupado con los estudios? Tu madre me ha dicho que vas muy bien en la universidad.

-Si, uno hace lo que puede. – desvió la mirada entonces a Blaine, con una sonrisa reluciente.

-Tú debes de ser Blaine.

-Hola. – a él si que se le notó la sonrisa falsa en la cara cuando se levantó. Estrecharon las manos en forma de saludo.

-Vaya, no te esperaba así. Siempre te había imaginado un estilo a Kurt.

-Si, supongo que no todos los hermanos se parecen tanto como se dice. – se separaron casi a la nada. De repente podía casi tocar la tensión con mis propias manos.

-Así que vas a quedarte a cenar, ¿No, Gordon?

-Si, creo que será mejor que vaya a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la mesa sino quiero que me acuse de vago. Nos vemos dentro de… cinco minutos. – asentí con la cabeza, viendo como se iba de la misma manera que venía y cerró la puerta dejándonos de nuevo en intimidad. Suspiré, más tranquilo y aliviado. Oí de nuevo un crujido desagradable, Blaine se toqueteaba el cuello con gesto tosco.

Por su expresión, no parecía haberle caído muy bien mi padrastro.

-Parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte. – le dije y su boca se torció en una risita.

-¿No? – me acarició con una mano la mejilla y los labios e hizo intento de besarme, pero se separó en el último momento. – Yo diría que sí. – y salió de la habitación.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, sintiendo su sabor y le pegué una patada a la puerta cerrada, sin poder contener mi júbilo.

¡Mierda, Blaine me volvía loco!


	9. CAPITULO 8

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Mmmm… ninguna hehehehe**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 8**

-¡Blaine!

-¿Hum? – Blaine estaba medio atontado viendo el baloncesto desde la cocina. Su actitud holgazana me cabreaba, pero más lo hacía la de mi madre y Gordon, ocupando el sofá, mirándose como si en el mundo no existiera más que el otro, abrazados.

Joder, que cursilada y me daba más rabia aún tener que reconocer que en el fondo les tenía cierta envidia. Natalie y yo una vez fuimos así, casi me daba vergüenza recordar lo horriblemente meloso y cursi que era pero… estaba enamorado, ¿Qué se le iba ha hacer?

-¿Cómo se supone que tengo que sacar esto del horno sin quemarme? – miré a Blaine, abriendo el horno y mirando el pastel de frutas de mi madre con mala cara, sin saber que hacer con él.

-Utiliza las manoplas.

-¿Manoplas?

-¿No sabes lo que son manoplas? – Blaine miró de un lado a otro y agarró el delantal que mi madre había llevado puesto mientras hacía la cena. Me lo mostró con gesto interrogante. – No, eso no son manoplas. Es un delantal, tonto. – alzó una ceja. - ¿Nunca has cocinado nada en tu vida?

-¡Claro que sí! Salchichas de lata, en el microondas.

Dios, ¿Cómo había pasado de Natalie a esto? Un… un…

-Quita anda. – me puse las manoplas y yo mismo saqué el pastel con extremo cuidado. Lo solté sobre la mesa de la cocina y sonreí con superioridad. – Así se hace.

-No me digas. ¿Te crees mejor que yo por saber sacar un pastel del horno?

-Tengo más experiencia culinaria que tú, sólo digo eso. – Blaine se carcajeó mientras me quitaba las manoplas y sacaba los cubiertos. No le veía la gracia.

-Eres una jodida maricona.

-¡¿Qué?! - se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndome una mirada de autosuficiencia y chulería irritable y se sentó sobre la mesa de un salto.

-Te gusta que te folle, ¿No? Que te de por culo un chico. Creo que es obvio.

-¡Una mierda! ¿Y tú qué? ¡Que te gusta tirarte el culo de tu hermano, pedazo de mamón! ¡Que no te cortaste un pelo en ir por mí aún sabiendo que…!

-¡A mí no me amenaces con tenedores eh! – miré la mano que le alzaba, con los cubiertos agarrados fuertemente y los dejé sobre la mesa con lentitud.

-Tenía novia, hasta que tu llegaste todo era normal.

-¡Ja! Habría que ver a tu ex. – sería hijo de… le di la espalda, dispuesto a hacerle tragar sus palabras y cogí el móvil, rebuscando por la galería de imágenes. Ju, aún tenía la foto que Natalie y yo nos hicimos en la playa en verano, cuando cogimos el bus y nos escapamos el fin de semana a la casa de veraneo de sus padres. Estábamos abrazados y en bañador en la orilla. Estaba guapísima y con la cabeza bien alta, se la puse en las narices a mi hermano.

-Esa es Natalie, mi ex. – sonreí al ver como la boca le llegaba al suelo al verla.

-¿Tu… ex? – asentí. Estaba orgulloso de ella, para que negarlo. – ¡Joder, que tetas! – me quitó el móvil de un manotazo - ¡Madre mía, como está la rubia!

-¡Blaine, dame eso!

-¡Pero mira que piernas!

-¡Blaine! – revoloteé a su alrededor, intentando quitarle el móvil, recibiendo empujones bruscos por su parte. - ¡Dámelo!

-¡Y tú te la tiraste! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¡AAhhh! ¡Idiota!

-¡Oh, no! ¡He borrado la foto! – me tiré literalmente a por él al oírle, arrancándole el móvil, mirando horrorizado como la foto de Natalie y mía había desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-No salías favorecido, Muñeco, créeme. Mejor así.

-¡No tiene gracia, Blaine! ¡Era la única foto que tenía de ella! – Blaine se toqueteó los rizos, tarado como él solo.

-¿Y qué? Es tu ex, ¿no? ¿Qué importa?

-¡Me importa, me importa mucho, eres un estúpido! ¿¡Por qué has tenido que borrarla!? ¡Era mía!

-¿Tuya? – saltó de la mesa. Su típica expresión de niño malo me puso el vello de punta y al verlo acercarse con pinta de querer echárseme encima, retrocedí, concentrando la mirada en mi madre y Gordon acurrucados en el sofá. Ya era raro que no se hubieran enterado de nada de lo que andábamos gritando como para tentar a la suerte follando en la cocina como animales en celo.

-Blaine, mamá está…

-¿Y qué? – abrí los ojos como platos cuando me agarró de las muñecas y me alzó las manos, acercando su cara a la mía. Me eché para atrás, con la vista fija en mi madre. Joder, ¡Que se iba a dar cuenta!

-¡Blaine, eres un puto loco! ¡Suéltame! – por unos momentos pensé que me haría caso al verle desviar la mirada a mamá.

-Y una mierda. – nada más lejos de la realidad. Empezamos a forcejear, empezó a empujarme lejos de la puerta del salón, hacía un rincón poco iluminado de la cocina. Por un momento casi tuve la tentación de ponerme a gritar llamando a mi madre, pero no lo hice. Blaine era tan imprevisible y cabrón que era capaz de follarme encima de la mesa con nuestra madre delante.

Desde luego, vaya elemento con el que había llegado a parar.

-Blaine… - bajé la voz. Una vez fuera de la vista de mis "padres" me daba miedo que fuera incapaz de parar y, sobretodo, que yo le siguiera el juego. ¡Joder, Blaine arrasaba con todo mi jodido autocontrol! – Blaine, que nos ven, joder.

-Me da igual. – aproximó su boca a la mía, sin soltarme las muñecas, pegándome por completo a la pared, acorralándome como un perro acorrala a una oveja y, con una fuerza de voluntad tremenda, eché la cara a un lado, esquivando sus labios. Blaine se quedó parado unos segundos antes de zarandearme bruscamente.

-¡Oye!

-¡No me da la gana, baboso! A ti te da igual, pero a mí no. ¡No puedes ser tan animal como para no ver lo que hay a tu alrededor!

-Soy un animal y estoy cachondo, ¿Te lo explico a ladridos? – volvió a aproximarse a mí con intención de enganchar sus dientes en mi cuello. Alcé la pierna y rocé con la rodilla su erección.

-O te quitas o te la reviento de una patada. – Blaine me miró con rabia contenida.

-Hijo de…

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Y la cena!? ¿¡Para cuando piensan poner la mesa!? – sonreí triunfal al oír a mi madre desde el salón y nada me provocó más placer que ver la cara contraída de rabia de mi hermano.

-Quítate, bestia. – pero Blaine no se apartó. Me apretó con más fuerza las muñecas hasta hacerme daño y provocar que un quejido saliera de mi garganta.

-Cuidado con hablar mucho de esa tal Natalie delante de mí. Ahora no eres suyo… ahora eres mío. – y me soltó. Me quedé paralizado unos instantes hasta que sentí un espasmo de placer y excitación total cuando su mano se cerró sobre mi entrepierna, apretándola con fuerza casi dolorosa.

-¡Oooh! – apreté los dientes, soltando aquel berrido. Agarré su mano y no sé como fui capaz de contenerme para no restregarme contra ella, quizás por la mirada de satisfacción y poderío con que me miraba Blaine, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Me observaba fijamente con una extraña mezcla de enormes ganas de agarrarme, desnudarme y metérmela sin piedad hasta reventarme y una mirada repleta de admiración hacía algo, sorpresa.

Me la estrujó con más fuerza.

-Y sé que te encanta ser mío. – jadeó contra mis labios, mordiéndome levemente el inferior y entonces… me soltó. Precisamente cuando yo no quería que lo hiciera.

Sí, desde luego, como había acabado siendo Muñeco de un animal como ese era un misterio. Lo más jodido era que tenía razón, me gustaba serlo y que lo afirmara con tanta bestialidad.

Kurt, eres un puto enfermo.

**8888888888888**

-Blaine ¿Te gustan los deportes? – mi hermano desvió la mirada del partido de baloncesto que se retransmitía por la tele y miró a mi padrastro, sin mucho interés. Ya estábamos los cuatro sentados a la mesa con un plato de pescado repleto de condimento delante, hecho al horno. Blaine estaba a mi lado, con el tenedor en la mano. Era el único que no había probado bocado todavía.

-¿Los deportes? Si, bueno, algo…

-¿Se te dan bien? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Si, pero soy vago y jugar en equipo no es lo mío. Una vez jugué un partido de baloncesto oficial y… no, el equipo no es lo mío definitivamente.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No pasabas la pelota? No sabes compartir, hermanito. – lo piqué, Blaine me sonrió con picardía.

-No me gusta compartir con nadie las cosas de mi propiedad, creo que ya lo sabes, hermanito. – me mordí el labio inferior. Eso iba por mí.

-¿Por qué no es lo tuyo el deporte en equipo? Da la sensación de que tienes buena coordinación. – observé con una mueca en la boca la pésima manera en la que Gordon intentaba ganarse a mí hermano como nuevo padre. A mí, prácticamente me tenía ganado. Me gustaba como padre, quizás porque no recordaba al mío y Gordon era un gran referente paternal para mí, un hombre agradable y divertido, pero sospechaba que con Blaine lo iba a tener un poco más difícil. - ¿Perdiste el partido en el que participaste?

-Si… porque me echaron a los tres minutos. – miraba el pescado con una mueca de frustración con el tenedor en alto. Me costó varios segundos averiguar que Blaine no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a comer el pez, de cómo abrirlo, apartar las espinas y llevarse trocitos pequeños a la boca. Vaya, cuando hablaba de su negación culinaria no me refería a esto. ¡Si parecía que quería hacerle una autopsia al pez! ¿En que clase de sitio se había criado este hombre para ni siquiera saber coger los cubiertos adecuadamente?

-¿Te echaron a los tres minutos? ¿Por qué?

-Agredí a un jugador del equipo contrario. – entorné los ojos. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¿Lo agrediste? – mi madre se llevo un vaso de agua a la boca, casi atragantándose al oír aquella confesión. Ella, abogada, fanática de la justicia, pobre. No sabía hasta que punto tenía un criminal metido en casa.

-Le rompí la nariz. Se puso en medio cuando iba a tirar a canasta. Me sacaron falta personal y directamente intentaron llevarme al banquillo… intentaron…

-¿Intentaron? – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Notaba como empezaba a sulfurarse con el pescado.

-También agredí al árbitro cuando me sacó la falta, también al entrenador… y me echaron del recinto porque le prendí fuego a la mascota del equipo contario. – Gordon abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. Contuve la risita y al ver a Blaine casi empezar a cabrearse con la comida de pura impotencia ante su pescado, le di un codazo para que me mirara y empecé a abrir el mío, a pelarle la capa salada con el cuchillo y tenedor frente a sus ojos y a trocearlo con cuidado, llevándomelo a la boca. Le sonreí. Blaine me devolvió la sonrisa, empezando a imitarme con cuidado.

-Vaya, que… interesante. – mi madre miró con mala cara a Gordon. El pobre hombre se había quedado de piedra.

-Si eso te parece interesante… mamá sabe muchas de mis experiencias en el terreno de la delincuencia. – por fin logró pelar el pescado y pinchó un trozo enorme, llevándoselo a la boca. Ups, lo iba a pasar mal con las espinas.

-Creo que ese no es un tema adecuado para hablar mientras cenamos.

-¿Por qué no? A mí me interesa. – interrumpí. La verdad es que la manera rebelde y maligna en la que se comportaba mi hermano me interesaba bastante. Me parecía… excitante, para que mentir.

-Claro, siempre puedes usarme de conejillo de indias para… - tragó saliva, con mala cara – tus aspiraciones a loquero. – tosió un poco, llevándose un vaso de agua a la boca. Sabía que lo iba a pasar mal con las espinas. – De hecho, estoy fichado ¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre?

-¿Fichado? ¿En serio? Uou, eres todo un criminal.

-Si. – y se reía. Hacía tres días un chico fichado me hubiera echado para atrás pero a estas alturas, ya no había forma de que algo me sorprendiera viniendo de mi hermano. Ni siquiera me sentía incómodo a su lado, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué hiciste? No habrás matado a alguien, ¿O sí?

-¡Kurt!

-No, no he llegado tan lejos, pero poco me ha faltado y no a sido por falta de ganas.

-Guau. ¿Qué has hecho entonces? ¿Violación, intento de homicidio, asalto a un banco? – mi madre me iba a asesinar con la mirada y Gordon intentaba comer sin atragantarse, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación, pero me daba igual. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Blaine como para pararme a pensar en la reacción de los demás que, ciertamente, poco me importaba.

-Varios robos… - hizo una mueca. Soltó los cubiertos y se llevó una mano a la garganta. Sospeché que se le habían atascado las espinas bien hondo. – Allanamiento de morada, buscapleitos, agresión a varios agentes, grafittis, amenazas… constantes peleas. No recuerdo que más.

-Practicas pirómanas. – murmuró mi madre. Se le notaba no sólo tensa y enfadada, también avergonzada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gordon estaba delante? Estaría pensando, vaya un regalito de niño. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que dijera esto pero… me daba igual. Crímenes por todos lados, no, no lo creía.

Blaine no era tan malo, al menos no conmigo. Era… era diferente, eso sí, pero no malo. Desde que había llegado a Lima no había hecho aún nada malo… salvo acostarse conmigo y deformarle la cara a Sparky, tampoco era tan grave ¿O sí?

-Pero para eso estás aquí, para moderar tu conducta agresiva y guiarte por el buen camino. Está claro que el lugar en donde te has criado ha influenciado muy negativamente en ti. Aquí estarás mejor. – habló mi madre con seriedad. Blaine asintió con la cabeza, con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-Si, claro. Estoy seguro de que mi hermanito logrará quitarme el trauma de encima con su aplastante psicología. ¿Verdad, Kurt? – sonreí. Joder, Blaine estaba loco. Se lo tomaba todo a cachondeo y cuando mi madre se ponía seria, más valía ir con cuidado.

-Supongo que el tener una madre también te irá bien. Criarte con un solo padre tan ocupado debió de ser duro y complicado. – tragué saliva, mirando alternativamente a mi madre y a Blaine. Gordon hacía lo mismo, preocupado. Mamá se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso, un terreno que ni siquiera ella quería tocar y Blaine… no sabía como reaccionaría Blaine, pero no sería muy agradable si se metía con su padre. Lo entendería si lo defendía con uñas y dientes de las afiladas palabras de mi madre, pero… una vez más la actitud de mi hermano me hizo enmudecer.

-¿Ocupado? Si, claro, cargado de litronas de vino. Cargar con un padre borracho perdido a cuestas es mucho más fácil a como te lo ponen. Le das una botella de tequila y ya te lo quitas de encima, lo demás… es cuestión de aprender a cuidar de ti mismo. Además… sí que he tenido madre. – lo soltó todo de golpe, entre risas, como si hablara de un chiste malo.

Mi padre era alcohólico, lo sabía. Se sometió a muchas terapias sin mucho resultado y al final, mi madre, cansada de pagar las facturas y llevar la casa y a sus hijos sola hacía delante, decidió divorciarse. Mi padre, tristemente, accedió. El amor que había surgido entre ellos se ahogó con cientos y cientos de litros de alcohol pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer así como así y no volver a ver a sus hijos, pues iba a mudarse a Westerville y no podría venir cada dos semanas a vernos y cumplir con la custodia en vacaciones. La mejor solución que encontraron fue esa, separarnos.

No recuerdo si lloré, ni siquiera si sentí algo parecido al dolor. Esa etapa de mi vida estaba en blanco porque… según ciertas cosas estudiadas en psicología y otras tantas que Elliot me había explicado, superiores a mis conocimientos, había dos opciones…

La primera, que de verdad me importó poco que mi hermano se fuera, cosa muy poco probable, ya que a esa edad los niños están muy ligados a las personas que los rodean y más si son tan cercanas como hermanos.

La segunda, mi mente experimentó tal dolor que esa etapa de mi vida quedó sepultada de la única manera permitida para un niño de cuatro años, el olvido.

En esa etapa de nuestra vida familiar, tanto mi madre, mi padre y yo, aunque no lo recordara, lo habían pasado francamente mal. Fruncí el ceño. Burlarse de eso no era divertido, además… ¿Cómo que ya tenía madre? Eso… no lo entendía, pero mi madre si parecía entenderlo y no le había sentado bien.

-Helem ¿no? – Blaine sonrió abiertamente ante ese nombre. Me sonaba. - ¿Cómo está tu madrastra? – lo preguntó con toda la indiferencia que pudo aparentar y yo até cabos de inmediato. El contacto con mi padre había sido nulo desde que se fue de casa y no porque mi madre no quisiera que contactara con él, sino porque yo no había mostrado mucho interés. Así que mi padre se había vuelto a casar. Vaya…

-¿Mi madrastra? – Blaine alzó una ceja y sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara dijo. – Muerta desde hace 8 años.

Joder.

-¿Mu-muerta? – mi madre tragó saliva. Se había puesto pálida. Gordon y yo bajamos la cabeza, aturdidos por la respuesta. – Dios mío.

-Hubo un accidente de coche. – fue la única explicación que dio mi hermano y todos nos sumimos en un intenso silencio durante varios minutos. Empezamos a comer de nuevo, desganados e incómodos.

-Vaya. Eso… debió de ser duro para ti, Blaine. – miré a mi hermano. Ante mi mirada atónita, su expresión se convirtió en la viva imagen de la extrañeza.

-¿Duro por qué? – preguntó, como si la muerte de su madrastra le hubiera importado tan poco como la muerte de una rata sucia, tirada en medio de la calle. No pude más, esa frialdad me heló las venas y no sólo a mí. Mamá se levantó, con los ojos brillantes, blanca como un muerto.

-Se acabó la cena. – ninguno había terminado de comer. Lo mismo daba.

Se nos había quitado el apetito.

Gordon se fue enseguida. Le había oído preguntar a mi madre si quería que fueran a terminar de cenar por ahí o ir a ver una película o simplemente, si quería pasear con él para hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Mamá dijo que no. Creo… que tenía miedo de que Blaine y yo nos quedáramos a solas.

-Kurt, cielo, voy a la cama. No me siento bien y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para…

-Está bien mamá. Yo recojo esto, no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cariño. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacía las escaleras.

-Buenas noches mamá. – pude ver claramente como mi madre se estremecía al pasar al lado de mi hermano.

-Buenas noches, Blaine. – su voz estaba quebrada. Desapareció como un fantasma al subir las escaleras. Seguí lavando los platos, ignorando la presencia de Blaine a mis espaldas, moviéndose silenciosa. Apreté con fuerza el esponjita con la que limpiaba los platos, llenándome de espuma el brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta sangre fría en las venas? – le pregunté sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No entiendo exactamente porque os habéis puesto en tensión cuando he hablado de la muerte de Helem. No la conociste de nada, ¿no?

-No es eso lo que nos ha revuelto el estómago, sino la forma en la que has hablado de ella, como si te importara una mierda. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la odiabas?

-No.

-¿Era mala contigo o qué?

-No. Era buena, divertida, lista y me ayudaba a hacer los deberes. – solté el plato ya limpio bruscamente sobre el fregadero, haciendo un ruido estridente y me volví a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

-La que hizo de madre en tu infancia murió y tú te ríes hablando de su muerte. Te ríes burlándote de tu pobre padre alcohólico, te ríes burlándote de tus crímenes, de estar fichado por la policía y, sobretodo ni siquiera pareces tener el menor remordimiento acostándote conmigo, con tu propio hermano. ¿De dónde mierda has salido tú? – por una vez no se rió. Su expresión se volvió más seria, más melancólica, casi se tornó arrepentida. Se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Muñeco, yo… vengo del infierno… porque soy el diablo. – y volvió a reírse en mi cara. Esa actitud me sacó de quicio y no le aguanté ni una más. Le arrojé a la cara la esponjita húmeda del lavaplatos hecho una furia.

-¡No tiene gracia, eres idiota! ¡Esta noche ni se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación! – le grité, hecho una furia y sin atender a razones, salí corriendo hacía mi cuarto, con el corazón encogido.

-Muñeco… – ignoré su llamada y cerré la puerta de mi habitación en cuanto llegué a allí. Apoyé la frente en la puerta, jadeando. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios porque no conocía a Blaine.

Había hecho daño a mamá y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del dolor que causaba a su paso. Sus crímenes me habían parecido hasta divertidos mientras los mencionaba él pero ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de lo egoísta que yo era.

Blaine podría arrasar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante sin remordimiento alguno, era un prototipo de futuro delincuente, posible asesino, la semilla de un monstruo crecía en él y yo… yo estaba a su lado y era inmune. Me había concedido inmunidad, a mí, cuando ni siquiera le importaba su propia madre o su padre. Me había concedido el poder de hacerle frente, de plantarle cara a mí. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera era capaz de controlarme a mí mismo, de controlar el deseo que me hacía sentir.

-¿Por qué yo, Blaine? ¿Qué quieres de mí, puto maníaco? – apoyé el hombro en la puerta, suspirando. – Blaine… - y abrí.

Blaine me miró fijamente en cuanto abrí la puerta, plantado frente a mí, con una expresión que no sabía clasificar en su cara. No mostraba malicia ni amenaza ni nada parecido. Se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia dentro. Me aparté y él entró en silencio. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres, Blaine? – él alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – dio paso hacía delante, acercándose más a mí y se quedó quieto, como pensando que debería hacer, que debería decir. Vi el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva y alzó una mano. Agarró la mía suavemente, casi con miedo, preparándose para alejarse si le rechazara, pero no lo hice. Su tacto áspero me hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica y como si mi corazón estuviese conectado a los electrones, empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que casi superaba el sonido de mi jadeante respiración. – Soy un monstruo peligroso, pero no debes preocuparte ni temerme por eso.

-¿Que no te tenga miedo dices? Cuando tú mismo lo admites…

-Precisamente por eso también admito que no tienes razones para temerme. Soy un monstruo peligroso, pero no para ti. – los labios empezaron a temblarme y mi respiración prácticamente se volvió entrecortada.

-¿Por qué no para mí? – Blaine se tornó pensativo unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa, sin malicia alguna, se dibujó en sus labios.

-Creo que eso tienes que averiguarlo tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Soy su primer paciente, Doctor Hummel. Si puede conmigo, será el mejor psicólogo del mundo. – me reí, bajito.

-Entonces, si voy a tratarte, tendré que saber mucho de ti.

-¿Mucho?

-Sinónimo de todo. – Blaine se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos.

-Son muchas cosas. – nuestras manos seguían unidas. Sentí como me acariciaba con el pulgar el dorso de la mano y como se me erizaba la piel por ese simple hecho.

-Hay mucho tiempo. – él no respondió. Los dos nos quedamos absortos mirándonos fijamente como dos idiotas sin decir una palabra. Me dio tiempo a sentir como las mejillas me empezaban a arder y como mi hermano se toqueteaba nervioso el piercing, paralizado.

-¿Quieres…?

-Blaine, cada vez estoy más seguro de que eres un idiota además de delincuente. – alzó una ceja con cara de ¿Qué me estás diciendo? Y me puse a reír.

Negó con la cabeza.

-A la mierda las estupideces. – me agarró de la barbilla y al segundo ya había metido su lengua en mi boca y nuestros labios se movieron con ansia incontrolada. Otra vez perdía el control como un loco desesperado, otra vez me dejaba devorar como un animal indefenso. Si, si, si, ojala me devorara y no dejara de mí ni los huesos.

Le jale muy fuerte de sus rizos.

-¡Au! – se quejó el tiempo justo que dejé su boca libre para quitarme la camiseta, tirando su cabello hacía abajo, obligándole a alzar la cabeza y recorriendo las comisuras de sus labios con mis labios húmedos a causa del magreo.

Cayó sobre la cama, conmigo encima bebiendo de su boca y apretándole bruscamente los rizos. Nos separamos con su lengua todavía unida a la mía, rozándolas fuera de la boca, con la saliva descendiendo por mí barbilla y la suya.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos así? – pregunté, alzándome sobre su cuerpo y agarrando sus manos, situándolas directamente en mi trasero. Me lo estrujó fuertemente.

-Misterios de la vida. Quizás estemos destinados a acabar siempre así. –me quede observando su inmensa sonrisa de niño malo y volví a descender hasta su boca.

-Lo dudo mucho. Ahora… házmelo… con fuerza.

-¿Sin límites? – tomé una bocanada de aire y sonreí ampliamente.

-Reviéntame.

-Vas a desear no haber dicho eso, Muñeco.

Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando oficialmente me convertí en Muñeco y, pese a todo, seguía sin verle nada de malo. Dejando a parte los pensamientos de que era mi hermano con quien me acostaba, obviamente, pero esos pensamientos eran fáciles de esquivar, pues me costaba trabajo ver a Blaine como tal. Sólo era un hombre, bueno… mi hombre.

Blaine no me consideraba su hombre, sino su Muñeco y yo, seguía sin ver la diferencia.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 8! ¿Les gusto? =3**

**Espero sus comentarios 3 **

**Los quiero mucho **


	10. CAPITULO 9

**¡Hi Prisioners! ¿Qué tal su sábado? Espero que bien =3 doble actualización de nuevo hehehe se me hará costumbre, pero hay que aprovechar los días de vacaciones. Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen los días!**

**En este cap, Blaine es muy… descarado! Y el 10 me hace morir de risa hehehe.**

**Bueno, sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**mmm… creo que nada hehehe**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 9**

No puede ser, no puede ser. Pero, ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué mierda andan diciendo en la universidad de mí para que todo el mundo analice cada uno de mis movimientos?

Hey, llega Kurt, y todos dejan de hacer lo que tengan entre manos, dejan de estudiar para el examen de economía, dejan de jugar al baloncesto, dejan de hablar y ponerse a murmurar y a mirar descaradamente a Kurt, que viene por ahí, recién levantado con cara de sueño y ¡Wow! ¡Va con el pelo planchado! Vaya cambio de look.

¡Pero mira, mira! no dejan de hablar, de todos modos Kurt está acostumbrado, como es un mono de feria! ¡Nótese la ironía! ¿Quieren una foto mía o qué? ¡Viva el país de la no vergüenza! ¡Sigan murmurando, venga, no paren, hace como si no me diera cuenta, porque como Kurt no tiene ojos en la cara! ¡Serán descarados! No se cortan ni para señalar.

¡Dejen de mirarme, ni que fuera una estrella de rock internacional! Sólo les falta ponerse a gritar, ¡Pero mira, si es el chico que se acuesta con su hermano! Joder, joder, joder… espero que no me miren por eso.

Cuando entré en el aula, se hizo un silencio descarado que me pareció hasta estridente. Me senté en mi silla, frente a mi mesa y, ¡Bum! Explosión de murmullos. Todo el mundo me miraba con tanto descaro que se me erizó la piel. Pero ¿Qué coño pasaba?

-¿Le pregunto? – oí murmurar a un coro de chicas, sonrientes. Las conocía. Bueno, conocía a todo el mundo, al menos de lejos.

-Va, venga, pregúntale. Saca de dudas a la uni.

-¿Ustedes piensan que será verdad? – otro coro de chicos se les pegó a las chicas, curioseando, con sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara.

-No lo sé pero ¿No lo has oído? Se dice que se les ha visto besándose por ahí, es muy fuerte.

-No me extrañaría que fuera verdad, era de esperar.

-Y lo de Derk, ¿Necesitas más pruebas? ¡Le metió una paliza!

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? Oh, no. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, no.

-¿Kurt? – alcé la mirada muy, muy lentamente. De repente, estaba rodeado por un coro de chicas y los demás, me miraban fijamente en silencio. Tragué saliva y alcé las cejas. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Si? – murmuré, con voz ronca. Las chicas empezaron a soltar risitas estúpidas.

-¿Es verdad que tu novio le metió una paliza a Derk para defenderte?

-¿Novio? – me levanté de un salto de la silla, con las manos aferradas fuertemente a la mesa y los ojos como platos. No sé que cara pondría pero la clase entera empezó a soltar estridentes carcajadas.

-¡Venga ya, Kurt! ¡Sabemos lo tuyo con el chico ese! ¡Admítelo de una vez!

-¡Era tan obvio!

-¡Que les den por el culo, idiotas!

-¡Si, hazlo tú, que para algo tienes experiencia! – pasé de los molestos estúpidos y me encaré a la chica que callada y con una sonrisita en la cara, esperaba una respuesta.

-¡Yo no tengo novio, ni siquiera novia! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Ah, entonces ¿No es verdad que tu novio le metió una paliza a Derk hace dos semanas? Míralo, no ha vuelto a clase desde entonces. – miré de reojo el asiento de Sparky, recordando su nombre de súbito. Se llamaba Derek, pero lo llamaban Derk por su fama de matón. Así que se referían a eso. - ¿No es verdad entonces?

-Repito, no tengo novio.

-¡Pero si te vieron subirte a su coche a la salida!

-¡No sé a quien se refieren! ¿Vale?

-¡El nuevo chico, el de los rizos, no te hagas el tonto! ¿Quién va a ser?

Rizos… sólo conocía a una persona con rizos en mi vida. Sólo una.

Me mordí el labio suavemente y suspiré. En menudo apuro me habían metido.

-A ver… él no es mi novio, es… mi hermano. Mi hermano. – un montón de grititos y quejidos retumbaron en la clase. Me crucé de brazos, escuchando cada queja que se presentaba y cada risa, sin saber que hacer. ¡Decía la verdad, joder! Porque más valía callarme lo otro.

No, es verdad, es mi hermano, lo que pasa es que me gusta que me la meta por el culo y él tiene una extraña obsesión posesiva conmigo y, además, está fichado por la policía. Pero vamos, nada del otro mundo.

No soltaba eso ni muerto.

-¿Sabes qué? No acabamos de creérnoslo. – informó la chica que parecía portadora de la clase. Los chicos la apoyaron con vitoreos y yo me quedé tieso, sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado ese rumor allí? ¿Quién lo había soltado? Una idea que parecía bastante aproximada me dio vueltas a la cabeza. Sparky… hum… maldito imbécil. – De hecho, se lo preguntamos a él mismo.

-¿A quién? ¿El qué?

-Al de los rizos, ¿A quién va a ser? Lo pillamos saliendo del baño en el segundo edificio y le preguntamos directamente a él y… - una amplia sonrisa se formó en las caras de las chicas y yo estuve a punto de agarrar a una de los hombros y empezar a zarandearla para que lo soltara de una vez. - ¡No lo negó!

-¿¡Qué!? – grité.

-Empezó a reírse y no lo negó. No dijo nada, pero parecía contento.

-¡No jodas! – el grupito de subnormales empezó a carcajearse de nuevo. Me giré y les dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¡Cállense carajo! ¡Me tienen con sus cuentos de niños de parvulario hasta los huevos! – se quedaron callados de súbito y serios. Frank saltó de la mesa con cara de mala hostia.

-¿Me vas a mandar callar a mí, maricón?

-¡Ven aquí y suéltame eso a la cara! – las chicas se apartaron de mí de un salto, todo el mundo pegó un bote hacía atrás cuando Frank corrió hacía mí con una cara de buscar pelea impresionante. Sentí un subidón de adrenalina y di un paso al frente. Me lo iba a merendar de una buena hostia bien dada.

-¡Está ahí, está ahí! – me volví hacía la chica que gritaba histérica señalando hacía fuera de clase, casi pegando botes sobre el suelo. - ¡El de los rizos está ahí! – me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo? ¿Blaine? La clase entera salió en estampida, abriendo las ventanas que daban al pasillo y asomándose por ellas. Los más descarados salieron directamente fuera y se quedaron de pie, sonrientes, observando un punto concreto del pasillo. Salí detrás de ellos y prácticamente me hice sitio a base de empujones.

Blaine estaba allí. Nos daba la espalda, de cara a las taquillas. No se le veía la cara, pero sus oscuros rizos eran inconfundibles. Ese día había salido con una bandana sobre la frente. Llevaba puestos unos audífonos grandes y movía la cabeza distraídamente, escuchando música, ajeno a todo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, mi oído estuvo a punto de explotar a causa de los gritos histéricos de las chicas.

-¡Dios, está buenísimo! – viva el descaro en esta universidad pública.

-Espero que sea su hermano y no su novio, vaya desperdicio entonces.

-Tiene toda la pinta de ser un monstruo en la cama. – no tenían ni idea de hasta que punto tenían razón esas palabras. Blaine era… uff… imposible describirlo.

Blaine me agotaba, sí, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Era explosivo y yo había descubierto una faceta pervertida que no sabía que tenía. Adoraba la fuerza y la furia con la que me la metía por detrás, sus palabras sucias con cada jadeo, sus besos ansiosos y su tremendo aguante, sin contar su cuerpo, poco musculoso pero con una forma fuerte que me ponía burro. Le arañaba la espalda y le mordía cualquier trozo de piel que se me pusiera a tiro muy a menudo. Me agarraba a él y no había quien nos parase, incluso habíamos roto muebles enteros por nuestra bestialidad. Si, éramos unas completas bestias.

Joder, mierda… que guapo iba hoy.

-¡Está mirando hacía aquí! – Normal que mire con cincuenta pares de ojos puestos en él, pero no miraba a alguien cualquiera, no. Primero, frunció el ceño al ver tanta gente pendiente de él, con cara de extrañeza. Luego… luego me miró a mí y se quitó los cascos poco a poco, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Sin darme cuenta, me relamí los labios con el corazón a cien. Blaine sonrió con expresión de burla y me dejó atónito cuando me guiñó descaradamente un ojo.

-Échale huevos Hummel y admite que te folla por las noches. – miré a Frank a mi lado, quien se reía por lo bajo. Si, iba a echarle huevos y a dejar las cosas claras.

Salí corriendo hacía Blaine, que me esperaba apoyando la espalda en las taquillas, con chulería.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Presumes de tirarte a tu hermano o qué? – soltó, dejándome indignado, pero sin reproche alguno, más bien diversión.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Eres tú el que va diciendo por ahí cosas raras! ¡Toda la universidad cree que estamos saliendo!

-Si, algo he oído. – y seguía riéndose, como si nada.

-Tienes que arreglarlo

-¿Yo?

-¡Si, tú! ¡Di que eres mi hermano y se acabó!

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-¡Porque eres mi hermano!

-Ya, pero igual nos lo montamos, ¿no? Tampoco hay tanta diferencia, Muñeco.

-¡Blaine! – recostó la cabeza contra la taquilla, sonriendo. Estiró el cuello y vi manchitas rojizas cerca de la clavícula, la piel levantada. Eso se lo había hecho yo con mordiscos y me entraron ganas de hacerlo otra vez en ese mismo momento. Sacudí la cabeza y me apoyé contra la taquilla, a su lado, mirándole con cabreo.

-No me mires así, me están entrando ganas de hacértelo contra la taquilla. – sentí las mejillas arder. A mí también, Blaine, mierda.

Sentí un molesto escalofrío en la espalda y me volteé. Todo el mundo, sin excepción, algunos más descarados que otros, nos observaban fijamente y murmuraban. La gente que pasaba por allí se volvía para mirar y seguía su camino, pero no había nadie que no nos dedicara al menos unos segundos de atención. Me sentía un mono de feria.

-Dame el carné de conducir – Blaine hizo una mueca.

-¿Para qué?

-Para limpiarme el culo, ¿Tú que crees?. – puso los ojos en blanco y no se inmutó, incrédulo.

-El carné de conducir es falso, ¿Te sigue valiendo?

-¿¡Falso!? – grité, sin contenerme, totalmente boquiabierto. ¿Eso quería decir que venía todos los días en coche de copiloto con de un chico que no tenía carné? Blaine empezó a reírse y me puso delante el pequeño carné de conducir con una foto suya en la que parecía un auténtico delincuente, de los fichados y peligrosos, de los de busca y captura.

-Es coña, me costó dos semanas de intenso estudio como para que resultara falso. – suspiré, aliviado y alcé la mano para cogerlo, pero Blaine lo retiró de mi punto de visión enseguida. - ¿Crees en serio que voy a dártelo por tu cara bonita, Muñeco? – encogí el cuello. Lo suponía.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – golpeó con el puño la taquilla, con tanta fuerza que la bolló y el ruido atrajo la atención de todo el que nos rodeaba, más de lo que ya nos miraban y aún más descaradamente. Algunas chicas de mi clase se llevaron las manos a los labios, ahogando grititos histéricos. Blaine se separó de la taquilla, acercándose a mí, con la mano apoyada en ella, adoptando tal postura como el chico que pretende ligar con una chica. Empecé a desesperarme. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa maliciosa me obligaron a morderme el labio para no tirarme encima suya como un perro amaestrado.

-Suplícame como tú sabes que me gusta. – el corazón se me aceleró. Quería que le gritara que me lo hiciese con fuerza allí mismo, que me la metiera con ganas, delante de toda esa muchedumbre de personas que nos miraban.

-Y una mierda. – Blaine volvió a alzar el carné delante de mis narices, moviéndolo de un lado para otro y se mordió el labio, impaciente por una respuesta satisfactoria. Estaba claro que no me lo iba a dar a no ser que rogara y empecé a planteármelo seriamente. Estaba ruborizado, seguro, y muy nervioso. Giré la cabeza, buscando una salida y sólo encontraba gente mirándome como si me estuviera exhibiendo desnudo. Mis ojos se clavaron en las dos personas que pasaban por allí de casualidad y se quedaron mirándonos con extrañeza. Elliot sonreía, murmurando algo entre dientes como, "Siempre dando dando de que hablar". Finn fruncía el ceño, con cara de desconfianza total. Volví a mirar a Blaine, tragando saliva. La forma en la que me miraba me estaba poniendo muy caliente.

De repente, al alzar la vista por encima de su hombro, se me cortó la respiración y estoy seguro de que me puse blanco.

-Lo suponía. Si no eres el centro de atención no estás contento, eh, Kurtie. – me puse tieso al oírla. Tenía el pelo liso y brillante, de un rubio centelleante, suelto, apartando el flequillo por una diadema verde claro, como sus ojos. Los labios carnosos, las mejillas adorablemente ruborizadas. Siempre había sabido combinar bien la ropa e ir bien vestida, pero ese día estaba deslumbrante con ese jersey oscuro y la faldita azul claro. La chaqueta… se la había regalado yo un año atrás por nuestro aniversario.

-Natalie… - suspiré, recordando lo dolorosamente enamorado que había estado de esa preciosidad austriaca. Ella sonreía tiernamente. También recordaba esa sonrisa con demasiada frecuencia.

Vale Kurt, no lo tienes tan superado como creías.

Mis ojos volvieron a clavarse en Blaine al menor movimiento. Su expresión divertida había desaparecido. Me miró de una manera furibunda antes de volverse hacía Natalie con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dos cruzaron una mirada rápida y Blaine hizo un ruidito desagradable con la boca.

-Hola. – le sonrió mi ex novia. El ambiente se volvió extremadamente tenso mientras Blaine guardó silencio hasta que finalmente, arqueó los labios en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que parecía la personificación del desprecio.

-Hola, Natalie. – soltó, como si la conociera de toda la vida, con mucha brusquedad.

-Tú debes de ser el hermano de Kurtie, ¿no? Un placer cono…

-¿Cómo sabes que soy su hermano? – le cortó con un tonito juguetón, un tono provocativo y a la vez, intimidante, prepotente. Fruncí en ceño.

-Ah, ¿No lo eres?

-Por aquí hay muchos rumores, ¿Cuál crees tú que sea el verdadero? – pero, ¿A dónde demonios quería llegar a parar? Le metí un pellizco en el brazo, conteniendo mi rabia. Blaine me ignoró por completo.

-Oh, eso. – Natalie me dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente y yo desvíe la mirada hacía el suelo, tieso y nervioso. Noté como Blaine movía la cabeza y me miraba de reojo unos segundos. Se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo, seguro. – Creo que son hermanos aunque no se parecen a simple vista. Supongo que Kurt te ha hablado de mí, de lo nuestro.

-De lo que hubo, si, algo mencionó. – ahora su tono parecía un tanto irritado, pero tranquilo y eso me provocó un gran alivio.

-Por eso… le conozco. No lo veo con ningún chico, la verdad. Hemos estado juntos, Kurt no es... Así.

-Menos mal que alguien se ha dado cuenta y se ha parado a pensar. No puedo creer que piensen que él es mi novio, joder, sólo hace falta mirarnos, somos dos polos opuestos. ¿Verdad? – giré la cabeza hacía él, esperando una respuesta, intranquilo. Blaine ladeó el cuello, pensando en algo que no alcanzaba a averiguar. Miró hacía la derecha, hacía el borbotón de personas que seguían mirándonos como dos fenómenos paranormales, esperando una acción sorprendente que no llegaba. Observó a Elliot y a Finn, encogiendo la nariz y luego me miró a mí con total seriedad. - ¿Blaine? – de repente me descubrí preocupándome por él, por su repentino cambio de actitud. No solía calmarse con tanta facilidad, tan de repente, de hecho, una vez cabreado, la cosa iba a peor. Quizás estaba pensando en algo que lo mantenía a raya y me preguntaba que demonios se le estaba pasando por su loca cabeza.

-¿Cómo decías que era Kurt? – le preguntó a Natalie, que había abierto la boca para decir algo pero la cerró enseguida, planteándose una respuesta.

-Pues cuando Kurt y yo salíamos juntos ¿Lo recuerdas, Kurt? – asentí con la cabeza. Era imposible olvidarlo. – Era muy cariñoso y amable, siempre pendiente de mí. Es una pena que la cosa no saliera bien. Desde luego, quien lo consiga se lleva un tesoro. – Me ruboricé otra vez. Natalie siempre tan dulce…

-Vaya, que interesante. Entonces, no piensas que sea… - se estaba burlando, se estaba riendo de nosotros, de ella con esas preguntas o quizás de mí. Quería que parara, me sentía incómodo entre los dos.

Natalie sonrió una vez más con toda su alegría. Blaine también sonrió de oreja a oreja. Conocía esa sonrisa. Era mala, muy maliciosa, como la de un niño travieso que pretende hacer una enorme trastada, no, peor. Mucho peor.

-Claro que no. Kurt no es así.

Mi hermano ensanchó la sonrisa.

-No, claro que no.

Y, de repente, ahí estaba yo, siendo agarrado del brazo y siendo empujado con una brutalidad insólita contra las taquillas, que cedieron a causa del golpe. La vista se me nubló unos segundos, hasta las piernas me empezaron a temblar, a punto de fallarme y hacer que mi cuerpo se escurriera contra el suelo. Me quedé aturdido e inclinado hasta que Blaine me agarró de los hombros y me obligó a levantarme de nuevo, golpeándome contra las taquillas sin con pura crueldad.

-¡Bla…- Blaine me besó. Introdujo su lengua a través de mis labios y empezó a imitar el ritmo de una penetración en mi boca con su lengua. Abrí los ojos como platos, totalmente shockeado ¡Nos estaban mirando, joder, todo el mundo nos miraba! - ¡No! – le empujé, pero sólo conseguí separar nuestros labios una milésima de segundo antes de que volviera a penetrar en mi boca con mucha más bestialidad y dominio. Le pegué un puñetazo en los hombros y me agarró las muñecas, estrujándolas, apoyándolas fieramente junto al resto de mi cuerpo contra las taquillas. Me revolví, furioso. Quería morderle los labios, pero no lo hice… no lo hice, sintiendo como me jodía la boca con la lengua, monstruosamente rápido y fuerte.

Natalie había retrocedido de un salto, blanca como la cera y se tapaba la boca con las manos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Vi a Finn pálido y a Elliot paralizado con la misma cara de quien ve un muerto revolviéndose en un ataúd. Los demás… cerré los ojos con fuerza. Blaine me restregó la rodilla contra la entrepierna, ansioso como un perro, descarado como él solo y yo… excitado y humillado como una puta.

No quería verlo, no quería ver la cara de nadie ni oír sus gritos. Blaine me tenía acorralado y a pesar de arrastrarme él mismo hasta semejante situación, no tenía muchas más opciones que apoyarme en él para no morirme de vergüenza. Blaine era un monstruo exhibiéndome delante de todo el mundo como un mero muñeco…

Mierda… es que soy su Muñeco.

Me besó de la forma más bestia y guarra con la que nunca me había besado hasta ahora ni él ni nadie. Perforaba con su lengua mi garganta, dejaba que su saliva se escurriera por entre mis dientes y me mordió la lengua cuando intenté volver a apartarlo de mí. Dominaba por completo cada rincón de mi boca y apenas me dejaba mover los labios, ni siquiera para corresponderlo, ni para hacer chocar mi lengua contra la suya. Me quería para él sólo y perdí la consciencia plena cuando su cuerpo duro me aplastó contra las taquillas y su rodilla me machacó la entrepierna hasta hacerme daño. Por un momento, tuve miedo de que pensara follarme delante de todo el mundo, sin piedad. Sabía que era capaz, de quien no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de aguantar era yo, porque como un idiota, ya estaba totalmente duro.

Oí grititos agudos, cerré los ojos y noté como sus labios dejaban por fin los míos completamente empapados de su saliva, repleta de su sabor, y su lengua se separaba de la mía. Aún me mantenía fuertemente agarrado de las muñecas y no se había separado ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo. Esquivé la mirada de todo el mundo, sobretodo de Natalie. Así es como debe sentirse uno cuando lo crucifican delante de un pueblo entero. La vergüenza y la humillación me invadían y a Blaine no parecía darse por satisfecho con eso.

-Suéltame ya. – susurré con voz temblorosa repleta de rabia.

-Suplícame. – hizo amago de volver a besarme con una sonrisita sardónica. Giré la cabeza y deslizó los labios hasta mi oído. – Deja de hacerte la víctima, ya me has demostrado con creces que este tipo de cosas te encantan.

-¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? – hablábamos en murmullos. Mi frente dio con su hombro, intentando huir de la mirada del resto del mundo.

-¿Ves a todas las personas que nos miran? No hay ni una que no tenga su atención puesta en nosotros y todos piensan, menudo novio tiene Kurt, que bestia, que monstruo. Por eso… - me acariciaba la oreja con sus labios húmedos, haciéndome estremecer. De nuevo tenía el corazón en la boca. – Los perros dejan de rondar a la perra cuando ven como un lobo marca su territorio en ella.

-¿Me estás llamando perra? – se rió suavemente.

-No. Te estoy llamando mi perra. ¿Entiendes? Eres sólo mi perra y… - volvió a restregarse contra mí, pero esta vez no lo hizo con la rodilla. Abrí la boca para gemir, pero sólo solté un profundo jadeo, expulsando una bocanada de aire. – sé que te gusta serlo. Admítelo, aquí, ahora, ¡Soy el mejor macho que te ha montado en tu vida! ¡Suplica porque te monte otra vez, perra o te follo delante de tu novia! – joder, joder, joder, no… - No tengo paciencia, Muñeco. Estoy muy cabreado, ¡Estoy furioso! ¡Venga, dilo! ¿Quién es la perra y de quien es?

-Yo… - hablé lo más bajito posible. Blaine me susurraba bruscamente al oído, sin apenas controlar el tono. Estaba ruborizado, no… estaba humillantemente caliente.

-¿Tú qué? – me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía fogonazos de placer subir por mi ingle. No podía decirlo, no podía…

-Soy tu perra… - y temblé. Me puse rígido y jadeé de nuevo, más violentamente que antes.

-No te oigo. Dilo más alto ¡Que se te oiga bien, que todo el mundo sepa de quien eres!

-No…

-¡Grita!

-¡No! - y se cayó, mudo. Por unos segundos siguió pegado a mí, quieto, paralizado, oyendo mis suspiros y… muy lentamente apartó de mi su cuerpo. Me miró con la boca entreabierta hasta que, como sabía que haría, se rió suavemente, divertido. Giró la cara hacía Natalie, quien seguía ahí plantada, blanca.

-Ohh, - soltó, dramáticamente. Cómo si de verdad lo sintiera. - Lamento haberte estropeado tu preciosa opinión de cuanto de hadas. Resulta que… A veces los príncipes azules no son tan heroicos como los pintan - se burló. ¡Se burló!

Haciendo amago de toda mi fuerza, me saqué de encima sus manos. Ya no tenía necesidad de agarrarme y sin que se lo esperara, le reventé la mejilla de un bofetón, que sonó a lo largo y ancho del pasillo. Sentí el escozor ardiente en la palma de mi mano, pero Blaine no pareció inmutarse en absoluto. Por un momento dejó de sonreír, desencajó la mandíbula y se rió, mirándome. Mi rabia crecía por momentos.

-Cuidado con tocar a mi Muñeco. – soltó, tan pancho, dirigiéndose a Natalie y dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro que casi la tira al suelo, empezó a andar alejándose de nosotros.

No me lo podía creer, no podía, no…

-¡Blaine, eres un hijo de puta! – le grité, rebotado. Le lancé lo primero que encontré en mi mano, sin alcanzarle. Estaba lejos. Blaine giró la cabeza, aún sonriente y salió por la puerta dándole una patada. El cuerpo me temblaba de rabia y frustración y cuando vi mi reflejo en la superficie del espejo roto que colgaba de la puerta del baño, me vi rojo como un tomate, hasta la raíz del pelo, todo el cuerpo rojo, todo, como si me hubieran echado un bote de pintura encima. - ¿¡Y ustedes que coño están mirando!? – les grité a los de mi clase, que con los ojos como platos, se miraron entre ellos hasta que estallaron en carcajadas y aplaudieron como gansos, cabreándome más si cabía.

Aún me temblaba el cuerpo, humillado y derrotado, me escurrí por las taquillas hasta que mi culo dio contra el suelo. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos y empecé a berrear como un loco, soltando todo, esquivando la mirada inocente de mi ex novia. No quería que me viera en semejante situación.

-Kurt… - Elliot se me acercó, con cara de, ya me estás contando que mierda ha pasado aquí. - ¿Puedes explicarme como es que te has dejado medio violar por un chico que es idéntico a tu hermano? Se parecía mucho a Blaine… demasiado. – entrecerró los ojos y yo me aparté lentamente las manos de la cara, dirigiéndole una mirada pudorosa. Estaba tan avergonzado por el espectáculo que había montado que ni si quiera contesté y volví a esconder mi cara de la mirada de la gente, que… ¡Aplaudía! No me lo podía creer.

-¡Hum! – ahogué varios sollozos y… mi lengua, instintivamente acarició mis labios, sintiendo el sabor a hombre de Blaine impregnado en ellos. Ooohhh… sabían a sexo.

Había sido demasiado para mí.

Blaine no se había apartado de casualidad, no. Es que lo había notado y tenía un vergonzoso y humillante problema que Blaine me echaría en cara en cuanto estuviéramos a solas porque como él mismo había dicho… me había corrido como una perra en cuanto se me pasó por la cabeza que iba a follarme allí mismo.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Me reí mucho en algunas partes de este cap, espero les guste =) **

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna hehehe**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 10**

-Tú… - Blaine alzó la vista con los ojos entornados. Se levantó enseguida de las escaleras que daban a la puerta de casa, bostezando y estirando los brazos con despreocupación, me miró con somnolencia.

-Ya era hora. Me iba a quedar frito aquí con este frío.

-¿Qué hacías ahí tirado? – se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo llaves aún. – hum… si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado a dormir en casa de Elliot. ¡Que se jodiera toda la noche ahí, muerto de frío! ¡Se lo merecía por chulo putas! – ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – caminé hasta la puerta de casa sin parar a mirarle. Estaba tan cabreado que no pensaba hablarle más de lo necesario, no pensaba dejar que me tocara. Llevaba todo el regreso en bus mentalizándome. Blaine se arrepentiría de haberme humillado de esa manera frente a toda la universidad, ¡Frente a Natalie! ¿Quién coño se creía que era? ¡Por lo menos podía haber pensado en las consecuencias que A MÍ, me iban a tocar cargar! Se merecía lo peor, se merecía la peor de las humillaciones, se merecía que lo mataran una pandilla de vagabundos y lo encontraran en un contenedor de basura descuartizado y putrefacto como una manzana podrida. – Fui a buscarte después de clase para volver a casa juntos, pero ya te habías ido.

-¡Mierda! – pateé la puerta con los dientes apretados. Ya no podía contener mi rabia. ¡Y el mamón me seguía hablando como si nada!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro las jodidas llaves.

-Venga ya. No puedes ser tan estúpido como para perderlas.

-Te las tiré. Hubiera merecido la pena perderlas si te hubieran dado en la cabeza y te hubieran dejado tonto. – se situó a mi lado, riéndose y yo lo miré de reojo con expresión asesina. - ¿Por qué no te mueres, Blaine?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

-Si. Una mierda demasiado incordiarte y apestosa. – le di una patada a la puerta después de buscar las llaves inútilmente en mis bolsillos traseros, sin resultado. ¿Y ahora que? ¿A esperar a mi madre? ¡A saber cuando vendría, me congelaría fuera! - ¡Blaine! ¿¡Que coño haces!? – me revolví entre su asfixiante abrazo. Me agarró por la espalda y me rodeó con su chaqueta, cubriéndome el cuerpo con ella, pegándome a él por completo rodeándome los hombros con sus brazos. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca al sentir su aliento.

-Muñeco... – no esperé ni a que empezara la frase. Le pegué un codazo y lo eché para atrás, quitándomelo de encima bruscamente.

-¿¡De que coño vas!? ¿¡Te crees que porque me haya acostado contigo siete veces y te deje tocarme más allá de lo fraternal tienes algún derecho sobre mí!? ¿¡Te crees que me puedes tratar como una puta y humillarme así delante de cientos de personas!? ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo, Blaine, nadie! ¡Ni yo tampoco soy nada tuyo! – por un momento, vi como mi hermano se encogía antes de fruncir el ceño levemente, pero no en actitud amenazante, sino pensativo, frustrado. Apreté los puños frente a él, esperando una respuesta y la más mínima provocación para golpearle. Estaba dispuesto hasta pelearme con él, de hecho, quería pelearme y hacerme respetar, lo deseaba. Venganza.

Blaine se quedó callado, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no dices nada?

-Si… - ladeó la cabeza, muy serio. – Han sido nueve veces, no siete.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Serás imbécil! – le tiré el bolso donde llevaba todos los libros de la universidad a la cara y de un manotazo, Blaine lo tiró al suelo como si fuera una molesta mosca, desperdigando todos los libros sobre las escaleras. Respiré hondo. – No… te acerques… a mí.

-Genial, me lo estabas poniendo muy fácil. Un poco de resistencia nunca viene mal. – lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré… ¡Le sacaré los dientes con unos alicates para que deje de mostrar esa asquerosa sonrisa llena de prepotencia!

-Mamón, idiota, chupa culos, puerco, hijo de… - murmuraba, recogiendo los libros uno a uno. - ¡Y no me mires el culo, anormal! – Blaine se inclinó, riéndose en mi cara. Metí todos los libros en el bolso con la poca dignidad que me quedaba y lo eché sobre el hombro como si cargara con un saco de patatas. Me senté en las escaleras. ¡Hay que joderse, ahora a esperar a mi madre para entrar en casa! Me estaba muriendo de hambre después de la hora de retraso del puñetero autobús, y mañana prueba oral del sistema nervioso. Apreté los dientes. Bueno, emplearía el tiempo en algo de provecho. Saqué el libro de psicología y me puse a estudiar, o a intentarlo. No resultaba tan difícil, Blaine callaba como un muerto.

Me giré y lo vi ahí, de cara a la puerta, inclinado. La puerta hizo un ruido raro.

-¿Qué mierda haces?

-Empleo los trucos delictivos que tu madre tanto odia.

-¿Qué?

-Intento forzar la puerta.

-¿Qué? – se giró y me miró con una ceja alzada. – No vas a conseguir abrir esa puerta, es blindada.

-¿Nos apostamos un polvo? – le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¡Bah! Tuyo es el tiempo, malgástalo como quieras. - Volví a darle la espalda y empecé a leer por lo alto lo que entraba en la prueba oral cuando… crack… me giré. Blaine sonreía de oreja a oreja con la puerta abierta de par en par.

-Me debes un polvo. – suspiré. Ese maldito rastafari engreído… ju… acababa de abrirme la puerta al principio de un buen escarmiento.

-Bueno... – me levanté de las escaleras y fui derechito hacía él con cara de quien recapacita y se da cuenta de sus errores, con cara de niño indefenso a quien se le han acabado las dulces y va a pedir más tímidamente. Blaine sonrió haciéndose unas ideas no muy acertadas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar continuar con lo de esta mañana en las taquillas? Un poco más y te lo hago allí mismo, no hubiera parado si no llega a ser porque me dejó paralizado notar como te corriste contra mí. – me ruboricé. Que vergüenza. – Sólo porque te toqué un poco y te llamé perra… te pusiste como una. – bajé la mirada al notar como se acercaba, confiado. - ¿O quizás fue porque estábamos en público, delante de tu novia? Vaya morbazo ¿no? – mencionar a Natalie me hizo mirarle fijamente, sin pudor. Seguía sonriente.

-Pues tú te pusiste celoso como un maricón enamorado cuando empecé a hablarle. ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿La perra te llama la atención? ¿Te gusta que se te ponga delante y exhibirla delante de miles de personas como tuya? ¿La quieres sólo para ti? ¿Tanto te gusta la perra, Blaine? ¿Tanto como para írsete la cabeza por su culo? – ahí, se quedó mudo, y yo me regocijé por dentro, riéndome por lo bajo. Era un idiota si creía que podía retarme a un duelo de palabras.

-Pues igual, sí. – o no. No era ningún idiota. Me quedé estático al oírle soltar esas palabras y, muy lentamente, retrocedí cuando vi cómo se me acercaba esta vez sí, amenazante, desprendiendo peligro lujurioso contra mí. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta abierta, recordando lo planeado. No podía retroceder más o no habría marcha atrás y yo seguía sin estar seguro de si me atrevería a detenerle si intentaba acabar lo empezado esa mañana. - ¿Y tú? Sigues coladito por esa Natalie, ¿no? - ¿coladito? No… estaba en fase de descuelgue, que era diferente, claro que, para joder a Blaine, haría y diría muchas cosas.

-Pues igual, sí. – Blaine entrecerró los ojos. Llevé mis manos a su chaqueta, agarrándola y atrayéndolo hacía mí dándole leves tirones. – Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, el que quiero que me folle ahora eres tú, no Natalie. – nuestro vaho se unió formando una espesa capa nublosa cuando respiramos en los labios contrarios. Nos rozamos y bajé la mano hasta su entrepierna directamente, sin pararme a dar más rodeos, restregué mi mano contra ella bruscamente, haciendo presión. Blaine jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior, con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Noté como su pene empezaba a crecer contra la palma de mi mano y tragué saliva. De seguir así yo también iba a acabar cachondo perdido.

-Voy a acabar con lo de esta mañana, perra. – subí la mano desde su entrepierna por la ingle hasta encontrar y meter la mano en el interior de los bolsillos caídos de su pantalón. Lo encontré.

-No entiendo a que estás esperando para no estar ya montándome. – se rió, inclinándose de nuevo para empezar a comerme la boca, pero no le di tiempo, metiéndole un empujón hacía atrás que casi lo hace caer por las escasas escaleras que daban a la puerta de casa y la cerré de un portazo frente a sus narices. Lo primero que hice fue echar los cuatro cerrojos y encender la alarma antirrobos. Mi madre era muy, muy precavida con el tema y ahora me alegraba profundamente al empezar a escuchar los golpes que Blaine propinaba a la puerta desde fuera.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! – me empecé a descojonar al oír sus gritos furiosos desde fuera.

-¡Jajaja! ¿¡Qué pasa, Blaine!? ¿¡La perra te la ha jugado!? ¡Eso te pasa por calienta pollas, pedazo de subnormal!

-¡Ya me estás abriendo la puerta o te juro que la tiro abajo!

-¡No sabía que tenías súper fuerza, hazlo, quiero verlo!

-¡Eres un maricón de mierda!

-¡Yo también estoy loco por ti, Blaine!

-¡Kurt, abre, abre ahora! – y siguió gritando, golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Yo estiré los brazos, desperezándome lentamente y me introduje en casa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Ya se cansaría, ya.

"Tiene un mensaje nuevo…"

Pulsé el botón del contestador automático del teléfono de casa y escuché la suave voz de mamá a través del aparato.

"Cielo, hoy no podré ir a dormir a casa. Tengo tanto papeleo y además, he aceptado dos casos más, no muy agradables, ¿sabes? Mañana a las siete de la mañana tendré que defender a una víctima de violencia doméstica y tengo que estudiar su caso a fondo. La pobre mujer a la que defiendo me necesita de verdad, cielo. No te puedes creer la de cosas horribles que pasan por mis manos, estoy descompuesta. Cierra bien la casa y activa la alarma, si pasa algo, llama a Gordon, lo más probable es que esté con él intentando organizar esto. No me ha dado tiempo a prepararos la cena pero sé que te las apañaras bien para hacer algo comestible, pero por favor, no te olvides de apagar la freidora si fríes algo, si vas a lavar algo en la lavadora, recuerda que tienes que echarle sólo un cazo de detergente y lavar la ropa de color con la de color, ¡No la mezcles con la blanca! He dejado medicinas en la cocina y vendas, por si te resfrías o te cortas con algo. Si vas a tomar algo para el resfriado o la fiebre, lee antes el proscrito y… ¡Ah, si vas a ducharte ten mucho cuidado! ¡La alfombrilla no está pues…!"

Fin del mensaje…

Ignorando por completo la exagerada reacción de mi madre a la idea de dejarme sólo en casa, sonreí, volviendo a regocijarme por dentro. Mamá no vendría esa noche, es decir, Blaine no dormiría hoy aquí. Pasaría la noche fuera, durmiendo como un perro.

Se seguían escuchando los porrazos que daba intentando abrir la puerta y me llamaba, muy cabreado. No se cansaba, así que fui a la cocina, cogí un montón de fresas que vertí en un cazo y las bañé con nata. Puse la calefacción, anduve hacía la entradita y cogí el inalámbrico.

-¡Blaaaaaaaaine! – le llamé cantarín. Por unos instantes dejó de golpear la puerta. - ¿A que no sabes una cosa? ¡Mamá no viene hoy a dormir! ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere decir eso? ¡Que vas a pasarte toda la noche durmiendo fuera, como un perro! ¡Que irónico! ¿Verdad?

-¡Irónica va a ser tu muerte! – me empecé a reír, llevándome una fresa a la boca, disfrutando del espectáculo. - ¡Un pobre e inocente muchacho de 19 años es encontrado muerto, disecado, desnudo y con el culo abierto en un contenedor de basura, horriblemente castrado con unas tijeras para podar los arbustos!

-¡Jajaja! – volví a empezar a descojonarme. Naturalmente, no lo haría si la puerta que nos separaba estuviera abierta y no cerrada, pero ya hecho, habría que aprovechar ¿no?

-Kurt, la puerta, abierta, ¡Ya!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no soy el Muñeco? ¡Que mal! ¿Debería asustarme? – me llevé una fresa a la boca empapada de nata. Hum… que rica.

-¿Asustado? ¿Sólo asustado? ¡Cuando entre ahí vas a conocer el terror! – me tragué la fresa y me dediqué a darle lametones a los dedos llenos de nata. ¡Me encantaban las fresas con nata!

-Así no vas a conseguir que te abra. ¡Deja de ser tan idiota intentando abrir la puerta a patadas e intenta convencer al dueño de la casa, idiota! Te aviso que la alarma está activada y la puerta tiene cuatro cierres. ¡No puedes entrar! – le dio una última patada a la puerta y se detuvo. Oí su gruñido ronco, exasperado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? – eso es, así me gusta.

-¡Suplícame! – sonreí pensando en la cara que habría puesto al oírme decir eso.

-¡Ja! ¡Si crees que vas a oírme suplicar espera sentado!

-¡Lo estoy, calentito, comiendo y cómodo! ¿Cómo estás tú, Blaine? – volvió a gruñir.

-¡Pues me meteré en el coche y me pondré la calefacción, fíjate tú que complicación! – volví a sonreír y corrí subiendo las escaleras hacía mi cuarto. Abrí la ventana y me asomé por ella. Blaine iba rumbo a su coche, aparcado perfectamente frente al garaje.

-¡Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine! – se giró y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Le mostré las llaves del coche en mi mano, sacudiéndolas, disfrutando al ver como abría los ojos como platos al verlas y empezaba a rebuscar por los bolsillos de sus pantalones. - ¡Jajaja! – se las quité fácilmente cuando volví a flirtear con él en el umbral de la puerta. Sabía que lo primero que pensaría sería meterse en el coche para calentarse o ir a comer por ahí, por su cuenta. Así que también le quité la cartera, jiji. - ¡Perro idiota! – estaba furioso. No replicó, en vez de eso, se agachó, agarró una piedra y la lanzó contra mi ventana, contra mí. Me agaché en el momento justo. Joder, ¡Que bestia! Cogí el pedrusco y volví a asomarme, arrojándosela con fuerza. La esquivó con la misma facilidad que si le hubiera tirado un globo.

-¡Considérate hombre muerto! – por toda respuesta, le lancé un beso y le guiñé un ojo, lo que le hizo gritar de rabia. ¡Joder, como me encantaba cabrearle!

-¡Te quiero, Blaine! – le grité, poniéndolo de los nervios hasta el extremo de hacerle patear una de las macetas de la entrada, haciéndola añicos. Ups, mamá se iba a enfadar por eso… pero yo disfrutaba como un mocoso.

Me tiré sobre mi cama, dando vueltas, sonriente, riéndome a carcajadas. ¡Oh, que bien sentaba aquello! Dominaba la situación por ahora… al menos hasta que Blaine consiguiera entrar en casa y me hiciera puré, pero no le tenía mucho miedo, la verdad. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y me acurruqué sobre las mantas, calentito. Introduje las manos bajo la almohada y, anda… su chaqueta. Yo estaba calentito en la cama y él abajo bajo cero grados, seguro que helado. Pobre…

Que se jodiera.

Ahora me tocaba la parte difícil a mí. Cogí el inalámbrico y empecé a marcar, llevándomelo al oído. Elliot y Finn se merecían una explicación razonable.

-¡Elli! – el grandullón bostezó a través del teléfono. Otro adormilado.

-Kurt, estaba echándome una siesta ¿sabes? Tienes el don de la oportunidad y de pasar desapercibido, ¿Lo sabías?

-Si, algo me había imaginado. ¿Quieres que llame luego?

-No, no, creo que tenemos que hablar, aunque eso sea más típico de Finn pero… sino he entendido mal, el rastafari ese de esta mañana era tu hermano, no un clon raro salido de una peli de ciencia ficción que andaba por ahí, ¿Me equivoco?

-Hum… ¡Nop! Te lo ha dicho Finn, ¿no?

-Me lo gritó. Me dijo zumbado por no darme cuenta yo mismo. ¡No era que no me diera cuenta, era que me quedé en shock por completo! Mi Kurtie magreándose con un chico frente a toda la universidad y encima, delante de Natalie. ¿Qué coño era eso? Fue lo primero que pensé. Porque… me dio la extraña sensación de que te dejabas y luego, pensar que ese era tu hermano… aún estoy completamente en shock. No sé ni como he conseguido quedarme frito nada más llegar. Kurt, ¿Qué mierda…?

-Antes de que digas nada… - suspiré, mientras apretaba la chaqueta de Blaine entre mis dedos. La acaricié y la abracé contra mi pecho como si fuera un punto de apoyo. De alguna manera, así me sentía mejor. – Verás… sí, era Blaine.

-Woow. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico sería más fácil de asimilar, pero Blaine… ¿No es tu hermano o algo así? ¿Me perdí el momento en el que dijiste que no había relación de sangre entre ustedes o qué?

-No. Si hay relación de sangre, es mi hermano, si, pero…

-¿Pero? No me irás a decir ahora algo como, estoy enamorado de mi hermano ¿No?

-¡No!

-Menos mal, porque ya estaba preparando un tratamiento psicológico para ti. ¿Entonces? – me mordí el labio inferior. Apreté con más fuerza la sudadera entre mis manos, aplastándola contra mi pecho. Una excusa, una excusa, una excusa…

-Es por Natalie.

-¿Natalie? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa en esto? – su tono de voz se volvió tosco al pronunciar el nombre de mi ex. No sé porque pero tanto Elliot como Finn siempre se volvían muy espesos con ese tema. Ya sabía que la odiaban, aunque no el motivo, pero por lo menos podrían disimularlo un poco en mi presencia, ¿no?

-Blaine cree que si le doy un poco de celos, querrá volver conmigo. – una excusa patética, si, pero en fin. Mejor que decirle que hacía semanas que me acostaba con Blaine…

-Ya. ¿Y te has hecho pasar por marica por ella frente a toda la uni? ¿Por volver con ella? ¿Con tu hermano?

-Bueno… nadie sabe que es mi hermano, así que eso no supone ningún problema. – de repente, un ruido bajo mi ventana me sobresaltó. Sonó como un golpe y un fuerte gruñido de rabia. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Blaine?

-Kurt, ¿Qué es eso?

-El perro.

-Tú no tienes perro, Kurt.

-Es el del vecino. Hace cosas raras, esta viejo el pobre. Bueno, pues eso. Que Blaine me ayuda a poner celosa a Natalie.

-Kurt, ¿Estás loco? ¿Esto te parece normal? ¿Magrearte con tu hermano por una chica?

-Hombre, normal, normal, no es, eso ya lo sé, pero… era una buena idea.

-Pero, ¿Es que se te ha ido la pinza? ¿Y tu reputación que?

-¿Desde cuando me importa mi reputación o lo que la gente piense de mí, Elliot?

-Ah, bueno, eso sí pero…

-Pues eso. Sólo fue… un intento de dar celos, nada más allá, no te preocupes por esto.

-No, si yo no me preocupo, pero es que no lo entiendo, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Ir diciendo por ahí que Blaine es tu novio o algo así? – me lo pensé. La verdad es que no tenía muchas más opciones después del numerito de las taquillas. O eso, o me tomaban por gay libre y un montón de chicos se me acercarían para intentar ligar conmigo y creo que eso sería desagradable, mucho. Además, a esas alturas, todo el mundo nos consideraba ya novios así que… ¿Qué más daba?

-Pues si. Es para no escandalizarte a ti y a Finn si nos ven juntos en la universidad o algo. Fingiremos un tiempo ser novios para ver como va la cosa con Natalie y después… - oí otro ruido, esta vez bajo mi ventana, como si algo se escurriera por la pared desde fuera. Me levanté de la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y caminé hacía ella con lentitud.

-Kurt, ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que Natalie no te conviene para nada? ¿Qué pasa de tu culo? ¿Qué es una puta, puta?

-Si, cincuenta veces. – seguí caminando hacía la ventana y me asomé lentamente.

-¿A, sí? Pues escucha, porque esa chica no va a volver contigo por mucho que hagas, Kurt. Es mala, no merece la pena que…

-¡No! – pegué un bote hacía atrás, pálido y con el corazón acelerado cuando vi a Blaine asomar la cabeza por mi ventana, con las manos apoyadas en la balaustrada, con la cara roja a causa del esfuerzo de escalar hasta allí o, quizás por la furia. ¡Estaba loco! ¡Había subido hasta el segundo piso trepando por el canalón y las escasas enredaderas como un mono! Y, estaba muy, muy enfadado.

-¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Qué que pasaba? Blaine empezó a alzarse y a empujarse hacía delante, casi con medio cuerpo dentro de casa. El teléfono me tembló entre las manos al ver sus ojos asesinos clavados en mí. Si las miradas matasen prefería no saber a que clase de torturas estaría sometiendo mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

-Elliot… enseguida vuelvo. – y agarré el teléfono con fuerza. No podía dejar a Blaine entrar en casa o… o… o me violaría, uff, seguro que lo hacía y luego me mataría y la violación a primera vista no podía ser tan mala pero el asesinato era otra cosa.

Tragué saliva. Allá iba.

-¡Fuera! – empecé a empujar a Blaine hacía fuera, poniéndole las manos en la cara y los hombros, echándolo hacía atrás.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¿¡Me quieres matar!?

-¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera! – Blaine intentaba agarrarse a algo, desesperado. Le golpeé la cabeza con el teléfono y sacudió la cabeza, soltándose de la balaustrada y, ¿Qué fue lo primero a lo que se agarró para no caerse? ¡Exacto, a mí! Se colgó de mí y yo me colgué de la ventana. - ¡No, no, no, no, no! – y me salí de ella. Grité, abrazando a Blaine con toda mí fuerza mientras caíamos los escasos siete metros de altura, pero en esos segundos que duró la caída juro que vi mi vida en diapositivas. Bueno, sobretodo vi a Blaine. Blaine besándome, Blaine follándome por primera vez en el coche, la primera vez que vi a Blaine frente a mí cuando me lo presentó mi madre como hermano mío, Blaine en la universidad, salvándome de Sparky, nuestra segunda vez en el baño público de la uni, las caricias furtivas en casa, nuestra tercera, cuarta, quinta vez, esa misma mañana contra las taquillas y el, "Pues igual, si" de hacía unas horas y…

¡Pam!

Un golpe y un frenazo en seco.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados con fuerza y mis brazos firmemente agarrados a Blaine, sin moverme. Me temblaba el cuerpo como un flan y el estómago me botaba de arriba abajo. Me quedé quieto con la cabeza apoyada sobre algo duro que se movía lentamente y chocaba contra mi oído, un sonido acelerado y tranquilizador.

¡Tumtum, tumtum, tumtum!

Con las manos tan temblorosas que al apoyarlas en el suelo, hicieron que se me doblaran los brazos dos o tres veces al intentar al menos, sentarme de rodillas en vez estar ahí tumbado sobre… ¡Sobre Blaine!

-Bla-Blaine … - me temblaba la voz del susto, viéndole ahí con los ojos cerrados sin reaccionar a mi llamada. Llevé una mano temblorosa hacía su cara pálida y le toqué la mejilla helada. Oh, no… oh, no… ¡Lo había matado! - ¡Blaine!

Y de repente, su mano agarró la mía con una fuerza descomunal. Abrió los ojos y me miró, con una intensidad que me hizo tragar saliva.

-Tú… Muñeco…

Suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba bien. Luego, me paré a pensarlo. Vale, iba a matarme.

-¿Te has roto algo? – sus ojos centellearon alrededor de mí mientras le veía alzarse, sentándose en el suelo. Frente a frente.

-No. Es a ti a quien le voy a romper ese delgado y bonito cuello de porcelana, Muñeco. – giré los ojos varias veces, buscando quizás una escapatoria al notar como su mano apretaba la mía hasta sentir como los huesos me crujían.

-Oye Blaine, para. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

-¿¡Qué no ha sido para tanto!? ¡Me has tirado desde tu ventana y me has dejado en la calle como un perro! – me gritó. De un tirón, conseguí liberar mi mano de sus garras.

-Y tú me empotraste contra las taquillas y me metiste mano delante de todo el mundo, llamándome perra. Estamos en paz.

-¡Y una mierda! – hice amago de levantarme del suelo con las piernas aún temblorosas, pero Blaine me dio un tirón y volví a caer al suelo de rodillas. Me agarró de los brazos y tiró de mí hacía él. Empecé a forcejear, molesto y al ver que no pensaba soltarme, le miré, empezando a sentir rabia, casi la misma con la que él me miraba a los ojos.

-¿¡Que mierda quieres!? ¿¡Que bese el suelo que tu pisas, que no deje que nadie se me acerque, que me encierre en un sótano oscuro sólo para ti!? ¿¡Sólo para complacer tu puta posesividad!? ¡No pienso hacerlo y no pienso pedirte perdón por esto después de humillarme y tratarme como una puta delante de cientos de personas! ¡Te lo mereces por gilipollas! ¡Y si no te gusta, sólo tienes que dejar de follarme! – se lo escupí a la cara, gritando sin importarme quien me oyera. Estaba fuera de mí mismo y quería golpearle, hacerle daño. Era un maldito idiota y yo otro por preocuparme y comerme la cabeza por él, como si fuéramos algo cuando en realidad no éramos nada, ni siquiera hermanos decentes, pero era necesario soltarlo precisamente por eso. Ya le había dado demasiada manga ancha, no iba a dejarme dominar ni avasallar por su asqueroso temperamento… aunque supiera que no sería capaz de cambiarlo.

-No pienso cambiar por ti. – ya lo había imaginado antes de que lo dijera con tanta frialdad, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-Genial, de puta madre. – me solté de su agarré de un manotazo. Él me dejó ir y me levanté del suelo, totalmente cabreado. – No vuelvas a tocarme, subnormal. – y le di la espalda, echando a andar fuera del pequeño jardín.

Iría a casa de Elliot a pasar la noche, si, ya que no podía entrar en casa. Me había dejado los cerrojos echados y si no utilizaba las cuatro llaves, no habría manera de abrirlos… si Blaine era capaz de entrar en casa por la ventana, genial, no pensaba…no pensaba…

Mierda…

Me detuve y golpeé furioso la pared que rodeaba la casa de los vecinos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta de lo más molesto y una ligera presión en el pecho. Me sentía francamente mal, muy mal y me quemaban los ojos a rabiar. Yo… tenía ganas de llorar y sabía porque… me apoyé en la pared, mareado y con las lágrimas patentes en mis ojos.

-Blaine, eres un maldito imbécil. – murmuré por lo bajo, con la voz ronca, sintiendo el molesto dolor en la garganta palpitar.

-Ya… algo había oído. – alcé la cabeza. Blaine estaba a poco menos de un metro de mí, justo en frente, muy serio. Sacudí la cabeza y me tragué las lágrimas que estaban por venir.

-Si al menos tuvieras algún derecho sobre mí como novio o algo así entendería que te cabreara un poco que Natalie se me acerque o…

-¿Si fuera tu novio? – ladeé la cabeza, esperando oír una risita por su parte, pero no oí nada. Seguía serio y yo… dolido.

-Si lo fueras. – me limpié las lágrimas con el antebrazo y volví a sacudir la cabeza. Empezaba a moquear. Novios, que tontería.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Muñeco? – aparté la mano de mi cara enseguida, encontrándome con su profunda mirada. Blaine estaba ahí, parado, en silencio y me sorprendió ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Aún así, seguía serio, quieto como un palo. - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – el labio inferior me empezó a temblar con un ligero tic. - ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Si, lo digo en serio! ¿Quieres serlo si o no? – Su rubor se intensificó.

Joder, joder, joder… ¡Que lo decía de verdad! Y para respuestas impredecibles la mía. Me di la vuelta, con la mano de la boca, completamente flipado y… no podía negarlo, ¡Coño, si hasta me había emocionado!

-Pu-pu-pues… - respiré hondo, acelerado, sin saber que decir, totalmente en blanco. Cerré los ojos con fuerza - ¡Vete a la mierda, Blaine! – y salí de allí a pasos agigantados.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Que me dejes!

-¿¡Que he hecho ahora!?

-¡Sólo me quieres para tenerme atado!

-Eso… no… eso… ¡Mentira! – ni él mismo sabía lo que decía. Eché a andar rápido, con la cara descompuesta. Como era de esperar, Blaine corrió hasta mi lado y se puso en medio. - ¡Venga ya, Muñeco!

-¡Ahora no quiero! – le giré la cara e intenté esquivarle y seguir andando. Blaine se me puso en medio de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Por qué no? – y se atrevía a preguntarlo. Mejor que él nadie lo sabía y le señalé con el dedo, acusador. Conmigo no se quedaría.

-¡Sólo quieres una puñetera razón para poder pelearte con cualquiera que se me acerque, una puñetera razón para hacerte el chulo delante de cientos de personas y una jodida razón para joderme y dejarme en ridículo, humillarme como esta mañana! ¡Lo que tú quieres es usarme para buscar pelea sin importarte lo que sienta, porque eres un bestia! ¡Un burro, eso es lo que eres! ¡Anormal descerebrado que piensa con el nabo! – y volví a darle la espalda, muy digno, sin mirarle a la cara de pocker que se le había quedado, eché a andar de nuevo con la cabeza bien alta. Le miré de reojo un par de veces. Estaba parado, mirando como me alejaba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Genial.

-¡Kurt! – pasé por completo de su grito y seguí andando, alzando más la cabeza si cabía cuando de repente, un golpe seco en plena cara me hizo caer al suelo de culo. – Kurt… - ¡Joder, que dolor, mi nariz, mi nariz! - … Cuidado con la farola…

Miré hacía atrás. Tenía la cara roja del golpe y la nariz… uis, mi nariz… Blaine me observó en silencio y noté como también se ponía rojo, encogiéndose, intentando aguantar la risa. Un hilito de sangre me cayó de la nariz y él empezó a descojonarse de mí… otra vez…

-¡Muérete!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Joder, que torpe!

-¡Te odio, que me dejes!

-¡Venga ya Kurt! ¡Ahora en serio! Vas a salir conmigo ¿no?

-¡No!

-¡Muñeco!

-¡Que no quiero!

-¡Venga ya, sin mí no saldrás vivo de la manzana!

-¡Muérete!

-¡Muñeco!

Puto Blaine…

Bueno… quizás se calle cuando lleguemos a casa de Elliot o quizás se canse de pedirme esa solemne gilipollez de ser novios que no pienso aceptar… al menos no de momento…

**¿Qué tal? =D **

**Espero sus comentarios chicos.**

**Tengan un lindo fin de semana 3**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**¡Hola Prisioners! Les dejo la actualización, un poco tarde lo sé pero con la noticia del fallecimiento del grandioso Robin Williams me quede impactada y sigo triste… El era admirable y siempre lo recordaremos! Que descanse en paz 3**

**Por cierto, Ya estamos a mitad de la primera temporada! Espero terminarla antes de entrar a la escuela =)**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Mmmm ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 11**

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira… ¿Estás preparado, Kurt?... No, no lo estás, ¡Corre antes de que sea demasiado tarde, subnormal! ¡Abre la puerta del coche y tírate a la carretera, aún estás a tiempo! Con un poco de suerte, cosa que no tengo, igual no me rompo las dos piernas y puedo seguir montando en bici… a no, que no sé montar. ¡Tírate ya, coño!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún chico bueno al otro lado de la ventana? – le dirigí una mirada nada simpática a Blaine, por no meterle un golpe.

-Pues igual sí, ¿Por qué? – curvó la boca en esa asquerosa sonrisa irritante y perfecta que tenía. A ver, ¿No se suponía que era un puñetero delincuente? ¿Por qué tenía los dientes tan bonitos? Diría que dinero tendría poco si en su casa reinaban una marabunta de cucarachas y ratas asesinas que habían intentado comerse a su perra Guetti (Pobrecita) como para pagarse un dentista y cuatro años de aparato, (A no ser que hubiera robado el dinero, cosa que no me extrañaría para nada) además, ¿No se suponía que de peleas y puñetazos o cosas así se caían? Arg… me sacaba de quicio.

-No intentes cabrearme otra vez. Los dos sabemos que el único chico que te atrae soy yo. – sentí un ligero tic en el ojo y me crucé de brazos en el asiento, refunfuñando.

-Si tanto me atraes, ¿Por qué te mando a la mierda, Blaine?

-Eres un orgulloso. En realidad, estás loco por mí. – bufé. Sería creído de mierda, prepotente, idiota enfermo y… y… ¡Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón! Y no entendía porque. Blaine era un imbécil, chulo asqueroso, de la clase de chicos que odiaba desde que era consciente pero, por casualidades de la vida, debía admitir que… mierda, me gustaba. Quizás porque era mi hermano y el morbo de lo prohibido no lo hacía desaparecer nadie.

-¡No! – me hundí en el asiento en cuanto divisé la universidad a escasos segundos y estuve a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto y tirarme, a punto, pero en el último momento, noté como Blaine empezaba a ir más despacio y me agarraba del brazo, evitando mi huida.

-Quiero una respuesta, Muñeco.

-¿Respuesta? ¿Respuesta a qué? – observé conteniendo el aliento como entraba en el aparcamiento para los estudiantes de la uni y, suavemente, se deslizó en uno de los que había libres. Me encogí aún más, aunque sabía que las ventanas estaban tintadas y nadie nos veía desde fuera, pero eso no evitaba mi nerviosismo, y que en ese momento, Blaine se girara y se inclinara sobre mí como si fuera a comerme, mirándome con tanta seriedad, no ayudaba.

-¿Vas a ser mío, si o no? – tragué saliva y mi cabeza acabó pegada a la ventana tintada, intentando alejarme de él, visiblemente nervioso y ruborizado. Sentía el corazón envuelto en una nube de vapor cálido y acogedor que me ponía el vello de punta al ver como me miraba. Oh, joder, que calor…

-¿Es que no te basta con que te haya dicho que no una y otra vez durante todo el fin de semana? ¿Qué te hace pensar que si he dicho que no unas doscientas veces diga que si a las doscientos uno? – dejó su seriedad otra vez, porque al parecer, era incapaz de mantenerse serio durante más de dos segundos y volvió a su sonrisita maliciosa.

-Te gusto.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No digas que no, reconócelo. – su mano se posó peligrosamente sobre mi pierna mientras veía como su cara se acercaba más a la mía. Casi sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo empezó a descender hacía abajo, intentando evitar el acercamiento hasta que llegó el momento en el que Blaine casi se situó sobre mí, desnudándome con la mirada, con las manos en mis piernas, separándolas poco a poco. – Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, joder. Quiero metértela, ya, ahora.

-Ahh… - no gemí, más bien fue un agudo soplido de flipado total al notar como me rozaba con los dedos la ingle y los mantenía ahí pegados, apretando. Me temblaron las rodillas y entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo un cosquilleo que me erizó la piel por como me observaba, impaciente, divertido y ansioso, como si fuera un juguete con el que estaba deseando jugar hasta hartarse de él. Me apretó con más fuerza la ingle por encima de los pantalones. Mierda, mierda, mierda… se me estaba empezando a marcar lo duro que se me estaba poniendo.

Le agarré bruscamente las manos para evitar que siguiera presionando y le miré fijamente.

-Estate quieto. – Blaine se rió. Miró hacía mi entrepierna por un segundo y sus ojos volvieron rápidamente a los míos, burlones.

-¿Por qué? Porque te pone cachondo como una puta que te toque. – que basto era joder, y como me gustaba, pero el orgullo y la dignidad eran lo primero y al igual que me gustaba que dijera esas cosas tan bastas y guarras, sentía como poco a poco, se me escapaba la dignidad cada vez que me dirigía alguna de ellas y eso, me reventaba por dentro.

Alcé la mano y antes de que pudiera situarla para darle una buena hostia, me la agarró con un rápido movimiento. Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ni lo intentes. No tropiezo dos veces en la misma piedra, nene. – será… será… la respiración se me cortó justo en el momento en el que pensaba soltarle una de mis frases más célebres.

Sus labios empezaron a dar suaves roces a los míos, sin profundizar, sin ir más allá. Mantuve los ojos entrecerrados, sin ver nada más allá de él, sin sentir nada más que los roces que nos unían. Me soltó la mano y la posé bruscamente sobre su mejilla, sacando la lengua y recorriendo el contorno de sus labios con ella. Acabé dándole un tirón del poco pelo de la nuca y disfruté oyéndole gruñir contra mi boca por la fuerza con la que tiré de él hacía abajo.

Con este maldito cabrón rondándome a todas horas me estaba volviendo un completo salvaje.

-¿Esa Natalie dejaba que la maltrataras así? Vaya una guarra. – le hubiera reventado la boca si no lo hubiera entendido y me gustara tenerlo atado así, igual que él me tenía atado a mí con correa.

-Estás… celoso… - le escupí en la cara. Él se rió. – Si tú lo reconoces, yo reconoceré que me gustas.

-No necesito que lo reconozcas, lo sé. Tú también sabes que me gustas a mí ¿no? – creo que mi cara se descompuso por completo. ¿Cómo? Eso… eso yo no lo sabía… - No te confundas. El "gustar" es muy, muy lejano al "amar". En mis términos, "gustar" es igual a "Gustar para follar", para disfrutar y pasar buenos ratos juntos, como rollo. Igual para ti es algo más y no estaría bien decepcionarte, así que, bueno… no te miento si te digo que eres la única persona con la que he estado tanto tiempo montándomelo y… tengo la intención de que sea así durante mucho, mucho tiempo, porque estoy totalmente atraído por ti, Muñeco. – pestañeé un par de veces, desconcertado. Es decir, ¿Qué mierda…?

Me besó, esta vez metiéndome la lengua dentro. Gemí contra su boca sintiendo la presión, como me recorría la boca de arriba abajo, la mancillaba penetrando con su lengua y como la mía le cerraba el paso. Intenté separarme de él un segundo, empujándolo por los hombros, aturdido y me mordió suavemente la comisura de los labios, separándose un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que su aliento no entrara por mi boca.

-¿Qu-que has dicho? – tartamudeé, como un idiota, notando la saliva escurrirse hasta mi barbilla.

-¿Qué se supone que he dicho? – preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco unos segundos. Volvió a acercarse y me dio un lametón que hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de saliva de mi cara. Joder, tenía el corazón con síntomas de infarto o algo parecido.

-Blaine…

-Calla. No lo estropees con esa bocaza… - Rápidamente, su fría mano se introdujo bajo mis pantalones, desabrochándolos y empezando a toquetear por encima mis abultados boxers. Me agarré ferozmente a su chaqueta, tirando de ella hacía abajo, hacía mí, intentando no deshacerme en gritos por como me la estrujaba. Siempre era tan burro… uff…

Doblé una pierna y la froté bruscamente contra su polla, devolviéndole el favor con una mirada maliciosa, observando como su expresión se volvía acalorada. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y gimió, ronco, soltándomela y llevando su mano a su propia entrepierna, frotándose por encima de la ropa delante de mí.

Mierda… no me calientes…

-Lo seré… - Blaine me dirigió una mirada guarra, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Abrí las piernas frente a sus ojos de lobo hambriento y le devolví la sonrisa, frotándome descaradamente por encima de los boxer, marcando lo tiesa que la tenía frente a su cara. A él se le iban los ojos y vi una gota de sudor descender por su cuello. – Seré tu novio, vale. Si… pero tú eres el mío.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

-La cosa no va sólo a base de polvos. Si eres mi novio, lo serás de verdad. – Blaine alzó una ceja. Se apartó poco a poco de mí hasta sentarse bien sobre el asiento del conductor.

-Vale. Soy tu novio de verdad.

-No sabes a que me refiero con novio de verdad, ¿no? – Blaine sonrió.

-No. – negué con la cabeza. Ya se arrepentiría después. - Pero seguro que merece la pena si eso significa que eres mío. – nos miramos. Él mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dio un pico antes de abrir la puerta y salir fuera. Me abroché los pantalones rápidamente y me aplasté la entrepierna con la mano. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás. Notaba como yo también empezaba a sudar a mares, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, y las gotitas de sudor me caían por la frente hasta el cuello.

-Oohh… - Blaine abrió la puerta del copiloto en ese momento.

-¿Sales? – me miró de arriba abajo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba acelerado y yo cerré los ojos, suspirando.

-Hum…

-Si necesitas hacerte una paja en soledad, sólo tienes que decirlo. – Entreabrí los ojos. Estaba seguro de que tenía las mejillas rojizas.

-Ahora mismo salgo.

-¿Te saco en brazos, Muñeco? – gruñí un poco. Maldito Blaine, lo que sea por avergonzarme. Se inclinó sobre mí y pasó los brazos por debajo de mis piernas y la espalda, elevándome en el aire por unos segundos mientras sacaba mi cuerpo del coche. Empecé a moverme como un loco y a pegarle en la cabeza.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame ahora! ¡Ya! – y me soltó. - ¡Cabrón! – Blaine empezó a descojonarse ruidosamente al verme retorcerme en el suelo, llevándome una mano al culo por el tremendo golpe recibido al caer de bruces contra el duro asfalto. Vale, me había machacado el culo. Seguro que ahora se me quedaría plano. - ¡Joder, no puedes ser un poco más delicado! ¿No? ¿Por qué no aprendes lo que es delicadeza?

-Porque a ti te gusta que sea un burro contigo y los burros no tienen delicadeza.

-Serás…

-Bah. Siendo tú, encontrarías la manera de matarte con un osito de Winnie de Pooh. – abrí la boca para decir algo ingenioso, pero de repente, Blaine me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me pegó a él por completo, haciendo que mi cabeza se pegara a la suya y mis manos se aferraran a su cintura casi por un acto reflejo. – Sonríe a la cámara. – abrí los ojos como platos y… ¡Flash!... Cegado.

-¿Qué mierda…? – me llevé las manos a los ojos, y empecé a pestañear, agitando la cabeza, mareado.

-¡Gracias por la foto! ¡Será portada del periódico de la universidad, seguro!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Estarás contento, Muñeco. Te voy a hacer famoso.

-¡No, mierda, que dices, no quiero salir en el periódico de la uni! ¡No quiero que todo el mundo me mire! – me puse a gritar como loco y, en cuanto centré la vista un poco, cerré la boca.

Todo el mundo nos miraba… otra vez.

Me di la vuelta y me abalancé hacía el interior del coche de cabeza.

-¡Eh, ni hablar, fuera del coche! – Blaine me empujó fuera otra vez, cerrando de un portazo la puerta y contra mi voluntad, me agarró de la cintura, pegándome otra vez a él y empezó a arrastrarme con toda su chulería hacía la puerta de la universidad. Mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro y daba igual a donde mirara, todos me miraban a mí.

-Joder…

-Creía que te gustaba ser el centro de atención. – Intenté hacer caso omiso a los miles de ojos que me observaban y seguía andando a su lado, encogiendo el cuello, intentando ocultar mi cara en el interior de mi abrigo.

-Me gusta, pero no así. Nos miran porque somos… dos chicos que van muy pegados.

-Ya. – sonrió. – Seguro que la cosa empeoraría si se llegan a enterar de que somos hermanos además de dos chicos que se pegan mucho.

-Pues por tu bien… no, borra eso. Por mí bien, más vale que no se enteren, así que estoy apañado porque te importa una mierda mí bien, así que… - Blaine ladeó la cabeza mientras cruzábamos las puertas de la universidad. Era casi imposible ignorar las miraditas poco disimuladas de la gente mientras me arrastraba agarrado de la cintura un chico que creían mi novio, cuando técnicamente, mirado desde el punto ético, eso era imposible, por no decir abominable desde el punto de vista religioso.

Me agarré a Blaine con fuerza cuando vi mi clase a escasos metros. Casi estaba a punto de rogarle como si fuera un niño de parvulario que se quedara conmigo en clase porque los otros niños me decían cosas feas cuando vi como, literalmente, toda la clase se asomaba fuera de ella, mirándonos con la boca abierta y el morbo que les daba el asunto de verme con mi novio plasmado en la cara. Joder, joder, la que se iba a librar…

-Joder, no…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que la gente te llame maricón o busquen guerra?

-Hum… - se rió.

-No lo harán. – Miré de reojo a los demás de mi clase, sobre todo al grupo de medio subnormales de los que formaban parte los chicos. Me sentía un poco intimidado, sin saber que me dirían o que clase de bromas intentarían gastarme y, restregándome las manos y dando suaves pataditas al suelo, suspiré y me acerqué a él, agarrándome a su sudadera y estrujándola con nerviosismo.

-Quiero… quiero irme a casa. No me siento bien.

-Cagado. - ¡Claro, como a él no le cuesta nada ponerse a romper piernas y dislocar brazos si le dicen lo más mínimo!

-¡Escucha, eres mi novio! ¿¡No!? ¡Pues protégeme y sácame de aquí!

-¿Por ser tu novio tengo que protegerte? ¿Quién dice eso?

-¡Yo! Te lo dije. Si eres mi novio, lo eres de verdad. – alzó una ceja, no muy conforme por esa cláusula.

-Elliot y Finn te han mimado mucho en este tema ¿no? Aprende a defenderte tú solo.

-¡Pues ya no eres mi novio! ¡Rompo contigo! – Blaine bufó, haciendo rodar los ojos para volver a mirarme con una mueca en la boca.

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme hacer siendo tu novio?

-Pues… - muy astuto. Y si se lo decía, igual era él quien cortaba conmigo pero, en fin. – Protegerme cuando yo te lo pida, no avergonzarme ni humillarme delante de nadie…

-En privado si, ¿verdad? – hum… sentía el cuerpo arder de sólo imaginarlo y me puse a mirar el suelo, dando pataditas otra vez, sintiéndome estúpido.

-En privado, si… pero respetando los límites.

-¿Cuáles?

-… No lo sé… Además, quiero que esta semana me lleves al centro.

-¿Para qué? – le di un tirón de los rizos suave, sonriente.

-¡Blaine, despierta! ¡Dentro de nada es Navidad! Obviamente, vamos de compras navideñas.

-¿Compras navideñas? Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Es que tú no regalas nada por Navidad a tu familia o qué? ¡Que insensible! – Blaine se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin darle mucha importancia.

-Nunca he celebrado la Navidad.

-¿¡Que!? – eso fue tremendo. ¿Cómo que no celebraba la Navidad? Es decir… ¿Y los regalos? ¿Y la cena de Noche Buena y Noche Vieja? ¿Y la familia? ¿Y el árbol de Navidad? Y… y… bueno, todo lo que era la Navidad. ¿No lo celebraba? ¿Nunca? - ¿Eres budista o qué? ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio no celebra la Navidad!? – y se reí el loco.

-Yo no. Nunca lo he hecho.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué haces en Navidad entonces? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. Ver la tele. Suelen echar un especial porno en el canal 23, si, suelo verlo. – me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Te pones a ver porno en Navidad?

-Si. No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. Todos se encierran en casa con sus familias a celebrarlo y no hay nadie a quien tirarse o a quien meter una paliza. A veces también aprovecho y salgo a hacer graffitis y cosas de esas. Navidad es muy aburrida. – y hablaba con total normalidad, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, quedarse sólo en casa, viendo la tele, en vez de salir o disfrutar con la familia la época más feliz del año. Tragué saliva.

-¿Y tu padre?... Nuestro padre.

-Oh, antes salía por ahí a emborracharse y aparecía al cabo de los días, pero desde que superó eso del alcohol y se puso a trabajar, nunca está. – tragué saliva. ¿Qué mierda me estaba contando? Nuestro padre lo dejaba sólo en Navidad, no, sólo los 365 días del año, pero entonces, ¿Quién cuidaba de él? ¿Quién le hacía la cena, quien le lavaba la ropa, quien le había enseñado a hacer las cosas de la casa, quien le regañaba cuando hacía algo que no estaba bien, quien le cuidaba cuando se ponía enfermo, quien le llevaba al médico o al hospital si en una pelea, se rompía algo? ¿Y si se caía por las escaleras y se rompía una pierna? ¿Y si le daba un ataque de apendicitis o algo parecido? ¿Y si se caía torpemente en la ducha y se quedaba inconsciente?

¿Quién demonios le había enseñado a ser humano?

-Bueno, ¿Entras en clase o te llevo de los rizos? – en aquel momento, al saber de golpe que Blaine se había criado completamente sólo, sin un punto de apoyo familiar, su sonrisa me pareció la más extraña del mundo…

Pero también la más resplandeciente en mi mundo.

-Buenos días, Finn. – me giré al oír el saludo de Blaine con semejante tonito de superioridad. Finn estaba lejos, al lado de las taquillas, mirándonos con cara de, no me acerco hasta que ese chico no se vaya, refiriéndose a Blaine claramente. En ese momento recordé que le debía una buena explicación a él también y de las gordas. Finn no era como Elliot, Finn era astuto y sabía leerme la mirada y yo también a él. Por ejemplo, era más que obvio que odiaba a Blaine y lo veía peligroso para mí, cosa en la que había dado en el clavo.

-Blaine… – mi hermano/maniaco/novio me miró con desconfianza.

-¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje a solas con él? – ala, otra persona que sabía leerme la mente, ¿Tan obvio era?

-Si. Hazme el favor de irte.

-¿Y sino quiero?

-Lárgate a clase, Blaine. Por tu culpa tengo que inventarme otra excusa para el numerito de las taquillas.

-Pensaba que Elliot ya le contó la excusa con los suficientes detalles. Los hermanos están enrollados para dar celos a Natalie y que Kurt pueda volver con ella. – le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo mierda sabía eso? ¿Cuándo lo había oído? – Oh, por lo visto a Elliot le cuesta un poco alcanzar el sueño por las noches y tiene la manía de ponerse a hablar con su sombra en casos extremos y como tú te escaqueaste a dormir al cuarto de invitados, yo tuve que tragarme su charla. – abrí la boca para hablar, pero la cerré enseguida.

El viernes, cuando perdí las llaves y me caí por la ventana, dejando la puerta cerrada, después de un largo camino con Blaine poniéndose chulo pidiéndome que fuera su novio, llegamos a casa de Elliot.

-Cuando pensaba que ya no había forma de que te mataras pegándote un planchazo con la plancha para el pelo, que no te ahogarías en el cubo de la fregona o que no te mataría la armario empotrado cuando la abrieras, apareces en mi casa, pidiéndome que te deje dormir aquí junto con tu hermano porque te caíste por la ventana de tu cuarto. Hum… eso es nuevo. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Kurt?

Esas fueron sus palabras en cuanto le conté lo ocurrido. Dormimos allí. Le dije a Elliot que como no había sitio suficiente, podía emperchar a Blaine en la caseta del perro, pero Elliot es tan buena persona que dijo…

"-Ustedes son hermanos, ¿No? Duerman en mi habitación, tiene cama de matrimonio. Yo dormiré en la de invitados. "

Por supuesto, me negué y me encerré en la de invitados. Sabía que Blaine intentaría follarme en la casa de mi mejor amigo porque así de guay era él. Así que yo dormí en la de invitados y Blaine (Después de casi tirar mi puerta abajo a base de gritos y ver que no pensaba abrirle) cedió y se fue a dormir con Elliot. Al día siguiente, se quedó dormido sobre el plato de cereales y pensé que se ahogaría entre leche y trocitos de pasas de chocolate de Nesquit. Sobrevivió. El jodido tenía aguante.

Ahora entiendo porque se durmió sobre los cereales.

-Blaine, vete.

-Creo que no.

-¡Pues corto contigo! – Blaine gruñó. Finn y él cruzaron una mirada rápida y mi hermano sonrió con claro desdén, con falsa dulzura.

-Vengo por ti luego. – esas palabras me hicieron reír como un idiota.

-Te espero. – su sonrisa se ensanchó más frente a Finn y se inclinó sobre mí, besándome en los labios, quedando el intento de profundizar en un solo pico cuando lo empujé para que se apartara. No más exhibicionismo y menos, delante de mis amigos. – Blaine… ¡Desaparece! – le grité, rojo, chasqueando los dedos y mi malicioso hermano me dio la espalda empezando a alejarse, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Si me echas mucho de menos dame un silbidito y vendré volando, Muñeco! – giré la cabeza a todos lados, escuchando pequeñas risitas retumbar en mis oídos. ¿Qué pasa, la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer o qué?

-Kurt… - arrugué la nariz al ver la expresión disgustada de Finn frente a mí. Mierda, estaba preocupado por mí. Le debía algo más que una explicación al bueno de Finn.

-¡Buenaaaas!

-¿Buenas? Llevo llamándote todo el fin de semana y no me lo coges, voy a tu casa y finges no estar y ¿Apareces ahora morreándote con tu hermano otra vez y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es buenas? – vaya, estaba muy enfadado conmigo y tenía razones para estarlo.

-Lo siento. – Finn resopló. – Pensaba que Elliot te lo había dicho. Blaine y yo estamos haciendo el invento de…

-¡Corta el royo, Kurt! ¡Igual Elliot se cree esa mierda de los celos para con Natalie, pero estaba seguro de que sabías que esa idiotez no iba a funcionar conmigo, así que escúpelo de una vez! ¿¡Que coño estás haciendo con ese tío!? – encogí la cara, tragando saliva. Finn nunca me había gritado y menos había perdido los papeles delante de tanta gente. Estaba furioso y no pensaba discutir con él allí en medio del jolgorio, dónde ya se empezaban a oír murmullos sobre rumores de que Elliot estaba celoso o no se qué tonterías.

-Espera, vamos al baño. Todo el mundo nos mira.

-¡Ah, ahora no te gusta que te miren! ¡Pues el otro día parecías disfrutar de lo lindo que Blaine te exhibiera! – me quedé callado, dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda, esperando que se tranquilizara y dejara de gritar. Le hubiera roto la boca sino fuera porque le conocía, sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, que sólo estaba preocupado por mí y que el fin de semana había estado tan desesperado que ahora, teniéndome delante, había explotado. Sabía también que no hacía falta darle para hacerle reaccionar cuando su cara se relajó y el color cambió de rojo de furia y una intensa palidez. – ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurt? – soltó, más calmado, pero tremendamente alterado.

-Finn, tengo que entrar a clase ahora y tú también. Luego te lo cuento.

-No, necesito saberlo ahora. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El día de antes de que tu hermano apareciera, vi a mi mejor amigo salir de un pub agarrado de la mano de un desconocido y no supe nada de él hasta tres horas después. Luego, me entero de que el desconocido era su hermano y, ahora, los veo a los dos morreándoos por los pasillos de la universidad, ¡Esto es una locura, Kurt! ¿Qué mierda pasa? Joder, ¡Dime que no estás haciendo ninguna locura!

-¡No! Es sólo que…

-Kurt, lo conoces en persona desde hace unas semanas y te está cambiando radicalmente.

-Eso no es cierto, Finn. Soy el mismo de siempre.

-El Kurt de siempre nunca ha guardado secretos a sus amigos y nunca dejaría que un chico le utilizara para… ¡A saber qué! – suspiré.

-Blaine no me está utilizando, es… otra cosa…

-¿El que, Kurt? ¿Qué es, según tú? – entorné los ojos, abriendo la boca para contestarle pero, consternado, ni una palabra salió de mi boca.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y otras miles me llenaron el estómago de fuego y me hicieron encoger el corazón y entonces lo supe, totalmente desconcertado.

-Yo… no lo sé.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ni porqué, pero lo hacía. Hacía cosas que antes nunca hubiera hecho. Mantenía relaciones con mi propio hermano y me veía incapaz de parar ahora. Blaine arrasaba con mi cuerpo, con cada célula de mí. Era demasiado grande lo que sentía como para encerrarlo en un espacio pequeño de mí cuerpo y no dejarlo salir, eran… demasiadas cosas.

Finn negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Kurt, ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te mira? Es… monstruoso. Como si fueras de su propiedad, como si fueras manipulable, como si pudiera hacer contigo lo que quisiera, como si fueras… un Muñeco.

Un Muñeco…

-Si ha pasado algo, si estás metido en un lío, dilo. Somos amigos desde primaria, te conozco desde siempre, no voy a juzgarte, Kurt. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos sinceros. Ese era mi momento, el momento de decirlo, el momento de soltarlo todo…

El momento en el que todo acabaría.

-No. – mis labios se movieron solos, negando rotundamente, con una determinación que desconocía en mí. – No pasa nada grave. Somos normales, nuestra relación es… difícil de sobrellevar, pero no es nada más allá. No tienes de que preocuparte, Finn. De verdad. – Finn entornó los ojos, aún con la sombra de la sospecha en la cara.

-¿De verdad? – asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

-De verdad. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? – los segundos en los que Finn se mantuvo en silencio se me hicieron eternos. No sabía si creerme o no, pero algo vio en mis ojos que finalmente, le hizo asentir con la cabeza lentamente, confiado.

-Lo siento, Kurt. Mira que dudar de ti… estoy hecho polvo con tanto estrés. – me encogí de hombros, esforzándome por mostrarle mi más sincera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.

Quería pedirle perdón yo mismo por hacerle creer que no ocurría nada, porque lo cierto era que sí ocurría y, si empezaba a sentir por Blaine algo más de lo que creía que sentía… tendría un grave problema.

Kurt, eres un estúpido paranoico. ¿Cómo puede pasársete por la cabeza una gilipollez tan grande como que puede que estés empezando a enamorarte de Blaine? Es tan absurdo, que no tiene sentido.

Me despedí de Finn y agité la cabeza, dando la vuelta para encontrarme frente a mi clase. Todos habían entrado ya y la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que imaginé que la profesora ya había llegado y yo, llegaba tarde.

Bueno, Kurt. Ánimo. Un peligroso rastafari te espera después de clase, ¿No es razón suficiente como para sentirte motivado?

Y no. Deja de darle vueltas. Definitivamente, Kurt, no te estás enamorando de él.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna, aquí se leerá información muy importante acerca de Blaine **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 12**

-La agresividad es un instinto circunstancial del ser humano y, la violencia, ya sea psicológica o física, resulta ser a veces la forma más fácil y rápida de conseguir lo que nos proponemos… - al entrar en clase y ver como todo el mundo se giraba para mirarme con unas expresiones en la cara que variaban desde la incomodidad hasta las sonrisas más sinceras y orgullosas, pensé que sería difícil concentrarme ese día en escuchar y tomar apuntes. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para centrar toda mi atención en clase y me sentía mal, raro, pero no incómodo por como me miraba todo el mundo porque, sinceramente, tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme.

Me senté en mi asiento en silencio, disculpándome antes frente a la profesora por llegar tarde y saqué el cuaderno, empezando a tomar apuntes, distrayéndome de vez en cuando.

Un papelito doblado llegó hasta mi mesa. Lo abrí…

"¡Esos huevos que le hechas, Hummel! Nosotros te apoyamos, campeón."

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado y desvíe la mirada varias mesas atrás, donde varias chicas y chicos, entre ellos, para mi sorpresa, Frank, me alzaban el pulgar y sonreían en gesto de apoyo. Volví a mirar al frente. La gente está fatal, pero bueno… no iba a negar esa bonita muestra de apoyo por mis compañeros y, a decir verdad, no me extrañaba que Frank estuviera entre ellos. Nos conocíamos desde primaria y éramos algo así como una especie de rivales. Competíamos por todo, era difícil que consiguiéramos mantener una conversación decente por más de cinco minutos, pero bueno… había una especie de "amistad", si así podía llamarse.

Pensaba que no podría centrarme en la hora de sociología después de haberme despedido de Blaine, pero me equivoqué. Mi mente lo tragaba todo y mi mano se movía sola en el cuaderno, incluso se me acumularon unas cuantas preguntas en la cabeza. Sabía porque estaba tan concentrado. El tema era la violencia juvenil y todo lo referente a ello, daba vueltas alrededor de Blaine.

En cierto momento, no pude aguantarme y lo hice. Alcé la mano.

-¿Si, Kurt? ¿Alguna pregunta? – asentí con la cabeza a la profesora, buscando las palabras adecuadas para platearle mi pregunta.

-Todo lo que quiere decir es que el "rebelde sin causa" no existe, que la rebeldía y la violencia se dan a partir de ciertas causas psicológicas que suelen empezar en la familia o en las primeras relaciones amistosas y que en la mayoría de los causas, la violencia juvenil se suele frenar pasada la pubertad al madurar. Eso quiere decir que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí ya no tenemos necesidad de agredir a nadie ni nada, al menos no constantemente. Todos tenemos arranques de mal genio a veces.

-Ajá. Es un buen resumen, Hummel. – asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Y la menoría que no frena su "Sed de violencia"? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no consiguen frenarla como el resto al madurar, pasada la adolescencia?

-Es una muy buena pregunta, aunque es un tema que no toca dar este año, pero, bueno, el saber no ocupa lugar ¿No? – asentí con la cabeza, esperando una respuesta, nervioso sin saber porque. – Se podría decir que esa menoría son casos "especiales". Esos jóvenes no serían simples rebeldes, irían mucho más allá. Si al madurar, la violencia no se erradica, quiere decir que irá a peor. La mente madura, la rebeldía pasa a ser bromas pesadas y crueles y luego, delincuencia juvenil propiamente dicha. Algunos casos acaban ahí, otros no y si van más allá… la cosa pasa de ser un juego de niños a un juego realmente peligroso. – la profesora empezó a andar lentamente por entre las mesas, poniéndome más nervioso aún. – Las causas a este comportamiento suelen ser bastante pequeñas para los chicos que no pasan de bromas pesadas, como el querer llamar la atención de los padres y, normalmente, con un simple castigo y un cambio en la comunicación familiar, el problema acaba. Sería el perfil propio de una persona que pertenece a la mayoría. El perfil de una que pertenece a la menoría es otra cosa.

-Cualquier persona sin conocimiento alguno en el mundo de la psicología diría que un poco de disciplina, basta. Personas así son ignorantes, nosotros mismos lo somos. – la profesora alzó las dos manos al mismo nivel. – La diferencia entre la mayoría y la menoría es que, la mayoría recibe cierto grado de afecto, que le hace ver que no está sólo en el mundo. La menoría no tiene tanta suerte.

-¿Quiere decir que la menoría no se cría en un ambiente muy… afectuoso? – pregunté, empezando a cansarme de tantos rodeos.

-La mayor parte de los casos, por no decir, casi todos, no. Se crían en un ambiente delictivo y no hay mucho apoyo familiar de por medio. Algunos viven tal abandono, que se crea en su mente ciertos trastornos que estudiarán más adelante.

-Es decir, la persona en cuestión se ve… abandonada.

-No sólo se ve abandonada, sino que lo está. La diferencia entre estar abandonado y sentirse abandonado, es bastante grande en este tema. La persona en cuestión suele estar sola y si se siente sola, quiere decir que su mente no sufre ningún trastorno y eso es bueno. Pero si pasa de estar sola y no sentirse sola, es decir, acostumbrarse a verse sola, verlo como algo normal, la cosa se agrava, porque eso deriva a un comportamiento sociopático, es decir, la persona acaba teniendo grandes dificultades para distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo aceptable y lo inaceptable, lo moral y lo inmoral y, si una persona no sabe distinguir esos conceptos básicos… puedes hacerte una idea.

Tragué saliva.

-Podría matar a alguien y verlo completamente normal, verlo como algo bueno y no sentir remordimiento alguno. – la profesora asintió con la cabeza.

-Y el remordimiento, la conciencia y saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal son los puntos básicos que nos impiden hacer daño al prójimo. Si una persona no está amarrada a esos puntos básicos… se la podría definir perfectamente como monstruosa, muy peligrosa y podría desarrollar perfectamente conductas psicópatas propias de asesinos en serie, canibalismo, tortura, violaciones y las más monstruosa acciones que puedes imaginar. ¿Has visto la película del Silencio de los Corderos? Aníbal Lecter es un ejemplo bastante cercano a la clase de conducta que la persona podría derivar.

-Dios mío… - me estaba empezando a marear. ¿Tan grande es el abandono que puede sentir una persona como para arrastrarlo a… eso? Blaine… Blaine…

"Nunca he celebrado la Navidad. Todos se encierran en casa con sus familias a celebrarlo y no hay nadie a quien tirarse o a quien meter una paliza. A veces también aprovecho y salgo a hacer graffitis y cosas de esas. Navidad es muy aburrida."

"Oh, el viejo antes salía por ahí a emborracharse y aparecía al cabo de los días, pero desde que superó eso del alcohol y se puso a trabajar, nunca esta."

Abandono. Ver la soledad como algo normal.

"-Mi madrastra murió en un accidente de coche.

-Oh, entonces eso debió de ser muy duro para ti, Blaine.

-¿Duro? ¿Por qué?"

Dificultades para distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo.

"Cargar con un padre borracho perdido a cuestas es mucho más fácil a como te lo ponen. Le das una botella de tequila y ya te lo quitas de encima, lo demás… es cuestión de aprender a cuidar de ti mismo."

Ser incapaz de ver lo aceptable y lo inaceptable.

"Ya, somos hermanos, pero igual nos lo montamos ¿No? No hay mucha diferencia."

No distinguir lo moral de lo inmoral.

Conducta sociopática a causa del abandono emocional y afectuoso junto con la socialización en un ambiente delictivo. Todo eso puede derivar conductas psicópatas propias de asesinos en serie.

¡Dios mío, es el puto perfil psicológico de Blaine!

-¿Estás bien? – alcé la cabeza hacía la profesora, pestañeando, sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-N-no… estoy mareado. ¿Puedo… salir?

-Claro, sal. ¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe? – negué con la cabeza débilmente, más allá que aquí y me levanté tembloroso de la silla, caminando tambaleándome, con el estómago revuelto. Salí del aula, temblando, apoyándome en las paredes del pasillo, arrastrándome hacía el baño.

Me miré en el espejo.

Estaba totalmente blanco, pálido y tenía un montón de emociones atrapadas en la garganta, pidiendo salir a gritos. ¿Qué me ocurría? Empezaba a ver las cosas claras, empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Tenía un hermano. Ese hermano era peligroso, mucho, era una especie de aspirante a psicópata, como Aníbal Lecter versión reducida y chula, versión básica, el principio de lo que fue el asesino caníbal y, él me usa, me utiliza para tener sexo. Se comporta como es, como un asesino psicópata sin escrúpulos reprimiendo sus instintos asesinos, esperando el momento adecuado para dejarlos fluir y arrasar con todo a su paso, se comporta como un monstruo inhumano con todos… excepto conmigo. A mí me hace rabiar como cualquier hermano haría rabiar a su hermano pequeño. Cuando se enfada, hace lo imposible por reprimir su rabia frente a mí. No quiere hacerme daño. Cuando se acerca a mí y me mira, como si diera por hecho que le pertenezco a él y a nadie más. La forma con la que miró a Natalie cuando se me acercó para hablar, como la cortó y se restregó contra mí, ansioso como perro. Se tira sobre mí, me toca y me besa bruscamente, con todo el sentido de propiedad y demanda que tiene una persona sobre un muñeco sin vida…

De repente, en mi reflejo ya no veía mi cara. Veía el reflejo de un muñeco horrendo, con los ojos y la boca cosida mostrando una macabra sonrisa. El pelo castaño caía por su cabeza como alambres duros y tiesos y tenía el cuerpo repleto de agujeros por donde se le salía el relleno.

Alzó una mano con dos dedos arrancados hacía mí y se rió.

Me aparté de un salto del espejo y sacudí la cabeza violentamente, horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Así me veía Blaine? ¿Cómo esa cosa fea y asquerosa? O… ¿era eso en lo que él me quería convertir? ¿Sería yo su primera víctima como asesino psicópata?

Las piernas me empezaron a temblar. Corriendo, me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño. No quería ir a clase, no podía volver o... Todos me verían llorar como un niño asustado.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí encerrado. Oí el murmullo de montones de personas entrar y salir del baño. El timbre sonó no sé cuantas veces. Seguía sin moverme y sentía el frío calar mis huesos.

Tenía que decidir.

Blaine era monstruoso, era demasiado para mí. Nada ni nadie lo cambiaría porque era el resultado de una mente trastornada por años y años de abandono. Nadie le quería y él no quería a nadie, a nada ni a nadie… ni siquiera a mí.

Yo sólo era un Muñeco más en su mundo repleto de Muñecos sin vida y dolía. De repente, lo veía todo claro. Me dolía no ser más que otro de sus Muñecos. Le había negado a Finn la verdad por miedo a que todo acabara entre Blaine y yo y lo separaran de mí. Sentía una atracción sexual por él que iba más allá de la química. Hacía cosas que nunca en la vida se me hubieran cruzado por la cabeza de no ser por él. Esto no era normal… esto era un puto cuelgue adolescente.

Estaba colgado de Blaine, por completo. Se me iba la cabeza por él y ahora…

Empecé a llorar con más fuerza al comprender que Blaine no me convenía para nada. Era más que obvio que él y yo no duraríamos ni una semana y todo eso, sin tener en cuenta que éramos hermanos, para rematar la jugada y, aún así, por mucho que la razón me dijera que me apartara de él, me veía incapaz de hacerlo. Él sólo pensarlo me empezaba a volver loco.

-¿Kurt? – alcé la cabeza lentamente, escuchando esa voz penetrante y grave recorrer el baño. – ¿Kurt? Ya han terminado las clases, chico. ¿Qué te pasa? – suspiré al reconocer la voz de Elliot al otro lado de la puerta y me levanté del suelo, limpiándome los ojos con las manos. El poco maquillaje ya estaba más que corrido, así que por un poco más… mierda, como escocía.

-Ya salgo. – mi voz era horrible. Ronca a más no poder. Carraspeé un poco, intentando volver a mi tono de voz y suspiré, intentando mentalizarme, ordenar mis ideas y llegar a una conclusión.

-Ah, así que tenían razón. Joder, ¿Tan mareado estabas que no has salido de ahí en toda la mañana? – me aparté un poco el mechón liso de la frente y salí del cubículo, sin mirar a Elliot, yendo directo hacía el lavamanos, abriéndolo y echándome agua en la cara para hacer desaparecer todo rastro de maquillaje de los ojos. – Eh, eh, ¿Has estado llorando, mocoso? – sacudí la cabeza. Joder, que fría estaba el agua.

-Obviamente, no Elliot, ¿Por qué iba a estar llorando? - ¿Por qué mi novio era un aspirante a psicópata? Si, era una buena respuesta, si no fuera porque se suponía que para Elliot, esa relación era un puro fraude y no era cuestión soltarle a la cara que no sólo estaba colgado de mi propio hermano y que manteníamos una relación incestuosa, sino que encima nos habíamos acostado juntos más veces de lo que lo había hecho en mi vida con ningún otra persona.

-Me han dicho que se te ha ido la cabeza a primera hora y que creían que te habías ido, pero como todos seguimos aquí y Blaine te está esperando fuera… – se me erizó la piel.

-¿Blaine me está esperando?

-Desde hace diez minutos. ¿Sabes? Creo que Blaine y Finn no se llevan muy bien. Los he dejado peleándose para salir a buscarte…

-¿¡Qué!? – le grité, girándome de inmediato hacía él con la boca abierta.

-Joder, Kurt. Me has empapado. La próxima vez, sécate antes la cara hombre. – Elliot se limpió con cara de asco las gotitas de agua que le habían caído en la cara, como si le hubiera escupido. Oh, joder. Finn y Blaine peleándose. No quería ni pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer el loco de Blaine si se cabreaba con él, con el buenazo de Finn. ¿Se atrevería a…? No quería ni pensarlo así que, sin decir nada, salí corriendo del baño hacía la salida de la universidad. - ¡Kurt! – Elliot me gritó y yo empecé a abrirme paso a empujones por entre la muchedumbre. A la hora de la salida, todo estaba abarrotado y, aún así, me dediqué a apartar a empujones a la gente, corriendo hacía la puerta, desesperado.

-¡Eh! – oí un montón de quejidos que ignoré. Hasta un "Joder, puto maricón" del que pasé olímpicamente y salí de la universidad, corriendo hacía los aparcamientos como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ¿Dónde coño estaban? Joder, que no se lo hubiera cargado, por favor, que no se lo hubiera cargado y… ¡Ahí estaban!

Blaine tenía cara molesta, con el entrecejo fruncido y Finn parecía decirle algo no muy divertido, con la misma cara que me había puesto a mí esa misma mañana. Blaine dijo algo con una mueca despectiva y alzó el brazo, con el puño cerrado.

-¡No, no le pegues! ¡Blaine! – los dos giraron la cara hacía mí con mueca de sorpresa, pero mi hermano no bajó el brazo ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Salté por encima del capó de dos coches de manera imposible y… - ¡Blaine, no!

De repente, el suelo estaba a tres centímetros de mi boca y sentí como mi cabeza rebotaba literalmente contra el asfalto, como si fuera una colchoneta hinchable.

-¡Kurt!

-¡Madre mía que golpe!

-¡Se ha matado!

-¡Ese chico es un puto suicida! – no sabría decir cuantas voces sonaron en mi cabeza a la vez, sólo sé que intenté levantarme y el mundo cambió radicalmente para mí, de único, a doble y luego, a triple. Me quedé sentado en el suelo, con los ojos como platos. Si me levantaba, potaba seguro. Casi podía decir que sentía como se me agrietaba el cráneo poco a poco y algo caliente y pringoso se me escurría por la nariz de manera desagradable.

-Kurt, de los golpes que te has dado en tu vida, creo que esta ha sido la más memorable de todas. – oí a Elliot, agachándose a mi lado y agarrándome un brazo, tirando de mí para levantarme.

-¿Y la vez que se cayó del columpio y se dio en la cabeza? ¡Era de hierro puro!

-Si y supongo que ahí nació el problema. – me quedé de pie frente a Blaine y lo miré, intentando recordar que hacía allí.

-Ah… No… No le pegues a… – otra vez veía el suelo acercarse a mí antes de que los brazos de Blaine me agarraran y me alzaran aun con mis piernas totalmente flojas. Me agarró de la cintura y me mantuvo firmemente pegado a él. Hundí la cabeza en su hombro, momentáneamente atontado.

-Empiezo a preguntarme como mierda has podido sobrevivir sin mí hasta ahora. – hum… que modesto.

-El problema eres precisamente tú. – murmuré en su oído. – Si intentas pegarle a mis amigos, ¡Rompo contigo!

-¡No iba a pelearme con nadie! – Oí carraspear a Finn, que miraba a Blaine con descarado desdén. Si, era obvio que estos dos no se llevaban bien.

-Cuidado con tu hermano, Blaine. Ya ves que es tan delicado como un muñeco de porcelana. – soltó, con clara ironía recalcada en la palabra Muñeco.

-No te preocupes Finn. – por el tono con el que pronunció su nombre era digno de recibir un golpe, pero teniendo en cuenta que si me separaba lo más mínimo de él, iba a ser yo quien se llevara el golpe contra el suelo, cerré la boca y me quedé quieto. – Algo había notado y como ahora estoy yo cuidando de él, no hace falta que sigas dándole vueltas a eso de, estar en constante peligro.

-¿Constante peligro? – murmuré. Noté como los brazos de Blaine se hacían más fuertes aferrándome a él. Sentí su pene rozarme la ingle bajo la ropa. No estaba duro… todavía.

-Y yo confío en que nuestro Kurt no se romperá una pierna estando contigo. Te lo confío. Aunque sigue pareciéndome raro lo de… novios. Kurt, si necesitabas a alguien de confianza, ¡Me tenías delante! – Elliot parecía no enterarse de nada aún, ni lo sospechaba. Se reía, tomándoselo a broma cuando ninguno de los tres le veía la gracia. Bueno, igual Blaine, sí.

-Anda, gorila. Tira para el coche. – Finn casi empezó a empujarlo lejos de nosotros, como si no le gustara la idea de mezclar a Elliot en el asunto, y lo entendía. A mí tampoco me gustaría ver al grandullón enzarzado en una pelea contra el bestia de Blaine por mi culpa. – Kurt, ten más… cuidado. – no le miré. Sabía a lo que se refería sin necesidad de mirarle a la cara. Cuídate de Blaine, mucho. Y, como si quisiera llevarle la contraria, me abracé con fuerza a mi novio/hermano/psicópata.

-Adiós, Finn. – una buena opción hubiera sido salir corriendo detrás de ellos y soltar todo lo que tenía que soltar. Finn lo creería, si se lo decía a Elliot, también. Podríamos arreglárnoslas para quitarnos de encima a Blaine, lo sabía.

Pero era lo último que quería.

-Tu amigo alto me toca la moral, Muñeco. – aparté la cabeza de su hombro y le miré, su sonrisa perfecta estaba intacta. – Cree que soy una especie de psicópata que quiere hacerte daño. – fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y no lo eres?

-Bueno… - Blaine ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. – Lo de psicópata, igual tiene su parte de razón, pero lo de hacerte daño, no. – no sabía si se lo tomaba a broma o lo decía en serio, pero creo que dijera lo que dijera, como si decía que tenía pensado descuartizarme allí mismo, no me hubiera hecho separarme de él.

-Blaine… ¿Nos mira mucha gente? – mi novio giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, consternado.

-Todo el mundo, ¿Por qué? – me mordí el labio inferior, evitando una risa estúpida e histérica y preferí no mirar de un lado a otro para ver quien nos observaba. - ¿Qué pasa? – se rió – Pareces nervio… - le puse un dedo sobre los labios, haciendo que callara de golpe. Lo que pensaba hacer me resultaba de lo más vergonzoso y seguro que se reía porque estaba rojo como un farolillo de Navidad.

-Calla y no te rías. – me acerqué a su boca con los labios entreabiertos, muy despacio. Blaine se quedó quieto y su sonrisa desapareció, mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Pestañeé unas cuantas veces, pero cada vez que me acercaba unos milímetros más, acababa deteniéndome ese presentimiento que me decía que aquello no estaba bien, que me estaba metiendo en un lío. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deteniéndome por unos instantes. Sentí como Blaine, sin decir nada, me acariciaba la cintura por encima de la ropa, esperando. Apreté los puños tras su espalda.

¡Joder, que le den por culo a mi conciencia!

Me tiré a por su boca con todo el descaro del mundo, delante de cientos de personas mirando. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo apreté más contra mí para que no se escapara. Como si quisiera escaparse de mí. Me agarró del trasero con descaro, estrujándolo entre sus manos y yo empecé a restregar mi hombría contra la suya, con fuerza. Ladeé la cabeza, abriendo más mi boca y nuestras lenguas tomaron pleno contacto con cada movimiento. Notaba su saliva escurrirse por mi lengua y como sus manos me agarraban con tanta fuerza el culo que sentí mi polla palpitar, tiesa. Posé una mano en su nuca para que me penetrara más profundo con su lengua, sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, más rápido, más fuerte, más húmedo, como cuando me embestía y su pelvis chocaba contra mi culo.

-¡Blaine…! - nos separamos unos momentos, haciendo un sonido húmedo con la boca. Tomé una bocanada de aire y sus manos soltaron mi trasero para aferrarse a mi cintura. Notaba su pecho chocar contra el mío, subiendo y bajando, acelerado, mientras pasaba sus labios por los míos, besándome, despacio. – Vámonos. – le corté, antes de que me besara otra vez. – Vámonos ahora, ¡Ya! – me aparté de él de un empujón y tiré de la puerta del coche con tanta fuerza, que por un momento temí habérmela cargado. Entré en el coche y me senté rápidamente, encogiéndome en el asiento mientras observaba a toda la gente que tenía delante, toda la gente que nos había visto.

-¿A que viene tanta prisa? – Blaine se sentó a mi lado en menos de cinco segundos, con una sonrisita resplandeciente.

-¿Qué? No estoy para que la gente me mire como si fuera un mono de circo. ¡Si no les gusta verme besarme con mi novio, que miren para otro lado, nadie les obliga a mirar!

-¡Ah! Para ti lo de ser novios es algo bastante serio ¿no? – alcé la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. ¿Para ti no? – Blaine introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó. Metió la marcha y piso el acelerador. Casi se me sale el corazón cuando de repente, el coche se lanzó hacía delante, haciendo que el mogollón de personas gritaran y se apartaran, algunas casi cayendo al suelo por la sorpresa y el intento de apartarse de la trayectoria del coche. Blaine hizo una maniobra rápida con el volante, haciendo rugir el motor y salimos de los aparcamientos a setenta de golpe. - ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Nos quieres matar!? ¡Casi los atropellas!

-Si, una pena que se hayan apartado.

-¡Blaine! – salimos escopeteados hacía la autovía a una velocidad que sobrepasaba con creces la permitida. Me agarré al asiento, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y un cosquilleo subirme por el estómago. - ¡Frena, frena!

-¿En plena autovía? – aceleró. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿¡Dónde coño te han dado el puto carné de conducir, grandísimo idiota!? – grité. Blaine se reía por lo bajo. - ¿¡Que mierda tienes que hacer con tanta urgencia para poner en peligro mi vida!? – por un momento, apartó la mirada de la carretera y me miró con tranquilidad, viéndome histérico perdido. Noté como la velocidad iba reduciendo poco a poco, hasta pasar de 130 a 80.

-¡Voy a follarte. A eso voy!

Lo miré largamente, con los ojos como platos y el cuerpo temblando como gelatina hasta que mis pulmones volvieron a funcionar y pude respirar.

Blaine estaba loco, de eso ya no me cabía la menor duda, un aspirante a psicópata. Y por lo visto, me lo estaba pegando, a mí, quien se supone que debería ayudarle como un aspirante a psicólogo… Genial.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

-Acelera. – Blaine se rió.

-Después de comerte el suelo y un par de farolas, veo que te gusta llevarte a la boca cosas duras. Tienes suerte… - me mordí el labio y eché la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos. Metí la mano debajo de mis pantalones, empezando a acariciarme delante de él. – Tengo una cosa dura para ti que te va a encantar.

¡Oh, sí! Me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Loco por el puto psicópata de mi hermano!

**Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt ¿Qué vamos hacer con él? **

**¡Espero sus Comentarios! =)**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**¡Hola a todos! =) Espero se encuentren bien, vengo a dejarles la actualización que corresponde, espero disfruten el capítulo, al final hablaré sobre unos reviews que me dejaron. **

**Bueno, sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

*** Este Capítulo se lo dedico a la tierna Laura Garcia =3**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**El capitulo contiene escenas sexuales entre Kurt y Blaine inmediatamente al EMPEZAR, si gustas puedes saltarte esa parte. **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 13**

Una de las cosas que habían cambiado rotundamente desde que apareció Blaine, fue el sexo. Antes, era un descarado, si, para que negarlo. No tenía ningún problema a la hora de decir follar y hablar de ello a fondo. No era alguien que estuviera todo el día sacando el tema, pero cuando el tema salía, salía y yo, lo moldeaba. La verdad es que siempre he sido un puto descarado, pocas cosas me provocaban vergüenza en el mundo… hasta que apareció Blaine.

-Es la primera vez… hum… que haces esto, ¿verdad? – antes, nunca hubiera imaginado que un día me metería un pene en la boca, pero ahora, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la cama, entre las piernas de Blaine con su grueso miembro entre mis manos, saboreando la punta con la lengua.

-Claro que no lo he hecho nunca, imbécil. – le repliqué. Sentía como palpitaba en mi mano y como el mío reaccionaba igual, poniéndose duro y tieso, deseando que me quitara los boxer y lo dejara salir. Sentí como la mano de Blaine me agarraba el pelo con fuerza, empujándome la cabeza contra él, ansioso y, sin esperar más, cerré los ojos y me la metí en la boca.

-¡Oh! – Blaine echó la cabeza hacía atrás, con la boca entreabierta, apoyando el brazo en la cama y apretando mi pelo entre sus manos. No era asqueroso ni vomitivo como había imaginado, era… uff, sentía la boca llena de algo duro y húmedo que acariciaba con la lengua y de sólo pensar que era el pene de Blaine lo que me llenaba, me temblaba el pene de pura excitación, de puras ganas de estallar. Empecé a sacarla y a meterla en mi boca con rapidez, recorriéndola con mi lengua e impregnándola con mi saliva mientras me acariciaba el pecho desnudo con una mano, descendiendo hasta mis boxer y metiendo la mano dentro, me la agarré y empecé a masturbarme, subiendo y bajando, sacando la punta del interior de mis boxer, acariciándomela con el pulgar. Mis gemidos se mezclaron con el sonido húmedo de mi saliva sobre su pene, sentía como se me escurría entre los labios hasta la barbilla mientras la tragaba y jugaba con la punta con mi lengua, rozándola con el piercing. – Eso es… así… - Blaine medio gruñía medio gemía y notaba como se me tensaban los músculos con cada ruido que hacía, como me temblaba el cuerpo y me encorvaba hacía delante, tragándola con más ganas. – Entera, Kurt… entera… - dejé de tocarme y le acaricié con la otra mano los testículos. Blaine se tensó y me apretó con fuerza el pelo, empujando mi cabeza hacía delante, hasta hacer que mi boca acaparara toda la carne dura que pudiera. Casi sentí la punta rozar mi garganta cuando me dejó la libertad suficiente como para apartarme, pero no lo hice. Volví a tragármela como un perro hambriento.

-Serás perra… argg… - Blaine me tiró del pelo bruscamente, haciendo que alzara la cabeza y le mirara. Me apartó varios mechones de pelo de la frente, acariciándome la barbilla y manteniéndola bien erguida, limpiándome la saliva con el dedo. – Quiero ver como me la comes bien, Muñeco. – sentí las mejillas arder mientras le miraba y él me observaba con esa sonrisa repleta de malicia pura, llena de perversos pensamientos. Me la saqué de la boca y empecé a lamer la punta mientras se la acariciaba con la mano, mirándole. Él me miraba a mí, sin ni siquiera parpadear con una mueca de placer. Encogí las piernas, intentando no correrme ahí mismo delante suya y cerré los ojos, volviendo a metérmela en la boca con un ritmo desenfrenado.

-Hum… - empecé a tocarme otra vez, desesperándome. Necesitaba que me tocara, ¡Necesitaba que me follara! Sentí una gran humedad extenderse por mi boca y el preesemen bajar por mi garganta. Su polla palpitó y Blaine gimió. Me tiró del pelo hacía atrás con bestialidad, sacándomela de la boca y sentí como se escurría por mi cuerpo su semen, impregnándome el pecho, descendiendo por él como si fueran gotitas de agua. Me cayó en la mejilla cerca de los labios y cerré los ojos hasta que su mano decidió soltarme. Un par de gotitas me cayeron en los labios. Me pasé la lengua por ellos, recogiéndolas y saboreándolas en mi boca.

-Ahora… si que he marcado mi territorio. – se burló él, riéndose entre dientes, observándome. Abrí los ojos y le dirigí una mirada escéptica.

-Eres un puto asqueroso.

-¿Qué? – apoyó ambos brazos en la cama, con las piernas abiertas frente a mí, mirándome sin pudor, ni siquiera un ligero rubor. – Al menos no me he corrido en tu boca ¿no? Aunque de todas formas no hay mucha diferencia. No soy yo el que va tragándose por ahí los fluidos de una polla – Esa forma de hablar tan basta que tenía de hablar y actuar me ponía todavía más. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo que me puso el vello de punta. Aún hacía frío a pesar de estar en casa con la calefacción a tope y más, estando desnudo. Apoyé las manos en la cama, a ambos lados de su cintura y me levanté, pegando el cuerpo al suyo, restregándome por completo desde mi clavícula hasta mi entrepierna contra su polla. – Muñeco… - se dejó caer hacía atrás, tirando de mis boxer hacía abajo, intentando quitármelos. – ¡Quítate eso! – me dio un tirón que me los dejó por las rodillas y me los quité de un manotazo, dejándole ver toda mi desnudez, todo mi pene tieso y duro frente a él. Blaine sonrió mientras apoyaba las manos en su fuerte pecho, sentándome a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

-Quiero que me folles ahora, Blaine. – solté en su boca. – Quiero que me folles como sólo tú sabes hacer. – hacía tiempo no hubiera dicho algo así ni loco, y menos a un hombre. Me parecía humillante, pero Blaine simplemente era… diferente. No me daba vergüenza o me sentía humillado por él cuando me ponía a cuatro patas y dejaba que me montara como una perra. No me sentía mal, ni golpeado en el orgullo ni nada, al menos, ya no. Me sentía... Hombre, aunque resulte paradójico. Su hombre.

Blaine sólo sonrió. Alzó la mano abierta hasta mi cara y me acarició los labios con los dedos. Me los metí en la boca, tres de ellos, empezando a lamerlos lascivamente, uno a uno.

-Duele mucho una penetración por detrás ¿no? – le mordí un dedo con cuidado. Con su otra mano, volvió a apartarme el pelo de la cara, acariciándome levemente la mejilla y descendiendo por mi cuerpo.

-Hum… - ronroneé. Me temblaba el pene de puro deseo cuando notaba su mano fría acariciarme insistentemente un pezón con fuerza hasta erizarme la piel y ponerse duro entre sus dedos. Apartó la mano de mi boca, cubierta de saliva y la llevó hasta mi trasero. - ¡Ah, Blaine! – me encorvé hacía delante, sintiendo la cara arder en cuanto me pegó el guantazo en el culo. Se rió suavemente.

-Te encanta que te trate como una perra.

-Eres un maldito gilipollas – Me quedé mirando su boca embelesado, con su aliento rozando mi cara y le di un lametón al piercing de su labio, jugueteando con su comisura. Abrió la boca e intentó pillar la mía entre risas, pero me apartaba en el momento justo para que no me alcanzara, sonriente, empujándolo sobre la cama, dándole pequeños manotazos sobre el pecho cada vez que se precipitaba a por mí. Me quedé quieto, inmóvil, cuando sentí la presión de uno de sus dedos sobre mi agujero, penetrándolo con brusquedad mientras me estrujaba con la otra mano la nalga izquierda. Mi pene vibró y sentí la punta empezando a humedecerse, empezando a chorrear de puro gozo sobre su abdomen.

-¿Te vas a correr encima de mí, pedazo de guarra…? - Su risa mezclada con sus suspiros me ponía la piel de gallina y me hacía sonreír como un idiota enamorado mientras su boca se amoldaba a la mía otra vez, mientras su lengua y la mía se mezclaban, se lamían lejos de la prisión de nuestros labios mientras me penetraba suavemente con dos dedos más. Dejaba que mis gemidos se ahogaran en su boca y me aparté, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios empapados de su saliva, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, extasiado simplemente por como me penetraba con los dedos. Estaba sudando a chorros.

-¡Oh, sí, así! – berreé, poniéndome más duro si cabía. Apoyé las manos sobre su torso empapado de mi presemen y le aparté la mano que me penetraba de un guantazo. Empezaba a ponerme burro y vi como Blaine encogía la cara cuando le arañé con las uñas los músculos del abdomen. Me agarró el culo con ambas manos y me separó las nalgas. Noté como me rozaba la punta de su polla, otra vez dura y restregué mi entrada contra ella, notándola al cien por cien firme y caliente. Los músculos de Blaine empapados y su cara brillante, llena de gotitas de sudor. Me observaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Vamos… - jadeó, apretándome con más fuerza el trasero. Sonreí, relamiéndome los labios en su cara. Entrecerró los ojos, medio ido mientras me restregaba contra su cuerpo. – Te mueves como una jodida puta… ¡Ahh! – le pegué un manotazo en el pecho que se lo dejó completamente rojo. Le di tan fuerte que sentí un ligero picor en la mano.

-Cierra la puta boca, Blaine. ¡Quien te monta ahora soy yo! – joder, me estaba portando como una guarra. Veía la cara de mi novio desesperándose cada vez que me restregaba contra él, con más fuerza. - ¿Quieres que… me la meta? – dejé la punta de su hombría dentro, sintiendo su lascivo calor. Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes. - ¡Blaine! – le grité, sacudiendo su cuerpo contra la cama con brusquedad.

-¡Si, si, joder! ¡Métetela ya! ¡Ahora! – eché el cuerpo hacía atrás y dejé que su gruesa polla entrara en mí de golpe, dándole el gusto de sentir mi presión y yo, su fuerza, como palpitaba en mi estrechez.

-¡Aahh! – grité de gusto. Nunca me iba a cansar de sentirla tan dentro, tan profunda… Blaine arqueó la espalda y gruñó como un auténtico perro, aferrando las manos a mi cintura con firmeza. Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, esperando que me moviera, pero me quedé quieto, con la respiración acelerada, mirándolo por una vez, desde arriba.

-Muñeco… muévete…

-¿Y si… no quiero? – suspiré. Blaine entrecerró los ojos levemente, sin perderse detalle de mis movimientos, de cómo me acaricié la punta de la polla con los dedos y gemí quedamente, de cómo me toqué el cuerpo empapado en sudor y con restos de su semen, recorriéndolo con mi mano, deteniéndola en mis labios. Lo lamí, metiendo un dedo en mi boca, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus labios. Se enderezó de golpe sobre la cama, tirando de mí hacía delante con fuerza, haciendo que me moviera y su potente erección presionara justo en el sitio indicado, haciéndome gritar por el brusco e inesperado movimiento, sentándose y quedando frente a mí, con todo el cuerpo sudoroso bien pegado al mío, con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mi cintura. Sus labios rozaron mi clavícula con el frío piercing, ascendiendo hasta mí oído. Me lo mordisqueó con saña, hasta hacerme daño.

-Uff… joder, coño Blaine…

-Escucha Muñeco… - jadeó en mi oreja. Apoyé las manos en sus brazos tensos. Los músculos con los que me mantenía sujeto estaban tan duros como su propia hombría en mi culo. – Lo que estás montando ahora mismo… es mi polla. ¿La sientes? – tiró de mí hacía abajo, clavándomela con fuerza, hasta el fondo. Casi se me iba la cabeza y la apoyé sobre su hombro, sintiendo mi cuerpo arder. – Voy a reventarte con ella, así que muévete. – alcé mi cuerpo apoyándome en sus brazos. Blaine tiró de mí hacía arriba, agarrándome del culo otra vez con una mano, con la otra, tiró de mi pelo hacía atrás, obligándome a alzar la cabeza, exponiendo mi cuello frente a su boca.

Empecé a subir y a descender, con su boca atrapando mi nuez entre sus dientes, con su grueso miembro entrando y saliendo de mí, regocijándose, restregándose, chorreando otra vez. Aplasté sus rizos entre mis manos, pegando su cabeza a la mía, sintiendo su saliva descender desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, mezclándose con el sudor. Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que con cada sacudida, me restregaba por completo en él. Me temblaba la polla cada vez que la sacudía contra su musculoso abdomen, empapada y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, apretándolo contra mí. Su lengua se apoderó de la mía fuera de la boca en un juego sucio y húmedo y sus dedos me manosearon mi entrada mientras su hombría entraba y salía con fuerza de mí, reventándome.

-¡Ahh! ¡Blaine, joder, más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte! ¡Necesito que me folles con más fuerza! – le grité en la cara, en su boca. Empezó a reír con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Tú eres quien me monta! ¿¡No!? ¡Suplícame!

-¡Eres un…! – me mordió los labios con fiereza antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, besándome luego y dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo, arrastrándome con él. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y me envolvió los labios con los suyos, agarrándome de la nuca. Su polla seguía dentro de mi culo, la notaba palpitar, caliente, empezando a humedecerse, a punto de explotar. Me enderecé sobre él sin aguantar más, echando todo mi cuerpo hacía atrás, apoyando todo el peso sobre mis manos, apretando las sábanas entre mis dedos, abriendo más mis piernas frente a su cara. Empecé a montarle, a cabalgarle sin pudor como un bestia, como una maldita puta y… me encantaba. Disfrutaba sintiendo como me penetraba con su dura y gruesa polla, si, para que engañarme, me encantaba. Adoraba ser suyo. Adoraba que Blaine me tocara.

-Me… me voy a correr… - Blaine me la agarró de improviso, presionándome la punta con los dedos. Sabía que era mi punto, dónde me deshacía de puro placer. Sacudí la cabeza, berreando entre gritos y... - ¡Oh, sí, Blaine! – me dio un azote en el trasero. Encorvé la espalda hacía atrás de manera imposible, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gimiendo, rasgándome la garganta en ello y, simplemente, me corrí. Me corrí sobre él, sobre su duro torso.

Me quedé ido. Me quedé ahogándome en mi propio placer sobre él, gritando hasta quedarme sin aire, con la vista completamente nublada. Me iba… me iba a… sus manos tiraron de mí hacía delante, evitando que cayera fuera de la cama. Otro golpe tonto, lo que me hubiera faltado, pero no me dejó caer para estrellarme contra el suelo. Para cuando tuve la suficiente fuerza de flaqueza para abrir los ojos, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y mi cuerpo tumbado sobre el suyo. Suspiré.

-Joder, perdón… - murmuré con voz ronca. Blaine se rió. Sus brazos estaban liados alrededor de mis hombros, pegándome a él, sin dejarme moverme. Claro, que tampoco tenía mucha intención de moverme.

-Perdón ¿Por qué? – tomé aire, acomodándome más en su pecho.

-No te he dejado correrte. – volvió a reír con suavidad.

-Me he corrido antes que tú, pedazo de puta. – Aparté la cabeza de su hombro y mirándole cara a cara. Me moví, hacía arriba, restregándome débilmente contra él. Blaine hizo una mueca y soltó un quejido mientras me la sacaba con lentitud. Noté entonces su semen escurrirse por mis nalgas, empapándome a mí, a Blaine y a las sábanas, descendiendo por mis piernas.

-Antes que yo. – me burlé en su cara.

-Tú no la has metido en un culo tan jodidamente estrecho… - volvió a darme otro guantazo en el culo. Me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar otro grito. Blaine disfrutaba viendo mi cara de vicioso reprimido, le gustaban mis gritos, lo sabía, lo notaba. Dejé que se apartara de debajo de mí, quedando yo tumbado boca abajo en la cama, de lo más cómodo, echando la cabeza hacía un lado mientras Blaine empezaba a tocarme por todos lados como un poseso. - ¿Se puede saber cuántos tatuajes tienes? – preguntó.

-Uno… por ahora. Pienso hacerme uno en el costado.

-¿Aquí? – pasó la mano desde mi cintura hasta debajo de la axila. Me estremecí.

-Si. Así de grande…

-Y vas a poner, la putita de Blaine. – sonreí.

-Más quisieras. – se recostó sobre mi espalda y pasó las manos por mi pecho, deteniéndose a manosearme los pezones, repartiendo besos húmedos por mi cuello, mi hombro, mi espalda. Entrecerré los ojos, mirando al suelo desde la cama.

-Voy a hacértelo otra vez, zorrita – me llevé la mano al pelo, acariciándomelo, dirigiéndole una mirada de diversión.

-Cuidado, a ver si la zorrita te va a morder. – apresó mis manos contra la almohada, impidiéndome el movimiento de nuevo, dominante.

-Puedes intentarlo. – y empezó a restregar su hombría de nuevo contra mi trasero, poniéndome el vello de punta, mordiéndome el cuello, jugueteando. Intenté soltarme de su agarré entre suspiros, desistiendo enseguida, sin fuerzas. Que me lo hiciera como quisiera, si, me iba a volver loco de cualquier forma. Me dejaría hacer, a gusto, disfrutando de su fuerza, de su forma de imponerse sobre mi cuerpo, de la manera tan burra que tenía de hacerme completamente suyo. Si…

Abrí las piernas un poco, ofreciéndole todo mi cuerpo en bandeja, para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, entrecerrando los ojos cuando esa cosa llamó mi atención, en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño al ver algo sobresalir de debajo de la cama. Algo que me sonaba por su forma pero que no reconocía como objeto que formara parte de la casa.

-¿Qué es eso? – Blaine movió la cabeza hacía la dirección en la que miraba, deteniéndose por completo.

-¿El qué?

-Eso. – Suspiró, de repente, con muestra de resignación y me soltó, dejándome moverme libremente bajo su cuerpo. Me incliné sobre la cama, hacía abajo, agarrando ese objeto de madera que había bajo la cama. Tiré de él hacía arriba y un sonido metálico y chirriante impactó en mis oídos. Lo solté de golpe, sobresaltado y Blaine pegó un bote, extendiendo el brazo hasta él. – Cuidado. Está vieja y rota, pero no tengo otra, ¿Sabes? – y lo agarró, sacándolo con cuidado de debajo de la cama, sentándose a mi lado con el objeto en sus brazos. ¿Objeto? ¡Que mierda!

-¿Una guitarra? – me situé de rodillas frente a él, observándola. Estaba rota, tenía una grieta enorme en la madera y parecía tener un par de años ya. La acaricié por encima, con cuidado, tocando las cuerdas con suavidad.

-Está hecha polvo, desafina demasiado. No sé porque me la he traído. La última vez que intenté tocarla se rompió una cuerda y me dio un latigazo. Igual es hora de hacerla pasar a mejor vida y tirarla. – no parecía gustarle esa idea por el tono en el que hablaba y por como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Tocas la guitarra acústica?

-Bueno, prefiero la eléctrica, pero no tengo una así que… - se encogió de hombros.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? Parece muy vieja.

-Me la regaló mi madrastra para un cumpleaños hace ya unos nueve años. El único jodido regalo que me han hecho en la vida. Es una pena, me gustaba mucho. – esa afirmación me hizo tragar saliva. Sólo un regalo en la vida, sólo uno y estaba roto. Sentí algo profundo y molesto en el pecho, sentía… pena, compasión, pero por supuesto, no dije nada. Estaba seguro de que a Blaine no le haría gracia saber que sentía pena por él, de hecho, probablemente no sabría porque me sentía así. Él veía su vida normal y la mía un lujo innecesario. Igual me veía hasta como un niñato mimado.

Me acerqué a él, tirando de la sábana de la cama hasta dejarla suela y me cubrí el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso con ella. Me situé tras él y me colgué de su cuello, pasando la sábana por sus hombros, compartiéndola entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Entonces, sabes tocarla. – le susurré al oído. Blaine alzó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada llena de prepotencia.

-Muñeco, estás hablando con un profesional. A mí lado, Elvis tocaba como un fumado. – se burló y yo alcé una ceja. ¿Quién lo diría? Así que Blaine también tenía hobbies y no uno que tuviera que ver con destripar seres vivos. Hacía algo tan humano como tocar la guitarra, algo tan liviano como eso.

-Toca algo. – pasé la mano por su pecho desnudo, dejando la cabeza apoyada en su hombro tranquilamente. Cerré los ojos. Blaine giró la cabeza hacía mí unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre la guitarra y situar los dedos suavemente sobre las cuerdas.

Se me puso la piel de gallina.

Era un sonido melancólico, un compás triste y agudo que me hizo pensar en alguien gritando, pidiendo ayuda, pero dentro de ese grito había algo… algo bonito. Algo que me hacía sentir tranquilo, en paz conmigo mismo. Me abracé con más fuerza a él, escuchando. Pegué mi mejilla a su oído, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Blaine parecía haberse olvidado de que había alguien a su lado, deslizando los dedos por las cuerdas, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, concentrado, tranquilo. Si, nunca le había visto tan tranquilo.

Estaba claro que le encantaba tocar la guitarra, aislarse del mundo acariciando suavemente las cuerdas. Yo también me sentí aislado, en una burbuja en la que sólo estábamos dos, él y yo y, de repente, explotó.

-¡Ah! – pegué un bote, sobresaltado al oírle gritar. La guitarra cayó al suelo bruscamente y Blaine sacudió la mano con la que tocaba con expresión de dolor. - ¡Me ha dado otro latigazo la muy…! ¡Cómo duele! ¡De esta va directa a la basura! ¡Joder, mierda, mierda, mierda! – no pude evitar ponerme a reír a carcajadas oyéndole maldecir a la guitarra por su mala suerte. – ¡No te rías, no tiene gracia!

-¡No me río por eso! ¡Aquí estamos los cuatro como para formar un grupo! – Blaine se me quedó mirando como si le acabara de hablar en chino. – Finn toca la batería maravillosamente , Elliot toca un poco la guitarra también… o eso creo, Un buen grupo.

-Ya. Y tú vocalista ¿no? – sonreí con altanería.

-¡Canto de puta madre! – Blaine asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón como a los locos. – Es verdad. – le gruñí.

-Lo sé. Por tus gritos y gemidos tiene que ser verdad por huevos. – puse los ojos en blanco unos momentos antes de enganchar los dientes en su oreja, mordisqueándola como si fuera un perro. Blaine encogió el cuello, sacudiéndose. Noté como un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. - ¡Muñeco!

-¡Ha estado increíble! ¡Sí, reconócelo, genial joder! – se empezó a carcajear, tirándose sobre la cama conmigo debajo, empezando a revolvernos entre las sábanas, riendo, hasta que acabé encima de él, otra vez y nuestros labios a escasos dos centímetros.

-Si, lo reconozco. Será un bonito recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdo? – susurré. Notaba una sonrisa bobalicona plasmada en la cara, igual de estúpida que la suya.

-Ah, si, ¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre? – negué con la cabeza.

-No ¿El qué? – tampoco es que en esos momentos me importaran mucho las palabras de mi madre. Me esperaba cualquier chorrada, cualquier tontería, cualquier idiotez…

-Mañana vuelvo a Westerville.

Cualquier cosa menos eso.

La sonrisa se esfumó de mi cara tan pronto como había aparecido. Me quedé mudo, paralizado durante unos segundos mientras un extraño parásito se revolvía entre mis tripas con fiereza, gritándome, exigiéndome atención, instalándose en mi cuerpo como si fuera suyo, golpeándome desde dentro con bestiales latigazos.

Me aparté de Blaine, levantándome de la cama y retrocediendo como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-¿Te vas? – murmuré. Blaine se sentó en la cama, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y esa cara de pocker?

-¿¡Te vas!? – el grito me salió desde lo más hondo. Me sentía furioso, revotado y no pensaba ponerme a intentar averiguar porque. Lo estaba. - ¡Ah, vale! ¡Así que esto ha sido el polvo de despedida! ¡Genial! – agarré mis boxers y me los puse con rapidez. Blaine se me quedó mirando mientras recogía mi ropa y le pegaba patadas a la suya. Cogí sus boxers y se los tiré a la cara, enrabietado. - ¡Pues vete, lárgate! – le grité, abriendo la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a irme y pegar un portazo que tirara la casa abajo.

-¿A que viene esa rabieta? – la tranquilidad con la que me pidió explicaciones y se ponía los boxers me irritó aún más.

-¡Me lo dices ahora, me dices que te vas precisamente ahora!

-¿Y cuando se suponía que tenía que decírtelo? ¿Preferías que me fuera sin decir adiós?

-¡Prefería que me lo dijeras antes de echarme un polvo! ¡Antes, Blaine, antes! – nos quedamos mirando fijamente, en silencio, con seriedad, hasta que el muy imbécil se puso a reír de nuevo, como si tuviera toda la gracia del mundo. - ¡Ah, que te jodan! – y le tiré toda mi ropa a la cara, saliendo de su habitación con una mala hostia increíble.

Bajé las escaleras descalzo, casi desnudo y murmurando maldiciones entre dientes. Sus pasos retumbaron detrás de mí y volteé, al principio de las escaleras, alzando una mano en señal de advertencia.

-¡No me sigas! – Blaine se detuvo, mirándome con cara de ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Muñeco?

-¡Vuelve a llamarme Muñeco y te reviento la boca! – él ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con burla. - ¡Te vas! ¡Eso me pasa! ¡Te vas cuando dentro de dos días es Navidad!

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Navidad en esto?

-¡Lo estaba planeando todo para la Navidad, joder! – Blaine frunció el ceño, con expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Prepararlo todo? ¿Te refieres a una cena romántica a la luz de la luna o alguna cursilada de esas?

-¡Si! – me quedé bloqueado. - ¡No, eso no!

-¡Oh, Muñeco! ¡Me has emocionado, voy a llorar! – gritó con una sonrisita irónica y tono falsamente dramático. Me dieron ganas de pegarle una hostia.

-¡Eres un solemne idiota y te odio!

-¡Pues yo a ti te quiero, estoy enamoradísimo de ti!

-¡Deja de burlarte! – me estaba crispando los nervios con tanta estúpida burla.

-¡Te quiero Kurt, te adoro Muñeco!

-¡Sólo quería pasar la Navidad contigo! – por un momento, se quedó callado.

-Muñeco, sabes que esas idioteces no van conmigo. – soltó, negando con la cabeza. Parecía que la escena le divertía mucho y a mí… ¡A mí me estaba jodiendo como nunca!

-¡No quiero que te vayas!

La diversión desapareció de sus ojos. La sorpresa pareció dejarle mudo, comerle la risa de golpe. Nos miramos de nuevo, yo desde el primer piso y él desde la mitad de la escalera, en silencio.

-No quiero que te vayas. – repetí, más despacio. Me había quedado sin aire con el último grito. Cogí aire, observándolo en silencio hasta que agaché la cabeza, recordando que Blaine era inmune a cualquier muestra de cariño. Era indiferente ante todo y eso no era tan fácil de cambiar por medio de polvos bestiales.

Suspiré y le di la espalda, acariciándome el pelo con las manos. Intentar cambiarle sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, intentarle ofrecerle algo de cariño sin que acabara conmigo antes.

-Tenía pensado volver para después de Navidad. – oí un tremendo golpe en el suelo a mi espalda cuando Blaine saltó de las escaleras, alcanzándome en un segundo, situándose a mi espalda. - No me interesa pasar mucho tiempo allí. Me aburre. – sus manos me aferraron de la cintura y me empujaron contra su cuerpo, pegando firmemente su pelvis contra mi trasero. – Pero… si quieres que vuelva para Navidad… son dos horas de viaje. – apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro. Alcé la mano y le acaricié los rizos, olvidándome de toda muestra de enfado con su tacto.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer en Westerville?

-Hum… Es un secreto. ¿Quieres que vuelva para Navidad si o no? – le di un tirón de los rizos, pegando su cara más a la mía.

-Más te vale estar aquí para Navidad.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – se rió suavemente, agarrándome las manos, separándolas de si mismo. Me empujó hacía delante sin separarse de mí hasta que mi cuerpo quedó pegado a la pared y el suyo a mi espalda. Apretó mis manos contra la pared, a ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras empezaba a mordisquearme el cuello. Otra vez, otra vez, ¡Si, por favor!

-¿Vas a follarme… - cogí aire, con el corazón a cien y la entrepierna de nuevo despierta, empezando a temblar, empezando a endurecerse. - … otra vez? – me soltó las manos, descendiendo las suyas por mi cuerpo hasta mis boxers, bajándomelos lentamente.

-Si… - su lengua sobre mis hombros… - Si… - y se arrancó literalmente sus boxers y tiró de mi brazo, dándome la vuelta, quedando cara a cara, estampándome de espaldas contra la pared. Su pelvis chocó contra la mía mientras me devoraba la boca, mientras yo pasaba las manos por su espalda y presionaba sobre su nuca. Apartó sus labios de los míos, empezando a devorarme el cuello y los hombros, descendiendo, bajando, dejando rastros de su saliva sobre mi cuerpo…

- Blaine… Blaine - noté como me sujetaba una pierna, apretándome el muslo, alzándomela, separándolas y se restregó, todo, por completo contra mí. - ¡Ooohh! – se me iba la cabeza, agarrándome a sus hombros, clavándole hasta las uñas. – Blaine… - cerré los ojos, echando la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Eres mío, Muñeco? – me preguntó, lamiéndome la oreja. Se la noté, toda dura contra mi entrada, presionando, deseando entrar y reventarme.

-Si… tuyo… todo… ¡Todo tuyo, Blaine! ¡Tuyo, sólo tuyo! – otra vez me comía, incansable, insaciable, haciendo sonidos húmedos cada vez que separábamos nuestros labios y volvíamos a unirlos, comiéndonos, tocándonos por todas partes, desesperados, como perros hambrientos, con su polla de nuevo dura, penetrándome, lentamente…

-Menos mal que esto no lo haces contra las taquillas de la universidad. – abrí los ojos como platos. El corazón me dio un vuelco y separé nuestras bocas enseguida, girando la cabeza hacía la puerta de casa, por donde entrábamos y por dónde salíamos todos los días y dónde uno de mis mejores amigos me observaba, pálido, con la barbilla temblando y los ojos desorbitados, magreándome, restregándome, dejando que mi hermano me manoseara y me lamiera, me devorara la boca, me agarrara y me poseyera como se posee a cualquier puta.

-Finn… - murmuré, sin aliento. Perdí todo, la excitación, el color en mis mejillas, el movimiento, la capacidad de razonar, mirándole. Él meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin sentido, sin saber que hacer ni que decir, cualquier cosa en vez de mirarme a mí. Dejó caer mis llaves al suelo, las llaves que había perdido el día en el que Blaine me empotró contra las taquillas y me mostró como suyo delante de cientos de personas. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sudando a pesar del frío – Finn no… esto… - apoyé una mano en el pecho de Blaine, empujándolo débilmente, con el cuerpo repentinamente helado. Me dejó el espacio suficiente como para dejarme ponerme de nuevo los boxers, rápidamente, totalmente avergonzado y antes de que pudiera colocármelos, Finn salió por la puerta a paso acelerado. - ¡Finn…! – grité. La desesperación me inundó los sentidos al ver que no daba marcha atrás, que no se giraba para dedicarme al menos una mirada de reproche o de asco.

Me abalancé hacía la puerta, tropezando torpemente y cayendo de rodillas, levantándome otra vez enseguida cuando Blaine me detuvo, apretándome contra él, abrazándome por la espalda.

-No seas loco, Muñeco. No puedes salir a la calle desnudo, espera.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame Blaine! ¡Tengo que ir, joder! ¡Finn no, no, es mi mejor amigo, no puede ser! ¡Blaine, por favor, déjame!

-¡Sshh! – me siseó, repentinamente serio, paralizándome entre sus brazos. Me pasó las manos por las mejillas, presionando debajo de mis ojos sin decir nada. – No llores… - murmuró - No es divertido verte llorar.

Notaba mis ojos humedecerse y nublárseme la vista, con un nudo en la garganta que me provocaba dolor y una angustia palpable.

-Me va a odiar… - sollocé. – Finn me va a odiar. Le doy asco… le doy asco… – mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo de piedra, sin explicación, utilizándole de apoyo para mi desesperación, a él, a la persona que cualquiera temería, al demonio personificado, a un monstruo sin conciencia, sin remordimientos, de piedra, frío como el hielo, maligno como el diablo, indiferente como un trozo de piedra inerte ante el mundo. Abracé a Blaine, sin miedo. Como la única persona en el mundo que no le teme ni intenta huir de él, que quiere tenerle cerca sin importarle las consecuencias.

¿Por qué? Mierda…

Porque el Muñeco empieza a enamorarse de su diabólico dueño.

**¡Oooooooooooooooooooh! ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? D=**

**Lari : El POV Blaine lo comenzaremos a ver en el Epilogo y desde ahí se verá más su punto de vista. **

**Andre : ¡Por supuesto! =D quizás SC sea el primero por ser el más cortito, necesito checar eso hehehe **

**Nos leemos despuesito, espero sus comentarios!**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**¡Holaaaa Prisioners! =3 espero estén teniendo un día lindo, lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado pero ahora les traigo 4 capítulos, al final responderé algunos reviews que me dejaron por ahí hehehe.**

**Sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna, todo tranquilo hehehe**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 14**

Aparté el vaso de vodka de mi boca y lo dejé sobre la barra, tragando saliva. Ahí estaba, entrando por la puerta del bar, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Fue hacía la barra y le dijo algo a su madre. Sus padres eran los dueños del bar y él a veces se dedicaba a echarles una mano, sobretodo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Entró en el interior del bar y salió a los dos minutos, vestido como su padre, para atender a los clientes.

Esa era mi oportunidad. Alcé el vaso y vino hacía mí con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que se esfumó cuando me reconoció.

-Ho-hola Finn. – le saludé, intentando no tartamudear aunque la cosa no parecía funcionar muy bien. Me aparté las gafas de Sol de los ojos y las coloqué en mi cabeza, a modo de felpa. Finn me miró con una seriedad enorme, impropia en él y me dio la espalda. ¿Qué? ¿Me iba a ignorar?

-Finn, Finn, ¡Finn, espera! – me levanté de un salto y le seguí en su paseo hacía otra mesa. – Tengo que explicarte…

-Estoy ocupado. ¿No ves que estoy trabajando? – soltó, áspero, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-¡Si, ya, pero tengo que explicarte…!

-No me tienes que explicar nada, Kurt. Es más, prefiero no saberlo. – se detuvo delante de una mesa, preguntando por las bebidas. No pensaba dejarle ir tan fácilmente, de hecho, no pensaba dejarle ir.

-¡Sólo cinco minutos, Finn! – interrumpí a los clientes, sin importarme nada parecer grosero o la mierda que pensaran de mí.

-Ignórenlo, por favor. – dijo, totalmente indiferente, escribiendo el encargo en la libreta. Muy bien, a mí no me ignoraba nadie, ¡Nadie! Que alguien me ignorara me sentaba como un latigazo en el culo… bueno, no, eso me gustaba. ¡Como una plancha hirviendo en la cara!

-¡Finn, cariño, puedo explicártelo, yo en realidad no quería pero es que me siento tan solo por las noches sin ti! – Finn se puso tenso, tenso y rojo cuando empecé a gritar. Todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando con cara de ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y esos gritos? Y yo seguí, sin vergüenza, porque sencillamente, tenía bastante poca. - ¡Finn, sabes que yo te quiero, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro! ¡Vuelve conmigo, por favor!

-¡Kurt, cállate!

-¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?! ¿¡Ya no me quieres!? ¿¡Y todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos ya no significan nada para ti!? – murmullos, murmullos, escándalo. Venga, esfuérzate Kurt y ponte a llorar. - ¡Finn, cariño, es que tengo que arrodillarme y…! – antes de que terminara y las lágrimas me estropearan el maquillaje, Finn me puso una mano en la boca y, rojo como un tomate, me agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de mí fuera del bar, a rastras. Me sacó fuera y me soltó bruscamente, hecho una furia.

-¿Eres idiota o te lo haces?

-¡Necesito que me escuches, tienes que escucharme! ¡Lo que viste ayer…!

-¡Sé lo que vi ayer, es más que obvio, no necesito que me expliques que es lo que estabas haciendo con Blaine! ¡Sé reconocer lo que es echar un polvo, Kurt! – tragué saliva. Estaba muy, muy, muy enfadado. Suspiré, observando como el color rojo furia desaparecía de su cara poco a poco mientras yo empezaba a preparar las palabras adecuadas con las que explicarle todo. Todo. Sin excepciones. Era hora de dejar de fingir y soltar las cosas claras.

-Finn… - alcé una ceja, más que sorprendido al ver como se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendía con un mechero, guardándoselo luego en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. - ¿Desde cuando fumas?

-Desde que vi a mi mejor amigo siendo follado por su hermano contra la pared de su propia casa. – me mordí el labio inferior, sintiéndome mal, culpable, y esa era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían sentir avergonzado de verdad. – Me mentiste, Kurt. A mí, ¿Sabes?

-Sí. Si… lo sé. – le dio una calada, suspirando y expulsando el humo por la boca.

-¿Por qué? – me quedé pillado, mirándolo con el cuello encogido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me mentiste? Entiendo que a Elliot no se lo dijeras, es más bestia y no lo espera para nada. Si se llegara a enterar, iría a por tu hermano con una granada en las manos, pero ¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Siempre me lo has contado todo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Finn… el bueno de Finn siempre tan servicial. Era mi confidente, a quien acudía cuando tenía problemas. El día en que Natalie y yo rompimos, no volví a casa. Fui a la suya y dormí allí. Lloré mucho, como un niño y eso que ya tenía mis dieciocho avanzados. Finn no criticó a Natalie, ni dijo nada de nuestra relación ni de que no merecía la pena llorar por ella. Simplemente, me acogió mientras lloraba, en silencio.

Pero esto era diferente. Muy diferente.

Nos sentamos en un banco de la plaza, cerca del bar, dejándonos nuestro espacio y dándonos nuestros tiempo para pensar que decir o como pensar. Finn seguía dándole caladas al cigarro, inclinado hacía delante, aparentemente tranquilo.

-¿Cómo empezó? – preguntó, con voz pausada y profunda. – Lo que sea que ahora tengas. ¿Cómo empezó? – ladeé la cabeza, pensando, recordando.

-Pues… ese día. El del pub. El día de antes de que llegara.

-Él te llevó a casa. Yo estuve tres horas llamándote, preocupado, pero nadie lo cogía. – Finn me miró, sin decir nada. Sabía lo que quería que le contara, lo que quería que le soltara. Algo que prefería no oír, pero que debía oír.

-Si, Finn. Nos acostamos… en su coche. – sentí las mejillas arder y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza al soltar aquello. Finn bufó, llevándose un brazo a la frente y apartando el sudor.

-¿Hasta… el final? Quiero decir… te… te… te la… - ahora era todo el cuerpo lo que me ardía. Bajé la cabeza y la eché hacía atrás bruscamente, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué si me la… metió? – Finn se tapó la boca con una mano, con gesto escandalizado cuando asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

-Joder, Kurt, joder…

-¡Joder, que no es para tanto! No es tan diferente a como se hace con una chica.

-No, ¡Salvo que la chica eres tú!

-¡No lo soy, cállate! ¿¡Quieres que siga contándote o no!? – Finn calló. Se notaba que le costaba horrores tragar aquella conversación. – No sabía que era mi hermano. Simplemente nos pusimos ha hablar en el pub y fue… como una conexión sobrenatural, fue algo especial. Enseguida lo vi así, enseguida salimos del pub, dejándonos llevar y acabamos haciéndolo.

-Vale. – Finn asintió con fuerza. – Eso puedo entenderlo, pero ahora sabes que son hermanos ¿no? ¿Por qué coño sigues? ¿Y lo de las taquillas? ¿Y lo de ser novios? ¿Qué coño es eso, Kurt? – me mordí el labio. Vale, sabía que a Finn no le alteraba lo de que me hubiera acostado con un hombre, lo que le alteraba era que ese hombre fuera mi hermano. Normal, ¿A quien no?

-Pues seguimos porque… - esa era la parte difícil porque yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Podía decirle que Blaine abusaba de mí, sí. Así me quitaría yo el marrón de encima, pero no. Lo que vendría después sería absurdo, pero… - Blaine abusa de mí. – solté. Finn se me quedó mirando.

-Mentira. – dijo enseguida. Bueno, había que intentarlo. – Dios, no… ¡Te gusta! – gritó, levantándose del banco de un salto, alterado. - ¡Te gusta, Kurt, te gusta!

-¿Eh? ¿Que me gusta qué?

-¡Te gusta que él te dé por el culo! ¡Te gusta tener sexo con él! – pegué un salto, con los ojos como platos.

-Y… y… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Finn abrió la boca de par en par, mirándome fijamente.

-De verdad… ¿De verdad te gusta? – mis pupilas giraron de un lado para otro, buscando cualquier cosa con la que distraerse, cualquier cosa, me valdría hasta una viejecilla cruzando la plaza con bolsas de la compra o un perrito abandonado y solo, pero no, ¡Mucho mejor! Llegó mi salvador.

-¡Mira, es Elliot! – su mirada se desvió de golpe al grandullón, que iba caminando con el bajo a cuestas, metido en su funda y cargado a su espalda. Le saludé con una mano y él nos miró y se desperezó, bostezando. – Vaya ánimos trae. – Finn frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción y de repente, me agarró del brazo con fuerza, mirándome con seriedad extrema.

-No. No vas a darme esquinazo otra vez. Kurt, al grano, ¿Qué clase de relación mantienes con Blaine – me quedé callado, bajando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en su mano firmemente aferrada a mi brazo. No parecía tener muchas opciones, además, había sido yo quien había ido a verle para aclarar las cosas después de todo, ¿No? Echarse ahora para atrás no servía para nada. Sólo había que decirlo, sólo tenía que…

-Somos novios… estamos saliendo. – y… se hizo el silencio. Amén.

-¿Có-cómo que novios?

-Buenos días, chicos. – Elliot interrumpió justo en el momento más oportuno, bostezando otra vez. – Estoy bien jodido. Me hubiera quedado durmiendo hasta las seis de la tarde cuando, ¡Crack! Mi padre se ha sentado encima del bajo y lo ha hecho polvo. Joder, tiene huevos. Ahora noventa euros en restauración y…

-No seas imbécil Kurt. – tragué saliva, Finn no parecía tener intención de callarse ni siquiera con Elliot delante y eso me hizo alterarme, con el corazón encogido. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, rogándole con la mirada que se callara, que no dijera nada. Miró de reojo a Elliot y negó con la cabeza. – No te arruines la vida por esto, Kurt. Te va a destrozar.

-¿Quién te va ha destrozar? – preguntó Elliot, sonriendo, pero con cara de perdido total.

-Nadie. – Finn bufó de nuevo y sin decir nada, nos dio la espalda a los dos, andando a paso rápido hacía la carretera. Se detuvo en la acera, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color para cruzar.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Nada, Elliot. Una tontería nuestra.

-Y un huevo. Finn parece cabreadísimo. – me lo quedé mirando. Si, parecía cabreadísimo. – Destrozar ¿Quién? ¿Estás metido en un lío, chaval? – me dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo que me hizo tambalearme unos segundos, casi caerme al suelo. Elliot tenía una fuerza bestial de la que por desgracia no parecía percatarse. – Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que aquí tienes un oponente a tener en cuenta. – me reí, observando sus torpes movimientos de "boxeo" si así podían llamarse.

-¡Siempre te tengo en cuenta para una pelea, Elli! Una pena. No hay ninguna. Paranoias de Elliot, ya sabes como es. – me encogí de hombros, haciéndome el desentendido.

-Ese alto tiene un serio complejo filosófico eh. Anda, acompáñame a la tienda de música. Me entra sueño yendo sólo. – empecé a andar. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer salvo pensar, pensar y pensar y darle más vueltas, pensar en lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, darle vueltas al comportamiento de Blaine y al mío propio, reflexionar sobre lo de estar saliendo "en secreto" con mi hermano y darle vueltas a la reacción de Finn. No me había gustado su reacción, no me había gustado ese, no te arruines la vida por esto, Kurt. No quería darle la última palabra y quería dejarlo totalmente claro.

Saqué mi móvil y disimuladamente, a espaldas de Elliot, empecé a escribir un mensaje.

"Lo siento, Finn. Pero voy a seguir con esto por ahora. Sabes que te quiero, pero tengo que admitirlo. Él me gusta ¿vale? Mucho. Muchísimo. Guárdame el secreto por favor, confío en ti."

Y lo envíe.

Suspiré largo y tendido y miré hacía atrás mientras caminaba. Finn iba a entrar al bar cuando frenó en seco y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Se lo quedó mirando, leyendo el mensaje.

-¡Kurt! – el grito de Elliot me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Miré hacía delante y Elliot me agarró del brazo, empujándome hacía atrás bruscamente justo en el momento idóneo para apartarme de la trayectoria de una moto que iba a toda velocidad por la carretera. - ¡Quieres mirar por donde vas! ¡Casi te la comes!

-¿Qué hacemos en la carretera?

-¡No, eres tú el que está en mitad de la carretera! Anda, tira y ¡Sígueme, no apartes tus ojos de mí o seguro que acabas cayéndote a un río! – asentí con la cabeza, siguiendo a Elliot lentamente, mirando al frente sin pestañear. Agarré el móvil.

Un mensaje nuevo.

"Te estás metiendo en un lío, Kurt. Él te está volviendo loco."

-Está hecho polvo. Tardaré un poco en reconstruir el mástil y el cuerpo y será caro. Quizás te salga más rentable comprar otro bajo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, me costó años conseguir ese y quiero ese! – la tienda de música era enorme. Era la tienda más especializada de Lima, eso seguro o al menos la más famosa. Había ido un montón de veces con Elliot y Finn. En esta tienda compraron la guitarra y la batería. También había ido alguna que otra vez con Gordon, él también tenía por costumbre tocar la guitarra, era su hobbie y también había tenido un teclado que había comprado tiempo atrás, aquí también. Se podía decir que me había criado entre la música y la verdad era que me encantaba, adoraba la música… pero era demasiado impaciente y tenía unas manos bastante torpes a la hora de intentar aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento. Una vez intenté tocar la guitarra de Gordon y lo dejé a los dos días, con los dedos llenos de ampollas y las uñas rotas y feísimas.

Sí. Sí formar parte del mundo de la música era mi vocación, creo que no me quedaba más remedio que ser el vocalista y era la opción que más me molaba, claro, ya que el vocalista siempre es el que más llama la atención y ¿Quién mejor para acaparar la atención que yo? Siempre había sabido que estaba hecho para la fama, para que negarlo, y la música era mi ambiente ideal.

-¿200 euros en la restauración del mástil? ¿Y 120 en el cuerpo? ¡No puede ser tan caro! – aunque no alcanzaba a comprender porque demonios las personas que tocaban un instrumento estaban tan ligadas a ellos como para ponerse a gritar cuando se rompían.

-Es lo que cuesta, está hecho polvo y habrá que reconstruirlo desde cero. – me distraje, observando los instrumentos por encima. Había cosas que no tenía ni idea de para que servían ni que eran. Acaricié las teclas de un impresionante piano de cola, caminando lentamente. Era precioso, era…

Eso sí que era increíble.

-Está bien. Es mí guitarra, cualquier cosa para que funcione. Pero ya podría tener un poquito de caridad navideña y bajarme el precio, hombre.

¿Qué era eso? Era una guitarra eléctrica increíble. Era negra, con los bordes del cuerpo y el golpeador blancos, las patillas doradas y el clavijero dorado y era… era preciosa. El cuerpo le brillaba, reflejando la luz de las bombillas de la tienda en ella y me pareció tan atrayente, como si me llamara. Alcé una mano para tocar el mástil…

-¿Qué haces? – Elliot me miraba con una ceja alzada. Centró su vista en la guitarra y sonrió. - ¿Te gusta la guitarrita?

-¡Es guapísima, Elliot! – se rió, con tonito de superioridad.

-Es nada más y nada menos que una Gibson Les Paul de la serie Custom, colega. Eso no es una guitarra, es la reina de las guitarras, de las que utilizan los profesionales o los famosos. Es de lo mejor que te puedes encontrar hoy en día. Una guitarra así no se encuentra en cualquier lugar. – creo que me había enamorado.

-La quiero. – y Elliot pasó de la risa a las carcajadas estridentes.

-¿Tú? ¿Y una guitarra? ¿Gibson Les Paul? ¡Eso sería un delito! Si te la llegaras a cargar, te juro que yo mismo te arrancaría la cabeza.

-En serio, Elliot. La quiero, a ella. La deseo. – no había hablado más en serio en mi vida. Mi amigo bajista negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Para qué? ¡Si no sabes tocar!

-No es para mí… es para Blaine. – me imaginaba la cara de Blaine cuando la viera. Bueno, en realidad intentaba imaginarla, pero no veía nada. Me costaba mucho hacerme una idea de la cara de Blaine al verla. Quizás sonreiría, quizás se pondría serio, quizás lloraría… bueno, vale, eso último no. ¿Blaine llorando? Eso si que era imposible de imaginar. Pero le gustaría. Estaba seguro de ello. Le encantaría.

-¿Blaine sabe tocar la guitarra? – preguntó Elliot, más sosegado.

-Si. Creo que lo hace bastante bien, a mí me gusta. Su guitarra está rota y le gustaría tener una eléctrica así que, ya que es Navidad, ¿Por qué no? – Elliot asintió con la cabeza lentamente, acariciándose la barbilla con suavidad, pensativo.

-No lo sé, ¿Tienes 3400 euros?

Vale, me he quedado muerto.

Me separé de la guitarra y le di la espalda, sin mirarla. Cuanto más la mirara, más rabia me daría no tenerla a mi alcance, ahí, quieta, tan majestuosa.

-No tengo 3400 euros. ¿¡Cómo puede valer ese maldito chisme tanto dinero!?

-Es de la serie Custom, Kurt. Una Gibson Les Paul.

-¿Y qué? ¿La tocó John Lennon?

-3400 euros sin los amplificadores. – tragué saliva. – Sin la correa y sin los cables. – vale, no quería oír más.

-Imposible. Si me toca la lotería, quizás. Le regalaré un… Muñeco antiestrés, para que se desahogue. – Si, iba con doble sentido. ¿Qué mejor regalo que yo envuelto en papel de regalo? Me pondría un lacito en el cuello y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, sin excepciones. Bueno, matarme no, claro. Esa no era una opción. Los dos disfrutaríamos y todos felices.

Hum… no me gusta la idea. Le falta algo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Blaine? – sacudí la cabeza, mirando a Elliot. Inconscientemente, había sacado el móvil del bolsillo pensando en él, jugueteando con el móvil entre mis manos.

-Se fue a Westerville esta mañana temprano. Ni siquiera se despidió el muy imbécil.

-Ah, claro, es comprensible. Querrá pasar la Navidad con su padre, sus amigos, su novia… - ja, lo dudo. Por lo que me contó, Blaine no lo pasaba precisamente muy bien en Navidades como para querer volver y… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿¡Novia!? – grité. Todo el mundo que caminaba por la calle se nos quedó mirando de reojo por el grito. ¡Que les dieran por culo! ¿¡Cómo que novia!?

-Joder Kurt. Definitivamente serías un buen vocalista, vaya pulmones tío.

-¡Blaine no tiene novia, no puede tener novia! ¿¡Verdad que no puede tener novia, Elliot!? – el grandullón se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Lo he dicho por decir! Normalmente uno vuelve a casa por Navidad para ver a sus seres queridos, ¿No? Igual no tiene novia y sólo ha ido a ver a su padre o a sus amigos o a saber tú qué… - ¿Amigos? ¡Blaine no puede tener muchos amigos con semejante carácter y esa jodida chulería suya! ¿Familia? ¡Blaine se la pasaba por el forro, por algo se tiraba a su propio hermano! Oh no, oh no, ¿Entonces porque había vuelto a Westerville?

¡No, soy la otra! ¡Tiene novia, tiene novia y yo soy la otra! Bueno… el otro en todo caso. ¡Pero soy el otro! ¡Soy el Muñeco cornudo de mi hermano!

-Kurt, ¿Te estás cagando? Porque estás poniendo una cara de estreñido para hacerte una foto… - me temblaba la mandíbula, apretando los dientes y los puños y los ojos me ardían, me escocían por lágrimas que no derramaba. Elliot frunció el ceño, mirándome con expresión de preocupación. - ¡Eh, mira! ¿Esas no son las botas que querías? – me arrastró hasta el escaparate de la tienda más cara de todo Lima, donde una chaqueta normalita podía costarte perfectamente 200 euros y de dónde yo era cliente más o menos habitual. Siempre que lograba sacar un dinerillo ahorrado me lo gastaba allí. Siempre había cosas guapísimas y de mi estilo rondando por la tienda y eso me había hecho crearme mi propio lema. Nunca entres a Clennan´s sin tener mínimo trescientos euros que gastar. Y así lo hacía.

Para esas navidades tenía un total de 2000 euros para gastarme en Clennan´s, 2000 euros ahorrados durante todo el año que pensaba gastarme en esas preciosas botas que adornaban el escaparate desde hacía una semana. Valían 978 euros y serían mías y lo demás me lo gastaría en ropa chula, si. Vale, lo admitía, tenía complejo de diva ¿Y qué? Podía permitírmelo.

Pero en esos momentos ni mirar las botas que serían mías para Navidad me alegraba.

Estaba furioso.

**88888888888888**

-¿Ya lo has arreglado con el alto?

-¡No te importa! ¡La próxima vez, si tienes pensado llamarme, no lo hagas a las cinco de la mañana! ¡Puede ser que esté durmiendo! ¿Sabes? – encendí la lámpara de la habitación, levantándome de la cama, pegándole un puñetazo a la almohada. En realidad no había dormido nada desde que me acosté. No había podido cerrar los ojos pensando en que Blaine me estaba utilizando para algo y a cada minuto me crispaba más lo nervios. Podría haberlo llamado, si, pero no quería. Tenía orgullo y no, aunque hubiera estado despierto toda la noche, no había pensado llamarle.

Una suave risita se escuchó al otro lado del móvil.

-Pero si eres tú quien me ha llamado, Muñeco.

Vale, sí. Había mandado a la mierda el orgullo y lo había llamado a las cinco de la mañana. Últimamente tenía la fea costumbre de ponerme a patear mi orgullo y aplastarlo por un polvo con Blaine, y ahora me sentía imbécil, si, muy estúpido. Yo sólo me humillaba delante de él.

-Bueno… – murmuré, pasándome la mano por el cuello.

-Iba a llamarte antes pero surgió algo urgente y se me olvidó. Pensaba que estarías dormido, así que tenía pensado llamarte mañana por la mañana, pero ya que has cogido el móvil tú… ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – fruncí el ceño, pensativo.

-No podía dormir.

-¿Pensando en mí? – se rió. Suspiré.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Eh… estoy…

-Si estás follando con una rubia de tetas enormes, dilo. No me importa. – solté, sin pensármelo dos veces porque si lo hubiera pensado dos veces, obviamente no habría dicho semejante estupidez.

-Bueno, últimamente prefiero a las castañas con pocas curvas así que, no.

-Hum… - ¿castañas con pocas curvas? No me hagas la pelota.

-¿No te has reconciliado con el alto? No pareces muy animado.

-Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que sean las cinco de la mañana no ayuda mucho.

-¿Y? – puse los ojos en blanco y de nuevo, más tranquilo, me dejé caer boca arriba en la cama. Su voz profunda me hacía sentir más sosegado, más relajado, más seguro.

-Se lo he contado todo a Finn.

-¿Todo?

-Todo.

-¿Tengo que pegarle una paliza para que guarde silencio?

-¡No! – Blaine se rió.

-Que aburrido entonces. No me digas que se lo ha tomado bien.

-No exactamente.

-¿Y que te dijo exactamente?

-En palabras textuales: Déjalo Kurt, te vas ha arruinar la vida por esto. Te va ha destrozar. – ahora sí. Blaine estalló en carcajadas. - ¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Es la única persona que lo ha visto claro desde que llegué!. Creo que sólo él y ese Sparky tienen alguna idea de lo peligroso que soy. – yo también lo sé, mierda. Sé que eres peligroso, quizás mortal y aún así, aquí estoy, llamándote a las cinco de la mañana renunciando a mi ya escaso orgullo por ti.

-Entonces, si eres tan peligroso como dices, debería alejarme de ti ¿no? – Blaine se quedó callado unos segundos desde la otra línea.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tengo intención de hacerte nada a ti.

-¿¡Por qué no a mí!? ¡¿Qué tengo de especial para ti, Blaine?! – le grité, poniéndome nervioso al ver que no contestaba, se quedaba mudo. - ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería mandarte a la mierda y pasar de ti, Blaine? ¡Dilo! – le oí suspirar.

-Sí. Deberías.

-¿Vas a arruinarme la vida, Blaine?

-Si. Probablemente.

-¿Y por qué estoy jugando a esto contigo? – pregunté. Era una pregunta para mi mismo, no para él. Sabía que Blaine no tendría respuesta para eso, pero una vez más, me equivoqué.

-Porque quieres que vuelva. – el móvil tembló entre mis manos. La voz de Blaine sonó extrañamente aguda y baja, como si lo murmurara. – Dijiste que querías que volviera para Navidad. Dilo, arrepiéntete. Di, Blaine, no quiero que vuelvas, no quiero volver a verte. Dilo ahora y no volveré nunca. Jamás. No volveremos a vernos nunca…

-¡No! – la simple idea hizo que se me cortara la respiración. – ¡No voy a decir eso! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡Vuelve conmigo! – las palabras me salieron solas, desde lo más hondo. Sentí como un fuerte golpe de desesperación me inundaba el cuerpo hasta hacerme perder el aire. Me agarré el pecho fuertemente, con el corazón a cien.

-Muñeco… tú sólo has preguntado. Yo sólo he contestado. En realidad, aunque me dijeras que no quieres volver a verme, volvería a por ti. – poco a poco, las manos dejaron de temblarme al escuchar como la voz de Blaine volvía a ser profunda y grave. Tomé aire un par de veces.

-Blaine… - suspiré, cerrando los ojos levemente. Para entonces ya me había olvidado de la rubia de tetas enormes que tenía metida en mi cabeza, de los supuestos cuernos, de la supuesta psicosis de mi hermano… sólo había un loco allí y ese era yo por dejarme seducir por sus palabras, por las palabras del maléfico dueño del Muñeco. – Blaine tú… ¿Sabes lo que es una Gibson Pul o…? No, así no era. Gibsom Paul Cutom… no, así tampoco. ¿Cómo era?

-¿Gibson? ¿Te refieres a una guitarra Gibson?

-¡Si, eso! Gibson Paul…

-¿Gibson Paul Cutom? ¿Quieres decir una Gibson Les Paul de la serie Custom?

-¡Exacto, eso! ¿Sabes lo que es? – Blaine soltó otra breve carcajada. Todo rastro de mal rollo había desaparecido ya, tan fácil y rápidamente como había venido.

-Es la reina de las guitarras. Es un modelo que está de moda entre profesionales y famosos y no me extraña. Si fuera un guitarrista y estuviera en un grupo famoso, tendría una colección de esas maravillas.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustan mucho?

-¡Joder, daría un brazo y los dos pulmones por una!

-Hum…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – busqué una excusa rápida, intentando no tartamudear.

-Elliot me habló de ellas y me acordé de ti, como tú tocas la guitarra.

-Bueno, con esa porquería de guitarra creo que ya no voy a poder tocar mucho. Quizás dentro de un año consiga ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprarme otra de imitación. – O quizás alguien te regalara una. Quizás…

-Entonces, vuelves mañana ¿No?

-Por la noche estaré allí.

-Igual si llegas lo suficientemente tarde consigues saltarte la cena de Navidad y te ahorres el conocer a la familia por completo.

-¿Una fiesta familiar? ¿Habrá mucha gente?

-Bueno… -me acomodé en la cama, encogiendo las piernas y sentándome, apoyando la espalda en la pared. - Primos y tíos de mamá. Si no te gustan los niños no vengas, ¡Te acosaran! Te lo digo por experiencia. Mamá es la mayor de sus hermanos por casi nueve años y los hijos de los tíos son muy jóvenes. Creo que la mayor tiene doce. Los niños se tiran encima de ti como si fueran perros hambrientos y lo destrozan todo.

-¿Puedo saltarme esa fiesta?

-¡No! ¡No me dejes solo con ellos, Blaine!

-¡No soporto a los niños, te lo juro! ¡Me ponen nervioso!

-No hay problema, los llevaremos a tu cuarto, cerraremos la puerta y las ventanas y les cortaras la lengua. ¡Lo tengo todo planeado! – casi pude ver su sonrisita en mi mente cuando le oí resoplar.

-Tengo práctica en eso. Puedo intentarlo.

-¿Alguna vez has cortado una lengua?

-¿Te asustarías si te dijera que sí?

-Creo que tu cuerpo ya me ha vacunado contra el espanto. – me mordí el labio, escuchando su risa.

-Iré… pero sólo si te deshaces de los niños antes. No quiero que ocurra un accidente.

-¿Deshacerme de los niños? ¿Y dónde arrojo los cuerpos?

-Llévatelos a dar una vuelta diciendo que vas a comprarles chucherías. Llévatelos lejos, compra una litrona de gasolina en una gasolinera, tírasela por encima y deja caer una cerilla encendida disimuladamente. No es muy difícil. – joder, con que sangre fría lo decía.

-No lo habrás hecho antes ¿no?

-Con seres vivos, no. Con un coche de veintisiete mil euros, si. – nuestra risa se mezcló a través del teléfono. Era increíble la manera en la que me reía de las cosas odiosas que hacía, porque, si a mí me prendiera fuego al coche, no me haría mucha gracia. Blaine conseguía que sí, me hiciera gracia, me hiciera reír y, eso, era algo peligroso pero agradable. Creo que era una de las pocas personas que se sentía totalmente cómodo a su lado, tranquilo y protegido.

-¡Blaine! – un grito masculino se escuchó de fondo desde el otro lado. Parecía un grito un tanto desesperado, pidiendo ayuda.

-Muñeco, tengo que dejarte.

-¿Quién es?

-Jeff, un amigo… - Blaine parecía intranquilo de repente, preocupado. – Muñeco, mañana nos vemos.

-Pero… - me dejó con la palabra en la boca, colgándome. Miré el móvil en mis manos en silencio. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo como para cortar tan repentinamente? Espero que no esté traficando con drogas o esté metido en una pelea o algo parecido.

Mierda. Volvía a estar preocupado.

Me tumbé en la cama, encogiéndome en posición fetal con el móvil en las manos y me puse a pensar.

Esa guitarra sería de Blaine, se la regalaría yo, sí, estaba decidido. Lo que no tenía ni idea era de dónde iba a sacar el dinero en un solo día, en víspera de Navidad. Bueno, algo se me ocurriría, confiaba plenamente en mi astucia. También tenía que pensar en algo para Navidad, preparar algo para Blaine, algo que pudiéramos disfrutar los dos. Estaría difícil teniendo en cuenta el montón de gente que se presentaría mañana en casa, pero estaba seguro de que algún rincón de casa nos permitiría tener una cierta intimidad para nosotros. Quizás la azotea…

Sonido.

Un mensaje nuevo. ¡Un mensaje nuevo de hermano/novio/psicópata! ¡Mierda, tendría que cambiarle el nombre otra vez!

¡Mostrar!

¡Oh, joder! ¡Una foto! Blaine se había hecho una foto y me la había enviado y… tragué saliva. Blaine estaba sentado en una silla con esa pose chula que tenía, con las piernas abiertas, los labios entreabiertos con una sonrisita y una mirada provocadora, muy provocadora. Tenía los rizos medio mojados con sólo un pañuelo amarrado a su frente. Se había remangado la camiseta hasta los hombros, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, y con una mano, se bajaba los pantalones lo suficiente como para verle la ingle. Doblaba la cabeza, dejando ver claramente su cuello brillante y el chupetón que resplandecía en él. ¡Mi chupetón, uno de los que le hice! Oh, Blaine…

Estaba realmente guapo y sexi.

"Hubiera estado bien llevarte conmigo y enseñarte la cueva del psicópata. La próxima vez no te librarás, Muñeco."

El corazón se me salía por la boca imaginando que me susurraba esas palabras al oído. Tenía que contestarle, tenía que… ¡Un bolígrafo, un bolígrafo! Rebusqué en los cajones de mi cuarto, alterado hasta que encontré un rotulador negro. ¡Perfecto! Me saqué la camiseta, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba y sacudí el pelo, revolviéndomelo con una mano. Me planté frente al espejo del armario y le quité el tapón al rotulador.

Adiós otra vez, orgullo mío. Algún día te recuperaré y disfrutaremos juntos del mundo. Hoy no.

"Muñeco Propiedad de Blaine Anderson"

Justo debajo de mi tatuaje en forma de canario. Tiré de mis pantalones hacía bajo, lo justo para que se viera todo el escrito y una buena parte de mi ingle, casi el comienzo de mi pene. Me eché a un lado los mechones de la frente y miré a la cámara con los labios entreabiertos y la lengua entre ellos, acariciándolos, humedeciéndolos. Pulsé el botón.

Por ahora, confórmate con esto.

Y lo envíe. Nunca había hecho una cosa así, pero como no… Blaine era diferente. Era divertido jugar con él. Muy divertido y excitante.

Me senté en la cama y el tiempo se me hizo eterno esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Hasta que llegó.

Nuevo mensaje. Mostrar.

"Lo retiro. No hubiera estado bien llevarte conmigo. En realidad, es una jodida mierda no haberlo hecho. "

Suspiré, con una sonrisita estúpida en la boca.

"Buenas noches, mi amo."

"Buenas noches, mi Muñeco"


	16. CAPITULO 15

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 15**

-Perdone… - el dependiente de la tienda se me quedó mirando con expresión piadosa cuando se percató de mí presencia. Parecía buen hombre y bastante inocente. Genial. Me acerqué a él con carita de cordero degollado, jugueteando con mis manos intentando aparentar inocencia y timidez. – Usted es ¿El dueño de la tienda? – murmuré, con voz bajita y tristona. Tosí un poco para darle más realismo al personaje que interpretaba.

-No, chico. Yo soy el hijo del dueño. – chico dice. Igual tengo más años que tú, mequetrefe. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres algo? – asentí sumisamente con la cabeza.

-¿Me puede decir cuanto cuesta esa guitarra de ahí? - señalé la Gibson Les Paul serie Custom con el dedo. El dependiente sonrió al verla y se giró hacía mí, con una sonrisa que ni para un anuncio de Colgatte.

-Esa es el ojito derecho de mi padre, chico. Es una Gibson Les Paul serie Custom… - si, ya sé como se llama. Al grano, hombre. – Vale alrededor de 3400 euros. No estoy muy seguro. ¿Te interesa? – asentí con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano tenía una como esa, era igual. Era de mi papá. Pero hubo un incendio en casa y se quemó y ahora mi papá no puede tocar la guitarra, se le quemaron las manos. – el dependiente palideció.

-Vaya, que… pena… - forzó una sonrisita. Yo forcé otra, más tristona.

-3400 euros es mucho dinero. Mi hermano no me ha dado tanto. – hice un puchero.

-Oh, ¿Quieres la guitarra para tu hermano? – se inclinó sobre mí, como si fuera un mocoso con una piruleta en la boca con el que debía ser amable. Joder, que chico más tonto, ¡Pero si era más alto que él!

-Es mi hermano mayor. – asentí. – Me dijo que le comprara la guitarra más bonita que hubiera en la tienda con nuestros últimos ahorros, para tocarla en Navidad. – suspiré dramáticamente – Nuestra última Navidad juntos.

-¿Nuestra última Navidad juntos? – le miré a los ojos con la cara más patéticamente penosa que tenía, con las cuencas de los ojos llenas de lágrimas. No me había maquillado precisamente por eso. Tenía pensado en una medida desesperada romper a llorar en cualquier momento, además, así, sin mi ligero delineador y sin mi tratamiento facial, sí que daba pena.

-Mi hermano tiene SIDA. – el dependiente tragó saliva. – La pilló cuando estuvo en África, ayudando a los más necesitados.

-Pe-pero… ¿El SIDA no se contagia por contacto sexual?

-¡Por contacto con la sangre zero positivo! Allí, poniendo vacunas a todas aquellas pobres personas… Era inevitable que el bueno de mi hermano acabara pinchándose con una aguja no esterilizada infectada con el virus. – el dependiente flipaba en colores. Yo la verdad es que también, estaba haciendo tan bien el papel que me lo empezaba a creer. – Los médicos dicen que le queda poco más de un mes de vida, así que ha decidido volver a casa para morir dignamente, con los suyos. Su último deseo es tocar una última vez una guitarra… parecida a la que nos tocaba papá antes de que… de que… snif… - se me saltaron las lágrimas solas, imaginando a Blaine en una camilla de hospital muriéndose. Uss, me angustiaba el sólo pensarlo.

-Chico, no llores hombre… - el dependiente no sabía que decir para consolarme. Tenía una cara de, joder, que pena ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?, que no podía con ella.

-Ais… no pasa nada, no pasa nada. La vida sigue ¿no? – el dependiente asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, sonriéndome amablemente. – Bueno… hasta que el cáncer de pulmón se me extienda lo suficiente y deje de respirar.

-Joder…

-¡Pero claro, eso no es un problema suyo! La guitarra es demasiado cara, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? - El hombre asintió con la cabeza, con pena. – Bueno… - empecé a caminar, cabizbajo, arrastrando las piernas hacía la salida de la tienda de música. – Igual aún nos sirve el viejo ukelele con el que mamá se cortó las venas al ver que sus dos hijos se morían entre horribles sufrimientos… snif… pobre mamá. – miré hacía atrás. El tío bajó la cabeza, hecho polvo ante mis palabras. Me puse a toser ruidosamente, mirándole de reojo. Tosí más ruidosamente, haciéndome polvo la garganta y hasta me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, encorvándome violentamente hacía delante.

-¡Chico! – el hombre corrió hasta mí, blanco como la cera. - ¿Estás bien?

-No… mi hermanito está mucho peor… ¿Cómo le diré… cómo le diré a mi pobre hermanito que no he conseguido su preciosa guitarra? – volví a toser ruidosamente. El tío empezó a desesperarse.

-Quizás… quizás podríamos rebajártela un poco. – dejé de toser y le miré, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿En serio? Que buena gente es usted.

-Quizás unos doscientos euros… - hice cuentas enseguida. Eso se quedaría en 3200 euros… ¡Una mierda! Empecé a toser con más fuerza. - ¡Oh, oh, quizás quinientos, sí, quinientos como mucho! – eso serían unos 2900 euros.

-¡No tengo tanto dinero! – lloriqueé. Él ya había comenzado a desesperarse del todo.

-Bueno… quizás… quizás… ¡Ya lo sé! Necesitamos ayuda con la tienda, quizás si nos echaras una mano con el trabajo, podríamos rebajártela un poco más. – me le quedé mirando, serio. ¿Trabajar, yo? No he trabajado en mi puta vida.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

**888888888888888**

Esto era ridículo, patético, absurdo. Un complot para humillarme entre todos, ¡Si, eso era!

-¡Jou, jou, jou, Feliz Navidad! ¡Tome, tome, no se le olvide visitar la tienda de música especializada Krachbuol, dónde venden los mejores instrumentos de música del país! ¡Oh, oh, tome, tome y piénseselo bien antes de comprarle a su hijo un móvil, hombre, que ya está muy visto, ahora lo que mola son las guitarras, para que los niños monten su propio grupillo! ¡Jou, jou, jou, Feliz Navidad! ¡Rebajas de hasta un 30 por ciento en la tienda de música especializada Krachbuol!

Sí. Lo sé. Ir paseándose, dando tumbos de aquí para allá vestido con un traje de Papá Noel con dibujitos de trompetas, pianos y violines, con un gorro y barba blanca postiza incluida, repartiendo propaganda de una tienda de música en pleno centro de la ciudad haciendo tocar una campanita con la mano y gritando cada dos por tres, jou jou jou, NO era una forma muy eficaz de recuperar el orgullo perdido. Pero por lo visto era el camino más rápido y agradable a la hora de conseguir el dinero para la guitarra de mi hermano/novio/psicópata. El otro camino era prostituirme, cosa que obviamente, no pensaba hacer. Pero empezaba a creer que las dos opciones eran igual de humillantes y vergonzosas.

-¡Aahhh, Papá Noel! ¡Es Papá Noel! – un grupo de niños se me acercaron con los brazos en alto, con los ojitos brillantes gritando el nombre del gordito de traje rojo que según el mito, traía regalos el día de Navidad. Que monos, míralos tú que monos corriendo y enganchándoseme en las piernas, tirando de mis pantalones.

-¡Santa, Santa! ¡El año pasado te pedí un scalextric, no esa bicicleta fea y verde que me trajiste!

-¡Y yo te pedí una Barbie, no ese vestido rosa con volantinas! ¡No lo quiero, quiero mi Barbie! – me quedé mirando como los niños empezaban a gritarme y a quejarse por regalos que no había hecho. Retrocedí, impactado con tanto mocoso junto criticándome y tirando de los pantalones, tan fuerte que tuve que agarrármelos para que no me los bajaran.

-Esto… Eh, niños, si yo no… - a ver como les explicaba yo ahora que era un chico que sólo quería pagarse una guitarra para regalársela a su hermano y no Papá Noel.

-¡Vamos a quitarle el saco de los regalos, vamos a quitárselo y nos quedamos los regalos! - ¡Uis! Pegué un bote cuando los niños se me engancharon del saco con los papeles de propaganda de la tienda y empezaron a tirar.

-¡Eh, no, no, no! ¡Suelta el saco, sueltalo! – y los niños empezaron a tirar con más fuerza. Joder, eran tantos que no podía con ellos, eran como doce y poco a poco, veía como se le empezaban a unir más y empezaban a tirar y a tirar con más fuerza hasta que casi me arrastraban con el saco. De repente, uno de ellos se me enganchó de la barba postiza, tirando. - ¡Eh, la barba no, suelta, suelta!

-¡Ahh! – el gorro se me cayó al suelo y me descolocaron la barba por completo. - ¡No es Papá Noel! – ala, y todos soltaron el saco de golpe, haciendo que cayera al suelo de culo.

-¡No, no soy Papá Noel y sepan que Papá Noel no existe! ¡Ni los Reyes Magos! ¡Los regalos lo hacen sus padres, ea! – los niños me miraron con cara de ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿¡El pato Lucas ha matado Bugs Buny!? Y salieron corriendo, gritando mamá. Algunos hasta llorando. Me quedé quieto, sentándome de rodillas en el suelo, shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Que vergüenza, destruir las ilusiones de los pobres niños así. – mujeres de la edad de mi madre para arriba se me quedaron mirando, murmurando. Intenté levantarme con pesadez. Tenía el traje forrado de cojines y cosas así para que aparentara más anchura y estaba sudando como un pollo asado. La primera vez, me caí de lado al suelo. La segunda di un traspiés y me fui hacía atrás.

-Aahh… - murmuré, intentando mantener el equilibrio para no darme la hostia del siglo. No lo conseguí exactamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado por dónde vas, imbécil! – me di la vuelta enseguida, enfurecido. ¡Ya estaba harto!

-¡Si tienes algún problema, apártate tú joder y ten más respeto! ¿No ves que soy Papá…? – me quedé mudo, mirando esa mata de pelo rubio erizado que tenía por pelo y esos ojos negros tan penetrantes. Tenía un par de cicatrices alrededor de la cara que le hacían parecer aún más fiero, más imponente. Coño, sabía demasiado bien quien le había hecho esas cicatrices. - ¡Sparky!

-¿Qué has dicho, gordo de los huevos? – me agarró por un momento del cuello del traje rojo y acercó su cara a la mía, gruñendo, hasta que entrecerró los ojos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. – Tú… - mierda. Fruncí el ceño mientras le observaba curvar los labios en esa macabra sonrisa. – Eres la puta nenaza de Kurt.

-¿¡A quien llamas puta nenaza, idiota!? – le pegué con el saco en la cabeza. Sparky se inclinó hacía delante, adolorido. Alcé el saco otra vez… ¡Ya me habían tocado los huevos lo suficiente por hoy!

-¡Eh, eh, que todavía estoy herido, coño! – nos miramos con cara de mala hostia. Sí, estaba herido. Su brazo aún estaba vendado, aunque ya no tenía los dedos entablillados.

-¡Piérdete y déjame en paz! ¡Estoy trabajando!

-¿Trabajando? ¿Tú? Estás haciendo de payaso ¿no? – suspiré, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. ¡Me estaba poniendo histérico!

-Te lo advierto…

-Ya me he enterado de que el hombre que me metió la paliza no es otro más que tu novio. – arrugué la cara y me di la vuelta, soltando el saco en el suelo y cruzándome de brazos frente a él, con la misma pose que Blaine cuando se ponía chulo. Si pensaba soltar una broma, burlarse o algo parecido, le rompería la boca. De lo que más orgulloso me sentía en esos momentos era de que algo se me hubiera pegado de Blaine en lo referente a su chulería. Aunque yo ya de por sí, siempre había sido bastante chulo.

-Si piensas burlarte de mí te rompo los dientes.

-Jun, no pensaba hacerlo. Me resultaba más que obvio que eras maricón.

-¡Genial, viva! ¿Quieres que te haga palmas? ¡Pues que sepas que no, sólo tengo un culo y sólo se lo dejo a Blaine! ¡Los demás hombre son como tú, por eso me dan tanto asco! – le saqué la lengua y le hice un gesto con el dedo que no pareció gustarle nada por la clara vena que se le marcó en la sien. Me dieron ganas de romper a reír en su cara. Tenía una cara de perro a punto de tirársete a la boca…

-Puto…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que me vas a hacer, eh!?

-¡No merece la pena! ¡Con un pelo que te toque irás llorando detrás de tu novio! - ¡Pero que mamón!

-¡No necesito que mi novio me proteja!

-¡Desde luego, por eso me metió una paliza!

-¡Ja! ¡Culpa tuya por ser tan débil! ¡Te la merecías, no digas que no! – bah, hablar con ese imbécil no tenía sentido. Iría con mi saco a repartir propaganda a otra parte. Lo agarré y volví a cargarlo sobre mi hombro. - ¡Siempre, desde parvulitos tocándome los huevos! ¡Que si tirándome del pelo, manchando mi baby de pintura, rompiendo mis ceras de colores, comiéndote mi pegamento! ¡Te merecías una paliza un día! ¡Jódete!

-Si. ¡Es lo que todos los niños hacen para llamar la atención de la persona que les gusta!

-¡Si!... ¿¡Qué!? – me volví rápidamente, con la boca abierta. Sparky ya me había dado la espalda y se había puesto a andar, alejándose entre la multitud. ¿Qué había dicho? Es decir… ¿Qué? ¿Perdón? ¿Acababa de insinuar que yo le gustaba o lo había imaginado? Tragué saliva. Mejor no pensaba en ello, no, mejor no. Mejor seguía trabajando y le compraba la guitarra a Blaine, si.

Joder, ¿Qué diría Blaine cuando viera esa pedazo de guitarra en sus manos? O qué haría… estaba impaciente por que la viera.

**8888888888888**

-¡Estupendo, las has repartido todas! ¡Buen trabajo! - ¡Por fin, por fin! Eran las ocho de la tarde y me había pasado de aquí allí todo el día, entregando propaganda a todo el que se me cruzaba por delante. ¡Estaba muerto, no me sentía las piernas y tenía hambre, mucha! Sólo me había dado tiempo de comprarme una hamburguesa y no había podido echarle ni Ketchup por no manchar el traje. Y ahora, cuando llegara a casa, debía arreglarme bien, prepararlo todo para cuando llegara Blaine y colocar la guitarra de forma casual y… que mis primos no me lo jodieran todo.

-¿La guitarra? – el dependiente asintió con la cabeza, sonriente. Fue hacía el pequeño escaparate de cristal y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Me quedé embobado observando como sacaba la guitarra de allí con mucha suavidad, muy lentamente y me contuve de ponerme a dar botes de alegría allí mismo, ansioso. La llevó hasta el mostrador y la dejó con suma delicadeza sobre la madera. Sacó una enorme funda negra dónde la metió. Me estaba poniendo nervioso la lentitud con la que lo hacía.

-¿Quieres papel de regalo?

-¡Sí, por favor! – tenía que haberle dicho que no. Metió la funda con la guitarra en una caja de cartón azul oscuro y empezó a envolver la caja en papel de regalo con muñecos de nieve y corazoncitos. Realmente cursi. Cuando llegara a casa lo desenvolvería y le pondría un lazo bonito o algo por el estilo y perfecto.

-Ya está. – guay… - Son 1890 euros.

Vale… esto… ¿qué?

-Pero… con el trabajo y eso no… - me lo quedé mirando, esperando una explicación. ¿No era gratis con el trabajo que me había costado repartir toda esa propaganda de mierda vestido de gordo barbudo?

-Bueno, te dije que si trabajabas y nos ayudabas a repartir la propaganda te la rebajaría. Te he rebajado 1510 euros, no está mal, ¿no? – creo que el labio inferior empezó a temblarme.

-Son casi 2000 euros. – el tío asintió con una sonrisa que me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿No tienes ese dinero? – murmuró, aún más sonriente. Claro, ya que había hecho el trabajo si le decía que no, saldría ganando el muy mamón. Se quedaría la guitarra para venderla a su precio original a otro tío que no diera tantos problemas y, como Kurt es tonto, ha hecho el trabajo sucio sin obtener nada a cambio. Mierda, ¿Por qué no preguntaría antes de mover un solo dedo?

-Bueno… tenerlo, lo tengo pero… - tragué saliva. 200 euros ahorrados a lo largo del año, 2000 euros para gastarme en Clennan´s, 1000 para mis preciosas botas y 1000 para ropa cojonuda. ¡Ese dinero es mío y no pensaba gastármelo en una guitarra sólo para Blaine! ¡Es mío, esas botas son mías!

-¿Entonces? Si tienes el dinero, ¿Cuál es el problema? – puto dependiente de los huevos. ¡Mamón! No, no voy a llevármela, decidido y para quitarme el mal sabor de boca por habérmelo currado para nada me compraré las botas hoy mismo y las estrenaré, sí, eso haré.

-Creo… que no voy a llevármela.

-¿No? – entrecerré los ojos.

-No… - la guitarra estropeada de Blaine…

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro… - La sonrisa de Blaine, su cara concentrada en la guitarra mientras tocaba, nuestra burbuja…

-¿Segurísimo? – La persona en cuestión se siente tan abandonada, que deriva un comportamiento delictivo sociopático…

-Segurísimo…

-¿No se arrepentirá? – Muñeco…

Se acabó. Le planté en la cara los 2000 euros de golpe, aplastándolos contra la mesa.

-¡Dame la puta guitarra, dámela, dámela, dámela! – se la arranqué de las manos y salí corriendo del lugar, sin mirar hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Aquellas preciosas botas a las que les había jurado amor eterno…

-¡No! ¡Mis botas! ¡Buah! – y me fui lloriqueando corriendo a casa. Sólo me faltaba caerme por el camino y cargarme la guitarra, sólo eso y sería la peor víspera de Navidad de mi vida.

**8888888888888**

-¡Kurt, Kurt, primo Kurt! – las mellizas de mi tía entraron en mi cuarto armando un gran escándalo, cogidas de la mano. Me metieron un susto de muerte que hizo que el delineador en lapiz acabara precisamente en ¡Mi ojo!

-¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Que le he hecho al mundo!?

-¿Primo? – las miré con un ojo entreabierto. Estaban más monas, con sus trajecitos idénticos de un color amarillo con florecitas y el pelito rubio en dos coletitas mirándome fijamente con esas caritas tan dulces. Lena se chupaba el dedo inocentemente, mirándome con atención. Ais… las únicas criaturas buenas que ocupaban la casa.

-¡Hola, preciosas! – me agaché de cuclillas y les di un abrazo a las dos a la vez, luego un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces?

-Intento prepararme para esta noche, pero unas renacuajas me obstaculizan el intento. – las dos se miraron y se rieron.

-Que raro eres primo.

-¿Te maquillas? ¿Puedo maquillarme yo? ¿Puedo, puedo?

-¡No, no, ustedes son muy pequeñas todavía!

-¡Joo, venga! – les di la espalda y volví a coger el delineador, clavando la mirada en el espejo y terminando rápidamente de maquillarme. Estaba perfecto, aunque estuviera mal que yo lo dijera. Me había puesto a experimentar con mi pelo otra vez. Nada de electricidad, aunque sí algo de laca sobre el flequillo muy elevado. El delineador, sin pasarse pero el suficiente que me caracterizaba. Estrenaba ropa nueva, bien ceñida al cuerpo, como me gustaba y las botas… unas botas que también había comprado en Clennan´s, no eran esas fantásticas botas del escaparate pero… no estaban mal.

-¿Cómo estoy? – les pregunté a las mellizas. Las niñas abrieron la boca, mirándome.

-¡Que guapo! ¡Que guapo!

-¡Primo! ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – me entró la risa floja.

-Mocosas, algún día tendrán novio. No tan guapo como yo, pero os querrá mucho. Seguro que…

-¡Un novio, un novio! Cómo tú, ¿verdad? – giré la cabeza. El enano de nueve años de mi primo Damien acababa de entrar por la puerta con una pistolita de agua en la mano. Me apuntó con ella.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, ni se te ocurra que te meto!

-¡Primo Kurt, mi padre dice que maquillarse es de maricas! ¡Tú eres marica y tienes novio!

-¡Serás… mamón! – las mellizas se llevaron una mano a la boca.

-¡Ha dicho una palabrota, el primo ha dicho una palabrota!

-¡Dile a tu padre que los futbolistas en paro no tienen opinión en este asunto!

-¡Vale! – Damien se fue corriendo, no sin antes lanzarles un chorro de agua a las mellizas con la pistolita y una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

-¡Damien! – las dos niñas salieron escopeteadas, detrás de su primo. Suspiré y avancé hacía la puerta con resignación para cerrarla cuando una bola de pelo negra me hizo dar un paso atrás con el corazón a cien del susto. Mi prima Melisa, la mayor después de mí, alzó la cabeza lentamente y me miró con sus ojos delineados con sombra gris, con cara de estar en un entierro.

-Hola Meli, ¿Que me cuentas? – intenté ser amable con la ceja temblándome con un ligero tic. Mi prima entró en mi cuarto sin decir palabra, con la cabeza baja, miró de un lado a otro y señaló la funda que había sobre la cama. La Gibson dentro de ella. - ¿Eso? Es un regalo, ¿Por qué? – mi prima me miró. La verdad es que era la prima que más miedo me daba y eso, que no hablaba. No porque fuera muda, sino porque no le daba la gana. Iba siempre vestida de negro, tenía la piel blanquísima y el pelo negro le tapaba media cara. Era muy guapa, guapísima, sino fuera por que no hablaba y siempre tenía esa cara de muerto. No me gustaría encontrármela por la noche en un callejón oscuro, la verdad. - ¿Quieres… algo? – se me quedó mirando en silencio, poniéndome nervioso y volvió a señalar la guitarra. – Es un regalo para mi hermano. – frunció el ceño o eso me pareció. – Blaine… no te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad? – negó con la cabeza, se acercó a la funda, la miró simplemente por encima, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Pues vale, Melisa, adiós. Diviértete.

Suspiré, agarrando la funda con la guitarra dentro y posándola suavemente sobre el suelo, de pie, apoyando el mástil sobre la cama.

Estaba emocionado, el corazón me latía a cien pensando en Blaine. No veía la hora de verle entrar por la puerta y dársela, no veía la hora de arrastrarle hasta la azotea donde había… el sonido del móvil me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Llegaré un poco tarde, Muñeco. La espera valdrá la pena, te lo prometo.

Mierda… la Navidad se me estaba torciendo.

**88888888888888888**

-¡Que guapo, primo, que guapo te estamos dejando! – daba igual cuanto alcohol bebiera. Era imposible evadirse de aquella realidad. Ya tenía mis putos 19 años, pero a decir verdad, prefería estar con mis primas de seis años dejando que me hicieran churritos en el pelo a meterme en una conversación sobre la apasionante economía del país y como la homosexualidad se había incrementado en un siete por ciento este último año.

Mis tíos eran unos homófobos de mierda y sus opiniones sobre la homosexualidad me mosqueaban bastante. Tolerancia cero. No me creía que fueran parientes míos si decían semejantes barbaridades como, habría que reunir a todos los maricones del mundo y quemarlos en una pira. ¿Qué problema tenían? ¿Eran descendientes de los nazis y la habían tomado con los gays en vez de con los judíos o qué? ¿No se suponía que estábamos en víspera de Navidad? ¿No se suponía que había que tocar temas más… alegres?

Melisa me miraba fijamente, en silencio, mientras las mellizas seguían intentando churrear mi flequillo. Por un momento, supe lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza.

¿No piensas decir nada e imponer tu opinión a la de esos bárbaros?

Siempre había sabido imponerme frente a los demás. De hecho, mi madre, mis compañeros de clase y hasta mis profesores habían dicho alguna vez que tenía el carácter de un líder nato, el carácter idóneo para un presidente del gobierno o algo parecido, un ministro, alguien importante. Un pez gordo. ¡Bah, nunca me había importado la política, y si gané las elecciones del consejo estudiantil durante cuatro años seguidos fue porque simplemente supe manejar a la directora del instituto para que no nos obligara a tragarnos veinte minutos más de clase diarios! ¡Absurdo!

-¡Pues el primo Kurt es marica! ¿No, papá? ¡Siempre dices que los hombres que se maquillan son maricas, entonces, el primo Kurt es marica! ¿¡Verdad, papá, verdad!?

Me tembló la mandíbula y desvié la mirada hacía los adultos, que se habían quedado repentinamente callados, mirándome a la vez. Vale, Damien, muchas gracias.

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, Damien, cielo. – le dijo mi madre, con un ligero tembleque en la mano. - ¿Verdad que no, Bruno? – mi tío forzó una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, Damien. Hay excepciones… tu primo es una clara excepción. – soltó, con cierto tonito que me crispó los nervios mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios. Me rendí. Me levanté del sofá, dejando a las mellizas con las manos alzadas cuando aparté mi pelo de entre sus dedos.

-Gracias por el peinado, preciosas. Pero un hombre no puede ir con churritos en el cabello ¿Verdad que no? – las dos se miraron otra vez y volvieron a reírse inocentemente. Me arregle el pelo con las manos y me lo revolví un poco.

-¿Qué problema tienes con la homosexualidad? – interrumpí de repente en la conversación de mis cuatro tíos. Mis tías y mi madre habían pasado de meterse en el tema porque no les resultaba muy agradable, al igual que mi padrastro, a quien incluso había oído llamar calzonazos por ir detrás de mi madre, pasando de meterse en esa supuesta conversación de hombres. - ¿Les roban a las mujeres, les roban el trabajo o… quizás les molesta su forma de actuar? ¿Alguna vez mantuviste una conversación con un homosexual? ¿Alguna vez has jugado al tenis con uno? ¿No tienes un compañero de trabajo gay? Quien sabe, es posible que incluso uno de sus hijos lo sea. ¿No tienen acaso dos ojos, dos orejas, una nariz, una boca, dos manos, dos piernas como todo el mundo? ¿No tienen sentimientos, y la pasan mal? No, el único problema para ustedes es que existen y existen como ustedes existen en el mundo, con los mismos derechos, con las mismas oportunidades. ¡Igual su médico de cabecera es homosexual y no lo saben! ¡Como cualquier otra persona, no son monstruos, no hay diferencia alguna entre un hombre hetero y uno homosexual, la única diferencia son sus gustos, joder! ¿¡Dónde coño ven el problema, pedazo de hipócritas de mierda!?

Vale, ahí me pasé. Se me fue la cabeza, se me fue la noción de la realidad. Me exalté, acordándome de todas las veces, todas y cada una de las veces que me habían estado tocando los huevos a mi mismo con el temita de maricón y demás. Me ponían negro y esos malditos homofobos, por muy de mi familia que fueran, también.

En el salón se hizo el silencio. Todo el mundo me miraba en silencio con gesto serio en la cara. Mi tío Bruno se mordisqueó el labio un poco antes de abrir la boca.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar precisamente, la oveja negra de la familia. – murmuró. Pero como de repente todo había quedado en silencio, todos lo oyeron y las miradas atónitas se clavaron en él. Expresiones de, te has pasado, se formaron en la cara de toda mi familia.

Apreté los puños. Me empezaban a escocer los ojos y los cerré, con fuerza. Una sombra se situó a mi lado y me hizo retroceder hacía atrás, encarándose a mi tío Bruno.

-Escucha, por muy hermano de mi prometida que seas, no pienso consentirte que le dirijas semejante sucia palabrería a mi hijastro, ¿Entendido? Sé que yo no soy dueño de esta casa, pero si vuelves a decir algo semejante, te echaré de una patada. – me quedé mirando a Gordon con la boca semiabierta. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate de rabia y mi tío lo miró fijamente, en silencio. Mamá se metió en medio en ese instante, interponiéndose entre Gordon y su hermano.

-Bruno… sal fuera. – me tensé al oír esa voz tan firme en ella. ¿Cómo? ¿Le iba a pegar? – Sal a la azotea para que te dé un poco el aire, anda. Estás bastante… bebido. – suspiré, aliviado al ver que no pensaba atizarle, cuando me percaté de algo…

¿Azotea?

-¡No! – grité. Mi madre me miró, con una ceja alzada. – Mamá… hace frío en la azotea y está bastante resbaladiza por la lluvia y eso. Si quiere salir, mejor que lo haga al porche, ¿No? – nos miramos. Por un momento pensé que me había delatado yo solo cuando mi madre asintió lentamente, pensativa.

-Tienes razón, cielo, sí. – asentí con la cabeza. Miré de reojo a mi tío Bruno, que a su vez me miraba a mí y… de repente se rió, poniéndome los pelos de punta. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol.

-¡Bueno, sigamos con la fiesta, dejemos a parte los malos rollos! – todos volvieron a sonreír alegremente. Mi madre y Gordon forzaron una sonrisa. Yo no.

Puto subnormal. Era la peor víspera de Navidad de mi vida. Fui hacía la puerta de casa y salí fuera, haciéndole antes un gesto a mi madre para que no se preocupara por mí. Me entraron ganas de dedicarle al imbécil de mi tío el saludo fascista típico de los nazis, pero me contuve y salí fuera a tomar el aire fresco de la noche. Hacía un frío de dos pares de huevos, claro, por algo estábamos a menos siete grados.

Desde fuera se oían los gritos y la música que Gordon acababa de poner a todo volumen, para ambientar la fiesta. Villancicos. Genial. Odiaba los villancicos con esas vocecitas ridículas. Hubiera estado genial irme por ahí con Elliot de fiesta después de las doce, pero no, a esperar como un idiota. Me alejé de casa y di un par de vueltas por el barrio. Estaba desierto y todo lo que se oían eran esos molestos villancicos retumbar en las casas de los vecinos. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, muerto de frío y buscando inconscientemente un paquete de tabaco y un mechero, pero no. Estúpido de mí tirar todo a la basura con la intención de dejarlo. Quería fumarme uno para relajarme, quería… Joder, que frío.

Empecé a caminar hacía atrás, de vuelta a casa, helado, expulsando el vaho por la boca, con la cara helada y la nariz probablemente roja como la de un payaso. Clavé la vista en el suelo, sacando las manos de mis bolsillos y abrazándome a mi mismo cuando alcé la cabeza, por fin, frente a mi casa y lo vi.

Un enorme Cadillac negro se adentró suavemente en el pequeño jardín de casa, sobre la acera, frente al garaje. El corazón retumbó con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, avisándome, como respondiendo a una llamada muda que me gritaba que fuera hacía allí, hacía él y me tirara a sus brazos.

"Aquí estoy, para ti, todo tuyo. Ahora juega conmigo"

Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como si estuviera en plena carrera de atletismo y me persiguiera una avalancha de caníbales, como si me persiguiera la mismísima muerte, pero no. En la meta, lo que me esperaba era el premio, el premio por el que me dejaría devorar por esa manada de asesinos, esa manada de perros hambrientos que estaban hechos esos miembros de mi familia que me habían atacado sin escrúpulos.

El frío había desaparecido por completo en mi cuerpo. El calor me abrasaba las venas y corrí, deseándolo, ansiándolo, necesitando de su contacto, de su aire, de su vida.

Di la vuelta casi derrapando en la esquina que daba al jardín de casa y respiré, por fin, al verle, a él, a su cuerpo, a su rostro perfectamente tranquilo, relajado, apoyado en el coche como si esperara a alguien, como si me esperara a mí.

Estaba fumando. Vaya, nunca lo había visto fumar, aunque lo hubiera supuesto por el sabor que a veces se formaba en su boca, un sabor que no me desagradaba para nada. Nunca me desagradaba y, entonces, dándole una calada al cigarrillo, alzando la cabeza hacía al cielo y soltando el humo por su boca que se confundió con el vaho de su respiración, giró la cabeza y me miró.

Sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando, mi Muñeco…


	17. CAPITULO 16

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Solo un poquitito de interacción sexual entre Kurt y Blaine **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 16**

El frío volvió a mi cuerpo de golpe en el momento en el que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Un tremendo escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-Te estaba esperando, mi Muñeco… - la respiración se me aceleró de manera incontrolable, igual que la cantidad de sangre que corría por mis venas se disparó por el bombeo alocado de mi corazón.

Sólo habían pasado dos días, sólo dos y cuanto había pensado en él, a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora, buscando la manera de encontrar la excusa perfecta para Finn, buscando la manera de conseguir el dinero para su guitarra, arreglándome para él, sólo para él, porque me importaba una mierda haber aparecido en bata delante de mis tíos y mis primos. No lo había hecho por ellos, no, sólo para él. ¿Le había echado de menos? Hasta lo inimaginable, hasta llegar a dormir sólo escasas horas pensando en él, en Blaine, pensando en llamarle, en nuestras conversaciones, en nuestros besos, en nuestra manera de tocarnos, en la manera en la que me había poseído el último día, con tanta fuerza. Había pensado mucho en eso y me había tocado, acariciado y masturbado con la foto que me había enviado por el móvil. Había gastado su nombre entre gemidos incontables veces, como no lo había hecho pensando en ninguna otra persona.

En sólo dos días.

Ahora que lo tenía delante, me daba cuenta de cuanto había deseado que volviera.

Me acerqué, a paso lento. Me recordó al paso de una novia camino del altar y sonreí estúpidamente, avergonzado por semejante ocurrencia. Blaine soltó esa risita divertida tan característica, acercándose el cigarrillo a la boca y dándole una calada rápida.

-Un poco más despacio y me convierto en un cubito de hielo. – bromeó y sorprendentemente, lo primero que hice en vez de tirarme a por su boca fue apartar el cigarrillo de sus labios con brusquedad, llevándomelo a los míos, saboreando el sabor de la boca de Blaine impregnado en ese filtro. Le di una calada profunda y le miré a los ojos, expulsando el humo en su rostro consumido por la sorpresa. – Vaya, así que el bueno del Muñeco también sabe hacer cosas malas y estúpidas.

-Me acuesto contigo, ¿No es eso lo suficientemente malo y estúpido? – le di otra calada. A la mierda eso de dejarlo. Necesitaba ahogarme entre cigarrillos en ese momento.

-Dos días sin vernos, Muñeco, dos días y lo primero que haces cuando aparezco es robarme mi tabaco y ponerte a fumar. Ahora sí que soy un cubito de hielo. Que frío, Muñeco. Me esperaba algo más…

-¿Más…? – me incliné sobre él, poniéndole morritos, haciendo que se le escapara una sonrisita divertida. Me agarró bruscamente del brazo, obligándome a alzar la mano frente a su cara con el cigarrillo entre mis dedos y le dio una última calada, sin apartar los ojos de mí, acariciando mi mano con sus labios. Me tembló el brazo entero cuando me quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y lo tiró, lejos, dejándose de rodeos, agarrándome de la cintura con sus manos y tirando de mí contra su cuerpo. Pegó su frente a la mía y yo me agarré firmemente a su espalda, pasando mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, pegándonos aún más.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Muñeco? – suspiré contra su boca. Mi vaho se mezclaba con el suyo mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía melosamente.

-No, para nada. – un beso casto y suave, sin profundizar, totalmente limpio en los labios, para sentirlo, para asegurarme de que estaba frente a mí, abrazándome, haciendo desaparecer el intenso frío que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo hacía unos minutos. Me apoyó contra la puerta del piloto, situándose entre mis piernas, sin despegar su frente de la mía, bajándome la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta poder colar las manos dentro de ella, pasándolas por mi pecho.

-Y ahora es cuando el hielo se derrite… - me besó, rozándome el cuello con los labios. Reposé la cabeza contra el coche, dejándole total acceso a su lengua sobre mi piel. - … Y se evapora… - la sentí sobre mi mejilla, buscando mi boca segundos antes de penetrar en ella ávidamente, con ganas de mí, de mi lengua, de mi saliva, de mis labios, atrapándolos entre los suyos, presionando, lamiéndolos, moviéndolos sobre los míos lentamente, disfrutando del roce de su lengua con la mía dentro, haciendo un sonido húmedo cada vez que nos separábamos sin romper todo el contacto, volviendo a comernos, a devorarnos con muchas más ganas, abriendo la boca todo lo posible, dejándosela, toda suya. Que la hiciera toda suya, como quisiera, de la forma más guarra y sucia que le pareciera, de la manera más bestia que le permitiera su lengua. Quería más…

-Abre el coche… - le pedí, soltando un suspiro contra su boca en cuanto dejó la mía libre. Blaine se empezó a reír de repente, con suavidad.

-Vale… pero tengo que confesarte algo. – me dio la vuelta suavemente, situándome frente a la puerta del piloto, besándome la oreja, restregando su cara contra mi cuello mientras abría la puerta lentamente. – He traficado ilegalmente y he colado una bola de cocaína en mi coche. – soltó, como si tal cosa. Me quedé mirando la cestita que había en el asiento, cubierta de sábanas y mantitas azules y blancas, sin saber como tomarme aquello. Giré la cabeza, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando una explicación de que era eso y que hacía allí. Blaine se rió. – Un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién? ¿De que?

-¿No se supone que en Navidad se hacen regalos? ¡Cógelo, no sabes lo que me ha costado traer esa asquerosa bola hasta aquí! – ladeé la cabeza, volviendo a mirar la cestita llena de sabanas revueltas. Forcé una sonrisa. Quizás para él tuviera algún significado especial que me quería hacer saber, sí, seguro…

-Guau, Blaine… gracias. – se me quedó mirando, poniendo los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y aguantando la risa, me dio un pequeño empujón hacía el interior del coche.

-¡Míralo bien, Muñeco! – no entendía a que venía tanto entusiasmo por unas sábanas viejas. ¡El regalo de verdad estaba en mi cuarto, la grandiosa Gibson y lo que tenía preparado en la azotea, la…! Me golpeé la cabeza contra el techo del coche del sobresalto al ver las mantitas moverse débilmente. Miré de reojo a Blaine, más que sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios me había traído? ¿Estaba vivo? Se inclinó sobre mí, metiendo medio cuerpo en el coche, sobre el mío, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi espalda, pegándome a él, mirándome fijamente sin perderse detalle de mi expresión.

-Es la primera vez que le regalo algo a alguien. Quiero ver tu cara… - pegó la frente a mi sien, cerrando los ojos y yo acaricié su mejilla con una mano, inclinándome un poco más sobre la cesta. Empecé a apartar la mantitas con cuidado, más concentrado en las caricias superficiales de Blaine sobre mí bajo vientre, metiendo la mano bajo mi camiseta, hasta que por fin, decidido, aparté las mantitas de un tirón.

Lo primero que vi fue una bola dorada acurrucada en un rincón, empezando a temblequear. Una bola enana, del tamaño de mi mano. Me quedé con la boca abierta, quieto, con la mantita en alto, observando la bola peluda.

Imposible… me entraron ganas de gritar.

-¡Un perro! – Blaine estalló en carcajadas mientras me inclinaba y agarraba con cuidado esa cosita diminuta. Era doradita completamente, con la cara de un color rosita por el escaso pelo que aún le cubría. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo nerviosamente las patitas en el aire, con el rabito entre las patas, temblando débilmente y con el corazón chocando furiosamente contra mis dedos bajo la piel de su pequeño cuerpecito peludo.

Totalmente histérico y con cara de quien acaba de encontrar un tesoro pirata, cogí las mantitas y lo acurruqué en ellas para que no pasara frío, tapándolo bien, sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos con los ojos fijos en esa cosita tan mona que se movía a ciegas entre las mantas. Estaba tan emocionado que no me salían las palabras.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? – murmuré, con la respiración agitada sin apartar los ojos del cachorro.

-De Guetti. – miré a Blaine con la boca abierta de la impresión. – Estaba preñada cuando vine. Se la dejé a un amigo para que la cuidara y el martes me llamó, bastante alterado. El veterinario dijo que iba a parir para el fin de semana una camada de cachorros, así que… - se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en la boca. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

-¿Fuiste a Westerville por el cachorro? – se enderezó, apoyando la espalda en el asiento, desperezándose, sacudiendo la cabeza y bostezando.

-No pensaba ir, en realidad no me importaban mucho los cachorros. Pensaba dejar que Jeff los vendiera en el centro, a gente bien, ya me entiendes, gente pija y con pasta o regalarle alguno a la hija de mi vecina, pero luego me acordé de ti. Pensé que te gustaría, así que fui directamente a por los cachorros, para elegir uno, dormir un poco y volverme a la mañana siguiente. – volvió a bostezar - Ni siquiera he ido a casa este fin de semana y para colmo, Guetti aún no había parido nada, estaba entre contracción y contracción cuando llegué a casa de Jeff. Nos tiramos toda la noche esperando a ver que pasaba y entonces, medio dormido, me llamaste a las cinco. – salí del coche, arrastrándome hacía atrás contra su cuerpo y el perro encima, sujetándolo bien. Casi me caí de boca hacía delante, pero Blaine me dio un tirón de la cintura de los pantalones en el último momento. En vez de salir fuera con el frío, me senté sobre sus rodillas, frente a frente, mirándole, esperando que siguiera hablando totalmente emocionado, acariciando la cabeza del perrito con una mano. – Luego… después de diez minutos hablando contigo, Jeff dio un grito y tuve que colgar corriendo para ayudarle con los cachorros que empezaban a nacer. Tardaba diez minutos en salir cada cachorro y mientras, me entretuve limpiándolos, envolviéndolos en mantas y… pendiente de una interesante foto que cierta persona me envió. – me mordí el labio, ruborizándome por momentos ante su intensa mirada maliciosa. – Esa bola de pelo fue la última en salir y me la llevé sin que probara siquiera la leche de su madre. Fui a la tienda de animales, compré leche especializada para cachorros, la cesta, las mantas y todo lo necesario para que no muriera por el camino. He tenido que parar cada dos horas para darle la leche del biberón, calentarla y sacarlo para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y no se me meara encima, pero creo que está bien.

Miré al cachorro con ojo crítico.

-Si se hubiera muerto por el camino, te hubiera matado yo a ti. – le solté, con tono acusador, aproximando mis labios a los suyos, dándole un leve roce con la lengua sobre el piercing del labio.

-No soy tan bestia. – atrapó mi lengua entre su boca, empezando a devorármela, agarrándome de la barbilla, profundizando con fuerza y dominio, penetrándome con su lengua, haciendo que la mía y la suya chocaran repletas de saliva, restregándose sobre la otra con ganas, pidiendo sexo desenfrenado y sin control. Blaine me apretó los muslos con las manos, tirando de mi cuerpo más hacía él. Quería restregar mi entrepierna con la suya y que notara cuanto le había echado de menos. – Cierra la puerta. – suspiró, manoseándome el trasero sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-No… yo también tengo un regalo para ti. – bufó, volviendo a la carga, introduciendo sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, estrujando mis nalgas con fiereza.

-Puede esperar. – le apreté los mofletes con una mano, presionándolos con los dedos, deteniéndolo al instante.

-No, no puede esperar.

-¿Otro Muñeco? No quiero otro Muñeco de regalo, me encanta el mío. – hizo una mueca con la boca que me hizo reír y darle un beso suave en los labios, mordiéndoselo unos segundos antes de separarme de él y salir del coche con el cachorro en brazos.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que cuando quieres, eres realmente encantador, Blainey?

-No. Ya sabes que sólo lo soy contigo, Muñeco.

**8888888888888888**

-¡Un perrito, un perrito, un perrito! – las mellizas daban brincos a mi alrededor mientras le daba el pequeño biberón con la tetina de goma. El cachorro empezó a succionar y soltó un ruidito parecido a tos, revolviéndose un poco.

-No, boca arriba no, Kurt. Boca abajo si no quieres ahogarlo. – era increíble ver a Blaine tan inmerso en el tema, con tanta seriedad y a la vez ternura en los ojos observando al perrito. Por lo visto, no sólo a mí me gustaban los animales. Enseguida creé una teoría mientras situaba al cachorro boca abajo en mi regazo y empezaba a darle del biberón. La perra de Blaine seguramente era la única que no le temía, que no comprendía lo peligroso que era, que no huía de él y que le hacía compañía cuando su padre no estaba. Su única amiga de verdad, la que nunca lo había dejado tirado para largarse y lo había dejado solo. Blaine debía sentir un gran afecto hacía los animales por esa razón. Sólo había que mirar sus ojos brillantes observando al cachorro para darse cuenta de que el perrito lo volvía loco.

Me entraron ganas de abrazarle y fingir ser un cachorro labrador para que me mimara y me diera el biberón… hum, de nuevo el doble sentido…

-Blaine… - mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano, pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros y abrazándolo levemente. – Eres un encanto, cielo. – Blaine sonrió como varias veces me había sonreído a mí, totalmente relajado y tranquilo, sin forzar nada, simplemente feliz.

-Vaya, vaya, es una sorpresa conocerte al fin, muchacho. No fui el único que pensó que no volvería a verte cuando te fuiste con tu padre a esa casucha de Westerville. – suspiré. Mi tío Bruno ahora sí que estaba como una cuba, incluso tambaleándose delante de mis narices. Pasé de él como de la mierda, concentrándome en el cachorro que ya llevaba más de la mitad del biberón. – Creo que no te hubiera reconocido si te hubiera visto por la calle. Comparado con tu hermano tú eres mucho más… - me mordí el labio, cabreado. Mamá le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, advirtiéndole. - … Diferente.

-Si, supongo. – Blaine ni le miró, contestando con desgana.

-Creo que no tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes de que apenas se note el parentesco. – se empezó a reír a carcajadas y yo fruncí el ceño levemente. Puto fascista de mierda…

-Claro, soy yo el que tiene suerte de que no se note mi parentesco contigo. No soportaría que me señalaran por la calle y gritaran, mira, el sobrino del patético aspirante a Hitler – Blaine, recorrería tu cuerpo a besos si no estuviéramos delante de toda la familia, sino, créeme, lo haría.

-Niña… niñato… - murmuró. Parecía apunto de caerse de boca sobre la mesa. Mi tía llegó justo en el momento adecuado, agarrándolo del brazo con severidad para mantenerlo en pie.

-Ya me has hecho pasar suficiente vergüenza, Bruno. Damen, cariño, nos vamos. – mi madre fue detrás de ellos con expresión de claro disgusto justo cuando el perrito se terminó el biberón.

-Por fin… - me levanté del sofá con el cachorro en brazos junto con Blaine. Las mellizas me agarraron de los pantalones, tirando para que volviera a sentarme.

-No, primo Kurt. Deja al perrito ¡Deja que juguemos con él!

-No, ni hablar. No es una muñeca Barbie, está vivo y tengo que cuidarlo. Ahora tiene que irse a dormir o sino, se morirá. – las mellizas parecieron escandalizarse ante lo dicho, llevándose las manos a la boca con espanto.

-¡Llévatelo para que duerma, llévatelo! – sonreí, acariciándoles con una mano el pelito rubio, haciéndoles una mueca con la cara que las hizo reír. - ¡Buenas noches, perrito!

-Que monas son. – Blaine me miró con una ceja alzada, con cara de ¿En serio? Al parecer, ese comentario de las niñas de, No quiero acercarme a ese hombre, me da miedo, tiene serpientes en la cabeza y parece malo, ¿Y si es el hombre del saco?, no le había sentado muy bien. De alegrarle lo que quedaba de noche ya me ocuparía yo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, tengo una cosa que enseñarte! – tiré de su brazo corriendo escaleras arriba, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de mi habitación con el perro en brazos.

-¡Presiento que te vas a caer de boca y vas a aplastar al pobre perro! – le saqué la lengua, deteniéndome frente a la habitación y dándome la vuelta con seriedad.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Si no cierras los ojos, vas ha estropearte la sorpresa. – Blaine me miró con desconfianza. - ¿Qué?

-Más te vale que no sea nada raro.

-¿Raro como qué? – Cerró los ojos.

-Creo que me asustaría si te viera con un traje ajustado y un látigo en la mano. – se rió. Abrí la boca, fingiendo indignación mientras abría la puerta y empezaba a empujarle hacía dentro.

-¡No debería haberte comprado nada, pedazo de animal!

-De hecho no. No tienes ni puta idea de mis gustos. – cerré la puerta de un portazo. Solté al perrito sobre la canasta, encima de las mantas, viendo como se revolvía entre ellas con los ojos entrecerrados y soltaba una especie de gruñido. Empujé a Blaine sobre la cama, dejándolo tumbado. - ¡Oh, vale! Un regalo carnal es otra cosa. – me reí, apartándome de él y yendo hacía la guitarra. Blaine posó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, bostezando de nuevo. - ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya o espero a que me quites la ropa?

-Estás tonto, idiota.

-¿A que abro los ojos? – cogí la guitarra y me senté en el suelo frente a la cama, con la guitarra en alto, ofreciéndosela. Estaba nervioso, con el corazón a cien.

-Ya puedes abrirlos. – y los abrió con esa sonrisita prepotente en la cara. Me miró a mí primero, con incertidumbre y luego bajó la cabeza hacía la guitarra. Por unos momentos pareció no reconocer qué era aunque lo tuviera en las narices. Frunció el ceño levemente, observándola en silencio, sin decir palabra y entonces, se puso totalmente serio. –Blaine… - murmuré. Él no se inmutó. - ¿Blaine? – noté el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva. Me mordí el labio. - ¿No te gusta? – Blaine alzó la mano y agarró la guitarra del mástil, arrebatándomela de entre mis brazos. La miró fijamente posándola en su regazo, con mucha seriedad.

-Una Gibson Les Paul. – murmuró con voz lúgubre. – Serie Custom…

-¿No… te gusta? ¿O es otra cosa? Porque es una guitarra, ¿Verdad? No es un bajo comprimido a mala hostia ni nada, ni un ukelele o algo así, ¿no? – Blaine suspiró, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-Es una guitarra… una puta guitarra – la apoyó con cuidado sobre el suelo, con una gran seriedad en la cara, como si imitara la cara de un viudo el día del entierro de su mujer.

-Una guitarra. – me levanté del suelo, cogiendo aire y tragándome las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Me sentía un completo subnormal. – Una guitarra que no quieres.

-No. No la quiero, no ahora. – tragué saliva. Me dolía la garganta de puras ganas de llorar. ¡Maldito idiota, al menos podías haberme dicho que te gustaba, podrías mentir! Lo que me había costado conseguirla y las ganas que tenía de dársela con toda la ilusión del mundo para hacerle feliz. Las ganas que tenía de ver su sonrisa. ¡Te odio, maldito gilipollas, te odio!

Le di la espalda, sulfurado y conteniendo las patéticas lágrimas impotentes. Sólo me faltaba ponerme a llorar y ya sería el puto pringado de turno.

De repente, otra vez me vi estampado contra algo duro, otra vez vi sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de mí cuerpo, aplastándome, acorralándome. Mi trasero chocó contra el filo del escritorio y yo casi subido a él, sobresaltándome por la repentina cercanía de Blaine, su repentino salto hacía mí.

-Me has comprado una puta guitarra de 4000 euros, a mí. Uno de mis más ansiados deseos desde que era un mocoso de once años y me preguntas si me gusta, que me la regalas, que es mía ¿Y dices que no la quiero? ¿Una Gibson? ¡Claro que no la quiero ahora, mañana probaré la puta guitarrita y no la soltaré hasta desgastar las cuerdas! ¡Lo que quiero es follarte a ti, aquí y ahora! ¡Ya! – me quedé mudo, con los ojos como platos y las lágrimas casi saltadas, con la cara de empanado y morboso alterado cuando de un manotazo, tiró bruscamente todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio. Los libros, los apuntes, los bolígrafos, el maquillaje, todo… incluso la pantalla de ordenador. Apenas me dio tiempo a mirarle a los ojos antes de que me agarrara de los muslos, presionara su entrepierna contra la mía y me devorara la boca… otra vez.

Tan sucio, tan empapado, tan guarro, tan morboso… le había gustado. La guitarra le había gustado, le había encantado, la adoraba pero yo seguía siendo su Muñeco, su favorito. Y el regalo había sido el colmo, explotando ansioso de sexo después de tan sólo un fin de semana separados, viajando por el interior de mi boca, dominándola con su lengua tan ansiosa como el resto de su cuerpo que se restregaba buscando sexo desenfrenado contra el mío. Me agarré de sus rizos, dándole incluso tirones bruscos que no le hicieron moverse lo más mínimo.

No me importaban nada las personas que estuvieran en el primer piso en ese momento, creo que tampoco hubiera parado aunque Gordon hubiera llamado a la puerta otra vez o incluso hubiera entrado mi propia madre, encontrándonos con semejante situación. Ojala no apareciera nadie, porque no íbamos a parar hasta corrernos como dos animales sobre el otro.

Me arrancó literalmente la ropa, rompiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta con su fuerza bruta y haciéndola descender por mis brazos hasta las muñecas. La ató fuertemente en ellas, sin acabar de quitármela, dejándome con las manos y los brazos inmovilizados a la espalda. Empecé a sofocarme y a respirar entrecortadamente, mirándolo a la cara a la vez que hacía fuerza para intentar soltarme, sin éxito. Blaine se rió con suma malicia ante mi expresión azorada, agarrándome de la barbilla con su rostro muy cerca del mío, haciéndome sentir su aliento.

-Esa carita… esa carita de Muñeco… - entreabrí los labios, enseñándole mi lengua pidiéndole algo que saborear. Me ofreció la suya, metiéndomela en la boca con salvajismo, con sus labios aplastando los míos. La forma en la que fingía la penetración con la lengua dentro de mi boca me hizo recordar como me había metido su grueso pene en ella, como lo había recorrido con la lengua de arriba abajo, dejando impregnado en él mi saliva, como había jugueteado. Noté un hilo de saliva escurrirse por mis labios hasta la barbilla cuando Blaine se separó de mí, mordisqueándomelos y chupándolos. Levantó mi camiseta de un tirón, dejándomela justo por debajo de las axilas, incapaz de quitármela sin desatarme las manos.

-¡Ah!... Hum… - alcé la cabeza hacía el techo, clavando la mirada en él. El estómago se me llenaba de hormigas con un cosquilleo que no sabía si llamarlo molesto o placentero, tremendamente estremecedor, cortándome la respiración que empecé a soltar a bocanas con los hombros encogidos y temblorosos sintiendo como me mordisqueaba los pezones y los lamía, los succionaba como si fueran de caramelo y me los pellizcaba, sintiéndolos duros entre sus dedos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí el labio. – Blaine… te he echado de menos… - abrí la boca de par en par, sintiendo su mano quemar debajo de mis pantalones, de mis boxers, toqueteándome. Me puse duro al instante contra su mano.

-Ya lo veo… - se burló. Me lamió la oreja, clavando los dientes en ella con suavidad. Me derretía entero. - ¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado pensando en mí? – me besaba el cuello, revolviéndome el pelo con una mano, sintiendo como me acariciaba la cabeza con los dedos y como su otra mano empezaba a moverse suavemente sobre mi miembro, muy suave.

-Muchas Blaine…

-¿Cuántas son muchas? – su saliva se escurrió por mi hombro, erizándome la piel.

-Siete… - murmuré, muerto de placer, abriendo más las piernas para que siguiera. – Ocho… contando la de hace hora y media… en el baño…

-¿Ocho? La última hace una hora, con tu familia aquí y tú en el baño… tocándote, gritando mi nombre... – apartó la boca de mi cuello, mirándome a la cara por fin poniéndome a cien, deseando seguir. Su mano se despegó de mi erección, desabrochándome los pantalones en el proceso, medio bajándomelos lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver claramente mis boxers abultados. Me acarició el abdomen con los dedos sobre la ingle y se separó, sonriente. – Yo doce. Te he ganado. – sonreí como un idiota, ruborizado, sintiendo vergüenza como pocas veces sentía en mi vida, observándole como un bobo mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y me mostraba la pantalla con clara diversión.

-¿Qu-que ha…? Ah… ¡Blaine! – grité, observando la pantalla del móvil. No tenía de fondo de pantalla la foto de ninguna chica buena, no, tenía que tenerme a mí posando provocativamente para él con las palabras Propiedad de Blaine Anderson escritas claramente cerca de mi ingle y encima me lo enseñaba y se reía. - ¡Borra eso!

-Por supuesto… - murmuró, dándole la vuelta al móvil, apuntándome con la cámara. - Después de hacerte una foto en condiciones.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, ni hablar! ¡No me apuntes con eso! ¡Quítame esa puta cámara de la cara! – empecé a mover la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando esquivar el ojo de la cámara y desatarme las manos. ¡¿A quien se le ocurriría!? Si alguien veía esa foto en su jodido móvil, ¡Pensarían que estamos salidos o que yo era una especie de prostituto chapero!

-Esa cara de Muñeco cabreado no tiene precio – le arrancaría un brazo a mordiscos. - ¡Venga, quiero inmortalizar el momento! Así, la próxima vez que me vaya y vea la foto, me acordaré del momento exacto en el que te lo hice y podré disfrutar pensando en ti.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Blaine!

-Sonríe a la cámara y luego te haré el amor. – abrí los ojos con sorpresa y le miré justo en el momento en el que disparó la cámara, capturando mi imagen. Miró la foto en su móvil y sonrió. – Estás precioso. Un Muñeco de verdad.

-Has dicho hacer el amor – Blaine se me quedó mirando para enseguida encogerse de hombros.

-También se dice así ¿no?

-Sí, pero… - me revolví, intentando soltarme las manos a la vez que movía las piernas, intentando que no se me cayeran los pantalones más de lo que ya estaban caídos con tanta torpeza, que tropecé y me embalé contra el suelo. Blaine me agarró de nuevo, justo antes de que me rompiera la nariz contra el duro mármol.

-Te vas a matar, lo sé. Un día que me despiste te caeras de boca y te tragaras el pico de una fregona que te atravesará la garganta hasta salirte por la nuca. – le miré con el ceño fruncido, intentando desatarme otra vez. Blaine se burlaba de mis esfuerzos entre risas, agarrándome las muñecas para que dejara de revolverme, nervioso. – Déjalo, así será mucho más divertido.

-No. No puedes atarme, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

-¿Tú te masturbas en el baño y aquí no? Claro, podemos ir al baño y fingir que nos damos una ducha mientras lo hacemos o podemos…

-Tengo otro regalo para ti. – le corté enseguida. Blaine se quedó callado. Miró de reojo la guitarra sobre la cama y luego a mí, fijamente.

-¿Otro?

**888888888888888**

-Oh, vaya. Pensaba que nada de cenitas románticas.

-No es una cena romántica idiota. Se llama intimidad. – Blaine restregó sus labios contra mi mejilla, separándose de mí, apartando sus brazos de sobre mis hombros y anduvo en la penumbra hacía el montón de mantas y sábanas que había colocado en la azotea, sobre el suelo, bajo la noche estrellada. Estaba nervioso, moviendo las manos con algo de histeria, toqueteándome el pelo y acariciándome los brazos.

Blaine se sentó sobre las gruesas mantas, estirando los brazos.

-¿Y el champán? ¿Dónde está el champán? ¿Cómo voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo sin champán, Muñeco? – me mordí el labio, avergonzado y sintiéndome estúpido. No deberías haber puesto esas ridículas velas alrededor de las mantas, demasiado cursi para él. Demasiado estúpido, ¡Yo era estúpido! – Hay cervezas, tabaco y… ¿Qué es esto? – alzó una botella y la zarandeó para que pudiera verla.

-Ah, es vodka. Sólo te he visto beber cerveza y vodka con limón así que es lo único que he traído.

-No lo suficiente para ponerte como una cuba pero lo suficiente para ponerse contento… aunque esta noche no lo necesito para estar contento. – me sonrió y yo me quedé mirándole absorto. Sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer.- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí, mirándome? Quiero compartir mi regalo contigo, sino no es divertido. – cogí aire un par de veces, anormalmente nervioso, exaltado, alterado, con el corazón acelerado, retumbando en mi pecho. Anduve hacía él a paso lento hasta tenerlo en frente, mirándolo desde arriba. - ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo parece por como te mueves y por como te quedas quieto como un palo sin atreverte a acercarte.

-Cla-claro que quiero… quiero… quiero… - los ojos de Blaine resplandecían con pura malicia, echando el cuerpo hacía atrás, apoyándose en los brazos.

-Estar conmigo. ¿Eso quieres? – movió la cabeza, señalando su derecha, palmeando el sitio a su lado. – Yo también.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tuve que mover la cabeza frenéticamente antes de tirarme literalmente contra las mantas, de cabeza, a su lado.

-Que ansioso, Muñeco.

-Calla. Es mi regalo. Yo hago lo que quiera con él.

-¿Tú regalo? Me lo has regalado a mí.

-Pero lo hice yo.

-Pero es para mí. – me quedé callado, sentándome y encogiendo las piernas, rodeándolas con mis brazos. Lo primero que hice fue coger el paquete de tabaco, cortesía mangada de mi tío Bruno y encendí un cigarrillo, llevándomelo a los labios. Blaine me arrancó literalmente el paquete en cuanto le di la primera calada, imitándome.

Alcé la cabeza al cielo medio nublado, pero con la luz de la luna dando de lleno contra las nubes, dándoles un aspecto fantasmagórico y precioso a la vez

– ¿Este era tu plan, tu regalo? ¿Subir aquí para ver las estrellas mientras nos emporramos? – asentí débilmente con la cabeza. Ahora era el momento en el que se pondría reír y se burlaría. – Estaría mucho mejor con una estufa al lado, pero no está mal. – le miré, visiblemente sorprendido por lo oído.

-Pensaba que no te gustaría y lo verías cursi.

-No te confundas. Es cursi, pero no me importa. Está bien supongo que porque la compañía es la adecuada.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? – bromeé. Blaine me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Ya te tengo ganado, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – se rió y yo hice una mueca. Tenía razón, me tenía completamente ganado. Otra calada y expulsé el humo por mi boca. – Nunca me he parado a ver las estrellas.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. Son bonitas, resplandecientes. Tanto que me tocan la moral.

-¿Por qué? Sólo son estrellas.

-Sí y brillan con luz propia… y eso me pone enfermo. – Las pocas estrellas que podíamos ver parpadeaban como luciérnagas en los ojos de Blaine. Eran más bonitas reflejadas en su mirada que en el firmamento del cielo.

-¿Qué tal la vuelta a casa? ¿Qué tal nuestro… padre? – siempre procuraba no hablar mucho del tema, no hacer énfasis en esas palabras clave que me recordaban que éramos hermanos, pero por un momento, no supe que decir.

-¿El viejo? – Blaine chupó del filtro, conteniendo el humo - No lo sé. No lo he visto. – y lo expulsó.

-¿Por qué no? Ya que ibas por ahí podrías haberle hecho una visita. Es tu padre ¿no? – Se rió con la diversión plasmada en su voz. Mierda, era guapísimo cuando sonreía.

-No es por eso. He ido a casa unos segundos a por algo de ropa pero como siempre, no había nadie. – sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda de arriba abajo. ¿Nadie? ¿No había nadie esperando a Blaine en casa? ¿Ni siquiera para ver como estaba? ¿Para preguntarle como le iba en su nueva casa? ¿Para decirle cuanto había crecido? Esas cosas que suelen decir las tías o las abuelas cuando vas a visitarlas después de tanto tiempo mientras te daban un apretón en las mejillas. Esas cosas que repetían una y otra vez siempre que las veías y de las cuales, sin ellas, sentirías que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Nadie, Blaine? ¿No había nadie? – murmuré por lo bajo, con un nudo en la garganta. Blaine negó con la cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Nadie me espera allí, quizás porque nadie me quiere cerca. Sólo la perra que se puso a aullar cuando me vio. – se rió. – Nadie me espera allí. – y le dio otra profunda calada. Observé su perfil mientras el humo emanaba de su boca e impregnaba el aire. Su expresión de absoluta indiferencia, sus ojos inhumanos, sin dejar ver ningún sentimiento vivo tras ellos.

Le di otra calada al cigarro y alcé la mirada al cielo.

-Pues entonces no vuelvas. Quédate para siempre aquí. – me miró con expresión interrogante. Yo me encogí de hombros. – Me gusta tenerte cerca y te he esperado ¿no? Allí nadie te espera, aquí te espero yo, por no mencionar a mamá y a Gordon. Te han cogido mucho cariño ¿sabes?

-¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Yo, aquí, en tu casa, contigo?

-¿No quieres? Yo sí. – me acerqué a su boca con porte insinuante, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Mi cuerpo y mi cabeza simplemente reaccionaban de esa manera teniéndole cerca. Le di una calada al cigarrillo y expulsé el humo en su cara. Él ni se inmutó. – Me encantaría que te quedarás conmigo.

-Si he vuelto a esta ciudad de mierda es por ti, pedazo de nenaza. – sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues quédate entonces. ¿O prefieres volver allí? – Blaine hizo girar las pupilas lentamente, pensando. De repente se dejó caer hacía atrás, sobre las mantas, boca arriba mirando al cielo.

-Mi casa está llena de mierda, esta está limpia y huele a flores silvestres y cuando estamos solos, a semen. En Westerville, mi pasatiempo favorito era sacar a pasear la polla y metérsela a la primera desconocida con las tetas en su sitio que pillara a mí alrededor. Allí, cada vez que me cabreo, con salir a la calle ya tengo siete gilipollas pisándome los talones buscando pelea, lo único que me tranquiliza cuando me cabreo. Pero aquí nadie me sigue cuando salgo a la calle, nadie me ataca. Me gusta la comida de tu madre aunque no sepa como se llaman la mitad de las cosas que me llevo a la boca. Me gusta el olor a ropa limpia, me gusta el espacio, me gusta mi habitación. Me encanta mi nueva guitarra. Me encanta follarme a mi Muñeco a todas horas, sin parar, sentir su culo estrujándomela o comerme su boca, me encanta pero… - sonreí, lamiéndome los labios sin quitarle ojo de encima. Me medio tumbé boca abajo, apoyando un brazo en su pecho para mantenerme erguido, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Pero?

-¿Qué haré cuando me cabreé de verdad y no tenga nada que golpear? Lo que más me irrita de este sitio es no poder pelearme con nadie, no poder matar a hostias a nadie, linchar a algún imbécil que se me cruce por delante porque no tengo razones para pegar a nadie, entonces ¿Qué hago? No tener nada que romper me saca de quicio. ¿En que mierda utilizo las manos entonces?

-Joder Blaine, ¿Ese es tu dilema? ¿No tener nadie a quien linchar?

-¡Si! – me entraron ganas de reír. Era un puto psicópata que acabaría violando y devorando el cuerpo de personas inocentes… a no ser que me tuviera a mí para controlarlo.

El cigarrillo casi me quema los dedos cuando se consumió. Lo aplasté contra el suelo de la azotea, suspirando y me tumbé a su lado sobre las mantas, mirando el cielo.

-Podrías utilizar tus manos para tocarme.

-¿Para tocarte?

-Cuando te enfades, en vez de hacer un puño, extiende las manos y tócame. – Blaine se revolvió sobre las mantas para mirarme, girando la cabeza hacía mí. – Yo te tranquilizaré. – por muchas novias que hubiera tenido en la vida, por muy enamorado que hubiera estado de Natalie, era la primera vez que sentía que yo, yo y sólo yo era el mundo entero para una sola persona. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecían observando fijamente los míos con la mirada más sosegada que le había visto nunca, tranquila, en paz.

Extendió su brazo hacía mí, pasándolo por debajo de mi nuca para que apoyara la cabeza en él y me acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Me acariciaba el cuello con las puntitas de los dedos, de arriba abajo sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-¿Así?

-Sí… - suspiré contra su boca.

-No funciona. No me siento más tranquilo.

-Sólo funciona cuando estás enfadado.

-¿Y quien dice que no estoy enfadado ahora?

-No estas enfadado.

-¿Y entonces como estoy? – no respondí. ¿Qué iba ha decir? ¿Ojala estés tan colado por mí como yo lo estoy de ti? Me lamí los labios, negando con la cabeza débilmente y pegué mi boca a la suya con suavidad, sin buscar profundizar, pero Blaine era mi perdición y enseguida sentí sus labios moverse posesivamente contra los míos, acaparando más y más de mí, abarcando todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, paseándolas a gusto por el interior de mi ropa, de mi camiseta, por mi espalda poniéndome el vello de punta, subiéndomela, quitándomela y tendiéndome sobre las mantas suavemente. Tumbado encima de mí…

-Blaine…

-Cállate, no digas nada. – me ordenó con un tono de voz que parecería cualquier cosa menos una orden. – He cambiado de opinión. – murmuró. Me besó dos veces en los labios y empezó a descender con su boca entreabierta por mi cuerpo. Me dejé, con el cuerpo flácido sobre las mantas. Su lengua se paseaba con total dominio por mi pecho. Sus manos me agarraron los brazos y los mantuvieron quietos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, impidiendo así que le agarrara los rizos, sin intención de dejarme escapar. Me revolví inquieto cuando sentí su boca recorrer mi abdomen, delineándolo con la lengua y bajando, bajando… empezó a desbrocharme los pantalones, empezó a tirar hacía abajo de mis boxers…

-Blaine… - se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Estrujé las mantas entre mis dedos, temblando al sentir sus manos sobre mis piernas, separándolas una vez me tuvo desnudo y excitado para él, totalmente a su merced. Sentí su aliento sobre la punta de mi pene y me estremecí por completo. – Blaine, ya, ya vale… hazlo, lo que sea que quieras hacerme, como quieras hacerlo, ¡Pero házmelo ya! – cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando, con el cuerpo tembloroso. Sentí como Blaine se movía entre mis piernas y algo helado cayó sobre mi pecho, erizándome la piel.

-Nieve… - murmuró.

-¿Ni-nieve? – me castañeaban los dientes de frío. Abrí los ojos y me encontré el cielo oscuro y nuboso impregnado de pequeñas estrellitas que caían al suelo, blancas y resplandecientes, heladas, muy lentamente. – Es-está ne-ne-nevando… - no sabía de que me sorprendía cuando en invierno era lo más normal del mundo que nevara allí, en todo Ohio dónde se alcanzaban los veinte bajo cero con facilidad. No me gustaba el frío, pero siempre me había gustado ver los copos de nieve caer del cielo, sin más. No me gustaba jugar con la nieve, sólo verla caer sobre la superficie de la tierra, como en aquel momento.

El frío empezó a calmarse, a desaparecer cuando Blaine me echó encima una de las mantas y me abrazó, simplemente me abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que apoyara el cuerpo contra su pecho y él posara su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-Vámonos a la habitación. No sería divertido verte metamorfoseado en un cubito de hielo y ya empiezas a ser azul… - susurró. Encogí el cuello, sintiendo escalofríos por su aliento gélido rozándome la piel.

-No quiero ir ahora… - Blaine tiró de mí hacía arriba.

-Muñeco…

-No. No puedo estar contigo en la habitación tan tranquilo como ahora. – me revolví un poco, deseando volver al ambiente de hacía unos minutos, tumbados tan tranquilos mirando el cielo.

-Iré a tu habitación.

-¿Iras? – empezó a arrastrarme hacía la puerta de casa, medio en brazos. - ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora. Me da igual la gente a la que llamas familia, me importan una mierda. – me quedé colgado de su cuello, andando descalzo hasta la puerta. Me recordó nuestro primer encuentro, el frío, la desnudez, la excitación, las ganas de más… - Voy a follarte como a ti te gusta que haga.

Mariposas en el estómago, rubor, calor, felicidad y deseos de que la cosa fuera así siempre, con Blaine al lado manejándome a su gusto. Natalie era agua pasada. Para mí ya estaba muy claro lo que había acabado por suceder. Estupendo, de puta madre. Me había metido en el mayor lío de mi vida.

Y no me importaba una mierda mientras lo tuviera al lado y me penetrara cada vez que lo deseara, hasta hacerme reventar de ese sentimiento tan anormal que me había domado por completo.

Ese sentimiento que era estúpido incluso pronunciar.

-Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-Date prisa y házmelo con fuerza. Ya, ahora. Te quiero ahora.

Te quiero… ahora…


	18. CAPITULO 17

**THE PAIN OF LOVE **

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 17**

Supongo que las personas no se contentan con nada. Son totalmente imprevisibles y ambiciosas, siempre pidiendo más, siempre exigiendo más de sí y sobretodo, de las personas que les rodean. Quiero esto, quiero lo otro, no descansaré hasta que lo tenga… lo sé. La naturaleza del ser humano. Ambicioso, competitivo y a veces, ruin incluso.

Lo sé porque yo soy así.

Solían llamarme diva, sí, lo recuerdo. Uno de mis putos motes de adolescencia. La diva del instituto, Kurt, y era un mote merecido, ciertamente. Iba por ahí vestido con ropa de marca, de mi marca extravagante, maquillado y peinado marcando mi propio estilo. Me creía un modelo de pasarela, sí, lo creía. Nadie sabía más de moda que yo y tenía las ideas muy claras. Siempre las he tenido claras.

Me peleaba a menudo. Con profesores, con compañeros de clase, con cada persona que me tomaba por idiota, maricón, anormal, un chico que seguramente iría poniendo culo a todo el mundo… eso decían. Eso me hacía destacable. Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense de mí o eso hacía creer. La verdad es que por dentro, dolía. Dolía mucho… claro, que luego recordaba que tenía dinero que gastarme en una chaqueta nueva y el dolor desaparecía fácilmente.

Yo tenía mucha suerte. Aunque la gente me mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, tenía suerte. Tenía los dos mejores amigos que una persona puede llegar a tener. Una madre comprensiva y atenta, un posible padrastro que era simplemente genial, una casa enorme y limpia, mucho dinero y con eso, todo lo que pudiera desear.

Entonces, un día la conocí a ella. La otra diva del instituto, Natalie. Guapa, popular, simpática, dulce y amable. Fue durante el último curso de secundaria cuando me dijo "Kurt, me gustas mucho" así de rápido y simple y… empezamos a salir. Oh, Natalie era todo lo que yo buscaba en una chica, me encantaba y enseguida me enamoré de ella.

Natalie era muy popular y al ser su novio, yo también me hice popular enseguida, cosa que no me hacía mucha gracia. Las personas a las que llamaban populares eran idiotas y sumamente creídas. Más de una vez me peleé con alguien del entorno de Natalie por ser insufrible y eso, tarde o temprano, me pasaría factura.

Natalie y yo estuvimos un año y doce días juntos. El último mes pasamos un fin de semana en su casa de verano, en la playa, solos y… acabó pasando lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Allí me quité la virginidad, con ella. Inolvidable y perfecto para mí. Lo hicimos después tres veces más antes de romper. ¿Por qué? No estoy seguro. Natalie lo quiso así, me lo pidió llorando y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Amigos, solo amigos. Ahí descubrí lo que es llorar por una chica, lo que es sentir el corazón roto de verdad y me costó, me costó superarlo.

De hecho, aún no lo tenía del todo superado cuando apareció él.

Recuerdo que una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo la primera vez que me tocó, un calambrazo que me dejó extasiado y entonces, empezamos a hablar guiados por ese extraño suceso. Conexión enseguida, verbal y física... Luego supe porqué, demasiado tarde como para rectificar.

Mi hermano, Blaine. Sin saberlo, sin saber quien era ese chico, me acosté con él y, al día siguiente, lo conocí de verdad. Mi hermano, Blaine.

Había cometido un acto incestuoso e inmoral, depravado y enfermo sin saberlo en absoluto. Lo peor es que el cabrón de mi hermano sí lo sabía, desde el principio y me utilizó para jugar a joder al hermano pequeño, simplemente eso, muy consciente de nuestros actos depravados.

Desde entonces… no hemos parado de jugar.

-El maltrato genera maltrato. Es así, estás psicológicamente demostrado, no le des más vueltas Kurt.

-¡Pero es que no es así! Imagínate, si a un niño le pegan sus padres, el cerebro del niño aprende a ser sumiso, a conformarse con lo que tiene, a callar. ¡No va por ahí pegando a gente!

-¡Pero luego, cuando sea padre, lo hará con sus hijos porque es el ejemplo que ha recibido por parte de su familia, cabezón! – me quedé pensativo. Viéndolo así, tenía sentido. - ¿Lo ves ya? – Elliot hinchó el cuello, como un pavo presumiendo de sus plumas, así que decidí hacerme el tonto.

-No. No lo veo. Que no, que no y que no.

-¡Kurt! – se me escapó la risa al ver su cara de desesperación.

-¡Que sí, que sí, que tienes razón, lo entiendo!

-Buah, creía que te habías vuelto corto de mente.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Necesito estudiar!

-Los exámenes finales son lo peor eh – miré a Finn a la cara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me había dirigido la palabra, cosa nueva y eso me hizo tener ganas de subirme por las paredes.

Después de dos meses tras encontrarnos a Blaine y a mí montándonoslo en casa, parecía más relajado, más resignado, sí, esa era la palabra. Resignado. Claro que ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de esas cosas, demasiado liado con los exámenes finales de psicología y el montón de trabajos apilados en mi escritorio. Los exámenes finales para la universidad eran horribles y eso, para mí, un novato en mi primer año de facultad, era algo bastante jodido.

Era llegar a casa y ponerme a estudiar hasta la noche, encerrado en mi cuarto, sin salir ni siquiera para comer. Estudiando, estudiando, estudiando, estudiando, follando, follando, follando, follando, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine al cubo y a la raíz cuadrada de ciento diez.

Estudiaba más bien poco con Blaine a mi lado, metiéndome la lengua hasta la campanilla y lo que no era la lengua. Todo mi mundo se había reducido de repente al sexo, a Blaine y a mi Cooper, mi perrito adorable que movía la pata como un loco cuando le rascaba la barriga blanca. El mundo de Blaine era igual que el mío o eso parecía. Sexo, yo y… guitarra. Joder, le había gustado la puta guitarrita de verdad, no la soltaba ni para dormir.

Al sentar la cabeza en los estudios después del sexo, Blaine empezó a acostumbrarse a meterse en mi cuarto con la guitarra y ponerse a tocar o a componer mientras intentaba estudiar. Ya no había forma de que pudiera estudiar tranquilamente sin su guitarra sonando con el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas. Ya no había forma de que pudiera caminar sin su porte chulo siguiéndome, ya no había forma de que pudiera respirar sin su aliento.

De querer a necesitar para vivir, había un buen vacío que yo había acabado superando con creces y… no estaba seguro de que eso, fuera bueno.

El cambio, la necesidad, la unión, la complicidad se había hecho demasiado obvia incluso para mamá. Pronto gritaría a los cuatro vientos, ¡Le quiero, le quiero, quiero que me folle hasta que me reviente, sin un segundo de descanso, me gusta chupársela y quiero hacerlo siempre porque le quiero, sólo a él y a su polla, a Blaine!

…Cuando gritara algo parecido, esperaba que no hubiera nadie cerca para oírlo y menos, mi madre y mucho menos, él, Blaine. Prefería no saber que pensaba sobre el tema del enamoramiento. Tenía casi seguro que si se lo decía, que le quería, se reiría y seguiría follándome como hasta ahora, sin ningún tipo de reparo, importándole una mierda mis sentimientos, actuando igual que hasta el momento, como si no hubiera dicho nada porque, simplemente, los sentimientos de las personas se los pasaba por el forro. Probablemente se burlaría de ellos…

Pero como Blaine era tan imprevisible, tenía ciertas esperanzas…

-Esa guarra me va a suspender seguro.

-¿Quién? ¿La pitón? Pero si es de lo más buena.

-Pues será contigo, Elliot, a mí me odia a muerte. – y ahí estábamos los tres. Finn, Elliot y yo, sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor con los libros en las manos, rodeados del jolgorio típico de la hora libre, sin platos. No había tiempo para comer, ni siquiera para hablar, había que estudiar y estudiar. Tenía el examen final de filosofía a última hora y lo tenía bien jodido.

Y encima Blaine no estaba rondándome como de costumbre.

Quería verle, mucho más que aprobar ese jodido examen, quería verle a él. Quería…

-¡Kurt, cariño! – pegué un salto en la silla, sobresaltado y me giré con un chupachups en la boca con cara de, joder, ¡No dispares! – Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo. El fin de semana te estuve llamando, ¿Por qué no me lo cogías?

-¿Eh? – casi se me cae el chupachups de la boca cuando Natalie se sentó tan tranquila a mí lado, pegándose tanto como cuando estuvimos saliendo por más de un año. Vi claramente como Finn fruncía el ceño y como Elliot hacía una mueca con la boca y dejaba escapar un ruidito desagradable al mirarla. - ¿Me has llamado? No me había dado cuenta…

-Se suponía que Blaine iba a decirte que me llamaras. – me saqué el chupachups de la boca y automáticamente, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Has hablado con Blaine por el móvil?

-Si. Dijo que te lo diría cuando… terminaran… - soltó una risita inocente.

-¿Cuándo termináramos de qué?

-De… ya sabes. – ladeé la cabeza. Vi como Finn se removía en su silla, incómodo, al contrario que Nat, que se pegó más a mí. – En palabras textuales suyas… Kurt tiene la boca ocupada en este momento, te llamará cuando termine de… follármelo. – y empezó a reírse, sin malicia. Yo me quedé de piedra, blanco como la cera. Oí a Elliot reírse disimuladamente, pensando con seguridad que Blaine le soltó semejante bestialidad para que me dejara en paz. Pobre Elliot. No se olía que clase de bestialidades habíamos llevado acabo Blaine y yo.

-¿E-eso dijo? – murmuré, escurriéndome por la silla hacía abajo, esperando desaparecer. Por menos vergüenza que tuviera y la poca con la que Blaine me dejaba cuando me comía la boca sin pudor en mitad de los pasillos de la universidad, aquello seguía superándome.

-Eso dijo. No parece que le caiga muy bien. Normal teniendo en cuento que soy tu ex y él tu ahora novio. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la verdad. – de repente, las expresiones de Elliot y Finn se crisparon, como si fueran la misma personificación de la ira.

-¿Qué puñetas quieres ahora? – me quedé totalmente mudo de asombro cuando oí ese nuevo gruñido rabioso por parte de Finn, el más pacífico de los… bueno, ahora cuatro. Natalie sonrió y se levantó de mi lado, situándose frente a mí con esa sonrisa tan mona en la cara.

-Mis padres pasan el fin de semana fuera de casa y voy a dar una fiesta el viernes por la noche, que durará hasta el domingo por la mañana para quien aguante.

-Oh… fantástico.

-Quiero que vengas, Kurt. – la miré con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Yo? A esa clase de fiestas sólo iban esos populares que tanto odiaba… y ahora yo era uno de ellos. Por supuesto, la reputación de quien se tiró a Natalie, la preciosidad del instituto no había desaparecido y más ahora. Blaine acaparaba miradas allá por dónde iba, miradas de respeto, rencorosas e incluso de miedo en los chicos y miradas de admiración y deseo en las chicas. Parecía que había nacido para ser conocido por el mundo entero, como yo, sí, como yo y eso, nuestra reciente relación nos había hecho los más populares de la universidad, sobrepasando incluso el gremio de Natalie, quienes hasta el momento habían sido los dueños del mismo lugar.

Por el miedo plasmado en la mirada de esos creídos de mierda cuando veían a Blaine andar cerca de ellos, era obvio que él ya había tenido algún que otro problema con esos subnormales insoportables y se las había hecho tragar con el puño. Bien por él y por la uni.

-¿Ir? ¿Quieres que yo vaya? ¿Por qué? – hace tiempo no me habría negado. Hubiera dicho que sí enseguida sin preguntar el porque sólo para estar con ella, pero ese sentimiento de amor tan profundo que estaba seguro que me mataría el día que rompimos se había esfumado por completo con el calor de Blaine.

-Oh, por que somos amigos ¿No? – se inclinó sobre mí con actitud seductora. Casi me puso los suaves y grandes pechos que una vez habían sido míos en la boca. Me descubrí sin interés alguno por ellos e incluso molesto por su actitud. - Y te hecho mucho de menos, Kurt. – su tono meloso me dejó totalmente desconcertado. ¿Se me estaba insinuando? Sino fuera porque la conocía a fondo, hubiera jurado que sí.

-Hum… no sé si ir. Ya sabes que tus amigos no han sido siempre de mi… agrado.

-Oh, venga, por favor, Kurt. – me pidió, casi en una súplica. Hum… si iba se podía liar. Elliot y Finn no estaban conformes, eso seguro y Blaine... Algo me decía que no le iba a gustar la idea. – ¿Por qué no quieres venir? Lo pasaremos bien juntos, seguro.

-No es por eso. Ya sabes, me convendría estudiar para los finales y Blaine no…

-¡Oh, así que el problema es tu novio! – puso los brazos en jarras, en pose chula y coqueta a la vez. – Así que es verdad eso… él domina.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, en toda relación homo siempre hay uno que… ya sabes… - me estaba empezando a cabrear.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros.

-Uno que domina sobre el otro. – puse los ojos en blanco, desencajando la mandíbula. Oh, era la primera vez que deseaba que Natalie desapareciera de mi vista.

-Esos son idioteces. En esa clase de relaciones nadie…

-¡Oh, Kurt, sino hace falta que conmigo disimules! Nosotros tenemos confianza, cariño. No pasa nada si… tú llevas la correa. – abrí la boca de par en par. ¿Correa? ¿Se creía que era un perro? – Supongo que debería haberlo supuesto con lo que dijo Blaine por teléfono. Bueno, no pasa nada si no te deja venir, lo entenderé. – esa actitud de repente compasiva me crispó los nervios. ¡¿Pero que mierda se creía la gente?! ¿¡Que dejaba que Blaine me dominara y dominara mi vida como la de una puta que depende del dinero de su putero!?

Me levanté de un salto de la silla. Natalie retrocedió un paso casi de inmediato al verme con la expresión rabiosa palpitando en mi cara, imponente.

-¡Iré a tu fiesta! ¡Allí estaré, el primero porque Blaine no me domina! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense, iré a tu fiesta! ¡A Blaine le pueden dar por culo! – Natalie se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente, bajó la cabeza y el jolgorio que me rodeaba pareció habérselo tragado la tierra. – Mierda… - murmuré, dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con la figura pasota y chula de Blaine apoyada en la puerta del comedor, observándome con una ceja alzada y una lata de coca-cola en la mano que… ¡Plas! Con un ruido desagradable, fue aplastada entre sus dedos hasta reducirse a un cuerpo amorfo.

Oh, oh… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Era un buen momento para gritar todo lo que tenía que gritarle? ¿Eso de que le quería? Empecé a planteármelo seriamente, quizás, remotamente quizás, Blaine se apiadaría de mí.

-¿Una fiesta? – preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, una fiesta, en casa de Natalie. – le aclaré. Con la mirada de mi ex clavada en mí no pensaba dejarme ver como un perro sumiso. – Y voy a ir. – dije con seguridad. Blaine y yo cruzamos miradas unos segundos, de manera profunda, como siempre, desnudándonos el cuerpo y el alma con los ojos y entonces, con cara de indiferencia total, vino hasta mí. Fue una lucha rápida sin contacto. Nos miramos y supo enseguida que hablaba en serio, que no pensaba ceder por mucho que dijera ahora o me hiciera delante de todo el mundo.

-Una fiesta… Me encantan las fiestas. Lo pasaremos bien. – noté como Natalie se mordía el labio, lanzándoles una mirada precoz a sus amigos populares que se habían quedado pálidos al oír la respuesta de Blaine.

-Tú no estás invitado, Blaine. – le solté, cruzándome de brazos tan imponente como él.

-¿Qué no estoy invitado? ¿Es verdad eso? ¡No estoy invitado, Natalie se ha olvidado de mí! ¡Oh no! – sus ojos se centraron en Natalie en un segundo. - ¿Te has olvidado de mí, Natalie? – preguntó, con clara amenaza en la voz.

-N-no, claro que no Blaine. Tú… estás invitado por supuesto. – Oh, genial. Suspiré resignado. Luego me di cuenta de la situación.

No tendría que aguantar a esos creídos amigos de Natalie tocándome las pelotas en esa fiesta y, además, iría con Blaine. Eso me ahorraría el acordarme de él a cada segundo, echándole de menos como un condenado. No estaría tan mal entonces. Sí, no estaría mal.

El optimismo y la felicidad volvió a mí enseguida.

-La fiesta empezará a las once. No se retrasen mucho… - murmuró Natalie a mi espalda. Ni siquiera me giré para mirarla y eché a andar hacía dónde estaban Elliot y Finn. Me observaban con cara de profunda rabia y preocupación. Me dieron la cara, enfadados, clavando los ojos en los libros con un profundo silencio que lo decía todo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No ha sido cosa mía, lo vieron! – sentí un cosquilleo sobre la nuca y dejé de quejarme. No era buena idea.

Blaine pasó un brazo por mis hombros, cruzándome el cuello con él desde atrás y pegó su mejilla a la mía, su torso contra mi espalda.

-Natalie, eh… - murmuró con desdén. – De esta te vas a acordar cuando lleguemos a casa, Muñeco. – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Apretó la mano sobre mi hombro y me apretó más contra su cuerpo unos segundos antes de soltarme bruscamente y dejarse caer con total indiferencia al lado de Elliot, que ni levantó la mirada de su libro de psicología avanzada.

Al parecer antes de ir a la fiesta de Natalie, íbamos a montar nosotros nuestra propia fiesta y estaba más ansioso por la mía con Blaine que por la de Nat.

**¿Qué tal los capítulos? Espero les haya gustado =3**

**Andrea Criss York : Se termina la primera temporada, el fic contiene 4 temporadas, así que habrá TPOL para mucho rato hehehe.**

**Mafer CCyKB : Contando está actualización quedan 7 capitulos más el epilogo, entro a clases el 25 de agosto u_u amo las vacaciones, no quiero entrar hehehe así que espero la próxima semana ya haber terminado la primera temporada =) **

**Lover'OfAgron : Heeeeeey, ¿cómo estás? Hahaha es un gran detalle, muchas gracias **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Espero sus comentarios, los quiero mucho y gracias por todo!**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Veo que muchos ya entraron a clases, ¿cómo les fue? =)**

**Vengo a dejarles la actualización del día, cada vez nos acercamos más y más al final de temporada! Subiré un promocional del capitulo final en el grupo de FB, si no están unidos mándenme solicitud y los agrego si gustan, (Sofia de la Luz Ortega) tengo de imagen de perfil a Klaine hehe.**

**Bueno, sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales entre Kurt y Blaine, si gustas puedes saltarte esa parte.**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 18**

-No quería ir pero me ha provocado. "En toda relación homo siempre hay alguien que domina y el otro el que lleva la correa" ¡Buag! – había empezado a fumar otra vez, aunque con menos ansia que antes. Dos o tres cigarros al día a lo sumo, como mucho cinco y casi siempre, después del buen sexo con la fregona con patas de Blaine, como en ese momento. Estaba quejándome boca abajo sobre el sofá, desnudo y con el cigarrillo en la boca. Blaine disfrutaba de la comodidad del nuevo sillón de mi madre, de los que se abren y te dejan tumbado como si fuera una cama más. Blaine fumaba algo más que yo, más o menos diez al día, pero de ahí no pasaba. Estaba medio amorronado, con los ojos medio cerrados sobre el sofá y casi desnudo, sólo con los boxers blancos verdosos puestos, como siempre que no andaba mamá cerca.

-En eso tiene razón la putita.

-¿Qué? – soltó el humo del cigarro por la nariz, de lo más tranquilo.

-Quien domina es quien da, quien tiene la correa, quien recibe. Así que aquí domino yo. – me quedé con la boca abierta por la indignación. – Y tú eres el perro que lleva la correa. – se rió.

-Blaine… ¿Sabes una cosa? Me das asco.

-Eso me ha dolido, nene.

-¡Guau, guau! – giré la cara ante los ladridos. Cooper me miraba fijamente en el umbral de la puerta, con la lengua fuera, moviendo la cola de aquí para allá.

-¡Cooper! – le grité con tono meloso y corrió hasta mí, pegando un salto enorme y subiéndose a mis piernas, lamiéndome toda la cara, revolviéndose como un loco con su cuerpo peludo acariciándome el pecho. – ¡Cooper, no me lamas, que asco, no, guarro! ¡Jajaja! – aún era un cachorrito de no más de 35 centímetro. Dentro de cinco meses mediría más de un metro.

Jugueteé con él, tapándole el hocico con la mano. Él sacudía la cabeza, gruñendo y me mordía o lo intentaba, sin hacerme el menor daño con sus pequeños dientecillos. Blaine me miraba juguetear con su regalo con una medio sonrisa de las que ahora acostumbraba a soltar. De las tiernas, de las que dejaban ver algo más que malicia o rabia.

-Ya está Cooper, ya. Mira la pelotita, ¿Quieres la pelotita? ¡Ve a por ella! – arrojé fuera del salón la pelota enana de Cooper, la que utilizaba de mordedor por las noches y él salió escopeteado de mi regazo, corriendo a por ella con tanta velocidad, que derrapó en la esquina y chocó contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar. - ¡Cooper! – el perro se sacudió y salió de nuevo como un loco a buscar la pelotita.

-Eso de que los perros se parecen a los dueños es verdad. Mira que torpe el condenado.

-Ja-ja-ja… - solté con ironía. Apagué el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero que escondía en uno de los cajones de mi habitación junto con el tabaco y el mechero. Si mamá se enteraba de que fumaba, pondría el grito en el cielo. Me apoyé sobre el posabrazos del sofá y medio salté al sillón sobre el que estaba Blaine, sentándome a horcajadas sobre su duro abdomen. Blaine tosió y se encogió un poco por lo burro de mi aterrizaje. Le puse un dedo en el pecho, presionando, impidiendo que se levantara. – Esta noche vas a ser bueno. – hablé, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser amenazante, pero sin embargo, él se rió.

-¿Bueno yo? ¿En una fiesta de pijos creídos? ¿Con una chica que no soporto rondando a mi Muñeco? Vas a tener que poner en práctica tus mejores técnicas de persuasión para convencerme de ello. – me incliné sobre él, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Lo harás. Vas a llegar y vas a estar conmigo, beberemos algo, intentaremos pasarlo bien y luego, nos iremos, como sino hubiéramos estado allí.

-¿Y para eso me vas a sacar de aquí? Que coñazo. – sus labios viajaron por mi cuello, acariciándolo con la lengua, abarcándolo con su boca. Me estiré sobre él, cerrando los ojos y dejándome hacer con gusto. - ¿Prefieres ir a esa estúpida fiesta con esa estúpida anfitriona y con esos estúpidos invitados a quedarte conmigo, disfrutando?

-Hum… - suspiré.

-Tu madre no viene hoy a casa, podríamos aprovecharlo bien.

-El problema es que quiero ir, de verdad. – me cogió la mano, estrechándola con fuerza entre nuestros torsos. Se revolvió bruscamente sobre mi cuello, mordiéndome el hombro y me miró a la cara con seriedad.

-Aún estás loco por esa pequeña putita animadora, ¿Verdad? – me entraron ganas de reírme por ese tono tan posesivo que usaba a veces conmigo.

-Natalie… - sonreí. – No.

-Mentiroso. – hacía lo imposible por aparentar que no le importaba, pero se le notaban los ojos chispear al oírme hablar de Natalie y eso me volvía loco, me hacía sentir cosas que me dejaban sin habla. Oh, mierda, como le quería, mucho más de lo que nunca había querido a Natalie.

-No lo estoy. Ya no estoy pillado por ella. – llevé uno de mis dedos a sus labios, haciéndole callar. – Ya no… - era mi forma de decirle claramente que ahora estaba totalmente pillado por él. No, pillado no. Enamorado quizás… hasta lo inimaginable.

Quería, deseaba que lo descubriera por sí mismo, atravesándome con la mirada como lo hacía en ese momento, examinando mi alma, mis pensamientos. Quería que lo descubriera pero en lugar de eso, sus labios se cerraron sobre los mío entreabiertos y empezamos a moverlos sobre los contrarios como dos desesperados. Como lo que éramos.

Me pregunté, mientras me devoraba los labios y su lengua se entretenía con la mía, cuando empecé a sentir esto, no, más bien cuando empecé a ser consciente plenamente de que me había enamorado de mi hermano.

-En Navidad… - murmuré, apretando su mano con la mía aún más mientras él repartía besos por mi mejilla y la comisura de mis labios.

-¿En Navidad? – sentía su única mano libre hacer dibujitos distraídamente sobre mi espalda con la yema de los dedos.

-En Navidad… sólo me estaba acordando de lo que hicimos la noche de Navidad. – alzó una ceja.

-Lo mismo que todos los días ¿No? – su insensibilidad hacía algo que para mí había significado tanto me hubiera dolido de no ser por lo acostumbrado que estaba a semejantes respuestas sin sentimiento.

-A mí me pareció especial. – Blaine volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el sillón, con aire despreocupado, jugando con mi mano, entrelazando y desenlazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Qué hice de especial que no hubiera hecho antes? – me quedé pensativo, con la sonrisa en la boca.

-A ver… estaba temblando y me llevaste a rastras hasta la habitación, abrazándome.

-No es la primera vez que te abrazo ni será la última. – solté un suspiró. El corazón se me había acelerado con esa afirmación tan espontánea.

-Me arrancaste la chaqueta que me habías dejado, me empotraste contra la pared, desnudo y me miraste durante casi un minuto con una sonrisa de lobo hambriento. – volvió a sonreír.

-Te miro todos los días de esa manera, todos. Eso no tubo nada de especial.

-Me agarraste del culo y yo me enganché a tu cuello y a tu cintura. Me tiraste encima de la cama como un bestia…

-Soy un bestia.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar? – nos reímos en boca del otro, sin dejar de jugar con nuestras manos. – Me la chupaste. – asentí con seguridad, con pose digna y Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mentira.

-Sí, lo hiciste. – estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque estaba encima suya, hubiera saltado y hubiera salido corriendo, escandalizado.

-No puede ser verdad. – asentí con la cabeza frenéticamente. - ¡No, eso es imposible, no lo hice! ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡No me la metí en la boca! – me quedé pensativo unos segundos, paseando la mirada por el salón hasta que lo recordé con más detalle y me reí por su reacción exagerada. Él también intentaba contener la sonrisa a pesar de que lo que le estaba diciendo no le hacía mucha gracia.

-La punta.

-No…

-Sí. Me la besaste… - cerré los ojos unos momentos, suspirando. Me estaba excitando mucho hablarle de lo guarro que había sido esa noche, recordándolo todo. Empezaba a ponerme duro otra vez y por la expresión de repente embobada de Blaine, medio extasiada, juraría que él también. Me incliné más sobre él, haciendo que mi pene casi tieso en su totalidad se rozará contra su abdomen. – Me abriste las piernas y dijiste, tienes un duro y tieso problema entre manos, Muñeco. Habrá que arreglarlo… y te la metiste en la boca. – Blaine parpadeó unos segundos, con una sonrisa incrédula. Mi mano libre empezó a acariciarle el pecho con la punta de los dedos, hacía abajo. - … Entera… te la metiste entera. Incluso sentí como la punta chocaba contra tu garganta.

-Men-ti-ra… - susurró contra mis labios. Ya estaba más que excitado, él y yo. Notaba sus boxers abultados hasta el extremo y restregué mi culo de arriba abajo contra ellos, a conciencia. Blaine jadeó, estirándose bajo mi cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás con la boca entreabierta. Me mordí el labio inferior, con su mano aplastando la mía con una fuerza tremenda, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-Me la agarraste mientras me la chupabas… y empezaste a sacudírmela, muy rápido… - posé la palma abierta de mi mano sobre su pecho, restregando el sudor por su pezón, sintiendo el latido de su corazón tronar bajo mi tacto. – Fue… fantástico… - Blaine cogió una bocanada de aire, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Sonrió.

-¿Eso es lo que hizo esa noche especial? ¿Qué me atreviera a metérmela en la boca? – negué con la cabeza lentamente. Llevé la mano que apretaba fuertemente la mía hasta mi pecho, haciendo que me tocara, que me acariciara y su sudor se mezclara con el mío, que me sintiera plenamente entre sus dedos.

-No… - alcé los brazos hasta posar las manos detrás de mi cabeza mientras Blaine me moldeaba el cuerpo con los dedos. Me veía estremecerme con sus manos acariciándome desde la cintura hasta mis pectorales sin forma. -¿De tetas, curvas y dos agujeros… a mí? – murmuré. Blaine ladeó la cabeza y se detuvo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con intensidad. Soltó un resoplido divertido y me dio un pequeño y suave azote en el trasero que me hizo revolverme bruscamente.

-No te hagas el gracioso o te azotaré.

-Esa fue una de las cosas que no hiciste en Navidad…

-¿No? – sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura, tirando de mí hacía arriba. – Quítamelos… - miré sus boxers abultados debajo de mi trasero y aparté sus manos suavemente de mí, echándome hacía delante hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaron y pude colar la lengua entre sus labios y rozarla con la suya. Me agarró de los brazos para que no me moviera, a cuatro patas sobre él, estirando el cuello para mantener nuestros labios unidos cada vez que intentaba separarme de su cuerpo. Me reí entre suspiros y besos. El murmullo de nuestros labios al unirse y separarse de forma humedad era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor de nuestra burbuja.

-Si no me sueltas… no voy a quitarte nada… y sino te quito nada, no acabaremos… si no acabamos… no podremos ir a la fiesta. – le solté, evitando a su peligrosa boca encontrar la mía, peleándome con sus manos para que no acabara aprisionándome entre ellas. Blaine parecía divertirse de lo lindo con ese constante jugueteo que ya habíamos hecho nuestro.

-Lo sé. ¿No es genial? – maldito idiota orgulloso.

Empecé a recorrer el contorno de sus labios con los míos, llenándolos de besos húmedos que él intentaba seguir, restregando mi mano por todo su musculoso cuerpo hasta llegar a sus boxers, toqueteándolos por encima. Sentí la punta dura entre mis dedos, debajo de la tela. Su risa me dejó absorto, centrándome sólo en la punta de mi mano, en la yema de mis dedos, restregándola por toda su forma dura… oh sí, que dura la tenía…

-Casi… casi me dejaste correrme en tu boca… - le susurré en el oído, mordisqueándoselo y restregando mi mejilla sudorosa contra la suya de forma mimosa.

-No… ni hablar… no te corriste en mi boca… - dejé de comerle la oreja, de acariciarla con mi lengua y le mordí la barbilla con suavidad, impregnándola de mi saliva. Empecé a restregársela con más fuerza entre mis dedos hasta que lo noté. Noté como se le empezaban a humedecer los boxers. Estaba a punto, a punto…

-Iba ha hacerlo… lo hubiera hecho… me hubiera corrido en tu boca si no me hubieras apartado para… para… - Blaine entreabrió los labios frente a los míos, en el momento cúspide. Verle la cara empapada en sudor cuando se corría me encantaba. Con tan sólo verle muriéndose de placer, yo mismo empezaba a alcanzar la cima hasta chorrear sobre su abdomen. - … hacérmelo… - me agarró la mano con la que le tocaba de repente, exaltado, apretándome la muñeca con fuerza.

-Mierda… - me apartó la mano de su hombría, me empujó hacía un lado casi haciéndome caer del sillón y se arrancó los boxers, tirándolos justo encima del montón de ropa que nos habíamos quitado una hora antes como dos desesperados. Se la miré con descaro, con un montón de cosquilleos revoltosos corriendo por mi estómago como si fuera una maratón. Tuve que desviar la mirada en cuanto volvió a empujarme tirándome del brazo, atrayéndome hacía él. Se relamió los labios. – Te gusta… te gusta mi polla… te gusta así, toda dura por ti… - apoyé una mano sobre su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos con su mano cerniéndose sobre mi pene, más que excitado, más que húmedo. – Mírate… apenas te he tocado y ya estás a punto de correrte. Estás empapado… - paseó la lengua por mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me encogí, con los labios apretados para no chillar cuando frotó el pulgar por la punta de mi polla húmeda, mojada. Me empezaba a temblar el cuerpo.

-Blaine… que me corro… para…

-Ya lo sé… - me la soltó y me agarró de los brazos, empujándome hacía abajo, hasta caer los dos sobre el sillón, de lado, frente a frente, con el cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo, con el torso sudoroso aplastando el mío. Me agarró del muslo y me hizo levantar la pierna, rodeándole la cintura con ella, colocándose entre ellas. Suspiré con expresión de fingida sorpresa y pura excitación. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, afirmándolo con firmeza contra mi cuerpo. Noté mi miembro entre mi estómago y su abdomen, sintiendo tanta presión con el cuerpo caliente de Blaine que volvía a chorrear, a humedecerse aún más. No iba a durar ni dos minutos así…

-Aguanta… quiero que sientas bien mi polla… toda para ti…

-Sí… la quiero, Blaine… - Dejó ver una media sonrisa, apretando mi pierna con una mano y la otra manteniéndose sobre mi espalda, pegándome aún más a él si era posible. Noté la punta de su pene rozarme las nalgas. Su mano descendió rápidamente por mi pierna hasta separarlas con rudeza, estrujándome el trasero con los dedos. Acarició mi entrada bruscamente, haciendo que me revolviera con un ligero temblor recorriéndome el cuerpo. – Ya vale… métemela ya…

-Siempre tan ansioso… - suspiró frente a mi boca entre abierta.

-Por tu culpa, Blaine… es tu culpa… - encogí el cuello, aferrando fuertemente mis dedos a su nuca sintiendo como la punta húmeda de su pene empezaba a penetrarme lentamente. – Me vuelves loco, Blaine… me estás volviendo tan loco como tú, joder…

-Ya no lo aguanto más… - me empujó hacía atrás hasta que mi cuerpo quedó completamente tumbado sobre el sillón y me echó hacía el lado, hasta dejarme tumbado de costado con su cuerpo a mi espalda y sus manos estrujando mis nalgas. Me agarró el muslo, pasando toda su mano por mi entrepierna desde atrás, presionando sobre mi entrada con el dedo mientras se colocaba, descendiendo el cuerpo, restregando su pecho por mi espalda y alzándome la pierna. Se la noté, dura, abriéndose paso por entre mis nalgas, abriéndomelas mientras me las estrujaba con una mano y situaba su pene entre ellas, entrando, entrando… Me jodió vivo, de golpe.

-¡Uaaahh! ¡Joder, Blaine…! – no me había dolido apenas. Ya no… la puta costumbre y los restos de semen de hacía una escasa media hora. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo las profundas embestidas que no tardó en propinarme, sin soltarme la pierna, manteniéndolas bien abiertas. Con la otra mano rodeándome el cuerpo, acariciándome con la palma abierta el torso de arriba abajo, pellizcándome un pezón con fuerza hasta hacerme arquear la espalda de pura excitación. Mi nuca dio con su hombro y su boca mordió el mío con lascivia. - ¡Blaine… ahh!

Blaine se detuvo de pronto, paseando sus labios húmedos por todo mi cuello, haciéndome tiritar. Notaba su pelvis temblando contra mi trasero, chorreando por él mientras yo me revolvía bajo su cuerpo, sudando como si estuviera a cincuenta grados en un desierto, jadeando. Giré la cabeza, buscándole con la mirada nublosa y Blaine se me quedó mirando con la misma expresión extasiada que la mía. Agarré el brazo que me rodeaba el cuerpo y me acariciaba el pecho, notando sus músculos tensos y como me devoraba con la mirada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, con el corazón latiendo desbocado retumbando contra mi espalda.

-Ohh… - jadeó, soltando todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones sobre mi boca. - Olvídate de esa puta fiesta y deja que te folle vivo toda la noche, Muñeco. – no pude hacer más que soltar una risita cansada y medio ahogada en mis propios jadeos.

-Cuanto antes termines… - suspiré, agarrándome a su nuca para que no girara la cabeza y dejara de mirarme, de respirar sobre mis labios entreabiertos. - … antes volveremos y antes podremos follar como perros en celo.

-¿Ah, sí? – movió su pelvis contra mí, restregándose. Sentí su sudor y los restos de semen escurrirse por mi trasero y como me la clavaba más hondo, un poco más… perfecto. ¡Perfecto!

-Sigue, sigue… no aguantaré mucho más… - me metió la lengua en la boca, frotándola con la mía sin juntar nuestros labios. Empezó a moverse. Sentí como su miembro empezaba a deslizarse dentro de mí con velocidad, entrando y saliendo a la vez que sentía el restriegue de su pelvis en mi trasero cada vez que me la metía hasta el fondo, como a mí me gustaba. Acabé aferrándome con fuerza al brazo que me mantenía pegado a su pecho, arañándoselo salvajemente, con mi polla apunto de explotar con el roce de su mano al agarrármela con fuerza, sacudiéndomela de forma voraz.

Separó su lengua de la mía unos segundos, mirándome con la sonrisa en la boca mi cara de éxtasis total.

-¿Sabes que pareces… con esa cara? – sonreí, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Sentí como se me escurría la saliva por los labios hasta la mejilla con tantos gemidos y su mano se movió ferozmente sobre mi pene. No podía… no podía más…

-Blaine… no puedo más… - me miró fijamente con los ojos resplandecientes. Se movió con más fuerza, clavándomela más profunda si cabía, embistiéndome sin piedad desde atrás, apretándome con fuerza la pierna y estrujándome la punta de la polla con el pulgar.

Abrí la boca de par en par, sin ser capaz de decir nada, con la vista nublada. Joder, joder… veía las putas estrellas… ¡Joder!

-¡Ah!... ¡Ooohh, Blaine!... – me corrí en cuanto me la clavó una última vez, hasta el fondo. Sentí mi trasero rebotar contra su pelvis y noté claramente la forma de sus testículos rozarme las nalgas mientras tiraba de mi pierna con más fuerza hacía arriba, dejándome más que expuesto a la penetración, con el trasero abierto para él, para que pudiera penetrarme bien, tan profundo como fuera posible.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo húmedo… deliciosamente húmedo.

Me quedé flácido sobre el sillón, recuperando la respiración mientras Blaine terminaba, embistiéndome dos veces más como una animal, tan fuerte que mi cuerpo casi quedó colgado del cabezal del sillón por los fuertes movimientos. Me temblaron las piernas cuando sentí su semen impregnarme, llenándome, deslizándose dentro de mí y apreté las manos. Me gustaba esa sensación tan intensa cada vez que acababa de correrse en mí, como si mi cuerpo reaccionara al suyo, supiera quien era y lo tomara todo, sin rechistar.

-Uhm… - gimoteó, con un jadeo de gusto mientras apartaba su pelvis de mi trasero, mientras la sacaba con tranquilidad, me soltaba la pierna y se desplomaba a mi lado, detrás de mí, rodeándome la cintura con un brazo. Su aliento me acariciaba la nuca dulcemente. Estaba adormilado, como yo. Cerré los ojos…

-¡Guau, guau! – probablemente me hubiera quedado dormido de no haber sido por los estruendorosos ladridos de Cooper a los pies del sillón. Alcé la cabeza, mirándolo desde mi posición con una ceja alzada. Blaine se revolvió un poco. - ¡Grrr…! – gruñó y, frente a mi mirada atónita, clavó los dientes en la pierna de Blaine.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que coño…!?

-¡Cooper! – pegué un bote y le di un manotazo en el hocico. El perro se encogió, con el rabo entre las piernas. - ¿Pero que haces, idiota? – y salió disparado fuera del salón, entre gemidos lastimeros. Blaine encogió las piernas, rascándose la mordida con el ceño fruncido.

-Menos mal que el condenado no tiene dientes aún. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese chucho?

-No es la primera vez que lo hace. – Cooper siempre se enrabietaba en esos momentos tan oportunos, mientras Blaine y yo lo hacíamos salvajemente en alguna parte. Solía gruñir mientras miraba fijamente a Blaine. Cuanto más gritaba yo, más se le erizaba el pelo del lomo, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de morderle.

Me desperecé sobre el sillón, sin ganas de levantarme para nada mientras Blaine le dirigía una mirada asesina a la puerta del salón, esperando que el perro apareciera para gruñirle y que saliera con el rabo entre las piernas de nuevo. Me reí. Me sentía halagado por la actitud defensiva de los dos por el mismo motivo, yo.

-Cree que me estás haciendo daño.

-¿Qué? – le acaricié los rizos desde mi posición, pasando mis dedos por su espalda suavemente, trazando una camino hasta el principio de esta. Blaine giró la cabeza, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Me oye gritar, me oye revolverme, me oye gemir y cree que me estás matando o pegando o algo así. Intenta defenderme. Es tan mono…

-¿Mono? Yo diría estúpido. – se tumbó a mi lado de nuevo, frente a mí, con los ojos entrecerrados. – Me ha hecho daño.

-A ti nada te hace daño. – me burlé. Él hizo una mueca con la cara, pretendiendo resultar lastimero sin dar resultado, sacándome una sonrisita bobalicona mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Puto Muñeco con complejo de puta.

-¿Qué?

-Era eso lo que parecías cuando estabas a punto de correrte. Mi puto Muñeco con complejo de puta. – Abrí la boca, intentando aguantar la risa y le di un manotazo flojo en el brazo.

-¡Oh, Blaine, siempre te cargas el momento feliz!

-¿Yo? – se arrimó más a mí, acariciándome la cintura con una mano. – A ti te gusta que te lo diga.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? – le acaricié la cabeza con la mano Blaine cerró los ojos, tranquilo, en paz. – Cuando viniste aquí parecías un delincuente en busca y captura, siempre tenso, siempre que salías a la calle mirando hacía todos lados, siempre alerta por si alguien se te tiraba encima de repente con un cuchillo en la mano. Ahora… - pasé el pulgar por su mejilla, con una ternura que nunca en la vida había expresado hacía nadie… quizás a Natalie… y de repente me arrepentía de haber compartido eso con ella. – Ahora eres diferente. – Blaine sonrió.

-Nunca me había parado a pensar detenidamente en eso. Supongo que si lo hubiera llegado a pensar, hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que era como un cadáver. Empeorando con los años, cada vez más putrefacto, jodiendo cada vez más a los que me rodeaban con mi olor de muerto en proceso de descomposición e intoxicando con mi cuerpo lleno de gusanos mugrientos repletos de enfermedades a todo el que estaba en mi funeral… - Blaine abrió los ojos de nuevo. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, sin dejar de acariciarnos aunque sólo fuera con pequeños roces tiernos, e intenté comprender que era lo que había más allá de su mirada, algún sentimiento oculto que se me hubiera pasado desapercibido antes. Encontré algo parecido a melancolía y nostalgia, incluso algo de vergüenza en su mirada, recordando algo, algo que a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada. Un recuerdo molesto, me atrevería a decir que incluso doloroso para él y sus palabras no hicieron nada más que confirmar mis suposiciones y hacer que se me pusiera la piel de gallina por su macabro tono de voz.

-Supongo que los gusanos de mi cuerpo no llegarían a intoxicar a nadie, porque no abría nadie en mi funeral.

Sentí la necesidad de abrazarle fuertemente y decirle al oído que yo si estaría en el funeral. De hecho, estaría a su lado, enterrado en su misma caja de madera de roble a tres metros bajo el suelo.

-Blaine, yo… - se lo hubiera dicho de no ser por el inoportuno sonido del maldito teléfono que tenía que interrumpir justo en ese momento. Blaine se revolvió sobre el sillón y descolgó, llevándoselo al oído con expresión de nuevo indiferente, totalmente indiferente.

-¿Sí?... Ah, hola, esto… mamá... – le costaba trabajo decirle mamá a nuestra madre. Por lo poco que hablaba de nuestro padre, podía decir con seguridad que no le llamaba papá, sino viejo, parado o cualquier otro nombre que resultaría insultante para cualquier otro padre y por el que la sola mención le costaría una buena bofetada. – Sí, estamos los dos aquí, ¿Te paso con Kurt?... ¿No?... Ajá… sí… bueno, lo más seguro es que esta noche nosotros tampoco estemos aquí. Kurt quiere ir a una fiesta y… sí, es muy cabezón… - inconscientemente, se me formó una sonrisa en la boca mientras le miraba como un bobo y apoyé con total confianza la cabeza en su hombro. Blaine me acarició el cuello, pasándome el brazo por debajo de la cabeza y dejándolo flácido sobre mi pecho. - ¿Gordon? Oh, bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia… - se quedó callado unos segundos. Me pregunté enseguida que le habría dicho para que se dibujara en su cara una media sonrisa de las más tiernas que le había visto nunca. - … Me cae bien, aunque se ponga pesado a veces cuando me ve con la Gibson y me pida que se la deje como un niño chico… sí, lo sé… - Blaine frunció el ceño de repente. - ¿Unas botas nuevas? ¿En la tienda más cara de la ciudad? – de repente me miró, con una ceja alzada. Yo me quedé mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos como platos. ¿No sería…? ¿Mamá se lo había dicho en serio? - … No, claro que no me lo había dicho… sí, Kurt es muy modesto… - noté como me pellizcaba el cuello de esa manera que tanto odiaba, que tanto dolía, pillándome el músculo que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro, haciéndome abrir la boca con gesto de dolor. – Sí, se lo diré… - Blaine sonrió con malicia de nuevo. – Gracias, mamá. – y colgó.

-Blaine, me estás matando… - murmuré, adolorido. Él no me soltó.

-Muñeco, ¿Por qué no te pones hoy esas botas de mil euros que pensabas comprarte para Navidad en esa tienda tan cara del centro? Creo que nunca te las he visto puestas.

-Eh… - si, se lo había dicho. Mierda… - Es que sólo me las pongo en ocasiones especiales. – murmuré, buscando la manera de soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Te gastaste el dinero de tu regalo de Navidad en mi guitarra? ¿El dinero que habías estado ahorrando durante todo ese año en mí? – puse los ojos en blanco unos segundos.

-¿Te vas a cabrear?

-No. Te voy a follar a cuatro patas por subnormal.

-Ah… entonces sí. ¡Y no sólo el dinero de las botas, eh! ¡También me gasté el dinero de la ropa que pensaba comprarme, dos mil euros en total! – Blaine abrió la boca de par en par, no sabiendo si reír o escandalizarse. En ese momento, aproveché para meterle un mordisco en la mano con fuerza, haciendo que me soltara al momento y salí corriendo del salón, escopeteado.

-¡Serás mamón! ¡Idiota, en cuanto te pille te voy a dar de azotes que tu culo va a parecer el del mono fumetas del Rey León!

-¿¡Idiota!? ¡Serás…! ¡Cooper, Cooper! – el perro salió andando tan pancho de la puerta de la cocina, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¡Arráncasela de un mordisco! ¡Protégeme! – el perro miró a Blaine, levantándose amenazante del sillón. Por unos momentos, los dos se miraron y el perro le ladró con fuerza y le gruñó, en posición de ataque. Blaine le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Fuera de mi vista, perro sucio. – y me quedé alucinado cuando Cooper salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de mí, empezando a ladrar por lo bajo tras mis piernas, acongojado. Ni me paré a mirar a Blaine antes de salir corriendo de allí con intenciones claras de encerrarme en el baño. - ¡Huye canijo! ¡Ya volverás, no tengo prisa!

-¡Vístete o no llegaremos a la fiesta! – le grité desde el baño, preparándome ya para darme una buena ducha caliente.

-¡Como si me importara la puta fiesta! ¡Estoy pegajoso y sudoroso por tu culpa! ¡Hazme un hueco en la ducha si quieres llegar a tiempo!

-¡Ja! ¡Tú lo que quieres es matarme a polvos!

-¡Cómo si tú no lo quisieras! – No contesté. No había una respuesta para eso que no fuera reconocerlo o mentir, y no tenía ganas ni paciencia en esos instantes como para intentar hacer ninguna de las dos.

Abrí el grifo del agua, esperando que pasara de fría a caliente rápidamente. Miré la hora en el reloj colgado de la pared frente al inodoro. Las once menos veinte. Por mucha prisa que nos diéramos, ya no íbamos a llegar a tiempo, así que me decidí. Puse el tapón en la ducha para que el agua no se escapara y salí del baño, caminando con tranquilidad al salón. Me asomé por la puerta y le vi allí, tumbado de nuevo en el sillón con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa en la boca. Cooper estaba encima suya, de su estómago desnudo y Blaine jugueteaba con él haciéndole rabiar como un niño chico. Por un momento, me pareció un niño chico con esa sonrisa traviesa pero feliz iluminando su cara.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mamá? – apoyé la cabeza en el marco de la puerta con suavidad. Blaine me miró de reojo y volvió a clavar la mirada en Cooper, ensanchando la sonrisa todavía más.

-Ha dicho que seguramente no vendría esta noche y me ha preguntado que me parece Gordon como padrastro. Le he dicho que eso no era de mi incumbencia y ella… ha dicho que era parte de la familia, de nuestra familia, que claro que me incumbe porque era su hijo… y ha dicho que está orgullosa de mí. – Cooper se acurrucó en su pecho, dándole suaves pataditas en la cara con las patas delanteras, haciéndole reír con suavidad.

Definitivamente, Blaine estaba cambiando. Había empezado a respetar a mí madre, a respetar el ambiente familiar, a respetar a las personas que lo rodeaban y a acostumbrarse a la vida pacífica, tranquila y afectuosa con la que debería haber crecido. Era un gran paso, ahora era capaz de sentir. Con sólo verle sonreír, sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones cálidas envolverme cada poro de piel.

Blaine estaba feliz porque mamá le había dicho que se sentía orgullosa de él. Era curioso como la sonrisa más malvada y lujuriosa del mundo podía cambiar y transformarse en esa preciosa sonrisa repleta de felicidad y dicha que le envolvía.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sólo yo era capaz de ver que era un ser humano a pesar de todas esas capas de odio y maldad que cubrían su piel?

-Blaine. – le llamé, dibujando circulitos en la pared con la yema de los dedos.

-¿Hum?

-¿Me vas a hacer el amor en la ducha? – desvió toda su atención de Cooper hacía mí, con asombro.

-¿Hacerte el amor? – me encogí de hombros.

-También se dice así, ¿no? – Blaine sonrió otra vez. Esta vez su rostro me pareció incluso más puro que el de un niño de cinco años y, sin añadir nada más, empecé a andar hacía el baño, dejando la puerta semiabierta mientras me introducía en la ducha y las gotitas de agua empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. No tardé ni cinco segundos en sentir otro cuerpo empapado cerrando sus brazos alrededor del mío y unos labios que conocía como si fueran otra parte más de mí me besaban el hombro suavemente.

Algún día, todo el mundo vería al Blaine que yo veía. Algún día…


	20. CAPITULO 19

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**¿Baile erótico? **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 19**

-Oh… ¿Pero que es esto? – no podía pronunciar palabra para satisfacer la duda de mi novio al ver todo aquello, el ambiente de esa fiesta organizada a las afueras de la ciudad en la enorme mansión de Natalie dónde yo había pasado tardes y mañanas con mi ex rubia y dulce, magreándonos, hablando simplemente o viendo películas en su pantalla de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas tan grande como la pantalla de un cine, escuchando música a través de los altavoces de su cuarto que ahora parecían formar parte del decorado y hacían retumbar las paredes con la alocada música dance.

Apenas podía dar dos pasos sin chocar con ningún niñato pijo con camisa de algodón o con alguna tía con botas de tacón de aguja, minifalda con una buena vista de un culo fino y escotes que dejaban ver casi toda la totalidad de las enormes tetas de silicona que se habían puesto de moda en el mundo de las putillas.

No entendía que hacía Natalie dando semejante fiesta. Observaba desde gente medianamente normal bebiéndose a chorros jarras enteras de un licor rojo del que prefería no saber el nombre, a chicos y chicas medio despelotonándose encima de la mesa del salón, imitando vulgares putas de barra. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a dos chicas de poco más de veinte metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta en plena galería y acariciándose los pechos e incluso la entrepierna con las manos, la una a la otra.

Había estado en fiestas antes, pero eso era el caos total. Me alegraba de no ser yo quien tuviera que recoger semejante estropicio luego.

-Joder, si me hubieras dicho que esto era una orgía, me hubiera traído condones. – se burló Blaine. Le di un codazo suave en el estómago y empezó a descojonarse en mi cara.

-¿Dónde mierda estará Natalie? – murmuré, intentando caminar por entre los desconocidos que me rodeaban. ¡Si casi nadie era de la universidad!

Sentí un azote en el trasero y me volví rápidamente, escandalizado.

-¡Eh, guapo! ¿Quieres bailar? – me quedé a cuadros observando a aquel chico con cara de borracho total que me guiñaba descaradamente un ojo.

-¿Eh? – de un tirón, Blaine me apartó de la trayectoria de ese hombre, porque perfectamente podía considerarse ya un hombre en toda regla. Me rodeó con sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada divertida y prepotente.

-Se siente, el Muñeco es mío. – y volvió a tirar de mí, adentrándonos más en aquel lugar alocado carente de orden. – Estupendo, no falta de nada. Putas, puteros, lesbianas, maricones, alcohol… - capté en ese momento totalmente flipado, como un coro de chicos se esnifaban de una vez todo el polvo blanco que había esparcido a un lado de la mesa de la cocina y vociferaban llenos de gozo. - … Drogas y música mala. ¡Buoh, me siento como en casa! – no me lo podía creer. ¡Eso era el infierno!

-Blaine, vámonos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, alzando la voz. No se oía nada por culpa de la maldita música.

-¡Que volvamos a casa! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-¿Tan pronto? ¡No, ni hablar! ¡Me has arrastrado a la fiesta y fiesta vas a tener! – vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Blaine dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, quitándoles descaradamente de las manos a una pareja de chico y chica los vasos repletos del líquido rojo que había visto siendo engullido por un coro de energúmenos más atrás. Me lo ofreció. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡No quiero, no sé lo que es! – le grité, llevándome las manos a los oídos, intentando detener el torrente de gritos y molestos ruidos que fluían por todas partes.

-¡No seas niño! ¡Es ponche, lo que se sirve en todas las fiestas! ¡No te vas a morir por beber un poco! – giré la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todo el mundo parecía divertirse pero… de una forma tan sumamente absurda. Daba vergüenza ajena. - ¡¿Vas a ser el pringado que se quede de brazos cruzados solo en una esquina?! – me mordí el labio inferior y le arranqué el vaso de las manos de un tirón.

-¡Trae! – de un sorbo, me lo bebí todo tan rápido que no me di cuenta del sabor tan bestial y fuerte que tenía, abrasándome la garganta. Empecé a toser, llevándome las manos a la boca. Apenas podía escuchar la risa de Blaine con tanto jolgorio. - ¡Está muy cargado!

-¡Creo que eso explicaría porque todo el mundo está como una moto! ¡Es todo alcohol, con tres vasos irás ciego!

-¡Pues voy a necesitarlo si se supone que voy a pasar toda la noche aquí!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que voy a necesitarlo si…!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te entiendo! – Blaine se señaló el oído, negando con la cabeza. Me sentí frustrado y repentinamente cabreado cuando de repente, me agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarme hacía el salón.

-¡Blaine!

-¡Ven, vamos a pasarlo bien! – buag, no podía creerlo. Había pasado por la etapa de los juegos de mesa, por la etapa de quedarme en casa y no salir apenas ni a la vuelta de la esquina durante un par de meses, la etapa de las discotecas, de las fiestas, la de la novia, la de los pubs, la del karaoke e incluso la de los clubs de stripties que me duró no mucho más de tres meses y, para quien quiera creerlo o no, aún no había pasado mi etapa de baile, de hecho, siempre había esperado no tener que pasar por ella. El baile no estaba dentro de mis cualidades ni de lejos y cuando Blaine se detuvo y se puso a bailar frente a mí, incitándome a seguirlo, negué con la cabeza, pálido y sintiéndome el ser más estúpido de la tierra.

Le di la espalda, blanco como la cera, dispuesto a salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo cuando Blaine volvió a agarrarme del brazo, tirando de mí de vuelta a su lado, frente a él agarrándome de la cintura y haciendo chocar mi pelvis con la suya bruscamente.

-¿¡A dónde te crees que vas!? – noté como se movía, restregándose contra mí todo lo que podía, sin perder oportunidad para tocarme el culo, soltando el vaso de ponche sobre uno de los altavoces que había a nuestro lado y dedicándose por completo a la tarea de sobarme el cuerpo con descaro mientras se movía.

-Blaine no… - intenté murmurar. No sabía si no se detenía porque no me oía o porque pasaba de mi opinión. - ¡Blaine, no sé bailar, no quiero bailar, odio bailar! – Blaine se rió, paseando las manos por mi espalda, bajando, bajando…

-¡No se trata de bailar, yo tampoco sé bailar, odio bailar! – gritó. Sus manos se amoldaron perfectamente a la forma de mi trasero y me pegó más a él mientras mis dedos se cernían fuertemente a sus brazos, inseguro y avergonzado. Blaine posó los labios sobre mi cuello, acariciándomelo con ellos, entreabriéndolos y subiendo, rozándomelo sólo con la puntita de la lengua hasta mi oído. Tragué saliva, con los ojos en blanco y el corazón prácticamente bailando al ritmo de la música. – Piensa que te estoy follando… - suspiró en mi oído, acariciándolo con la lengua, estremeciéndome. - … Y muévete…

¿Cómo mierda me negaba yo a algo así? Los chicos que había visto bailar en la discoteca o en sitios así siempre me habían causado vergüenza ajena, pero Blaine no bailaba, se restregaba contra mí con movimientos que parecían seguir el ritmo de la música. Era completamente erótico, sensual a más no poder. Era casi pornográfico pero yo… no sabía que hacer.

-Venga, Muñeco. Quiero jugar contigo. – y me mordió la oreja, poniéndome el vello de punta. Me agarré a las mangas de su chaqueta, entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de placer.

Había llegado mi etapa de baile y el maestro no podía ser mejor. El problema era, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin parecer un idiota salido? Blaine me dio la respuesta enseguida, obligándome a moverme a su manera sin despegarse de mí en ningún momento, tirando de mi cuerpo, intentando contagiarme su ritmo a base de refriegos y besos húmedos con la lengua en el cuello. Me dejé llevar por el morbo de la situación. Allí nadie nos miraba mal, es más, los pocos que miraban sonreían como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, algunos casi con envidia. A las chicas se les caía la baba literalmente y eso me puso cachondo perdido.

Separé la cabeza de su hombro y le solté la sudadera. Nos miramos con unas sonrisas resplandecientes y totalmente pícaras, moviéndonos prácticamente encima del otro. Blaine no me soltó la cintura para nada, más para mantenerme pegado a él fuertemente que para indicarme el ritmo que ya tenía metido en el cuerpo. Le brillaban los ojos mirándome con esa expresión de lobo hambriento pintada en la cara, esa expresión tan guarra que parecía decir a gritos, ¡Voy a follarte!

Pasé el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, por su espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos aún más, con su oído a tiro para ser capturado por mis dientes, moviendo la pelvis contra la suya, sacudiendo las piernas siguiendo la música. Todo su cuerpo rozaba incansablemente el mío, haciéndome sentir sus músculos tensos y duros aplastando con firmeza mi torso plano, haciéndome imaginar su desnudez, haciéndome desear tocar, lamer, morder, succionar cada centímetro de su piel.

Le rodeé firmemente el cuello con los brazos y vi claramente por encima de su hombro las miradas ansiosas y extasiadas de dos chicas y varios chicos que nos observaban con la cara más guarra que alguna vez le había visto a alguien. Les sonreí, provocando casi inconscientemente. Las chicas casi se relamieron los labios al unísono. Los chicos me hicieron un gesto obsceno con la boca que me dejó casi petrificado de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? – me murmuró Blaine al oído, pasando las manos por toda la longitud de mi espalda.

-Me están mirando. Probablemente estén pensando en como quitarte de encima para poder ligarme y darme por el culo en algún rincón oscuro. – Blaine se giró casi de inmediato, llevándome con él en el movimiento brusco y clavando su fiera mirada en los chicos que, ahora que me fijaba bien, nadie diría que eran de la acera de enfrente. De hecho, parecían tan masculinos como el mismo Blaine, algunos más que otros que, para suerte o desgracia, era innegable que eran gays.

Blaine les sonrió, agarrándome el trasero a dos manos de forma completamente posesiva. Me entró la risa tonta cuando vi como uno de ellos le hacía el mismo gesto obsceno a él, pidiendo sexo con descaro. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco un momento.

-Ooh… te ponen de maricón. – le solté intentando tragarme las carcajadas.

-Cállate. – me dio la vuelta bruscamente sin soltarme la cintura y clavó su pelvis contra mi culo de la forma más descarada posible. Se lo noté todo ¡Todo! Frotándose con fuerza contra mí. Sonreí, divertido por la forma tan estúpida que tenía de picarse y alcé la cabeza hasta casi reposarla en su hombro cuando tiró de mi pelo salvajemente hacía atrás.

-¡Ah! – desde luego, era estúpido queriéndose hacer el macho dominante… aunque lo fuera.

Hundió la boca en mi cuello como en bestia, succionando, acaparando toda la piel posible con sus labios, mordiendo, clavándome los dientes. Me recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío y agarré sus rizos con fuerza, estrujándolos y apretando su cabeza contra mi cuello, entrecerrando los ojos con su mano acariciándome el bajo vientre por debajo de la camiseta. Le agarré la mano cuando noté sus dedos intentando introducirse por debajo de mis pantalones, evitando lo inevitable. Oí su risita pasearse por los recovecos de mi mente.

-Mierda, Blaine… - me reí yo también. Con tanto movimiento y metedura de mano se olvidó por completo de los chicos que nos miraban con la baba colgando, concentrándose en mí plenamente, comiéndome la oreja y el cuello, paseando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo de manera extasiante. Sobraba decir que ya notaba como crecía una erección debajo de sus pantalones.

-Menos mal que no sabías bailar. – me susurró, rodeándome con sus brazos y pegándome por completo a él, casi deteniendo nuestro movimiento alocado.

-Menos mal que hemos descargado la pistola tres veces antes de decidirnos a venir. – me rió la gracia, con su aliento penetrando ya en mi boca, a punto de besarme de esa manera tan bruta que conocía de sobra.

-¡Ya era hora! – giré la cabeza enseguida, encontrándome con Natalie corriendo hacía nosotros con una sonrisa inmensa. Tragué saliva, flipado al ver las pintas de puta que traía. Si salía a la calle así vestida, con un mini traje con el que prácticamente se le veían las nalgas y un escote que casi dejaba ver sus inmensos pechos a la perfección, no me extrañaría que la confundieran con una prostituta pura.

-¡Nat!

-¡Pensaba que ya no vendrían! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo están pasando bien!? – gritó intentando hacerse oír por encima de los gritos y la música.

-¡Sí, es una fiesta increíble!

-¡Lima la recordará toda la vida, te lo puedo asegurar! – noté como Blaine me soltaba con algo de brusquedad, situándose a mí lado con una mueca sarcástica en la boca.

-¡Te queda muy bien el traje, Natalie! ¡Te pega mucho! – soltó con un tono claramente sarcástico.

-¡Gracias! ¡Aunque parece que los reyes de la fiesta aquí son ustedes! ¡No pueden ni imaginar la cantidad de personas que me han preguntado ya quienes son! – señaló con la mirada a los chicos que aún no habían apartado los ojos de nosotros, totalmente descarados.

-¡Buag! ¡No se lo habrás dicho!

-¡No, claro que no! – sonrió. Esa es mi Nat. - ¡Kurt, cielo, estás guapísimo! – me toco un poco el flequillo. - ¡Pareces una estrella del rock! ¡Me empiezo a arrepentir de haberte dejado escapar! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, en estos momentos serías mío! – dios mío. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? Se me acercó con paso insinuante, moviendo las caderas sensualmente y, tengo que reconocer que me quedé totalmente embelesado mirándola hasta que llegó hasta mí y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos con descaro, moviéndose contra mí. Me quedé petrificado, sin saber que hacer con sus ojos fijos en los míos, brillantes. – Sígueme el ritmo, como en los viejos tiempos, mi tigre.

Tragué saliva. Observando sus ojos azules, sus inmensas lagunas de aguas cristalinas tragándome poco a poco, hundiéndome en la sensualidad de sus movimientos, obligándome a recordar tiempos pasado y haciéndome revivir los sentimiento olvidados hacía su persona, hacía mi dulce Nat. Recordé de golpe momentos como ese fin de semana inolvidable en la playa, la graduación del bachillerato, la perfecta noche del día de San Valentín, algún que otro concierto al que habíamos ido, las cenas románticas en algún restaurante de lujo, los regalos, sus besos, sus caricias… mi todo…

Sin darme cuenta apenas, empecé a seguirle el ritmo, rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos, hipnotizado. Natalie desvió la mirada unos segundos hacía la izquierda. Sentí una mirada profunda clavada en mi nuca, una mirada que me observaba, un escalofrío que me recorría el cuerpo, un mal presentimiento, como una especie de latigazo repleto de decepción, rabia y… finalmente indiferencia, resignación y repugnancia. La sensación fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por completo y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios momentáneamente, concentrándome en la maravillosa criatura que tenía entre mis brazos. Natalie sonrió, dirigiéndole una mirada triunfal a alguien que había a mis espaldas, la dirección exacta de dónde había procedido esa molesta sensación ya extinguida.

Oh, dios… no sé como pude perder la noción de la realidad con esos ojos que recordaba inmaculados observándome fijamente a mí. Esos ojos con los que había soñado durante meses y meses atrás, detrás de los que había ido durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Los ojos que me hipnotizaron por completo durante más de un año y cuyo hechizo, Blaine había destruido…

Blaine…

Giré la cabeza inmediatamente, buscándole con la mirada, esperando encontrarlo a mi lado con cara de mala hostia y con razón, pero no estaba. No estaba. ¡Oh, mierda!

-¡Blaine! – grité, separándome bruscamente de Natalie, buscándolo con ansiedad. Natalie posó las manos en mis mejillas de repente.

-¡Olvídate de Blaine! – y se inclinó de puntillas para besarme. Retrocedí con los ojos como platos.

-¡Natalie, tengo novio! – grité, esta vez no para hacerme oír por encima de la música. El grito me salió de dentro.

-¡¿Y desde cuando me das de lado por otra persona, Kurt?! ¡Te estoy correspondiendo, quiero volver contigo, es lo que has estado deseando desde que cortamos, tú sólo estás con él para ponerme celosa!

-¿¡Quien te ha dicho eso!? ¡Bueno, da igual, ahora soy yo quien no quiere volver contigo! – oh… no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a Natalie después de tanto tiempo deseando que me suplicara así. Ella se quedó boquiabierta literalmente hablando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo peligrosamente. Parecía ser la primera vez que alguien le daba calabazas y sí, era muy probable que así fuera. De repente, sentí el picor de su mano afilada dándome una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla que me dejó paralizado. - ¡Definitivamente, eres un completo maricón! – y salió corriendo del salón con la cabeza bien alta. Me acaricié la mejilla con la palma de la mano, adolorido. No me paré ni cinco segundos a intentar captar que demonios había ocurrido para acabar así y eché a andar, buscando a Blaine, angustiado y deseando largarme de allí cuanto antes.

Ahora que Blaine no estaba a mi lado, aquello se había vuelto un infierno auténtico.

Sentía como a cada paso que daba, alguien me empujaba. Cada vez estaba más agobiado y fatigado con la música tan alta y tanta gente a mí alrededor, gritando como locos, metiendo botes incansablemente. Cada vez me desesperaba más al ver que Blaine no estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Dónde coño se había metido? Estaría muy, muy cabreado y con toda la razón del mundo. Me merecía aquel mal rato que estaba pasando, buscándole. ¿Pero que había pasado? ¿Tan adentro me había llegado Natalie durante ese año que estuvimos juntos que era incapaz de luchar contra el poder de su mirada? ¿Qué era incapaz de ver que había a mí alrededor por ella? ¿Qué era de olvidarme de Blaine? Por un momento la odié por conseguir que apartara a Blaine de mí mente. Le quería allí, incansable, molestándome a cada segundo, perturbando mi escaso ya de por sí, cerebro.

Quería que sólo él se apoderara de mi mente, sólo él.

En aquel momento, me odiaría y cuando lo encontrara… quizás me lo haría delante de todos esos energúmenos como castigo a semejante burla. Quizás me exhibiría como había hecho ya tiempo atrás, pero esta vez, por completo. Blaine era capaz de eso y más, pero no importaba. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba rogarle perdón. Necesitaba que volviera a formar parte de mi mente por completo y de mi cuerpo…

Blaine, por favor…

-¡Por fin te alcanzo! – me di la vuelta, esperanzado al oír una voz masculina a mis espaldas pero la sonrisa se me borró de la cara en cuanto vi a uno de los chicos que me había estado haciendo gestos mientras me restregaba contra Blaine. Era corpulento, escasamente más bajo que yo y su sonrisa resplandecía macabramente. - ¡Vaya meneo te has dado con el ratafari! ¿¡Bailas ahora conmigo, nene!? – le lancé una mirada de profundo horror.

-¡No, ni hablar! – y di un paso hacía delante, dándole la espalda. Sentí un brusco tirón del brazo que me hizo girarme con rabia.

-¡Venga, te juro que lo pasaremos bien juntos! ¡Si quieres puedo llevarte a un sitio divertido y pasar de esta patética fiesta!

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! – le empujé, intentando deshacerme del agarre. Tiró con más fuerza de mí.

-¡Te daré por el culo mucho mejor que ese idiota…! – no le di tiempo ni a acabar la frase. Le di un tremendo manotazo en la boca que le hizo soltarme y llevarse las manos a los labios. Sangraba. – ¡Tú, chupapollas! – retrocedí empezando a asustarme al ver la expresión furiosa con la que me acosaba y volvía a avanzar hasta mí. Ahora que veía claramente su corpulencia a la luz, me quedó claro que como le diera por intentar forzarme me reventaría y yo no sería capaz de hacerle mucho más que un par de arañazos y moratones con mis manos.

Cosas así nunca pasaban con Blaine. Él no era capaz de levantarme la mano cuando se cabreaba conmigo. Cualquier otro no sería ni la mitad de indulgente que él.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, Kurt, eres un maldito idiota!

Contuve las ganas de llamar a Blaine, pidiendo ayuda y retrocedí de espaldas. Me empujaron de nuevo, haciéndome caer de culo fácilmente al suelo. Sentí auténtico miedo cuando vi a aquel orangután frente a mí y cerré los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa.

-¡Blaine! – grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Me llevé las manos a la cara, esperando salvarla de algún que otro puñetazo… pero nada sucedió. La luz iba y venía siendo ocultada por las sombras de las personas que se movían sin parar a mí alrededor. Un pisotón y miradas de extrañeza me hicieron volver a la realidad y abrir los ojos. Me levanté del suelo, confuso cuando vi la figura de ese hombre enorme arrastrándose hacía el salón de nuevo, soltándole una maldición a alguien que le levantó el puño, amenazante. El chico desapareció. - ¿Blaine? – murmuré, dudoso, acercándome a la persona que me lo había quitado de encima. Por un momento, estuve a punto de tirarme a su cuello muerto de alegría, deseando besarle y pedirle que nos largáramos de allí, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era Blaine cuando se volvió y vi su pelo rubio, erizado y brillante. Los ojos oscuros observándome de manera penetrante, provocándole un vuelco al corazón que me dejó sin respiración.

-Tú…

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE 200 REVIEWS!**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO =) **


	21. CAPITULO 20

**¡Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo la actualización, muchas gracias por leer, por sus follows, comentarios, favoritos, son los mejores =) **

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 20**

-¿¡Que coño haces!? ¡Podría haberte matado, anormal!

-¡Sparky! – creo que nunca en la vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien y mucho menos a él, a ese matón que me las había hecho pasar canutas desde que tenía cinco años y me arrancó la piruleta que me había comprado mamá el primer día de guardería de la boca, tragándosela de un mordisco después de que yo le hubiera dado ya los primeros chupetones. Me puse a llorar como un bebé y mi madre tuvo que recogerme a los cinco minutos de haberme dejado allí con los demás niños para que jugara a los cochecitos de carreras. Desde entonces, Sparky la había tomado conmigo, gastándome bromas en el parvulario, manchándome mi mandil con las acuarelas, comiéndose mi almuerzo, rompiendo mis ceras de colores y dibujando garabatos en mis dibujos en los que siempre me pintaba a mí, a mamá, a papá y a mi hermano perdido, dándome la mano con carita sonriente.

En aquel entonces, Sparky era considerado un niño travieso. Hoy en día, era mucho más que eso.

-¡Maldito imbécil! – fruncí el ceño con semejante respuesta, pero no le repliqué. Sólo me faltaba meterme en una pelea con él encima de que me acababa de salvar.

Un momento… me acababa de salvar… joder…

Eso era algo más bien difícil de creer…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú que crees? – ¡Buag, estaba molesto el hombre!

-¡Pensaba que todavía estabas en cama! ¡No has vuelto a aparecer por la uni!

-¡Después de que tu novio se halla proclamado el dueño de la uni, cualquiera se acerca!

-¡Pues no sé que haces en la fiesta de Nat con él paseándose por aquí! – Sparky abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tu novio está aquí? ¿¡Y que coño haces hablándome!? ¡Me romperá otras dos costillas!

-¡Lo estoy buscando! – Sparky me dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Fui detrás de él enseguida, chocándome con varias personas por el camino, intentando abrirme paso entre la muchedumbre. Ni loco me volvía a quedar solo en ese manicomio. - ¡Espera, espera! ¿Lo has visto? – Sparky puso los ojos en blanco mientras cogía un vaso lleno de ponche sobre la mesa de la cocina y le daba un sorbo.

-¡Estoy vivo, obviamente, no nos hemos cruzado, así que pasa de mí!

-¡Pero…! – intentó rehuirme, pero le agarré del brazo casi en un acto reflejo, colgándome prácticamente de él. Él se giró, rabioso. Su cara molesta me recordó a mi Blaine inmediatamente. Creo que hasta me ruboricé imaginándolo frente a mí, con esa expresión que, aunque no deparara nada bueno, en cierta forma me gustaba. Esa cara de niño malo.

-¡Kurt, joder! ¡Suéltame! – reaccioné con ese grito. No era el momento para ponerme a soñar despierto.

-¡Te soltaré en cuanto encuentre a Blaine!

-¡No es mi culpa si te ha dejado tirado, para empezar, no sé que coño haces aquí! ¡Si yo fuera tú le tendría la guerra declarada a la puta de tu ex!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Me levanté del suelo al que prácticamente me había tirado agarrando la mano de mi archirival para retenerlo a mi lado y empecé a buscar a Blaine con la mirada entre el montón de personas que se movían histéricas de aquí para allá. Sparky no parecía tener intención de huir por el momento, así que le solté el brazo. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por que no sé como puedes entrar por la puerta con tantos cuernos encima! – mis ojos se desviaron de la muchedumbre hacía Sparky instantáneamente. No sabría explicar que cara tendría en ese momento, si de idiota o de idiota rematado, el caso es que le miré sin entender nada.

-¿Qué? – Sparky me observó con una ceja alzada. Después, se empezó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

-No puede ser… tú no lo sabes… joder…

-¿El qué? – le dio otro trago largo al ponche y me miró fijamente.

-No puede ser que tus dos amigos del alma no te hayan dicho que eres el chico más cornudo de toda la universidad, ¿O sí? – parpadeé varias veces, aún sin entender. – No me jodas que tengo que explicártelo yo… - alcé una ceja, sin saber que decir. ¿Estaba de drogado?

-Mira Sparky, si esto es por lo que dijiste hace unos meses, lo de… lo de que te gustaba… esa broma y esta, no tienen gracia, ¿entiendes? Tus bromas no hacen gracia. – Sparky me miró fijamente, repentinamente callado.

-¿Quién dice que lo de que me gustas es una broma?

-Eh… - Ya no sabía como tomarme aquello. Estaba realmente serio como para estar contando un chiste. Si hablaba en serio, ¿Debería sentirme halagado? Desde luego, nunca lo habría imaginado. Él, Sparky, mi jodido calvario iba detrás de mí culo. Hum… prefería ignorar lo oído. – Bueno, es igual. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estás contando así que…

-Te estoy contando que Natalie, durante todo el año que estuvo contigo, se folló a todo lo que se meneaba delante de ella, ¿Entiendes ahora? – me quedé boquiabierto unos segundos antes de poder volver a reaccionar. ¿Pero que me estaba contando?

-¿Qué…?

-¡Kurt, todo el mundo creía que eras maricón en el instituto! ¿No te parece muy raro que justamente la chica más popular y buenorra del instituto se fijara precisamente en ti? – una pregunta se quedó atascada en mi garganta, que se me secó de pronto. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Acaso con eso quería decirme que…? Tragué saliva con fuerza, sintiendo un extraño nudo atascándome la garganta y negué con la cabeza lentamente. Absurdo, completamente absurdo. Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo y le di la espalda.

-Si no quieres ayudarme a buscarlo, lo encontraré yo solo. Nos iremos de aquí y tranquilo. Le diré que no te meta una pali…

-Hizo una apuesta, Kurt. – me cortó de repente, con un tono de voz serio y tenso. No sé porque demonios mis piernas no obedecieron la orden de mi cerebro y se detuvieron, incapaces de avanzar. Mi cabeza se giró automáticamente hacía él, observándolo con ojos afilados. Él se encogió de hombros, con gesto resuelto. - Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso las chicas más guarras y guapas, por muy buenorras que estén no pueden hacer cambiar a un maricón de acera y Natalie dijo, "yo sí y se los demostraré. Me tiraré al chico más maricón del instituto aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo y ustedes me adoraran. Seré la reina y besarán el suelo que yo pise, da igual cuanto tarde, lo haré…" y lo hizo. – nos miramos fijamente, devorándonos con los ojos. Puede que él lo hiciera con otro sentido pero en ese momento no me percaté de ello. Yo sólo lo observaba refugiándome en la indiferencia. Una indiferencia que no existía, una indiferencia que intentaba ocultar el descontrolado temblor de mis piernas y el molesto tembleque de mi barbilla.

-No, no es verdad, Natalie no haría nunca algo así. – solté, frunciendo el ceño y le di la espalda de nuevo, irritado.

-¿Te refieres a tu dulce, amable, guapa y sexy rubia? ¿A la que le dijiste, "he estado con muchas chicas pero es la primera y única vez que toco la piel de una y siento como el estómago me da un latigazo porque estoy loco por ti?" – Su voz se hizo oír por encima de la de los demás, paralizándome de nuevo en el suelo.

El recuerdo de esa noche, de esas palabras, justamente esas palabras saliendo de mis labios, dedicándoselas a ella por completo junto con mi corazón, junto con todos mis sentimientos repletos de necesidad por ella, de amor puro, de deseo. Natalie… era lo que más había querido en mi vida antes de conocer a Blaine, mi primer amor… no podía ser que…

-Yo mismo me la tiré, Kurt. – alcé la cabeza agachada y miré a Sparky, completamente adolorido y algo sorprendido ante esa sinceridad tan asfixiante, tan odiosa. Él no sonreía, parecía serio, parecía respetarme, parecía molesto por la misma actitud de Natalie. Parecía comprenderme. – Dijo que eras bueno en la cama, pero demasiado meloso y pegajoso. Que eras tan tonto e ingenuo que dabas pena, demasiado fácil de manipular. – me llevé la mano al pecho inconscientemente, con el labio inferior temblándome. Apreté el puño y sentí torrentes de lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos sin llegar a escapar.

Sparky suspiró.

-Lo siento Kurt, pero esta noche te ha invitado para lo mismo. – se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza, resignado. – Como ahora estás con Blaine, la apuesta se ha roto porque tal y como se decía en el instituto, aunque te tiraras a Natalie, al final se acabó demostrando que eras gay con esa relación. Natalie se cabreó muchísimo, no sabes cuanto y… ha vuelto a apostar. Tú estás esta noche invitado aquí sólo para que ella pueda demostrar una vez más que puede manejar a las personas a su antojo.

No me lo podía creer, no… no…

"Sabes que Natalie es una puta, puta, ¿verdad?"

"Natalie no es de fiar, Kurt. Olvídate de ella."

"¿Qué puñetas quieres ahora? Esa chica pasa de ti, deja de arrastrarte."

Las palabras que Elliot y Finn me habían repetido tanto a lo largo del final de mi ruptura con ella me azotaron la cabeza de golpe. Mi respiración se hizo irregular, acelerada y algo potente y caliente empezó a recorrerme las venas hasta provocarme intensos escalofríos en el cuerpo.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero, marqué el número fuera de mí mismo y me lo llevé al oído.

-¿Sí? – la voz de Finn al otro lado del aparato me hizo abrir los ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta el momento, esperando su respuesta con aparente indiferencia, pura impaciencia por dentro.

-Lo sabías, tú y Elliot, siempre. – hablé, sin percatarme de mi macabro tono de voz. Seguramente, ese sería el tipo de voz que tendría un muerto procedente de ultratumba. – Natalie me ponía los cuernos con todo aquel que se le ponía delante, ¿No? – no oí de nuevo una respuesta hasta pasados unos segundos.

-Kurt, yo…

-Gracias por contármelo para evitarme hacer el ridículo – y colgué. Puede que Elliot y Finn hubieran intentado ahorrarme sufrimientos, pero en aquel momento, yo no los veía así. Me sentía traicionado por mis dos mejores amigos y Natalie… Mi Natalie… Todo había sido un engaño, un horrible engaño que me había ridiculizado frente a miles de personas.

Yo no había sido popular por tirarme a Natalie. Había sido popular porque era el conejillo de indias de la chica más popular del instituto. Me había utilizado y se había desecho de mí como un vulgar y asqueroso condón usado y se habían reído de mí a mis espaldas. Ese puñado de pijos que no ven más allá de sus trajes de marca y sus caras repletas de colágeno para disimular arrugas. Los mataría, los destriparía, los descuartizaría y bailaría sobre sus tumbas. Y Natalie… Natalie…

La sangre me ardía de la furia. Nunca estuve tan furioso en la vida y difícilmente volvería a estarlo en los próximos diez años.

-Kurt, lo siento hombre pero… ¿Estás bien? – Sparky retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos cuando le miré. Me hubiera gustado ver la mirada asesina que tenía como para haber conseguido acojonar al mismísimo macarrilla idiota al que siempre había temido.

-Estoy perfectamente. – eché a andar hacía la muchedumbre y, esta vez, quien se dedicó a dar empujones fui yo, apartando a la gente de mi camino como un toro rabioso.

-Eh, eh, hombre, no te aconsejo que vayas buscando pelea. Se te echaran encima en un momento y te harán puré si intentas tocar a la guarra de Natalie, aunque te entiendo y te apoyo, pero… - Sparky me seguía pisándome los talones entre la multitud, intentando convencerme de algo que no pensaba hacer… de momento…

Si llegaba a encontrar a Natalie antes que a Blaine, lo haría. No estaba muy seguro de qué, pero me echaría encima de ella y... Prefería no pensar en ello para no tener que notar la corriente caliente que fluía por mis venas, cada vez más alocada.

-¡Aparta! – le grité al chico que, hacía unos minutos, se me había echado prácticamente encima. La diferencia era que ahora yo estaba colérico, no asustado.

-¡Joder, hombre! – gritó Sparky, esquivando a la muchedumbre con el vaso de ponche en alto. - ¡Quien iba a decir que los maricones tienen tanto carácter! – estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo en la boca cuando el movimiento de una inconfundible cabellera rubia se movió a poco más de un par de metros. Di un paso al frente, embalándome hacía Natalie, alargando la mano para agarrarla del pelo, dispuesto a arrancárselo de cuajo, pero Sparky me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me hizo retroceder. - ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No, al menos no aquí! ¡Se te echaran encima! ¡No podré protegerte de todos, anormal!

Me quedé paralizado. Me hubiera intentando resistir con todo lo que tenía, atacándole incluso de no ser por lo que vi en ese momento, dejándome totalmente shockeado.

Natalie no estaba sola. Estaba inclinada… sobre Blaine. Él bebía, distraído, apoyándose en la mesa del salón. Tenía cara de enojado, de comerse a quien se le pusiera delante y observaba bailar a Natalie delante suya con una indiferencia ofensiva para ella. Cuando se le acercó, provocándole, acercándosele tanto como para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y empezar a susurrarle a saber que guarradas al oído, Blaine giró la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Todo pasó muy rápido.

En cuanto Blaine me vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa sonrisa maliciosa, tan prepotente, superior y malvada como las que hacía meses no mostraba. Agarró a Natalie de la cintura, le dio un sorbo rápido al vaso de ponche, acabándoselo y vi claramente como su lengua se introducía en la boca de mi ex, penetrándola con ella como me penetraba a mí con su hombría todos los días desde que nos hicimos oficialmente novios.

Se me aflojaron las piernas y prácticamente, Sparky tuvo que agarrarme de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo de rodillas mientras Blaine me dirigía una mirada provocadora e indiferente, apartando sus labios húmedos de los de Natalie y agarrándola de la mano, empezando a arrastrarla hacía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, a las habitaciones.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí en ese instante.

-Joder… eso sí que es una putada. – le oí decir a mi archienemigo, tirando de mí un poco hacía arriba para conseguir mantenerme en pie frente a todo aquel caos demoledor.

¿Cómo describirlo? Resumiéndolo en pocas palabras, el mundo se me vino encima y deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener algo afilado con lo que atravesarme el pecho para que el agujero negro que empezaba a tragarse mis emociones, el agujero que se instalaba allí empezando a machacarme la autoestima, destruyendo mi mundo, provocándome tanto dolor que me hacía dificultosa la respiración, desapareciera para siempre.

Blaine acababa de traicionarme, Natalie, desde un principio, fue una traidora y mis mejores amigos me habían ocultado algo tan horrible como aquello. De un plumazo, me habían quitado todo y me había quedado solo… y Blaine no estaba para consolarme. Blaine se había ido. Blaine estaba disfrutando de los besos y las caricias de otra persona que no era yo… Blaine… Blaine… Blaine…

Fueron 13 segundos eternos. Los conté cuando mi mundo se desmoronó de golpe y, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, todo se detuvo a mí alrededor. Las voces, la música, los gritos fueron tragados por mi intenso silencio. El agujero que tenía en el pecho se tragó también la furia que corría salvajemente por mis venas. La tristeza que sentía frente al acto que Blaine me había mostrado con total descaro fue inmensamente superior al dolor que sentí cuando Natalie me dejó sin darme explicaciones. Depresión, necesidad, deseos frenéticos de ir a buscarle y rogarle que volviera conmigo a casa. Frente a lo que sentía en ese momento, cortar con Nat un año después había sido cómico. Ahora, me sentía caer y caer en un pozo sin fondo, sin salida, sin posibilidad de huida, consciente de que tarde o temprano me daría el golpe contra la realidad que sería tan negra como ese pozo oscuro con las paredes agrietadas.

Me dejé caer al suelo, desmoronado por completo, incapaz de hacer nada más. Quedé agachado de cuclillas, con las piernas cerradas y los puños cerrados frente a mi cara, ocultando los ojos totalmente empapados y apretando los dientes con fuerza. No pude evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de evitarlo. El agujero era demasiado grande, demasiado profundo. Empecé a llorar.

-Kurt no… mierda hombre… no hagas eso, no llores, nunca sé que hacer cuando alguien llora. No… - había empezado a llorar como una nenaza delante de todo aquel montón de ricachones que se burlaban de mí a mis espaldas. Soy patético, patético. Un maricón patético.

-Blaine, te odio… te odio… idiota, idiota… - si me hubiera dejado un tiempo más a solas, seguramente me habría puesto a patalear como un niño rabioso y consentido, sin embargo, a pesar del espectáculo que estaba dando, Sparky no me dejó sólo. Él empezó a tirar de mí, agarrándome por debajo de las axilas, medio arrastrándome, intentando apartarme del montón de personas que me acabarían pisoteando como una vieja y lujosa alfombra de piel. Hasta que consiguió levantarme. Yo no tenía fuerzas para resistirme y dejé que me rodeara la cintura con el brazo, manteniéndome firme con las piernas flojas.

-Vaya fiestecita me estás dando. Anda, te llevaré a casa, saco de huesos… - anduve unos segundos hacía la entrada, dejándome guiar por él sin ni preguntas. Entonces, reaccioné.

-¡No! – le empujé bruscamente, casi tirándome al suelo de forma dramática intentando soltarme de su agarre.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Kurt! – corrí de nuevo hacía el interior de la fiesta, rabioso y con las lágrimas todavía descendiendo por mis mejillas. Necesitaba un consuelo que en casa no iba a conseguir y, de tan desesperado que estaba, tan angustiado y dolorido como me sentía, lo primero que hice fue agarrar uno de los vasos que había por todas partes y lo llené del mismo ponche tan cargado que había bebido media hora antes.

Mientras me lo tragaba de un sorbo, sólo pude pensar en Blaine a voz en grito.

Te odio, te odio, ¡Te odio, Blaine!


	22. CAPITULO 21

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 21**

-¡Traga, traga, traga, traga, traga! – los gritos me perforaban cada zona del cerebro y aún así, como un idiota, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Veía desenfocado al chico que había delante de mí, un hombre grande, con una prominente barriga y joven, de unos veinticinco, con la cara mal afeitada y los ojos ya llorosos de tanta bebida y tan fuerte, tan cargada.

No pudo más y, finalmente, cayó hacía atrás, llevándose la jarra del ponche consigo, tirándosela encima y haciendo volcar la silla, aplastándola con tanta grasa y destrozándola. Más gritos. Mi risa de baboso se ensanchó y, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, envolviendo mi estómago revuelto en una burbuja de puro alcohol, sintiendo como la sangre en mis venas había desaparecido por completo para dejar paso a ese fuerte líquido que me subía directamente al cerebro, me llevé la gran jarra de ponche a los labios y en seis sorbos, me la tragué entera.

Cinco jarras completas. Había ganado.

-¡Uhhh! – gritos de histeria por todas partes sólo consiguieron aturdirme aún más, haciéndome difícil el conseguir levantarme del taburete por mi propio pie con tanta gente dando vueltas alrededor de mí, tantos colores revoloteando alegremente. Todo el mundo se me empezó a pegar y a tocarme felizmente por todos lados, de manera amistosa.

-¡Puede que seas un maricón, pero eres el maricón más enrollado que he conocido!

-¡Que te den… hip… por el culo! – solté, entre risitas estúpidas y pasos totalmente descompasados.

-¡Ese Kurtie, ese Kurtie, uh, uh! ¡Ese Kurtie, ese Kurtie! – y ahora se ponían a corear a mi alrededor. Me sentía como un hippie fumado de los sesenta, incapaz de dejar de reír como un idiota, con cara de drogado divirtiéndose bajo los efectos de la marihuana y era gracioso, alucinante, incluso divertido… hasta que empecé a notar los efectos secundarios.

-¡Vale ya, vale ya! ¡He ganado! – me subí a la mesa, alzando las manos, vociferando - ¡Inviten otra ronda!

-¡Uhh! - En ningún momento se me ocurrió que estaba haciendo el imbécil totalmente. De todas formas, no era el único que lo hacía.

-¡Ese Kurtie, ese Kurtie, uh, uh! – ¡Si me puse a hacer palmas y todo incitando a todo el mundo a que me siguiera aclamando! Por supuesto, mi vena de famoso tuvo que aflorar justo en ese momento. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que ser el vocalista de un grupo famoso era mi destino por mucho que luchara contra él.

Alguien abrió una botella de champán, agitándola y dirigiendo el chorro a presión hacía mí, bañándome entero de arriba abajo.

-¡Eh, eh, eh que está frío!

-¡Uhh!

-¡No creerás que voy a dejar que me la metas por el culo por mucho que grites, eh! ¡Más quisieras pijos de mier…! – de un tirón, sentí el suelo acelerarse hacía mi cabeza. Me escurrí sobre la mesa y caí al suelo de espaldas, dándome el mayor golpe de mi vida. Bueno… lo hubiera sido si no llega a ser porque había alguien debajo que impidió el tremendo golpe contra el duro mármol.

Por unos momentos estuve a punto de dormirme allí, sin ganas de levantarme, sólo con ganas de dormir y olvidarme de todo. Cerré los ojos, sin apenas percatarme del movimiento que había debajo de mí. Alguien me agarró los hombros, sacudiéndome con brusquedad.

-¡Kurt, Kurt, imbécil! ¡Levanta! – abrí los ojos de golpe. A ese chico yo lo conocía de algo…

-¡Coño, pero si es mí mejor amigo, Sparky, el perro atómico! – y me empecé a reír por mi propia broma.

-¡Pero que tonterias dices! ¡Levántate idiota! – me puso de pie, tirándome del brazo.

-¡No quiero! – empecé a patalear.

-¡Kurt!

-¡Quiero dormir! ¡Déjame dormir! ¡Quiero dormir en el suelo, quiero!

-¡Joder!

-¡Uuh! – gemí en el esfuerzo por soltarme de sus fuertes dedos. De repente, Sparky me agarró de las mejillas y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Kurt, estás haciendo el tonto! ¡Estás totalmente borracho y si es lo que quieres, yo te llevaré a un sitio para que puedas dormir tranquilo! – se me iluminaron los ojos o quizás es que se me dilataron las pupilas porque me estaba dando un chute al corazón de alcohol. En cualquier caso, sonreí.

-¿Sí? ¡Viva! ¡Llévame a la cama! – Sparky puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos.

-Díos mío… - y me cogió de la mano, entre bufidos y suspiros de fastidio, arrastrándome hacía las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones, quitándose a la gente de en medio a empujones.

-¡Sparky, eres un bruto!

-¡No me digas!

-¡Si te digo, eres un bruto pero yo conozco a alguien más guay que tú! – Sparky me dirigió una mirada asesina. Me llevé la mano a la boca, riéndome con toda la malicia y mezcla de estupidez de la que era capaz.

-¿Te refieres a ese tipo que en estos momentos se está tirano a tu ex, la que te puso los cuernos con otros cientos de chicos? – ahí me dio en la yaga, recordándome de golpe a Blaine, todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche con él, su maldita frialdad y provocación a la hora de restregarme los cuernos. Entrecerré los ojos y en cuanto terminamos las escaleras, ya en el piso de arriba, me tiré al suelo de rodillas aún con Sparky agarrándome fuertemente la mano. - ¿Qué haces?

-¡Que te jodan, a ti y a los ricachones! ¡Los odio! ¡Idiotas!

-¿Me estás llamando ricachón a mí? – le miré de arriba abajo. Sparky podía tener pinta de cualquier cosa salvo de ricachón. Era un salvaje total que no se vestía con camisa ni para ir a una boda. El pelo rubio revuelto que le daba un aspecto de tipo duro, los ojos fríos y penetrantes, los labios fruncidos y un tanto quemados, descuidados, las pequeñas cicatrices que Blaine le había dejado marcando su cara, exactamente en la ceja, en el pómulo derecho y bajo el labio inferior. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, quizás mejor que el de Blaine. Sparky siempre había sido grande, bastante grande pero aún así, no me superaba en estatura, quizás un par de centímetros más bajo que yo, no mucho más.

Era un chulo de mierda, prepotente, bastardo… me recordaba a Blaine.

-Blaine… Blaine… - me encogí en el suelo, sollozando.

-¡Oh, joder, otra vez!

-¡Blaine, eres un cabrón, cabronazo! – y me puse a llorar otra vez. Sparky se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, con cara de mala hostia. Varias personas que salían de los dormitorios o del cuarto de baño se me quedaron mirando, riendo como subnormales que eran.

-¡Ya vale, se acabó! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota, das vergüenza ajena! – Sparky me agarró del brazo, cansado de mis lágrimas y empezó a arrastrarme por el pasillo. Me deslicé de rodillas por el mármol y hasta que conseguí levantarme entre tambaleos, anduve casi a gatas. El muy gilipollas no se detenía ni para ayudarme a levantarme y yo… simplemente lloraba.

-¡Blaine, te odio, muérete! ¡Ojala tengas una pistola y te la dispares, mamón! ¡Cabrón, idiota! ¡Snif!

-¡Joder con el marica de los huevos!

-¡Blaine! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! – Sparky se detuvo frente a una puerta. Aún sin soltarme la mano, la abrió. Otra puerta se abrió a la vez. La primera a la derecha, haciéndome callar las maldiciones dirigidas hacía mí hermano/novio/psicópata. Le miré salir del dormitorio desnudo de cintura para arriba, con el ceño fruncido y sus rizos sudorosos.

Me miró. Yo le miré a él con las lágrimas en los ojos y el puchero intacto en mi expresión. Debió de considerarme patético. Daba pena.

-¡Blaine! – le grité. Él frunció el ceño aún más, mirando a Sparky que no se había percatado de su presencia y que tiró de mí, introduciéndome en la habitación. - ¡Blaine, eres un cabronazo! – le grité antes de que Sparky cerrara la puerta con nosotros dentro.

Nos quedamos solos. Quise salir fuera y correr hacía Blaine, abrazarle y pedirle perdón pero no. No lo hice porque Sparky me agarró de la cintura y de un empujón, me tumbó sobre la cama. Me quedé allí, con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, sin moverme. Sentí como la cama se hundía a mí lado y le vi sentarse, suspirando.

-Eres un baboso, ¿Lo sabías?

-Hum… - murmuré, sin inmutarme. Ahora que estaba sobre una cama difícilmente me sacarían de allí. El estómago me empezó a dar molestas sacudidas, demasiado molestas, demasiado vomitivas. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, muchísimas y si me movía de la cama lo más mínimo, potaría, seguro.

Miré la habitación desde mi posición, sin moverme. Esa no era la habitación de Natalie, estaba casi seguro.

-Voy a tener que arrastrarte hasta tu casa, ¿Verdad? ¿O volverás con Blaine?

-Hum…

-Oye, te estoy hablando, no te duermas.

-No me duermo.

-Pues al menos deja de llorar, ¿No? – es verdad, seguía llorando. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin mi permiso y Sparky me miraba con mala cara.

-No mires. – le gruñí con la voz ronca, echando la cabeza hacía un lado.

-Eres como un niño chico. ¡Que exasperante!

-Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudaras. – ahora, tumbado en la cama, se me hacía más fácil relacionar conceptos. Todo me daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto, hecho polvo, pero me sentía más capaz y más espabilado.

-Te he ayudado porque yo he querido. – cerré los ojos. Aquello sí que era exasperante.

Sparky se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el baño. Oí como abría el agua del grifo y la dejaba correr.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo, Kurt? – se rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Vas a ducharte?

-Puede… apesto a alcohol y tú aún más.

-Si me duchara no sería contigo precisamente.

-No. Sería con Blaine ¿Verdad? – apreté las sábanas de la cama entre mis manos.

-Ya lo hicimos antes de venir. No parece que sirviera de mucho.

-Sí, mira como te ha dejado el pirado. Totalmente fuera de juego. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a romper con él? – esa pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido. ¿Cortar con él? ¡Pues claro, era lo mejor que podía hacer! Pero no me veía capaz de ello.

Me sentía estúpido. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo sobre él cuando me había puesto a bailar con Natalie delante suya? Ese maldito lapsus me había costado a Blaine, me había costado su nueva sonrisa tierna y sincera, su felicidad, sus caricias, sus besos, su aroma…

Por suerte, todo esto sólo parece haberme afectado a mí de manera negativa. A él parece haberle abierto los ojos para encontrar otro Muñeco.

Otro Muñeco…

-Kurt… no me jodas hombre. – me acurruqué en la cama, echándome a un lado y me encogí, rodeándome el cuerpo con los brazos. Temblaba, temblaba de los enormes sollozos imposibles de detener que salían de mi boca. La idea de que Blaine ya no estaba y no estaría nunca más para mí. La forma tan ruin en la que me había dejado tirado en medio de aquella fiesta por Natalie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ahora que parecía estar cambiando todo. Ahora que… ¿Ahora que qué? Blaine y yo sólo éramos novios de cara a los demás, hermanos en el ambiente familiar y entre nosotros, a nuestros ojos sólo éramos dos pedazos de carne fresca esperando a ser devorada por el contrario. ¡No éramos nada, no tenía nada que reclamarle! Pero…

Noté como la cama volvía a hundirse, esta vez a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sparky se situó a cuatro patas sobre mí, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, mirándome sin pestañear. Me tapé la cara con las manos, incapaz de contener nada más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Todo estaba tan bien… incluso habíamos hecho algo parecido al amor… pero no... Snif, soy yo el ingenuo por esperar que un monstruo pueda convertirse en persona y… y… - empezaba a moquear. Ni yo mismo podía creer lo patético que era.

-Kurt… - le oí suspirar y me agarró el brazo suavemente. No recordaba que Sparky me hubiera tocado nunca de otra manera que no fuera para meternos empujones y puñetazos. Ahora, parecía que estaba hablando con otra persona. - ¿Por qué no le dejas? Creo que eres muy consciente de que es un cabrón posesivo y peligroso. – si, era muy consciente de ello. Pero no quería. No respondí y Sparky me acarició la cabeza, apartándome el pelo de la frente. - ¿Le tienes miedo o es que estás tan loco por él que no eres capaz de cortar por lo sano? – por un momento dejé los sollozos a parte para mirarle. Su rostro daba vueltas a mí alrededor, mareándome con su intensa mirada y la mía intentando patéticamente hacerle la competencia cargada de alcohol. – Creo que tu novio me matará en cuanto se entere de que estoy hablando contigo a solas en una habitación sobre una cama de matrimonio, pero precisamente esas son las cosas que deberías tener en cuenta, Kurt. Alguien que te trata de manera tan posesiva y que a la hora de la verdad no tiene en cuenta tus sentimientos no creo que te merezca. – el labio inferior empezó a temblarme violentamente mientras me revolvía bajo su cuerpo, situándome boca arriba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos aún húmedos. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacer una observación así? ¿Qué coño creía que sabía? ¡No tenía ni puta idea de nada! - ¿Por qué no le dejas y te buscas otro? – alcé una ceja. Una diminuta sonrisa torcida apareció en mi boca.

-¿Otro? ¿Es que acaso tienes alguna propuesta? ¿Un pretendiente mejor que Blaine? – se rió.

-Exacto. Yo. – puse los ojos en blanco. Me hubiera reído de no ser porque me veía incapaz de hacer más esfuerzos a parte de revolverme incómodamente en la cama para no potar.

-No me hagas reír.

-No quiero hacerlo. Te lo digo muy en serio.

-Ya, el problema es precisamente ese. Te lo resumiré bien para que lo entiendas fácilmente. – nos observamos en silencio por un escaso periodo de tiempo, el suficiente como para saber que la persona que tenía encima de mí no captaba lo más mínimo mi atención. No teniendo a Blaine al otro lado de la puerta. – Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a Blaine. – Sparky soltó una molesta risita socarrona.

-No soy yo quien ha puesto un buen par de cuernos hoy. – apreté los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo lágrimas incontenibles sin apartar la mirada amenazante de la suya.

De repente, Sparky se inclinó sobre mí. Abrí los ojos de par en par, observándole en silencio, sin saber que decir. Entreabrió los labios, ¿Pero que demonios hacía? Se me aceleró el corazón pero no de nerviosismo, sino de miedo, de rechazo puro hacía su persona. Era guapísimo, no podía negarlo. Sparky era de esa clase de chulos que tanto gustaban a las adolescentes que se morían por sus huesos y este pasaba de ellas, quizás utilizándolas vagamente para desahogar sus necesidades de vez en cuando. Ese extraño y paradójico hechizo no funcionaba conmigo, al menos no su hechizo. Conmigo sólo era efectiva la maldición de Blaine y cualquier intento de despacharla por parte de un hombre me repugnaba. Esa era la prueba de ello.

Levanté el brazo para apartarlo de mí en un brusco movimiento, pero o mis reflejos eran muy lentos y estaba demasiado flojo o él muy rápido y bruto, agarrándome la mano y aplastándola sobre el colchón de inmediato, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con la otra.

-No. – le solté, claro, empezando a sentirme inquieto y nervioso por su acoso y contra todo pronóstico, pegó sus labios a los míos durante unos escasos segundos que me dejaron totalmente paralizado. Me revolví bruscamente en la cama y zarandeé la cabeza, eliminando ese molesto contacto. - ¡No, quita! – noté la muñeca crujir, quejándose por la fuerza bruta con la que me tenía agarrado, por las escasas uñas que me atravesaban la piel. Apoyé la rodilla en su abdomen, separando nuestros cuerpos, evitando más contacto. Nos miramos de nuevo. Yo le gruñí, apretando los dientes. Él parecía inmutable, frío. Retiraba lo dicho. Sparky no se parecía en nada a Blaine.

Sparky volvió a inclinarse sobre mí. Estuve a punto de escupirle a la cara pero en lugar de eso, una palabra salió de mis labios de manera instantánea. Un pensamiento fugaz que tuvo que escapar.

-¡Blaine! – grité con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en los pulmones repletos de los efectos del cargado ponche, como el resto de mi cuerpo. Al ver que era incapaz de defenderme con toda mi fuerza, totalmente vulnerable, me asusté de verdad. - ¡Blaine! – me salió un grito totalmente agudo y desagradable.

-Empezaba a pensar que nunca ibas a decir mi nombre. – Sparky se puso rígido sobre mí. Abrí los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza y mi cabeza se giró rápidamente a la derecha, junto con la mirada de mi acosador.

Blaine estaba allí. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza ladeada, imponente, observándonos con la mirada resplandeciente. La puerta abierta de par en par y un alivio enorme recorriendo mi cuerpo a la vez que me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí observando la pésima escena.

Sparky se detuvo de inmediato, con la congoja plasmada en la cara.

-Sigue. – le dijo Blaine con voz profunda pero obviamente, Sparky no se movió un centímetro. – Vamos, sigue, no te cortes. Fóllatelo delante de mí, pero si lo haces ten en cuenta que el Muñeco es muy selectivo y llorón. Tienes que darle bien fuerte o se quejará. – vi claramente como mi archienemigo empezaba a sudar en frío y se levantaba de encima de mí muy lentamente, dejándome tumbado sobre la cama de matrimonio respirando entre jadeos. Blaine clavó la vista en mí, evaluándome con los ojos, pero no hizo amago alguno de acercarse a mi cuerpo flácido y tembloroso. - ¿Te ha asustado, Muñeco? ¿Te ha hecho puré? – sólo pude responder con un borbotón de jadeos ahogados antes de que se volviera de nuevo hacía Sparky con porte totalmente tranquilo, sosegado, pero mirada de animal salvaje, de carnívoro hambriento frente a una manada de inocentes criaturas fáciles de cazar. - ¿Lo ves? Lo has asustado y ¿Qué es eso que tiene en los brazos? ¿Arañazos? No sólo tienes la mala educación de coger mi juguete para jugar, sino que además lo rompes. – dio un paso hacía delante. Sparky retrocedió.

De repente se empezaron a oír voces curiosas. Oí la voz de varias personas gritar, entre algunas de ellas estaban las voces agudas de las chicas dando grititos consternados.

-¡Oh, dios mío, Natalie! – oí claramente fuera y pude captar algún que otro sollozo. La gente empezó a asomarse por la puerta de la habitación. Algunos me miraron a mí, intentando incorporarme en la cama. Luego se fijaron en Blaine y Sparky, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocar mí juguete? No, no, tengo una mejor. ¿Cómo coño tienes los huevos de venir y acercarte a menos de cinco metros después de todo aquel rollo de hace unos meses? Deberías temblar con sólo imaginártelo. No sé si eres valiente o rematadamente imbécil. – le metió un empujón brusco que lo hizo retroceder más de dos metros. Sparky frunció el ceño. Conocía esa mirada. Conocía la mirada de los dos. Irritación, furia, pelea y después, alguna desgracia. - ¿No dices nada? – le metió otro empujón. - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, sucio perro? – Sparky apretó los dientes.

-Blaine… cuidado… - murmuré. Conocía demasiado bien lo que venía a continuación tras esa expresión de perro rabioso. Blaine ni me miró. Negó con la cabeza al ver como Sparky ni se inmutaba.

-¡Venga, muévete, haz algo, no puedes ser tan patético si tienes fama de gallito rompe huesos! – le gritó, vacilándole. Sparky gruñó. Blaine soltó una risita maliciosa. – Así que perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Que penoso… - e inesperadamente, Sparky reaccionó. Alzó el puño. Observé boquiabierto como Blaine sonreía antes de que los nudillos de Sparky chocaran contra su cara con un golpe estridente y seco. Cerré los ojos con fuerza como si quien hubiera recibido el golpe fuera yo y oí los gritos escandalizados de las personas asomadas a la puerta, a una distancia prudente.

De repente, se hizo un gran silencio. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, temiendo lo que fuera a encontrarme. Me quedé boquiabierto de nuevo.

Blaine sólo había doblado las rodillas, no había hecho mayor movimiento que ese. Ni le había vuelto la cara, ni había retrocedido un mísero milímetro. Sólo había doblado las rodillas un poco, lo suficiente como para aguantar la presión del golpe.

Sparky si que dio un paso atrás, consternado. Blaine abrió la boca, hizo un gesto con la parte inferior, moviéndola. La mandíbula le crujió débilmente y volvió a su posición como si no hubiera recibido golpe alguno, dejándome ver su perfecto perfil intacto. Un pequeño hilito de sangre descendió por su labio inferior abierto hasta la barbilla.

-Ahora empiezas a hablar mi idioma. – un simple, rápido y fuerte golpe, monstruoso y certero en el pómulo derecho fue suficiente. Le dio con los nudillos, como si le hubiera dado una pequeña bofetada con la mano, no fue más que eso, un golpe y Sparky acabó chocando brutalmente contra la ventana de cristal que estaba a tres metros de su posición inicial. La ventana se hizo añicos y él cayó al suelo boca abajo. Millones de cristales diminutos le cayeron encima como una lluvia de pequeñas gotas afiladas.

Visto y no visto.

Blaine sonrió y tras unos segundos esperando para ver si Sparky se levantaba o no, se volvió, dándole la espalda. Sparky no se movía. Todo el mundo se echó hacía atrás, observando a Blaine en silencio cuando este se movió y caminó hasta mí.

Miré de reojo a Sparky. Miré a las personas con rostro blanco repleto de sorpresa y terror. Miré a Blaine.

Me sentí raro, quizás por la comida amenazando con salir disparada de mi boca o por como la habitación se movía violentamente a mí alrededor, como en un tiovivo. Pero la verdad, lo que me tenía turbado era ver como todo el mundo temblaba ante la mirada de Blaine y yo no. Simplemente, no tenía miedo, no me sentía intimidado, ni un poco. La costumbre quizás…

-Joder, Blaine… - murmuré, saliendo del shock. Alcé los brazos temblorosos hacía él, intentando levantarme y mareándome al instante, sintiendo el estómago trepar por mi garganta, a punto de devolver la cena. Me tapé la boca con las manos, reprimiendo el vomito. Blaine se inclinó hacía delante, haciendo amago de ayudarme cuando de repente se escuchó el molesto ruido de los cristales hacerse aún más pequeños contra el suelo.

Sparky se empezaba a levantar lentamente. Blaine enseguida cambió de dirección y dio un paso al frente, con el ceño de nuevo fruncido.

Todos empezaron a soltar gemidos de preocupación pero ninguno tuvo la iniciativa de intentar detener la pelea. Sólo yo me dejé caer torpemente al suelo, de rodillas prácticamente me arrastré hasta rodear con los brazos la pierna de Blaine, deteniendo su avance.

-Suelta. – dijo. Negué con la cabeza. – Muñeco…

-Déjalo. Llévame a casa, por favor… quiero salir de aquí. – me dio una arcada. Me reprimí como pude. ¡Pero si ni siquiera era capaz de levantarme! – Voy a vomitar… no puedo más… - tosí. Dejé la cabeza apoyada en el suelo unos segundos, sin soltar su pierna. Blaine se movió, se agachó. Me zarandeé un poco intentando alzar la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya tenía sus brazos aprisionándome fuertemente el cuerpo y alzándome del suelo, cargando por completo conmigo. Me colgó al hombro como un saco de patatas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. Ya no. La próxima vez que te vea no voy a esperar a tener una razón para matarte. Sólo verte un pelo de la cabeza rondando cerca de mí Muñeco por casualidad y te enviaré a hacerle compañía a los gusanos bajo tierra. – su tono era el más amenazador y cargado de rabia contenida que le había oído nunca. Incluso superaba al de aquella vez de cuando le dejé como un perro fuera de casa y yo me encerré en ella.

Tragué saliva repetidas veces, con los ojos cerrados, luchando por contener el vomito cuando Blaine empezó a andar hacía fuera y mi cabeza quedó boca abajo, colgando de cintura para arriba de su hombro. Pude ver las expresiones asustadas de la gente, cediéndonos el paso en silencio. La música y los gritos venían de abajo y lo sollozos de mi izquierda. Sollozos que me sonaban de algo. Sollozos que me hicieron abrir los ojos entrecerrados y observar con atención a esa persona rodeada de chicas intentando calmarla en vano. Una persona acurrucada en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza casi totalmente calva, rapada al cero con violencia, como si se le hubiera podado el cabello con un cortacésped con toda la maldad del mundo.

La gran mata de pelo rubio caía a sus pies.

Natalie. Cruelmente rapada al cero. Casi totalmente desnuda con sólo las bragas y el sujetador medio desabrochado de encaje negro que, irónicamente, le había regalado yo para Navidad el año pasado. Llorando a lágrima viva sobre el suelo, estrujando los mechones de cabello entre sus finos dedos. Me miró y por una vez en la vida, fue ella quien bajó la cabeza, horrorizada y avergonzada por su decrépito aspecto.

Miró con odio puro a Blaine y con un pavor indescriptible.

Entonces, nuestras miradas se desviaron. Todo estaba dicho sin necesidad de articular palabra. Ni una palabra. Nunca más.

**88888888888888888**

-A fuera. Venga. Eso es… ¡Agáchate más! – y ahora no podía. No podía vomitar. Blaine suspiró detrás de mí y se agachó a mi lado, frente al inodoro abierto. - ¡Quieres vomitar, coño! – balanceé la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, no quería, no tenía fuerza ni para eso. – Cinco jarras, imbécil. Cinco jarras enteras. Eres tan jodidamente canijo que si no lo echas fuera, te va a dar un coma etílico. – encogí el cuello. Blaine me agarró el pelo de repente, apartándomelo de la frente y empujó mi cabeza contra el váter. Me rodeó la cintura y como el bruto que era, me apretó la barriga a mala leche, como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo. Sentí con profundo asco el líquido espeso y caliente subiéndome por el esófago. Vomité. – Ya era hora. – por su tono ahora más sosegado, parecía que situaciones como aquella las vivía día a día. Supuse que sí, que sería así antes de venir aquí. En cambio, para mí, era mi primera borrachera, al menos, tan bestial como esa.

Nunca había vomitado antes por un empache de alcohol. - ¿Ya? ¿Ya has terminado? ¿No quieres echar más? – no contesté. Sí que quería echar más. El estómago parecía bailarme dentro del cuerpo, pero ahora estaba vacío y seguramente el depósito de la bilis estaría también vacío después de semejante viaje.

-No puedo más… - murmuré. Blaine me soltó el fleco y me dio un par de tortazos suaves en las mejillas para espabilarme.

-¿Estás ya más lucido? ¿Puedes levantarte tú solo? – asentí con la cabeza, despacio. – De acuerdo, pues entonces mea.

-¿Qué?

-Cinco jarras. Tienes que estar meándote como una perra, así que mea. – le miré fijamente, sin tener muy claro lo que me acababa de decir. Tanto ponche no sólo le había metido una paliza a mi hígado, sino que me había dejado un poco corto. - ¿Quieres que te la saque yo entonces? – su mano bajó hasta mi entrepierna. Los dedos se introdujeron entre mis pantalones, sobresaltándome.

-No, para… - quise gritarle, pero apenas salió un murmullo de mi garganta. Aún así, a Blaine pareció bastarle y se apartó de mí, levantándose del suelo. Me miró unos segundos, vulnerable, de rodillas en el baño, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y seguramente pálido. No entendía que veía en mí en esa situación como para sonreír de esa manera provocativa.

-Date prisa y termina. – cerró la puerta del baño. No le repliqué, sería estúpido hacerlo en mi estado. En realidad, no dije nada porque no tenía ganas.

Todo se había sucedido envuelto en un tenso e incómodo silencio de vuelta a casa en el a coche. Me dormí. O eso o me hundí en un profundo coma del que no era capaz de salir. Quizás hubiera muerto porque allá dónde estaba sólo veía la misma escena una y mil veces. Blaine subiendo por las escaleras con Natalie agarrada a su mano, Sparky besándome en los labios mientras yo me revolvía, asqueado. Pero sobretodo el morreo entre Natalie y Blaine, la sonrisa provocadora, vacilándome, rompiéndome por dentro. Si estaba muerto, eso era el infierno.

Acababa de descubrir que para un Muñeco era más doloroso ser abandonado por su amo que ser roto por sus manos.

-¿Ya lo has echado todo? – Blaine me miró desde el sofá cuando salí del baño. Estaba tumbado como si nada, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el reposabrazos y las manos sobre la nuca. Parecía tranquilo, despreocupado, como siempre. Como siempre…

-Lo has hecho. – no estaba como para pelearme con nadie, y menos con Blaine, pero antes de irme a la cama por una semana, debía decírselo.

-¿El qué? – y encima se atrevía a preguntarme qué. Negué con la cabeza y no le dije absolutamente nada. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de cabrearme. Empecé a andar hacía las escaleras, tambaleándome. El mareo era casi más fuerte ahora, después de echarlo todo. – Muñeco. – me llamó Blaine, pero no me detuve porque él me hablara, sino por el molesto pitido del teléfono. Subí un escalón más. - ¿No vas a cogerlo? – me quedé quieto, pero no le contesté.

Oí sus pasos dirigirse hacía el inalámbrico. La casa estaba de repente tan oscura. Quizás porque eran las cuatro de la mañana. O quizás porque de repente lo veía todo así de oscuro.

-¿Sí?... ¿Elliot? ¿Qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Sabes? – Elliot… uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿O debería decir de mis mejores ex amigos? - ¿Qué estás en la casa de Natalie? ¿Qué haces allí? – Blaine se rió. - ¡No me digas, pero si nosotros hace una hora que volvimos! ¡Claro que Kurt está conmigo, no me lo iba a dejar atrás! – apreté un puño. Su tono vacilón, como siempre, riéndose como si nada de repente me empezó a sacar de quicio. Me empezó a provocar algo que no era para nada placer. - ¿Estaba la policía? Tienes que estar loco. – Blaine volvió a reírse, burlón. – Que va. Supongo que alguna pelea. Kurt y yo nos volvimos antes. El muy cabezón se puso como una cuba y sino llego a encontrarlo a tiempo, ahora tendría el culo bien abierto.

-Blaine… cállate… - musité. Blaine me miró de reojo, pero pasó de mí con el teléfono en la mano.

-Kurt está aquí a mí lado ¿Finn está a tu lado? ¿Puedes decirle una cosa de mi parte? – Blaine se toqueteó el piercing del labio con la lengua, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me ardió la sangre de las venas. Seguía riendo, me vacilaba después de haberse tirado a mí ex y habérmelo restregado por las narices. A Natalie le podían dar por culo, pero él, ¿Sonriendo, con la poca vergüenza de mirarme a la cara y reírse? No podía estar más furioso. Mis amigos traicionándome, Blaine poniéndome los cuernos con toda la mala hostia del mundo y mi ex… bueno… eso ya era agua pasada.

Lo peor, lo que me hizo explotar vino con la siguiente frase saliendo de la boca de mi novio.

-Elliot, dile a Finn que no se preocupe por Kurt. Es muy difícil que por medio del sexo oral se contagie alguna enfermedad, aunque claro, como Kurt tiene la manía de tragarse el semen de mi polla, quizás... Claro, que menos mal que estoy limpio de enfermedades. Lo preocupante es el sexo anal. Tiene un culo tan estrecho y sangra tanto que cuando uno se corre en él, pues… pero mientras lo haga sólo conmigo, no hay que preocuparse por nada. Lo tengo bien atado… con correa… como a las perras en celo… - Abrí la boca de par en par. Los ojos se me iban a salir de las órbitas. Él me miraba, con la sonrisa del lobo en la boca, esperando mi reacción. ¿Qué coño hacía? ¿A que coño había venido eso? ¿Qué… qué…? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, temblando.

No podía más, no podía más… iba a explotar, iba a explotar.

¡Bum!

-Voy… voy… ¡Voy a matarte! – bajé de las escaleras de un salto. Estuve a punto de matarme, a punto de caer sobre el suelo, pero misteriosamente, me mantuve en pie y corrí hacía Blaine. Ni él mismo se esperaba que me tirara sobre él como una pantera, embistiéndole brutalmente. El teléfono cayó al suelo. Blaine se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared con un ruido sordo. De repente me veía ahí, descargando toda mi rabia sobre él, fuera de mí mismo. Le golpeé con el dorso de la mano la cara. Le arañé. Le di un puñetazo y entonces, cuando iba a repetir la acción, me agarró las manos. Sentí su rodilla sobre mi estómago, rozándome y me quedé paralizado.

Me hubiera roto un par de costillas fácilmente con la rodilla si hubiera querido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres más? Vaya energía, Muñeco. Universidad, tres polvos, fiesta, borrachera, infidelidad, forcejeo, vomito ¿Y ahora pelea? ¿No preferirías emplear esa energía en un cuarto polvo? – preguntó, vacilándome claramente, con un hilo de sangre descendiendo por su labio y un arañazo que ya empezaba a sangrar en su mejilla izquierda. Seguía sonriendo.

-¡Que te jodan! – Rompió a reír - ¡Intento librarme de ti! ¡De tu asquerosa personalidad, de tu puto ego, de tu prepotencia, de tu egocentrismo! ¡Hipócrita manipulador! ¡Me das asco, eres repugnante, eres un enfermo, un psicópata, loco! ¡No tienes remedio, me das asco, te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres repulsivo! – Blaine aguantaba mi fuerza con insultante facilidad.

-Pero bueno, ¿A que viene tanta rabia? ¡Elliot tenía que saberlo algún día! Además… - sus ojos brillaban macabramente en la penumbra del pasillo. Tiró de mis brazos hacía adelante, empujándome hasta él. Me aparté casi al instante, hecho una furia, intentando morderle cualquier parte de la cara, incluso intenté meterle un cabezazo. Blaine se reía de mí en mi cara. - ¿Acaso no han sido unos cabrones contigo? – por un momento me quedé quieto. Dejé de forcejear y le miré fijamente. No. No, no, no, no…

Sabía lo de Natalie.

Le empujé, me removí intentando quitármelo de encima. Blaine me soltó de repente y me embalé hacía atrás. Choqué contra la pared del pasillo, de espaldas y mi cuerpo se escurrió hacía abajo. No podía más… no más, ya no más por favor…

-Te acostaste con ella. ¡Me dejaste tirado y te la follaste! – Blaine abrió la boca de par en par, fingiendo indignación.

-¡Pero que cara, Muñeco! Sino recuerdo mal, tú fuiste el primero en tirarte encima suya como un perrito faldero, delante mía. ¡Me pareció un detalle muy bonito por tu parte olvidarte de tu novio y correr detrás del culo de tu ex!

-¡Sólo bailé un rato con ella, no hicimos nada más y lo sabes!

-¡¿Y eso lo justifica?! ¡Eh! ¿¡Acaso esa es tu puta excusa!? ¡Si intentas justificarte olvídalo, no pienso perdonarte! – se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Yo encogí el cuerpo frente a su mirada envenenada. – Yo siempre devuelvo las jugadas que me hacen multiplicadas por diez. Lo siento Muñeco, pero jódete. – me entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hice. Deja de arrastrarte, Kurt, ¡Ya vale!

Le di una bofetada en plena cara.

-¡¿Y que yo bailara con Natalie lo justifica?! ¡Eh! ¿Acaso que yo bailara con ella durante dos minutos justifica que me dejaras solo en una fiesta rodeado de chicos que querían darme por el culo? ¿¡Justifica eso que casi me da un coma etílico por tu culpa!? ¿¡Justifica eso que te la hayas tirado delante de mis narices!? ¡Eh! ¡Si intentas justificarte, olvídalo, yo tampoco voy a perdonarte! – la barbilla empezó a temblarme en cuanto terminé de gritarle. Blaine se quedó callado unos segundos, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

No se lo esperaba. Lo que acababa de decirle no se lo esperaba para nada, pero aún así, sonrió con pura malicia y me agarró de la barbilla con los dedos de una mano, apretando, obligándome a cruzar nuestras miradas.

-Pues si tú no piensas perdonarme y yo a ti tampoco, creo que tenemos un problema. Yo diría que… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Hemos roto? – apreté los puños. Deseaba escupirle a la cara. – Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. Te la han jugado, sí, unos cuantos. Tu novia, tu novio, tus mejores amigos. ¿En quién vas a confiar ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que estás solo? – fruncí los labios. Me temblaba la barbilla y me dolía la garganta, a punto de llorar otra vez. Tragué saliva. Que patético.

-Te odio. – Blaine sonrió, estrechando los ojos.

-Era de suponer que tarde o temprano ocurriría. No ibas a estar detrás de mi culo eternamente. De todas formas, tengo que reconocer que ha sido divertido mientras duró. Ha sido mi mejor experiencia en la cama y siendo un hombre. ¡Eso tiene mérito! Ahora que tú tienes claras tus preferencias por las pollas, yo volveré a las andadas con las curvas prominentes. Es una pena. De verdad, me vuelves loco, Muñeco… – me dio un descarado lametón en los labios y me abalancé sobre él para morderle la lengua, pero me sujetó bien la cara, apretándome la barbilla. Me empujó hacía atrás y se levantó del suelo.

Así de fácil. Así de fácil… así de fácil… ¡Así de fácil!

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas sin control, alocadas. Me llevé las manos a la cara, intentando contenerlas sin éxito alguno. El agujero en el pecho, la humillación, la desesperación…

Y a él le daba igual. Completamente igual.

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo.

-Te acostaste… con ella… de verdad… - Blaine alzó una ceja, frío como el hielo. Alcé la cabeza desde el suelo. El cuerpo me temblaba como una hoja. – Eres un idiota. – me levanté, apoyándome en la pared que había a mi espalda y le miré hecho una furia, con las lágrimas resplandecientes bañando mi rostro. - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡El que lo da todo por ti soy yo, el que renuncia a miles de cosas por ti soy yo, el que se arriesga soy yo, el que aguanta que le señalen con el dedo por la calle soy yo, el que soporta tus caprichos de chulo de mierda soy yo! ¡El que te quiere soy yo! – le empujé tan fuerte que le hice retroceder unos centímetros cuando ni el mismísimo Sparky lo había conseguido con un puñetazo. - ¡Soy yo el que está enamorado de ti, no Natalie! – celos, oh dios, celos. Esa sensación tan enfermiza sólo podían ser celos.

Le agarré de la chaqueta y tiré de él hacía mí. Nuestras caras quedaron separadas por escasos dos centímetros.

-¡Quería que me follaras a mí, allí, en ese momento delante de todos esos mierdas! ¡A mí! ¡No a ella! ¡Sobre la mesa! ¡Tómame a mí, aquí y ahora, y no a ella porque soy yo el que te ama! ¡Házmelo ahora!

A la cara, todo a la cara.

Oh… oh, dios mío…

¿Qué he dicho? ¿Qué demonios acabo de soltarle? ¿Por qué, cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo puedo humillarme yo solo aún más? Hundirme. Por completo. ¡Y a Blaine no le importa! ¿Por qué no? ¿¡Por qué no!?

Me tapé la boca con las manos, jadeando. Llorando. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Quería desaparecer. Quería morir. Si hubiera tenido algo afilado a mano lo hubiera utilizado sin pensar, pero como no era así, opté por huir como el perro cobarde que era.

Le di la espalda, pero antes de dar un solo paso, Blaine me agarró del brazo con una fuerza titánica.

-¿Enamorado? – gruñó. - ¿Amor? No me hables de amor. No me hagas reír. Llevamos follando juntos desde hace seis meses y es ahora, precisamente ahora cuando me hablas de amor. ¿¡Que coño sabes tú del amor!? – me giré enseguida y le miré, sorprendido a más no poder.

Blaine acababa de perder los estribos, así, de repente al hablarle de amor. Nunca, en esos seis meses le había visto perder los estribos así. Siempre estaba tan calmado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan manipulador y frío.

Y precisamente al hablarle de amor.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué mierda sabrás tú sobre amor? – le respondí con otra pregunta envenenada. A Blaine le brillaban los ojos en la penumbra.

-Que no existe. Que es un invento absurdo, una excusa inexistente para darle a las personas un motivo para poder follar a gusto y sin remordimientos. Una excusa para no tener que compararnos con los animales que somos, para creernos superiores a ellos. El amor no existe. Es algo ridículo. – una respuesta clara que dejaba ver una ranura de su mente por la que podía colarme con facilidad. Blaine no creía en el amor, en ninguna clase de amor.

Di un paso hacía él. Nuestras frentes se rozaron. Un choque chispeante entre nuestras miradas.

-Que tú nunca hallas recibido la menor muestra de afecto no significa que no exista. El único animal que hay entre nosotros eres tú, Blaine. El único que no ha recibido y que a cambio no siente. El único monstruo. – Blaine se quedó callado, observándome fijamente, analizándome. Quizás no supiera que decir, quizás le acabara de hacer daño. Quizás…

-Creo que prefiero ser un animal a ser tan patético como tú. – No. No le había hecho daño. Era de esperar.

Me limpié un par de lágrimas con la mano. Volvieron a salir enseguida y me rendí a ellas al fin.

-Pues yo no. – negué con la cabeza. – ¿No te has parado a pensar ni por un momento que nosotros no servimos al futuro? Dos hombres follando. ¿Qué sentido biológico tiene eso, eh? ¡Ninguno! ¡No hay descendencia, no hay genes de por medio! ¡No pretendemos perpetuar la especie, sólo queremos amarnos como personas, no como perros en celo! ¡Precisamente por eso esa clase de amor es mucho más pura que cualquier otra! ¡Pero tú no entiendes nada y por eso no sientes nada!

-Pues enséñamelo. – rápido y fuerte como él solo, me agarró los brazos y los alzó frente a su cara, apoyándolos en sus hombros, mirándome severo, con los ojos de tigre enjaulado deseando salir. – Muéstrame ese supuesto amor. Dámelo, todo, lo quiero entero. – apoyó su frente sobre la mía, presionando ligeramente en ella. La rodilla entre mis piernas, apretando, excitándome con su grave voz. Jadeaba sobre mis labios, imitando mi desesperada respiración. - Demuéstrame su profundidad, su fuerza, sus movimientos, su límite, su deseo. Muéstrame tu amor, totalmente desnudo. - tragué saliva. Él pareció observar el movimiento de mi nuez con sumo interés. - ¿O tienes miedo de mí?

-¿Acaso debería temerte? – pese a mis palabras, los latidos exaltados de mi corazón me delataban. Y más aún, más expuesto cuando apoyó la mano en mi pecho, cronometrando los latidos con saña.

-Sí, si de verdad estás enamorado. Puedo aplastar tu amor con un solo dedo. Puedo demostrarte fácilmente que amor es una palabra sin significado y puedo enseñarte que la pureza no entra en el término de calentar pollas, da igual si eres hombre o mujer. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Destrozaré todos tus sueños, uno a uno. Sólo tienes que decir, sí.

-¿Y si digo que no? – Blaine ladeó la cabeza, con la sonrisa intacta.

-¿Vas a concedernos el beneficio de la duda por miedo a perder contra mí? – suspiré sobre su boca entreabierta, con toda la rabia y el deseo que experimentaban mis sentidos. Le miré fijamente con los ojos entornados, serio. La expresión de Blaine era de puro gozo, repleto de ansia, de ganas de que le siguiera el juego.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Lo sé. – rozó su nariz con la mía, acosándome con los labios. Buscaba mi boca, pedía que se la entregara para penetrarla con su lengua, con los labios entreabiertos. Le giré la cara, con la respiración más que acelerada, frenética. – Eres el único que puede decir eso de verdad. – empezó a pasear la punta de la lengua por mi cuello. Me estremecí entero con sus manos acariciándome el pelo, reteniéndolo entre sus dedos, jugando conmigo. Jugando.

Le empujé con fuerza, separándolo de mí, contra la pared de enfrente. Mi mano en su pecho, subiendo arriba y abajo al ritmo ansioso de su respiración.

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres mi amor para ti solo? ¿Para utilizarlo, para divertirte jugando? ¿Para correrte encima de él? ¿Lo quieres? - ¿Acaso hacía falta preguntarlo? Su expresión lo decía todo. Los ojos brillantes, entrecerrados y maliciosos, las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, los labios húmedos, siendo recorridos por la lengua mojada, empapada. La mirada pendiente, analizando cada movimiento de mi cuerpo.

Me llevé las manos al principio de la camiseta y me la saqué de un tirón, sacudiéndome el pelo en un movimiento que pareció excitarle, pillándole desprevenido. Le tiré la camiseta a la cara.

Me recorrí con una mano el torso, delineando un camino con el dedo índice, desde el principio de la ingle hasta mi hombro. Entreabrí la boca para darle el gusto de poder contemplar la lengua que quería atrapar entre sus labios y los míos.

-Si lo quieres, ven a por él. – y le di la espalda, adentrándome en el salón siendo perseguido por mi acosador particular desde la sombra mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de los pantalones y me deshacía de las botas con facilidad. Blaine pareció pensárselo unos segundos, los justos antes de que dejara caer los pantalones al suelo junto con los boxer y me diera la vuelta, exhibiéndome completamente desnudo frente a él. Se mordió el labio. Yo me llevé un dedo a la boca, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo frente a su intensa mirada. – Soy todo tuyo, Blaine. ¿Me quieres o no?

Su sonrisa diabólica no varió ni un instante mientras se sacaba la camiseta y se soltaba el cinturón de los pantalones. Su lengua no se cansaba de jugar entretenida con el piercing del labio.

Si Blaine quería guerra, no sería yo quien se la negara.

**¿Qué tal? Huum Kurt Kurt ¿qué haremos con el? Hehehe**

**El domingo publicaré el capitulo final y el epilogo de la primera temporada, espero que cuando entre a la escuela poder actualizarles dos capítulos pero aún no prometo nada yo les aviso =3 **

**¡Bonita Tarde! **


	23. CAPITULO 22

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su viernes? Les dejo la actualización del día, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus follows y favoritos, son geniales =3**

**Ok ok, Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**El capitulo contiene escenas sexuales entre Kurt y Blaine al inicio, si gustan pueden saltar esa parte**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 22**

-Soy todo tuyo, Blaine. ¿Me quieres o no? – me pregunto como coño he llegado a esta situación. En realidad, me pregunto hasta qué se me está pasando por la cabeza, porque ahora mismo sólo tengo un pensamiento libre que recorre cada recoveco de mi cerebro. La visión de Blaine abriéndose el cinturón de los pantalones desabrochados, con el musculoso abdomen marcando cada movimiento, las manos abriéndose paso para dejarme ver claramente sus boxers abultados.

-Sí, Muñeco. Te quiero aquí, ya, de rodillas. Tengo algo para ti que está deseando joderte la boca. – me toqueteé el labio superior con la lengua casi inconscientemente mientras veía su mano introducirse en el interior de sus boxers, moviéndose con lentitud. Blaine entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Soltó un jadeo, tocándose debajo de la ropa. Veía el movimiento de su mano sobre su polla, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Las piernas me temblaron, las encogí un poco intentando disimular la erección que empezaba a crecer entre ellas. Verle frente a mí, masturbándose con tanta naturalidad, como si no tuviera a nadie delante. Era como si su propia mano se moviera sobre mi miembro, tocándome con fuerza, estimulándome. – Ya me he cansado. – se sacó la mano del interior de los boxers y me señaló con un dedo, ordenándome que fuera hasta él - ¿Por qué tengo que tocármela teniéndote a ti delante, eh? – ahí estaba. El enorme bulto bajo los boxer, aún atrapado, esperándome. No hacía falta que me pidiera nada. Las puras ganas de llevármela a la boca hablaban por sí solas. – Vamos, mi Muñeco. Te tengo muchas ganas… - sonreí con sumisión, superficial.

Me dejé caer al suelo delante suya, de rodillas, con las piernas bien separadas, totalmente erecto. No pude evitar tocarme la punta de mi pene bien dura cuando rodeé con un brazo la cinturilla de los pantalones y los bajé hasta que quedaron justamente debajo de sus nalgas.

Me temblaba el brazo. No estaba nervioso, estaba excitado a más no poder.

Blaine no apartaba su vista de mí cabeza. La pegué a su abdomen que subía y bajaba, acalorado. Me la solté y restregué mis labios por todos los músculos tensos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, paseando mis manos por sus costados hacía abajo, agarrando los boxers, bajándolos despacio. Le tenía ganas después de haberle perdido. Ganas de que me lo hiciera como el bestia que era. Ganas de demostrarle que no era un simple Muñeco con el que jugar porque, aunque pareciera que me estaba vendiendo junto con mi dignidad y orgullo, lo que estaba haciendo era jugarme el todo por el todo en una partida que estaba dispuesto a ganar a su manera, en su campo de minas. Haciendo el último movimiento y, para mi suerte, había picado el anzuelo.

-Oh, Kurt, tu amor va a conseguir tocar mi vena sensible en cuanto te la metas en la boca y empieces a comérmela bien, seguro que sí. – se burló. Su pequeña risa se borró de inmediato cuando le miré a la cara, con la lengua fuera pegada a su ingle, descendiendo a la vez que le bajaba los boxers de golpe y notaba como su pene me rozaba la mejilla enseguida.

-Suelta un solo comentario más sobre mi afición a chuparte la polla… - se la agarré con algo de fuerza y giré la cara, pegando mis labios húmedos a su longitud, besándosela. – Y te juro que te la arranco de un mordisco. – una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara. Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, empujando, manoseándome el pelo mansamente, revolviéndomelo y apartándomelo de la frente, echándomelo hacía atrás para poder ver mi expresión mientras abría la boca y se la comía de una vez, hasta el fondo, sin miramientos, entera.

-¡Oohh! – Blaine se encogió sobre sí mismo, apretándome la cabeza hasta que sentí su polla casi rozándome la garganta. Cerré los ojos, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados con cada lamida, cada roce de mi piercing frío sobre la carne dura que engullía con mi boca. Aflojó el apretón de mi cabeza contra su pelvis cuando empecé a moverla de atrás hacía delante con la boca bien abierta, para que sintiera bien las ganas que tenía de ella, de saborearla bien a fondo. No podía negar que me gustara. – Muñeco… Sabes hacer maravillas con la lengua… – me pasó una mano sudada por la frente, por la mejilla. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás, sacándomela de la boca. Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras me sobaba la cara, los labios con los dedos introduciendo uno en mi boca. Lo lamí, jugueteando, atrapándolo con mi lengua mojada y mordiéndolo cuando lo sacó de mi boca. - ¡Ah! Serás piraña…

-¿Ahora soy una piraña? – susurré, bajando la cabeza de nuevo, centrándome en lo que tenía delante. Estaba roja y húmeda, empapada por mi saliva. Le besé la punta y la lamí con la lengua mientras se la acariciaba con una mano, de arriba abajo, desde la base hasta la punta con la que jugaba mi piercing. Noté el preesemen descender por mi pene sin habérmelo tocado una sola vez. No tienes remedio, Kurt. Vas a correrte porque tienes la polla del loco de tu hermano metida en la boca. Y te encanta…

-Ahora eres una sucia perra – apoyé las dos manos sobre el suelo. Me temblaban los brazos y con Blaine agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos, guiándome, marcándome el ritmo desesperado con el que quería que me la tragara, la saboreaba. Un hilo de saliva descendía de mis labios. Ya notaba su semen empezar a llenarme la boca y escurrirse por entre mis dientes, empapándome hasta la barbilla. Se iba a correr… y yo con él.

-Aaah… - sentía el espasmo final, el que me iba a hacer ver las estrellas. Me llevé la mano a la punta de la polla sin poder aguantarlo más. Oí a Blaine gruñir por lo bajo y sonrió, mirándome.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Bien mirado… te pareces a la zorra de Natalie. – y el placer se esfumó de golpe, dejándome extasiado, al borde del precipicio. Me la saqué de la boca al instante y giré la cara, apretándomela para intentar evitar la corrida. Blaine se inclinó, temblando. Tosí violentamente notando en mi garganta los restos de su semen, a punto de llenármela por completo. - ¿Qué… que coño haces? – le oí gruñir, desesperado, cortado justamente en el momento cúspide, como yo. Le miré sin levantarme del suelo, jadeando, con el preesemen y la saliva empapándome la barbilla y los labios. Escupí a un lado y sacudí la cabeza. A Blaine le temblaba el cuerpo, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna bien despierta y mojada, agarrándosela con fuerza evitando lo inevitable, con la respiración entrecortada como yo.

-Ahora… te toca a ti. – Blaine se inclinó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de rodillas, pero se sostuvo.

-¿Qué? – suspiró.

-Quiero… que me hagas una felación. Ahora… - me miró fijamente, sin saber si tomarme a broma o no, pero no podía estar hablando más en serio.

-¿Estás de coña? – sonrió.

-No pienso seguir si no lo haces y, entonces sí que podrás darte el piro con una puta de verdad. – estaba celoso, sí. El tema de Natalie había pasado de ser una prohibición suya a ser una prohibición mía. No lo soportaba.

Blaine me miró en silencio, evaluándome.

-Así que se trata de eso, eh… celoso de mierda… - se agachó de cuclillas frente a mí, con los ojos llameantes, fieros y las piernas abiertas, sin pudor alguno frente a mi cara. – No me estás demostrando tu amor, Muñeco. No sabes jugar al amor… - acerqué mi boca a la suya, lamiéndome los restos de semen y saliva. Sabía que Blaine estaba siempre atento a cada uno de mis movimientos, a lo mínimo que hiciera, nada le pasaba desapercibido.

-Tú no quieres amor, Blaine. Quieres follarme. No te hagas la víctima. – él entrecerró los ojos. Su mirada maliciosa me devoraba el cuerpo desnudo, flácido sobre el suelo. Me quería penetrar, ya, en ese mismo instante, lo sabía. Me deseaba como un lobo desea una oveja alejada de su rebaño, perdida en el bosque, inofensiva y vulnerable a sus colmillos.

-Muy bien. – susurró. Su mano me acarició la mejilla, apartándome los restos de fluido con el pulgar de los labios. Bañados en sudor los dos, respirando, alterados por la reciente acción. Sus labios contra mi oído, calados. – ¿Te rindes?

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? Te quedarías solo otra vez. Aunque te lo merezcas, sentiría lástima por ti. – Blaine enmudeció. Quizás me había pasado… quizás no…

-Muy gracioso, pero no estás en condiciones de decidir nada, Muñeco. – su brazo rodeó mi hombro como si fuera una serpiente asesina intentando estrangularme.

-¡Ah, Blaine, no! – le grité, dolorido, apretando los dientes. El pelo, otra vez el jodido pelo. ¿Qué coño le había hecho mi pelo para maltratarlo siempre de la misma manera? Intentando arrancármelo con tirones tan fuertes que no entendía como no se quedaba en la mano con varios mechones de pelo castaño.

-Levántate. Vamos a jugar al amor, pero a mí manera, ¿Entendido? Entre Natalie, el perro y tú ya me han calentado bien la noche. – empezó a tirar de mí hacía arriba, levantándose. Me agarré a la mano que me mantenía fuertemente cogido del cabello, clavándole las uñas hasta el fondo mientras me levantaba a su paso, intentando disminuir el dolor siguiéndole, soltando quejidos y maldiciones, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Blaine empezó a arrastrarme con una tranquilidad pasmosa por el salón, ignorando mis gritos de dolor y mis intentos vanos de librarme del agarre.

-¡Blaine, para, para, duele, mierda! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Para, por favor!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Deja de suplicar y ten dignidad y las pelotas de enfrentarte a mí, no seas patético! – me dio otro fuerte tirón, a mala hostia. Grité, andando detrás de él con la espalda encorvada hacía delante, la cabeza agachada como él me obligaba a caminar. De repente, me empujó hacía delante, soltándome. Choqué contra algo duro, contra la mesa que se movió ruidosamente debajo de mí. El jarrón con tres tulipanes rosas con el que mamá adornaba la mesa tembló de forma peligrosa frente a mí.

Me alcé y de inmediato, Blaine me empujó agarrándome de la nuca, hacía abajo, obligándome a mantener la cabeza y el pecho firmemente apoyados a lo largo de la mesa. Le miré, hecho una furia, apretando los filos de las mesas entre mis manos.

-¡Blaine, suéltame y muérete!

-¡Vaya genio, Muñeco! ¿Tengo que bajarte también los humos? – me revolví, intentando levantarme. Él apretó la presión de la nuca, haciéndome sentir la intensa punzada de dolor que me paralizó momentáneamente. – Quieto. Disfrutemos del juego del amor así. Es una bonita postura. – le vi descender la mirada hacía mi trasero, totalmente expuesto a él. Me sentí avergonzado de tal patético espectáculo.

-Blaine, ojala te mueras.

-Oh, con lo que tú me quieres lo pasarías mal... Se nota que me quieres mucho zorrita, se nota que te gusta. – se me puso el vello de punta y los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que me agarré a la mesa, con los dientes chirriando y las piernas temblando mientras él delineaba el interior de mis nalgas con los dedos, de arriba abajo hasta encontrar mi entrada, presionando sin compasión, abriéndolas y manoseando mi agujero con el pulgar, lentamente… entrando poco a poco. Noté la punta húmeda de su polla rozándome el trasero con descaro.

-Blaine… esto es demasiado… hum… - al fin dejé la cabeza quieta, resignado, incapaz de moverme. Empezaba a chorrear de puro gusto con su dedo entrando y saliendo de mí, poco a poco. Y él lo observaba todo desde arriba, sin perderse detalle de mi sumisión.

-¿Demasiado porno para ti, Muñeco? ¿No quieres más? – Lo sacó y volvió a acariciarme la entrada en círculos, descendiendo hacía abajo. Más, más… cerré los ojos, gozando y sintiendo su mano revolverme el pelo sobre la mesa y lo sentí. Su mano cerrarse con fuerza y posesión sobre mis testículos, con saña. Alcé la cabeza de golpe con los ojos llorosos y la espalda sufriendo intensas descargas de placer.

-¡Blaine! – se pegó por completo a mí. Su pelvis chocando contra mi culo y su polla entre mis nalgas, calada de preesemen, como yo, chorreando sobre la mesa, él sobre mi entrada, lubricándola. - ¡Oh, dios…! – empecé a gemir, a punto de correrme, con la vista nublada y los ojos llorosos.

-Muñeco… ¿Me quieres o no? – me mordí el labio inferior, girando la cabeza intentando verle, alzándome sobre las manos. Su aliento me rozaba la nuca. Sentí la humedad de la punta de su pene presionando mi agujero, ansioso por penetrarme y jugar y acabar rompiéndome en mil pedazos del placer. Giré la cabeza, buscando su boca a tientas y me encontré con la comisura de sus labios cerrados, rozándolos con mi aliento. Me miró con los ojos entornados, otra vez con esa pequeña lucecita tierna encendida en medio de tanta oscuridad y odio.

-¿Sabes? – suspiré, jadeante. – A veces me miras… y llego a ser tan idiota que acabo creyendo que soy importante para ti. – Blaine tragó saliva. El labio inferior le temblaba y me soltó los testículos con suavidad, tocándolos con lentitud, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Giré la cabeza al frente de nuevo, desorientado por sus caricias subiendo hacía arriba, delineando el contorno de mi costado con los dedos, hasta pasearse por mi pecho, acariciándome los pezones con las manos sudorosas, consiguiendo endurecerlos con pellizcos fuertes y excitantes. Me la sacudió con cuidado con la otra mano, tocándome la punta empapada. Gemí. – Sí, Blaine... Joder… ¡Sí, Te quiero! – Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saber que pensaba de mis confesiones, ¿Me entendía, se burlaba de mí para sus adentros o quizás, remotamente le gustaba que se lo dijera? No hubo respuesta. Pegó su frente sudorosa sobre mi sien, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando. Por fin… parecía haberse relajado otra vez.

-¿Pues sabes tú una cosa? Siempre que te pones así de cariñoso… quiero darte fuerte… pero nunca soy capaz de hacerlo. Es superior a mí… Joder, puedes conmigo, Muñeco. Puedes conmigo… - me besó el cuello, sin intentar succionar, despacio, humedeciéndome la piel con su saliva, subiendo hasta mi mejilla, mordiéndola. Encontró mis labios por fin, entreabiertos, esperándole y me besó con la lengua entrando en mí boca, chocando con efusividad contra la mía, moviéndose sobre mi espalda, haciéndome notar sus músculos tensos, sus brazos acaparándome, abrazándome, comiéndome, devorándome por completo buscando más y más profundidad, mejor posición para poder penetrarme y tomar mis labios, lamer mi lengua, jugar con ella…

Nos separamos lo justo para tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire y volver a empezar a tocarnos, repletos de humedad, bañados en sudor, intercambiando saliva en nuestro sucio boca a boca, cargando el aire con el sonido chorreante de nuestros magreos.

Separó su boca de la mía una vez más, sin sacar su lengua de mi cavidad aún y lo agarré de la nuca, tirando de él hacía mi cara. Su saliva descendía por mi barbilla hasta el cuello.

-Juega… - atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, besándome y mi lengua empapó sus labios. Estaba ansioso, no me conocía de lo pletórico que estaba. – Quiero que juegues conmigo… - jadeé. Su espalda se despegó de la mía. Sentí el sudor recorrérmela hasta colarse entre mis nalgas, desciendo por mis piernas, mojándome más el agujero sobre el que sentí su polla bien dura lista para entrar, chorreando. – Blaine… quiero que juegues conmigo, como quieras… rómpeme por dentro… - sentí sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a mis glúteos, clavando los dedos en ellos, manoseándolos, abriéndomelos bien mientras me penetraba. Empecé a jadear entre dientes, cachondo perdido.

-Kurt… eres realmente sucio… - me palmeó el trasero con suavidad cuando me penetró entero, despacio. Sentía perfectamente como me calaba por dentro su preesemen, hasta el fondo y su pelvis chocaba contra mí, buscando más profundidad. – Uhm… - Blaine gruñó, alzando la cabeza hacía arriba. Las gotitas de sudor descendían por su cuello dibujando caminos entre sus perfectos pectorales. Deseé estar frente a él para poder lamérselos y morderlos. Definitivamente, me había convertido en un maricón rematado.

-Blaine, ahora… fóllame… juega duro conmigo… - posó la mano sobre mi cabeza y de un empujón brusco, me obligó a pegarla sobre la mesa, revolviéndome el pelo, apretándolo entre sus dedos.

-Creo que nunca voy a entender… hum… como puedes ponerte como una perra en celo cuando te doy por detrás. - noté perfectamente como me la sacaba y como volvía a entrar con mucha más fuerza que en la primera estocada. Entreabrí la boca, dejando escapar los berridos que no era capaz de contener cuando empezó a hacérmelo con fuerza, tirando de mí agarrándome por la cintura, impulsándome hacía delante por la fuerza de las embestidas. Mi pene se rozaba contra la fría mesa, haciéndome sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer que me volvía loco, que simplemente me mantenía en el límite, apunto de correrme, empapándome por completo de mi propia esencia el abdomen. Blaine me revolvía el pelo sin parar, dándome leves tirones cuando mi cuerpo vibraba. El ruido de la mesa moviéndose bruscamente y mis propios gemidos me impedían oír bien sus excitantes jadeos y gritos roncos.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, tragándome el enorme placer, el gran borbotón de semen que se me acumulaba en la punta de la polla, a tres embestidas de estallar. Blaine lo sabía. Se me tiró encima como un animal, recostando su espalda por completo sobre la mía y soltándome el pelo, me agarró el culo, aplastando su pelvis sudorosa contra mi trasero, clavándomela hasta el fondo.

-¡Aaah…! ¡Blaine, por favor, más, más fuerte! ¡Reviéntame ya! ¡No puedo más! ¡Ah! – noté su mano en mi culo, apretándome las nalgas alrededor de la penetración, haciéndola más estrecha. Gimió.

-¿¡Y tu amor, Kurt!? ¿¡Dónde está tu amor ahora!? ¡No lo siento ni siquiera clavándotela hasta el fondo! ¡Eres un puto vicioso que le pone ser follado por su hermano! ¡Eres peor puta que Natalie! – el corazón se me encogió de golpe de la aceleración del momento. Noté los dedos de Blaine hurgar alrededor de la penetración, rozándome el agujero profanado, presionando dolorosamente.

-¡No! ¡Cállate! – grité, intentando alzar la cabeza de la mesa inútilmente. Blaine me aplastó con más fuerza contra ella. Se levantó, apartando su espalda de sobre la mía y tiró de mi trasero hacía arriba, pegándome un manotazo en la espalda para que no intentara levantarme, exponiéndome aún más a su mirada escrutadora y a su dura polla toda mojada a punto de romperme en dos. Me dio un azote fuerte e intenso, doloroso. -¡Aaah!

-¡Mírate y reconoce lo que eres! ¡Eres una maricona reprimida que finge sentir amor a cambio de buen sexo! ¡Eres un completo ramero, un puto, un chapero! – el cuerpo empezó a temblarme. Sentí lágrimas puras salpicándome la cara, lleno de humillación. - ¿¡Dónde está tu amor ahora, Kurt!? – me dio otro azote - ¿¡Dónde!? – y otro más.

El jarrón cayó al suelo, derramándose el contenido, y grité como un perro apaleado y cachondo incapaz de defenderse de su dueño. La saliva se me escurrió por la comisura de los labios.

-¡Me has traicionado, me has hecho daño y yo te he perdonado! ¡Me arriesgo por ti, doy mi dignidad, mi orgullo, mi libertad y te he perdonado cuando no mereces perdón! ¡Y todo porque quiero estar contigo y porque te quiero! ¡Ahí está mi puto amor! ¡Te quiero! – le mostré mi última carta cuando se tumbó sobre mí, embistiéndome por última vez, aplastándome contra la mesa, obligándome a notársela entera rompiéndome, desmontando cada pieza de mí. Se corrió. Sentí a la perfección su semen llenándome entero y encorvé la espalda hacía atrás, con la boca entreabierta y los dientes apretados. Blaine gritó con furia, apretándome la cintura fuertemente.

Caí de nuevo sobre la mesa, rendido mientras me la sacaba con rapidez y sentí como las gotas de semen caían sobre mi espalda, exprimiéndose al cien por cien sobre mi cuerpo. Yo aún seguía bestialmente duro, aún chorreando y tieso, insatisfecho.

-¡Eres un cabrón! – su puño impactó al lado de mi cara, sobre la mesa. Encogí las piernas y él me agarró del brazo hecho una fiera, haciéndome daño. Me obligó a levantarme y a girarme para mirarle a la cara, a los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes. - ¡Estabas jugando conmigo desde el principio! ¡Voy a demostrarte mi amor echando un polvo! ¡Es mentira! – una sonrisa floja se dibujó en mi cara, ido.

-Un truquito de maricones… - jadeé. – No te hubiera dejado follarme si no te hubiera perdonado y si no lo hubiera hecho… quizás fuera porque no te quería lo suficiente como para hacerlo. – Tragué saliva, con la garganta seca y cogí aire de nuevo. – Pero he ganado. El amor existe y yo te quiero. – Blaine abrió la boca de par en par, intentando decir algo. Volvió a cerrarla, indignado y me pegó un guantazo en la cara, flojo y casi indoloro.

-Eres una mala maricona, Muñeco. – volvió a empujarme hacía atrás, clavándome el filo de la mesa contra el principio de la espalda y acabando por tumbarme a lo largo de ella. Me cogió las piernas y me obligó a doblarlas, apoyándolas sobre el filo, tirando de ellas para que las abriera y le mostrara con claridad mi polla aún dura y empapada, a la cara. – Y encima tienes demasiado aguante. Venga, tócate que yo te vea. ¡Ahora!

Me llevé la mano hacía abajo. Me entraban escalofríos recorriéndome la ingle con los dedos hasta agarrarme la base del pene con la mano temblorosa. Blaine me miraba con una sonrisa que conocía bien, apartándose los rizos de la frente con un movimiento típico de un chulo en toda regla.

Posó la mano sobre mi pecho. Estaba húmeda y pringosa y se sentó sobre la mesa, a mí lado, mirándome a la cara.

-Venga, enséñame esa carita que tanto me gusta. – empezó a acariciarme el pecho sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro ido y sudoroso. Me decidí a cerrar los ojos, con las mejillas ardiendo, empezando a mover la mano encima de mi pene mojado, arriba y abajo, fuerte, desesperado como me sentía en aquel momento. Abrí más las piernas y giré la cabeza, gimiendo con la boca abierta. Más, más… más fuerte… oí a Blaine suspirar y apreté los ojos, tocándomela con más fuerza, masturbándome con unas ganas que nunca había experimentado. Blaine se bajó de la mesa de un salto. Sentí su mano acariciarme la mejilla, empezando a descender por mi cuello. – Kurt, eres precioso, como un muñeco. – me pellizcó un pezón a mala hostia, queriendo hacerme gemir.

-¡Hum…! – arqueé la espalda, apunto de correrme.

-Cuando te follé aquella vez en el coche, supe enseguida que se volvería a repetir. Me encantaste, me fascinaste. No tienes ni idea de la de veces que me la toqué pensando en ti antes de que nos volviéramos a ver. – me encogí sobre la mesa, apretando los dientes, aumentando la velocidad. Noté el preesemen escurrirse por mi pene y mis testículos hasta mi entrada recientemente penetrada y abierta. – No pensé que esto iba a durar tanto. Creí que en cualquier momento me cansaría o tú te cansarías de mi actitud de chulo putas, pero no sólo no ha sido así, sino que tú has acabado totalmente flipado conmigo y yo… estoy verdaderamente enganchado a mi nuevo Muñeco. – apoyé la mano libre sobre la mesa y me medio erguí, bien abierto, para que me mirara sin perderse detalle de la masturbación que me hacía pensando en él, sabiendo que me miraba y escuchaba mis gemidos, moviendo la pelvis buscando más contacto, más intensidad. Mi trasero chocaba contra la mesa, moviéndola con brusquedad. Estaba a punto, iba a reventar. – Kurt, me encanta que seas tan sucio y tan… mío... Y siento decirte esto después de todo el numerito que hemos montado pero… no me he tirado a Natalie. – y me corrí.

-¡Aaah…! ¡Hum… oh, joder! – me mordí el labio inferior, aguantando la sonrisa de satisfacción al oírle decir eso. Me pringue toda la mano, parte de la mesa y el suelo disfrutando plenamente del orgasmo. Empecé a jadear, muerto, hecho polvo dejándome caer sobre la mesa de nuevo, esta vez, sentado sobre el borde, recuperando el aliento. Blaine lanzó un silbido de admiración, burlón.

-Como disfrutas tú solo, Muñeco.

-Así que… no te tiraste a Natalie. – Blaine alzó las cejas, ladeando la cabeza y negando con ella. Sonreí. – Ya lo sabía. – y estreché la sonrisa al ver su cara de incomprensión, de casi indignación ante lo oído.

**888888888888**

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Blaine me apartó el pelo de la frente con suavidad. Yo estiré el cuerpo sobre la cama de mamá y le miré con el codo apoyado sobre la almohada, recargando todo su peso en él, observándome desde arriba echado de costado.

No teníamos fuerzas para mantenernos en pie después del cuarto polvo del día. Subimos a la habitación de mi madre después de meternos juntos en la bañera y darnos una ducha rápida, lo suficiente como para eliminar el sudor, la saliva y restos de semen de nuestro cuerpo.

Cuando subimos, Cooper se nos echó encima. El pobre se había quedado encerrado en mi cuarto en algún despiste mío y todo estaba hecho un desastre. Limpiaríamos al día siguiente. De todas formas, mamá no vendría hasta el domingo por la tarde con Gordon de la mano y un reluciente anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular.

Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre la almohada, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus caricias recorrerme el pecho con la yema de los dedos.

-Dijiste que no tenías condones al entrar a la fiesta. – le empecé a acariciar la barbilla, el cuello, los labios, delineándolo todo con los dedos. Me tumbé de costado, frente a frente y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, pegándome a él un poco más mientras nos acariciábamos debajo de las sábanas, todavía desnudos, piel sobre piel.

-¿Y por eso has pensado que no lo he hecho con ella? Tú no sabes si yo uso condones o no. Nunca los he utilizado contigo.

-Porque no hacen falta conmigo ¿No? Debiste pensar, un chico tan pijo como mi hermano no puede tener ninguna enfermedad rara. – nos reímos.

-En realidad pensé, puede que ya haya pillado el SIDA, así que use o no condón, a estas alturas importa poco. Si se lo paso a alguien, no es mi problema. – suspiré, intentando imitar su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que cabronazo. Menos mal que no tienes SIDA. – alcé las cejas, un poco más preocupado al ver como su expresión no variaba. – Porque no tienes SIDA ¿No?

-¡No! – se volvió a reír. – En realidad, siempre he usado condones hasta que te conocí a ti.

-Lo suponía. Esa es una ventaja, ¿No? Puedes jugar conmigo sin temer que haya ningún accidente.

-Una ventaja… y cientos de inconvenientes. No me sales rentable, Muñeco. – mi expresión se volvió indignada de golpe. - ¿Qué? Lo negarás. Las chicas nunca me exigían que las llevara al centro, que fuera de compras con ellas, que las llevara a fiestas organizadas por personas que odio…

-Y sí te regalaban guitarras eléctricas Gibson, supongo. – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco un momento, pensativo.

-Cierto. Lo retiro. Todo son ventajas… Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que somos hermanos, igual eso se tuerce un poco. – entrecerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza un poco, tragando saliva. No quería ni oír mencionar la palabra hermanos. Ya no. Me ponía enfermo.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho duro, apoyando la frente en él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbar bajo la piel. Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi espalda, abrazándome con suavidad.

-¿Por qué rapaste a Natalie, Blaine? – le pregunté, tocándole ahora el torso con los dedos. Le besé el cuerpo con los labios empapados y noté su estremecimiento entre mis brazos.

-Me tocó las pelotas. – suspiró. - Empecé a desvestirla y me preguntó por ti, por qué te había dejado solo. Le dije que no le importaba y empezó a parlotear hasta que se le escapó lo de la apuesta que hizo y como te utilizó. No me gusta pegarle a las mujeres, tienen menos fuerza que los hombres y aprovecharse de esa ventaja lo veo bastante cobarde, así que busqué una opción alternativa para devolverle la jugada y la rapé.

-Una manera llamativa de pagar una deuda con una mujer. – le di un lametón en el pezón izquierdo y le mordí. Blaine tembló poco, inquieto y medio riéndose.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-No… nervioso. Podría denunciarte.

-Estoy acostumbrado a eso. No tengo miedo. – cerré los ojos. Más bien se me cerraron. Estaba muerto de sueño, no podía más. Muerto. - ¿Tienes sueño?

-Estoy hecho polvo.

-Duérmete. Hoy ha sido un día bastante largo. – relajé los músculos, a punto de cerrar los ojos definitivamente para no volver a abrirlos hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Pero una duda se asomó a mi cabeza.

-Blaine… cuando acabe la universidad, ¿Volverás a Westerville? – Blaine se quedó callado. Cogió aire, suspirando. Me pregunto que estaría pensando en ese momento, deseando que sólo fuera en mí, en nada ni nadie más, pero con Blaine siempre me quedaba esa duda.

-Si no me echas de aquí a la fuerza, no. Nunca volveré. – un gran alivio me recorrió el cuerpo entero, una gran tranquilidad y sensación de bien estar.

-Blaine, te quiero. - Sonreí, simplemente feliz y me separé de su pecho para darle un beso en los labios. Me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, volviéndolo todo mucho más intenso, más sucio, más mojado hasta dejarme sin aliento. - No, para. Si lo intentamos una vez más… me vas a matar.

-Exagerado, si a ti te encanta lo duro... De todas formas no creo que pueda volver a empalmarme hasta mañana. Cuatro en un día. Has superado mi límite, Kurt.

-Ya no me llamas Muñeco.

-Si prefieres que lo haga… de todas formas, sigues siendo mío, Muñeco.

Nos besamos otra vez. Fue divertido intentar hacerlo por quinta vez, con poco resultado, pero lo que sentía y quería transmitirle a Blaine flotaba en el ambiente y eso fue suficiente hasta que nos quedamos dormidos abrazos al otro.

Quizás algún día Blaine acabaría sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Quizás ya lo sentía…

O quizás no y nunca lo sentiría…


	24. CAPITULO 23

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**CAPITULO 23**

-Hum… - me revolví en la cama, echándome las sábanas por encima de la cabeza en cuanto la luz entró por la ventana, enfocándome con mala hostia directamente a la cara. ¿Quién mierda había abierto la persiana? Bueno, es igual. Entreabrí los ojos un poco y miré el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. Las tres y veinte de la tarde. Hum… con lo dormilón que era Blaine, seguiría frito a mi lado.

Recordé vagamente que teníamos que arreglar la casa entera y sacar a pasear a Cooper, al cual oí ladrar a los pies de la cama. Pobrecito. Pero aún así, pensando en él y en la faena que me quedaba por hacer en casa, sonreí. No podía estar más feliz sabiendo que Blaine dormía a mí lado y lo haría siempre desde ese día. Se iba a quedar conmigo para siempre, no volvería a Westerville. Me sentí pletórico de vitalidad para el nuevo día que me esperaba, pero aún así decidí no levantarme todavía. No había razones para darse prisa.

-Kurt… despierta… - una voz suave me hizo volverme, sonriente y relajado, con los ojos cerrados. – Kurt…

-Hum… Blaine…

-¿Blaine? Cielo, ¿Qué dices? - ¿Cielo? Abrí los ojos y alcé un poco la cabeza, observando la figura sentada a mi lado, que me observaba con ojos maternales y con intenso cariño.

El corazón se me puso a mil por hora en un segundo, como si de golpe hubiera apretado el botón del turbo y pegué tal salto, que me golpeé la cabeza contra la estantería que colgaba de la pared.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Santo cielo, Kurt, que golpe! ¿Estás bien, tesoro? – giré la cabeza hacía todos lados, buscando a Blaine con el corazón en un puño. No estaba. Me encontraba solo en la cama y por primera vez, me sentí aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tendrías que estar con Gordon!

-¡Y estoy con Gordon! Él está abajo, cielo. ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? – miré hacía abajo, intentando disimular cuando me di cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas. Las agarré y me cubrí con ellas hasta el pecho, totalmente avergonzado y al borde del ataque de nervios. - ¿Y que haces durmiendo en mi cama? No es que me importe, pero…

-Mamá, vete por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo… tengo… ¡Tengo muy mala cara cuando me levanto, tengo que cambiarme, peinarme, vestirme y necesito intimidad!

-¡Pero si estás en mi habitación! Vete a la tuya, para eso la tienes ¿No? – se levantó de la cama, con los brazos en la cintura y actitud de mandona. – Venga, levántate que tengo que hacer la cama.

-Eh… puedo hacerla yo, mamá, no te preocupes. – mamá frunció el ceño.

-Kurt, fuera de mi habitación. – apreté las sábanas entre mis manos, sudando a chorros.

-Pero… pero es que estoy… estoy…

-¿Estás…?

-¡Yo siempre duermo desnudo, mamá! – mi madre alzó una ceja, mirándome con desconfianza.

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre has dormido con pijama.

-No, no es verdad.

-Sí, sí es verdad.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es. Siempre te has puesto esos pantalones de chándal para dormir en invierno, los del chándal azul oscuro que te regalé para Navidad hace cuatro años y esa camiseta tan corta que te deja al aire casi toda la barriga.

-¡Pero si hace siglos que no uso ese chándal, me llega por las rodillas!

-Oh, ¿En serio? Cuanto has crecido, hijo. Recuerdo ese año que creciste nueve centímetros de golpe y les sacaste una cabeza a todos los de tu clase y como tienes ese estilo tan elegante, tan tuyo, recuerdo que una vez te confundieron con un profesor. Es que eres tan alto que ya nos has adelantado a Gordon y a mí y…

-¡Mamá, quiero cambiarme! – dios mío, como se enrollaba, sin darle cuerda ni nada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya me voy, pero… - mamá abrió mucho los ojos de golpe, acercándose a la cama con la boca semiabierta de la sorpresa. Un escalofrío desagradable me puso el vello de punta, tragando saliva. - ¿¡Que es eso!? – gritó.

-¿El-el… qué?

-¡Eso! – señaló la cama con un dedo acusador. Entrecerré los ojos, bajando la mirada al lugar donde señalaba, con el corazón en un puño.

-E-eso… n-no lo sé… - ¡Semen! ¡No, oh, díos mío! ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡No lo habíamos hecho en la cama! ¿Cómo…? Un ligero tic en el ojo se convirtió en un tembleque horrible por todo el cuerpo. ¡Blaine, hijo de puta! ¡Te la has sacudido encima mía mientras dormía! ¡Pero que guarro!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Kurt! ¿Cómo… cómo…? ¡En la cama de tu madre! ¿¡No te da vergüenza!? – Me señaló con el dedo a mí, hecha una furia, con la cara roja de rabia y yo rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡Pues empieza, jovencito! – el sudor me recorrió la frente y la respiración se me aceleró del nerviosismo. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué? ¿Qué lo he hecho con mi hermano en su cama? ¡No!

-¡Yo no he sido! – negué con la cabeza. Mi madre alzó la mano, apunto de darme una bofetada cuando se oyó la puerta chirriar, abriéndose. Recé por que fuera Blaine quien entrara y me salvara del aprieto, pero Gordon se nos quedó mirando con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y esos gritos? – preguntó. Miró a mi madre, esperando una explicación y luego a mí, ladeando la cabeza sin entender nada.

-¡Tu hijastro, Gordon, eso pasa! ¡Que es un desvergonzado trayéndose a la novia a casa y haciendo a saber que cochinadas en la cama de su madre, eso pasa! – Gordon me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Rogué porque me tragara la tierra del apuro cuando mi padrastro forzó una sonrisa con la boca, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Elizabeth, es un chico en plena edad hormonal. ¿Acaso esperabas que se quedara a ver una película tranquilamente mientras su madre pasa fuera un fin de semana? Podría haber montado una fiesta, haberse drogado, haber sufrido un coma etílico… mejor esto que otra cosa ¿No? Eso demuestra que es un chico sano. – pestañeé un poco, algo shockeado por la actitud de Gordon. Cuando reaccioné, me dieron ganas de darle un abrazo bien fuerte por ser tan guay.

Mi madre bufó, exasperada.

-¡Oh, díos mío! ¡Con que dos desvergonzados y vagos he llegado a parar! ¡Kurt! – me gritó. Me enderecé en la cama enseguida.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sal de ahí, báñate, vístete y lleva las sábanas y todo lo que Natalie y tú hayan manchado a la lavadora!

-¡No ha sido Natalie, no es mi novia! – me llevé las manos a la boca enseguida, pálido. Si ya había metido la pata, ahora más. ¡Maldita Natalie, aún fuera de juego sigues dando guerra! Mamá me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo que no es tu novia? ¿No habrás traído a ninguna pros… prosti…? – se atrancó con la palabra, incapaz de decirla, supongo que incapaz de imaginar a su niño del alma hacer algo así. Negué con la cabeza, agarrando la almohada y abrazándome a ella, a punto de morderla de los nervios. - ¡Arg, me salgo de aquí, no quiero saberlo! ¡Sólo espero que seas un muchacho listo y utilices precauciones, porque sino tu madre no va a hacerse cargo de ningún bebé ilegítimo! ¿Queda claro?

-Clarísimo. – sí, mejor era callarse eso de que era poco probable que llegara a tener nietos un día de estos. Mamá no dijo nada más y casi echando humo por la nariz, salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, lanzándome una mirada que no supe clasificar en ese momento. No fue de rabia, sino de… ¿Pena? ¿Dolor? ¿Preocupación? Gordon y yo nos quedamos solos, mirando la puerta, preocupados por si mamá fuera a aparecer de un momento de otro con una vaporeta asesina en las manos.

-Kurt, quiero ser tú de mayor, ¿Sabes? – me quedé mirando a Gordon con la boca semiabierta. – Si yo tuviera tu edad, chaval… - se lamentó.

-Creo que no harías lo que yo hago.

-Si tuviera oportunidad, ¡Desde luego! – volví a callarme. Tampoco era cuestión decirle que seguramente no se dejaría sodomizar por su hermano.

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? Pensé que no volverías hasta el domingo por la tarde. – busqué mi ropa por la habitación con la mirada, aunque técnicamente me la había quitado en… ¡Joder!

-Ah, eso. Tu madre se olvidó el bolso y ya sabes lo tiquismiquis que es, además, estaba preocupada por… ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto blanco. – blanco, verde, morado y del color del arco iris. Sentí un retortijón en el estómago de puro nervio.

-¿Dón… dónde está Blaine? – Gordon se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la más remota idea. He dejado a tu madre aquí, he ido a recoger un par de cosas a casa y cuando he vuelto, sobre las nueve, he visto a Blaine salir de casa. Ha cogido el coche y se ha ido. Parecía tener prisa, ni siquiera me ha saludado. - ¿A las nueve? ¿Un domingo? ¿Blaine? ¿Seguro? ¿No se habría confundido de persona?

-Y… ¿Cómo está la casa? ¿Está… limpia? ¿Ordenada? – mi padrastro me miró unos segundos fijamente, en silencio.

-Entiendo. Lo has hecho varias veces con tu novio y no sólo en esta cama, sino por toda la casa, ¿No? – me puse rojo. Se me hacía difícil hablar de este tema con mi madre, con mi padrastro aún más, y más aún si recordaba que estaba hablando de Blaine, aunque fuese en clave. Era un tema tan jodido que me ponía el vello de pun…

Abrí los ojos. Alcé la cabeza y observé a Gordon, cruzado de brazos, mirándome tranquilo y sereno, como si estuviera hablando con un colega y no con un hijastro, como si no acabara de utilizar la palabra… ¿Novio? ¿Había dicho, tu novio? Sacudí la cabeza, un poco desconcertado. ¿Me lo había imaginado? – Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho, la casa está reluciente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni una huella. Es una suerte que tu madre decidiera volver más tarde, hubiera sido un desastre que te hubiera pillado practicando sexo con tu chico, o lo que sea…

Tu chico. Acababa de decir tu chico. Me quedé mirándole boquiabierto caminando hacía la puerta, farfullando que ya se iba para que pudiera cambiarme, dejándome intimidad pero no pude evitar hablar, con la voz ronca.

-Gordon. – él se giró en el umbral de la puerta, lanzándome una mirada de incertidumbre. – Tú… acabas de… yo no… - tragué saliva, sin saber como seguir, sin saber qué decir exactamente. ¿Qué demonios sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Y por qué me lo decía? – Has… has… has dicho novio… - por fin encontré las palabras adecuadas, sin ser capaz de formular ninguna de las preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Mi padrastro ladeó la cabeza un poco, suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Kurt, no me malinterpretes. No es lo que yo piense o la conclusión a la que haya llegado después de conocerte más a fondo. Me ha bastado pasarme por la universidad. Uno de los profesores de derecho estudió conmigo en la facultad y a veces quedamos para tomar unas copas juntos y hablar de los viejos tiempos. Cuando fuimos a la cafetería de la universidad, oí rumores por todos lados y todos hablaban de ti y de tu fantástico… novio. – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, dejándome tieso, con el corazón a cien. De repente, sentí los ojos escocer, aguados. Sentí terror ante lo que me contaba, ante lo que Gordon sabía, ante lo que podía hacer con esa información. – No me importa si es lo que te preocupa. Me parece realmente valiente que mantengas una relación con un chico en público teniendo en cuenta que aún hoy en día, la homosexualidad no está del todo aceptada. Me parece estupendo que lo hagas, ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo? Además, aunque no me gustara, yo no soy tu padre como para regañarte ni obligarte a nada y, encima, ya tienes diecinueve años, ya eres mayorcito como para saber donde te metes y saber elegir y tomar tu propio camino, empezar a vivir tu vida, no la que te impongan tu madre o tus amigos. Es tu vida, Kurt. Haz lo que quieras con ella. – se me aguaron los ojos. Bajé la mirada a la cama, temblando y con los dientes apretados, el corazón encogido.

Blaine ¿Dónde estás?

De repente, sentí pavor. Terror ante lo que oía. ¿Qué significaba eso? Es tu vida, pero estás manteniendo una relación incestuosa, depravada, vomitiva con tu hermano y aunque no sea tu padre, no puedo consentirlo. ¿Eso significaba? ¿Se lo iba a decir a mamá? No lo entendía. No soy tu padre y es tu vida, haz lo que tu veas con ella. ¿¡Qué coño significaba eso!? Mamá nunca diría algo así, mamá siempre había dicho, "soy tu madre y sé lo que es mejor para ti, sé lo que te conviene, Kurt, tesoro." Y ella elegía y a la larga, su elección siempre era algo bueno para mí y sabía lo que diría esta vez. No te conviene, es algo sumamente horripilante, no voy a consentirlo. ¡Pero no podía romperlo, no podía, no podía quitarme a Blaine, no podía enterarse! ¡No!

-¡Kurt, tranquilízate, chico! – alcé la cabeza de nuevo, apartándome las manos de mi rostro empapado en lágrimas que simplemente habían decido salir a borbotones. Gordon me miraba, entre asustado y alterado. Me llevé la mano al pecho. Lo sentía arder, sentía asfixia aún cuando mi respiración era totalmente ansiosa, exaltada.

-¿Sabes… sabes quién es él? – murmuré, angustiado, ruborizado por la falta de aire. Gordon tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer.

-No. Claro que no.

-¡Pues no intentes adivinarlo, no te importa! – grité con todas la fuerza de mis pulmones, inclinándome hacía delante, mirándole con mi peor expresión de ira. Gordon me miró en silencio, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Kurt… te está dando un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

-¡No! ¡No quiero verla, quiero que me deje de dar el coñazo! ¡Que se vaya! ¡Vete, vete! – agarré la almohada y totalmente exaltado, se la lancé a la cabeza. - ¡Lárgate! – Gordon hubiera estado en todo su derecho de darme una buena hostia, pero como un buen padre, comprensivo y sereno, me dio la espalda y volvió a abrir la puerta.

-No voy a contárselo a tu madre si eso te preocupa. – y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

¿Qué me había pasado? Me había puesto histérico por nada ante la opinión de una persona que se salía de mi círculo de control. Era absurdo y a la vez desesperante, pero era mi realidad. Si alguien más a parte de Finn se enteraba de lo mío con Blaine… si alguien de la universidad se enteraba de que éramos hermanos o alguien de mi familia se enteraba de que estábamos enrollados… todo se vendría abajo.

No quería ni pensar en lo que haría mi madre o, quizás incluso Elliot si se enteraba. Elliot iría a por Blaine, seguro. Intentaría a saber qué, matarlo incluso y no me preocupaba que Blaine saliera herido, me preocupaba lo mal que acabaría Elliot, porque sin duda, Blaine lo aplastaría con suma facilidad.

Mamá… ambos éramos hijos suyos, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Con quién la tomaría? ¿Qué diría, qué haría, qué ordenaría?

Solo tenía una cosa clara. Nos separarían.

Y sólo pensar en ello me ponía enfermo de terror y tristeza.

¿Amor? Eso no era amor, ¡Era un constante infierno angustioso! Pero merecía tanto la pena por ver una de sus pocas sonrisas tiernas, por hacerle feliz y ver con mis propios ojos como Blaine se volvía más humano y menos monstruo, por sentirlo en mi propio interior, completándome como hombre que ha estado vagando sin ser consciente de que le faltaba un trozo de sí mismo.

Merecía tanto la pena arriesgarme a destrozarme la vida por él…

**88888888888**

"¿Dónde estás? Vale, casi nos pillan y me han cargado el muerto a mí. ¡Mamá cree que me he tirado a una puta en su cama! ¡Vuelve ya! "

Le mandé un mensaje después de llamarlo cinco veces seguidas al móvil, sin obtener respuesta. Eran las ocho de la tarde y empezaba a preocuparme. Había salido a las nueve de casa, ¿No? Y ni un aviso, ni una nota, ni un mensaje… Era raro. Solía avisar siempre de cosas así, al menos a mí.

Me tumbé en mi cama boca arriba, aburrido y somnoliento, esperando.

En cuanto el móvil vibró entre mis manos, me alcé sobre la cama con la esperanza dibujada en la cara, mirando el nombre que brillaba en la pantallita.

Finn… fruncí el ceño. Era la octava vez que Finn llamaba. Entre él y Elliot, con un record de diecinueve veces. Estaba seguro de que sino contestaba, tarde o temprano vendrían a casa a buscar el perdón. Un perdón que no pensaba ofrecerles… por ahora. Estaba demasiado dolido y enfadado. Sólo de recordar a Natalie me sentía humillado.

Cabreado de nuevo por la falta de respuesta de Blaine y la pesada insistencia de los dos, cogí el móvil y descolgué, llevándomelo al oído con una mueca de rabia.

-¡Deja de llamarme, coño! ¡¿No sabes que molestas?! ¡Si crees que por mandarme cuatro mensajes o llamarme para pedir perdón los voy a perdonar, te lo dije claro! ¡Olvídame! – me aparté el móvil del oído, sumamente molesto.

-¡Pero Kurt, espera que te explique…! – atiné a oír al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar. Dejé caer el móvil sobre la cama, de mala hostia y volví a centrarme en contemplar el techo de la habitación. Me sentía dolido en lo más hondo. Eran mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos y me habían clavado el puñal por la espalda. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos, limpiándome las lágrimas que aún no habían salido, pero que amenazaban con salir. Cogí el móvil, suspirando.

"Blaine, por favor, ven pronto. Necesito verte."

¿Se reiría de mí por el desesperado mensaje? Que poco me importaba en ese momento.

Esperé varios minutos, ansioso, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba y las lágrimas se me escaparon sin ser capaces de contenerse. Me tapé la cara con la almohada, tragándome los sollozos y entonces, el móvil sonó. Miré el teléfono con desconfianza, secándome las lágrimas. Como fueran de nuevo Elliot o Finn, estrellaría el móvil contra el suelo y lo pisotearía, pero no.

Un mensaje nuevo de Blaine.

El corazón se me puso a cien de la alegría y abrí el mensaje con una sonrisa en la boca y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

"Estoy a punto de llegar a casa."

Un mensaje sorprendentemente seco para ser suyo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Definitivamente no era normal que fuera tan seco después de prácticamente entregarme en bandeja con el mensaje anterior. Empezaba a preocuparme otra vez.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?"

"No lo sé. Tus mensajes me suenan ha enfadado y eso sin tener en cuenta que has desaparecido sin decirme nada."

"¿Acaso tengo que decirte algo cuando me de la gana de irme? Búscate una vida, Muñeco."

Me quedé con la boca abierta leyendo el mensaje. Pero… pero… ¿¡Quién se creía!? ¿A qué venía eso? ¡Encima de que me preocupaba por él, me mandaba a la mierda! Será…

Empecé a pulsar con fuerza los botones del móvil, con rencor y otra vez rabia cuando de repente, oí el sonido del timbre abajo.

-¡Blaine, ya era hora! ¿Dónde estabas, chico? Empezábamos a preocuparnos. – oí la voz grave de Gordon al abrir la puerta, pero no oí ninguna respuesta por parte de mi hermano. Un repentino silencio abajo roto por los ladridos de Cooper y los pasos tranquilos de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Era él. Incluso conocía perfectamente el sonido de sus pasos retumbando sobre el mármol de las escaleras cuando subía a mi habitación para jugar conmigo.

El móvil me tembló entre las manos. Esperé unos segundos a que subiera al segundo piso y fuera hacía mi habitación, pero tardaba. Tardaba más de lo normal.

No pude contenerme. Pegué un salto de la cama, corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí de golpe y salí fuera, exaltado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Blaine sujetaba el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto con una mano, a punto de abrirla para entrar cuando se giró y me miró en silencio.

Me quedé paralizado, horrorizado, tragándome las palabras al ver sus ojos, los ojos de Blaine, de aquel Blaine casi olvidado que siempre estaba alerta, que no creía en nada ni nadie, que no sentía nunca nada, que era incapaz de mirar más allá de las apariencias, que no sentía compasión. Blaine el psicópata, el aspirante a asesino en serie, frío y monstruoso, el cual la segunda noche me aterrorizó tratándome como un vulgar perro que no servía para nada, como un obstáculo en su camino. Ese Blaine.

Y me miraba como al principio. Como un obstáculo insignificante, como una sucia rata molesta que no merecía la pena ni patear para quitársela de encima.

Sentí una enorme sensación de congoja, pánico, angustia, miedo, confusión. De repente, mi mundo dio otro bestial giro en torno a Blaine.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó. Encogí el cuerpo instintivamente, observando sus ojos chispear de deseo, de deseo hacía mí, deseo de hacerme daño y esta vez, de verdad. – Lo siento, Muñeco, pero hoy no estoy de humor como para jugar contigo. Te aconsejo que puesto que somos hermanos, te aproveches de ello y te pajees delante de un espejo. – abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejó escapar una sonrisa forzada, dolorosa. – Que lo disfrutes. – y cerró de un portazo.

Me quedé totalmente ensimismado observando el panorama, incapaz de razonar, sin entender nada de lo ocurrido. Di un paso hacía delante dispuesto a ir hacía su cuarto cuando Cooper ladró, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Corrió hasta mis pies y se puso de pie apoyando las patas delanteras en mis rodillas, moviendo el rabo juguetonamente.

El cansancio y la decepción me hicieron trozos súbitamente.

**88888888888**

Blaine no bajó a cenar ni ese día ni ningún otro durante una larga semana. Las primeras noches le dejaba la comida a los pies de la puerta, pero al ver que al día siguiente ésta no sólo estaba entera, sino esparcida por todo el pasillo, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada porque le molestaba, dejé de subir nada.

De repente era imposible hablar con Blaine, difícil hasta verle. Se iba por las mañanas temprano, muy temprano. Faltó varios días a la universidad y yo tenía que irme y volver en autobús. Me molestaban las preguntas que me hacían sobre Blaine, desde el por qué de su falta de asistencia a sí nos habíamos peleado. No te importa, decía, y me cabreaba aún más.

En casa era aún peor. No aparecía hasta por la noche, sobre la hora de cenar, pero no cenaba, se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía para nada. Intenté hablar con él, entrando en la habitación sin su permiso, harto de toda su tozudez.

-Ya estoy hasta los huevos, ¿¡Que coño pasa, Blaine!? – y Blaine, tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, me miraba como si no me conociera, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos durante meses.

-No me molestes, chupapollas. Intento dormir.

-¡Joder! ¿Te has roto una botella en la cabeza o te has dado un chute de marihuana? – Blaine ni se inmutaba ante mi sarcasmo. Se reía y eso me ponía de los nervios. - ¡Ya vale! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¿Qué está pasando, Blaine? – me acercaba a la cama y me dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole con preocupación. Él me observaba en silencio, serio.

-Lo que me pasa es que me tocas los huevos. Tú y tu forma de hacerte la víctima, el buen chico, siempre chupándole el culo a los demás para ofrecerles tu ayuda cuando la necesitan. Lo que a ti te pasa es que eres un falso de tres pares de cojones. Como no eres bueno en nada, vas por la vida de buena persona para que los demás te tengan en cuenta porque tienes miedo de que te dejen tirado, de quedarte solo. – me quedaba callado observándole, con la boca levemente entreabierta. No entendía a qué demonios venían sus palabras hirientes. En realidad, no entendía nada de lo que me decía. Blaine se levantaba de la cama, agarraba el paquete de tabaco que había sobre la mesa de noche, se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendía con el mechero, despreocupado. – Me da vergüenza ajena ser tu novio y tu hermano y no hablemos ya del patético maricón que estás hecho. – me quedé observándole unos segundos, estupefacto hasta que de repente sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo sobre mi cabeza, con expresión indiferente y volvió a llevárselo a los labios.

Me levanté del suelo en silencio y le di una hostia en plena cara, con toda mi fuerza, tanta que se le quedó marcada la palma de mi mano en la mejilla. El cigarrillo cayó al suelo.

-¡Vete al infierno! – le grité con rabia. Cooper, que nos había observado desde la puerta, ladró con fuerza y gruñó, enseñándole los dientes a Blaine como si le amenazara con un mordisco en el cuello, gruñéndole. Antes de salir por la puerta y dar un portazo que tronó por toda la casa, oí una pequeña carcajada a mis espaldas.

-Ya estoy en él.

Y de repente me veía sufriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Algo se había roto en Blaine. Algo empezaba a fallar en su cabeza o quizás, en su corazón recién encontrado y ahora, otra vez perdido. Algo no funcionaba bien en ninguno de los dos. Como el mecanismo de un reloj, si una rueda fallaba, todas lo hacían y se detenían y entonces, el reloj dejaba de funcionar.

-Kurt, cariño, últimamente te noto muy decaído ¿Pasa algo? – mamá me preguntó al cabo de los días, preocupada, durante la cena.

-No… bueno sí… - empecé a dar vueltas a los espaguetis en el plato, sin hambre ni ganas para llevármelos a la boca.

-¿Y? Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo, soy tu madre. – sonrió, con el tenedor en la mano, enrollando los espaguetis en él.

-Bueno… estoy preocupado por Blaine. – mamá dejó súbitamente de remover la cena y me miró en silencio, seria.

-¿Por Blaine? – murmuró.

-Sí. Bueno, tú lo has visto, está un poco raro últimamente.

-Sí, algo he notado. – se llevó los espaguetis a la boca, pero en el último momento dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y lo cogió, levantándose de la silla de la mesa. – Ups, se me ha quitado el hambre. Últimamente yo tampoco tengo ganas de comer y tengo jaqueca. Espero no haber pillado ningún virus raro. – caminó hasta mí con paso ligero y me quitó el plato sin darme tiempo a terminar, dejándome con el tenedor en la mano.

-Aún no he terminado. – repliqué.

-¡Oh, perdona, cielo! – y volvió a dejar el plato frente a mí. Me miró fijamente unos segundos y luego me pasó una mano por la mejilla. De repente, me abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. –Kurt… quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, cariño y que siempre voy a quererte. Siempre, más que a mi vida. – me quedé callado, sin saber que decir. Mamá me soltó, sonrió y me acarició la frente, apartándome el pelo. Luego se fue a lavar los platos en silencio.

Y la universidad era aún más rara y jodida.

-Kurt, de verdad que no era esa nuestra intención. Sólo queríamos ayudarte. – Elliot prácticamente me embestía en las taquillas, seguido de un Finn repleto de preocupación y temor ante mi frialdad, que se volvía irritación en cuanto me los cruzaba.

-¡Que me da igual! ¿Les parece normal lo que han hecho? ¿Acaso querían burlarse de mí? ¡Pues muy bien, enhorabuena, ríanse del imbecil de Kurt! ¡Me importa una mierda! – intenté quitármelos de encima. Ya no soportaba la situación, ni la de casa, que se había vuelto un martirio solitario lleno de recuerdos ni la de la universidad, dónde parecía que el mundo entero se reía de mí.

Elliot me agarró del brazo en cuanto intenté esquivarle pasando por su lado. Me volví, enfurecido.

-¿¡Qué!? – le grité. Finn ni se inmutó.

-Tienes razón. Tienes motivos para estar enfadado. Pero deberías ponerte en nuestra situación y ser menos egocéntrico.

-¿¡Egocéntrico yo!? ¡Encima me insultas! ¡Hay que joderse! – Elliot me apretó el brazo y acentuó su ceño fruncido.

-Ponte en nuestra situación… como lo tuve que hacer yo contigo en su momento ¿O ya lo has olvidado? – apreté los dientes y bajé la cabeza, recordando el día en el que Finn nos pilló a Blaine y a mí en pleno sexo anal. Su cabreo al principio por haberle mentido, mi insistencia, su esfuerzo por intentar comprenderlo y, aunque no se llevara excesivamente bien con Blaine, lo toleraba y guardaba el secreto, sin sacar el tema nunca.

Me solté de su agarre y le di la espalda con brusquedad.

-Lo pensaré.

Ese día era viernes y en cuanto les di un margen a Finn y a Elliot para pensar lo que no tenía nada que pensar sobre nuestra amistad, después de media hora dando clase de cálculo sin prestar la más mínima atención a las explicaciones del profesor, embobado haciendo garabatos en un papel, oyendo varios murmullos a mi alrededor, pero sin escucharlos realmente, un papelito diminuto y perfectamente doblado cayó sobre mi mesa. Miré de reojo a Frank, que movió los labios imitando el sonido de un seco, ábrelo y contesta.

Abrí el papelito sin mucho entusiasmo y leí para mí mismo las palabras impresas en él.

"¿Es verdad que tu Blaine se va de la universidad? Los de telecomunicaciones dicen que lo vieron hablando con el director avisándole de que abandonaba Lima y volvía a Westerville. ¿De verdad se irá?"

Miré a Frank con la cara descompuesta. Una enorme sensación de desasosiego latiendo en mi pecho. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Todo el mundo se había puesto en mi contra? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué de repente Blaine me odiaba?

-Hummel, ¿Sabe cual es el resultado? – oí que me llamaban y salté de la silla, apretando los ojos con fuerza, con los músculos tensos.

-¡Cállate! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, que de repente, me abandonaron a mi suerte en medio de todos esos ojos que me observaban estupefactos, las cabezas que se daban la vuelta hacía a mí, las expresiones de mudo asombro, las cuales yo observé una a una en silencio. La barbilla empezó a temblarme y los ojos a humedecérseme, rogando que me tragara la tierra y me aplastara entre duras rocas de granito. Me atreví a salir corriendo por entre las mesas hacía la puerta de salida y precipitarme al exterior sin sentir mucho alivio cuando el viento me azotó la cara, empezando a correr por los pasillos de la universidad, esquivando a los alumnos y a los profesores como podía. Choqué contra una pareja que se abrazaba, rompiendo su contacto de súbito y haciéndoles tambalearse. Corrí hacía el edificio de enfrente, saliendo por la enorme puerta, cruzando el patio donde los estudiantes se dejaban caer para pasar el rato entre clase y clase y me adentré en el segundo edificio, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos sin tropezar con nadie, para mi ya escasa suerte y corrí por el pasillo de la segunda planta hasta detenerme delante de la clase donde los de Telecomunicaciones practicaban la informática avanzada con los ordenadores de última generación.

Asomé la cabeza por la ventanilla transparente incrustada en la puerta que dejaba ver el interior de la clase. Todo el mundo mantenía la cabeza agachada con las manos sobre el teclado, concentrados en su trabajo. No conocía a nadie, ni siquiera a Blaine porque no estaba allí.

Suspiré, resignado y agotado y contuve las ganas de atizar la puerta con el pie. ¿Qué me tocaba hacer ahora? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer? Moqueé un poco y sacudí la cabeza, intentando librarme de los problemas con ese simple gesto, sin éxito… y me decidí a ir al baño para despejar un poco mis ideas con agua fría.

De repente me costaba andar del peso que sentía encima y el corazón agujerado. Todo estaba en mi contra.

No me había sentido tan solo desde que mi inseparable hermano se fue con mi padre hacía más de quince años. ¿Cómo fue la despedida? ¿Qué pasó cuando Blaine se fue? Apenas lo recuerdo, solo un pequeño fragmento oscuro. Yo y un niño, jugando en la arena del parque, haciendo castillos mientras cantábamos la canción del Libro de la Selva, la del mono que siempre llevaba una banana en la mano. Luego, mamá llamándonos a los dos. No recuerdo su cara ni la de mi padre. Le puso a Blaine un gorrito de lana en la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. Recuerdo que papá dijo, di adiós a Kurt, Blaine. Nos miramos y nos dijimos adiós con la mano.

-Adiós… - le di algo a Blaine en ese momento. Recuerdo que le di algo, pero no recuerdo el qué. Luego…

Abrí la puerta del baño con la cabeza agachada, con los brazo temblando. El movimiento brusco de dos personas me hizo alzar la vista y abrir los ojos entrecerrados, más confuso todavía, aún más dolorido al ver a Blaine delante de mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, como si mi simple presencia le molestase. Sparky estaba con él, con la espalda pegada a la pared, con una gran rabia plasmada en la cara. Entendí esa expresión enseguida. Blaine le tenía cogido por el cuello de la chaqueta. Le estaba amenazando.

Tragué saliva, agotado y la enorme tentación de darme la vuelta y dejarles matarse mutuamente como quisieran. Pero no lo hice.

-¿Qué haces? – murmuré. Los dos me observaron en silencio. Sparky le dio un manotazo a Blaine, quitándose de encima la manos que lo habían mantenido bien agarrado hasta entonces. Blaine no se inmutó. Sparky le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacía mí. Le miré de reojo cuando pasó por mi lado y abrió la puerta para salir de allí.

-Acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado. Más te vale no romper… - Blaine pareció buscar la palabra adecuada para el acuerdo al que había llegado. - … el trato. – finalizó. Sparky salió por la puerta en silencio y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Nos quedamos solos, inmutables. Era ahora o nunca, una última oportunidad. Alcé la cabeza al techo para no tener que bajarla sumisamente frente a su mirada inescrutable.

-¿Qué está pasando, Blaine? – hablé, en voz baja, sin fuerzas para subir el nivel. Blaine ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. - ¿Te vas de la universidad? – volví a preguntar y él se acarició el cuello con una mano, girando las pupilas por todo el baño hasta que las centró en mí de nuevo, fijamente.

-¿Cómo explicarlo? – hizo una mueca con la boca, pensativo. – Ya lo sé. Un juego. – guardé silencio unos segundos, sin comprender.

-¿Un juego?

-Sí, un juego. Con ganadores y perdedores… y siento decirte que ya ha terminado, Muñeco. – fruncí el ceño, aún más confuso si cabía.

Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la sonrisa más maligna que me había dejado ver en la vida.

-Esto es un Jaque Mate. Lo siento, Muñeco, pero tú eres el perdedor.

**¡Oh mi dios! **

**El domingo subiré el capitulo final de la temporada y el epilogo! **

**Pasen linda noche =)**


	25. CAPITULO 24

**¡Hola Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal su domingo? =D Llegamos al final de temporada de TPOL, el tiempo paso muy rápido! Muchas Gracias a todos por acompañarme, por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, muchas muchas gracias! Al final dejaré un aviso importante es sobre las actualizaciones hehehe**

**Ok ok sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FINALE**

**CAPITULO 24**

En aquel momento no era consciente de donde me estaba metiendo. Daba un paso, y otro, y otro al frente, sin saber hacía donde me dirigía, sin tener una meta fijada en mi mente. Simplemente caminaba hacía delante con la cabeza agachada y los ojos clavados en la acera, incapaz de levantar la mirada. Me pregunté si así caminaría a partir de ahora, si en esto se basaría mi futuro, caminando hacía delante, siempre hacía delante pero sin objetivo en la vida, sin sueños, sin deseos, sin sentimientos. Nada que perseguir. Sumido en una soledad y oscuridad perpetua, sólo con la carga de los recuerdos que no volverían a la vida, que habían quedado atrás, muy atrás.

¿Lo que sentía era un justo castigo enviado del cielo? Vaya una tontería. Era demasiado incrédulo como para creerme que Dios se molestaría en joderme la vida simplemente porque me había enamorado de un monstruo, que para mi desgracia, estaba ligado a mí por lazos de sangre.

De todas formas, ya no quedaba nada entre nosotros. Cuanto me gustaría decir que todo ha desaparecido, todo lo que sentía se ha ido, pero no es así.

Es ahora, cuando todo ha acabado, el momento en el que más le hecho de menos, más deseo tenerle a mi lado, más ganas de contacto entre nosotros ansío. Es ahora cuando más patéticamente le amo. Ahora, después de haberme roto, pisoteado y aplastado en su cruel juego. Después de haberse comido todas mis piezas en su salvaje afán por tener lo que no se puede ni debe tenerse. Y yo he caído, como la última pieza del juego, como el Muñeco que ya no sirve y que por ello, puede romperse y tirarse sin remordimientos, dejándolo solo con recuerdos que nunca volverán a la vida. Porque no volverán ¿Verdad, Blaine?

-Esto es un Jaque Mate. Lo siento, Muñeco, pero tú eres el perdedor.

¿Conoces esos momentos en los que de repente, el mundo se vuelve enorme a tu alrededor y tú te sientes pequeño e insignificante, inseguro y diminuto, frágil y vulnerable ante cualquier leve sacudida que te propine el aire? Yo sí. Era la primera vez que vivía esa sensación con semejante intensidad. El suelo temblaba, el baño parecía deformarse, abalanzarse sobre mí dispuesto a tragarme y, en un acto reflejo, desvíe la mirada al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, muerto de miedo ante aquel monstruo amorfo que, en realidad, no existía.

-Lo entiendes ¿No? – volví a abrir los ojos con lentitud y le miré sumido en un intenso silencio, aferrándome el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Me sentía de repente tan indefenso, tan niño, tan… estúpido. Y Blaine sonreía levemente, sin excesiva malicia, incluso parecía un tanto molesto, cansado, disgustado. Parecía no hacerle gracia el asunto, no le parecía divertido… o eso creía yo, esperanzado de manera ingenua. - ¿Cómo explicarlo? – extendió los brazos haciendo un gesto de obviedad, sonriente. – Creo que desde un principio ya te hiciste la idea de que no era una persona fácil de manejar, no tuviste cuidado y acabaste sumiso, totalmente a mi merced, de mi propiedad, dispuesto a dejarte hacer de todo como a una puta bien cobrada. – ladeó la cabeza, acariciándose el cuello con una mano expresando total indiferencia. – Y resulta que eso me encanta. – me miró con tanta lascivia que sentí las piernas aflojárseme, pero me mantuve en pie y alcé la mirada por fin, entrecerrando los ojos en un arranque de valor, mirándole a la cara.

-Si te refieres a que me has follado como te ha dado la gana y las veces que te han dado la gana, sí, lo has hecho. ¿Y qué? A mí me gustaba y no me arrepiento de nada. – hablé, sintiéndome otra vez seguro. Yo no era menos que él. Si quería juego, iba a tener juego.

Lo que tenía claro es que algo no cuadraba. De un día para otro Blaine no podía pasar de mi culo así como así, volver al principio después de tantos avances, de sus sonrisas y sus caricias amables. Algo pasa, no soy idiota. Pero sus ojos no me dejan ver más allá de sus ganas de hacer daño, de jugar conmigo.

-¿Quién está hablando de arrepentirse? Ha sido fantástico, mucho más excitante, brutal, sucio y mojado que tirarse a cualquier puta, por muy guarra que sea.

-¿Pero? – Blaine ensanchó la sonrisa, divertido por mi estado de alerta.

-Sólo has sido un juego. – abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la generalización de la respuesta y su significado. Sentí un torbellino que se instaló en mi pecho, contando una marcha atrás hacía mi desesperación y un agujero negro de confusión en mi cabeza. Parpadeé varias veces, sin capacidad para comprender todo lo que esa afirmación conllevaba y clavé la mirada en su pecho, desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Que coño quieres decir con eso!?

-No te exasperes, Muñeco – se rió.

-¿¡Que no me exaspere!? ¡¿Pero tú eres imbécil o te lo haces?! – tanto secretismo, el vaso que se había llenado a lo largo de la semana empezaba a desbordarse y con él, mis nervios. Di varios pasos al frente, hacía él que se apoyó con chulería contra el filo del lavamanos y me miró por encima del hombro. Tenía la tentación de agarrarlo del cuello y estrujarlo con fuerza. – Llevo una puta semana detrás de tu jodido culo de chulo putas y tú pasas de mí como de la mierda y encima me sueltas borderias sin sentido. Me abandonas en una cama a la suerte, no me hablas, no me tocas, no me miras, ¡No me follas! ¡Y todo eso de la noche a la mañana! – Blaine sonrió.

-Si querías que te follara solo tenías que pedirlo. – sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Le di un fuerte empujón hacía atrás con el puño cerrado.

-¡Deja de jugar! ¿¡Es que acaso soy el único de los dos que se lo toma en serio!?

-Sí… - el histerismo me podía por momentos y el oír ese último comentario, dicho con toda la frialdad e indiferencia del mundo, cerré los ojos unos segundos y tomé aire, intentando tranquilizarme en vano. – He jugado contigo desde el principio. Probablemente todo lo que te haya dicho hasta ahora habrá sido mentira. No me gustas, no te quiero y mucho menos te amo. Sólo te he follado y me he divertido jugando al sin sentido de tu vida diaria. Si tú te has quedado pillado por mí, es tu problema. ¿Lo entiendes mejor así? – me quedé observándole con la boca abierta, totalmente estupefacto ante sus palabras. Unas palabras que jamás había pensado que acabarían saliendo de su boca, al menos no así, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

-No… no te creo. – tartamudeé. Blaine soltó una sonrisita socarrona.

-¿No? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así, qué eres más que un juego para mí? – la cabeza me daba vueltas. La giré desconcertado a un lado y a otro, buscando respuestas en mi mente. Estaba sudando. Estaba desesperándome.

-Soy un hombre.

-Sí. Mi primer y único hombre. No puedes culparme por ello, Muñeco. Cualquier tío por muy hetero que fuera se moriría por ti. Eres… un regalo divino para maricones. Eres una auténtica preciosidad. Esa carita inocente, ese cuerpo frágil y a pesar de todo, tu carácter. Son cualidades dignas de un chapero. Tenemos de ejemplo perfecto a Sparky, macarra donde los haya, por el que las mujeres suplican y él va detrás de culo. – tragué saliva. Sentía como la extraña asfixia que me inundaba el pecho se expandía hasta mis pulmones y me obligaba a respirar con ansiedad.

-Soy tu hermano. – hermano. Odiaba esa palabra… Blaine empezó a caminar por el baño, sin apartar los ojos lujuriosos de mi cuerpo, dando vueltas a mí alrededor con los brazos cruzados.

-Un reto interesante, pero no ha sido difícil de superar a pesar de tu cabezonería. Enseguida te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle, ¿Verdad? Te he tenido comiendo de la palma de mi mano desde el principio. Te mueres por mis huesos, reconócelo. – apreté los puños y cerré con fuerza los ojos aguados, notando su mirada fija en mi trasero mientras se paseaba detrás de mí.

-Has dicho y has hecho… tantas cosas…

-¡Oh, venga ya! No pensarás que soy estúpido, ¿No? Como un maltratador con su "amada". Le hace mil putadas y luego la recompensa con regalos y detalles absurdos, se disculpa y jura, no lo volveré a hacer. Ella se siente bien, le perdona fácilmente y al día siguiente vuelve a tener un ojo morado. Para mantener una relación, uno a de trabajársela y más aún si es una falsa. – el mundo se me cae encima, se está haciendo añicos bajo mis pies y la oscuridad empezará a tragarme en breve, lo siento tan profundo, en mí, muy dentro. Todo se rompe desde dentro.

Sacudí la cabeza con los nervios a flor de piel, escalofríos recorriéndome de arriba abajo el cuerpo roto y yo abrazándome a mí mismo intentando evitar que los restos de mí cayeran al suelo torpemente junto con lágrimas de profunda agonía, repletas de la oscuridad que sentía que me tragaba por dentro.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me protegías? – Blaine se detuvo, deteniendo el paso frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. La sonrisa había desaparecido. - ¿Por qué cuando te enfadabas eras incapaz de pegarme? Siempre decías que no eras capaz de hacerme daño por mucho que hiciera. También con Natalie, con Sparky, con cualquier persona que se acercara demasiado. Le metiste una paliza a Sparky por tocarme, rapaste a Natalie por que me tocó en el pasado. ¡Te ponías totalmente eufórico, celoso como un perro! ¿¡Y ahora dices que todo eso fue mentira!? ¡No me jodas, Blaine! – silencio. Mis palabras se las llevaron el viento con un sonido basto, rápido y certero. Retrocedí por el golpe, tan flojo que estuve a punto de caer al suelo. Blaine me miró totalmente indiferente, con los ojos gélido e inexpresivo, con la mano en alto.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla que me quemaba, dónde sentía ese fuerte picor del increíble golpe. Me tembló la mano al darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

Blaine acababa de pegarme. Y fuerte. Me había dado con tanta fuerza que sentí la mandíbula casi descolocada y una punzada tremenda en la mejilla con el roce de mi mano sobre la piel. Incluso notaba como empezaba a hincharse rápidamente bajo mi tacto.

-No me jodas tú, Kurt. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan cabezón como tú, tanto que raya lo patético. No pienso gastar más saliva en ti… - volvió a sonreír, esta vez, débilmente, incluso parecía costarle trabajo hacerlo – A no ser que sea en un último polvo. – por un momento, miré a Blaine con miedo. Auténtico terror. No hacía lo que era capaz de hacerme, sino terror hacía lo que era capaz de hacerme hacer, las estupideces que conseguía que hiciera por él, el dominio que tenía sobre mí con sus sonrisas repletas de engaños. Se me acercó poco a poco y se inclinó intimidante, imponente frente a mí. – Es una auténtica pena que esto termine así, Kurt. Ha sido increíble. Hemos durado más de medio año y no me he cansado ni una vez de ti… de hecho, aún no estoy cansado. – mi cuerpo automáticamente retrocedió cuando Blaine me dio un corto y leve beso en los labios, rompiendo el contacto de golpe, chocando la espalda contra la pared. La respiración se me hizo tan ansiosa que pude sentir como se me llenaban los pulmones hasta el extremo, a punto de explotar. Los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraron levemente, malignos. – No llores. Verte sufrir me pone demasiado y no es cuestión añadir a la lista una violación. – sonrió. Y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas abrasar mi orgullo mutilado. – Que te vaya bien, Muñequito de porcelana.

Y la puerta del baño se cerró a mi lado con un portazo.

Mi cuerpo descendió arrastrándose por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Los ojos me quemaban, el cuerpo entero me temblaba, la mejilla me escocía. Pero nada de ello podía compararse a lo que sentía dentro. Todo y nada. Vacío. Desolación, un gran desierto de emociones inexistentes. Y lo peor eran los recuerdos.

"Muñeco… yo soy malo. Lo soy. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que sólo soy bueno contigo?"

Se me convulsionó el cuerpo a causa de los fuertes sollozos. Me tapé la cara con las manos recordando aquello, tan lejano… ¡Y tan falso!

"Precisamente por eso también admito que no tienes razones para temerme. Soy un monstruo peligroso, pero no para ti."

Sentí las uñas clavarse fieramente en mi piel, intentando desgarrar cada centímetro sin piedad, sólo para que engañar al dolor. ¡Que mentiroso!

"No llores… No es divertido verte llorar."

Y yo… todo, todo, todo ha colado y con tanta facilidad… ¡Soy tan idiota!

"En realidad, aunque me dijeras que no quieres volver a verme, volvería a por ti."

Mentira…

"Si quieres que lo haga… de todas formas, sigues siendo mío, Muñeco."

Tantas palabras y ninguna auténtica. Ninguna verdadera. Todo regalo para los oídos.

"Que no existe. Que es un invento absurdo, una excusa inexistente para darle a las personas un motivo para poder follar a gusto y sin remordimientos. Una excusa para no tener que compararnos con los animales que somos, para creernos superiores a ellos. El amor no existe. Es algo ridículo."

Sólo eso… sólo eso era auténtico. Su odio…

Lo demás era mentira, mentira, mentira… Y entonces, ¿Por qué lo que siento ahora es verdadero? ¿Por qué tan profundo, tan asfixiante? Cómo si una serpiente me estrujara el corazón con sus anillos y apretara y apretara, cada vez más fuerte.

He luchado por él. He sentido remordimientos, asco hacía mí mismo al pensar la abominación en la que me había convertido, en el asqueroso acto incestuoso que había llevado a cabo. He luchado y he defendido nuestra relación haciéndole daño a mis propios amigos, he guardado las apariencias frente a mi familia, he aguantado que me humillara delante de toda la universidad, he soportado sus caprichos, sus arranques de mal genio, que me dejara en evidencia delante de las personas que quiero, que me manejara como quisiera, que me hiciera bajar la cabeza cuando me miraba, he dejado que me tocara, que me besara, que me acariciara, mordisqueara, lamiera, masturbara, sodomizara hasta la saciedad, ¡Que incluso me pegara y me insultara!

Y… ¿Para qué? Para tirarme a la basura como un muñeco inútil e inservible en el momento cúspide, en el momento en el que más le necesitaba y le amaba.

Me levanté del suelo con las piernas flojas y la cara abarrotada de lágrimas. Apreté los dientes en el momento en el que el odio creció tanto que casi equilibró la balanza de amor hacía él. Amor y odio en estado puro hacía una misma persona. Dolor y cólera se hallaron de repente a la misma altura… Y abrí a toda velocidad la puerta del baño precipitándome hacía fuera como un huracán que arrasa con todo a su paso, dispuesto a destruir la vida, a aniquilar las emociones que se habían instalado en mí sin mi permiso, como parásitos inhumanos que sólo tenían la intención de hacer daño.

Corrí por todo el pasillo a una velocidad que nunca habría logrado alcanzar sin tropezar a los veinte metros. Las personas se apartaban a mi paso, y sino se apartaban, yo mismo las apartaba de un empujón brutal del que no era consciente. No era consciente de nada de lo que había a mí alrededor, de nada. Ni siquiera de Elliot y Finn frente a las taquillas, que se miraron al verme correr tan acelerado y con las lágrimas aún patentes en mis ojos siendo arrastradas por el viento que me golpeaba la cara.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás…? Allí estaba.

Blaine caminaba tranquilamente dándome la espalda. Sus rizos eran inconfundibles. No fui capaz de aguantar tanta presión.

-¡Blaine! – grité, rabioso. Blaine se dio la vuelta, momentáneamente sorprendido y entonces, todo estalló en mí.

Un golpe, un sonido bestial que inundó todo el pasillo y gritos agudos. Eso fue lo que me hizo despertar de mi estado de cólera.

Blaine chocó brutalmente contra la taquilla, que se hundió bajo su propio peso a causa del golpe. Vi con los ojos brillantes y la respiración acelerada como su cuerpo descendía por las taquillas hasta que dio de rodillas con el suelo, con una mano en la cara y la otra temblorosa apoyada al frente para no caer hacía delante.

-¡Kurt! – la voz de Elliot me hizo dar el primer suspiro hacía la calma. El brazo derecho me temblaba fuertemente y me mantuve mortalmente quieto, paralizado. Los murmullos se hicieron dueños del lugar, las personas se acercaron con rapidez, atraídos por el escándalo, como los asquerosos cotillas que eran.

Alcé el brazo hasta mi cara, observando su tembleque incesante. Intenté cerrar la mano y sentí un latigazo en los nudillos que me puso el vello de punta. La sangre fresca plasmada en ellos, salpicándolos. No, no era mi sangre.

-Ah… argg… - Di un paso hacía atrás cuando Blaine empezó a levantarse lentamente. El monstruo. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada en todo momento, con la mano ocultándole la nariz y la boca. Se apoyó en las taquillas para levantarse, aturdido por el golpe y cuando alzó la mirada y la clavó en mí, letal, mortífera, asesina, sólo fui capaz de tragar saliva.

La mano que ocultaba parte de su cara se ensangrentó. La sangre corrió por su cuello hasta mancharle la camiseta, corrió por entre los dedos de su mano. Se formó un pequeño silencio roto por murmullos de sorpresa hasta que Blaine sacudió la mano que le ocultaba la cara y la sangre salpicó el suelo. Di un paso atrás entre exclamaciones de los que nos habían rodeado de repente.

Le había destrozado la nariz, su perfecta nariz ahora rota y cubierta de sangre que caía encharcando el suelo. Por un momento, desvié la mirada incapaz de creer que había sido yo quien le había hecho semejante burrada.

-Eres… un mal perdedor, jodido maricón. – noté la tensión a mi alrededor y en lugar de retroceder, sentí la rabia recorrerme las venas otra vez como un torrente. Blaine dio un paso hacía el frente. Yo me encaré, inclinándome hacía él.

-¿¡Qué coño hacen aquí!? ¿¡Qué mierda están haciendo!? – ninguno de los dos pareció escuchar los gritos de uno de los conserjes de la universidad, apartando a los alumnos a empujones y entrando en el círculo que nos rodeaba. El muy desgraciado era un cascarrabias. - ¡Hummel! – se dirigió hacía mí con paso decidido. Le ignoré por completo. - ¡Por supuesto, sólo podía tratarse de ti!

-Calla, gilipollas. – el conserje se giró de golpe en el momento justo en el que Blaine alzó la mano y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. Retrocedí por instinto, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando prácticamente lo alzó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y lo lanzó contra la pared, quitándoselo de en medio con una velocidad y frialdad aplastante. El conserje se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza y la espalda y cayó al suelo, flácido. Un borbotón de personas corrieron hacía él entre gritos y por un momento, yo estuve a punto de hacer exactamente lo mismo, blanco como la pared. Joder… ¡Era un hombre mayor! Me incliné hacía el pobre hombre sin poder contenerme. - ¡Ni se te ocurra, puta lame pollas! – por un momento vi sus manos precipitarse sobre mí, dispuestas a agarrar mi cuello para no soltarme y por puro instinto y rabia, me precipité hacía delante dispuesto a hacerle frente cuando, de repente, Frank se le echó encima agarrándolo por la espalda, deteniendo su avance y unos brazos musculosos me rodearon el cuerpo y tiraron de mí hacía atrás, alejándome de él contra mi voluntad. - ¡Suelta mamón!

-¡Párenlos, joder! – Blaine se revolvió pegando codazos y patadas. Un montón de chicos corrieron hasta él y en apoyo a Frank, lo agarraron y empezaron a hacerlo retroceder, intentando inmovilizarlo. Yo también me revolví, alterado, aún rabioso y deseando correr hacía Blaine para darle una patada que le reventara la polla con la que me había follado durante seis meses sin descanso.

-¡Kurt, Kurt! ¡Estate quieto, coño! – Elliot me estrujó entre sus fuertes brazos, dejándome sin aliento en cuestión de segundos. Aún así, me revolví furioso, intentando soltarme con mordiscos, incluso empezando a patalear.

-¡Cuando te coja voy a matarte, perra!

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, hijo de puta! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida! ¿¡Me has oído!? – los ojos de Blaine se centraron en los míos justo en el momento en el que los demás cayeron encima de él, tirándolo al suelo, aplastándolo entre todos. - ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Muérete Blaine, muérete! – Elliot empezó a tirar de mí hacía atrás. Finn me agarró los brazos que movía como un loco intentando tranquilizarme. Yo no los oía, no oía a ninguno de ellos. Sólo le veía a él, tirado sobre el suelo con la cara ensangrentada y los dientes apretados del dolor. Y aún así, aunque lo estuvieran aplastando para detenerle y le costara respirar, me miró fijamente con los ojos brillando intensamente, escuchando cada una de mis palabras. - ¡Te odio! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido Blaine, ojala nunca hubieras nacido, ojala estuvieras muerto! ¡Eres una maldita mierda, monstruo! ¡Desaparece! – y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó entonces, se esfumó.

Estaba seguro de haber oído un potente crujido en mi cabeza.

Crack…

Algo se rompió en aquel momento. No sé si en mí o en él. Quizás, en los dos. Pero algo se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos, y cuando Elliot y Finn me sacaron a rastras de la universidad y me inmovilizaron contra el coche, conteniendo mi rabia, lo supe.

Lo que se había roto era todo. Todo lo que habíamos construido juntos entre los dos, una relación, unos sentimientos, unos sueños y deseos… y la última esperanza de Blaine para volver a ser humano.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? – cuando dejé de hacer fuerza con el brazo, intentando que Elliot me soltara y dejara de retorcérmelo como un policía preparado para ponerle las esposas a un acusado, mi cuerpo se quedó totalmente flojo sobre el coche de Finn.

-Kurt, voy a soltarte, ¿Vale? Pero de aquí no te mueves, ¿está claro? – Elliot me soltó enseguida, soltando un suspiro. Y yo no me inmuté. – Hombre, ¿De que coño ibas? ¿Te ha dado ser Terminator o qué? ¡Se te ha ido la pinza, joder! ¡Le has reventado la nariz a tu hermano! ¿Sabes que con el golpe que le has dado podrías haberle taladrado el cerebro? – Elliot empezó a dar gritos con histeria. Yo no respondía, me quedé flácido, muerto tumbado boca abajo sobre el capó.

Intentaba asimilar el agujero negro que se había instalado en mi pecho, tragándose todo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así, joder! ¡No vuelvas a…!

-Elliot… - por primera vez, Finn habló, tranquilo y despacio. – Cállate. – y Elliot se calló, enmudeciendo de súbito, como si no estuviera allí.

Se formó un intenso silencio que acabó rompiéndose por el hipo que salía de mi boca, luego, por los débiles sollozos que no pude contener. Me dolía la garganta y me escocían los ojos. La verdad salió a la luz a causa de su propio peso. Me convulsioné y acabé cayendo al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerme en pie otra vez. El agujero se tragó mi fuerza, mi ira, dejándome cara a cara frente al dolor, y empecé a llorar como un niño asustado y vulnerable.

-Lo sabía. – oí a Finn a mi espalda. – Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Te dije que te destrozaría la vida, Kurt. Te lo dije.

-¿Blaine? – murmuró Elliot. - ¿Ha sido Blaine? – Finn calló. – Ya está ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de sus secretitos! ¡Sabía que me ocultabas algo, lo sabía! ¡¿Qué coño pasa?! ¡No confias en mí o qué! ¡¿Qué coño pasa con Blaine?! ¡Si no me lo dices juro que…!

-¡Estaban saliendo de verdad, joder! – mi cuerpo temblequeó otra vez. Finn gritó al límite de su paciencia. - ¡Cuando se morreaban por los pasillos no lo hacían por joder a Natalie! ¡Lo hacían de verdad, salían de verdad como una pareja normal y corriente, incluso follaban de verdad! ¡No era un puto juego, Elliot! ¡Eran una auténtica pareja, coño! ¡Nunca te enteras de nada! - Finn no sabía lo equivocado que estaba… porque sí. Había sido un puto juego de Blaine. Todo había sido un juego.

Me levanté del suelo, tambaleándome ante el silencio repentino de ambos.

-No… no puede ser… - empecé a caminar paso a paso, intentando no caerme y enfocar la vista borrosa en el lugar en el que estaba para no chocar contra nada. Seguía llorando y no tenía ni idea de cuanto me costaría dejar de llorar y arrastrarme por el suelo. – Kurt…

-Déjale… sólo conseguiríamos hacer que se sintiera más humillado. – a esas alturas ya era imposible humillarme aún más.

Y caminando sin rumbo, con la cabeza agachada, siempre mirando hacía el suelo, hacía el agua putrefacta del pozo donde había caído. En medio de ninguna parte, caminando, pero no hacía delante, sin ningún objetivo. Y lo peor de todo. Solo. Completamente solo. Como un alma en pena que eso era lo que daba, pena. Arrastrando el cuerpo como un gusano entre el fango.

Un gusano, en eso me había convertido.

Me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo cuando un coche pasó por mi lado y el agua del charco voló hacía mí, poniéndome perdido junto a una mujer que caminaba a un metro de mí y que empezó a gritarle al conductor como una loca. Yo simplemente seguí mirando al suelo y continué andando. Había dejado de llorar, pero el agujero seguía patente, enorme, engulléndolo todo. De momento, con la mente en blanco, sólo sentía el peso del agujero que me hacía inclinarme hacía delante. Un peso demasiado asfixiante, angustioso, agobiante que por más que deseaba quitarme de encima, no desaparecía.

Y probablemente, nunca lo haría.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada, maldita sea! ¡Son las once y media de la noche y ni una llamada! – y de repente, estaba en casa. No recordaba como había llegado, ni cuando, ni por dónde. Pero allí estaba. Y la sensación de desasosiego creció cuando me acordé de que Blaine también estaría allí. - ¡Oh, Dios, y esas pintas! ¡Estás empapado! ¿A quién se le ocurre salir con este tiempo? ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir? – mamá se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento. – murmuré y entré en casa sin mirarla a la cara.

-¿Cómo que lo siento? ¿Crees que eso es una excusa válida? ¡Te hemos estado esperando toda la tarde, pero nada, como al niño no le daba la gana de venir, hemos tenido que empaquetar las cosas nosotros solos y subirlas al coche! ¡Y tu hermano! ¡Pobre, se ha ido cabizbajo pensando que estabas cabreado con él! – y fue entonces, sólo entonces cuando alcé la cabeza y la miré a los ojos fijamente. Mi madre pareció sorprenderse por mi decrépito aspecto. – Kurt… ¿Pero qué?

-¿Cómo que se ha ido cabizbajo?

-¡Pues eso! ¡Si vieras con que cara se subió al coche cuando…!

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde? - Mamá frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que a donde? – y al verme tan descolocado y confuso, alzó una ceja, dubitativa. - ¿Es que acaso no te dijo que hoy regresaría a Westerville? – y de repente, el corazón que creía que se había ahogado dentro del agujero negro retumbó, dándome vida. La suficiente como para aguantar sólo un golpe más. La suficiente como para lanzarme hacía las escaleras y subirlas a trompicones, acelerado, con las lágrimas volviendo a quemarme los ojos.

Me catapulté hacía la puerta de su habitación y la abrí de golpe, quedándome blanco al ver el interior.

Nada. Su guitarra, ni la eléctrica ni la acústica estaban allí. Sobre la cama no había más que las sábanas en lugar de la ropa que solía dejar allí tendida para cambiarse en lugar de tener que rebuscar en el armario. No había ninguna bandana, ni ninguna de sus zapatillas, ni el móvil, ni algún que otro libro de la carrera, ni el mp3, ni la maleta, ni sus discos, ni el paquete de tabaco… nada.

Corrí hasta el armario y la abrí dando un portazo. Completamente vacía. Empecé a rebuscar en los cajones como un loco, abriendo cada uno de ellos, mirando debajo de la cama, buscando entre las estanterías… ¡Nada!

Salí corriendo hasta mi cuarto con las lágrimas libremente descendiendo por mis mejillas. Salté sobre la cama y la deshice con fuertes tirones, al borde de la histeria. Aparté la almohada y la lancé al suelo. Sólo encontré las impecables sábanas azules debajo de ella. Su chaqueta había desaparecido… y con ella su olor. Su rastro, su calor.

Abrí la boca acaparando todo el oxígeno que exigían mis pulmones, pero por mucho que tomara, seguía sin ser suficiente.

-¡MIERDA! - estallé por segunda vez en el día, esta vez de dolor por algo roto. Todo, todo, todo se había roto.

El Muñeco se había roto.


	26. EPILOGO PRIMERA TEMPORADA

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON ONE**

**EPILOGO **

By Blaine.

Había pasado ocho meses. Ocho meses desde que mi padre me echó de casa y yo vine a vivir con mi madre y mi hermano a un barrio de clase más o menos alta en Lima.

Recuerdo perfectamente mis días en los barrios bajos de Westerville, pasándome las horas muertas en la calle con mis colegas, jodiendo a los demás, haciendo daño a la gente, teniendo sexo duro con chicas fáciles y no tan fáciles. Después de todo, había llegado la hora de regresar.

Kurt me había roto la nariz. Nunca hubiera llegado a pensar que tuviera tanto valor y fuerza como para hacerlo. Había sido sin duda el peor golpe que me había llevado en la vida, el más bestia, el que más daño me había hecho. Por un momento, estuve a punto de desmayarme por el golpe.

Cuando llegué a casa de Elizabeth, empecé a recogerlo todo. Me cambié de camiseta y me miré en el espejo del baño. Tenía la nariz completamente destrozada y no paraba de sangrar. Otra persona hubiera ido al hospital, yo no. Yo me llevé la mano a la nariz, me la agarré con fuerza y le di una sacudida para colocármela en su sitio, igual que hacía cuando el hombro se me salía después de una pelea. Grité en cuanto me la coloqué. Aquello había sido mucho más doloroso que colocarse un hombro y ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho bien. Pero por lo menos, dejó de sangrar.

Agarré las maletas y las arrastré hasta el coche. Mi madre observaba fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos, cruzada de brazos en el umbral.

Por un momento, cuando vi la Gibson regalada, pensé en dejarla allí, dónde estaba, pero sólo le molestaría a Kurt, así que también me la llevé. Cuando pensaba que ya no quedaba nada más, recordé aquella chaqueta, la que le presté a mi hermano ese primer día para que no cogiera frío y la cual siempre tenía debajo de la almohada. Lo sabía desde el primer día. Recuerdo que se puso rojo cuando la pillé y empecé a meterme con él diciéndole que seguramente la usaría para recordarme mientras se masturbaba. Después de eso, lo dejé estar. Era divertido verlo dormir abrazado a ella. Pero ahora me tocaba recuperarla.

Cuando cogí la chaqueta de manera furtiva, recordé cuantas veces le había follado en su cama, como gritaba, como le gustaba, como se dejaba hacer, como alzaba el culo y lo restregaba contra mi polla, bien dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera hacerle, incluso pegarle e insultarle. Sí, sobretodo eso. Le encantaba sentirse dominado, le ponía cachondo perdido, como una putita bien amaestrada.

Tuve que salir de su cuarto corriendo para no empalmarme pensando en su cara de zorra mientras me lo tiraba.

Cuando cogí todo, me subí al coche y arranqué, saliendo rápidamente de allí sin dirigirle una última mirada a todo lo que esa casa representaba para mí. Sin mirar a mi madre una sola vez, sin cruzar palabra. Menos mal que Kurt no estaba allí.

Me pregunto, ¿Cómo habría sido todo si nunca me lo hubiera follado? Seguro que no tan divertido ni excitante como lo que habíamos sentido.

Ahora, me tocaba volver a mi lugar. El lugar del que nunca debería haber salido. Tendría que recuperar lo que era mío.

-Jeff… - me llevé el teléfono al oído mientras tomaba una curva a la izquierda. Jeff contestó enseguida, eufórico al escucharme. – Vuelvo a casa, para siempre… Sí, bueno, aquello no era mi lugar. No encajaba allí… ¿Estás con Ricky…? Entonces no le digas que vuelvo, a nadie. Será… - sonreí, mirándome en el espejo retrovisor. - … Una sorpresa. – colgué el móvil y lo lancé sobre el sillón del copiloto. Iba a encenderme un cigarro cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. Miré la pantalla de reojo.

Muñeco…

No, Kurt… por favor, déjalo ya. Deja de humillarte. No merece la pena llamarme y arrastrarte por mí. Déjalo ya…

Pero no lo dejó. Los nudillos se me pusieron blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante cada vez que una llamada acababa y volvía a empezar otra. A la novena, paré el coche en un aparte de la carretera. Agarré el móvil y le arranqué la batería, lanzándola a los asientos traseros.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el volante, apoyando la frente en el, suspirando, agotado.

De repente tuve que salir del coche guiado por una necesidad vital y me incliné hacía delante, vomitándolo todo hasta que sólo la bilis afloró de mi estómago.

Nunca me había sentido tan mierda…

**Fin Primera Temporada.**

**Oh mi dios, yo estoy sin palabras! ¿Ustedes que dicen? **

**Mañana ya entro a la escuela así que los días de actualización cambiaran, serán los mismos que BMTL y SC (Miercoles, Viernes y Domingo) trataré de que sea doble capitulo para que la espera no sea tan larga hehehehe.**

**En la segunda temporada comenzará el POV Blaine, sabremos más de su vida, de sus amigos, etc, dejaré las advertencias en el primer capítulo.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!**

**Los quiero mucho =)**


	27. CAPITULO 1 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola Prisioners! ¿Qué tal? Feliz mitad de semana =D vengo a dejar los dos primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada de TPOL, espero les guste y MUCHISIMAS gracias por los 300 reviews! Son geniales! **

**ADVERTENCIAS DE TEMPORADA :**

**Violencia; Sexo semi explicito; Intento de suicidio; Drama **

**¿Emocionados? hehehe**

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**El capitulo contiene un poco de sexo entre Kurt y Blaine al inicio del capitulo, si gustas puedes saltar esa parte. **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO **

**CAPITULO 1**

By Blaine.

-Joder, Blaine… estás como una puta cabra… - Se rió entre mis brazos, empezando a forcejear conmigo en cuanto entramos en su cuarto y le aplasté el cuerpo con las manos, cerrando la puerta y apoyándome en ella de espaldas.

El ruido que hacía la familia al completo se escuchaba desde abajo. Esas mellizas que me habían confundido con el hombre del saco, la madre de Kurt, es decir, mi madre, cotilleando con las tías que no conocía, Gordon hablando de deportes con los hombres… así que eso era una familia ¿eh? No me interesaba.

Sólo me interesaba Kurt.

Yo ignoraba el jolgorio con suma facilidad, de hecho tampoco me habría importado mucho tenerlos delante en aquel momento, abrazando a mi Muñeco, hundiendo mi boca en su nuca. Era bastante exhibicionista. Pero Kurt no…

-¿Por qué no dejas de temblar? – murmuré. Estaba muy tenso, lo notaba.

-No… no quiero hacerlo aquí. De sólo imaginarme que todo el mundo está abajo… me pongo enfermo.

-Así que ese es el problema. Muñeco, eres un auténtico cobardica.

-Cállate. – se revolvió entre mis brazos, molesto. Le solté, agarrándole del brazo enseguida y volteándolo hacía mí, quizás demasiado brusco.

Siempre me olvidaba de lo jodidamente delicado que era el Muñeco.

-Dime, mister loquero… ¿Hay alguna ley que prohíba el incesto consentido entre hermanos del mismo sexo y misma edad? – Kurt hizo una mueca con la cara, algo parecido a un puchero de niño pequeño. Hum… muy tentador…

-No… no exactamente.

-¿Entonces por qué se supone que el hecho de que sea yo quien te la meta por el culo está mal?

-Porque… - se quedó pensativo unos segundos, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. – Porque está mal visto por la sociedad. Nos tomarían por depravados sexuales y nos marginarían como si tuviéramos la peste. Nos llevarían al psicólogo porque… no es normal… - El Muñeco agachó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Me incliné hacía delante, buscando su mirada resplandeciente entre su fleco con una sonrisita en la boca.

-¿Por qué no es normal? ¿Por qué nadie lo hace? ¿O por qué no tienen necesidad de hacerlo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me miró con una ceja alzada, consternado. Le agarré de la cintura, pasando mis manos por el filo de su camiseta y empecé a subírsela lentamente, acariciando con la palma de mi mano toda su piel blanquecina, su torso sin apenas forma, totalmente plano.

-Se crían juntos desde pequeños… los padres tienen unos ideales anti-incestuosos en la cabeza que le transmiten a los niños desde su nacimiento… - mi Muñeco alzó los brazos, pasivo mientras le sacaba la camiseta y la dejaba caer al suelo. Su expresión seguía siendo la de un niño pequeño enfadado porque se había quedado sin piruleta. Me parecía una expresión digna de una estrella porno. – La unión, la convivencia y la educación por parte de los padres hace imposible que los hermanos se vean como algo más y… - le atraje hacía mí dándole un ligero tirón del cinturón de sus pantalones. Kurt apoyó las manos en mi pecho con suavidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – No se necesitan el uno al otro.

-¿Tú me necesitas a mí? – ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y qué clase de respuesta era la correcta para evitar compromisos? Sonreí y le arranqué el cinturón de los pantalones, abriendo la boca mientras me inclinaba hacía delante y le mordía el cuello, empapándole la piel con mi saliva y succionando su carne con fuerza, mordiéndola y lamiéndola con la lengua. El Muñeco se encorvó hacía atrás, extasiado. – Hum… - introdujo las manos bajo mi camiseta, acariciándome los abdominales con las yemas de los dedos, paseando sus cuidadas uñas por ellos, arañándome, subiendo hasta agarrar a dos manos los músculos de mi pecho.

No se estaba concentrando. Aún le faltaba fogosidad, aún estaba tenso.

-Mira, Muñeco… - separé la boca de su cuello y lo miré a los ojos con lascivia, deseando aplastar su delicado cuerpo con el mío, profanar su pureza con mi dura polla. Alcé el cinturón frente a sus ojos y lo estiré como si fuera un látigo. – Vamos a jugar a un juego. Conociendo tu vena masoquista, seguro que te encanta. – mi Muñeco se encogió un poco en cuanto le agarré de las manos y las rodeé con el cinturón hasta que estuvieron bien amarradas. Se removió, incómodo.

-Blaine, esto… - no le di tiempo a terminar. Le agarré de la cinturilla de los pantalones y se los bajé de un tirón. - ¡Ah! – le empujé hacía atrás, sobre la cama, sacándole los pantalones a tirones y echándolos a un lado. Kurt intentó levantarse, incapaz por el cinturón que le ataba las manos.

-Eh, eh… tranquilo. ¿No confías en mí, Muñeco? – le empujé de nuevo sobre la cama, dejándolo completamente tendido, agarrándolo de las muñecas y alzándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Él encogió las piernas y giró la cabeza, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Que preciosidad de Muñeco. Me moriría de gusto viendo su cara de zorrita bien abierta y dispuesta a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera mientras me la follaba con fuerza, tal y como le gustaba. – No puede ser que después de regalarme esa pedazo de guitarra y esa bonita velada en la azotea pretendas que no te lo agradezca tal y como a ti te gusta. Me has tocado la fibra sensible, Muñeco. – apoyé las manos en su cintura, acariciándole los costados con el pulgar y me incliné para besar su pecho. Kurt temblequeó, estremeciéndose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza con la boca entreabierta. Joder, era tan sensible a mis manos, a mis besos, a mi cuerpo, a todo lo que yo representaba, como si fuera un auténtico muñeco que sólo reacciona ante los violentos movimientos de su amo. Que delicado, joder...

Me veía incapaz de maltratarlo como me gustaría hacerlo, oírle lanzar auténticos gritos de dolor, hacerle daño, masacrarlo con mis manos… como molaría hacer sufrir a mi otro yo de la manera más sádica que se me pasara por la cabeza… pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Era demasiado precioso.

Me concentré en sus pequeños pezones, acaparando toda la piel que los rodeaba con la boca, empapándolos bien con mi saliva. El Muñeco suspiraba. Noté su corazón saltar contra su pecho, de la misma manera que saltó él en la cama cuando le mordí con firmeza el pezón derecho, casi con intenciones salvajes de arrancárselo.

-¡Ahm...! – encorvó la espalda un poco y aparté la boca de su pecho, clavando mi mirada seria en su carita ruborizada. - Blaine… no seas bruto, coño.

-¿Coño? Vaya boquita, Muñeco. Quizás también tenga que amordazarte para que no sueltes tantas groserías. – a Kurt le brillaron las mejillas.

-Hazme lo que quieras. – su serenidad me sorprendió.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que ésta noche eres mío? – asintió con lentitud. - ¿También quiere decir eso que me dejarás hacerte todo lo que quiera? ¿Y si quiero pegarte? – Kurt tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Sonreí. También debía tener cuidado con las sonrisas y las expresiones de la cara, sino, podían tornarse perfectamente como las de un asesino y no convenía asustar a mi Muñeco.

Aunque yo sabía que él ya se olía que era un auténtico asesino. Aún no comprendía porque no huía de mí si ya se había percatado de ello.

-Vaya, otro regalo de Navidad. No me lo esperaba. Aunque después de la Gibson, pocos regalos pueden impresionarme. – Kurt frunció el ceño un poco, mirándome con los ojos resplandecientes. Otra carita de niño enfadado sin caramelo.

-Pues sino te gusto como regalo, puedes ir quitándome las manos de encima… - de un tirón imprevisto, aprovechándome de su baja guardia, tiré de sus apretados boxers negros hacía abajo. - ¡Blaine! – se ruborizó aún más si cabía, como si fuera la primera vez que se mostraba completamente desnudo frente a mí. Descendió de golpe las manos atadas hasta su entrepierna, tapándome la vista. Me entró la risa floja al verlo.

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Te da vergüenza a estás alturas? ¡Quita la mano! – se las aparté con brusquedad. Él se encogió – Abre las piernas. Quiero verte bien. – el Muñeco suspiró quedamente, obedeciendo, mirándome fijamente a la cara. Sentí un débil picor en las mejillas en cuanto vi su polla firme y dura delante de mi cara, esperándome con ganas. – Eres idiota Muñeco. No me creo que tengas vergüenza de tu propio cuerpo ni de tu polla. No tienes nada que envidiar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. – Kurt la tenía bien grandecita. Quizás tanto como la mía, tal vez incluso algo más o algo menos. ¿Cosas de hermanos, quizás? Daba igual. La única realidad es que era la primera vez que me quedaba fascinado viendo a una persona desnuda y más, a un hombre. Pero es que Kurt no era un hombre, era mi Muñeco precioso.

Era delgado. No tenía músculos, bueno, algunos poco definidos. Ni rastro de vello en el pecho. Su piel parecía transparente, muy blanca y suave, el cuello parecía frágil y su cara digna de una estrella porno, mortalmente erótica con esas mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos perfilados con una suave capa de delineador que los hacía grandes y atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos. Los labios rojizos e hinchados de haberle comido la boca como un salvaje minutos antes, el perfil de su cara era rematadamente fino.

Muñeco hecho para saborearlo a bocados.

Me alcé un poco sobre la cama, sacándome la camiseta y los pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo. El Muñeco me observaba sin perderse detalle, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, acelerado.

-Blaine… venga… me estoy poniendo nervioso…

-Shh… - dejé caer con cuidado el cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo escalofríos al alcanzar el pleno contacto entre mi piel dura y áspera con la suya. Le besé los labios. Le temblaban lo suficiente como para dificultar el beso. - ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – el que se estaba impacientando era yo, notando su polla bien firme pegada a mi abdomen.

-Les oigo… les oigo desde aquí… ¿Y si suben? – sonreí acariciando su dulce carita con mis manos, restregando mis labios húmedos por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en eso y te concentras en mí? Te prometo que si suben no te soltaré. Te protegeré… - y noté perfectamente como los músculos tensos de su abdomen se relajaron. Sonreí…

Le mordí el cuello con suavidad mientras él alzaba los brazos de nuevo y los dejaba inertes sobre su cabeza, dejándome libre acceso a su pecho. Aparté la cara de su cuello, ascendiendo por su nuez, recorriéndole la barbilla con la lengua y me lancé a por su boca entreabierta, con ganas de penetrarla con mi lengua hasta el fondo, hasta callar sus gritos típicos de las putas que se ponían húmedas simplemente por el sonido de sus propios chillidos.

Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, se tocaban e intercambiaban saliva ansiosas por entrar en la boca del otro, recorrí su cuerpo con mi mano. Restregué los dedos por sus pezones hasta pellizcarle con saña. Kurt se revolvió con brusquedad. Un hilo de saliva se escurrió desde mi boca hasta su clavícula. Me reí observando su expresión ruborizada mientras negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera medio ido y volví a juntar nuestras lenguas entre nuestros labios.

Descendí mi mano ávidamente hasta su ingle y de improviso, le agarré la polla con fuerza, estrujándola entre mis dedos.

-¡Ah… no tan fuerte, joder! – gritó, dándome un mordisco en los labios que me hizo separarme de golpe. Saboreé con la puntita de la lengua el sabor metálico de mi sangre y apreté el agarré de su polla con pura malicia. El Muñeco se encogió, revolviéndose como un gatito dolorido y asustado rodeado por perros hambrientos que le enseñaban los dientes. Se encorvó hacía delante. Lo volví a tumbar en la cama de un empujón brusco.

-Quieto. ¿No querrás que te haga daño, verdad? – Kurt respiraba agitadamente, alterado, con los ojos brillando intensamente. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero sabía que no lo haría. Había aprendido a hacerse el duro delante de mí.

Con esa carita asustada era, simplemente, un Muñeco precioso. Observé su expresión de sufrimiento y luego desvié la mirada hasta su polla dura entre los dedos de mi mano. Incluso su polla era preciosa.

-Tienes un pequeño y duro problema entre manos, Muñeco. Habrá que hacer algo para arreglarlo. – Kurt me miró medio ido, sudando a chorros. De acuerdo, Blaine. Es tu turno de hacerle disfrutar como se merece el precioso Muñeco.

Aflojé el agarré de su pene y me incliné hacía delante, intentando averiguar que clase misterio tendría hacer semejante guarrada. No le veía ningún secreto, así que con seguridad abrí la boca frente a la punta húmeda de su polla y la atrapé entre mis labios, rodeándola con la lengua.

Kurt dio semejante chillido agudo que el corazón se me puso a doscientos de golpe.

Me la saqué de la boca y le mordí la ingle con fuerza.

-No grites. – el Muñeco se llevó las manos a la cara húmeda, tanto por lágrimas como por sudor y apretó los dientes. Volví a por su pene desde la base y lo lamí desde abajo hasta la punta. Se la besé. Y volví a metérmela en la boca, esta vez hasta el fondo, todo lo que mi boca consiguió tragar.

-¡Hum! – Kurt gimoteó escandalosamente, encorvando la espalda y también la pelvis hasta mi boca, buscando más profundidad en ella. Se la saboreé con la lengua. No resultaba vomitivo, pero preferiría que me la chuparan a mí. De todas formas, el solo oír los grititos de mi Muñeco precioso merecían la pena para rebajarme al nivel de un maricón cualquiera. Empecé a sacármela de la boca muy lentamente, para que Kurt disfrutara bien de mi boca. Error… - ¡Ah… por favor Blaine, cuidado con los dientes…! – mierda. Le había clavado los dientes. Que puto burro.

-Lo siento, Muñeco. – definitivamente, eso no era lo mío. Empecé a subir y a bajar la mano sobre su polla con descontrol, intentando compensar el raspón que le había causado mi boca. Le dediqué un par de lametones a la punta hasta que noté su humedad y descendí con mi lengua hacía más abajo, hasta sus huevos. Los lamí y delineé con la lengua, notando como Kurt se estremecía y se revolvía cada vez con más violencia, incapaz de contener sus graznidos. Que delicado y sumamente adorable. No pude evitar mordérselos suavemente.

-¡Aaahh! – sollozó. Prácticamente se le saltaron las lágrimas. - ¡Blaine, por favor… fóllame ya! – sonreí complacido.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – el Muñeco se desesperó. Se revolvió con tanta energía que consiguió darse la vuelta en la cama, dándome la espalda. Me relamí los labios al ver el esfuerzo que le supuso alzarse sobre las manos atadas y situarse a cuatro patas, con el culo en pompa frente a mí.

-Ya, ahora… venga, Blaine… por favor, le tengo ganas… - ¿Y quién coño se negaba a esa suplica?

-Que caprichoso, Muñeco. – murmuré, sonriente y lleno de gozo a más no poder. Me bajé los boxers con rapidez mientras le agarraba el culo prieto y pequeño con una mano. Le mordí una de las nalgas. Kurt alzó la cabeza con la boca abierta, jadeando como un perro. – Que perra tan obediente estás hecha.

-Blaine… no lo estropees ahora… - fruncí el ceño, abriéndole las nalgas con las manos y recorriendo con un dedo el interior de éstas hasta los testículos.

-¿Estropear qué? – me sorprendí a mí mismo dándole un leve lametón a su apretado agujero. El Muñeco se estremeció.

-Ésta noche… no la estropees… - ignoré su comentario, sin entender bien a qué se refería exactamente y me alcé sobre mis rodillas, colocándome para penetrarlo de una estocada rápida y fuerte, dispuesto a abrirlo de manera que le hiciera daño, para que lo que le siguiera no le doliera tanto. Un método estúpido y poco eficaz. Para la próxima vez compraría lubricante. No me hacía gracia tener que verlo sufrir por mi brutalidad. – Blaine… la primera fuerte… quiero que me haga daño, haz que me duela… - gimoteó. Por un momento pensé que me había leído el pensamiento.

-Eso pretendía hacer, Muñeco precioso… - coloqué bien mi polla rozándola con su agujero, presionando.

-Blaine… - mi Muñeco giró la cabeza, mirándome con esa sonrisa tan tierna que ya conocía, de las que me hacían estremecerme de forma espeluznante. – Vas a quedarte en Lima para siempre, ¿verdad?

-Sí… contigo… - su preciosa sonrisa resplandeció.

-Te quie…

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Oh, no…

Ring, ring, ring…

Joder…

¡Ringringringring…!

¡Me cago en la puta!

Aparté de una patada las malditas sábanas blancas de mi cuerpo sudado y cansado, con los ojos hinchados y los movimientos torpes al levantarme de mal humor. El cutre y molesto ruido del timbre de la puerta principal acababa de interrumpir mi depravado sueño. Noté mi polla dolorida de la enorme dureza con la chocaba contra mis boxers. Eso no era una erección matutina a la que cualquier hombre debía enfrentarse tarde o temprano después de un buen tiempo de represión, no. Eso era una enorme erección debida al sueño caliente que había revivido con detalle la noche de Navidad de ese mismo año… y eso quería decir que representaba peligro.

Me levanté de la cama y agarré los pantalones tirados sobre el suelo, colocándomelos lentamente, sin prisas pese a la insistencia del timbre y a los cansinos ladridos de Guetti, mi perra, mientras rascaba la puerta con las zarpas de las patas.

No me molesté en mirarme en el espejo ni en intentar disimular la erección, que se notaba a leguas. Salí de mi cuarto con paso tranquilo y caminé por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Guetti giró la cabeza, mirándome con la lengua fuera y la pequeña cola cortada haciendo amago de aletear alegremente. Solté los tres cerrojos de la puerta y abrí, desganado.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Se los dije o no se los dije!? ¡Aprendan a creer un poco más en mí, idiotas! – puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Jeff? – Jeff, el rubio y siempre alegre que se parece vagamente a Kurt, entró revoloteando en casa, sin recibir invitación alguna. - ¡Eh! ¿¡Quien cojones te ha dado permiso para entrar!? – lo agarré del cuello de la camiseta, tirando de él hacía atrás en gesto amenazante. Jeffy alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Vale, vale, tranquilo! ¡Joder, hombre, sólo he venido a saludarte! ¡Hace meses que no sabemos nada de ti!

-¿Acaso te importa que cojones haga con mi puta vida? ¡Sal de aquí cagando leches, ahora!

-¡Joder con el jefe, que humor! – Ricky se adentró en casa aprovechándose de mi despiste, tranquilamente, dándole a Jeffy incluso un leve empujón para apartarlo del trayecto.

-¡Con permiso, Brother! – y Black, prácticamente, entró arrollándonos con su cuerpo de verdugo negro. Solté a Jeffy y giré la cabeza hacía el montón de peña que se aproximaba hacía la puerta, dispuestos a entrar junto a los demás bien cargados con litronas de cerveza y los objetos punzantes bien a la vista.

Apoyé las manos a cada lado de la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso.

-Yo que ustedes volvería a casa a recoger la coca antes de que termine de vestirme y vaya a prenderle fuego, sin o con ustedes dentro. – y cerré la puerta de un portazo, más que cabreado.

-¿Qué tal tu vida en Lima, Devon? Nos habrás traído algún regalo ¿no? ¡Encima de que cuidamos tus territorios! – Jeff ya se había adueñado de la nevera, buscando como un perro algo de alcohol con el que calmar su instinto.

-¡Jeffy, cógeme una cerveza, anda! – gruñó Black, sentándose con pose chula sobre el suelo, ignorando el sofá.

-¡En cuanto las encuentre, hombre! ¡Blaine, no me jodas, tienes la nevera vacía!

-¡Sí y tienes suerte de que no haya, porque te las metería por el culo! ¿Dónde está Ricky?

-¡Aquí! – Ricky salió del baño con el ceño fruncido, revolviéndose el pelo corto y erizado con una mano. - ¿Dónde tiro esto, Blaine? – me enseñó una gruesa bola encerrada en su puño, medio ensangrentada.

-¡Joder, Ricky, que asco! – exclamó Jeffy saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¡No tengo la culpa! ¡Ojala no tuviera ésta mierda de regla, ni siquiera con las pastillas se va! ¡Habría que ver a ustedes con ésta guarrada pegada al culo todo el día!

-Pues ya podrías quedarte menopáusica. Total, para lo que te va a servir esa mierda… no te veo yo a ti de madre.

-No me verás. A mí como mucho me da Blaine… - Ricky se tumbó en el sofá como si fuera suyo, clavando sus ojos oscuros en mi cara. – Pero últimamente ya ni eso. Blaine, me tienes desatendida. ¿Qué pasa? Cuando llevaba minifaldas y estaba en el equipo de animadoras bien que me la metías. ¿Ahora soy demasiado hombre para ti? – Ricky, en realidad, Richelle, había pasado por un proceso de transformación de buenísima a buenísimo. De pija a machorra total. De pelo largo y cuidado a corto y erizado. De vestiditos cortos de Channel a ropa casual bien pegada de la marca Surfer, de personalidad de chica fácil a personalidad de chicos con dos pares de cojones bien puestos. En definitiva, de repente se creía hombre y no podía engañar a nadie. A veces, le gustaría ser un auténtico chico.

Después de su transformación, nadie tenía muy claro que era de su orientación sexual, pero poco me importaba. No iba mal para casos de desesperación total, por muy chico que se creyera.

-Hablando de eso. Blaine, menudo empalme, hombre. – los tres se inclinaron para mirarme la entrepierna.

-¿Quieres descargar? Si te da asco la regla, tengo una bonita boca dispuesta a todo.

-O si quieres experimentar… - alcé una ceja, mirando a Jeffy con expresión de circunstancia. - ¿¡Qué!? Tengo un piercing en la oreja izquierda, ¿Recuerdas? Eso quiere decir que soy un desviado.

-Menuda pandilla de maricas. – gruñó Black, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. – Eso no va por ti, Blaine.

-Pues no apuestes nada por ello. – Black hizo como que no había oído nada. Ricky frunció el ceño levemente, pero se quedó callada. Jeff me miró fijamente y sonrió, entendiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Pronto soltaría algo tipo, así que el machoman ha experimentado, por lo que cambié de tema enseguida, molesto.

No tenía ganas de dar detalles. No quería que nadie supiera de la existencia de Kurt. Sería un riesgo innecesario.

Me dejé caer con las piernas abiertas sobre el otro sofá, quitándole un cigarrillo a Black y llevándomelo a la boca después de que me lo encendiera con el suyo.

-Creía que todavía estabas cabreado por lo de tu novia. – le hablé. Black se apartó el cigarrillo de la boca y soltó el humo tranquilamente.

-Fui un idiota. Debería haber sabido antes que era una putita como otra cualquiera. Fue realmente estúpido por mi parte liarme a golpes contigo, Bro.

-Sí, lo fue. Tuviste suerte de que se tratara de ti. No hubiera sido tan indulgente con cualquier otro, hermano.

-Bueno… igual ahora te arrepientes de haberlo sido. – suspiré.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Ricky se revolvió incómoda en el sofá.

-Nos han quitado el Floy. – sentenció Jeff con voz cansada. Crispé los huesos de mis nudillos.

-Es decir, les dejo mis territorios para que los cuiden mientras yo no estoy y saquen provecho de los beneficios del local y ustedes dejan que lo quiten sabiendo que ni siquiera es nuestro. ¿Quién coño ha sido? – por un momento se hizo el silencio. - ¿Tengo que volver a repetir la pregunta?

-Los Arios, Blaine. Los Arios. – puse los ojos en blanco. Genial. Acababa de llegar y ya tenía una pelea de las gordas seleccionada. Hum…

-¿Cómo has podido dejar que esos cabeza rapada les quitaran el local? – volvieron a quedarse en silencio. – Por lo visto no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos perdido. Por lo menos a mí me daban un diez por ciento de los beneficios del club y ahora ¿Qué? Esos mil euros mensuales ¿De dónde me los saco? – siguieron guardando silencio. – De acuerdo, vale. – suspiré. – habrá que ir a recuperarlo. – Black, Ricky y Jeff sonrieron enseguida.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé. Ésta semana. ¿Saben que he vuelto? – miré a Jeffy de refilón, que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No, no soy tan estúpido como para ponerlos sobre aviso!

-Ya. Pero se lo has dicho a todo el mundo que consideras de la pandilla. ¿Y si hay un topo, qué? Aún así, las noticias vuelan. No contéis con el efecto sorpresa por culpa del bocazas de Jeff.

-Joder, marica, ya te podrías haber estado callado.

-Y habló precisamente Ricky, machorra lesbiana.

-¡Serás maricón…! – me levanté del sofá mientras esos dos se peleaban, aplastando el cigarrillo contra la mesilla del salón, sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Y el Príncipe? – le pregunté a Black, el único que se mostraba indiferente ante semejante jolgorio.

-Hum… no tengo ni idea. Jeff le avisó de tu llegada el primero, pero no quiso venir. Ya sabes que ese va a su rollo, con su ropita de marca y sus lujazos. El niño pijo… aún no entiendo porqué dejaste que se nos uniera, Blaine. No es de los nuestros.

-En realidad, sólo hay que buscarle el sadismo. Sólo hay que mirar a los ojos a alguien para saber si es peligroso o no y él… puede llegar a serlo si quiere. Sólo hace falta quitarle los miedos aunque sea a hostias. En fin… voy a ducharme. Cuida de que esos dos no me rompan nada. – Black asintió levemente. En cuanto abrí la puerta del salón Guetti me saltó encima, levantándose sobre las patas traseras con alegría, ladrando. Le acaricié la cabeza y el lomo, dándole un poco de juego y luego lancé su único peluche hacía el final del pasillo, haciéndola correr tras él moviendo la pequeña cola.

Me encerré en el baño. Me desnudé frente al espejo, rascándome la barbilla con una mano. Noté la barba asomándose más por los poros de mi piel. Ya era hora de afeitarse otra vez. Suerte que a diferencia de otros, a mí me bastaba una pasada con la cuchilla una o 3 veces a la semana. Yo no tenía tanto vello… como Kurt.

Recordé de repente aquella vez que lo vi en el baño, afeitándose. Me quedé casi shockeado. Me lo había tirado tantas veces y me había llegado a parecer tan afeminado e imberbe, que me quedé embobado viéndole hacer una cosa tan masculina y tan normal para un hombre como era afeitarse. Me había parecido tan atractivo. Tan deseable… Había sido imposible no follármelo contra el lavamanos.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua fría, helada. La necesitaba si pretendía bajar la erección sin utilizar las manos, porque era una erección peligrosa. Muy peligrosa para mi mente salida.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo como cuchillas, sentí una mirada escalofriante clavada en mi espalda. Intenté ignorarla en la medida de lo posible, empezando a enjabonarme el cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que me arañé la piel con las manos.

Cuando salí de la ducha empapado, sin molestarme en coger siquiera una toalla y agarré la cuchilla de afeitar del mueble del baño, me crucé con su mirada a través del espejo… Con la mirada del Muñeco, el maniquí agrietado, con sonrisa rota, ojos ocultos tras el cabello castaño encrespado que le caía como una cascada sobre la cara. El Muñeco que desde que había salido de Lima no me dejaba tranquilo ni en el baño. Ese macabro Muñeco. Remordimientos y nostalgia pura hechos una ilusión.

-¿Qué puñetas quieres ahora? – me volví hacía él. El Muñeco se rió de manera macabra y desapareció.

Ese puto Muñeco no tenía comparación con Kurt.

Mientras me afeitaba, me pregunté que estaría haciendo mi Muñeco en ese mismo momento…

**8888888888888**

By Kurt

-…Eh… oye tú… ¡Despierta! – abrí los ojos sintiendo un leve sobresaltó, pero no lo suficiente como para moverme de la silla de la biblioteca más de un centímetro.

-¡Shh! – rechistaron los demás estudiantes, mirando en mi dirección con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento… - la persona que acababa de despertarme se sentó frente a mí, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yo lo conocía. Entrecerré los ojos analizando cada una de sus facciones. Claro que lo conocía. Era Frank, mi gran rival de la infancia. Aquel contra el que competía por la nota más alta en los exámenes, por quien era el que comía más y en menos tiempo, quien era capaz de trepar más alto la barra de gimnasia, quién acababa con más ligues en verano… ese Frank.

-Frank…

-¡Sí, ese soy yo! Menos mal que me reconoces. He venido aquí pensando en como cojones te explicaría yo a ti quien era sino me reconocías. – sonrió, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa e inclinando el cuerpo hacía delante, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mano, mirándome con los ojos alegres y activos que recordaba.

-Estamos juntos desde primaria…

-Ya, pero últimamente no reconoces ni a tus propios amigos, así que pensé… - medio cerré los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer el esfuerzo de fruncir el ceño. – Vaya, he metido la pata ¿No? – no les contesté. Frank empezaba a sentirse incómodo por mi indiferencia. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Me refiero de verdad, tío. Sólo hace falta verte para saber que mientes.

-¿Y por qué preguntas?

-Por simple educación. – bajé la cabeza un poco, clavando los ojos en mi regazo y en mis manos temblorosas bajo la mesa, que apretaban con fuerza mis pantalones intentando detener los temblores. – Desde que Blaine se fue apenas te veo por la uni. – sentí un fuerte espasmo al oír ese nombre. Enormes náuseas. El agujero negro empezó a ganar terreno sobre mi mente con sólo oír ese maldito nombre. Sentí como uno de los fragmentos de mi cuerpo caía al suelo para hacerse añicos. No quería hablar de eso ahora. No podía… - Oh, perdón. No quería hablar de él.

-Nadie quiere hablar de él pero todo el mundo acaba haciéndolo. Por eso no quiero ir a la universidad. – sabía lo que me esperaría en cuanto pusiera un pie allí. Las preguntas volarían por todos lados, al igual que los rumores. Por lo menos en casa podía llorar, caerme y esconderme en una habitación oscura cuando quisiera, en absoluta intimidad. Si en la universidad me daba un ataque de ansiedad, sólo conseguiría hacer desaparecer mi escasa autoestima, esa que se arrastraba como una serpiente siguiendo a mi sombra.

-Lo entiendo. Si no quieres hablar, que se le va a hacer. Sólo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Es verdad que estás yendo a psicólogos y cosas así? – cerré los ojos, suspirando, agotado del todo. Lo que decía. Los rumores vuelan por todas partes.

-No. No tengo nada que contarles. – Frank asintió.

-Kurt, en realidad estoy aquí por Elliot y Finn.

-Lo suponía. – se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada personal, ya sabes… pero ¿Por qué?

-No quiero hablar con ellos. – no quería hablar con ellos precisamente porque lo sabían todo. Todo. Eran los únicos en los que podía confiar y a la vez, los únicos que podían recriminarme con razón todos mis actos. Y ahora no tenía ganas de recriminaciones. Sólo quería estar solo en un rincón oscuro de casa revolviéndome en mi propia mierda. Sufriendo en silencio.

Sabía que Blaine no volvería, así que sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que el agujero fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, como ocurre en todos los desengaños amorosos.

O el agujero desaparecía… o yo me mataría.

-Están muy preocupados por ti, hombre. Dicen que no hay forma de hablar contigo, que prácticamente te has aislado en casa, que no les contestas a las llamadas y no les abres la puerta. Finn me ha pedido que te diga que como no tenga noticias de ti en esta semana, hablará con Elizabeth. – alcé la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me levanté de la silla haciendo chirriar las patas de ésta contra el suelo.

-No tendrán huevos… - Frank miró a nuestro alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Todo el mundo nos miraba, molesto, pero me importaba más bien poco.

-Pues yo diría que sí. Mira, no sé que te habrá hecho Blaine exactamente, pero Elliot tiene unas ganas de cortarle las pelotas que no son normales. – apreté el puño. Otra vez su jodido nombre. Empezaba a sentir como partículas diminutas del agujero empezaban a fluir por mis venas, crispándome los nervios, envenenándome lentamente. – Así que más te vale hablar con esos gorilas. A saber si tendrían polla para ir detrás del loco de Blaine…

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar de ese imbécil! – golpeé la mesa con el puño, haciendo un ruido estridente que se tragó todo el silencio que inundaba la biblioteca. - ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de Blaine, Elliot, Finn, Elizabeth…! ¡Déjenme tranquilo, coño! ¿¡Tan difícil es!? ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! ¿¡Vale!? Dile de mi parte a esos toca pelotas que no se metan en mi vida. ¡No les importa una puta mierda! – Frank me observó en silencio, con mirada desafiante, de aquel que acaba de perder la paciencia.

-Señor… - la bibliotecaria, una cuarentona con pinta de estricta Rotel Meyer me agarró del brazo de repente, con fuerza. – Acompáñeme a la salida. – de un tirón, me deshice de su agarre, molesto. Recogí los libros de la universidad frente a la mirada atenta de la mujer y la escrutadora de Frank y les di la espalda, dispuesto a salir de allí a prisa.

-Kurt… - me llamó Frank con voz ronca. – Eres un niñato egocéntrico y desagradecido. – no lo negué.

Salí de allí tan cabizbajo como había entrado, abrazándome el cuerpo con los brazos, sintiendo que iba a caerme a trozos de vuelta a casa y dejaría un caminito de mis piezas rotas que guiaría a las personas hasta mi cadáver. Hubiera estado bien. Pero no ocurriría. Al menos no tan rápido como desearía.

¿Cuándo desaparecería el parásito que se había instalado en mi cuerpo? Era las sobras de un amor mutilado y muerto que ya no quería, simplemente para que dejara de hacer daño. Pero cada vez que indagaba inconscientemente en los recuerdos que había compartido con Blaine, sólo podía desear desesperadamente que volviera a mí. Y al ver que no lo haría, el agujero me tragaba un poco más y sentía más ganas que nunca de esconderme de la gente para llorar.

El Kurt que Blaine había conocido se había marchitado. El nuevo Kurt no podía ni siquiera mirarse a un espejo sin sentir asco de sí mismo.

-¡Eh, marica! – frené en seco, con los ojos en blanco y los puños apretados. Un ostentoso coche deportivo se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, junto a mí. Miré con profundo desprecio al conductor que se asomaba por la ventanilla con pintas de chulo, con gafas de sol incluidas cuando prácticamente ya era de noche. - ¿A dónde vas a éstas horas? ¡Pero que morro le echas! ¡Faltas a la uni cuando te da la gana y por las noches te vas de marcha! ¡Menuda vida, Kurt! – se subió las gafas de sol, dejándolas reposar sobre su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sparky…

-¿Por qué Sparky? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mi nombre o qué? Me jode el nombrecito, ¿sabes? – suspiré. Me cargué el bolso al hombro y empecé a andar de nuevo hacía delante, pasando de él olímpicamente. - ¡Eh, eh! – el coche me siguió a un ritmo lento pegado a la acera. - ¿Por qué no vienes a la uni? Se echa de menos a un marica como tú.

-Para eso ya te tienen a ti, ¿No?

-… No me puedo creer que seas tan cabronazo.

-Y yo no me puedo creer que tengas la cara de dirigirme la palabra después de lo de la fiesta de Natalie.

-¡Precisamente eso quería aclararte! ¡Fue un malentendido! ¡No pretendía asustarte, sólo quería besarte, Muñeco!

¿Muñeco…? ¿¡Muñeco!?

Me pierna se movió sola, con fuerza y rapidez y ¡Pum! Hundí el pie en la brillante e intacta carrocería del coche, pegándole una patada que bolló la puerta del conductor.

-Pero… - Sparky paró el coche, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de reaccionar. Aparté la pierna de la puerta y volví a pegarle una patada tremenda, destrozándola, hecho una furia. - ¿¡Que coño haces!?

-¿¡Con qué derecho me llamas Muñeco, anormal!? – volví a pegarle otra, y otra, y otra. - ¡Vete al infierno, Sparky! – abrió la puerta con cara de mala hostia y antes de que volviera a golpearla, me agarró el brazo, estrujándomelo hasta hacerme daño. - ¡Ah, suéltame capullo!

-¡Menos mal que estás depresivo! ¡Menuda mala hostia!

-¡Que te follen!

-¡Joder, y Blaine amenazando para que no me acerque a ti! ¡Si no te hace falta protección, mierda! - ¿Qué?

Dejé de patalear por unos instantes y lo miré a la cara. Sparky tragó saliva por algo que vio en mis ojos. No sabía qué había en mí para provocar semejante reacción en todo aquel que se preocupaba en mirarme a la cara y tampoco me importaba.

-¿Blaine… qué? – Sparky alzó una ceja, sin entender. - ¿Qué ha dicho Blaine sobre mí? – mi voz sonó ronca y furiosa, grave como si tuviera veinte años más de los que tenía, amenazante.

-Ah, eso… - se encogió de hombros. – Aquella vez en el baño, ¿Te acuerdas? – situó las manos tras su cabeza, suspirando, quitándole hierro al asunto. – Me amenazó con rajarme la garganta si me acercaba a ti mientras él no estuviera. Pero… - empezó a hablar, diciendo algo sobre que no soportaba que nadie le ordenara ni le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, pero yo dejé de escucharle.

Cuando el dolor disminuía un poco era cuando la furia se incrementaba en mis venas, como en aquel momento. Blaine me seguía atando a él aunque ya no estuviera. Le odiaba por hacerlo, le odiaba por mantenerme firmemente pegado a sus recuerdos, por ser tan egoísta que me quería solo para él incluso cuando él estaría disfrutando con otra persona lejos de mí, sin dedicarme un solo retazo de sus pensamientos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Como si su Muñeco se hubiera quedado en nada.

Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio…

¡Mierda, te quiero tanto, Blaine! ¡Solo puedo echarte de menos a cada momento y tocarme patéticamente a mí mismo pensando en ti, maldito hijo de puta!

-Kurt… ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? – miré a Sparky con los ojos aguados. Un par de lágrimas descendían por mi cara sin compasión, sin represión. Él me miraba en silencio, sin hacer la más mínima referencia a mi muestra de debilidad. Se lo agradecí para mis adentros. Me limpié las lágrimas con el brazo y negué con la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

-Si es por lo que pasó en la fiesta de Natalie, ¡Te juro que no voy a tocarte un pelo! Te asusté y lo siento, de verdad. No quería meterte miedo, sólo quería… besarte. – su casi imperceptible tartamudeo me hizo sonreír un poco.

-No es por eso. Prefiero volver solo a casa…

-¿Es por Blaine? – Sparky alzó una ceja al tiempo que una sonrisita divertida aparecía en su cara. - ¿Piensas ser fiel a sus órdenes y gustos eternamente? – fruncí el ceño, pensativo. No, desde luego que no. – Kurt… él ya no tiene poder sobre ti. No le perteneces y en mi opinión, nunca mereció tenerte. – un pequeño alivio y sentimiento de halago me cruzó el pecho de parte a parte, justo en el centro del agujero, recuperando una pequeña parte de mí que ya daba por perdida. ¿Un poco de coraje, quizás? – Venga, Príncipe, lánzate.

-¿Príncipe? – me reí un poco, con gran esfuerzo. Sparky me tendió la mano.

-¿Te lanzas? – miré su mano unos segundos, en silencio. Negué con la cabeza y con una especie de amago por sonrisa, le di la vuelta al coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto en silencio, adentrándome en el coche tranquilamente. Oí la risa grave de Sparky cuando abrió la puerta del conductor. – Supongo que así también me vale. – Y arrancó.

Abrí la ventanilla, buscando el aire fresco del anochecer azotarme la cara. De repente, el techo del coche se replegó, desapareciendo en la parte trasera, dejándome ver el cielo levemente estrellado que se abría en la noche despejada. Miré a Sparky, que me sonrió, divertido.

Intenté devolverle la sonrisa y creo que más o menos, lo conseguí. Hasta que descendí la mirada y me encontré cara a cara con el espejo retrovisor, devolviéndome el reflejo de mi patético intento de expresar una felicidad que se escondía en lo más profundo de mi entrañas, que huía del parásito instalado en mi cuerpo.

Sintiendo asco hacía mi propio cuerpo, me pregunté que estaría haciendo Blaine en ese mismo momento…


	28. CAPITULO 2 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna; elegí poner la canción de Darren "Human" porque él la escribió cuando tenía 15 años y encaja perfecto con el flashback que habrá hehe..**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 2**

By Blaine.

La puerta del Floy se abrió ante nosotros.

El club Floy es enorme. Una mezcla entre discoteca, pub y puticlub situado en la periferia de Westerville. Era un hervidero de alcohol, sexo, música dance y drogas y, prácticamente, era mío.

En la barra, las chicas que conocía a la perfección y de manera bastante profunda e íntima, bailaban y restregaban sus perfectos y sensuales cuerpos casi desnudos frente a la pandilla de babosos ansiosos por probar un coño caliente y húmedo. Las luces de los focos daban vueltas por todo el local, sin detenerse en un mismo lugar durante apenas un segundo. La música hacía retumbar las paredes.

Caminé por entre la marabunta de gente, apartando cerdos de mi camino a empujones. Algunas personas se me quedaban mirando desde una distancia prudente, con la boca abierta, sumidos en un silencio respetuoso o, tal vez, lleno de temor.

-¡Blaine! – una de las chicas del club se me acercó con un albornoz abierto, dejando ver claramente su desnudez bajo la lencería transparente. -¿Dónde estabas? Esos cerdos se han adueñado del Floy. ¡Es un puto desastre! ¡Lo destrozan todo, no pagan las consumiciones y echan a los clientes! ¡Nos acosan a nosotras! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No puedes dejar que sigan haciendo…!

-Por eso estoy aquí. – le acaricié la mejilla con una mano, tranquilizando su histeria por momentos. – Anda, guapa. Llama a tus amigas y sácalas de aquí. También a los clientes. ¡Rápido! – la empujé hacía atrás bruscamente. Ella se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas. – De acuerdo. Si lo haces bien, luego les daré un bonito regalo a ti y a tus amigas. – ella sonrió complacida y desapareció rumbo a los vestíbulos.

-¿Qué piensas regalarles, Blaine? No creo que pudieras tirarte a las veinte en una sola noche. – se burló Black a mis espaldas, mi único apoyo en aquel lugar repleto de cabezas rapadas. Estábamos en territorio enemigo, en la boca del lobo. Y solos.

Por ahora.

-Será un regalo mucho mejor, ya lo verás. Sabrán apreciarlo. – sonreí. – No hay nadie más vengativo que las prostitutas del Floy. - Estábamos cerca. Lo olía. Esa peste a cerdo que inundaba el lugar me guiaba fácilmente hasta el "Cerdo real" o lo que es lo mismo. El líder de esa manada que se creía algo parecido a los nuevos nazis que traerían la destrucción eliminando a todas aquellas personas que no fueran consideradas de la raza Aria, es decir, matar a los humanos en el matadero y dejar vivos a la jauría de cerdos. Personalmente, me importaban muy poco sus planes. Sólo me importaba que para hacerse dueños del mundo, yo estaba delante. Y de muy mala hostia, por cierto.

Y allí estaba el cabeza rapada real, rodeado de sus lechoncitos que nos observaron a Black y a mí con ojos temerarios. Suicidas. El cabeza rapada se hacía llamar… ¿Cómo era?

-¡Hombre, Anderson! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Capitán?

Ah, sí. Se hacía llamar el Furher, aunque yo lo llamaba el Cerdito con aires de grandeza que soñaba con aprender a volar. Sería un bonito título para una película de Disney.

El tío era feo, calvo, enorme y lucía una perilla que me recordaba al negro del Equipo A.

-Ya sabes, asuntos de trabajo, Heil Hitler. – hice una vaga imitación del saludo nazi que le hizo reír. Uno de sus dientes se tambaleó en su boca. Caminé hacía él y me senté cómodamente a su lado, en el sofá. Black se quedó de pie, en silencio, ignorando las miradas de desprecio que le dirigían los cabeza rapada.

-¿Dónde se había metido todo este tiempo, Capitán? Se le empezaba a echar en falta. – me habló, centrándose momentáneamente en mí. Yo ni siquiera le miré a los ojos. Su aliento me molestaba.

-Pero bueno ¿No piensas invitarme aunque sea a una cerveza? Tu hospitalidad deja mucho que desear. – en realidad, no quería birra. Solo intentaba ganar un poco de tiempo a la espera de que todo el mundo menos los "Arios" salieran del club.

-¡Oh, perdona, perdona, hombre! Mira que soy estúpido. – pues sí. Enseguida tuve una cerveza y un cigarrillo ocupando mis labios. El lechoncito que me trajo la bebida me miró con mala cara. - ¿Y que le trae por aquí al gran Blaine Anderson? ¿Piensa quizás disfrutar de los placeres de una de nuestras chicas o sólo ha venido a tomar un par de birras con su colega, el Furher? - ¿nuestras chicas? ¿Colega? No me descojonaba en su cara por hacer el paripé.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Vengo a arrancarte la polla y a recuperar mi club. – él intentó parecer tranquilo, pero sus lechones empezaron a inquietarse observando el puro que su líder se llevó a la boca, tan pancho.

-Entiendo. Has venido a hablar de negocios.

-No. He venido a cortar cabezas y la tuya es la primera del menú.

-Por supuesto, Capitán, pero estoy seguro de que este malentendido se puede arreglar con una buena oferta. ¿Qué te parecen seis mil?

-¿Por el Club? Eso es lo que gano en dos meses por él. No me hagas reír.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué te parecen diez mil?

-No lo veo claro.

-¿Quince mil? – sacudí la cabeza, fingiendo aburrimiento ante su insistencia. – Veinte mil y es mi última oferta.

-Pues si es tu última oferta, tienes un problema. – ante mi sorpresa, él volvió a reírse.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices si incluyo en la oferta al príncipe del castillo de muñecas? – fruncí el ceño cuando los lechoncitos sonrieron tímidamente. – Tráelo. – Black y yo cruzamos una mirada de ligera sospecha y en cuanto de entre la muchedumbre de cabezas rapadas, entre risas, apareció él, atado, despeinado, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con unas pintas muy poco saludables, tuvimos el mismo pensamiento.

Joder…

-¡De rodillas, principito! – el Príncipe, nuestro Príncipe, Aaron, cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a mí. Estaba furioso, se sentía impotente y humillado, rabioso, sólo con mirarle todas esas emociones me fueron transmitidas como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Me cabreé.

El Príncipe tenía el pelo rizado, castaño claro, casi rubio. Ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos. Solía tener los labios siempre fruncidos, muy carnosos y la cara era blanquita y sin rastro de barba. El cuerpo no muy musculoso, pero lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquier chica. Nadie negaría nunca que era realmente atractivo y guapo a los ojos de las mujeres o también, a los ojos de hombres como Jeff.

Le llamábamos Príncipe por sus aires de grandeza, se creía muy superior a la escoria como nosotros y no le gustaba mezclarse mucho con nuestra pandilla. Por eso, muchos le tenían tirria. Yo no y menos ahora. Lo comprendía. Había nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada y era normal que no se considerada de los nuestros, aunque a veces pareciera realmente desesperado por intentar ser como nosotros. Sus actos eran contradictorios, pero tampoco es que me importaran gran cosa. Lo que me importaba en ese momento era el mal aspecto que tenía, encogido en el suelo con la cara pálida, el pecho morado casi en su totalidad y los desgarrones que tenía sobre la piel.

Me sentí enfurecer y más cuando ví el Muñeco, producto de mi mente enferma, pasearse por allí a sus anchas, andando tranquilamente hasta el Príncipe, situándose a sus espaldas sin apartar sus ojos de mí y reírse con esa asquerosa boca cosida que tenía. Se reía y entendí enseguida por qué…

Aaron, el Príncipe, me recordaba demasiado a mi Muñeco precioso, Kurt.

-Vaya, vaya… – murmuré, agarrando el cigarrillo entre mis dedos y soltando el humo tranquilamente por la boca. - ¿Cómo te has podido dejar capturar, Príncipe? Mira que te lo advertí.

-¡Que te follen, Blaine! – me gritó. Lo que decía, aires de grandeza. Incluso su genio era parecido al de mi precioso Muñeco.

El Furher se rió.

-Vaya, parece que tus camaradas no te tienen mucha estima, Capitán. Dejémonos de negociaciones pacíficas. – el líder del escuadrón Cerdos Neonazis Oing Oing se levantó del sofá y anduvo tranquilamente hasta el Príncipe. Se sacó una navaja bien grandecita de la chaqueta y se la puso en el cuello. Aaron enmudeció, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió el filo del metal resbalar por su piel peligrosamente. Black dio un paso al frente. Enseguida los cabezas rapadas se vieron armados hasta los dientes contra mi "guardaespaldas", intimidándolo. Él dio un paso atrás. – Este es el trato, Capitán. Si nos cedes el Floy, el Príncipe saldrá de aquí con el cuerpo unido a la cabeza, ¿Qué te parece? – le di una última calada al cigarrillo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Una oferta no muy generosa por tu parte, pero yo tengo una mejor.

-Cuéntame. - Me levanté del sofá, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cigarrillo aún en la boca. Di dos pasos al frente, dirigiéndome hacía el líder. Él retrocedió instintivamente. No le iba a servir de nada.

-Este es mi trato. Tú sueltas al Príncipe, me devuelves el Floy, sales cagando hostias de mi territorio y yo te dejaré con vida, a ti y a los tuyos. – Furher se descolocó por completo. Todos lo hicieron, mirando de derecha a izquierda, hacía atrás, vigilándolo todo, temiendo que alguien se les echara encima de un momento a otro. Al no ver nada, el líder rompió a reír.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Se te ha ido la cabeza, Capitán! – siguió riéndose a carcajadas. Miré a Aaron unos segundos. Estaba muy nervioso, sudaba, respiraba ansiosamente, temblaba. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Me recordó a Kurt al principio, aquella vez cuando tembló de miedo bajo mi cuerpo, llorando, pensando que iba a forzarlo o a hacerle algo peor. No pude contenerme.

Furher se atragantó cuando clavé la pierna en la profundidad de su boca. Salió catapultado hacía atrás. La navaja cayó al suelo con un débil tintineo. Le agarré del cuello de la camiseta antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y empujé su cara hacía la mía.

-Escucha cerdito, esa era mi última oferta y no sólo la rechazas, ¿Sino que encima tengo que aguantar que te burles y tomes de rehén a mi Príncipe, eh? – lo acerqué lo suficiente a mi cara como para que el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca impactara contra su mejilla, ardiente. Él gritó y yo lo sacudí de nuevo. - ¿Estás drogado? Es un insulto que alguien como tú se haga llamar Hitler. ¡De acuerdo! Si tantas ganas le tienes, voy a enviarte con el mismísimo Fuhrer en persona, cerdito. – tiré de él sin soltarle del cuello de la camiseta, prácticamente arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras se resistía en vano. Sus camaradas hicieron amago de tirárseme encima cuando, sin previo aviso, levanté al líder de los cerditos a base de tirones de su gordo y sudado cuello hacía arriba y lo empujé hacía atrás haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano que me destrozó los músculos de los brazos. Salió volando por la ventana, haciéndola añicos en el proceso. Tuvo suerte de que fuera sólo el primer piso. Salté fuera antes de que los demás me siguieran dispuestos a rebanarme el pescuezo y cuando todos salieron del club hechos una furia, se percataron de la encerrona.

Un cuarto de mis seguidores estaban allí, esperándoles. Se cerraron inmediatamente en círculo alrededor del líder de los cerditos que se retorcía en el suelo, con la boca ensangrentada y un par de dientes menos.

-¿Y ahora qué, cerdito? ¿Ves mi trato desde otra perspectiva? – miró con los ojos muy abiertos a todas las personas que habían a su alrededor, temblando como una hoja. En primera fila, como siempre, estaban Jeff y Ricky. Sonreí y me tragué la carcajada cuando vi a Ricky con la motosierra eléctrica a cuestas que desde luego, era algo muy intimidante que le daba fama de carnicera.

Las chicas del club, a medio vestir, también estaban en primera fila, disfrutando al ver como los hombres que las habían tratado como auténticas putas se encontraban en grandes apuros en aquel instante.

-¡Joder, joder, joder, joder…! – gritó el patético Hitler, muerto de miedo.

-Sí, sí, sí, guárdate eso para el infierno… ¡Ricky! – ella se posicionó a mi lado con la motosierra a cuestas. La encendió. El ruido del motor y el movimiento de los dientes girando y girando me dio un buen chute de adrenalina.

-¿Cómo lo quieres, Blaine? ¿Primero las piernas y después los brazos o lo descuartizo entero, sin miramientos? – naturalmente, sólo era una broma. Una broma muy divertida.

-¡No, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no por favor, no! – no hubo persona de mi bando que no rompiera a reír.

-¿Cuánto me das? – grité sobre el rugido del motor de la motosierra.

-¡Veinte mil! – Ricky se la acercó a la cara un poco más. El Furher empezó a sudar, se le saltaban las lágrimas. - ¡Treinta mil! – mi carnicera particular dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa asesina que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. - ¡Cincuenta mil, cincuenta mil, no tengo más, lo juro, no me mates! ¡Cincuenta mil! – suficiente.

-Ricky, ya. – ella sonrió de nuevo, más tranquila. Apagó la motosierra. – Eso está muy bien. Hay que aprender a compartir las cosas, cerdito, pero así no fue como conseguiste el Floy ¿Verdad? No hiciste negocio, entraste por la fuerza y lo tomaste por la fuerza aprovechándote de la situación y eso no está bien. – alcé la cabeza y le di la espalda, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a los supuestos "camaradas" del supuesto "Hitler" que se habían quedado paralizados, mirando hacía otro lado mientras humillábamos a su líder como los cobardes que eran. – Chicas… y chicos… - miré a las chicas del club de reojo. Distinguí entre ellas a aquella a la que le había prometido el regalo que tendría en ese momento. Luego miré a los miembros de mi banda, heridos, con las marcas y cicatrices de la paliza a sangre fría que habían recibido por los Arios el día que tomaron el Floy, pillándolos desprevenidos por completo. Les sonreí. – Les toca cobrar por las consumiciones y las facturas del médico. Que lo disfruten. – las chicas sonrieron con pura maldad y mientras yo salía de entre la muchedumbre, oí los gritos del "Hitler" cuando las putas y mis colegas discapacitados se les echaron encima.

Pasé directamente de todo el jolgorio. Eso ya no era asunto mío. Lo que hicieran con la carne fresca no me incumbía, pero por librar al Floy de semejante jauría calculaba que podría sacar unos tres mil euros.

Siempre pensando en el dinero, joder… me compraría un deportivo para hacer frente a la decepción… y a lo demás…

-¡Joder, puto negraco, que eso duele!

-No te quejes tanto, puto pijo, sino quieres que te deje caer y utilice tu culo blanquito de reposa botas. – seguí los gritos con la mirada hasta dar con Black y el Príncipe sentados en un bordillo de la acera. Black intentaba cortar las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Aaron con los dientes apretados.

-¡Me cago en la puta! – de un golpe en la cabeza, el Príncipe se cayó de golpe.

-¡Estate quieto, joder, o vuelves a casa dando saltitos como una liebre!

-¿¡Pero por qué no tienes más cuidado!? ¡Tú tendrás cuerpo de orangután, pero yo estoy herido! ¿¡O estás ciego!?

-¡Blaine, el capullo este me está tocando los huevos! ¡¿A que lo reviento?! – me gritó el negro hecho una fiera.

-¡Vete a que la metan en la Meca, judío!

-¡Eso es de los musulmanes, picha floja!

-¡Pues vete a rezarle a Yahvé, negro de…! – Black se estaba cansando y mira que tenía paciencia con los niños.

En cuanto le desató las manos, se levantó de su lado y le dio un guantazo en el lateral de la cara. El Príncipe quejica se sobó la cabeza apretando los dientes.

-Mierda…

-Deberías dar gracias. Ese negro podría haberte arrancado los cojones con una mano. – le espeté acuclillándome en frente suya. Aaron bajó la cabeza entonces, callándose como un muerto. - ¿Estás bien o qué? No me digas que ya te los han cortado dentro…

-¡No! – sacudió la cabeza. – Joder, llevo ahí encerrado un día entero. Podrías haber venido antes ¿No? Me han metido una jodida paliza.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Ahora ve contándolo por ahí. Como fuiste el valiente que les hizo frente al ejército de los Arios mientras tus colegas se emborrachaban en casa del cabrón de Blaine. Hazlo, no me importa.

-No iba a hacer eso. – se indignó y casi escupió de la rabia. Estaba realmente dolido en el orgullo, por no hablar del dolor físico.

Me senté a su lado. Yo también tenía los músculos de los brazos agarrotados después del esfuerzo. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin moverme en absoluto como para coger 120 kilos de sopetón y tirarlos por una ventana. No tenía ni idea de cómo coño no me había dado un estirón o me había roto un hueso.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó.

-En Lima, haciendo el vago. – de repente, me entraron auténticas ganas de hablar de Kurt con él, decirle: mi hermano, al que me he estado tirando durante seis meses, se parece un montón a ti. Pero no dije nada. No era ni el momento ni el lugar… y nunca lo sería…

-Pensaba que no ibas a volver, que nos habías dejado tirados. – el timbre de su voz me dio una sensación que me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que sintiera pena por mi huida y eso, me recordó aún más a Kurt.

-En realidad, pensaba hacerlo. – respondí con total indiferencia. El pasado ya no importaba, ¿No?

-¿¡En serio pensabas dejarnos tirados!? – Aaron se puso histérico de repente. Una actitud bastante hipócrita por su parte después de todo lo que nos odiaba, o al menos, el asco que aparentaba sentir hacía nosotros.

-¿Desde cuando es un "nosotros" para ti, Príncipe? Pensaba que te importaba una mierda esta escoria de manada. – Cerró la boca unos momentos, quedándose pensativo.

-Bueno… supongo que no todos son escoria.

-Claro. Ahora vas a decir que todos los son salvo yo.

-No. Tú eres el más mierda de todos, Blaine. – me encantaban los huevos que se gastaba el chaval conmigo a sabiendas de que era capaz de arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco.

-¿Por qué mierdas estás aquí, Príncipe? ¿Por qué te quieres mezclar con nosotros? – no le miré a la cara. Alcé la cabeza hacía el cielo y observé vagamente el resplandor de las estrellas en el firmamento, escuchando a la perfección como suspiraba.

-No lo sé. – yo sí lo sabía.

-Estás a punto de cruzar el límite. Frente a la línea de fuego, en la barrera. Si la cruzas, pasarás de ser una persona normal a ser una persona que odia personas y que probablemente, acabe haciendo daño a personas. Y cuando lo hagas, ya no serás una persona. Serás escoria, como yo y como todos los que me rodean. ¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? – cualquier persona no tendría ni idea de a que me refería, pero estaba seguro de que él si lo sabría. Una persona que está en el límite siempre lo sabe.

-Creo que sí.

-A algunas personas se les da a elegir en un momento determinado de su vida. El momento de decidir el camino y por suerte o por desgracia, sólo hay dos opciones. O arrastrarte toda tu vida cumpliendo a rajatabla lo que los demás consideran correcto, o hundirte en la mierda cumpliendo con lo que tú mismo consideras correcto.

-Sí. Ya lo sé.

-Y no sabes que escoger.

-No…

-Tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa.

-¿Por qué elegiste este camino, Blaine? – entrecerré los ojos. No me esperaba esa pregunta.

-Bueno… no todo el mundo tiene la libertad de escoger y eso es algo que debes saber.

-Y supongo que tú no la tuviste.

-No lo sé. Simplemente no vi otra opción. – no me gustaba hablar del tema. Todo el mundo sabía cuales eran mis pecados, los grandes y los pequeños y no porque yo quisiera. Era repulsivo que una persona sintiera lastima por ti o temor solo por lo que creen que has hecho o has tenido que soportar. La compasión era vomitiva y la mayor patada que pudiera recibir en el orgullo. Y esa mierda era una de los puntos fuertes de mi Muñeco.

-¡Ey, Capitán! – Jeff se nos colgó del cuello, acaparando toda la atención con su hiperactivo grito. – Esta semana nos vamos reventar el club que acaban de abrir al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿Te apuntas?

-No. Ya tengo planes. – y estaba deseando llevarlos a cabo.

-¿Al otro lado de la ciudad? ¡Eso es un club de ambiente! – gritó Aaron. Casi parecía escandalizado. Jeff le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Jeffy, ¿Pretendías llevarme a club de maricones?

-¡No! No es un club de maricones, es un club… ¡Liberal!

-No pienso ir a un antro de esos ni loco.

-Pues el otro día no parecía importarte tanto. – puse los ojos en blanco. El Príncipe me miró con los ojos como platos y Jeff se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, sin percatarse de lo mal que había sonado la frase que acababa de pronunciar.

Aaron sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

-Joder, no sabía que también te fueran los hombres, Blaine.

-No me van. El marica este que se hace ilusiones.

-¡Hombre, que tú a mí no me vas! Con lo basto que eres pobre al que le tocara cargar con tu polla. Además… no soy marica. Se llama bisexual y consiste en extender las fronteras del amor libre de mujer a hombre a hombre a hombre y viceversa.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido y sinceramente, me la sopla. He dicho que ya tengo planes.

-¿Sí? ¿Con quién, con Ricky? ¿O a cobrar favores a las putas del Floy por lo de hoy? – el Príncipe curvó una pequeña sonrisa. El cachondeo con el que Jeff trataba a todo el mundo era contagioso.

-¡No te importa una mierda!

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Blainey! - y de repente, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me puse rígido y el Príncipe se separó de un salto, con una cara de asco solo comparable a la mía.

¡Joder con el puto marica como se me pegaba! ¡Le habría roto las piernas si no se hubiera esfumado volando en cuanto me baboseó la mejilla y me dio un asqueroso lametón con la lengua!

-¡Huye, marica, que te jodan bien en el club de ambiente antes de que yo te coja y te reviente!

-¡Te tomo la palabra, Blaine! – sería maricón… él sí que no me recordaba a Kurt para nada… mierda…

-Yo… yo creo que me voy ya. – murmuró Aaron, traumado y no me extrañaba. Me limpié la mejilla con el brazo, mortalmente asqueado. Puto Jeff… más le valía correr lejos y volver a esconderse en el armario sino quería que le taponara el culo con cemento.

En el momento en el que me quedé solo, suspiré y volví a alzar la cabeza hacía el cielo. Recordé aquella conversación de hacía meses, en Navidad, en la azotea. Hacía menos frío que entonces. Pronto estaríamos en verano. También había un gran jolgorio a mi izquierda, y aquello era un callejón situado frente a un maldito puticlub, no una azotea ambientada para dar sensación de romanticismo. Pero la diferencia que se hacía más notable no era esa…

La diferencia más notable era que Kurt no estaba allí.

Y no sabía que era peor. Saberlo porque el Muñeco que tenía a mi lado, riéndose de mí macabramente, me recordaba demasiadas cosas que prefería olvidar… o porque por algún motivo muy jodido, quería que mi auténtico Muñeco, el de verdad, el que se vestía con ropa cara dándose aires de estrella de rock, estuviera conmigo en ese lugar putrefacto que era mi asquerosa vida de monstruo asesino.

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

Ladeé la cabeza. La hamburguesa que tenía entre mis manos tenía muy buena pinta, ¿Cómo no iba a tener buena pinta la comida del McDonalds? Lo que no veía claro era que hacía allí esa hamburguesa Big Mac, esperando que me la zampara sin piedad.

Miré a Sparky con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? – entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Me estás invitando?

-Sí, así que come y calla. No me hagas sentir rechazado. – miré la hamburguesa de nuevo, sin mucho apetito. ¿Qué demonios pretendía conmigo? – Oh, no. No estarás pensado que luego voy a intentar cobrarme la invitación metiéndote mano, ¿No?

-No lo he pensado hasta que lo has dicho. – Sparky suspiró.

-Lo siento. Sólo pensé que tendrías hambre…

-Mi casa está a dos manzanas. – Sparky me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva. Le había pillado.

-Bueno… en realidad quería estar contigo un rato más. Invitarte a cenar era la excusa perfecta. – supongo que debería sentirme halagado y sonreír, pero no lo hice. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, no podía esforzarme más de lo que lo estaba haciendo saliendo todos los días a la biblioteca para estudiar algo para los exámenes de la universidad, aunque no pusiera un pie en ella. Aún podía aprobar si estudiaba un poco… pero en casa era imposible concentrarse cuando cada rincón estaba repleto de recuerdos.

Esa puñetera casa me angustiaba. Me hacía sentir claustrofobia y tener a mamá todo el día pendiente de mí no ayudaba nada. Así que salía. Iba a la biblioteca todos los días por la mañana y por la tarde, después de comer. No tenía ánimos para hacer otra cosa.

Últimamente, Sparky venía a recogerme por la tarde. No es que me gustara, pero tampoco me importaba. Me era indiferente, aunque no podía negar la distracción que suponía para mí su constante charla.

-Bueno… - le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa. Estábamos en un aparte de la carretera, pegados a la acera de un parque en el que algunos niños aún jugaban iluminados por las farolas de la calle. No nos habíamos bajado del coche y el techo estaba replegado, dejándonos al aire libre. – Siempre me he preguntado una cosa sobre ti, Kurt. – le miré de reojo, a punto de llevarme la hamburguesa a la boca. - ¿Por qué te metiste en la carrera de psicología? No parece que vaya mucho contigo. – y tenía razón. Le di un bocado a la hamburguesa y empecé a pensar la respuesta mientras masticaba tranquilamente.

-Sentía cosas…

-¿Cómo? – Sparky alzó una ceja, mirándome fijamente.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, siento cosas. No tiene nada que ver con fantasmas ni nada de eso. Es simplemente que siento… algo más de lo que debería sentir en ciertos momentos.

-No he entendido una puta palabra. – Sparky bajó del reposa cabezas, dejándose caer a mi lado con suavidad, sin apartar la mirada de mí. De alguna manera, me sentí incómodo. Aquello era algo jodidamente íntimo para mí, algo que estaba seguro que nadie sabía… excepto, quizás, Blaine…

**FLASH BACK**

"-¿También escribes letras de canciones? Caray, Muñeco. No sé si impresionarme o asustarme. – casi podía revivir la felicidad de ese momento, cuando le saqué la lengua juguetonamente y volví a centrarme en el montón de papelajos que había sobre mi escritorio. Blaine dejó de tocar la guitarra a mis espaldas, sentado sobre mi cama. Se levantó y se me acercó por detrás, inclinándose para ver lo que escribía. – Yo no soy yo… hum… un poco contradictorio, ¿No?

-¡Eh, no mires!

-¡Venga ya! ¡Tendré que saber la letra para componer la música! ¿No? – lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, desistiendo de mi estúpido intento de esconder las letras de las canciones impresas en el papel. Blaine se apoyó en el respaldo de mi silla, sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que le busque a la letra un ritmo con la guitarra?

-No serás capaz…

-¡Me ofendes! Soy un artista. Puedo con todo. Cántamela.

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar. – me ruboricé. No me daba vergüenza cantar ya que, pese a todo, sabía que cantaba bastante bien (modestia aparte). Pero cantar delante de Blaine era otra cosa. Cualquier acción que llevara a cabo sin la más mínima vergüenza con cualquier persona delante, se volvía vergonzosa con Blaine. Quizás fuera porque me importaba lo que él pensara de mí. Quizás me importara demasiado…

-Canta… - murmuró, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama, mirándome fijamente. Suspiré y carraspeé un poco…

I feel like a loser

I feel like I'm lost

I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all

But believe me, I'm not helpless

I just need someone to love

-Ya… para… - me interrumpió. Que vergüenza joder…

-¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera me has dejado cantar el verso entero. - Blaine tenía el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo y cogió la guitarra eléctrica. – Si no te gusta mi música, vete al infierno. Ni que me importara… - los primeros acordes que formulaban sus dedos al acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra me interrumpieron otra vez. Me empezaba a sulfurar. Mierda, mira que era… el ritmo…

Ese ritmo, ese sonido…

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta, sin creérmelo. No podía ser que con sólo oírme cantar el estribillo supiera como era todo el ritmo de la canción, el ritmo que yo me había inventado amoldándolo a la letra y que nunca me había imaginado tocado por una guitarra, pero es que... Era ese. Ese era el puto sonido que seguía toda la canción, con sus bajos y sus altos y su… todo.

Era ese.

-¿Cómo coño lo haces? – le medio grité. Blaine dejó de tocar y la mano quedó flácida sobre la guitarra.

-No lo sé. La compuse hace años…

-¿Qué? – vale, eso no me lo esperaba. – No puede ser… - agarré la hoja dónde estaba escrita la letra y se la señalé con un dedo, incrédulo como yo solo. - ¡Yo escribí esta letra a los 15 años! ¡Es imposible que…!

Y entonces me percaté de la situación. Era imposible. Técnicamente imposible.

Blaine y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía unos meses. No habíamos tenido más contacto que el que tuvimos antes de la separación a los cuatro años. Él nunca me había oído cantar Human, ni siquiera había sabido hasta ese momento que me gustaba cantar y escribir canciones. Entonces ¿Cómo se explicaba que prácticamente habíamos compuesto una canción juntos sin establecer el más mínimo contacto? ¿Casualidad? Casualidad era encontrarse la letra de una canción y crear un ritmo apropiado similar al que había pensado el autor de la letra. Sin una pauta, eso no era una simple casualidad.

-Blaine… ¿Tú crees que… hay una conexión? – los ojos de Blaine flamearon de repente, dejándome ver y sentir un cúmulo de emociones nada agradables.

Esa pregunta no le había hecho gracia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… al tipo de conexión que tienen quizás… los hermanos. Telepatía y mierdas de esas. – Blaine sonrió, cínico.

-¿Estás borracho?

-No me refiero a telepatía en sí. Tú ya me entiendes, sentir cosas…

-¿Cosas como qué?

-No lo sé. Cosas… como los sentimientos del otro en ciertos momentos, presentimientos… esas cosas. – Blaine se quedó callado. Por un momento pensé que me estaba ignorando hasta que se decidió a contestar con los labios tensos, fruncidos.

-No. Si sintieras una parte de mí en ti, estarías muy jodido.

-¿Por qué? – murmuré.

-Porque mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos no son muy agradables y si los sintieras… me pondría como un toro. – no lo comprendía. No le importaba que lo psicoanalizara y sí que indagara en sus sentimientos. Me parecía contradictorio.

-Blaine… - él me había dado la cara, concentrándose en su guitarra, pero sabía que aún así, la mayor parte de su atención se centraba en mí. - ¿Alguna vez… te has sentido solo? – y lo que ocurrió entonces fue como una reproducción a cámara lenta y luego, demasiado rápida como para controlarla.

Los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza con la que apretó el mástil de la guitarra. Su expresión se ensombreció, dándole un aire totalmente inhumano. Me miró con tanta aversión, que su semblante se me hizo abominable.

En ese momento tuve claro que sí, existía una conexión entre nosotros cuando descubrí que los sentimientos que me inundaban el pecho no me pertenecían. Yo nunca sentiría algo tan oscuro, tan sombrío, tan opaco, tan nocivo, con intenciones de hacer daño.

Súbitamente, Blaine se levantó de la cama dejando caer la guitarra al suelo con escasa delicadeza. Me provocó hasta escalofríos cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, atemorizándome.

-¿De dónde sacas esas gilipolleces? – me espetó, con un tono repleto de rabia contenida. Me recordó a una serpiente apunto de clavarle los colmillos repletos de veneno a su cena.

-Yo… simplemente… - murmuré. Quería explicarle que me basaba en mis propios sentimientos para creerlo. Cuantas veces me había sentido solo y triste el quince de septiembre de cada año, cuando todos mis amigos y familiares me montaban una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y me lo pasaba en grande… siempre con ese permanente sentimiento de soledad que no consideraba mío.

Era como si mis sentimientos estuvieran divididos en dos y esa sensación a veces me asfixiaba, sobretodo hasta los doce años. Luego, la rabia, la soledad, la melancolía y nostalgia se fueron calmando poco a poco, pero aún seguían ahí. Lo notaba.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no era algo que yo sintiera, sino algo que sentía otra persona ajena a mí. Siempre lo había sabido. Y esa persona solo podía ser Blaine.

-Simplemente ¿Qué? - insistió. Fruncí el ceño, ligeramente molesto por su tono de voz. Alcé la cabeza y nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos. Él parecía indiferente, yo cabreado y de repente, agarró la silla sobre la que estaba sentado y me tiró al suelo, quitándome el sustento que me daba. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo y apreté los dientes, adolorido.

Blaine se me echó encima sin parpadear, apoyando sus manos sobre mi cuello y aproximando su boca a la mía.

-No importa lo que yo sienta. Importa lo que sienta estando contigo ¿No? – y me folló otra vez. Lo hicimos de una manera tan brutal y fogosa como nunca la habíamos hecho. Me destrozó por dentro hasta provocarme incluso una hemorragia que duró más de unos minutos.

Recuerdo que lo hice con rabia. Estaba cabreado y le arañé y le pegué hasta dejarle el hombro morado y la espalda en carne viva. Manchamos la cama de sangre y semen entre los dos. Fue increíble.

Y como me cuidó después de aquello, cuando me empezó a doler la barriga a causa de la hemorragia. Cambió las sábanas de mi cama, dejándome su cuarto para dormir y cuando desperté, estaba sentado al borde de la cama tarareando la canción que sin darnos cuenta, habíamos compuesto juntos.

-Ya era hora. Empezaba a preguntarme si tendría que arrastrarte hasta el hospital con las tres horas que te has echado de siesta.

Eso dijo en cuanto me vio despierto. El plato de pasta mal cocinada estaba esperando en su regazo, lejos del alcance de Cooper. Algo de pasta era lo único que Blaine sabía cocinar y la había hecho para mí…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…Y ahora es el momento en el que tengo que recordarme a mi mismo que todo era una puta falsa suya para poder utilizarme a su gusto.

-Sentía cosas. Era como si estuviera conectado a otra persona y sintiera lo mismo que ella en ciertas ocasiones. Supongo que me metí en psicología por pura curiosidad. Quería saber que mierda era esa conexión. – me terminé la hamburguesa sin ganas. Sparky se me quedó mirando unos momentos en silencio hasta que se rió. No era con malicia, pero me molestó un tanto. - ¿De qué te ríes?

-Acabo de acordarme de esa vez.

-¿Esa vez?

-¿No te acuerdas? – su tono era burlón y de lo más divertido. Le empezó a entrar la risa floja. – Siempre que te pegaba en el colegio, decías con voz de niña llorona y aguda, ¡Cuando mi hermano mayor vuelva a casa, te dará una paliza! – por un momento no supe como reaccionar.

-Yo… yo… ¡Yo no gritaba como una niña! – él se empezó a descojonar en mi cara, llevándose las manos a la barriga, haciendo lo posible por no ponerse a patalear en el coche de la risa.

-¡Lo estás haciendo ahora!

-¡¿Qué coño dices?! ¡No tengo voz de mujer!

-¡Todo el mundo confundía tu voz con la de una mujer en primaria y la faldita escocesa no ayudaba para nada! – sentí como se me venía el bochorno a la cara. ¡También tenía que acordarse de la dichosa faldita!

-¡Eso… eso…! ¡Yo no quería… me obligaron…!

-¡Oh, pero si estabas de lo más mona!

-¡Que te follen!

-¡Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijiste cuando te subí la falda en el patio de la escuela! ¡Fue decepcionante! ¡Esperaba verte con bragitas rosas!

-¡Pero que coño…! ¿¡Y tú qué!? ¡Ibas con el pelo teñido de verde y un piercing en la nariz del tamaño del anillo de la Petri!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y no te metas con la Petri, era mi profe preferida!

-¡Pero si era una vieja que te dejaba gilipollas con los capones que daba con los anillos! ¡Me traumó la infancia!

-¡Y por eso la denunciaste al consejo estudiantil y la echaron! ¡Por tu culpa, pobre mujer! ¿Y si luego no encontró trabajo y se quedó en la calle, vagabundeando, qué?

-¡Sí, yo acabo de verla prostituyéndose en la esquina! ¡Venga ya! – en ese momento el ruido de unos vidrios cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos nos hizo callarnos de súbito. Giramos la cabeza hacía los contenedores de basura y nos quedamos mirando a la mujer que nos daba la espalda, una anciana rebuscando en el contenedor vestida con arapos.

Me quedé mudo. Sparky y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eh… ¿Pro…profesora Petri? – la mujer se giró y nos miró con ojos de loca.

-¡Fuera de mi basura, fuera de aquí, fuera de mi basura! ¡Fuera! – di un bote sobre el asiento, casi echándome encima de Sparky al ver a la vieja andando hacía nosotros con una botella de coñac en la mano y un patito de goma en la otra. - ¡Fuera, buitres, ésta es mi basura, fuera! – la vieja se me iba a echar encima, agarrando la puerta del coche y alzándose para meterse dentro. Me quedé petrificado y de repente, una hamburguesa voló directa hacía su cara y la hizo caer hacía atrás. El coche salió escopeteado de allí. Cuando miré hacía atrás la vi en mitad de la carretera zarandeando el pato en el aire, amenazando con ponernos dos velas negras.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento con los ojos muy abiertos. Miré de reojo a Sparky, que en ese momento también hizo rodar los ojos hasta mí.

No aguantamos más y empezamos a partirnos el culo, muertos de risa.

No me había reído tanto desde antes de que Blaine se fuera y mis dos gorilas y yo dejáramos de hablarnos temporalmente. Agradecí ese momento como si fuera mi única fuente de apoyo y, en realidad, lo era.

-Ya está… - aún estaba recuperándome del ataque de risa cuando Sparky se detuvo en la puerta de mi casa, suavemente. Suspiré… la casa de mis pesadillas.

-Aún no entiendo bien porque vienes a recogerme todos los días pero… gracias. Me estoy ahorrando un pastón en el bus.

-¡Ah, con que solo me quieres para hacer de chofer!

-Por supuesto. – Sparky sonrió. Nos quedamos callados de repente, sin saber que decir.

-Oye… ¿Cuándo piensas reconciliarte con tus guardaespaldas? – hice una mueca con la boca. Me hubiera gustado decirle que no le importaba una mierda, pero después de traerme hasta casa e invitarme a cenar, me parecía algo fuera de lugar.

-En realidad debería haberlo hecho ya… pero no estaba de humor…

-Escucha… yo prefiero no meterme, ya sabes que ellos y yo no nos llevamos bien pero… están preocupados de verdad por ti y no es que me importe que lo pasen mal, de hecho me la sopla. Pero te conviene tenerlos como amigos en estos momentos. – Sparky no sabía cuanta razón tenía. Les echaba de menos, pero mi orgullo estaba tan herido que me veía incapaz de darle un pequeño empujón para perdonar a Elliot y Finn.

De todas formas, tarde o temprano lo haría y ya era hora de dejar de ser tan egoísta y esforzarme un poco más en sonreír a las personas que me querían… aunque no fueran sonrisas de verdad.

Salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta de casa después de dedicarle un leve adiós a mi chofer particular.

-¡Kurt! – me detuve en las escaleras que daban a la puerta. Sparky salió del coche y anduvo hasta mí, pasándose las manos por el pelo rubio. Parecía nervioso. – Hum… resulta que este viernes había pensado estrenar la tele nueva de mis padres robando unas pelis del videoclub y cebándome a comida basura toda la noche con unos colegas pero… - hizo rodar los ojos bajo los párpados, encogiéndose de hombros. Notaba su tensión a tres palmos de distancia y me entró de nuevo la risa floja que contuve a duras penas, sin saber por qué. - … mis colegas me han dejado tirado a última hora.

-Ahá… ya veo. – asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior aguantando la risa de subnormal.

-Pues… tú… ¿Tú quieres…?

-¿Qué pelis vas a ver?

-¿Eh?

-Las pelis…

-Ah, eso… pues… no sé. De… ¿Miedo? – no pude evitar volver a soltar una estridente carcajada que lo dejó totalmente cortado.

-¡No lo sé, eres tú el que iba a mangar las pelis!

-¡Ah, claro, pues… de miedo!

-Vale… - y sonreí. Por primera vez desde que Blaine se fue, sonreí, haciendo un esfuerzo flojo. Casi sin necesidad de forzarme a ello.

Pero enseguida, mi sonrisa cambió a una mueca forzada y opaca en cuanto me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido sonreír si no era para Blaine.

Sparky lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana? – asentí con la cabeza por pura inercia.

-Sí… supongo que necesito distraerme un poco.

-Pues… hasta mañana. – me sentí desfallecer justo en ese momento, otra vez débil y vulnerable, totalmente derrotado…

Hasta que Sparky se inclinó y me besó la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios que se me puso el vello de punta. El corazón emergió del pozo negro con un latido que me dejó sin aliento. Tragué saliva con fuerza y me quedé quieto cuando me rozó los labios y los restregó con los suyos con cuidado, reprimiéndose. Luego se separó de mí y miró con seriedad mi cara de gilipollas.

¡Me cago en la puta! Me puse pletórico. No sólo estaba desesperado porque el cabrón de Blaine me había dejado tirado, porque quería abrazarle y no podía, porque quería hablarle y recibir respuestas engreídas y demandantes, porque quería tocarle y sentirle cerca y no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba… También estaba desesperado porque de tener sexo constante y brutal, había pasado a no tener nada. Sólo la mano derecha y a Blaine proclamándose el dueño de mi imaginación, de mis enfermas fantasías…

Y de repente me di cuenta de que tenía a Sparky a mi disposición, por y para mí. Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar con la información como la jodida mente degenerada que era.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y me los mordí. ¿Abría alguien en casa? Quizás…

-¡Kurt! – y entonces volví de nuevo a la realidad. Mi madre estaba en la puerta, observándonos. Parecía histérica.

-Mierda…

-¿La he cagado? – me preguntó mi archienemigo, ahora… ¿Conocido, amigo… próximo rollo de verano...? Hum…

-Nos vemos mañana entonces. Me harías un favor si vinieras a recogerme, más que nada porque no tengo zorra de dónde está tu casa.

-Claro. A las ocho…

-A las nueve.

-A las ocho o te vas andando. – volví a morderme el labio inferior por puro vicio.

-Cuando quieras, pero ven. – miré a mi madre de reojo, que me enfilaba con los ojos con preocupación, como si supiera que iba a hacer algo malo. Y en teoría, eso mismo iba a hacer… Me incliné sobre Sparky y le di un beso en la mejilla, rozándole la comisura de los labios. Mamá se puso pálida. – Hasta mañana. – le murmuré y finalmente, me metí en casa, notando como las paredes me tragaban entero otra vez. Percibía un arrebato de claustrofobia cada vez que entraba en casa después de estar al aire libre. Todo se empequeñecía y me acorralaba, asfixiándome con sus recuerdos.

-Kurt, cielo… ¿Quién… quién era ese chico? – tal y como suponía, mi madre se había puesto histérica.

-Un chico de la universidad. Mañana voy a dormir a su casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vas a dormir a su casa? ¿Cu-cuando has decido eso?

-Ahora mismo. – hice ademán de subir las escaleras, pero mi madre me agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-No puedes ir… ¿Y-y tú depre…?

-¿Y mi qué? – no la tragaba. Era duro pensar eso de tu propia madre, pero no la tragaba. Se había vuelto tan sobreprotectora conmigo desde que Blaine se fue que me amargaba la vida. No me dejaba respirar. Era sofocante que se hubiera tomado la baja laboral temporalmente solo para ir detrás de mi culo. No podía dar un paso sin que ella me preguntara para qué lo daba y a dónde iba, por qué. Me ahogaba y me reventaba y esa era una las razones por las que había aceptado la invitación de Sparky. Cualquier oportunidad era buena para quitarme de encima esas paredes y a mi madre.

-Mamá, tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me cogías el móvil?

-Estaba en la biblioteca y no me he llevado el móvil. No seas pesada, mamá.

-¿Y ese chico quién era, Kurt? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Un amigo!

-¿Un amigo? – asentí con la cabeza, empezando a sulfurarme su actitud de súper mamá. Ella suspiró, tensa – Un amigo… ¿O algo más?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Cielo, he estado oyendo cosas estos últimos días…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me estás llamando maricón en mi puta cara! – le grité, histriónico, fingiendo, claro. Ella abrió la boca, escandalizada.

-¿¡Con qué derecho me hablas así!?

-¿¡Y con qué derecho te metes tú en mi vida y te empeñas en intentar controlarla como si fuera tuya!?

-¡No me estoy metiendo en tu vida, sólo estoy preocupada por ti! Desde que tu hermano se fue te veo llorando por las esquinas, arrastrándote por la casa como un alma en pena.

-¡Sí! ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, puedo apañármelas solo, ya soy mayorcitos, joder!

-¡No me grites, Kurt, no me grites! – me levantó la mano, amenazándome con estrellármela en la cara.

-¿¡Que coño te crees!? ¿¡Que con pegarme vas a solucionar las cosas!? ¡Si quieres ayudarme, piérdete! – nunca, en mi vida, le había hablado así a mi madre y nunca había pensado que podría hacerlo alguna vez. La quería más que a cualquier persona en el mundo y era consciente de todo su sacrificio a lo largo de su vida por mí, pero desde hacía meses, veía las cosas diferentes. Sentía rencor hacía ella, un rencor extraño ¿Por qué? La culpaba por el sufrimiento de Blaine, por su soledad, por haberlo convertido en lo que era, en un monstruo sin sentimientos y también, por que si no lo hubiera dejado ir con mi padre hacía años, yo no estaría ahogándome en un pozo de mierda que no tenía fondo.

-¿¡Que demonios te está pasando, Kurt!? ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!? ¡Has cambiado! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que ha hecho tu hermano contigo!? – otra vez me sentí rabioso. Se atrevía a echarle la culpa a Blaine cuando no tenía ni idea, ¡Ni zorra idea!

-¡Mucho más de lo que crees! – me solté de su agarré de un tirón que le hizo daño en la mano y le di la espalda, corriendo hacía la puerta de casa. No iba a aguantar otra noche encerrado ahí ni muerto.

-¡Kurt, ven aquí ahora mismo! ¿¡Que has querido decir con eso!? – los vecinos se asomaron al oír semejante escándalo. Se nos quedaron mirando, a mi madre y a mí en silencio, cotilleando. - ¡Kurt! ¿¡Dónde coño crees que vas!? – sonreí con una satisfacción amarga emergiendo en mi pecho al oírla soltar palabrotas. Nunca lo hacía si no estaba muy cabreada, lo que quería decir que acababa de perder los estribos y decidí rematar la jugada, deseando soltar toda la mierda que llevaba dentro desde que Blaine me sepultó bajo tierra como si fuera un condenado cadáver.

-¡A buscar a un hombre que me joda tan bien como lo están haciendo ustedes! ¡A buscar una polla que me folle, a eso voy! – le pegué una patada a una de las macetas de la entrada y salí corriendo de allí a tiempo de ver como mi madre se llevaba una mano a la boca, aguantando los gritos y las lágrimas por la decepción, la impotencia, la rabia o lo que fuera que sentía.

¡No me importaba una mierda! ¡Estaba hasta los huevos de mi vida!

Blaine era un maldito hijo de perra al que no le importaba nada ni nadie ¡Me había destrozado, me había mutilado y se las había pirado! ¡Y seguro que el condenado cabrón estaría de puta madre en Westerville, como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¿¡Y yo qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenía yo que joderme y llorar por su huida!? ¡¿Por qué tenía que sentirme tan desgraciado por alguien a quién no le importaba una mierda!?

Alcé la mirada hacía el cielo, rabioso, con las estrellas resplandeciendo con luz propia.

Recordé aquella conversación de hacía meses, en Navidad, en la azotea y me acordé de que todas y cada una de las palabras de Blaine pronunciadas esa noche habían sido mentiras. Sentí aún más rabia acumulándose en mi cuerpo.

¡Me niego! ¡Voy a superarlo! ¡Sobreviviré y a partir de ahora, me preocuparé por mí, por vivir como, dónde y con quién me dé la gana!

¡Que te jodan, Blaine!

**Wow Wow Wow ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el inicio de temporada =D nos leemos el viernes!**

**Los quiero mucho =)**


	29. CAPITULO 3 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo están? Vengo a dejar la actualización =3 Al terminar me gustaría que leyeran algo importante acerca del fic ¿sip? Hehehe**

**Sin más...**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 3**

By Kurt.

-Hola… - Elliot se me quedó mirando con ojos de padre cuyo hijo ha vuelto de la guerra y se presenta en casa después de meses y meses dándolo por perdido. Los ojos se le encendieron e hizo amago de echárseme encima de la emoción para abrazarme entre sus enormes brazos de Sansón cuando yo alcé una mano y lo detuve súbitamente. Suspiré. – Lo siento mucho, ¿Vale? Tienes que reconocer que ustedes fueron una cabrones por no decirme lo de Natalie, igual que yo reconozco que soy un hijo de puta por no dirigirles la palabra en dos meses, pero… ¡Joder, estaba demasiado ocupado revolcándome en mi propia mierda como para recibir más presiones! Sé que no es excusa, pero en fin… lo hecho, hecho está. Ustedes me hicieron daño con lo de Natalie teniéndome engañado durante un año y yo los tengo preocupados a ustedes y no les dirijo la palabra en unos meses. Creo que es equivalente. ¿Me perdonas y yo los perdono a ustedes? – bajé una cuarta la voz con la última frase, esperando una respuesta con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndome el labio.

-Kurt… - le oí suspirar con resignación. – Te echaba de menos, maldito saco de huesos… - en ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta y estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de la alegría. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí, dando el paso para darle un abrazo a mi hermano mayor de no sangre cuando un grito me descolocó.

-¡Elliot! – los dos nos giramos de golpe. Finn estaba de brazos cruzados, con un cigarrillo en la boca, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Finn…

-Cállate. – me soltó, tajante. Estaba en pijama o eso creo, con pantalones cortos y sudadera gris, descalzo. Elliot también estaba en pijama, eso me hizo sospechar cosas bastante improbables y… guarras…

Desde luego, asomarme a la acera de en frente me había dejado trastornado.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunté.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Pasa, pasa! – Elliot estaba emocionado de tenerme allí, se le notaba y yo también lo estaba, debía reconocerlo. Finn… no tanto. - ¡Estábamos viendo una peli, hablando de ti, joder, que casualidad! ¡Piratas del Caribe! A ti te gustaba Piratas del Caribe, ¿Verdad? La están echando por la tele por cable y las pizzas deben estar a punto de llegar… ¡Pasa de una vez, joder! – creo que sentí como se me descolocaban los huesos de la columna con sus fuertes azotes en la espalda.

-¡Elliot! ¿Estás tonto? ¿En qué habíamos quedado? – le gritó Finn. Elliot se quedó repentinamente mudo. Pestañeé un poco, incómodo.

-Ah… eso… - el entusiasmo de Elliot se esfumó. – Lo siento, Kurt, pero no puedes quedarte. – lo miré perplejo. – No me mires así ¡Es cosa de Finn! – desvié la mirada a Finn, que seguía serio, muy cabreado. No pude evitar sentirme herido cuando descubrí que no era bienvenido allí.

-Vale… supongo que lo entiendo…

-¿Qué lo entiendes? Yo creo que no. – Mierda. Pues para no quererme allí, tuve la sensación de que me iba a quedar un buen rato hasta que Finn terminara de echarme el sermón.

Me adentré en el salón-comedor y prácticamente obligado, me senté en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Finn se sentó al otro lado y Elliot se quedó de pie, junto a él. Aquello me puso el vello de punta. Era igual que someterse a un interrogatorio.

-Estoy muy cabreado contigo, Kurt. –empezó.

-Ya lo veo, pero ya me he disculpado. Lo que le he dicho a Elliot iba para los dos.

-No me refiero a que hallas estado dos meses sin hablarnos. – entonces tuve auténticas ganas de tirarme por una ventana. Miré a Elliot, que frunció el ceño de repente. Apretó los puños con rabia.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar de él…

-Has tenido dos meses bien largos para reprimirte y aceptarlo ¿No?

-¿A que mierda viene esto? Es algo que pasó y se acabó. Blaine… - sentí un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar su nombre y tuve que coger aire varias veces para poder seguir hablando. – Blaine es el pasado. – no pude evitar bajar la mirada hacía el suelo al murmurarlo. Ellos guardaron silencio unos segundos, esperando.

-Necesito saber los errores del pasado para cuidarme de ellos en el futuro. – insistió Finn. Lo miré con auténtica rabia. ¿Por qué coño no podían dejar las cosas como estaban? Por eso había tardado tanto en buscarles para volver a dejar las cosas como antes. Debía haber sabido que no me entenderían antes de venir. – Sé que estás mal. Sé que tienes una…

-Depresión.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sé, pero no pienso dejarlo correr, Kurt! Te lo advertí una vez y tú pasaste de mí como de la mierda. En aquel momento pensé, ya se le pasará, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Y qué? Ya ha acabado.

-No para ti. – me quedé petrificado. Eso… había dolido. Y había dolido porque era verdad.

De repente, Elliot di un brinco y pegó un golpe sobre la mesa, seco y rápido, mirándome con expresión repleta de preocupación y rencor.

-¿Por qué Blaine? ¡No tiene sentido! Es… ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Se supone que todo debería haber sido como tú mismo lo ideaste, ser inseparables, contar su vida y recuperar el tiempo perdido en cosas…! ¡No sé joder! ¡Cosas de hermanos! Eso era lo que tú querías Kurt. ¿Por qué no ha sido así? – me dolía el pecho. Se me hinchaban los ojos y sentí otra vez como me subía el bullicio de tristeza y se me atrancaba en la garganta, presionando para salir.

-No lo sé…

-Kurt… tú lo consentías. Lo hubiera entendido si fuera otra situación, joder, como que fueras menor y no fueras plenamente consciente de lo que hacías, ¡Pero es que no eres un niño! Sabías muy bien a lo que te enfrentabas desde el principio. Entiendo lo de la primera noche, que se acostarán juntos sin saber quienes eran. Hasta ahí puedo medio entenderlo, pero luego… lo hicieron tan descarado que la universidad no habla de otra cosa. Todo el mundo sabe de su relación y es un milagro que ni tu madre ni Gordon se hayan enterado de nada todavía. – Finn se puso rojo. Estaba muy alterado. – y Blaine… no entiendo como fue capaz de… está claro que todo esto fue cosa suya. Tú nunca hubieras hecho algo así, lo sé. ¡Nunca se te hubiera ocurrido tirarte a tu propio hermano, coño!

-Eso no es justo para Blaine… - murmuré. Era estúpido intentar defenderlo, lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera razón.

-¿¡Justo!? – gritó Elliot de repente. - ¡¿Acaso es justo que mientras tú estés cargando con todas las consecuencias solo, él esté disfrutando de la vida en su puta Westerville?! ¡Tiene suerte de haberse pirado antes de que me enterara de toda esta mierda, porque le hubiera roto las piernas! ¡Y aún tengo ganas de hacerlo! ¡Cómo vuelva a ver a ese hijo de puta, lo mato! – cerré los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. No quería oír más por mucha razón que tuvieran.

-El caso es que tú estás en un lío de cojones, Kurt. Y si alguien se entera de que Blaine es tu hermano o tu madre se entera de que él y tú follaban como conejos, tu vida se vendrá abajo y ese es un peso que vas a tener que cargar tú solo el resto de tus días.

-Vale…

-¿Vale qué? ¿Me has oído, Kurt? Joder, esto es serio y parece que nos importa a nosotros más que a ti.

-No lo siento… - aquello me salió del alma.

-¿Qué? – murmuró Finn. Me levanté de la silla con los nervios a flor de piel y las lágrimas resplandeciendo en mis ojos, aguantándose, sin ser derramadas, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

-¡No lo siento! ¡No tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada, joder! ¿¡Por qué sabes qué!? ¡No sólo me follaba y a mí me gustaba! ¡Es que le quiero! – abrieron los ojos como platos, boquiabiertos ante mi confesión. Me desplomé en la silla, cayendo a peso muerto, con las manos en la cara, temblando de rabia y dolor. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en profundizar en la herida, abriéndola cada vez más? ¿No se daban cuenta de que la muy zorra no tardaría en desangrarme por completo? ¡Me estaba muriendo por dentro! – Le quiero… le quiero… - sollocé.

El silencio impoluto tomó el lugar como si fuera el dueño absoluto.

-Me… me he fugado… de casa… ¿Puedo quedarme… aquí? – vi en los dos la preocupación y la confusión reflejadas en sus ojos, pero no dijeron nada. Al menos de momento, preferían dejar que el ambiente se tranquilizara. Que yo me tranquilizara.

-Claro, Kurt… claro…

Finn se había mudado a casa de Elliot temporalmente. El apartamento de Finn estaba demasiado alejado de la universidad y su coche había sufrido un ligero "accidente". Se lo habían robado por despistado, así que no tenía forma de ir a la uni todos los días. La parada de autobús más cercana estaba a más de un kilómetro de su casa y había decidido que sería un buen momento para independizarse de una vez. Elliot, como siempre, estaba encantado de poder ayudar, aunque al principio siempre pusiera pegas. Además, sé que se sentía algo solo lejos de su familia en aquel piso enano.

Así que los dos acabamos emperchados en casa del grandullón "temporalmente".

Estaba un poco preocupado por mamá. La había dejado llorando, sola en casa y no le había dicho siquiera a dónde iba. Bueno, en realidad sí se lo había dicho. A que algún chico me follara, y recordar la escenita que había montado me preocupó más todavía. ¿No había sido demasiado burro insinuándole que era maricón? Hum… demasiado es poco…

Pasamos la noche tirados en el sofá, bebiendo cerveza y sin decir nada interesante. El ambiente estaba tenso, y no era para menos.

-Chicos… - les llamé. Le di un sorbo a la botella de cerveza y volví a encogerme en el sofá. – No hace falta que se queden callados como muertos por mí. No voy a ponerme a llorar porque hablen de lo buena que está Keira Knightley en la peli o de cualquier otra chica. Tampoco me va a importar mucho que pongan una peli porno delante mía. No sean burros, que me haya acostado con un hombre no significa que lo tengas que cortar por que yo tenga otras… tendencias. – los dos se miraron con una ceja alzada, pensativos. Supe que habían estado hablando de mí entre los dos y capté la confusión que les suponía mi comportamiento. Ahora no tenían muy claro mis preferencias sexuales.

-Bueno… es que… no sé que eres exactamente y no te ofendas. – me encogí de hombros. Elliot parecía incomodo hablando del tema. Finn se hacía el interesante, sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la parte baja del sofá. Parecía pasar del tema, pero sabía que no lo hacía. Era posible que a esas alturas le diera lo mismo. Había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que seguramente, para mí supondría un gran dilema tener que elegir entre un hombre fibroso, guapo y potente y una chica preciosa, de curvas prominentes, delicada y dulce como una flor recién florecida.

Le di otro trago a la cerveza.

-Estuviste un año entero con la chica más buenorra del instituto. Y ahora resulta que te has estado acostando otro tanto con un chico, con todas las de la ley, con su polla y todo… ¡No lo entiendo! – me reí. Elliot se escandalizaba con tanta facilidad.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. – admití. – surgió, sin más. Me dejé llevar…

-Pero… ¿A ti te gusta eso?

-¿El qué?

-Que un chico… te dé por detrás. Que te toque… ¡Yo que sé, lo que hacen los maricones! – joder, no podía, ¡No podía! Me iba a acabar descojonando en su cara.

-¡Si no me gustara nunca lo habría hecho!

-Entonces… te gusta. – dejé la cabeza recostada sobre el sofá, girando la cara para mirarlo fijamente.

-Me encanta. – le susurré.

-¡Joder, eres un puto maricón! – me empecé a descojonar de la risa, encogiendo el cuerpo a causa de las carcajadas.

-¡Elliot, coño! – le gritó Finn. Se lo había tomado él peor que yo. Sabía que Elliot no lo decía con maldad.

-¡No, no, no, no, espera, es que es buenísimo! O sea, que si me quito la camiseta delante de ti, es como si una chica buena me dejara verle las tetas.

-¡No, no, por favor! ¡No compares! ¡Si tuviera que elegir entre tú y una chica buena, elegiría la chica!

-¡Entonces no eres maricón!

-¡Si lo soy, en parte! ¡Pero aunque fuera maricón por completo eso no querría decir que me gustaran todos los chicos que se me pusieran delante!

-Es decir, yo no soy tu tipo.

-Exacto. – Elliot suspiró, más relajado.

-Pues me quitas un peso de encima. – vi como los hombros de Finn mantenían la tensión como si fueran una barra de hierro.

-Tú tampoco eres mi tipo, Finn. – y como si fuera eso lo que estaba esperando que dijera, sus hombros quedaron flácidos y libres de tensión en ese momento. Su rostro se suavizó. – Así que tenian miedo de que me gustarán…

-Puestos a sincerarnos, sí. Estaba acojonado. - Finn asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Pues vaya una mierda de amigos. – el silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar, pero esta vez se trataba de un silencio cómodo y tranquilo, relajado. Fuera tensiones. Me centré en la película. Era el momento en el que Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth se besaban en el barco y ella le esposaba al mástil para que se lo comiera el Cracket y poder escapar con vida junto al resto de la tripulación y su Will, Orlando Bloom.

Hum… la astucia con la que Elizabeth manejó a Jack y como él se burlaba de ella incluso al darse cuenta de que lo había utilizado para escapar, empujándolo hacía su fin me recordó inevitablemente a Blaine y a mí.

Por mucho que hubiera intentado manejarlo procurando emplear la astucia y mis sentimientos en su contra, intentando ablandarlo, él siempre había estado a un paso por delante de mí. Se había burlado de mí y de su propio fin, sonriendo, como Jack en ese momento de la película. Era curioso… Jack siempre se mostraba espabilado, listo, bastante sagaz, con comentarios inteligentes, despreocupado por completo, temerario, pero siempre con la preferencia de la huida a la lucha. Cuando vi la primera película, pensé que entre él y Elizabeth surgiría algo. Me sentí decepcionado en ese sentido cuando vi la tercera parte. En mi opinión, Elizabeth congeniaba mucho mejor con Jack que con Will y aunque acabara con él, siempre he pensado que sentía algo bastante fuerte por Jack. Había sido un error elegir a Will. Él nunca le daría las espeluznante y asombrosas aventuras que viviría con Jack.

¿Y Jack? ¿Estaría contento con el hecho de que Will se hubiera quedado con la chica? Era un mujeriego sinvergüenza, pero… ¿Y si de verdad amaba a Elizabeth? ¿Cuáles serían los auténticos sentimientos de Jack hacía ella? ¿Por qué la había dejado entonces con Will y se había largado? ¿De verdad no la quería… o era una pura fachada para protegerla de sus enemigos?

Apreté los puños, con el recuerdo de Blaine apropiándose de mis sentimientos y de mi imaginación.

-¿A quién elegirás? – preguntó Elliot de repente, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca torcida en la boca, desganado. - ¿A Orlando Bloom o a Keira Knightley? – ese Orlando Bloom iba por mí. – Yo a Keira, claro.

-Yo también. – le secundó Finn enseguida.

-Yo elegiría a Jack. – los dos me miraron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

Supongo que si alguien que me conociera me viera con un ramo de flores multicolores encima, llevándolo en brazos como si se tratara de un bebé, mi reputación caería en picado. Alguien como Jeff se burlaría de mí y me lo estaría restregando por la cara las próximas dos semanas.

Pero la verdad, no me importaba. Nunca me había importado mi reputación, al menos, no como para estar constantemente reprimiendo mis acciones y amistades por temor a lo que se dijera. De ser así, nunca tendría como amigo cercano a Jeff, ni al Príncipe. Y nunca me habría acostado con Kurt.

Subí por las escaleras de mármol del Hospital General de Westerville, con el molesto olor de las flores pegado a la nariz, haciéndome estornudar. Era la tercera planta, habitación 303. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba, pero suponía que no habría cambiado de su lujosa habitación a una más cutre solo por placer. Aunque fuera así, tampoco me molestaría.

Y, tal y como supuse cuando entré en la habitación, ahí estaba ella.

La habitación era de las que tenían una mejor ventilación e iluminación de todo el hospital. En ese momento, la ventana estaba abierta y el aire le acariciaba el pelo rubio anaranjado con una caricia suave. Ella miraba absorta a través de la ventana desde la camilla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo acababa de llegar.

Había menos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo que de costumbre.

Toqué a la puerta con los nudillos. Ella giró la cabeza, la única parte del cuerpo que podía mover por voluntad propia.

-¿Se puede? – vi como su cara pálida y pecosa se iluminaba al verme.

-Blaine, hijo… - sonreí. Sus ojos empezaron a acristalarse, deshaciéndose en lágrimas silenciosas. Me acerqué, soltando el ramo de flores sobre el jarrón vacío que había sobre la mesilla de noche y le di un pequeño y breve abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo, Helem. – ella no fue capaz de devolverme el abrazo, claro. Desventajas de ser tetrapléjica.

-Sí. Cuanto tiempo, mi niño. Demasiado tiempo. – me separé de ella y la dejé recostada de nuevo en la camilla. Cogí una de las dos sillas y me senté frente a frente.

-Lo siento. Estaba en Lima.

-Lo sé, corazón. En realidad, pensaba que te habrías olvidado de mi y que no volverías. No me extrañaría nada.

-La verdad es que estuve a punto de hacerlo, Hel. – cogí uno de los pañuelos del cajón de la mesilla y le limpié las lágrimas con cuidado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Es muy largo de contar. Además… si te lo contara no querrías que volviera a visitarte nunca más.

-Que tontería. Tú siempre serás bienvenido. Eres el único que se acuerda de mí. – y era cierto. La persona que tendría que estar con ella era mi padre, no yo. Quién tendría que pagar sus cuidados y la camilla del hospital era él y no yo. Quien debería visitarla al menos una vez a la semana era él, no yo. Por algo era su esposa y yo, su hijastro. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella y ahora ponía la excusa de que no tenía dinero para pagar su estancia y sus cuidados y menos, tiempo para verla con el trabajo, exactamente lo mismo que había hecho conmigo durante la infancia.

No me importaba, ya no. Pero a Helem sí. – Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es Lima? ¿Sabes qué? Yo crecí en un pueblo por Lima.

-¿Sí? - ¿Por qué no me extrañaba? Me veía incapaz de situar a Helem en Westerville, a no ser que fuera en los barrios pijos y los medianos. Ella era tan dulce que no podía ser de otra forma. Se habría corrompido en esta mierda de ciudad de haber crecido aquí.

-Sí. Una vez fui allá, a la capital y me perdí. Es tan grande… pero seguro que tú te has sabido defender bien.

-Sí, bueno… no es tan grande como parece y tampoco es que me la halla recorrido entera. Todo es tan… diferente a Westerville.

-Es como vivir en otro mundo, ¿Verdad?

-Algo así.

-Y te ha gustado.

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Y por qué no te has quedado? – me quedé callado. Todo se sumió en un repentino silencio.

-No es mi lugar.

-¿Acaso tu lugar es ésta miseria?

-No vivo en la miseria, Helem.

-No estás conforme con lo que tienes y no es para menos.

-Estoy bien. Si viviera en la mierda ¿Crees que podría pagar esto? – mi tono sonó demasiado brusco. Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

-No necesito que me pagues todo esto, corazón.

-Sí que lo necesitas, Hel. Yo no puedo cuidarte.

-Ni quiero que lo hagas.

-Mi viejo tampoco puede. – hubiera sido mejor decir que él no quería cuidarla, pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal. O al menos, no peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No quiero que me cuides, no quiero ser una carga para ninguno.

-Pero te lo debo. – suspiré. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a diferenciar las acciones que se hacen por interés y las que se hacen desinteresadamente? Yo te aparté del camión por que quise, no porque quisiera que tú me pagaras un futuro en una camilla de hospital. – me puse tenso, recordando el momento en el que crucé la carretera sin mirar, corriendo detrás del balón de baloncesto con el que jugaba con Jeff. El instante en el que el camión se me iba a echar encima y tocó el claxón.

Podría haberme apartado de su trayectoria yo solo. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero no quería hacerlo porque no me importaba que me aplastara y me convirtiera en una mancha oscura en el asfalto. Es más, quería que lo hiciera por motivos que nunca he alcanzado a conocer. Simplemente, quería…

Y Helem me apartó y ella, que no quería, fue aplastada por mí.

Cuando la vi en un primer momento, rota en el suelo, desangrándose, no reaccioné. Todo el mundo gritaba y se ponía histérico, pero yo… cogí mi balón de baloncesto, la miré una última vez allí, tirada, y me fui a jugar solo, dejando a Jeff llorando en el suelo, temblando... Otra vez.

De todas formas, nadie se acordó de mí hasta que volví a casa con la sudadera ensangrentada al día siguiente. Y tampoco es que a mí me importara una puta mierda que nadie preguntara dónde había estado toda la noche, solo, en la calle, con 12 años.

-¿Cómo eran ellos? – cambió radicalmente de tema, notando mi comedura de cabeza.

-¿Ellos?

-Tu familia. Tu madre y tu hermano. ¿Cómo son? ¿Tan pijos repugnantes como creías? – sonreí, recordando la última conversación que tuve con ella antes de irme.

-No. Son mucho peor. Todos los de allí lo son. Tan pijos, tan superficiales… me hace gracia. Es una guerra silenciosa entre los pijos y los que se creen más pijos todavía. Tuve que cerrar un par de bocas a puñetazo limpio. Son tan arrogantes. A una chica incluso la rapé al cero.

-Blaine, por dios…

-Se lo merecía, Hel. De verdad. Soy un justiciero. – a ella no le quedó más remedio que suspirar, resignada.

-¿Cómo es tu madre? ¿Se ha portado bien contigo? – puse los ojos en blanco unos segundos, mentalizándome, intentando llegar a una conclusión en mi cerebro para clasificar su actitud. Decidí que lo mejor sería adornar las explicaciones para ahorrarme otras cuantas.

-Es… buena. – solté, a secas. Helem alzó una ceja.

-No te gusta. – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te trató mal, acaso?

-Bueno… no. Simplemente es severa. Solo es… - tragué saliva – Una madre que se preocupa por su… hijo.

-Y aún así, no te gusta.

-Al principio, sí… - Helem asintió con la cabeza, dando por finalizado el tema de mi madre de manera repentina. Quizás fuera porque veía en mi cara lo poca gracia que me hacía hablar de ella.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Cómo es? ¿Se parece mucho a ti? – y fue entonces cuando me hundió en una tensión plena, letal, casi sádica. Desvié la mirada hacía la pared de en frente, pensando o más bien, buscando algo que pensar. Buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir a mi Muñeco, pero era tan difícil… jodido Kurt…

-Él… es… - hablar de él era incluso más difícil que hablar de Elizabeth. – Es… - bufé. No encontraba las palabras exactas para definir algo tan irrealista, tan abstracto. Tan de otro mundo como era él y empecé a perder la paciencia, comenzando a sulfurarme. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces.

-¿Blaine? – insistió ella, observándome con curiosidad.

-Él es… el peor de todos, Hel. – consiguió salirme al fin un borbotón de palabras sin mucho sentido. – Es el peor niño pijo de todos. Es un malcriado, un mimado, un vanidoso y muy excéntrico. Va maquillado a todas partes. Siempre lleva ropa de la más cara, marcando un estilo muy… suyo. Con sus mil y un complementos. . Se suele pasar más de media hora en el baño alisándoselo, pero por lo menos es mejor que cuando le da por gastarse un kilo de laca para fingir que le ha dado la corriente. Tiene una manía que me saca de quicio con las putas uñas. Siempre las tiene perfectas, no sé como cojones lo hace. Parece una diva, incluso se mueve y a veces actúa como una estrella de broadway. Se lo tiene muy creído… es… jodidamente afeminado. Demasiado directo a veces y otras, demasiado discreto. Se preocupa demasiado y es… ¡Maricón perdido aunque lo niegue! Le gusta chupar pollas aunque no tenga huevos de reconocerlo en público.

-Santo cielo, Blaine, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hermano?

-¡Porque es verdad! Es un maricón – Helem sacudió la cabeza con toda la brusquedad de la que era capaz, sobrecogida y aturdida por lo que le acababa de decir.

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Pues créetelo. Es tan maricón que da asco. – bufó, girándome la cara, momentáneamente cabreada. – Pero… Kurt es… muy guapo. – volvió a girar la cabeza y me miró fijamente, esperando más detalle de mi repentino retroceso.

-¿Muy guapo?

-Mucho. Es una preciosidad.

-¿Una preciosidad? ¿Desde cuando utilizas tú esa palabra para referirte a un chico? – me llevé una mano a los bolsillos, buscando mi móvil al fondo. Lo observé unos segundos entre mis manos, buscando aquella foto que no me había molestado en borrar por simple pereza. Desvié la mirada cuando la encontré y se la puse delante a Helem, que la observó entusiasmada, con ojo crítico. – Oh… ¿Este es Kurt?

-Sí.

-Tienes razón. Es una auténtica preciosidad.

-Lo sé. Él es muy suyo. A veces te engaña con esa carita tan dulce. Tiene mucho genio el muy cabronazo y mucho orgullo, aunque no suele tenerlo mucho en cuenta. Antepone cualquier cosa a su orgullo, eso es lo último para él.

-Al contrario que tú.

-Supongo que sí. – asentí. – Se cabrea por cualquier tontería. Es un idiota. – me reí. – Le encanta que le halaguen, es su punto débil. Se espera demasiado de la gente que hay a su alrededor y luego acaba llorando porque le han hecho daño. Es atento, es cariñoso como un cachorro cuando quiere y arisco como un gato cuando se siente dolido. Es tan estúpido anteponiendo los problemas de las personas a los suyos propios que van a hacerle daño, todo el mundo se aprovecha de él y esa actitud suya me pone enfermo. Es tan… ingenuo. Se cree que la vida es un camino de rosas. – suspiré. Se me quitaron las ganas de sonreír. En ese momento solo deseaba salir de allí, alejarme de Helem e ir al Floy.

Necesitaba compañía y una buena sesión de sexo intensivo.

-No te gusta tu madre. – afirmó Helem. – Pero tu hermano te gusta. Te gusta y mucho. Le adoras. – mi mirada viajó por toda la aburrida y sosa habitación hasta clavarla en la suya. Estaba serio, incluso cabreado. Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos color avellana, ojos que si pertenecieran a otra persona, deberían reflejar el terror que mi presencia suponía.

-Me dijo que me quería. – le solté de repente, basto.

-Oh… - ella ni siquiera pudo contener su sorpresa. - ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que no le creía.

-Blaine… - pude ver la compasión que emanaba su rostro, su pena, su sufrimiento. – Hay tantas cosas que me hubieran gustado mostrarte, tantas cosas que deseaba enseñarte, tantas cosas que necesitas aprender y odio no poder enseñártelas ni hacértelas saber. También hay cosas que solo tú puedes ver, corazón. Y esta es una de ellas.

-Yo no veo nada, Hel. Absolutamente nada.

-¿No ves nada o no quieres ver nada?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Una vez, un hombre dijo algo.

-¿El qué? – alcé los brazos, esperando una respuesta no muy interesado.

-El hombre que no sueña despierto es porque la primera vez que lo intentó, tuvo pesadillas.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo – susurró.

No lo entendía… o quizás no lo quería entender.

-Me tengo que ir, Helem. – me levanté de la silla, deseando salir por la puerta más por incomodidad con respecto al tema que por otra cosa. Helem asintió con la cabeza, resignada, forzando una sonrisa melancólica.

-De acuerdo, cielo. – le acaricié la frente, apartándole el pelo de la cara para poder ver mejor su expresión.

-Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a las enfermeras. – su sonrisa se ensanchó, apacible y tierna.

-Lo que yo quiero ninguna de ellas puede dármelo. – no me hacía falta preguntar para saber a que se refería. Le di la espalda y me dirigí hacía la puerta. – Blaine… - la miré por última vez con el puño apretando el pomo, sintiendo ganas de arrancarlo de la jodida puerta en un arranque desenfrenado. – Para poder ver lo esencial de alguien, los ojos no sirven de nada. Para ello debes aprender a observar con el corazón.

-Jun… ¿Y eso también es algo cuyo significado debería saber?

-No… es algo que tu hermano Kurt puede enseñarte a hacer. – durante unos segundos cerré los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez para reprimir mi furia por algo desconocido para mí. El simple hecho de que hubiera mencionado a Kurt como si lo conociera de toda la vida, me exasperó.

-Buenas noches, Helem. – y salí por fin de allí, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Lo primero que hice fue llevarme un cigarrillo a la boca seguido del mechero, encendiéndolo y tragándome todo el humo que exhalaba el puto filtro de nicotina.

-Disculpe. – una enfermera joven intentó llamar mi atención colocándose a mi lado abrazada a una carpeta que desprendía leves destellos azules. – Aquí no está permitido fumar.

-Y sí está permitido tener a una mujer encerrada de por vida en una habitación. Postrada en una camilla, conectada a una jodida pantallita y a un tubo incrustado en la ingle por el que debe mear, sin tener ni siquiera la libertad de ir al puto servicio, siendo lavada y toqueteada por desconocidos porque no puede hacer nada por sí misma. Ni siquiera puede comer por sí misma, ni siquiera puede cagar por sí sola. Eso sí está permitido porque una habitación ocupada significa tres mil euros más para el saldo del hospital. – la mujer se quedó callada, observando, pálida, como expulsaba el humo por la boca y volvía a sorber del filtro.

-Señor… lo siento, pero aquí no está permitido…

-¡Quieres cerrar la puta boca! – grité. El sonido hizo eco por todo el pasillo. La mujer retrocedió con la cara descompuesta. La carpeta se le cayó al suelo por el sobresalto. Varias personas, personal del hospital, algún paciente y visitantes para ver algún familiar ingresado allí frenaron en seco y centraron su atención en mí, boquiabiertos, notablemente sorprendidos por el grito en semejante lugar de "descanso".

Fulminé a la mujer con la mirada, que de repente, se había puesto a temblar y se le saltaron las lágrimas de pavor.

-En lugar de entretenerte tocándole los huevos a los familiares del paciente, deberías estar más pendiente de el. – sentencié.

Le di la espalda y caminé hacía la salida de aquel infierno camuflado, llevándome por delante el robusto cuerpo de un médico al que aparté de mi camino de un empujón rematadamente bestia.

¿Y esto no es miseria, Helem? ¿O son mis ojos que no pueden ver más allá de lo que tienen delante?

Es una pena que mi Muñeco nunca pueda enseñarme a ver con el corazón. Ju… una auténtica pena…

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

De acuerdo. Las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde y aún estaba en casa de Elliot y Finn y parecía que la situación no tenía intención de cambiar de momento. No me hubiera importado en absoluto teniendo en cuenta mi rutina diaria hasta entonces, de hecho, me lo había pasado bien. En realidad, me lo había pasado casi de vicio, todo lo "de vicio" que puede pasarlo una persona cuando le dan ataques repentinos de ansiedad y pequeñas crisis depresivas cada dos horas, pero no había estado mal y por mí, me hubiera quedado allí mucho más, acogido y sin presión en ese pequeño nido amistoso con mis hermanos de no sangre recién recuperados. Pero había un problema…

Sparky…

Y en realidad, Sparky en sí no era el problema. El problema es que yo quería verle. En realidad, quería tener sexo con él, para que ocultarlo, pero por supuesto, eso era algo de lo que Finn y Elliot no debían enterarse. De lo contrario, me atarían a la pata de la cama y no me dejarían salir de la habitación ni para mear. La perspectiva de que Sparky fuera mi próximo rollo no les resultaría muy divertida. Nunca se habían llevado bien, ni yo tampoco con él, ni siquiera ahora me llevaba excesivamente bien con él, pero… la verdad es que nunca le había odiado. Simplemente, me tocaba las pelotas con sus provocaciones típicas de los tíos que se creen guays y nos picábamos mutuamente, nada más allá.

Sparky no me caía del todo mal.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón haciendo zapping por la tele y esperando el momento oportuno para que Elliot y Finn se dieran la vuelta y yo pudiera tirarme por la ventana, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Ya voy yo. – Finn fue hasta el inalámbrico justo en el momento en el que Elliot entraba al baño para vestirse y adecentarse un poco. Habían planeado salir al Dona a tomar algo e ir al pub con Frank y compañía. Y pretendían llevarme aunque fuera a rastras. Debía escapar de allí en ese momento.

Miré a Finn de reojo con el inalámbrico en la mano y corrí sigilosamente hasta la ventana. La puerta de entrada chirriaba y hacía un ruido imposible de ignorar a la hora de quitar el cerrojo, por lo que la ventana era la mejor opción y por suerte, estaba en un primer piso.

-¿Elizabeth? – preguntó Finn, a través del inalámbrico cuando yo ya hacía fuerza para abrir la ventana. Se me vino el mundo a los pies. Hostia… - ¿Kurt? Sí, está aquí… ah, claro, no lo sabías. Parecía bastante alterado. Dijo que se había escapado de casa y no se me ocurrió llamarte, lo siento… - abrí la ventana de un tirón. - ¿Qué dijo qué? – Finn abrió los ojos como platos. Era ahora o nunca. - ¿Qué hoy a quedado con quién?... Oh, pero eso es imposible, Kurt se viene con nosotros a… ¡Kurt!

¡Y pillado! Me tiré por la ventana…

-¡Kurt, joder! – caí al suelo de bruces, apoyando las manos en el asfalto, haciéndome daño. Pero no era momento de quejarse. La operación aún no había acabado.

Salí corriendo al mismo tiempo que Finn se asomaba por la ventana con el inalámbrico en la mano.

-¡Kurt, la madre que te parió! – empecé a correr descalzo por la calle, con las botas que me había quitado para no hacer ruido en la mano. La gente me miraba con los ojos como platos y murmuraba y más descaradas se hicieron esas miradas cuando detrás de mí salió un Finn muy cabreado, en pijama, gritando mi nombre y con el teléfono en la mano.

Mi madre estaba viviendo la persecución en directo y eso me provocó la risa floja con la que casi me atraganto.

-¡Voy a matarte, Kurt! ¡Prepárate porque cuando te coja, te mato! – coño, coño, coño, coño… para pesar noventa kilos, Finn era demasiado rápido y yo, demasiado vago. Tantas horas tumbado en la cama pensando inútilmente en Blaine pasaban factura. ¡Puto Blaine, incluso después de haberse pirado me daba problemas el muy mamón!

Crucé la esquina del metro, sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Solo sabía que tenía que quitarme de en medio a Finn como fuera y recorrer seis kilómetros a pie hasta mi casa en quince minutos. ¡Era imposible que llegara a tiempo para fugarme, joder!

Mis pasos empezaron a decaer, también porque acababa de pisar algo que se me había clavado al pie de forma dolorosa. Noté la sangre escurrirse por la planta y decidí rendirme en el momento justo en el que crucé la carretera, empezando a cojear, alzando el pie y agarrando la puta chapa de cerveza incrustada en mi piel que me había frustrado la huida, arrancándomela con brusquedad.

-¡Mierda! – gimoteé. En ese momento, un movimiento a mi izquierda hizo que me encogiera, asustado al ver el cochazo que se me venía encima. ¿A quién coño se le ocurría detenerse en mitad de la carretera?

-¡Kurt! – oí a Finn, con voz aguda por el susto al ver la situación. Sentí las piernas temblarme y me cubrí automáticamente la cara con las manos cuando el coche frenó de golpe y porrazo, casi catapultando al conductor hacía el parabrisas. Suerte suya que tenía el cinturón puesto.

Suspiré, aliviado.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué coño haces? – y… sorpresa. No podía creérmelo.

El cochazo que había estado a punto de atropellarme era el descapotable de Sparky y él mismo, claro, era el conductor. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Oh, joder, ¡Que suerte!

Finn nos observaba, shockeado todavía en la acera, demasiado flipado como para detenerme cuando corrí hasta el asiento del copiloto y me tiré sobre él, sin pararme si quiera a abrir la puerta.

-¡Arranca, corre! – Sparky sacudió la cabeza, tan flipado como Finn que en cuanto vio que pensaba darme a la fuga, atravesó la carretera corriendo hasta mí. - ¡Corre! – y el coche salió disparado antes de que el grandullón consiguiera atraparme. Finn cayó de rodillas sobre el asfalto.

-¡Serás cabronazo! – gritó, lanzándome el inalámbrico con rabia que se hizo añicos contra la carretera.

-¡Lo siento, Finn! – y lo había conseguido. Me acababa de fugar con mi archienemigo y había dejado por los suelos a mis amigos…

Mierda, aquello sentaba demasiado bien.

-¿De que iba eso? – preguntó Sparky, con una sonrisita en la boca.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de fugarme contigo. Así que mas te vale no cagarla esta noche.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes planes para esta noche? – creo que me puse rojo.

-Hum… quizás… - me encogí de hombros.

-Genial. Entonces será una noche inolvidable. – Sparky sonrió.

Me pregunté si había captado la indirecta. Quizás él solo quería pasar una noche de colegas viendo pelis y comiendo palomitas, hablando de cualquier estupidez que se nos ocurriera. Entonces, el arranque de adrenalina que había sentido al huir de Finn se vio reducido a la nada y el bajón me consumió por completo. De repente, mirándome de nuevo en el espejo retrovisor tuve un pensamiento espeluznante.

Joder… ¿Cómo iba a querer acostarse conmigo con el asco que daba mi cuerpo y lo feo que era? Que estúpido.

Si Blaine me había abandonado, era por algo. Le daba asco, estaba seguro.

Me mordí el labio inferior con impotencia, aguantando el ataque depresivo esquivando la mirada de Sparky.

Mierda Blaine… mierda…


	30. CAPITULO 4 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Solo un poco de interacción sexual entre Blaine y otra persona; de igual manera, un poco de interacción sexual entre Kurt y Sparky, si gustan pueden saltar esa parte hehehe**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 4**

By Kurt.

Me daba pena incluso mirar el suelo firme recubierto de una madera impecablemente pulcra por la que se esparcían las chucherías, los restos de palomitas, las cajas de pizza y al que se pegaban los ositos de gominola de colores, por eso, o me centraba en la película, Hostel, o miraba a Sparky mientras le hablaba y él me hablaba, intentando no abrir la boca cuando tuviera un buen trozo de pizza caliente y humeante dentro.

Estábamos en el suelo, sobre un montón de cojines de diseño japones y la alfombra que prefería no saber de dónde era. El caso es que era cara, seguro.

Todos los muebles de la casa, por no hablar de esta en sí, debían ser carísimos. Dudaba que hubiera algo barato allí. El jardín era enorme, con una fuente, estatuas de duendes, jardinero y todo. Por un momento pensé que sería una casa de campo, pero de eso nada. La decoración era increíble, moderna, cálida, no demasiado cargada, unos muebles impecables, italianos, seguro. La pared cargada de cuadros abstractos, las estanterías repletas de libros, pantalla de plasma, chimenea, figuritas de cristal adornando las mesas y los estantes, las chaquetas colgadas del perchero eran de Armani y Boss. Habían fotografías de la familia de Sparky al completo en sitios como España, Italia… joder, ¡New York! Era increíble.

Comparado con ellos, yo sí viviría en una casa de campo.

-No, estás jodiendo. ¿Para ti una película de miedo significa un psicópata corriendo detrás de una protagonista y cargándose a todas las personas que la rodean? ¡Eso es una mierda gore! – le dije, apoyando la cabeza en la parte baja del sofá blanco de cuero que tenía detrás. Encogí un poco las piernas descubiertas por el albornoz de algodón que me cubría el cuerpo. Solo llevaba eso… y unos boxers de Calvin Klein que no eran míos.

Me había escapado de casa y llevaba dos días con la misma ropa sin ducharme. En cuanto llegué a casa de Sparky, fue lo primero que le pedí, sólo eso y ahora me sentía como un puto rey después de darme un baño en la increíble ducha de hidromasaje que me había dejado muerto del gusto.

Mi ropa se lavaba en la lavadora de última generación mientras tanto. Al día siguiente se secaría en la súper secadora y saldría planchada y todo.

Empezaba a envidiar a Sparky. Vale que mi vida estaba bastante acomodada y tenía una casa en los barrios altos y todo lo que me diera la gana, pero… no era millonario, eso no.

-De eso van todas las películas de miedo, ¿No? – Sparky alzó una ceja mientras me miraba engullir un puñado de palomitas. Él estaba en pijama o eso creía. La parte de arriba se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera adhesiva. Sus músculos se acentuaban bastante más que los de Blaine y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, mejor que el de Blaine, además, estaba muy bueno, tanto o más que Blaine…

Pero no era Blaine…

-Las pelis de miedo de verdad son las japonesas. Ya sabes, esas que tienen pelos por todos lados. No hay sangre… pero tienen mucho más argumento y da mucho más cague.

-Sí. Las japonesas son tan feas que asustan.

-Sólo algunas. Otras están muy bien.

-¿Te refieres a japonesas o a japoneses? – puse los ojos en blanco. Él se rió.

-Muy gracioso.

-No, en serio… me mola más lo gore. Me gusta ver correr la sangre. – dejó salir un tono de ultratumba que me hizo gracia.

-Pues a mí no. Además… se pasan con el sexo. – hice una mueca observando la película. Hostel era una asquerosidad. Los protas ya habían ido a un par de puticlups antes de acabar en el hotel. Era muy grotesco para no ser una porno.

-Vale, te doy la razón en eso. Pero hay algunas muy buenas. ¿Has visto Saw? – casi me atraganto con la bebida.

-¡Hum!... ¡Esa es buena! Pero aún así, a partir de la cuatro, se pasa.

-¿A esa le llamas pasarse? Mira esta escena. – Miré la pantalla con la cabeza ladeada. Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando el viejo empezó a torturar al pobre Josh con un taladro. Encogí la cara.

-Um... Muy interesante. – ironicé.

-Sigue mirando. – se me revolvió el estómago cuando Josh se levanta de la silla como si no le hubieran agujereado el pecho a lo bestia y las piernas le resbalaron por los talones cortados. Josh cayó al suelo. Empecé a marearme cuando el chaval comenzó a arrastrarse buscando la salida, con los pies amputados y desvié la mirada cuando su cabeza rodó por el suelo cuando le cae una guillotina encima.

-Joder… quita esa mierda… - sonrió, deteniendo el DVD.

-Eres muy sensible.

-No soy sensible. Esa película es una puta mierda. Se me ha pasado el hambre.

-¿Quieres que ponga Hostel 2?

-Inténtalo y verás la peli en directo y en primera persona. – volvió a sonreír. – Oye… ¿En qué trabajan tus padres para poder tener esta mansión? – bajé el tono de voz un poco. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad. No era demasiado tarde para cambiar de carrera si se presentaba una oferta mejor.

Sparky suspiró, pensativo.

-Mi madre es médico forense. Mi padre es… miembro del Tribunal Supremo Federal de Ohio. – se encogió de hombros. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Claro… - y me empecé a descojonar en su cara. Sparky frunció los labios, con actitud resignada y tranquila. – Ahora en serio, ¿En qué trabaja?

-Forma parte de la Corte Federal en Ohio – insistió. Me quedé callado mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba sereno y aparentemente indiferente y la duda empezó a asomarse en mi cabeza. La enorme casa en la que estaba y los carísimos muebles no se pagarían con el saldo de una médico forense. De hecho, ningún sueldo normal o alto como el de mi madre podría permitírselo. Sólo uno muy, muy, muy alto…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando lo explicó? – se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero eso es un cargo importantísimo. De los gordos. ¿Eres el hijo de un pez gordo del gobierno? – él no parecía darle mucha importancia. No, más bien parecía no gustarle la idea de ser hijo de un privilegiado.

-Hasta que no nací yo, los peces gordos del gobierno no se decidieron a tener hijos. – bromeó.

-Pero eso es la hostia. Es como… ser parte de la nobleza.

-La nobleza desapareció hace trescientos años, Kurt, menos mal.

-Pero hace trescientos años, probablemente serías un noble.

-No. Quizás un puto burgués.

-Eso es lo que yo sería.

-No. Tú serías un chapero. Seguro que en aquella época también había de eso. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, serías el puto de uno de los reyes.

-Y una mierda.

-Está bien, Kurt. – se situó de costado, apoyando el codo sobre el sofá, inclinándose sobre mí con porte seductor. – Soy el hijo de un pez gordo, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Genial. Siempre me pregunté porque todo el mundo te seguía el rollo cuando hablabas en la asamblea de estudiantes con el montón de gilipolleces que decías. Resulta que era por esto.

-Sí. – asintió. Le brillaron los ojos mientras sus dientes apretaban suavemente su labio inferior. – Pero tú nunca me seguías el rollo. Siempre me decías a la cara que mis ideas no tenían sentido y que era un gilipollas rematado si creía que con ellas iba a cambiar las cosas. Pero tenías razón en todo.

-Lo sé. Nunca me equivoco. - clavé la mirada en su boca, acariciándose los labios con la lengua mojada. El corazón empezó a retumbar en mi pecho con más rapidez por el nerviosismo y las ansias.

-Sí que lo has hecho. Una vez te equivocaste. – susurró. Su dedo me acarició el cuello de arriba abajo, con tranquilidad, notando como tragaba saliva consumido por mis propias ganas. Me incliné un poco hacía delante, lo suficiente como para que mi nariz rozara la suya.

-¿En serio? – suspiré. - ¿Cuándo? – él sonrió, complacido por mi reacción.

-Cuando elegiste a Blaine antes que a mí. – y en ese momento comprendí algo que no me gustó. Justo en el momento en el que Sparky me agarró de la nuca y juntó nuestros labios con brusquedad, entreabriéndolos enseguida y ladeando la cabeza para encajar nuestras bocas a la perfección. Noté su lengua rozándome los labios para entrar y le seguí el juego, abriéndolos con ganas, siguiendo todo el movimiento que su boca ansiosa hacía sobre la mía, tragándome, mordiéndome suavemente.

Me descubrí de repente buscando el roce metálico de un piercing que le atravesara el labio, pero no lo encontré. Me dejé caer sobre los cojines cuando él me empujó y se recostó sobre mí con cuidado, sonriendo con lascivia.

Sparky era bueno, tan ansioso e impaciente como Blaine…

Pero no era Blaine…

**8888888888888**

By Blaine.

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaine, Blaine! ¿¡Dónde está, Blaine!? – los gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, que no era corto precisamente. Me puse rígido en cuanto oí esa voz desesperada cruzando los vestuarios del Floy de cabo a rabo, buscándome.

-Oh, vaya… - Alex, la chica de la barra, se sacó mi polla de la boca y giró la cabeza hacía la puerta, curiosa. La otra chica, una de las gogó cuyo nombre no recordaba y a quién acababa de tirarme sin miramientos contra la taquilla, me abrazó el cuello, recostándose sobre mi espalda desnuda, acariciándome el torso y besándome el cuello.

En ese momento, el Príncipe abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Blaine! – se quedó mudo al ver la escena. Vi claramente como se ponía blanco y al instante siguiente, rojo granate.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, empujando la cabeza de ella de nuevo hacía mi erección. – Y tú, no pares hasta que te lo diga. – ella obedeció y volvió a hundir la cabeza en mi pelvis. - ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? Joder, hombre… - Aaron no sabía que hacer. Parecía haberse quedado en blanco y desvió la mirada al suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

-Es… e-es… Jeff… - murmuró.

-¿Jeff? ¿Qué le pasa? – mi voz sonó ronca y carraspeé, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, recostándola en el hombro de la chica que seguía sobándome el cuerpo. Estaba sudando.

-Es-está herido…

-Ja… ¿Qué coño ha hecho ahora ese maricón? – estaba a punto de acabar. Faltaba poco…

-Precisamente eso… - le miré de reojo, esperando una explicación más concreta. Él parecía afectado, seriamente dolido. – Ser un maricón.

Jadeé cuando me corrí. Estupendo…

**888888888888**

Jeff estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Ricky que jodía a todo el mundo con sus comentarios nada amables. Apretaba contra la cabeza del herido un par de gasas ensangrentadas, ocultando su cara.

Jeffy iba desnudo de cintura para arriba, descalzo y con los pantalones desgarrados. El pecho estaba cubierto de sangre reseca y tenía el hueso del hombro salido, totalmente dislocado. Los nudillos magullados.

Me agaché de cuclillas frente a ellos. El Príncipe observaba todo desde arriba, moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esos cabrones homofóbicos. ¿Qué va a pasar? Malditos hijos de puta. – contestó Ricky, enfebrecida.

-¿Jeffy? – Jeff movió el brazo más o menos sano en dirección a su cara, apartándose suavemente las gasas de la cabeza. Uff… - Eres una costra humana, hombre. – no hizo ni el esfuerzo de sonreír. En realidad, lo tendría difícil para pestañear.

-Quiero venganza. Ya. – soltó, con la voz aguda y la rabia brillando en sus ojos hinchados. Me senté a su lado, agarrándole el brazo dislocado y apoyando la mano en su hombro salido.

-Impresióname. – y le di el tirón que necesitaba para volver a colocárselo.

-¡Aahh! ¡Joder, estate quieto, coño! ¡Me han mutilado! ¿¡Vale!? ¡Malditos puercos heteros!

-¿Tengo que recordarte que aquí todos somos heteros menos tú? Especifica un poco más, rubio pollo.

-Aquí… ¡Nadie!… es hetero. – me dirigió una mirada sarcástica. Alcé una ceja.

-Tú y tu instinto marica-sexual. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has intentado ligarte a alguien que no debías?

-Sí. A tu puto padre.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ha habido suerte?

-¡No tiene gracia, Blaine! – para mí sí la tenía. No pude evitar reír a pesar de que le acabaran de meter una paliza de muerte a uno de mis colegas. - ¡Blaine! – me gritó. – Han matado a Ross. – y de repente, un balde de agua helada me cayó encima. Me puse serio al instante y miré a Jeff con ojos escrutadores.

-¿A Ross? – él no contestó, pero con mirar la cara de los tres, la respuesta sobraba.

En realidad, yo no conocía apenas a Ross. Era un "protegido" de la pandilla, un amigo de Jeff, un gay libertino. No sabía mucho más aparte de que era un cliente bastante habitual de los camellos que rondaban la ciudad bajo mi permiso y que Jeff y él habían tenido alguna relación efímera, de una noche más bien. Nada más.

Y ahora que estaba muerto, me interesaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – volví a preguntar, esta vez, hablando en serio. Jeff miró a Ricky de mal humor y volvió a taparse la cara con las gasas.

-Explícaselo tú.

-Resulta que estaban en el Pich… – empezó.

-Me he perdido. ¿Qué es el Pich?

-El nuevo club de ambiente, ya sabes. – aclaró el Príncipe. Asentí.

-Estaba petado. Había barra libre, strepties, una marcha que lo flipas… y estaba lleno de maricones.

-Algo sospechaba.

-Y… entraron unos hombres que no eran maricones.

-Y la cosa se puso fea. – adiviné.

-Eran tres. Ellos… empezaron a romper cosas, a insultar, a pegar a los que tenían delante. Ross estaba en medio y la tomaron con él.

-No, no fue así. – se metió Jeff de nuevo, incapaz de estarse quieto. Apartó la cabeza de las piernas de Ricky y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, con las manos en la cabeza, gruñendo por el dolor. – Había un menor. Ellos la tomaron con él y Ross intentó quitárselos de encima. Estaba colocado y se puso demasiado chulo. Le apalearon allí mismo. Yo me metí en medio e intenté pararlos y lo conseguí aunque luego empezaran a apalearme a mí. Me importa una mierda, me llevé a uno por delante y le pateé el culo a otro… pero al final me la pegaron bien y si no fuera porque alguien llamó a la policía, puede que yo hubiera acabado como Ross. Le pisaron la cabeza.

-¿Eso hicieron? Vaya… que agresivos. – ironicé.

-Eran esos jodidos homofóbicos de mierda, claro. No pueden estarse quietos y meterse en sus asuntos, los muy… - miré a Aaron con una ceja alzada. Él temblaba de rabia.

-¿Los conoces? –

se quedó mudo. Hum… eso me dio que pensar. – Y llegó la policía…

-Sí. Todo el mundo salió cagando leches y yo me escondí en un cubo de basura como pude, imagínate. – finalizó Jeff, suspirando.

-Me lo imagino. Eso explica el olor. Entonces, mañana saldrá en las noticias, ningún marica será capaz de testificar en contra de los asesinos por miedo a que sus colegas vengan a por ellos y los cabrones homofóbicos quedaran libres y sin cargos por escasez de pruebas. Debido a ello, habrá pánico colectivo entre los gays y el Pich cerrará porque nadie irá. Cuando el Pich cierre, los maricas no tendrán lugar donde reunirse y los cabrones homofóbicos los dejaran de momento. Asunto resuelto. – me levanté del suelo, sacudiéndome los pantalones con las manos y bostecé. Tenía sueño.

-¿¡Qué!? – Jeff se sobresaltó, histérico. Pegó un bote y se levantó de golpe, encogiendo el cuerpo débilmente por el dolor. - ¡No puedes dejarlo estar, Blaine! ¡Esos mamones han matado a unos de los nuestros, no puedes dejarlo así!

-¿Desde cuando tu amigo es uno de los nuestros? ¿Cuándo he decidido yo eso?

-¡Tú no, yo sí!

-¿Y desde cuando tú eres el que decide quien entra y quien sale?

-¡Desde que tú nos dejaste tirados y te fuiste a pijalandia con tu pijafamily! – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jeff, cállate.

-¡No me sale de la punta de la polla! Esta noche se han cargado a un amigo y ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por que le gustaba chupar pollas en vez de chupar coños! ¡Simplemente por eso, porque le gustaba estar con chicos a estar a con chicas! ¡Lo han matado por una puta preferencia, por sus gustos! ¡Lo conocía desde los catorce y nunca, en la puta vida, se metió con nadie, nunca hizo daño a nadie, jamás ha hecho daño a nadie! ¡Y lo han matado solo porque tenía gustos diferentes y tú tienes los huevos de decirme que lo deje estar, como si no hubiera pasado nada!

-Yo no he dicho eso. – me encogí de hombros. – Si tú quieres vengarte, eres libre de hacerlo. Sólo digo que no veo nada que tenga que ver conmigo de toda esa historia, ni tampoco en qué pueda beneficiarme movilizarme para una venganza por alguien a quien no conocía. – Jeff abrió la boca y los ojos como platos.

-Sabía que eras un hijo de puta, pero por muchos años que pasen, siempre consigues sorprenderme.

-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?

-El próximo al que le aplasten la cabeza podría ser yo.

-Pues vigila tus espaldas. Aunque lo parezca, no soy Dios. No soy omnipotente y no puedo estar todo el puto día pendiente de ustedes. Cada uno que se busque la vida como pueda, es bastante simple. – cerré los ojos, dando por zanjado el asunto. Entendía más o menos como se sentía Jeff en ese momento, pero la verdad es que me importaba muy poco.

-En lugar de Ross, podría haber sido cualquier otro Blaine. Cualquier otro. – fruncí el ceño en cuanto Jeff soltó esas palabras, dejándolas escapar con saña en mi cara, intentando provocarme, intentando encontrar una respuesta a su incógnita mental.

Jeff era el chico más sagaz que había conocido en mi vida. Se olía las cosas desde lejos, cuando tenía un presentimiento siempre solía acertar de pleno y era astuto. Por los simples gestos que hiciera una persona o algún comentario sin importancia, podía adivinar sus más sucios secretos. Y él, por supuesto, ya se olía cual era el mío.

Sabía que en Lima había tenido sexo con un hombre, sabía que me había dedicado a hurgar en territorio peligroso y sabía que cosechaba ciertas dudas, que mis preferencias sexuales habían cambiado de exclusivamente mujeres, a ambos sexos.

Y sabía como utilizarlo en mi contra.

Ahora, con el último comentario pretendía averiguar como me había afectado esa persona. Si había sido un solo polvo o había ido más allá.

Era como leer entre líneas, "Podría haberle ocurrido a Kurt en lugar de a Ross", y eso… me empezó a cabrear.

-Jeff, como no te calles ahora y muevas tu culo a tu puta casa o a dónde te de la gana, como si te metes otra vez en un contenedor de basura, me la suda… seré yo quién te pise la cabeza. – noté la mirada sobrecogida de Ricky y Aaron. Jeff pretendía desafiarme. Sus ojos palpitaban llenos de rabia.

Un solo comentario más intentando hurgar en mi mente y le arrancaría la cabeza con mis propias manos.

-Blaine… - Aaron dio un paso al frente, tragando saliva, un poco intimidado. – El Pich es como un club de lujo, es el único club de ambiente de la ciudad.

-¿Y?

-Pues que hay mucha gente…

-Repito, ¿Y? – ni siquiera le miré. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que aguantar la rebeldía del gilipollas destrozado que tenía delante.

-Pues… que gana mucha pasta y como es un club de ambiente, a mucha gente no le gusta, por lo que tiene sus enemigos… y necesita mucha protección que no tiene y que le iría muy bien. – y entonces, Jeff y yo caímos en cual era la cuestión. Ricky miró al Príncipe con los ojos resplandecientes.

-¿Estás insinuando lo que yo creo que estás insinuando?

-Insinúo que se podría sacar mucho partido a un club así y que tenerlo dentro de nuestros territorios igual serviría de algo… ¿No? – sacudí la cabeza.

-Muy agudo, Príncipe. Sigue así y te ascenderé.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a tomar el Pich? – preguntó el rubio, algo más tranquilo, pero alerta.

-Habría un importante beneficio y tú podrías ocuparte de tu venganza.

-Sí, pero la fama correrá. El Capitán Blaine defendiendo los derechos de gays y lesbianas de Westerville.

-¿No querías una solución? Ya la tienes, no me hagas arrepentirme. Esta semana me llevas allí y negociaré con los dueños del club. Punto. – Ricky y Jeffy se miraron, planteándose la situación. Supongo que debieron hacerse a la idea de lo buena que era y cerraron la boca. – Me voy a casa. Se me han quitado las ganas de follar por su culpa. – les di la espalda, bostezando otra vez. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y al día siguiente, Adler me pediría la nueva lista de traficantes para arrestar.

Era un negocio que no sabría como calificar. Mafioso quizás. Prefería utilizar el término sucio, a secas, o mejor aún, conveniente.

Era sencillo y rápido. Para vender droga en la ciudad, los traficantes debían pedirme permiso a mí. Era una ley nacional en la capital, si no pedían permiso lo pasarían mal, por lo que sólo les quedaba una opción. Cuando yo daba el visto bueno, había tres meses de límite en el que podían traficar como les saliera del nabo, ofreciéndome un siete por ciento de las ganancias, claro. Y luego, al cabo de tres meses, contactaba con Adler, agente de policía medio corrupto al que le soplaba quién era el camello y éste acababa entre rejas por mi propia mano. Al hacerlo, ganaba más inmunidad contra la ley y Adler bastante fama en el cuartel general.

Claro, que ni Adler sabía que yo era el que dejaba entrar a los camellos a Westerville ni los traficantes sabían que yo los delataba luego. Así se formaba un círculo vicioso en el que yo siempre salía ganando.

-Oye, marica… - oí a mis espaldas al Príncipe, acercándose a Jeff por la espalda, curioseando. - ¿Por qué le dicen Capitán? – murmuró, cohibido y con un gracioso rubor en las mejillas.

-Pues…

-Si vienes conmigo te lo explico, Príncipe. – Él se sobresaltó, acentuando el rubor de su cara al ver que me había percatado de sus intenciones. Le hice un gesto con la mano al verlo ahí plantado como un palo, sin reaccionar. - ¿Vienes o no? – asintió débilmente.

-Ya nos vemos por ahí. – lo cierto es que tenía que tratar ciertos temas con el niñato algo… personales.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

-Estás sudando. Puedes tranquilizarte, no voy a comerte. – era irónica la manera en la que habían cambiado las tornas. El chico que me había acosado desde que tenía uso de razón, el que me había jodido bien la infancia y el que me había provocado un sentimiento de humillación total en ciertas ocasiones de mi vida, ahora estaba debajo de mí, semidesnudo, únicamente con los boxers ajustados puestos y sudando, casi temblando por el nerviosismo que le suponía mi contacto. Dios, a la vida le gustaban las situaciones divertidas y reírse de las personas a su costa por ésta clase de acontecimientos.

Recorrí suavemente las curvas de sus marcados abdominales con la yema de los dedos. Noté como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso como un palo de hierro.

-Hay algo que tienes que decirme antes de que siga, ¿Verdad? – pregunté, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa de amarga satisfacción.

-¿Decirte… algo? No. No, claro que no. – mentía. Por desgracia para él, ya lo había pillado. Me incliné hacía delante, apoyando las manos en su torso musculoso y le dí una lamida rápida a su pezón derecho. Se puso rígido. - ¿Qué haces? – sonreí.

-Eres virgen, ¿No?

-¡No!

-Quiero decir que nunca te ha tocado un hombre. Tú no eres gay, de hecho, me apuesto lo que sea a que no te atraigo lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Sino me gustaras no estaría aquí. – en eso tenía algo de razón. – Venga, quiero seguir… - insistió, agarrándome de la cintura con repentina ansia.

-¿Quieres seguir? ¿Cómo? – pregunté de sopetón, pillándolo desprevenido otra vez. Me miró con una ceja alzada. – ¿Qué prefieres, dar o recibir? – él volvió a quedarse tieso y tragó saliva.

Vaya, era adorable.

-¿Intentas tomarme el pelo?

-¿Por qué? Así son las cosas en el sexo entre hombre, deberías saberlo. Esto no es sexo hetero.

-Yo… - estaba sentado un poco más abajo de su entrepierna, sobre sus piernas, en su misma situación, con sólo los boxers puestos. Lo cierto es que ser testigo de su inseguridad me hacía sentir cómodo, aunque no lo suficiente. Él me miraba con intensidad y yo no sabía si me deseaba o solo era una especie de reto a batir, a ver si era capaz de follarme o no. En cualquier caso, su mirada me hacía sentir pequeño e indefenso y empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

Me sentía vulnerable a cualquier comentario, del tipo, "Que asco me das, Kurt" y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento algo así saliera de su boca.

-Dar. Prefiero dar. ¿Y tú? – arrancó al fin, poniéndose más serio, clavando la mirada directamente en mi cara. Me transmitió su nerviosismo, convirtiéndose en serenidad en él.

Esa expresión serena y aparentemente indiferente era igual a la de Blaine. Me relajé de golpe al reconocerla como suya.

-En realidad, Blaine siempre me follaba a mí. Nunca me dejó follarle.

Una vez, se lo pregunté…

**FLASH BACK**

Recuerdo que estábamos en un pub. Habíamos salido con Finn y Elliot a ver la actuación de los novatos en el Joriana y allí estábamos, bebiendo, gritando, montando escándalo, jugando al billar y escuchando de fondo algunos grupos que dejaban bastante que desear.

Me tocaba golpear la bola. Me incliné y apunté.

-Muñeco, si te inclinas tanto te vas a sacar un ojo y vas raspar la mesa. – miré a Blaine de refilón, mosqueado.

-Cállate, déjame concentrarme. – y le di a la bola, que dio un salto y se salió de la mesa rodando. Cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido extruendoroso, pero me molestó más la risa de Blaine a mis espaldas. Hice una mueca con la cara.

-Anda, deja que el maestro te enseñe. – Blaine se me echó encima por la espalda, rodeando mi cuerpo con los brazos y aplastándome contra la mesa de billar. Posó las manos sobre las mías, sosteniendo el palo de billar, apuntando a otra bola. – No lo agarres tan fuerte, más suave… - me susurró al oído. Suspiré, obedeciendo. – Así, perfecto.

-Blaine, me estás rozando el culo con algo duro y espero que sea tu móvil. – él se rió.

-No, no es el móvil. – le di de lleno a la bola y está rodó hasta caer por el agujero del centro limpiamente.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el baño, encerrados en uno de los cubículos, comiéndonos la boca y desnudándonos a manotazos, arrancándonos la ropa con uñas y dientes.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, desabrochando el cinturón de su pantalón mientras le mordía los músculos del abdomen y apretaba su trasero con una mano, atrayéndolo hacía mí. Oh… me encantaba su cuerpo. Era tan diferente al mío, pero a la vez tan parecido.

Le abrí la bragueta y se los bajé lo suficiente como para que su apretada erección bajo los boxers quedara frente a mi cara. Blaine me acariciaba la cabeza con brusquedad, revolviéndome el pelo.

-¿Me la vas a comer? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa aparentemente tierna. Claro, que para ser él, tierna era cualquier mueca que no diera a entender desprecio.

-¿Me lo harás después?

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré. Todo por mi precioso Muñeco… - me mordí el labio inferior. Si era algo que me gustaba incluso más que su cuerpo era su voz grave y ese tonito tan sexy que usaba en esos momentos, esa manera de seducirme tan… masculina.

Lo cierto es que llevaba tiempo pensando en ello, dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde la noche de Navidad, sobretodo por los comentarios que hacían a mis espaldas en la universidad. Me ponían de maricón rematado, claro, pero a Blaine… no le decían nada.

Al principio me la soplaba, pero llegado el momento… me tocaba la moral…

-¿Harás todo lo que yo quiera? – le pregunté, combinando mis palabras con los besos que repartía por el principio de su ingle, bajándole los boxers poco a poco hasta dar con el comienzo del suave vello que le rodeaba la polla. También era genial que Blaine apenas tuviera vello en el cuerpo, pues me repugnaba el solo pensarlo. En eso también nos parecíamos bastante.

-Todo, todo y todo. Si quieres la luna, te la traeré. Si quieres las estrellas, serán para ti. Si quieres algo más simple, también para ti. Si quieres mis pelotas… bueno, ya las tienes. – Oh… creo que era lo más romántico que me había dicho nunca.

Le bajé los boxers por fin y se la acaricié con la palma de mi mano, rozándola con mi mejilla, entrecerrando los ojos. Blaine alzó la cabeza hacía el techo, echándola hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y si quiero… follarte? – le pregunté y él no se movió ni un ápice.

-Bueno… siempre hay excepciones para todo.

-Siempre tienes que tener respuesta para todo.

-Para todo. – sonrió. Me abracé a su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en ella en actitud melosa mientras se la frotaba con una mano lentamente, masturbándolo.

-Por fa… tu Muñeco te lo pide.

-Pensaba que te gustaba tu papel de pasivo. – jadeó.

-Sí, me encanta. Pero tengo curiosidad y ganas. Yo también soy hombre, ¿No?

-Según como se mire. – le apreté la polla entre mis dedos con saña. Blaine se encogió un poco. – Vale. Eres un Muñeco macho… pasivo.

-¿Por qué no quieres? – creo que involuntariamente, me salió un puchero. Blaine volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirándome desde arriba con tranquilidad.

-No me llama la atención la automutilación. Sólo la mutilación ajena. No soporto bien el dolor.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes miedo a que te haga daño? – sonreí, satisfecho por el descubrimiento.

-No. El problema es que no soporto no ser capaz de manejar la situación.

-Así que eres activo por naturaleza… - había dejado de masturbarle, observándole con una ceja alzada. – ¿Lo ves humillante? ¿Arrodillarte a chupar una polla o dejar que te la metan te parece humillante? – hablé, cabreado. Me hubiera gustado que al menos hubiera intentado negarlo, pero claro, se trataba de Blaine. Él siempre decía la verdad a la cara aunque fuera dolorosa.

-Sí. Muy humillante. – sonrió, malicioso. No me cupo duda entonces de que lo decía para provocarme. – Ese tipo de cosas lo hacen las putas, las mujeres y los maricones. Y yo no soy ninguna de las tres cosas, así que… - me levanté de un salto, rojo como un tomate de la rabia y la humillación. Y él sonreía tan pancho, tan tranquilo como si no me hubiera travestido, jodido y amariconado en mi cara.

-Pues entonces puedes buscarte otra putita o maricón al que follar, ¡Porque este se larga! – le di un empujón que apenas lo hizo inmutarse y abrí la puerta del cubículo de un portazo. Dos chicos se me quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido. Me ruboricé al ver que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, tenía el pelo revuelto y los pantalones medio desabrochados.

Tragué saliva. Mierda…

-Oh, venga ya, Muñeco. – me quedé aún más petrificado cuando Blaine me rodeó la cintura con una mano, apoyando la barbilla sobre mi hombro y frotando su cabeza contra la mía, mordiéndome la oreja. – Era una broma. En realidad lo hago por ti, disfrutas más siendo jodido a joder, se te nota en la cara.

-Blaine, cállate. – encogí el cuerpo y bajé la cabeza. Joder, que vergüenza.

Blaine hizo un movimiento lento y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando al frente, a los dos testigos de nuestras locuras. Alcé la mirada hasta ellos lentamente, abochornado. Ellos se miraron con una mueca en la cara y me lanzaron una mirada de asco puro.

-Joder… voy a vomitar. – soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Me temblaron las piernas. Eso había dolido y mucho, me había dado de lleno en el orgullo, me sentí mal, humillado de verdad, asquerosamente sucio. Nada comparado con los comentarios o acciones a las que Blaine me sometía.

Nunca me había importado lo que la gente pensara de mí, pero esa burla… me recordó lo abominable que era mantener relaciones con tu propio hermano.

-¿Qué coño miras? – oír la voz de Blaine tan dura, tan imponente, tan grave y basta pegada a mi oído consiguió provocar que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Le miré con la boca abierta cuando se alejó de mí, apartando los brazos de mi cuerpo con suavidad y adelantándose hasta los dos hombres, que por lo menos tendrían veintitrés.

-Blaine… - gimoteé, nervioso.

-Estaba a punto de echar un polvo con mi novio cuando creo haber oído un comentario bastante jodido. También creo que haber visto una mirada de repugnancia que me ha hinchado los huevos, por eso y sé que suena típico… ¿Estáis buscando problemas? Porque tengo aquí un par de amigos que se mueren por un poco de guerra. – Blaine alzó los puños en gesto amenazante. Tragué saliva. Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron con sorna.

-No, que va. Sólo nos quejábamos por el olor a mierda que hay aquí.

-No tenemos nada en contra de los maricas. Debes haber interpretado mal la mirada. – estaban intentando quedarse con Blaine. Me puse más nervioso aún, temiéndome su reacción.

-Así que soy yo el que está equivocado. Vaya, que mal. Entonces no hay ningún problema… - se inclinó hacía delante, como una pantera a punto de cazar un conejo. – Sólo que mi Muñeco no soporta que le llamen marica, porque no es un marica, ni una mujer, ni una puta, aunque me chupe la polla. – me puse rígido. Por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar del bochorno. – Así que… vas a tener que disculparte. – el chaval le miró con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-De rodillas. – su tono sonó tan firme y serio, a la vez que imponente, una orden en toda regla. El chaval frunció el ceño.

-¿De que vas, maricón?

-He dicho… ¡De rodillas! – y Blaine le pegó tal patada en la pierna que el crujido del hueso llegó hasta mi oído. Se me encogió el corazón al ver al chaval caer de rodillas al suelo, gritando de dolor como un loco, con las lágrimas saltadas, apoyando la cabeza sobre el suelo y retorciéndose como una culebra herida.

El otro se quedó blanco. Blaine y él se miraron fijamente. Soltó un gimoteo débil observando a su amigo en el suelo y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, abandonándolo allí, posiblemente con la pierna rota.

-Anda, pero si tu colega se ha ido… - le soltó, de cuclillas a su lado. El pobre no sollozaba, pero derramaba lágrimas de puro dolor. – Ahora, discúlpate con el Muñeco.

-Blaine… - jadeé. Estaba horrorizado escuchando los gemidos del pobre chico, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de contestar.

-Pide perdón. – le ordenó, severo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Blaine, no… déjalo por favor.

-L-lo siento… - sollozó el chaval. El sonido de su voz destrozada me obligó a desviar la mirada. Joder, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

-¿Cómo has dicho? El Muñeco no te ha oído bien.

-¡Blaine, ya vale! ¡Para!

-¿Por qué? – Blaine sonrió, dándole una palmadita suave en el hombro al herido. – Se está disculpando, Muñeco. ¿Aceptas sus disculpas? Si no… puedo romperle algo más… - me llevé las manos a la cara, con los ojos aguados.

No aguanté el sufrimiento del hombre que por mi culpa se retorcía de dolor en el suelo de un baño público y salí corriendo de allí, como un cobarde.

Sin saber porque, esa noche pasé más miedo que en cualquier otro momento de mi puta vida. Estaba asustado, aterrorizado…

Corrí, huyendo de Blaine y esa noche acabé acurrucado en un callejón a tres manzanas del bar, llorando como un niño perdido en la oscuridad de una ciudad desconocida.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba. Quizás porque aunque no lo reconociera hasta el final, una parte de mí asimiló en ese momento que Blaine no era mío, que por mucho que me besara y yo le amara, él nunca me amaría a mí…

Porque no tenía humanidad.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Así que Blaine no te dejaba follarle… Vaya, que machito. – me mordí el labio inferior, aguantando la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú me vas a dejar hacerlo? – inquirí.

-¡No!... No, ni hablar. – la idea no pareció hacerle mucha gracia. A mí me hubiera encantado llevarla a cabo, pero tanto tiempo siendo pasivo me había afectado, sin duda.

Me incliné hacía delante, decidido al fin, situándome sobre su cuerpo musculoso y sin rastro de vello. Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? – él se encogió de hombros, alzando los brazos acariciando mi espalda de abajo arriba hasta llegar a mis hombros, a mi cuello…

Blaine…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Tú no eres gay, reconócelo. No te gustan los tíos. – Sparky suspiró con una mueca de cansancio e impaciencia.

-Ya lo sé. No soy maricón.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo de repente? Siempre me has estado puteando porque creías que era gay y justo cuando aparece Blaine… - mierda… joder…

La hostia puta. Sería hijo de perra.

Me separé de él de un salto, saliendo de la cama conteniendo las ganas de meterle un puñetazo en la boca. Sparky se irguió, sentándose en la cama, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Joder, joder, joder… ¿¡Por qué coño no lo había visto venir antes? Maldita sea Kurt, tan desesperado estabas por sentir a Blaine cerca aunque fuera en brazos de otro chico que te has cegado. ¡Imbécil!

-Vaya, sí, que casualidad que justo cuando Blaine aparece y te mete una paliza, humillándote delante de toda la uni, arrebatándote el puesto del mayor chulo putas y dominando tu supuesto "Reino" homofóbico y anti-Kurt, tú te interesaras por mí. Claro, ¡Por que también da la casualidad de que el tío que te ha arrebatado todo en los últimos meses era mi novio! ¡Solo quieres follarme para restregárselo por la cara a Blaine cuando vuelva, para vengarte! – Sparky abrió la boca para decir algo, aparentemente alarmado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no soy idiota, eso! – anduve por la habitación, furioso, sintiéndome como un león hambriento y enjaulado. ¿Dónde coño estaba mi ropa?

-Oye, yo no… - Sparky se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacía a mí con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme o te arreo una hostia que te saco los dientes! ¡Quita, coño y dame mi puta ropa!

-Se está lavando. Y no tengo ni puta idea de que cojones estás hablando. – le di la espalda, alejándome de su musculoso cuerpo y expresión contrariada.

-Quieres utilizarme contra Blaine. Admítelo. – hablé, sereno, aguantando las ganas de gritar de rabia y humillación.

Lo peor fue verle agachar la cabeza dócilmente, callado, sin negarlo.

Claro, había dado en el clavo.

-Pues sí. – admitió, de lo más tranquilo. Con aplomo e incluso gracia. Se rió en mi puta cara. – Era el puto amo. Blaine lo jodió todo y quería vengarme como fuera. Cuando me di cuenta de que era demasiado fuerte, me puse a entrenar duro… pero se fue. Y lo único que dejó atrás fuiste tú. Kurt, su Muñeco, su único punto débil.

-¿En serio? – sonreí débilmente, riéndome de mi mismo. - ¿Tan desesperado estás como para intentarlo conmigo? Soy Kurt… me odias a muerte. – él se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, me revientas. No es que te odie y desee tu muerte, pero tu forma de ser me hincha los huevos y ahora entiendo porque. Porque tú y Blaine son iguales. – tragué saliva. Aquella afirmación me puso el vello de punta.

Sparky empezó a andar hasta mí, ladeando la cabeza, muy serio. Sabía que no me dejaría ir sin haber conseguido lo que quería, pero la verdad es que no le temía.

-Recuerdo que en el instituto pasó lo mismo. Yo era el centro de atención, el matón al que todo el mundo respetaba y temía, a parte de envidiarme porque era hijo de… - él hizo una mueca. No parecía gustarle nada ser hijo de quien era. Suspiró. – Luego… tú, claro. Te enfrentabas a todo, incluso a los profesores por una causa justa y los callabas con tus argumentos. Te convertiste en el "Defensor del alumnado" y claro, no tardaste en convertirte en el Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes. Todo el mundo te adoraba y contaba contigo, todos te respetaban y lo hicieron todavía más cuando me cerraste la boca en una de las reuniones del alumnado. Y no fue la primera vez que lo hiciste, claro. Eso me reventaba. También me reventaba que fueras el Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes y yo tuviera que callar cuando expresabas tu opinión y todo el mundo te escuchaba. Para mí eras un sucio maricón y luego, para joderte y que me prestaras un poco de atención, me dedicaba a acosarte en el insti.

-Sí, esa parte la recuerdo bien. Cuando me decías maricón delante de la clase y el profesor aprovechando que era un homofóbico de mierda, cuando me tirabas la ceniza de tus asquerosos cigarrillos a la cara, cuando escribías en la pizarra "Me follé a Kurt el sábado, anónimo", cuando me rajabas los libros y los tirabas a la basura, alguna que otra pelea tras la cual yo siempre acababa llorando en mi casa con un ojo morado y el brazo dislocado… ¿Qué más? Ah, sí… nunca olvidaré el día en el que me desnudaste de cintura para arriba en los vestuarios delante de tus colegas y me pintaste los pezones con un rotulador negro y escribiste en mi barriga, los maricones tienen los pezones negros… - le solté, sarcástico, revolviéndoseme el estómago al recordar las mil y un putadas.

-Sí. Yo también recuerdo esa parte. – sonrió con malicia. – Y no lloraste ni suplicaste ni una vez. Me gritabas, me insultabas e intentabas atizarme, pero nunca pediste clemencia. Entonces pensé, orgullo de maricón… - ahora sí. Lo tenía frente a frente y preparé la mano para cerrarla en torno a sus huevos, apretar y estrujárselos hasta que explotaran entre mis dedos.

-Me puteaste la infancia. Fuiste mi peor pesadilla esos días de instituto.

-Sí, lo fui. – admitió, desencajando la mandíbula. – Y sé que es bastante tarde para pedirte perdón.

-¡Ja! – le grité a dos centímetros de su cara.

-Quería utilizarte.

-¡No me digas!

-En realidad no te soporto, Kurt.

-¡De puta madre! ¿Acaso crees que me importa?

-Pero aún así y me jode tener que admitirlo… ¡Quiero estar contigo esta noche!

-¡Genial! – grité… luego me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Abrí los ojos como platos, con la boca entreabierta incluso, alucinado. Dios… ¡Y el muy cabrón hablaba en serio! – Pero… ¿Te crees que soy una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera que se le ponga delante? ¡Después de todo esto tienes los cojones de decirme que me la quieres meter por el puto culo Para empezar, ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para dirigirme la palabra después de las humillaciones, los gritos, las palizas, los insultos, las bromas? ¡Has sido mi puto infierno personal desde que te conocí! – le pegué un empujón con el puño que lo hizo retroceder, probablemente al día siguiente le saldría un cardenal del tamaño de una pelota de tennis. Me la sudaba. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Quién coño se creía que era ese maldito snob que había sido mi verdugo durante años? - ¡Cuando llegué a la universidad estuve a punto de irme de allí solo porque tú estabas allí! ¡Te tenía miedo, a ti, a la escuela! ¡Casi arruinas mi futuro! – le pegué otro empujón que lo mandó a un metro de mí. Notaba como otra vieja herida ya cerrada se abría sin control y como mi voz se volví aguda debido al nudo en la garganta que crecía y crecía, haciéndome difícil hablar. - ¿¡Y por qué, eh!? ¡Para qué! ¡Para entretenerte y hacerte el guay delante de todo aquel que no me conocía, destruirme solo para aumentar tu ego y tu popularidad! ¡No sabes cuanto te he odiado! ¡Quería verte muerto! ¡Mi puta debilidad siempre fuiste tú! – le arreé semejante hostia que su espalda acabó chocando contra la pared, con la cara desviada hacía abajo, el labio hinchado. Aquello era un acceso de ira y depresión imposible de controlar. Se me juntó todo. El no sentirme a gusto con mi propio cuerpo, asqueándome por mi propia personalidad. El ser débil y sentirme débil, indefenso, asustado. Los recuerdos dolorosos del acoso, de la ida de Blaine… y saber que él no estaba para consolarme.

Le agarré del cuello, echándole mis manos encima como si fueran las garras furiosas de una pantera. Joder… era tan patético que estaba llorando sumergido en mi propia frustración y rabia.

-Y yo… yo fui tan estúpido como para sentir pena por ti… snif… cuando mi hermano te pegó una paliza…debería… - no podía controlar mis propios sollozos. Me dolía la garganta, los puños y el pecho, sintiendo otra vez esa angustia expandiéndose como una asquerosa enfermedad a través de las venas de mi cuerpo y, claro… la sangre de las venas siempre pasa por el corazón. – Debería… - empecé a hipar y poco a poco, le solté el cuello. - ¡Debería haberte escupido a la cara!

-¿Qué? – murmuró. Me aparté de él, dándole la espalda y sin ganas de nada más, sin ganas de resistirme, me dejé caer en la cama, tapándome los ojos con el brazo intentando controlar mis lágrimas.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando sentí el peso de Sparky a mi lado, hundiendo la cama.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Has dicho: yo fui tan estúpido como para sentir pena por ti… cuando mi hermano te pegó una paliza. – dios mío… ¿Qué? ¿Eso había dicho?

-Yo… no he dicho eso…

-Sí lo has dicho.

-¡No, no lo he dicho! – le miré rabioso otra vez por intentar indagar en mi mente sin mi permiso. - ¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¡Y tú has dicho que a pesar de todo querías pasar esta noche conmigo, no!? – se quedó callado unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

-Pues…

-¿¡Si o no!?

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues chúpamela! – y me dejé caer sobre la cama con total disposición a dejarme hacer, hundiendo el cráneo en el colchón. Sparky se me quedó mirando en silencio, boquiabierto, horriblemente contrariado. – Oh, claro, se me olvidaba. Tú no eres maricón, el maricón soy yo. Tú eres el puto macho del ganado y yo la oveja negra y el macho nunca se rebajaría a chupársela a un maricón que sólo sirve para recibir burlas y palizas…

-¿Te vas a callar? – sí. Me callé.

Pero solo hasta que sentí sus manos agarrándome la cinturilla de los boxers y empezó a bajármelos con sumo cuidado y lentitud.

-¿Qué…? – me limpié las lágrimas pasándome el brazos por los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, inclinándome para ver cada uno de sus movimientos. - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Tú que crees?

Oh… eso era… increíble. No podía creerme que lo fuera a hacer, no podía creérmelo, no se atrevería, no…

Sentí algo de vergüenza cuando mi polla quedó al descubierto frente a él. Me sentí tan sumiso cuando me quitó los boxers y, tragando saliva con algo de nerviosismo, los dejó caer al suelo y me observó, pasando su mirada oscura por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento.

-Vamos, dilo… soy bastante… asqueroso.

-En… en realidad no. – negó con la cabeza. Observé como se inclinaba hacía delante y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama, clavando la mirada en el techo. No quería mirar, pensando en todo momento que no lo haría, que se arrepentiría en ese instante… pero no lo hizo.

Cuando sentí la humedad de su boca y su saliva escurrirse por mi polla, la vista se me nubló y mis pensamientos se llenaron de él… de mi dueño, del que había sido mi "Amo".

De mi Blaine.

-Blaine… - jadeé.

-Avísame cuando vayas a… correrte.

-No… no pienso hacerlo… Blaine… - y a pesar de mi negación y de pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano en el momento más inoportuno, él me la chupó.

Mi maldito acosador me la chupó… y simplemente me encantó…

**Umm estoy sin comentarios! Hehehe solo no me maten por subir esto xD**

**Ok ok IMPORTANTE :**

**Esta temporada contiene solo 10 capitulos, capítulos difíciles para Klaine, entonces quería preguntarles si les gustaría que terminará la temporada lo más rápido posible para que empiecen a disfrutar de la tercera (Mi favorita, es muy muy muy hermosa) porque algo me dice que está temporada no les va a gustar hehehehe ¡se los dejo en sus manos! Mi horario de la uni es accesible por ser el primer semestre así que yo los leeo y actuo hehehe **

**¡Nos leemos el domingo! Bonito Fin de Semana **

**Espero sus comentarios =3**


	31. CAPITULO 5 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola chicos! Feliz Domingo a todos ustedes, leí sus comentarios y veo que prefieren que termine esta temporada rápido, así que así será =) **

**Estoy haciendo el tráiler de Bring me to Life, cuando este listo les daré el link hehehe**

**Ok ok sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

*** Estos capítulos se los dedico a Lari Toledo por su cumpleaños, ¡te quiero! * **

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Un poco de interacción sexual entre Kurt/Sparky **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 5**

By Blaine

-Bueno… fue algo estúpido y de lo más simple. Tampoco creo que merezca la pena contarlo, pero ya que te veo con ganas… - Aaron era alguien curioso. Siempre metía las narices donde no le llamaban simplemente por meter baza. Era de esa clase de niñatos repelentes que nadie quiere cerca, siempre haciéndose el chulo y presumiendo de todo, haciéndolo con tanta naturalidad que parece propio de su misma naturaleza.

Yo sabía que lo era, o al menos con el resto de la pandilla. Conmigo, nunca. No sabía si era porque me tenía miedo o porque me respetaba y creía que era digno de su "real" presencia. En todo caso, no solía hacerse el prepotente delante de mí.

No solía…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Capitán? – íbamos callejeando por la ciudad, de camino a ninguna parte en realidad. Su casa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y me preguntaba qué pretendía siguiéndome como un perro callejero, pero tampoco es que me importara demasiado su presencia.

-Sucedió cuando cumplí los dieciocho y llegó la puta carta que envía el gobierno exigiendo el servicio militar obligatorio.

-Oh, claro. Eso. Por suerte mi madre sobornó a alguien para que no tuviera que pasar por ahí. – sonreí. Ya empezaba a presumir.

-Yo no tuve tanta suerte, incluso vinieron a buscarme. Estuve mes y medio allí, con Jeff, Ricky, y unos pocos más. Black me había contado muchas mierdas sobre el servicio militar, pero no fue tan duro. Quizás fuera porque yo no soy judío y él sí. – El Príncipe frunció levemente el ceño, reprimiendo las ganas de quejarse. Se había criado en una familia estricta y conservadora, por no decir fascistas y claro, lo que le habían enseñado no era precisamente una gran amplitud de tolerancia hacía ciertas nacionalidades y tendencias sexuales. – En fin, estuve allí mes y medio, hasta que el Capitán de nuestra brigada me pilló un pequeño alijo de maría y me empezó a gritar delante de doscientas personas. Se me puso a dos centímetros de la cara y empezó a gritar y a bañarme con saliva. Fue asqueroso.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Me limpié la saliva de la cara con el brazo mientras me seguían sermoneando y gritó: ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Te vas a poner a llorar, nenaza? ¡Ohio no es un país para puta escoria como tú, un puto marica llorón! – Aaron abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eso dijo? Y tú… le harías frente ¿No?

-¿Frente? Le saqué siete dientes del puñetazo que le di. Cayó al suelo. Un montón de militares se me echaron encima y me agarraron de brazos y piernas. El Capitán se levantó del suelo, vino hacía mí con la boca sangrando y me pegó un rodillazo en el bajo vientre, cerca de los huevos. Me quedé traspuesto. Luego, me encerraron en una caseta completamente solo y al día siguiente, me echaron del ejército. El Capitán me dijo justo antes de irme de vuelta a casa que si me disculpaba de rodillas públicamente no levantaría cargos contra mí.

-Oh, y supongo que tú… - negué con la cabeza. No es que me sintiera orgulloso, pero tampoco es que me arrepintiera por ello.

-Le rompí la nariz de un cabezazo. – Aaron abrió la boca de par en par, soltando una carcajada estridente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Joder Blaine, eres increíble!

-No lo soy. Cualquier hombre de aquí hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo.

-¡Yo no!

-Tú no eres de los nuestros todavía, Príncipe. – siguió carcajeándose unos segundos más, intentando contener la risa floja.

-¿Y por eso te dicen Capitán? Es una pasada de historia.

-Tengo historias peores. – la luna estaba llena. Era la única luz que nos guiaba por los callejones a esas horas de la mañana, por que ¿Cómo iba a haber una solo farola que funcionara entre la escoria de Westerville?

Aaron empezó a contarme algo. Algo sobre la mierda que suponía tener que cumplir un servicio militar obligatorio cuando en la mayoría de los países estadounidenses suponía algo voluntario. Pensaba lo mismo que él, pero pronto dejé de escucharle alzando la mirada al cielo, ya que solo veía oscuridad frente a mis narices.

Lo que veía en el cielo era luz. Pequeñas partículas de luz sobre el firmamento oscuro y una gran luna que irradiaba tanta luz que me cegaba.

Las estrellas eran los casi inexistentes puntos de apoyo que me rodeaban en Westerville, Guetti, Helem, Jeff, Black, Ricky… pero eran tan pequeños y estaban tan lejos que apenas podía verlos y la verdad, me eran casi indiferentes.

La Luna… la Luna era él.

Recuerdo que estaba caminando por los callejones como ahora, vagando exactamente igual, buscando a Kurt. El muy idiota se había ido corriendo después de que yo le rompiera la pierna al capullo que le había dicho maricón a la cara.

No estaba en el coche, Elliot y Finn no lo habían visto, había registrado a fondo el Joriana, por lo tanto, solo me quedaba buscarlo por los alrededores. Y eso hacía.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Recorrí tres manzanas enteras rebuscando incluso en los escondites más improbables y, después de más de dos horas sin oír un puto sonido a parte del chisporroteo de una farola estropeada, algo me hizo dirigirme rumbo a aquel callejón oscuro, completamente sumido en la oscuridad de la noche.

No se veía una jodida mierda. Choqué contra un cubo de basura y oí el maullido de un gato saltar al suelo junto con una lata de plástico duro.

Un sollozo asustado llegó hasta mis oídos desde el fondo del callejón. Ahí estaba él, mi pequeño y asustadizo Muñeco.

Aunque no lo veía con tanta oscuridad, el sonido de su respiración angustiosa me era suficiente. Me detuve en mitad del callejón, con las manos en los bolsillos y miré fijamente hacía la oscuridad.

-¿Te diviertes? – mi Muñeco jadeó. Casi podía imaginarme su tembleque. – Llevo buscándote más de dos horas. ¿Dónde coño estabas? – volvió a soltar un jadeo lastimero. – Oh, pobrecito… que lástima de Muñeco. El pobre se ha perdido.

-Blaine… - sollozó. - ¿Él está bien… snif…?

-¿Él, quién?

-El chico al que… le has roto la pierna… - fruncí el ceño, sin saber como tomarme la pregunta, si cabrearme o reírme.

-¿Se supone que eso importa?

-No… para ti no… - noté una leve hinchazón en la frente, señal del arranque de rabia que se me avecinaba. Le pegué una tremenda patada al cubo de la basura que tenía más cercana, volcándolo, emitiendo un ruido difícil de soportar.

Kurt sollozó con más fuerza.

-¿¡Pero que coño te pasa!? ¡Te he defendido! ¡Se supone que deberías estar agradecido! – me adentré en la oscuridad, guiándome mi propia voluntad de encontrarle, palpando a mi alrededor. Oí el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo, un cuerpo que intentaba alejarse de mí y me abalancé sobre él abruptamente, agarrándolo con fuerza. Noté su cuerpo revolverse, intentando escaparse, soltando quejidos agudos. - ¿Acaso hubieras preferido la humillación? Tener que cargar con el peso de no haber tenido los cojones de hacerles frente. ¡Aunque seas maricón, ten un poco de amor propio y orgullo! ¡Eres un hombre, joder!

-¡No lo entiendes, no es por orgullo! ¡Es por el simple hecho de ser una persona! – me dio un codazo en el estómago cuando intenté arrastrarlo hacía la luz, fuera del callejón. - ¡Las personas no se divierten con el dolor ajeno! ¡Tú sí! ¡Eres inhumano y me das miedo! – le solté, dejándolo caer al suelo casi recibiendo un empujón por mi parte.

-¿¡Yo te doy miedo!? ¡Tú no tienes ni zorra idea de lo que es sentir miedo! ¡Lo más cerca que estás de sentir miedo en tu vida es cuando no tienes dinero para comprarte una chaqueta de trescientos euros en el lugar más caro de toda la ciudad! ¡Eres un niñato que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que es la vida más allá de sus putas costumbres de niño mimado al que no le falta de nada! – Kurt se encogió sobre el suelo, llorando en silencio.

-No lo entiendes, joder…

-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Qué debería entender? ¿Qué entiendes tú de mí, Kurt? Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras y arrastrarte todo lo que quieras como un perro. ¡Por mucho que supliques no vas a hacer que deje de romper huesos a quién se cruce en mi camino!

-¡Y si no fueras tan agresivo no me gustarías tanto, pero no puedes culparme por tener miedo a perderte! – lo cierto es que su chillido me dejó sin argumentos. Kurt alzó la cabeza hacía mí todavía en el suelo. Podía ver el resplandor de sus brillantes ojos llorosos mirándome, suplicándome. – ¡Tienes una sangre tan fría que me da miedo que algún día lo rompas todo, te conviertas en un auténtico psicópata y hagas desaparecer de ti todo lo humano que yo puedo querer! … y yo quiero quererte siempre… snif… - fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo. Algo un tanto espeluznante. Algo que siempre acababa pasando con las chicas con las que jugaba en Westerville pero que por alguna razón, no esperaba que pudiera afectar a Kurt.

Pero le había afectado y mucho.

Me quería. Vaya… que fallo más tonto…

Y mientras él lloraba, a mí me entró la risa sin saber porque. Una risa cruel que me salió de dentro y fui incapaz de reprimir. Kurt me miró, ladeando la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos, haciendo un puchero demasiado gracioso como para ignorarlo.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – su voz era tan aguda que apenas entendí lo qué me decía. Era como un niño pequeño.

Me acuclillé frente a él, dejando de reír por fin.

-¿No quieres que sea un asesino psicópata que le rompe los huesos a sus víctimas uno a uno mientras están con vida para luego descuartizarlas más fácilmente y comerse sus restos? – Kurt se encogió en el suelo, estremeciéndose. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente. – Pues no lo seré. – él pestañeó un poco, parpadeando.

-¿No?

-Si el Muñeco quiere la luna se la traeré, si quieres las estrellas serán para ti, si quieres algo más simple, cualquier cosa, será tuya. Si quieres que no me convierta en un psicópata, no me convertiré… - a Kurt le empezó a temblar el labio inferior. Su cara se contraía en pucheritos que no controlaba, sorbiendo por la nariz e intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-¿No romperás más huesos entonces?

-Sólo si es necesario.

-Lo de hoy no era necesario.

-¡Llamó maricón a mi Muñeco! ¡Lo era! – vi como se le inflaban las mejillas, avecinándose otro berrinche. – Vale, vale, la próxima vez me estaré quieto… sólo le romperé el pulgar.

-¡Blaine, no te burles! – puse los ojos en blanco, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Kurt se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía los pantalones dándose manotazos flojos. Alcé la cabeza dispuesto a levantarme yo también y me crucé con la figura de mi Muñeco perfilada por la luna semillena que se había decidido a entrar en escena. Las facciones de Kurt brillaron unos segundos frente a mi rostro, dejándome momentáneamente aturdido contemplando como mi precioso Muñeco brillaba con luz propia. - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

Coño, ¿A quién cojones se le había ocurrido dejar tirado en este infierno a un ángel en brazos de un demonio? Ya tenía que ser cabrón dios como para dejármelo así, sin más, para que me divirtiera. Pobrecito ángel caído.

-No. No nos vamos. – el Muñeco con complejo angelical alzó una ceja, confuso. Cuando me levanté del suelo y lo empujé con mi cuerpo hacía la más profunda oscuridad del callejón, comprendió que había caído en brazos del mismo Lucifer.

Pobrecito…

-Cállate… - Aaron cerró la boca de súbito, pestañeando y deteniéndose a mi lado cuando me vio detener el paso. Alzó una ceja en una expresión jodidamente parecida a la de mi hermanito. - ¿Qué hacías hoy en el club de ambiente con Jeff? – se quedó mudo, subiéndosele un tono rojizo a la cara de golpe.

-Yo… yo… no, no he estado allí… - bajó la mirada. Me situé frente a él, en silencio, asesinándolo con la mirada y al ver que no pensaba responder, golpeé la pared llena de grafittis que tenía a su espalda, acorralándolo con los brazos.

-No me mientas, Príncipe. No estás hablando con Jeff ni Ricky. Yo te romperé la boca si me cabreas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? – él estaba nervioso y no sé porque, yo estaba eufórico.

-Sólo… estaba con Jeff tomando algo. Me invitó allí…

-Ya… tomando algo. – sacudió la cabeza, buscando una salida que no había. – Has esnifado, ¿Verdad? Y puede que alguien te llevara al cuarto oscuro.

-¿Y que coño te importa?

-Nada. No me importaría nada si no te parecieras tanto a mi hermano. – Aaron se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Her-hermano? No sabía que tuvieras un… un hermano …

-Pues lo tengo y te pareces a él. Deja de parecerte a él.

-¿Qué?

-Que dejes de parecerte a él. – el Príncipe hizo una mueca consternada. Me recordó tanto a esas muecas que hacía Kurt cuando estudiaba psicología y no entendía nada de lo que leía, cuando se daba la vuelta, refunfuñando y me gritaba que dejara de tocar la guitarra, que conmigo al lado no había quien estudiara. Yo dejaba de tocar y él volvía a hundir la cabeza en el libro. Al ver que seguía sin enterarse de nada, volvía a refunfuñar y a gritarme que porque había dejado de tocar la guitarra y así no se enteraba de nada.

Y para que se aclarara, yo le quitaba la silla, él se caía al suelo de culo, yo me sentaba y cuando dejaba de soltar tacos por haberle quitado la silla, me obedecía cuando le decía que tendría que sentarse encima mía si quería sentarse en su silla para "Estudiar".

Él se sentaba, yo le metía mano hasta desabrocharle los pantalones y agarrarle la polla, jugando con ella. Kurt gemía y se olvidaba de estudiar y a los cinco minutos, lo tenía medio echado boca abajo sobre el escritorio, con una pierna flexionada sobre este, desnudo, sudado y bien abierto con mi polla dentro de su culo, embistiéndolo como un perro.

Y Aaron estaba poniendo exactamente esa cara, la de Kurt en el callejón oscuro, nervioso y asustadizo Muñeco.

Sacudí la cabeza y golpeé de nuevo la pared, haciéndolo encogerse de miedo.

-¡Deja de poner esa cara o te follo, joder! – por fin Aaron clavó la mirada en mí, con la cara descompuesta. Notaba su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente chocando contra el mío. Su respiración agitada y fría me daba de lleno en la cara como si me azotara. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse regularmente o eso creía…

En realidad, se estaba preparando para soltar la bomba que me iba a soltar cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y bajó la mirada hasta mi entrepierna. Entreabrió los labios, tragando saliva.

-Pues… hazlo… - Vaya con el Principito… ¿O ahora debería decir la Princesita? Negué con la cabeza lentamente, casi por inercia.

-Joder con los maricones. – y de un empujón, lo puse de cara a la pared mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Él no se resistió. Estaba como conteniéndose, nervioso, ansioso y algo asustado. Apoyó las manos en la pared y apretó el cuerpo contra ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le desabroché el cinturón. No me lo podía creer. Él también… - ¿Pero que les pasa a todos? ¿Tengo escrito en la cara me follo a cualquier maricón gratis en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar o qué? ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en venir a por mí? – Tiré de la cinturilla del pantalón y este se deslizó hasta las rodillas junto con los boxers. Apoyé las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza, rozando levemente mi entrepierna con su trasero. - ¿Desde cuando estás tan jodido por mí? – él suspiró con suavidad.

-Yo solo… te he echado de menos, Blaine…

-Pues yo a ti no. Ni a ti, ni a Jeff, ni a Ricky, ni a Black… por mí se puede ir al infierno. - saqué un condón del bolsillo y abrí el envoltorio con la boca, bajando los pantalones con la otra mano, agarrándomela y masturbándome con fuerza intentando conseguir una erección.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – murmuró.

-Porque es verdad. Me vales una mierda. Son unos muñecos inútiles. – por fin conseguí que mi polla se agrandara, pensando en aquel momento.

Cuando Kurt me abrazó en la oscuridad del callejón, con la ropa desordenada y el pelo revuelto, resistiéndose vagamente a mí. Tenía miedo de que alguien nos viera y se quejaba porque olía a meado y a basura.

-Aquí tienen que haber incluso ratas. ¿Y si nos muerden y tienen la rabia? Que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco… - susurraba sobre mi hombro mientras yo le besaba y le lamía el cuello. Le mordí y se estremeció.

-Las ratas no se acercan. Me tienen miedo... – se relajó.

-Vale… pero agárrame bien. No me sueltes, joder… apriétame con fuerza.

-Entonces tendré que follarte con fuerza.

-Fóllame con fuerza.

-En un callejón oscuro… ¿Cómo una puta?

-Sí… como una puta… como si fuera tu puta…

Aaron sonrió con melancolía contra la pared. Me mordí el labio colocándome para entrar con el condón bien puesto.

Hacerlo con Kurt había sido una cosa tan sucia y pura a la vez, que el condón sobraba. Con Aaron era diferente, claro.

-Así que… has conseguido unos muñecos más útiles en Lima… - murmuró. Se la clavé hasta el fondo de golpe, golpeando mi pelvis contra su trasero en un ruido húmedo. Él rechinó los dientes, soltando un jadeo de dolor. Pegué mis labios contra su oído y hablé, claro y conciso, gruñendo como un animal.

-No… ¡Sólo he conseguido uno y no se puede comparar con un mierda como tú!

Me pregunté, ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso mientras metía la polla en caliente y pensaba en esa noche, cuando Kurt me dijo que le agarrara fuerte y que no le soltara? Cuando me di cuenta de que ese Muñeco estúpido había decidido quedarse pillado por mí y yo había decidido a mi vez hacer oídos sordos.

-Kurt…

-Blaine… más despacio… me vas a matar…

-Lo… lo siento… Kurt… - Aaron giró la cara. Me miraba fijamente con los dientes apretados, queriendo decir algo, pero sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, concentrándome en lo que sentía en la punta de la polla y en imaginarme a Kurt, con la ropa descolocada, abrazándome con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro desnudo, gimiendo mi nombre en mi oído mientras le penetraba como el quería, a su ritmo. Besándome en la boca, con el pelo revuelto y húmedo siendo aplastado entre mis dedos.

De todas formas, a mí nunca me había importando que Kurt me quisiera en silencio. Ese era un problema suyo…

-Eres… mi jodido Muñeco precioso… - Aaron gimió.

¿Me seguiría queriendo ahora? Seguramente, no.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

Tenía frío.

Notaba las sábanas escurriéndose por mi cuerpo desnudo con lentitud y me estremecí, muerto de frío. Encogí el cuerpo y palpé la cama en busca de algo con lo que taparme justo en el momento en el que las sábanas cayeron al suelo y quedé expuesto a plena luz del día en una habitación que no era la mía.

Me levanté enseguida, somnoliento aún y con el vello de punta. La ventana estaba abierta. Miré el reloj digital que había sobre el escritorio. Las cinco y media… de la tarde.

-¡Joder! – pegué un salto y salí de la cama, buscando mi ropa por la habitación, alterado. ¿Dónde coño estaba Derk? ¿Y si me había dejado solo y desnudo en esa pedazo de mansión? ¿Y si había venido alguien? Peor… ¿Y si su padre, ese pez gordo del gobierno, había vuelto y me pillaba en la cama de su hijo tan pancho después de un polvo? Si fuera una chica, todavía pero… no creía que se lo tomara demasiado bien, porque sí… Derk, es decir, Derek, es decir, Sparky y yo… lo habíamos hecho. Habíamos follado, echado un polvo, nos habíamos acostado, daba igual como lo dijera, seguía sonando igual de mal y poco creíble.

Había dejado que Sparky… o Derk, como me había pedido que le llamara, me penetrara. Él, que había sido el puto demonio de mi infancia.

Lo cierto es que me lo había esperado diferente. Había esperado que me hiciera daño, que se burlara, que todo fuera una broma y de repente salieran sus colegas del armario haciendo fotos a diestro y siniestro llamándome maricona… pero no había sido así.

Derk había sido bueno… y había disfrutado con él.

Encontré el albornoz blanco encima de la cama, esperándome. Y como no encontraba mi ropa, me lo puse.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que nadie vendría a buscar al polvo del señorito, así que decidí salir por mi propio pie de la enorme habitación y empezar a buscar por la casa.

Si Derek tenía algún problema, que no me hubiera dejado tirado.

Mientras recorría los largos pasillos y abría puertas con cautela y sigilo buscando una cara conocida o, al menos, una cara, empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

¿Qué me traería de bueno lo que había hecho? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué me traería de malo?

Debía dejar de pensar en las relaciones sexuales como si fueran algo solo propio de una pareja. Yo había sido lo que había sido para Derk, y él había sido exactamente lo mismo para mí y así se quedaría la cosa, como un secreto guardado en un baúl al fondo de nuestra memoria con candado y llave y todo sería como siempre.

Me sentí aliviado por ello, la verdad.

Dudaba que… pudiera mantener una relación seria después de lo que Blaine había significado para mí… por muy bueno que Derek hubiera sido conmigo…

-Serás todo un semental entre las chicas, ¿no? – recuerdo la burla, como le sonreí y como él se puso como un tomate. Sparky estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos y no sabía que hacer, que tocar, dónde acariciar, en que posición situarse. Más que un chico, parecía que tuviera un androide imposible de comprender entre sus brazos y no supiera cual era el botón que lo activaba.

Estaba encima de mí. Yo acababa de correrme por la mamada. No en su boca, claro, ni en su cara. Pero lo había hecho y él se había puesto más nervioso todavía al verlo. Supuse entonces que no estaba preparado ni mentalizado para ello.

-Dejémoslo. – Sparky frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirándome. – No te gusto y lo entiendo. Déjalo…

-Ya he hecho lo peor que podría haber hecho ¿no? Te la he mamado. A ti, a un marica. Ahora quiero ser yo quien se corra y disfrute. – ensanché la sonrisa. Era tan terco como Blaine...

Estiré los brazos a lo ancho de la cama y cerré los ojos.

-Piensa que soy otra persona, si quieres. Piensa que soy una chica o… un Muñeco. Que no tengo vida. Piensa en otra persona que desees…

-Como tú pensando en Blaine, ¿no? – enmudecí, sintiéndome dolido, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho. – Lo siento…

-Da igual. Tienes razón. Estoy pensando en Blaine… - aún así no abrí los ojos, aunque me sintiera molesto, mal conmigo mismo. Aun sabiendo que mi cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo observado por otra persona, me quedé quieto, esperando sentir un movimiento, una caricia, un pellizco, una lamida, no lo sé… algo…

Sentí como Sparky apartaba su cuerpo del mío. Creo que estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas, mirándome. Oí el sonido de piel contra piel. Sparky se estaba acariciando.

-Kurt… eres… diferente a como te había imaginado. – oí el murmullo confuso de algo deslizándose por su cuerpo. La cama se movió un poco. Se acababa de quitar los boxers.

-¿Es que alguna vez me habías imaginado así?

-No… así no. – me mordí el labio, riendo.

-No me dirás ahora que toda tu vida habías soñado con este momento.

-No… te diré que alguna vez se me había pasado por la cabeza como era posible que tu… novio, te follara. – pronunció la palabra novio con mucho cuidado, como temiendo que la simple palabra me pusiera de los nervios. Oí algún que otro suspiro, como su respiración se aceleraba y un suave sonido húmedo que subía y bajaba.

-¿Te estás masturbando?

-Sí...

-¿Te preguntabas como me follaba Blaine?

-No… bueno, sí… quizás… - se estaba tocando pensando en mí, observando mi cuerpo postrado frente al suyo y eso me hizo sonreír, recuperar algo de confianza en mi mismo, sintiéndome deseado.

-Blaine era muy bueno haciéndolo. No tenía compasión. Daba igual el lugar, el momento, las circunstancias… me cogía… y… - suspiré, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sparky me estaba tocando, con mucha lentitud, con miedo y nerviosismo, pero lo hacía. Apoyó una mano en mi cintura, subiendo hacía arriba acariciándome el costado. Sus manos eran suaves, no callosas y bastas como las de Blaine.

Y aún así, prefería las de Blaine…

-¿Y…? - estaba seguro de que se seguía masturbando sobre mí. Su mano subió hasta mi cuello y empezó a descender por mi pecho, provocándome escalofríos. Sentí una ligera presión en uno de mis pezones, no sabría decir cual… y empecé a ponerme irremediablemente duro.

-Blaine… siempre ha sido tan basto.

-¿Basto? – sentí sus dedos clavándose en mi ingle. Suspiré y eché la cabeza hacía atrás, apretando los ojos.

-Lo que tú estás haciendo ahora… tocarme como si fuera de cristal… él no solía hacerlo muy a menudo. – su mano se detuvo sobre mi bajo vientre.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?

-N-no… está bien… me gusta…

-Eres muy activo, ¿no? Tú nunca tendrás problemas de erección. – sonreí. Apenas me había tocado, pero sólo con imaginarme la escena y hablar de lo que Blaine me hacía cuando estaba a mi lado, me había excitado y había vuelto a empalmarme. Blaine también lo decía a menudo. Se quejaba porque él no pasaba de las cuatro veces por día y yo no tenía límite. Era una constante máquina de follar.

-Kurt, abre los ojos y muévete. No quiero hacerlo con un Muñeco sin vida. – tomé aire y abrí los ojos, sin saber con qué me iba a encontrar. Por un momento pensé que estaría atado de pies y manos, siendo observado por un montón de ojos burlones que se reirían de mí, me humillarían y me gravarían en video para luego amenazarme con colgarlo en una página web o algo parecido… no era la primera vez que Sparky y sus colegas me hacían fotos en el vestuario después de rajarme la ropa mientras yo nadaba tranquilamente en la piscina del club.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos solo encontré la mirada clara de Sparky sobre la mía y su cuerpo desnudo por fin inclinado sobre mí.

Miré hacía abajo. La tenía grande y dura. Iba a doler.

-Joder… ¿Tienes condones?

-Hum… sí…- se echó a un lado de la cama, buscándolos en el mueble de noche.

-¿Te lo pones tú o te lo pongo yo?

-¿Lo hacías con condones con Blaine? – alcé una ceja, sin comprender a que venía la pregunta.

-No. Con Blaine no… - Sparky se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, mirándome mientras abría el sobre del condón con los dientes. Me levanté un poco y recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada de arriba abajo, observando de pasada como se colocaba el preservativo en la punta de la polla y tiraba. Bufé. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Tenía que hacer algún deporte por huevos. Me imaginé su cuerpo sobre el mío, siendo agarrado y constantemente rozado por esos pedazos de músculos. Siendo tocado y profanado. Sodomizado. Con fuerza.

Sí, Blaine… con más fuerza.

-¿Tienes lubricante?

-No. Eso no…

-Joder, pues me vas a matar con esa pedazo de verga… - le acaricié el pecho un poco, mirándole a la cara para ver su reacción. Parecía tranquilo, observándome en silencio. Bajé un poco la mano por el bajo vientre. Sparky sonrió.

-¿Me la quieres tocar?

-Sí...

-No voy a morderte. – repitió las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho hacía un rato. Me di cuenta de que el que ahora estaba nervioso era yo.

Descendí la mano, restregándola con más fuerza por sus abdominales bien duros hasta llegar a la ingle. Cerré los dedos sobre la base de su polla sin desviar la mirada de su cara, que mostraba burla, como si se riera de sí mismo por haberse mostrado tan histérico y torpe. Alzó una mano y me acarició la mejilla, apartándome el pelo de la frente. Se levantó un poco sobre los codos para besarme y sin saber porque, con el corazón a cien, encogí el cuello y murmuré:

-Nunca lo he hecho con ningún hombre aparte de Blaine. – Sparky se detuvo. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, con la frente pegada a mi cuello. Su pelo era muy suave y espeso. Olía bien. Olía… a hombre.

-Entonces… compartiremos una primera vez. – lo dijo en un tono tan íntimo y agradable que me convencí de que allí no había nadie más que nosotros. No iba a hacerme daño ni a humillarme. Al menos no esa noche.

Mi mano se movió sobre su polla lentamente, hasta juguetear con el pulgar sobre la punta. Sparky dejó escapar una risita que variaba entre el jadeo y el gemido. Entreabrió los labios y yo me pasé la lengua por los míos, abriéndolos y aspirando su aliento.

-Dime una cosa… - suspiré. Sparky me agarró por la nuca con una caricia, sin intención de dejarme ir fácilmente. – ¿Todo esto saldrá en una página porno gay mañana? ¿O vas a chantajearme con hacerlo público?

-No lo estoy grabando. Aquí no hay nadie…

-¿En serio? – nuestros labios se rozaron. Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos, haciendo un sonido húmedo con el roce. - ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no acabará saliendo por algún lado?

-¿No te fías de mí?

-No... – Sparky hizo una mueca con la cara, pero no se quejó.

-¿Tendré que chupártela otra vez para que veas que simplemente quiero estar contigo?

-Y vengarte de Blaine… - Sparky puso los ojos en blanco. Me soltó la nuca y dejó caer el brazo sobre mi cadera, resignándose a que no sería tan fácil convencerme. – Blaine no me quiere. Nunca lo ha hecho… y nunca volverá a por mí. No le va a importar que me folles ahora. No le importará que me destripes ahora contra las baldosas del baño, me descuartices y metas mis restos en bolsas de basura. Él nunca me ha querido… ni un poco. No le importo nada. – él bajó la mirada. Esperé en silencio que dijera que saliera de la cama, cogiera mi ropa y me largara de su casa. Que no quería ningún maricón en su cuarto.

Pero no fue eso lo que dijo.

-Pues si a él no le importas, a mí ahora, sí. Y por eso voy a follarte. – me quedé petrificado cuando su cara se aproximó a la mía, harto de las distancias y me besó, encajando nuestras bocas a la perfección. Su lengua empapada penetró en mi boca con fiereza, harto de vacilaciones y chocó contra la mía, domándola con los movimientos ansiosos de sus labios, intentando acapararlo todo a la fuerza.

Se la solté rápidamente y apoyé las manos en su pecho. Ni siquiera intenté quitármelo de encima. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con él encima, aplastando mis manos contra la almohada, chocando su pelvis contra la mía, sentí su polla dura restregándose contra la mía.

Y yo cerré los ojos dejándole espacio en mi boca, siguiéndole el ritmo.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Se parecía tanto a la forma de besar de Blaine, de dominarme… Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine… no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un segundo y alcé la pelvis como un desesperado buscando el contacto de su polla. Gemí en cuanto lo sentí caliente contra mi cuerpo y nuestras bocas se separaron entre jadeos.

-Ya veo que Blaine… te tenía bien enseñado…

-Vete a la mierda, Sparky… - sollocé. De repente me puse a sollozar débilmente, estúpido de mí.

-Dereck... – se situó. Noté como descendía el cuerpo y sus músculos se restregaban contra mi ingle. Gemí y medio sollocé.

-¿Qué…?

-Me llamo Dereck, Derk para los amigos. Llámame Dereck. – noté la punta rozarme el culo, justo entre las nalgas. Iba a entrar ya y le tenía ganas.

-Prefiero llamarte Sparky. – sonreí. Pero a él no pareció hacerle tanta gracia.

Noté como algo grueso y duro se escurría dentro de mí, algo desagradable, enorme, algo que amenazaba con partirme en dos. Arqueé la espalda. Se me saltaron las lágrimas.

Eso no tenía comparación con la primera vez que Blaine me penetró. Era como si mi cuerpo no lo aceptara, como si supiera que era un intruso y se cerrara a él por completo.

Como si no lo reconociera como su dueño y no lo quisiera dentro.

-¡Ah! – grité. Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza. Oí el bramido de Sparky a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

-¡Joder! – me temblaba la barbilla y me revolví un poco, incómodo, intentando mitigar el dolor. Sparky se había quedado paralizado de repente, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué pasa? – sollocé. - ¿Demasiado estrecho para ti?

-Sí, sí… demasiado… - se movió hacía atrás, saliendo un poco para volver a penetrarme hasta el fondo como un bestia. Otro fuerte pinchazo de dolor.

-¡Duele, duele, despacio! ¡Me vas a matar! – le arañé las manos con las que me mantenía anclado a la cama. Era tan doloroso que no lo aguantaba y temía que empezara a embestirme como un animal hasta romperme algo por dentro. Pero no lo hizo. Esperó… esperó con el pelo empapado de sudor y la mirada clavada en mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él suspiraba. Le brillaban los ojos observando mi rostro empapado y sintiendo mi respiración acelerada, el subir y bajar de mi pecho.

-¿Sabes… que desde que tengo uso de razón he soñado con este momento? – murmuró, con los labios tan cerca de los míos que supe que me volvería a comer la boca enseguida.

-¿C-con fo-follarme?

-No. Con oírte decir: ¡Duele, duele, despacio! ¡Me vas a matar!... Y con verte llorar como ahora… y ahora que no quiero hacerte daño, lloras y gritas. Eres tan… tan… - sacudió la cabeza un poco, como intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de encima. – Grita mi nombre.

-¿Qué…? – empujó un poco más fuerte, clavándome la pelvis en el trasero.

-¡Que grites mi nombre! – pestañeé un poco, notando como la vista se me nublaba y el dolor iba menguando poco a poco. Los ojos de Sparky me miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta rápida.

-Spark… Derek… - murmuré. El apretón que mis muñecas sufrían en silencio se convirtió en un débil agarre del cual me fue fácil soltarme. Apoyé las manos en sus musculosos brazos, desahogando el dolor clavándole las uñas cuando él se inclinó de nuevo y despacio, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a besarme en la cara, recogiendo las lágrimas con sus labios.

Fue un momento inesperadamente tierno cuando me lamió la mejilla y me besó en la boca, restregando sus labios con los míos sin llegar a profundizar en ellos.

-Derek…

Yo me dejé hacer y, en cierto momento, empecé a corresponder buscando su lengua con la mía. Empecé a acariciar y a ser acariciado. Empecé a besar y a lamer, a tocar, a morder, a abrazar, a gemir, a gritar… y a disfrutar.

Y cuando me corrí por segunda vez, casi dejé de pensar en Blaine por un momento.

Casi…

**8888888888**

-¿Derek? – por fin encontré la puerta que del enorme salón. Me asomé y ahí lo vi, sentado en una silla frente al ordenador portátil que me daba la espalda, mirando fijamente la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados. La mesa estaba llena de comida y bebida. Los platos que habían a su lado estaban medio vacíos. Los otros no estaban ni empezados.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, el sol que entraba por la ventana parecía reflejarse sobre la forma de su musculatura.

-Kurt… pasa. – ni siquiera me miró cuando me pidió que entrara. Lo hice y sin saber porque, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y caminé con el corazón en un puño hasta la mesa, sentándome en la silla que había en frente suya. – Ya era hora. Ni dándote un beso de amor eterno te has despertado, bello durmiente. – sonreí.

-¿Beso de amor eterno?

-No te hagas ilusiones. – no me di cuenta de que llevaba gafas hasta que se las quitó y las dejó sobre la mesa, pestañeando molesto.

-No sabía que tenías gafas.

-Sí, bueno… la miopía es un coñazo. Come lo que quieras. Es para ti. – miré la incontable cantidad de platos que había sobre la mesa y la mayoría, de alimentos que no conocía. Pescado, carne, ¿magdalenas? ¿Langostinos?. Sparky se rió. – Es la sirvienta. Se empeña en servirme cosas así y a ti se te ha acumulado el desayuno con la comida del mediodía y si no te das prisa, también la merienda. – tragué saliva y empecé a comer. No tenía mucha hambre, pero había tanta comida que me daba vergüenza dejármelo todo.

-¿Tú has comido todo eso?

-Sí. Me gusta la comida más ligera, pero como mucho.

-Hum… - apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en el puño cerrado, mirando absorto la pantalla del ordenador, muy serio. Me tragué una magdalena de un mordisco, observándolo, sintiendo la curiosidad roerme las entrañas.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté por fin. Derek cambió de postura y me miró con expresión de circunstancia.

-Miro los archivos del alumnado de la universidad. Los expedientes.

-Ah… - murmuré. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, me puse pálido y dejé de comer. – Tú no puedes hacer eso.

-Soy hijo de un padre que además de ser un pez gordo, es miembro del Ministro de Educación y Enseñanza de Ohio. Sí que puedo hacerlo. – tragué saliva. Joder con el padre de los huevos.

-¿Y… que expedientes buscas? – él me dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

-Kurt Hummel Anderson, 14 de septiembre de 1989, hospital provincial de Ohio. Cursó dos años de parvulario a los cuatro años, luego, seis perfectos años en un colegio privado de enseñanza primaria con un expediente algo manchado por alguna que otra gamberrada y rebelión contra el profesorado. Alguna pelea con otro alumno, que seguramente, seré yo. Luego, otros seis años en un instituto privado. Notas impecables salvo en gimnasia. El profesor de gimnasia afirmó una vez que "Este chico no aprovecha sus cualidades físicas por ser tan vago. Tampoco soporta los deportes en equipo. Es demasiado individualista." Sacaste un notable alto en la selectividad y… hum… no sabía que fuiste miembro del club de natación y que ganaste una medalla de oro en una competición contra los nadadores mejor clasificados de todos los institutos de Lima. Según tu entrenador, "Pese a sus pésimas condiciones físicas y a su cuerpo delgado carente de musculatura, su metabolismo es extraordinario y tiene tanta fuerza en pies y manos que apenas necesita entrenamiento. Posé un don natural para la natación.". Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes durante cuatro años. – Derek soltó un silbido de asombro. – Impresionante. – fingí una sonrisa halagada, dejándole ver mi molestia por esa intrusión a mi intimidad.

-Gracias.

-Y siento tener que decírtelo, pero el expediente de tu hermano es más espectacular. – abrí los ojos como platos, blanco como la pared. Incluso sentí un repentino mareo cuando me levanté de un salto y golpeé la mesa con las manos.

-No puedes ser tan hijo de puta… - Derek sonrió.

-Blaine…, umm vaya, parece que alguien se tomo en serio la separación de sus padres, 14 de septiembre de 1989, hospital provincial de Ohio. Que casualidad. Naciste el mismo día, en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora y, probablemente, en el mismo paritorio. Blaine Anderson cursó un año de parvulario en Stuttgart, porque por lo visto, los niños del parvulario fueron… envenenados.

-¿Cómo? – murmuré.

-Eso mismo digo yo. Por lo visto, durante la mitad del segundo año, alguien echó algún tipo de sustancia nociva en la comida de los niños y criadoras del parvulario. Se sospecha que fue lejía pura. Los niños fueron ingresados en el hospital inmediatamente con grandes dolores de estómago y vómitos constantes. Uno de ellos murió. Y… ¿A que no sabes qué? El único niño que no se puso enfermo fue Blaine. La noticia salió en los periódicos y un artículo concreto da a entender que más que un despiste de las criadoras del parvulario, podría ser que el niño "inmune", vertiera la lejía aposta en la comida. Sería algo bastante curioso que hubiera pasado así, ¿no? Blaine, asesino desde los cinco años. – un sudor frío me recorrió la frente y noté como empezaba a hiperventilar.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Blaine era… un niño…

-Desde luego no muy normal. Se graduó en un colegio público con sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas. Se le consideraba un niño prodigio pero… los profesores y alumnos le temían. En una anotación de su tutor de cuarto grado, pone "Es un niño prodigio. Su coeficiente intelectual supera la media con creces, pero temo que el niño utilice semejante inteligencia para fines poco sanos. Es un niño con un extraño trastorno de personalidad antisocial muy marcado." Este profesor, una tarde como otra cualquiera, sufrió un accidente al ser empujado por las escaleras del colegio por "Su niño prodigio". Fue ingresado con una fuerte contusión cerebral y varios huesos rotos. Se quedó paralítico. – las manos me temblaron. Sabía que Blaine había sido cruel en su vida en Westerville, pero hasta llegar al extremo de envenenar a unos niños y empujar a su profesor por unas escaleras… no me lo creía. No quería creérmelo. – Blaine cursó seis años en un instituto público a las afueras de Westerville. Sus notas no bajan del sobresaliente, pero hay cientos de miles de quejas del profesorado y del alumnado por su comportamiento delictivo y su tendencia a maltratar a sus compañeros. Parece ser que tu hermano fue un acosador nato, mucho más peligroso que yo. Si hubieras sido un chico cualquiera de ese instituto y Blaine te hubiera pillado, quizás hubieras acabado castrado, como una de las víctimas de Blaine, después de arrojarle ácido clorhídico a la entrepierna. – me llevé la mano temblorosa a la boca, sintiendo arcadas de solo imaginármelo. – Sacó la nota más alta en selectividad del país en la promoción del 2007 después de ser expulsado incontables veces. Aquí pone que recibió atención psicológica y que el que acabó necesitando atención psicológica fue el propio psicólogo después de varias sesiones con tu hermano. Hizo un servicio militar breve cuando lo expulsaron por agredir al Capitán de su escuadrón. Por lo visto, ha sido denunciado más de veinte veces y llevado a juicio, tres de ellas. En todas, las personas que impusieron la denuncia acabaron retirando los cargos contra él, seguramente, bajo amenazas de muerte. Y… por lo visto…

-Cállate. No quiero oírlo. Es mentira. – Derek clavó su mirada afilada en mis ojos. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar de pavor.

-Por lo visto Blaine mató a un hombre, un policía, a los nueve años. Lo apuñaló veinticuatro veces con un cuchillo, pero nadie presentó cargos contra él. Por supuesto, sólo era "un niño"…

-¡Quieres cerrar la puta boca! – cogí el portátil, consumido por la rabia, el miedo, la frustración, la maldición de ser engañado de nuevo y arrojé el puto ordenador al suelo junto con la comida, poniéndolo todo perdido, rompiendo la vajilla y, probablemente, el portátil que se apagó con un ruido seco.

Un intenso silencio se formó entre los dos cuando el estruendo de los platos rotos desapareció y vino la calma. La mirada serena de Derek me tragó por completo y pude controlar mis emociones antes de que se desbordaran.

-Te llevaré a casa. Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer.

**88888888888**

-No se lo digas a nadie. – le exigí en cuanto terminó el trayecto de su casa a la mía y bajé del coche. Él bajó también y me siguió hasta la puerta. – Si se lo dices a alguien, le contaré a todo el mundo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, pero a ti te arruinaré.

-Lo sé. No pensaba decirle a nadie lo de tu hermano… ¿Cuate?

-Si. – Derek suspiró.

-Esto parece una historia de ángeles y demonios. Tu hermano es… el puto Lucifer.

-Y yo el puto humano que le ha vendido su alma como un gilipollas. Joder… - sacudí la cabeza. Se me venían las lágrimas a los ojos constantemente y tenía que restregarme la mano por ellos cada dos por tres para no dejarlas salir. – Siento lo del ordenador y la vajilla. Te lo pagaré…

-No importa. Está bien así.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche. Ha estado… - Derek se rió ante mi parálisis.

-Bien. Genial… aunque no dejaras de pensar en Blaine ni siquiera cuando te corrías. – hice una mueca con la cara. Me había pillado y me ruboricé.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Intercalabas su nombre y el mío con cada gemido. Una vez pronunciabas su nombre y otra vez, el mío. Blaine gana por dos gemidos más. – se burló.

-Coño, lo siento, no me di cuenta. – sentí como me ruborizaba aún más si cabía.

-Da igual. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado, al fin y al cabo no pasa de un… polvo.

-Sí, ya.

-Pues… te dejo… - asentí con la cabeza. – Pues… adiós.

-Adiós… - nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que hacer, como despedirnos, si con un apretón de manos, un abrazo, un beso, un… algo… soltó un bufido y yo otro y nos reímos con suavidad por lo estúpido de la situación.

Al final me decidí. Se lo merecía después de todo, aunque solo fuera un momento de conciencia limpia… además… yo quería hacerlo.

Me incliné sobre él, hundiendo las manos en su suave y espeso pelo rubio y junté nuestros labios, cerrando los ojos. Derek dio con la espalda en la puerta de mi casa, siendo empujado por mi cuerpo. Me agarré a él atrayéndolo por la nuca y penetré en su boca con mi lengua. Sus manos me agarraron de la cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo mientras jugaba con su boca y movía los labios con una ansia que me transmitió las ganas que tenía de volver a repetir, aunque fuera contra la puerta de mi propia casa. De follarme allí de pie.

Cuando me separé de él y abrí los ojos, sonreí. Él también tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Este beso sí es para ti, no para Blaine. – le di un suave y breve beso más y me separé de él. Derk golpeó la puerta con la cabeza, suspirando.

-Uff… vale…

-Buenas noches, chucho… - me burlé en cuanto empezó a andar rumbo a su coche y yo abrí la puerta de casa.

-Buenas noche… marica… - sonrió y se fue.

Todo había acabado. Volveríamos a ser los capullos orgullosos de siempre que no se soportaban y olvidaríamos lo que había pasado esa noche.

O tal vez no…

Cuando entré en casa sin hacer ruido, lo primero que dije fue:

-Mierda…

Mi madre me esperaba de brazos cruzados, con una mueca llena de furia y preocupación en la mirada que me echó para atrás.

Bueno… después de follar, tocaba apechugar.

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

Era de noche otra vez. Lo veía a través de las ventanas de mi cuarto. Oscuridad total y yo acababa de despertar.

Me sentía un vampiro. Durmiendo durante el día después de ir de caza por la noche y saliendo de nuevo a cazar cuando caía el sol.

Esa noche no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. Por mi cabeza solo pasaba la misma cantinela una y otra vez. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Aaron y como de mi boca solo había salido el nombre de mi Muñeco y, ahora, sólo quería coger el móvil y marcar su número, esperar a que me lo cogiera como él había hecho cuando yo me fui. Llamarme a todas horas esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba, esperando a que se lo cogiera y yo nunca lo hacía.

Nunca se lo cogí y él acabó dejando de llamar.

Ahora, quería que llamara otra vez, quería que volviera a sonar la molesta música de mi móvil y saliera en la pantalla… Muñeco…

Pero yo no se lo cogería aunque lo hiciera. Nunca se lo cogería ni le llamaría.

Me levanté de la cama para ir a mear, aunque tampoco tuviera muchas ganas. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me lo encontré frente a frente, colgado de la pared, sonriendo con esa asquerosa boca cosida.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – como tenía por costumbre, el muñeco no contestó. Solo hizo un movimiento ligero con la cabeza hacía mi cuarto. Hacía mi móvil encima de la cama. - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien o qué? – el muñeco asintió con la cabeza. - ¿A quien quieres que llame, joder? – el muñeco se rió, como si se burlara de mí. Como si dijera, "lo sabes perfectamente, imbécil". - ¿Quieres que llame a Kurt? – el muñeco ensanchó la sonrisa. – Pues no voy a hacerlo, maldito fantasma. Así que desaparece. – y le di la espalda, empezando a caminar hacía el cuarto de baño. Él me seguía en silencio, lo sentía pegado a mí y estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y pegarle una patada que lo lanzara contra la pared cuando oí un ruido afuera. Un murmullo que sonaba al canto de un búho, pegado a mi puerta. Guetti la rascaba, con la lengua fuera.

Suspiré. Ya me imaginaba lo que era.

Anduve hacía la puerta seguido del muñeco y la abrí muy lentamente para no asustarla. Empujé a Guetti hacía atrás para que no se saliera y me moví con cuidado hacía la izquierda, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y tal y como había imaginado, allí estaba ella, sobre el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, con la cabeza agachada y las manitas tapándole los oídos, balanceándose hacía delante y hacía atrás.

-Huuuumm… - susurraba y yo me agaché a su lado, de cuclillas.

-Tatiana… Tatiana… - ella hizo otro ruidito con la boca, molesta. – Tati, peque… ¿Vamos con mamá? – le puse una mano en la cabeza y ella soltó un chillido agudo. Aparté la mano de su cabeza. – Vale, vale… espera aquí. – volví a entrar en casa, haciéndole un gesto a Guetti para que no se moviera. Subí arriba, quité las sábanas de mi cama y bajé con ellas hasta la entrada de nuevo. Se la eché encima a Tatiana, la niña autista hija de mi vecina y me senté a su lado, sacando el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y llevándome un cigarrillo a la boca, lo encendí. Dejé la puerta de casa abierta. Total, nadie intentaría entrar estando yo al lado.

Guetti salió de casa y empezó a olisquear a Tatiana. La niña alzó la cabeza, pero no nos miró ni a la perra ni a mí. Sus ojos negros daban vueltas por todos lados, sin centrarse en nada concreto.

-¿Dónde está mamá, Tati? – ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Huum…

-¿Está con papá?

-No… um…

-¿Está trabajando?

-Huum… uuuuuhhh… sí… - Guetti se tumbó al lado de la niña, que empezó a acariciarla con una mano. Mi perra se dejaba, tranquila.

-Tati… ¿Ves eso? – señalé el cielo oscurecido con un dedo. La niña alzó la cabeza y miró lo que señalaba, luego, sus ojos se movieron por todo el firmamento estrellado. – Son estrellas.

-Estrellas…

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-Sí…

-¿Y ves esa bola redonda y grande que hay en el centro, la más grande?

-Hum… esa…

-Esa es la luna. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí… - la niña alzó las manos hacía el cielo, intentando cogerla – … es bonita…

-Sí. Una vez le dije a una persona que se la daría si la quería. - Tatiana ni me miró. Siguió fantaseando con que tenía la luna al alcance de su mano. – Pero esa persona no me la pidió. No quería la luna, quería otra cosa.

-Huuuumm… - cuando miré a mi izquierda, el muñeco se había sentado a mi lado y miraba la luna como Tatiana, fantaseando con ella.

-Quería el corazón podrido de un asesino. – el muñeco giró la cabeza y me miró en silencio.

Luego, volvió a quedarse absorto mirando la luna.


	32. CAPITULO 6 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Pañuelos…. Necesitarán pañuelos, me dolió horrible lo de Guetti…**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 6**

By Blaine

De acuerdo. Muy impresionante, había que admitirlo. El Pich era el mejor local que había visto en mi vida. Era enorme, los efectos de los focos eran increíbles, la música no estaba mal y en los podium no faltaban gogos. Hombres en su mayoría, como la mayor parte de las personas que bailaban, se morreaban, se metían mano, se drogaban, se emborrachaban y demás… hombres.

Y todos maricones.

Era interesante, no podía negarlo. Ese nuevo ambiente me puso el vello de punta nada más entrar, pero una vez pasada la primera impresión, quería ver más.

Tal vez fuera por lo que me había metido dos minutos después de entrar.

Anduve dando empujones y quitándome maricas de encima hasta encontrar la barra, dónde supuestamente, Jeff estaría esperando para llevarme hasta el dueño del local y firmar el "tratado corrupto".

La velocidad a la que se movían los focos me descolocaba y el movimiento apresurado me mareaba. Era algo fascinante.

Cuando por fin llegué a la barra dando empujones, busqué a Jeff con la mirada desbocada. No podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

-¡Hola! – un hombre me gritó prácticamente al oído. Me giré y observé con sarcasmo en la mirada los pectorales desnudos y los movimientos medio sensuales del marica. - ¿Quieres bailar? – me entró la risa tonta cuando vi acercarse a tres más, acorralándome contra la barra con miradas de perros en celo. Esto era surrealista.

-¡No, gracias! ¡Ya tengo maricona a la que joder! – le di la espalda y me encaré a los demás, empujándolos con mi cuerpo. - ¡Que corra el aire! – les empujé y justo detrás de ellos, vi la mata de pelo rubia inconfundible de Jeff, que metía la lengua en boca de marica moreno con pinta de santo. No tendría más de dieciséis años.

La escena me hizo gracia. Nunca había visto a Jeff enrollándose con un chico, aunque sabía que lo hacía casi todas las noches.

Me emperché a su espalda, abrazándole los hombros y pegando mi boca a su oído.

-¿Cómo está mi maricona rubia favorita? – enseguida pegó un bote y se despegó del chaval, sobresaltado.

-¡Coño, Blaine, que susto!

-¡Para susto el mío viéndote metiendo la lengua en agujeros ajenos! ¡A saber en que otros agujeros la habrás metido! – se dio la vuelta, analizándome con una ceja alzada, dándole la espalda al cachorrillo en vía de crecimiento. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Parezco una maricona?

-¡No, pareces el único tío que merece la pena entre tanto marica afeminado!

-¡Oh, me siento halagado!

-¡Pues no te lo sientas tanto! – Jeff se inclinó sobre la barra, cogió el vaso medio vacío que reposaba sobre la mesa y se lo bebió de un sorbo. - ¡Estoy cabreado contigo! ¡Ya no eres mi amigo! – hice una mueca dramática con la cara, fingiendo que me importaba.

-¡No!

-¡Sí, te odio Blaine!

-¿Por qué? – Jeff se rió, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra, mirándome con la boca entreabierta.

-¡Conoces a Aaron desde hace apenas un año y te lo has tirado, y a mí, que me conoces de toda la vida, no me has dejado ni hacerte un pajilla! ¡Muy bonito! – no pude evitar soltar una carcajada estridente.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¡Aaron, claro! ¡El pobre no sabe que hacer después de que te lo beneficiaras! ¡No sabe si lo hiciste porque te gustaba o por echar un polvo! ¡El muy idiota está que se le caen los huevos por ti! – bueno, me lo imaginaba. Otra cosa era que me importara. -¿Te gusta Aaron?

-¡No! ¡Me lo follé pensando en…!

-¿Kurt? – la sonrisa estúpida se me borró de la cara en cuanto oí su nombre. Jeff sonreía de oreja a oreja, regocijándose por dentro tras el descubrimiento. Entonces me di cuenta de que esa noche tenía muy pocas luces como para que se me fuera la lengua.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡El Príncipe me dijo que no habías parado en todo el polvo de llamarlo Kurt o Muñeco precioso, o algo así! ¿Quién es Kurt?

-¡No te importa una mierda!

-¡De acuerdo! – se giró en redondo, haciéndose el ofendido, cruzándose de brazos con indignación. - ¡Pues entonces busca tú solo a los dueños del Pich, porque este marica se va al cuarto oscuro! – sacudí la cabeza con una nueva sonrisa patente en mi cara. Jeff era un terco que siempre intentaba controlar la situación y sabía de sobra que estando yo, nunca lo conseguiría.

-¡De acuerdo, ya los busco yo! – me incliné sobre la barra y grité, intentando llamar la atención del tío que servía el alcohol y las bebidas. Jeff se volvió enseguida hacía mí, agarrándome del brazo.

-¡Vale, vale, ya te llevo yo!

-¡Eres un mariquita muy fácil de manejar!

-¡Eso ya lo sabía y si te portas bien, dejaré que me manejes como quieras esta noche!

-¡Jeff!

-¡Vale, joder, al menos tenía que intentarlo!

-Quizás luego… - se quedó completamente alucinado cuando oyó esas palabras salir de mi boca, paralizado y boquiabierto. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que clase de perversiones le estarían recorriendo la mente en ese momento… lo retiro. Preferiría no saberlo.

-¿En serio? – me encogí de hombros.

-Me tiré a Aaron, ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo contigo? – Jeff abrió la boca de par en par, flipándolo de mala manera. Yo me reí y eché a andar con él muy pegado a mi espalda.

-¿Qué te has tomado? – me preguntó. Claro, él ya me conocía lo suficiente como para imaginarse que estaría muy colocado como para decir eso. - ¿Una raya?

-¡Un éxtasis!

-Debe ser bueno.

-Todo lo que yo tomo es bueno.

-¿En serio me vas a… de verdad de la buena?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca, marica? Parece que te haga ilusión que te la meta por el culo. – que afirmación más estúpida. Estaba claro que le hacía ilusión por como le brillaba la cara.

-¡Joder, bendito sea ese Kurt! ¡Te ha llevado al lado oscuro! – mientras subía las escaleras del recinto dónde maricas y más maricas se apelotonaban y se magreaban, me giré a Jeff y la mirada letal me salió como un volcán que acababa de soltar su primer aviso con una llamarada de lava ardiente después de milenios manteniéndose inactivo.

-En la puta vida pronuncies ese nombre para provocarme, porque… si lo haces, haré que acabes como tu padre. – Jeff abrió los ojos como platos, mirándome fijamente. Se puso blanco como la pared y con lentitud, bajó la cabeza al suelo, seguramente embriagado de recuerdos poco agradables. Le tembló el cuerpo con débiles espasmos y sin alzar la cabeza, caminó hasta la sala de arriba, ya medio vacía y entró en lo que debería ser la única habitación separada por paredes del resto del club, a parte de los baños. Dejó la puerta abierta para que lo siguiera y eso hice.

Cuando entré, me encontré en una sala insonorizada. Parecía un estudio de grabación por los incontables amplificadores, discos y la enorme mesa llena de teclas pegada al cristal por el que se veía todo el Pich desde arriba. También había cámaras de seguridad, cuyas grabaciones se veían a través de diez pequeñas pantallas que colgaban de las paredes.

Debía ser el "puesto de control" del Pich.

A mi izquierda, había dos sofás, uno de ellos ocupado por una mujer de unos cincuenta años vestida con ropa de Madame y dos kilos de maquillaje llamativo y un tío grande, con aspecto fuerte y atlético vestido de negro. Quizás su guardaespaldas. Jeff se había atrincherado en la esquina de la habitación, lejos de mí.

-Tú eres… - murmuró ella, que bien analizado su tono de voz, entendí que en realidad era él. Un hombre. Un travesti.

Bueno… era una suerte no tener ningún prejuicio social.

Me senté en el sofá de en frente con tranquilidad.

-Blaine. – respondí.

-Blaine… - asintió con la cabeza, como si mi nombre le importara – soy Karyn, encantada.

-Un placer. – solté, con cierto tonito sarcástico. Ella comprendió que le convenía ignorarlo.

-Según me ha contado Jeff, tú puedes ayudarnos.

-Probablemente. – ella se inclinó hacía delante, visiblemente interesada.

-Este club tiene muchos enemigos y también, mucha gente dispuesta a dar la cara por él…

-Y también dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero por entrar. – ella asintió con la cabeza, como si ese fuera un detalle sin importancia. – los enemigos del club son hombres que sienten repugnancia hacia este estilo de vida y, generalmente, son peligrosos. Si fueran chicos normales, simplemente pasarían de largo, pero como estos no lo son, atacaran el Pich hasta hundirlo y nadie podrá detenerlos aunque todos sus maricas den la cara por el club. Su intención es acabar con la homosexualidad de raíz. Primero acabaran con este club y luego, irán uno a uno cazando todos los maricas que encuentren a su paso. Será como una especie de carnicería nazi contra los homosexuales en lugar de judíos, aunque seguramente, también estén dispuestos a llevarse por delante a cualquier judío, negro, chino u extranjero.

-¿Todavía existe gente así?

-¿No eres de aquí? – él o ella negó con la cabeza.

-Soy austriaca. Las razones de cómo he llegado aquí no importan.

-Lo sé. No pensaba preguntar por ello. Me importan muy poco las nacionalidades y los nombres, así que basta de rodeos. Tú tienes un problema y yo tengo la solución, por lo que tu nuevo problema es que todo tiene un precio y debe equivaler al de mis… servicios. – el hombre vestido de negro, que también tendría sus añitos, soltó un gruñido casi inaudible. Sentí en el ambiente la irritación de ese hombre y también la inconformidad del dueño del club. Sentí también como Jeff se colocaba a mi lado, tras el sofá, cubriéndome la espalda pese al cabreo que tenía encima. – quinientas. – el dueño frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Calculo que el club tiene una capacidad de quinientas personas, pero por lo que he visto esta noche, me huelo que aquí entran más seiscientas. A tres euros la entrada más las consumiciones, pongamos dos por persona, ¿Cuánto sale eso? Unos… 260.000 euros al mes, restándole la luz, el agua, el servicio de limpieza, la compra de alcohol y bebidas, comida, el sueldo de los que sirven la barra, los gogos y la mierda de vigilancia, calculo que… bueno, te llevas un buen pellizco, tú y los que trabajan aquí. Por lo que el precio debe ser algo bastante generoso teniendo en cuenta que mis chavales no solo van a estar vigilando el Pich, si no que también consumirán, claro. Así que el primer requisito que pido es que las dos primeras consumiciones nos salgan gratis, además de no pagar entrada, en horas de trabajo, claro. – él inclinó la cabeza hacía delante, imitando mi seriedad respecto al tema. Estaba claro que las arrugas que circulaban por sus ojos indicaban que era un hombre que se reía constantemente. Que se lo tomara tan en serio era una buena señal. Estaba desesperado.

-Lo veo justo. – asintió.

-Despedirás a tu equipo de vigilancia y el dinero de ellos será nuestro más un… quince por ciento de las ganancias. – y ahora sí. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes de cuanto dinero estás hablando, niño?

-Unos… veintisiete mil euros al mes, ¿no?

-No puedo pagarte tanto. Tendría que reducir el sueldo de todas las personas que trabajan aquí.

-Lo sé, pero resulta que ese no es mi problema, es el tuyo y tendrás que elegir cual es el problema que debes solucionar con más urgencia. Puedes no hacer el trato conmigo porque te supone un coñazo reducirle el sueldo a tus empleados, los cuales seguramente cobraran un pastón, y perder el Pich cuando una pandilla de neonazis homofóbicos le prendan fuego o… puedes hacer el trato conmigo, perder un poco más de pasta y estar tranquilo, porque si alguien se acerca a tu club, estará muerto antes de cruzar de acera. – el dueño se quedó callado, pensativo, tragando saliva mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza, un poco mareado, empezando a sudar por los efectos secundarios de la droga. Estaba frenético y necesitaba moverme deprisa. El corazón me iba a mil y movía la pierna con nerviosismo, dando golpecitos suaves sobre el suelo.

El dueño suspiró.

-No quedan muchos jóvenes como tú hoy en día. Eres muy astuto y debes ser fuerte para tener semejante poder sobre las personas que te rodean. Seguramente, tu pandilla será digna de temer.

-Yo no tengo ninguna pandilla. – él pestañeó y miró a Jeff de soslayo. Jeffy no se movió un ápice, aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirarme a mí. – Simplemente, los barrios bajos de Westerville se dividen en dos. En los que me siguen y en los que no. Los que me siguen son libres, yo no les ordeno nada y ellos no están atados a mí, pero claro, hay reglas que deben acatar sin más o recibirán su justo castigo. A cambio… tienen ventajas frente a la pasma y ayuda extra cuando la necesitan. Siempre que no se pasen de listos.

-Entiendo. Aún así me parece admirable tu templante... Está bien. Trato hecho. – el dueño se levantó del sofá. Inmediatamente me levanté tras él y estrechamos las manos con fuerza. – ¿Cuándo empezaran a trabajar?

-Ahora mismo si quieres. No hay ningún problema. – el dueño asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió, mas relajado y sus labios se movieron para soltar alguna frase ingeniosa cuando me tambaleé un poco. Sacudí la cabeza y le di la espalda, acalorado. Tenía que moverme o me daría un maldito golpe de calor de un momento a otro.

Caminé hasta la puerta sin ni siquiera despedirme. Jeff me seguía desde cerca, con la mirada afilada y los brazos tensos, esperando que me desplomara contra el suelo en cualquier momento.

-Blaine... – miré al dueño de reojo. Ahora sí se reía con suavidad. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

-Dispara.

-¿Eres homosexual? – una pequeña carcajada trepó hasta escapar por mi boca.

-Últimamente, sí y mucho.

-Lo suponía. – claro. Lo suponías… imbécil.

-Llama a Kan y dile que traiga a los suyos. Veintisiete mil euros es mucho dinero. Le interesará. – Jeff ni siquiera contestó. No sabía si era porque estaba pensativo o porque estaba cabreado, rabioso. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que la culpa era mía. Pero tampoco es que me importara demasiado. – Para, joder… - me apoyé en la barandilla de las escaleras, sudando a mares. Las luces revoloteaban a mí alrededor de una manera escalofriante. Jeffy se detuvo frente a mí con ojos repletos de odio.

-¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

-¿A mí? ¿Qué le pasa a la maricona rubia? Hace quince minuto pegabas saltos de felicidad porque te la iba a meter por el culo y ahora no quieres saber nada de mí. Menudo palo.

-Blaine, ¿por qué no piensas por una vez en tu vida en alguien que no seas tú mismo?

-Imposible. Yo soy el único que merece la pena en el mundo, no puedo pensar en nadie más. – dejando de lado ciertas excepciones.

-Joder, eres un hijo de puta, Blaine. – sonreí.

-Lo sé y me gusta ser así. Venga, no te cabrees. – Jeff se cruzó de brazos y bufó, girando la cabeza hacía otro lado.

-Supongo que mientras tú te vas por ahí de marcha, a mí me tocará cargar con la vigilancia del club.

-Pensaba que querías vengarte por lo de Ross.

-Y quiero… pero hoy no van a venir, seguro. Además… todavía me duele la cara y no puedo mover bien el brazo.

-De acuerdo. Pues vente conmigo. – una minúscula sonrisita asomó en sus labios.

-¿A dónde? ¿A tu cama?

-¿Ya quieres irte a dormir, maricona rubia? Que poco aguante. – sacudió la cabeza. El enfado acababa de esfumarse y ahora se dedicaba a mirarme con expresión soñadora.

-Blaine… aunque seas un hijo de puta, eres increíble.

-Lo sé. – le hice una señal con el dedo, pidiéndole que se me acercara un poco más. Jeff avanzó, rezumando sensualidad, con los labios entreabiertos. Le agarré por el cuello de la chaqueta y me incliné, juntando nuestras bocas y penetrando en la suya con la lengua. No tardó en seguirme el juego. Jeff no era como Aaron o quizás, Kurt en sus principios, un inexperto. No. Jeff sabía lo que se hacía demasiado bien. Era como yo, un verdadero adicto al buen sexo, entre hombres, pero adicto al fin y al cabo.

Sabía que hacer con la lengua, que hacer con las manos y en que posición mantener el cuerpo.

Al segundo estaba tan duro que dolía, compartiendo el dominio de la situación… y nos separamos con la humedad recorriendo nuestros labios, acariciándonos con la lengua.

-Blaine… - su pelo había pasado de rubio a castaño, liso, brillante y cuidado. Las manos que me agarraban de la nuca tenían un tacto suave, con el roce de las uñas provocándome temblores. Los ojos maquillados clavados en mí. La cara pálida formando un óvalo perfecto…

Mi Muñeco…

-¡Blaine! – pestañeé lentamente y Jeff volvía a estar frente a mí, con una ceja alzada, las manos todavía apoyadas en mi nuca. – Que te quedas tonto, chaval. Te has vuelto todo un marica. – sonreí, soltando un suspiro.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – se pasó la lengua por los labios, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a mis pantalones abultados.

-¿Ya? Ni hablar. Enséñame de cabo a rabo el antro de maricas que acabo de comprar y quizás te folle en el baño. – Jeff se quejó, riéndose.

-¡De acuerdo! Pues entonces vayamos deprisa. Llevo deseándote desde los catorce años… por unas horas más, no moriré…

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

2 de la mañana.

Tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo, con la luz apagada, sumergido en una penumbra que era iluminada constantemente por los focos de los coches que pasaban por la calle a esas horas. Quería dormir, pero no podía.

Desde que Blaine se había ido, me era tan difícil dormir... Al principio, conciliaba el sueño con relativa facilidad, pero mientras dormía, soñaba cosas. Soñaba con fiestas, metido en un club que desconocía, rodeado de gente que gritaba, saltaba, reía, se divertía. Yo iba dando empujones bruscos, apartando a las personas de mi camino como un toro rabioso. Todo el mundo me miraba con temor o respeto. Las chicas intentaban ligar conmigo, las gogos de los podium me dedicaban bailes sensuales sólo a mí.

No era una pesadilla, pero cuando despertaba del sueño, me sentía más cansado que antes.

Era como si estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona, metido en su piel. Y el vacío que había en su pecho era tan grande que me asfixiaba.

Me pregunto ¿de quién será el cuerpo en el que me meto en sueños? Tenía una ligera idea, pero prefería no hacerme más ilusiones vanas.

Esa noche me sentía raro, repleto de efusividad.

Ya había sacado a Cooper unas tres veces y había dado una vuelta por el barrio, solo, pero seguía sintiéndome inquieto. Quizás sea porque he dejado de tomarme las pastillas para la depresión. Creo que ya no me hacen falta, al menos no por ahora.

Quizás sea por la pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza en ese momento, la decisión que me tocaba tomar.

Suspiré, mirando las sorpresitas que me habían llegado esa mañana, sobre el escritorio.

-Cooper… - mi perro, que ya medía más de 50 centímetros, pegó un salto sobre la cama y se recostó a mi lado, empezando a darme golpecitos en el hombro con el hocico. - ¿Crees que debería ir? – pregunté. Él soltó una especie de gemido en respuesta. – él tiene razón. No puedo estar toda la vida escondiéndome. – le acaricié la cabeza con los nudillos, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido esa mañana, una y otra vez.

En casa sólo había silencio.

Yo no había ido a la biblioteca ese día y mamá no había ido a trabajar, sentada a la mesa, dándole vueltas a la cuchara con el café sin empezar. Hacía diez minutos que se había quedado frío.

Yo estaba en el suelo, encima de la alfombra, entretenido jugueteando con un cubo de rubik que había encontrado la noche anterior. Ninguno hablaba y la tensión era claramente palpable. Mi madre no apartaba los ojos de mí, seguramente observando cada uno de mis tatuajes al descubierto.

Había acabado hasta las narices intentando ocultarlos y esa mañana había salido de la cama sin camiseta, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con pantalones cortos, cosa muy rara en mí. No me gustaban los pantalones cortos, pero eran frescos para andar por casa. Apenas quedaban semanas para que empezaran el verano.

Empecé a tararear el nuevo single de Cold play y al cabo de unos segundos, mamá habló.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? – su tono era demandante, pero muy bajo, agotado. Yo ni siquiera la miré a la cara. Ya había completado dos caras del cubo.

- El del canario, hace tres.

-¿Cómo demonios has estado tanto tiempo ocultándomelo?

-Voy a hacerme otro que me ocupe todo el costado, pero no sé cuando.

-Supongo que si te digo que no, no me harás caso.

-Supones bien. – se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Los tatuajes son peligrosos. La tinta es tóxica y la aguja con la que te lo haces…

-Llevo años con ellos y no me ha pasado nada. Lo único malo que tienen es que duele como una puta operación de fimosis.

-Tú nunca has tenido fimosis.

-Gordon sí.

-¿Y por qué te los haces entonces?

-Soporto bien el dolor y cada tatuaje tiene un significado especial para mí. Deberías imaginártelo. Tú eres mi madre.

-Últimamente no estoy tan segura de eso. – la miré a la cara con una ceja alzada. Sus ojos seguían siendo severos. No pensaba dar marcha atrás y esta vez, yo tampoco.

Volví a centrarme en el cubo de rubik. – Kurt, háblame.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, pero dime algo, por dios.

-El tatuaje del canario simboliza mi libertad. Fue un regalo de Finn y Elliot, ellos pusieron el dinero el día en que cumplí años. Pensé que sería libre como un pájaro. Podría hacer lo que me diera la gana… pero me equivoqué. Puedo salir, beber hasta hartarme, comer lo que quiera, elegir mi ropa, volver cuando quiera a casa, ver lo que quiera, salir con quien quiera… pero no sin que se me juzgue luego o sin que mi madre me la arme en cuanto aparezca por casa. Sin que mis amigos me echen la bronca por mis acciones descabelladas. Puedo hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando acepte ser juzgado luego. Eso no es libertad.

-Yo te doy libertad, Kurt. Quizás demasiada…

-¿Eso crees? Mamá… - giré otra cara del cubo y automáticamente, hice la cara de color blanca, pero desbaraté la de color azul. Fruncí el ceño, frustrado, intentándolo de nuevo. – me gustan los hombres. – oí la exclamación ahogada de mi madre al escuchar mi confesión, como un grito, un último suspiro, como esas exclamaciones ahogadas que salen en las películas de miedo cuando la protagonista se encuentra cara a cara con su asesino, incapaz de escapar, incapaz de gritar aterrorizada, soltando un leve murmullo de pavor.

Preferí no mirarla a la cara para no tener que encontrarme con esa misma mueca de horror.

-Lo he descubierto este invierno. Soy gay, homosexual, saraza, sodomita, maricón, nenaza, desviado, marica, chupapollas... De la acera de en frente. Me gustan los hombres y ya he tenido relaciones. He tenido novio y el otro día me acosté con un chico. No soy virgen anal, he sido sodomizado, he hecho pajas y me he metido pollas en la boca… lo siento mamá, pero es lo que soy.

-Oh, dios mío… – su voz se había resquebrajado. Su templante severo había sido aplastado. Vi de reojo como se levantaba de la silla con las piernas temblándole como un flan y fui testigo de cómo volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla, incapaz de ponerse en pie. – No puede ser…

-Puede ser... – nunca había imaginado que acabaría diciendo algo semejante a mi madre. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza como sería la reacción de una madre al averiguar que su hijo era gay. Yo no lo veía tan horrible, tan horroroso, ni siquiera lo veía malo. No alcanzaba a comprender porque un padre o una madre podían llegar a escandalizarse de esa manera al saber que su hijo tiene diferentes gustos. ¿No es lo mismo que preferir el rosa al negro? ¿No es lo mismo que preferir libros a balones? ¿No es lo mismo que preferir pantalones largos a cortos? Sólo es cuestión de preferencias y cada uno tiene las suyas.

Hubiera sido muy útil haber pensado lo mismo en secundaria, con ese chico solitario de la clase B que fue a pedirle ayuda al Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes porque era marica y los alumnos lo acribillaban vivo. Yo era el Presidente. Yo solucioné el problema. Pero ese chico siempre viviría sabiendo que fue acribillado por tener gustos diferentes a los de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Era eso justo? Ahora lo veía con más claridad que nunca.

-Pe-pero... ¿Y… y Natalie? ¿Y todas tus novias? Tú… tú… siempre has tenido muchas novias y…- mi madre tartamudeaba, incapaz de controlar sus nervios. Yo empezaba a perder la paciencia con el cubo de rubik, incapaz de hacer más de dos caras.

-Natalie era una puta y las otras chicas… bueno… te he dicho que lo he descubierto este invierno. – mi madre hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse de la silla, aún con las rodillas temblando, chocando entre sí por los fuertes temblores. Un hipo silencioso empezó a emanar de su boca. Los ojos se le cristalizaron en cuestión de segundos.

-No puede ser… - y conseguí hacer otra cara… deshaciendo la de color azul.

-¡Por favor, mamá, déjalo ya! ¡No finjas que no lo suponías, lo que pasa es que no querías creerlo! ¡Es más fácil cerrar los ojos y hacerse el sordo, pero no! – me levanté del suelo y dejé el cubo sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Mi mirada se cruzó con la aguada de mi madre. Era la primera vez en la que ella se deshacía en sollozos y yo me mantenía firme, tan tranquilo como si a mí alrededor no ocurriera nada capaz de impresionarme. – La verdad es que tu hijo es un marica que no va a hacerte abuela en la vida. La realidad es que el día en que tu hijo diga que tiene alguien especial en su vida, no será una mujer, si no un hombre. La realidad es que tu hijo puede coger el sida sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. La realidad es que una parte del mundo me despreciará por ser lo que soy, me insultaran, me harán daño, puede que me apalicen y me escupan a la cara, sucio maricón abre culos… la realidad es que… si me quieres tanto como dices, aceptaras lo que soy. Aceptaras que pese a todo, soy un hombre, es más, ¡Soy tu hijo, hijo de Elizabeth! ¡Me querrás sabiendo que me gusta chupar pollas y que me la metan por detrás! ¡Y si no lo aceptas, olvida que tienes un hijo! – mi madre temblaba como una hoja, agarrada a la mesa, sollozando y llorando en silencio, como si acabara de decirle que me habían echado una maldición encima.

-No, dios mío… mi niño…

-Ya no soy tu niño, mamá. Soy mayor. Soy un hombre… tal vez no el hombre que esperabas que fuera, pero lo soy. Y ya no puedes controlarme. No puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. Soy yo el que debe tomar sus propias decisiones ahora, según mi criterio, el que tú me has enseñado, siguiendo la justicia por la que tú me has guiado... Mamá, ¡Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones y equivocarme, déjame crecer, déjame elegir, déjame madurar, déjame convertirme en lo que quiero ser!

-¿Cómo...? ¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje convertirte en un… un pervertido!?

-¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Soy gay! ¡No es ningún crimen que me gusten los hombres! – mi madre levantó la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza con histeria.

-¡No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas grotescas y abominables que llegan a un juzgado por culpa de esos pervertidos sexuales! – me dio la espalda, llorando a lágrima viva, corriendo por los pasillo, huyendo de mí.

-¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Pensaba que tú lo entenderías, siempre has sido justa con el tema! ¡Pensaba que la homosexualidad no te importaba!

-¡Es muy diferente tener amigos homosexuales y que tu hijo sea gay! ¡Hay gays que violan a niños!

-¡Y heteros también! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Son totalmente pervertidos, unos indecentes!

-¡No por ser homosexual tienes que ser promiscuo y lo sabes! ¡Eso no es cuestión de sexualidad, es cuestión de género! – corrí tras ella hasta la segunda planta. Ella no quería seguir escuchando.

-¡No es normal! ¡Sufrirás!

-¡Hay millones de personas homosexuales en el mundo! ¡Es normal, es algo que ocurre desde la aparición del hombre! ¡Puede que no tenga sentido biológico, pero desde siempre ha ocurrido! ¡No tiene nada de malo!

-¡Sí que lo tiene! – mi madre dejó de correr. Se dio la vuelta y me encaró con ojos llameantes, expresión llena de ira, bañada en inmaculadas lágrimas de dolor y frustración. - ¡Por la calle te señalaran con el dedo y gritaran como si fueras un apestado! ¡No quiero que digan semejantes atrocidades de mi hijo!

-¡Esa es mi decisión! ¡Soy lo que soy, no puedo negarme a ello! ¡Mi felicidad depende de eso!

-¡Tu felicidad depende de los demás! ¡Uno no puede alcanzar la felicidad por sí solo y si todos te repudian, solo sufrirás! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?

-¡Pues encontraré a alguien que no me repudie!

-¡No lo entiendes, Kurt, no lo entiendes! ¡Esa gente solo busca sexo!

-¡Yo formo parte de esa gente!

-¡Tú no vas a formar parte de nada! ¡No vas a salir de aquí en los próximos veinte años y vas a ir conmigo a un maldito psicólogo hasta que se te quiten esa perversiones de la cabeza! – no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Mi madre, aquella que me había criado, me había enseñado todo lo que sabía, me había dado las bases para diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo y me había enseñado a ser un hombre justo, ahora se retractaba de su palabra. Acababa de hacer pedazos mis creencias, mis bases, mis pautas de comportamiento. Todo en lo que creía de repente se resquebrajaba peligrosamente a mis pies.

-Eres… una mentirosa intolerante. – y su expresión pareció relajarse entonces, intentando parecer amable, compasiva, cariñosa.

-No lo entiendes Kurt. Cuando seas padre lo entenderás…

-No voy a ser padre nunca.

-Sí, lo serás. Kurt… escúchame…

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Eres tú la que no lo entiende! ¡Siempre hablando de las pobres criaturas que te encuentras en un juzgado, de las desgracias que ves por la tele, siempre compadeciéndote de ellas! ¡Pues compadécete de mí ahora! – esta vez fui yo quien le dio la espalda y empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Ahora era yo quien no quería hablar y sin embargo, mi madre me agarró del brazo con brusquedad, tirando de mí con mano de hierro.

-¡Kurt, por favor, tienes que entenderlo! ¡Tú no eres como ellos! ¡No eres…!

-¡Maricón! ¡Y sí, lo soy! ¡Y no solo soy gay! – me di la vuelta para encararla una última vez, furioso. - ¡Soy el puto hijo maricón de una jodida hipócrita! - y… me pegó…

Me pegó…

Mi madre me pegó como cuando tenía cinco años y me asomé por la ventana subido a la mesa del escritorio, empujándome hacía delante, a punto de caerme y matarme. Ella me cogió en brazos, apartándome con un grito de terror y me pegó un guantazo en la cara.

Me pegó exactamente igual que esa vez, pero por motivos muy diferentes.

Me pegó porque era gay y jamás olvidaría semejante rechazo hacía su propio hijo.

Me pegó rechazando todos los criterios de justicia que hasta ese momento, me había enseñado.

Me pegó como atentado contra la tolerancia con la que me había criado desde mi nacimiento.

Y se llevó una mano a la boca, alarmada por semejante acto abominable hacía el hijo que tanto había afirmado amar.

Nos miramos a la cara fijamente, mudos de horror y repugnancia por lo dicho, hecho y descubierto el uno del otro y… en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Los ladridos de Cooper retumbaron en toda la casa.

Sacudí la cabeza y le di la espalda, negándome a mí mismo llorar. No… no lloraría nunca más por mi familia. No merecía la pena hacerlo.

-Voy a abrir.

-Kurt… cariño, lo sien… - me hice el sordo y bajé las escaleras, ignorándola por completo. No merecía la pena.

La mejilla me ardía y la marca de su mano abría quedado marcada a fuego en mi cara, pero eso no era lo que más me dolía. Así que caminé hasta la puerta, donde Cooper meneaba el rabo y rascaba con las uñas la superficie de madera, ladrando alegremente y abrí la puerta.

Un desconocido con el uniforme de Correos Internacionales se situó frente a mí. Era guapo, pero no lo suficiente como para captar especialmente mi atención.

-¿Kurt Hummel? – preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.

-Soy yo.

-Entonces esto es para ti. – observé con curiosidad como el hombre se daba la vuelta, se agachaba sobre las escaleras de la entrada y agarraba un enorme ramo de flores de tantos colores, que incluso descubrí algunos que no había visto en la vida. Una gama de intenso colorido y frescos olores exóticos atacaron mis cinco sentidos. El hombre me extendió el enorme ramo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un encargo de flores hawaianas para Kurt Hummel. Usted es Kurt Hummel, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… yo no he encargado esto.

-Por supuesto, es un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? – medio grité, cogiendo el ramo como pude. Era enorme. - ¿De quién?

-Mírelo en la tarjeta del ramo o en la tarjeta de esto… - el hombre me ofreció un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo dorado y plateado, del tamaño de mi brazo de largo y unos treinta centímetros de ancho. Una altura de veinte centímetros a lo sumo.

Lo cogí con una mano, haciendo lo imposible por no aplastar el ramo. El paquete pesaba lo suyo. – Y esto otro… - otro paquete más pequeño, con un papel igual de brillante me fue entregado. Lo cogí con los dientes antes de dejarlo caer sobre el ramo, intentando que no se me cayera.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?

-¿Puede echarme una firmita por aquí? – mire el papel que me pedía que firmara, alarmado.

-¿Cree que tengo cuatro manos?

-Yo lo firmaré. – mi madre salió de detrás de mí con el ceño fruncido y firmó el papel mientras yo me arrastraba al interior de casa con el montón de entregas en las manos, intentando que no cayeran al suelo. Las deposité sobre la mesa de la cocina, confuso.

-¿Quién te ha enviado eso? – preguntó mi madre, una vez cerrada la puerta, estupefacta. Yo la ignoré y empecé a buscar por entre las flores la dedicatoria. Las flores eran preciosas y olían a gloria, a bosque y a mar.

Encontré la tarjeta azul claro, escrita con una bonita caligrafía, aunque demasiado grande.

"Te preguntaras quién, cómo y por qué, y puede que esperes unos bonitos versos escritos por un admirador secreto, pero sabes de sobra que nunca se me han dado bien esa clase de cursilerías y sé que prefieres ir directo al grano, así que… abre el regalo más pequeño. "

Me puse ansioso al instante. La primera persona en la que pensé fue en Blaine… pero él nunca haría algo semejante, en la vida, así que deseché la idea de inmediato y agarré el regalo mas pequeño con el corazón en un puño, rompiendo con algo de pena el precioso envoltorio. Una caja parecida a las de joyería apareció bajo el envoltorio. En la caja ponía, Clennan´s EEUU…

Joder… imposible… la tienda de Clennan´s de Estados Unidos, la auténtica marca Clennan´s, la original, la puta Clennan´s del mismo Hollywood. La tienda de las estrellas.

La abrí con el corazón en un puño.

Me cago en la puta… solo una auténtica estrella llevaría algo así. Un collar de puro cuero negro, de los pegados al cuello, ancho y por el que circulaba una de esas cadenas de plata de aros grandes, de las que pesaban alrededor de kilo y medio, de la marca Clennan´s estadounidense. Eso solo podía valer un puto riñón y medio. Y la cadena era de plata pura, no de metal. Brillaba como si tuviera incrustada diamantes en la superficie.

-Joder… joder… - me llevé una mano a la frente. De repente había empezado a sudar. – Me va a dar algo… - mi madre observaba el collar estupefacta y muda, sin saber que decir. Tampoco es que ella entendiera mucho de marcas. – Es una guapada, una preciosidad… - metí el collar de nuevo en la caja-estuche y cogí la nota que había pegada a la almohadilla que lo sostenía.

"Ni se te ocurra ponerte histérico, ya nos conocemos. Sé que te gustan esta clase de cosas extravagantes. Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención, si no, no serías Kurt Hummel y ahora quiero que lo seas más que nunca. Nada de depresiones, nada de hermanos diabólicos e incestuosos. Ahora te toca cargar con tu verdadera naturaleza porque… abre el regalo grande…"

¿Hermanos diabólicos e incestuosos? Sólo había tres personas que sabían lo del incesto, y Finn y Elliot no tenían tanto presupuesto como para pagar semejante dineral por flores exóticas hawaianas y uno de los collares más caros del mundo. Eso seguro.

Empezó a entrarme la risa floja de la emoción mientras deshacía el regalo más grande.

Otra caja con el logotipo de Clennan´s estadounidense. Suspiré hondo y la abrí.

-¡Joder, joder, joder, joder…! – casi me iba a poner a dar saltos sobre la mesa de alegría cuando vi las botas. No las botas que dejé en la tienda Clennan´s de Lima por la guitarra de Blaine, no. Estas eran mucho mejores, con un diseño más elaborado, más modernas, más oscuras, de cuero puro, mucho más guapas… una pasada tan grande que no había nombre para describirlas.

Y eran mi número…

Cogí la nota con una sonrisa en la cara, olvidándome momentáneamente del mal rato que acababa de pasar con mi madre y empezando a leer.

"Porque se echa de menos a un marica como tú por aquí.

Quiero que te quedes con todo esto, para ti, que mañana vengas con esas botas y ese collar de nenaza a la uni, con los huevos que, por lo que vi esa noche, no has perdido.

No me des las gracias y ni se te ocurra hacerte el modesto intentando devolverme los regalos… te debo todo eso y más, y tú lo sabes…

Te debo toda una vida de humillaciones, palizas y miedo… y quiero devolvértela.

No podrás estar escondiéndote toda la vida, así que da el paso sin miedo, porque si tropiezas… yo te cogeré.

Quiero verte, Kurt. Sólo eso…

Besos de marica del súper chucho atómico, Sparky.

P.D: Te estaré esperando en la puerta de la uni. Si decides no venir… sólo espero que vengas, sin condiciones o serás víctima de mi ira perruna.

Bye. "

Me sentía verdaderamente halagado. No, halagado no, nervioso, con el corazón a cien y las mejillas ardiendo de gozo.

Derek…

-Kurt... ¿Quién…? – murmuró mi madre, dejando la pregunta en el aire. ¿Quién…?

-…Mi amante. – y mi madre puso el grito en el cielo otra vez, pero yo ya era feliz.

-Cooper… - mi perro alzó la cabeza, sacudiendo el cuerpo ferozmente, como si le hubiera dado una ducha bien fría con la manguera. - ¿Sabes qué? He decidido que mañana iré a la universidad otra vez. Quiero ir… quiero… - miré una vez más las flores hawaianas encima del escritorio, llenando la habitación de un olor perfecto, realmente fresco. Era olor a bosque y a playa. Me encantaba el olor.

Olor a libertad.

-Quiero ver a Derek…

**8888888888888**

By Blaine.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. ¡No puede ser que seas un mujeriego cuando te vas a Lima a pasar tiempo con tu hermano y tu madre y vuelvas hecho un mariconazo! – las llaves nuevas no encajaban en la puerta, o quizás fuera culpa de mi tembloroso pulso y las risas que me echaba escuchando las ocurrencias descabelladas de Jeff. – A ver, déjame adivinarlo… tú has follado con un hombre y te ha gustado.

-Ajá…

-¿Pasivo? – le miré, reticente, con una ceja alzada. – activo, vale. Comprendo. Debía de ser un chico muy afeminado para que decidieras tirártelo… o que tú estuvieras muy colocado, ¿no?

-Hum… - conseguí meter la llave, ahora solo quedaba acordarse de para dónde había que girarla. Dios, Blaine, estás tan idiota…

-¿Estabas colocado o él era muy afeminado?

-Es afeminado.

-¿Mucho?

-Un poco… bastante… - giré con tanta brusquedad la llave que de repente se oyó un "¡Creck!". Cuando saqué la llave, observé meditabundo la mitad que faltaba y se había quedado rota dentro de la cerradura. – Coño…

-¿Y quién fue a saco, él o tú?

-Jeff…

-Tú, ¿verdad? Lo suponía. ¿Te la chupó?

-Jeff…

-¡No me dirás que se la chupaste tú!

-¡Jeffrey! – él se quedó callado, haciendo una mueca con la cara al ver la llave rota.

-Mierda… ¿nos quedamos en la calle?

-No. Vamos a tu casa.

-No tengo la moto aquí.

-Y yo tengo las llaves del coche dentro y no pienso hacerle un puente ni al coche, ni a la moto.

-Tampoco es que estés muy lúcido para conducir.

-Pues habrá que quedarse en la calle. Total, no será la primera vez. – Jeff estiró los brazos, bostezando.

-Supongo que no, pero hace frío. – me dejé caer de espaldas a la puerta, pegado a ella. Jeff anduvo hasta mi lado y se sentó junto a mí. - ¿Cómo es Kurt? ¿Está bueno?

-Te dije que si lo mencionabas…

-Para provocarte. No te estoy provocando, sólo es curiosidad por si algún día me lo encuentro, no tirármelo.

-Dudo que él te dejara.

-Yo creo que sí. ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de resistirse a mi divina belleza? – sonreí.

-Tú no lo conoces. Es… un poco diferente a cualquier chico de aquí.

-¿Un pijito como Príncipe?

-No compares. Puede que sea un poco caprichoso, pero tiene algo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí tenemos.

-¿El qué? ¿Una polla de veinticinco? – negué con la cabeza.

-Tiene… dignidad. Es puro, no como los que estamos aquí, podridos y llenos de mierda hasta el cuello.

-Oh. – Jeff asintió lentamente con la cabeza. – Creo que lo entiendo. No sabe defenderse y alega a su favor que las cosas se deben solucionar por medio del diálogo.

-No. Me rompió la nariz cuando lo dejé. – Jeff abrió los ojos como platos, mirándome boquiabierto.

-No jodas…

-Cuando quiere, sabe pelear. Tiene unos principios que defender… pero eso no es lo más impresionante de él.

-¿Y qué es? – quedé pensativo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza con insistencia. Luego recordé que a Jeff no le importaba.

-¿Y por qué debería decírtelo?

-Porque se te cae la baba pensando en ese hombre. Por eso. – se burló.

-No se me cae nada. Cállate. – y para mi sorpresa, Jeff calló. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a ninguna parte. El silencio era acogedor y empezó a entrarme sueño. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando dormir, pero la mirada de Jeff clavada en mí me molestaba lo suficiente como para no permitirme conciliar el sueño. - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Nada. Sólo pensaba en lo impresionante que tiene que ser ese chico para captar tu atención. – suspiré.

-Tengo gustos sencillos.

-No con hombres… me pregunto como deber ser para que en una noche, haya conseguido engatusarte cuando yo no lo he conseguido en cinco años. – le miré, con ojos escrutadores. Ya había notado lo mucho que le ponía al que fue una vez mi primer y único amigo, lo pillado que estaba por mí, pero lo cierto es que no me había importado nunca. Si él quería sufrir, era su problema, no mío.

Se pegó más a mí, inclinando el rostro sobre mi hombro.

-No me importa ser el premio de consolación.

-Por eso nunca serás el premio gordo. No tienes principios ni dignidad.

-Ni tú tampoco.

-Lo sé. – mi mano se deslizó por su pelo rubio y brillante, con la mano un tanto sudorosa. Él alzó la cabeza con lentitud, mirándome con ojos divertidos, quizás resignados. – Por eso no hay nada que me impida follarte ahora. – sonrió. Me incliné sobre él y junté nuestros labios sin pararme a pensarlo ni una vez. Su cabeza quedó aplastada por la mía contra la puerta de mi casa, igual que su cuerpo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Su lengua se abrió paso al interior de mi boca y moví bruscamente mis labios sobre los suyos, mezclando nuestra saliva. Le acaricié la entrepierna con una mano, sintiendo como crecía debajo de sus pantalones. Se la estrujé y se la masajeé con brusquedad. Sentí sus manos agarrarme la chaqueta, apretándome los hombros. Sus manos se colaron por el cuello de mi camiseta, acariciándome la espalda con ansiedad.

Intentó empujarme hacía atrás en un intento vano de tomar el control, cosa que le negué y volví a clavarlo contra la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo.

Y entonces, me di cuenta…

Me separé de él, tenso, con la mano todavía apretándole la polla.

-Joder Blaine… no pares ahora… llevo muchos años esperando esto, joder… - el sonido de su voz sonó desesperado, casi roto.

-Shhh… ¿no lo oyes? – Jeff se quedó mortalmente callado.

-No oigo nada.

-Exacto. – me miró sin comprender. - Guetti tendría que estar ladrando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Coño, me habías asustado. – me separé de él, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la mano de su entrepierna. Él gruñó, inconforme. – Mierda… me has matado Blaine. Me has matado.

-Ya te follaré luego. – me levanté del suelo y lo empujé hacía arriba, obligándole a levantarse entre ronroneos malhumorados. – Consigue que pueda entrar en casa y dejaré que te quedes a dormir. Si quieres, te monto toda la noche.

-Ahora que has roto la magia del momento. ¡Bah! – me dio la espalda y empezó a andar hacía la esquina del apartamento, refunfuñando. - ¡La próxima vez que quieras ligar conmigo, quizás te encuentres con que tengo dignidad y principios! – sacudí la cabeza cuando le vi dar la vuelta a la esquina, riéndome. Me giré para dar la vuelta por el otro lado cuando vi de reojo a Jeff, retrocediendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la cara de un color medio verdoso.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, controlando una serie de violentas arcadas. Fui hacía a él, a paso lento, pero con un pequeño nerviosismo instalándose en mi pecho. Iba a dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando Jeff se puso en medio, suspirando, con la cara ahora blanca.

-Créeme. Mejor que no lo veas. – ladeé la cabeza, mirando a Jeff con una creciente impaciencia instalándose en mi cuerpo.

Lo quité de en medio de un manotazo, casi lanzándolo contra la pared de al lado y crucé la esquina. Vi como él me seguía de cerca, nervioso…

Y yo me quedé contemplando los trozos de cristal de la ventana de mi casa, rotos, salpicando el suelo. Un fino alambre de espina oxidado que colgaba de la ventana, enredado a un trozo de carne desmembrado. La sangre salpicaba el suelo. El trozo de carne se balanceaba lentamente, de derecha a izquierda. El estómago abierto, con las tripas fuera. El cuerpo ensangrentado, las patas rotas, los cristales clavados en su cuerpecillo peludo… con la lengua y las orejas cortadas… el hocico ensangrentado… el alambre de espinas alrededor de su cuello…

…Guetti…

Sentí las potentes convulsiones de mi cuerpo, de mis músculos tensos como sacudidas eléctricas.

-Guetti… - me llevé el puño a la boca, mordiéndolo con fuerza, con la mandíbula temblorosa. El entrecejo fruncido y los ojos pestañeando incesantemente.

-Esos… hijos de puta… - giré la cabeza hacía Jeff lentamente. Él bajó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el suelo. – Ellos… cuando mataron a Ross y yo le rompí la nariz a uno… juraron que me atuviera a las consecuencias… yo y "mi líder"…

-¿Quiénes son? – me aparté el puño de la boca y me encaré a él, con los brazos en alto. Jeff retrocedió contra la pared. Mi respiración era agitada, brusca, caótica.

-Blaine, tranquilízate…

-¿¡QUIENES SON!? – Jeff empezó a toser, poniéndose morado en cuestión de segundos. Yo simplemente observé en silencio como mis manos le estrujaban el cuello como si fuera una fregona.

-A… Ahh… Alfre…

-¿Alfred? – murmuré. Jeff asintió haciendo un gran esfuerzo, arañándome las manos en un intento de escapar de esa atadura mortal. Lo solté con tanta brusquedad que lo tiré al suelo, encima de los cristales desperdigados y la sangre reseca. - ¿Querías venganza, Jeff? ¿Querías que te ayudara con tu venganza en nombre de Ross? ¿Eh? – Jeff se arrastró por el suelo, huyendo de mis pasos acelerados. Me tenía miedo. Me tenía pánico.

Me agaché a su lado de cuclillas y lo agarré con fuerza de la barbilla.

-Vas a tener suerte. Asistirás a la venganza más diabólica de nuestros tiempos, porque sabes que Alfred está muerto, ¿verdad? – Jeff asintió débilmente con la cabeza. – sabes que es lo que voy a hacer con él, ¿verdad? – Jeff temblaba. – le haré exactamente lo mismo que él ha hecho con Guetti. Le haré sufrir, le despedazaré, le ataré como se atan a los cerdos, boca abajo y le arrancaré la piel a tiras y cuando no tenga ni un puto pellejo sobre la carne, lo bañaré en sal. Lo castraré, lo destriparé, lo descuartizaré y… si es necesario, me lo comeré… ¡Pero no quedará de él ni los putos huesos! – los ojos de Jeff se cristalizaron. Ví las marcas que mis manos habían dejado en su cuello y me dio igual su pánico. Lo atraje con fuerza hasta mí. – Y tú, vas a ayudarme. Y luego… jugaremos sobre sus la sangre de sus restos… - le besé con fuerza en la boca y le solté sobre el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre de su labio herido por mi mordedura brotó hasta mezclase con la de Guetti en el suelo. Tosió con violencia, tembloroso. – Ahora sal de aquí. – Jeff me miró con la respiración entrecortada. - ¡Sal de aquí, joder! – se levantó del suelo rápidamente y salió corriendo, como un cervatillo asustado de un tigre de bengala.

Anduve hacía la ventana y deshice el amarre del alambre de espinas, cogiéndolo con una mano, clavándome las espinas hasta que la sangre se escurrió por el alambre oxidado mientras deshacía el nudo del cuello de mi perra muerta.

Mi ropa se manchó de sangre cuando agarré su cuerpo rígido y destripado y lo dejé sobre el suelo con sumo cuidado, mirando su expresión paralizada. El pelo que había alrededor de sus ojos estaba húmedo por lágrimas caninas. Podía imaginarme lo que le habían hecho. La habían apaleado a patadas, le habían cortado la lengua y las orejas agarrándola con el collar de espinos… luego la habían destripado… viva…

-Eres una maldita hija de puta, Guetti. – las manos me temblaban y apreté con mas fuerza el alambre, sintiendo el dolor en mi propia carne, disfrutando de él. – Has dejado que te mataran. ¿No te has defendido como yo te enseñé que hicieras? ¿No te has llevado al menos uno por delante? No… te has muerto… y me has dejado solo. – ella no contestó. – No intentes huir de la culpa, joder… eres una perra cobarde… - y ella siguió sin contestar.

Noté algo. Algo húmedo empañándome la vista.

Golpeé el suelo con el puño, con toda mi fuerza, oyendo mis nudillos crujir, sintiendo dolor. Ni una cuarta parte de lo que había sentido mi perra fiel.

-¡Me has dejado solo, hija de puta! ¡No te lo perdonaré, maldita cabrona! – miré a mi alrededor, sumergido en una desorientación desconocida para mí. Algo me hacía daño en la garganta, mientras buscaba algo con la mirada. Pero no encontraba nada ni a nadie.

Cogí a Guetti en brazos, empapándome de sangre la ropa y salí andando de allí hacía el descampado para enterrarla…

Estuve horas cavando en la tierra con las manos, clavando las uñas en las piedras, arrancando raíces sin compasión, ensangrentándome las manos. Los nudillos se me crispaban y crujían con cada movimiento y me daban calambrazos que se extendían hasta mi cerebro. Calambrazos de algo parecido al dolor.

Pero no lo sentía. ¿Se supone que debía experimentar dolor? Porque yo no sentía absolutamente nada.

Cavé y cavé hasta el metro bajo tierra. La sangre que emanaba de las manos encarnizadas y las uñas o lo que quedaba de ellas, fue ocultada bajo una capa de barro y mugre.

Arrojé allí a mi perra.

-No es una buena tumba para perros pero bueno… es mejor que una fosa común. Seguramente, algún día yo también acabe enterrado aquí, a tu lado, así que… da igual. – solo obtuve silencio en respuesta, el sonido de los grillos y el aire frío balanceándose por entre los escasos árboles. – No es una tumba digna para ti pero… la vida es una mierda, así que… yo tampoco era digno de ser tu dueño. – estaba acalorado. Mi respiración volvía a ser irregular. – Muy pronto, voy a enterrar aquí al que te ha hecho esto, Guetti, muy pronto. Se lo merece… se lo merece… - pestañeé un poco y volví a mirar a mi alrededor mientras empezaba a arrojar la tierra húmeda sobre el agujero con las manos. – Le prometí no hacer daño a nadie, Guetti. Le prometí no ser un psicópata… pero él no está… si no está no puedo tocarle… y si no puedo tocarle... – las manos me temblaban con violencia y la arena caía al suelo antes de que pudiera echarla sobre el agujero. – Me dijo que cuando deseara pegarle a alguien, le tocara… pero no puedo tocarle… porque no está… no está… así que tengo que matarle. – no podía tapar el agujero. No podía, iba demasiado lento. Las manos me temblaban demasiado.

Me dejé caer al suelo embarrado de rodillas.

-No está, Guetti. No hay nadie… estoy solo… otra vez… pero ¿sabes qué?... No les necesito… ¡No necesito a nadie! Todos son muñecos inútiles. Ni siquiera son personas. ¡Yo soy la única persona! ¡Yo soy el que juega con los muñecos y mi juego les llevará al infierno! ¡Nunca debieron salir de allí! ¡Kurt tampoco! - cuando alcé la vista otra vez, vi que no estaba solo.

El Muñeco me miraba con la cabeza ladeada, curioso.

Le lancé una piedra que le atravesó limpiamente.

-La vida es un juego y yo soy quien mueve las piezas. Los demás son mis peones… mis muñecos… Kurt también… ¡Kurt también es un Muñeco! ¡El peor! ¡El muy cabrón ni siquiera está aquí! ¡Ni tú tampoco, Guetti! ¡Maldita perra, púdrete en el infierno, no te necesito! – me levanté del suelo, con la rabia crispándome las venas. Le pegué una patada al montón de tierra y la dejé caer sobre el agujero con lentitud, dándome la vuelta y empezando a andar en dirección contraria, dejándola a medio enterrar.

Oí un ruido que me crispó los nervios.

El Muñeco se reía de mí… otra vez…

**Guetti =( ay no que triste!**

**Nos leemos el miércoles **


	33. CAPITULO 7 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**¡Sorpresa! Aquí viene la actualización =)**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Violencia y un poco de interacción sexual entre Kurt/Sparky.**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 7 **

By Kurt.

Me sentía pegajoso y helado. Un sudor frío me recorría la piel, haciendo que se me pegara la ropa al cuerpo. Estaba tan agobiado y empecé a ser engullido por una desesperación tan grande, que me dificultaba la respiración y sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire hasta el límite, a punto de estallar. Y aún así, me faltaba el aliento.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, pero era imposible en esa completa oscuridad. No veía nada.

Quería gritar su nombre, pero no sabía cuál era, ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. Me ahogaba.

De repente, me dominó un odio ciego. Si hubiera tenido algo delante, lo hubiera apaleado hasta haberlo destrozado, hasta hacerlo puré… aunque fuera una persona. Le hubiera aplastado la cabeza fuera quien fuera, sin pensármelo dos veces.

Era tanto el odio y tanta la oscuridad, tanta desesperación… y sabía que no podía escapar de ella. Sabía que solo una persona, la que buscaba y añoraba en silencio, podía sacarme de allí.

Pero no estaba.

Yo sabía que no estaba y… decidí dejar de luchar y ahogarme en la oscuridad.

Esa persona no estaba. No merecía la pena salir de la oscuridad si no estaba. No merecía la pena.

De repente, abrí los ojos y todo se volvió mucho más claro. Una penumbra que me dejaba ver figuras en la noche, sombras de muebles y la débil luz que entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto se abrió ante mí.

A mi lado oía un débil gemido sollozante. Giré la cabeza con lentitud y encontré a Cooper, de pie, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la cama, mirándome y gimiendo, intentando llamar mi atención. Me moví lentamente y él ladró.

Tenía la camiseta pegada al pecho por el sudor, que me había dejado helado por lo frío que era. El cuerpo me temblaba con una violencia preocupante y mi respiración era muy pesada e irregular, ansiosa. Tenía un agujero en el pecho que me hacía difícil el respirar y estaba muy mareado. Me daba vueltas la cabeza sin parar, como si estuviera drogado.

Cuando me llevé las manos a la cara, temblorosas, sentí el montón de lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor de mi cuerpo.

Y supe lo que ocurría.

Me levanté de la cama con rapidez, acabando en el suelo de inmediato. Empecé a toser, desgarrándome el pecho y notando como la asfixia se intensificaba. Me levanté a rastras, apoyándome en el picaporte de la puerta y salí de mi cuarto, cada vez más ansioso.

Bajé las escaleras, tropezándome en el escalón final y agarrándome a la barandilla para no caerme. Cooper me seguía, sollozando, gimiendo, dando vueltas a mí alrededor, intentando hacerme retroceder. Pero yo lo ignoré.

En la mesa del salón estaban las llaves del coche de mi madre. Siempre las dejaba allí y siempre aparecían allí al día siguiente. Me precipité hacia ellas, las cogí y, apoyando la mano en la pared, crucé el pasillo hasta la entrada y salí fuera de casa. Cooper empezó a ladrar con fuerza entonces, mientras yo me dirigía al coche de mi madre, lo abría y me metía dentro, en el asiento del conductor. Metí las llaves en el contacto y con el pulso a doscientos, arranqué. Tenía carnet de conducir aunque casi nunca condujera. No después del accidente en el centro, que ni siquiera había sido culpa mía. Ese imbécil se había saltado el stop. Pero eso no importaba ahora…

Apoyé la mano en la palanca de marchas pero… me quedé paralizado…

Kurt… ¿Eres estúpido?

Sabes que Blaine necesita ayuda. No. Sabes que Blaine necesita tu ayuda pero… ¿acaso la merece? No… no la merece después de humillarte, aplastar tu corazón sin piedad y abandonarte a tu suerte después de aprovecharse de ti. No la merece y tú no debes ir a buscarle, a ofrecerte de nuevo como un idiota. No debes hacerlo. No…

Por mucho que le eches de menos… es la única manera de olvidarlo.

¡Él no quiere tu ayuda, Kurt!

Apreté el volante hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y sentí un ligero escozor en las manos. Lloré con tanta fuerza, que mis sollozos se hicieron comparables a los ladridos que daba Cooper en la puerta de casa. El volante se llenó de lágrimas, quedó empapado y los cristales se empañaron.

Luego… me quedé dormido allí dentro o quizás, me desmayara. Sólo sé que los ladridos de Cooper y sus uñas raspando la carrocería del coche funcionaron como una nana perfectamente equiparable a la desolación que sentía… o a la que sentía Blaine.

**888888888**

By Blaine.

Fue verdaderamente fácil entrar en casa de Alfred.

Vivía en una pocilga al final de la calle que daba a lo que nosotros llamábamos, "El Coliseo". Allí combatíamos a muerte como auténticos perros los unos contra los otros en peleas serias, observados por una multitud. Utilizábamos cualquier objeto punzante que tuviéramos a mano. En el Coliseo no había reglas, salvo una. Dos participaban, no estaba permitido detenerse hasta que uno cayera inconsciente por las heridas y los golpes o, en su defecto, cayera muerto.

Esa hubiera sido la mejor vía para llevar a cabo la matanza contra Alfred, si no fuera porque no pensaba pelear contra él. Iba a despedazarlo. Ni siquiera le iba a dar la oportunidad de defenderse, así que sería estúpido organizar una batalla en el Coliseo para tan poca mierda.

Había amanecido hacía relativamente poco. No había dormido nada esa noche, por supuesto. Había estado demasiado ocupado enterrando a Guetti y, luego, preparándome para la matanza.

Si Alfred pensaba que esperaría más de unas horas para contraatacar, era un iluso. ¿Por qué esperar más cuando tenía la ventaja del asesino? Por lo que no me detuve ni un instante.

Anduve hasta la puerta delantera de su apartamento y miré la cerradura. Muy fácil de forzar. Retrocedí un poco y, en lugar de forzarla, le pegué una patada que la hizo temblar. El ruido del golpe se debió extender por toda la casa, poniendo a sobre aviso a su dueño. Oí perfectamente como alguien se movía dentro con histeria y el olor del pánico me llenó las fosas nasales.

Te tengo, cerdito.

Me agaché despacio, sobre la cerradura y presioné sobre ella con los dedos. Introduje un alfiler hasta lo más hondo, sonando un "click" y, entonces, me aparté de la puerta con rapidez, alejándome de allí hasta la ventana más cercana, impulsándome hacía arriba en el alfeizar y dándole un empujón al cristal con sutileza, forzando con facilidad su mecanismo y adentrándome por ella en semejante pocilga, acabando en la cocina repleta de platos sucios, olor a comida pasada y llena de insectos nacidos de la basura.

Caí sobre el mueble del fregadero, que apestaba y descendí hasta el suelo en silencio.

Atravesé la cocina limpiamente, con pasos sigilosos y sin hacer el menor ruido. La ropa era un incordio para semejante trabajo, pero el uniforme y las botas militares eran de gran ayuda para estos casos, aunque los usara en ocasiones contadas, para hacerme pasar por un militar, o en su defecto, utilizaba los pantalones de camuflaje para moverme con comodidad cuando amenazaba pelea. Como en ese momento.

Me apoyé en la pared y me asomé lentamente al pasillo que daba a la entrada. Sonreí. Tal y como había planeado, Alfred se había apiñado frente a la puerta al oír el golpe y el sonido de la cerradura al ser "forzada" por un alfiler, esperando que entrara por ahí para meterme un tiro con la pistola que llevaba en la mano. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? Yo no permitía el tráfico de armas en los barrios bajos. Quizás la abría robado a algún militar.

De todas formas, en el lugar a dónde iría cuando acabara con él no la necesitaría.

Preparé el alambre de espinas, el mismo que había usado con Guetti, oxidado y afilado y di un paso al frente. Alfred no se percató de nada hasta que estuve a menos de un metro de él, hasta que con un movimiento rápido, le pasé el lazo mortífero del alambre por el cuello y tiré de él hacía atrás con brusquedad, clavándoselo en la piel hasta el fondo.

Soltó un grito ahogado por la presión del alambre y las espinas clavándosele sin compasión en él, provocándole heridas no muy profundas, pero que lo matarían por la infección del óxido. La pistola cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Hola, Al. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – él se llevó la mano al cuello, al alambre, rozándolo con los dedos. Su expresión se llenó de horror, pánico y dolor en cuanto adivinó que era aquello que lo estaba asfixiando. O quizás fuera por mi expresión de placer al ver al cerdito en mis brazos, a punto de ser sacrificado. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? Un pajarito rubio me ha dicho que últimamente estás disfrutando mucho con tus nuevos pasatiempos. Caza de maricas y caza de perritos. Los dos, víctimas tan inocentes como niños. Que malvado, Al. – tiré con más fuerza del alambre al notar como intentaba escapar, escurriéndose hacía el suelo. Tiré con tanta fuerza que su cabeza chocó contra mi pecho y sus piernas se doblaron, incapaces de mantener el equilibrio. – Y nadie se ha quejado todavía por tu caza indiscriminada y, si no te hubieras metido con la persona equivocada, nadie se hubiera molestado en intentar tomar represalias contra ti. Tu único pecado ha sido entrometerte en mi camino y por eso… vas a morir. – le susurré al oído y me separé de él, sin soltar el alambre, por supuesto. Tiré de él hacía atrás, obligándolo a ponerse en pie si no quería morir asfixiado y le obligué a seguir mis pasos torpemente hasta la asquerosa cocina.

De un empujón, lo senté en la única silla que se sostenía sobre las cuatro patas y con rapidez y eficacia, até el alambre al respaldo, con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza permaneciera pegada a la silla, provocando que todas y cada una de las espinas se clavaran en su cuello hasta formar una delgada línea de sangre coagulada emanando de su cuello. Alfred tosió. Su cuerpo temblaba como el de un crío y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, rojizos por la presión. Pataleó débilmente antes de que me separara de él y, sonriendo al contemplar su terror, le pateé las rodillas con fuerza. Su cara se crispó en una mueca de intenso dolor y dejó de patalear.

-B-Blaine … - murmuró, con voz gangosa y rota. Entrecerré los ojos y aplasté una de sus rodillas con las botas militares, hasta hacerla crujir débilmente. - ¡Agg! – gorgoteó.

-Esa boca tan sucia no tiene derecho a pronunciar mi nombre. – me agaché de cuclillas frente a él, retirando el pie de su rodilla y apoyé los brazos en las mía, mirándolo fijamente. – No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ahora, me vas a contar en que coño estabas pensando para meterte con mi gente y como mataste a mi perra ayer por la noche. Quiero saber todo lo que le hiciste, con todo lujo de detalles. Todo… - sonreí al detectar el temblor que se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo, convulsionándose de pavor. – Porque voy a hacerte exactamente lo mismo que tú le has hecho a ella…. – su temblor se incrementó. Empezó a sudar como un cerdo y a tartamudear. Los ojos se le aguaron de puro pánico. - ¿Y bien? Empieza…

-L-lo… l-lo-lo siento… - fruncí el ceño, cerrando los puños y haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-¿Te he pedido que supliques como un corderito a punto de ir al matadero? No me hagas repetir la petición…

-P-por favor… por favor… - empezó a suplicar más alto. Ni siquiera se le entendía bien.

Me levanté del suelo, poco dispuesto a escuchar.

-¿No quieres hablar?

-Por… por favor… - me paseé por la apestosa cocina, buscando con la mirada hasta encontrar un cuchillo sucio, lleno de mugre, restos de comida pegado a su hoja afilada. Abrí el grifo y lo bañé en agua. Estaba tan sucio que los restos tardaron en deshacerse y desaparecer por el conducto hasta las cañerías.

-Pues si no quieres hablar, tendré que hacer uso de mi creatividad. Y no sé qué será peor. – pasé el dedo por la afilada hoja y caminé hasta él, que se revolvió. Su camiseta se llenó de sangre por el cuello herido, y no tardaría en desangrarse si seguía cabreándome con sus patéticas súplicas. – Empecemos despacio. – él extendió una mano, moviéndola con histeria, subiendo el volumen de sus súplicas y, divertido por la ironía, le agarré la mano con fuerza, aplastándola. Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente ante mi mirada fascinada por aquello se me estaba pasando por la cabeza. –…Cinco lobitos tiene la loba… - empecé a cantar, alzando el cuchillo frente a su cara.

-¡Aaahh, no, no, no! – gritó.

-Cinco lobitos detrás de la escoba… - empezó a llorar y a gritar, desesperado. Su pánico me hizo ensanchar la sonrisa cundo elegí el dedo meñique para sesgar. – Cinco criós, cinco parió…

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…! – apoyé la hoja afilada en el dedo, rozándolo y le dirigí una mirada llena de malicia a la víctima, riéndome en su rostro demacrado, salpicado de lágrimas.

-Y al menor de ellos, ¡El lobo devoró!

-¡AAAARGHH!

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

-Te lo advierto. Da un paso más y de la patada que te daré en el culo vas a ver las estrellas, ya que disfrutas tanto siendo jodido, Kurt. – de acuerdo. No era el recibimiento que esperaba pero era un comienzo y, joder, como me lo merecía.

Había llegado tarde. Era irónico que después de dos meses sabáticos depresivos, me decidiera a volver a la universidad con dos pares de huevos, habiendo quedado con alguien en la puerta y diera la casualidad de que, precisamente ese día, cuando nunca había llegado tarde en la vida a ningún sitio, mi madre me hubiera pillado durmiendo en su coche todo arañado por Cooper cuando se disponía a ir al trabajo. Se había asustado, y yo también. Porque llegaba tarde.

Menos mal que el horario universitario era tan variable como el alumno quisiera que fuera.

Me había levantado de un salto, saliendo del coche. Había corrido hasta mi cuarto, rebuscando en el armario. Me había vestido y entre mi indumentaria, estaban las botas nuevas y el collar de cuero, por supuesto. Me había maquillado de manera poco exagerada, pero bien notable. Tenía el pelo medio alisado, con volumen y el flequillo a un lado. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a mirarme en el espejo, así que no supe que pinta tenía hasta que me miré en una de las ventanas del bus. Tenía una pinta extraña, muy pálido y unas ojeras algo marcadas, pero en fin… a quien no le gustara, que se jodiera.

Luego recordé que había quedado con Derek en la puerta de la uni… y se me vino el mundo encima.

Todo el mundo me miraba en la universidad y murmuraba. Yo sólo podía sentirme incómodo. Si me hubieran pillado el día anterior, me los habría comido, pero ese día estaba depresivo después de… el sueño.

Algo no iba bien. Lo sentía. Maldad, odio, rabia, dolor… algo no iba bien en Blaine e irremediablemente, eso me afectaba.

De repente, los vi. Elliot y Finn, en las taquillas, observándome con una ceja alzada, impresionados por mi aparición. Coño, no sabía que decirles. Me había portado como un gilipollas egoísta con ellos y me merecía que dejaran de hablarme. Era un maldito cabrón, pero por lo menos, debía disculparme con ellos… al menos…

Así que me acerqué con la mirada baja y…

-Chicos… lo sien…

-Te lo advierto. – soltó Finn de repente. Su mirada se afiló dándole un aspecto felino, amenazante. - Da un paso más y de la patada que te daré en el culo vas a ver las estrellas, ya que disfrutas tanto siendo jodido, Kurt. – su rabia era palpable y natural. Nunca lo había visto tan cabreado, él, el que siempre me había apoyado fuera cual fuera la situación, me acababa de mandar a la mierda.

Miré a Elliot de reojo y él bajó la mirada al suelo. Su cara no expresaba enfado, si no una profunda decepción hacia mí.

-Lo siento… - murmuré. No me atrevía a decir nada más.

-¿Lo sientes como la última vez, después de que te ofreciéramos cobijo en nuestra casa pese a estar más de dos meses sin hablarnos, evitándonos, antes de que te tiraras por la ventana y salieras corriendo sin dar explicaciones en busca de un polvo? Gracias, pero tus disculpas me las meto por el culo. – Finn dio un paso al frente, me dio un ligero empujón con el hombro que me descolocó y pasó por mi lado irradiando rabia. Elliot se quedó frente a mí, quieto, incómodo y con una mueca de dolor en la cara, observándome. – ¡Elliot! – le gritó Finn. Elliot suspiró, negó con la cabeza y anduvo hacía delante, tras él.

O hablaba ahora, o les perdería para siempre.

-¡Sé que estoy cambiando! – les grité. - ¡Pero creí que no les importaría! – Finn me miró entonces con la exasperación pintada en la cara.

-¿Te refieres a eso de ser gay, Kurt? ¿Crees que actuamos así por eso?

-Pu-pues…

-¡Me importa una mierda que a mi mejor amigo le gusten los nabos en lugar de las ostras! ¡No soy un punto intolerante de cabeza cuadrada! ¡Lo que me importa es que ese chico que lo daba todo por sus amigos ahora los da de lado cada vez que se le presente la oportunidad de jugar con una polla! – esa acusación me puso el vello de punta. Sentí una rabia ciega inundarme el pecho. Sería…

-¡Sólo he follado con dos chicos en mi vida y por si no se han dado cuenta, todo esto ha sido culpa suya! – Elliot se puso pálido. Finn abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Culpa nuestra!? ¿Qué coño tengo que ver yo en eso? ¡Fuiste tú quien esa noche te dejaste llevar por Blaine y…!

-¡Porque me dejaste solo para ir a ligar, joder! ¡Los busqué, asustado porque un chico intentaba ligar conmigo y no estaban, así que como personas normales, hablamos, nos conocimos, nos gustamos y nos acostamos! ¡Igual que ustedes con cualquier chica! ¡No tienen derecho a criticarme por eso! – Finn retrocedió, con cara de quien acaba de recibir una hostia.

-¡Tendrás cara! ¿Y lo del otro día también fue culpa nuestra?

-¡No, eso fue culpa mía y por lo menos, lo reconozco! ¡Puede que no haga las cosas bien y que últimamente les esté fallando, pero joder, no soy perfecto y nunca me he metido en sus líos con sus ligues! ¡Dejenme respirar!

-¡No me puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! ¡Voy a partirte la cara para que se te quiten las gilipolleces! –se echó hacia delante, envalentonado, con la vena del cuello hinchada. Nunca, en la vida, había visto semejante expresión en Finn y aún así, no pensaba retroceder.

-¡Pues ven, aquí me tienes! ¡Atrévete alto! – los dos nos embalamos hacia el otro, enseñándonos los dientes, dispuestos a empezar algo de lo que luego, nos arrepentiríamos profundamente cuando, de repente, Elliot se puso en medio y con sus enormes brazos, nos dio un empujón a cada uno que casi nos hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Paren de una jodida vez, pedazo de gilipollas! – ante nuestras expresiones estupefactas, Elliot nos agarró a cada uno del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de nosotros con tanta fuerza, que nuestros pies casi se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo. - ¡Kurt, siempre has sido un niñato mimado incapaz de rechistarnos y con unas ideas impuestas por nosotros, sin necesidad de quejarte, sin ver más allá de tus narices porque tenías todo lo que necesitabas! ¡Siempre has defendido lo que crees justo porque según nosotros, era lo correcto! ¡Toda tu justicia, tus criterios, tu forma de ser te la hemos impuesto nosotros, yo, Finn y tu madre y todo lo que iba más allá, era considerado inmoral para ti, vomitivo! ¡Nunca te hemos dado la oportunidad de replicar! ¡Te lo hemos dado todo masticadito y casi hemos tragado por ti! – por un momento, me quedé en blanco, sin entender nada, sin saber a qué se refería cuando caí en la cuenta…

Sentí un latigazo en el pecho, igual que lo había sentido el día anterior cuando mi madre me descubrió que todo lo que me había enseñado era controlado por una hipocresía absoluta.

Los dientes de Elliot chirriaron con pesar antes de girar la cara hacia Finn y empezar a gritarle.

-¡Y tú, Finn, no tienes que replicarle nada y, joder, yo tampoco! ¡Todo ha sido culpa nuestra por haberlo tratado como un muñeco de porcelana desde que tenemos uso de razón! ¡No le hemos dejado madurar, no le hemos dejado pensar por sí mismo, no le hemos dejado convertirse en un hombre! ¡Creíamos que era un niño indefenso y bueno que se lo merecía todo, un niño al que hemos intentado inculcarle todas nuestras metas, nuestros criterios de justicia! ¡Le hemos mostrado nuestros errores para que él no cometa los mismos y nos hemos olvidado de que para convertirse en un hombre capaz de valerse por sí mismo, debíamos dejarle equivocarse, dejarle apañárselas solo cuando cometiera un error, permitirle tomar sus propias decisiones, no taparle los ojos con un pañuelo de seda y aislarlo de la realidad para que no vea lo cruel que es la vida! ¡Por supuesto, lo hemos malcriado y le hemos vendado los ojos para que dependa siempre de nosotros y nunca aprenda a valerse por sí mismo, encerrándolo en una jaula de oro! - Finn se quedó mudo, en blanco. Sus labios se fruncieron levemente, frotándose con un movimiento desquiciado.

Finn suspiró, intentando relajarse, extendiendo su mirada a las personas que recorrían el pasillo y se nos quedaban mirando y murmurando con rostros curiosos y asombrados. Decidió bajar la voz entonces, mirándonos alternativamente, soltándonos despacio la camiseta. Finn desvió la mirada al suelo, con la barbilla temblorosa y los puños apretados, impotente. Elliot me miró y supe que su rostro debía ser el mismo que un padre tendría a la hora de aconsejar a su hijo cuando este estuviera en una situación difícil.

-Nunca te hemos preguntado qué pensabas con respecto a esto, qué harías tú en esta situación ni qué piensas hacer ahora. Siempre hemos sido nosotros los que hemos decidido por ti, pensando en qué sería mejor para ti según nosotros, pero nunca te hemos preguntado si sería lo mejor para ti según tú mismo. Te hemos enseñado unas leyes, unos principios que debes defender, pero no por qué debes defenderlos y ahora… tu hermano te ha enseñado a preguntarte por qué… y no has encontrado respuestas, es más, te has encontrado solo. ¡Somos nosotros quienes deberíamos pedirte perdón, no tú!

-¿Por qué tienes que decir esto ahora? – pregunté. Estaba cansado de tener que guardar silencio, escuchando como las personas que supuestamente más me querían, me habían estado comiendo el coco para que pensara como ellas desde que nací. - Me siento utilizado y confuso y ahora no sé qué hacer. ¡A buenas horas os dais cuenta de que me habéis tenido atado de pies y manos hasta ahora, y si no hubiera sido porque Blaine me ha abierto los ojos con sus locuras y su manera rebelde de ver las cosas, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que me estaba lavando el cerebro para pensar sin cabeza!

-Lo siento, Kurt… - dijo Elliot. Era increíble como de repente habían cambiado las tornas.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Que lo sientes…? – miré de un lado a otro, dando vueltas sin parar, haciendo rodar los ojos. Estaba furioso y empezaba a sospechar que eso no era sólo cosa mía. Blaine también estaba furioso allá donde estuviera y haciendo lo que fuera. Su furia influía directamente en mí… así que me la tragué porque no era un sentimiento completamente mío, más bien, propio de Blaine. – Está bien. Lo sientes. – Finn alzó la cabeza del suelo y me miró fijamente, meditabundo. - De acuerdo, vale. Lo sientes… - alcé los brazos, fingiendo quitarle hierro al asunto. – Pues vale. No importa, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. – les señalé con un dedo, acusador. – Pero a partir de ahora, yo me ocuparé de mis propios asuntos. Yo tomaré mis propias decisiones y pensaré por mí mismo, ¿Vale? Y… - noté claramente como el amiente se caldeaba, como la culpabilidad les empezaba a corroer por dentro y pensé que yo tampoco tenía derecho a criticarlos por los últimos acontecimientos, que sin duda habían sido mi culpa – Y… ¡Cuando tenga por novia o novio a una guarra o a un putón, prométanme que no esperaran un año entero para decírmelo! – Elliot dejó escapar una suave risita. Finn sonrió, en silencio, pero fue una sonrisa casi forzada. – Les daría un abrazo ahora mismo para hacer las paces, pero la gente nos mira y ya tengo una reputación bastante jodida como para meteros a ustedes también en medio. – Elliot asintió con energía. Se le notaba la efusividad que sentía por la reciente reconciliación. Finn… bueno, no podía decir lo mismo de él. Parecía avergonzado por habérseme echado encima.

De repente, me sentí incómodo. La furia de Blaine, su odio me chocaba de tal forma, que me era casi imposible controlar la rabia que me estaba transmitiendo.

-Tengo… tengo que ir a clase. – me excusé. – Nos vemos luego. – empecé a respirar con ansiedad y antes de que pudieran replicar, les di la espalda y empecé a correr lejos de ellos.

-¡Sí, luego hablamos! – le oí decir a Elliot desde lejos.

Sí, siempre y cuando Blaine lograra tranquilizarse o decidiera salirse de mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, no fui a clase. En cuanto escuchara lo más mínimo, me echaría encima de quien fuera, y estaba seguro de que escucharía de TODO.

Fui al baño. Necesitaba agua para retirar el sudor de mi cara y tranquilizarme un poco, darme un respiro. Llevaba dos horas en la universidad y estaba siendo una prueba dura de superar. Todo eran miradas de desprecio, curiosas, críticas, divertidas, cuchicheos por todas partes. Había tantos rumores, cada uno más alocado, que la realidad se había distorsionado por completo.

Me metí en el baño más cercano. Dos chicos se me quedaron mirando con una ceja alzada. Pasé de ellos y fui directo al lavamanos, con los puños cerrados. No sé qué vieron en mi cara que les hizo mantenerse callados cuando era obvio que querían echárseme encima con burlas obscenas.

De repente, sus móviles sonaron a la vez. Sacudí la cabeza. El olor a marihuana que provenía de los porros que se fumaban me desagradaba. Abrí el grifo y hundí las manos en el agua fría. Vi a través del espejo como se quedaban absortos mirando la pantalla de sus móviles, alzaban la cabeza para mirarse entre ellos, boquiabiertos y luego, clavaron las miradas en mi nuca, con expresión de quien flipaba por completo. Fruncí el ceño, molesto y al ver que no dejaban de mirarme, ni siquiera para aparentar disimulo, me giré y los escudriñé con la mirada.

-¿Quieren una foto mía o qué? – gruñí. Unas risitas ahogadas escaparon de entre sus labios.

-No me lo puedo creer… - empezaron a reír, flipados. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Debía tomar sus risas de subnormales como uno de los efectos del porro? Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, salvo enzarzarme en una pelea de la que posiblemente, saldría mal parado.

-Tú eres el que estaba liado con el bestia ese, el de los rizos, ¿verdad? – ladeé la cabeza, sin contestar. – Entonces, ¿Es verdad que él es tu…? – de repente, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Una mirada clara, de color verde, furioso y protector, fue clavada en mí. El cuerpo atlético y el pelo corto y erizado era inconfundible.

-Derek… - murmuré. Él desvió la mirada a los dos emporrados y entrecerró los ojos, apartándose de la puerta y señalándola con el dedo.

-Largo. – ordenó con voz grave, y como si fuera la palabra de un dios omnipotente, los dos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza, andando hasta la salida, fuera. Me observaron por última vez, con una expresión un tanto escandalizada y asombrada y entonces, Derek cerró la puerta de un portazo y los rasgos que hasta entonces habían estado llenos de furia, cambiaron. Su expresión se relajó hasta dejar entrever una sonrisa más tranquila, más cómoda.

-Te he estado esperando durante más de media hora en la puerta. ¿Qué ha pasado? – me encogí de hombros, también más relajado.

-Un pequeño accidente. Me acosté tarde y no pude levantarme. Coño, por un momento, cuando has aparecido por esa puerta, casi echo a correr. Pensé que venías a meterme una paliza. – se rió. Anduvo hasta mí y apoyó el brazo en el lavamanos. Me parecía increíble como todo había dado una vuelta de tuerca con nuestra relación de odio mutuo. Ahora, todos los movimientos, palabras y acciones de Sparky, me daban a entender que pretendía ligar conmigo como si siempre lo hubiera deseado y de repente, viera una oportunidad.

-Bueno, por lo menos has venido.

-No me quedaba otro remedio después de tus regalitos y notitas. Quiero quedarme los regalos.

-Son tuyos. Si no hubieras venido, tampoco los habría reclamado. Te lo debo. Eso y más. – por un momento me quedé pensativo, intentando averiguar qué tramaba. Pese a todo, seguía siendo incapaz de fiarme de él. Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Intentas comprar mi amistad o algo parecido? – Sparky guardó silencio, pensándolo.

-No. Supongo que no…

-¿Supones?

-Quiero acercarme a ti.

-¿Para qué?

-Para… no lo sé…

-Oh, no lo sabes. – exclamé, con tonito histriónico. – No quiero tus regalos si están repletos de conveniencia o quieres comprarme con ellos, pero estos me los quedo, porque como has dicho, me lo debes después de años y años de humillaciones y demás. – él asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Te arrepientes de haberte gastado el dinero en vano?

-No… si son para ti. – puse los ojos en blanco, empezando a cansarme del juego.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres follar conmigo otra vez?

-Sí. – su sinceridad me azotó con fuerza, descolocándome por completo.

-Oh... Es decir, me has regalado esto a cambio de favores sexuales.

-¡No! – y ese grito también me descolocó. – No… te los he regalado porque me apetecía. Yo me gastaría el dinero en cualquier gilipollez y… no sé porque, pero me hacía ilusión verte con algo que yo te hubiera regalado. – sonrió.

-Sparky… eres raro de cojones.

-Bueno, yo no me enrollo con mi hermano gemelo. – tragué saliva.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? – él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por el hijo de puta que me ha estado acosando durante…

-Vale, vale, eso ha cambiado. Ya no quiero hacerte daño. Ya no es divertido. – aunque esa frase sonara muy poco convincente, suspiré con alivio. Aún seguía preguntándome por qué y una sonrisita afloró de entre mis dientes al entenderlo.

-Ya no es divertido… porque a ti también han empezado a gustarte los hombres. – Sparky me dirigió una mirada escéptica, alzando muchas las cejas.

-¿Perdón? – me reí en su cara. – A ti el rollito con tu hermano te ha dejado flipado.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es que eres un marica reprimido, que finge lo que no es por miedo a lo que la gente piense de él y, como me has visto a mí, enfrentándome solo al mundo, has empezado a sentir curiosidad. Por una vez en tu vida has tenido ganas de gritar y soltarte y has decidido intentarlo, pero despacio, conmigo. Porque sé lo que es ser criticado por los demás y pensaste que te comprendería y te aceptaría porque piensas que todos los maricas son unos promiscuos que solo van detrás del folleteo y, pensaste, yo estoy bueno, así que tengo a Kurt comiendo de la palma de mi mano. – Derek me observaba en silencio, con la boca entreabierta, con unas ganas inmensas de replicar, pero sin saber como hacerlo, qué decir. Porque sabía que lo que yo decía era verdad. – así que te acostaste conmigo para probar, porque desde hacía tiempo, este terreno oscuro te llamaba a gritos y… vaya, te ha gustado tanto que ahora solo piensas en mí, porque soy el único que sabe tu sucio secretito y al único que tienes cogido por los huevos para que no suelte que, en realidad, te gustan las pollas tanto como los coños. ¿Me equivoco? – Derek me fulminó con la mirada. Toda su buena voluntad se transformó de pronto en rabia y eso fue más que suficiente como confesión.

Asentí con la cabeza suavemente y di un paso hacía él, acercándome lo suficiente como para que nuestros torsos se tocaran.

-Primera lección para maricas principiantes. Los maricones, gays u homosexuales son hombres a los que les gustan otros hombres, por lo que, para ser marica, primero tienes que ser un hombre y, te contaré un secretito. Hay mucho más hombre entre maricas, que entre heteros. Nosotros no nos escondemos debajo de las piedras, son ustedes los que nos obligan a hacerlo. Por eso, el día en que tengas los huevos para decir, me gustan los hombres frente a un grupo de heteros que se creen muy machitos, serás un hombre. Hasta entonces, no eres nada. – nunca me he sentido tan a gusto, tan realizado, tan feliz, tan hombre, tan maduro, como en ese momento.

Tan orgulloso de mí mismo.

Me incliné sobre sus labios entreabiertos y le di un leve beso, separándome al instante. Él ni siquiera reaccionó.

-Que tengas suerte, porque vas a necesitarla. – me separé de Derek y le di la espalda, dispuesto a salir de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Estaba seguro de que recordaría esa conversación durante el resto de su vida cuando me agarró del brazo de improviso, apretando con una fuerza inhumana.

-No me desprecies, Kurt. – gruñó y recordé porqué le había llamado Sparky hasta ese momento.

-Mi desprecio es lo único que mereces de mí. – le dirigí una mirada asesina. Noté perfectamente como parte de la ira de Blaine fluía por cada poro de mi cuerpo y permití que durante un instante, tomara posesión de mí. – Odio a la gente manipuladora. Odio que intentes controlarme, sobretodo te odio a ti. ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de ser el muñeco de porcelana! ¡No soy el muñeco de nadie! – la cara de Sparky se crispó de los nervios.

-¡Pero a Blaine sí le permites utilizarte como un muñeco! ¿No? ¡Por supuesto, alguien como tú sólo podría ser el muñeco de un asesino! – moví el codo bruscamente, con toda la intención de hacer lo que hice, de clavarle el codo con toda mi fuerza en la cara. Sparky me soltó al instante y se llevó una mano a la boca, que se impregnó de sangre. Si las miradas matasen… pero en lugar de acabar muerto, apartó la mano de su cara y me pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla, que me hizo ladear la cabeza y tambalearme.

No me pegó tan fuerte como otras veces. Sólo intentó defenderse, pero aún así, la mejilla se me hinchó al instante.

Nos observamos con ira en estado puro, pero en algún momento del combate de miradas, los ojos de Sparky se suavizaron y se dulcificaron. Intentó decir algo, pero yo lo agarré del cuello de la camiseta y tiré de él hacía arriba, levantando el puño justo frente a su cara, dispuesto a golpearle.

Increíblemente, él sólo se encogió y cerró los ojos, sin intención de defenderse. Y yo no fui capaz de golpearle, supongo que porque a pesar de estar conectados, yo no tenía la sangre fría de Blaine.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos al ver que el golpe no llegaba y se me quedó mirando en silencio.

-Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-No te he dado tan fuerte como para que te pongas a llorar.

-No estoy llorando. – y sin embargo, me sorprendió el nudo de sollozos que tenía atascado en la garganta, que me dolía, que me reventaba de dolor. Quizás sí que estuviera llorando y aunque no me faltaran motivos para llorar, en ese momento no entendía cuál de ellos era la causa específica de las lágrimas.

Le solté de la camiseta y sorbí por la nariz, pestañeando, con la vista nublada, intentando reprimirme. Derek suspiró, pasó los brazos por mi espalda, con cuidado, esperando una réplica, pero al no oír ninguna, aplastó sus brazos contra mi espalda, tiró de mí hacia delante y me abrazó, dejando que apoyara la frente en su hombro increíblemente duro.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser una nenaza? – sollocé.

-No eres una nenaza. – sus grandes manos me acariciaron la cabeza, luego bajaron hasta mis mejillas y me apartaron el pelo de la frente. Me alejó de él y aprisionó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, no permitiéndome bajar la cabeza, sólo obligándome a mantener la vista fija en sus ojos. - Aunque me cueste admitirlo… eres un hombre. Quizás eres más hombre que yo. – volví a sorber por la nariz.

-Seguro… - él sonrió… y me besó. Y aunque al principio no estuviera de ánimo para corresponderle, poco a poco mi boca se ablandó, la suya se endureció y su lengua se coló entre mis labios en cuanto le di la menor oportunidad para hacerlo. Me soltó la barbilla y abrí más la boca, enganchándome a su cuello, colando mi lengua en su húmeda cavidad sin miramientos. Nos balanceamos un poco por el movimiento de nuestras bocas sobre la contraria y mi espalda acabó chocando contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño.

Derek separó sus labios de los míos, haciendo un sonido húmedo. Los dos nos miramos en silencio, con la frente apoyada la una en la otra, hasta que mi mano encontró el pestillo del cubículo, lo abrí y con él, se abrió la puerta. Retrocedí hasta introducirme entre esas cuatro paredes estrechas. Sparky se quedó quieto, observando el panorama hasta que con una especie de sonrisa, le agarré de nuevo de la camiseta y le empujé hacía dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared. Él me acorraló con los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué siempre te aprovechas de mis momentos de debilidad? – pregunté. Él se rió y se relamió los labios.

-¿Te alcanzaría algún día si no me aprovechara de ellos?

-Probablemente, no. – volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, con más ganas, menos nervios que la primera vez y más seguridad. Derek ahora se mostraba mucho más seguro y fuerte, con un mayor control de sí mismo y mucho más cómodo.

Empecé a tocarle, y él a mí, por debajo de la camiseta. Sus músculos eran duros y cada vez parecían más grandes. - ¿Vas… - murmuré. Me calló con un beso húmedo y bajó hasta mi cuello, besándome debajo de la oreja. Me tembló todo el cuerpo. - ¿Vas mucho… al gimnasio? – suspiró, con mis manos arañando y apretando sus abdominales. Estaban durísimos.

-Bastante… - me subió la camiseta hasta las axilas, restregando su mano empapada por mis lágrimas a lo largo de mi pecho, hasta el cuello, aplastándome los pezones. – Por lo que veo, hace tiempo que tú no pisas un gimnasio o una piscina. Siempre has sido un canijo larguirucho, pero por lo menos tenías algo de corpulencia cuando entrenabas en la piscina climatizada de la calle Grec. – mis labios quedaron plasmados en su cuello, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, estirando el cuello mientras sentía como sus manos me agarraban el cinturón de los pantalones y empezaban a bajármelo mientras su cuerpo musculoso se restregaba contra el mío, desprendiendo sensualidad. Dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, suspirando. Su polla, bajo los pantalones chocó contra la mía, desnuda y tiesa, libre de toda presión.

Sentí sus labios descendiendo por mi cuerpo, besándome y lamiéndome. Eché de menos los bruscos mordiscos de Blaine y sus caricias rudas, con sus manos fuertes y callosas. ¿Cuándo dejaría de pensar en él?

Sentí el roce de la lengua de Derek alrededor de mi ombligo, bajando más aún hasta el bajo vientre, hasta acariciarme la ingle y el comienzo del vello púbico.

-¿Cuándo me puedo considerar oficialmente maricón? – preguntó. Noté su aliento en la punta de mi pene, endureciéndolo hasta causar dolor. Revolví la cabeza bruscamente.

-Cuando te acuestes con un chico más de una vez… por propia voluntad. – murmuré.

-Entonces, dentro de unos veinte minutos, seré oficialmente un marica… aunque de momento, solo lo sepas tú.

-Hum… - dejé escapar un gruñido y mis manos acabaron acariciando su pelo corto y rubio, suave y muy espeso. – Oye… - lo llamé, antes de que mi polla se hundiera en su boca. Él me miró, expectante. - ¿Cómo sabes que… entrenaba en la piscina climatizada de la calle Grec? – acababa de caer en la cuenta de que yo nunca había mencionado nada al respecto y muy pocas personas, entre ellas, mi madre, Elliot y Finn, sabían que había sido miembro de un club de natación. - ¿También has mirado eso en los expedientes de tu padre? – Derek se rió.

-No… digamos que no te acosaba solo para pegarte. – alcé una ceja, sin entender nada. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de mi polla mientras la otra, tanteaba mi entrada con los dedos, acariciándome los huevos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con… ¡Ah… oh, dios, Derk…!

Aunque fuera un acosador en el pasado, Derek prometía como nuevo marica, eso seguro.

Pese a todo lo que me hizo después, el desasosiego, la cólera, el dolor y la desesperación no desaparecieron del todo…

Y no desaparecerían hasta mucho después…

**8888888888888**

By Blaine.

La escena debía resultar de lo más macabra y despiadada para todo aquel que no fuera yo. El suelo estaba empapado en sangre, mezclado con meado de un cerdito cobardica. Hacía más de dos minutos que me había retirado de la víctima y me había sentado cómodamente en el sofá, fumándome un cigarrillo con tranquilidad, descansando de la tortura, encendiendo y apagando constantemente el mechero.

El olor a sangre y meado empezaba a molestarme, al igual que los gemidos agónicos de lo que quedaba de Alfred.

Le había amputado cinco dedos, dos de una mano y tres de otra. Incluso había sido compasivo. No le había cortado los pulgares, los más útiles de los diez dedos. De todas formas, empezó a gritar como un loco cuando le acerqué el mechero a las amputaciones para que cicatrizaran pronto y dejaran de sangrar, aunque, en realidad, lo había hecho para que sufriera más y me mostrara esa cara de terror que en ciertos momentos, me divertía.

Como el muy cerdo no callaba, tuve que hacerle callar de un puñetazo en la boca. Se le cayeron dos dientes y se desmayó por unos instantes, pero se despertó enseguida cuando le acerqué el mechero a las orejas y clavé el cuchillo entre sus piernas, rajándole la ropa, haciéndole una leve herida en la ingle. Entonces se meó encima y yo empecé a aburrirme.

-Me aburro mucho. Esto empieza a hacerse repetitivo. Yo te ataco y tú gritas, siempre lo mismo acaba siendo aburrido, como una película porno. – le di una última calada al cigarrillo y me levanté del sofá. Lo apagué en su pierna y él se encogió, gimoteando, sin fuerza para más. – Me pregunto si tú te acabaste aburriendo en algún momento determinado tras media hora de incansable movimiento contra Ross, mientras él se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando huir de tus patadas y te suplicaba que pararas de una vez, porque le hacías daño y no podía más. Y tú y tus colegas, aburridos de sus patéticas súplicas… le pisaste la cabeza. – sus lágrimas se intensificaron. Nunca había visto llorar nunca a nadie con tanta intensidad. Movió la boca para decir algo, pero yo lo interrumpí. – Supongo que también tu acabaste aburriendo de patear a mi perra, de romperle las patas, de hacerla sufrir y, pensaste, solo es una perra, solo es un animal… - no me di cuenta de que la voz empezó a temblarme de cólera mencionando a Guetti hasta que nuestras caras estuvieron tan cerca, que sentí su último aliento de vida chocando contra mi nariz. – y como sólo es un animal, podemos experimentar con ella, abrirle el canal, desde las patas traseras hasta el cuello… total, no siente nada, solo es un animal. – ladeé la cabeza, intentando escuchar su murmullo inteligible. - ¿Qué? Habla más alto…

-S-so… solo…

-¡Más alto! – incluso pude oír desde cierta distancia el latido alocado de su corazón.

-S-solo… solo eran un… marica… - sollozó, llorando a lágrima viva. - … Un marica y un perro… - abrí la boca de par en par, fingiendo sorpresa y disgusto. Sabía que tarde o temprano, soltaría algo parecido.

-¿Te crees mucho mejor que un perro? ¿Mucho mejor que un marica? Apuesto a que si el muerto hubiera sido Black, habrías dicho, pero si solo era una rata judía… pues te contaré un secreto… - le agarré la cara con las manos, ejerciendo toda la presión que pude en ella, con la clara intención de partirle el cráneo. Pero me contuve en el último momento y solo le obligué a mirarme fijamente. Estaba tan aterrorizado, que se me hacía extraño que aún no se hubiera cagado encima. – Yo… soy uno de los millones de maricas que siguen vivos y desean tu muerte, por puto homófobico que atenta contra mí por cuestión de gustos. Yo soy el dueño del perro al que mataste, el cual, valía más que tu miserable vida de cerdo doméstico. Yo… soy amigo de un judío y, ese judío vale mucho más que tú. Supongo que un ultranacionalista como tú, excusara todos sus crímenes por el bien de su patria. Pues siento tener que decírtelo, pero la patria no te quiere, se avergüenza de ti por ser tan repulsivo. Si quieres acabar siendo un asesino que defiende el nazismo, una de las vergüenzas que acompañará la historia de "nuestra patria" toda la vida… ¡Al menos ten los cojones de enfrentarte a las consecuencias como un hombre, puto neonazi! – le solté bruscamente, provocando que las espinas del alambre se clavaran aun más en su cuello. Él tosió con violencia, respirando con dificultad.

Entonces decidí acabar con todo, cansado de tanta mierda.

-¿Qu-qué ha-haces? – le oí preguntar cuando me vio dirigirme hacía el contador del gas y abrir la llave, cargándomela de un fuerte tirón.

-Lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando te cansaste de Ross y de Guetti… acabar con el estorbo. – se quedó mudo, más pálido de lo que estaba. Parecía un muñeco diabólico impregnado en sangre, dispuesto a perseguirte hasta en tus peores pesadillas.

-No… n-no pensarás… - el olor a gas impregnó la sala rápidamente mientras yo cerraba la ventana de la cocina, con intención de aislarlo en aquella única sala, cuanto más, mejor.

-Ha sido muy divertido jugar contigo. No… mentira. En realidad ha sido aburrido… - le di la espalda, caminando hacia la salida cuando su débil voz, empezó a llamarme. Me encantaba ese tono temeroso, desesperado.

-No… no me dejes aquí… por favor… no lo hagas… - sonreí. Me di la vuelta y le miré, sabiendo de antemano que sería la última vez que le vería… entero.

-Tranquilo, voy a dejarte con un amiguito. – le mostré el mechero con el que había estado jugueteando un buen rato antes de echarme encima suya para amenazarle y lo sacudí frente a su mirada de pánico. – Se llama fuego… y te acompañará hasta que se te caiga el cuerpo a trozos y se te derritan hasta los huesos.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! – empezó a gritar, balanceándose con histeria sobre la silla. El muy imbécil solo provocaba que las espinas se le clavaran más y más en el cuello, los tobillos y alrededor de las muñecas. La sangre volvió a emanar de las amputaciones de sus dedos.

-Da igual. Vas a morir de todas formas aunque sea desangrado. Pero si te dejo desangrarte, te acabarás desmayando y no sentirás la muerte recorriéndote el cuerpo cuando por fin, palmes. No sufrirás porque estarás inconsciente. No sentirás el miedo y esa forma de morir sería demasiado aburrida y lenta. Mejor… arder. – de los fuerte espasmos que sufría su cuerpo, la silla cayó al suelo con él. Gritó cuando las espinas se clavaron hasta el fondo en sus venas. Yo cerré los ojos unos segundos. Olía tanto a gas que empecé a adormilarme. Cuando llegara a casa, dormiría todo el día hasta la noche. Luego, iría a por los compinches de Alfred y me ocuparía de que sufrieran su misma suerte.

Sacudí el mechero un poco, apoyando el dedo en el gatillo.

-También deberías haber sabido, antes de entrometerte, que adoro el fuego. Me encantan los fuegos artificiales y podría estar horas observando una pequeña llamarada. Disfrutaré mucho observando las llamas que te tragarán y te consumirán poco a poco. – y por fin, se quedó quieto, paralizado. Por fin captó que como se moviera unos centímetros más, sufriría la atadura del alambre sin necesidad. Por fin pareció resignarse a la llegada de la muerte, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Seguían llorando con desesperación y mi cuerpo, todo yo, se reflejaba en el pánico del que estaban impregnadas sus pupilas. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, la venganza sabía a gloria.

Mientras apretaba el gatillo del mechero, sumergido en una especie de cámara lenta, una imagen se me pasó por la cabeza…

El Muñeco me miraba fijamente, a los pies de Alfred, esperando junto a mí, el fin… y de repente, ¡Pam! Se oyó el estruendo de la puerta principal al revotar contra la pared al ser abierta y unos brazos me agarraron, se me echaron encima, entre gritos, embistiéndome contra el suelo. Caí de costado. El mechero chocó contra el marmol, deslizándose varios metros más allá, lejos de mi alcance.

El gas penetró en mis fosas nasales con fuerza, haciendo reacción con el golpe que me había llevado en la cabeza al caer. Durante unos segundos, me quedé atontado, adormeciéndome.

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaine despierta, corre, vamos! – oí los gritos distorsionados alrededor de mi cabeza trastocada. Unos golpes en la cara me espabilaron y me hicieron abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la cabeza rubia, casi platina, de Jeff. Su expresión irradiaba desesperación. - ¡La pasma, la pasma! – por un momento me pregunté de dónde coño había salido, hasta que esa palabra chocó en mi cerebro con toda su fuerza. Me levanté a trompicones. - ¡Vámonos, corre! – tiró de mí, empujando hacia la salida.

-¡Y una mierda, antes me lo cargo! – Jeff me metió otro duro empujón hacia la puerta, insistiendo. Empecé a oír sirenas a lo lejos.

-¡Ya ha tenido suficiente!

-¡No, no está muerto!

-¡Ya volveremos a por él!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ahora! ¡Tengo que matarlo ahora!

-¡La pasma, joder!

-¡Que le follen a la pasma! –intenté quitármelo de encima y de repente, el rostro de Jeff se crispó y alzó el puño, pegándome en plena cara, haciéndome retroceder y llevarme la mano a la boca y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había agarrado de los rizos y me arrastró fuera, casi tirándome al suelo por el camino. Caí de rodillas frente a su moto. Vi dos coches de policía a lo lejos, con el molesto sonido de la sirena retumbando por todo el barrio.

-¡Sube! – me gritó Jeff, montado ya. Le miré con frustración, temblando de rabia. - ¡SUBE! – y no tuve muchas más opciones.

Me monté detrás de él, agarrándole de la cintura con los puños cerrados y la moto salió disparada a ciento cincuenta de golpe, con nosotros encima.

-¡Me cago en tus muertos, Jeff! ¡Me cago en tus putos muertos! – oía el zumbido de la moto, casi volando bajo nosotros y el ruido de los coches patrulla a nuestras espaldas, demasiado lejos como para darnos alcance. Jeff redujo la marcha en contadas ocasiones, metiéndose entre los callejones y volviendo a acelerar una vez atravesado el túnel que daba directamente a la autopista. Adelantó a todos los coches que conducían por ella, provocando más de un frenazo accidentado a los conductores, llevándose un buen susto.

-¡Joder! ¡Para, para, para ahora! – Jeff no me hizo ni puto caso. De hecho, aceleró. Dio la vuelta a toda la autopista, rodeando la ciudad entera, dando vueltas hasta que, finalmente, tomó la carretera vieja, la trasera. Es decir, la entrada a los barrios bajos.

Aunque la policía estaba en el mismo barrio bajo, probablemente atendiendo al cabrón de Alfred en esos momentos, ellos estaban en una punta y nosotros en la otra. Los barrios bajos ocupaban casi más de la mitad de Westerville, que era inmensa.

Jeff no parecía tener la intención de parar, hasta que, cansado de su chulería y aún rabioso, le golpeé el hombro con el puño cerrado. La moto se tambaleó, pero Jeff tomó el control con rapidez, aunque no se atrevió a remontar la marcha y redujo la velocidad, frenando poco a poco, aparcando en uno de los muchos descampados desiertos propios de los barrios bajos.

Antes incluso de que la moto se detuviera del todo, ya me había tirado sobre Jeff y lo había derrumbado sobre el suelo arenoso, aplastándolo con mi peso. La moto cayó de lado dos metros más allá.

-¿Quién ha llamado a la policía? – pregunté. Él se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. - ¿¡Quién coño ha llamado a la policía!?

-¡Yo, yo he llamado a la policía! – lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía…

Lo levanté sacudiéndolo por los hombros y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara, justo dónde me había golpeado a mí unos minutos antes. Él volvió al suelo, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Eres una sucia maricona traidora!

-¡Sí, y gracias a eso, tú estás vivo! – le pegué una hostia en la cara, y volví a sacudirle para que me mirara fijamente, con el temor que había expresado la noche anterior. Todavía tenía el labio roto del mordisco que le había dado. Todavía sangraba y sentía el dolor de la paliza propinada por Alfred y los suyos al intentar ayudar a Ross, y encima, me venía con chulerías. Encima de que había intentado llevar a cabo su venganza, el muy desagradecido. Encima de que iba a cumplir uno de sus caprichos.

-¡No te metas en medio, Jeff! ¡No te metas o te mataré!

-¡A este paso, tú morirás antes que yo! ¡Has intentado matarte allí dentro!

-¡No, iba a matarlo a él!

-¡Y tú ibas a acompañarlo hasta la puerta del mismo infierno! ¿¡Te crees que soy gilipollas!? ¿¡Qué no he visto como sostenías el mechero, como ibas a encenderlo en medio de todo ese gas contigo en medio!? ¡El que quería morir eras tú, no él! – por un instante me quedé en blanco, sin saber qué contestar a eso. La respiración de Jeff era irregular. Su corazón latía tan rápido como un colibrí batiendo las alas.

-Eso… a ti no te importa. – conseguí decir, al fin, y lo solté sobre la arena, levantándome y alejándome de él. Él se quedó tumbado, suspirando.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. – sólo quería volver, tumbarme en la cama, taparme con la sábanas hasta arriba y no salir de allí hasta dentro de un par de días. Durmiendo, bebiendo, fumando, haciéndome pajas, pensando en Kurt… me daba igual. Sólo quería encerrarme en mi pocilga particular y no salir de allí.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! – Jeff se puso en medio otra vez, levantándose del suelo y poniéndose delante, con las manos en alto. Se había quedado hecho un asco, con el pelo y la ropa llena de arena y la sangre todavía descendiendo por su barbilla. - ¡Sí que me importa! Tú… ¡Me importas! – puse los ojos en blanco. Levanté los brazos, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-Y te quiero. Mucho…

-Joder. ¡Esto es ridículo! – lo aparté sin cuidado alguno, pasando de él y volviendo a seguir el camino hacía casa, desecho. Definitivamente, la última confesión me había reventado.

-¡No es ridículo! ¡Me gustas desde que era un niño! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! – me gritó y sentí vergüenza ajena.

-¿Qué coño sabrá una maricona como tú de amor? ¡Y no me contestes, no quiero saberlo! – y el muy condenado me seguía.

-¡Vale, lo entiendo, entiendo que yo no te guste y… sé que estás loco por ese tal Kurt, pero…! – salí del descampado y me giré, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-No estoy loco por nadie… ¡Y no hables de Kurt, joder!

-Después de diez años, creo que me merezco algo de consideración.

-¿Consideración? Tú no sabes lo que es eso. – la mirada de Jeff me recordaba a las miradas de los vendedores ambulantes. No me dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera lo que quería oír. – Te consideraba uno más… ¿no tienes suficiente con eso?

-Sabes que no. – desencajé la mandíbula, hasta los huevos.

-¿Tendrás suficiente con un polvo?

-No.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas. Uno… solo uno y punto. Decide. – Jeff tragó saliva.

-¿Y después qué?

-Pues tendrás que conformarte con pensar en mí en silencio. Mejor eso a nada, ¿no? – él bajó la cabeza, clavando la vista en la arena. Se toqueteó el pelo arenoso, pensativo. – Pues piénsalo… pero no te me acerques hasta que te decidas y después, no quiero oír ni una palabra sobre amor en lo referido a mí. – pronuncié la palabra amor con desdén, sintiendo una aversión tan grande con su simple mención, que tuve que escupir a un lado.

-Te quiero, Blaine. ¿Eso tampoco es suficiente para ti? O mejor dicho, ¿Soy yo o Aaron o cualquier otro suficiente para ti?

-No. – me encogí de hombros, riéndome por lo estúpido de la pregunta. - ¿No lo entiendes, Jeff? Yo me basto por mí mismo. Soy autosuficiente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó, con un tono irónico que me cabreó. – Pues hace quince minutos, con un mechero en la mano, a punto de prenderte fuego junto a la escoria, no lo parecías. – mi reacción fue curiosa. Por unos instantes, me debatí interiormente entre si pegarle una paliza y rematar la faena, o acabar con semejante estupidez y tirármelo de una vez. Por unos instantes, sentí a Kurt… o algo parecido a él. Era como tenerlo delante versión rubia y demacrada, pero luego recordé que si de verdad fuera Kurt, ya me habría roto la nariz un par de veces.

Así que, suspirando, cansado, harto, muerto… le di la espalda y seguí mi camino.

Y Jeff empezó a seguir el mío otra vez, arrastrando su moto maltrecha, detrás de mí, dónde siempre estaría, detrás… o debajo. Como un muñeco más.

-¡Tienes mucha suerte, Jeffy! – le grité, diez metros por delante de él, una vez divisé mi casa a cierta distancia y, aparcada justo en frente, esa furgoneta vieja tan característica, a la que tanto odiaba. Jeff alzó una ceja, sin entender a que venía la frasecita irónica. Detuve el paso y una vez me hubo alcanzado y él mismo pudo observar la furgoneta, frunció el ceño.

-Vaya… pero si es…

-¡Sí, el papi de Blaine ha vuelto! ¡Mi puto viejo! ¡Mierda! – gruñí. De repente había perdido todas las ganas de volver a mi pocilga. – Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera matado por ahí y esta vez, no volviera.

-Por lo menos tienes un padre de quién quejarte. – ignoré su comentario y seguí andando, encogiéndome de hombros. Mientras andaba rumbo al más oscuro de los infiernos, me di cuenta de que alguien más nos seguía.

Bueno, en realidad, me seguía a mí, porque obviamente, Jeff no era perseguido por un Muñeco diabólico las veinticuatro horas del día.

Me pregunto… de todas las cosas que he hecho, ¿Cuál de ellas se merece este martirio? Solo una.

Y me vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Tan mala ha sido? ¿De verdad merezco esto? Obviamente sí, el villano se merece cualquier cosa.

Porque uno de los dos debía ser el villano de la historia para que el otro, pudiera ser el bueno que viviera feliz en su país multicolor. Y, tal y como fui destinado, me toca a mí pudrirme entre la mierda para que el otro sea feliz.

El villano y el honrado. Esa es la historia de Blaine y Kurt. El villano y el honrado.

Y la historia ha acabado tal y como debía haber acabado. Con un final feliz para el honrado y uno infeliz para el villano.

No puedo pedir más.


	34. CAPITULO 8 PARTE I SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Un poco de interacción sexual entre Blaine/Jeff.**

**CAPITULO 8 PARTE I**

By Kurt.

Me entretuve más tiempo del necesario intentando peinarme el pelo con los dedos en el baño. No podía salir con todo el pelo revuelto, como un loco recién salido del manicomio por culpa de un polvo. Aunque, de todas formas, por estropear un poco más mi reputación, tampoco iba a morir. Claro, que a Derek no le convenía.

-Oye… - lo llamé. Él ya estaba perfectamente arreglado, con la ropa en su sitio y el pelo revuelto, como siempre. Joder.

Sparky clavó su mirada en mí a través del espejo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que ha pasado hoy aquí? Porque me están entrando muchas ganas de decirlo. – él se rió, aunque con una mueca algo tensa.

-Te devolvería la jugada haciendo un millón de copias de tu expediente y el de tu hermano y los lanzaría desde la azotea para que todo el mundo vea cuan íntima relación mantenían.

-Que extremista.

-De todas formas, tampoco ha pasado tanto. – puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo un puchero.

-¿Es que nunca has ido a planificación familiar? No se debe hacer el amor sin condones o puedes coger cosas malas. Especialmente si eres hombre. Y especialmente yo, que soy pasivo.

-Lo recordaré para la próxima vez. Siempre llevaré un condón de emergencia para estos casos. – yo fruncí el ceño, apartándome del espejo, una vez más o menos arreglado.

-¿Quién dice que vaya a haber una próxima vez? – Sparky desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿No te gusto como… novio?

-¡Ja! ¡Tú no quieres ser mi novio! Ser novios significa respetar al otro, gustarse de una manera especial, querer estar con él a todas horas, cuando no estés con él desear estar con él, mandarse mensajitos al móvil para decirle algo, aunque no tenga la menor importancia y lo único que quieras saber es que está bien y que está pensando en ti. Quererle solo para ti. Sentirte feliz con sólo oír su voz. Notar un calorcito agradable en la boca del estómago, sentir los nervios a flor de piel, estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él… y saber que él también estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. – bajé la cabeza y suspiré. Acababa de recordar porque estaba en esa situación tan desagradable.

-Eso no es ser novios. Eso es estar enamorado.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? – Sparky ladeó la cabeza. Sus dientes chirriaron por el roce entre sí.

-Una vez conocí a una chica… no sabía hablar bien el inglés, era francesa, no, en realidad, fue adoptada por una familia francesa. Su verdadera familia era de china y por eso tenía rasgos orientales. Era preciosa, lista, amable, simpática, con el pelo corto, castaño y liso, como tú… - sus ojos se clavaron en mi nuca con expresión soñadora. Lo vi a través del espejo. – Pero no fue suficiente. Para mis padres nunca fue suficiente y supongo que para las personas originarias de Ohio tampoco lo era. No sé si es porque era francesa o china, pero lo que estaba claro es que no era de aquí.

-No somos unos cabrones… como el resto del mundo parece creer a veces.

-Oh, sí que lo somos. Estamos repletos de prejuicios que hemos heredado de esos putos… nazis.

-No. – dejé de mirarme en el espejo y me di la vuelta para dejar de ver mi cara y recordar la de Blaine, plasmada en mi reflejo. Era curioso. Nunca nos vi parecido alguno cuando estábamos juntos, pero ahora, cada vez que me miraba en el espejo, me dolía ver cuanto me parecía a él. Me dolía ver que él estaba al otro lado del espejo y que yo no podía alcanzarle. – Cualquier persona que le eche la culpa a su familia por su odio a los homosexuales, a los inmigrantes, a los negros, a los pobres, a los enfermos mentales… solo puede ser llamada estúpida irresponsable. La educación de nuestros padres nos afecta, pero… siempre podemos elegir. – Derek asintió con la cabeza débilmente, con pesar. Luego se encogió de hombros. Podía ver con claridad la inconformidad pintada en su cara. – No lo crees así ¿no?

-No es eso. Simplemente, no es tan fácil como lo pintas porque… ¿elegirías a un pobre pordiosero antes que a tu familia solo porque lo consideres correcto? Yo creo que no. – en eso tenía razón. Supongo que yo no elegiría defender la integridad de un demente si eso significara perder a mi madre.

Claro, que yo había defendido la integridad de los homosexuales…

-Yo he defendido a los homosexuales de la hipocresía de mi madre. – él alzó una ceja, divertido por mi afirmación.

-Kurt… tú eres homosexual. Claro que los defiendes porque la homofobia te afecta directamente. Pero ¿Crees que un hetero que ve con buenos ojos la homosexualidad defendería a los maricas de la opinión de sus padres? Sigo sin verlo claro.

-Sí, bueno… supongo que es verdad. No es tan fácil como parece. – empezaba a sentirme incómodo allí dentro. Derek me miraba de una forma que no sabía como clasificar. No tenía malas intenciones, pero resultaba intimidante. – Tú… ¿me defenderías a mí? – murmuré. No tenía que haberlo dicho, joder.

-Quizás… supongo que sería cuestión de ponerse en situación. Quizás te defendiera, o quizás no. No lo sé. – bueno, por lo menos era sincero.

-Volvamos a clase. Aún puedo recuperar filosofía si me lo propongo. – le di la espalda y me dirigí hacia la puerta, agarrando el pomo dispuesto a salir cuando sentí el aliento helado de Derek chocando contra mi nuca.

-Las personas pueden enamorarse más de una vez, Kurt. La chica de la que te he hablado solo es uno de mis dos enamoramientos utópicos, inalcanzables. Hay otra persona a la que siempre he estado observando de cerca, desde que era un crío que mordía ceras de colores en el parvulario, pero hasta hace poco, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera tratarse de amor, más que de una obsesión. – el pulso se me aceleró de golpe y me recordó a la aceleración, el subidón de adrenalina que se siente en una montaña rusa cuando va a más de cien por segundo, subiendo, bajando, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, colgado de uno de los andenes, elevándote en el cielo. Y de repente, el bajón final que te hace morderte la lengua de puros nervios y deseos de que el movimiento acelerado no decaiga, no termine.

Le miré de reojo, sintiendo escalofríos de puro placer y excitación, pero seguí de cara a la pared, incapaz de darme la vuelta y encararle de nuevo.

-¿Y tú, Kurt? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien o… sigues enamorado de alguien? – cuando quería podía ser un auténtico cabrón, restregándome por la cara que ese alguien no me aceptaba, que era un sentimiento unilateral. Por supuesto, sabía que ese alguien era Blaine.

-Sí. – contesté. – Pero a diferencia de tu romance con esa chica, el que no era suficiente para él, era yo. – no quería tener que aguantar otro interrogatorio, así que abrí la puerta de un tirón y salí de allí casi corriendo, a paso ligero, dándole la espalda.

Caminé rumbo a clase, donde me tocaba filosofía en menos de diez minutos. La profesora siempre tardaba alrededor de quince minutos en llegar, a saber porque. Aún así, no me convenía hacerla esperar. Desde que me pilló mandando mensajitos a Blaine en pleno examen y le mordí la mano en un arranque desesperado para que no los leyera en voz alta, me tenía enfilado.

Aún así, la única verdad era que no quería entrar en esa cámara de tortura psicológica. Todo el mundo mirándome, murmurando sobre lo que había pasado con Blaine hacía ya casi tres meses, preguntándose donde me había metido hasta entonces, si habría estado encerrado en un psiquiátrico por culpa de lo ocurrido. No tenía ganas de entrar, para nada, pero el ver a Sparky desde lejos, acercándose a mí, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, me hizo abrir la puerta de golpe y meterme cuando aún no estaba mentalmente preparado.

Cincuenta pares de ojos se clavaron en mí de inmediato y el silencio se hizo dueño de la situación de repente, de golpe. Tragué saliva con fuerza, con el corazón dando saltos sobre mi pecho y, casi con piernas temblorosas, me adentré en aquella marabunta de insectos venenosos que me observaban con muecas de incredulidad, asombro, desprecio y repugnancia.

Algo no iba bien. La gente no me miraba así solo por saber de sobra que era gay y que había roto con Blaine. No.

Pasaba algo. Y sentí escalofríos cuando me senté frente a mi mesa en silencio, sospechando. Y de buenas a primeras, tan pronto como se habían ido, los murmullos estallaron por toda la clase.

-¡No puede ser!

-Sabía que era un marica de esos que le dan a todo, pero esto…

-Joder, estoy flipando. Es… vomitivo…

-No quiero hablar de eso. ¡Qué asco!

-¡Pero es que es fuertísimo!

-¡Pobre Natalie! ¡Y pensar que tiene que cargar con la reputación de haber salido con alguien como… eso!

-Me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, ¡Pero esto es de locos!

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Me pregunto qué hace aquí. Estará estudiando psicología para tratarse a sí mismo porque otra cosa…

-¡Dios mío, alguien que hace esas cosas debería estar en la cárcel!

-Creo que ni siquiera es legal. De todas formas, vaya escándalo.

Murmullos por todas partes, murmullos y miradas repletas de repugnancia. Eso era una pesadilla y ni siquiera sabía de qué coño hablaban.

Y todos con los móviles en la mano, burlándose de lo que había en las pantallas. Notaba como la ansiedad me consumía por dentro y giré la cabeza para esquivar todas esas miradas repletas de asquedad.

En cuanto me giré, vi a Derek, que acababa de entrar por la puerta y observaba todo con el ceño fruncido, escuchando en silencio. No parecía tener idea de qué iba aquello.

Y, de repente, un grito me estalló en la cabeza.

-¡Eh, Kurt, marica! – eran amigos de Derek, los reconocí en seguida. Se reían a carcajada limpia. - ¿¡Por qué no nos vamos tú y yo al baño y jugamos a los muñecos!? ¿Me harías una mamada si te lo pidiera? – tragué saliva, intentando devolver a su sitio el corazón que se me salía por la boca. Me ruboricé por completo al oír como la clase entera empezaba a reír.

Pero eso no fue lo más doloroso. El otro amigo de Derek, otro de los de la pandilla con la que se solía juntar, gritó:

-¡Serás gilipollas, hombre! ¡Si no eres su hermano, no tiene gracia!

Y risas. Risas resonando en mi cabeza, haciendo eco, carcajadas, gritos obscenos, insultos. Pero lo que nunca se me olvidaría en la vida sería esa frase. Esa única frase.

"¡Si no eres su hermano, no tiene gracia!"

Petrificado. Pensamiento en blanco, temblores, dolor, humillación, acribillar, lágrimas, gritos, carcajadas, odio, rabia, soledad, traición, callejón sin salida, fin de la vida, defunción.

Muerte.

Quiero morir.

Muerte.

Mátenme.

Muerte.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

¡Quiero morir!

Y esos pensamientos eran míos… sólo míos.

Noté algo golpeándome la cabeza, con fuerza. Un borrador. Me habían tirado el borrador de la pizarra. ¿Y qué?

Me levanté de la silla. Las piernas me temblaban como dos flanes y tuve que quedarme quieto, como una estatua, para no caer.

-Míralo. Se ha quedado petrificado.

-Está blanco como la leche. Este se desmaya, va directo al suelo, ¿Qué te apuestas?

-Pues yo no lo pienso recoger. Que lo hubiera pensado antes de dejar que su propio hermano… - giré la cabeza con rapidez, clavando los ojos que notaba abiertos de par en par en el grupo de chicas que chismorreaban, como un coro de viejas cotillas alrededor de información fresca, íntima de alguien a quien podían criticar para hacer de su vida algo más amena.

Ellas se echaron hacía atrás en sus sillas casi de inmediato, mirándome con tanto asco y con tantos deseos explícitos de gritarme que no las mirara, que no me atreviera a acercarme para que no les contagiara una enfermedad inexistente. O quizás sí que existía. Quizás pensaban que estaba enfermo.

Y aún así, me atreví a dar dos pasos hacía ellas, que retrocedieron casi al unísono e, ignorando sus muecas de desprecio, cogí la mano en la que reposaba el móvil de una de ellas. La agarré con precipitación y mis ojos se clavaron en la pantalla, con una ansiedad palpable recorriéndome el cuerpo. Con los nervios a flor de piel.

Casi pude sentir como el cuerpo se me resquebrajaba, una vez más, cuando vi el mensaje de texto recibido. En él había una única afirmación.

"Kurt, nacido en el hospital provincial de Ohio el 14-9-89, junto a su hermano, Blaine, quince minutos después."

Y bajo dicha frase, se veían las fotos en miniatura de Blaine y yo, las fotos de nuestro DNI, para verificarlo cruelmente.

El mensaje que acababa de destruir mi vida, de clasificarme como un inmoral desarmado frente a cientos de personas, como un pervertido, como un cerdo sin escrúpulos, había sido escrito y enviado con tanta frialdad, que la persona que lo había enviado no parecía ser consciente de la facilidad con la que me había hundido hasta el fondo en un pozo… y esta vez, no había salida. No veía nada que consiguiera sacarme a flote, por ninguna parte.

Solo, y ahogándome, hasta el fondo.

-¡Quita, joder! – la chica, con la que había hablado un par de veces a lo largo del curso, apartó la mano bruscamente y la sacudió con fuerza. – No te me acerques, coño. ¡Maldito enfermo pervertido! – me escupió a la cara. Otra puñalada más y, sin embargo, ya ni siquiera la sentía.

Me giré, dándoles la espalda y caminé con toda la velocidad que me permitieron mis piernas temblorosas hacía la salida, cerrando los párpados con fuerza, rogando que solo fuera una pesadilla, una pesadilla más. Como todas las demás. Pero cada insulto, cada risotada, cada murmullo que escuchaba, me arrastraba a la realidad sin compasión, entre humillaciones.

A pesar de que intentaba no oír nada. Pero lo escuchaba todo. Y me estaba matando.

Sentí como algo se interponía en mi camino y mi pierna chocó contra ese algo, otra pierna que me acababa de hacer la zancadilla, haciéndome tropezar y precipitarme sobre el suelo, pero para mi sorpresa u horror, Derek me agarró antes de que cayera, sosteniéndome con firmeza.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ni siquiera me detuve a intentar analizar su mirada para saber que ocultaba tras ella. Me aparté de un salto, chocando contra la puerta de la clase, como si en lugar de haberme cogido, me hubiera pegado.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… nunca debí fiarme de ti. – la voz me temblaba tanto y lo dije en un tono tan bajo, que dudé que me hubiera escuchado. Aún así, su rostro era un cuadro repleto de expresiva ansiedad y confusión. Frustración… o eso aparentaba.

Otra vez. Otra vez me habían dado jaque mate.

-Yo no he sido, Kurt. – dijo. Con el coro de gritos y carcajadas era casi inaudible. – Te juro que yo no he sido, Kurt. Te lo juro, te lo prometo por lo que más quieras… yo no he… - de repente, uno de los amigos de Derek, uno de los que me habían insultado, el que había dicho aquella frase que nunca olvidaría, le rodeó los hombros a Derek con actitud amistosa, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué pasa Derk? ¿También tú vas a pedirle al muñeco que te la chupe? – y volvió a reírse como un desquiciado.

Derek se puso blanco y ambos cruzamos una mirada rápida. Debía haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos en ese momento. Debí haber gritado que a quién tenían que pedirle que se la chupara era a él, al mismísimo Derek, ya que tanto había disfrutado haciéndolo conmigo… pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta y ni un murmullo más salió de mi boca, ni uno.

Se acabó. Me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta de clase y salí corriendo como si fuera un alma que intentaba escapar del propio infierno.

-¡Kurt! – oí gritar a Derk desde lejos. - ¡No me toques, joder! – le oí decir de nuevo, casi a la nada y, de repente, todo el mundo empezó a gritar "¡Pelea, pelea!".

Pero no miré atrás.

Sólo necesitaba salir de allí, alejarme de las miradas de repugnancia que la gente me dirigía, del desprecio…

Lo sabía, lo sabía, por eso Blaine se fue. Por eso Blaine no me quería. Por eso me dejó solo.

¡Porque doy asco! ¡Soy horrible, soy repugnante, soy repulsivo, repelente! ¡El único monstruo que siempre ha habido era yo, no Blaine! ¡Yo soy el monstruo, un falso, vanidoso, hipócrita, pervertido e incestuoso monstruo!

¡Doy asco!

¡No me mires, no me mires, no me mires, no me mires! ¡Por favor, no me mires con esa repugnancia! ¡Por favor, no!

Suplicaba, suplicaba, suplicaba… se me habían saltado las lágrimas, cada vez más por culpa de esas miradas que la gente del pasillo me dedicaban.

Que patético, que patético, que patético.

Y todo por culpa de Derek, otra vez utilizado y tirado al cubo de la basura como un muñeco inservible y roto. Ya no sirvo para nada, ya no…

Soy inútil. No sirvo… no sirvo… y además soy feo… soy apestoso… soy un enfermo…

Pero por favor… ¡Dejen de mirarme! ¡No me miren!

Y de repente, cuando abrí la boca para gritar que me dejaran en paz, volví a tropezar, a chocar contra algo con brutalidad y caí al suelo, de boca, rasgándome los brazos por el golpe y el contacto contra el duro y frío suelo.

-¡Ah! – oí gritar a mi espalda y un golpe seco retumbó en el suelo. Me levanté un poco, quedando de rodillas en el piso, notando como un líquido espeso me recorría los brazos. Tenía los codos rasgados y sangrando. Me dolía. – Ay… aah… - escuché otra vez detrás de mí. Me giré y lo miré, aquello que se me había puesto en medio en mi huida.

Era una chica, con minifalda que se apresuraba a colocarse bien, con una camiseta con poco escote y cuñas azules. Llevaba un gorro de lana en la cabeza, blanco, y el pelo corto y rubio brillaba en su nuca, ondulado.

Su cuerpo delgado me recordaba a alguien, pero hasta que no se dio la vuelta y le vi la cara no fui capaz de reconocerla. Esos ojos verde claro… me quedé petrificado.

-Natalie… - sus mejillas estaban pálidas y levemente hundidas. Tenía ojeras y la mirada fría, muy fría. Se levantó casi de un salto cuando me vio y me observó en silencio desde arriba, con una mueca de odio en la cara, ceñuda. – Natalie… tú… - de repente, sonrió.

-Buenas, cariño. – suspiró, con tono que irradiaba rabia contenida. Mantuvo las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda en todo momento, y cuando descendí la mirada hasta ellas, Natalie alzó una ceja y me las mostró, alzándolas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tragué saliva al ver su móvil rojo atrapado entre sus finos dedos. - ¿Miras esto? ¿Te interesa? – preguntó. Pude notar como la voz le temblaba levemente, como si sintiera miedo y también, estuviera dolida y deseara llorar. Me mostró la pantalla con claridad, y en ella pude ver el mismo mensaje de texto que le había visto a aquella chica, revelando mi relación fraternal con Blaine. Entonces, delante de mis narices, vi como Natalie le daba al botón de enviar… Delante de mis narices.

Ella sonrió con amargura.

-¡Toma! – y me lanzó el móvil con fuerza, directo a mi cabeza. Me cubrí con el brazo herido y el móvil se estrelló contra el suelo. - ¡Yo ya no lo necesito! – gritó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, salió corriendo, penetrando en el interior de la universidad, alejándose de mí. - ¡Que disfrutes de tu pútrida vida con tu hermano!

Y entonces, lo entendí.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la expresión pálida de Derek, intentando convencerme de que no había sido él quien había enviado todos aquellos mensajes. Y no mentía. No había sido él.

Nunca debí haberme olvidado de Natalie solo porque Blaine la hubiera dejado fuera de juego aquella noche, porque, ahora, me había dejado fuera de juego a mí, y esta vez, para siempre…

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si el padre pródigo ha vuelto. – mi viejo era un hombre… que simplemente no merecía la pena describir. Calvo, más o menos musculoso, ojos pequeños y castaños y bueno… cualquier característica que pueda tener un maldito camionero.

Lo encontré en la cocina, buscando algo de comida en el frigorífico cuando entré en casa. Él me miró con una mueca torcida que en seguida, se convirtió en una sonrisa falsa y vomitiva.

-Blaine, hijo… - me llamó. - ¿Qué tal…?

-Mejor que tú, seguro. – me encogí de hombros. Oí desde la puerta los pasos de Jeff precipitándose al interior de mi casa después de haber aparcado la moto frente al garaje.

-Me refería a… bueno… - el viejo se llevó una mano a la nuca, acariciándose la cabeza, como si se sintiera intimidado. Y era para estarlo, seguro. – Tu madre me llamó, muy nerviosa y me dijo que volvías.

-Sí, ya.

-¿Por qué…? – sentí a Jeff a mi lado, apareciendo justo en el momento oportuno. Mi padre y él se miraron antes de sonreírse, analizándose con fugacidad. – Hola, Jeff, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, Burt. Cuando tiempo…

-Sí, claro, eso está muy bien. – no soportaba la falsedad de mi padre, su asquerosa sonrisa hipócrita. Yo estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, que me daba exactamente igual, pero de manera ilógica, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, me puso furioso que se la dirigiera a Jeff.

Me crucé de brazos frente a él, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Es que de todos los lugares que hay en el mundo o, simplemente, en Ohio, no has podido encontrar ninguna pocilga donde caerte muerto? ¿No puedes hacer ni siquiera eso? – mi viejo me observó en silencio, quieto y con rostro aparentemente imperturbable. – Oh, claro. Se me olvidaba que tu casa ya es una pocilga. A veces me pregunto porque sigo yo en ella. – caminé hasta el frigorífico, abriéndolo para coger unas latas de cerveza. Nadie dijo nada. Sólo se oyó el murmullo de unas patas pequeñas correteando por la casa. El murmullo de un ratón, quizás de una rata pequeña.

Saqué las latas de cerveza y se las puse a mi padre en la cara.

-¿Quieres? Ah, no… mejor no o, a parte de oler a mierda, también olerás a borracho. Aunque, claro… eres un borracho. Tu aliento apesta a dos metros de distancia. – le di la espalda, sin esperar respuesta. Jeff miraba la escena, mudo. Le lancé una lata de cerveza que cogió al vuelo. – Vamos a mi cuarto. Tenemos… - miré de reojo a mi padre, que seguía quieto en mitad de la cocina. – Tenemos un polvo pendiente. – y por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendido. No me extrañaba. Me había visto incontables veces con chicas, pero nunca con un chico, y menos con Jeff.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Jeff, indicándole que tirara hacia mi cuarto y rápido. Él tragó saliva y miró a mi padre de reojo. Se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos.

-Joder, pero ¿No sé supone que tú no tienes vergüenza? ¡Tira de una puta vez para mi cuarto! – y, bajando la cabeza, mortalmente avergonzado, echó a andar hacia mi cuarto. Yo avancé un paso, dispuesto a cogerle la mano, cuando la voz ronca de mi padre me detuvo.

-Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Guetti? – alcé una ceja ante su pregunta. Parecía preocupado por la perra. Parecía…

-Muerta y enterrada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa lo que pase en esta casa? – el viejo no dijo nada. – Ajá. Lo suponía. – y eché a andar hacia mi cuarto, donde Jeff me esperaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, abriendo la cerveza y dándole un par de sorbos. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y él me miró con cansancio.

-Joder… no sé cómo no te ha arreado un par de hostias ya. – me encogí de hombros, tumbándome en la cama mientras abría la cerveza, desganado.

-Porque sabe que si lo hiciera, se llevaría una paliza. Es un capullo.

-Mi padre ya me habría abierto la cabeza.

-Jeff… tú padre es pasto de gusanos. Está muerto. Deberías alegrarte por ello. – le di un sorbo a la lata, sentándome en la cama y apoyando la espalda en la pared blanca y descolchada de mi cuarto. Jeff estaba demasiado callado y eso me intrigaba. - ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – él me miró de reojo. Estaba un tanto pálido, con mala cara, pero no estaba enfermo. Los últimos acontecimientos le habían golpeado bien. Jeff era demasiado influenciable, aunque solo lo dejara ver cuando estaba conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

-Si odias tanto a tu padre… ¿Por qué no…?

-¿Lo mato? – Jeff me miró, boquiabierto. Yo le sonreí. – Lo he intentado. Y él lo sabe. Por eso cuando vuelve a casa finge no estar. Intenta pasar desapercibido y cuando lo provoco, no contesta. Pero eso no hace que lo odie menos. – Jeff bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

-No entiendo por qué le odias tanto. Él mío…

-El tuyo te mataba a hostias y el mío pasa de mí. Es así de simple. Lo que es, es.

-Ya, pero… - Jeff se levantó del suelo y se sentó en mi cama, a mi lado, mirando la cerveza con distracción. – A ti no parece afectarte. – volví a encogerme de hombros.

-No me afecta. Me da igual. Simplemente, me molesta que esté pululando por aquí.

-Ya… - volví a llevarme la lata a los labios, bebiendo, saboreando el sabor ácido y horriblemente amargo de la cerveza. En realidad, no me gustaba mucho, pero era refrescante y tenía alcohol. Además, era más barato que cualquier botella de vodka. ¿Qué más podía pedir? - ¿Por qué has vuelto? – cuando me di la vuelta, separando la lata de mis labios y haciendo una inevitable mueca de desagrado, le miré con una ceja alzada. Él, de repente, se había puesto serio. Muy serio. – Lima es la hostia, ¿verdad? Tu casa allí es grande, huele bien, tiene bonitos muebles y electrodomésticos caros. Una pantalla grande, de sesenta pulgadas. Una madre atenta y cariñosa. Nunca falta comida ni sábanas limpias en la cama. No hay ratas ni insectos correteando por los pasillos. Las paredes están perfectamente pintadas de un color azul claro. Hay jardín. Tienes un perro. Puedes disfrutar de la calefacción en invierno y del aire acondicionado en verano… es como si pudiera verlo… - Andy aspiró por la nariz, cerrando los ojos. Como si pudiera captar el aroma de una casa limpia, ordenada y cuidada a la perfección.

Por un momento me pregunté de dónde demonios sacaría tanta imaginación para describir con tanto detalle una casa que no había visto ni vería en su vida. Una casa normal, más o menos lujosa. Una casa como otra cualquiera.

-Te has equivocado. Las paredes están pintadas de verde mar, no azul claro. – le vacilé. – y el jardín sólo es un montón de césped de unos dos metros de ancho que rodea la casa.

-Aún así, es lo que cualquiera desearía tener. – entrecerró los ojos. Me pareció ver una pizca de envidia en su mirada. - ¿Por qué has vuelto entonces? Lo has conseguido todo, joder. Todo. Incluso… ese Kurt está allí, ¿verdad? – me cago en la puta. Tanto Kurt saliendo de su boca empezaba a cabrearme.

-Por última vez, Jeffy… deja de mencionar a Kurt.

-Pero está allí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, joder.

-Y quieres…

-¡No quiero nada de él, me cago en la puta! – con un movimiento brusco llevado a cabo por un tremendo arranque de mala hostia, lancé la lata de cerveza, todavía medio llena, contra la pared de enfrente. Revotó y cayó sobre el suelo, derramándose su contenido por completo a la vez que un montón de gotitas nos salpicaban a ambos por igual.

Jeff se sobresaltó, pegando un pequeño salto encima de la cama y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le pasé el brazo alrededor de los hombros y lo aplasté contra mí con brusquedad. Su lata cayó al suelo, medio vacía. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin atreverse a pestañear si quiera. Noté un leve temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo cuando clavé mi mirada furiosa en él.

-Cállate, Jeffrey. Cállate de una vez. – él tragó saliva, silencioso. - ¿Sigues supuestamente enamorado de mí? ¿Te sigo gustando tanto? – su respiración ansiosa chocó contra mi cara.

-Sí. – genial. Y antes de que pudiera replicar, le besé en los labios, despacio. Le agarré de la barbilla y me lo comí con ferocidad en cuanto abrió la boca para corresponderme.

En otra ocasión… no, más bien, con otra persona, no habría sido tan basto. No habría ido a palo seco, no le abría metido la lengua hasta la campanilla dejando claras mis intenciones de dominarle por completo. Hubiera sido… algo parecido a dulce. Como Kurt había dicho alguna vez.

"Al principio me acorralabas, me intimidabas y casi me arrojabas a un precipicio para que solo pudiera agarrarme a ti. Me follabas como un puto loco. Como un bestia, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. Ahora… Eres algo parecido a dulce. Eres… fantástico. Y aunque sigas siendo un bestia, me encanta."

Sí. Tenía la certeza de que si fuera Kurt al que tuviera entre mis brazos, no sería tan monstruoso. No le mordería los labios con la intención de hacerlos sangrar por pura frustración, no lo estrujaría contra mí con tanta brutalidad, no le haría daño… al menos no demasiado.

Jeff estaba asfixiado y ciego. Le mordí el labio inferior y una pequeña brecha se abrió en él. O, más bien, volvió a abrirse. Le lamí el pequeño hilo de sangre con la lengua mientras sus ojos divagaban fascinados de aquí para allá y entreabría la boca, extasiado, mirando al techo, disfrutando de que al fin su "héroe" le prestara un poco de atención.

Me separé de él. Jeff me observó en silencio, jadeante.

-Quítate la ropa. – le ordené, atrapando entre mis dedos el puente de mi nariz y cerrando los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sentía algo desagradable, como un pequeño latigazo de ansiedad y dolor en la boca de mi estómago. Un pequeño latigazo de… ¿Vergüenza, humillación? Yo no sentía esas cosas, nunca o, al menos, no desde hacía más de quince años. Entonces, ¿De dónde venía esa sensación agobiante?

Un horrible presentimiento se instaló en mi cabeza, pero cuando vi la ropa de Jeff caer al suelo lleno de cerveza derramada, lo aparté de mi mente con brusquedad.

Observé como de manera sorprende, Jeff se ruborizaba. (Era raro, nosotros no teníamos un gran sentido de la vergüenza) Se había quedado en bóxers y se alzaba a mi lado, de rodillas sobre la cama, con la espalda muy recta y la mirada un tanto insegura. Los moratones de la paliza aún no habían desaparecido del todo. Ahora tenían un extraño color amarillo verduzco que relucía sobre las cicatrices que le recorrían el cuerpo. Cicatrices de peleas, roces de navaja, golpes con puño americano… era raro que alguno de nosotros no tuviera cicatrices, aunque solo fuera una.

Creo que Kurt no había visto la enorme cicatriz que me cruzaba la espalda desde el hombro hasta el costado. Un navajazo rápido por la espalda y una puñalada en el muslo izquierdo. No sé porque, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que eso de la violencia no iba con él y que se asustaba con facilidad, intenté por todos los medios que las cicatrices pasaran desapercibidas para sus ojos. No fue difícil. Siempre que estábamos desnudos a ojos del otro, era él el que me daba la espalda, no yo.

-Tú… ¿no vas a…? – lo hice caer sobre la cama, dándole un empujón leve apoyando la mano en su pecho desnudo y me tiré de la camiseta hacia arriba antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me la saqué de un tirón y la dejé caer al lado de la suya.

-Quítate toda la ropa. No me hagas perder el tiempo con mimitos de haber quien le quita la ropa a quien, ¿vale? No voy a mimarte, Jeff. – si se hubiera tratado de Kurt, puedo asegurar que lo habría hecho yo mismo. Y me habría gustado incluso más que penetrarlo como un salvaje.

Recuerdo con claridad como se reía y como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia, sin distinción. Como nos inventábamos juegos excitantes, nos lamíamos como animalillos inocentes y a veces nos mordíamos como lobos hambrientos. A veces, incluso nos pegábamos, dejándonos llevar por los instintos más básicos. Con un mal humor que casi siempre compartíamos por diferentes motivos, podíamos llegar a matarnos en plena penetración. De hecho, hasta tenía cicatrices que Kurt me había hecho por culpa del morbo. Si alguien se enteraba de que había dejado que el canijo y aparentemente enclenque de Kurt me pegara y yo, no solo no me había defendido, sino que además, me había gustado de cierta manera, sería motivo de burla de mucha gente.

Aunque en realidad, no me importaba demasiado que la gente supiera que era algo… masoquista.

-Tienes suerte, canijo. – le sonreí, sacándome los pantalones y los bóxers, dejándome ver completamente desnudo, sin más preámbulos, delante del marica de mi colega, que me observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tragó saliva de nuevo y enseguida se irguió sobre la cama para contemplarme con mejor perspectiva. Otro hiperactivo. Le agarré de la cinturilla de los bóxers de improviso y tiré de ellos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Voy a hacértelo, Jeff, pon algo de tu parte, joder! – por un momento pareció resistirse, hasta que cansado de tanta historia, prácticamente se los arranqué de entre las piernas y los lancé lejos. Me tiré sobre él como una pantera, devolviéndolo a la cama de golpe conmigo encima, aplastándolo pecho contra pecho, boca contra boca, piernas entrelazadas, mi polla acariciándole la ingle y la suya, mi bajo vientre. Mientras le comía la boca y la acaparaba toda para mí, jugueteando con su lengua sin pudor ninguno, él apretó mi nuca con sus dedos, aplastando los rizos que se encontraba a su paso. A diferencia de Kurt, que le encantaba acariciarme el pecho y hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera sobre él, Jeff se decantó por mi culo. Cuando noté su mano descendiendo por mi espalda y acariciarme el trasero, me entró la risa floja y tuve que separarme de su boca, riéndome a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué… qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó, riéndose también, más bien por no ponerse a llorar por la interrupción.

-Nada… nada… me estás tocando el culo… - Jeff se puso blanco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso tu… tu magnífico Kurt no lo hacía?

-Sí, pero… - otra vez me venía la risa tonta. – Esto es absurdo…

-¡Pues a mí no me lo parece! Llevo esperándolo mucho tiempo y es lo más… bonito que haré en mí vida. – Jeff volvió a ponerse serio, o lo intentó. Le temblaba la mandíbula, no sé si de risa o de ganas de llorar.

-Vale, vale. – sonreí. – Seré bueno, amable y cariñoso. Total… sólo será un polvo. – lo cierto es que se lo debía. No había nadie más fiel que Jeff, aunque no lo pareciera.

Como tantas otras cosas, eso solo me lo mostraba a mí.

Supongo que en eso, sí se parecía a Kurt en cierta medida.

**88888888888888**

By Kurt.

-Kurt, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo. ¿Estás…? – la voz de Elliot sonaba asustada al otro lado de la línea. Supuse que ya se habría enterado de lo sucedido en la universidad y estaría preocupado. Los dos lo estarían. Incluso me arriesgaba a pensar que vendrían a verme a casa en cuanto terminaran las clases, quizás antes.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No debería haber cogido del teléfono, así que colgué sin decir absolutamente nada.

Solté el inalámbrico sobre la cama, dejando caer mi cuerpo a peso muerto sobre el colchón y me acurruqué todavía más debajo de las sábanas, tapándome hasta la cabeza.

No quería que nadie me mirara. Nada, ni nadie. Soy tan repulsivo… solo quiero desaparecer. Morirme. Me quiero morir. ¿Me echará alguien de menos si me muero? Mamá me odia. Odia que sea anormal. Me dijo pervertido. Todo el mundo cree que soy un pervertido. ¿Soy un pervertido? Sí. Seguramente, sí. Blaine y yo hacíamos unas cosas tan sucias, tan pervertidas, tan… inmorales… pero a mí me parecían tan bellas…

Qué lástima. Algo tan hermoso y está prohibido. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Un amor teñido de pecado.

De todas formas, Blaine tampoco me amaba. Supongo que él sí se dio cuenta a tiempo del error y pudo huir, o simplemente es tan despiadado que quiso que acabara así, tendido en la cama donde habíamos compartido tantos momentos juntos… que me pudriera en ella.

Otra parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que él nunca se hubiera esperado nada de esto. La esperanza de que se hubiera ido por alguna razón justificada, pero ¿Acaso había algo capaz de justificar todo lo que me había hecho? ¿Acaso yo tendría que perdonarle si volvía? No quería… no debía perdonarle… y sin embargo, sabía que si volvía, lo perdonaría como un estúpido sin cabeza.

Debía dejar de pensar en Blaine. Esa era una mis prioridades.

Y luego, ¿Qué haría? No podía salir a la calle. Nunca podré volver a salir a la calle. La gente me mirará, se burlará, escupirá, me insultará, me pegará… me perseguirán… como en la universidad. Y lo peor es que es cuestión de tiempo que mamá se entere de todo. Y entonces… ¿Ella que dirá? Me odiará aún más. La repugnaré, me echará de casa, puede que hasta me entregue a la policía porque… ¿el incesto es un delito? Supongo que no, pero quizás se me acuse de exhibicionismo, por lo de aquella vez en las taquillas.

Gordon también me odiará. Toda mi familia me odiará, ¡Qué asco! Dirán… nadie me apoyará. Nadie me preguntará por qué. Nadie me entenderá… Nadie entenderá que me he enamorado de mi propio hermano gemelo.

Elliot y Finn no podrán defenderme siempre. En cuanto los vean conmigo, correrán rumores y lo pasarán mal. Muy mal. La gente es cruel.

No tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme, en quien creer. Las pocas personas que hay, sufrirán.

Sólo hay una y no está.

Tengo que irme de aquí, lejos, donde nadie me conozca. Tengo que irme de aquí.

Pero, ¿A dónde?

Un sonido molesto interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Parecía un teléfono. Saqué la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas lentamente y miré el inalámbrico, que callaba como un muerto. Miré mi móvil con desgana, pero tampoco era eso.

Luego reconocí la melodía polifónica barata que mi madre tenía como señal de llamada en su móvil y me levanté de la cama.

Mamá solía dejarse las cosas olvidadas por toda la casa, pero dos de ellas eran fundamentales para su trabajo y vida. Las llaves del coche y el móvil. Era sumamente extraño que se hubiera dejado atrás una de ellas, aunque no me sorprendía más de lo habitual.

No tenía razones para salir de mi cuarto y andar hasta el salón, buscando el móvil de mi madre. Total, era suyo, no mío. Pero cuando el móvil empezó a insistir hasta tocarme las narices con esa puñetera música clásica, salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras sin ganas, arrastrando conmigo la sábana de mi cama, cubriéndome con ella como si fuera un disfraz de Halloween, un fantasma.

No quería que nadie me mirara.

Cuando llegué al salón y me acerqué al aparato que vibraba con insistencia sobre la mesa, me quedé quieto, esperando que dejara de sonar y, cuando lo hizo, a los cinco segundos, volvió a empezar. Lo cogí, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea cuando lo vi en la pantalla resplandeciente. Un nombre que reconocí a la perfección a pesar de las pocas veces que había salido de mis labios.

Burt.

Papá… mi padre… mi padre se llamaba Burt. Hacía tantos años que no lo veía que ni siquiera me acordaba de su cara. Ni de su voz.

Burt… ¿Sería papá? ¿Cuántos Burt conocía mamá? Empecé a darle vueltas al teléfono en mi mano, nervioso. ¿Debía cogerlo? Sí… ¿o no?

Y la maldita musiquilla clásica me hizo decidirme. Me hizo apretar el móvil con fuerza y, finalmente, darle al botón para recibir la llamada. Me lo llevé al oído, tragando saliva.

-¿Sí?

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Eres tú? – esa voz grave y ronca me sonaba. Mucho. El corazón se me aceleró de golpe.

-¿Papá? – por un momento, se hizo el silencio.

-¿Kurt? Dios mío… ¿Eres Kurt? – y me quedé clavado en el suelo, sintiendo la voz de ese hombre tan lejano a mí, pero a la vez tan cercano reptando por mis venas. Las manos empezaron a temblarme otra vez.

-Sí, soy yo…

-Dios santo, hijo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz. La última vez que la escuché, era aguda y llorona. Ahora… tienes que haber crecido tanto. – recordé las cosas horribles que Blaine decía de él. Nunca me dijo nada a parte de que lo odiaba y que era un maldito borracho, pero no lo parecía, para nada. Su voz era gentil y suave pese a la ronquera. Tan sincera.

Se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-Sí, ya… como Blaine…

-¿Estás bien, Kurt? Te noto la voz rara. Pareces sofocado.

-No, no… yo estoy bien. – me limpié las lágrimas con los brazos, suspirando. - ¿Y tú?

-Mejor. Mejor ahora que nunca. Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero aún así nunca quiso ponerme contigo. Siempre decía que no querías hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué… mi madre ha dicho qué? – me quedé petrificado otra vez, con la boca abierta de par en par. No me lo podía creer. – Eso es mentira. Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Oh… vaya…

-De todas formas, si querías verme o hablar conmigo, ¿por qué nunca has venido a visitarme? – mi padre se quedó callado unos segundos, suspirando.

-Fui una vez. Hace mucho tiempo… pero tú no me reconociste. Luego… todo se ha vuelto demasiado complicado, Kurt.

-¿Mamá te dijo que no vinieras? – mi padre volvió a quedarse callado como un muerto. – No puede hacerme esto. ¡Siempre tiene que tomar todas las decisiones importantes por mí, joder!

-Tu madre solo te protegía. Creyó que sería demasiado traumático para ti…

-¿El qué? ¿Ver a mi padre una vez al mes? ¡Mejor no verlo en la vida y hacer como si no tuviera, claro! – empecé a exaltarme y haciendo un movimiento brusco, pisé la sábana con la que me cubría el cuerpo y caí al suelo de culo. - ¡Ay!

-¿Kurt?

-¡Joder, me he caído! – de repente, oí una suave carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

-Parece que eres un poco torpe, como dice tu madre. – me dieron ganas de escupir cuando mencionó a mi madre. Maldita sea, mamá. Maldita sea… - Supongo que si tú estás hablando conmigo, ella no estará por ahí.

-No. No está.

-Hum… ya veo. Quería preguntarle qué ha pasado con tu hermano ahora. No sé si es que ha hecho algo mal o él ha querido volver, pero me ha extrañado. La última vez que hablé con tu madre, me contó que Blaine estaba muy contento allí, con ustedes. Me dijo que se levan muy bien y que se habían hecho inseparables.

-¿Eso… dijo? – murmuré. Y, otra vez, el corazón se me aceleró, pero esta vez dando un vuelco tan brusco que hasta me hizo daño. Quizás… - Blaine… ¿Está ahí? – me atreví a preguntar, con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Blaine? Oh, sí. Está en su cuarto. – dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, dios mío…

-Y-yo… ¿puedo… hablar con él? – la respiración se me hizo irregular, acelerada. De repente, no atendía a razones. Había olvidado todo lo pensado de él anteriormente, la obligación de olvidarme de él, el daño y el lío en el que estaba por su culpa. Todo desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era la ardiente necesidad de escuchar su voz. Sólo una vez más. Sólo una vez más…

-Oh, bueno… está con un amigo, así que…

-Por favor… - mi voz tembló y casi pude notar la vacilación de mi padre a la hora de decidirse.

-De acuerdo. Voy a decírselo. – oh, oh, ¡oh! Empecé a sudar a chorros de puros nervios, de pura angustia, de puros deseos de escucharle, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, con el teléfono pegado al oído, escuchando con tanta atención, que podía oír perfectamente los pasos de mi padre caminando hacia el cuarto de Blaine. Abrió la puerta, lo oí. Y de repente, un suave murmullo repleto de jadeos y algún que otro gemido descontrolado me atravesó el tímpano. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!? – le oí gritar. A él. ¡A él! Era su voz, su voz grave e intimidante que solía aflorar de su garganta como un gruñido cuando se enfadaba. Su voz…

Y las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos como si fueran parte de una lluvia torrencial.

-Blaine… es para ti… - oí a mi padre, claramente nervioso.

-¿Y qué? ¡Sigo estando ocupado! ¡Cuelga!

-Pero…

-Joder, ¿Tan inútil eres que no sabes colgar un puto teléfono? ¡Dame! – y lo cogió. Lo cogió. El corazón se me atascó en plena garganta. - ¿Quién coño es? – y salió disparado de mi boca con un grito agudo, repugnantemente apenado.

-¡Blaine! – casi pude oír el eco de mi propia voz al otro lado de la línea antes de obtener una respuesta que pensé que nunca llegaría, tan lejana…

-… ¿Muñeco…?

**8888888888888**

By Blaine.

Estaba completamente seguro de que era el mejor polvo que estaba echando en su vida. Jeff se moría de placer, se derretía, literalmente, entre sudor y gemidos. Sobretodo, jadeaba y gimoteaba como un loco, agarrándose a mi espalda con las manos sudorosas. Tenía su cara a tres palmos de la mía. Su aliento chocaba contra mi boca, que prácticamente disfrutaba del sabor amargo de sus labios magullados y el sudor. Su pelo estaba empapado, pegándosele el flequillo a la frente. Yo dejaba que sus brazos me rodearan el cuerpo, sintiendo sus músculos apretándome el cuello. Desde luego, era mucho más corpulento que Kurt, pero apenas tendrían un par de kilos de diferencia.

Y mientras él jadeaba y restregaba sus labios contra los míos, catando mi sabor, yo disfrutaba del calor de su trasero presionándomela por todas partes. Aprisionando mi polla entre su estrechez.

-Por fin, Blaine… sí… ¡Ah…! – le oí jadear. Me reí con suavidad.

-Sí, sí… disfrútalo "héroe"… - apoyé mi frente contra la suya, suspirando, apoyándome en la cama para darme impulso hacía delante, para penetrarle con más fuerza, más efusividad.

Oh, no era Kurt. Igual que Aaron, su trasero no tenía ni punto de comparación. No había color con el perfecto agujero de mi Muñeco hecho especialmente para mí polla pero… no estaba mal como un plato de consolación.

De repente, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse me puso el vello de punta. Apreté las sábanas entre mis dedos y giré la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada asesina a mi padre, ahí plantado, con un tono de color verdoso brillando en su piel, observando la escena. Apreté los dientes, aguantando el temblor de ira que me recorrió los brazos. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!? – él tragó saliva. Noté como Jeff se revolvía entre mis brazos, jadeando, alzándose sobre la cama y mirando a mi padre boquiabierto, ruborizándose escandalosamente.

-Blaine… es para ti… - murmuró mi viejo, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y alzando su móvil frente a mí cara. Jeff me miró fijamente antes de intentar alejarse de mí, antes de intentar arruinar la penetración, de obligarme a salir de su cuerpo. Le pegué un tirón hacía abajo y volvió a su sitio, ansioso y con el corazón a doscientos.

-¿Y qué? ¡Sigo estando ocupado! ¡Cuelga! – el viejo miró su móvil, empezando a ponerse blanco como la leche.

-Pero…


	35. CAPITULO 8 PARTE II SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO **

**CAPITULO 8 PARTE II**

-Joder, ¿Tan inútil eres que no sabes colgar un puto teléfono? ¡Dame! – y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por cortar la penetración, provocando que Jeff se revolviera, molesto, le quité el móvil al viejo de las manos, llevándomelo a la oreja con rabia. - ¿Quién coño es? – y, de repente, un grito agudo estalló en mi cabeza. Un grito roto, tembloroso e inseguro. Pero un grito que reconocí perfectamente.

-¡Blaine!

Y… silencio.

¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum…!

Esa cosa, ese órgano tan oscuro, tan pútrido, cubierto de telarañas en mi cuerpo, tan muerto y tan enterrado, el cual hubiera jurado que perdí hacía años y había creído recuperar unos meses en Lima, resucitó con una fuerza incluso dolorosa. Empezó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que incluso pude notar como emergí a la superficie, como se sacudía las telarañas y el polvo y como se revolvía bruscamente, golpeándome brutalmente.

-… ¿Muñeco…? – murmuré. Oí como estallaba en sollozos en cuanto esa palabra tan conocida para ambos escapaba de mis labios. – Muñeco… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? – me separé de Jeff rápidamente hasta que nuestros cuerpos dejaron de tocarse. Él me miró con la boca medio abierta, los labios carnosos y brillantes intentando murmurar alguna palabra que no salía. Su expresión irradiaba sorpresa. Al igual que la de mi padre. Entendí enseguida por qué… De repente me había exaltado de una manera imprevisible y mi voz intimidante había quedado reducida a la nada.

Me aparté el móvil del oído y tapé el auricular con una mano.

-Vete. – le dije a mi padre. Él entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender. - ¡Que te largues, fuera de mi cuarto, fuera! ¡Largo! – agarré lo primero que encontré a mano, mi propio móvil que llevaba apagado casi tres meses y se lo lancé a la cara. Mi viejo cerró la puerta en cuanto el móvil cayó al suelo después de rebotar en la pared, haciéndose pedazos. Volví a llevarme el teléfono al oído enseguida, sentándome en la cama y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón bombeando alocado. – Muñeco… - sus sollozos suaves seguían sonando al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – él no me contestó e inmediatamente lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue la cara de ese maldito bastardo obsesionado con mi Kurt. - ¿Ha sido ese chucho? ¿Sparky? ¿Ha sido él? – los sollozos de Kurt empezaron a transformarse en hipidos débiles. – Voy a matarle. – mi mirada pasó directamente a la pequeña mesa de noche, el único mueble a parte de la armario que había en mi cuarto. Agarré las llaves de mi coche y sin pararme a pensarlo si quiera, me levanté de la cama.

-¿Blaine? – oí murmurar a Jeffy, a un lado de la cama.

-Le mataré…

-No… - oí por fin, la voz clara y suave de Kurt, aún acuosa, pero ya no oía sollozos. Se había calmado. – No ha sido él.

-¿Quién entonces? ¿Natalie? – entrecerré los ojos, apretando con fuerza las llaves entre mis dedos. Kurt vaciló.

-No. No ha sido nadie… simplemente…

-¿Simplemente? – oí como se sorbía la nariz.

-Simplemente estoy oyendo tu voz.

-¿Mi voz? – fruncí el ceño, sin entender.

-Es que… hacía tanto tiempo que no te oía… yo… - y de nuevo, un sollozo ligero escapó de su boca. Me dejé caer otra vez sobre la cama, pestañeando.

-Muñeco tú… - suspiré llevándome la mano a la frente y una sonrisa floja y estúpida afloró en mi boca. – Tú eres idiota. Me has asustado, joder. – Kurt suspiró. Era uno de esos suspiros que soltaba a modo de sonrisa. – Mira que ponerte a llorar por esa tontería.

-El idiota eres tú por no cogerme el móvil. Te he llamado más de mil veces y nunca lo has cogido. – miré el móvil que acababa de cargarme tirado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama.

-Se me ha roto.

-¿Se te ha roto? ¿O simplemente no querías hablar conmigo? – había cierto tono de reproche en su voz, pero era demasiado tenue. Yo me quedé callado durante unos segundos, bajando la cabeza hacia las sábanas.

-Quién no debería querer hablar conmigo eres tú.

-Creo que… sabes que yo siempre quiero hablar contigo. – un profundo hálito de alivio me recorrió la columna al oírle decir eso. Era la primera vez en tres meses que me sentía auténticamente vivo.

Kurt me seguía queriendo, joder…

-Kurt… ¿Eres gilipollas o te lo haces? – sentí la mirada de Jeff clavada en mí cara, con una expresión que no supe exactamente como clasificar.

-Así que Kurt, eh… - le oír murmurar.

-Vaya, así que… estás con alguien. – una pequeña risita histriónica llegó hasta mis oídos a través del teléfono. – Pues siento interrumpir… - me entró el pánico cuando oí su voz alejarse del auricular.

-¡No, no interrumpes nada! ¡No cuelgues! – le lancé una mirada funesta y amenazadora a Jeff, que frunció el ceño de pura rabia. – Cierra esa bocaza. – le ordené y volví a dedicarle toda mi atención al teléfono.

-No hace falta que finjas. He oído los gemidos de antes. – suspiré. Su voz ahora no tenía réplica alguna, solo un enorme tono de melancolía y angustia que me hizo desear arrancarle la cabeza al puto rubio que tenía delante de mí.

-Sólo es el chico de los recados.

-Pues espero que estés usando condón, entonces. – vaya, que agudo.

-¿Vas a darme lecciones de sexo? ¿A mí?

-Creo que te las pasarías por el forro.

-Obviamente. – estaba ansioso. Lo notaba por su forma de respirar. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Al menos nada que a ti vaya a importarte. Como dijiste, no es tu problema.

-Ya, pero tengo un secreto oscuro que he estado ocultándote todo este tiempo, Kurt. Soy un cotilla. Dispara, Muñeco. – Kurt volvió a vacilar. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso con tanta pausa.

-Se lo he dicho a mamá. – jum… me entraron ganas de reír.

-¿Qué te he follado tantas veces que son imposibles de contar con doscientas manos?

-No. Eso no. – lo suponía.

-¿Entonces? – oí como tragaba saliva.

-Que soy… gay.

-Oh, y no te ha echado de casa. Impresionante. Pero de todas formas, tú no eres gay.

-… Sí lo soy.

-No. Te gusta un chicos, no todos los chicos. – Kurt guardó silencio. - ¿O me equivoco?

-Me gustan todos. Quiero decir… los que considero atractivos para mi gusto…

-Ah, entonces sí que eres un puto maricón. – sentí un leve escalofrío que me hizo encogerme. Casi pude ver como él se estremecía al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. Supongo que sí. – y su voz sonó otra vez rasgada y destrozada. Avergonzada. Se había ruborizado, lo sabía. Ese rubor tan adorable que se reflejaba a veces en sus mejillas.

Podía ver a Kurt en ese momento, con el móvil en la mano pegado al oído, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, las mejillas ruborizadas, el pelo liso un tanto revuelto, lamiéndose los labios con gozo.

En mi imaginación estaba desnudo y vulnerable. Completamente vulnerable, delante de mí, esperando que me lo comiera. Que se lo comiera el lobo.

Mi mano se coló entre las sábanas abultadas por pura convicción, guiada por lujuria en estado puro. Me la rocé con los dedos. Estaba incluso más dura de lo que había estado durante la penetración. Normal… se trataba de mi precioso Muñeco después de todo. Me la agarré con una mano y me la sacudí con fuerza, suspirando.

-¿Blaine? – murmuró el Muñeco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – sonreí. Lo sabía, lo sabía. Kurt se había dado cuenta enseguida con solo oír uno de mis débiles jadeos por el puñetero teléfono. Se sabía de memoria los sonidos que se me escapaban por la boca cuando me daba placer. Me estremecí y me mordí el labio, lleno de gozo sabiendo que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, escuchándome, esperándome. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que no fuera tenerle frente a mí. Y poder tocarle…

-¿Necesitas… que te haga un croquis?

-Blaine… no, no hagas eso. – suspiró, más ansioso aún. Más nervioso… o tal vez excitado.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En casa.

-¿Y estás solo?

-Sabes que sí… - aspiré, esperando captar el olor de su cuerpo que ya formaba parte de mí. Y casi pude saborearlo… casi…

-¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso entonces? – oí como se le aceleraba de nuevo la respiración, esta vez, mucho más irregular. Oh, Kurt… lo estás haciendo para mí, mi precioso Muñeco.

-Blaine, no me hagas esto. Sólo quería hablar contigo. – cerré los ojos. Pude verle a través de mis párpados, en mi mente. Se estaba acariciando. No. Yo lo estaba acariciando. Su pelo, su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, su cintura… aumenté el ritmo de mi mano bajo las sábanas, sobre mi polla tiesa y firme.

-Pues habla, Muñeco precioso. Háblame… te escucho… - volvió a tragar saliva. Casi podía oír el alocado ritmo de su corazón saltando sobre su pecho cuando empezó a hablar, con gemidos contenidos de excitación y angustia.

-Todos los días… todos los días me pregunto por qué demonios te fuiste así, por qué lo rompiste todo y me dejaste solo. Por qué me mentiste, por qué me utilizaste… no estoy seguro de por qué pero… - me detuve por un momento, sobre la punta dura de mi polla y entrecerré los ojos.

-Si eso es lo que tienes que decirme, no quiero…

-No, escucha…

-No quiero hablar de eso. No me da la gana, no quiero escucharte. – todo el morbo se fue de un plumazo al oírle. No tenía la menor intención de pararme a oír sermones. Quería escucharle contarme cosas alegres, quería oír cómo se reía, quería que me diera alguna puta razón que me obligara a coger el coche y lanzarme a la carretera en su búsqueda. No quería que me reprochara nada, aunque eso me convirtiera en un cobarde que huye de la verdad.

-Me he acostado con otro chico, Blaine. – soltó, de repente, de golpe, descolocándome por completo. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras tardaron en salir.

-Oh… y… ¿Eso a qué viene? – Kurt no contestó y durante el tiempo que estuve aguardando una respuesta, encajé el golpe. – Han pasado tres meses, ¿Se supone que debería importarme?

-Con Sparky. - ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Me quedé boquiabierto.

Dios, Kurt era la única jodida persona capaz de turbarme así.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?

-No. – un bufido ahogado escapó de mi garganta. No me lo podía creer.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el chico que te ha maltratado psicológica y físicamente durante tus 19 años de existencia te ha follado? ¿Y porque tú se lo permitiste? ¿Consentido?

-…Sí. – me solté la polla y estrujé las sábanas que me rodeaban con fuerza, rabioso. ¿Y me llamaba para decirme eso? ¿Quién se cree que es esa puta nenaza? ¿Se cree que me afecta? ¿Se cree la reina de los maricas o…?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tu nuevo novio, Kurt? ¿Tienes un nuevo dueño, Muñeco? – le solté, con un claro tono sarcástico. Él pareció vacilar antes de contestar con seguridad.

-Sí. Es mi novio.

-Oh, fantástico, maravilloso. ¿Me invitarás a mi primera boda de maricas? Iré encantado, pero si degolló al novio y violo a la puta de su esposa, no me hago responsable luego de las quejas. – escuché una risita baja y harmoniosa al otro lado y fruncí el ceño aún más. Crují los nudillos. - ¿De qué coño te ríes?

-Los celos siempre te delatan, Blaine.

-¿Celos yo? Oh, que divertido. Menos mal que me lo has dicho, porque si no, no me hubiera dado cuenta. Sigues haciéndote demasiadas ilusiones, Muñeco.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no dejas de arrastrarte de una vez? ¿Por qué eres tan insistente joder? No he podido encender el móvil en tres meses solo porque no parabas de llamarme a todas horas. ¡Eres un puto cansino! – sabía que estaba siendo cruel. Mucho más cruel de lo que yo creía. Sabía que lo que decía afectaba a Kurt de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que yo pretendía y, aún así, no me callé. Y él no habló en ningún momento, callado como un muerto. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes nada más que decir?

-... ¿Me odias? – preguntó, y su voz se colapsó. - ¿Te… Te doy asco? ¿Te repugno? – el tono era quebrado, débil, muy débil. Como si estuviera expirando su último aliento de vida.

Miré a Jeff de reojo, que me observaba en silencio desde una esquina, con la cabeza gacha y los labios fruncidos.

-Sí. – contesté. – Te odio. ¡Me das asco, joder! ¡Me entran náuseas solo de pensar en la patética rata desviada con la que estuve encerrado durante nueve meses en ese pútrido agujero! – esperé oír una respuesta, daba igual cual fuera. Un lloriqueo, una súplica, cualquier cosa, pero no oí nada. – No vuelvas a llamarme. Nunca. No quiero tener que volver a oír tus lloriqueos, jamás. No me importa que tengas novio, no me importa que tu madre te eche de casa porque te gusten los chicos, no me importa que todo el mundo se entere de que eres mi hermano y te quieran apalear por ser un incestuoso, no me importa que te quedes solo encerrado en tu cuarto el resto de tu vida, no me importa que te tires desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad. No me importan tus opiniones, ni tus sentimientos, ni tus ridículas composiciones. No me interesa tu vida. No me interesas tú. No me importas, Kurt. ¡No me importas, joder! – volví a hacer una pausa, esperando una respuesta. Nada. – Así que no vuelvas a llamarme. Tú… ya no eres mi Muñeco, Kurt. Ya no eres nada. Ya no… Así que no vuelvas a molestarme. Desaparece de mi vida. – esta vez sí que hubo respuesta. La respuesta definitiva, supongo. Como un soplo de aire congelado, tan helado como se me había quedado a mí el cuerpo. Como se me había vuelto a quedar ese órgano que por unos minutos, había vuelto a la vida para, ahora, volver a morir.

-L-lo… snif… lo siento… - sollozó, rogó, como una criatura inocente que por primera vez en su vida, había incumplido las reglas, ingenua y sin saber por qué.

Y colgó.

Y yo dejé caer el teléfono sobre el suelo, como si no me importara nada. Y cuando decía nada, me refería a todo en general. No me importaba que nunca anocheciera. No me importaba quedarme encerrado de por vida en ese minúsculo cuarto sucio, incapaz de moverme, bajo cadena perpetua. No me importaría que Alfred y toda la escoria humana que lo siguiera me apaleara y me crucificara en la plaza central. Lo cierto, es que nunca me había importado nada de eso o al menos, eso es lo que yo había creído hasta el momento.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba auténticas ganas de… morir. Era la primera vez que sentía la muerte como una necesidad fundamental para mí.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Jeff se había vestido a toda velocidad y se había ido sin decir nada. Supongo que estaba demasiado centrado en el Muñeco que tenía delante, sentado de rodillas en la cama, frente a mí, mirándome, riéndose y negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Movió los labios cosidos, sonriente.

"Acabas de tirar por la borda tu última oportunidad, estúpido. Ahora, muérete." Me dijo el Muñeco.

Muérete, claro. Eso tenía que hacer. Morirme.

Así que me levanté de la cama, me vestí sin ganas, en silencio y salí de casa, caminando hacia la muerte.

Era lo que me merecía después de todo. Muerte dolorosa e inhumana y la caída al infierno, el lugar del que nunca debí haber salido.

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Kurt?

No. Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

No. Lo que quiero es estar con Blaine.

Pero Blaine no está…

Lo sé.

No solo no está, sino que además te odia.

Lo sé.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé.

¿Esta es tu única opción?

No veo otra.

¿Estás seguro?

No hay nadie y la única persona que deseo que esté, me odia. Estoy desesperado. No sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto. Desde que Blaine se fue, mi vida se ha reducido a lamentaciones, a depresiones, a ataques de ansiedad, a nostalgia y melancolía. Toda mi vitalidad ha desaparecido. Me siento viejo y sucio, pero hasta ahora, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza acabar así, y es lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio.

Siempre lo he sabido, siempre. Incluso Blaine me lo advertía. Acabaría destrozándome la vida. Finn también lo decidía y yo lo sabía. Pero… no me arrepiento. Blaine, no me arrepiento. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. No me arrepiento.

De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sabido manejar a Blaine, de no haberle dado suficiente. Soy yo el que no sirve. Yo soy el Muñeco inservible, sin dueño.

Y sin dueño no merece la pena vivir.

Lo que siento ahora es tan grande. Me puede. Me traga como un agujero negro. No veo más que oscuridad y no siento nada más que dolor. No soy capaz de pensar. No soy capaz de moverme, no soy capaz de luchar. No soy capaz de seguir.

Soy idiota, lo sé. Un vanidoso que se cree el centro del mundo. Hay tantas cosas que no conozco, tanto sufrimiento que desconozco y, sin embargo, como el ser débil y cobarde que soy, no tengo fuerzas para dar más. No quiero seguir caminando a ciegas por el mundo.

Estoy tan ciego…

Voy a ser egoísta como tú, Blaine, mi vida… que se ha consumido como una vela.

Tengo el suficiente coraje como para andar a tientas, buscando algo con lo que apagar la vela de un soplo, arrastrando las sábanas que me envuelven el cuerpo como un fantasma, que es lo que pronto seré, si no lo soy ya.

Un cuchillo… lo he encontrado y por un momento, consigo ver algo. Estoy en la cocina de mamá, dónde pintaba de pequeño con acuarelas de colores en papel de cocina mientras mi madre preparaba la cena. Mamá… me gustaría hacerte un último dibujo repleto de caritas sonrientes, con un sol cegador iluminándolo todo… pero no me acuerdo de cómo se hacía. Ya no veo caritas sonrientes. Ya no veo nada, solo un pozo oscuro del que no puedo salir.

La hoja del cuchillo resplandece por la luz del día al reflejarse en ella, colándose por las ventanas. Eso me recuerda que yo no puedo resplandecer. Nunca he brillado, ni brillaré más de lo que lo he hecho cuando Blaine estaba conmigo, cuando pegaba su cuerpo furtivamente al mío por la espalda, cuando sus brazos me rodeaban y me abrazaba, cuando sus labios me susurraban cosas al oído. A veces, burlonas, otras, maliciosas y otras… otras veces se limitaba a abrazarme y estar callado, observando en silencio mis reacciones, mis movimientos, como si le interesaran algo. Pura fachada.

Pues obsérvame ahora, Blaine. Obsérvame rajarme las venas por ti, besar a la muerte por petición tuya. Mira a tu precioso Muñeco destrozado romperse aún más, dañarse para ti, disfrutando de la oscuridad en la que le has hundido contigo. Y me gusta. Me gusta la oscuridad.

Mírame, mírame…

Y deslizo el cuchillo por las venas que recorren mi muñeca izquierda, alzando la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad, buscándote. Jadeo tu nombre. Blaine… Blaine… oh…

Y la derecha… me encojo sobre mí mismo, dejando caer el cuchillo cubierto de sangre al suelo, empapando las sábanas blancas. Duele, duele… pero a la vez es tan placentero notar como poco a poco, el agujero negro va haciéndose más pequeño, como todo el sufrimiento escapa por esa grieta empapada de rojo, tan placentero que me hace gemir como si Blaine estuviera penetrándome, masturbándome, besándome… Tócame, Blaine… juega conmigo por última vez.

-Kurt… - Dios, Blaine. ¿Estás aquí de verdad? – Cuanto tiempo, hombre. Te estaba buscando. – no. Ese no eres tú, Blaine, no es tu voz.

El cuerpo se me empieza a hacer pesado. Estoy cansado y aún así, hago un último esfuerzo y giro la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el hombre que me llama desde el umbral de la puerta, esperando que seas tú. Pero no eres tú. ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? No te veo entre tanta oscuridad.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que viniera a por el móvil. Se le ha olvidado a la muy despistada. ¿Tú no deberías estar en…? – las palabras se las lleva el aire y él se queda boquiabierto, mirándome en silencio. Baja la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el suelo que hay a mis pies. Yo le sigo la mirada. Vaya… el suelo está cubierto de la sangre de mis venas cortadas. Y cuando vuelvo a clavar las pupilas en él, lo reconozco, asustado, pálido. La viva imagen del miedo. Gordon…

-Papá… - nunca me pidió que le llamara así. Sabía que no era un sustituto de mi padre biológico, pero era mucho más padre que él.

-Dios mío, Kurt… ¿Qué has hecho? – sonreí. Sin ganas, cumpliendo el compromiso con la muerte.

Sí. ¿Qué has hecho, Kurt? ¿Qué has hecho?

Y… todo se volvió oscuridad en cuestión de segundos. El mundo se desvaneció y yo caí. Y caí, y caí… y oí gritos en la lejanía, llamándome… pero mis pensamientos estaban repletos de ti, mi dueño. Mi amo, el que me había abandonado. Pero mi amo al fin y al cabo. El amo de mis pesadillas y de mis más hermosos sueños…

Mi Blaine…

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

-¡Eh, Jeff! – Jeff caminaba a lo lejos, a paso ligero, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha. En cuanto le llamé, se detuvo, paralizado, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Corrí y me detuve a un par de metros de él, que ni se molestó en mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres? – murmuró. - ¿Vas a restregarme de nuevo que tienes un increíble novio que te espera en Lima? ¿Qué tiene la suerte o desgracia de tenerte? ¿Vas a intentar volver a seducirme para luego olvidarme y tratarme como la basura en cuanto él te llame? – no me molesté en intentar analizar su tono de voz. Jeff estaba llorando, en silencio, sin sollozar, simplemente dejando escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas que ni siquiera veía. Pero lloraba, lo sabía aunque me diera la espalda.

-No… - estábamos justo al lado de las vías del tranvía. Las vallas para interponerse en el camino de una persona despistada o un coche que pretendía pasar cuando el tren estaba a punto de cruzar, estaban pintarrajeadas y medio rotas, sin color, totalmente ralladas. Pero aún funcionaban y descendían cuando debían. – En realidad quería pedirte perdón. – Jeff no pareció inmutarse, pero vi como sacudía la cabeza débilmente, incrédulo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Ya lo has oído.

-Tú nunca pides perdón.

-Hoy sí. – Jeff volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con más fuerza. Se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y se dio la vuelta, clavando los ojos acuosos en mí.

-¿Qué tiene hoy de especial?

-Nada, supongo. – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Entonces? – anduve hacia él, tranquilo, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Yo no estoy hecho para ti, Jeff. En realidad, no estoy hecho para nadie. – él pestañeó, desconfiado.

-¿Y ese Kurt qué? – desvié la mirada, pensativo.

-Kurt es… mi último intento fallido.

-Por supuesto.

-Es verdad. Nunca lo he intentado con tanta insistencia con nadie, salvo con él. Pero no ha servido para nada. Y si no sirve con él, no servirá con nadie. – Jeff frunció el ceño. Se me quedó mirando en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. – Sabes que yo no me molesto en inventarme excusas para nada. Lo que es, es y punto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces qué problema hay?

-Que me has hecho daño, joder. Nunca, en la vida, me habían hecho sentir como un trozo de mierda tan grande como lo has hecho tú esta tarde. Y ya estoy harto. No quiero ser más escoria para ti, Blaine. ¡No quiero ser otro trozo de mierda! ¡No quiero ser otro de muñeco más de tu asqueroso juego! – me gritó a bocajarro y por primera vez en todos los años que llevábamos juntos como colegas, me infundió respeto. Me hizo sentir algo así como orgulloso y un cosquilleo placentero me acarició la espalda.

-Jeff…

-Cállate, Blaine. Cállate. – vaya, el rubito había espabilado de repente. Me observaba con una frialdad y una mueca desafiante impropia en él. Le dirigí una mirada rápida a sus puños fuertemente apretados y sonreí.

-¿Me vas a pegar, Jeff? – él encogió el cuerpo de temor, pero aún así imitó una buena posición para empezar un combate. – Déjalo, anda. No quiero tener que hacerte daño. He venido a disculparme, no a pelearme. - me acerqué a la verga que había a mi lado, cerca del cruce del tranvía que pasaba en ese momento, cortando el aire, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación con su estruendoroso rugido. – Aunque no tengas principios ni dignidad, eres el colega más leal y fiel que he tenido. Nunca me has traicionado y siempre he podido contar contigo para todo. Nunca me has fallado… eres un auténtico amigo, Jeff. Gracias. – esas palabras estaban fuera de lugar, y lo sabía. Pero no importaba. Era lo que sentía, muy en el fondo, pero lo sentía.

Todos los recuerdos a partir de los nueve años hasta ahora, giraban de manera pragmática alrededor de Jeff, porque él siempre había estado allí, deambulando a mí alrededor como una mosca pesada.

Ahora entendía claramente por qué.

Él se me quedó mirando con una mueca de extrañeza en la cara, sin palabras. Tan sorprendido... Seguramente, es ese momento, ya estaría intentando averiguar qué demonios me ocurría. Ya se olía algo desde lejos, como el zorro astuto que era.

-¿Vas a salir hoy? – decidí cambiar de tema, intentando desviar su atención hacia asuntos menos peliagudos. No quería que él se entrometiera, y si supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se me tiraría encima con garras y dientes.

-Sí... He quedado con Ricky y el Príncipe a las once. – Ricky y Príncipe… vaya, que lástima.

-Pues será mejor que te des prisa. – Jeff asintió con la cabeza, pero no apartó su mirada de mí. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Lo podía leer en mi cara.

-Te ha afectado. – sentenció. – Nunca te afecta nada, pero entre Guetti y ese Kurt, estás para el arrastre. Lo noto. Ese Kurt te ha afectado de una manera que en otra ocasión creería imposible. – yo no contesté, intentando aparentar indiferencia, como siempre. – Antes, te hubieras burlado de mí si te hubiera hablado de amor, pero ahora me has tomado en serio, incluso has intentado complacerme. Dime una cosa, Blaine… ¿Estás enamorado de ese Kurt? – ladeé la cabeza. La capa de indiferencia que sostenía con las manos desnudas empezó a temblar, pero de alguna manera, al recordar la voz temblorosa de Kurt por teléfono, logré mantenerla en pie encima de mis hombros. Miré a Jeff fijamente a los ojos, para que no sintiera duda alguna en mi voz.

-No estoy hecho para amar, Jeff. Estoy hecho para odiar. – Jeff bajó la cabeza. Si no fuera porque me costaba bastante captar el sufrimiento ajeno, pensaría que sentía lástima.

-Es una pena, entonces. Tú me rechazas y yo sufro, pero… cuando me paro a pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que es lo más hermoso que he podido llegar a sentir alguna vez.

-Me alegro por ti. – y lo decía en serio. Incluso sentí envidia hacia su persona. – Ahora vete, te están esperando. – Jeff asintió y me dio la espalda lentamente, empezando a andar. Yo le imité, pero en dirección contraria a la suya.

-¡Blaine! - le miré de reojo, de brazos cruzados frente a la verja del tranvía. Jeff sonreía, pero de verdad. Eran pocas las veces que alguno de nosotros sonreía de verdad y ahora que podía verlo con claridad, ver algo más que la parte llana y superficial de las personas que me rodeaban, lo aprecié y tuve que sonreír de la misma manera, algo feliz, si podía considerarse así. – Yo también te considero un auténtico amigo, pese a todo. – mi sonrisa se ensanchó y no tuve que obligarla a hacerlo, por primera vez en tres meses.

-Adiós Jeff. – le hice un gesto con la mano derecha en señal de despedida, volviendo a clavar los ojos en la verja del tranvía. – ¡Cuida de toda la pandilla por mí, es la última orden de tu Capitán!

Y salté la verja, cayendo de pie en plena vía de tren, que se acercaba a una velocidad pasmosa, iluminándome con los faros encendidos en plena cara.

-¡BLAINE! – el grito de terror de Jeff se extendió por encima del estruendo del tren. Me imaginé claramente su rostro sonriente volverse blanco como la cera y descomponerse en una mueca de pánico. Me hizo gracia, no pude evitarlo y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más firme cuando cerré los ojos esperando el final, la caricia que me llevaría al otro lado.

No sabía por qué, pero solo veía luz. Jum… irónico, cuando en toda mi vida lo único que habían visto mis ojos era la oscuridad más profunda y enloquecedora. ¿Por qué? Casi era capaz de tocarla con los dedos, pero ella se escapaba, huía de mí, asustada.

Extendí los brazos hacía ella, para recibirla, buscándola, suplicando porque no desapareciera su resplandor, tan cálido, tan apacible. Toda mi vida la había estado buscando y estaba ahí, tan cerca de mí.

Déjame tocarte, por favor, déjame rozarte, solo eso. Déjame sentirte. No, no te vayas… no te consumas. No me dejes solo otra vez.

Corrí, corrí hasta ella, buscándola entre la oscuridad que intentaba devorarme otra vez, envolverme para no dejarme ver su precioso resplandor.

Alargué la mano hacia ella, consumido por la desesperación y… la toqué. Acaricié su mejilla suave y ella alzó la cabeza de entre sus piernas, acurrucada y temblorosa en medio de tanta oscuridad. Me miró con los ojos más resplandecientes que había visto nunca, con su carita perfecta, los labios que había deseado probar tantas veces. No… no era la luz. Aunque brillara como el más puro de los ángeles, sin alas. Era mucho mejor que la luz. Era su preciosa estrella, era mi vida, era mi ángel de la muerte. Era mi precioso Muñeco.

Mi Kurt…

Me miró con ojos sorprendidos, como si jamás hubiera esperado encontrarme allí. Y lágrimas aún más resplandecientes empezaron a descender por su perfecto rostro de ángel.

"No llores. Estoy aquí, no llores Muñeco. No es divertido verte llorar."

Le dije, exactamente igual que aquella vez que se me hacía tan lejana, tan remota comparada con la hermosa escena que tenía frente a mí.

"Creía… que me odiabas… y que nunca volverías a por mí. Que me habías dejado solo, para siempre" Sollozó. Acaricié sus delicados hombros y él se levantó, estirando el cuerpo desnudo entre tenebrosidad, iluminándolo con su furtivo resplandor y sensualidad.

"¿Cómo iba a poder odiar a mi precioso Muñeco? Te he echado tanto de menos… y lo siento tanto… te he hecho tanto daño…" sus dedos volaron hasta posarse sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su suave contacto, que me provocó chispazos de puro placer, pura felicidad y dicha. Sus manos acariciándome el cuerpo me iban a arrastrar hasta la locura más absoluta... Oh, dios mío… más, por favor…

"No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero tocarte, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero hacer el amor contigo… ¿Puedo, mí amo?"

"Soy todo tuyo, Muñeco."

Sus manos temblorosas se ciñeron a mi cuerpo con miedo, descendiendo por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, con una lentitud maravillosa, transmitiéndome tantos sentimientos que había creído sentir morir el día que me fui de su lado.

Su aliento chocó contra el mío, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi pecho desnudo, dibujando círculos con la yema de los dedos. Su cercanía me quemaba la piel, su aliento penetraba en mí como el único pilar capaz de sostenerme allí, frente a la perfección de mi ángel de la muerte.

Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, pasto de la tentación ante una criatura tan fascinante como él.

Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos después de acariciar mi pene con toda naturalidad, besándome la clavícula con sus labios y su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre mi hombro, suspirando contra mi cuello, repartiendo besos excitantes por la superficie de mi piel.

"Te he estado esperando, Blaine. Todas las noches… soñando con el amo de mis pesadillas. Soñando que me abrazabas, que me amabas, me hacías tuyo y luego me abandonabas, una y otra vez… ¿Tengo que estar muerto para poder estar contigo? Dímelo y me mataré mil veces." Sonreí, balanceándolo suavemente entre mis brazos, acariciando su pelo castaño, como la noche en la que nos fundíamos. Nunca había sido tan cariñoso con él y ahora me atrevía, lejos de todo, del mundo que me había visto crecer y me había rechazado como uno más. Y Kurt me había aceptado una y mil veces como parte de su mundo.

De repente, una desagradable sensación me recorrió la espalda, rompiendo el momento más hermoso de mi existencia. No quería separarme de mi Muñeco, pero esa sensación me agujereó el pecho como miles de agujas siendo clavadas en el órgano que había vuelto a la vida otra vez… o había muerto definitivamente, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que sentía dolor cuando no tenía que sentirlo y mi precioso Muñeco apartó su cabeza de mi hombro, mirándome con los ojos repletos de sufrimiento y desesperación. Apartó sus manos de mí cuerpo y las miró asustado, observando con las lágrimas aflorando otra vez de lo más profundo de su ser como sus brazos se cubrían de sangre, escurriéndose por sus muñecas hasta salpicar su perfecto cuerpo, haciéndolo aún más bello. Haciéndolo etéreo poco a poco.

Sentí la angustia envolverme con su lazo cegador al ver como mi vida, mi Kurt, mi estrella empezaba a desvanecerse entre mis brazos.

"No, no te vayas. No puedes irte, ¡Kurt, por favor!" sus lágrimas aumentaron. Sus manos ensangrentadas me acariciaron las mejillas a la vez que sus labios se apoyaban en los míos dulcemente, saboreándome, acariciándome con su cuerpo. Su pecho plano se unió al mío, haciéndome sentir su corazón latiendo despacio, muy despacio, como si estuviera luchando por salir de la oscuridad. Nuestros miembros se rozaron inevitablemente, haciéndome sentir cosquilleos de excitación. Kurt gimió en el interior de mi boca, saboreándome con su lengua por última vez, antes de separarse de mí, con las mejillas empapadas. Estaba tan pálido…

"Te quiero. Te quiero, Blaine, ¡Te quiero, ya lo sabes! ¡Me muero por ti, te quiero, quiero… quiero…!"

"No te vayas, Kurt, por favor. No te vayas, mi Muñeco. Yo… quiero estar contigo… tienes que estar conmigo, tienes que estar conmigo o me muero… yo…" el tacto frío, pero tan dulce de sus manos empezó a desvanecerse. Ya no lo sentía. Ya no sentía su cuerpo. Kurt… Kurt, por favor, mi Ángel, mi Príncipe, mi Muñeco… no…

"Di que sigo siendo tu Muñeco." Gimió, exasperado. "Dímelo, dime que soy tu Muñeco, ¡Dilo!" ya apenas veía su preciosa carita resplandeciente.

"Sigues siendo mi Muñeco. Eres mi Muñeco precioso, Kurt… mi Muñeco."

Y sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan bella que tenía, que me volvía loco, tan brillante. Bésame una vez más, mi Muñeco, por favor…

Y su cuerpo desapareció, esfumándose en las tinieblas en dónde me dejó solo, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, como si hubiera sido una cruel broma de mi subconsciente.

Mi luz se desvaneció, otra vez. Dejándome envuelto en la manta de oscuridad de la que nunca consigo salir del todo. ¿Por qué? Quiero salir de aquí para ir a por ti, mi Muñeco, pero no veo la salida. ¿Dónde estás? No me importa cómo, por qué… Soy un monstruo y él es mi luz. ¿Por qué tienen que quitármela, por qué? ¿Tan horrible soy? ¿Tan monstruoso que no merezco su luz?

Un demonio no merece a un ángel…

No, no lo merece.

De repente, algo tiró de mí con fuerza. Algo me embistió y la oscuridad se iluminó.

Pude ver un cielo encapotado, sentir un asfixiante dolor reventarme la espalda al chocar contra algo duro, rodar por el suelo y caer finalmente de espalda sobre él. Sentí el peso de un cuerpo encima de mí, asfixiándome. Una cabecita rubia. El estruendo del tren pasar a toda velocidad a mi lado. Y sangre… las mejillas empapadas… La sangre de Kurt y sus lágrimas, eso fue lo primero que pensé. Pero no. No era su sangre, ni tampoco sus lágrimas.

Acababa de salir la oscuridad más profunda de golpe, cuando pensé que jamás saldría de ella, que allí me pudriría para siempre… Pero al mirar el cielo nubloso y oscuro, tan propio de la noche encapotada de Westerville, deseé volver a ella…

No veía la diferencia.

Seguía estando muerto por dentro.

**¡El viernes será el final del temporada! **

**Nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos!**


	36. CAPITULO 9 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! Feliz Fin de Semana ¿Cómo están? Yo mega triste por la entrevista que dio Max Adler, no puedo creer lo que está pasando con Klaine…. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**No los entretengo más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Un poco de interacción sexual entre Kurt/Sparky**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON TWO**

**CAPITULO 9 **

By Kurt

Fue tan brutal.

Primero sentí una molesta sacudida, tan débil que apenas fui consciente de que era mi propio cuerpo quien la recibía, como un pequeño látigo de adrenalina al sufrir una emoción fuerte frente algún estímulo. Luego, la sacudida me agujereó el pecho dejándome sin respiración. Un calambrazo despiadado, tan bestial que por un momento, pensé que había acabado en el infierno y que ese sería uno de los muchos castigos que recibiría a lo largo de la eternidad. No fue así.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tan adolorido que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Mi espalda se arqueó débilmente y, antes incluso de que fuera consciente de que mis pupilas se habían clavado en algo conocido, en una superficie lisa y blanca que me ocultaba la visión del cielo oscuro en el que me había sumido segundos antes, un borbotón de manos se precipitaron sobre mí, agarrando mi cuerpo y empujándolo hacia abajo.

Revolví la cabeza un poco, aturdido y aún sintiendo el asfixia y el fuerte dolor en el pecho que me había masacrado por dentro. Cuando alcé la mirada un poco, empecé a reconocer cosas, cuerpos que se movían a toda velocidad a mi alrededor, voces entre aliviadas y preocupadas, algunas, incluso desesperadas. La gente vestía en bata blanca y un hombre, con una tarjeta plastificada colgada de la ropa, apartó unas placas de metal de mi vista, frotándolas entre sí y soltándolas sobre una superficie de metal próxima a él. Me incliné hacia delante, intentando levantarme, pero unas manos me agarraron del cuello y me colocaron con brusquedad una mascarilla en la cara, ajustándomela bien. Cuando me di la vuelta o, intenté hacerlo, vi las manos de una mujer cargando con una bolsa de un color rojo oscuro en la que se leí claramente, cero negativo. La colgó de una barra, a mi lado y observé medio ido como el líquido rojizo se escurría por un tubo transparente que se dirigía hacia… mi brazo. Una aguja lo atravesaba sin piedad sujeta por un trozo de esparadrapo. Unas repulsivas ventosas estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo, conectadas por cables cuyos extremos se hallaban sujetos a un aparato en el que se dibujaba una extraña línea amarilla que iba de arriba abajo. Un pitido insistente resonaba por toda la habitación: Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…

Mis ojos viajaron por toda la estancia, confusos, hasta clavarse de nuevo en la aguja clavada en mi brazo… y luego más allá, en el lugar que recibía una ligera presión por un montón de vendas que otra mujer hacía rodar sobre mi muñeca, apretándola con fuerza. Observé como el médico que había cargado con las placas de metal, arrojaba un montón de sábanas raídas y ensangrentadas a una minúscula papelera y luego, se volvía hacía mí, mirándome con curiosidad.

-Ha recuperado la estabilidad, doctor. – oí la voz femenina y suave de una chica a mí izquierda.

-Ya lo veo. Dios santo, ¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido? Se le ha parado el corazón durante más de un minuto.

-Sí, casi se va. ¡Qué pena de chico!

-¿Quién lo ha traído?

-Su padre, o padrastro. Al parecer lo encontró aún consciente, justo cuando acababa de cortarse, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Aún así, habrá que hablar con él. Su madre también está fuera, junto con sus primos o amigos, no lo sé.

-Hay que llevarlo a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Me preocupa el tiempo que su cerebro haya podido estar sin oxígeno.

-Ha recuperado la conciencia, doctor. – el hombre de la bata se volvió hacia mí. Se inclinó levemente, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó.

-Kurt. Kurt Hummel, doctor.

-Hola Kurt, ¿Cómo estás? – me costó cierto trabajo darme cuenta de que el hombre se estaba dirigiendo a mí. - ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Me entiendes?

-Hum… - fue lo único que pude decir. Tenía la boca dormida. No sentía los labios y mi lengua se movía patosamente dentro de mi boca. – Eejj…

-¿Puede haberle afectado tanto la falta de oxígeno como para dejarle alguna secuela mental?

-No. Ha estado muy poco tiempo sin oxígeno. Está bien. Solo está aturdido, es normal. – el hombre se alejó de mí, más tranquilo. – Quiero que lo lleves a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Hay que vigilar los puntos, puede que los rechace y también, hay que vigilarlo a él. Podría volver a repetirlo. En cuanto recupere la consciencia plenamente, quiero que lo vea un psiquiatra.

-¿Y su familia, doctor?

-Hum… no quiero que le presionen. Está débil. Creo que será mejor que no lo vean hasta que descanse y hable con el psiquiatra. Él dirá si es necesario o no ingresarlo en un psiquiátrico después de esto. - ¿Psiquiátrico… un manicomio?

-No… - murmuré, pero ninguno pareció escucharme. De repente, la camilla en la que estaba tumbado empezó a moverse. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas con demasiada rapidez como para que mi vista cansada pudiera seguir sus movimientos.

Salí de la estancia, siendo arrastrado por dos enfermeras. Sí. Eran enfermeras, las reconocí. Entonces, estaba en el hospital.

Que desagradable.

Salir de ese hermoso sueño oscuro para aparecer aquí, de nuevo, en la cruel realidad. Quería volver allí. Quiero volver con Blaine, allí dónde parecía quererme como algo más que un polvo ocasional y sin futuro. Allí era su Muñeco, otra vez. Había sido tan feliz cuando me lo había dicho.

Sigues siendo mi Muñeco. Sí, tu Muñeco, Blaine. Para siempre.

Lo decidí rápido. Volvería a verle. Volvería a aquella maravillosa oscuridad fuera como fuera, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a todo el hospital provincial, me daba igual. Volvería con Blaine.

Pero esa idea tan clara desapareció de mi mente en cuanto los vi, en mitad del pasillo, desde la camilla. El doctor estaba hablando con ellos. Mamá estaba llorando. Gordon la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Elliot estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza baja y las manos cubriéndole la cara. Finn miraba al doctor con los labios temblorosos. Y todos se volvieron hacia mí en cuanto pasé por allí, arrastrado en la camilla.

Mamá se precipitó hacia delante, llorando, gritando mi nombre.

-¡Kurt… Kurt, oh dios mío! ¡Mi niño! – Gordon la agarró por los hombros, tirando de ella para que no se acercara. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Es mi niño, mi niño! ¡Mi hijo, mi Kurt! – y rompió a llorar con más fuerza, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, gritando "Mi niño, mi niño…"

Desvié la mirada hacia la izquierda, esquivando aquella escena.

Joder, que mal hijo soy.

Sentí unas horribles sacudidas en el estómago de puros remordimientos.

Mi madre no era la mejor madre del mundo. Era demasiado sobreprotectora, tomaba las decisiones por mí, era quisquillosa, despistada e hipócrita… pero era mi madre. Y me había arropado las frías noches de invierno cuando era un niño. Me había felicitado y hecho regalos cuando había sacado buenas notas. Me había contado cuentos cuando no podía dormir por la noche a los nueve años y me había cambiado las sábanas de la cama pacientemente cuando no podía aguantar la orina por la noche, hasta que cumplí los doce. Me había llevado a mi primer parque de atracciones, al acuario, al zoo (pobres animales). Me había hecho ella misma mi disfraz de Halloween. Siempre había organizado mis fiestas de cumpleaños ella sola. Me había apoyado cuando tenía problemas y me había regañado cuando había hecho algo que no debía. Me había educado. Me había criado…

Mi madre no era perfecta, pero era mucho más de lo que se merecía un hijo que se acostaba con su propio hermano a espaldas de su madre y se cortaba las venas como un cobarde, intentando huir de las consecuencias de sus actos. Tantos niños solos en el mundo y yo, acaparando a una mujer que no merecía tener a semejante niñato egoísta por hijo.

Soy un monstruo egoísta, pero…

-No deberías desviar la mirada, chico. – oí a la enfermera que sostenía el gotero, arrastrándolo junto a mi camilla. – Es lo mínimo que le debes a tu madre. – me dijo.

Tuve ganas de gritarle. De replicarle ¿Qué demonios sabes tú sobre mí? ¿Te crees muy valiente, muy fuerte? Lo siento, pero yo no lo soy. Lo siento…

Pero no tienes derecho a criticarme si no puedes ponerte en mi lugar.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

Tres semanas. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden haber pasado en tres semanas? El mundo podría haberse acabado. Podrían haber lanzado una bomba nuclear con tanta magnitud, que hubiera arrasado la tierra. Millones y millones de muertos. Todo arrasado.

Y yo seguiría igual, caminando por las calles desiertas, infectadas de cadáveres. No me afectaría lo más mínimo… supongo que porque yo soy uno de ellos. Que pueda andar y pensar no me hace diferente a un cadáver. Tampoco que sepa dónde está el hospital provincial y sea capaz de preguntar a la encargada, me hace muy diferente.

-¿En qué habitación se encuentra Jeffrey? – la encargada alzó la cabeza de un montón de papeles mal apilados y me miró. Su cara se desencajó en una mueca de horror que intentó disimular. Vaya, mi fama me precede.

-¿Jeffrey? – dejó de inmediato los papeles y se dirigió al ordenador. - ¿Jeffrey qué? – y me mordí el labio. Años y años y no me sabía el apellido del amigo que había dado su vida dos veces por mí.

-Jeff, Jeffy… a secas. No me sé el apellido. – la mujer me miró de reojo, pero no replicó.

-Solo hay un Jeffrey aquí, en la segunda planta… no. Le han dado el alta esta mañana. – suspiré.

-¿Por qué se la han dado? – la mujer me miró, intentando ser amable y ocultar la molestia que emitía su voz.

-Sólo se ha roto una pierna.

-¿Y la cabeza? Se golpeó la cabeza. Por eso ha estado tanto tiempo aquí. No reconocía a nadie. No me reconocía a mí. – empezaba a sulfurarme. Ella lo notó y se encogió sobre el asiento, intimidada.

-Lo siento. Pero yo no puedo darle esa información. – desencajé la mandíbula, con un desagradable sentimiento de ira recorriéndome las venas. Un chispazo que me atravesaba la aorta de parte a parte.

La encargada y yo nos miramos fijamente. Estaba seguro de que por su expresión asustada, estaba a punto de llamar a los de seguridad. Puta cobarde. No pienso hacerte nada, joder. Suspiré una vez más, intentando controlarme, pero fue inútil. El recordar cómo había arrastrado a Jeff hasta el hospital, inconsciente, sangrando a borbotones por la cabeza y por algunas heridas superficiales, con la pierna desencajada en una postura imposible, me hizo abalanzarme hacia delante recurriendo a la rabia en estado puro. La encargada se echó para atrás en la silla con tanta brusquedad, que cayó al suelo, sobresaltada y gritando. Agarré el ordenador y giré la pantalla hacia mí, sacudiendo el ratón y empezando a buscar por entre lo que supuse, serían expedientes de pacientes ingresados.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué está haciendo? – ignoré a un enfermero que corría hacia mí. Si se acercaba más de lo que debía, le soltaría un cabezazo. - ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine, no puedes hacer eso! – miré de reojo al hombre y lo reconocí como uno de los pocos que trataban a Helem en aquel hospital. Vaya, que curioso. Se sabía mi nombre.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de mí, observándome con expresión muy seria.

-Blaine, si no te apartas del ordenador, voy a tener que llamar a seguridad. – le dirigí una mirada escéptica y pasé de él. Debió de entender de sobra que no temía a la policía y mucho menos, a un puñetero guarda. - ¿Vienes a ver a tu madre, Blaine?

-Cállate, Copito de nieve. – le gruñí.

-Tu madre pregunta todos los días por ti. ¿No crees que se sentirá decepcionada si la primera noticia que tiene de ti es que has atracado un hospital? – Jeff… encontré su expediente gracias a la fecha de ingreso y lo abrí. El peroné había sufrido una fractura limpia, la tibia padecía una leve grieta. Rasguños, varios puntos en la cabeza, contusión cerebral severa, amnesia ocasional, hemianopsia, hemiparesia… rehabilitación. El paciente progresa con rapidez… sin secuelas… - ¡Blaine!

-¡No ha venido nadie a recogerlo! ¡Nadie! ¡Y lo han dejado salir, joder! – golpeé el teclado con fuerza. Varias teclas saltaron.

Por supuesto que nadie había podido venir a por Jeff, claro que no. Su padre estaba muerto. Su madre era una puta que no habría venido a visitarlo ni una jodida vez. Sólo estaba yo y ese imbécil ni siquiera me reconocía. ¡Jodida maricona rubia!

-¡Blaine! – me giré, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Si no paras ahora mismo, voy a tener que llamar a la policía!

-¿¡Crees que tengo miedo a esas máquinas corruptas!? ¡Que te follen! – le pegué un tirón a los cables del ordenador. La pantalla rodó por la mesa y cayó al suelo, saltando en mil pedazos. La pisoteé con rabia delante de sus narices. - ¡Vengo a preguntar por un amigo hospitalizado y como respuesta obtengo la negación de una perra cobarde! ¡Vengo a ver a mi puta madrastra y solo veo enfermeros repipis que la miran por encima del hombro por estar postrada en una camilla! ¡Y ahora tú me amenazas con llamar a la policía! ¡Pues llama! – el enfermero encogió el cuerpo. El muy capullo estaba acojonado. Clavé la mirada en el teléfono inalámbrico que había en el recibidor, de última generación.

Así que en eso se gastaban los muy perros el dinero que yo les daba por cuidar de Helem, eh… Lo cogí y se lo lancé contra el cuerpo. Él se agachó, sobresaltado, y el teléfono cayó al suelo, recibiendo un golpe brusco, pero no lo suficiente como para destrozarlo.

-Llama a la policía. – le pedí. El enfermero alzó la mirada hacia mí, con el labio tembloroso. – Llama a la policía y diles que Blaine Anderson te ha pedido que los llames. Diles que he destrozado el recibidor del hospital provincial, que he amenazado a un enfermero y aterrorizado a la mujer que lleva los expedientes. Diles que he armado un gran alboroto y, cuando lo hagas, dime qué te han dicho. No pierdes nada y conociendo a la policía, yo tampoco. – sonreí y el enfermero vaciló. Le temblaban los hombros.

Decidí ahorrarles un mal rato y salir de allí en busca de Jeff. No tenía tiempo para joder a los ineptos del hospital.

Salí de allí tranquilamente, siendo observado de lejos por todos los testigos del crimen. Lo cierto es que no tenía miedo de la policía. Yo no. Eran fácilmente manipulables. Los demás, Ricky, Jeff, Black… ellos sí tenían razón para temerla y también, odiarla. Sobretodo Black, siendo cómo era. Yo era el único que mantenía contacto con ella y la manipulaba como me daba la gana, a cambio de algunas cosillas, casi siempre, información. Un negocio interesado. A ellos no les convenía tocarme los huevos y a mí no me convenía que se entrometieran en mis asuntos. Todos felices… hasta cierto punto.

Decidí encontrar a Jeff aunque tuviera que patearme todos los barrios bajos. Sería un milagro que hubiera logrado llegar a casa sano y salvo con una pierna rota.

**88888888888**

By Kurt.

Cierra la boca. No respires. Concéntrate en las puntas de tus dedos. Manten los ojos bien abiertos y pestañea cuanto menos, mejor. Cuidado con la postura de la espalda, bien estirada, pero ten cuidado con los tendones. Abre la boca cuando sea necesario, así, bien… si absorbes el agua por el canal de tus pulmones, estás acabado. Estira las piernas y muévelas… cuidado con los tendones otra vez, para eso está el calentamiento. ¿Estás listo, Kurt? El agua es parte del ser humano, ¿Por qué deberías temerla? Pero si no te mueves bien, puede tragarte. Así que no te fíes del agua, nunca.

No te fíes del agua aunque sea parte de ti.

No te fíes de nada. De nada. De nadie. Sólo estás tú… solo… y debes sobrevivir, nadar a contracorriente. Si lo consigues, nada podrá detenerte. Si fracasas, sólo te espera la muerte, ahogarte, dejar que el agua te trague, sin remedio. Muerto.

¿Estás preparado? Pues salta… ¡Salta!

… Esos fueron los pensamientos que se cruzaron por mi cabeza en el bordillo de la piscina, segundos antes de saltar de cabeza y fundirme con la claridad del agua.

Habían pasado años, no recuerdo cuantos, pero muchos años desde la última vez que metí un pie en una piscina pública o en el mar de las playas de Ohio, cuando iba de vacaciones con mamá, Elliot y Finn mis invitados y, un año, también Natalie.

En invierno, había planeado unas vacaciones veraniegas con Blaine por allí, esta vez, los dos solos, sin mamá, ni Elliot ni Finn para acompañarnos. Blaine nunca había visto el mar. Estaba seguro de que le encantaría. Allí se estaba tan bien… pero no surgió la ocasión. Rompimos antes de que pudiésemos ir.

Me pregunto qué cara hubiera puesto al ver el mar…

Yo adoraba el agua y no entendía cómo era posible que hubiera estado tanto tiempo alejado de ella. Hacía años, en la competición nacional, representando a Ohio, me zambullí en el agua y nadé tan rápido, estirando tanto los brazos y las piernas, que me dio un tirón horriblemente doloroso en la pierna izquierda. Aún así, no me detuve hasta que llegué al final, aguantándome el dolor y fui tan rápido que, ¡Paf! Me comí literalmente la pared de la piscina y me quedé inconsciente en el agua. Tuvieron que hacerme el boca a boca cuando me sacaron, un chico que estaba buenísimo, pero al cual he olvidado por completo. Cuando me desperté, me dolían todas las articulaciones. Estaba fatal, pero justo en ese momento en el que trajeron una camilla para llevarme a la enfermería, anunciaron que había ganado la competición. ¡Yo había ganado el campeonato nacional de natación del país! Me levanté del suelo, cogí mi medalla y subí al pódium que anunciaba el primer puesto con la medalla colgada al cuello. Nos hicieron fotos a los tres ganadores y presumí delante de las cámaras un rato. Por aquel entonces, yo llevaba el pelo más corto y era el más joven de los participantes. Recuerdo que cuando me enteré de que había ganado, empecé a gritar que iría a las olimpiadas el año próximo, representando a Ohio. La gente me miraba como si fuera subnormal, pero yo era inmensamente feliz y nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran, podría acabar con esa felicidad… hasta que bajé del pódium, me cambié en los vestuarios y salí de allí para celebrarlos con mis amigos. Entonces… me rompí un brazo.

Tenía un tirón en la pierna izquierda el cual ignoré al saber que había ganado el campeonato, pero cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras rumbo al coche, salté el primer escalón, apoyé la pierna mala y sentí todo el dolor del tirón multiplicado por diez. Perdí el equilibrio y caí por las escaleras, rodando como una peonza humana y, cuando llegué al suelo, me aplasté el brazo contra él.

Grité como no había gritado en mi vida cuando me aplasté el brazo, y lloré y me medio desmayé al ver el cúbito atravesándome por completo el músculo y emergiendo de la piel como el pico de un iceberg, afilado y cubriéndolo todo de sangre.

La muñeca, el cúbito y el radio estaban completamente rotos, fragmentados. Tuvieron que operarme una vez y luego, mantener una escayola durante dos meses enteros. Después, seis meses de rehabilitación. Suerte que soy ambidiestro.

Después de aquello, le cogí aversión al agua y me ponía de mal humor ver a los demás bañándose en ella, chapotear, así que dejé de ir a la piscina y a la playa, a cualquier lugar que se le pareciera y empecé a quedarme solo en casa, en vacaciones.

Había estado dispuesto a superar mi aversión al agua cuando Blaine y yo llegáramos a las costas de Ohio, pero esa ilusión estaba más hecha pedazos que nuestra relación.

No sabía qué hacía a las doce de la noche en la piscina climatizada en la que me había entrenado años antes para la competición. No sabía a qué coño habían venido esas ganas de ir allí en lugar de escapar lejos, tal y como había planeado. Me había colado en la noche, con todo oscuro salvo las luces de la piscina y otras pocas lucecitas que la rodeaban, iluminando el camino desde el suelo… pero allí estaba. Con solo unos boxers puestos nadando en la piscina totalmente solitaria.

Me había escapado de casa. Después de tres semanas, una de ellas hospitalizado y recibiendo constantes visitas de un psiquiatra que había acabado asegurando que yo estaba muy cuerdo, además de tener una perspectiva de la vida muy interesante, había vuelto a casa. Mamá, como era normal, no me había quitado la vista de encima, tan preocupada que rayaba lo paranoico. Incluso me prohibía afeitarme los sábados y había acabado con una barba horrible, molesta y muy puntiaguda. Gracias a Gordon, que consiguió covencerla para que al menos, fuera él quien me afeitara, me atreví a salir a la calle, escapándome de casa por la noche cuando mamá se fue a la cama, con solo una mochila, una maleta bastante grande y, como no… Cooper.

No podía dejarlo atrás, por supuesto. Aunque más bien me lo había llevado por miedo a quedarme solo. Al menos él, podría ayudarme a pensar con claridad cuando no supiera qué hacer al acabárseme el dinero que, practicamente, había robado a mamá.

Cooper estaba sentado lejos del agua, moviendo la cola mientras me miraba nadar de aquí para allá. Mi perro odiaba el agua a muerte, eso era innegable.

-¡Cooper! – lo llamé desde el bordillo. - ¡Cooper, ven al agua conmigo! – el perro me miró fijamente, dejando de mover la cola y bostezó, tumbándose en el suelo al fin, fingiendo cansancio. - ¡Serás perro! – me quejé. Casi puedo jurar que vi como Cooper levantaba una ceja, irónico.

Dejé mi cuerpo flotando boca arriba, mirando el techo, cansado de nadar de un lado a otro como un loco. Luego, dejé que mi cuerpo se hundiera expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Empecé a bucear por el fondo, con los ojos abiertos. Luego, me escocerían por culpa del cloro, pero de momento, iba bien. Debajo del agua, mi mirada cansada se clavó en las cicatrices de mis muñecas. Formaban una fea línea horizontal que las atravesaba de parte a parte, de un color amarillo parduzco, muy finas pero obvias. No quería que nadie se fijara en ellas, por eso, siempre llevaba un par de muñequeras puestas, para disimular… que era un depresivo.

Lo que más me jodía es que siempre recordaría a Blaine por eso, grabado a fuego en mi piel y en mis venas.

Subí a la superficie cuando se me acabó el oxígeno y empecé a asfixiarme y en cuanto saqué la cabeza y pestañeé, oí los ladridos alocados de Cooper a un lado de la piscina. Lo miré. Se había acercado tanto a la piscina que casi tocaba el agua. Parecía realmente exaltado.

-Cooper… - nadé hasta él lentamente, apoyándome en el bordillo. El perro siguió ladrando. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-¿Mosca? Yo diría más bien que es un perro listo. – creo que me puse pálido al oír una voz a mis espaldas. Me habían pillado. Llamarían a la policía y me llevarían de vuelta a casa y entonces, con mi madre a sobreaviso sobre mis intenciones de huida, la cosa se pondría mucho más difícil. No podría huir hasta pasados meses.

Me di la vuelta para suplicar a quien me hubiera pillado. Saldría de la piscina y me las piraría rápidamente, pero por favor, que no llamara a la policía o me arruinaría la vida más de lo que ya lo estaba.

En cuanto me di la vuelta y reconocí al hombre que me miraba de cuclillas desde el bordillo, comprendí que no sería necesario suplicar. Al menos, no demasiado…

-Así que a esto te dedicas por las noches, Kurtie.

-Sparky… - el que había sido el dueño de mis pesadillas durante las largas horas de instituto, me miraba con seriedad desde su posición. No parecía muy feliz de verme… y yo tampoco a él, pero probablemente por motivos diferentes.

Tenía una deuda pendiente con él. Por haberlo acusado injustamente de ser él quien había enviado los mensajes revelando mi relación con Blaine, por no confiar en él, por dudar… por largarme y dejarle solo, defendiéndome, por que sí. Me había defendido.

Los rumores de una pelea titánica en la escuela habían traspasado barreras. Justo cuando yo me había largado de la universidad como un cobarde, Derek se había echado encima de los dos capullos que se habían reído en mi cara, de sus dos colegas más leales. Habían roto mesas, ventanas, ordenadores… no estoy seguro, la gente tiende a exagerar, pero una cosa estaba clara. Las consecuencias para Derk habían sido nefastas. Lo habían expulsado permanentemente, uno de sus amigos le había denunciado por lesiones corporales y para colmo, se había extendido el rumor de que era marica, por haber defendido a uno. De hecho, la gente había empezado a suponer que él y yo nos acostábamos juntos y éramos pareja…

Bueno, al menos algo de razón tenían.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – le pregunté desde el agua, apartándome el pelo empapado de la frente.

-¿Tú que crees? – fruncí el ceño y até cabos enseguida. Él sonreía pese a que había convertido su vida en una auténtica mierda. No sabía qué hacía allí ni cómo me había encontrado, pero era bastante obvio lo que había pasado. Lo que no comprendía era por qué se había puesto a buscarme. Debería odiarme.

-Te han asustado…

-¡Y de qué manera! Estaba viendo la tele tan tranquilo en casa y de repente, me llama Elliot, un chico con el que no me llevo nada bien, preguntándome si Kurt, aquel con el que llevaba tres semanas sin hablar después de que me acusara de ser un traidor manipulador, estaba conmigo. Resulta que el niño caprichoso se ha escapado de casa. ¡Muy astuto, desde luego! Y ahora dime… ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí, Kurt? ¿Pretendes salir nadando por una alcantarilla o vas a dejar que te trage la depuradora? ¡Eres gilipollas, joder! – su actitud tan irritada me sobresaltó. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sparky cabreado, pero no a Derek. Los dos eran personas completamente diferentes. Derek tenía mucha más paciencia, pero parecía haberla perdido por completo. Pero bueno... ¿No sabía con quién estaba hablando? Le di la espalda en el agua y aleteé con las piernas, asegurándome de que un buen montón de agua le salpicara la cara. - ¡Eh! – gritó, y yo me zambullí, empezando a nadar a brazas hasta el otro lado de la piscina. Me agarré a las escalerillas dispuesto a salir cuando Derek, empapado, corrió hasta mí y me bloqueó la salida. Por supuesto, aunque fuera el mejor en natación, no podía competir con alguien que usaba las piernas para correr por tierra.

-¿Qué puñetas quieres, Derk? – me costaba trabajo sacar coraje de dónde no lo había, pero pese a ellos, estaba muy dispuesto a echarme encima suya como una pantera para conseguir mi libertad, por fin, después de tres semanas. Mi error había sido desviarme del recorrido planeado para colarme en una piscina pública. Un error que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me arruinara mis planes de futuro… por muy insistente que Derk fuera y por muy bueno que estuviera.

Tres semanas sin ver a más personas que a mi madre, mi padrastro y mis amigos, me habían trastornado seriamente.

-Quiero que salgas de esa piscina de mierda, cogas tus maletas y a tu perro, y vuelvas a casa.

-¡Ja! ¿Estás loco? Llevo semanas esperando mi oportunidad. ¡No voy a renunciar a ella ahora que estoy tan cerca de salir de esta apestosa ciudad tan superficial! – Derek retrocedió cuando salí de la piscina por las escalerillas y me miró fijamente, sin disimulo alguno. Paseó su mirada penetrante a lo largo de mi cuerpo, poniéndome el vello de punta, haciéndome estremecer. – Eh, deja de mirarme, ¿vale? Me pones nervioso. – él se quedó callado, pero supe lo que quería decir por la manera en la que tragó saliva.

Esquelético.

-Kurt, vuelve a casa. Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti. Cree que vas a colgarte de una viga o algo así…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no voy a hacerlo? – caminé hasta Cooper, sentado al lado de mi mochila de viaje dónde había dejado mi ropa seca. Le acaricié la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, sentándome en las gradas a su lado y suspiré. – Sabes que me he cortado las venas, ¿no? Que he intentado matarme, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a volver a intentarlo?

-Tú no eres un suicida, Kurt.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Te conozco y sé que no… - golpeé las gradas con el puño cerrado, rabioso. ¡Sería hipócrita!

-¿¡Conocerme!? ¡¿De qué, de un polvo?! ¡Tú no tienes ni zorra idea de mí, Derk, no te hagas el listo ahora! ¡Yo nunca te he importado una mierda, nunca te han importado mis sentimientos! ¡Los aplastabas como si fueran un montón de hormigas intentando construir un homiguero y te reíais, disfrutabas de ello! ¿¡Y crees que por hacerme un par de regalos y poner buena cara cuando me ves, todo va a estar bien!? ¡Tengo ataques de ansiedad y un problema con los nervios, pero no soy gilipollas y tampoco me vendo como una puta a cambio de regalos caros! ¡¿En serio creías que por ser tú, ibas a poder convencerme para volver a casa?! ¡Un cuerno! – el lomo de Cooper se encorbó, erizándose, empezando a gruñirle al desconocido. Derek no pareció inmutarse en absoluto.

-Kurt, joder, no te pido que lo hagas por mí. Tu familia está preocupada.

-Tampoco sabes nada de mi familia, Derk.

-Sé que tu familia te quiere. Que quiere protegerte, cuidarte. Sacarte del pozo de mierda en el que estás metido…

-¡Pues no lo consiguen! ¡Mi familia no sabe hacer otra cosa que intentar solucionar mis problemas! Puedo parecer egoísta… ¡Pero quiero arreglármelas yo solo y sé que aquí, eso es imposible! – Derek frunció el ceño, astuto.

-¿Por eso quieres largarte de aquí? ¿Para estar solo? Para… ¿Intentar partir de cero, solo? – eso era exactamente lo que quería. Renacer, pero no en Lima, no cerca de una madre extremadamente sobreprotectora y unos amigos que te solucionan los problemas a tus espaldas. Sabía que era egoísta… pero el día que salí del hospital, después de que una niñata que conocía del instituto me llamara pervertido a la cara cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos, decidí no volver a depender nunca de nadie más. Nunca.

No me mataría porque sabía que eso haría daño a mi familia, pero no me quedaría con ellos para que me vieran sufrir, consumirme poco a poco hasta volverme loco, día tras día. Me iría por mi bien y por el suyo y, cuando volviera, cuando me convirtiera en un auténtico hombre independiente que sabría solucionar sus propios problemas, quizás le contaría a mamá el por qué de mi huida y esperaría que me perdonase.

-Sí, Derk. Me largaré de aquí a algún lugar, buscaré trabajo y compartiré piso con alguien. Saldré adelante. Sólo tengo que salir de aquí y…

-¡Tal y como pensaba, eres un pobre ingenuo! - le miré de reojo, irritado por sus gritos, por la manera que tenía de arruinar mis esperanzas de futuro con tanta facilidad. - Kurt, la vida no es un camino de rosas. ¿Te crees que con un poco de fuerza de voluntad vas a conseguir una casa, comida, ropa, trabajo, con solo chasquear los dedos? ¡No me jodas! ¡Además, tú no has trabajado en tu vida!

-¡Ah! ¿Y tú sí?

-¡No estamos hablando de mí!

-¡Derek, para que me den la paliza con estúpidos sermones, ya tengo a mi familia! ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-¡Sí, vuelve a casa!

-¡He dicho, mejor! - Derek se sulfuró. Soltó un gruñido que sonó totalmente desesperado, impaciente y se llevó las manos a la cara. Negué con la cabeza y desvié mi mirada, cansado de esa conversación de vesugos. - No vas a hacerme cambiar de idea, Derk.

-¿Por qué, Kurt? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que me tienes completamente jodido? - sonreí.

-Defíneme jodido. - Cooper no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Derk, pero enseguida se relajó cuando empecé a toquetearle la cabeza y el lomo, ignorándolo por completo.

Durante unos segundos, se formó un silencio sepulcral entre los dos y observé por el rabillo del ojo como Derek empezaba a caminar, alejándose de mí a paso lento. Iría a llamar a mi familia, seguro, en cuanto saliera de la sala. Cogería el móvil y marcaría y esperaría a que aparecieran todos para llevarme a casa aunque fuera a la fuerza. Esperaría a arruinarme la vida una vez más, tranquilo, sentado en un banco cercano para poder observarlo todo de cerca.

Y una mierda.

-Vámonos Cooper. - le susurré al perro, levantándome del suelo y agarrando mi ropa con rapidez, siendo observado atentamente por el chucho y, en cuanto empecé a ponerme los pantalones, oí el ruido del agua agitada, las gotitas volando por el aire salpicando todo lo que había alrededor y las grandes hondas que se formaban en la superficie después de haberse hundido un objeto enorme en ellas… o quizás una persona enorme. - No me jodas… - busqué a Derek con la mirada. Ni rastro. Luego observé la piscina, con la corazonada de que mi rubio se había tirado en un intento de llamar mi atención. Sería idiota… pues no pensaba tirarme a buscarle. Lo ignoré por completo y empecé a vestirme, pero en cuanto vi que no emergía a la superficie, empecé a ponerme nervioso. ¿Y si no sabía nadar? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tío de veinte años no sabe nadar? No pude evitar acercarme al bordillo, soltándome los pantalones que cayeron al suelo. Cooper ni se acercó, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo ruiditos con la boca.

Me asomé al bordillo, agachándome de cuclillas, intentando ver algo en el fondo de la piscina, buscando su cabeza rubia. - ¿Derk? - y ¡Bum!, una mano salió del fondo, me agarró del cuello y me lanzó de cabeza al agua. Tragué y casi me ahogué del susto. Un cuerpo musculoso me atrapó, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos y pegándome al torso duro, cubierto por una camiseta pegada y, en lugar de arrastrarme hacía abajo, me subió a la superficie.

-¡Te tengo!

-¡Cof… Cof! ¿¡Derek eres gilipollas!?

-Kurt, si hubiera sabido antes que ibas a acabar con esas estupideces metidas en la cabeza, ¡No te hubiera salvado cuando te rompiste la cabeza contra la pared de la piscina!

-¿Qué coño…? - Oh… ¿cuándo me rompí la cabeza…? - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - Derek me tenía agarrado por la espalda, impidiéndome hacer otra cosa que no fuera patalear. Oí los ladridos nerviosos de Cooper a lo lejos, acercándose a la piscina y mirándola con temor, vacilando entre si tirarse a buscarme o no.

Derek me soltó la cintura y tiró de mí, situándome frente a frente. Me miró con una sonrisa ahogada, exaltada, irregular, con unos dientes perfectamente blancos. Su mano me acarició la mejilla, despacio. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía disfrutarlo.

-Yo estuve allí, animándote desde las gradas. Ví como ganabas el campeonato y como te golpeabas la cabeza contra la pared por ir demasiado rápido, como empezaste a hundirte en el agua, inconsciente. Cómo tu madre empezó a gritar tu nombre. Y yo salté de las gradas, las atravesé hasta llegar al suelo, corrí hasta la piscina y te agarré antes de que nadie reaccionara. Te saqué fuera del agua, te tumbé en el suelo. El socorrista exigió que todo el mundo se alejara porque no te dejaban respirar y antes de que él llegara hasta mi lado para hacerte los primeros auxilios, yo ya te estaba haciendo el boca a boca, besándote por primera vez. - sus dedos suaves se pasearon por mis labios, rozándome los dientes con el deseo de sentir la humedad de mi boca. - Nadie me reconoció porque todos estaban pendientes de ti. ¿Quién crees que llamó a la ambulancia cuando te rompiste el brazo? Todos estaban intentando calmar tus gritos.

-Pero… tú… - no me lo explicaba, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿De verdad había estado allí el día del campeonato? ¿Cómo…?

-¿No lo entiendes, Kurt? - sonrió. - te dije que no solo te acosaba para pegarte. - lo miré fijamente, intentando analizar sus palabras. No lo entendía.

-Me tienes hecho un lío. No lo entiendo, Derk. Te metías conmigo desde que era un mocoso, me las has hecho pasar de pena y de repente, un día te me declaras y empiezas a… - abrí los ojos como platos al oír su risa. No hacía pie en la piscina y me agarré a sus fuertes brazos para no hundirme.

-Yo tampoco lo entendía. Simplemente quería llamar tu atención. Quería saber más del capullo que me había robado el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil, que me había robado la popularidad. Me metía contigo y te hacía rabiar, nunca llegaba más allá. Luego… pasó lo del campeonato. Me enteré por casualidad de que ibas a clases de natación y un día, fui a la piscina con la única intención de gastarte una broma y, de paso, ver si era cierto. Y lo era. Recuerdo que me asomé por una de las ventanas y te vi allí, en el bordillo de la piscina, con solo ese bañador tan ajustado, inclinado hacia delante para saltar al agua. Por aquel entonces, tenías el pelo bastante más corto que ahora, pero aún así era demasiado largo. Vi como te peleabas con tu entrenador porque te exigía que te lo cortaras si querías ser el mejor. Tú te cabreaste, pasaste de él, te quitaste el pelo de la cara agarrándote el flequillo con un clip, te pusistes las gafas de bucear y retaste a unos chicos mucho mayores que tú. Te movías en el agua como una anguila y les ganaste por metro y medio. Tengo grabada esa imagen en mi cabeza desde entonces. Tu cuerpo saliendo del agua, empapado, casi desnudo, con los músculos marcados, el pelo revuelto, las mejillas ruborizadas y la respiración agitada. Los ojos penetrantes, brillantes, agresivos, como los de un tigre hambriento. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en mí. Cuando esa misma noche soñé contigo de esa manera, pero en mi cama. Me desperté con una empalme de caballo. - no pude evitar reír ante la ironía. No podía ser, era ridículo. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que Derek estuviera obsesionado conmigo de esa forma. Él siempre… ¿había querido follarme?

-¿Quieres decir que tú… siempre…?

-Te he estado observando, siempre. La primera vez que soñé contigo, te odié a muerte. Por eso, cuando te vi en el instituto un día después, te aticé por primera vez. Las otras veces… fueron iguales. Me habías descubierto una parte de mí mismo que consideraba vomitiva, por eso… quería matarte. Quería deshacerme de ti por miedo, por asco. Yo no quería ser… no quería ser…

-Un marica… - terminé por él. Derek asintió con la cabeza, despacio.

-Aún así, estaba obsesionado contigo y lo cierto es que te seguía a todas partes. En el instituto, intentaba moverme por dónde tú te movías, observándote de lejos y aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para llamar tu atención aunque fuera mediante burlas. Quería que tú me odiaras para que las mínimas oportunidades que tuviera contigo desaparecieran. Quería estar contigo, pero era algo que no me podía permitir y me hacía desconfiar de mí mismo. Por eso, cuanto más me odiaras, más difícil sería alcanzarte y más fácil sería para mí observarte, sin que te dieras cuenta. Cuando me enteré de que ibas a participar en un campeonato, tuve que ir… y allí hice lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo… te toqué y te besé… - Derk suspiró. Pude ver su melancolía a través de sus ojos cristalinos y su sonrisa vaga, cansada, pero feliz. - Recuerdo que sonreí como un idiota cuando abriste los ojos, tosiendo, después del boca a boca. Esperé que me miraras y sonrieras, pero no lo hiciste. Te echaste a un lado, ignorándome por completo, sin reconocerme y cuando te recuperaste un poco, fuiste corriendo a por tu premio gritando que irías a las olimpiadas. Luego te rompiste un brazo. Te vi rodando por las escaleras e incluso oí el crujido del hueso, seguido de tus gritos al momento. Vi la sangre, vi tus lágrimas, sentí tu dolor… todos fueron corriendo hasta ti y yo… no tuve el valor de ir. Se descubrirían tantas cosas… así que llamé a una ambulancia, esperé a que llegara y te seguí en taxi hasta el hospital. Luego… bueno… te vi siendo arrastrado en camilla, con los dientes apretados, las mejillas empapadas y medio desmayado, blanco como la leche. Lo demás… es historia.

-¿Fuiste a verme al hospital? - le pregunté, ansioso. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Te dieron el alta en cuanto te pusieron la escayola.

-No, esa vez no. Cuando… - bajé la mirada hasta mis muñecas, posadas en sus hombros. No estaba muy orgulloso de ello, la verdad. Me daba incluso vergüenza hablar de ello, de mis venas cortadas. Derek me agarró el brazo derecho y lo apartó de sí, sosteniéndolo frente a sus ojos, observando la cicatriz de la piel. - Una vez, una enfermera me dijo que debían quererme mucho, más de lo que yo pensaba. Me dijo que no debía avergonzarme, que si quería podía dejar pasar a mi novio una noche, pero con la condición de que no hiciéramos ruido y que uno de mis amigos estuviera presente. No sabía a qué se refería, así que se lo pregunté y ella dijo que un chico joven y muy guapo, venía todas las noches y se quedaba frente a mi puerta, velando por mí. No sabía quién era… pero… - Derek se rió con suavidad.

-¿Y crees que fui yo?

-¿No fuiste tú?

-No, es imposible que fuera yo. Dices que alguien estuvo allí todas las noches ¿no? Pues yo falté la noche que te ingresaron, así que… - la sonrisa me salió por sí sola, sin necesidad de forzarla como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones. Era consciente de que Derek quizás no se la merecía, pero no pude evitarlo.

Recuerdo que cuando Elliot y Finn se enteraron de que me había acostado con Sparky, mi eterno enemigo, se controlaron para no echarse encima de mí con rabiosos sermones, pero aún así, Elliot no se pudo controlar y gritó: ¿Por qué, Kurt? ¿Qué te han hecho a ti las relaciones normales entre chico y chica de toda la vida? ¿Por qué tienes que empeñarte en intentar simular a Romeo y Julieta? Primero, Natalie, una puta sin escrúpulos. Después, Blaine, que no solo es tu hermano, si no que encima es un delincuente con muchos menos escrúpulos que tu primera novia. Ahora… ¡Sparky! ¡El chico que te ha estado acosando desde parvulitos! ¡Kurt, por favor, tu vida amorosa es de culebrón! ¡Córtate un poco, hombre y sal con personas normales para variar!

Era tan fácil decirlo… pero ¿Cómo decir que no a la única persona que, aún en la sombra, haciéndome el día a día imposible, había estado ahí, sin engañarme, sin traicionarme, sin intentar resolver mis asuntos, sin dominarme, dejándome libre para decidir por mí mismo, abriéndome los ojos cuando eso era lo que más necesitaba? Quién me había defendido y se había sacrificado por mí.

Sin duda, pese a todas las amenazas, humillaciones y demás, si había una persona que merecía un trato distintivo de mí, ese era Derek.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo siguiéndome? ¿Qué quieres de mí, maldito chucho atómico? - pregunté. Sparky sonrió y sus manos descendieron hasta mi cintura de nuevo, bajo el agua, acariciándome el principio de la espalda, cerca de la cinturilla de los boxers.

-Quiero que seas mi… novio. En otras palabras, mí… Muñeco.

¡Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum…! El corazón se me subió hasta la garganta. Sentí los labios temblorosos y la boca seca… ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Muñe…co?

-¿Qué…?

-Yo no soy Blaine, Kurt. Por eso no creas que estoy intentando jugar contigo ni por asomo. - ¿jugar? ¿Quién estaba hablado de jugar? Yo… ya no era el Muñeco de Blaine. Ya no… le daba tanto asco… no tenía dueño, lo sabía muy bien pese a lo que había visto en aquella oscuridad etérea, en aquel lugar dónde me había encontrado después de cortarme las venas, dónde le había visto y él me había tocado, besado, y dicho que seguía siendo su Muñeco. Su precioso Muñeco. Y… aunque sabía que había sido un sueño, una ilusión por mis ganas de verle, al borde de la muerte, aunque sabía que el verdadero Blaine me odiaba, no podía evitar sentirme suyo.

-Pero yo… - no sabía si estaba llorando o era el agua de la piscina lo que se escurría por mi cara. Era horrible. Por culpa de Blaine yo no podía querer a una persona que al menos, había sido sincera, que me gustaba mucho, que me quería como él no había sabido quererme. Por tu culpa, Blaine. Por tu culpa. ¡Te odio! - ¡Pero es que yo sigo enamorado de Blaine, Derk! ¡No puedo ser tu Muñeco, no es justo! Tú… ¡No puedes competir contra Blaine! ¡Sé que es un idiota, pero lo amo demasiado!

-Ya lo sé, Kurt. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Sé que estás loco por él, pero también sé que yo te gusto… - acercó su cara, estrechando los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Rozó su nariz con la mía y pude ver como el tono melancólico de sus ojos se volvía agresivo, intimidante. - … y mucho. No puedo competir contra Blaine, no por ahora. Pero si me das una oportunidad, lo liquidaré. Lo haré desaparecer de tu vida. Haré que desaparezca. Puedo hacerlo… llevo entrenándome para ello desde la primera paliza. Y lo conseguiré. - dejé que sus brazos me apretaran aún más contra su cuerpo, hasta hacerme notar su polla rozándome el muslo. No estaba duro… no del todo, al menos. - Kurt… yo puedo sacarte de aquí, llevarte a dónde tú quieras. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. - tragué saliva. Sí, lo sabía. Tener a Derek sería una solución rápida y fácil a volver a mi día a día encerrado en casa, vigilado constantemente por mi familia, temiendo que algún día, mamá se enterara de todo. Una solución rápida y fácil y, además, Derk tenía razón. Él me gustaba, muchísimo.

Quizás no sería mala idea…

Derek esperaba mi aprobación. Su pecho subía y bajaba, acelerado, chocando contra el mío. Estaba muy nervioso, el corazón le latía intensamente. Me incliné hacia delante, rozando mi nariz con la suya y le besé en la boca. Sentí las gotitas de agua salpicarme la cara. La abrí sobre la suya y encajamos al instante. Mi lengua lamió sus labios buscando la manera de entrar y me la saboreó con la suya en cuanto la atrapó en su boca, cerrándola sobre la mía con posesividad, ansioso. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo rubio y me colgué de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, moviéndome sobre él intentando imitar el ritmo de su lengua dentro de mi boca, escurridiza y juguetona. Su saliva se mezclaba con la mía. Me lamía y me mordía con ganas. Sus manos descendieron desde mi espalda hasta aprisionarme el culo. Me apretó las nalgas a dos manos, impulsándome hacía arriba y separó sus labios de los míos con lentitud. Derek sonrió al sentir la pequeña bola de metal balancearse sobre mi lengua.

-Esto no significa que me hayas hecho cambiar de idea. - murmuré, desencajándole la camiseta blanca empapada, colando mis manos dentro de ella, acariciándole la espalda ancha y suave. La camiseta se pegaba al torso como si fuera una muda de piel. Sus músculos me recordaron a los de los bomberos que había visto durante el último simulacro de incendio de la universidad. Me ponía tanto que estuvieran tan duros, pegados a mi cuerpo débil y esquelético. Había adelgazado tanto durante las últimas semanas, que daba pena mirarme. Pero eso Derk no parecía notarlo.

-Lo sé. Habrá que ponerse insistente. - empecé a oír los ladridos de Cooper acercarse cuando Derek me apoyó contra el bordillo de la piscina, en la parte menos profunda de la misma, cogiéndome por el trasero con descaro y aupándome hasta que mi pecho quedó fuera del agua, frente a su cara. Encogí las piernas, apoyándolas a ambos lados de sus costados.

-Derek, voy a irme… - apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, sus labios dirigidos por la lengua recorrieron mi torso empapado, absorbiendo cada gota de agua con cada lamida hasta llegar a mis pezones, mordisqueándome el izquierdo. - Hum… me voy a ir de aquí… - jadeé. - Quieras o no… - por un momento Derek alzó la mirada, observándome con fiereza. Cerró los ojos entonces y estrelló mi cuerpo bruscamente contra la pared de la piscina, clavándome el bordillo en la espalda y su cuerpo plenamente vestido contra el mío. - ¡oh! - me agarré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Le clavé las uñas en el cuello y la espalda. Sentí su polla despierta restregarse contra mi ingle. Ahora sí que estaba duro, como una piedra.

Me clavó los dientes alrededor del pezón, con saña. Lo toqueteó con la puntita de la lengua, ensalivándolo bien hasta que se puso duro entre sus dientes. Luego lo succionó. Me puso completamente tieso.

-¡Ah! - cualquiera se hubiera quejado por la bestialidad con la que me mordía, como si quisiera llevarse un trozo de piel con él. Pero yo no era cualquiera. Era un maldito masoquista. Desde luego, con Blaine lo era. Claro, que él no era menos.

El cuerpo me temblaba de lujuria pura. Mi espalda se arqueó sintiendo la boca mojada de Derk bajando por mi cuerpo, desde el pezón hasta la cintura de los boxers. Solo mis piernas estaban ya dentro del agua. Mi cabeza dio contra el suelo que rodeaba la piscina, empapándolo por el agua del pelo.

Derek empezó a bajarme los boxers, despacio. Su pelo se restregaba contra mi bajo vientre mientras su lengua lamía la piel que iba quedando al descubierto hasta mi ingle. Me la mordió en cuanto fue visible, abriéndome las piernas con sus grandes manos. La notaba… hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me puse tan duro. Mi polla haciendo presión contra mis boxers, intentando salir aunque fuera rasgando la tela, intentando escapar del dolor de la prisión. Derk me lamió la base, empezando a recorrerla con la lengua hacia arriba, cerrando los dedos de una mano en torno a ella.

-Derk… vamos… estoy duro… ¡Ah! - sentí de repente un pinchazo en la zona más íntima de mí. Derek se deshizo de los boxers y mi pene tembló de excitación al desaparecer la prisión de tela, totalmente empapado y tieso.

Apoyé los brazos en el suelo para mantenerme erguido, observando el rostro lujurioso de mi rubio, observándome con fascinación y deseo. Se mordió el labio inferior. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua, de cintura para arriba. Se apartó de mí unos segundos, quitándose la camiseta con una mano, mostrándome su torso musculoso y fuerte… mucho más que Blaine. Si no fuera porque sabía perfectamente que Blaine era un monstruo sádico encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, temería que Derek lo aplastase con sus brazos hasta convertirlo en un montón de huesos rotos.

Una de sus manos me agarró el culo con fuerza hasta clavarme las uñas. Pasó la otra a lo largo de mi cuerpo, aplastándola contra mi vientre, empezando a ascender con ella por mi pecho, restregándose hasta mi cuello. Arqueé la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando.

-Joder, nene… pareces una estrella porno… eres… precioso… - estuve tentado de preguntarle si no tenía ojos en la cara. ¡Era un puto saco de huesos! Pero no podía negar que me hacía sentir tan cómodo que me dijera que era deseable…

Derek se echó hacia delante, pegando su pecho contra mi polla, restregándose contra ella. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando sus dedos empezaron a indagar por el interior de mis nalgas, buscando, acariciándome los testículos con los dedos y luego… presionando en mi agujero sin piedad, dispuesto a entrar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y encogí el cuerpo instintivamente, echando la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando contener los débiles espasmos que me sacudían el cuerpo por el placer. Me estaba penetrando con dos… no, tres… despacio… apreté los dientes.

-¿Te duele? - preguntó. Se inclinó hacia delante, empezando a salir del agua por los escalones que se hundían en la misma. En un momento, solo las rodillas quedaron dentro de la piscina. Sentí su pene palpitando, chocando contra mi pelvis todavía encerrado entre vaqueros. Suspiré.

-… Hace… hace semanas que no entra nada ahí…

-¿Ah, no? - temblé débilmente notando como me penetraba más a fondo, con rudeza, ensanchándome para dar paso a algo mayor. Jadeé y descendió la cabeza hasta mi cuello, paseando su lengua a lo largo de mi piel, hasta la oreja. - ¿Y quieres que yo entre? - murmuró. Giré la cabeza y le miré a los ojos. Le brillaban tanto, repletos de calientes ganas de tomarme… y también veía miedo, temor al rechazo.

Derk de verdad estaba… ¿Enamorado de mí?

-Sí… entra Derk… - suspiré y dejé mi cuerpo esquelético en sus manos. Observé medio tumbado en el suelo empapado de la piscina como mi rubio se bajaba los pantalones con una mano, sacando los dedos con los que me daba placer. Me aferré a sus brazos con nerviosismo en cuanto su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el mío. Sentí la punta húmeda de su pene rozándome la entrada dilatada y dejé que me besara con gusto antes de penetrarme hasta el fondo.

Derek no merecía mi desprecio después de todo. Además… sería la última vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que nos viéramos y, sabía que allí dónde fuera, lo echaría de menos.

Aunque no tanto como echaba de menos a Blaine.

888888888

By Blaine.

La fachada era vieja. La pared estaba descolchada y dejaba perfectamente a la vista los ladrillos derruidos que actuaban de pared. Las cañerías sobresalían, oxidadas, del muro central, goteando agua sucia. La puerta principal del bloque de apartamentos estaba rota, sin cerradura y la pequeña ventana incrustada en la misma estaba hecha añicos, cubierta por un trozo de simple cartón.

Entré en el bloque de apartamentos, encontrándome con unas odiosas escaleras empinadas difíciles de subir. Los escalones eran demasiado altos incluso para mí. Subí un par de pisos, ignorando los desconchones de las paredes, las goteras y alguna que otra rata aplastada contra el suelo, destripada. Algunos vecinos parloteaban en las escaleras, sucios y desgreñados, apestaban desde lejos. La piel era oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarles negros y su vestimenta hacía juego con el bloque. En cuanto me vieron aparecer, enmudecieron y desviaron la mirada, sobresaltados y asustados de mi sola presencia.

Una niña pequeña que llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro a causa de la suciedad que había en él, salió apresuradamente de la vivienda que carecía de puerta, solamente interviniendo el paso de cualquier intruso una cortina vieja. Sonreía. Una muñeca de trapo estaba siendo espachurrada por sus delgados brazos. Chocó contra mí accidentalmente y soltó un gritito de espanto cuando su muñeca cayó al suelo, a mis pies. La niña alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

En ese corto periodo de tiempo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me pregunté si debería sentir pena por ella. Al ver la muñeca de trapo, sucia, vieja, destrozada, como todo lo que había allí, comprendí que sí. Debería… pero no la sentía.

Eso demostraba que estaba volviendo a ser yo.

Hacía tres meses, probablemente hubiera ido a una juguetería, habría comprado una muñeca nuevecita, limpia y bonita, y se la habría regalado.

Ya no.

Ahora simplemente me agacho, cojo la muñeca y se la entrego. La niña la mira desconfiada, pero finalmente, la coge y sale corriendo.

Tercero A. Ese apartamento era uno de los pocos que tenía una puerta en condiciones, con una buena cerradura. Alcé el brazo para llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejándome cara a cara con un hombre alto, con bigote, cubierto con un chaleco y de escaso pelo. Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió cuando pasó por mi lado, empezando a bajar las escaleras con ritmo apresurado. Intenté analizarlo con detalle, pero cuando ella se me puso delante, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, guardándose unos cuantos billetes de los gordos en el escote que dejaba ver el diminuto camisón transparente, supe que ese hombre no era alguien que valiera la pena captar mi atención.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si el pequeño Blaine está aquí, ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu divina presencia? - preguntó ella, con ironía y un tono cargado de repugnancia. Su pelo castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía unas curvas bien definidas para su edad y un rostro sin una mísera arruga. La hubiera considerado guapa de no ser por su palidez enfermiza, esas ojeras oscuras y esas uñas demasiado largas incluso para mí, que le daban aspecto de bruja.

Bueno, en realidad, lo era.

-Jeff está aquí, ¿verdad? - ella se cruzó de brazos con expresión divertida.

-Oh, así que vienes a verle a él. Y yo que había pensado que venías a solicitar mis servicios. El pequeño Blaine ya es un hombre ¿no? - se burló, sarcástica.

-No estoy tan desesperado como para contratar una puta y menos, una como tú.

-Ja… ¿Y estás tan desesperado como para tirarte a esa maricona que tengo por hijo? - decidí pasar por alto esa clara provocación.

-Lidy… ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?

-Si no te dejo, me tirarás la puerta abajo, ¿no?

-Eso dalo por hecho. - Lidy leyó la amenaza en mis ojos y se apartó, empezando a caminar hacia el interior del piso, mucho más ordenado y limpio que mi casa, pero también más pequeño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo y un olor a incienso me cosquilleó la nariz.

Desde luego, se notaba que el piso estaba decorado por una puta. Parecía el lugar idóneo para grabar una película porno.

-¡Entra, estás en tu casa! - me gritó, tumbándose en el sofá, apoyando una pierna sobre el cabecero y dejando caer la otra. Pude ver perfectamente el color de su ropa interior ajustada y también, bastante transparente. Puse los ojos en blanco y clavé la mirada en la puerta del pequeño y desordenado cuarto de Jeff.

-¡Jeffy! - lo llamé, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Dime una cosa, Blaine. Te tiras a mi hijo ¿verdad? Tú y ¿Cuántos más?

-No todos tienen complejo de puta como tú, Lidy.

-Desde que me enteré de que ese niño es un puto desviado, a veces pienso que uno de mis clientes puede haberle jodido a él. ¡Oh, dios! Si su padre supiera que es uno de esos chupapollas…

-Si su padre estuviera aquí y se hubiera enterado, Jeff estaría muerto y estoy seguro de que tú le hubieras dejado matarlo.

-Quizás… su padre hubiera preferido verlo muerto a verlo convertido en eso.

-Y tú también ¿no? - Lidy se encogió de hombros. Agarró un cigarrillo escondido junto con condones en un cajón de la mesilla y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Tienes fuego? - la imité, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella frunció el ceño, se levantó y caminó hasta el equipo de música, encendiéndolo y cogiendo el mechero que había sobre él. Se prendió el cigarro y le dio una calada rápida. - Si no hubiera sido por ti… el pequeño Blaine, parecía tan inofensivo… ¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí que por su culpa yo acabaría siendo follada por desconocidos?

-No parece molestarte mucho. - ella me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Yo le sonreí con pura malicia.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Blaine.

-Creo que no eres la más indicada para decirme eso.

-Un día… te mataré… - amenazó. - ¡Te mataré! - gritó de repente y, tal y como había supuesto que acabaría, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta mí con los ojos llameantes de furia. Me agarró de la chaqueta, sacudiéndome bruscamente, gritando como una loca. - ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Yo lo tenía todo, todo! ¡Un marido perfecto, un hijo perfecto, una casa perfecta! ¡Vivía tranquila, podía permitirme cualquier lujo, solo tenía que limpiar la casa, hacer la comida, la colada…!

-Y aguantar las palizas y violaciones de tu marido cuando volvía borracho o cabreado a casa. Sólo eso. - sus labios temblaron y me abofeteó en la mejilla con fuerza. Sentí sus uñas arañarme la cara y le devolví la mirada irritada, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Siempre has sido un puto engreído! ¡Te crees que lo sabes todo, te crees que tienes derecho a mirarme por encima del hombro por haberme convertido en este deshecho humano! ¡Mírame! ¡Mi vida está arruinada, el que traía el dinero a casa está bajo tierra y mi hijo no sirve para nada, es un puto marica! ¡Tú has destrozado esta familia, tú! ¡El jodido Blaine Anderson, el asesino, el sádico, el monstruoso niñato que juega con la vida de las personas como si fueran muñecos! ¡Tú, que solo sabes hacer daño a la gente! ¡Tantas personas no sufrirían si tú no hubieras nacido! - el brazo me tembló. Inmediatamente recordé una escena, tan parecida a esa… y las mismas palabras saliendo de un boca diferente. De una boca que me había sonreído tiempo atrás.

"¡Sólo sabes hacer daño a la gente, naciste para eso! ¡Ojala nunca hubieras nacido!"

Y no pude contenerme. Alcé el brazo y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara que la mandó directamente al suelo, con todas mis fuerzas. Su cuerpo se sacudió e inmediatamente, su ojo izquierdo se inflamó como un globo, completamente morado. Se lo tapó con una mano temblorosa y me miró con los dientes apretados, no sé si por la rabia o por el dolor.

Empezó a llorar y eso, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apreté los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo mis ganas de agarrarla del cuello y estrangularla con mis propias manos.

-¡Deja de hacerte la víctima, joder! Desde luego, el papel de puta te va como anillo al dedo. Sólo sabes quejarte, lloriquear y pedir clemencia, esperando que alguien te solucione todos los problemas y si luego la jugada te sale mal, eres incapaz de aceptar las consecuencias. Eres débil, eres una blanda, eres una víctima y te encanta serlo. Eres escoria humana - estaba hecho una furia. Sentía pinchazos en mis venas de pura rabia, estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que destrozaría cualquier cosa que se me pusiera delante, patearía cabezas, destriparía estómagos, haría arder todo Westerville y ni aún así, desaparecería la cólera.

Siempre llevaba dinero conmigo y esa vez no era una excepción. Cogí tres billetes de cincuenta euros y los dejé caer al suelo frente a ella. Dejó de llorar al momento.

-Si tanto te gusta ser la víctima, yo te convertiré en una. Te pagaré, tal y como hacía tu marido y a cambio, te meteré las palizas que quiera. Tendrás que recoger tu propia mierda con la boca y podrás estar todo el día sin dar golpe, encerrada en casa, limpiando y cocinando como quieras. Me da igual. Podrás ser toda la víctima que te de la gana y como me entere de que le pones la mano encima a tu hijo o le diriges la palabra, te violaré hasta que te quedes sin papilas gustativas de tanto chupar y chupar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Volver atrás en el tiempo? ¿Tener que soportar estar encadenada como una perra hasta que llegue tu dueño para golpearte a gusto, a cambio de dinero? - ella no dijo nada. Su mirada no se desviaba del dinero que había dejado en el suelo. - Por lo menos siendo puta tienes la libertad que un ser humano necesita. Por lo menos nadie te pega ni te humilla, por lo menos puedes salir a la calle sin miedo a volver a casa, por lo menos puedes dormir tranquila por las noches sin temor a que el que duerme a tu lado despierte y te estrangule. Por lo menos estás viva estúpida zorra. ¿Cómo tienes los cojones necesarios para mirar atrás y pedir que todo vuelva a ser como antes solo por dinero? ¡Esa forma de actuar da pena, joder!

-¡Blaine! - Jeff apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Al ver a su madre de rodillas en el suelo, con el ojo cada vez más hinchado y con las lágrimas aún patentes en los ojos, se puso pálido. - ¡Mamá! - empezó a andar, pero en cuanto posó su pierna escayolada sobre el suelo, se encogió y se llevó la mano a la misma, temblando de dolor.

-Déjalo, Jeff. Ya he terminado por aquí. - le devolví la mirada de repugnancia a Lidy y le di espalda.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mí madre? ¿Le has pegado?

-No le he hecho nada que no se haya buscado. - antes de entrar en el cuarto de Jeff, arrastrando al mismo dentro, la miré de reojo. Ya había recogido el dinero por el que le había gritado segundos antes.

Por supuesto. Las personas no cambian, nunca. La única manera de hacerlas cambiar es golpeándolas con fuerza, dónde más les duela. En su amor propio, en su orgullo, en su autoestima… pisoteándolas contra la mugre, hundirlas en ella. Haciéndoles sentir auténtico miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a verte, rubio.

-¡Yo no te he pedido que lo hicieras! - cerré la puerta. Empujé a Jeff sobre el colchón que había en mitad de la habitación, su cama, sin somier ni nada, simple colchón y duro suelo, unas pocas sábanas y dos cojines incómodos. La habitación ya era pequeña de por sí, pero no la recordaba tan enana desde la última vez que estuve allí. Intenté averiguar por qué, lo que sobraba allí. Un escritorio con una pequeña televisión vieja, una videoconsola antigua, muy antigua al lado de la misma, sobre un mueble pequeño que hacía de mesa de noche. Restos de comida basura, paquetes de chucherías, un armario con mucha ropa y zapatillas de deporte desgastadas, una estantería repleta de libros, revistas, comics… pero ¿Qué coño…?

Todos los libros estaban desparramados por el suelo, alrededor de la cama. Otros tantos estaban desordenados en la estantería vieja y rota, al igual que las revistas y los comics. Observé todo aquel revuelo de literatura en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo Jeff leía? No, ¿Desde cuándo alguien de los barrios bajos se gastaba el dinero en libros en lugar de comida, ropa o cualquier otro lujo? Había gente que ni siquiera sabía leer. ¿Desde cuándo?

Miré a Jeff y me agaché frente a él, sobre el colchón. Él parecía temerme. Cogí el primer libro que encontré del suelo y leí el título.

-Hamlet. Shakespeare. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta a ti Shakespeare? - lo lancé a un lado y cogí otro libro, bien gordo - El señor de los anillos… hum… - cogí otro. - La Odisea… La Ilíada de Homero… Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres… Déjame entrar… Gladiator… Robinson Crusoe… Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer… El retrato de Dorian Gray… Sherlock Hommes… La guerra de los espejos, la auténtica historia de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, ¡Oh, interesante! ¿Qué puñetas es esto, Jeff? - él frunció el ceño. Parecía intentar hacer un puchero.

-Libros.

-¡No me digas! ¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?

-¡Desde los cinco años! - molesto, me quitó los libros de las manos, apartándolos de mí como si fuera a prenderles fuego.

Algo me resultó de lo más inquietante. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que a Jeff le gustaba leer si, supuestamente, era un "verdadero amigo"? ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera me supiera su apellido si lo conocía desde los nueve años más o menos? Me molestó no hallar más respuesta que el hecho de que nunca me había importado una mierda cómo se sintiera, en qué emplearía su tiempo libre ni qué hacía cuando no estaba conmigo. No sabía nada de Jeff porque nunca me había importado demasiado, ni una milésima de lo que al parecer, yo le importaba a él.

Por un momento, me sentí incómodo. Le debía la vida, ¿Acaso por eso empezaba a mirarlo con otros ojos? Nadie, a parte de Helem, había mostrado tanto interés en mí hasta el punto de arriesgarse a morir. Ni siquiera Kurt.

Aunque claro… yo nunca se lo había pedido y el muy capullo me había arruinado el suicidio para nada. Lo cierto era que… no se lo agradecía.

-Entrevista con el vampiro. - leí en otro de los infinitos libros que el rubio parecía esconder muy bien. - ¿Te gustan los vampiros, Jeff? - él no pareció escucharme. Mantuvo la mirada baja, agarrando todos los libros que lo rodeaban, estrechándolos entre sus brazos con posesividad. No había recogido ni un tercio y ya no le cogían en los brazos. - Bueno… los vampiros no están mal. Son lujuriosos, duermen de día y salen de noche, se alimentan de sangre mordiéndole el cuello a sus víctimas y solo mueren cuando se les clava una estaca en el corazón.

-En realidad, no. - habló, por fin. - También mueren quemados si la luz del sol les da en la cara y tienen muchas limitaciones. No pueden entrar en una casa si no tienen el permiso del dueño o si no, explotan antes incluso de cruzar la puerta.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

-Las historias de vampiros están de moda, pero no hay ninguna como la verdadera. - cogió un libro antiguo, con las páginas amarillentas y la tapa dura de un color marrón oxidado.

Drácula, de Bram Stoker.

-¿Sabes que Drácula existió de verdad?

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

-Era un príncipe del sur de Rumanía. Se llamaba Vlad Draculea, pero le llamaban Vlad, el empalador. Clavaba los cuerpos de sus lacayos en estacas y los dejaba a la vista de todos en el jardín que rodeaba su castillo. Así, los enemigos no se atrevían a acercarse porque creían que estaban luchando contra un monstruo. De ahí nació la leyenda de Drácula y los vampiros.

-Oh…

-La historia me recuerda a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Crees que soy un vampiro?

-Utilizas a tus lacayos como si fueran muñecos en lugar de personas. - Jeff se tumbó sobre el colchón, estirando la pierna a lo largo de mismo con cuidado, posándola sobre un montón de revistas de toda clase. Coches, moda, música, algún cotilleo, libros, chicas… y chicos… - Me pregunto cuándo nos empalarás a todos para llevar a cabo tus planes con éxito. - suspiré. Tal y como pensaba, Jeff me odiaba. Por como le dije que era mi mejor amigo, para luego, intentar matarme delante de sus narices. - ¿Qué has venido ha hacer aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?

-Solo he venido a verte.

-No, Blaine, no. Solo has venido a hacerme daño. Siempre que me tocas y dices algo para avanzar, inmediatamente das un paso atrás. ¡Por favor, no digas nada, Blaine! ¡Prefiero que no digas ni hagas nada a que me mates!

-No quiero matarte, Jeff. No quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nadie. - el pecho de Jeff se hinchó, cogiendo aire. Él se llevó el brazo a la cara, ocultando sus ojos tras él. Quería evitar que le viera llorar, otra vez…

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, Blaine? ¿No te das cuenta de que quieras o no, haces daño a la gente? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que tocas se rompe? Quieras o no… ¡Tú sólo sabes hacer daño, solo sabes romper, tus manos no sirven para reconstruir, para dar vida, para hacer feliz a alguien! ¡Tú solo puedes odiar, no puedes amar! ¡Todo lo que tocas se hace añicos! Yo…

-¿Eso piensas? - me hubiera gustado tener algún argumento capaz de refutar su teoría, pero era consciente de que no lo había. Yo era tal y como él había descrito. Tan solo con mirar mis manos me daba cuenta de ello. Mis manos manchadas de la escoria de la calle, de la sangre de las personas y, lo peor de todo, manchadas con el semen de mi propio hermano, no, con el mío propio. El de Kurt era tan puro como la nieve, por muy ridículo que sonara. Pero para mí lo era. Todo él lo era.

Había intentando impregnarme con su pureza, pero solo había conseguido mancharle. A él, a mi Muñeco… y para nada…

-Cuando vi el tren aproximarse… tan rápido… haciendo tanto ruido… no pensé, sólo cerré los ojos… y vi luz, Jeff. Una luz muy brillante… intenté alcanzarla pero en cuanto la toqué… desapareció… y me quedé solo… completamente solo. He hecho cosas horribles y solo, solo me arrepiento de una. Sé que hago daño a las personas, pero no puedo evitarlo… porque yo solo veo a muñecos… muñecos por todas partes… solo juego con ellos… y parece fácil y divertido… en realidad yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie… - mis manos. Mis manos temblaban. No. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

Encogí el cuerpo. Tenía frío… mucho frío…

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie, Jeff… pero hay algo que está mal en mí y no puedo evitarlo… no puedo detenerme. Si no hago daño, no seré yo… pero… ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo, Jeff? Que en este mundo de muñecos, yo estoy solo… completamente solo…

-Blaine…

-Y… el único muñeco que me ha dado una oportunidad… está herido y roto… porque yo no puedo dejar de hacer daño, no puedo dejar de romper todo lo que toco… porque soy un villano… soy un monstruo… y no debería existir… soy un error… tú y ella piensan lo mismo. - frío, como la nieve en invierno. Frío…

-¿Yo… y ella? ¿Te refieres a mi madre?

-No…

"Y pensar que yo di a luz de mi propia sangre y carne a un monstruo como tú, un error de la naturaleza, un ser que solo sabe hacer daño a la gente. En esta vida… de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es… de haber dado a luz… a semejante monstruosidad… debería haberte matado con mis propias manos cuando pusiste un pie en tierra, debería haber matado a mí… mi propio hijo… escoria humana… ese monstruo…"

-Me refiero a la madre de mi hermano… de mi precioso Muñeco…


	37. CAPITULO 10 FINAL - SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FINALE**

**CAPITULO 10**

By. Blaine

Lo primero que aprendes en la calle, cuando estás solo, cuando no tienes nada en los bolsillos, cuando no tienes un trozo de pan que llevarte a la boca, cuando eres un mocoso debilucho con los brazos tan delgados como un hueso de perro, rodeado de miles de personas mucho más fuertes que tú, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche, algo de sexo de la manera más sencilla, un cartón de tabaco o una jeringuilla afilada repleta de caballo de segunda… es aprender a ser listo. Tienes que saber cuando dar la espalda, cuando escupir a la cara, cuando gritar, cuando pelear y cuando huir. Tienes que aprender a renunciar a aquellas cosas que te interesan, que deseas. Y lo primero a lo que renuncias es a la confianza. A tu buena voluntad. A tu simpatía. Al bien que todo ser humano dice tener…

Lo segundo que aprendes en la calle es que el hombre, el ser humano… es un hipócrita y un cínico. Que los derechos humanos, las libertades individuales y la igualdad, no existen. Que son una invención del hombre hipócrita que todo el mundo lleva dentro para aparentar ser bueno, para beneficiarse de las personas que lo rodean. Todo el mundo es hipócrita, unos más y otros menos. Y esa es la única diferencia entre un hombre y otro. Su grado de hipocresía…

Lo tercero que aprendes en la calle es que ser "bueno" no lleva a ninguna parte mientras que, ser "malo", puede hacerte dar la vuelta al mundo.

Y esas tres lecciones pueden reducirse en una sola norma. Simple y clara: Si eres lo bastante listo como para no cometer estupideces, no las cometas.

Pero… desde la comodidad de una cama de sábanas azules, como el cielo iluminado por el Sol, con la cabeza sobre una almohada de plumas, suaves, con el olor que desprende un campo de jazmines a primera hora de la mañana, bajo un techo sin goteras, de un verde claro impecable, a una temperatura cálida y agradable… desde ahí, las cosas se ven de diferente manera. Y las lecciones cambian. Se vuelven más flexibles y a consecuencia de ello, las personas se vuelven más blandas y débiles, se tranquilizan, bajan la guardia, y cualquier estupidez se les hace un mundo y se les atasca en la garganta.

Las personas se vuelven débiles e ingenuas o, quizás, por tanta hipocresía y superficialidad, acaben convirtiéndose en auténticos villanos.

Pero… por supuesto, desde la comodidad de una cama de sábanas azules las cosas se ven de otra manera y, sobretodo, si a tu lado descansa un niño puro, ingenuo, ajeno a toda la hipocresía del mundo. Un niño grande que juega con un petardo, de los que se encienden y chisporrotean emitiendo una luz cegadora y, no sabe que en cualquier momento, el petardo puede escurrirse de sus manos y quemarle la cara.

Un niño grande que se mantiene puro y brillante entre tanta oscuridad.

Mirarlo dormir tranquilamente, con la cara resplandeciente y los ojos cerrados, los labios curvados, sonriendo como si estuviera soñando con piruletas y dulces, en la casita de Ansel y Gretel. El pelo del que tanto presume, coqueto, revuelto y extendido por toda la almohada. Su cuerpo desnudo, tan blanco, como si nunca le hubiera dado la luz del sol, como si estuviera hecho de nieve. Como si fuera un muñequito de nieve. No… ni siquiera la nieve es tan perfecta. Siempre acaba fundiéndose.

Sus manos me tocan el cuerpo, apoyadas en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de un órgano mutilado, que aletea, vivo. Y yo, observándole dormir, su pecho subir y bajar, tan tranquilo, incapaz de pestañear. Estoy fascinado, aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

Por un momento, creo en el Dios que nunca ha hecho nada por mí, que me abandonó a mi suerte en un callejón oscuro. Creo en los ángeles, creo que tengo uno al lado, con las alas arrancadas. Por un momento creo en amor, el que para mí siempre había estado agotado, recordando como esa misma noche, el Muñeco de Cristal me había dicho "te quiero, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero estar contigo. Quédate." Y creo que quizás, podría hacerlo. Quizás podría quedarme para verlo dormir todas las noches a mi lado, desnudo, entre sábanas azules.

Por un momento creo… solo por un momento…

El ruido seco de algo cayendo al suelo en el piso de abajo me despertó de mi ensimismamiento. Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada y mi Muñeco, aún dormido, se quejó con un ronroneo, pegando su cuerpo aún más al mío. Acabó apoyando la cabeza sobre mi clavícula, bajo mi cuello y sus manos descendieron inquietas a lo largo y ancho de mi torso, hasta que se detuvieron en mi cintura. Se quedó quieto de nuevo después de acomodarse encima de mí, sin despertar.

Decidí hacer oídos sordos, bajando la guardia y cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir mientras le acariciaba el pelo al Muñeco, despacio. Entrelacé nuestros brazos sobre mi cuerpo.

Otro ruido. Algo de cristal cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose. ¿Un vaso, un jarrón? No… un plato. Porcelana. Suspiré. Lo último que quería en ese instante era salir de la cama, dejando a mi Muñeco solo y desprotegido. Pero aunque las reglas hubieran cambiado, llevaba la calle en las venas y sabía lo que podría ocurrir si no hacía el menor movimiento.

Intenté apartarlo con suavidad, sin despertarlo, para levantarme. Mi Muñeco se revolvió y de nuevo, protestó, apoyando al fin la cabeza sobre la almohada con una mueca de fastidio. Gimoteó cuando me levanté de la cama. No encontraba los boxers, así que únicamente me puse los pantalones y me dirigí hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Una pequeña zanja de luz se coló por ella. Estaba amaneciendo.

-Hum… - el Muñeco se agitó en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas. Alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, somnoliento. - Blaine… - jadeó. - ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? - bostezó mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puños.

-Shh… vuelve a dormirte Kurt.

-Pero, ¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño. - mentí. Él frunció el ceño con los ojos llorosos por el sueño.

-¿Por qué te has puesto los pantalones? ¿Te vas a Westerville? - lloriqueó. Despeinado y con esa cara de sueño, parecía más niño todavía. Me hizo sonreír.

-No. Voy al baño. Volveré enseguida. Vuelve a dormirte, Muñeco.

-Hum… - el Muñeco volvió a tumbarse en la cama, obediente. - ¿Seguro que vas a volver?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto. Duérmete, es muy temprano.

-Hum… pero vuelve eh… no me dejes solo…

-No. Nunca te dejaría solo. - y para cuando terminé la frase, ya se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Dudo mucho que se acordara de la conversación al despertar.

No pude evitar el embelesamiento que padecí, observándolo con fijeza mientras dormía, otra vez. Había estado horas así antes de oír los molestos ruidos, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Caminé por el pasillo en silencio y bajé las escaleras con todavía más sigilo. La luz de la cocina y el salón estaba encendida. Debía ser un ladrón realmente estúpido como para encender la luz y no asegurarse antes de sí había alguien en casa o no. Busqué con la mirada un arma. Algo que hundirle en el pecho o con lo que dejarle inconsciente, pero no encontré nada. Quizás podría coger un cuchillo de la cocina con el que asustarlo lo bastante como para hacerle salir corriendo. Aunque si era tan estúpido como parecía, dudaba que me hiciera falta algo más que los puños.

Anduve hasta la pared de al lado de la puerta abierta del salón y con lentitud, me asomé. Fruncí el ceño.

Que el ladrón no estuviera allí no me sorprendía. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver el salón recogido, limpio y brillante, con olor a mar, como siempre había sido. Perfecto. No como lo habíamos dejado Kurt y yo después de hacer el amor como dos animales sobre la mesa. Hecho una porquería, con restos de nuestro semen esparcidos por toda la moqueta, nuestra ropa sobre el suelo y los muebles, descuidada. Un jarrón roto.

Todo eso había desaparecido y el aroma a lujuria había sido sustituido por el olor fuerte de la lejía.

Entré en el salón, sabiendo de antemano que lo que se había colado en casa no era un ladrón, y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Oí a través de la puerta el agua del grifo abierto salpicando el fregadero y suspiré antes de abrirla.

Tal y como suponía, no era un ladrón.

Elizabeth, mi madre, me daba la espalda, con las manos en el fregadero, limpiando los platos de la comida del día anterior que Kurt y yo habíamos devorado. Decidimos dejarlos allí para lavarlos luego, y ponernos a lo nuestro antes de la fiesta de Natalie. Ahora, mi madre, que se suponía debía estar muy lejos con Gordon y que debía volver el domingo por la tarde, estaba allí, a las ocho y media de la mañana, lavando nuestra mierda.

Fruncí el ceño al percatarme de la situación. Sin duda era ella quién había recogido todo el salón. ¿Qué se le pudo pasar por la cabeza al ver la ropa de sus hijos esparcida por toda la habitación y los restos de semen sobre la mesa? Enseguida supe que me había metido en la boca del lobo y que debería llamar a Kurt y contarle que teníamos un problema. Pero no lo hice.

Con un poco de suerte, ella no habría caído en la posibilidad de que sus hijos se estuvieran acostando juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté y ella dejó de fregar los platos enseguida. Se puso rígida, muy quieta, como una estatua y, al cabo de unos segundos de tensión, bajó la cabeza, insistiendo en seguir lavando un plato que brillaba con intensidad. - Pensaba que no volverías hasta el domingo. ¿Ha pasado algo con Gordon? - volví a preguntar y ella siguió en sus trece, muda, limpiando un plato que se volvería transparente si seguía frotándolo con ese ímpetu.

-Llegué ayer, por la noche. - analicé su tono de voz. Sólo pude captar una lejana melancolía, llena de miedo.

-Oh…

-Y no estaban en casa.

-Fuimos a una fiesta. - sentencié. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado antes que nosotros? Acaso… ¿Estaba aquí cuando volvimos? - Mamá… ¿Has sido tú quién ha recogido el salón?

-Yo. Yo lo he recogido. Yo lo he limpiado todo. Yo, todo yo. Estaba tan… estaba tan… tan sucio… - y de repente, empezó a sollozar, a llorar. El plato se le escurrió de las manos y cayó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de ello. Todos los platos de la vajilla de porcelana estaban en el suelo, destrozados, rotos, cubriéndolo todo con pedazos afilados. De ahí el ruido.

A mi madre le temblaban las piernas. La veía oscilar y llorar, y cuando observé como se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre tanto cristal, corrí hacia ella, intentando esquivar los pedazos rotos, procurando no pisarlos. Estaba descalzo, no como ella.

Parecía a punto de desmoronarse y la sujeté por hombros antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Mamá ¿Estás bi…?

-¡No! - gritó, dándose la vuelta bruscamente. - ¡Y no me llames mamá! - me empujó con tanta fuerza que retrocedí, pisando un trozo afilado de la vajilla, rasgándome la planta del pie. Caí al suelo, incapaz de sostenerme con ese enorme cristal clavado en el empeine. Dolía como un navajazo en pleno estómago. Sentí más porcelana y cristal clavándose en la piel del muslo y en las palmas de las manos. Me mordí el labio inferior, dolorido.

Mi madre me miró, pálida, al principio preocupada, con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos, como si no creyera lo que había hecho, pero enseguida su expresión volvió a cambiar. Como la expresión de quien sabe que ha hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, pero que aún así, no se arrepiente de ello.

-¿Te duele? Pues ese dolor… ¡Ese dolor no es ni la mitad del que debe sentir tu hermano! - gritó, llorando a lágrima viva.

Genial. Ella lo sabía.

Me levanté del suelo después de arrancarme la porcelana clavada en el pie. Un chorreón de sangre empapó el suelo. Era lo suficiente profunda como para tener que coser la herida.

Cojeé un poco, apoyándome en la pared, arrancándome los pequeños trocitos clavados en las manos y en el muslo.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? - pregunté, con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fui capaz.

-¿Cómo…? Yo… entré en casa. No estaban y fui a buscar mi bolso. Me fui a casa de Gordon pero… se me olvidaron las pastillas para el ansiedad y volví, tarde. Cuando entré… pensé que alguien había entrado a robar al ver el salón. Pero luego vi su ropa, esparcida sobre el suelo. La recogí y… vi esas manchas en el suelo y en la mesa… no podía creerlo… no lo entendía… no sabía de quién era, pero desde luego ¡No podía ser de mis hijos! Estaba tan preocupada… subí a sus cuartos y os oí, en mí cuarto… me asomé y… - Mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando reprimir una arcada. - ¿Qué… qué le estabas haciendo a tu hermano? - la observé con los ojos entornados, intentando mantener la inexpresividad.

Era extraño, pero después de que me dijera que estaba orgullosa de mí, el día anterior, no quería decepcionarla. No quería que me odiara. Pero tampoco pensaba renunciar a Kurt. O ella o Kurt y por supuesto, elegí a mi Muñeco.

-Le tocaba. Le acariciaba y le besaba. Puede que también lo masturbara. Pero no pasamos de ahí, al menos no en tu cama. - contesté, con total sinceridad. No servía de nada negar lo evidente.

-No… pero en el salón, sí, ¿verdad? - hice una mueca con la boca. Sus ojos cristalinos me hicieron desviar la mirada. Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo. Mamá era buena, me recordaba un poco a Helem antes del accidente, arropándome las noches de invierno y preparándome siempre mi comida favorita. Algo maternal. Un consuelo. Pero en aquel momento no lo era. - Tú… lo… lo has… violado… - volví a alzar la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. No lo he violado.

-Sí… lo has hecho… a tu propio hermano…

-He dicho que no lo he violado.

-¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Dios mío, al menos reconócelo! ¡Reconoce que eres un cerdo, un maldito pervertido! ¡Monstruo! ¡Y yo te he acogido, a un violador en mi propia casa!

-¡No soy un violador y no grites! ¡Vas a despertarle!

-¡Ahora te preocupas por despertarle! - no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Elizabeth estaba histérica, no atendía a razones. - A mi niño… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndole esto a mí niño, maldito desgraciado? ¿Cuánto? - no contesté a la pregunta. - Dios mío… Dios mío… - se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultándola de mis ojos, temblando como una hoja.

-Yo… no he hecho nada que él no quisiera.

-¡Mentira! - sacudió el cuerpo con tanta brusquedad, que varios vasos que estaban en la encimera cayeron al suelo junto con un par de cubiertos, otra vez, rompiéndose. - ¿¡Acaso estás insinuando que a mi hijo le gusta ser sodomizado por su hermano!?

-… Simplemente yo no lo he violado. Y creo que si nos viste tocándonos, deberías suponerlo. - si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no hubiera intentado gastar saliva en una explicación. Pero si no era yo quién nos defendía a ambos ahora, nadie lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, era la madre de Kurt. Él nunca había desobedecido una orden suya y estaba seguro de que si de verdad me quería, a su madre la amaría con toda su alma. Y no le culpaba por ello.

Kurt no podía enfrentarse a su madre. Pero yo sí.

Elizabeth se quedó callada unos segundos. Su respiración se entrecortaba y su rostro se volvió de un rojo imposible. Parecía estar a punto de darle un ataque.

-Tú… le estabas tocando… tú… mientras él dormía… tú… - recordé vagamente como me había masturbado delante de Kurt, cuando él estaba medio dormido, justo antes de que se desplomara sobre la cama, hecho polvo, frito y con una sonrisa de excitación en los labios, dejándome a mí con un intento de erección entre manos. Suspirando, medio riéndome por el oportuno sueño en el que se había visto envuelto de repente, terminé el trabajo yo solo, prácticamente sobre él, observándolo entre jadeos y suspiros, acariciándole la piel para intentar hacerle rabiar y despertarle. Él se quejaba en sueños y movía los brazos como si intentara espantar una mosca pesada, pero no se despertó.

Finalmente, horriblemente excitado, me había corrido sobre las sábanas blancas, cosa que intenté ocultar cambiándolas por unas azules. Aún así, había quedado un pequeño rastro sobre el colchón que sería difícil eliminar, al menos, hasta que Kurt despertara y saliera de la cama.

-Tú… te estabas aprovechando de él. - Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y abrió el cajón dónde guardaba los cubiertos, con voz apagada, moviéndose como si fuera un zombie con el cuerpo podrido, cayéndose a pedazos con cada paso que daba. - Tú… le has hecho daño. A Kurt, a mi niño, a Kurt… a mi hijo. - observé con aparente inmunidad como sacaba un cuchillo para cortar los huesos de la carne y lo enfilaba con mano temblorosa. Se dio la vuelta y lo alzó, apuntándome con él. - Le has… le has destrozado la vida a mi hijo… - miré el cuchillo sin ningún tipo de miedo, aunque fuera lo suficientemente grande cómo para atravesarme como un pincho.

Una cosa era sujetar un arma, otra, tener el coraje y la habilidad suficiente como para ser capaz de emplearla contra alguien.

-Nunca he hecho daño a Kurt y nunca se lo haría.

-Cállate. - dio un paso al frente, cuchillo en mano.

-Nunca le he tocado un pelo sin su consentimiento.

-Que te calles.

-Nunca le he pegado… y mucho menos, lo he violado.

-Deja de decir eso. - negó con la cabeza. - Kurt no es un pervertido. ¡Yo misma lo he educado, él no es un pervertido!

-¡Yo tampoco soy un pervertido!

-¡Le has violado, lo has hecho, él nunca se dejaría tocar por un hombre y mucho menos, por ti! ¡Tú querías hacerle daño desde un principio! ¡Le odias, quieres matarlo!

-¡Eso es una gilipollez! - dio un paso más, visiblemente alterada.

-Lo dijiste… dijiste que querías matarlo, que lo odiabas, que le harías daño. - sentí como me temblaba el labio inferior. Un recuerdo vago me cruzó por la cabeza. Un recuerdo de hacía muchos años. - Fui a ver a mi hijo, Blaine. Fui a verlo después de un año sin tenerlo entre mis brazos… - lloró mi madre, aún con el cuchillo entre las manos. - Cuando fui a Westerville a por él, en su lugar me encontré… a un monstruo en el cuerpo de mi hijo, jugando a atravesar el cuerpo de un pájaro muerto con un palo. Le dije "Soy mamá, Blainey. He venido a por ti." y el monstruo me dijo "Yo tengo madre, pero la odio y, si de verdad eres tú, te mataré como a este pájaro muerto lleno de gusanos." Ese niño… me dio miedo. De verdad me dio miedo. Le dije "¿Y a Kurtie? ¿No quieres ver a Kurtie? Él tiene muchas ganas de verte." Y él… tú… me dijiste "Kurtie… Le odio, le odio… si lo veo, lo mataré con mis propias manos. Le haré daño, no quiero verlo. Le haré daño… y lo mataré." - un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al oír esa confesión. Sentí un latigazo azotarme la cabeza con saña y me llevé la mano a la frente, molesto por el recuerdo. - Tú… querías hacerle daño.

-Sí… quería…

-Y lo has conseguido. Le has destrozado la vida a mi hijo, igual que hiciste con el primero. Con mi Blaine.

-No… Kurt… - hubo algo. Una extraña determinación que me llevó a decir esa frase que ni yo mismo comprendía bien. Era algo tan estúpido pero, tan cierto… - Podría destruirle la vida a Kurt con solo chasquear los dedos. Pero… me importa demasiado como para ser capaz de ello.

-Mentira. Mentira… - lloriqueó ella. - Ya lo has hecho. Ya le has destrozado la vida. Igual que hiciste con mi otro hijo, con Blaine.

-Yo soy Blaine… - sentí rabia, confusión. ¿Es que estaba ciega? ¿No lo veía? - Cuándo te sentías orgullosa de mí sí era tu hijo, pero ahora… ya no. - me mordí el labio inferior, más que cabreado, colérico, apretando los puños y los dientes reprimiéndome las ganas de tirarme encima de ella y… Kurt, por favor, necesito tocarte. Si no te toco… me pierde la ira.

-Tú… - sollozó. - Tú mataste a Blaine y te quedaste con su cuerpo. Eres un monstruo. - repitió, en sus trece, con un tono repleto de recelo, de odio, de repugnancia. Me profesaba tal desprecio… inaguantable. Y no se detenía. Sus ojos eran como dos glaciales, afilados y dañinos, poco dispuestos a reprimir las emociones de su dueña. Decían a gritos, ¡Eres despreciable, Blaine, eres una vergüenza! Y yo, ridículamente vulnerable, los escuché… y odié contemplar la verdad observándome con tanta altanería.

Crispé los nudillos, furioso. Esperé oír los pasos acelerados de Kurt bajando las escaleras, corriendo por el salón hasta la cocina y arrojándose a mis brazos, tocándome por todas partes, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, haciendo desaparecer la ira de mi cuerpo.

Pero no bajó. Y yo… exploté.

-¡Yo, yo soy tu hijo! ¡Tu otro hijo! ¡Yo soy Blaine! - di un paso al frente, hacia el cuchillo alzado, sin miedo, ignorándolo por completo. Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos al ver como me acercaba a ella, pálida. - ¡Joder, estabas orgullosa de mí! ¡Dijiste que era parte de la familia! ¿¡Dónde se ha ido esa mierda!? ¡Dijiste que estabas feliz de tenerme en casa, que lo estaba haciendo bien, que no era malo, que era muy bueno, que querías que me quedara, que estabas feliz de haber recuperado a tu hijo, que creías en mí, que confiabas en mí! ¡Que me querías! ¿¡Qué ha pasado con esas palabras!? ¿¡No eran verdad!? ¡Por que yo he acabado creyéndomelas como un puto iluso! ¡Siempre he oído decir que el amor más desinteresado es el de una madre y nunca he sabido lo que significaba! ¡Siempre he oído que una madre te perdona cuando cometes algún error, te cuida cuando estás enfermo sin esperar que le des las gracias por ello, te cuenta cuentos por las noches, siempre sabe cuándo estás mal y necesitas ayuda, siempre te apoya, siempre te ayuda, siempre sabe dónde estás y siempre te está esperando en casa a la hora de comer cuando vienes del instituto para preguntarte cómo te ha ido la mañana! ¿¡Por qué yo no he vivido eso y Kurt sí!? ¿¡Por qué coño yo no tengo derecho a eso!? ¿¡Por qué siempre soy yo el rechazado, el ilegítimo, el delincuente, el repudiado, el odiado, el despreciable!? ¡Yo también soy tu hijo! - grité, con fuerza.

Me pregunté por qué Kurt no despertaba en ese momento. Por qué no estaba allí, a mí lado. Por qué no se despertaba con mis gritos cuando, mi madre, movió el brazo hacia mí, cortando el aire con el cuchillo, que rugió de manera aguda a causa del veloz movimiento.

Mamá, mi madre, cerró los ojos e intentó sesgar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, obligándome a apartarme de ella para evitar la letal puñalada. Ese era su principal objetivo. Apartar al repudiado de su vista.

Retrocedí lo bastante rápido como para esquivarlo, golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared. Sentí un ligero escozor en la clavícula a causa del roce del cuchillo.

Si no me hubiera movido, me habría cortado el cuello. Me hubiera decapitado.

La observé en silencio durante unos segundos, llevándome la mano a la clavícula, notando el pequeño hilo de sangre que descendía por mi piel.

Estaba seguro que de ser yo, el yo de siempre, al que no le importaba nada ni nadie, el que ignoraba las leyes y carecía de escrúpulos, el yo fuerte, el perro callejero de siempre. El malo, el villano. Estaba seguro que de ser yo, le hubiera arrancado a esa zorra que me había dado a luz el chuchillo y le habría sacado las tripas con él, sin la más mínima compasión.

Pero no era yo. Era una de esas personas débiles, blandas, víctimas, que tanto odiaba. Por eso no reaccioné. Por eso dejé que Elizabeth me acorralara contra la pared amenazándome con un cuchillo, rozando mi cuello.

Ella lloraba. No entendía por qué…

-Vete. - murmuró. - ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de esta casa y no vuelvas nunca, nunca o te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos! ¡Vete, lárgate, vuelve a tu pocilga, vuelve al infierno, vuelve a cualquier lugar del que hayas venido, pero aléjate de mí y de mi hijo, de mi Kurt! ¡Te prohíbo que te le acerques! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas más daño del que ya has hecho! ¡No vas a volver a tocarle en la vida, nunca! ¡No dejaré que alguien que nació para hacer daño se le acerque!

-Pero… - sentí algo, algo desagradable. Era incapaz de saber qué, pero la sensación eran tan desagradable, tan… asfixiante. - Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño. - repliqué. Estaba flojo, exactamente igual de flojo que uno acaba cuando vomita el alcohol que ya no le coge en el cuerpo, después de una botella y otra, y otra, y otra.

De repente, toda mi ira se esfumó y Elizabeth se la tragó, para emplearla contra mí en un injusto intercambio de papeles.

-Mientes… tú… ¡Sólo sabes hacer daño a la gente, naciste para eso! ¡Ojala nunca hubieras nacido! - pestañeé. Por un momento, me temblaron las piernas.

-Yo no quiero… no quiero hacerle daño a Kurt…

-¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta de que ya lo has hecho!? - me atacó y, sus palabras me parecieron más efectivas que el mismo cuchillo. Era la primera vez que me sentía incapaz de luchar, impotente. La primera vez que el asustado, el incapacitado para la batalla, era yo. - Por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa Kurt ya no podrá ser feliz, ya no podrá conocer a una mujer decente que le haga feliz, que le de hijos y que le espere en casa sonriente, esperando a que su marido vuelva del trabajo para la cena! ¡Por tu culpa, Kurt ya no podrá llevar una vida digna! ¡Tendrá que vivir con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado de sí mismo por la perversión que le has obligado a cometer! ¡Por tu culpa el mundo lo repudiará, lo rechazará, lo despreciará y lo creerá monstruoso, un cerdo pervertido como tú! ¡Por tu culpa no podrá encontrar un trabajo, por tu culpa será un miserable toda su vida! ¡Por tu culpa, por la tuya! ¡Le has robado el futuro a Kurt, le has arrebatado la vida! ¡Por tu culpa será un desgraciado de por vida! ¡Le has hecho daño! ¡Lo has crucificado, lo has matado! - en ese momento… me asfixié.

¿Acaso yo… me había hecho una idea equivocada de lo que era eso que llamaban amor?

-Pensaba que… si Kurt de verdad me quería… eso no importaba… - no lo entendía. No lo entendía. Si yo le hacía tanto daño a Kurt, ¿por qué me había dicho que me quería? Que quería estar conmigo. Acaso… me había… ¿mentido?

Elizabeth apartó el cuchillo de mí muy lentamente, insegura, tiritando. No paraba de llorar.

-¿Kurt… cómo… cómo quieres que Kurt quiera a alguien que ni siquiera es humano? ¿Cómo quieres que ame a alguien que hace tanto daño? ¿Cómo…? Kurt no tiene nada que ver contigo, aunque tengan la misma sangre… él es incapaz de hacer daño. - se alejó. Retrocedió. Se atrevió a darme la espalda después de repudiarme como a un insecto, deseando pisotearme como a una asquerosa araña. Anduvo por la cocina, con movimientos repletos de desamparo, como si estuviera perdida en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Soltó el chuchillo sobre la mesa y oí como intentaba coger aire. Casi pude oír el esfuerzo de sus pulmones acaparando oxígeno. - Y pensar que yo di a luz de mi propia sangre y carne a un monstruo como tú, un error de la naturaleza, un ser que solo sabe hacer daño a los seres humanos. - caminó por la cocina, sin dirigirme una sola mirada hasta que arrastró una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, muy lentamente y, aún temblorosa como un flan, se sentó en ella, blanca como la leche. Entonces, me miró. O quizás no lo hizo. En realidad… nunca me había mirado de verdad - En esta vida… de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es… de haber dado a luz… a semejante monstruosidad… debería haberte matado cuando pusiste un pie en tierra, debería haber matado a mí… mi propio hijo… escoria humana… ese monstruo…

En ese corto periodo de tiempo, sentí más cosas de las creí haber sentido en mi vida.

Creí… porque en el momento en el que Kurt me dijo "te quiero", me di cuenta de que en realidad, nunca había sentido nada.

Y… ojala nunca hubiera llegado a sentir nada.

-Quiero… quiero que vuelvas a Westerville. Me da igual cómo, solo vete, cuanto antes… no quiero verte… ni cerca de mí ni de Kurt. Tan solo vuelve a tu pocilga y púdrete allí con los de tu maldita calaña. Ya has destrozado a esta familia. Ahora, desaparece…

Te dan alas con las que volar lejos, con las que alcanzar el sol, con las que tocar el cielo y, de repente, cuando estás a un palmo de rozar las nubes, te las arrancan para que caigas, caigas, caigas… y te estrelles contra la realidad de la que nunca debiste haber salido.

Kurt… me había mentido. Mamá… me había mentido. Y yo que creía que era inmune a todo, que era fuerte, que nunca sería una víctima… caí.

Y lo peor de todo era saber que me lo merecía.

Había utilizado a Kurt para darme placer a mí mismo. Lo había convertido en mi precioso Muñeco y le había destrozado la vida. Él, a cambio, me había mentido diciéndome que me quería. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo iba a querer a alguien que no era humano? No se puede querer a quién te ha destrozado la vida. Me lo tenía bien merecido, pero aún así, no podía evitar odiarlo con toda mi alma por haberme mentido… y no sabía por qué. Después de todo, lo que él hiciera o dijera no debería afectarme, pero lo hacía, me afectaba…

Me había afectado demasiado porque él… me había importado demasiado.

Me había vuelto alguien débil que no sobrevive en el mundo de los fuertes. Blando, una víctima… una víctima que hace daño.

Y Kurt no se lo merecía. Yo no lo merecía a él y él no merecía a un villano, porque eso es lo que era, y soy. Un villano.

Además… ¿Cómo iba a quererme? ¿Por qué yo me lo había creído?

El amor no existe. Siempre lo he sabido, siempre he estado tan seguro de ello…

Le di la espalda a mi madre… no… a Elizabeth. Yo no tenía madre. Y, pese a ello… la obedecí.

Salí de la cocina al salón y luego, al pasillo, despacio. Notaba los pinchazos de dolor que me hacían cojear, la sangre plasmándose en el suelo, dejando ver claramente mis pisadas en ella.

No quería aguantar más tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes que empequeñecían poco a poco, poniéndome histérico.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, agarrando el pomo con manos sudorosas, recordé aquella vez. La primera vez que entré por esa puerta acompañado de una madre sonriente, feliz de ver a su hijo después de tantos años. Recordé también a Kurt, esperándome dentro. La segunda vez que lo vi, en el suelo, quejándose por su torpeza. Se levantó y después de intercambiar unas palabras con Simone, me miró…

Y me vio.

Él… había sido el único en ocho meses que me había visto de verdad. Que me había dado una oportunidad, que me había acogido con los brazos abiertos, se había atrevido a besarme sin miedo, a criticarme y a gritarme cuando me había hecho falta, a intentar cambiarme para bien, intentar guiarme por un camino limpio, indoloro. El único que se había atrevido a tocarme para tranquilizarme cuando estaba furioso. El único que había puesto la mano en el fuego por mí. El único… Kurt, es único.

Lo había dado todo por mí… y yo lo había roto. Le había arrancado su futuro y aplastado su felicidad, sin compasión…

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de ese lugar que había llamado casa alguna vez. Choqué contra Gordon en la entrada.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Pero bueno Blaine! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido a estas horas? - ni siquiera le miré.

Caminé hasta mi coche y me subí a él. Por suerte, las llaves todavía seguían dentro de los pantalones y arranqué. Salí de allí en cuestión de segundos, subiendo el marcador directamente a ciento cuarenta y saltándome todos los semáforos y señales de Stop posibles. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera iba pendiente de la carretera. No desde el último vistazo que mis ojos le habían dedicado furtivamente a la ventana del segundo piso, del cuarto de Elizabeth, dónde Kurt seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a todo.

En ese momento, no pensé en ninguna despedida en especial. No pensé en nada. Simplemente estaba ciego. Ciego de odio como no había estado en ocho meses, ni siquiera en la fiesta de Natalie, con ese chucho abominable toqueteando a Kurt en la cama, delante de mis narices.

Odio… y esa vez, Kurt no estaba allí para calmarme.

Odio hacía mí mismo, hacía mi madre, hacía el mundo, hacía todo en general. Hacía mi propio Muñeco. Pero sobretodo hacía mí… y no solo por haberle destrozado la vida a mi Muñeco, si no también por el ser tan débil y blando, el ingenuo en el que me había convertido. Tan patético. ¿Cómo había podido dejarme llevar por las palabras y las acciones de un simple Muñeco? ¿Cómo?

Los débiles, perecen. Los fuertes, sobreviven. Es la ley de la naturaleza. Selección natural pura. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a ser el débil. No estaba dispuesto a perecer.

Ese día, aprendí algo nuevo…

No solo estando en la calle se aprende y, aunque los movimientos son distintos y las lecciones cambian, la respuesta es siempre la misma, da igual desde dónde la mires, desde los callejones oscuros de los barrios más bajos del mundo, o desde un rinconcito en una cama con sábanas frescas, en una habitación con olor a libertad, al lado de una persona importante para ti.

Lo que diferencia a un ser humano de otro ser humano, es su grado de hipocresía y de cinismo. Y eso significa que el mundo entero es hipócrita desde que nace hasta que muere, siempre, por muy madre sobreprotectora que se sea, o todo lo puro y perfecto que puede ser un niño grande.

Esa es una lección que nunca cambia y la norma para sobrevivir a ella es simple y clara: No te fíes de nada ni de nadie, no creas en nada ni en nadie y, sobretodo… no sientas nada por nadie.

Solo así podrás vivir. Solo así, no cometerás estupideces.

Y… lo dice alguien que ha cometido la peor estupidez de todas las existentes.

Sentir…

-Blaine… - habían pasado escasos segundos desde el instante en que pronuncié esa frase en la que declaraba a mi madre como una puta hipócrita sin conciencia, escasos segundos en los que mi mente había recordado con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido aquel día por la mañana, después de la última vez que hice el amor con Kurt, antes de salir corriendo de casa y empezar a deambular por las calles como algo parecido a un alma en pena, pensando, acumulando ira en silencio y dejándola caer sobre cualquiera que se me pusiera delante. Así, una semana. Volviendo a casa lo más tarde posible solo para no tener que ver la cara de la guarra de Elizabeth y del inocente Kurt, para no provocarle más daño y menos en esos momentos, en los que a cada segundo su vida peligraba cerca de mí a causa de la rabia.

Si se hubiera acercado demasiado, ni siquiera su tacto tranquilizador hubiera podido detenerme. Le hubiera dado la paliza más brutal que alguien hubiera podido recibir de mí. Apenas había podido reprimirme esa semana, recogiendo cosas, haciendo los trámites para el traslado, para darme de baja en la universidad…

Recordaba aquel día, el día en que Kurt entró en mi cuarto, decidido y cabreado, gritándome que estaba preocupado, que no sabía qué ocurría, que no lo soportaba más, que necesitaba respuestas y yo… le había soltado un discurso injusto e insustancial sobre lo que creía de su actitud cobarde, de su forma de ser, de sus defectos. Se los había echado en cara y él, con razón, me pegó y salió medio llorando de mi cuarto. Para cuando hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, mi cuerpo temblaba descompuesto sobre la cama, reprimiendo las ganas de ir detrás de él, cogerlo por la fuerza, arrastrarlo hasta la mismísima Elizabeth y violarlo delante suya, con puro sadismo, sin amor ni mierdas de esas, no.

Para entonces el amor había sido devorado por el odio por completo.

Y en la universidad, cuando Kurt corrió detrás de mí después de dejarlo tirado, después de haberle dicho que todo había sido un juego y que él había sido mi Muñeco desde un principio (Cosa no del todo cierta), cuando él me estrelló contra las taquillas de un puñetazo que me rompió la nariz como quién rompe un vaso de cristal estrellándolo contra el suelo… ahí exploté. Deseé matarlo de verdad, lo deseé y si no me hubieran detenido, lo habría hecho. Lo habría matado allí mismo.

Sí. Había sido como darle la razón a Elizabeth pero… es que todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad. Soy un monstruo incontrolable que solo sabe hacer daño a la gente.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que Kurt me gritó delante de todo el mundo que me odiaba, que no quería volver a verme, que ojala no hubiera nacido y que me muriera, cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad. Completamente verdad. Y que mi propio Muñeco se había dado cuenta de ello y pensaba como ella, como Simone.

Sentí algo duro y afilado clavándoseme en el pecho hasta el fondo, tocando algo dentro de mí, algo que estaba vivo, algo que hizo, ¡Crack! Se rompió… y se deshizo por completo.

Había hecho daño a Kurt, mucho daño y no se lo había merecido, para nada, al contrario que yo. Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de considerar aquellas palabras como una traición.

Todo el sentimiento que una vez hubo, se había convertido en odio. Odio incluso hacia el propio Kurt. Y yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo… ni pensaba hacerlo.

-Jeff… ¿Lo entiendes? - le pregunté después de un rato de intenso silencio entre los dos. Jeff se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente con la mano puesta en la pierna rota, rascando la escayola con las uñas con un gesto nervioso.

Estúpido. Claro que no lo entiende. No sabe nada. Absolutamente nada… y mejor que siga sin saber nada.

-En realidad no, Blaine. No entiendo nada y supongo que si te lo vuelvo a preguntar, tú no me contestarás, como siempre. - tenía razón y me percaté de su tono ofendido por el simple hecho de que me negara a confesarle algo semejante. - Pero aún así… - observé como Jeff se desplomaba sobre el colchón, agotado. Normal. Ya era un martirio tener que subir las escaleras de esos bloques con las dos piernas en buen estado, además, no sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero era un milagro que nadie le hubiera puesto la mano encima en su estado. - Pero aún así creo que estoy algo… feliz. Tú no confías en nadie, no le cuentas tus problemas absolutamente a nadie y a mí… a mí me has contado aunque solo sea un poco. Conmigo al menos lo has intentado. Creo… que puedo considerarme aunque sea… solo "algo" especial por ello.

-¿Algo especial? Y… ¿Ya está? ¿Sólo porque te haya dicho que mi madre es tan puta como la tuya ya eres feliz?

-Soy un poco feliz. Mejor poco que nada ¿no? Al menos ya es algo… - le observé en silencio, incrédulo. Desde que me confesó directamente que me quería, cosa que yo dudaba seriamente, su actitud empezaba a desconcertarme.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Hum?

-A veces dices unas cosas que me recuerdan horrores a Kurt.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Malo, Jeff, muy malo. - él resopló.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que tener cuidado con lo que digo a partir de ahora.

-Jeff… sabes que has estado a punto de morir por mi culpa ¿verdad? - Jeff no parecía darle mucha importancia al asunto desde esa posición y lo cierto es que a mi tampoco me importaba mucho. Cruel ¿no? Lo sabía… pero aún así, seguía sin importarme demasiado.

Lo extraño era que él no se quejara lo más mínimo y ni siquiera preguntara por ello.

-Bueno… al menos me llevaste al hospital.

-¿Y eso también te hizo feliz? - no pude evitar sentirme algo divertido por lo simple que era.

-Un poquito. No podía alegrarme por salvarte del suicidio después de todo.

-Jeff, eres de lo más simple.

-Me conformo con poco, no como tú. - sonreí y me eché sobre el colchón, a su lado. Los dos clavamos la mirada en el techo, en silencio, durante un buen rato. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, sentí comodidad absoluta. Me sentí como en casa, como en una auténtica casa, esta vez, verdadera y a causa de ello, cerré los ojos, alagado. Quizás me quedara incluso dormido, pues cuando desperté de mi letargo, ya se había hecho de noche y era las tantas de la madrugada.

A diferencia de mí, Jeff no se había quedado frito. Tenía un libro en la mano, pero no lo leía. Me observaba a mí, con fijeza, con fascinación.

Sus ojos me recordaron a los míos, a los que había adquirido hacía meses observando a mi Muñeco, en una cama de sábanas azules.

-¿Deberías irte, Blaine? Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo o ha hacer lo que quieras. No me importa. Sé que no utilizas la noche para dormir precisamente y aunque me gustaría ir contigo por ahí con los demás, me va a costar trabajo. - me señaló su escayola y yo asentí, comprendiendo.

Fijándome bien, me di cuenta de que tenía varias pintadas dibujadas en ella. Un "Que te mejores, rubia" "Te esperamos en la calle, ¡Ten cuidado, no dejes que te roben la escayola!" varios dibujos obscenos de culos y pollas y algo escrito en hebreo, seguramente por Black.

-Te han visitado.

-Sí. - Jeff sonrió, orgulloso de ello. - lo de rubia y los dibujitos de culos y pollas son de Ricky. Lo de te esperamos en la calle es de Kan y el hebreo, que significa, cuídate mucho, es de Black. ¡Ah! También vino Aaron, pero no escribió nada y vino solo. Ya sabes, no le gusta mostrarse demasiado sentimental en estos casos.

-¿Y cómo te acuerdas de todos? ¿No estabas amnésico? - Jeff se puso tan tenso como un palo, rígido. Su cara se tornó tan ruborizada que me recordó a un farolillo de feria.

-Es que… bueno… no es que estuviera amnésico es que… no quería tener que… hablar contigo. - confesó.

-Comprendo, te hiciste el tonto porque no querías que me acercara más de la cuenta ¿no? - al contrario de lo que él parecía suponer, a mí me hizo gracia. - No pensaba matarte ni echarte la bronca por haberme salvado, pedazo de animal.

-Ya, pero… necesitaba pensar sin presiones y…

-Sí, ya. Todos te han firmado, ¿Yo no puedo? Yo también quiero firmarte, ¿puedo o no?

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Tiene que haber un rotulador por alguna parte. - empezó a rebuscar por entre tantos libros, revistas y papeles, sin moverse del colchón. Me pregunté por qué se quedaba tan embelesado mirándome, analizando cada una de mis palabras como si en la vida las hubiera esperado.

Pensé que quizás, el problema era que Jeff había notado algo. Sabía que alguien me había afectado en Lima, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ¿Cuánto se imaginaba que me había afectado? Quizás… ¿Hubiera apreciado mi cambio de actitud en las últimas semanas? ¿Habría notado el cambio y los intentos tan desesperados que hacía para volver a ser yo, el mismo de siempre?

-¡Aquí está! - encontró por fin un rotulador negro debajo de un montón de papeles y me lo tendió, sonriente, alzando con dificultad la pierna un poco. - Creo que aún escribe. Pruébalo. - le arrebaté el rotulador de las manos y le cogí la pierna, apoyándola en mi regazo con cuidado. Pensé en qué escribirle, en algo que no sonara ni demasiado cursi ni demasiado frío. Algo típico del jefe y…

-Jeff… - lo llamé. - ¿Tú por qué crees que estamos aquí? - él me miró sin entender. Lo cierto es que ni yo mismo comprendía a qué venía esa pregunta que me había hecho tantas veces desde mi vuelta a Westerville, y lo odiaba. Odiaba que nadie me diera una respuesta. La necesitaba.

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-Yo… creo que estamos en esta mierda de ciudad porque nos lo merecemos.

-Ah, eso… - Jeff se encogió en el colchón, visiblemente incómodo. Era la clase de pregunta filosófica que seguramente le recordaría al cabronazo de su padre.

-Estamos desterrados, Jeff. Tú y yo, y todos los demás, somos la escoria de la sociedad, del mundo. Nadie nos quiere cerca ¿Sabes por qué? - Jeff no dijo nada, no se inmutó. Parecía resignado a ello, a su destino, igual que yo, igual que todos los que habíamos crecido entre el olor de la basura y el frío de las noches de invierno de Ohio. Un triste destino, sin duda. Pero… quizás merecido. - Estamos aquí porque somos villanos, Jeff. Porque nacimos siendo villanos o, quizás, nacimos de padres que eran villanos. Somos seleccionados precisamente para eso, para hacer daño. En el mundo alguien debe ser el malo para que otros puedan ser los buenos. Para que puedan volver a sus acomodadas casas con sus cariñosas y preocupadas familias creyéndose víctimas de la injusticia del mundo. A nosotros nos ha tocado hacer el papel de villanos, así que tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque… - apreté el rotulador con fuerza entre los dedos de mi mano, rozándolo con la escayola. - Aunque tú no eres un villano, Jeff. Eres cualquier cosa menos eso. Tú podrías llegar lejos, podrías salir de aquí, podrías irte de esta pocilga muy lejos, empezar de cero, alquilar una casa con varias personas, estudiar una carrera, trabajar, encontrar un novio o algo así y… salir de aquí… tú podrías hacerlo, Jeff. Al menos tú podrías…

-Blaine… - me cortó, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza lentamente. - Mientras tú seas un villano, para mí estará bien serlo. - era la sonrisa más verdadera que había visto en mi vida. La más bonita y fascinante, la más pura… después de la de Kurt.

-Jeff…

-¡Está bien, Blaine! Todo está bien para mí si tú estás conmigo.

-Jeff… eres el colega más fiel que tengo. - Jeff se encogió de hombros, como si eso no fuera nada especial. Y podía asegurar que sí. Lo era.

Por fin me decidí y escribí con letras grandes y claras sobre la escayola de mi amigo.

-Bueno, ya está. - firmé y le solté la pierna, cerrando el rotulador con el capuchón y dejándolo caer sobre un manga llamado Death Note. Me levanté del colchón, desperezándome, estirando piernas y brazos.

-¿Ya te vas? - preguntó, antes incluso de ver lo que había apuntado en la escayola.

-Sí. Voy a patrullar el Floy ésta noche con los demás.

-Ten cuidado. - puse los ojos en blanco, riéndome.

-Jeff, no seas idiota. ¿Qué me puede pasar, a mí, Blaine Anderson? - Jeff hizo una mueca con la boca, desconforme pero aún así, no rechistó. Total, ¿Qué podría hacer él para impedírmelo? - Bueno, me voy. - guardé las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y anduve hasta la puerta, abriéndola dispuesto a salir.

-¡Adiós, Blaine! - me gritó Jeff justamente antes de salir. Pude ver segundos antes de cerrar la puerta cómo dirigía la mirada a la escayola, leía lo que le había escrito y abría los ojos como platos, totalmente boquiabierto.

Cerré la puerta de su cuarto. Lidy estaba sentada en el sofá, encogida sobre sí misma, con el ojo tan inflamado que apenas se le veía. No podía ni abrirlo.

Pasé por su lado en dirección a la salida que daba fuera.

-Tócale un pelo a tu hijo, un solo pelo… y te mato, Lidy. - le advertí. Ella no se movió.

Salí de allí viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No tenía esperanzas. No tenía sueños. No tenía sentimientos.

Había vuelto a ser el Blaine de siempre, sin miedo a nada simplemente porque no tenía nada que perder. Porque ya estaba muerto. Ya era un apestoso cadáver que no necesitaba aliento para caminar. Solo había cambiado en una cosa… Sentía más odio que nunca.

Pero por lo menos… ahora… tenía un nuevo Muñeco.

"A partir de hoy, yo soy tu villano y tú, eres mi nuevo Muñeco, Jeff.

Cuídate esa pierna.

De tu Capitán, Blaine. "

**8888888888**

By Kurt.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, Derek.

-Quería hacerlo. ¿No es eso suficiente?

-¡Por favor, Derk! Como si no supiera que me estás siguiendo para intentar detenerme. Si tanto deseas que me quede, llama a la policía para que me detenga. - eran las seis de la mañana. Dentro de poco empezaría a amanecer. Hacía más de media hora que había salido de la piscina, después de tener una sesión intensiva de sexo brusco con Derk. Habían sido tres veces exhaustivas, con un periodo de descanso de tres cuartos de hora para recuperar el aliento. Cada vez que terminábamos una vez, yo intentaba escapar, pero Derek siempre acababa liándome y nos poníamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, sobretodo del pasado. Derk intentaba ignorar las últimas tres semanas desde que yo me corté las venas, intentaba no hablar del tema, no preguntar, como si no le interesara lo más mínimo. Aunque sabía que estaba muerto de curiosidad.

Hablábamos entre jadeos y suspiros, besándonos y acariciándonos en la orilla de la piscina. Esperaba sinceramente que no hubieran cámaras de vigilancia conectadas, porque desde luego, fueran quienes fueran los que controlaban las grabaciones, tendrían un bonita sorpresa.

Cuando por fin, a la segunda vez, pensé que me podría escapar de Derek, me pilló en los vestuarios, intentando vestirme para irme, después de darme una ducha de agua congelada. Me pilló en la ducha y por suerte o por desgracia, no pude escapar de él hasta… el final.

He de reconocer que fue fantástico sentirme deseado de nuevo, aunque no fuera por Blaine. Después de los serios trastornos alimenticios que habían hecho mella en mí tras el intento de suicidio, mi autoestima había caído en picado, más baja aún de lo que ya estaba. Había sido medio bulímico, medio anoréxico o una mezcla extraña de las dos. No comía nada durante el día y por la noche, me levantaba a las tantas, atracaba el frigorífico, comiendo cualquier cosa con el ansia propia de los cerdos y, media hora más tarde, después del banquete, lo vomitaba todo, sin necesidad de provocarme el vomito. Era como si mi cuerpo lo rechazara de forma natural. Como si rechazara la vida. Seguía ocurriendo y, sabía que era un problema que debería superar solo, como tantos otros.

Por eso, había acabado llegando a la parada del autobús más cercana, a las seis de la mañana, seguido de cerca por Derek, cargando con una maleta, una mochila y con mi perro siguiéndome obedientemente por la calle, echándole de vez en cuando miradas de molestia a Derek, cinco metros más allá, gruñéndole cada vez que intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta.

Llegamos a la parada. Yo me detuve y Cooper se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, alzando el hocico y mirándome con atención. Quizás intentaba adivinar cuales eran mis intenciones.

Derek se detuvo unos metros más allá, observándome en silencio. Apenas se veía de él algo más que una figura oscura entre tanta oscuridad y con ese cuerpo bastante más grande que la última que lo vi, si me lo hubiera encontrado en un callejón oscuro, hubiera echado a correr, seguro.

-El autobús estará al caer. ¿No vas a intentar detenerme una vez más? - le pregunté.

-Podría dejarte inmóvil en el suelo si quisiera, hacerte una llave de judo y dejarte inconsciente, cogerte en brazos, cargarte al hombro y echar a andar a casa tan tranquilo y tú, no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero no voy ha hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? - su sinceridad me dejaba anonadado. Era tan sincero que a veces, daba miedo hacerle una pregunta por temor a su respuesta. Su frialdad en esos términos era completamente igual a la de Blaine. Me pregunto, ¿Me gustará tanto Derek por eso?

-Eso te haría infeliz, ¿verdad? - preferí no contestar a esa pregunta trampa. Derek no era estúpido, aunque no hubiera mencionado palabra de lo sucedido en las tres última semanas. Suspiró, resignado, como prueba de ello. - Cuando era pequeño, pasaba mucho tiempo solo en casa. Mi padre nunca estaba. Mi madre tampoco es que me prestara mucha atención. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi abuela y las dos chicas que limpiaban la casa y hacían la comida. Siempre esperaba impaciente el día de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando los dos volvían a casa y pasábamos juntos la Navidad. Pero en la Navidad del 2000, no pudieron venir y me quedé solo en casa. - observé en silencio el flujo de nostalgia que invadió a Derk al recordar esos días que me parecían tan lejanos. Por supuesto, porque yo no los había vivido. Sentí la importancia de la narración, la importancia de esos recuerdos para Derek y me obligué a escuchar atentamente, sin saber por qué, con el corazón en un puño y los nervios a flor de piel. A esas alturas, ya era imposible negar lo evidente. Derek me gustaba mucho y a consecuencia de ello, me importaba todo lo referente a él. Sino fuera porque estaba tan enamorado de Blaine, no hubiera dudado ni un momento en aceptar su petición. Ser su novio, su Muñeco. Derek era impresionante. - Estaba triste, aunque no recuerde bien lo que sentía por entonces. Mi abuela, para que no estuviera llorando en Navidad, para que no estuviera solo nunca más, me compró un pájaro precioso, con todas las plumas repletas de colores.

-¿Un pájaro?

-Sí, un pájaro. Encerrado en una jaula enorme jaula dorada. Era exótico y no aguantaba las bajas temperaturas de Ohio en invierno, así que todos los días tenía que graduar la temperatura de la sala dónde se encontraba, de la jaula, para que no muriera de frío. Le llamé Goku.

-¿Go-Goku? - un nombre un poco extraño para un pájaro, ¿no?

Derek sonrió.

-Por aquel entonces mi serie favorita era Dragon Ball y no me perdía ni un episodio. Además, el pájaro tenía las plumas de la cabeza erizadas y me recordaba a Son Goku. De todas formas, no duró mucho. - supuse que lo tendría superado o que quizás, aquel pájaro no significara tanto para él como daba a entender, ya que su inexpresividad no menguaba en absoluto.

-Oh, ¿Murió?

-No. Lo solté en primavera. Lo dejé escapar.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaba? - Derek sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle la menos importancia.

-Lo adoraba. Me lo llevaba metido en la jaula a todas partes, una vez incluso intenté llevarlo a la escuela, pero no me dejaron entrar con él. Teniéndolo cerca, no me sentía solo pero… Goku odiaba estar encerrado, siendo siempre observado. Picoteaba la jaula con el pico hasta hacerse daño. Tuve que llevarlo varias veces al veterinario por torcerse el pico. De repente, cogió la costumbre de posarse sobre el palo dónde dormía, al lado de la ventana cerrada, y de allí no se movía en todo el día. Mi abuela pensaba que estaba enfermo, pero yo sabía que lo que le pasaba es que estaba triste. Así que un día, en primavera, abrí las ventanas, cerré las puertas y abrí la jaula. Al principio Goku no se atrevía a salir, pero cuando alcé el brazo, voló hasta él, saliendo de la jaula. Yo no le había enseñado ha hacer eso, pero lo hizo, posándose sobre mi hombro. Lo llevé hasta la ventana abierta y entonces, salió volando. Lejos… y no lo volví a ver. Fue la decisión más dura que tomé en su día. Renunciar a mi felicidad para darle la oportunidad de ser libre a alguien que me importa mucho. Como estoy a punto de hacer ahora.

Mi primera reacción fue echarme a temblar, pero no por miedo o por frío, si no por lástima, impotencia o rabia. Siempre había juzgado a Derek como un aprovechado que se acabaría convirtiendo en un criminal sin futuro. Nunca le había mirado más de dos veces. Había suspirado con alivio cuando no venía a clase o cuando sencillamente, no me lo encontraba por el pasillo de la escuela. Nunca me había preguntado por qué.

¿Por qué me acosas así, Derk? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me pegas? ¿Por qué me gritas? ¿Por qué me humillas? ¿Por qué quieres mi carne desmembrada, siendo pasto de tus garras? ¿Por qué me tratas así, Derk?

Y de repente, sentía vergüenza de mí mismo, por hipócrita. Por ciego. Por no prestar la atención necesaria a alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda porque, aunque Derek me hubiera propinado algunos de los peores momentos de mi vida, nunca había dejado de observarme, de protegerme, a escondidas. Y yo ni siquiera había reparado en su soledad.

-Derek… - Cooper me ladró. Era difícil creer que un perro pudiera ser tan posesivo con su dueño, como si lo considerara parte de su territorio, tan posesivo que amenazaba con clavarle una buena dentellada a todo aquel al que se acercara a su amo. Por eso, a veces pensaba que, como segundo dueño, como el hijo de la perra de Blaine, se parecía un poco al mismo Blaine. Tan celoso y posesivo como él, sobre mí. Algunas veces eso me reconfortaba, otras, me ponía de los nervios, pero aún así lo que era seguro era que tener a Cooper como mascota, era uno de mis escasos pilares.

Cuando dejé las maletas y la mochila en el suelo y corrí hacia Derek, Cooper se revolvió furioso, ladrando y gruñendo a diestro y siniestro, pero a distancia, como si de alguna manera supiera que debía respetar mis acciones.

Abracé a Derek con fuerza, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro firme. Él me correspondió al instante, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, oprimiendo mi cintura con sus fuertes manos.

-Derek, eres sincero, dulce y atento. Siempre estás pendiente de mí aunque yo no haga nada que merezca tu atención. Te la has jugado por mí y… no me lo merezco. - percibí su aliento gélido besando mi mejilla, arrullando mi oído con sutileza.

-Creo que los dos hemos hecho cosas con la intención de hacernos daño mutuamente. No me debes nada, Kurt. Y mereces toda la atención que yo pueda ofrecerte. Mereces tener mi vida en tus manos y, por eso, no voy a detenerte esta noche aunque… quiero acompañarte. - pidió. Y yo deseé que lo hiciera, que me siguiera, para no dejarle solo o, quizás, para no estar yo solo.

-Me encantaría, Derk. Me gustaría mucho pero… no puede ser. Me voy de aquí precisamente para empezar de cero, para aprender a depender de mí mismo y de nadie más, para ser yo mismo. Si vienes conmigo dependeré de ti el resto de mi vida y eso es lo último que quiero. - noté su pecho hincharse por medio de un suspiro, chocando contra el mío, temeroso, preocupado.

-¿A dónde irás primero?

-A Bedford.

-¿Y después? - no tenía ni idea, pero si me quedaba en Hannover no tardarían en encontrarme. Tenía que ser lejos, muy lejos, que les resultara imposible localizarme.

-Al sur. Lo más al sur que pueda. A Bexley quizás, o a Canton, pero no saldré de Ohio o, al menos, eso creo.

-Ciudades grandes, para que sea difícil encontrarte. Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿eh? - asentí. Lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Estaba muerto de miedo y no quería irme, no quería… pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Las manos con las que rodeaba el cuello de Derek me temblequeaban perceptiblemente y él lo notó.

Me dio un ligero toque en el hombro y me apartó de él, clavando sus ojos rodeados de un aura de fiereza animal en los míos. - Kurt, toma esto y guárdalo siempre contigo. - me tendió un aparato pequeño que apenas ocupaba la palma de mi mano. Lo observé con curiosidad, sin tener idea de lo que era hasta que Derk lo abrió fácilmente apretando un botón diminuto y azulado. Era un móvil muy pequeño y apenas pesaba nada, azulado y oscuro, con teclas plateadas. - Llévalo siempre encima ¿vale? - fruncí el ceño, incapaz de fiarme del aparato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene un GPS o un microchip para poder localizarme?

-No. Es un móvil normal y corriente. Tiene GPS pero mientras no lo actives, no podré saber dónde estás. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien allá a dónde vayas y si alguna vez te metes en un problema, solo tendrás que llamarme e iré a por ti enseguida. Estés dónde estés. - miré el móvil y tragué saliva. Un aparato tan pequeño y con tantas cosas como daba a entender con solo mirarlo debía costar una fortuna.

-Gracias, pero ya me has hecho suficientes regalos, Derk. - Derek entrecerró los ojos, mostrándome la fiereza que tantas veces había visto en el instituto, cuando yo había sido su objetivo, su presa.

-O te lo llevas y me juras que me llamarás si alguna vez te metes en algún problema o quieres volver, o te juro que aunque tenga que dejarte inconsciente, secuestrarte y encerrarte en mi casa con llave, no te vas. - hablaba en serio, así que no muy convencido, al menos dispuesto a no ser un desagradecido, cogí el móvil y me lo guardé en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, dónde pudiera tenerlo vigilado y miré a Derek, esperando su aprobación. Él asintió. Se le notaba preocupado, pero en lugar de demostrarlo, inclinó su cabeza y chocó su frente con la mía. Cerré los ojos, totalmente relajado con su aliento acariciándome los labios. - No te fíes de nadie, ¿vale? De absolutamente nadie. Repítelo.

-No me fiaré de nadie. No me confiaré.

-Nunca creas a alguien que te diga que sabe la manera más rápida y eficaz de conseguir dinero. Repítelo.

-Nunca creeré a alguien que intente convencerme de que sabe una manera de ganar dinero fácil.

-Nunca seguirás a un desconocido a ninguna parte, te diga lo que te diga. Te asegure lo que te asegure. - sus manos se amoldaron a la forma de mi cintura y trasero, estrujando ambos por encima de la ropa. Jadeé. - … Repítelo.

-Nunca seguiré a un desconocido… diga lo que diga. - lo más impresionante era que mi cuerpo encajara con el suyo a la perfección, como las piezas de un puzzle desmontado, siendo construido desde cero.

-Llamarás a Derek si ocurre algo, sea lo que sea. Dilo.

-Sí… te llamaré.

-Y cuando vuelvas… me darás una oportunidad. - en ese momento tuve auténticas ganas de llorar. Pobre Derek…

-Sí. Te lo daré todo, Derek. Te lo juro. Todo. - abrí los ojos empañados unos segundos, cerrándolos de nuevo cuando Derk decidió compartir su aliento con el mío, besándome con una intensidad hasta ahora desconocida para mí. No hubo lujuria, ni ansiedad, ni nada parecido. Fue tan simple, tan sencillo, que todo lo demás sobraba.

Movió sus labios y los míos le siguieron al instante el dulce juego de su boca y hubiéramos seguido así, horas, probándonos, de no ser por las luces de los focos que iluminaron la escena de manera molesta. Nos separamos enseguida, observando el autobús que llegaba y se detenía en la parada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ah, me voy. - Derek asintió con la cabeza enseguida. Me dio un pequeño empujón hacia delante, incitándome a correr, coger la maleta y la mochila e ir directo a la puerta del bus, que se abrió dándome vía libre. Observé a Derek una vez más, serio a un par de metros, con los ojos brillando con la misma intensidad con la que me había besado una última vez.

-Chico. - gruñó el conductor, llamando toda mi atención. - ¿Vas a subir o no?

-Sí… - suspiré, y subí al fin. Le enseñé mi billete de reserva, el cual había hecho una semana antes y el conductor hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Y eso qué? - miré hacia atrás, hacia dónde me señalaba el gruñón. Cooper acababa de subir las escaleras, detrás de mí. - No se permiten subir perros tan grandes a no ser que sea en una jaula.

-¿Qué? Pero… - les eché una mirada rápida al resto de pasajeros. Algunos llevaban animales, pero eran pequeños y estaban o bien, fuertemente atados, o metidos en jaulas. - ¿No podría hacer la vista gorda por esta vez? Mi perro es inofensivo, no muerde. - mentí. Derek y Blaine eran testigos de que mordía, joder si mordía, pero por supuesto, no pensaba decir eso.

-No. El perro no puede entrar.

-Pero…

-¡Oye, chico, o subes solo o te quedas en tierra con el perro de las narices! - odié a ese hombre con toda mi alma. Miré a mi pobrecito Cooper moviendo la cola, observándome en silencio. De repente, dejó de moverla y se sacudió bruscamente. Miró al conductor y bajó la cola, con el lomo un tanto erizado, enseñándole los dientes. Desde luego, mi Cooper era listísimo. Pero eso no haría que el jodido conductor nos dejara subir a los dos.

-Oiga, por favor… - le pedí, con toda la amargura del mundo.

-¡He dicho que…! - de repente, un estruendo y una pequeña sacudida en el bus provocó que todos los pasajeros que dormían en ese momento tranquilamente en sus asientos, se despertaran, sobresaltados. El conductor y yo dirigimos la mirada a las puertas abiertas, siendo aplastadas por el cuerpo de Derek, con un aura realmente imponente rodeándole.

-Oye, capullo. O sube el perro de las narices… o subo yo y te parto los dientes. - al instante, el conductor se encogió sobre su asiento. Pude ver el retroceso de gruñón inconformista, a sumiso silencioso de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos en la carretera, ignorándonos a ambos, dándonos vía libre a Cooper y a mí.

Suspiré, aliviado y sonreí de corazón a Derek, que me devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza. Deseé volver a besarle, pero él por toda despedida, cerró los ojos y se apartó del bus, justo unos segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Mejor así, nada de despedidas amargas.

Cooper y yo nos colocamos al final del bus. Subí la maleta a la repisa que tenía encima y me senté con la mochila en el regazo. Cooper se subió solo al asiento de al lado y se sentó, mirando al frente y en silencio, tranquilo. Le acaricié la cabeza y ni se inmutó. Estaba hecho todo un perro guardián.

Observé a través de la ventana, antes de que el autobús se pusiera en marcha y vi a Derek entre las sombras, con la mirada clavada en mí, expresión seria.

Me hubiera gustado decirle algo, profundo, que le hiciera regresar a casa con despreocupación, sabiendo que yo estaría a salvo y que me las arreglaría bien, pero solo se me ocurrió murmurar:

"Gracias."

Derek solo asintió y movió los labios formando unas palabras que no olvidaría hasta mi vuelta.

¿Por qué Blaine nunca me había dedicado unas palabras tan dulces como esas? Me hubiera conformado si solo las hubiera dicho una vez, pero no. Nunca, jamás. Ahora me daba cuenta de por qué lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado. Sus palabras nunca me habrían servido de nada, porque serían tan falsas como los sentimientos de los cuales Blaine carecía por completo.

El autobús arrancó y Derek y yo acabamos perdiendo la visión del otro en la oscuridad de la noche. Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas, me hubiera encantado que me siguiera hasta el fin del mundo, como al parecer, estaba dispuesto a hacer de verdad.

Sus sentimientos habían demostrado ser los más puros y sinceros de entre todas las personas en las que había confiado ciegamente.

Suspiré y negué fuertemente con la cabeza.

El sol empezaba a alzarse. Un nuevo día comenzaba. Y mi vida, empezaba de nuevo, desde cero, en ese mismo instante.

¿Qué más podría pedir? Era libre. Derek me había liberado y sus últimas palabras habían sido, "Te quiero." No había más vuelta de hoja porque, después de abrir los ojos tras superar las barreras de la propia muerte, un nuevo Kurt Hummel nacía, y sin necesidad de depender de nadie más.

Kurt Hummel había renacido y a partir de entonces, viviría un futuro elegido por él, sin barreras. A partir de entonces, tomaría sus propias decisiones y seguiría sus propios criterios.

A partir de entonces, yo, el nuevo Kurt, sería feliz…

Pero la vida no es tan sencilla y simple como un niño grande pueda imaginársela y, viviendo en las calles, lejos de todo y completamente solo, el nuevo Kurt Hummel lo acabaría descubriendo por sí mismo.

**Fin Segunda Temporada**

**¡Nos leemos el domingo! Estoy muy emocionada por empezar la tercera temporada! **

**Los quiero!**


	38. CAPITULO 1 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola Prisioners! ¿Cómo están? Ya se termino el fin de semana u.u Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en la temporada pasada, iniciamos con la tercera que en lo personal es mi favorita! Me fascina y espero que a ustedes también hehe .**

**IMPORTANTE :**

**- Quería comentarles que he notado que la mayoría lee la versión original ¿quieren que continúe está? ¿o no? Leo todas sus opiniones! **

**- Ahora solo será una actualización y no doble como lo he estado haciendo, porque quiero que saboreen los capítulos uno por uno ya que la cuarta temporada dura muy poco (menos que la segunda) y terminaríamos muy pronto con el fic.**

**ADVERTENCIAS DE TEMPORADA :**

**Violencia, Un poco de Interacciones Sexuales. Drama**

**Ok ok ¿listos?...**

**ENJOY!**

*** Este capitulo se lo dedico a Linda, espero que tu operación salga muy bien! Mis mejores deseos =) * **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 1**

" **El juego ha vuelto a empezar "**

By Kurt

Puede que yo fuera muy ingenuo, o que durante toda mi vida hubiera vivido en el país de los dulces, las casitas de muñecas y las nubes de algodón de azúcar, pero lo cierto es que nunca me hubiera imaginado Ohio como la estaba viendo en ese instante.

Atravesaba la carretera E49 a una velocidad de vértigo, dirección Bedford. Estaba llegando a Celina, mi final de trayecto, sentado de copiloto en un todoterreno rojo fuego, y mi única visión del paisaje era la arena desierta propia de las películas del oeste. Lo cierto es que me había esperado un paisaje más verdoso, al menos con un árbol cada ciertos segundos de recorrido, pero llevaba más de una hora con la vista clavada en la ventanilla, y no había visto todavía ni un remoto espacio de hierba fresca, ni indicios de vida.

Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Qué haría cuando bajara del coche? ¿A dónde iría si todo estaba tan desierto? No podía entretenerme en un restaurante en un pueblo de Bedford por dos razones. Primera… no dejarían entrar a Cooper. Segunda… no podía gastarme el dinero en lujos.

Joder… ahora me arrepentía muchísimo de haberme gastado tanto dinero en ropa cara pudiendo utilizar ropa normal. De rebajas o algo así, porque de mercadillo… ya era pasarse ¿no? Pero ahora que prácticamente era pobre hasta que encontrara algún trabajo y algún lugar donde dormir, sólo podría comprar ropa de mercadillo.

Suspiré. ¡No me jodas, Kurt! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pensar en ropa ahora?

-Estamos a punto de llegar. ¿Dónde quieres que te deje, guapo? - me preguntó ella, la preciosa mujer rubia de poco más de treinta años que había tenido la amabilidad de detenerse en la carretera para recogerme cuando hacía autostop.

-Oh, pues… - pensé con rapidez. Para avanzar hasta Bexley aún me quedaba un buen camino. Tendría que volver a hacer autostop, ¿Y cuál sería el lugar adecuado para hacer autostop y comprar algo de comida? - ¿Podría dejarme en una gasolinera? - la mujer asintió con una sonrisa de escándalo. Giró la cara hacia mí y mi rostro quedó reflejado en las enormes gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

-Por supuesto, encanto. - se apartó las gafas de la cara y me guiñó un ojo. Oh… vaya. ¿Era eso una mujer desesperada? No creo que nos lleváramos bien con más diez años de diferencia por muy guapa que fuera, además… creo que acabaría intentando conquistar a su hermano pequeño de diecisiete años, así que no, definitivamente no era una buena idea.

-Ah, allí. - le señalé una gasolinera que se divisaba cerca y ella derrapó bruscamente con el todoterreno en dirección a ella. Yo me tambaleé en el asiento delantero y desde atrás, gruñendo rudamente, oí los ladridos de Cooper, nervioso, atado fuertemente a uno de los asientos traseros. ¡No podía dejarlo suelto por un coche que no era mío! El pobre estaría asustado después de dos horas de viaje, pero ya quedaba poco.

Mi acompañante se detuvo en la gasolinera, frenando con brusquedad.

-Fin de trayecto. ¿Necesitas algo más, cariño? No me gustaría tener que dejar a un hombrecito tan mono como tú solo en este lugar tan infernal. ¿No quieres nada más? - la mujer se me acercó de repente, en cuanto detuvo el coche, inclinándose bruscamente sobre mí con unos labios tan hinchados pintados de un rojo carmín tan llamativo, que me pregunté si serían suyos o estarían rellenos de silicona.

-Eh… no, gracias. Ha sido muy amable, no necesito nada más. - ella movió los labios de una manera que pretendía ser sugerente, pero que desgraciadamente, a mí no me sugería nada, y no porque no me gustaran las chicas, si no porque… las prefería más jóvenes, más… de mi edad.

-¿Seguro que no? Necesitarás un lugar dónde pasar la noche. ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta un hotel cercano? ¿Que te dé la dirección de un hostal? - noté, tragando saliva, como una de sus manos se apoyaba con confianza sobre mi pierna, subiendo provocativamente hacia arriba. - O… puedes venirte a mi casa. Yo cuidaré bien de ti. - Cuando sentí su mano empezando a restregarse descaradamente contra mi entrepierna, y como con la otra empezaba a acariciarme el pecho, no pude hacer más que abrir la puerta del coche de golpe, pegando un salto y saliendo apresuradamente del vehículo, casi cayéndome al suelo. Sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza por el espectáculo.

-¡Muchas gracias por llevarme! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad! - le dije, colgándome la mochila al hombro y sacando la maleta del maletero, con el corazón a cien por el nerviosismo. Cooper salió dando tumbos del coche, muy alterado, empezando a dar vueltas como un loco al aire libre.

-Oh, de nada, guapo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… y desees. - me lanzó un beso poniendo morritos y, moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, arrancó y salió despedida de la gasolinera.

Me quedé estupefacto observando el montón de arena que levantaban las ruedas de su coche. Joder… ¿se estaba quedando conmigo o es que no había notado que no me interesaba? Zarandeé la cabeza y empecé a andar hacia la tienda de la gasolinera. A su lado había un bar, y prácticamente rodeando el bar, había siete u ocho enormes camiones de, a saber qué. Me venían de perlas. Quizás alguno fuera a Bexley y me dejara ir con él.

-Toma, Cooper. - saqué de la mochila la bolsa de la comida de Cooper y dejé caer un puñado de bolitas en el suelo que mi perro se apresuró a devorar enseguida. Entré a la tienda de la gasolinera entonces y compré una botella de agua grande, dos sándwiches de queso y york y dos bolsas de chucherías para después. Estaba muerto de hambre, cosa bastante extraña pues desde que intenté matarme, no había forma de tragar nada sin vomitarlo luego. Pero esa vez, comí despacio, sin la ansiedad con la que solía tragar en casa y, lo mejor fue que no tuve la más mínima necesidad de vomitarlo.

Aunque sonara raro, estaba tranquilo. Muy tranquilo. Quizás fuera porque me había librado de la contaminación que Lima significaba para mí.

-¿Está bueno, Cooper? - mi perro me ignoró por completo, tragando la comida como un cerdo, moviendo la cola alegremente. - Me imagino que sí. Ahora, vamos a tener que convencer a uno de esos camioneros para que nos lleven a Bexley. ¿Cuál te parece más fiable, el gordo de allí, o el gordo del otro lado, o el de la izquierda o el de…? ¿Por qué todos los camioneros son gordos, Cooper? - mi perro me ladró, sentándose en el bordillo de la carretera, a mí lado, exigiéndome que le diera más comida moviendo la cola. - No, no puedo darte más, Cooper. Ahora somos pobres. No podemos abusar de la comida.

-Grrr…

-¡Eh, eh, no me enseñes los dientes que te quedas sin cenar, chucho chulo! ¡Eh, no! - dios, ¡Qué listo era! De un salto y un mordisco, me arrebató de las manos la bolsa de chucherías y la zarandeó de un lado para otro entre gruñidos, como diciendo, ¿Y esto qué? ¿No somos pobres? ¿Qué haces gastándote el dinero en chucherías? - ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? ¡Pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades y necesita azúcar, colorantes y conservantes! ¡No intentes entenderlo! ¡Eres un chucho, si comes mucha azúcar, acabarás ciego, así que devuélveme las chuches! ¡Eh, eh! ¡No rompas la bolsa! ¡No te las comas! ¡Eres un pedazo de animal! - cuando conseguí quitarle la bolsa de chuches, peleándome con mi propio perro por ella, comprendí lo que era la vergüenza pura y dura.

Un montón de camioneros que acababan de salir del bar, con sus barrigas enormes de embarazados y sus caras redondeadas y llenas de migajas de pan, se me quedaron mirando con una mueca que decía claramente "Un loco fugado del psiquiátrico". Me puse como un tomate y luego, al cabo de los segundos, me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota. Pero bueno, ¡Para criticar a alguien con la mirada, que se miraran en un espejo, porque vaya pintas de dejados gordinflones frikis que tenían esos hombres! Seguro que muchos de ellos serían vírgenes a sus cuarenta años y, fue entonces cuando pensando en eso, me sentí orgulloso de poder decir que había perdido mi virginidad delantera con una guarra rubia que estaba como un tren, y la virginidad trasera con mi propio hermano que por supuesto, también estaba como un tren. Pero sería mejor no decirlo, ¿verdad? Además… ¿De verdad debería sentirme orgulloso por ello?

Sumergido en mi propio monólogo mental, me percaté de cómo los camioneros, uno a uno, iban subiéndose a sus respectivos camiones, y recordé de golpe que debía suplicarles que me dejaran ir con alguno de ellos. Se me vino el mundo encima.

-Vamos, Cooper. Hay que suplicar clemencia a esos gordinflones.

-Vamos al lío, Kurtie. Y no te preocupes. Si alguno de ellos intenta sobrepasarse contigo, le cegaré el escroto con mis propios colmillos. - contestó Cooper. Bueno, en realidad dijo, "¡Guau, guau!" pero su "Guau, guau" era muy agresivo. Por algo era medio perro de Blaine.

Oh, dios, Blaine… como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos.

-Disculpen… oigan… ¿Alguno de ustedes se dirige a Bexley? - les pregunte a todos en general, ocupados cargando alguna mercancía en sus camiones, intentando ser lo más educado posible. Pero ninguno me contestó. - Esto… ¿Hay alguno que se dirija a Bexley o a sus alrededores? - siguieron sin contestarme, ni uno. Parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no dirigirme una palabra, y eso que no me habían visto en la vida, seguro.

Pude ver como uno de ellos me lanzó una mirada despectiva, analítica, pero poco más. Empecé a desesperarme. Si ninguno me llevaba… ¿Qué haría?

-¿A Bexley? - de repente, una voz grave y jocosa, brusca, haciendo juego con el aspecto de todo camionero, pareció prestarme algo de atención. Sentí un alivio indescriptible y una sonrisita que tiraba para subnormal se me dibujó en la cara. Me giré para ver al hombre que había tenido el detalle de responder a mi pregunta y tuve que reprimir la mueca de disgusto.

Desgraciadamente, tenía la pinta de cualquier otro camionero.

No podía ser un príncipe azul montado en un noble corcel inmaculado con crines blancas y cuyo jinete portara una armadura dorada que ocultara un musculoso torso, cubierto por una finísima y casi imperceptible capa de vello oscuro. Y que encima tuviera rizos y un sensual piercing en el labio, ya sería mucho pedir. ¡Kurt, ahora eres pobre! ¡Deja de soñar! ¿Por qué tuviste que ver Pretty woman justamente antes de salir de casa?

Suspiré. Habría que conformarse.

-Sí. A Bexley. No irá hacia allí por casualidad, ¿no? – el camionero se rascó la barbilla mal afeitada, con expresión olvidadiza.

-Pues me pilla de camino, la verdad. ¿Por qué?… No me dirás que estás buscando alguien amable que te lleve ¿no?

-Pues… sí. – el camionero rompió a reír de repente, con semejante estruendo, que estuve a punto de llevarme las manos a las orejas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¡Pero si aquí todo el mundo se dirige hacia allí! Lo que pasa es que todos son unos cerdos solitarios que nunca arriesgarían su aburrida rutina para hacerle un favor a un pobre chaval que se ha perdido de camino.

-Oh, pero… - ¡Pues vaya unos capullos! Derek tenía razón. Uno no se podía fiar de nadie.

-Pero si quieres yo puedo llevarte. No soy como esa pandilla de rufianes. Me aburro mucho al volante, tan solo, sin nadie con quién hablar. Así que si quieres, yo te llevo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro, chaval! – nunca creí que me haría tanta ilusión que un hombre gordo, feo, mal afeitado y con la camiseta de manga corta llena de manchas de Ketchup, me invitara a subir a su camión para llevarme a otro lugar. El hombre dio la vuelta al morro de su camión, y abrió la puerta del conductor. - ¡Sube, anda!

-¡Genial, muchas gracias!

-¡Pero al perro y la maleta tendrás que meterlos detrás!

-¡De acuerdo, gracias, gracias!

**8888888888888**

-Así que me vendes, eh. Yo que juré protegerte de cualquier camionero gordo que intentara algo raro contigo. Eres cruel, Kurt. ¡Sabandija! - me escupió Cooper a la cara cuando lo subí a la parte trasera del camión, junto con mi maleta. El pobre se ponía nervioso en coche y se liaba a ladrar y a ladrar sin descanso en aquel reducido espacio, y se dedicaba a dar saltos para llegar a las rendijas desde donde se veía la parte delantera del camión, los asientos del conductor y el copiloto. Eso me hizo sentir aliviado. Así tendría a Cooper vigilado y él a mí, igualmente. Aunque tragándome sus ladridos y gruñidos que sonaban como puros insultos repletos de recelo.

-Entonces vas a Bexley, eh.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido allí, chaval? ¿Vas a ver a algún pariente enfermo? ¿A buscar a tu familia perdida?

-En realidad voy a buscar alojamiento, un trabajo y a olvidarme de ciertas cositas que preferiría no recordar.

-Oooh… que lanzado. Me impresionas. Toma anda. - el camionero, cuyo nombre no sabía todavía, me ofreció una lata de cerveza medio caliente, pero yo la cogí sin rechistar. Estaba muerto de sed.

-Gracias. - él se abrió otra y empezó a darle sorbos rápidos, uno detrás de otro. Joder, como le detuvieran en un test de alcoholemia estaría listo. - ¿Y cómo se llama usted?

-Chico, por favor, tutéame.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hank. Hank Riggs. ¿Y tú, canijo? - Normalmente me hubiera cabreado por semejante apodo, pero me encogí de hombros y contesté sin rechistar.

-Kurt. Hummel. - Hank pestañeó un poco, y al cabo de los segundos, lanzó un alarido de sorpresa.

-¡Hummel, eh! ¡Vaya, qué casualidad!

-¿Casualidad?

-¡Sí! Conozco a un hombre con el que no me llevo muy bien que se apellida igual que tú. Compañero de trabajo. - hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca, como si pretendiera mostrarme como de mal le caía con esa simple mueca. - Es de estos que se creen muy por encima de los demás, ¿sabes? De los que nunca te replican nada porque te creen demasiado insignificante como para llamar su atención. ¡Buaj, solo acordarme de él me pone enfermo! - me hizo gracia su extrema sinceridad y en ese momento tan oportuno, recordé algo que se me había pasado desapercibido.

-Pues ahora que me acuerdo, mi padre también es camionero.

-Oh… ¿de verdad? No me digas que he llamado gilipollas a tu padre.

-Pues… no lo sé. Y aunque lo hubieras dicho tampoco lo iba a poder desmentir porque no lo veo desde los cuatro años… se llama Burt. - Hank desencajó la mandíbula, molesto y pensativo.

-Pues sí que es casualidad. Sí. - ¡Oh, desde luego! El chico que me había recogido haciendo autostop en una gasolinera conocía a mí padre. ¡Que potra!

-¿Es él? ¿De verdad lo conoces?

-Puede ser. Aunque no veo que se parezca mucho a ti, la verdad. Ese hombre es alto y fuerte. Da miedo desde lejos, aunque tiene una cara de alelado que da pena. - vaya, ¿entonces no era gordo y bajito, mal afeitado y con olor a abono como lo era Hank?

-Y… ¿Cómo es en… personalidad? - pregunté, un poco temeroso de lo que pudiera escuchar. Recordé las palabras de Blaine y las muecas de desprecio que hacía cada vez que le preguntaba por él, y luego también recordé el tono suave de mi padre cuando le cogí el móvil a mi madre aquella vez. Esas dos imágenes que me hacía mentalmente de él daba igual como las colocara. No encajaban de ninguna manera. - ¿Es… malo?

-¿Malo? - Hank sonrió. - Si ese hombre es tu padre, seguramente debes de tener el mejor padre del mundo porque es un trozo de pan. Tan bueno, que parece tonto el pobre. - ¿Bueno? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Entonces… ¿Blaine me había mentido? - Oye, y ya que por lo visto voy a dónde vive tu padre, ¿No preferirías que te llevara con él en lugar de ir a Bexley?

-¿Cómo?

-En realidad me dirijo hacia Westerville, chico, pero Bexley me coge de camino. Así que si prefieres que te deje allí… - lo miré en silencio, frunciendo el ceño hasta el límite sin apenas percatarme de ello. Era la reacción que me producía oír hablar de Westerville, recordándome al cruel y frío Blaine que tanto daño me había causado y, al cual, yo era incapaz de odiar por mucho que lo deseara.

Si no fuera por su recuerdo, hubiera asentido y le hubiera pedido que me llevara a Westerville, para ver a mi padre, pero saber que Blaine estaría allí, incapaz de imaginarme la cara que pondría si me viera en su casa, el qué diría… me echó hacia atrás.

-No… no me lleves a Westerville, solo a Bexley, por favor. - él me miró por el rabillo del ojo y sus labios formaron una sonrisa maquiavélica, tan repleta de superioridad e intenciones de intimidar, que me provocó un escalofrío.

-Entiendo. Por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio desearía ir a Westervillle. - y tal y como él había pretendido que hiciera, tragué saliva, intimidado. Pero por razones muy diferentes a las que él creería.

-¿Es tan… delictiva como dicen? - él volvió a reírse con estruendo. Era un hombre divertido y cachondo, pero de verdad, su risa no había quién la aguantara.

-Seguramente, mucho peor a como la gente la describe.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-¿Has intentado describir el infierno alguna vez? - de nuevo, otro escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Por como se movía Blaine, como se había comportado en Lima al principio, me imaginaba los barrios bajos de Westerville como una auténtica selva, repleta de salvajismo. Y por lo visto, era algo parecido. - En sí, Westerville no es una ciudad muy problemática, o eso cree la gente que va a visitarla porque por supuesto, van a los barrios altos, no a los bajos. ¡Pero los barrios bajos son muy difíciles de ignorar porque prácticamente media Westerville forma parte de ellos! Y es penoso, créeme. Yo he estado allí y puedo jurarte que vi con mis propios ojos como unos críos de mierda, de apenas trece años, le prendían fuego a un viejo vagabundo que dormía bajo unos cartones en la estación y cómo lo tiraron a la vías del tren riéndose como unos maníacos. Y nadie hizo nada, chico. Nadie hizo nada. - observé a Hank con un nudo en la garganta, con las piernas temblequeándome sin parar.

Me imaginé allí, perdido entre las calles de Westerville, siendo observado por los ojos rojos de miles de demonios que me desnudaban con la mirada y se lamían los labios con lenguas viperinas. Yo estaba desesperado por salir de allí, pero cuanto más corría, más demonios me perseguían hasta que, por fin, veía una luz al final de un callejón. Corría hasta ella lo más rápido que podía y, sonriendo, casi llorando de alegría, alcancé la luz.

Caía de bruces en medio de una plaza desierta y allí, en medio de ella, estaba el mismísimo Lucifer, el rey de los demonios, sentado en un trono hecho con los huesos de sus víctimas. El rey de los demonios, Lucifer, en el cuerpo de mi hermano, Blaine.

Un vagabundo, un hombre pobre sin hogar como yo lo era ahora, ardía a sus pies, y él lo pisoteaba sin compasión, riéndose.

Así sería yo tratado si ponía un pie en esa ciudad gobernada por mi hermano.

Me encogí sobre el asiento del copiloto, bebiéndome la cerveza entera de un trago y soltando la lata a mis pies, dónde un montón yacían perdidas, vacías y aplastadas, asquerosamente apiladas.

-Vaya, lo siento. No pretendía asustarte, muchacho.

-No estoy asustado. Solo cansado. - miré por la ventana, fuera, donde el paisaje seguía siendo totalmente desértico. Cooper casi había dejado de ladrar. Seguramente él también estaría agotado después de pasar la noche en vela y partir al amanecer.

Pensé en Derek, un poco adormilado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Habría llamado ya a la policía o le habría contado a mi madre a dónde me dirigía? Seguramente lo habría hecho. Él quería que volviera recuperado cuanto antes. Estaría muy preocupado. En realidad, no me importaba a quién hubiera avisado. Para encontrarme tendrían que remover cielo y tierra, seguro.

Así que, hecho polvo como estaba, pensando en Derek y en lo nuestro, me dormí con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del camión.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

A esas horas del mediodía, yo volvía a casa por primera vez desde de la mañana del día anterior. La guardia en el Floy había sido todo un éxito y me había proporcionado una gran satisfacción.

Había pillado a los amigos de Alfred intentando negociar con algunos de los camellos a los que yo les permitía la venta, pero dio la casualidad de que precisamente el camello al que le pidieron maría, yo no lo conocía. Estaba vendiendo sin mi autorización, así que cuando los pillamos y Kan y toda su basca se les echó encima, los arrastraron a los tres hasta mí, enteritos, para que pudiera juguetear al ratón y al gato con ellos.

Así que la noche en sí, había sido entretenida. Nadie había armado barullo en el Floy, yo había vengado a Guetti sin necesidad de comerme mucho el tarro y había ganado medio kilo de heroína en polvo, una bolsita pequeña de crack en pastillas y dos jeringillas de PCP. Odiaba las jeringillas, odiaba picarme con una así que por lo pronto, también odiaba el PCP.

Le di a uno de los camellos "legales" las jeringillas y las pastillas y esnifé el resto de heroína. Solo una raya. No estaba para mucho más. Lo demás lo repartí entre Kan y los suyos cuando terminamos el turno.

Estaba molido, sintiendo plenamente los efectos secundarios de las drogas en mi cuerpo. Esos efectos de los que hablaba todo el mundo y por los que las madres pedían a sus hijos que por favor, no se arriesgaran con algo tan peligroso como las drogas. Yo sabía que las drogas eran una mierda, aunque nadie me hubiera avisado de ello. Por supuesto, yo no tenía madre que se preocupara en decirme que las drogas eran malas, así que si las tomaba nadie se quejaría por ello ni se atrevería a replicarme nada en mi cara.

No era drogadicto. No pasaba nada si no me drogaba en meses, tal y como hice en Lima. Allí no había sentido ni una vez la necesidad de meterme nada y sabía demasiado bien por qué. Había sido adicto a otra droga aún más peligrosa y sus efectos secundarios todavía hacían mella en mí. Supongo que en Lima había abusado demasiado del Muñeco, la peor droga que había tomado nunca. Pura, casta e inocente, pero adictiva como ninguna otra.

Anduve medio tambaleándome hasta la puerta de mi casa. Tenía la vista borrosa y me dolía el estómago vacío. Antes de llegar a la puerta, apoyé mi espalda en la pared y eructé un par de veces, intentando no vomitar, reprimiendo las arcadas. La garganta me sabía a vómito y la bilis trepaba por ella como si fuera ácido sulfúrico.

Iba a vomitar.

De repente, la puerta metálica de mi casa a prueba de ladrones y cualquier tipo de inmundicia humana, se abrió.

-Pero ¿Cuándo se ha ido? ¿Por la noche? ¡Es una locura! ¡Él solo, sin nadie! - mi viejo salió de casa, totalmente rojo, colocándose una chaqueta apresuradamente. Tenía el teléfono en la mano y gesticulaba con aceleración. Se le veía muy alterado. No se dio ni cuenta de que yo estaba detrás suya, mareado, contra la pared. - Está bien, está bien, no llores Elizabeth. Iré a buscarlo. ¿Has llamado a la policía? - Elizabeth… ese nombre me produjo más arcadas. Era lo que me faltaba para provocarme el vómito y sin embargo, me contuve cuanto pude. ¿De qué coño hablaban esos dos? ¿La hipócrita de Elizabeth había llamado a mi padre para que supiera que tenía un violador en casa? Como si a mi padre le importara. - Tranquilízate. Lo encontraremos. Creo que es muy probable que venga aquí, ¿No te parece? No tiene ningún lugar a dónde ir. Quizás venga a ver a su hermano. - ¿A su hermano? ¿De quién coño hablaba con esa arpía? Cerré los ojos y me apreté el estómago, hecho polvo. Iría directo a la cama en cuanto acabara de…

De repente, un flash resplandeció en mi cabeza. Miré a mi viejo fijamente, hablando y moviendo las manos con nerviosismo. No me jodas…

-Sí, de acuerdo. Si lo encuentro te llamaré enseguida. - y colgó. Mi viejo suspiró con cansancio y dio un paso adelante. Pensaba darse el piro y dejarme allí como si nada, ocultándome información importante. Me apreté fuerte el estómago y abrí la boca.

-¡Viejo! - le grité, y él se dio la vuelta enseguida. Me miró en silencio, con sorpresa. No me esperaba allí, desde luego.

-Blaine…

-Era la vieja, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quería? - mi padre hizo un gesto con la boca, sin entender a quién me refería con "la vieja". - ¿Que qué quería la amarga vidas de Elizabeth?

-Oh… ¿Lo has oído?

-¿No es obvio? - él se quedó callado. Estaba muy serio, como cuando le decía que era un borracho y que por eso estaba solo, igual de serio. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - volví a preguntar. - ¿Kurt…? - tenté a la suerte. Estaba casi seguro de que a Kurt le había ocurrido algo. No es que me preocupara, pero me interesaba, no podía evitarlo.

Como bien había dicho antes, la droga Muñeco era la droga más adictiva que había probado nunca.

-¿Te interesa? - me preguntó él, haciéndome fruncir el ceño, molesto por esa pegunta y su expresión que denotaba permanente sorpresa.

-Me interesa. - admití.

-Tu hermano se ha escapado de casa y en estos momentos está solo, perdido en algún lugar de Ohio.

Crick… crick, crick… ¡Crick!

Ese fue el chirrido que hizo el hielo que ocultaba mi mente y mi cuerpo de miradas analizadoras al empezar a resquebrajarse. Crick… crick…

-¿Cómo que se ha escapado?

-No tengo ni idea de cómo ni por qué, pero lo ha hecho. La última vez que lo vieron fue en un autobús rumbo a Bedford. - no me lo podía creer. Me había quedado boquiabierto, totalmente paralizado. ¿Que se había ido? ¿Solo? ¿Fuera de Lima? ¿Con su inocencia y su ingenuidad? ¿Con esa mentalidad de que todas las personas tienen algo de bueno?

-¡Pero este hombre es idiota o nació retrasado! - estallé. Las ganas de vomitar desaparecieron de golpe. Ahora de lo que tenía ganas era de encontrármelo, gritarle hasta que se pusiera a llorar como el idiota que era y luego zurrarle de lo lindo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Qué coño pretendía? ¿Matarse?

Me temblaba el labio inferior de impotencia y rabia y lo mordí con saña, apretando los puños. Como lo pillara lo mataba, como lo pillara…

Era una completa locura que costaba creer. Pero ¿En serio Kurt era tan estúpido como para largarse de casa así como así? ¿Desprenderse de todas las comodidades que poseía para… para qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? Pero… ¿Y su novio qué? Ese Cooper de los cojones. No habría tenido los huevos de hacerle nada malo ¿verdad? Pero… joder… ¡Que Kurt se hubiera escapado no era mi puto problema!

-Blaine… - mi viejo me sacó a rastras de mi ensimismamiento, con tono preocupado. Yo apreté los puños y golpeé la pared de ladrillo de mi propia casa, haciendo crujir mis huesos de dolor.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Puede ser… que piense venir aquí? - alcé una ceja y miré a mi padre a la cara, pensativo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a mis arranques de mal humor, por lo que verme perder los estribos y golpear cosas hasta partirme los huesos no le hacía ni siquiera inmutarse.

Pensé en Kurt, en nuestro tiempo juntos, en su manera de actuar, de pensar… No sería capaz de venir aquí él solo ¿no? No se habría escapado para venir a verme, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva al descubrir que era posible que así fuera. Era demasiado terco y persistente.

-Podría ser… - pero bueno, ¿Es que con lo que le había dicho la última vez no le había quedado lo suficientemente claro que no quería saber nada de él? Con lo masoquista que era… no podía estar seguro de que no pretendiera llegar hasta mí de alguna manera, aunque no entendía por qué. A estás alturas ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Me quería o me odiaba? Esperaba sinceramente que me odiara a muerte como yo le odiaba a él. - Está cerca, en el sur. Si no está en Westerville, tiene que estar por los alrededores o en una ciudad cercana. Bexley o Celina, quizás… - afirmé, pensando rápido.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - preguntó. Se le notaba alterado pese a que ni siquiera conocía a Kurt.

-Kurt irá a una ciudad grande para confundirse con la gente, para que sea más difícil localizarle y más fácil buscarse la vida. A él no le van para nada los rollos rústicos y no es tan tonto como para quedarse en Bedford, la ciudad más cercana a Lima, por lo que ha tenido que bajar. Si no viene a Westerville, tiene que estar en una ciudad de Dresden para abajo, eliminando Dresden. Es demasiado perfeccionista, cuanto más lejos de Lima mejor. Creo que Celina sería demasiado obvio, es demasiado grande y Kurt al final se decantaría por algo intermedio si es que quiere que no lo pillen, algo que abarque todas sus posibilidades y que a la vez sea una ciudad parecida a la suya, de su agrado. Creo que Bexley se lleva todas las papeletas, si es que no está en Westerville.

-¿Y Cantol? - negué con la cabeza.

-Demasiado al sur. Tampoco quiere salirse de Ohio. - el viejo se quedó mirándome con la boca medio abierta. - ¿Qué miras?

-Pareces conocer a tu hermano a fondo.

-¿Tú eres estúpido?

-¿Vas a ir a buscarle? - esa pregunta me dejó casi fuera de juego.

¿Ir a buscar a Kurt? ¿Yo? Si lo encontraba, tendría que lidiar con él. Tendría que verle, tendría que tenerlo delante, tendría que decirle "¿Cómo coño se te ocurre escaparte de casa, anormal?" y no sabía si estaba preparado para obtener una respuesta de esa cosita tan pura. Pero, si no salía a buscarle… podría pasarlo realmente mal.

Pero, ¿Acaso ese era mi problema?

Me mordí el labio inferior, totalmente indeciso.

-Busca en las afueras. - le ordené a mi viejo. - Yo… veré qué puedo hacer…

Mi mano se había cerrado automáticamente alrededor de mi móvil viejo, sumergido en la profundidad de mis anchos bolsillos traseros. Había conseguido arreglarlo después de estrellarlo contra la pared de mi habitación y siempre lo llevaba encima, apagado, no sabía por qué. Era como una especie de manía que había adquirido a la vuelta de Lima.

Tenía un móvil nuevo, y ese era el que utilizaba, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de deshacerme del viejo, aunque no lo utilizara absolutamente para nada.

¿Por qué lo llevaba siempre encima entonces? Quizás fuera porque en él, se hallaban pequeñas partículas de mi droga particular, de mi Muñeco. Alguna foto suya y su número de móvil.

Quizás fuera hora de volver a utilizarlo una vez más. Solo una vez más… para salvaguardar mi droga.

**88888888888**

By Kurt.

-Chico… oye, chico… - mi cabeza chocó contra la ventana del camión, sin recibir un golpe muy duro, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme aturdido, ¿O eso era porque me había quedado frito y me estaba despertando a regañadientes? Quería dormir más, pero en cuanto Hank me sacudió el hombro con fuerza para despertarme, abrí los ojos de golpe, observando todo lo que me rodeaba.

Oh, ya era de noche.

-Chico, aún queda un rato largo para Bexley y a partir de aquí ya no pararemos hasta llegar, así que te aconsejo que vayas al baño antes de seguir. Aún quedan dos horas y media. - asentí con la cabeza por inercia, sin ni siquiera contestarle. Estaba muerto de sueño y bostecé varias veces antes de abrir la puerta del camión y saltar fuera. - ¡Y saca al perro, chico, que también se estará meando!

-¡Vale! ¡Gracias por parar! - un descanso no me vendría mal, aunque llevaba a saber cuanto tiempo totalmente roque. El caso era que sentía el culo cuadrado de estar tanto tiempo sentado y en cuanto bajé del camión, lo primero que hice fue estirar brazos y piernas. Me llevé una buena sorpresa al ver árboles por fin. Un frondoso bosque se hallaba a mi derecha, algo sombrío por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero al fin algo de vegetación. Había empezado a preocuparme pensando que nos habíamos cargado el planeta, y yo sin saberlo.

Abrí la puerta de atrás y Cooper saltó sobre mí como si hubiera sido empujado por un resorte.

-¡Ahh, Cooper, Cooper, no! - me tiró al suelo, ladrando y gruñendo, echándose encima de mí y empezando a chupetearme toda la cara con su enorme lengua. - ¡Argg, Cooper, que asco, que asco!

-¡Te lo mereces, mal dueño! ¡Sabandija, marica desagradecido! ¡Tienes suerte de que me gusten las perras, que si no montaba tu pierna, canalla! - me gruñó. (En realidad, dijo ¡Guau, guau, grrr!) y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los árboles, dispuesto a marcar territorio. Suspiré, asqueado con toda su baba recorriéndome la cara. Me la limpié con el brazo. ¡Qué asco! Oí a mi perro ladrar a lo lejos, levantando la pata frente a unos árboles. Parecía estar riéndose. ¡Maldito chucho! Se parecía demasiado a su segundo dueño…

En fin, yo también me acerqué a los árboles, alejándome del camión de Hank para echar una meadita. Menos mal que había parado, porque ahora que me daba cuenta, iba a estallar de las ganas que tenía. Debía de ser por la cerveza.

Me desabroché la bragueta, me la saqué y empecé a descargar mientras soltaba un bostezo. Hum… dos horas y media todavía para llegar, ¿Pero cuánto había dormido? Había subido al coche sobre las cuatro y ya era de noche, así que serían más de las siete, quizás las ocho o más. El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido. ¿Tanto se tardaba de Lima a Bexley? Hacía rato que deberíamos haber llegado…

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, y si no fuera porque lo vi cuando ya estaba descargando, seguramente me hubiera meado encima. Creo que la meada incluso se me cortó cuando vi aquel enorme cartel frente a la carretera, esperando a ser leído, delante de mis narices.

**Westerville 3 Km**

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Cómo que Westerville? Y mirando por encima del cartel, a lo lejos, incrédulo, pensando que quizás alguna panda de graciosillos había borrado dos ceros a la derecha de ese enorme tres descolorido, me encontré con las luces encendidas de una enorme ciudad que se avecinaba al final de la carretera.

¿Cómo? ¿Có… mo? ¿CÓMO?

Me puse blanco, como la cera, antes de ponerme verde y las manos me temblaron tanto, que sentí como acababan siendo salpicadas por mis propios fluidos impuros.

-¡Ah, joder, que asco! - grité en cuanto me di cuenta, sacudiendo la mano de un lado para otro mientras me volvía a abrochar la bragueta.

Westerville, tan cerca, a solo media hora andando. No podía ser ¿verdad? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si Hank me llevaba a Bexley! ¿no?

Estaba contrariado, así que me di la vuelta para pedirle explicaciones al gordinflón cuando de repente, el camión arrancó delante de mis narices. Observé con las cejas muy alzadas como el camión cogió velocidad enseguida y salía espantado de allí.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?

-Grrr… - gruñó Cooper a mi lado, y de repente salió escopeteado detrás del camión. "¡Corre imbécil, que se va sin nosotros!". Estaba totalmente absorto, sin reaccionar, y solo oyendo los profundos ladridos de mi perro me hice una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

¡Me cago en ti, gordo de mierda!

¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Salí disparado detrás del camión gritando como un loco, híperventilando en menos de setenta metros.

-¡Hank! ¡HANK! ¡Para, para, no me dejes atrás, joder! ¡HANK!

-¡Corre gordo de mierda, porque como te pille te voy a meter tal bocado en los huevos que los vas a tener que usar para jugar a las canicas! - ladraba Cooper, mucho más amenazador que yo.

Entonces, el cabrón de Hank, al cuál no se le puede atribuir otro nombre que mamonazo astuto, sacó el brazo por la ventanilla y me hizo un corte de manga mientras su risa estridente retumbaba a lo largo y ancho de la carretera.

-¡Vuelve a casa con tu padre, pringado! ¡Y dale las gracias por tu maleta y tu mochila! - y se reía el cabrón. Es decir, que yo… yo…

¡Me han timado!

Y en ese momento tan crucial, pisé mal la mal trecha carretera, me doblé el tobillo y caí al suelo de boca. Me hice daño, sí. Sentí la boca pastosa llenándose de arena y el óxido de la sangre.

-¡Puag, puag…! - escupí asqueado y con la respiración acelerada y el corazón a ciento cincuenta, alcé la cabeza y observé como el camión desaparecía a lo lejos, rumbo a Westerville, adentrándose en ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y yo me quedé solo, en la oscuridad de la carretera, en el suelo arenoso, con la mirada clavada en la ciudad de las tinieblas gobernada por el demonio más feroz y temible que alguna vez había podido pisar la tierra. En menos de un minuto, Cooper volvió a mí, resoplando y un escalofrío me subió por la espalda al darme cuenta del lío en el que me había metido.

Acabo… acabo de… de quedarme solo.

Estoy solo en el mundo y me han robado mis únicas pertenencias y mi dinero. La comida de Cooper y el agua. Solo tengo cincuenta euros en un bolsillo del pantalón y dos móviles. El mío en el bolsillo delantero y en el trasero… el de Derek.

Las manos me temblaban por el simple hecho de saberlo. Me había quedado solo y no tenía muchas opciones. No tenía ni comida ni agua y el dinero me escaseaba. Ahora sí que era pobre ¿Verdad? Todo el dinero que prácticamente le había robado a mamá para ir tirando, en metálico, estaba dentro de mi mochila y en la maleta, las cuales había dejado en el asiento del copiloto del camión de Hank, y era mucho, mucho dinero. Ahora estaba en la calle. No podría pagarme ni un hostal con lo que llevaba en los bolsillos. Tendría que dormir en la calle como un vagabundo. Yo nunca había dormido en la calle como un vagabundo y aunque fuera verano prácticamente, por las noches hacía frío. Yo tenía frío.

Y empezaba a tener hambre.

-Cooper… ¿Qué hacemos? - Cooper sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza muy alzada.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¡Si solo soy un perro! - pareció querer decirme con ese simple gesto y por supuesto, tenía razón. Era yo el que se había escapado de casa arrastrándolo conmigo. Tenía que decidir yo, no él. ¡Si solo era un perro!

Suspiré. Tenía miedo. Nunca me había sentido tan indeciso, sin saber qué hacer, hacia dónde ir, cuál debería ser mi próximo movimiento para no… no morir. Nunca había tenido que hacerme esas preguntas y, al hacérmelas, sentía miedo, porque eran la prueba de que ahora estaba solo y debía tomar mis propias decisiones completamente solo.

Eché de menos a mamá en esos momentos, pero enseguida me olvidé de ello. Saqué el móvil que Derek me había dado y observé la pantalla. Vaya… un gran dibujo la iluminaba por completo.

Ánimo, marica.

Estaría hecho por ordenador, repleto de colores vivos y aunque fuera por un detalle tan simple como ese, sonreí. Ya no me sentía tan solo.

-Vamos Cooper. - me levanté del suelo, sacudiéndome la arena del cuerpo y mi perro me miró con curiosidad. - Iremos a Westerville, recuperaremos el dinero aunque tengamos que desinflar a ese gordo de toda su grasa como a un saco de boxeo y luego… nos iremos de allí cagando leches. - Cooper ladró, conforme, poniéndose a cuatro patas y moviendo la cola, deseando entrar en acción. - Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esquivarle a él, a tu segundo dueño. No podemos dejar que el diablo nos cace. - y dicho esto, tragando saliva, nos dirigimos hacia Westerville con decisión… la cual nos duraría poco.

**8888888888888**

By Blaine.

Pasear con el coche por una ciudad como Westerville a esas horas de la noche podría considerarse peligroso, aunque para mí no había peligro, al menos mientras yo estuviera dentro del coche. Todo el mundo sabía que el único Cadillac todoterreno de todos los barrios bajos era mío, que me costó años conseguirlo y que si alguna vez le ocurría algo, no solo moriría la persona que yo relacionase con ser la posible causante de su destrozo, si no también la gente que la rodeara y sus propias propiedades, su casa, sus muebles, su ropa… lo cierto es que en los barrios bajos de Westerville uno no podía presumir de tener mucho más que eso, pero fuera lo que fuera a lo que le tuviera el más mínimo aprecio, desaparecería. Incluidas sus pelotas.

Pese a que era casi inmune allí, no me gustaba sacar mi coche a relucir en los barrios bajos, porque por muy controlado que lo tuviera todo, algo siempre podría descontrolarse. Así que si encontraba a Kurt pululando por allí, lo mataría yo mismo por obligarme a pasearme por esos barrios de mierda montado en mi coche para buscarlo.

Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de pedirle a Ricky y compañía que se organizaran para ayudarme a buscar, pero enseguida se me fue de la cabeza. Si alguien que no debía se enteraba de que buscaba a una persona en concreto, podría armarse una cacería en toda regla y si Kurt estaba aquí de verdad, desentonaría demasiado. Sería el objetivo de cualquiera, hasta de los miembros de mi propia banda. Se lo comerían en cuestión de segundos.

Pensar en eso solo conseguía ponerme tenso y me impedía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué debería hacer en semejante situación?

-Irhggg… jum… ju-ju… jum… jijiji… - apreté el volante con fuerza. Si hacía rato que había empezado a perder la paciencia, ahora simplemente se había desvanecido.

-¿Qué debería hacer, eh? - le pregunté, a él. El Muñeco macabro, de pesadilla, no se había desvanecido ni un momento, no, claro que no. En ese instante se hallaba sentado a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto, y los hilos que ataban su boca deforme se contraían con cada risita que soltaba, obviamente burlesco. - Tú lo sabes. ¿No tienes boca para hablar? Oh, claro… más que boca tienes una alambrada entera. - gruñí, y el Muñeco siguió riéndose, con más fuerza esta vez. - Kurt podría morir. - él se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, pero dejó de reírse. Giré en una rotonda, adentrándome en el barrio pijo, el alto y cuando volví a mirar al Muñeco, notando como su mano destrozada me agarraba de la camiseta intentando atraer mi atención, él me señaló mi móvil, solitario sobre el salpicadero. Suspiré. - ¿Qué lo llame, eso quieres? - el Muñeco se me quedó mirando en silencio, como si no hiciera falta respuesta a esa pregunta, y lo cierto es que desde luego, no. No hacía falta una respuesta.

Yo sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero había preferido no recurrir a ello. Sabía que marcando un simple número de móvil conseguiría toda la información que quisiera, porque estaba casi seguro de que el propio Kurt no me la negaría. Al menos, no a mí.

Le di dos vueltas enteras a la ciudad antes de decidirme. Si estaba en Westerville, así no conseguiría encontrarlo nunca y si no me daba prisa, puede que para entonces fuera demasiado tarde. Acabé deteniéndome en un aparte del barrio pijo, justo al lado de un grupo de unas diez o doce personas que montaban una pequeña fiesta de alcohol sobre el césped artificial del parque. Me bajé del coche para que me diera un poco el aire, cansado del climatizador del coche. Salí con el móvil en la mano y acabé apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta delantera, cansado, pensando.

Nunca había estado tan indeciso como en ese momento.

-Oye, oye… ¿Ese de ahí no es…?

-¿Tú eres tonto? ¡No lo señales!

-Es de los barrios bajos, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Igual viene a atracarnos, se nos acerca y nos saca una navaja. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

-No parece muy peligroso.

-¿Bromeas? ¿No lo conoces? ¡Es Blaine!

-¿Quién?

-¡No me jodas! ¿Ese? ¡Qué mal royo!

-Ahora sí que creo que deberíamos largarnos.

-¡Bah, que gilipollez! ¿Ese es el que arma tanto barullo en los barrios bajos, el que todo el mundo teme? ¡Yo puedo con ese y dos más como él!

-Te aplastaría con un solo dedo.

-¡Que lo intente!

-¡No hables tan alto, a ver si se va a enterar y va a venir buscando pelea! - esa era la conversación que tenían los ebrios chicos y chicas de los barrios altos durante una fiesta de alcohol, o al menos esa era la conversación que tenían cuando me veían desde lejos.

Yo podía estar pendiente de las dos cosas. En pensar si hacer caso del Muñeco y llamar a Kurt, y a la vez, ser consciente de lo que tramaba la pandilla que tenía en frente. Cuando aprendías a dormir con un ojo abierto por si acaso alguien se te avecinaba encima mientras dormías, tener la mente en dos lugares al mismo tiempo no te resultaba un gran problema. Un simple instinto básico de supervivencia que solo algunos poseían y que, por ejemplo, los niños de los barrios altos ni sus familias nunca alcanzaría a dominar.

-Pero para ser de los barrios bajos está muy bueno ¿No crees?

-¡Chica, que tienes novio!

-¿Y? Eso no cambia que esté como un queso. ¿Crees que si le digo algo me prestará atención?

-No sé. Puede. He oído que se ha follado a media ciudad.

-¡Pero no te arriesgues idiota! Es un chico muy chungo.

-Oh, ¿pero tú no decías que podrías con él y con dos más iguales?

-Sí, pero…

-Oye ¿Y si le invitamos a que venga a tomarse algo con nosotros?

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Hoy te ha dado por regalar o qué? Con el otro del perro también…

-¡Oh, ese también estaba bueno!

-Era una monada.

-¡Sí, una nenaza!

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Era guapísimo y tenía un pelazo precioso!

-Y esa carita tan mona, así, maquilladito y todo.

-Sí, parecía un muñeco…

¿Muñeco? Alcé la cabeza enseguida, como si la palabra mágica para hacer reacción con el mecanismo cansado de mi cuerpo me hubiera despertado. Los miré, acaparando al grupo entero entre ceja y ceja y centrando toda mi atención en él.

-Oye, está mirando hacia aquí.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Querrá algo?

-No sé. No lleva ninguna navaja ni nada ¿no?

-Mientras no se acerque… ¡Mierda!

-¡Viene hacia aquí!

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Idiota! ¿No eras tú el valiente?

-Sí, pero…

-Es guapísimo…

-¡No me jodas ahora mujer, que viene!

-¿Y si viene buscando pelea?

-¡Yo no tengo ahí nada que ver, eh! - y en menos de siete pasos largos, ya se habían puesto histéricos y se habían apiñado unos encima de otros mirándome como si les fuera a amenazar con una bomba. Los efectos secundarios de ser capaz de sobrevivir en un ambiente inadecuado, supongo.

Me planté frente a ellos, que se habían quedado mudos de repente y me miraban como si fuera la personificación del diablo. Los chicos delante de las chicas, intentando protegerlas de un ataque que consideraban inminente. Al menos crecía algo de nobleza entre tantos lujos.

-Estoy buscando a alguien. Un chico… y creo que ustedes lo han visto. - solté, sin más. Se miraron unos a otros desconcertados y yo me saqué las manos de los bolsillos, guardando mi móvil dentro de ellos, con las manos vacías, solo para que no se pusieran nerviosos creyendo que tenía algo afilado en ellas.

-¿Un… chico? ¿Qué clase de chico? - se atrevió a preguntarme una de las chicas. Sus guardaespaldas le dirigieron una mirada furibunda, como si acabara de cometer un gran error.

-Más alto que yo, delgado, con el pelo castaño levantado hacia arriba y probablemente maquillado. Es posible que su forma de vestir resulte algo extravagante. Es muy blanco de piel y tiene la cara muy fina. Puede que también llevara un boche curioso de hipopótamo o tijera. ¿Les suena? - las chicas se miraron entre sí, un poco confundidas. Los chicos se mantuvieron bien alerta. - Ah… y puede que lo recuerden a un muñeco por su… llamémoslo fragilidad.

-¿Un muñeco? - las chicas asintieron al unísono.

-Tiene que ser el chico de antes, no puede ser otro. Era demasiado único. - si lo consideraban único además de un muñeco, no cabía duda de que solo podía ser él.

-Iba con un perro grande, un labrador creo que era, y nos preguntó si sabíamos dónde descargaban los camiones sus mercancías en Westerville. Una pregunta muy rara ¿no? - ¿Un labrador? ¿Se había traído a Cooper?

-¿Y ustedes le dijeron dónde descargan?

-Sí. Al final de la calle Steller ¿No? - hice una mueca con la boca.

-Eso está al lado de la estación de trenes, casi al final de los barrios bajos. ¿Lo han mandado para allá? - las chicas volvieron a mirarse y asintieron con la cabeza, tan tranquilas. - ¿Y no le advertieron ni siquiera cómo son los barrios bajos? - ellas se miraron por un momento con el ceño fruncido, tragando saliva. Parecieron darse cuenta en ese instante del error tan funesto que acababan de cometer al no advertirle.

Suspiré, con los ojos en blanco y di media vuelta, andando de nuevo en dirección al coche.

-Tienen suerte. Tengo prisa, si no la tuviera, igual los destriparía por anormales. - nadie se atrevió a replicar, al menos no hasta que creyeron que no podía oírles. Me metí en el coche y saqué el móvil de los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse al abrir el teléfono y ver el fondo de pantalla que hacía meses que no veía. Kurt y yo. Él rodeándome el cuello con los brazos, recostando su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y nuestras mejillas muy pegadas, con un gesto totalmente meloso, sonriendo a la cámara. Yo intentaba fingir distracción, aunque la sonrisa seguía ahí, plasmada, delatándome como un estúpido sentimental. Estábamos compartiendo la misma bufanda y casi el mismo abrigo. Se veían algunos copos de nieve cayendo sobre nosotros y empañando la cámara. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día sobretodo porque hacía un frío de cojones y yo quería quedarme en casa, probando mi guitarra nueva, calentito por el calor de la calefacción, pero Kurt me pidió, casi me suplicó que lo llevara en coche al centro para comprar los regalos de Finn, Elliot y Elizabeth. ¿De dónde había sacado el dinero para más regalos? Todo un misterio, pero sospechaba que con esa carita de muñeco podía obrar milagros aunque fuera pidiendo limosna.

Lo llevé, y fue la tarde más agobiante de mi vida. Ni siquiera tras tres días de incontrolada juerga sin descanso había acabado tan agotado y mareado, con tantos escaparates y tanta ropa y complementos, y bolsos, y zapatos y botas y… buff… Kurt no iba de compras solo para comprar lo que tenía previsto llevarse consigo. Si no veía a fondo todas y cada una de las tiendas que había a su alrededor cinco o seis veces y no volvía locos a los dependientes probándose esto y lo otro y pidiéndoles eso otro, no se quedaba tranquilo. Ese día hubiera jurado que cuando entramos en las tiendas y los dependientes se fijaban en Kurt por un instante, se ponían blancos como la cera y enseguida corrían hasta la otra punta de la tienda. La primera vez me mosqueó esa actitud tan poco profesional, después, los compadecí sinceramente.

Nos hicimos las fotos fuera del centro comercial, por fin, después de invitarle a comer, cargados los dos con bolsas de no recuerdo exactamente qué. Esa tarde me pareció toda una novedad. Ir de compras, hincharnos de hamburguesas en el Mcdonald, (atragantándonos en una competición por ver quién de los dos comía más deprisa), más compras, fotos y cine que pagamos para nada, pues en cuanto nos sentamos en las butacas, casi al principio de la película, Kurt se quedó completamente frito sobre mi hombro. Yo no, era una de las películas de acción que tantas ganas tenía de ver, con mafias, gente peligrosa, negros chungos con pistolas, un prota seguro de poder acabar con el rey del crimen fácilmente con su enorme pipa quitándose de en medio a todos los que se interponían en su camino, y una morena explosiva, provocativa y enigmática que acompañaba al bueno con una pipa más pequeña, pero igual de efectiva.

En realidad no vi casi nada de la película, porque Kurt se despertaba cada dos por tres y me empezaba a preguntar como un niño chico cuánto quedaba para el final, que le aburría, que estaba cansado y quería irse a casa, que tenía sueño y que las tetas de la mujer buena eran de silicona pura.

Al salir del cine, nevaba. Kurt tenía puesta una bufanda enorme que se había comprado esa misma tarde y me rodeó el cuello con ella en los jardines del centro comercial, pegándome a él con la excusa del frío que pasaría tan desabrigado, y lo cierto es que me estaba congelando, aunque no tuviera por costumbre quejarme. Acabamos despatarrándonos en el césped de los jardines, viendo los copos de nieve caer con las bolsas desperdigadas a nuestro alrededor y entonces, Kurt empezó a sacar fotos con el móvil, pillándome desprevenido. Las primeras habían sido una bazofia, un revuelo de caras y extremidades en movimiento mal enfocadas. Después de hacer un video de lo más cutre pero divertido en el que aprisioné a mi Kurt debajo de mi cuerpo, forcejeando de broma, gravándole revolviéndose debajo de mí y gritando "¡Violador, que me viola, que me viola, pervertido!", empezó la sesión de fotos de verdad. Creo que Kurt está hecho para la cámara de tan fotogénico que resulta.

Nos hicimos alrededor de cincuenta fotos en los jardines, abrazados o poniendo caras divertidas y raras. También teníamos algunas fotos besándonos al lado de la fuente que con el frío que hacía, no funcionaba, intentando imitar la escena final de la película que habíamos visto a la mitad, donde los protagonistas acababan besándose apasionadamente frente a una fuente que lanzaba chorros plateados bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Nuestro escena no fue tan espectacular, pero al menos podíamos decir que no estábamos actuando frente a una cámara mientras nos comíamos la boca. Recuerdo que Kurt incluso salía con una pierna levantada hacia fuera para hacer la gracia, burlándose de la tetona de silicona protagonista.

Esa fue nuestra película… una lástima que no tuviera un final feliz y lo cierto es que aunque uno de los protas necesitara la ayuda del otro de nuevo, yo no estaba dispuesto a comenzar una segunda parte.

Por eso, en lugar de marcar su número de teléfono para contactar directamente con él, simplemente escribí un mensaje.

No quería escuchar su voz por nada del mundo.

8888888888888

By Kurt.

Apesta. Esto apesta. Y no me refería a la situación aunque también apestaba, si no a la ciudad o el barrio en el que me encontraba perdido y asustado, con los nervios a flor de piel y el vello erizado de puros escalofríos.

Las calles olían a pura mierda. Ese olor tan desagradable que se te atasca en las fosas nasales cuando el water deja de tragar tu mierda y todo el olor que proviene de la fosa séptica y de lo más profundo de las alcantarillas emana de él, pegándose a tu piel. ¿De dónde venía el olor? Creía que del arroyo verde y completamente contaminado que había pasado hacía unos quince minutos andando, dónde había visto como arrojaban como animales toda clase de productos industriales y químicos, basura pura, a esa pequeña corriente de agua. Había estado seguro de que si introducía el pie dentro de aquella agua asquerosa, se me engangrenaría en cuestión de segundos, así que di un gran rodeo buscando un puente y lo crucé a pesar de encontrarlo en tan mal estado, a punto de desmoronarse.

Tras quince minutos de camino, viendo como el ambiente y el paisaje que me rodeaba mutaba poco a poco de mal a peor, me di cuenta de que el olor no venía de ese arroyo contaminado, si no de la propia ciudad en sí, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en los barrios bajos de Westerville. Por la horrible pestilencia. Con cada paso que daba, más escalofríos sentía. Nunca, en mi vida, había visto algo como aquello, tan penoso que era hasta difícil de describir.

Para empezar, la limpieza de las calles por las que andaba causaba verdadera repelús. Era como si el camión de la basura no hubiera pasado por allí en semanas. Los cubos de basura estaban a la mitad ¿Por qué? Porque la basura estaba en medio de la calle. Por las aceras volaban todo tipo de plásticos, paquetes, ropa sucia, papelajos, condones usados, comida podrida pegada al asfalto, pañales sucios de niños, algún que otro zapato viejo, muebles de toda clase rotos e incluso vi comprensas y tampones ensangrentados desperdigados por ahí, aunque por suerte, no eran muchos. Era totalmente repulsivo y, al menos, las personas tenían un poco de sentido del orden porque toda esa porquería la habían apilado en montañas cercanas a los cubos de basura que enseguida entendí porque no eran apenas usados cuando vi como una persona con ropa andrajosa, sucia y despeinada, con una barba descuidada y enredada, apestando a alcohol, salía de un cubo de basura, saltando a la acera, tambaleándose, con un paraguas roto en la mano. Me dio un susto de muerte y casi me caigo de culo por el sobresalto. Retrocedí hasta la pared de en frente, con el corazón en la garganta. La persona me miró con los ojos más rojizos por la irritación que había visto en mi vida y me apuntó con el paraguas.

-¿Qué coño miras, nena… hip… za? - no contesté. En lugar de eso, salí corriendo haciendo oídos sordos calle abajo, aterrorizado. Cooper le ladró un par de veces al vagabundo y salió corriendo detrás de mí enseguida. Me temblaban las piernas más y más conforme iba descendiendo por la calle y el ambiente empezaba a intensificarse, pasando de una calle desierta y oscura a calles en las que las personas se apilaban alrededor de la escasa luz que surgía de letreros fluorescentes con luces llamativas pretendiendo atraer a las personas a antros de mala muerte donde la música retumbaba a toda pastilla, hasta hacerme daño en los oídos.

Intentaba esquivar esos lugares con tanta gente, corriendo por la acera de en frente procurando no ser visto por nadie y pasar lo más rápido posible a otra calle más tranquila, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que encontrar una calle tranquila allí era difícil, porque cuanto más bajaba, peor era la cosa. Llegó un momento en el que no pude parar de correr por las cosas tan vomitivas que veían en pleno lugar público. Los edificios se caían a pedazos y no había ni uno que no se salvara de estar pintarrajeado por millones de grafittis repletos de obscenidades. En algunos ponían "Soy el puto amo" "Este es territorio de los Arios" "¡Fuera maricones!" "¡Viva Hitler, viva el nazismo!" pero todas esas frases, aunque se veían con claridad, estaban tachadas con cruces negras. Me empecé a preguntar por qué después de diez veces seguidas viendo lo mismo, cuando en un garabato enorme plasmado en la pared del propio cuartel de policía, pude leer, "¡Arrodíllense ante el Capitán! ¡Blaine les declara la guerra!" escrita con el mismo spray negro que las cruces. ¡En la propia pared del propio cuartel de policía! Me quedé de piedra, plantado delante del edificio que, aunque un poco más estable que los otros, también daba pena, además de estar cerrado a cal y canto con cadenas y barrotes. Las ventanas estaban destrozadas. Alguien se habría asegurado bien de que nadie se atreviera a entrar en él y por un momento, deseé, rogué que no hubiera sido el Blaine que yo creía que era.

Vi más cosas en es barrio de las que hubiera deseado ver y cada vez me encontraba más perdido y asustado, más amenazado. Llegó el momento en el que dí por perdido el dinero y la maleta y empecé a buscar una comisaría de policía que estuviera en condiciones para denunciar el robo o, simplemente, para sentirme más seguro.

Nunca había visto a una persona esnifar cocaína y pincharse algo por sí misma en el brazo con una sonrisa de alelada soñadora, pero ese día lo vi.

Nunca había visto una prostituta dándose a conocer como tal frente a un hombre mayor, pidiéndole veinte euros a cambio de una mamada, pero ese día lo vi. Incluso vi cómo la prostituta y el putero se medio escondían en un callejón sin más, para llevar a cabo lo acordado.

Nunca había visto una pelea callejera, con navajas y botellas rotas, y largas varas metálicas para atizar al contrincante. Nunca había visto a alguien caer al suelo a causa de un navajazo en el costado, pero ese día lo vi. Y vagabundos durmiendo en portales oscuros sobre su propia mierda y meado, y niños desprotegidos andando solos y descalzos a esas horas de la noche y madres con bebés casi prácticamente desnudos a cuestas rebuscando entre la basura. Había edificios en ruinas por culpa de incendios, al igual que coches y contenedores de basura. Calles vacías y otras atestadas de gente gritando, peleándose, rajándose, pinchándose, haciéndolo en plena calle como animales en celo. Aquello era una jungla y yo… yo me había perdido en ella, no sabía como salir de allí y tenía que salir. ¡Tenía que salir! ¡No podía quedarme en un portal oscuro revolcándome en mi propia inmundicia y comiendo los restos de la basura, no podía, no!

Y, para colmo, cuando ya estaba empezando a entrarme el pánico y casi había perdido la facultad de andar por como me temblaba el cuerpo, oí los pasos y las risa a mis espaldas. Cooper empezó a gruñir, pero no se detuvo, igual que yo. Empezó a mirar hacia atrás, gruñendo a la vez que andábamos con paso tembloroso mientras yo me debatía interiormente entre si echar a correr, o seguir andando intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Estaba híperventilando.

"Tranquilo Kurt, tranquilo Kurt. No vienen a por ti. Tú no has hecho nada ¿Por qué iban a querer hacerte algo? No vienen a por ti, Kurt." intentaba convencerme a mí mismo, reprimiendo con fuerzas sobrehumanas las lágrimas de terror. Quería echar a correr, pero me caería de boca al suelo con esos temblores excesivos. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¡Pero si no había nadie! ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Y dónde coño estaba la policía? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer…?

-¡Eh, monada! ¿A dónde vas tú tan solita? ¿Te acompañamos a alguna parte?

-¿Te has perdido? ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a casita?

-¡Por un culo así te llevaría hasta la cabaña de Blaine! - y se empezaron a reír. Por un momento estuve tentado de darme la vuelta y mirar si tenía algo raro en el culo, porque lo raro era que yo no tenía apenas culo. ¿Se estarían confundiendo de…? Un momento… ¡Pues claro que se estaban confundiendo, creían que era una chica! En otra situación me hubiera dado la vuelta y me hubiera echado encima de ellos con uñas y dientes, pero en una situación como esa, solo fui capaz de bajar la cabeza y seguir andando. No podía negarlo, estaba acojonado. Muerto de miedo.

Tuve que aguantar más comentarios de ese tipo durante unos minutos más, y otros más subidos de tono que me hacían tragar saliva. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar del bochorno y el miedo un par de veces y, de repente, Cooper se volvió enrabietado y empezó a ladrar y a gruñir, con el lomo erizado, enseñando los dientes con las uñas bien afiladas clavadas en el suelo, en posición de asalto.

-¡Coño! - los perseguidores se echaron atrás, sobresaltados y yo me giré un momento para ver lo que sucedía. Estaban demasiado cerca, a unos cinco metros. Se habían acercado demasiado, con sigilo para que yo no me diera cuenta y Cooper había saltado por mí. Eran tres, pero no me detuve a observar sus caras.

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, adentrándome en el callejón más cercano.

-¡Oh, la muñeca se va!

-¡Será puta!

-¡Pero si solo queremos jugar, no huyas guapa! ¡No tengas miedo! - y ahí, cuando oí los pasos agigantados echando a correr tras mi espalda y la de Cooper, mi orgullo masculino salió a flote.

-¡Que los follen! - y viví una auténtica persecución en directo de vida o muerte. Me recordó a las persecuciones que había tenido con Derek en el instituto y en la uni, en la época en la que yo era el objetivo a apalizar, pero mucho peor. Mucho más tenebrosa, sobretodo, porque no sabía ni por donde iba. Simplemente tiraba por el primer callejón que veía y seguía hasta el final. Cooper me seguía a la par, aunque yo sabía que podía correr mucho más rápido si quería, pero prefería estar a mí lado por si acaso, vigilando los pasos de los cerdos que nos seguían desde lejos.

Poco a poco, nos fueron perdiendo el rastro, aminorando el paso. Se empezaron a cansar a los dos minutos de correr sin parar, incluso los oí medio asfixiarse a mis espaldas y pronto, desaparecieron tras una esquina y ahí se quedaron. ¡Ja! ¡Que los jodan! ¡Por supuesto yo soy mucho más rápido, para algo soy campeón nacional de natación y para eso, los ejercicios en brazos y piernas son mortales! ¡Les quedaba años luz si alguno de esos yonquis creía que podía atraparme corriendo como un loco detrás de mí!

Con el corazón en la garganta y las piernas flojas, empezando a cansarme y a sentir el flato azotarme el costado, giré en un callejón y allí me introduje, solo, sin salida, con una pared de ladrillo cortándome el paso y un montón de basura cubriendo las paredes. Me detuve allí, intentando recuperar el aliento, asfixiado y me dejé caer con torpeza sobre la fría acera. En cuanto me detuve… el temor volvió a apoderarse de todo mi ser.

Cooper se sentó a mi lado, pero mirando al frente, alerta.

-Eres un fantástico perro guardián, Cooper - le felicité y esta vez, él no se inmutó.

De acuerdo, estaba metido en un gran lío. Había perdido casi todo el dinero y mis pertenencias, estaba solo y perdido en una enorme ciudad tan horrible como el mismo infierno, no sabía salir de ella y tres hombres me perseguían para "jugar" conmigo, creyendo que era una mujer. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía a nadie que pudiera echarme una mano.

Tenía frío y quería volver a casa. Quería que mamá me abrazara para tranquilizarme de esa manera tan sobreprotectora, quería comer comida caliente y no tener que vomitarla luego, quería sentir la seguridad de mi casa, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, sí, pero al menos seguro de que nadie se atrevería a entrar para violarme. Quería dormir en mi cama, tranquilo en la penumbra de mi cuarto. Quería desaparecer de ese lugar mugriento que apestaba. Tenía frío y mi cuerpo se acurrucó como pudo, tembloroso, haciéndose un ovillo, rodeando las piernas con los brazos. Mi cabeza quedó sepultada allí, intentando huir de la realidad.

Lo peor era saber que había llegado allí por propia voluntad, por estúpido, por confiar en todo el mundo cuando Derek me había advertido que no me fiara absolutamente de nadie. Maldito Hank.

Saqué el móvil de Derek del bolsillo y lo miré en silencio. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería llamar ahora que aún estaba a tiempo y activar el GPS? Al día siguiente Derk ya me habría encontrado y me llevaría de vuelta a casa, pero… ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Solo había pasado un día fuera y ya no podía más, ya me había rendido. ¿Tan patético soy?

Blaine… se había criado aquí, entre estos callejones mugrientos toda su vida ¿Y yo no podía aguantar una sola noche? Acabaría violado, drogado, asesinado o algo peor. En el mejor de los casos acabaría viviendo como ese vagabundo en el fondo de un cubo de basura, en el peor de los casos… tal vez unos traficantes de blancos me encontraran, me cogieran y me violaran para luego, venderme a unos viejos pervertidos que me pondrían hasta arriba de drogas para que moviera el culo en pelotas en la barra de un club de alterne para gays pervertidos, obligándome a prostituirme, ¡O aún peor! El club de alterne para gays pervertidos podría ser un club sadomasoquista. En cualquier caso, ninguna de las dos ideas me parecía para nada atrayente, así que… llamar a Derek sería la mejor idea. Yo… no podía con eso, no podía.

Soy un fracasado.

Ojalá Blaine estuviera a mi lado. Ojalá nunca se hubiera ido. Ojalá siguiera conmigo en casa, en nuestra cama, entre las sábanas. Ojalá siguiera molestándome cuando yo intentase estudiar, tocando su guitarra para mí, intentando componer una nueva canción a la que yo le daría letra luego. Ojalá…

Empecé a llorar, asustado.

Ojalá Blaine estuviera aquí, conmigo…

Y mi móvil empezó a sonar. Me llevó un rato tranquilizarme un poco, y para cuando lo hice, el móvil ya había dejado de sonar. Sorbiendo por la nariz, limpiándome un poco las lágrimas de los ojos, apartándomelas de las mejillas, guardé el móvil de Derek y saqué el mío. Seguramente sería otra de las muchas llamadas de mamá. El móvil se había pasado la noche entera y la mañana vibrando en mi bolsillo. Por suerte, lo tenía en silencio y no se lo había cogido a mi madre ni una vez. Que se hartara de llamar si quería, no me importaba… pero ahora era diferente.

Abrí mi móvil y vi la lucecita de la pantalla resplandecer.

Un mensaje nuevo… de Blaine.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi brazo se convulsionó con tanta violencia, que el móvil se me cayó de las manos al suelo. Lo volví a coger enseguida, con la boca seca y el corazón retumbando con violencia entre mis entrañas. No podía ser… tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel como para ser capaz de gastar una broma así?

Cogí aire, hiperventilando de nuevo, y le di a mostrar con un movimiento inseguro. Las lágrimas se habían vuelto a agolpar en mis retinas.

"Quiero saber ¡Ahora! Dónde estás."

¿Por qué? Esa manera tan autoritaria de exigir una respuesta solo podía ser de Blaine. ¿De verdad era él? ¿De verdad era Blaine? ¿Mí Blaine? ¿Mi amo, mi dueño?

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Pregunté, enviando el mensaje. Intentaba no enviar una respuesta inmediata solo para que el momento se hiciera más largo, para que el tiempo pasara deliciosamente más despacio, soñando que fuera él de verdad, sin trucos, sin mentiras.

Al instante me llegó un nuevo mensaje que esta vez, abrí sin tapujos.

"¿Estás en Westerville?"

Preguntó, esquivando mi pregunta con agilidad. Claro, el auténtico Blaine no se dejaría engañar por un truco tan tonto.

Demuéstrame que eres el auténtico Blaine y te lo diré.

Pero yo tampoco pensaba rendirme. Era demasiado extraño que él me mandara nada después de nuestra discusión por teléfono, semanas antes.

"No seas idiota, Kurt. "

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que tú eres mi amo? "

Mi amo. Esas dos palabras me salieron del alma y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de lo que había escrito, ya había enviado el mensaje. Esta vez tardó un poco más de la cuenta en contestar, pero lo hizo.

Había una foto adjunta al mensaje recibido que se abrió en cuanto pulsé la tecla indicada. Era… una foto de Blaine. Una foto suya. Estaba un poco oscura, pero pude adivinar que estaba en su coche. Reconocería los asientos traseros de su Cadillac estuviesen oscuros o blancos, daba igual. Ese pequeño recoveco en el que habíamos pasado nuestra primera noche como Muñeco y Amo, y no como hermanos. Y él estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, a oscuras. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi su foto casi cuatro meses después, fue "Le han crecido los rizos". Un pensamiento bastante estúpido por mi parte, pero mi mente no daba para mucho más. Blaine miraba a la cámara fijamente, con medio rostro casi oculto en la sombra. Sus ojos resplandecían como los de un animal salvaje. Pude detectar cierta expresión de molestia y resignación en su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Cuando estaba enfadado se le hinchaban un poco los pómulos por apretar con fuerza los dientes, por lo que supuse que mi falta de confianza en él le había tocado la moral. Apenas se le veía nada más, pero su piercing relucía con debilidad en la pantalla. Un pañuelo perfectamente doblado, negro, le cubría la frente.

Era él. No cabía la menor duda. No había cambiado nada y era tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Con esa expresión agresiva que me había intimidado en determinadas ocasiones, pero que ya no me asustaba lo más mínimo, si no que por el contario, era adorada por mi estúpido corazón roto incapaz de aprender la lección.

"¿Convencido?"

Me preguntó.

"Hola Blaine."

Respondí yo, como un idiota.

"Dime dónde estás."

"En Westerville."

"¿Y sabes en qué parte de Westerville exactamente?"

"En los barrios bajos, en un callejón. No sé donde. Está muy oscuro. Solo veo basura por todas partes."

"¿No podrías darme algo más concreto?"

"Hace un rato he pasado la comisaría de policía. En la pared ponía, Blaine les declara la guerra. No sé qué más. Me he metido por muchos callejones…"

"¿Crees que serías capaz de volver a la comisaría?"

"No… me están buscando."

"¿Quiénes?"

"No lo sé, me estaban persiguiendo. Tres chicos."

"De acuerdo. Quédate ahí."

Y los mensajes terminaron. Empecé a angustiarme cuando me di cuenta de que no había más preguntas y las lágrimas se desbordaron como cataratas, más abundantes que nunca. Jamás había llorado tanto, juraría que ni siquiera siendo un mocoso de dos años ensucia pañales, ni siquiera entonces. Estaba desesperado.

"Blaine, por favor… tengo miedo…"

Ese fue mi último mensaje, renunciando a todo mi orgullo. El último mensaje pidiendo ayuda a la persona menos indicada, pero en la que aún confiaba ciegamente, por mucho daño que me hubiera hecho.

Me abracé a Cooper con tanta fuerza que mi perro se revolvió, pero no ladró ni gruñó, solo me olisqueó la cabeza un poco para alzar la suya de nuevo en una exhibición de control absoluto de la situación. Ojala yo tuviera tanto autocontrol.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí, en las sombras, muerto de frío y miedo, llorando por culpa de mi estupidez, arrepintiéndome de haberme fugado de casa tan poco preparado. No me arrepentía de haber huido pero si por lo menos hubiera aceptado la petición de Derek y le hubiera dejado acompañarme… si por lo menos no me hubiera montado en esa camión solo porque el camionero parecía amable… si no fuera tan estúpido…

El tiempo se me hizo eterno allí, entre la mugre y, cuando mi mente empezaba a resignarse, pensando que nunca saldría de allí, noté como un gruñido de advertencia emanaba del pecho de Cooper y como unos focos me deslumbraban, cegándome. Intenté levantarme, acelerado y caí al suelo de culo al retroceder y chocar contra un cubo metálico. La luz se disipó tan rápido como llegó y oí el ruido de un motor apagándose a lo lejos. La respiración se me aceleró de inmediato, oyendo pasos pisando a fondo y viendo sombras moverse bajo la luz casi oculta de la luna.

Cooper empezó a ladrar y a gruñir. Yo… temblaba en el suelo. Sin darme cuenta había caído en un terreno embarrado y me empapé, llenándome la ropa y los brazos de barro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - gritó un hombre, una voz grave desconocida llegó hasta mis oídos. Me sonaba de algo, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para relacionarla con la de otra persona. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no era la voz de Blaine, la que más necesitaba oír. - ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien? - gruñó y yo me arrastré por el barro hacia atrás. Debía de ser vergonzoso encontrarme en ese estado, pero el pánico dominaba todos y cada uno de mis actos. Las lágrimas abundantes me empañaban la vista, pero cuando divisé una sombra grande, alta y corpulenta asomarse por el callejón, las lágrimas parecieron cortarse de golpe para nublarme por completo el sentido. Toda la oscuridad del callejón se cernió sobre mí y no pude ver nada. Todo se hizo negro y por un momento pensé que me había desmayado de puro terror, pero aunque era incapaz de ver nada, sentí como mi cuerpo se levantaba del suelo apresuradamente y corría hasta una esquina del callejón, encogiéndose allí, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Cooper ya no gruñía, rugía, rabioso. Pero, de repente, mis oídos dejaron de captar su rugido. Un silencio sepulcral tomó el control de la situación y en ese instante, no fui capaz ni de pesar que algo malo le había ocurrido a Cooper. Mi cuerpo solo respondía a los temblores.

Oí el ruidito que emanaba del hocico de mi perro cuando rastreaba algo, olisqueándolo, buscando algo que su súper olfato perruno pudiera reconocer y tras varios segundos rastreando a saber qué, empezó a ladrar, pero no de manera amenazante, si no con optimismo, con alegría. Esa era la mejor señal que podría haberme enviado, pero yo no la recibí.

Pasos… pasos…

-¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú? - la voz se volvió suave y mi cuerpo se deshizo en espasmos al advertir la cercanía del individuo. Empecé a hipar. El hombre suspiró. - Menos mal que estás bien. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasear por los barrios bajos tú solo? Podrían haberte matado. - sentí una mano grande y muy áspera apoyándose en mi brazo desnudo. - Vamos, te llevaré a ca…

-¡No me toques! - le grité, y le di una manotazo, apartando su mano de mí. Volví a acurrucarme contra la esquina, en posición fetal, con la cabeza entre las piernas, sollozando con histeria, padeciendo un molesto ataque de hipo.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia durante un par de minutos, pero él no se fue. Se quedó quieto, observándome, hasta que se acuclilló frente a mí.

-Lo siento. No tienes ni idea de quién soy ¿no? Y supongo que te estoy asustando… aún más… ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pequeño. - ¿Pequeño? Me pregunté por qué ese desconocido me hablaba con tanta confianza y por qué yo se lo permitía. Pese a todo, yo sabía que lo conocía de algo, que podía confiar en él. Su voz me era extrañamente familiar y tras unos segundos en los que intenté contener el hipo, alcé la cabeza un poco. Mis ojos azules se clavaron en otros oscuros. - Soy yo, Kurt. Soy papá.

Como respuesta, solo recibió un hipido.

Las pocas veces que había pensado en mi padre, en qué haría, qué le diría, cómo reaccionaría si lo viera otra vez, siempre habían hecho referencia a un comportamiento tan paternal y estúpidamente fantasioso, que nuestro auténtico reencuentro me pareció de lo más surrealista y vergonzoso o, al menos, lo era para mí.

Cuando despegué la cabeza de mis piernas y la alcé para verle bien, boquiabierto, me di cuenta de que mi padre tampoco era como la imagen mental que me había hecho desde los doce años, cuando me enteré de que era alcohólico y de que mamá lo dejó por eso. Mi padre no parecía eso, ni olía a alcohol, ni nada de eso. No parecía un alcohólico que en su día se había pasado las noches en el bar de la esquina, descuidando a su familia y a su trabajo por unas cuantas copas de más. ¿Sería una de las muchas mentiras de mi madre? Mi padre no muy alto. Tenía perilla, las facciones de la cara suaves y sin pelo en la cabeza. Era sumamente corpulento. Supuse que con respecto a corpulencia, habíamos salido a mamá. No parecía una forma física que se consigue tras años de gimnasios y pesas. Quién se dejara guiar por la forma de su cuerpo, le temería, pero bastaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que no era la clase de hombre que alardea de su poder. Él… era bueno. No había rastro de malicia ni falsedad en sus ojos, quizás un poco de temor y melancolía, pero poco más.

-¿Pa… pá? - murmuré. Él sonrió.

-Hola, Kurt. - su mano, enorme, con mucho tacto, se posó sobre mi cabeza. - Cuanto has crecido. - y… bueno, no sabría explicar qué fue lo que sentí cuando mi padre, al cual no veía desde los cuatro años, al que había dado por perdido hacía mucho tiempo, posó con delicadeza su mano sobre mi pelo, acariciándolo con la mayor de las ternuras. Ni siquiera me pregunté qué demonios veía Blaine de malo en él. Lo único que hice fue empezar a llorar más fuerte aún y acabar arrojándome contra su pecho súper duro, haciéndolo caer de culo al suelo. Abracé a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas, tal vez dándole las gracias por la manera tan reconfortante que había utilizado para tranquilizarme, con unas simples palabras y una caricia en la cabeza o, quizás, por haber hecho desaparecer el miedo que me aprisionaba el cuerpo segundos antes. De cualquier modo, me abracé a él y empecé a llorar como un mocoso. - Ya veo. Has crecido mucho, pero aún así sigues llorando como un mocoso. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. - seguí llorando.

Gracias papá. Gracias por venir a por mí.

-Estás empapado hijo. Toma. - papá se quitó su chaqueta de cuero negro y la dejó caer sobre mis hombros. Por su tacto supe enseguida que se trataba de cuero falso, pero aún así me la puse rápidamente y me froté los ojos con las largas mangas de la chaqueta. Me estaba enorme, tanto de largo como de ancho, pero no me importó. Me picaban los ojos por la pintura corrida y cuando salimos del callejón y mi padre se volvió para mirarme, temí que dijera algo que rompiera mi momento de dicha. Pero no mencionó palabra. Nada de maricón por maquillarme, aunque quizás fuera lo que pensara. - Vamos, necesitas darte una ducha y cambiarte antes de volver. Cogerás un resfriado. - yo asentí, siguiéndole desde muy cerca hasta su coche, o más bien, furgoneta vieja. Papá fue a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando de repente, empezó a sonar un pitido agobiante. Cooper, a mi lado, como un fiel perro guardián, soltó un ladrido y yo bajé la cabeza buscando mi móvil cuando me di cuenta de que no era el mío. Papá se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Miró la pantalla, cogió aire y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Sí?… sí, lo he encontrado. Está aquí, conmigo… ¡No! ¡Está muy asustado y sucio! Necesita una ducha y algo de comer, no puedo… - suspiró y me miró de frente, como si estuviera hablando conmigo. - Necesita descansar. Dormir un poco. Mañana lo llevaré de vuelta. - hubo un silencio incómodo entre él y su interlocutor. - No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no? - era obvio que estaba hablando de mí y tragué saliva al captarlo. Quizás estaba hablando con mamá, que sin duda le obligaría a llevarme de vuelta aunque fuera a esas horas. Joder no… pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, ahora, pensando en frío, recordando lo que había pasado semanas atrás allí, como se habían burlado de mí, como había estado recluido semanas enteras en casa sin poder coger ni siquiera una cuchilla para afeitarme la barba y rogué por no volver. Al menos no ahora que estaba seguro con mi padre. Me puse nervioso, incomodo y mi padre pareció apreciarlo por su expresión frustrada. - ¿Qué hago entonces? Tengo que llevarlo a casa, no puedo dejarlo solo… ah, bueno… entonces todo está bien… adiós… - y colgó. De inmediato suspiró, como si acabara de mantener la conversación más dura de su vida.

-¿Era… era mi madre?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Era Blaine. - el corazón se me disparó con solo oír su nombre y las mejillas me ardieron, lo noté. Sabía que Blaine estaba por allí, cerca, más cerca de lo que había estado en meses, pero a la vez, más lejos de mí de lo que había estado en la vida.

-¿Blaine…? ¿Qu-qué quería?

-Pues… solo quería saber si te había encontrado ya.

-Ah. - yo no me atreví a preguntar más, pero la desilusión en mi cara debía haber sido obvia.

-Hemos acordado algo él y yo. Esta noche te quedas en nuestra casa. Está claro que así no puedes volver a Lima, así que solo por hoy te quedarás conmigo. Mañana por la mañana temprano, te llevaré de vuelta a Lima ¿Vale? - ¿vale? ¿vale? ¡Por supuesto que no vale! Volver a Lima ,¡Oh no, ni muerto! Y tener que reconocer mi derrota en tan poco tiempo… ¡Y una mierda! Cierto que hasta hace diez minutos, estaba deseando volver a casa, pero ahora me negaba en rotundo otra vez. No quería volver, ¡No podía volver! Pero no me quejé porque me quedé de piedra al captar el significado oculto de esas palabras.

Iba a pasar la noche en casa de Blaine… y podría ver a Blaine, cara a cara. Oh, joder. Cara a cara…

El corazón trepó hasta mi garganta, latiendo con fuerza, atascándose en ella con saña. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar otra vez.

-Va… vale.

88888888888888

By Blaine.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono me di cuenta de que acababa de hacer la cosa más absurda que había hecho en mi vida, a parte de otras tantas que, joder, para mi desgracia, también tenían que ver con Kurt. ¡Como si al tenerlo cerca me volviera un estúpido que hacía cosas estúpidas! Maldito Kurt.

-¿Ya has terminado? - miré a Aaron, recién salido de la ducha, con los pantalones del pijama puestos y una toalla alrededor de los hombros desnudos, secándose el pelo.

-Sí.

-¿A qué venía tanta urgencia?

-A nada. El gilipollas de mi hermano se ha escapado de casa y ha aparecido aquí. Se había perdido en los barrios bajos.

-¿Tu hermano? - me mordí el labio inferior. Claro, me olvidaba de aquella vez, cuando me tiré al Príncipe en mitad de la calle y había permitido que mis más sucias fantasías con Kurt fluyeran a través de mi boca. Seguramente, Aaron era el único de toda la pandilla que sabía que tenía un hermano, pero por suerte no se imaginaba que ese hermano era mi fantasía sexual desde que puse un pie en Lima. Sabía, como Jeff, que existía un Kurt, pero no que ese Kurt fuera mi hermano. Y mejor así.

Me dejé caer boca arriba sobre la cama de Aaron. Su casa era enorme, mayor que la de Kurt incluso y su cuarto lo mismo. Tenía una televisión de plasma para él solo conectada a todo tipo de consolas, una cama de matrimonio enorme, su armario era tan grande como un cuarto de baño mediano, el cual también tenía para él solo, sobre el escritorio descansaba un portátil táctil de último modelo, algún que otro libro de medicina y derecho y dos botes de colonia que parecían de adorno. Tenía todo tipo de libros extravagantes y figuritas exóticas. Hasta tenía un loro abajo, al lado de la ventana, en la sala de estar, no en el salón (tenía una sala de estar y, a parte, un salón). Había intentado enseñarle al loro algunas palabras y tras mucho persistir, había conseguido enseñarle decir algo parecido a hijo de puta. Las habitaciones estaban pintadas de azul celeste, demasiado llamativo para que me agradase, y además, para rematar, tenían tres criadas y una cocinera.

Nadie a parte de mí venía nunca a casa de Aaron, ni aunque los invitara. Jeff vino una vez pero se fue enseguida, rabioso de celos. Para las personas de los barrios bajos, ser conscientes de que un niño repelente tiene tantos lujos inmerecidos los volvía locos de rabia y no se acercaban a los barrios altos ni aunque le dieran dinero a cambio. Era como vendar los ojos de un toro con un pañuelo rojo. A mí, sinceramente, me daba igual. Quizás era porque sabía que por muchos lujos que Aaron tuviera, yo tenía el premio gordo. Su respeto, su temor y su "corazón". En pocas palabras, el Príncipe que todo el mundo odia es fácilmente manipulable para mí y que me dejara pasar la noche en su casa cuando a mi me viniera en gana pedírselo, lo verificaba. Como aquella noche.

-¿Cómo es tu hermano? - me preguntó, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la cama, encima de la alfombra oriental que ocultaba el suelo. Me encogí de hombros.

-Hermano.

-No puedo imaginarme a dos Blaine iguales.

-No es igual a mí, es… lo opuesto a mí. En todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Si lo vieras por la calle, nunca te darías cuenta de que somos familia.

-Hum… ¿Y por qué quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? - cerré los ojos, aperreado. Todavía no había pegado ojo desde la noche anterior y empezaba a olerme por dónde iban los tiros según Aaron.

-Mi hermano va a pasar la noche en mi casa con mi padre.

-¿Y no hay sitio o qué?

-No… pero aunque hubiera no iría. - no me molesté en dar más explicaciones. La situación era simple. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por esquivar a Kurt, incluso había obligado a mi padre a ir a buscarle él en mi lugar, solo para no tener que verle la cara. Podría haberme quedado a dormir en casa de Black, o de Ricky, o de Kan o dormir simplemente en la calle. Sabía que a Jeff no le importaría que fuera a dormir a su casa, pero estando herido y con un simple colchón viejo para él y para su pierna escayolada, prefería no tener que causarle la más mínima molestia.

Cerré los ojos y estuve a punto de caer rendido ante el sueño que llevaba reprimiéndome dos noches enteras, pero en cuanto sentí el peso de Aaron hundir la cama, volví a abrirlos, molesto. Él se había subido encima de mí, a cuatro patas y me miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Haces como si no te importara? - preguntó.

-¿El qué debería importarme?

-Sé que Jeff te lo contó todo después de lo que hicimos… esa noche.

-¿Y qué? No era ninguna sorpresa. Tú mismo me lo dijiste mientras te daba por el culo.

-…Quiero una respuesta. - se me escapó una leve risita cruel que pareció dolerle, pero me importó poco.

-No me gustas de esa forma, Principito. Me caes bien, eres un pasivo atractivo y da la casualidad de que este año me he levantado con la vena maricona. Una combinación de factores que me llevaron a follarte aquella noche. No hay más. - sus ojos me transmitieron su dolor y su vergüenza, pero no traspasaron ni la primera capa de hielo que me cubría el cuerpo, a diferencia de Kurt, que había logrado atravesarlas todas limpiamente, o Jeff, que aunque no las hubiera atravesado todas, había llegado más lejos que ninguna otra persona, a parte de mi dulce hermanito.

-Eres cruel, Blaine Anderson.

-Eso tampoco es ninguna sorpresa. Sé un buen anfitrión y déjame dormir.

-¿Qué tiene ese Kurt que no tenga yo? - soltó, de buenas a primeras, y yo empecé a descojonarme de risa, incrédulo. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡Eres un puto insolente, Príncipe!

-¡Quiero saberlo! - me exigió. Estaba tan metido en su papel de nato celoso que incluso golpeó la cama con el puño, al lado de mi cabeza. ¡Pero bueno!

-¿Me estás amenazando? - pregunté, y él cerró la boca, dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Aún así, no se lo perdoné y lo tiré al suelo de una buena hostia en la cara. Encima con exigencias. Él me miró altanero, con el orgullo herido desde el suelo. Con ojos desafiantes. - Aaron, si sigues vivo hoy en día es gracias a que yo cuido de tu culo en los barrios bajos. Si te me pones exigente, igual pierdes el comodín y estoy seguro de que si me pierdes como colega lo vas a pasar muy mal. Ya sabes, soy tu único amigo así que te recomiendo que bajes esos humos delante de mí o… seré yo mismo quien te raje. - le sonreí, pero con una de esas sonrisas irónicas que daban a entender que no hablaba en broma. Aaron apretó los labios, sintiéndose humillado y yo lo ignoré y volví a echarme en la cama, esta vez dándole de lado. Cerré los ojos. - Buenas noches, Príncipe.

-¿Tan… tan fantástico es?

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes quién.

-…No te importa. De todas formas, ahora estoy pendiente de otra persona. - se hizo el silencio. No me molesté en cerrar los ojos porque sabía que Aaron volvería a efectuar la pregunta clave de nuevo.

-¿Qué persona? - ahora sí, sonreí divertido.

-Jeff.

-¿¡Jeffrey?! - gritó y yo estallé en carcajadas. Ahora el Príncipe no dormiría en toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema. ¿Qué tendría Jeff que él no tuviera?

-Mañana volveré a mi casa en cuanto me despierte. Para entonces mi hermano ya se habrá ido. Saldré por la puerta de atrás, como siempre, para que tu padre no se entere, ¿Vale? - él no contestó. - ¿Aaron?

-… ¿¡Qué tiene Jeff que no tenga yo!?

-… Cierra el pico y duérmete de una vez, Príncipe.

8888888888888

By Kurt

La casa de Blaine era… ¿Cómo describirla en una sola palabra? ¿Imprevisible quizás? Desde luego, yo no me había esperado para nada que Blaine viviera en un… lugar como ese. ¿Todo el mundo vivía así en los barrios bajos? El olor mejoró bastante nada más entrar, pero cuando pasé cerca de la cocina, me entraron arcadas, y eso que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y Cooper encogió el hocico, incluso sollozó un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza, molesto.

-Oh, lo siento. Huele un poco mal ¿Verdad? Blaine no habrá tirado la basura todavía. Este chico… - tragué saliva. ¡Pero que asco! - Será mejor que no entres en la cocina y te recomiendo que no andes descalzo por casa. Hay… muchas cosas por el suelo, aunque tú no las veas. - estaba de acuerdo con eso. Acababa de ver una botella de cerveza rota tirada en el suelo.

¿Cómo describir la casa de Blaine? Para empezar la moqueta estaba tan llena de porquería que los zapatos se pegaban a ella, como si hubieran desperdigado un montón de líquido pegajoso por todo el suelo aposta y no le hubieran pasado una fregona en meses. Por ese simple hecho ya era imposible que ningún bicho caminara por allí sin quedarse pegado y eso, lo agradecí en el alma. Las paredes necesitaban un buen repaso de pintura ya que estaban llenas de desconchones enormes. Entré en el salón. Un montón de ropa sucia estaba apilada en una esquina. Olía raro… solo había un sofá de color marrón y estaba horriblemente manchado de cosas que no sabría identificar, aunque juraría que la mancha enorme del reposacabezas era de Ketchup. La televisión era antigua, aunque no en blando y negro, por suerte. Una consola, una play station 2 descansaba a los pies de la tele, junto con el DVD, en el mismo suelo. Los muebles debían de tener sus añitos. Una mesa de simple madera repleta de instrumentos, los cuales no supe identificar ni la mitad, ni lo que eran ni su utilidad. Había una estantería, pero estaba vacía. Mentira, estaba ocupada por varios pares de telarañas y pude ver algunas de sus dueñas de ocho patas correteando por la madera. De acuerdo… ¿Qué más había? Nada más, aparte de unas cuantas sillas que hacían juego con la mesa de madera.

Miré a mi padre en silencio. Él sonrió, ruborizado.

-Lo siento, sé que es una vergüenza. Tu madre debe tener la casa impecable pero nosotros… bueno, ninguno de los dos pasa mucho tiempo en casa así que cuesta un poco ponerse al lío.

-Sí, ya veo. Sobretodo si dejas tantas cosas por medio. - estaba cansado. Me hubiera sentado en el sofá de no ser porque… me daba asco. - Blaine… ¿No está? - mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-No, hoy no viene a casa. - sentí un azote de preocupación en cuanto lo oí, pero al recordar ese dibujo en la comisaría de policía en el que ponía "Blaine les declara la guerra", me relajé. Por supuesto, Blaine no corría ningún peligro en la calle, al contrario que yo. Me pregunté por qué preferiría estar en la calle que venir aquí, a verme, y la respuesta obvio me dolió, demasiado.

No quería verme.

-Bueno, puedes darte una ducha en el baño que hay al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. La habitación de Blaine está justo en frente. Dormirás allí, en su cama. Te dejaré algo de su ropa. - miré de reojo la pila de ropa sucia y mi padre se puso aún más rojo, cortado. - Ropa limpia, recién lavada, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Las toallas deberían estar en el último cajón del mueble del baño. Yo te haré algo de comer mientras.

-Oh, no, no hace falta. No tengo hambre.

-¿No?

-No. - mi padre asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Si quieres algo puedes cogerlo, estás en tu casa. - sonreí. Al menos mi padre no era como mi madre con respecto a la comida. Sería un desastre para la casa, pero era bueno haciendo sentir cómoda a la gente. No me sentía para nada presionado a hablar con él. Se veía que, o estaba cortado o era poco hablador, al contrario que yo.

Estaba en la casa de Blaine. Todavía no me lo creía.

Era obvio que la casa necesitaba un buen arreglo, una limpieza a fondo, diez kilos de desinfectante y lejía pura, un repaso de pintura, una buena colada para la ropa y un ambientador potente. Muy potente. Pero por supuesto, si alguien no estaba pendiente de que las cosas se recogieran y se limpiaran con regularidad, la casa volvería a ser en cuestión de semanas la misma pocilga que ahora. Quizás…

-Papá… - le llamé, retrocediendo en mis pasos. Mi padre ya se había sentado sobre el sofá y me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-Ya estás aquí, Kurt.

-Quiero decir… - suspiré hondo. Ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que decía pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que… deseaba que fuera así. - Quiero quedarme aquí. No quiero volver a Lima. - mi padre se quedó literalmente pasmado.

-¿C-cómo?

-Quiero quedarme. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, esta es tu casa pero… ¡Por favor, no llames a mamá para decirle que estoy aquí! ¡Haz como si no me hubieras encontrado y déjame quedarme aquí un tiempo, por favor! - Le pedí. Al ver su expresión pasmosa, estuve a punto de tirarme al suelo para suplicarle.

-¿Aquí? Pero… ¿Por qué? Tú tienes una casa estupenda en Lima, Kurt. Una familia que te quiere, amigos, no sé… cosas importantes. Allí está tu universidad ¿no? - negué con la cabeza de manera frenética.

-¡No, allí no tengo nada!

-Pero…

-¡Quiero quedarme aquí, por favor! ¡No puedo volver! - mi padre no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué no puedes volver? - tragué saliva. Me mordí el labio, pensativo, recordando aquellas burlas en la universidad, en la calle, en todas partes. ¡Llevaba pintado pervertido incestuoso en la cara!

-Porque… yo… me metí en un lío… y no puedo volver.

-¿Qué clase de lío?

-¡Uno muy grande y si vuelvo, me crucifican vivo papá! ¡Por eso me escapé de casa! Además… ya no estoy a gusto con mamá. Es una mentirosa y una hipócrita. Yo… ¡La odio! - grité. Aquello no era del todo cierto pero solo así conseguiría darle el realismo necesario a la escena. - No puedo volver a casa.

-Bueno… pero no puedo dejar a tu madre en vela habiéndote encontrado. Está muy preocupada. - mi padre se levantó del sofá y se llevó la mano a los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Me mostró el móvil. - Llamaré a tu madre, le diré que estás aquí y le preguntas a ella si te puedes quedar, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No! - grité. - ¡Si la llamas vendrá aunque sea arrastrándose! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Kurt, estás muy alterado, no piensas con claridad. Este sitio… no es para ti.

-¿Y sí lo es para Blaine? - eso pareció dolerle. Encogió la cara y suspiró, empezando a marcar el número.

-Voy a llamar a tu madre, Kurt. Tienes que entenderlo. - y si llevó el teléfono al oído. La histeria trepó por mi estómago al instante. Empecé a negar con la cabeza como un idiota, como un descerebrado, un psicótico.

-No, por favor, no… - rogué, y aunque mi padre suspiró apesadumbrado, no soltó el teléfono.

-Si lo haces… si llamas… - y en un arrebato completamente desesperado, me arranqué las muñequeras dejando a la vista mis muñecas rajadas y se las puse en la cara, frente a sus ojos, mostrándole las cicatrices. Mi padre se puso blanco. - ¡Si llamas lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Me mataré! - él se quedó paralizado y un silencio inquietante se extendió por la casa.

-¡Burt! - oí gritar a mi madre al otro lado de la línea. - ¡Dios mío, dime que lo has encontrado, dímelo! - mi padre se quedó callado. - ¡Burt! ¡Burt! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Contesta! - él y yo nos miramos a los ojos y… no hubo palabra alguna que decir.

-No. Lo siento Elizabeth, pero no lo he encontrado. No creo que esté en Westerville. - Y colgó.

88888888888

Me tumbé en la cama media hora después, tras darme una ducha en el amarillento cuarto de baño, desordenado, sucio y por suerte, sin ningún pelo en la bañera de no ser así lo habría pasado bastante mal a la hora de ducharme. Me había secado con unas toallas limpias (también por suerte) y papá me había dado vía libre al cuarto de Blaine y a su armario. Cuando entré en la habitación se me vino el mundo encima y no porque supiera que esa habitación era de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, si no por el desastre catastrófico que era. No tuve que rebuscar mucho para encontrar algo de ropa. Me puse lo primero que encontré. Una camiseta enorme que le había visto puesta una vez y los primeros pantalones vaqueros que encontré, como no, anchos en lo extremo. Se me caían y eran incómodos para dormir, así que me los acabé quitando. La camiseta me llegaba un poco más arriba del medio muslo y llevaba los boxers (de Blaine) debajo, así que no me preocupé demasiado.

Ordené un poco la habitación ya que era imposible echarse en la cama y cuando cogí toda la ropa y la llevé al armario, doblándola con cuidado, me percaté de dos cosas.

La primera… que no tenía perchas o, más bien, no las utilizaba. La segunda y la que me provocó la más dolorosa de las sensaciones… la guitarra Gibson que le regalé en navidad estaba ahí, escondida en un rincón del armario, lejos de la ropa y de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle compañía. Estaba intacta, nuevecita. Ni siquiera tenía polvo, ni una mota de polvo. No sé porque me imaginé a Blaine sacándola del armario día tras día, pasándole un trapo con cuidado para quitarle el polvo, sosteniéndola en su regazo, observándola con ojos vacíos, deseando tocarla, pero en cuanto terminaba de limpiarla, la volvía a meter en el armario para no tener que verla y recordar… cosas.

Yo tampoco quería recordar esas cosas, así que metí la ropa y cerré la puerta de inmediato.

Observé la habitación de Blaine en silencio. Era tan simple que me molestaba. Era amplia, pero el espacio no servía de nada cuando no sabes en qué emplearlo. Cooper se hizo su hueco en una esquina cercana a la cama, acurrucándose allí, bostezando. Yo me dejé caer en el colchón, al cual una finísima sábana estaba atada sin la menor gracia. Me tumbé a lo largo de ello, bocabajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

"Por hoy está bien, Kurt. Mañana hablaremos del asunto cuando Blaine vuelva. A mí no me importa que te quedes pero tu hermano… eso ya no puedo asegurártelo. Supongo que ya conoces su genio, de hecho estoy seguro de que cuando nos vea mañana aquí y no de camino a Lima, se pondrá hecho una fiera, claro que… si se llevan tan bien como dices, no habrá de qué preocuparse."

Eso había dicho mi padre media hora atrás. A él no le importaba que me quedara, podía verlo en su cara, pero Blaine… eso era otra cosa.

Cogí aire, agotado, demasiado acalorado como para echarme una sábana por encima. Papá me daba un poco de lástima. Solo había una habitación en casa y era la de Blaine. Papá dormía en el sofá, ¿Por qué? Estaba seguro de que Blaine lo obligaría a ello y mi padre no era capaz de replicarle, nada más.

Hum… hundí la cabeza aún más en la almohada, olfateando. Luego me subí la camiseta que llevaba puesta hasta mi nariz, olisqueándola en profundidad… Oh…

Huele a mi Amo.

88888888888888

By Blaine.

Me había despertado a las seis de la mañana, bueno… en realidad no había dormido nada así que el término despertar no poseía ningún significado en esa frase. Aaron dormía como un tronco, relajado después de haber estado haciéndome preguntas llenas de celos hasta las tantas. Por supuesto, no habíamos hecho nada. Tenía un nuevo muñeco y eso significaba que no había necesidad de ir detrás del culo de nadie más… de momento. Así que a las seis, aburrido y harto de la cama, me levanté, cogí mis zapatillas y salí de allí por la puerta de atrás sin hacer ruido, como un astuto ladrón. Di una vuelta por los barrios altos antes de coger el coche, observando el amanecer. Desde el descampado que se escondía a lo lejos se veía toda la ciudad o bien, podías optar por ver una pradera y el principio del arroyo que corría por las calles de Westerville, contaminado y gangrenoso. Pero desde el descampado el agua era limpia y transparente. Antes de irme a Lima cogí la costumbre de ir allí todos los fines de semana, solo, con mi perra Guetti, subiendo la maltrecha caminata hasta arriba del todo. Allí ella podía correr por donde quisiese y yo podía tumbarme con la guardia baja sobre la hierba fresca y echarme una siesta sin temor a que alguien se me echara encima con una navaja. Luego… dejé de ir. Ya no había motivos para ir.

Cogí el coche sobre las diez y conduje hasta los barrios bajos de nuevo. Ya no había peligro, mi viejo solía levantarse a las siete todos los días y seguramente, ahora estaría con Kurt en su furgoneta de regreso a Lima a toda pastilla. Además… así se lo había exigido yo. Temprano, fuera, los dos. No quería verlos cuando regresara y por eso, porque a mí no me desobedecía nadie, no dudé ni por un instante que quizás pudiera cruzarme con ellos.

Mierda… nunca debería haber olvidado que Kurt era la excepción a esa regla de obediencia.

Llegué a mi barrio, aparqué el coche en el garaje y salí de allí rumbo a la puerta de mi casa. Estaba demasiado cansado como para fijarme en la furgoneta de mi padre, todavía aparcada frente a la puerta de casa. Entré sin problemas con la llave de la nueva cerradura y caminé bostezando hasta mi cuarto. Tampoco me fijé en el cuerpo de mi viejo, tumbado sobre el incómodo sofá, durmiendo sin hacer el menor ruido. Ojala lo hubiera hecho, porque no estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrarme, no. Para nada preparado. Era lo que había estado intentando esquivar durante todo el día y lo que, por idiota, me encontré delante de mis narices.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, sin sospechar nada. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para pensar que alguien se había colado en el cuarto de un delincuente con mala fama? Desde luego, yo no. Y esa fue mi perdición, quedando más que demostrado que mi precioso hermano me incitaba a cometer estupideces una tras otra.

Lo primero que sentí al abrir la puerta fueron dos patas con uñas puntiagudas chocar poderosamente contra mi pecho. Bajé la cabeza enseguida, sobresaltado y un calorcito agradable me recorrió la espina dorsal al ver a Guetti, tan feliz, tan contenta, de pie, moviendo la cola y apoyando las patas delanteras en mí, sollozando de alegría, soltando ruiditos lastimeros al verme.

-Guetti… - susurré. Y ella dio un ladrido… pero no sonaba como los ladridos de Guetti, sonaba diferente. Sonaba… más grave. Más demandante, más arisco. Mi mirada recorrió todo su largo lomo hasta la cola, entera, no amputada como la cola de mi perrita. Miré a Guetti a los ojos. - No… tú no eres Guetti. - el animal desconocido ladeó la cabeza, con gesto confuso y se apartó de mí, sentándose en el suelo más tranquilo, con la lengua fuera, sin dejar de mirarme. Ladró dos veces más, feliz y entonces… me di cuenta de que el perro no era el único individuo que se había hecho dueño de mi habitación en mi ausencia.

-Hum… - un bulto enredado en las sábanas de mi cama se movió y ronroneó. Fue un ronroneo que me provocó una fuerte sacudida en el estómago, como si acabaran de pegar un puñetazo en él. El perro corrió hasta el borde de mi cama y apoyó las patas delanteras en ella, moviendo la cola, dándole algún que otro empujoncito al bulto con el hocico, como si le estuviera llamando para despertarle, pero este se negaba en rotundo a moverse de su sitio. El animal giró la cabeza y me miró a mí, otra vez. Parecía estar esperando que me acercara con gran impaciencia, a que le imitara para intentar sacar de la cama a ese sospechoso bulto, aunque fuera a patadas.

Por alguna razón, le hice caso. Mi estómago se sacudía violentamente con cada paso que daba hacia delante, pero por extraños motivos desconocidos, no tuve lo que siempre había presumido tener para dar marcha atrás y salir por la puerta.

Me acuclillé frente a la cama, al lado del perro alegre que se apartó y se sentó obediente a mi lado, como si pretendiera darme algo de intimidad. No lo entendía. Me temblaban las manos, empapadas en sudor. Alcé un brazo, guiándolo torpemente hacia el bulto sospechoso envuelto en sábanas y cuando lo toqué, un chispazo me hizo apartar la mano de inmediato, no por la sorpresa o el dolor, si no por el miedo. El miedo a ese calambrazo, esa toma de contacto entre ese cuerpo y el mío, ese intercambio de energía que había sentido solo una vez, aquella noche, tan lejana y oscura. De repente, se volvió mucho más clara. Recordé a un chico sentado frente a la barra de un pub, solo, tranquilo, tomando una simple bebida con sabor a limón. Recordé que al principio pensé que era una chica, porque era precioso. Me acerqué a curiosear, arrastrado por mi cuerpo y posé mi mano sobre su hombro, intentando llamar su atención. Eh, le dije… solo eso. Y él me miró… y yo pensé… ¿Qué pensé?

Tiré de la sábana y el bulto quedó al descubierto, vulnerable frente a mí.

Su cuerpo, tan frágil, tan blanquito, tan delgado y perfecto se encogió sobre la cama. La escasa ropa que ocultaba su cuerpo de miradas ajenas ascendió hasta su cadera por el brusco movimiento, dejando al aire libre todo lo demás. Mis pies no aguantaron la presión y caí al suelo, de rodillas frente a esa divinidad. Él encogió los brazos sobre su pecho, buscando el calor humano. Se ocultó tras sus largas piernas, haciendo ruiditos molestos con la boca. Veía su cara, ¡La veía! Los ojos cerrados sin rastro de maquillaje, puros como siempre se mostraban ante cualquier circunstancia. Los labios brillantes y húmedos, de un color poco más oscuro que la piel. Parecían estar suaves y ser dulces al contacto de otros. Mi mente, tambaleándose peligrosamente no hizo nada para impedir que mi mano temblorosa se permitiera el lujo de rozar con la yema de los dedos esos labios… mojados… los acaricié y el perfecto portador de esa deliciosa boca arrugó la nariz que tan atractiva me parecía, quejándose en sueños. Varios mechones de pelo descendieron hasta su frente. No pude evitar llevarme el dedo que acababa de disfrutar del tacto de sus labios a mi boca. Lo besé y lo lamí como un desesperado, intentando saborear parte de su dulzura. Quería más… más de Kurt… de mi Muñeco…

¿Cómo has llegado aquí, pequeño? He hecho tantas cosas para no tener que volver a verte en mi cama y aquí estás otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a verme? Por favor, no digas que sí. Dí que no, que me odias, que soy despreciable porque es lo que soy. Un despreciable lobo abandonado y herido incapacitado para volver a morder. Por favor, dime que no me quieres, que me aborreces, porque si no me lo dices ahora voy a caer otra vez en un juego que soy incapaz de controlar y eso es lo último que quiero…

El animal, el perro parecido a Guetti empezó a ladrar en la lejanía de mi mente. Apenas lo oía, pero el hermoso ser durmiente sí que era consciente de su fiero gruñido. Lo observé embobado cerrar los ojos con fuerza, arrugando los párpados… y abrirlos con lentitud, despertando de su letargo, por fin…

El resplandor de sus ojos me atravesó con saña el pecho, dejándome momentáneamente sin respiración. Me observó durante segundos eternos en los que mi mente se ahuecó, dando paso a la blancura de la nada y él alzó la cabeza por encima de la mía, sin dejar de observarme fijamente, como si fuera lo único capaz de ver. Su pelo castaño como el ala de un pájaro, despeinado, adorable…

-¿Blaine…? - preguntó, y yo no supe qué contestar.

¿Qué haces aquí, Kurt? Debería preguntar.

¿Es posible que esto sea lo que llaman destino? Si creyera en el destino, si creyera en Dios, si creyera en el karma, si creyera en algo, sin duda ese algo sería el culpable de nuestro reencuentro, pero como no creía en nada, le atribuí el mérito a las cadenas que nos mantenían encadenados el uno al otro. Unas cadenas que nos arrastraban a un cruel lugar llamado infierno, donde yo era rey y tú, un simple súbdito, un simple juguete sexual, un Muñeco encadenado a su sádico Amo…

Y ese hecho es algo que pienso demostrarte a base de dolor, porque el juego… Ha vuelto a empezar…

**¡Arrancamos con la Tercera Temporada! =D**

**Espero sus comentarios, los quiero!**


	39. CAPITULO 2 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! ¿Qué tal su Martes? =D **

**Vengo a dejar rapidito la actualización del día, hoy de nuevo, solo un capítulo! u.u**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por hacerme saber su amor por está historia, asi que la continuaré hasta el final hehehe**

**Ok ok sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Un poco de toqueteo Klaine**

**Un poco de interacción sexual Blaine/Jeff**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE **

**CAPITULO 2**

By Kurt.

Creo que estaba soñando contigo.

Mientras yo dormía profundamente en la oscuridad de un lugar pestilente, tú apareciste, te arrodillaste ante mí y velaste por mi sueño, como un fiel perro guardián, fiero y agresivo con mis enemigos y dulce y sumiso conmigo. ¡Que curioso! Yo era el dueño del perro y no al revés. Tú eras el que te dejabas pisotear por mí y no al contrario. Tú eras el que venía buscando refugio y unos brazos fuertes que te acogieran e hicieran de pilares en tu vida vacía y sin sentido. Eres como un tornado que gira y gira sin saber en torno a qué. Encuentras una casa sobre la que girar y cuando la avasallas y la destrozas, te sientes vacío y busca más, desesperado. Pero nunca encuentras una casa que te satisfaga tanto como la primera y, cuando abrí los ojos al notar una corriente conocida, de extraña calidez extasiante y placentera… me encontré en el centro del tornado.

-¿Blaine…? - me estabas mirando, fijamente, como si nunca me hubieras visto. Como si fuera algo nuevo para ti. No conocía esa mirada tuya, Blaine. No sabía que el despiadado hermano fuera capaz de mirar así a alguien.

Alcé el cuerpo, sentándome en la cama. Tú alzaste la cabeza, arrodillado frente a mí, en el suelo. Te brillaban los ojos de una manera extraña. Tuve ganas de decir, "Sorpresa", pero no me atreví al darme cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que nos vimos así, cara a cara. Esta vez no me pregunté si eras un sueño o no, porque hacía tiempo que me había resignado. Fueras un sueño o no yo iba a estar igual de entregado a ti, así que la realidad y la irrealidad se habían convertido a aquellas alturas en algo insignificante para mí, pero por alguna razón, como si tú hubieras estado soñando conmigo en más ocasiones, te vi dudar. ¿Dudabas si era real? ¿Pensabas que era una pesadilla? Sonreí, no sé bien cómo, pero lo hice sin que me supusiera ningún tipo de esfuerzo, como no lo había hecho nunca en cuatro meses. Fue tan fácil…

-Hola. - Blaine pestañeó, incrédulo. Me aparté la sábana enredada entre mis piernas de una patada y me senté en la cama, de rodillas. - ¡Buenos días! - Blaine no reaccionó. Me miraba sin verme en realidad. - ¿Blaine? - sus pupilas rodaron hacia abajo, parecía desorientado, no parecía ni reconocer su propio cuarto. Creo que estaba pensando algo como ¿Dónde demonios me he metido? pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por salir de aquel lugar que creía tan desconocido. - E-Estoy aquí… h-he venido… - tartamudeé. - ¿No piensas… decir nada? - algo, cualquier cosa, aunque fuera un ¡Lárgate!… me hubiera valido igual.

¿Cómo se describiría esa clase de sensaciones? Te has desmoronado, te has entregado, te has desecho y te has sacrificado por alguien que de repente, desaparece, llevándose todo lo que considerabas tuyo consigo. Se había llevado mis sentimientos, mi felicidad, mi orgullo, mi voluntad y lo había pisoteado todo sin más, sin piedad. Pero aunque fueran aplastados, seguía teniendo todo lo mío bien sujeto para que no se escapara. Y no parecía tener intención de devolvérmelo.

Me tenía… encadenado. Y yo lo sabía, pero da igual lo consciente que seas de ello porque eso no significa que puedas defenderte de esa clase de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Alcé una mano y con el pulso violentamente tembloroso, la dirigí hacia su cara. Quizás sí que era un sueño, demasiado real, pero un sueño.

-Tú… eres Blaine ¿verdad? El auténtico… - él desvió la mirada de un lado para otro. Cualquier paisaje le parecía mejor que yo, su estúpido y sentimental hermano pequeño.

Me das asco.

Recordé y tuve ganas de llorar. Se me hinchó la garganta y se me humedecieron los ojos. Era más doloroso tenerlo tan cerca y ser incapaz de tocarle, saber que él no te quiere, que te desprecia… que te pongan delante aquello que más deseas y lo único que no puedes tener. Mi determinación se esfumó y deseé volver para no tener que verlo, desaparecer. Caer en un cubo de basura y vivir enterrado entre mi propia mierda estaría bien. Cualquier cosa mejor que saber que Blaine ya no me mira, ya no me ve.

La vista se me empañó por las lágrimas y los labios me temblaron. Noté una lágrima silenciosa descendiendo hasta mi barbilla. Pronto sería acompañada por un millón más.

-Blaine… - y justo en el momento en el que se empezaron a desbordar, Blaine me miró. Y me vio… Mi mano se movió automáticamente dispuesta a tocarle en un arrebato desenfrenado pero cuando mis dedos rozaron su mejilla, él atrapó mi mano con la suya rápidamente. Una ola de calor ascendió a lo largo de mi brazo. Blaine me agarró con mucha fuerza y si no hubiera estado tan emocionado, quizás hasta me hubiera dolido.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban como nunca, con luz propia, observándome temerosos.

-Blaine… yo he… he venido…

-Cállate. - me ordenó, con un tono ronco, voz grave y atronadora. - No me llames. No me hables. Cállate. - me mordí el labio, frustrado. Blaine suspiró hondo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… te echaba de menos… - Blaine me aplastó la mano, pero yo no me quejé. Solo hipé.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Ya, pero… no es culpa mía que…

-Vete. - bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué…?

-Te tienes que ir.

-Pero…

-¡Qué te vayas! - la mandíbula le temblaba y los pómulos se le hincharon. Estaba furioso e intentaba reprimirse. ¿Por qué lo hacía si yo solo representaba una molestia para él? ¿Por qué no me metía una paliza? Su mano seguía firmemente agarrada a la mía, parecía amenazarme con romperme todos los huesos si no le obedecía.

Y no quería obedecerle.

-No… no quiero irme. - Blaine volvió a abrir los ojos manteniendo el ceño fruncido, pero sin mirarme a la cara, con la cabeza agachada. - No quiero irme, Blaine. Me voy a quedar. - tragué saliva. ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría? Estaba decidido. Me limpié las lágrimas con una mano intentando eliminarlas por completo de mi cara, sin éxito, pero no me importó. Me las aparté con rabia al igual que sacudí la mano que él mantenía firmemente agarrada y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, me tiré encima suya, saltando de la cama y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Blaine se tambaleó. Acabó sentándose en el suelo empujado por mi peso y yo me agarré a él como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Lo aplasté con mis brazos, hundiendo la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Y él me abrazó. Me correspondió rodeándome la cintura con los brazos con tanta fuerza que sentí todos y cada uno de sus músculos pegados a mi cuerpo, tensos, duros. Olía a Blaine ¡Porque era Blaine, mi Blaine, no era un sueño!

-Te odio, Blaine… me dejaste solo y te fuiste, te largaste como un cobarde… puto bastardo… te odio… ¡Y ahora que vuelves a verme te aprovechas de la situación como si no hubiera pasado nada, jodido perro rastrero! ¡Te odio, Blaine, muérete! - le grité y me calló fácilmente al buscar mi boca con su lengua, lamiéndome la mejilla y besándome, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta mis labios. Los abrí para él y nuestros labios apenas se rozaron hasta que me penetró con su lengua y yo hice lo propio con la mía. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que devoramos tan suciamente la boca del otro, tanto tiempo que por las ganas, nuestros movimientos se hicieron torpes, demasiado ansiosos como para poder controlarlos. Blaine me mordió los labios cuando cerró su boca sobre la mía y ladeó la cabeza para profundizar más. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero me mordió otra vez con suavidad, adrede. Siempre tan dominante. Su mano ascendió hasta mi cabeza, apretándomela contra la suya y agarrando mi pelo, estrujándolo entre sus dedos a la vez que con la otra mano empezaba a subirme su camiseta, acariciándome la espalda, ansioso. Me puse de rodillas y me incliné hacia delante, sobre él, ganándole terreno con mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se separaron unos segundos en los que restregué mis labios húmedos, empapados de su propia saliva contra los suyos, contra su mejilla y su barbilla. Lo empujé hacia atrás mientras se la mordía y succionaba y los dos caímos al suelo, yo encima suya, moviéndonos frenéticamente contra el otro, restregando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo contra el contrario, haciéndonos notar.

-Blaine… eres tú de verdad, el auténtico. No lo sueño ¿verdad? - murmuré sobre su boca, prácticamente pegado a sus labios, mientras lo besaba. Blaine me respondió escurriendo su lengua atravesando mis dientes, frotándola con la mía en el juego sucio en el que siempre habíamos estado atrapados.

-No seas estúpido… Kurt… claro que soy yo… ¿No me sientes? Soy tu Amo… - suspiró, lamiéndome los labios, mordiéndolos, posesivo y yo me dejé llevar una vez más, con el corazón a mil. Mi Amo… entonces… ¿Seguía siendo su Muñeco? Sí… ¡Sí!

Lo inmovilicé contra el suelo en pleno arrebato, empujándolo contra él y arañando sus hombros A cuatro patas encima suya, lo dominé. Nunca había dominado a Blaine, pero en aquel momento pude con él. Lo aplasté contra el suelo y profundicé mi lengua en su boca. Fui yo quién lo penetró esta vez y él se dejó, peleándose con mi lengua. Prácticamente estábamos babeando sobre el otro, comiéndonos como no lo habíamos hecho nunca, con salvajismo. No hice el menor esfuerzo por intentar controlarme. Estaba frenético. Mi Amo volvía a estar interesado en mí y yo solo podía tener en mente complacerle y esperar mi premio como un Muñeco obediente.

Colé mis manos bajo su camiseta y toqué su pecho, lo arañé. Lo notaba más duro y potente que nunca. Y volvieron a cambiar las tornas. Blaine me agarró el culo con una mano, me lo estrujó por encima de los boxers, clavándome bien las uñas y los dedos, dejándome una señal roja, seguro. La camiseta se me había subido un poco más allá de la cintura y su mano libre se trasladó hasta mi pecho, bajando, bajando… sus dedos se detuvieron sobre una de mis costillas y el beso tan apasionado que me estaba dejando sin aliento se detuvo. Noté como Blaine se tensaba y abrí los ojos enseguida, separándome un poco de él, sacando mi lengua de su boca, rozando sus labios con ella hasta que el contacto quedó en un simple roce.

Blaine tenía el ceño fruncido, palpándome las costillas con una mano. Me di cuenta enseguida de lo que sucedía y me sentí avergonzado de mí cuerpo… otra vez.

-Oh… eso… - hice un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero apenas emanó una mueca de mí. - He adelgazado un poco. - murmuré, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Un poco? - Blaine suspiró, tan asfixiado como yo. Sus dedos bruscos ascendieron por mi pecho, subiéndome la camiseta hasta las axilas. Tocó lo que quedaba de mis pectorales sin apartar la mirada de mí. - Noto tus costillas.

-¿Te… da asco? - tragué saliva.

-Asco no.

-¿No? - se rió.

-Eres un esqueleto andante. - yo también me reí. Era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba yo de mí. - ¿Qué haces con una de mis camisetas?

-Y uno de tus boxers.

-No te quedan bien.

-No hay mucho donde elegir. Tu casa es una pocilga.

-Lo sé. - chocó su frente contra la mía y compartimos el mismo aliento durante un rato, ansiosos. Acabé dejándome caer sobre su cuerpo por completo, volviendo a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, besándole la barbilla, la mejilla, los párpados, los labios…

-Te he echado de menos.

-Lo suponía.

-Me he muerto por ti, Blaine. En serio… - no debería estar diciendo eso, no debería. No se lo merecía y era igual a rebajarme, otro pisotón para mi orgullo… pero no me importaba. Estaba totalmente cegado, jugando con su boca y él con la mía, solo restregando nuestros labios húmedos, nada más profundo. Parecía no haber pasado nada entre nosotros, como si esos cuatro meses hubieran desaparecido y nunca hubieran tenido lugar, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, besándolo sin parar, sin cansarme. Sabía igual que siempre.

Cooper nos observaba desde una esquina, tumbado sobre el suelo sin demostrar mucho interés. Era raro. Se encelaba constantemente cuando alguien me tocaba pero con Blaine no lo hacía, como si lo respetara. Como si lo temiera. Como si supiera que solo Blaine tenía derecho a tocarme así y quisiera protegerme de cualquier otra persona que no fuera él.

Los brazos de Blaine descendieron por mi cuerpo otra vez, aferrados a mi espalda, bajando hasta mi trasero, atravesando la barrera de los boxers. Se me puso el vello de punta y gemí bajito en su oído cuando me metió un dedo en su tan querido agujero, donde más le había gustado meterse en Lima, su lugar favorito. Le mordí la oreja y seguí suspirando sobre ella con la única intención de recordarle nuestros viejos juegos mientras él insistía y profundizaba, exploraba con los dedos tan profundo como le venía en gana. Mi sitio prohibido era todo suyo y él lo sabía. Y le encantaba.

-¿Esto también lo echabas de menos? - preguntó, profundizando más metiendo tres dedos de golpe, tan brusco como siempre.

-Sí… mucho…

-No has cambiado nada… eres un pervertido, Kurt… - fruncí el ceño levemente y me apreté más a él, aferrándome con fuerza a su camiseta. Un pervertido, tal y como me habían llamado en la universidad…

-No, no soy un pervertido. - miré a Blaine a los ojos, alzando la cabeza, respirando como él, totalmente descontrolados. - No soy un pervertido, Blaine, ¿Verdad? - él me observó en silencio, respirando con ansiedad durante unos segundos. Sonrió malicioso y me besó en la boca con suavidad.

-No, no lo eres… - suspiré, aliviado, sintiendo sus labios mojados posarse sobre mi sien, apartándome el pelo de la frente, acariciándome. - Sigues siendo precioso… sigues siendo mi… - el corazón se me aceleró aún más. Si lo decía me pondría a llorar como un niño, si decía que seguía siendo su Muñeco, su precioso Muñeco…

Pero no lo hizo…

De repente, Cooper se alzó sobre el suelo, alerta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un gruñido de advertencia emanó de su entrañas justo en el momento en el que los brazos de Blaine se paralizaron y se tensaron por completo. Noté algo extraño en el ambiente, algo punzante chocar contra mi cabeza, algo… hiriente, un sentimiento repleto de ira e instinto asesino que… no era mío. Volví a mirarle a los ojos, sobresaltado. Él ya no me miraba a mí, observaba la cama de una manera intimidante, rabiosa. Apretó los dientes.

-¿Blaine? - pregunté. Ese sentimiento se intensificó. Me chocó tanto que me hizo tragar saliva intimidado. Algo no iba bien. Algo le estaba molestando a Blaine, mucho, le estaba encolerizando. Giré la cabeza y busqué con la mirada, pero no vi nada. De repente, sacó los dedos con brusquedad, sin ningún cuidado, arañándome un poco y dejó de tocarme. Sin ni siquiera mirarme, me empujó obligándome a apartarme de él. Observé desde el suelo como se levantaba de un salto, revolviéndose las rizos con una mano, dándome la espalda. - ¿Blaine? Pasa… ¿Pasa algo? - se inclinó hacia delante, cogiendo aire con fuerza, apretando los puños. - ¿Blaine?

-Lárgate. Vete, ahora. No puedes estar aquí.

-¿Qué? - ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-Kurt, lárgate. - repitió, con tono demandante.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?

-¡He dicho que te largues y punto! ¡Ahora! - gritó de repente, haciendo que Cooper se levantara de un salto del suelo y corriera a mi lado, gruñéndole. Blaine le lanzó una mirada asesina y Cooper empezó a ladrarle como un loco, rabioso. Me levanté del suelo temiendo lo peor.

-¿A qué viene esto de repente?

-No quiero hablar contigo. Quiero que te vayas, ya. No quiero tener que ver tu fea cara ¡Me da asco! - tragué saliva, dolido.

-Hace un momento…

-¡Sabes que en cuanto veo una oportunidad para meterla en caliente voy a por ella, eso no significa que te quiera ni ninguna de esas gilipolleces! ¡Me importas una mierda, me molestas, así que lárgate o te juro que te echo a patadas! ¡Largo! - me acosaron las lágrimas otra vez, recordando esa escena tan lejana en la que Blaine me había echado de su vida.

Un juego. Un simple juego que había perdido. Eso había sido toda nuestra relación y aún después de cuatro interminables y agónicos meses separados… seguía jugando conmigo. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó repleto de rabia y tristeza imposible de controlar. Las lágrimas de impotencia descendieron por mi cara hasta dar con el suelo. Apreté los puños… ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Te has dejado llevar otra vez, pobre ingenuo! Era tan absurdo… ¿Cómo podía tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra? No aprendes, Kurt. ¡Nunca aprendes!

Estuve a punto de caerme al suelo. Me había matado, definitivamente me había matado y ascendí las manos hasta mi cara, intentando librarme inútilmente de las lágrimas que me delataban como un idiota sin remedio. Me las aparté, rabioso, mojándome una y otra vez los brazos y divisé la fina línea rosada de mi muñeca. No me ha matado, ya lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, no… quien se había rendido había sido yo, él solo había sido el motivo, yo había sido el cobarde que intentó huir… y que no tenía intención de huir otra vez.

Me había escapado de casa no con la intención de huir de las consecuencias de mis errores, si no con la intención de empezar de nuevo, crecer y vivir la vida que me construiría por mi mismo y poner remedio a esa fama de pervertido incestuoso cuando volviera a casa, hecho el hombre que quería ser. No podía permitirme tropezar con la misma piedra y cometer los mismos errores, no podía… o acabarían conmigo definitivamente.

Westerville era mi única oportunidad y por muy difícil que Blaine me lo pusiera, la aprovecharía aunque me costara la vida. Solo tenía que convertir a Blaine en una piedra y mirarlo de esa manera, una piedra molesta contra la que no debo tropezar pase lo que pase, al igual que para él yo me había convertido en un Muñeco inútil y roto, yo lo convertiría a él en la piedra del pecado que no debía tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me tragué las lágrimas. Ahora solo podía ir hacia delante, no había marcha atrás.

-No. - Blaine se dio la vuelta y me observó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, los pómulos hinchados. Saltaría en cualquier momento pero aunque sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, no le tenía miedo.

-¿No?

-No voy a irme. Me voy a quedar aquí, a vivir, contigo o sin ti. No voy a irme. - sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa. Empezó a reírse sin gracia alguna.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que puedes quedarte aquí a vivir, Kurt? Si crees que yo voy a dejarte vivir aquí es que te has vuelto más estúpido todavía.

-Papá. - solté y vi claramente como todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban como las cuerdas de una guitarra recién afinada. - Él me lo ha dicho. Puedo quedarme.

-El… ¿viejo? - murmuró y yo asentí, seguro de mí mismo. El lomo de Cooper se erizó, preparándose para saltar sobre Blaine en cualquier momento y no era para menos. Incluso yo empecé a dudar y a retroceder inconscientemente al verle así, poniéndose rojo de rabia, temblando intentando contenerse, apretando tan fuerte los dientes que sería capaz de partir una nuez con ellos. Tragué saliva. - No… no puedes estar hablando en serio… él sabe que esta casa es mía… él sabe que odio que venga, que no tiene derecho a decidir quién entra y quién sale, él sabe que… - se mordió el puño. Nunca, nunca le había visto así, temblando de puro odio, tan colérico que ese sentimiento me azotó el pecho con fuerza, obligándome a retroceder. Incluso sentí miedo. Era monstruoso… y entonces Cooper se le lanzó encima con las fauces abiertas.

-¡No! - el corazón me dio un vuelco al ver la dentellada que Blaine recibía en la pierna y como encogía la cara de dolor. - ¡No, Cooper, no, estúpido, suéltalo! - prácticamente me tiré en plancha para agarrarlo con fuerza del cuello, le grité y le pegué en el hocico con fuerza, pero solo conseguí que apretara los dientes aún más. Un borbotón de sangre manchó el suelo y me puse pálido. ¡El puto chucho le iba a arrancar la pierna! - ¡Estúpido perro, para ya! - se me mancharon las manos de sangre, de la sangre de Blaine… me puse histérico en un momento, sin saber qué hacer. - ¡Blaine! - le grité y de una fuerte sacudida con la pierna herida, lanzó a Cooper contra la pared. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de apartarme. Caí a un lado y vi como mi perro chocaba con brusquedad contra esa superficie lisa y se revolvía, aturdido y más que molesto y antes de que pudiera replicar o correr hasta él por si se había hecho daño, sentí como las manos de Blaine se cerraban alrededor de mis brazos y me alzaban hacia arriba por la fuerza, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación. Blaine cojeaba y sangraba, ensuciando todo el suelo y cerró la puerta de golpe, encerrando al pobre Cooper dentro. No me preocupé por él. La herida de Blaine me estaba dando grima hasta incluso marearme.

-¡La pierna, Blaine, la pierna!

-Cállate - gruñó. - Duele. - apretó los dientes. No debería estar tan preocupado, no debería importarme, ¡No debería ser tan expresivo! Estaba claro que Blaine se aprovechaba de mi debilidad por él para hacerme daño y sabiéndolo, no tardaría en empezar a utilizarme a su antojo, otra vez.

¡Una piedra, Kurt, como si fuera una piedra! Como si se ha roto una pierna. Eso a ti no te importa una… de repente, Blaine se giró y me agarró con fuerza de los hombros. De un empujón me aplastó contra la pared, apretando en aquel lugar entre el cuello y el hombro que tanto sabía que me dolía. Aquello que solía hacerme a menudo en Lima para hacerme rabiar ¡Ahora lo utilizaba como arma contra mí!

-No vas a quedarte, Kurt. ¡No vas a hacerlo! - me gritó. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes a como eran antes… tan fríos…

-¿Crees que a mí me hace ilusión quedarme aquí, en esta ciudad de mierda?

-¿Entonces por qué cojones quieres quedarte? - me callé. No abrí la boca y apreté con fuerza mi muñeca izquierda. Si Blaine se enteraba… ¿Qué haría? El antiguo Blaine iría a la universidad y aplastaría uno a uno a todos aquellos que me habían insultado. Mataría a Natalie, la demacraría y puede que a Sparky también, aunque me hubiera defendido. El nuevo Blaine o, más bien, el antiguo Blaine de Westerville, se limitaría a reírse de mí por descuidado para dejarme a mí con toda la responsabilidad después. Sabía que Blaine nunca habría huido así de Lima por haberse descubierto nuestro secreto. Él se enfrentaría a quién tuviera que enfrentarse sin vacilar, yo no… yo era débil.

-No puedo volver a casa, solo eso.

-Pues no vas a quedarte aquí. - sentenció. Sentí pánico cuando me apartó de la pared dándome un empujón hacia la puerta de casa y me cerró el paso en mitad del pasillo, amenazándome con la mirada. Miré hacia atrás. Ahí estaba la puerta que me llevaría al mundo exterior, a las calles de Westerville, tan sucias, tan delictivas, tan… peligrosas. Miré hacia delante. Blaine, el hombre del que estaba enamorado, pero más frío y monstruoso que nunca. Lo cierto es que me daba igual lo que hubiera detrás de esa puerta. Podría estar un palacio de oro y yo, aún así, elegiría a Blaine, aunque fuera el ser frío y despiadado que tenía delante.

Pero eso debía quitármelo de la cabeza aunque fuera a cabezazos.

-Blaine, no puedo volver. De verdad que no, si pudiera lo haría pero… no puedo…

-Ese no es mi problema. Lárgate ahora. - me cortó con frialdad. Miré de reojo la puerta una vez más y escenas que había vivido la noche anterior me recorrieron la mente. No podía salir, no podía… yo solo ahí fuera… no…

-¡No tengo a dónde ir!

-¡Te he dicho que ese no es mi problema! ¡Me da igual a dónde vayas mientras no tenga que verte la cara! - eso me dolió, mucho, pero me lo tragué todo e insistí. No era el momento de ponerse sentimental.

-Haré lo que me pidas. La casa es una pocilga, puedo hacer algo con eso, y con la comida, y con la ropa sucia, con el olor… ¡Con lo que quieras! ¡No molestaré, lo juro!

-¿Intentas venderte como chacha? - Blaine se burló, riéndose con crueldad. Creo que me ruboricé. Era humillante, sí, pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

-Blaine, por favor… haré todo lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa… - prácticamente le supliqué, desesperado y Blaine me observó en silencio. Su expresión cambió por completo y en cuanto aquella sonrisa maliciosa que conocía bien se dibujó en su cara, supe lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Cualquier cosa, eh…

-Menos… menos eso…

-¿Eso, qué? - las mejillas me ardían y el corazón trepaba por mi garganta a mil por hora. No me puedes hacer esto ahora, maldito cabrón.

-No voy a hacer eso, Blaine… cualquier cosa menos eso…

-Pero ¿Qué es eso? - volvió a preguntar, con retintín, solo para ver mi reacción y cuando dio un paso al frente, con la clara intención de intimidarme acorralándome contra la puerta, debió de conseguir la reacción esperada. Me revolví con nerviosismo y me lancé hacia el pasillo de nuevo, intentando pasar por su lado. - ¡Eh, eh! ¿Dónde vas? - me cogió al vuelo, rodeándome la cintura con un brazo y echándome para atrás de nuevo contra la puerta de un empujón. - ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi casa?

-… Tú.

-¿Yo?

-¿No llamaste tú a papá anoche y le dijiste que podía quedarme? - le reté. No podía ocultar mi histerismo al igual que él tampoco era capaz de evitar el fruncimiento del ceño cada vez que mencionaba a nuestro padre.

-Podías quedarte hoy… ¡No toda la vida!

-¡Solo unas semanas! ¡Un mes!

-¡Ja!

-¡Buscaré trabajo! ¡Les pagaré! - Blaine puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose sin miramientos.

-¿Crees que lo tendrás tan fácil? Alguien como tú… - quería negarme a cualquier roce suyo, a cualquier contacto que pudiéramos tener, pero no encontré la voluntad suficiente para rechazar su mano en mi pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Hubiera dicho que me acariciaba con ternura de no estar mirando directamente a sus ojos, llenos de sarcasmo y burla. Tiró de un mechón muy lentamente, enrollándolo entre sus dedos. - Sería como abandonar un jugoso trozo de carne en mitad del bosque helado lleno de lobos hambrientos buscando comida como perros callejeros ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? - su mano me soltó el pelo y sus dedos se clavaron con firmeza sobre mis hombros. No me dejaba desviar la mirada. Parecía que me iba a tragar con la suya. - Lo peor es que yo soy el Alfa, el líder de la camada y ya te he dado el primer mordisco. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que los demás miembros de mi pequeña familia lobuna se te echan encima si te quedas aquí. - ¡Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum…! - Claro, que si te quieres quedar es bajo tu propia responsabilidad… - su tono, tan grave y malhumorado hasta el momento se convirtió en un murmullo bajo. Ahora no solo me tragaba con la mirada haciéndome empequeñecer, si no que me tragaba con la boca, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sonreía. Esa sonrisa tan maligna con la que en Lima me había capturado… era exactamente la misma, aunque más fría. Pero la misma. No sabía con qué cara le estaría mirando, pero Blaine cada vez ensanchaba más la sonrisa, dejándome ver una hilera de dientes perfectos tras sus labios. Me apretó contra su pecho un poco más, tirando de mis hombros y se inclinó… me iba a besar otra vez y yo, cerré los ojos, dispuesto a todo, como siempre… tan idiota como siempre…

De repente, noté como me ensanchaba la camiseta de un tirón brusco, dejándome los hombros al descubierto y como me subía la camiseta hasta dar con mi culo, apretándolo. Me quería desnudar, lo notaba. No…

Me quería follar. Y yo quería ser follado ¿Para qué iba a negarlo? Incluso la cabeza se me llenó de imágenes de su polla, no de otra cosa, solo de su polla. Y su cuerpo, y sus músculos, y sus manos, su cara, su sonrisa repleta de maldad, lo ojos que me comían sin disimulo alguno, sus rizos, su dureza, su… ¿Su dureza? Duro… se la estaba sobando por encima de los pantalones con tanto descaro y concentración que capté al momento como se le ponía tiesa contra mi mano. Su polla también era como siempre, o más… ¡No!

Duro, duro, duro… como una piedra. Una piedra sobre la que no hay que volver a tropezar, una piedra que hay que esquivar como sea, una piedra. Y yo no solo estaba a punto de caer por culpa suya otra vez, si no que encima… ¡La estaba agarrando y sobando como si nada!

-Dura… - murmuré sin darme cuenta, con tantos pensamientos metidos en la cabeza… Blaine se rió con suavidad, cerrando sus labios sobre los míos al fin y, antes de que pudiera planteármelo siquiera, mi mano soltó su polla y ¡Plash! Quedó plasmada en su cara. - ¡Ahora soy yo el que no quiere, capullo! - le grité, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Él se apartó de golpe, sorprendido. Me miró como si no me reconociera, como si fuera yo el que había cambiado y no al revés. - Ya no soy tu Muñeco, ¿recuerdas? - le provoqué. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla azotada y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

En menos de cinco segundos, su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a formar parte de su cara y en menos de dos segundos más, me empotró contra la puerta agarrándome por el cuello con tanta fuerza, que se me cortó la respiración. Abrí los ojos como platos, clavados en su expresión llena de maldad y agarré el brazo con el que me estrangulaba con una sola mano. No solo me estaba ahogando, si no que me hacía daño. Mi cuello sufría y yo no tenía aire. No podía ser… me quería… ¿Matar? No, Blaine nunca llegaría tan lejos. No…

-Su-suéltame… - Blaine apretó con más fuerza aún, divertido. Apreté los dientes.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, mi Kurt. Ahógate. Así no tendrás que quedarte aquí, no tendrás que vivir en este infierno. Te estoy haciendo un enorme favor.

-Me estás… me estás ahogando…

-Esa es mi intención.

-Para…

-No.

-Para ya… - jadeé. La sonrisa de su cara se acentuó. Me acechaba como un perro a su comida y sin soltarme ni aflojar el agarre, acercó su cara a la mía. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y rozando sus labios contra mi boca, habló.

-Suplícame, perra… por los viejos tiempos, los del Precioso Muñeco que fue abandonado por el psicópata de si Amo. Hazlo. - se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No… - más fuerte. Empecé a atragantarme con mi propia saliva y mi cuerpo se convulsionó. No me llegaba nada, ni una gota de oxígeno. Me estaba mareando.

-Vamos, perrita bonita.

-Coff… coff… - tosí.

-¿No? Vas a tener suerte. Iras al cielo sin tener que pasar antes por el purgatorio. Te estoy haciendo un enorme favor, Kurt. - se me estaba nublando la vista. Los pulmones me quemaban y el corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza, que chocaba contra mis costillas. Me dolía… y Blaine no aflojaba. - La Muerte es más hermosa que la Vida, te lo aseguro. - le miré a la cara medio desmayado, o al menos lo intenté. Veía manchas blancas tapándome la visión pero conseguí centrarme en sus ojos. Vacíos. Si todas las personas tenían alma y los ojos eran la ventana del alma… Blaine no tenía alma, ni corazón, ni sentimientos, ni moral, ni razón.

Un cuerpo vacío como el de un títere.

Fue un pensamiento extraño, pero por un momento pensé que Blaine era más Muñeco que yo.

-¡Blaine, para! - entre las manchas y esos ojos tan vacíos emergió una voz y al momento, una persona. Mi padre apareció detrás de Blaine, gritándole, pálido. No sé lo que le hizo, pero mi hermano se tambaleó. - ¡Suéltale!

-¡Cállate! ¡Le has dicho que puede quedarse! ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para hacerlo, eh!?

-¡No necesito permiso de nadie! ¡Esta es mi casa y tú eres mi hijo y vas a soltarle porque yo te lo digo! - y entonces me soltó. Me estrellé contra la pared como si me hubieran lanzado desde una catapulta. Me golpeé el hombro y la cabeza y caí al suelo, tosiendo como un loco, cogiendo aire, desesperado. El cuello me escocía y me dolía horrores si me lo tocaba, así que esperé, solo cogiendo aire, intentando recuperarme del estrangulamiento, tan mareado que me costaba alzar la cabeza pero cuando lo hice… hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-¡Papá! - grité y empecé a toser otra vez. Mi padre había caído de culo sobre el suelo, con la mano empapada de sangre tapándole la nariz. Observé la escena boquiabierto. Observé al Blaine desconocido que tenía delante, que había intentando matarme, que había atacado a su propio padre y observé como alzaba el brazo de nuevo, agarrando a papá del cuello de la camiseta, alzándolo para golpearle otra vez. Las lágrimas se desbordaron. - ¡No! - me tiré sobre él, agarrándole de la pierna herida con fuerza y soltó a mi padre de golpe encogiendo la cara de dolor. Me miró. Pensé que me mataría solo con mirarme. - ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico como una perra, me da igual si tengo que suplicártelo a ladridos, pero para ya!

-Tú no te metas en esto… ¡Maricón! - le apreté la pierna con más fuerza, llorando a lágrima viva. Estaba llorando con tanta fuerza como la noche anterior, como un niño pequeño gritando porque había manchado el pañal.

-¡Dijiste que no lo harías, lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que no te convertirías en un psicópata, Blaine! ¡Me lo prometiste, a mí! - Blaine enmudeció. Conociendo al antiguo Blaine hubiera jurado que había tocado una fibra sensible en él, pero con este nuevo Blaine… no me veía capaz de poner la mano en el fuego, porque me quemaría, seguro.

Y eso hice, quemarme.

-Lo prometí… pero había una condición, ¿verdad, Kurt? ¿No te acuerdas de eso? Te acuerdas solo de lo que te conviene, ¿Verdad? Yo no me convertiría en un psicópata si tú estabas conmigo… Pero no lo has estado ¿Verdad que no, Kurt? ¿Dónde has estado entonces, eh? ¿Dónde? ¡Follando con la persona de la que yo te protegía, ahí has estado y de ahí no debiste haber salido nunca! ¡Quita! - sacudió la pierna propinándome una patada suave en el estómago que me hizo soltarle de golpe. Me violó, me humilló, me asesinó, me descuartizó con la mirada y me dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cojeando. Miré a mi padre, sangrando a borbotones de la nariz y no pude contenerme.

-Eres un monstruo, Blaine. - le dije y él se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta abierta. Juraría haber visto como se estremecía de agonía antes de dirigirme la peor mirada de odio jamás vista, pero claro… el estremecimiento era un acto demasiado humano para él.

-Quédate, Kurt… y convertiré tu vida en el peor de los infiernos. Lo prometo. - y se fue, ¡Se fue, sin más, cerrando la puerta de un portazo!

-Eres un… ¡Hijo de puta!

-Kurt… - las lágrimas me habían colapsado por completo. No veía mucho más allá de la humedad de mis ojos y cuando mi padre me llamó con voz aguda por el golpe, apenas pude verle. - Déjalo. No merece la pena, ya debes saber cómo es Blaine.

-Sí… ¡Y es un cabronazo, un asesino! ¡Lo odio!

-Lo siento, Kurt. Siento el mal rato que te ha hecho pasar. - me sorbí la nariz, restregándome los ojos con los brazos.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, papá.

-Sí que lo ha sido. Todo esto es culpa mía hijo, no sabes hasta qué punto. - lo miré, boquiabierto, mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a lavarse la cara con suma tranquilidad, como si recibiera golpes en la cara todos los días ¿Qué quería decir con que la culpa era suya? - Será mejor que llames a Elizabeth, Kurt. No puedo dejarte a solas con Blaine después de esto.

-¡No! - grité. Mi padre se giró y me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. - No puedo volver.

-Pero ya has oído a Blaine. No quiere que estés…

-¡Ya lo he oído! - haré de tu vida un infierno. ¡Ja! Era imposible que pudiera empeorarla más. - No me hará nada.

-Pero… ha intentando matarte. - me llevé las manos al cuello entumecido, acariciándome la nuca con la mano. Se me llenaría de cardenales en cuestión de minutos.

Aún así, yo hice como si no hubiera pasado nada. Forcé una sonrisa.

-¿Matarme? ¡Solo era una broma! - mi padre me observó en silencio, taponándose los orificios de la nariz con algo de papel, cortando la hemorragia.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Kurt. No tienes ni idea de lo peligrosa que es esta ciudad.

-Sé cómo es. Estuve toda una noche recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y creo que vi suficiente como para hacerme una idea de…

-¡No es suficiente con eso, Kurt! ¿Has visto el carácter de Blaine? ¿Has visto cómo es? Él se ha vuelto así después de quince años encerrado en este horrible lugar. Tú no podrías vivir aquí, acabarías muerto… o acabarías convirtiéndote en alguien como Blaine.

Y… golpe bajo. Estás K.O. Kurt. ¡You lose!

-Blaine y yo nos conocemos. Sabemos cómo es el otro y sabemos cómo tenemos que actuar para no hacernos daño. Yo… puedo controlar a Blaine. - mi padre pareció pensárselo detenidamente durante un buen rato. No dijo que sí ni que no, pero lo que preguntó fue incluso más doloroso que un no.

-¿Intentaste suicidarte, Kurt? ¿Te cortaste las venas? ¿Puedo saber por qué? - me quedé tieso, sin saber qué contestar. Bajé la vista hacia mis muñecas rajadas, ya cicatrizas, pero no curadas, al menos no por dentro. ¿Por qué? Era algo tan simple que hasta era difícil de explicar. Me levanté del suelo al fin, quedando frente a mi padre. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, me daba vergüenza. Había intentando matarme ¿Qué pensaría de mí por ello?

-Yo… simplemente… - me mordí el labio inferior, apretando los puños ¿Por qué había intentado matarme? La imagen clara de Blaine apareció en mi mente, pero no podía decir que había sido por él, claro. Al menos no porque le amaba. - Las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles en Lima… y solo Blaine podía ayudarme. Además… - suspiré. - Le echaba mucho de menos. - era verdad, resumida, muy resumida, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. Mi padre sospechaba. Algo no le encajaba, lo veía en su cara.

-¿Echabas de menos a Blaine?

-Sí… - era eso. Esa afirmación lo dejó boquiabierto, incrédulo, ¿Es que ponía en duda que hubiera una sola persona en el mundo capaz de apreciar a Blaine? ¿Tan despreciable lo creía?

-Blaine antes no era así… antes de venir aquí. De repente, un día cambió. Apenas era un niño de cinco años y su mirada ya se había vuelto como la de un anciano que ha sobrevivido a la guerra y cree haberlo vivido todo. Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Mientras yo trabajaba día y noche conduciendo de aquí para allá para poder darle el dinero suficiente para comer, él estaba aquí, solo. Y encima cuando volvía, yo estaba borracho. Helem fue la única que pudo enternecerle un poco, pero… - vaya… lo cierto es que me había imagino algo peor, algo como maltrato psicológico o incluso agresiones sexuales. Hacía dos días no conocía a mi padre y tal y como Blaine lo ponía en Lima, me había imaginado que le había hecho algo muy gordo, demasiado gordo para explicar su actitud. Por lo visto, precisamente eso era lo malo. Que no le había hecho absolutamente nada y con decir nada me refiero a nada de comer, nada de educación, nada de apoyo, nada de cariño, nada de nada…

Intenté refutar las palabras de mi padre, intenté buscar algo que decirle, algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, pero no me salió nada. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque yo también le culpaba en silencio, aunque apenas le conociera.

No era un buen padre. No, ni siquiera se podría llamar padre, al menos no para Blaine. A mí quizás todavía me quedara una oportunidad.

-En Lima, Blaine tampoco era así. - recordé algunas escenas pasadas. Recordé la noche que Blaine me presentó a Cooper y me habló del trabajo que le había costado traerlo hasta mí, vivo. Cómo se puso cuando le regalé la guitarra, cómo sonrió cuando le dije que le quería después de hacerlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. - No. Antes Blaine no era así.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

-¡Ya va, ya va! - estaba temblando. El cuerpo se me convulsionaba de una manera brutal, como si estuviera al borde de sufrir un ataque epiléptico. Toqué a la puerta con tanta fuerza que la habría echado abajo de no estar blindada y esperé con los puños apretados a que alguien abriera. Por suerte, fue él quién abrió y no otra persona. - ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - Jeff aún estaba en pijama, sosteniéndose sobre el suelo con la muleta en la mano y la pierna escayolada encogida. En realidad, su pijama constaba de una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de chándal, ¿Quién puñetas se gastaría el dinero en ropa para dormir? Menudo lujo.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Jeff bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la muleta contra la pared, empezando a andar hacia dentro a la pata coja hasta caer en el sofá, desplomado.

-Estás en tu casa. - no hacía falta que me lo dijera dos veces. Entré y cerré la puerta, andando hasta el sofá, fingiendo tranquilidad. Logré controlar los espasmos a base de fuerza de voluntad, pero aquello que los había provocado, ese sentimiento, esa… cosa… seguía ahí. - ¿Está tu puta madre en casa? - Jeff se rió.

-¡Con qué facilidad llamas puta a mi madre en mi cara!

-Jeff…

-Está. Durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Tiene el ojo tan hinchado que hoy ha tenido que cancelar sus citas con los clientes habituales. La vas a hundir, Blaine.

-Ya está hundida hasta el fondo en la mierda. Eso no me importa.

-Pues a mí sí. Es mi madre. - no estaba enfadado, al menos no mucho. Solo lo fingía.

-¿Y qué? Mi padre es un borracho y no me quejo.

-Lo siento, pero estamos hablando de mí. - soltó con prepotencia. En otra ocasión me hubiera hecho gracia su actitud egocéntrica, aunque fuera fingida, pero esa mañana no y él lo notó enseguida. No me dejó sitio para sentarme, apoyando la escayola sobre el cabezal del sofá. Me daba igual, de todas formas no pensaba sentarme y su falta de consideración me la soplaba. Lo que a mí me importaba era otra cosa. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Te han echado de la pastelería? - cambié de tema rápidamente.

-¡Oh, sí, pero solo temporalmente! Ya sabes, hasta que me cure. Hasta entonces estoy en paro y un capullo hetero ocupa mi lugar en la pastelería. Como él lo haga mejor que yo, me quedo sin curro y como no me prostituya… - lo miré fijamente. No es que lo dijera en serio, pero tampoco se lo tomaba a broma. La pastelería en la que trabajaba con su primo era el único negocio legal y rentable que uno de nosotros tenía a excepción de Black, que se ganaba unas pelas de albañil a veces, o más bien, de esclavo judío por como lo trataban. Perder eso para ellos y especialmente para Jeff, era perder la vida, una masacre… y si la perdía sería culpa mía. - Bueno… ¿Qué quieres?

-… Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿De qué clase? ¿Sexual? ¡Oh, sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible, Capi…! - y lo hice callar prácticamente tirándome encima suya. El muy idiota no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta a base de bestialidad cuando me comí su boca de una manera tan bruta, que no merecía la pena describir. Se la comí literalmente, le mordí los labios y después de arrinconar su lengua mojada en un rincón de su boca, me separé de él. Los labios se le quedaron amoratados, al borde del desangre. - ¿Qu-qué haces? - murmuró, como si no lo supiera. Parecía incluso asustado. Eso me hizo gracia.

-Creo que no acabamos lo que empezamos hace unas semanas atrás. - le sonreí. Él tragó saliva. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo esperabas?

-No… es solo que… me has pillado desprevenido y…

-¿No quieres jugar con el Capitán Blaine, es eso?

-Sí pero… la pierna… - Jeff parecía desconcertado, nervioso, pero no de la manera en la que me lo esperaba. Estaba nervioso de asustado, una mezcla extraña que no sabía cómo tomarme, pero lo cierto es que… ¡No me importaba! ¡Ni aunque estuviera acojonado y se meara encima!

-No voy a tocarte la puta pierna para nada. Necesito follar y tú necesitas follar después de tres semanas recluido en una habitación de mierda, en un colchón sacado del basurero y roído por las ratas, leyendo y leyendo sin parar un montón de libros que cuentan historias estúpidas, ¡Sin sexo! Que surrealista ¿verdad? - no me molesté ni en pedirle permiso ni en vigilar la habitación de su madre. Si Lidy salía, el verme le bastaría para esconderse debajo de la cama, así que empecé por quitarme la camiseta y la dejé caer sobre el suelo, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo. Jeff parecía estar a punto de huir como una liebre asustadiza y quizás se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo de no tener la pierna rota, pero sabía que en cuanto hiciera el menor movimiento inesperado, el lobo le metería un buen mordisco. - Venga, vamos… ¿A qué viene tanta indecisión?

-Estás raro, Blaine.

-¿Raro yo? Siempre he sido así. - Jeff desvió la mirada. Era incapaz de aguantarme la vista.

-No desde que volviste de Lima.

-¿Otro igual? Si vas a soltarme el sermón puedes hacerlo mientras te follo.

-Has vuelto a ser el Blaine de siempre, el de antes de irte a Lima. - puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba pesado el anormal y como vi que no tenía intención de desnudarse por sí solo, le agarré de los pantalones y empecé a tirar.

-Sí, sí, el Blaine de siempre, lo que tú digas. Ahora eres mi Muñeco, Jeff, así que tienes que ser un niño bueno y obedecer a tu amo. - y para mi sorpresa, obedeció. Jeff no solía ser pasivo, al menos no en lo referente a relaciones emocionales. Era un rebelde peligroso que no se dejaba avasallar por nadie… excepto por mí.

Sonreí al verle resignarse, dejándose caer por completo a lo largo del sofá con expresión pensativa mientras le iba quitando los pantalones y bajándole los boxers. No tenía tiempo para caricias de ningún tipo, además sería incapaz de hacerlas.

Le bajé los pantalones junto con los boxers de un tirón, sacándoselos por una pierna, los dejé enganchados en la escayola. Sería demasiado laborioso intentar quitárselos por completo y yo no tenía paciencia para eso en ese momento. Jeff estaba un poco azorado, pero no se cortó a la hora de subirse la camiseta para mostrarme su cuerpo herido y lleno de cicatrices. A una persona normal quizás le daría asco, pero a mí no. Era perfecto ver tantas heridas plasmadas en un cuerpo tan frágil porque eso me recordaba que no sería fácil de romper, que no hacía falta tener cuidado ni reprimirme. Jeff ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor y le haría falta mucho, mucho, mucho dolor para acabar rompiéndose. Mi nuevo Muñeco aguantaría más que el anterior, sin duda.

-Blaine… - me llamó, apoyando la mano sobre mi hombro mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas desnudas de rodillas, cogiéndolas y alzándolas hasta que su culo rozara de lleno mi polla todavía oculta debajo de los pantalones.

-¿Qué? No voy a penetrarte todavía. Prepárate antes, ¿tienes lubricante? - Jeff me miró en silencio con tanta fijeza…

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué soy tu Muñeco? - alcé una ceja, intentando contener la risa sardónica. Era cruel, pero esa pregunta solo conseguía hacerme gracia.

-Porque sí.

-¿Tienes algo que ver Kurt con esto? - ¡Bum! ¿Pero cómo podía ser el cabronazo tan perspicaz? ¿Y cómo podía pronunciar su nombre sin que le ardiera la boca y se le acelerara el pulso? Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar otra vez. No sabía si pegarle una paliza en aquel momento por hablar de él con tanta familiaridad, o si debía follármelo y acabar de una vez con esa angustia que me estaba consumiendo.

Kurt estaba en mi casa.

Kurt me había besado.

Kurt y yo habíamos estado a punto de follar como conejos, como cuatro meses atrás.

Kurt me seguía deseando. Pero no me quería, me odiaba. Era un monstruo para él al igual que lo había sido para mi madre, por eso había intentado estrangularlo, por eso le había declarado la guerra, por eso en aquellos momentos le odiaba tanto y a la vez, le temía… podría haberlo roto para siempre con mis propias manos, pero mi viejo… mi jodido viejo…

Kurt, eres un valiente hijo de puta y eso te va a costar la vida.

-Kurt está muerto. - le sonreí a Jeff. No mentía. Mi ex Muñeco no duraría ni dos días en Westerville, seguro… y aún más seguro si yo movía hilos para que no consiguiera aguantar ni unas pocas horas.

Jeff me miró con sospecha. Sabía que tramaba algo, que ocurría algo que ignoraba y no soportaba estar en la ignorancia.

-¿Está…? - le besé para que se callara, sin mucha más profundidad que la punta de la lengua rozando sus labios. ¿Está aquí? Iba a preguntar. Prefería no tener que contestarle a eso, porque sabía que de mí no saldría más que la dolorosa verdad y… adiós polvo desesperado. No.

Ya se enteraría esa misma noche.

-Quítate los pantalones. - me ordenó y yo obedecí, sonriente al ver como empezaba a corresponder, olvidándose de las preguntas sin respuesta. Pero me formuló una más. Solo una más. - Blaine tú… ¿Me quieres? ¿Me aprecias… aunque solo sea un poco? - él y yo nos miramos a los ojos, fijamente. Por la forma en la que su expresión se llenó de dolor y rabia, supe que ya se había percatado de la respuesta.

-Pues claro que te quiero y te aprecio, Jeff… te aprecio con cada centímetro de mi polla.

Y me lo follé. Así volvería tranquilo a casa, así quizás, podría controlar mi instinto asesino y salvaje contra Kurt.

Así quizás…

Mientras me lo tiraba, mientras me esforzaba, mientras daba todo lo que podía y más de mí intentando quitarme a mi hermano pequeño de la cabeza, el dolor de la pierna que me había perforado ese puto perro se me subió a la cabeza. Quizás le estaba penetrando con demasiada fuerza, quizás le estaba haciendo daño de verdad con la manera en la que lo tenía agarrado, quizás no debería pegarle de esta manera, pero a Jeff no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Pedía más, suplicaba más…

Esa manera de suplicar era tan parecida a la de Kurt…

Y apreté, más fuerte, más duro. Y el Muñeco nos miraba en silencio, sonriendo, triunfal desde la mesa de la cocina. El Muñeco me había ganado la partida. Había estado presente cuando Kurt se me echó encima desde mi cama, había estado mirando todo el rato y cuando me di cuenta de ello, ya me había dejado llevar por ese "Algo" que tanto odiaba, que tan débil me hacía. Y el Muñeco se había reído de mí por ello.

Nunca más.

Kurt podía acercarse todo lo que quisiera, yo seguía teniendo la ventaja y la utilizaría en su contra junto con todo lo que tenía.

Podía ser que hubiera un "Algo" que a veces, era incapaz de controlar. Pero también había otro "Algo" mucho más difícil de mantener encadenado. Un "Algo" que tenía claro cómo se llamaba.

El odio hacia mi antiguo Muñeco, el que me había dejado solo, el hipócrita honrado, el que me había condenado a esta vida de tiniebla, a esta mierda de existencia.

Odio…

Y ya se había desencadenado por sí solo.

**¡Quiero golpear a Blaine! =(**

**Nos leemos el viernes! Los quiero mucho!**

**ANONIMUSSS3 : Hehehe nop, no lo soy! Créeme que me gustaría saber quien es, es una gran admin!**


	40. CAPITULO 3 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! – se asoma con miedito - ¡Mil mil mil mil mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer! Se me cruzo un pendiente, en verdad lo siento mucho! Para compensar les traigo dos capítulos! =D**

**Sin más…**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**¡En estos capítulos Kurt conoce a los amigos de Blaine! Un encuentro no muy…. lindo**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 3 **

By Blaine.

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

-Nada en especial. - tal y como había esperado que ocurriera, Lidy no se atrevió a salir de su habitación hasta que Jeff y yo terminamos de jugar. Daba igual cómo había gritado de alto, cuanto se habían oído los muelles del sofá y cuantas guarradas le había soltado a Jeff mientras me lo follaba. Ella no se había atrevido a salir, pero yo sabía que estaba allí, escondida como una comadreja en su madriguera. Después de acostarnos, nos encerramos en su cuarto. El sofá era demasiado incómodo y las paredes tenían oídos. Nos dejamos caer en el colchón del suelo y ahí estábamos todavía, ya casi anocheciendo. Yo estaba bocabajo, con las manos alrededor de la almohada, casi dormido. Me había tirado una buena siesta después del polvo. Me había lavado antes, claro, y en ese momento estaba adormilado, desnudo de cintura para arriba con Jeff al lado, boca arriba, mirando al techo y fumando con tranquilidad.

No tenía ganas de volver a casa.

-Dijiste que ibas a preparar algo esta noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? No puedo con mi cuerpo, llevo días sin dormir una mierda.

-Pues aseguraste que ibas a hacerlo antes de quedarte frito.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué dije? - apoyé el codo en la almohada y la barbilla en el brazo, alzándome para analizar su expresión mejor. Estaba pensativo… y eso no era bueno para mí.

-Que ibas a invitar a todo el mundo a tu casa esta noche para beber unas birras y pasar el rato.

-Hum… ah, ya. Es verdad. - Jeff también estaba medio adormilado. - Tú vendrás ¿no?

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Me atropellaran por la calle con esta cosa pegada a mi pierna.

-Yo te llevo en coche.

-Estoy cansado.

-¡Venga! No puedes faltar a una fiesta a la que yo vaya, eres mi nuevo Muñeco. - Jeff me miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que ya empezaba a sospechar algo, pero prefería reservárselo para sí mismo. Sabía que me sacaba de quicio hablar de Kurt y ahora, con más razón. ¿Por qué quería de repente invitar a algunos de estos desgraciados a mi casa? Era sencillo. Kurt… no pensaba exhibirlo delante de nadie, pero estaba seguro de que él, por propia curiosidad y persistencia, acabaría presentándose a cada uno y sería un visto y no visto. Se le echarían encima y Kurt se largaría, fin del juego.

Tampoco es que me interesara mucho que Jeff conociera a Kurt, pero si lo hiciera Kurt tendría más razones para largarse si veía que tenía un nuevo Muñeco porque aunque no me quisiera, los celos no había forma de quitárselos de la cabeza… y creo que a mí tampoco.

-Entonces ¿Irás o no? - Jeff se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, vale. ¡Pero tienes que decirle a Ricky que soy tu nuevo Muñeco, si no, no voy!

-¿Pretendes presumir de Amo? - me burlé.

-¡Pues claro, ya que lo tengo! - Jeff era de lo más simple cuando quería.

-Como quieras. - los dos nos quedamos tumbados sobre el colchón un rato más, en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus tonterías. Yo había conseguido dejar la mente en blanco brevemente, o lo intentaba… pero Kurt emergía en color en mi cerebro. Maldito Kurt.

El Muñeco estaba tumbado a mis pies, tan macabro como siempre. Ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia, ya no me asustaba. Me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que aguantarlo mucho, mucho tiempo. Jeff se volvió en el colchón, bocabajo, empezando a buscar algo por el suelo con las manos. Seguía estando rodeado de libros desperdigados por todas partes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco un libro.

-¿Te vas a poner a leer ahora?

-No, es que quiero enseñártelo, es lo último que me he leído.

-A mí no me gustan los libros. - Jeff me fulminó con la mirada.

-Inculto.

-¡Buag!

-Lo encontré. ¡Mira, es una edición súper antigua! - Jeff me puso un libro en la cara, con la tapa dura, del color del hierro oxidado y las páginas amarillentas de tan antiguo que era. Ni siquiera miré el título y puse mala cara.

-Que no me interesa.

-Es Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? Como si son el obispo San Sebastian y el Jorobado de Notre Dame.

-¡Romeo y Julieta es una obra literaria legendaria! - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sé que lo escribió Shakespeare, pero no sé de qué va ni me interesa saberlo. No lo he leído nunca ni he visto la peli moderna, así que… - Jeff me miró con la boca abierta. Casi puedo decir que se le dilataron los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes de qué va Romeo y Julieta? - bufé. Dios… ¿Para qué le había dicho nada? - ¿No sabes nada, nada, nada?

-Los protagonistas se mueren ¿no?

-Algo es algo. ¿Tampoco sabes nada de los Capuleto y los Montesco? ¿Ni por qué mueren?

-No. ¡Y no me importa!

-Es una historia preciosa… un amor imposible. - me tapé la cabeza con la almohada mientras él empezaba a relatarme la aburridísima y surrealista historia de Romeo y Julieta. Odiaba las historias cursis y repipis de amor y eso no se podía llamar de otra manera ¿no? - Romeo es el único heredero de la familia de los Montesco y Julieta, es la hija de los Capuleto. Ambas familias se odian, son rivales, se desprecian mutuamente y a pesar del odio, nace el amor entre los hijos de estas dos familias. Romeo se enamora locamente de Julieta y Julieta de Romeo, pero no pueden estar juntos. - intenté dormirme otra vez en el instante en el que Jeff dejó de hablar, pero el Muñeco tocapelotas, de alguna forma, apareció debajo de la almohada, sobresaltándome con su fea cara y me la aparté de encima enseguida, pegando un bote sobre el colchón. - ¿Quieres saber más? - preguntó Jeff, al ver que a su parecer, mostraba algo de interés por el tema. Miré de reojo al Muñeco, tumbándose a mi lado sobre el colchón, mirándome.

-Sí, bueno… - Jeff sonrió, emocionado.

-Romeo y Julieta no pueden estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Te lo acabo de decir! Porque sus familias se odian…

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que si los pillaran, los separarían. - la verdad es que no tuve que fingir sentir interés a partir de ese punto, porque algo me puso a sobrealerta. De repente, Elizabeth me vino a la cabeza, amenazándome con un cuchillo, con matarme si no me alejaba de Kurt, si no volvía a Westerville y lo abandonaba sin más. Separándonos.

-¿Y qué más?

-Pues… mantienen un amor secreto. Hasta se casan a escondidas, pero por desgracia, los padres de Julieta un día, les da por intentar casarla con el Conde Paris, un ricachón de mierda, de estos repipis, con mucha pasta, que pueden ser buenos y todo eso, peeeeero… Julieta no lo ama, claro. Además, para rematar la jugada, Romeo mata a Tebaldo, un primo de Julieta, porque este, a su vez, mató a Mercutio, el mejor amigo de Romeo y claro, Romeo quiso venganza. De modo que Romeo fue desterrado de Verona justo en vísperas de la boda de Julieta con el Conde Paris, dejándola sola.

-Pues tiene cojones la cosa. - dije, pillándolo todo al vuelo. Sí que había oído antes la historia, pero nunca me había interesado demasiado en ella.

-Aún hay más. Julieta, para no tener que casarse con el Conde Paris, finge matarse con veneno, pero lo que en realidad hace es quedarse dormida durante unas horas a la espera de que Romeo venga en su busca, ya que Romeo supuestamente, debía ser avisado por carta de que Julieta estaba viva y no muerta, pero por casualidades de la vida, él no leyó la carta y dio por muerta a su amada. En un arranque desenfrenado de pasión, va a buscarla al Mausoleo donde yace su cuerpo, portando un veneno letal, con la intención de matarse él mismo junto a su amada. Allí se encuentra al Conde Paris, llorando la muerte de Julieta y ambos se baten en duelo. Romeo mata al Conde y tras unos instantes contemplando a Julieta creyéndola muerta, se bebe el veneno que lo mata. Julieta despierta momentos más tarde y al ver a Romeo muerto, se suicida con la daga de este y ambos amantes mueren debido a la fatalidad de su situación. ¿Qué te parece? - ¿Que qué me parecía?

-Que Romeo y Julieta son gilipollas. - Jeff se quedó estático, casi escandalizado.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Jeff, nadie muere por amor hoy en día! Eso estaba de moda el siglo pasado. Los que lo hagan ahora son anormales rematados. - me dejé caer sobre la cama otra vez, boca arriba. No podía negar que esa historia y la mía tenían algunas similitudes, pero ¡Bah! Morir por amor… menuda idiotez. A Jeff no pareció sentarle muy bien el comentario.

-¿Y qué está de moda ahora? ¿Morir atravesado por una navaja como un pincho moruno? ¡Morir por amor es la forma más bonita de morir!

-Morir por amor no tiene sentido, porque si mueres, es porque la otra persona no te tiene en cuenta ¿De qué te sirve entonces morir por un amor que no existe? Morir por amor significaba morir sin haberte sentido realizado. Mueres porque eres un cobarde y te ves incapacitado para seguir viviendo sin esa otra persona, ¡No se diferencia del suicidio normal y corriente! Mueres y punto. Y pensar que una obra literaria legendaria como Romeo y Julieta gasta tantas páginas para nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Es del todo absurdo! - giré la cabeza con lentitud. Me dolía el cuello por el molesto e incómodo colchón sobre el que había dormido, casi en el suelo. El Muñeco me miraba fijamente y de repente, sonrió, irritándome más de lo que me ya lo estaba.

-¿Y tú por qué querías morir, Blaine? ¿No has sido tú el que se arrojó a las vías del tren e intentó hacer explotar una casa consigo dentro? - y el tiempo pareció detenerse para mí por unos segundos con esa pregunta. La risa macabra y asfixiada del Muñeco retumbó en mis oídos.

¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Acaso yo había intentado matarme… por amor a Kurt?

No. Imposible. Entre otras cosas porque yo no sentía algo llamado amor por Kurt. Ni por Kurt ni por nadie.

-No. Quería matarme para descansar.

-No me digas. - A Jeff pareció hacerle gracia semejante respuesta. - Así que, La vida es mi tortura y la muerte, mi descanso ¿No?

-¡Sí! Es una buena forma de resumirlo. Que culto te ha salido, rubio. - le miré a la cara otra vez y pude ver el mismo reflejo burlón en sus ojos que el del Muñeco. Eso no me gustó nada.

-No soy culto. La vida es mi tortura y la muerte será mi descanso. Es una de las citas de Romeo. - pestañeé, incrédulo. Jeff sonrió con un deje de melancolía en la mirada. – Puede que seas totalmente opuesto a Romeo, pero aunque lo fueras, yo no sería tú Julieta, ¿verdad?

-…Supongo que no, porque si yo fuera Romeo, no tendría ninguna Julieta.

Y por alguna razón, el Muñeco dejó de reír y empezó a sollozar.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

Muerto. En menudo infierno me había metido. Cuando Blaine dijo que haría de mi vida un infierno no pensé que pudiera referirse a esto. Miles y miles de prendas para lavar, kilos y kilos de basura que tirar, colonias enteras de polvo mutante que eliminar, siete botellas de desinfectante y lejía para la casa, gastadas, vacías enteras para fregar.

Y ratas. Y bichos.

Como no pienso moverme de esta casa y pienso hacer algo útil para contribuir en ella para que no tengan motivos para echarme, me puse manos a la obra con la limpieza… pero era más grave de lo que creía.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina cargando con una tonelada de ropa sucia encima, el mundo se me vino abajo. Algo cruzó por entre mis piernas, rozándome, algo peludo y que emitía un ruido agudo, un ¡Iiiii, iiiii! Cuando bajé la mirada y me encontré esa enorme rata del tamaño de un gato pequeño mirándome fijamente con esos pequeños dientecillos apuntando hacia mí… supe que necesitaría ayuda. Caí hacia atrás de culo y la ropa voló pos los aires mientras yo corría a la velocidad de la luz hasta el salón y cerraba la puerta de un portazo, escondiéndome detrás de mi padre. Vi corretear por el pasillo cinco ratas casi iguales, algunas más pequeñas y otras más grandes, pero ratas, ratas ¡Ratas!

Puedo dejar como una patena el baño más asqueroso que alguna vez se haya podido ver, puedo fregar y eliminar el olor a vómito con solo chasquear los dedos, puedo hacer la colada a velocidad luz si quiero, pero… ¿bichos, ratas, lagartijas? ¡Eso no! ¡Contra eso no puedo! ¡No puedo, es imposible, me muero del asco, arg!

Miré a mi padre y le rogué con la mirada un poco de ayuda. En menos de un cuarto de hora, las ratas estaban fuera, las arañas y las cucarachas aplastadas y las lagartijas volaron por la ventana. Ahora… me tocaba a mí limpiar sus restos.

Empecé por la cocina. Mi padre me trajo tanto desinfectante como necesitaba y en menos de una hora, con guantes y mascarilla, conseguí tirar la basura que se había apilado en la cocina hasta criar toda clase de larvas e insectos. Apestaba a podrido. Preferí no saber lo que había dentro de las bolsas y lo saqué todo fuera. ¡Todo! No quedó nada. Después, con una pinza en la nariz por el olor, (ni siquiera Cooper se acercaba de lo mal que olía) y tras recoger toda la porquería del suelo, ¡Plash! Ni si quiera vertí la lejía en la cubeta de la fregona, directamente vacié un boté entero sobre el suelo, inundando la cocina y me puse a darle bien fuerte al suelo con estropajo y todo. La nevera daba pena. No había nada, solo cervezas y algo que apestaba, lo cual terminó en la basura. La mayoría de las cosas que había en la cocina no servían, eran inútiles, totalmente vomitivas y asquerosas, así que en menos de veinte minutos, reuní otra pila de basura que saqué a rastras. Encontré hasta condones usados y compresas sucias. ¿¡Qué coño hacía una compresa sucia entre la basura de mi hermano!? Preferí no pensarlo. Lavé los platos, limpié los muebles a fondo y he de decir que no tenían calidad ninguna, aunque servían bien a su propósito y, cuando todo quedó limpio y reluciente después de dos horas de intenso trabajo, puse un ambientador bonito, cerré la puerta, abrí la ventana para que entrara el aire y definitivamente, el olor se fuera, y me fui para el baño. ¡Parecía que había cagado un jodido elefante en el jodido water! Fue repulsivo… ¡Había pelos en la bañera! ¡Buag! Estuve cerca de las dos horas limpiando, otra vez y cuando salí por fin, mi padre intentó entrar.

Lo eché fuera de casa. ¿Me estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, quizás?

Le dije, vete por ahí para que yo pueda limpiar mejor, si no, me voy a entretener y así no puedo trabajar. Se fue. Yo me puse con el salón, que me costó más trabajo del que me esperaba. Otra pila de basura fuera, recoger la ropa, a la lavadora que llevaba sin funcionar por lo menos cinco años y que, por lo que veía, tendría otros tantos años de antigüedad por el ruido que hacía tan… "chip". Nunca había visto tanto polvo en la vida. Tuve que pasar la fregona por lo menos cuatro veces y luego, tuve que limpiar yo mismo con trapos y estropajos las manchas que no se iban. Me pasó lo mismo con el sofá, que estaba para el arrastre, era incomodísimo, olía mal y estaba sucio. Debía de ser un nido de ácaros y bacterias, así que también, las fundas del sofá a la lavadora. Lo demás fue más sencillo aunque tuve que luchar contra un par de cucarachas furtivas y algún que otro bichejo asqueroso, pero gané con la escoba en la mano. Limpié los cristales de las ventanas, metí las cortinas en la lavadora también, después de que se hubiera lavado la ropa y mientras esta se secaba, tuve que darle un repaso a mano a las fundas del sofá de lo asquerosas que estaban. Esperé que se secaran mientras barría y fregaba de arriba abajo el pasillo y, como por suerte, la casa era pequeña, no tuve que hacer mucho más. Eché mucho desinfectante en la habitación de Blaine, cambié las sábanas (había rastros de semen y alcohol por todos lados ¡Qué guarro era, joder!) y cuando ¡Por fin! Di por concluido el trabajo del día, me percaté de algo. Había una segunda planta medio escondida a la que se accedía desde el salón… subí por las escaleras echo polvo, muerto, muerto y abrí la puerta del piso de arriba, solo había una habitación y… Oh… parecía una especie de despacho. Estanterías con algunos libros, un escritorio y un sofá pequeño a un lado de la habitación… y no estaba tan mal como el resto de la casa. Era muy luminosa y solo tenía restos de polvo, nada más. Había un montón de cajas apiladas a un lado de la habitación y fui a ver si se trataba de más basura asquerosa pero… no. No lo era.

"Boda"

Un álbum de fotos se titulaba así. Estaba viejo y muy gastado y cuando lo abrí, una foto enorme de mi padre y de mi madre con veinte años menos apareció frente a mí. De repente, me sentí un intruso, un cotilla, pero es que aquello me podía. Mis padres veinte años atrás. Si no recuerdo mal, se casaron en el 88.

Furtivamente, miré de un lado a otro. Mamá nunca me había hablado mucho sobre su vida con papá antes de que se fuera con Blaine, pero por la foto… parecían felices.

Me acurruqué en un rincón un poco polvoriento de la habitación y pasé la página, curioseando, para qué iba a mentir. Eran todas fotos de la boda. Ahí estaban mis tíos con mi madre, su familia. La familia de mi padre… no había mucha gente, solo sus cuatro hermanos y la abuela, viuda. Oh… ¿Cómo estaría la abuela? Habían pasado veinte años ¿Y si estaba muerta? Sacudí la cabeza y pasé de página. Allí se veían a los dos a los pies de las escaleras de la iglesia, sonrientes. Mi padre apoyaba una mano en… en… ¡No! Me levanté de un salto del suelo y mi cabeza se golpeó dolorosamente contra la estantería. No podía ser… mi madre estaba… mi madre estaba… ¡Embarazada! ¡No, embarazada no, embarazadísima! ¡Parecía estar a punto de explotar con ese traje blanco tan ajustado! Pasé las páginas con rapidez, nervioso. Me temblaba el pulso y cuando leí la fecha de la boda al final del álbum, me quedé de piedra.

17 de julio de 1989. Mes y medio antes de nacer Blaine y yo.

Pero entonces… entonces… ¿Eso significaba que había sido una boda de penalti? ¡Mamá siempre me decía que nos había tenido a Blaine y a mí un año después, sería trolera! Es decir… había follado antes del matrimonio. ¡Pues menudo ejemplo de conducta! Arggg… cada vez le tenía más tirria.

Cabreado, dejé caer el álbum en la caja e incapaz de contenerme, empecé a rebuscar. Fotos de mis padres de novios, con amigos, en la playa… tenían un montón de fotos de hacía más de veinte años, veinticinco quizás. ¡Tenían fotos hasta de adolescentes! Vi todos los álbumes de pasada. Ninguno me decía nada nuevo, salvo que mi madre era una mentirosa. Había discos de vinilo, cartas de amor, regalos, incluso algo de ropa. Eso no me llamó la atención especialmente, pero cuando aparté la caja de un empujón y vi las que las seguían, mi interés creció.

"Kurt y Blaine, 1989-1993"

La última fecha, el último año se hallaba escrito como una especie de sentencia de muerte que me puso el vello de punta. La fecha en la que nos separaron, supuse. Me acerqué a gatas hasta la caja, tragando saliva. Sin saber por qué, los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon cuando saqué el primer álbum de fotos y lo apoyé sobre mi regazo. Suspiré repetidas veces, mirando la portada vieja y llena de polvo. ¿Lo abro? ¿No lo abro? ¡Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum…! Lo abrí…

Había una radiografía enganchada a la página con un clip. Era imposible distinguir nada en ella, pero prestándole mucha atención, pude vislumbrar algo conocido. Eran… cabezas, o eso creía. Dos bultos blancos enormes… y una pierna, creo que es una pierna… ¡Dios, que cabezones! Se me hacía tan lejano ese momento ¿De verdad yo había estado ahí encerrado, nueve meses, pegado a mi hermano de esa manera? Le di tantas vueltas intentando recordar ese momento, que empezó a darme jaqueca y por supuesto, era incapaz de recordar nada. Sacudí la cabeza y pasé de página. ¡Oh, que monos! Ahora sí que se podía vislumbrar más. Éramos dos recién nacidos acurrucados en unas sábanas blancas muy juntitos. La escena me recordó a un rollito de primavera de lo pegados que estábamos. Me hizo gracia. Súper arrugados, con muy poco pelo y tan pequeños, con los ojos cerrados. Teníamos una cabeza enorme y un cuerpo muy pequeño, parecíamos chimpancés. Pasé de página. La foto era la misma solo que uno de nosotros tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, imposible saber cuál. Pasé otra vez y otra, y otra, hasta que se acabó el álbum y cogí otro. En todas las fotos éramos unos chimpancés arrugados con enormes pañales y piececitos inquietos. Uno siempre tenía los ojos muy abiertos, muy atento a todo, muy curioso, y el otro siempre con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo profundamente. En los demás álbumes, había fotos algo más mayores, con un año, dos años, tres… montados en cochecitos, mordisqueando cosas con unos dientes que aún no teníamos o, más bien, era uno el que mordisqueaba cosas, el otro siempre estaba durmiendo como un perezoso. Empezamos a crecer. Éramos tan diferentes… lo que nos distinguía era que uno parecía ser un torbellino y el otro, todo un dormilón. Había una foto en la que nos estábamos echando la siesta y el torbellino se despertó. Parecía un cortometraje hecho por diapositivas.

El torbellino abrió los ojos como platos, miró a la cámara con cara de ¿Qué pasa aquí, papi?, se medio levantó gateando y bajó la cabeza hacia su hermano dormido y ¡Pam! El muy cabrón le pegó un tortazo en la cara y, claro, el dormilón se despertó de golpe y empezó a llorar… y el torbellino también empezó a llorar como un loco.

En realidad, lo de los lloros no venía, pero de alguna manera me sonaba que había pasado algo así. La cabeza, la cabeza… me duele la cabeza… ¡Mierda, como dolía! Aparté un poco la mirada del álbum y pestañeé. El dolor remitió un poco, pero en cuanto volví a clavar la mirada en las fotos, volvió a azotarme con fuerza. Pasé de página. Sentí los ojos arder, como si me los hubieran acuchillado cuando vi al torbellino, con los muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a la cámara.

Tenía algo entre sus brazos, tenía un… un… un peluche, un osito, un mono, un… un muñeco.

-Arg… - la boca me supo a rayos de repente. Me llevé la mano a la frente, acariciándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos. ¿Tendría fiebre? Seguramente, empezaba a oír cosas raras. Un chirrido, pasos, una puerta abriéndose, voces a lo loco… ¡Mierda! Metí todo a presión en la caja e intenté cerrarla. Iba a guardar los álbumes de la boda a velocidad súper sónica pero…

-Vaya, si tenemos una ratita chismosa en casa. - el corazón empezó a tronar tan fuerte contra mi pecho que temí que fuera a darme un ataque. Giré la cabeza enseguida, desde el suelo. Blaine me miraba con una sonrisa de, "Te he pillado in fraganti, ahora atente a las consecuencias."

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Ahora mismo. ¿Y tú, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Ah… poco. - estaba nervioso, empecé a tartamudear. Blaine sería capaz de tirarme por las escaleras con rapidez si se me ocurría decirle algo poco conveniente en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, despacio. Anduvo hasta mí y se agachó, empezando a recoger con suma tranquilidad los álbumes. Yo temblaba demasiado como para ayudarle. - ¿Por-por qué te has ido tan rápido? ¿Dónde h-has estado?

-¿Te interesa? - preguntó, burlón.

-No.

-Has hecho un trabajo perfecto con la casa, impecable.

-…Gracias... Pero aún me queda un poco.

-Déjalo por hoy. No vayas a cansarte. - hablaba con tanto retintín que sabía… ¡Sabía que intentaría algo en cualquier momento! Metió todo en las cajas sin dirigirme la más mínima mirada, cosa que yo no pude evitar hacer. Lo miré, intentando apreciar su maldito cambio de manera superficial, pero no advertí nada salvo un enorme chupetón en el lateral del cuello. Por un momento me quedé sin aliento de la rabia.

-¡Tú has estado follando! - le grité, sin más, sin pensar por un momento que ya no tenía por que escandalizarme por ello. Blaine ya no era mi dueño y sin embargo, se comportó como el dueño capullo de siempre. Me miró a la cara con la boca abierta, como si quisiera restregármelo haciéndose el inocente y enseguida, rompió a reír.

-Síiii… ¿Te importa mucho, Kurt?

-¡No, me la sopla! - mentí, obviamente.

-Pues si no te importa, no te metas y no me grites, histérico.

-Que te follen. - Blaine volvió a reírse, ignorándome. Colocó las cajas una al lado de la otra. Eran tres y yo había visto dos. Me pregunté qué habría en la tercera y como si pudiera leerme la mente, él se toqueteó el piercing con la lengua y miró la tercera con fijeza.

-¿Has visto lo que hay dentro de esa?

-No.

-No lo veas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no quiero que lo veas. - sentenció. Eso solo aumentó mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-¿Quién sabe? Pornografía, quizás…

-¿En serio? - Blaine se echó hacia atrás, apoyando los brazos en el suelo, clavando las palmas en él. Me miró con las cejas alzadas, provocándome.

-Prueba a ver. - y yo lo hice, sin esperar una segunda opinión. Estaba deseando ver lo que había dentro, curiosear un poco. La caja tenía una gruesa capa de celo que dificultaba el abrirla, pero tras dirigirle una mirada dubitativa a Blaine y ver cómo él me retaba a continuar, la arañé con las uñas y empecé a tirar. Abrí la caja. Dentro había más álbumes, pero estos no tenían nombre. - Saca uno. Vamos. - me dijo Blaine y yo obedecí, no por él, si no por mí. Sentía que ahí debía haber algo muy importante. Algo… importante para Blaine. Algo que yo quería descubrir.

-¿Qué… hay?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay? - Blaine suspiró.

-Fotos de mí y chicas atadas, desnudas, con algo de cuero, siendo azotadas y después, con el canal abierto. Fotos de mis víctimas. - le observé en silencio, incrédulo, pero por algún motivo sentí como un sudor frío empezaba a empaparme la ancha camiseta.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Es verdad, son fotos de mis muñecas ¿No quieres verlas? - su expresión denotaba tanta maldad, que tragué saliva, asustado. Blaine no era capaz de hacer eso… ¿O sí? Indeciso y con las manos sudorosas, empecé a abrir el álbum, despacio. Por unos instantes cerré los ojos, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarme y cuando lo abrí y empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco…

-¡Blaine! ¡No hay cervezas, hombre! - el grito grave de un chico me hizo pegar un bote sobre el suelo, con el vello totalmente erizado. Cerré el álbum de golpe y Blaine soltó un ruidito molesto, inclinándose hacia la puerta. El corazón botaba y botaba contra mis tripas, alocado.

-¡En la nevera!

-¡Qué no hay!

-¡En la otra! - tronó Blaine a mis espaldas y volvió a situarse como antes, mirándome con una prepotencia irritante. - No abras el puto álbum.

-Pero… si antes has dicho que podía…

-¡No habrás el puto álbum! - se levantó de un salto y por un momento, deseé que se fuera. La tensión era tan agobiante… - Tengo invitados abajo. Si cuando suba descubro la más mínima señal de que has tocado esa caja… te ataré a una silla, te azotaré y mientras te violo, te abriré el canal de arriba abajo… como he hecho con mis víctimas. - se lamió el labio, con una mirada de auténtico psicópata o al menos, eso me pareció a mí y creí, en serio, que sería capaz de hacerlo. Me imaginé siendo besado por él, arrastrándome por la cocina con sus besos y sus caricias, totalmente excitado. Me imaginé siendo obligado a sentarme sobre una silla, siendo atado, siendo desnudado y… cerré los ojos con fuerza. Preferí no imaginármelo.

-Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-Voy a quedarme. - no sé de dónde saqué el valor para decirle eso con tanta seguridad en mí mismo. Quizás el no estar mirándole directamente a la cara, ayudaba en algo.

-Ya lo sé. - abrí los ojos. Él no se había inmutado.

-¿Y no te importa?

-Sí me importa.

-¿Entonces? - se encogió de hombros. - ¡Esta mañana has intentado matarme por eso!

-Tengo cambios de humor repentinos. Ya sabes, por eso de ser un psicópata así que si vas a vivir conmigo, te recomiendo que no le levantes la voz de esa manera a alguien que está loco. - dios… ¡Sí que estaba loco!

-No hay forma de entenderte.

-No te pido que lo hagas, simplemente, no me molestes y todo estará bien. - le miré fijamente a los ojos por primera vez esa tarde. No había intentado leer en ellos en profundidad todavía desde que nos habíamos encontrado y me costó bastante analizarle por ello, pero pronto descubrí que no era culpa mía. Yo no había perdido el toque, la capacidad para hacerme una pequeña idea de las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, la culpa era suya por crear esa gruesa capa de oscuridad alrededor de sus ojos. No es que no tuviera alma, ¡Es que estaba tan oscura que me costaba encontrarla!

No sé cuanto tiempo tardé en saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron con molestia por mi intento de análisis, lo supe de golpe. Y la idea me escandalizó.

-¡Quieres utilizarme! - Blaine sonrió.

-¿Utilizarte para qué?

-¡No lo sé, pero quieres hacerlo!

-Quizás… - se levantó del suelo, estirando las piernas, divertido. - ¿Para qué crees que quiero utilizarte?

-Pues… para… - se me ocurrían un par de cosas, pero era demasiado vergonzoso decírselas en voz alta ¿Y si me equivocaba? Diría que me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones y quedaría como un pobre iluso.

-Piensas que quiero volver a jugar contigo ¿verdad? Piensas que volveré a hacerte mi Muñeco, que volveré a utilizarte para entretenerme, que todo volverá a ser como antes de que me las pirara de Lima, ¿verdad? Creo que aún tienes la absurda esperanza de que me voy a enamorar de ti. - me levanté del suelo, intentando mantener la calma. Quise darle un puñetazo en la cara que le rompiera la nariz como aquella vez en Lima, pero me contuve y sonreí un poco.

¿Quién es el iluso ahora?

-Creo que piensas que he venido aquí porque te echaba de menos. - eso pareció llamarle potentemente la atención, porque era exactamente lo que pensaba. - Venir aquí era lo último que deseaba.

-Y sin embargo, sigues aquí.

-No puedo volver a casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mami te ha echado de casa? ¿Ha descubierto que su hijo no es tan santito como cree que es? Tuvo que llevarse una buena decepción cuando se enteró de que te gustaban las pollitas, ¿También se ha enterado de que la pollita de su hijo delincuente entraba en el culito virgen de su adorado y queridísimo hijo honrado y santo?

-No… pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que se entere. - solo pensarlo me ponía el vello de punta y a Blaine parecía hacerle gracia en lugar de preocuparle.

-No me digas…

-Toda la universidad se ha enterado ya, toda la ciudad… no puedo volver. - y Blaine pareció entenderlo por fin. Su rostro se ensombreció por completo, como si a él también le afectara, ¡Como si le importara algo! Deseé pegarle otra vez por falso hipócrita.

-Oh… así que por eso estás aquí.

-Sí, no porque quisiera verte, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones. - Oh, dios… ¡Como saboreé su desdén, su rabia, su coraje! Menudo palo acababa de darle. Por una vez, le había ganado, porque por la forma en la que frunció el ceño, estaba claro que le había dado donde más le dolía o, al menos, que mi confesión le había molestado un poco.

-Te crees muy listo eh… - murmuró, molesto. Me crucé de brazos frente a él. Pensaba plantarle cara pasara lo que pasara. No me conformaba con esquivar la piedra, ¡Quería patear la piedra!

-¡Ya no soy tu Muñeco, Blaine! ¡Deja de intentar jugar conmigo, de intentar intimidarme, intentar utilizarme, intentar excitarme! ¡Deja de mirarme y de hablarme como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros! ¡Limítate a pasar de mí! Por que… ¿Sabes qué? Ten… ¡Tengo novio y voy en serio! - en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí. Quería darle una lección a Blaine pero sin provocarle y estaba claro que eso era lo único que sabía hacer, de una forma u otra. Blaine odiaba a Derek, o a Sparky, como yo lo había llamado al principio. Decirle que salía con él era un gran error que provocó mi intento de suicidio… pero pasara lo que pasara, no pensaba volver a intentar matarme. Nunca. Jamás. Había sido un cobarde y por ello ahora me tocaba cargar con la cicatriz de mis muñecas. Nunca más…

Blaine dio un paso al frente. Su expresión molesta varió a una inclasificable. Recordaba esa expresión. La había visto muchas veces, especialmente cuando Blaine miraba la tele o tocaba la guitarra, en silencio total, como si se hubiera sumergido en trance, pensativo. Pero había una pequeña diferencia esa vez. Blaine no estaba pensativo, estaba inexpresivo como un muerto antes de ser enterrado. ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿Por qué no era capaz de averiguarlo? ¿Por qué no…?

Y de repente, dio dos zancadas rápidas y alargó una mano amenazante hacia mí.

-¡No! - le grité, y aparté su mano con un golpe seco de la mía. Retrocedí hasta chocar contra la ventana sucia y un montón de polvo se desprendió de ella, cayéndome encima. Tosí, asqueado por el penetrante olor de la suciedad y antigüedad que se introducía por mi nariz, haciéndome cosquillas, intentando provocarme el estornudo. - ¡No quiero que me toques, Blaine, ya estoy harto! ¡Ya me he resignado, ya no estoy horas delante del teléfono esperando que te dignes a llamarme, ya no me hago preguntas que no tienen respuesta, ya no me compadezco de mí mismo, ya no paso las horas encerrado en mi cuarto acurrucado en una esquina con las luces apagadas pensando en ti y preguntando por qué! ¿¡Por qué me dejaste!? ¡No quiero una respuesta! ¡He estado meses pensando que era culpa mía, que no era suficientemente bueno para ti, que soy feo, que estoy en los huesos, que soy un inmaduro, un niñato quisquilloso, egoísta y egocéntrico y sí, lo soy! ¡Todo eso y más pero me da igual! ¡Ahora sé que el problema no soy yo, el problema siempre fuiste tú! - los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron momentáneamente, como si con esa última afirmación le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría despertándolo de un profundo sueño. No sabía si me pegaría, si me gritaría o simplemente, si se daría media vuelta y se iría, solo sabía que necesitaba soltar todo aquello que llevaba meses tragándome, meses atormentándome, mordisqueando mi corazón como ratas jugueteando con un trozo de queso recién cortado. Necesitaba deshacerme de esos sentimientos cuanto antes para purificar mis pensamientos, para avanzar, para olvidarme de todo… lo necesitaba… se me saltaron las lágrimas - ¿Y sabes cómo me he dado cuenta de que no era mi culpa, Blaine? Lo sabes? ¡Acostándome con Sparky! ¡Él me quiere!

-¿Él te quiere? - preguntó con ironía. - ¿Él, que ha estado toda su vida humillándote, tratándote como auténtica escoria humana, te quiere? ¡Qué irónico!

-Búrlate si quieres. ¡Él me ha dado mucho más de lo que tú me has dado en seis putos meses!

-¡Ja! ¡Menuda forma de engañarte a ti mismo! Pero cuenta, ¡Vamos, cuéntame, háblame de lo locamente enamorado que estás de él, Kurt! ¡Háblame de eso! - hijo de perra… me mordí el labio. Me sentí completamente inferior a ese maldito pedazo de mierda en el que se había convertido Blaine porque, dijera lo que dijera, siempre acababa pillándome las pelotas. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a hablarme de cómo te late el corazón cuando estás con él? ¿De cómo sonríes cuando lo tienes al lado? ¿De lo mucho que disfrutas cuando tienen sexo? ¿De cómo pronuncias su nombre como un desesperado en la cama? O… ¡No me digas que no es su nombre el que pronuncias cuando te monta! - desvié la mirada e intenté reprimir un estornudo de lo más inoportuno. - No me digas que tu corazón no late por él… no me digas que eres incapaz de sonreír cuando lo tienes al lado… no me digas que piensas en otra persona cuando… ¡Haces el amor! - soltó, con un tono tan repelente, tan burlesco… otra vez, ¡Otra vez se burlaba de mis sentimientos!

-Eres un cerdo…

-¿Yo? Yo soy un buen hermano mayor. ¡Te di todo lo que deseabas en Lima, todo! ¡No te engañes, Kurt! Tú querías a un hermano mayor que te defendiera de los matones de la universidad y yo te lo di. Querías una persona con la que poder comunicarte a la perfección y estar con ella toda tu vida, ser inseparables y yo te di a esa persona. Querías poder enamorarte para olvidar a la puta de tu ex y yo conseguí que te olvidaras de ella ¿no?… Querías follar, querías liberarte, tener una excusa para mostrarle al mundo que en realidad te van los nabos y yo fui esa excusa. No te hagas el inocente, Kurt. ¡Deja de llorar y admítelo! En realidad… - Blaine sonrió. Estaba claro que quería hacerme daño y lo consiguió… no sé si porque las verdades duelen o porque me estaba lavando las heridas abiertas con sal, pero rogué mentalmente que esa palabra no saliera de su boca… sin éxito. - En realidad, eres un pervertido. - y esa fue la segunda vez que le aticé ese día, esta vez con el puño cerrado. Pretendí romperle la nariz otra vez, pero las lágrimas me jugaron una mala pasada y golpeé en el sitio equivocado, en el lateral de su boca, cerca del piercing que le atravesaba el labio, pero sin llegar a él. Le pegué demasiado flojo, ¡Demasiado! Las fuerzas me abandonaron en el último momento y Blaine apenas se inmutó. No cerró ni los ojos al ver que mi puño se aproximaba a su cara, como si ya se lo esperase, como si no supusiera ninguna sorpresa para él. La sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento se desvaneció dejando al descubierto un rostro resignado y antes de que pudiera apartar el brazo, reaccionar o decir algo, ¡Cualquier cosa, una disculpa, un lo siento, un jódete, un te lo mereces!¡Cualquier cosa!… nada… las lágrimas seguían descendiendo y dejándome con la boca abierta de dolor, Blaine me agarró la muñeca con una fuerza bestial, retorciéndomela y, ¡Pam!

Caí al suelo de rodillas, apoyando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre las manos. La mejilla empezó a arderme de inmediato por la fuerte bofetada que acababa de recibir. Blaine se cebó a gusto… nunca me había hecho tanto daño ni por dentro, ni por fuera…

-Creo que no lo entiendes, Kurt. - las lágrimas empaparon el polvo del suelo haciéndolo desaparecer. Lloraba sin razón, totalmente incrédulo. Blaine había intentado ahogarme esa mañana y ahora, me había pegado… nunca me había pegado… ¿Cómo… por qué…? Me agarró, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a mí, obligándome a alzar el cuerpo del suelo para mirarle, zarandeándome débilmente. Me colocó frente a él apretándome los brazos, rostro frío e inhumano contra rostro asustado e incrédulo. Mi pecho endeble y plano quedó pegado al suyo, musculoso y duro. - Tú ya no eres mi Muñeco, por lo que ya no tengo ninguna obligación de protegerte, de pasarte los arrebatos de rabia, la bordería, los caprichos y deberías agradecérmelo. Si no fuera porque has sido tú quien me ha pegado y no cualquier otra persona, te hubiera aplastado la cabeza contra el suelo, te lo aseguro. Eres mi hermano, ahí tienes una excusa perfecta para poder presumir de ciertos privilegios en este infierno, pero eso no te asegura la supervivencia, no… - inclinó la cabeza sobre mí. Iba a besarme ¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero giré la cabeza en el último momento. No quería que lo hiciera, ni ahora ni nunca y pese a que mi negativa fue rotunda, enseguida sentí sus labios posarse en mi sien, tranquilos. No querían besarme, solo estar allí, calientes sobre mi cabeza, suspirando a través de ellos ¡Pero yo ni siquiera quería sentirlos ahí ni en ninguna otra parte! ¡Lo odiaba, lo odio! - ¿Por qué no te has ido con ese capullo, eh? ¿Con ese Sparky? ¿No dices que te quiere, que te da todo lo que deseas? - preguntó y yo pestañeé, controlando las lágrimas ferozmente.

-¿Te importa acaso?

-No, pero si lo hubieras hecho ahora serías feliz, tu madre sería feliz, tu padrastro sería feliz, tus amigos serían felices, todo el mundo sería feliz… ha sido un error muy estúpido por tu parte, Kurt. Un error que vas a pagar caro. Estás en la boca del lobo y aún no tienes ni idea de ello y yo te estoy dando una puñetera oportunidad para escapar airoso de todo y tú la desprecias como si no valiera nada. Nunca pensé que fueras tan gilipollas, Kurt. Te creía un poco más listo y ¿Sabes qué? No voy a protegerte, Kurt. No voy a dar la cara por ti. Si te quedas… vas a estar solo. ¿Cómo pretendes sobrevivir aquí estando solo, eh? ¿Cómo? - no contesté porque no tenía ni idea. Había visto cosas la noche anterior, sí… pero en Westerville nadie me conocía, nadie podía criticarme, si alguien me decía pervertido no lo diría con razón porque no sería plenamente consciente de ello. Comparándolo con Lima… Westerville salía ganado por su discreción.

Blaine me zarandeó un poco. Pegó su boca a mi oreja y su nariz a mi pelo y suspiró, aspiró el olor de mi pelo como si desprendiera el olor de una flor maravillosa y lo saboreó. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca cuando sus dientes me mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja con saña, dejando plasmadas en ella unas marcas rojizas que luego chupó.

-Ahh… - gimoteé, sorprendido.

-Ahora… vas a bajar hasta mi cuarto, vas a coger la poca mierda que has traído contigo, vas a coger a tu perro, vas a coger el dinero que yo voy a darte y me vas a acompañar hasta la estación de trenes… luego, vas a coger un tren hacia Lima y no vas a volver nunca más. ¿Verdad que vas a hacer eso, Kurt? Dímelo…

"Pervertido… pervertido… pervertido… pervertido… pervertido… pevertido…"

"Kurt, eres un enfermo."

"¡Pero que asco de hombre!"

"Alguien que hace esas cosas debería estar en la cárcel. "

"¡Ingresado en un manicomio!"

"Kurt, cariño, come algo por favor."

"Kurt, es tu madre, hazle caso. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti, está muy preocupada."

"¡Nada de cuchillas en casa! Es por tu bien, cielo. "

"Soy tu psiquiatra, chico. Vendré a verte todos los días hasta que te den el alta y cuando salgas, tú tendrás que venir a verme a mí, así que es mejor que nos llevemos bien."

"Son antidepresivos. Tendrás que tomártelos a partir de ahora. "

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi niño, mi precioso niño… por qué ha hecho esto? ¿No le presto suficiente atención? ¿Soy una mala madre?"

"Si no comes nada te vas a morir. "

"Estás en los huesos."

"¿Vas a volver hacerlo? Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacerlo. "

"Kurt, chico, somos tus amigos, somos tus… ¡Tus hermanos de verdad! No como ese…"

"Toda la culpa la tiene Blaine, no tú, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu madre? ¡Ella lo entendería!"

"Se ha estado aprovechando de ti. "

"Apuesto lo que quieras a que podrías denunciarlo por agresión sexual. "

"¡Ya sé que no te ha agredido, pero podrías denunciarlo igual!"

"Sería una buena manera de romper con todo ¿no?"

"Pervertido… enfermo… "

"Prefiero que no salgas de casa por ahora, al menos no solo. "

"¡Gordon, ayúdale a afeitarse! "

"¿Podrías cuidar de él mientras yo no estoy? "

"No me toques, maldito enfermo. "

"Pervertido… eres un pervertido… en un manicomio…"

-No… - hice acopió de valor y fuerza de voluntad para mirarle a la cara, rogarle con la mirada, buscando un ápice de comprensión en sus ojos. No vi nada. - No puedo volver, Blaine… de verdad que no puedo… ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Estás aquí de lo más tranquilo sin nadie que te critique, que te eche en cara tus errores y que te ate a una vida enganchado a antidepresivos, sin salir a la calle, teniendo que ser vigilado siempre por algún desconocido. ¡A ti no te tratan como a un loco, pero a mí sí! ¡No me dejan vivir y yo solo quiero vivir, aquí, allí, dónde sea, pero quiero vivir! - y tal y como lo supuse, Blaine no lo comprendió. O quizás quien no lo comprendió fui yo. Él me agarró de la barbilla y apretándome la mandíbula con los dedos hasta hacerme callar, me obligó a presentar batalla contra sus fieros y afilados ojos, iguales a los míos en forma y color, pero tan diferentes en referencia a lo que expresaban… rozó su nariz con la mía, suspirando con agresividad contra mis labios cerrados.

-Has perdido tu última oportunidad. Ahora estás solo, ahora no tienes a nadie y ahora… te voy a destruir…

-No…

-Sí, sí… te voy a destruir, voy a hacer que te arrepientas, que llores, que desees no haber llegado nunca a parar a esta ciudad de mierda, que desees no haber conocido nunca a tu hermano, que desees estar muerto antes que tener que salir a la calle. Voy a hacerte sufrir como nunca lo han hecho en tu vida. Vas a suplicar… sí… vas a suplicarme que pare… - los sollozos empezaron a emanar de lo más profundo de mi garganta. - ¿Y sabes qué más? Voy a jugar contigo…

-No… eso no…

-Sí, voy a jugar contigo te guste o no, quieras o no, ¡En esta puta ciudad la ley soy yo y la ley no está de tu parte, Kurtie, esta vez no, esta vez te toca a ti seguir mis leyes, esta vez te toca a ti obedecer y callar! Esta vez… te toca a ti ser jodido y gritar… esta vez eres tú el que está solo… y hay más…

-¡No quiero más!

-¡Hay más! - Blaine sonrió. Me restregó sus fríos y ásperos labios a lo largo de la mejilla, empapándolos con mis lágrimas. ¡Estaba sonriendo! - Por las noches… durmiendo en tu cama… ¡No, ni siquiera vas a tener cama, vas a dormir en el suelo como los perros! Aún así, no vas a poder escapar de mí… sabes que va a volver a pasar, Kurt… sabes que cuando me dé la gana, volveré a follarte… - soltó, con toda la resolución del mundo, como si fuera una regla indiscutible. Sentí como se me erizaba la piel intentando esquivar su maldita boca, como un gato enrabietado. Le arañé el cuello y mis dientes chirriaron de pura rabia…

-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio…

-Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras. - y me besó, no, más bien me mordió con pura saña los labios, me los acarició con la lengua y me mordió el labio inferior hasta que sentí el maldito sabor metálico de la sangre derramarse por mi barbilla.

-¡Hum! - me apartó a la menor muestra de resistencia empujándome con tanta brusquedad, que me tiró al suelo de nuevo, bocabajo. Y ya no me levanté. Solo fui capaz de desear su muerte a través de mis ojos y deseé que captara el mensaje de cuanto lo odiaba en aquel momento con solo mirarme a la cara. Si captó el mensaje, no pareció importarle en absoluto… y eso fue lo más doloroso de todo.

Yo no quería, ya no era su Muñeco, ya no me dejaba manejar por él y aún así me había hecho acabar igual que siempre, bocabajo, a sus pies, con el labio partido, las lágrimas corriendo y el odio respaldado por el amor latiendo en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Del amor al odio y viceversa solo hay un paso… y es verdad.

Blaine dejó de sonreír al mirarme a la cara. Se levantó y me dio la espalda sin decir nada, andando hasta la puerta con pasos agigantados. De repente parecía tener prisa por largarse.

-Lo haré solo para humillarte, Kurt.

-¿Qu-qué…?

-Si te toco de una manera diferente a esta, si te beso, si te acarició, si te follo… solo será para humillarte. Así que… - abrió la puerta y pude ver como me mostraba sus dientes en una sonrisa resplandeciente justo antes de salir. - … no te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Y… se fue…

No había una cosa que odiara más de mi mismo que el hecho de ser tan débil. Soy esquelético, tengo problemas alimenticios, problemas nerviosos, problemas de autoestima, problemas del corazón, problemas de falta de confianza, problemas no me faltaban… quise arrancarme la piel a tiras. No quería que Blaine intentara nada conmigo. Era extraño, pero ahora que había conseguido llamar su atención, yo no la quería. Prefería pasar desapercibido, dejar de ser deseado por él, así no tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de intentar esquivarle, así no tendría la tentación cara a cara.

De repente, no quería que Blaine me tocara. Al menos no este nuevo Blaine que tanto asco me daba.

Miré mis muñecas desnudas. ¿Dónde había dejado mis muñequeras? No importaba. Intenté reflexionar sobre mi estúpido comportamiento observando las cicatrices de mis muñecas y lo único que conseguí fue sentirme culpable, miserable y horriblemente humillado. Soy estúpido. Quiero desaparecer, quiero…

Y me corté. Miré el corte limpio que acababa de hacerme en el brazo, un simple arañazo con las uñas medio estropeadas, sin querer. No me había cortado queriendo, desde luego, no era tan masoquista. Observé embobado un finísimo hilo de sangre escurriéndose por mi brazo. Era tan fino que casi era invisible y analicé su fluir a través de mi piel, esquivando los surcos de lágrimas que habían bañado mi carne. Lo miré durante un buen rato, hasta que se fundió con las lágrimas y desapareció, dejando solo una diminuta marca intacta en mi brazo. Suspiré. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido al igual que la sangre y la ansiedad.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme en la habitación polvorienta y no salir fuera? No sabía con qué cara debía mirar a Blaine después de eso, por mucho que mi padre estuviera delante, lo cual no era posible, porque lo había mandado a freír espárragos hacía unas horas. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacer? Podía bajar e ignorar a Blaine simplemente, encerrarme en su cuarto con Cooper… ¡Oh, mierda, estaría muerto de hambre! Solo había conseguido ponerle un poco de agua esa mañana y nada de comida, porque no tenía nada. Podría darle las sobras pero… ¿Qué sobras? Y entonces me di cuenta de que yo también tenía hambre. Poca, pero tenía ganas de dar un bocadito a algo, aunque fuera solo eso. Debía bajar a por algo aunque a juzgar por lo vacía que estaba la nevera esa mañana… ¿Es que nadie se ocupaba de hacer la compra o qué? ¡Yo no podía hacer eso también! ¡Mierda, también tenía que llamar a mamá desde una cabina para tranquilizarla! ¿Y de dónde sacaba yo una cabina? No puedo llamarla desde el móvil porque si se da cuenta de que lo tengo encendido me lo petara a llamadas.

Y Blaine, esa noche… o cualquier otra… ¡Argg, que estrés! ¡El maldito capullo me acabará pegando el sida!

No quiero ser tocado por él otra vez… no de momento…

Suspiré. Mi mente era un caos total e intenté poner algo de orden de por medio. Hice mentalmente una lista de mis opciones.

Opciones

Volver a Lima y enfrentarme contra toda la ciudad - ¡Descartada!

Quedarme en Westerville y aguantar hasta donde pueda - Acertada.

Irme a cualquier otro sitio robándole… ¿Dinero a Blaine? - Me mataría y si no me tenía a tiro, me buscaría para matarme.

Bajar a la cocina para buscar comida para mí y para Cooper, aún a riesgo de encontrarme con Blaine y ser violado por él. - Hum… podía aguantarme sin comer hasta mañana.

Esperar en esta habitación polvorienta hasta el día siguiente. - La idea no me hace ni pizca de ilusión, pero ¿Qué otra opción hay?

Llamar a papá. - Además de que no tengo su móvil y de que poco serviría que viniera para intentar controlar a Blaine, tendría que bajar a por mi móvil.

Llamar a… ¿Derek? - Oh… Derek… ¡Sí, sí! Era la persona con quién más ganas tenía de hablar pero… el móvil de Derek y el mío seguían abajo.

Arriesgarme y desobedecer a Blaine - ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de opción era esa?

Mis ojos se cruzaron inmediatamente con la caja que había a mí izquierda, la única que no había explorado a fondo. Analicé mis posibilidades y las posibles consecuencias de las mismas, pero como inevitablemente soy un poco masoquista y la curiosidad que mató al gato fluye a través de mis venas… además, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer si tenía que aguantar una noche entera encerrado en esa polvorienta habitación? Y si lo volvía a dejar todo bien colocadito antes de que Blaine volviera, no tendría por qué darse cuenta ¿no?

Observé la caja de lejos, abierta. Me estaba tentando para vaciarla sobre el suelo y ponerme a curiosear… tragué saliva. Blaine me había pegado y yo ¿Me acobardaba? ¿Desde cuando? De alguna manera tenía que devolvérsela.

Me incliné hacia delante y gateé sigilosamente hasta la caja y una vez frente a ella, miré de izquierda a derecha, como si temiera encontrarme una cámara en algún rincón de la habitación. No encontré nada así que con el corazón acelerado, saqué el primer álbum de fotos. Ojeé la cubierta. No había nada escrito en él. Estaba lleno de polvo. Tragué saliva y directamente, dejando mi mente en blanco, lo abrí. Esperé encontrarme con una foto de alguna chica desnuda, atada violentamente y abierta de piernas de manera grotesca, pero en su lugar encontré algo totalmente opuesto.

Un niño de nueve años, con el pelo revuelto, un manojo de rizos revueltas sueltas de un color oscuro que le tapaban casi los ojos. Tenía una cara muy fina, muy femenina, muy delicada y morenita, el cuerpo pequeño y delgado cubierto con esa ropa tan ancha, bastante vieja y rota. Los pantalones estaban rasgados. Tenía la mejilla un poco amoratada. Sus brazos eran como dos palillos, tan fáciles de romper… ya por esa época el piercing del labio relucía en su boca ¡Tan pequeño! Blaine… inconfundible. Y una mujer de unos ¿Treinta? Pelirroja, no… su color de pelo era difícil de clasificar, de un tono rubio anaranjado parecido a la zanahoria, pero más claro, con la cara llena de pecas y los ojos relucientes, no sé de qué color. No alcanzaba a definir ese detalle por la poca claridad de la foto. Sonreía… tenía una sonrisa bonita y alegre. Lo que me pareció más impresionante de todo es que abrazaba a Blaine, con total confianza, con cariño y sin miedo y Blaine… parecía cómodo, con la espalda un poco tensa pero cómodo. Tuve que fijarme mucho para analizar la expresión de su cara y diría que… ¡Se sentía hasta avergonzado! Estaba un poquito ruborizado, de manera casi imperceptible pero… ¡lo estaba! Blaine no sonreía, estaba muy serio y miraba con distracción hacia otro lado. Detrás de ellos se divisaba un parque pequeño y viejo, desierto, pero parque al fin y al cabo. No tuve que comerme mucho la cabeza para averiguar quien era la mujer, solo podía ser ella. Helem, la madrastra de Blaine, la que estaba muerta. Vaya… Blaine parecía tranquilo con ella, parecía… el mismo Blaine de siempre, el de Lima.

¡Pam!

-¿¡Dónde mierda están las litronas!?

-¡Ah!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, al igual que yo tiré el álbum de golpe y me levanté de golpe con las manos arriba.

-¡Coño! - y al parecer, la persona que acababa de entrar también cayó de golpe al suelo, sorprendida por mi grito. Me giré rápidamente, pálido y con las piernas temblequeándome.

-¡No he tocado nada, te lo juro!

-¿¡Y tú quién coño eres!? - ah… no era Blaine.

-¿¡Y tú!?

-¡Yo he preguntado antes! - los dos nos quedamos mirándonos con cara de "¿Qué clase de circo es este?", y nos medio analizamos. Era un chico con cara de chica, pelo corto y castaño, ojos enormes y bonitos y unas pintas de lo más callejeras. Botas militares, pantalones cortos, camiseta de tirantes… Oh, que mono… Él también me analizó y de un salto, se levantó. Me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y luego a la puerta. Sonrió. - ¿Un ladrón en casa de Blaine? ¡Menudo gilipollas! - se llevó una mano a la cintura y ¡Zas! Navaja multiusos apuntándome a la de tres.

-¡Uahhh! - corrí hacia atrás en cuanto se me lanzó encima con la navaja en la mano y en menos de cinco segundos, me la puso en el cuello, de espaldas contra la pared. - ¡Ah… ah… ah…!

-¿Qué haces aquí, ladronzuelo? ¡Nadie te ha invitado a esta fiesta, nenaza!

-¡No, no! ¡Nonononononono! ¡Yo no soy un ladrón! - ¡Me iba a rajar, me iba a rajar!

-¿Y quién cojones eres entonces? ¿El cartero? Venga, suelta la pasta que hayas trincado y quizás te deje escapar por la ventana.

-¡Que no, que no! ¡Que yo no tengo pasta! ¡No soy un ladrón! - me apretó tanto la hoja de la navaja al cuello, que tragar saliva se me hizo imposible si no quería cortarme la yugular.

-¿Y qué eres, eh? - tenía miedo hasta de contestar por si se le escapaba la navaja.

-Soy… soy… soy Kurt…

-¿Kurt? ¿Kurt qué?

-Ah…

-¡Vamos, habla o te rajo!

-¡Hummel Anderson! ¡Kurt Hummel Anderson!

-¿Anderson? - el chico pareció confuso por un momento. - ¿Intentas decirme que eres un familiar de Blaine?

-Ah… soy su… su hermano…

-¿Su hermano?

-¡Sí, hermano!

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - cerré los ojos con fuerza, asustado, no, ¡Aterrorizado! ¡Nunca me habían puesto una navaja en la garganta, como mucho una espada de plástico!

-No…

-No se parecen en nada. - pese a lo dicho, pareció replantearse eso de mantenerme con una navaja pues en el cuello. De repente, empezó a toquetearme.

-¿Qué… qué haces? - empezó a pasar las manos a lo largo de mi pecho y a sobarme los bolsillos de los enormes pantalones, tanto el culo como en la entrepierna, sí, la entrepierna me la sobó especialmente bien. - ¡Oye!

-¿No tienes nada encima? ¿Una navaja, un puñal, una pistola?

-Pero ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No soy un delincuente! - el chico se rió y menos mal, cerró la navaja y me la apartó del cuello.

-No puede ser que el hermano de Blaine sea tan descuidado como para no llevar nada encima por aquí. - suspiré, aliviado al ver como se guardaba la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones e incapaz de aguantar el tembleque de mis rodillas, caí al suelo de culo. - ¿Y qué puñetas hacías espiando?

-¡No estaba espiando!

-¿Y esas cajas qué?

-Eh… solo estaba…

-Fisgoneando. - me ruboricé.

-Un poco…

-No sabía que Blaine tuviera un hermano … ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el hermano ese de Lima! ¿Verdad?

-Ah… creo que sí. - ¿Blaine había estado hablando de mí? No sabía si sentirme halagado o escandalizado.

-El pijito ¿no? ¡Sí, tienes pinta de pijo!

-¿Pijo yo?

-De todas formas ¿Dónde están las litronas?

-¿Litronas?

-Blaine me ha hecho subir a por ellas, ¿Dónde están?

-Pues… llevo media hora aquí metido y no he visto ninguna… - Oh… ¡Será cabrón! ¿A hecho subir a este tío con su navaja y su todo para asustarme?

-Pues me cago en su estampa. - empezó a mirar por todos lados, pero por suerte o por desgracia no había mucho donde mirar. - ¿Y te tiene aquí encerrado, solo? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Le has cabreado?

-…Sí.

-Que putada ser su hermano. Te compadezco. - el chico me revolvió el pelo, tan pancho. Me dieron ganas de meterle una hostia, con el coraje que me daba que me tocaran el pelo. - Pero no se parecen en nada ¿seguro que eres su hermano? Te juro que como me hayas mentido, te la corto a cachitos.

-¡Sí que soy su hermano!

-¿Sí? Pues demuéstramelo ¿no?

-¿Qué te lo demuestre?

-¡Claro! ¿No dices que son hermanos? - se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, sonriente. Su sonrisa me recordó a la de un duendecillo travieso. –Demuéstramelo

-¿Qué? - alcé una ceja, sin entender.

- Si me lo demuestras, entonces te reconoceré como su hermano. Si no, te la corto a cachitos y tiro por la ventana. - me quedé a cuadros.

-¿Y cómo puñetas quieres que…? - la sonrisa de duende travieso se ensanchó bestialmente y yo… me quedé a más cuadros todavía. -¡Ah, no!

-¡Ah, sí! Bájate los pantalones.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Que te bajes los pantalones, a ver, enséñame qué tienes ahí debajo!

-¡No! - me puse de pie de un salto. Él se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡No voy a bajarme nada!

-¡Venga! ¡No seas vergonzoso! Si son hermanos de verdad… ¡Seguro que no tienes nada que envidiarle a tu hermano!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Pues lo hago yo, eh! - y el muy loco me agarró por los pantalones empezando a tirar de ellos como un bestia.

-¡Pero de qué vas! - y en un intento desesperado por zafarme, intenté darle un empujón poniéndole las manos en el pecho. Me quedé flipado cuando noté una masa de carne bien formada ocupando toda la palma de mi mano. Pero si era… ¡Una chica! Aparté la mano enseguida, ruborizado, echando humo por las orejas. Le acababa de tocar las tetas a una chica ¡Y tan tranquilo! Esperé un bofetón por lo menos, pero como si no hubiera pasado nada o como si no le molestara en absoluto que le tocara el pecho, empezó a tirar otra vez con fuerza de mis pantalones, desencajándomelos. - ¡Aaah, no, no, no, no, no! - me lo agarré con fuerza para que no se me cayeran con tantos tirones. ¡Me estaban demasiado grandes!

-¡Gritas como una chica!

-¡Y tú como un chico!

-¡Gracias por el cumplido, nena! - y pegó un tirón tan fuerte, que perdí el equilibrio por completo. Caí hacia atrás y cuando me golpeé el codo contra el umbral de la puerta y me acordé de que las escaleras estaban al otro lado de la misma, mi estúpida caída se gravó para mí a cámara lenta. Vi la cara de la chica observándome caer con la boca abierta, medio riéndose, tan tranquila. Vi una telaraña colgando de la esquina del techo ¡Mierda, esa se me había pasado! Noté los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y entonces supe a qué venía esa expresión tan propia de una flipada de la chica que me acababa de tirar por las escaleras y en el último momento, antes de golpearme la espalda contra el pico de las escaleras, noté como se me subía todo a la cabeza y me ponía rojo hasta arderme las orejas.

¡PAM, PAM, PAM! ¡Crack! Bajé golpeándome la cabeza con cada escalón y mordiéndome el labio y la lengua con cada dentellada que daba hasta que… ¡Plaf! Mi cabeza dio contra el suelo rebotando solo como una bola de los bolos haría. El labio me empezó a sangrar. La chica, desde lo alto de la escalera, se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta, reprimiendo una carcajada. La camiseta se me subió hasta las axilas y los pantalones hasta las rodillas y con el cuerpo ardiendo de vergüenza y la cabeza a punto de estallar, un hilo de sangre empezó a descender por mi nariz ¡Una puta hemorragia nasal ahora! Me di la vuelta, bajándome la camiseta y llevándome las manos a la nariz, chorreando un borbotón de sangre, empapando el suelo recién fregado, a cuatro patas, intentando levantarme, pero cuando alcé la cabeza… veinte pares de ojos se clavaron en mí con descaro. Veinte pares de ojos pertenecientes a veinte hombres vestidos con chaquetas de cuero, con cadenas echadas al hombro, navajas en cada bolsillo y tatuajes y piercings a diestro y siniestro plasmados en miles de kilos de grasa concentrada en prominentes músculos. Hombres con cicatrices y pantalones viejos y rasgados, tíos con la botellas de cerveza a dos centímetros de la boca y todos y cada uno de ellos, mirándome con los ojos como platos, preguntándose, ¿Quién coño es este chico que intenta imitar a una fuente sangrante con los pantalones bajados por las rodillas con semejantes boxers de niño pijo Calvin Klein?

¿Y quién estaba en medio de todo el follón, sentando en el sofá, despatarrado, tan pancho, con las piernas abiertas y una sonrisita maliciosa horriblemente seductora?

Blaine.

¿Y qué hice yo, Kurt, con una enorme hemorragia nasal, tirado en el suelo enseñando el culo a un montón de tíos con pintas de gansters americanos?

Subirme los pantalones.


	41. CAPITULO 4 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE **

**CAPITULO 4**

By Kurt

¿Una salida? ¿Un túnel bajo tierra? ¿La madriguera de una serpiente pitón? ¡Da igual! ¿Cómo coño se sale de aquí? Me gustaba ser el centro de atención. ¡No, me gusta serlo! ¡Pero no así! Todos aquellos hombres repletos de cicatrices me miraban tan… tan… ¡Arggg! ¡Y Blaine se reía! ¡El muy cabrón! Y yo, sangrando, con las manos todavía en la cara. ¡Ahora sí que quería desaparecer!

Oí pasos a mi espalda. La loca que me había tirado por las escaleras empezó a bajar pegando saltos, ¡Tan tranquila!

-¡Eh, miren lo que he encontrado! - gritó, con la clara intención de utilizarme de mono de feria, pero antes muerto. Me levanté de un salto del suelo sujetándome los pantalones con una mano y con la otra tapándome la nariz chorreante. Salí corriendo hacia el baño y justo cuando mi mano rozó el picaporte… la puerta se abrió desde dentro. Frente a mí apareció el hombre más alto que había visto en mí vida. Era negro, pero de los de verdad, con un cuerpo tan ancho, tan corpulento y tan basto, que me pregunté si sería capaz de atravesar el umbral de la puerta sin quedarse atascado en él. Me miró con una ceja alzada, confundido. - ¡Black, trae a ese petardo aquí, que nos vamos a divertir! - gritó la loca y por la forma en la que el gigante negro alzó la cabeza, supuse que el llamado Black sería él. Me miró a los ojos. A mí casi me temblaron las piernas de lo intimidante que resultaba.

-Ricky, este se desangra antes de llegar al salón. - dijo, señalándome y la mujer se rió.

-¡Pues ponle un tapón, pero que venga! - el gigante se dio la vuelta ante mí, entrando en el baño de nuevo y cuando me di la vuelta buscando con urgencia una salida que no fuera ahogarme con mi propia sangre, el gigante me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me tendió un montón de papel higiénico recién arrancado.

-Toma. - lo miré. Me costó decidirme si cogerlo o no, como si el papel estuviera impregnado de cianuro, pero finalmente, al ver la claridad que había en los ojos de aquel negro de dos metros, me atreví a cogerlo y a llevármelo a la nariz, limpiándome la hemorragia. ¡Anda, pero si el tipo era buen hombre!

-Gracias.

-De nada. - y esa idea de buen hombre se esfumó en cuanto me agarró del brazo y sin la menor delicadeza, haciéndome creer por un momento que iba a partírmelo por su brusquedad, me cargó al hombro como un saco de patatas y empezó a andar. Me quedé alucinado, con los ojos como platos fijos en la ventana del cuarto de baño ¡La ventana que llevaba hacia la libertad y de la que yo me estaba alejando poco a poco! Me dieron ganas de llorar y antes de que pudiera ponerme a patalear como un loco sobre ese gigante de hierro… ¡Pam! Al suelo, de rodillas, en mitad del salón.

Un montón de miradas burlonas y recriminatorias se clavaron en mí. Mis ojos se pusieron automáticamente en blanco y viajaron por toda la habitación buscando algo de ayuda cuando… Blaine… él me miraba en silencio, sonriente. ¡Arg, como estaba disfrutando el condenado! Y todo el mundo estalló en murmullos bien audibles, sin el menor disimulo.

-¿Quién coño es esa maricona?

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-Nunca lo había visto.

-Este no es de los barrios bajos ¡No me jodas que es de los altos!

-¡Principito! ¿Es de tu barrio? - de repente, todo el mundo guardó silencio. Yo ya me estaba mordiendo la lengua con tanta fuerza para no saltar hecho una fiera cuando crucé miradas con él, con… ese chico. Sus ojos verdes grisáceos estaban tan helados observándome fijamente que sentí un escalofrío erizarme la piel. Rubio oscuro, vestido de una manera un poco diferente a la de los demás. Su ropa no estaba rota como la de la mayoría y era buena, sí, me bastaba echarle una ojeada rápida para darme cuenta de que estaba echa con buenos materiales, auténticos, no de imitación, como los que la mayoría portaba. Era ropa de marca y el tío sacudía la cabeza con una elegancia que no podía ser de otra manera. El chico era de los de mi clase por lo menos, no… quizás fuera a más. ¿Qué pintaba alguien así en semejante jungla?

-No, no es de los barrios altos. No lo he visto en la vida. - admitió y lo dijo con tal retintín y prepotencia, mirándome por encima del hombro de una manera tan descarada, que me cayó mal a la primera. - Pero creo que podría ser del Pich. - y todo el mundo empezó a descojonarse. Pero bueno ¿De qué puñetas hablaban ahora? ¿Qué Pich ni que picha ni que ocho cuartos? Volví a mirar a Blaine. Él no había apartado la vista de mí ni por un segundo, como la mirada fiel de un perro guardián, vigilando. ¿Vigilando el qué?

-Oye, oye, chico raro… - un chaval cuya voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar se inclinó sobre mí. Tuve que echarme hacia atrás por la invasión tan bestia de mi espacio vital. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en la mejilla que le llegaba hasta el ojo. Fue shockeante ver que los tenía de diferente color, uno gris blanquecino y otro negro como el carbón. Me pregunté si sería ciego. Era delgado, aunque los músculos del brazo se le marcaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Iba de negro por entero, al igual que su pelo, con el flequillo a un lado, muy pálido. - Esos boxers que llevas son la hostia, ¿Me los regalas?

-¿Qué?

-Me los das ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¡Son míos! - y con todo el morro, se me abalanzó encima agarrándome del pantalón y tirando. ¿¡Pero bueno, todo el mundo se había empeñado en intentar desnudarme o qué!?

-¡Va! ¿No sabes que hay que a compartir las cosas, nene?

-¡Quítate de encima, pedazo de loco!

-¡Eh, chillas como una nena!

-¡Quita tuerto! - y lo eché hacia atrás de una patada en el estómago. El tío empezó a reírse, masoca perdido, igual que el resto. La gente estaba flipada, desde luego.

-¡Dejemos el rompe cabezas de momento! Este chico estaba arriba Blaine, revolviendo cajas viejas. - me delató la mujer machorra, esa Ricky o como sea. Me puse pálido nada más oírla mencionar lo de las cajas y cuando alcé la vista otra vez hacia Blaine, noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba, toqueteándose el piercing del labio con la lengua, divertido.

-Revolviendo cajas viejas ¿Eh? - tragué saliva. No, enfadado no parecía, ¡Parecía algo mucho peor! Conocía esa expresión. Me estaba diciendo, tú te vas a enterar luego, es decir, tú vas a ser jodido luego, literalmente hablando.

-Este chico es un ladrón. Aún no me explico como ha tenido los huevos de entrar aquí, pero le he pillado in fraganti, es obvio. Cuando le he llamado ladrón, se ha puesto hecho un manojo de nervios. - y ahí no pude callarme. ¡Pero que asco de mujer!

-¡Porque tú me has puesto una navaja en el cuello, no te jode!

-¿Y a ti quién mierda te ha dado permiso para hablar, nenaza? - y frente a mi cara de estupefacción, la bota militar vieja y estropeada de la tal Ricky se levantó y me aplastó la mano contra el suelo, pisoteándomela con una saña bestial. Sentí todos los huesos crujir y un poco más y se me saltan las lágrimas de puro dolor.

-¡Arg! - el papel con el que hasta el momento me había estado limpiando la hemorragia cayó al suelo, lejos de mi alcance y la petarda restregó la suela de la bota contra mi mano a mala hostia, como si pretendiera apagar un cigarrillo con ese acto.

-¡Fíjate, fíjate como chillas! ¡Pareces más mujer que yo, joder!

-¡Eh, eh, yo a ti te conozco! ¡No podría olvidar nunca ese culo tan pequeño y sugerente! - el tuerto de antes de repente me puso la mano en el culo, a lo burro y yo me agité pesadamente, avergonzado y dolido.

-¡No me toques! - gruñí entre dientes. Alguien me empezó a tirar del pelo. - ¡No, quita, que duele!

-¡Qué pedazo de melena! ¡Vamos a raparlo!

-¡Oh, podemos vender un pelazo así en los barrios altos por más de cincuenta! ¿Qué te apuestas?

-¡No, mi pelo no!

-¡O también podemos rasurarlo por abajo!

-¡Idiota, por los pelos de ahí abajo no te van a dar nada!

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si yo lo digo por echarnos unas risas! - me estaba empezando a poner enfermo, de dolor, de humillación y de vergüenza. De repente, oí unos ladridos enormes, agresivos y la puerta de la cocina retumbando brutalmente justo en frente del salón.

-¡Cooper! - miré a Blaine. Él ya no sonreía, pero no se inmutaba lo más mínimo. - ¡Has encerrado a Cooper! - ni se dignó a contestar.

-¡Mira, mira, se lo voy a cortar por aquí! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Quizás un poco más! - ¿cortar? ¿¡Cortar qué!? ¡Mi pelo no!

-¡Deja de tocarme el culo, coño! - y nada, el tuerto seguía. ¡Me iban a partir por la mitad! No pude aguantarlo. Blaine no hacía nada, Cooper estaba encerrado y a mí estaban a punto de rasurarme la cabeza. No, ni hablar. Me negaba a quedarme como Natalie después de que Blaine la rapara al cero. Y una mierda, Blaine… ¡Y una mierda! Y me abalancé sobre la pierna desnuda de la tal Ricky, la que me estaba aplastando la mano y la mordí con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡IAAH! - fue mano de santo. Apartó la pierna enseguida y dio tal salto hacia atrás que cayó encima de un par de los enormes tipos que se reían y reían por semejante espectáculo. Por supuesto, en cuanto la chica se les cayó encima, dejaron de reír y yo, dejé de estar quieto como un pasmarote esperando que alguien me salvara. Me revolví como un loco y clavé el codo en alguna parte, no sabría decir donde, pero alguien gritó y me soltó el pelo enseguida. Aparté la mano del tuerto de mi culo de un manotazo y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, cayéndome al suelo justo al alcanzar el cierre. Abrí la puerta.

-¡GRRR! - Cooper salió embalado con los dientes afilados, ladrando y gruñendo como un perro rabioso a toda aquella montaña de escoria humana, que en cuanto vieron a mi perro, saltaron del suelo y dieron marcha atrás automáticamente, alejándose todo lo posible de él. Todos retrocedieron, todos… excepto Blaine. Él no se inmutó, nada, no se movió ni un centímetro. Cooper clavó los ojos coléricos en él, como si fuera plenamente consciente de que la culpa era suya por entero y quisiera hacérselo saber a base de colmillos y garras.

Blaine movió las pupilas en mi dirección, con las cejas alzadas. Parecía formular una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada que no tenía intención de contestar.

-Eres un cabronazo. - le dije y él se encogió de hombros.

-No es culpa mía que no sepas defenderte.

-¡Es culpa tuya que semejante escoria se me eche encima nada más verme, gilipollas!

-¿¡Escoria!? - gritó esa Ricky, dando un paso al frente con el puño en alto. - ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti escoria, pedazo de mierda! - pero fue dar un paso más y Cooper se volvió hacia ella, hecho un fiera. Ella retrocedió otra vez, mordiéndose el labio con rabia.

-¡Eh, perrito bonito! - el tuerto anduvo hacia mi perro con el brazo en alto, dispuesto a tocarlo. A Cooper se le erizó el pelo del lomo hasta la cola.

-¡No lo toques, tuerto! - le gruñí, pero él no me hizo caso. Se acuclilló frente a mi perro, mirándolo con una sonrisa demente. Cooper hizo ademán de morderle cuando intentó tocarle y el tuerto apartó la mano bruscamente, pero sonriente aún, volvió a intentarlo. Le iba a morder, ¡Cooper sería capaz de arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco! Y por mí podría hacerlo, pero si eso traía consecuencias como su ejecución a manos de esos locos, prefería que el tuerto me siguiera manoseando el culo. - Haz que pare. - le exigí a Blaine.

-¿Yo? ¿Te crees que a mí me obedece todo el mundo con solo chasquear los dedos o qué?

-Tú eres el Alfa, el líder de la camada ¿no? ¡Haz algo! - Blaine se rió.

-Kam - murmuró. Así que el tuerto se llamaba Kam. - Para ya. - el tuerto miró a Blaine de reojo y, dejándome con la boca abierta, le hizo un corte de manga y siguió intentando cabrear a mi perro, como si nada, pasándole la mano por delante del hocico. Blaine se encogió de hombros, aparentemente resignado. - ¿Ves? A mí no me hace caso.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Blaine!

-¿Por qué no te vas tú? Estábamos muy bien antes de que tú llegarás.

-¡Pero si has sido tú quién le ha dicho a la loca esa que venga a por mí!

-No, le he dicho que vaya a por las litronas, tú me das igual.

-¡Arriba no hay litronas!

-Se las habrá bebido mi padre ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de eso? - sonrió. Cerdo…

-¡GRRAR! - y Cooper no pudo más que saltar. El tuerto cayó al suelo con mi perro encima, mordiéndole el brazo como un auténtico salvaje intentando desguasar a su presa antes de comérsela. La sangre salpicó el suelo y me encogí, atemorizado por la escena. El tuerto empezó a reírse como un loco. Toda la pandilla se lanzó hacia delante entonces, algunos hacia Cooper, otros… hacia mí. Me encogí y cerré los ojos con fuerza, resignado a mi inminente final.

-¡Eh, no! ¿Qué cojones pretendes hacer?

-¡Rubia, fuera o te aplasto la pierna!

-¡No sean locos, solo se ha defendido coño!

-¿Y se supone que por eso deberíamos pasarle la mano? ¡A ese le voy a pisar los pocos huevos que tiene! - empecé a oír gritos por todas partes y sin embargo, no recibí ningún ataque. Alguien me agarró del brazo con brutalidad y me empujó contra la multitud. Me inmovilizaron por detrás y me agarraron del pelo otra vez.

-¡Ah!

-¡Ricky, no!

-¡Oh, sí, a este me lo cepillo yo! ¡Conmigo no se mete nadie y menos un tipo! ¿Me estás oyendo, mariquita? - no contesté ni abrí los ojos y eso debió cabrearla. Me quedé sin aliento cuando me agarró de la entrepierna con fuerza, sin miramientos. - Te juro que te la ato, amarro la cuerda a mi moto y te paseo por toda la ciudad hasta arrancártela. ¿Me has oído?

-No vas a hacer eso, Ricky. No vas a hacer nada. - Blaine se levantó del sillón, serio pero tranquilo, con mucho aplomo. - Es mi hermano pequeño, no puedes dejarle sin polla sin mi permiso.

-¿Tú hermano pequeño?

-¿No te lo ha dicho él? - y Ricky me soltó enseguida, pálida. Me dejaron caer al suelo de rodillas, con las piernas temblorosas y un dolor agudo entre los muslos. Me había hecho polvo con aquel último agarre.

-No me lo ha dicho. No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es mi hermano si no te lo había dicho? - porque es una mentirosa. Observé en silencio como Blaine le metía una hostia tremenda en la mejilla a Ricky y esta, casi cae al suelo a causa de ella. - Gilipollas. - le dijo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo, con aplomo. La chica no hizo nada por devolvérsela. - Se los digo ahora para que no comentan el mismo error. Es mi hermano pequeño, hagan lo que quieran con él, peguenle, acuchillenlo, rasurenlo, rajenle la garganta, violenlo… me da igual. Las consecuencias se las tragarán ustedes, no yo.

Y… se acabó la fiesta. Blaine no me dirigió ni una triste mirada.

-¡Coge a ese puto perro y encierralo! - y sus frases me dejaron para el arrastre. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Cooper, que hecho una fiera, mordisqueaba el brazo de Kam sobre el suelo. Este se movía bajo el perro de un lado para otro. Se reía como un loco, salpicando todo con su sangre y Blaine, haciendo caso omiso a sus risas y a los gruñidos de Cooper, lo agarró del collar que llevaba atado al cuello y le dio un tirón tan bestia que quedó colgando de su mano por un momento. Cooper intentó atacarle con los dientes y el hocico ensangrentado pero Blaine, sin mucha dificultad, lo arrastró a tirones hacia la cocina, lo empujón dentro y entre gruñidos y ladridos, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Le pegó una patada a la puerta, burlándose de mi perro, advirtiéndole y volvió al sofá, sentándose. Todo el mundo, no solo yo, lo miró en silencio.

-¡Creía que esto era una fiesta! ¡No se queden ahí parados como subnormales, necesitamos cerveza! - y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se sumió en el caos otra vez. Los ganster o lo que fueran empezaron a correr de aquí para allá como locos, gritando, dando botes, derramando la cerveza que no tenía ni idea de donde demonios salía. Algunos se peleaban y se liaban a meterse empujones y a gruñirse como animales. Cuando eso pasaba, los allí reunidos gritaban más alto, como Blaine hacía, y los luchadores se tiraban al suelo entre gritos, rompiendo cosas, poniendo todo perdido con sangre y cerveza. En cuanto los luchadores se daban un buen par de puñetazos hasta sacarse un par de dientes, paraban, se daban la mano y se reían. Algunos se pusieron a jugar a la play, a juegos de coches y peleas, otros se pusieron a contar historias sobre alguna locura. ¡Oí cómo contaban con detalle la paliza que le habían dado a un guardia de seguridad! Yo lo oía y veía todo desde un rincón del salón. Desde que se habían enterado de que era el hermano de Blaine, nadie se me había acercado. La verdad es que quise que alguien se me acercara para poder darle un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Había estado todo el día limpiando como un desquiciado y ahora todo había vuelto al caos! Tendría que empezar al día siguiente de nuevo. Desde luego, Blaine quería sacarme de quicio y casi, casi lo conseguía. Lo miré varias veces. Él no me miró ni una vez. Parecía divertirse con semejantes locuras, reírse, disfrutar… me pregunté si alguna vez se había divertido de verdad conmigo o si también lo había fingido.

Decidí largarme de allí, estaba claro que yo no encajaba.

-¡Eh, oye! ¡Hermano pequeño de Blaine! - Giré la cabeza. Entre tanto alboroto alguien se me había acercado a la pata coja y se sentó a mi lado con total comodidad. Miré su pierna escayolada y luego, ascendí la vista hacia él. No lo había visto, me había pasado extrañamente desapercibido y eso que ese pelo tan rubio era difícil de ignorar. - ¿Qué tal, chico? ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

-¿Perdona?

-¡Únete! Seguro que tienes muchas anécdotas divertidas de los barrios altos. - fruncí el ceño. ¿Pero no acababa de ver cómo me habían abucheado? - Entre tú y yo, estos energúmenos creen que los barrios altos son una mierda muy aburrida, pero seguro que allí también os las apañáis para divertiros. ¿Quieres? - el chico me pasó un vaso repleto de alcohol. Cerveza, supuse. Lo cogí por pura cortesía.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Bebe! - me encogí de hombros y bebí un buen sorbo. Estaba sediento, pero al momento tuve que separar el vaso de mis labios. ¡La garganta se me puso al rojo vivo!

-¡Dios!

-¿Está malo?

-¿Qué cojones es esto? ¡Está asqueroso!

-¿Nunca habías bebido absenta? Te ha rajado ¿verdad?

-¡Yo no puedo beber esto, buag! - el chico se rió.

-No te pareces en nada a Blaine.

-Por suerte, no.

-¿Por qué? ¡Blaine es un chico guay!

-¡No, no lo es! Se cree guay porque sabe cómo controlar a las personas a su antojo y luego, dejarlas tiradas como trapos viejos sin que le afecte lo más mínimo. Hace daño a la gente, eso no es ser guay. - el rubio me miró fijamente, en silencio. Me cogió el absenta y le dio un sorbo pequeño.

-¿A ti también te ha utilizado? - vaya, ¿Había encontrado a alguien que tenía mi misma opinión? Le quité el vaso de las manos y volví a darle un buen sorbo. Seguía estando asqueroso, pero tenía sed.

-Sí. Lo hace siempre. ¿A ti también? - él se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Y aún lo hace, pero cree que no lo sé.

-Blaine es un capullo.

-¡Sí, lo es, pero qué remedio! Si no te involucras sentimentalmente con él, siempre sales ganando. Si lo haces, estás perdido. - le pasé el ron otra vez, compartiendo el alcohol que poco a poco, empezaba a alegrarme.

-¿Tú estás muy involucrado con él?

-¡Ya te digo! ¡Demasiado! Lo conozco desde los nueve años. No es por presumir, pero soy algo así como su mejor amigo.

-No me digas… - le empecé a dar vueltas a la cabeza, intentando recordar aquel nombre que una vez oí mencionar a Blaine. ¿Cómo era? Jedrey… Jendy… no… Jeffy… ¿Jeff? - ¿Te llamas Jeff por casualidad? - el chico me miró con la cara iluminada.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se lo oí mencionar una vez a Blaine.

-No me jodas, ¿Te ha hablado de mí?

-Ehm… sí, algo mencionó. - en realidad solo se lo había oído mencionar cuando me habló de quién había estado cuidando a su perra en su ausencia.

-Genial. Nunca habla de sus amigos. Vaya sorpresa. ¿Dijo algo bueno o malo?

-Pues… no me acuerdo, la verdad.

-Qué pena. - me pasó el vaso otra vez y me tragué lo que quedaba de un sorbo. Observé el panorama desde el suelo. Ahora todo el mundo prestaba atención a un tipo flacucho, alto y con una larguísima melena castaña un poco hippie recogida en una coleta baja. Tenía perilla. Todos se partían de risa con cada gesto que hacía, incluso Blaine, formando un coro a su alrededor, como uno más del montón. Bueno… era el más guapo, quizás… - ¿Quiénes son? - le pregunté a Jeff, el único que se había dignado a prestarme un poco de atención.

-¿Quién?

-Pues… todos. No sé. Los que me han atacado.

-¡Ah! Pues… la única chica del grupo… - me señaló a la loca machorra que me había cogido por los huevos hacia un buen rato. - Se llama Ricky, bueno, en realidad se llama Richelle, pero no soporta que la llamen así. Se cree un chico como ya has podido imaginar. Si supieras como es… va todavía al instituto, tiene diecisiete. Antes iba a un colegio de monjas, pero la echaron porque no podía ser más puta. La pillaron en los baños jugando al mete saca con uno de un curso más alto. - hum… preferí no opinar. Yo había hecho lo mismo con Blaine y con Derk en varias ocasiones. - Ahora va a un instituto público y tiene cagados a los de primaria y secundaria. Se cree que por parecer un chico mete más miedo y es más fácil controlar a los demás, así que ahí la tienes.

-Ya veo… ¿Y sus padres no dicen nada? - Jeff soltó una carcajada.

-¿Padres? ¿Qué padres? Sus padres tienen una vida de la hostia en Francia, ella está aquí con sus hermanas, buscándose la vida como puede.

-Oh, eso debe de ser duro. - de repente, la machorra ya no me caía tan mal. Me daba pena.

-Aquí casi todos estamos igual. Mira, ¿ves al negro ese? El que te ha traído a rastras hasta el salón. - me señaló al gigante del baño, a un lado del círculo, un poco separado de los demás, escuchando con interés la historia. - Ese es Black. Es de los únicos que tiene una familia como dios manda. Su padre trabaja en construcciones y su madre es ama de casa. Hace unos kebabs que no veas, se me hace la boca agua.

-¿Unos qué? - nunca había oído esa palabra.

-Kebabs, ya sabes, comida turca. Está que se sale.

-¿Su madre es turca?

-No, en realidad son judíos, pero les gusta esa comida y no me extraña. Está buenísima, deberías probarla.

-Hum… con el hambre que tengo me comería cualquier cosa. - miré a Black y pensé por un momento en sus padres. ¿Cómo serían de grandes para tener esa altura?

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los judíos?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque por aquí hay mucha gente que los odia. - entrecerré los ojos. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía había gente así por aquí?

-¿Te refieres a nazis?

-No exactamente, ultranacionalistas que todavía creen en el nazismo, seguidores de Hitler y gilipolleces de esas. Están zumbados.

-Creía que eso solo pasaba de vez en cuando en…..

-¡No, chico! Están por todas partes, pero no te preocupes por eso. Blaine se los come con salsa brava.

-¡Oh, joder, ya me siento más tranquilo! - ironicé.

-Nunca le digas nada a Black sobre el judaísmo. Es muy sensible con el tema, es un trozo de pan.

-¿Un trozo de pan? Pues no lo parece.

-Las apariencias engañan mucho por aquí.

-¿Y el tuerto quién es?

-Ah, Kam. Te daré un consejo. No te acerques a él. De toda la pandilla él es el más peligroso de todos.

-Pensaba que ese era Blaine.

-Bueno… de manera relativa. - Jeff acercó su boca a mi oído, hablándome en susurros, como si me estuviera contando un gran secreto del que nadie debía enterarse. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me lo contaba a mí que no me conocía de nada? - Verás, el hombre está grillado, loco, completamente flipado. ¿Ves la cicatriz que tiene en el ojo? Se la hicieron en una pelea a los doce años, con navajas hirviendo, caldeadas, para que duela más. Está ciego, no ve nada por el ojo izquierdo. Su hermana se tiró desde el edificio más alto del instituto. Fue muy fuerte, a modo de protesta por las peleas callejeras y cosas así, creo que ella también estaba chiflada. Kam lo vio todo desde el suelo. Luego, a raíz de eso, empezó a meterse coca y muchas mierdas y sigue metiéndoselas. Ahora mismo está colocadísimo, es mejor no acercarse a él. Es totalmente impredecible. Lo mismo te toca el culo y al momento sientes como te degolla como a un cerdo en el matadero. - tragué saliva. Semejante historia me chocó tanto que se me puso el vello de punta. Observé al tuerto en silencio, a Kam, que seguía sangrando por el mordisco propinado por mi perro, pero sin dar muestras de dolor, como si no hubiera pasado nada. No parecía tampoco tener la menor intención de curarse la herida. - Tu hermano y él se pelearon una vez. - giré la cabeza. Los dos nos observamos en silencio.

-¿Y… qué pasó?

-Kam lo apuñaló. - ¿Cómo? Busqué a Blaine totalmente exaltado, como si el apuñalamiento acabara de suceder y Blaine estuviera desangrándose justo en ese momento pero cuando lo encontré, solo pude apreciar una ligera desviación en su mirada. Me estaba observando. - No recuerdo por qué fue la pelea. Al principio fue todo a puñetazo limpio, pero Kam sacó una navaja de repente y se la clavó en la pierna. Blaine cayó al suelo y Kam le apuñaló el costado. Tuvimos que quitárselo de encima porque se volvió loco. Fue todo muy sangriento. Blaine empezó a sangrar por todas partes. Se rajó todo el brazo intentando detenerlo para que no profundizara ni le atravesara ningún punto vital. Kam se reía como un loco. Blaine no quería ir al hospital, pero empezó a vomitar en plena calle y tuvimos que llevarlo porque se estaba desangrando. Técnicamente, Kam es más fuerte que Blaine pero claro… está totalmente chalado. No está en condiciones de liderar a nadie. - Blaine parecía preocupado por algo. Me observaba con una expresión pensativa que pretendía aparentar malicia en vano. No me lo tragaba. Miró a Jeff con una ceja alzada, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba de él? Jeff se dio cuenta y le sonrió. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y yo… me sentí muy, muy perdido. Dejé de mirarle sin fingir la molestia y en cuanto giré la cara, me encontré con ese rostro congelado, repleto de ciego desdén que me observaba desde una esquina, inmóvil.

-Jeff…

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es ese? - hice un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacía el rubio del fondo, el que vestía con ropa de marca, el que parecía querer echarme de allí de una patada. El muy descarado no apartó la mirada ni siquiera al verse descubierto.

-¿Aaron? Es el Principito.

-¿El Principito?

-Sí… - Jeff frunció el ceño. - Y tienes un problema con él.

-¿Yo?

-Te está mirando con una mala hostia… ¿Le has hecho algo par que te mire así?

-No, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Pues por su cara parece que te odia. Debe de ser porque eres el hermano de Blaine.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? - sonrió con una maldad arrebatadora y yo fui tan inocente que no lo capté a la primera. La verdad es que por las pocas cosas que Blaine me había llegado a contar de los barrios bajos, nunca me hubiera llegado a imaginar que también hubieran relaciones totalmente homosexuales y menos… estando mi hermano metido en medio de ellas.

-Tú estás atrasado y es normal que no lo sepas pero Aaron está deseando follar con tu hermano otra vez, así que… - creo que me puse pálido. Miré con los ojos como platos al rubio, con el labio inferior temblándome violentamente y él, como si nada, agudizó la mirada.

-¿Cómo que follar con él otra vez?

-Ah, bueno… supongo que ya sabrás que a tu hermano le va de todo desde que volvió de tu ciudad y por lo visto pilló a Aaron con todo el calentón una vez y follaron en mitad de la calle. Solo fue eso, un polvo y al día siguiente, si te he visto no me acuerdo pero claro, el Príncipe quiere más y Blaine no está muy dispuesto a dárselo. Así que para desahogar su amor no correspondido, la toma con todo ser viviente cercano a Blaine que no le caiga muy allá. A mí ya me ha puesto la zancadilla tres veces hoy. - no me lo podía creer… bueno, en realidad sí que me lo creía. Blaine se lo había montado con otros hicos como si nada después de dejarme tirado, mientras yo posiblemente me acostaba con Sparky pero ¡Esa no era excusa!

Fulminé a ese Aaron con la mirada y él me fulminó a mí. Saltaron chispas entre nosotros. ¡Arggg, qué mal me caía! Y eso que ni siquiera lo conocía pero… era un celoso por naturaleza, no podía negarlo.

-Pero que cerdo… - murmuré. De repente, Jeff posó su mano amigablemente sobre mi pierna.

-Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo Blaine está… digamos que comprometido.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. - hum… decidí no creérmelo. ¿Blaine comprometido? ¡Ja, solo sabía jugar a los muñecos!

-Pues bien por él.

-¿Vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí?

-Supongo. - encogí las piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos, ignorando adrede al Principito aquel. La verdad es que tenía ganas de que se acercara para tener una excusa con la que descargar mi ira acumulada. Todo el trabajo que había hecho ese día, a la mierda.

-Creo que estaría guay, me caes bien y además, eres precioso.

-Gracias. - solté, sin pensar. Luego me acordé de su mano sobre mi rodilla y caí en la cuenta de que un chico, llamando precioso a otro en su cara no era algo que se veía todos los días. - Oh… quiero decir… ¡Gracias! - él se rió de mí por mi fingido entusiasmo que había sonado tan falso…

-¿Te gustan los…? - señaló con la cabeza al frente, al borbotón de tíos que gritaban y reían como locos.

-Sí… bueno… Creo que se nota.

-Sí, se nota. - por lo menos era sincero, aunque quizás hubiera preferido una mentira. ¿Tan obvio era? Oh, dios…

-¿Y a ti?

-Creo que también se nota un poco. - a simple vista… era menos obvio que yo. ¡Argg! Reservaría el numerito de loco histérico intentando arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza para más tarde, en soledad. - Ten cuidado por aquí. En Westerville la gente no es muy liberal precisamente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? Hoy se han metido contigo pero estoy seguro de que si te das un buen corte de pelo y empiezas a hacerte el simpático, tu hermano podrá llevarte con nosotros por ahí. - suspiré. ¿Cómo debería decirle que no me interesaba salir por ahí con semejante gentuza?

-Oh, pues… seguro que estaría guay. Quizás lo haga.

-¡De puta madre! Lo primero es buscarte un buen mote, aquí todos tienen mote.

-¡No hace falta, ya tengo uno! ¡El maricón!

-¡No, hombre, no! Eso no se lo dirían a nadie a no ser que tuvieran unas cuentas pendientes con él. Es un claro insulto para ellos.

-¿Y qué nombre tienes tú?

-Jeffrey. Jeff a secas o rubia, pero eso solo me lo dice la machorra de Ricky. Jeffy, Jeff para los amigos.

-¿Yo también puedo llamarte Jeffy?

-Claro castaño. ¿Qué apodo te gustaría a ti?

-Pues… no sé…

-De todas formas da igual. Te lo pondrán de un momento a otro, ehm… hostias… llevo un buen rato hablando contigo y todavía no sé cómo te llamas. - me miró con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Alegre, divertido, guapo y gay, tolerante además. Sí, sin duda entre todos esos bestias, nosotros podríamos llevarnos bien. Le devolví la sonrisa casi sin necesidad de forzarla. Sería por el absenta quizás, pero de repente, estaba contento otra vez.

-Kurt. Me llamo Kurt.

Y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara con tanta facilidad con la que había aparecido minutos antes. Se puso tan blanco que pude ver perfectamente las venas azules que circulaban por su sien tras la piel, ¡Si casi juraría que el pelo se le destiñó del susto! Pero ¿Susto por qué? Me analizó de arriba abajo. Desde luego, allí todo el mundo era un descarado. Luego, volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo… cómo has dicho que te llamas? - casi me lo pensé más de una vez después de ver su expresión enfermiza. ¿Me vomitaría encima de repente?

-Kurt, eso he dicho. ¿Por qué? - no me contestó, creo que hasta se puso más blanco aún.

-Jeffy. - y el capullo número uno entre toda aquella mugre apareció por proa. Blaine se acuclilló ante nosotros, con ojos horriblemente calculadores y agudos. Conocía esa maldita expresión en él. La empleaba mucho cuando Natalie se me acercaba para intimidarla. Me dirigió una mirada furibunda, maléfica antes de concentrarse en mi nuevo amigo. - Tienes mala cara ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Yo te acompaño, no vaya a ser que alguien te ponga la zancadilla otra vez. - por un momento me alegré cuando el Principito, que estaba justamente detrás de Blaine, captó el mensaje. Al menos mi hermano hacia algunas cosas bien.

-Pe… pero… - Jeff volvió a mirarme, boquiabierto.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que está muy bueno, es mi hermano después de todo, pero disimula un poco ¿no? - Blaine prácticamente lo levantó a pulso y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera del salón cogiéndolo por el cuello, como un animal, como él era simplemente. Jeff me observó como si fuera un fantasma antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del salón y Blaine… Blaine me sacó la lengua, juguetón. No lo entendía. ¿Me pegaba y me gritaba hacía una hora, me esquivaba hacía media y ahora, se me insinuaba? ¡Uff, pero qué quería de mí! Y lo peor fue que yo sentí el calor otra vez, ese calor que me decía a gritos, ¡No lo niegues, sigues enamorado gilipollas! ¿Enamorado? Oh, sí… quizás debería aprender a vivir con eso metido en la cabeza. Nunca volvería a enamorarme, siempre tendría en mente a Blaine, siempre estaría sufriendo… me entraron auténticas ganas de cortarme las venas otra vez.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, fantaseando con que aquello no duraría para siempre, intentando engañarme a mí mismo. Inútilmente, claro. Volví a abrir los párpados… Oh…

De nuevo, más de media docena de ojos se me quedaron mirando fijamente y, peor aún, con el entrecejo fruncido. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Blaine acababa de largarse. Jeff con él. Yo estaba solo. Oh, Oh…

-¡Chico! - Ricky, de repente, con una sonrisa enorme que me provocó el pánico al instante, me dio un toquecito suave en el brazo y se sentó a mi lado, justo en el mismo lugar en el que Jeff había estado sentado momentos antes. - ¡Hermanito pequeño de Blaine, eh! Siento haber desconfiado de ti allí arriba pero ya sabes, uno no se puede fiar de nadie, la próxima vez seré más benevolente. ¿Qué me cuentas, colega? - y hablando de fiarse de nadie. - ¡Qué cara más larga has puesto al verme! No me digas que me guardas rencor. - preferí no contestar a eso y poner los ojos en blanco. Ella no pareció ofenderse en absoluto, es más, me rodeó los hombros con un brazo con total confianza y me pegó a ella. Me quedé a cuadros cuando sentí su pecho chocando contra mi mejilla, botando alegremente. ¡Joder, si es que encima ni sujetador llevaba la chica! - Ya veo que la rubia se ha hecho amiguita tuya. ¡Genial, pegan mucho, en serio! Aunque nosotros hayamos empezado con mal pie, espero poder llevarme muy, muy, muy bien contigo también eh. - me apretó más contra su pecho, prácticamente intentó ahogarme con él. - ¿¡Eh!? - me puse rojo. ¡Pero bueno, que hubiera cambiado de acera no significaba que fuera frígido!

-¡Sí, sí, vale! ¡Suéltame! - me soltó y me aparté de ella todo lo posible. Quería escapar de allí y de esas miradas de desdén que la gente me dirigía. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas ¡Pero normalmente no provenían de tíos extremadamente musculosos e intimidantes!

-He visto que Jeffy te ha ofrecido una copita, ¡Qué mal educada, yo no lo he hecho! ¿Quieres un poco? - Ricky me ofreció una botella de cerveza que me esforcé por ignorar. Seguía estando muerto de sed, con la garganta rajada pero muerto aún.

-No, gracias.

-Bebe, anda.

-No.

-¡Pero no te cortes, bebe!

-Que no quiero.

-¡Que bebas, coño! - y alzó el brazo. Casi me tiro al suelo pensando que me iba a pegar, con los ojos como platos. Joder, a la tía le faltaba un tornillo. - ¿Bebes entonces? - y sonrió amigablemente otra vez en cuanto vio como me alejaba, indeciso. Todo el mundo me miraba y no quería crearme más enemigos. En esos instantes, todos en Westerville me odiaban así que…

-Vale. - le cogí la botella a Ricky sin ocultar mi desconfianza. ¿Por qué era el centro de atención de todas las miradas? Eso no significaba que no me gustase pero…

-Bebe. - me dijo. Cuando sonreía parecía más chica, más mona.

-Pero es que no tengo sed.

-¿No? ¡Qué lástima! Nosotros damos la bienvenida a alguien ofreciéndole algo de beber, ya es como una costumbre. ¿De verdad que no quieres? - ¿Cómo una costumbre? Eso quería decir que si bebía ¿me aceptarían? ¿O que al menos no me mirarían con tanto odio? Dios mío, quería salir de allí. Me sentía acosado. Tantos ojos mirándome esperando que diera un sorbo de… ¿Pero por qué sonreía el Principito? Aaron… ¿Aaron era? Daba igual. El rubio sentado en el sofá me observaba aún, sonriendo. Parecía retarme con la mirada. ¿Se creía que no era capaz de beber? ¡Ja! Me llevé la botella a los labios dispuesto a darle un buen sorbo cuando un olor amargo me llegó a la nariz. El líquido me rozó los labios y enseguida escupí y casi vomité del asco ¡Pero qué cerdos!

-¡Arg!

-¡Pero bebe!

-¡Es meado! ¡Son unos guarros! - y todo el mundo empezó a reír como completos desquiciados. Ricky se descojonaba sobre el suelo, pataleando incluso. El rubio de las narices ensanchó la sonrisa, divertido. - ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Buag! - volví a escupir y dejé caer la botella sobre el suelo. Se derramó entera. Mierda, otra cosa que debería limpiar al día siguiente.

-¿Qué tal está la especialidad de la casa?

-Meado calentito recién sacado de una polla.

-¡Hum, que rico!

-Tiene pinta de gustarte ese rollo.

-Como uno de los putos del Pich.

-¡Le iría bien trabajando allí!

-¡Ya ves, fíjate qué pelo, qué carita, qué cuerpo! - me encogí sobre el suelo, avergonzado y totalmente ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo. Todos me miraban con esas sonrisitas tan burlonas. No les gustaba mi cuerpo ¡A mí tampoco me gustaba mi cuerpo!

-¡Oh, no se rian, que se pone a llorar!

-¡No, va a llamar a su hermano mayor para que nos dé nuestro merecido!

-¡Callense! - grité.

-Uuuuhhh… ¡Que se nos pone chulo el mariquita!

-La nenaza quiere guerra.

-¡Yo también quiero guerra!

-¡Te voy a romper las piernas, niñita!

-¡Le amarraremos la polla a la moto y lo arrastraremos por toda la ciudad para que todo el mundo pueda escuchar bien sus gritos de nena! - se me erizó el vello de la nuca y me levanté apresurado del suelo, con la cabeza baja, sintiendo un vértigo horrible atrapado en la boca del estómago. Me temblaban las piernas recordando el momento en el que me habían abucheado mis compañeros de clase en la universidad hacía semanas. ¿Dónde estaba Blaine cuando le necesitaba? ¿Era esto a lo que se refería cuando dijo que desearía volver a Lima porque haría de mi vida un infierno? Me giré, dándole la espalda al borbotón de gallos que me rodeaban como si estuviera en un corral y me encaminé a la puerta con rapidez. De repente, el hippie que hacía un momento había conseguido atraer la atención de todos esos energúmenos con una historia divertida, se me puso delante, frente a la puerta de salida.

-¡No te vayas, si todavía no hemos empezado con lo divertido!

-Quítate de ahí. - le dije. Se me estaba poniendo el corazón a cien.

-¡De eso nada! - ciento diez.

-¡Vuelve con nosotros, cariño! - ciento veinte.

-¡Aún no hemos empezado a jugar! - ciento treinta.

-¡Guau, guau! - el temblor empezó a extenderse de las piernas, hasta la espalda, luego, por los brazos. Ciento cuarenta.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!

-¡No me vaciles!

-¡Que te muerdo!

-¿Has visto qué uñas? ¡Uñas de gata salvaje!

-¡Uooooooohhh! ¡Qué sexy!

-¿Arañas con eso a los perros que te montan, gatita? - Ciento cincuenta… estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de frustración y pánico. Me di la vuelta otra vez y me encontré con unos ojos lejanos, verdes y afilados que disfrutaban con la tortura psicológica de lo lindo. No conocía de nada al Príncipe, pero ya lo odiaba tanto como a la mentirosa de mi madre y lo peor era que igual que yo no tenía ni idea del por qué el solo verle me causaba tanta grima, tampoco tenía ni idea de qué veía en mi cara que a él le causara tanta repugnancia.

Alguien me tiró una botella de cerveza vacía a la cabeza. Me dio. ¡Era vergonzoso tener que soportar tantas burlas e insultos de personas desconocidas! Deseé salir de allí en cuanto el griterío empezó a hacerse insoportable para mis oídos.

Lo gracioso era que a pesar de los gritos, nadie estaba dispuesto a acercarse a mí para atizarme. ¿Por qué? Me sentí aún más humillado al darme cuenta de que la influencia de Blaine tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Ciento sesenta, ciento setenta, ciento ochenta, ciento noventa…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes devolvérmelas? ¿No sabes defenderte?

-Tu hermanito no está para ti ahora ¿eh?

-Te vamos a destrozar.

-Te vamos a hacer pedazos.

-Te vamos a hacer llorar y gritar como a una niña a la que le han robado su juguete preferido.

-Y después… - me mordí el labio inferior. Observé en silencio y con convulsiones cada vez más fuertes a Aaron, al Príncipe, tranquilo y en silencio en una esquina de la habitación. Sonriendo. - Te vamos a romper… Muñeco.

¡Doscientos!

Me agaché y cogí la botella derramada aún llena de meado del suelo entre mis manos ¿Muñeco? ¿Muñeco yo?

-¡No… - lancé la botella con toda mi fuerza - ¡…Me llames…! - todos los amigos de Blaine, toda esa escoria se giró rápidamente, intentando esquivar el botellazo con repentinas expresiones de pánico - ¡…MUÑECO…! - y la botella se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose pedazos. Miles de cristales saltaron por los aires, volando como flechas puntiagudas transparentes por toda la habitación. Pude apreciar claramente como algunos caían al suelo, como otros rozaban la piel de los allí presentes provocándoles superficiales cortes. Un cristal grueso se clavó en el suelo después de volar por todo el salón, a mis pies. Algunos se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos, encogiéndose contra la pared. Otros ni siquiera reaccionaron. Un movimiento demasiado rápido como para apreciarlo. Una cosa era segura… por las caras de aquellos que habían acabado con un cristal entre los poros de la piel, podría considerarme hombre muerto. Retrocedí. Ricky, una de los que no habían reaccionado, se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser… - tragué saliva. ¡Hasta parecía divertida! - Serás una nenaza pero cuando te pones nervioso le echas los cojones de tu hermano.

-¡Sí, así que aléjate si no quieres recibir una paliza! - se me quedó mirando en silencio con las cejas alzadas. Luego, empezó a reírse… de mí.

-¡Pero mira que eres imbécil! ¡Estás muerto, hombre! - por suerte, ella, partiéndose de risa en el suelo no parecía tener intención de participar en la matanza. Clavé la mirada directamente en el público masculino. Aquellos que iban a mutilarme con esas enormes navajas que escondían tras la chaqueta.

-¡Tú!

-¡Yo no!

-¡Te voy a rajar la garganta! - un gorila, arrancándose un cristal enorme del brazo tatuado asomó una larguísima y fina navaja.

De acuerdo, había llegado la hora de que cundiera el pánico.

-¡BLAINE! - grité. ¿Por qué había gritado llamando a Blaine? ¡Maldita costumbre! Y sin embargo funcionó. Todos los que se habían llevado las manos a la espalda en busca de armas blancas se pusieron serios de repente y sus expresiones se tornaron cautelosas. Solo el gorila tatuado, el que más miedo daba con esa navaja que me colocó justo bajo la nuez, rozándome el cuello, se mantuvo firme. Me puse tan tenso como un palo y sin percatarme de ellos siquiera, dejé de respirar.

-¡Chico, déjalo anda!

-Blaine se va a cabrear.

-¿¡Y a mí qué coño me importa!? ¡Blaine no me da miedo, ustedes son unos cagados!

-¡No es por Blaine, sabes que como le cabrees te echa y tendrás que buscarte otra banda!

-¡Me da igual! - presionó la punta sobre mi piel. Creo que esa era una de las escenas de película en la que el blandengue personaje secundario se mea en los pantalones del susto, ¡Y yo estaba apunto de hacerlo!

-Bárbaro… - pero salvándome el pellejo, como siempre alguien hacía en la película con el pobre personaje secundario, un hombre enorme, negro y con unas pintas incluso más peligrosas que el que portaba una navaja, hizo acto de presencia. Black, el gigante negro, agarró el brazo que sujetaba la hoja afilada y lo apartó de mí sin aceptar una negación. - Solo es un niño asustado, no sabe dónde se ha metido ni lo que hace. Lo has provocado, estaba en su derecho ¡Así que dale una tregua, hombre!

-¡Pero me ha rajado el brazo!

-¡Y tú le has dicho nenaza! Es el hermano de un colega, ¡Respétalo hermano! - los dos se miraron a los ojos, intercambiando rabia y tranquilidad con la mirada - ¡Respeto!

-¡Arg, vale, está bien! ¡Siempre en medio, Negro! - y pude respirar al fin, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo temblequeando como una hoja en invierno. Apartó la navaja de mi cuello muy lentamente, haciéndome sentir el frío roce de la hoja provocándome pavor. Finalmente, la apartó de mí tras los momentos más angustiosos de mi vida, gruñéndome en el proceso enseñándome todos los dientes podridos propios de unas encías igual de podridas.

Definitivamente, esa especie de camada de lobos no estaba hecha para mí. Blaine me lo había dicho y yo no lo había creído pero es que… ¡Era imposible no hacerlo! Yo solo era un perro herido, pequeño y domesticado en medio de una camada de lobos enormes, en forma, hambrientos, con unas fauces tremendas y que, además, se comían la carne humana como si estuviera a la orden del día, totalmente salvajes. Me sentía tan frustrado, tan… débil.

Me dirigí a la puerta con el pulso aún acelerado. Solo quería alejarme de esos endemoniados psicópatas sin vergüenza alguna capaz de vender a su propia madre por un paquete de tabaco, pero el hippie, que aún se mecía frente a la puerta, me miró y negó con la cabeza entre risas, mordiéndose el labio en señal de burla.

-No, no, no, no… ¿A dónde vas, copito de nieve? - puse los ojos en blanco y paseé la mirada por todo el salón al borde de un ataque de histeria. Seguían mirándome, riéndose. El acoso volvería a empezar pronto y ¡No! ¡No estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por nada del mundo! Y, sin pensarlo si quiera, harto de toda aquella jerga y de todos esos estúpidos motes, con cada parte de mí suplicando escapar de allí fuera como fuera, me acerqué a él, apretando los dientes, agarrándolo por los hombros y le regalé un maldito rodillazo en las pelotas. El hippie abrió la boca de par en par, sin emitir sonido alguno. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Aahh!

-¡Uuuhhh…! - otra vez empezaron a gritar como locos. Decidí dejarlo pasar.

-¡No soporto los motes! - lo solté por los hombros y abrí la puerta, quitándomelo de encima al momento. Él tipo cayó al suelo con las manos en la entrepierna y todos empezaron a gritar, estallando en carcajadas y vitoreos, otra vez. No lo soportaba. Cerré la puerta de un portazo, con las lágrimas en los ojos y los nervios a flor de piel. Quise romper a llorar por la manera tan cobarde en la que el cuerpo me delataba, taponándome los bronquios, dificultando mi respiración, provocándome hipo, ahogándome en un mar de agonía imparable que me tragaba y me engullía por las olas oscuras provocadas por el miedo y la angustia.

Westerville… casi era peor que Lima.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. No. Necesitaba las pastillas para tranquilizarme. ¿El psiquiatra había tenido razón respecto a eso? "Tarde o temprano acabará siendo él quién pida ayuda y cuando eso ocurra, habremos dado un gran avance." Eso había dicho el muy capullo. ¡Y tenía razón! Necesitaba ayuda.

De repente, eché de menos a mamá. Ella me habría atosigado, pero al menos habría estado ahí. Yo… ahora estaba solo.

Tal y como Blaine había dicho.

"Llamarás a Derek si ocurre algo, sea lo que sea. Dilo"

Derek… mi rubio enamorado. Me acordé de sus palabras, zumbando alrededor de mi mente y mi cuerpo, tranquilizándome.

Necesitaba hablar con Derek.

Me aparté de la puerta del salón y limpiándome las lágrimas con el brazo, anduve hacia el cuarto de Blaine dispuesto a coger mi móvil y hacer la llamada que tanto necesitaba. Hablar con él de cualquier cosa, porque obviamente, no pensaba contarle nada sobre Westerville. Solo quería oír su voz y ser consciente de que, aunque lejos, alguien me apoyaba.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del cuarto de Blaine y no pude ir más allá. Se me paralizaron las piernas al oír algo que prefería no escuchar. Blaine estaba allí, dentro. Oía sus pasos aplomados retumbar contra el suelo y su voz dura quejándose por algo. Otra voz se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡…Pero que es tu hermano, joder! - gritó la voz contraria a la de Blaine y al momento supe a quien pertenecía. El rubio amigo de mi hermano, su mejor amigo mejor dicho. Jeff, aquel que supuestamente, ahora también era amigo mío. - ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho, no sé, coño! ¡La de veces que te he preguntado por él y no me cuentas lo más importante!

-¿Lo más importante por qué? Buah, no es para tanto.

-¡Que es tu hermano! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¡Sabía que estabas loco pero no tanto!

-Ya sabes que la moralidad no es lo mío. Simplemente él estaba allí, me gustó y lo cogí, eso es todo.

-¡Sí, convertiste en un juguete sexual a un chico de tu propia sangre! ¡Es lo más normal del mundo, claro!

-Tampoco es muy normal tener una madre puta y la tuya lo es. Igual te has tirado a un hermano ilegítimo tuyo y no te has dado ni cuenta.

-¡Por lo menos lo mío sería excusable, pero es que tú te lo has seguido tirando aún sabiendo que es tu hermano! - apreté el picaporte de la puerta, estrujándolo. Si hubiera sido un limón le hubiera sacado todo el jugo.

Se lo estaba contando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando de nuestras intimidades? Me daba igual que fuera su mejor amigo. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerlo?

-Lo hecho, hecho está ¿no? El problema es que está aquí y quiere quedarse.

-¿Y tú quieres que se quede?

-¡No! - tragué saliva, dolido. Ya lo sabía pero que me lo recordara constantemente no me aliviaba en absoluto.

-¡Genial!

-¿No te gusta? - oí reír a mi hermano, dejando de pasearse por la habitación. Pude escuchar los chirridos de los muelles de la cama y mi corazón se tambaleó repleto de envidia y rabia controlada.

-¡Sí me gusta! Es simpático y además, está buenísimo. Es una preciosidad, uno de esos chicos que a todo gay le gustaría tener ¡Precisamente por eso me preocupo!

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Dime una cosa, Blaine. ¿Qué sientes por él? - un sudor frío me recorrió las palmas de las manos y entonces supe que no podía simplemente darme la vuelta, encerrarme en el baño y olvidar aquella conversación. Quise saber más, mucho más. Acabé apoyando prácticamente la oreja en la puerta porque los gritos de los amigos de Blaine se oían por todo el pasillo, haciéndome más difícil poder centrarme en la conversación.

-¿Sentir? ¡Nada! Bueno… sentía lo mismo que siento ahora contigo. ¡Que tiene un buen agujero que es mi deber taponar! - tuve ganas de tirar la puerta abajo a patadas al oír eso. ¡Maldito cerdo! Y súbitamente, me di cuenta del mensaje oculto de esa frase. ¿Cómo que "sentía lo mismo que siento ahora contigo"?

-Muy gracioso… sé que no es verdad, Blaine. A mí no puedes engañarme. Sé que había más de lo que me quieres hacer creer.

-¡Ja! ¿Y según tú qué había entre nosotros?

Buena pregunta.

Jeff se quedó callado. Yo cogí aire. Ahora sí que no quería oír más. Empecé a girar el picaporte…

-Blaine… tú estás totalmente enamorado de él. - y nuevamente, mis sentidos se entumecieron, me estremecí por completo. Un cosquilleo conocido me recorrió el estómago de abajo arriba, mariposas… vértigo…

La esperanza que me hacia fantasear con la posibilidad remota de que Blaine volviera a ser mi dueño, despertaba dulcemente desde el rincón más lejano de mi ser. Una esperanza vana, pero real.

¡Pum pum, pum pum, pum pum…! Latidos acelerados. La resignación tras la que me había ocultado durante el último vez se hacia pedazos antes esa afirmación. "Blaine, estás enamorado de él. "

¿Es eso verdad, Blaine? Sabes que si dices que sí, simplemente con que un sí salga de tu boca, volverás a tenerme en la palma de tu mano. Yo te odio porque tú me odias. Te volveré a querer si me dices que me amas.

Por favor, Blaine… por favor…

¿Por qué estoy llorando otra vez por ti, rogando en silencio?

-… ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿¡Qué dices!? Yo no creo en el amor. Jeff, a veces dices unas cosas tan estúpidas… - y otra vez, una vez más, como si el mundo creyera que soy una roca anclada a la costa que aguanta sin dolor alguno el azote del mar una y otra vez, sin cansarse nunca, la decepción y el dolor me engulle. El deseo por tenerle se hace más fuerte y la resignación se evade en el aire como si nada.

Lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, ignorar cada una de sus palabras hirientes pero estás, una vez más, habían podido conmigo.

-Blaine, yo… no puedo competir contra él ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es demasiado! ¡Dios, cuando me hablabas de él nunca llegué a pensar que fuera un hombre así! Y encima si estás enamorado de él no tengo nada que hacer.

-¡Qué no estoy enamorado ni ninguna mierda de esas! ¿¡De dónde cojones te sacas eso!? ¡Kurt era mi Muñeco, ya no! ¡Ahora mi Muñeco eres tú! - y los chirridos de los muelles atravesaron la puerta tras la que yo me encontraba, haciendo mella en mi cabeza junto a las palabras más crueles e inhumanas que había escuchado en mi vida.

"A peor ya no puede ir," había pensado en incontables ocasiones tras la marcha de Blaine de Westerville. Mentira como tantas otras cosas. A peor… a mucho peor. Al infierno, donde se abrazan las lenguas y te cosen la boca para que no puedas gritar ni compartir con nadie tu dolor. ¿Había oído bien? Por favor, ¿He oído bien? Por supuesto, en el infierno no te abrasan también las orejas, es mejor tenerlas para escuchar todas aquellas palabras que más dolor puedan causarte.

"¡Kurt era mi Muñeco, ya no! ¡Ahora mi Muñeco eres tú!"… la resignación total. La eliminación de toda esperanza. Estoy solo, en un sitio que desconozco, cuyas personas me aborrecen, me insultan y me escupen. La persona más cercana a mí me aborrece, no tengo lugar a donde ir, elección.

Y ya no soy un Muñeco. ¿Qué soy entonces? Un fracaso. Un fracaso como Muñeco y como persona. Un total fracaso, un nadie.

Yo ya no soy su Muñeco, nunca más… ya no…

Me derrumbo sobre el suelo, de rodillas, llorando en silencio, rogando aún más mudo, chillando de dolor sin voz.

Blaine me ha usado, me ha roto, me ha tirado y finalmente, ha hecho lo que le faltaba por hacer para acabar conmigo para siempre, lo que nunca pensé que se atrevería a hacer, para lo que aún no estaba preparado. Pero eso a mi Amo le da igual, por supuesto porque… Yo soy el Muñeco viejo y… Me ha sustituido por un Muñeco nuevo.

Este es el fin para el Muñeco.

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Los leeo mañana =) **


	42. CAPITULO 5 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Feliz Domingo a Todos Ustedes! =) **

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 5**

By Kurt.

¿Por qué será que cuando más necesitas a alguien, es cuando nunca hay nadie? ¿Por qué será que cuando lo tienes al lado, nunca quieres contarle nada? ¿Por qué costará más trabajo hablar de los temas que más daño nos hacen, que hablar de los que menos nos molestan?

Mi problema se podía reducir fácilmente a una simple palabra, a una realidad: Blaine.

Esa realidad había formado parte de un sueño maravilloso durante quince años en los que deseaba encontrar a ese Blaine que había perdido a los cuatro años y ahora, se había convertido en mi peor pesadilla.

Sería tan fácil vivir sin él, tan fácil alejarme y olvidarle. Mi vida dejaría de resultarme tan problemática si Blaine no existiera. Eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaría si conociera mi historia de cabo a rabo. Yo mismo lo sabía.

Blaine no merece la pena. Debería preocuparme por mí mismo e intentar ser feliz.

La vida sería tan fácil sin él… a cualquiera le resultaría mucho más fácil sin él pero… quizás a mí no.

Había llegado un momento en el que, de rodillas en el suelo, llorando y sufriendo, una pregunta había cruzado mi mente, fugaz y necia, intentando despertar el poco razonamiento que albergaba mi conciencia.

Del purgatorio había ido a parar a otra clase de purgatorio y los dos eran igual de malos para mí. No había diferencia alguna entre uno y otro, salvo los dueños de cada uno. En el purgatorio de Lima, estaba Derek, una persona que había jurado curar todas mis heridas y no permitir que volviera a ser herido otra vez por nadie. En el purgatorio de Westerville, estaba Blaine, la persona que me había herido y que aún lo estaba haciendo, ¡Es más! Cuya única intención era hacerlo.

¿Por qué estaba en ese purgatorio entonces, en el más difícil de superar para mí, el que más daño me hacía? ¿Por qué no me atrevía a volver al purgatorio del que procedía, donde poco a poco, quizás pudiera recuperar algo de mi antigua forma de ser?

La pregunta clave era, ¿Porque realmente no estaba preparado para volver a ver a esas personas decepcionadas y odiosas que tantos recuerdos amargos me traían y arriesgarme aún así a ser feliz junto a Derek? O… ¿La auténtica respuesta residía aquí, en Westerville, mi propio campo de concentración? Aunque sabía la respuesta, no quería admitirla.

¿No quería volver a Lima porque tenía miedo o… porque simplemente, al margen del dolor, Blaine estaba aquí?

-Eh, tú. - alcé la cabeza del suelo y observé la sombra oscura reflejada en la puerta que tenía delante, tras la que Blaine y su nuevo Muñeco disfrutaban de unos minutos de placer intensos y efusivos, supuse. Mencionar el dolor que me hacía oír sus suspiros dolía mucho más que sufrirlo en silencio. Me levanté del suelo, moqueando.

-¿Qué? - contesté, borde. Quería ser borde en realidad, sobre todo si la persona que me hablaba era la que suponía. Había decidido venir a presentarse en el peor de los momentos.

-Así que además de nenaza, llorica.

-Así que además de perro ladrador, poco mordedor, vacilón. - me di la vuelta. Había dejado de llorar, pero las últimas lágrimas se negaron a borrarse de mi cara. Aaron, el Príncipe, y yo, Kurt, el Muñeco abandonado, nos observamos.

-No te conozco de nada, pero ya me caes gordo.

-No me digas. Menos mal que me lo has dicho porque después de tus juegos de miradas asesinas no me había dado cuenta. ¡Oh, claro! Sin mencionar el increíble numerito de ¡voy a poner a todos los macarras de la ciudad en contra de éste anormal!

-Me lo has puesto a huevo. No es mi culpa que tú seas débil.

-¿Te parezco débil?

-No me lo pareces, lo eres. - lo era, pero también era orgulloso y no quería reconocerlo.

-Bueno… supongo que tú y yo tenemos lo mismo en común ya que los dos venimos desde lo más alto y hemos acabado en este estercolero.

-No te equivoques, yo vengo porque quiero, tú… ¿quién sabe? - sonreí. ¡Qué truco tan burdo! Tan digno de niños ricos y caprichosos y, como buen niño rico y caprichoso que era, yo también sabía jugar al truco del sarcasmo.

-No te equivoques tú tampoco. Yo vengo para buscarme la vida, tú… - saqué a la luz mi mejor sonrisa cargada de desdén e ironía. - Tú vienes a buscar un hueco. Un hueco que te coloque al lado de mi hermano entre tanta basura. Tú… ¡vienes a intentar follártelo! No te conformas con las sobras. ¡Es normal! ¡no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello! - un casi imperceptible músculo dio un tirón en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Intentas provocarme?

-No. Es cosa tuya reaccionar a lo que yo diga o no. - el Príncipe apoyó el hombro sobre la pared, serio y analizándolo disimuladamente con una mirada de fingida seguridad, me di cuenta de que ese chico era peligroso. Sí, un manipulador nato, seguro. Un niño rico con carita de ángel herido solo podía ser un cabrón manipulador de los jodidos.

-Eres realmente estúpido si crees que voy a picar en eso.

-Oh… soy estúpido. ¡Qué mal! Eso me ha dolido.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿hacerme saltar para que te de una tunda y gritar a tu hermano que venga a ayudarte para que me de a mí otra? - puse los ojos en blanco. Dios, para ser un niño rico, jugaba realmente mal al juego de astucia y sarcasmo propio de los pijos.

-Puedo defenderme solo. ¿No lo has visto hace unos minutos?

-Sí, igual que te he visto llorar como una nena hace tan solo unos segundos. - tragué saliva. De acuerdo, no era tan corto. - Además… - Aaron se apartó de la pared y se inclinó suavemente frente a mi cara con una sonrisa de niño malo de lo más típica. Esa sonrisa era una basta copia de la sonrisa de Blaine. No me dio miedo, pero sus palabras me pusieron el vello de punta - …algo me dice que tu hermano… no vendría a salvarte por mucho que gritaras su nombre. - eso… fue doloroso.

Las verdades duelen, supongo, porque a esas alturas, yo ya no podía fiarme de Blaine. ¿vendría si gritaba cuando tuviera algún problema? ¿O me dejaría en la estacada? Esa simple duda me puso de mal humor y escuchar los suspiros y algún que otro gemido ronco que se escapaba por la puerta de la habitación donde Blaine y Jeff estaban encerrados, me puso aún peor. Miré de reojo la puerta y el Príncipe lo notó y me imitó. Sonrió al percatarse de lo mismo que yo y eso me desorientó. ¿Es que a él no le molestaba saber que Blaine, su aspiración, estaba disfrutando con otra persona que no era él?

-¿Lo oyes? - me preguntó. - Le gusta.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Juraría que te importa. - fingí sorpresa cuando en realidad, estaba nervioso.

-Es mi hermano, no soy como tú. - contesté y él me enseñó los dientes inmaculados con una sonrisa que haría temblar al más pintado.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-…No. Y paso.

-Blaine me habló de ti una vez. - la sangré se me cuajó al instante. ¿Acaso… a él también…? - Yo paseaba con él por la calle, a oscuras. Él me contaba una historia y, de repente, paramos. - empezó a susurrar y en el momento en el qué empezó a hablar, supe que no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada. Pero él siguió, consciente de mi reparo. - ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? - me quedé callado. - Me dijo que me parecía a su hermano. A ti, supongo.

-¿A mí? - de acuerdo, eso me dejó totalmente intrigado. - Pues no veo donde está el parecido.

-Lo sé, pero en aquel momento lo dudé seriamente. ¿Cómo será el hermano de Blaine? Me pregunté esa noche. Luego descubrí que no importaba, porque que me pareciera a su hermano era lo de menos. Lo más fascinante vino después, cuando… - hizo un mohín con la boca, intentando parecer inocente, pero no lo consiguió. - … follamos en mitad del callejón. - puse los ojos en blanco. Lo cierto es que en realidad no me chocó demasiado escucharle decir eso. No me sentí del todo dolido, si no malhumorado, incluso irritado por su persistencia.

-Sí, bueno, si a mi hermano le van las chicas y los chicos, supongo que tampoco pasa nada por añadirles perros.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! - soltó con ironía. - Qué sentido del humor tan agudo tienes… Muñeco. - apreté los puños y se me aceleró el pulso. Después de Blaine, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a nadie. - Ya que tú estuviste viviendo con él en Lima he pensado que quizás tú sabrías quién es ese… Kurt.

-¿Kurt?

-Sí, Kurt. ¿Muñeco precioso quizás? Creo que ese es su apodo, Muñeco, atando cabos. ¿Lo conoces? - y ¿a qué venía ese absurdo? Me reí en su cara. ¿Se estaba intentando quedar conmigo?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Tengo interés en saber quién es el hombre por el que Blaine suplicaba y gritaba mientras me la metía por detrás. - Oh… ¿Qué?

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. - Aaron prácticamente me acorraló contra la puerta de la habitación. Mi espalda dio a parar contra la madera vieja y los gemidos parecieron golpear mi punto de apoyo con saña. Incluso pude detectar un claro y alto gemido ronco muy propio de Blaine. - Tú conoces a ese Kurt ¿verdad? Dime quién es. - me exigió. Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra del pasillo y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza pretendiendo parecer amenazante, en vano. Yo era demasiado alto comparado con él como para sentirme amenazado. Le sacaba casi media cabeza, unos cinco o siete centímetros, aunque la diferencia de estatura a él parecía importarle muy poco.

Me sentí incómodo.

Blaine estaba gimiendo y disfrutando con otro hombre que no era yo justamente detrás de mí, a pocos metros y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo o, mejor dicho, no me atrevía a hacerlo.

-Soy yo.

-¿Qué? - Aaron enarcó las cejas, sin entender.

-Kurt soy yo. Mi nombre es Kurt. Él… me llamaba Muñeco. - y… no pareció sorprenderse lo más mínimo. Se separó de mí con una expresión de incredulidad muy marcada. Si no se lo creía, mucho mejor, pero en cuanto me miró por primera vez a los ojos, fijamente, explorándolos, supe que acababa de delatarme. Supo todo. Todo… mucho más de lo que yo deseé que supiera.

Y sonrió.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú eres el famoso Kurt por el que llevo comiéndome la cabeza desde que Blaine lo mencionó por primera vez?

-No hay ningún otro Kurt. Es más, dudo mucho que haya muchas personas en Ohio que se llamen Kurt.

-Oh… eso lo cambia todo. - me dio rabia. No parecía sentirse muy impresionado. Incluso se rió. ¡Se rió! ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿De qué se reía? ¿Se creía que era un mono de feria o qué? Quería darle un puñetazo. - ¿Blaine pronuncia el nombre de su hermano cuando está metiendo la polla? Interesante… muy interesante.

-¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo!

-Te follaba, ¿a que sí?

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? - me tembló el cuerpo entero. Me entraron ganas de vomitar. Se parecía tanto a ellos. Actuaba como ellos y se burlaría como ellos.

Sí. Se estaba burlando.

-Incesto. ¡Qué fuerte! Me esperaba cualquier cosa viniendo de Blaine pero esto…

-Estás chiflado si…

-¡Enfermo! - gritó. Sentí una punzada profunda y sádica clavarse en mi pecho. - Son hermanos… están enfermos, los dos. De Blaine ya me lo imaginaba. Ya veo que se parecen más de lo que el físico deja ver.

-Pero… ¿Tú quién coño te crees? ¿Te crees un sabio, te crees que con solo decir unas pocas palabras para intentar ponerme nervioso entiendes una mierda?

-Entiendo lo suficiente como para saber que te acabas de delatar tú solito. - me mordí el labio inferior. ¡Era verdad, que tonto! - Debí suponerlo, tienes una cara de maricón que no se aguanta. Así que ¿qué más da un hombre u otro? ¿Qué más da un hombre de tu misma sangre que uno que pasea por la calle?

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea, no sabes nada, no hables de lo que no tienes ni zorra! - le iba a pegar. No podía más. Le iba a pegar. ¡Le quería matar! ¡Siempre criticando y siempre sin saber qué se critica, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie, hablar por hablar! ¡Escoria!

-¿Sabes? Me siento decepcionado. Suponía que Kurt debía ser una especie de dios griego con un pico de oro y un cuerpo tan macizo como para esculpir en él y… me encuentro ¿Con qué? - apreté los dientes. Los nudillos hacía rato que se me habían puesto blancos de la fuera con la que apretaba los puños. No lo digas ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! - ¡Me encuentro con un montón de huesos debajo de un montón de pellejo blanco con la forma y la personalidad de un maldito maricón acomplejado que, encima, está enfermo y enamorado de su propio hermano!

-¡No!

-¡Sí, lo estás!

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡Enfermo, pervertido y encima das pena, Muñeco! ¡No entiendo como Blaine…!- y le pegué un puñetazo en la boca que le hizo caer al suelo de costado. No me detuve a pensar detenidamente en lo que había hecho. Me tiré encima suya sin la menor restricción, con el puño en alto y le di otro puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Voy a matarte! - le di otro y otro más pero al quinto, Aaron me pegó una patada en el estómago y me echó a un lado. Choqué contra el mueble del recibidor. Este se volcó junto al móvil de mi padre y las llaves del coche de Blaine. Un jarrón vacío al que más tarde, había pensado añadirle algunas flores para darle colorido a la casa se hizo añicos contra el suelo, justo a nuestro lado y Aaron, con la boca sangrando y la mejilla y la mandíbula totalmente morada, descargó sobre mí su puño furioso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de dónde me dio. Me ardía toda la cara.

-¡Hijo de puta, voy a liquidarte! - una lluvia de puños me cayó encima. Lo agarré del cuello de la camiseta y con los ojos entrecerrados y el sabor de la sangre impreso en mi boca se los devolví con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz en el lateral de la cara y el cuello. Le mordí el brazo y le arañé la mejilla, gruñendo los dos y gritando rabiosos el uno contra el otro. Ni Aaron ni yo fuimos capaces de hablar en un momento determinado, concentrándonos en desformarnos la cara mutuamente a base de porrazos y, de repente, Aaron me pegó un puñetazo en el pecho que me dejó sin aliento y consiguió que le soltara la camiseta. Se levantó de un salto y cuando intenté imitarle al ver su pierna aproximarse peligrosamente a mí, me golpeó el estómago con una patada alta que me lanzó contra la pared. Estuve a punto de vomitar allí mismo pero aunque fuera vomitando las tripas, lo mataría. Le rompería la cabeza contra el suelo.

Los dos nos miramos exhaustos durante unos segundos a cada lado de la pared.

-¡Desde luego tienes los cojones de tu hermano! ¡Lo tienes todo de él! ¿No? Sus huevos, su misma expresión de rabia… ¡Son hermanos clavaditos, idénticos! ¡Igual de enfermos! ¿Sabes? ¡Desde que Blaine te mencionó me imaginé a alguien igualito a él! ¡Genial, tendré dos para mí solo, pensé! ¡Pero ahora veo claro que me equivocaba y que a ti no te van a querer ni las sucias ratas del puticlub gay de la esquina! - me ladró el perro que tenía delante. Pero yo no ladraba, ¡Yo mordía!

-¡Es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti porque Blaine no te mencionó ni una vez! ¿Qué putada, verdad? A mí no me quieren ni las ratas, a ti… ¡Solo te quieren para un polvo!

-¡Estás muerto! - ¡Y otra vez se me echó encima! Mi puño chocó con su cara y el suyo, con mi estómago. Nos agarramos por la ropa, tosiendo sangre, gruñéndonos como lobos peleando por comida. ¡Qué extraño! ¡En ese momento dejé de sentirme un perro cobarde y herido y pasé a sentirme como un lobo hambriento capaz de destripar cualquier animal que se me echara encima! ¡Y eso pensaba hacer!

-¿¡Que coño es eso!?

-¡Esos gritos!

-¿Y el Princi…! - oí a lo lejos como una puerta se abría y gritos de júbilo inundaron la casa por completo.

-¡Joder, pelea, pelea!

-¡Que se matan!

-¡Toma ya, lo que faltaba!

-¡Una buena tunda!

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

-¡Dale una patada en la boca!

-¡Retuércele los huevos, castaño!

-¡Tooooooma!

-¡Cómo se las gasta el hermano pequeño!

-¡Vamos Principito!

-¡El Muñeco y el Príncipe se matan!

-¡Yuuuujuuuu!

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea…! - de repente se formó un coro a nuestro alrededor. La gente aplaudía, gritaba, vitoreaba, chiflaba, saltaba, incluso bailaba. No me detuve a ver quién nos observaba. Solo golpeaba, sentía dolor, el pulso se me aceleraba y las ganas de devolver lo que sentía multiplicado por mil costara lo que costara se intensificaba con cada golpe.

De repente, oí otra puerta abrirse y retumbar contra la pared.

-¿¡Quien bajar la voz!? ¡Si quieren pelea váyanse a la puta ca…! - la voz de Blaine, el jefe de la camada de lobos, me hizo girar la cabeza en una instante, obedeciendo una orden muda a su aullido fiero. Él me miró con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con los pantalones desabrochados, los rizos revueltos. Cuantas veces lo había visto así, incluso con menos ropa. No. ¡Con nada de ropa! Y quería que me mirara así, como hacía en ese momento, como si no existiera nada más fuera de la camada y yo fuera su Beta ¡De hecho, yo había sido su lobito favorito! Pero… ¿Desde cuando yo era un lobo?

Y me despisté. En una pelea callejera despistarse te puede costar la vida.

El Principito me golpeó de lleno la barbilla y mis piernas se aflojaron y resbalaron sobre el suelo. Caí hacia atrás. Vi como el techo se alejaba de mí lentamente y observé la cara de repentino pánico de Blaine. Me golpeé la espalda contra la pared y mis piernas chocaron contra el mueble volcado en el suelo. Caí de boca y mis manos se interpusieron de inmediato sobre el suelo al igual que mis piernas, recibiendo fuertes pinchazos en las palmas de las manos. Observé un trozo de jarrón roto sobre el suelo, a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Alcé la mano, con un trozo clavado superficialmente en la palma de mi mano y en ese momento, al ver mi sangre, algo se me disparó en la cabeza. Quizás un poco de la locura tan característica de Blaine. Quizás un instinto básico dormido dentro de mí, pero cuando Aaron se separó de la pared y extendió el brazo para agarrarme otra vez y seguir con la pelea, me alcé rápidamente sobre el suelo con el trozo roto en mi mano y lo dirigí directo hacia él, hacia cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera rajar, su garganta, su pecho, su cara, su brazo… ¡Me daba igual! ¡Quería matarle! ¡Quería ganar! ¡Quería ser un lobo, no un perro cobarde, herido y débil que solo sabe llorar y resignarse! ¡Quería ser fuerte!

Pero nunca gané esa pelea. Ni yo, ni Aaron ni nadie porque justo en ese momento crítico, alguien me agarró por la espalda, me pasó los brazos por debajo de las axilas y me inmovilizó de tal manera y con tanta fuerza, alzándome sobre el suelo, que prácticamente quedé colgando de los brazos corpulentos que me habían atrapado justo a tiempo de cometer una locura.

-¡No! - pataleé. - ¡Quiero matarlo, quiero acabar! - sentí un dolor tremendo en los músculos de los brazos por la presión tan enorme que ejercían sobre mí. Vi a Aaron, allí, frente a mí, sangrando y con la ira aún patente en su cara.

-¡Arrgg! - gritó y se echó hacia delante, embalándose contra mí con el puño en alto.

-¡Cabrón! - alcé la pierna dispuesto a pararle y a defenderme como pudiera pero otra persona, otro alguien tiró de él justo en el momento más oportuno, tirándosele encima, embistiéndolo como un toro y lanzándolo al suelo de cabeza. Casi sentí como el cráneo de Aaron golpeaba el suelo rebotando bestialmente sobre el mismo de la fuerza con la que fue lanzado. Apreté los dientes. Aaron empezó a escupir sangre o a vomitarla, no sabría decir cuál de las dos. Se levantó sobre las manos y alzó la mirada hacia la persona que lo había quitado de en medio con suma facilidad y brutalidad. Blaine… observé como mi hermano lo cogía del cuello y le empezaba a gritar tantas cosas a la vez y tan rápido que ni siquiera se le entendía, con las venas de los brazos palpitando bajo la piel casi brillante, los puños centelleando repletos de ganas de desahogarse y… se desahogaron. Lo atizaron con una fuerza bárbara que le hizo chocar la cabeza de nuevo contra el suelo, una y otra vez, levantándolo cogido del cuello cuando él se quedaba inmóvil sobre el mármol encharcado. Cerré los ojos. Temblé escuchando gritos y golpes. Me entró miedo. Me asusté. Mucho… la rabia acumulada desapareció y una sensación repleta de pánico me inundó las venas.

-¡Blaine, para ya! - oí la voz de Jeff, del nuevo Muñeco y sus pasos pesados, a la pata coja, aproximándose hacia la fiera viviente que era mi hermano.

-¡Quita! - le gritó. Ni siquiera lo dejó tocarlo. Lo apartó y lo hizo caer al suelo de culo sin importarle una mierda su pierna herida. Jeff se le quedó mirando, impotente. Aaron empezó a toser. Su aguante era impresionante. Parecía más despierto que nunca pese a la pelea que estaba recibiendo.

El lobo levantó el brazo otra vez.

-¡Blaine! - le llamé y sorpresivamente, se detuvo, aguardando, con los dientes apretados, gruñendo enfebrecido. Se dio la vuelta y me miró, respirando con agitación.

-¿¡Qué!? - gritó. Solo le faltaba la espuma emanando de su boca para parecer un perro rabioso por completo. No dije nada y aunque deseé con todas mis fuerzas desviar la mirada, no lo hice. Quería replicarle y gritarle porque aunque acabara de dar la cara por mí… me había traicionado.

Miré a Aaron. Él me observaba en silencio con la cara ensangrentada. Escupió sangre a un lado, orgulloso pese a la situación tan delicada. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido oportunidad, me hubiera escupido a la cara.

Tragué saliva. Por mí como si Blaine lo mataba, pero…

-Déjalo… por favor… - murmuré. Me sentía incómodo rogando delante de tantas personas al nuevo Blaine, el que tanto terror me inspiraba, pero que arruinara su vida definitivamente era lo último que deseaba.

Blaine soltó a Aaron bruscamente. Sus ojos fieros profundizaron en los míos y anduvo hacia mí con la espalda encorvada, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie que no fuera yo. Cuando lo tuve delante, sí que tuve que desviar los ojos al suelo. No aguantaba que me mirara como si fuera un trozo más de mierda en su vida.

-La fiesta se ha acabado, fuera. ¡Fuera todo el mundo, venga, que esperan! ¡Muevan sus asquerosos culos grasientos hasta la puerta! ¡FUERA! - chilló y todo el mundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abalanzó sobre la salida. Aquel que me sujetaba por detrás me soltó, dejándome por fin sobre el suelo y cuando pasó por mi lado pude ver la figura imponente de Black, el negro judío que ya me había salvado del desastre dos veces. Salió de allí en silencio, apoyando la mano en el brazo de Blaine suavemente.

-No seas muy duro con él, hermano. - le dijo.

-He dicho que fuera. - fue la única respuesta de Blaine. Ricky me dio un empujón cuando pasó por mi lado, riéndose.

-Con que la nenaza sabe pelear, eh… - y salió corriendo antes de que Blaine pudiera replicarle. Quién más tardó en salir fue Aaron, a quien Ricky le pasó un brazo por los hombros junto al "Bárbaro" de antes. El Bárbaro me gruñó mientras la ayudaba a cargar con Aaron y los tres, dos de ellos asesinándome con la mirada, salieron fuera dando un portazo. Solo quedamos Blaine, yo… y Jeff.

-Blaine…

-Cállate. Luego te llevo a casa, Jeff. Pero ahora cállate. - me eché hacia atrás en cuanto vi sus intenciones de abalanzarse sobre mí, con la mano extendida. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero me quedé quieto como un palo esperando la oportunidad para rogar compasión. ¡Sí solo me había defendido! Aún así, Blaine no estaba dispuesto a atender a razones. Me agarró de la muñeca con una fuerza brutal y sin aceptar un no por respuesta, tiró de mí hacia su cuarto desordenado. Me empujó dentro sin decir nada y cerró la puerta de un portazo, encerrándome con él.

¿Hace falta describir el miedo y la enorme tensión que sentí cuando nos quedamos solos y encerrados en un cuarto apenas iluminado por la penumbra?

-Ven aquí. - me dijo, en un tono incomprensiblemente amable que, sin duda, ocultaba algo. Retrocedí, buscando con la mirada algún escondite oculto. ¿Me daría tiempo a saltar por la ventana? - ¿Qué miras? Ven aquí. - volvió a decir. Sus colmillos parecieron resplandecer en la oscuridad como los incisivos de un vampiro. Acabé clavado contra la pared y mis ojos, traicionándome también, se desviaron a la cama desecha cubierta de ropa inservible de la que sin duda, Blaine se había desecho minutos atrás. Pensé en Jeff ahí, el rubio amable tumbado sobre la cama con mi maligno hermano encima, besándose, tocándose, lamiéndose… me mordí el labio.

La cara me ardía y la mano, aún con el trozo roto de jarrón fuertemente apretado, se me clavaba en la palma haciéndome daño. Estaba muerto de celos.

Y cuando alcé la cabeza de nuevo, vi el puño de Blaine dirigiéndose sin compasión hacia mi cara. Me quedé paralizado y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Las piernas se me doblaron y casi me dejé caer al suelo llevado por el pánico. Me iba a pegar. ¡Me iba a dar una paliza como a Aaron!

-Eres idiota ¿verdad? Ahora te gusta jugar a hacerte el duro ¿no? - preguntó, y al no sentir su puño furioso contra mi cara, abrí los ojos. Sus nudillos casi me rozaban la nariz. A medio centímetro. Medio centímetro más y me hubiera roto las fosas nasales hasta que el tabique me hubiera atravesado el cerebro.

Me agarró de la barbilla bruscamente, apretándome las mejillas. Sollocé de dolor. Con la cara tan hinchada y ensangrentada por la pelea, sin la adrenalina recorriendo mi sangre, ahora sí que sentía un auténtico martirio.

-Duele ¿verdad? Nunca te has peleado con nadie así ¿A que no? ¿Pero de qué vas intentando hacerte el fuerte? Se te va a poner la cara como un bollito de uva mañana por la mañana. Amanecerás siendo un pequeño y débil monstruito, ya lo verás. Fíjate, creo que hasta te ha partido la ceja. - alzó un dedo hasta mi frente y me rozó la ceja con suavidad. Casi se me saltaron las lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Ah!

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿A que sí?

-Sí…

-¡Oh, pobrecito! - y me dio un empujón que casi me empotra contra la pared. Me soltó la cara y se me abalanzó enseñándome los dientes con una sonrisa de niño malo en la cara. - ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Desde cuando te van las peleas callejeras, nene? - ¿Nene? Definitivamente estaba en un buen lío. - ¿No respondes? - Blaine alzó la mano y agarró la mía, la que aún mantenía fuertemente agarrado el trozo de jarrón. Me abrió los dedos uno a uno, forzándome y me quitó el trozo afilado sin el menor esfuerzo. - ¿Y desde cuando amenazas a otros con rajarles la garganta? - hizo un gesto grotesco fingiendo rajarse él mismo la yugular que me puso el vello de punta y lanzó el trozo sobre la cama una vez hecho. - ¿No contestas? ¿A qué esperas? ¿A que sea yo el que te raje ahora? - giré la cabeza, testarudo. - ¿Voy a tener que pegarte como a Aaron para que respondas?

-¿Por qué no llevas a Jeff de una puta vez a su casa? Te está esperando ¿no? - dije. Me salió solo y no me molesté en controlarlo. Quería que Blaine captara la ironía. Quería que Blaine averiguara enseguida que estaba muerto de celos y que intentara consolarme, ¡No! Eso no sería propio de él, ¡Pero por lo menos que intentara excusarse!

Blaine se quedó callado. Su cabeza empezó a barajar cientos de posibilidades a la vez y estaba seguro de que ya tenía una ligera idea de lo ocurrido minutos antes. ¿Yo era como un libro abierto o él demasiado listo?

-¿Te ha gustado pelearte con Aaron? - preguntó. Me dio la espalda y caminó hasta el modesto y más que viejo escritorio agarrando un cepillo y acomodando sus rizos hacia atras- A ver si te vas a convertir en un sádico como yo. - se burló. A pesar del dolor otra vez me entraron ganas de matar a alguien.

-¡Sí y en un traidor también!

-¡Sabía que no ibas a tardar mucho en saltar, mister celos! ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Pues yo no sabía que tú fueras tan… tan… tan puta! - Blaine abrió la boca de par en par, observándome con ojos desorbitados.

-¿¡Puta!? ¿Me has llamado puta? ¿A mí? - sacudió la cabeza muerto de risa. ¡Ja, pues menuda gracia!

-¡Una puta, una guarra, una maricona de lo peor y que te creas tan macho no cambia nada! ¡Te has tirado a chicas y a chicos en cuanto me has quitado de en medio y ahora, tienes un nuevo Muñeco!

-¿Pero tú te has mirado a un espejo? ¿Con qué derecho me recriminas nada? ¡Tú te has dejado follar por tu archienemigo! ¡Oh, Blaine, odio a Sparky, ese perro de mierda me ha estado acosando toda la vida! ¡Oh, lo odio! - gritó con voz aguda. Si no fuera porque estaba hecho una furia me hubiera puesto más rojo que un granate. - ¡Pero qué falso, Kurt!

-¡Yo he sido sincero desde el primer momento! ¡Como mínimo merecía que tú también fueras sincero conmigo!

-¿Y cuándo te he mentido yo ahora, eh? ¡Nunca te dije que te quisiera, eso te lo imaginaste tú solito, no puedes recriminarme nada! ¡No me culpes por no avisarte de cosas que no te incumben!

-¡Me incumben, me importan!

-¡No es mi problema que creas estar enamorado de mí todavía, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! - la frase me chocó demasiado como para no ser capaz de contestar con otra frase hiriente. Observé con una extraña mezcla de rencor y dolor cómo se ponía la primera camiseta que pillaba abrochándose los pantalones sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, como si intentara recriminarme algo con ese simple vistazo.

-¿Te gusta? - me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Quién?

-Jeff. - Blaine se rió sin muchas ganas.

-No. Es mi mejor amigo al cual le he añadido el derecho a roce, nada más.

-¿Es eso también lo que yo signifiqué para ti? - puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tan cansino como siempre…

-¿Lo es o no? ¿Por él también vas al jodido fin del mundo para regalarle un puñetero perro?

-Ojala no lo hubiera hecho contigo, así no tendría que aguantarte ahora… ¡Y tu puto perro no me habría atravesado la pierna de un mordisco!

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Nunca me has dado una explicación coherente!

-¡Estás pesadito! ¡Me voy! - me mordí el labio, rabiando en silencio. Ahora no solo siempre que hablábamos acabábamos cabreados, pegándonos, amenazándonos, provocándonos y, ¿Cómo no? ¡Yo siempre acababa llorando!

Observé con la vista nublada cómo Blaine se dirigía hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, sin dar una explicación, sin decir adiós. Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas recordando los gemidos escuchados momentos atrás. Él, con Jeff, otro hombre que no era yo, con el que iba a unirse en cuanto saliera por esa puerta. Apreté los puños. No quería que se fuera. ¡No quería que se fuera con ese otro y se olvidara de mí definitivamente!

¡Es tan fácil decir nunca volveré a drogarme! ¡Tan fácil decir, nunca volveré a beber, nunca volveré a fumar, nunca volveré a verle ni a hablarle! ¡Tan fácil!

¡No volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra!

…Pero nunca es fácil cumplir con esa promesa no escrita.

-¿¡Por qué me odias!? - grité, agudo y lastimero. Otra vez un perrito herido gimoteando por un poco de atención a su Amo cruel. - ¡No te he hecho nada! ¡Nunca te he hecho nada que te haga odiarme tanto! ¡¿Por qué me odias?! - me salió un horrible chillido al final de la frase y quizás, si no se hubiera detenido justo en ese momento en el umbral de la puerta, si no se hubiera dado la vuelta y me hubiera mirado de esa manera suya tan penetrante, quizás me hubiera tirado al suelo suplicando un poco de atención o ayuda.

Ya no podía arrastrarme más…

-Kurt… - murmuró Blaine. Era difícil que hubiera expresión más fría en su rostro. Me recordó a aquella vez, en mi cuarto, meses atrás, cuando le pregunté por primera y última vez si se sentía solo y él… me tiró al suelo y me folló tan salvajemente, que pensé que me partiría en dos. Sí. Me miró igual que esa vez, helado, vacío. Quise reconfortarlo a pesar de estar muriéndome por dentro, acariciarle la mejilla y abrazarlo para que tanta frialdad se derritiera con mi calor… pero estaba visto que mi calor ya no era suficiente para él. Ya no lo quería.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eres tan hipócrita que das asco?

-… ¿Qu-qué?

-Eres un hipócrita. No… ¡Eres el rey de los hipócritas y de los falsos! Natalie en comparación a ti era una santita. - entreabrí la boca sin darme ni siquiera cuenta de ello, con una expresión totalmente estupefacta. No entendía en absoluto qué quería decir con eso.

-No… no te entiendo… - Blaine me enseñó los dientes de nuevo en una sonrisita casi desquiciada.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿O no quieres entenderlo? ¡Por supuesto, es mucho más fácil hacerse el tonto que enfrentarse a la realidad! Y si alguna vez la realidad te devuelve la patada, con hacerse la víctima y lloriquear un poco los problemas desaparecen ¿no? No se te ha pasado por la cabeza ni una sola vez que tú eres el malo de la película ¿verdad?

-No… no sé qué estás… - intenté limpiarme las lágrimas de la cara. Blaine se cruzó de brazos. Parecía divertirle mi actitud… pero en realidad no le divertía en absoluto.

-Vuelves a llorar ¿eh? Me hacía gracia ver cómo las lágrimas de cocodrilo surtían su efecto en Lima. Una lagrimita y ¡Oh, pobre Kurt! Todos encima de ti intentando consolarte. Es una pena que aquí, en Westerville, en mi mundo, esas putas lágrimas de víctima no te sirvan para nada. Es frustrante ¿verdad? Que rompas a llorar y a nadie le importe en absoluto, que no seas el centro de atención, como siempre. Que nadie se preocupe por ti y enseguida corra a tu lado a preguntar ¿Qué te ocurre, Kurt? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? Jode, ¿no? Te jode. - me sentí amenazado por su manera de hablar y la forma en la que se le hincharon los pómulos de las mejillas. Quería pegarme. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

-No sé… a qué viene esto…

-¿No? Te lo explicaré de otro modo. - Blaine se inclinó hacia mí, alzó el brazo hasta mi cara y cuando empecé a híper ventilar pensando que quizás, intentara acariciarme para tranquilizarme, me agarró del cuello de su camiseta y me pegó un tirón hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Cara a cara, nunca mejor dicho. Temblé. - ¿Sabes? Cuando mi padre me echó de casa para obligarme a ir a Lima, de camino en el coche no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en como putearte la vida. Pensé, bueno, mejor aprovecharse de la familia rica cuanto más mejor y cuando se cansen de mí, pues se acabó. Solo tengo que aprovechar. Pensaba aprovecharme de ustedes, de verdad que pensaba hacerlo y de hecho, lo he hecho, pero había un problema. El aprovecharme no cubría todo mi rencor hacia ustedes, así que pensé… tengo que putear a mi madre y a mi hermano tanto como pueda, pero sin que se den cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo y de que me he aprovechado de ellos hasta el último momento. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que tirándome a mi hermano? Me lo pusiste a huevo, Kurt. Yo solo me aproveché de la situación. - Oh…

Eso lo explicaba todo.

-Me pones de mala hostia cuando lloras. Deja de llorar. Tus lágrimas no funcionan conmigo. Si no dejas de llorar, juro que te pego una paliza. - apreté los párpados, temblando… porque ahora sabía que me pegaría de verdad.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Snif… yo no te conocí hasta que… snif… llegaste a Lima. Nunca te he hecho nada… ¿Por qué me odias si nunca supe nada de ti hasta…? - Blaine me estrujó la camiseta con más fuerza, sacudiéndome bruscamente. Me soltó hacia atrás y mi cuerpo chocó contra el escritorio. Me hice daño en la espalda y acabé apoyado en el mueble como único sustento para mantener mi cuerpo en pie.

-¿Sabes, Kurt? En el mundo hay muchos tipos de personas, pero todas ellas se dividen en dos categorías muy simples. Los hipócritas y los sinceros. Los hipócritas son los buenos, los que llegan a lo alto aplastando personas. Los sinceros son los malos, los villanos, porque hacen daño a la gente con su sinceridad y viven abajo. Es mejor mentir y caerle bien a todo el mundo para tener su apoyo irrefutable que ser sincero con cualquier persona y que el mundo te odie por ello. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que nosotros somos el ejemplo ideal. Yo soy sincero, siempre. Oculto cosas, sí, pero tarde o temprano, en el momento justo, las acabo soltando por algún lado. Tú… te engañas a ti mismo y engañas a los demás con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo y bonitas palabras y lo peor es que piensas que eso no tiene importancia porque todo el mundo lo hace ¡Es más! Mentir es bueno, así ahorras sufrimiento. En este mundo al hipócrita se le llama bueno y al sincero, malo. El honrado y el villano, así son las cosas, blanco o negro, no hay más colores. ¿Y sabes qué más? Yo soy el malo, el villano, el negro y tú eres el bueno, el honrado, el blanquito. ¡Y lo más gracioso es que te lo crees y encima me exiges que te trate bien! ¿Desea el señor algo más? - me sentía completamente indignado. Encima me insultaba, me criticaba como si nada, ¡Encima!

Había momentos idóneos para ponerse a llorar y no parar, y momentos idóneos para pillarse el rebote del siglo.

-No tengo… ¡Ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! - di un puñetazo al escritorio, exaltado y mi humor cambió de dolor a malhumor en un momento. No entendía nada. ¿Sería por el choque de sentimientos entre él y yo o simplemente me estaba volviendo loco? Poco me importaba eso en aquel momento de irritación máxima. - ¡Te estoy pidiendo un por qué, no quiero saber tu opinión de mí! ¡Dame una razón, una maldita razón para seguir aquí, para seguir viviendo! ¡Para seguir arrastrándome! ¡Tú no me quieres, vale, lo entiendo, puedo comprenderlo! ¿¡Pero por qué no te conformas con dejarme vivir tranquilo, con pasar de mí! ¡Sé que me arrastro, que suplico cuando no tengo que hacerlo y que lloro, pero si tú no paras de provocarme, no puedes pedirme que te olvide! ¡Déjame tranquilo, pasa de mí y yo pasaré de ti, es lo único que quiero! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? - estaba harto. Quería vomitar para sacar de alguna manera la fruta putrefacta que empezaba a crecer en mi pecho… una fruta que Blaine no pensaba arrancarme con tanta facilidad.

-¡Porque te odio! - Blaine prácticamente me clavó contra el escritorio, totalmente revolucionado, como yo, y de un manotazo rápido y feroz, lanzó todas los objetos recién ordenados al suelo. Su discman viejo, algunos CDS, un par de revistas, alguna lata de cerveza, poco más… me mutiló con la mirada. - ¡No paras de exigir como un mocoso malcriado y yo te lo doy todo! ¡Te doy todo lo que quieres, todo! Hago todo lo que quieres y más y sigues quejándote… ¡El malo siempre está por debajo del bueno! ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué tú has hecho cosas por…? ¿Qué coño has hecho tú por mí? ¿eh? ¡Quien lo ha dado todo por ti he sido yo! ¡Te dejé jugar conmigo, te dejé vivir en mi casa, te dejé mi viejo cuarto, te dejé entrar en mi vida! ¡Gracias a mí y a la hospitalidad de mi madre tuviste una buena vida, no como en este basurero!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un creído y un hipócrita! ¿Crees que soy un vagabundo que vende sus principios por cualquier lujo? ¡Yo no, pero tú sí! ¡Eres como un perro faldero domesticado corriendo detrás de su dueño con la lengua fuera pidiendo comida y agua, y a cambio le traes el periódico y las zapatillas todas las mañanas con la boca!

-¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Un lobo feroz al que nadie se acerca porque rompe y destroza todo lo que toca? ¿Por qué huele mal y muerde? ¡Que tiene que buscar la comida entre la basura para no morirse de hambre! ¿Te crees un lobo salvaje, Blaine? ¡Lo que eres es un lobo abandonado y nadie se te acerca porque das pena, no porque muerdas! - vi como su rostro se crispaba y sin más, me pegó una hostia en plena cara hinchada. Me tambaleé peligrosamente, mareado, con la cabeza haciendo ¡Pum pum, pum pum! Como si tuviera un tambor dentro, retumbando por todas partes. Blaine me sujeto, sombrío.

-Tú no eres el más adecuado para decirme que doy pena. - y aunque de un momento a otro, si a Blaine le daba por soltarme, iría al suelo de cabeza, no pude controlarme, no quise controlarme y le solté con poca fuerza otra hostia en la cara. Blaine echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido. Me soltó y me agarré con torpeza al escritorio, más que mareado, con una bomba de relojería en el cráneo, pero el monstruo que tenía por hermano no se conformaba con verme débil y apagado sobre el suelo, claro que no. Le había pegado y eso parecía tener un precio muy alto a tener en cuenta en su mundo.

¡Oh, mierda, odiaba su mundo!

Me tiró al suelo en un momento, simplemente introduciendo la pierna entre las mías y tirando de mi camiseta hacia abajo. Caí de boca y la bomba de relojería pareció explotar cuando mi hermano y su mundo se posaron entre mis hombros con todo su peso, literalmente hablando. Blaine me hundió el pie en plena espalda. Oí mis huesos crujir.

-¡Argg, quita!

-De alguna manera se te tienen que bajar las humos, Kurt.

-¿¡Y quién demonios baja los tuyos!? ¡Suéltame! - Apretó - Aah…

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, puto desagradecido? Podría matarte aquí mismo ahora y nunca nadie se tomaría la molestia de intentar juzgarme. Podría haber dejado que Aaron te matara o que le mataras tú a él, ¡Incluso podría haber dejado que Kam te violara, que los demás lo presenciaran y que colgaran un vídeo en internet! Pero no. No lo he hecho. Tampoco te he dejado tirado en la calle muerto de hambre rodeado de putas y drogadictos. Soy compasivo. ¡Deberías darme las gracias! ¿Y qué haces a cambio? ¿Me pegas? ¿Sabes una cosa? En mi mundo esta clase de cosas se agradecen. Aquí matamos, robamos y cortamos miembros para poder comer. Aquí nos drogamos para poder reír, bebemos para olvidar y peleamos por nuestra integridad y supervivencia. - intenté levantarme, llevando la mano hacia mi espalda e intentado pellizcar la pierna de Blaine para hacerle sentir al menos un cuarto del dolor que él me estaba haciendo sentir a mí, pero en cuanto vio mis intenciones, me aplastó aún con más fuerza contra el suelo y me agarró el brazo. Tiró de él hacia atrás, doblándomelo y yo me revolví, dolido. - ¡Veo que lo de pelear por tu supervivencia pese a ser una nenaza se te empieza a dar bien! Pero en ocasiones uno debe abandonar su orgullo, sus principios y su integridad para poder vivir… en ocasiones… y ésta es una de esas ocasiones… - oí un sonido extraño, un sonido que me erizó el vello de la nuca y me hizo luchar con todas mis fuerzas para poder ver de reojo lo que sucedía encima de mí. Apenas pude ver la cara de Blaine, pero pude oír lo demás. Reconocí una cremallera bajándose y un cinturón abriéndose. - Deberías darme las gracias, hermanito. Voy a enseñarte una de las reglas principales para la supervivencia… voy a enseñarte a suplicar.

Contemplé estupefacto como se desabrochaba el cinturón con total parsimonia.

-¡NO! - no sería capaz, no lo creía capaz de ello, pero aún así me revolví como un salvaje atrapado en una red de cazador buscando una salida desesperadamente. Empecé a patalear, a golpear el suelo con el puño cerrado, a gritar.

-¡Shhh! - y Blaine me retorció el brazo con una brutalidad hasta ahora desconocida. Pensé que me lo rompería y seguramente, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza lo conseguiría.

-¡Aaah!

-Si no quieres que te rompa el brazo estate quieto. - me gruñó. Oí el golpecito de sus rodillas posándose sobre el suelo, justo debajo de mi trasero, sobre mis piernas. Empecé a sudar escuchando el leve sonido de la ropa zarandeándose de un lado para otro. ¿Se estaba desnudando?

-No serás capaz…

-¿No seré capaz? ¿De qué, de metértela por el culo? No sería la primera vez que lo hago ni la primera vez que lo disfrutas. - me mordí el labio inferior. Blaine hablaba con un tono tan frío…

-Quítate de encima.

-Claro. Cuando hayas aprendido a suplicar.

-¡Blaine, no quiero! - volvió a ejercer cierta presión sobre mi muñeca y empecé a sentir un agudo dolor en el hombro. - ¡Basta, para, me lo vas a arrancar! ¡Duele!

-¡No me digas! - me lo retorció como si fuera una fregona y me quedé estático, apretando los dientes, aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el suelo, rendido. Esos tirones me estaban matando. - ¿Ya te has tranquilizado?

-¡Hum! - intenté revelarme otra vez, inútilmente. Blaine esta vez me empujó hacia abajo, dejándose caer sobre mis piernas, inmovilizándolas y me hundió contra el suelo, echándose hacia delante, sobre mi espalda. Me clavó el codo entre los hombros y ahí me quedé, esta vez sí, totalmente rendido y dolorido. Mi brazo temblaba entre la mano izquierda de Blaine por la tortura tan bestial que sufría.

-¿Duele mucho, Kurt? ¿O quizás preferirías el apodo de Muñeco… abandonado?

-¡Que te follen!

-¡Menuda palabrota! Me siento ofendido. - su mano libre se posó sobre mi nuca, apartando en caricias suaves y pausadas mi pelo. Posó un dedo sobre el cogote y provocándome escalofríos empezó a descender muy lentamente por toda mi espalda, recorriendo cada pliegue de mi piel y mis huesos marcados. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, molesto, quizás hasta avergonzado. ¿A Blaine le daría asco mi extrema delgadez? ¿¡Y qué coño me importaba a mí eso!? ¡Pero me importaba y lo último que quería en esos momentos era que me viera desnudo!

Su dedo acabó en el principio de la camiseta un poco subida a causa del movimiento, justo donde empezaba mi piel, sobre los riñones. Apretó el dedo allí, en el hueco que había entre el final de mi espalda y el principio de mi trasero. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Dime una cosa, Muñeco abandonado… - gruñí. Cuanto me gustaría meterle un buen puñetazo en la boca. - ¿Has cambiado tu manera de gemir o sigue siendo la misma de siempre?

-Blaine… muérete…

-Creo que lo comprobaré. - apreté los puños con el corazón aumentando su enérgico bombeo a una velocidad de vértigo cuando sentí su mano aferrarse a los anchos pantalones, tirando hacia abajo sin ningún tipo de compasión.

-¡No, para! - me los agarré con la mano libre, sufriendo el dolor en el brazo inmóvil por el brusco movimiento. Aún así, no me ayudó mucho. Un simple apretón de Blaine me hizo reprimir un sollozo ahogado restándome fuerzas de flaqueza y en cuestión de un momento, me bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas junto con los boxers. A parte del frío en aquella zona descubierta, sentí el calor abrasándome la cara. Me ruboricé al pensar que una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, Blaine volvía a tenerme prácticamente desnudo y totalmente vulnerable. Apreté el puño. Sentí mi pene rozando el frío suelo y se me aceleró la respiración.

-Tan apetecible como siempre…

-Hum… - titubeé, aplastando la cabeza contra el suelo intentando escapar de su mirada.

-Qué pena que Sparky lo haya echado a perder.

-Se echó a perder el día en el que tú lo tocaste. - Blaine estaba de lo más susceptible ¿o era yo? Me convulsioné, desfallecido sobre el suelo y apretando con más fuerza el puño cuando me dio un recio azote en el trasero, más fuerte y arisco que los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir por su mano. Sentí el escozor y la calidez de su mano sobre una de mis nalgas y me puse tan tenso que se me endurecieron todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-No me repliques. - entrecerré los ojos. Estaba sudando de bochorno y por su sonrisita sardónica, supe lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. - Espero que Sparky te dejara bien abierto, porque si no, lo vas a pasar mal. - sus dedos sobre mis nalgas se escurrieron hacia el interior de mi trasero.

-¡No, Blaine! ¡Ni se te ocurra! - me revolví con un histerismo fuera de lo normal, pataleando de nuevo, moviéndome todo lo posible para intentar evitar la entrada del intruso que en esos momentos, jugueteaba divertido sobándome con total posesión el culo. Noté sus dedos divagando por entre mis nalgas, profundizando, buscando mi agujero. - ¡Para, para…! - y lo encontró. Oí su risita burlona y noté la presión, intentando entrar, sin ningún tipo de reparo, y en un intento desesperado por conseguir algo más de tiempo, me dejé vencer y grité. - ¡Para, no estoy lubricado, no estoy lubricado, no lo hagas!

-¡Oh, cierto, qué desconsiderado por mi parte! - y apartó los dedos de mí entrada enseguida. Suspiré de alivio, dejándome caer derrotado sobre el suelo. Blaine aflojó el agarre de mi brazo dolido y por un momento pensé que me dejaría ir, pero ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Noté su mano colándose por debajo de mi cuerpo, posándose levemente bajo mi estómago, descendiendo hasta mi ingle y…

-¡Oh…! ¡No…! - me la agarró y me la sacudió sin más, sin esperar una mínima muestra de interés por mi parte. Se precipitó hacia delante, apoyando su ancho pecho sobre mi espalda y encogiendo mi cuerpo, acabé sintiendo su entrepierna aún cubierta (menos mal) contra mi culo, rozándome con insistencia. No estaba duro del todo, pero notaba con total nitidez su longitud empezando a crecer bajo los pantalones, endureciéndose por segundos… igual que yo… - Blaine, no quiero… ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero… ¿Ves como eres un falso, Kurt? Mírate, siéntete y admítelo… ¡Es tan fácil! ¿Por qué te empeñes en complicarte la vida? Admite que te estás poniendo duro con mi mano, sacudiéndotela otra vez… te gusta el calor de mi mano. La echabas de menos, reconócelo… - me estaba masturbando con una ferocidad pocas veces vista en él. Recordaba nuestros momentos intensos de sexo. Él siempre me masturbaba mientras me penetraba, intentando darme el máximo placer posible, pero rara vez se conformaba sólo con hacer que me corriera. Él también tenía que disfrutar, porque si no, no tenía gracia…

Por lo que… tenía intención de penetrarme de un momento a otro…

-Blaine… no lo hagas… - le rogué, volviendo la cabeza para ver su cara de reojo, acalorado. Cruzamos miradas. Blaine también estaba sudando, sonriendo con su característica malicia, con los ojos brillantes y dilatados a causa de la excitación. Se inclinó un poco más sobre mí hasta que perdí de vista su rostro. Noté su aliento recorrerme el contorno de la oreja y me lamió el lóbulo con su mojada lengua.

Mierda… enseguida el calor se concentró en la punta de mi polla con ese simple contacto. Me puse duro entre sus dedos y mi pene creció en cuestión de segundos. Pensé que me explotaría la punta por lo hinchada que se puso, hasta casi dolerme… y Blaine lo notó, por supuesto. Al igual que yo noté su dureza a punto, lista para penetrar en cualquier estrecha cavidad ardiente y como no, quería penetrar en la mía.

-Ya está. ¿Lo ves? Solo unos segundos y tocando en el sitio adecuado… - sus dedos viajaron por toda la longitud de mi tiesa polla, vigoroso, extasiado, tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que empezaba a marearme de placer. - Te encantaba que te tocara la punta, ¿verdad?

-¡Ooh…! - me apretó la parte hinchada, pellizcándome la punta sin llegar a hacerme daño, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para provocarme temblores y arrebatos de calor. No podía parar de sudar y sudar y… empezar a estar mojado…

-¿Ya no me replicas, Muñeco abandonado? - y de repente noté sus labios paseándose por mi espalda, besándome la nuca y bajando muy lentamente por la piel abultada y herida por los golpes recibidos hacía apenas media hora. Me subió la camiseta hasta las axilas y mientras me sacudía la polla desde la base hasta la punta sin parar, me acarició el pecho. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había soltado el brazo y que este, descansaba inerte y tembloroso sobre el suelo mientras yo me ahogaba en mi propio placer y Blaine me deleitaba con suaves besos a lo largo y ancho de la columna, empapándose los labios con mi sudor, lamiéndome los cardenales que empezaban a hacerse presentes por todo mi cuerpo. Sus rizos me acariciaron los hombros.

Suspiré.

-Gimes igual que siempre. Al menos eso no lo ha echado a perder ese patético perro. - aflojó el movimiento de su mano sobre mi miembro y sin soltármelo, comenzó a restregar el pulgar por la punta bien fuerte. Empecé a sentir la humedad, el presemen emanando y a escurriéndose por la mano de Blaine. Sentí vergüenza de mi poco aguante.

-Ahh… ahh… ah… Blaine… - me derretí cuando su boca se pegó a mi cuello, succionando y mordiéndome como un vampiro. Mi vampiro…

El Blaine con el que estaba a punto de cometer una locura de nuevo era el mismo Blaine de Lima que tanto había cuidado de mí. El mismo. ¿Había vuelto? ¿Desaparecería pronto? ¿Cuándo?

Su mano viajó por mi pecho hasta la cintura y luego, más allá, sin miedo ni asco por mi cuerpo insano y desnutrido. Me transmitía una seguridad y unos sentimientos que pese a todo, Derek no había conseguido transmitirme. Descendió por mi ingle. Enderecé el cuerpo sin pensármelo dos veces, apoyando el brazo medianamente sano sobre el suelo y alzándome un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarle un mínimo de espacio para poder tocarme tanto y donde quisiera. Apartó los labios de mi cuello mientras sus dedos me recorrían la ingle con caricias hasta los testículos.

-N-no… ¡No! - me sobresalté, esperando un apretón brusco en ese lugar tan sensible que rompiera el momento de gloria. No era la primera vez que Blaine lo hacía y sin embargo, esa vez se limitó a acariciármelos con cuidado.

-Shh… - me susurró al oído. - Tranquilo… - me relajé al instante. Hacía mucho tiempo que Blaine no me hablaba de esa manera tan melosa y protectora. Me besó la mejilla y yo me dejé. Apartó la mano con suavidad de mis testículos y ascendió por mi cadera acariciándola hasta soltarme. Se apartó de mí y me quejé con un leve gruñido. La mano con la que me rozaba insistente la punta empezó a moverse sobre mi polla con un ritmo descontrolado que me hizo deshacerme en suspiros y quejidos. La agarré con mi mano dolida, mordiéndome el labio y alzando la cabeza de gusto. - ¿Te gusta ahora?

-… sí… hum… me gusta, me gusta… - empezaba a mojar el suelo. Espesas gotas blanquecinas salpicaban las baldosas recién fregadas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo… no aguantaría mucho más. Ya notaba los tremendos latigazos de placer sacudiéndome la entrepierna y tensándome los músculos. Ya notaba como se me nublaba la mente poco a poco. Ya notaba la polla lista para penetrarme de Blaine, rozándome entre las nalgas, escurriéndose por ellas poco a poco…

No… ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto ocurra?

Ladeé la cabeza y pude ver la sonrisa de mi hermano, tornándose maliciosa y juguetona, ansiosa teniéndome en la palma de su mano. Sonreía como entonces, frío, calculador y desapasionado desde aquel maldito día en el que misteriosamente, desapareció de mi lado para volver hecho un cubito de hielo firme imposible de derretir.

No voy a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, había dicho… y otra vez, estaba a punto de tropezar… y caer. Al infierno…

-¡NO! - me revolví. Blaine me agarró. - ¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

-¡Kurt!

-¡No!

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡No quiero! - Blaine me apretó la erección y me agarró de la cintura. Me rozó de nuevo con la entrepierna y poniéndome totalmente histérico, recordando aquellos miserables días en casa, siendo acosado por el mundo por amar a mi hermano, me di la vuelta y le golpeé la mandíbula con los nudillos de la mano. Blaine escupió sangre a un lado, con el labio magullado. Me apretó aún más la erección hasta provocarme un dolor tan pulcro como dulce y… - ¡Aaah…! - me corrí en su mano, sin más, explotando todo el placer que me carcomía por dentro, derramando un amor tan prohibido para el mundo como para mí mismo, enjaulado por mis ideales y mis objetivos, por mi afán de supervivencia.

Caí al suelo exasperado, asfixiado y derrotado. No era ni sería la última vez que deseara morirme con todas mis fuerzas.

Blaine me soltó. Apartó sus manos de mí ye me miró fijamente, sangrando, en silencio. Parecía aturdido, confuso, pero eso fue lo último de lo que me percaté.

-No… no más por favor… no quiero más… por favor, ya no quiero más Blaine. No, por favor… - titubeé. Y empecé a sollozar y a llorar sin saber exactamente por qué. Blaine no dijo nada mientras yo me acurrucaba sobre el suelo, intentando colocarme torpemente la ropa… pero que no dijera nada no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con mi repentino arrebato depresivo.

Sentí como me agarraba el brazo de repente, otra vez doblándomelo sin ningún cuidado y de un tirón que casi me lo descoloca, me lanzó contra el suelo de espaldas, dándome la vuelta, haciéndome chocar la espalda contra el suelo. Se me echó encima, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de mi cara. Se acercó tanto a mí que giré la cabeza, intentando esquivar un beso que nunca llegó.

-¿Sabes por qué te odio tanto, Kurt? ¿Lo sabes? - gruñó. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, casi totalmente desnudos, aumentando una excitación amarga. Blaine estaba furioso. - Te odio tanto por tus lágrimas. Tan falsas como tú, como tu maldita sociedad, como tus malditos amigos, como tu puta madre, Kurt, pero sobretodo te odio por obligarme a estar aquí, ¡Por obligarme a ser el malo, el villano! Pero claro… eso a ti te conviene mucho ¿verdad? ¡Gracias a que yo soy el malo tú puedes permitirte el mundo! - me escupió a la cara. Yo giré la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir. - ¿No eres capaz de mirarme a la cara? Ahora no ¿verdad? Cuando hace dos minutos gemías por mí como un perro ¡Hipócrita!

-¡No soy un hipócrita! - grité, con el pecho subiendo y bajando sin descanso, acelerado.

-¿No lo eres? ¿Acaso no hablas de justicia cuando estás rodeado de lujos viendo por tu asquerosa televisión de pantalla plana cómo los niños muertos de hambre beben agua encharcada en las noticias? ¿Acaso no hablas de justicia desde el sofá de tu salón bajo la calefacción mientras personas como tú mueren congeladas en la calle a veinte grados bajo cero? - cerré los ojos con fuerza. Su grave y estruendosa voz furiosa me ponía el vello de punta. - ¿Acaso no hablas de justicia desde la calidez de tu casa, de tu familia, calentito en una cama con sábanas azules mientras otros están solos en la calle, en plena noche, perdidos y vagabundeando por una ciudad desconocida? ¿¡Eh!? ¿No hablas de justicia entonces? ¿¡eh!?

-¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto!? ¡Deja de gritarme! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso contigo, con tu odio, con el mío!? ¿¡Qué tiene que ver con nosotros!?

-¡Tiene que ver que mientras tú te zampabas una sopa caliente y te quejabas por las verduras a tu madre, yo rebuscaba en los contenedores de basura y me peleaba con ratas y vagabundos por las sobras que dejaba cualquier desconocido pudriéndose en ese cubo de metal pestilente! ¡Tiene que ver que mientras tú te acurrucabas en una cama con sábanas calientes esperando el beso de tu madre yo me quedaba aquí, en esa jodida cama, solo y con una simple sábana de franela con la nieve por los tobillos! ¡Mientras tú te gastabas el dinero en tu ropa de marca y tus juguetes góticos yo mendigaba por la calle y aguantaba palizas y burlas a cambio de dinero! - mi mente pareció separarse de mi cuerpo al oír aquella confesión tan brutal que me golpeó el cerebro. Blaine hundió el puño en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza, hecho una fiera. - Y claro, por supuesto… eso a ti te venía muy bien ¿verdad? Siempre me has considerado un psicópata, un degenerado, un monstruo, el malo, ¡Admítelo, siempre ha sido así! ¡Y a mí me parecía de puta madre que me vieras así! ¡Siempre me he limitado a obedecerte, a cumplir todos tus caprichos! ¿Degenerado, monstruo dices? ¡Soy el mejor tipo con el que te has cruzado en tu vida, he hecho todo lo que tú querías que hiciera!

-… ¿Qué…?

-¡No me vengas con qué! ¡Querías sexo, yo te lo di, querías experimentar, experimenté contigo, querías libertad, yo te la di, querías alguien que te protegiera y diera la cara por ti y yo lo hice! Y lo que más te convenía que hiciera también lo hice por ti… te convenía que yo fuera malo, que yo fuera desobediente, un rebelde sin causa ni solución, un marginado, un pobre desgraciado… así tú siempre tendrías el papel de bueno, de víctima, de ¡Oh, pobre Kurt! Y podrías vivir con todos los lujos que quisieras, con todo el cariño y la confianza de una madre, con el amor de unos amigos que siempre están de tu parte, con todo. Claro, como es tu hermano, el Malo, el que carga con todo el muerto, ¿Qué más da? Tienes inmunidad, Kurt ¿No te habías dado cuenta de ello? ¡Tienes inmunidad gracias a mí, a que yo vivo en esta puta escoria y soy el malo! ¡Gracias a eso, tú eres el bueno!

Fue tan shockeante como doloroso. Tan ardiente como frívolo. Tan sádico como espeluznante.

Siempre pensé, desde que conocí a Blaine y desde que el mismo se fue, dejándome tirado, abandonado, muerto en vida, con el corazón mutilado, que la persona que había provocado toda esa espiral de amor y odio, la responsable indirecta de todo ello, había sido mi madre. Simple y llanamente ella. Nos había separado y nos había vuelto a reunir en el momento menos oportuno. Siempre le había echado las culpas a ella de mi dolor. Pobre mamá… ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de tener a un hijo tan egoísta y egocéntrico como yo, tan ciego?

Había escogido al niño incorrecto. Quién debería haberse podrido en los confines del purgatorio debería haber sido yo, no él.

Había estado tan ciego que no me había dado cuenta de que el malo, siempre, siempre había sido yo.

Ahora entendía mi situación. Me estaban castigando por ser el malo, por ser un hipócrita, el peor de los hipócritas porque sí, lo era, por creer que era bueno. No, no era bueno.

Era el malo disfrazado de hipócrita bondad.

Las lágrimas descendieron en cascada, pero esta vez no por mí, si no por Blaine. ¡Qué crueldad había tenido que vivir! ¡Qué injusto había sido yo, quitándome siempre el peso de la culpa de encima e intentando cargárselo a la persona más cercana a mí! ¡Qué monstruo era y qué ser tan perfecto había sido siempre mi pobre e infeliz hermano!

Había pensado que la vida sería mucho más fácil si él no estuviera. Al contrario. La vida sería mucho más fácil para él si yo no estuviera. Sería mucho más fácil para todos si yo desapareciera, un hipócrita en vida, tan egoísta y egocéntrico que empecé a llorar por mí también cuando no tenía derecho a hacerlo, porque acababa de descubrir que la vida sería mucho mejor si yo no existiera.

El elemento sobrante siempre había sido yo.

-Deja de llorar. - me replicó Blaine en un susurro agresivo. - ¡Deja de llorar! - pero no lo hice y Blaine se levantó de encima de mí con turbio desdén.

-Blaine. - oí al otro lado de la puerta. Jeff la golpeó con los nudillos. Le temblaba la voz. Seguro que lo había escuchado todo. – Blaine… ¿nos vamos ya? Por favor…

-Sí, ya… - giré la cabeza. Blaine me dio la espalda, colocándose la ropa de nuevo apresuradamente. Quería decirle algo, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Las palabras se me habían quedado atascadas en la garganta.

Blaine terminó de vestirse en cuestión de segundos, lo que yo tardé en ser capaz de alzarme del suelo, sentándome en el mismo, observándolo mudo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se quedó parado unos segundos, como bloqueado.

-Olvida todo lo que te acabo de decir, - me dijo. - y como se te ocurra echármelo en cara, te mato, te lo juro.

-L-lo siento… lo siento, Blaine… lo siento… lo siento… perdón… lo siento…

-He dicho que olvides lo que te acabo de decir. - y aunque sabía que era imposible que lo olvidara, mi débil silencio pareció aliviarle. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dirigiéndome una última mirada sombría, cerró con un portazo. - Vámonos, Jeffy.

-No me llames Jeffy ¡No me toques, joder! - oí gritar al otro lado de la puerta. Incluso sepultado bajo tierra le causaba problemas a mi hermano.

La puerta de la calle se cerró y pude escuchar el motor del coche despertando y arrancando con gracilidad. Acto seguido oí el chirrido de mis propios dientes apretados rozándose unos con otros.

Mi mente, vacía y hundida en la nada, abandonó mi cuerpo y éste, empezó a moverse a voluntad. Me levanté del suelo. Me pesaban los brazos y las piernas una tonelada y dentro de mi cráneo, algo parecía bombear y latir a punto de explotar. Sentía las entrañas arrugarse, acurrucarse y empezar a retroceder, intentado huir. El corazón… no sabría decir dónde se había escondido mi corazón porque era incapaz de sentir sus latidos.

Me arrastré hasta la cama, cayendo al suelo. El cuerpo me pesaba demasiado y estiré el brazo sobre las sábanas desechas que aún conservaban el calor de Blaine. Encontré lo que mi cuerpo me pedía y lo noté ligero por alguna razón. Extremadamente ligero comparado con el resto de mi cuerpo. El trozo del jarrón roto y afilado. ¿Qué pretendía hacer mi cuerpo con él? ¿Por qué lo guiaba hasta mi muñeca, quitándome la muñequera que me cubría las blanquecinas y rozadas cicatrices creadas con dolor y amor desechado?

¿Por qué intentaba matar mi cuerpo otra vez después de jurarme a mí mismo no volver a intentarlo? Ah, sí…

Porque ahora yo era el malo. Porque sin mí, Blaine tendría una vida más fácil, y mamá y Gordon,y Finn y Elliot y Cooper y Derek y…

Recordé a mi madre llorando, a Gordon sujetándola para que no se derrumbara, a Finn y a Elliot con esas expresiones pálidas repletas de preocupación y miedo. Me recordé a mí mismo en esa camilla de hospital, al psiquiatra intentando encontrar una respuesta a mis repentinas ganas de lidiar con la muerte, los antidepresivos que me obligaba a tomar para al menos poder dormir y los cuales yo vomitaba en cuanto tragaba a espaldas de los demás. La visita de ellos… el acoso… el silencio… la culpabilidad…

Había intentado suicidarme y no lo había conseguido. No sería capaz de hacerlo una vez más. No quería hacerlo una vez más.

Era un cobarde además de un hipócrita. Le debía mi muerte a todas aquellas personas que habían hecho algo por mí, se la debía a Blaine… pero no era capaz.

Mi mente volvió a mi cuerpo y furiosa y frustrada, lanzó el trozo afilado del jarrón roto contra la pared. Se hizo añicos, como yo y un diminuto e imperceptible trocito de lo que quedaba del jarrón voló hasta mi hombro y lo arañó. Me acaricié el pequeño arañazo con los dedos de mi mano.

Era un cobarde, un hipócrita, un malcriado, un egocéntrico, un traidor, un egoísta, un aprovechado, un manipulador, un enfermo, un pervertido, un desagradecido, un débil, un feo y anoréxico espécimen, cruel y despiadado… un monstruo. Había hecho daño a Blaine y a tantas personas… pero sobretodo a mi Amo, tan sádico y maligno como lo creía y tan dulce y amable como había sido conmigo y yo, no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Alguien debía castigarme por ser tan horrible. Alguien…

¿Por qué no yo?

Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, monstruo… ¡Deberías desaparecer!

Y mientras pensaba en lo horrible que era, intenté hacerme daño por fuera para matar lo que sentía por dentro. Empecé a arañarme la piel con las uñas, intentando matar esa culpabilidad con algo de dolor. Veía la sangre correr por mi brazo con cada arañazo profundo que recibía, cada mordisco que me daba, odiándome, rabiando, deseando mi muerte. Me lo merecía. ¡Me lo merecía! ¡Esos simples arañazos y cortes no dolían ni la mitad de lo que Blaine había tenido que sufrir a lo largo de su vida, solo! ¡Era tan horrible!

¡Quiero desaparecer, quiero desaparecer!

-¡Desaparece! - grité, arañándome la asquerosa cicatriz de mi intento de suicidio fallido. Apenas conseguí más que unas gotas de sangre emanando débilmente de mi brazo.

Aún así y por extraño que parezca, mientras la escasa sangre descendía como un riachuelo casi seco por los poros de mi piel arañados y morados por los golpes, observando las heridas salpicadas de sangre, cansado de intentar causarme dolor… sentí algo parecido al alivio.

La culpabilidad huyó de mi interior deshaciéndose en lágrimas color granate y sentí que provocarme el dolor e intentar salpicar de sangre mi piel era lo primero que hacía bien en semanas.

Era lo justo ¿no? De alguna manera debía compartir el dolor de Blaine, aunque fuera a base de simples cortes y magulladuras.

Suspiré y observando la sangre, me dejé caer en el suelo, tranquilo, relajado. Ese líquido espeso y rojo como el rubí era hipnotizante, y engañado por su goteo incesante, caí dormido en un sueño sin esperanzas.

No estaba progresando nada. Solo era capaz de caminar hacia atrás.

**8888888888**

By Blaine.

-¿No piensas hablarme nunca más? - Jeff no me contestó. Estaba tan cabreado y celoso que me giraba la cara hacia la ventanilla con cada pregunta que le hacía. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te pida perdón? No. - Jeff siguió sin contestar. - Sabes que no voy a hacerlo… Jeff… - él siguió callado. - Bien, tú mismo, no me hables. - y el silencio pulcro se extendió por todo mi coche. Esperé pacientemente un par de minutos hasta que Jeff se dio la vuelta bruscamente y me miró con ojos llameantes.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Lo he oído todo ¿Sabes? ¡Se supone que yo soy tu nuevo Muñeco! ¿Cómo tienes los huevos de ponerte a fornicar con él teniéndome al lado? ¡Me has sido infiel a la primera de cambio! - sonreí. Desde luego, Kurt y él se parecían un poco más de lo que pensaba en un principio. - ¡Si piensas utilizarme como el Muñeco de recambio, olvídalo! ¡Aún me queda algo de dignidad!

-Jeff, tú no tienes dignidad.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Si quieres jugar con un Muñeco elige uno u otro, no puedes jugar a dos bandas! ¡O me eliges a mí o a él, decídete!

-No sé cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hay nada entre nosotros dos, ya no.

-¡Por supuesto, lo he visto muy claro hace cinco minutos!

-¡Eres un celoso!

-¡Mira! - Jeff alzó la pierna escayolada apoyándola en el salpicadero, señalándome la escritura que le había dedicado tiempo atrás. - ¡Tú decidiste ser mi dueño, ahora te jodes! - sonreí. No podía evitar sentirme halagado pese a sus celos. Eso demostraba lo fiel que me era.

-¡De acuerdo, perfecto, baja el pié de ahí, me lo vas a boyar!

-¡Dime que no vas a volver a tocarle, Blaine, dímelo!

-¡Es mi hermano!

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! - suspiré.

-Sí, vale, no volveré a tocarle.

-¡Trolero! ¡Tu palabra me vale mierda!

-¡Entonces no me exijas nada!

-Tienes una especie de modelo ukeizado en tu casa y ¿esperas que me crea que no vas a ponerle la mano encima?

-¿Ukeizado? ¿Qué puñetas significa eso? ¡No te inventes palabras!

-¡Significa pasivo! ¡Y los pasivos son provocadores natos para los activos!

-¡Qué machista!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ponle la mano encima y te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida!

-¡Oh, qué miedo!

-¡Lo haré, en serio! Sabes que me enteraré en cuanto pase algo. Lo sabré enseguida. - en eso tenía razón. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí buscarme un nuevo Muñeco experto en la manipulación de la mente?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-¿Lo juras?

-¿No has dicho que mi palabra te vale mierda?

-Sí… ¡Bueno, lo has dicho! Ya no puedes echarte atrás. - suspiré.

-¡Qué no, pesado! - Jeff por fin cerró la bocaza, pensativo. ¡Vaya! Si hasta parecía habérselo creído.

-Oye… ¿No te has pasado un poco con él?

-¿Qué?

-Ya te he dicho que he oído todo. Le has soltado un sermón del quince. Si es sensible lo habrás destrozado.

-Que se joda.

-¿No te importa nada? Es tu hermano después de todo ¿no? - apreté los puños alrededor del volante. Visualicé el bloque arruinado de Jeff entre la oscuridad.

-No. No me importa.

-Hum… - ambos nos fundimos en un silencio tenso hasta que llegamos frente al bloque de pisos. Varios niños descalzos corrieron al interior en cuanto los focos de las luces delanteras los enfocaron. Jeff abrió la puerta del coche, pero no salió. Se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué miras?

-Él no es un hipócrita ¿verdad? - exhalé aire por la nariz.

-Todo el mundo es hipócrita, Jeff.

-Él el que menos ¿verdad? - los dos nos contemplamos mutuamente.

-Supongo que sí.

-Te has pasado. Estás arrepentido.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento. - Jeff sonrió.

-Estás arrepentido y mucho. Por eso le has dicho que lo olvide.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Me gustaría ser su colega.

-¿De quién, de Jeff?

-Me cae bien, además, somos de la misma acera.

-A ver si el que va a acabar siendo infiel vas a ser tú y no yo. - los dos nos reímos. Eso era algo difícil de imaginar, la verdad. Jeff salió del coche, cojeando. Se apoyó sobre la puerta para no caerse, buscando la muleta.

-No está.

-Te la habrás dejado atrás con tanta pelea y fiesta.

-¿Me ayudas a subir? Me partiré la crisma por las escaleras sin muleta.

-¡Jeff, si lo que querías era que subiera a hacerte compañía esta noche no hacía falta que recurrieras a este estúpido truco de la muleta perdida!

-¡No seas imbécil, ayúdame! - salí del coche, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda y anduve hasta la puerta del copiloto, agarrando a Jeff por la cintura para que no se cayera y cerrando la puerta suavemente.

-¿Quieres que te coja a caballito?

-Me harías un favor.

-Me vas a dar más el coñazo que mi hermano. - me agaché y esperé a que se agarrara bien a mi espalda y se aupara hasta rodearme la cintura con las piernas, colgándose de mi cuello. Lo aupé. - Pesas como una mula, gordo.

-¡Que te follen, amorfo! Venga, súbeme y andando, que es gerundio.

-De dónde cojones sacarás esas frases raras… - y sin esperar una respuesta, anduve hasta el portal y empecé a subir escaleras dejando mi coche atrás. Al principio iba bien, pero se me hizo tan pesado que en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de dejarlo caer por las escaleras. Jeff se agarraba más fuerte a mí cuando me veía flaquear, pero por mucho que pesara, no pensaba soltarle. Se lo debía después de todo.

-Oye… - murmuró en la tercera planta, cuando yo ya empezaba a cansarme y a sudar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu hermano siempre ha sido así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, tan… desequilibrado, tan alterable, tan influenciable…

-¿Influenciable? ¿Kurt? Es un tozudo, lo has juzgado mal.

-No, yo nunca juzgo mal. Me pareció muy débil y triste cuando lo vi pero luego le dio una paliza a Aaron, ¡Al Príncipe! Y luego tú lo dejaste llorando por los suelos. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan ambivalente a parte de Kam. Creo que no está bien.

-Kurt está perfectamente.

-Y tú estás ciego si no ves que tu hermano está roto. - me detuve en la recta final, sudando y respirando acelerado. Kurt no pesaba ni la mitad que Jeff y eso que él no estaba para nada gordo.

-¿Roto dices?

-Roto. Estoy seguro de que está un poco mal de la cabeza o de los nervios.

-¿Insinúas que está loco?

-No. Pero tiene algún problema, estoy seguro. - subí un poco más a Jeff hacia arriba para que no se me cayera y di el paso definitivo hasta clavar los pies frente a la puerta de su casa, por fin. Lo bajé de mi espalda, apartándome el sudor de la cara. - Empiezas a perder facultades, eh. Los veinte se acercan peligrosamente y veo que no te van a sentar muy bien.

-Cállate. Solo necesito pillar algo, nada más.

-Tengo polvos mágicos en mi cuarto. Si quieres… - sonreí, cansado, para qué engañarme.

-¿Polvos mágicos? ¿De qué clase?

-De coca.

-Seguro que no es buena, solo pillas porquerías.

-¡Da igual! También tengo otra clase de polvos mágicos si los prefieres. - Jeff me dio la espalda, riéndose, abriendo la puerta con una llave un tanto oxidada. Pasó dentro sin mucha dificultad y abrió la puerta de par en par. - ¿Quieres pasar o no?

-¿De qué clase son los otros polvos mágicos?

-Son polvos de placer ¡Lo nunca visto! - se rió y por un momento, solo por un momento pensé en una negación, en una excusa, en un no, gracias. Por un momento deseé volver y correr a casa. Por un momento… pensé en Kurt. Solo, llorando, asustado y triste como nunca lo había visto.

Sentí algo molesto retorciéndose en mis tripas, algo que cualquier persona hubiera llamado culpa, pero yo lo llamaría estupidez.

Pensé en Kurt. Luego pensé en Elizabeth, en ese "Le has destrozado la vida a tu hermano" y supe que no sólo tenía razón en eso, si no también en ese último "Solo haces daño a la gente, eres un monstruo".

Por eso, cuando entré en casa de Jeff y cerré la puerta a mi espalda, cuando decidí olvidarme de mi antiguo Muñeco para divertirme con el nuevo, mientras esnifaba polvos mágicos y los llevaba a la práctica con mi rubio Muñeco, simplemente sabía, supe que de alguna manera que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo malo. Estaba haciendo el bien. Le estaba haciendo un favor a Kurt.

Aunque seguramente, cuando se me pasara el efecto de la cocaína y despertara al día siguiente desnudo en una cama con Jeff en lugar de mi perfecto castaño caprichoso, pensaría de otra manera.

**Un capitulo muy muy duro, sé que dije que en está temporada será genial y lo decía en serio solo tengan paciencia hehehehe poco a poco todo estará MÁS que bien =3 **

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos el miércoles! **


	43. Capitulo 6 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 6**

By Kurt

Habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro días largos, penosos, repletos de culpabilidad, rutina, pesadillas, dolor y asfixia. No había pisado la calle desde que llegué a Westerville, y no porque me lo prohibieran, si no por miedo. Recordaba a los salvajes de la manada de Blaine gruñéndome, gritándome y amenazándome con navajas y retrocedía, alejándome de la puerta cada vez que intentaba salir para investigar el lugar.

En esos cuatro días no había visto a Blaine ni una vez… y empezaba a desesperarme.

Mi padre volvió al día siguiente después de lo sucedido con la pandilla de Blaine. Volvió con comida para nosotros, para Cooper y bebida para una semana… yo no había probado la comida todavía, al menos no apaciblemente. Los ataques habían vuelto. No comía nada durante el día y por la noche, me levantaba, abría la nevera y la atracaba literalmente, devorando todo lo que pillaba como un cerdo, casi sin masticar. Luego… mi estómago lo rechazaba y lo vomitaba.

Mi padre pasaba casi todo el día fuera, contando la noche y apenas lo veía, solo para cenar ocasionalmente. Sonreía y me decía: "No ha sido tan malo después de todo ¿no? Blaine al final parece haberlo aceptado". No tenía ni idea de cuanto se equivocaba. Había esperado algo más por parte de mi padre, no sé el qué. Quizás que me llevara un día a jugar a los bolos, al cine, que comiéramos juntos y no paráramos de hablar de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido el uno del otro, algún regalo quizás… ropa. Necesitaba ropa.

Pero mi padre no había hecho nada de eso. Hablábamos poco cuando estábamos juntos, quizás fuera porque podíamos respirar la tensión que nos rodeaba e intentábamos no empeorar la situación con palabras que fueran más allá de lo que pretendíamos en un principio. Quizás porque temiéramos rompernos el uno al otro. Había averiguado de dónde había sacado la actitud sumisa y tolerante frente a los demás, al menos. Mi padre era un santo. Quizás poco considerado, pero un santo.

"Blaine a veces lo hace. Esta casa no significa mucho para él, suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle en lugar de en casa, aunque no lo culpo. Yo hago lo mismo. Ha habido veces en las que ha estado fuera durante semanas y no he tenido ninguna noticia de él desde entonces. Luego volvía, dormía uno o dos días enteros y luego, salía otra vez. Quizás ésta sea una de esas veces." me dijo mi padre cuando pregunté por Blaine.

Me sentía un desgraciado imaginándole en la calle, ¡En esas pútridas callejuelas llenas de basura y gente peligrosa! Y cuanto más desgraciado me sentía, más culpable me declaraba. En esos tres días había conseguido mantener la casa impecable, incluso había pintado las paredes para entretenerme. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Eran las once de la noche. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Mi padre se había ido. En casa solo estábamos Cooper y yo. El pobre había tenido que hacer sus cosas dentro de casa y yo había tenido que recogerlo cuatro o cinco veces al día porque no era capaz de sacarlo a la calle. Pese a todo, Cooper seguía persiguiéndome a todas partes moviendo la cola, intentando consolarme sin éxito.

Cerré la puerta del baño, aunque no había pestillo. De todas formas no lo necesitaba. Salí de la ducha, de debajo del agua fría - el agua caliente se acababa a las nueve de la noche - tras apenas cinco minutos y me miré al espejo, desnudo. Mi aspecto era deplorable. Se me estaban hundiendo los ojos, tenía la cara cada vez más chupada y la tristeza me carcomía el cuerpo. Se me notaba tanto… Dios… solo tenía pellejo. Parecía un esqueleto humano. Se me marcaban mucho los huesos de la cadera, tanto que casi me daba repelús y los huesos de las piernas parecían palillos. No sabía cómo podía mantenerme en pie con esos alfileres.

Me costaba mirarme al espejo. No solo era un monstruo por dentro, sino que también me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo por fuera. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y me acaricié el pelo lentamente. Cuando aparté la mano lejos de mi cabeza y la miré fijamente, me encontré con un montón de pelos débiles enroscados en mis dedos. Yo nunca había tenido problemas con el pelo o, al menos, no muchos… solía cuidarlo tanto que a parte de algunas puntas abiertas de vez en cuando, nunca se me había caído nada salvo cuando me daba con el cepillo. Lo normal. Ahora temía quedarme calvo de un momento a otro, aunque mi pelo seguía siendo tan abundante como siempre, pero débil, como yo.

Mi estómago no aceptaba la comida, mi mente estaba tan cansada y se sentía tan culpable, que rechazaba todo contacto con el exterior, mi cuerpo se debilitaba, mi corazón, ahora muerto, empezaba a pudrirse. ¿Cuándo empezaría a oler mal? A saber.

Sólo sabía que mi cuerpo rechazaba la vida como si fuera una plaga. No la quería. Prefería la muerte y ya que yo no era capaz de ofrecérsela, se devoraba a sí mismo para causármela. Intentaba hacerme un favor.

Me sentí culpable, otra vez. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Seguramente alguien se estaría muriendo de hambre en algún lugar del mundo y yo vomitaba lo que comía, como un petardo desagradecido. Blaine había estado muriéndose de hambre en las calles de Westerville cuando era niño y yo no quería comer.

Era un hipócrita y un desagradecido. Era malo. Era falso. ¿Cómo podía compadecerme de mí mismo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico?

Y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto deseaba que alguien me ayudase, que alguien intentara comprenderme, que alguien me dijera que no era tan mala persona… pero es que lo era.

En Lima al menos comía algo… en Lima al menos estaba Derek y mi madre, a la que empezaba a echar tanto de menos pese a las incontables mentiras que me había contado… en Lima…

¿Estaría mejor en Lima que en Westerville? Le pregunté al espejo en silencio, y este solo me devolvió el reflejo de alguien en proceso de descomposición.

Ya ni siquiera me acordaba de por qué le tenía tanto pánico a Lima…

**FLASH BACK**

Tumbado en la camilla del hospital, el tiempo se me hacía eterno. Siempre estaba acompañado, la mayor parte del tiempo por mi madre, con quién apenas hablaba. No hablaba con nadie salvo con el psiquiatra, todas las mañanas, a la misma hora. Finn y Elliot venían todas las tardes. Gordon solo podía permitirse una hora o dos a mi lado. Debía cubrir a mi madre en el tribunal.

No me faltaba compañía en el hospital, desde luego. Mi familia me rodeaba, me cuidaba, me hablaba, no me dejaba solo y eso me ahogaba.

Hacía una semana que había intentado suicidarme y desde entonces, no había tenido ni unos minutos de paz para pensar con claridad, solo cuando el psiquiatra venía a visitarme y lograba echar a mi familia fuera de la habitación para hablarme. Me gustaba ese señor. Era mayor, de unos sesenta años, casi jubilado y era comprensivo, amable y muy tranquilo. Me dejaba mi tiempo para pensar respuestas, nunca se cabreaba por mis faltas de respeto y guardaba silencio cuando hablaba, sin interrumpirme hasta que terminaba.

-Eres un chico espabilado, Kurt.

-¿Eso cree? Otras personas creen que soy idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Dicen que soy demasiado tolerante y que nunca me doy cuenta de que me están tomando el pelo. Dicen que soy muy ingenuo.

-¿Y tú lo crees?

-Sí. En parte. Me la han jugado varias veces…

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-Pues… - giré el cuerpo sobre la camilla, molesto. Los puntos de las muñecas me escocían. - mi ex novia, por ejemplo.

-Oh, Natalie ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pero ella no te importa mucho ¿no? - negué con la cabeza.

-No. Ya no. - el anciano se tocó la barba pulcramente afeitada con los dedos, pensativo.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Me mintieron una vez, pero lo hicieron por mi bien.

-¿Tu madre?

-Ella es la que cree más que nadie que soy un ingenuo y que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

-¿Odias a tu madre, Kurt?

-No. Pero a veces me irrita. - él se quedó callado durante unos breves segundos. Parecía debatirse entre si mencionarme algo o no. Hubiera preferido que no lo mencionara.

-¿Y tu hermano? - tragué saliva, delatándome. Él lo vio. No era tonto como muchos creían. Sabía que el psiquiatra le daba muchas vueltas al tema de Blaine, pero por mis reacciones exasperadas, siempre prefería calentar el hielo antes de empezar a hablar de él.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos tocando el tema de mi hermano?

-Kurt, sinceramente, se me hace demasiado obvio. Tu hermano ha sido uno de los principales motivos que te ha arrastrado al suicidio, pero quiero saber por qué. Necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte.

-Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver. - el psiquiatra suspiró.

-Justamente el día que se fue, dejaste de comer adecuadamente, padeciste un desmayo en tu dormitorio y en un arranque de ira, destrozaste tu cuarto. Tu madre me ha dicho que llorabas mucho.

-Mi madre no sabe de lo que habla.

-¿Le echas de menos?

-¿A quién?

-A Blaine. - bajé la mirada. Era la primera vez que él mencionaba su nombre. Normalmente, siempre que tocaba el tema lo llamaba "tu hermano".

-No quiero responder a eso.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos de otra manera. Deduciré y tú solo tendrás que asentir o negar con la cabeza ¿vale? - me crucé de brazos sobre la camilla, alzando la espalda de ella y sentándome en el borde de la misma, frente al anciano.

-Vale, inténtelo.

-¿Blaine y tú se llevaban bien? - asentí con la cabeza, sin mucho más que decir. - ¿Alguna vez hizo algo que te pareciera raro, violento o incómodo? - mis ojos rodaron por toda la habitación, pensativo. Blaine nunca me había tratado con violencia, al menos no después de conocerme a fondo y hacernos amantes literalmente hablando. Pocas veces me había hecho sentir incómodo, pero claro, lo había hecho, igual que cualquier otra persona. Tampoco es que importara mucho, así que asentí con la cabeza. Cuando lo hice, el doctor frunció los labios. - ¿Crees que se sentía cómodo en Lima?

-Sí… creo…

-Solo tienes que asentir con la cabeza, Kurt.

-Perdón. - asentí con la cabeza.

-Tu madre dice que estaban muy unidos ¿Es eso cierto? - fruncí el ceño. Mi madre ¡buag! Pero asentí con la cabeza. - Y tú le querías… - tragué saliva otra vez. De repente, me habían empezado a sudar las palmas de las manos. - ¿Le querías mucho? - volvió a preguntar y esta vez, sintiéndome un poco incómodo y lloroso, asentí. No tendría que haberlo hecho. - ¿Crees que tu hermano te quería a ti?

-…No lo sé… creo que no. - sentí un nudo en la garganta que me agudizó la voz. El doctor asintió.

-Entiendo.

-Él siempre era cariñoso conmigo, pero no con otras personas, solo conmigo. - el nudo en la garganta, de repente, parecía haber tocado alguna fibra sensible en mí, un resorte que me hizo empezar a hablar, a profundizar en un tema que prefería no tocar, un tema que me había guardado en lo más profundo de mis entrañas y mi mente. Ahora, quería, ¡Deseaba tocarlo, escupirlo! Aunque no dijera toda la verdad. - Blaine cuidaba de mí, de que no me hiciera daño o alguien me lo hiciera. No le gustaba verme llorar y siempre estábamos juntos, desde que nos conocimos. Íbamos a la universidad juntos, andábamos juntos por los pasillos, por el patio, al centro, de vuelta a casa, daba igual a donde, pero siempre juntos. A Blaine no le gustaba dejarme solo y… a mí tampoco me gustaba que me dejara solo. Íbamos juntos a todas partes.

-Dependías mucho de él. - afirmó el doctor.

-¡Sí! Y cuando se fue… me sentí mal. - sin darme cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Me limpié las lágrimas con el brazo rápidamente, avergonzado. No me gustaba que me vieran llorar, pero últimamente no podía controlar las lágrimas. Sin embargo, el psiquiatra hizo como si nada, no se inmutó, y se lo agradecí. Que me ofreciera un pañuelo era lo último que quería. - Siempre estábamos juntos, siempre. Yo le amaba y le amo y creía… a veces creía que él también. Una vez cruzó todo el país para regalarme un perrito precioso para Navidad. Blaine es así. Hacía cosas imposibles y no les daba la menor importancia pero yo sí… y creía que… llegué a creer que… quizás…

-Kurt ¿Estás hablando en el sentido romántico de la palabra? - me interrumpió de repente y yo le miré sin entender.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno… las personas no utilizan la expresión "amar" cuando hablan de su familia, de sus hermanos. Amar es utilizado por las personas de hoy en día como sinónimo de "estar enamorado". Tú has dicho que amas a tu hermano. - su expresión distante, casi calculadora y fría me puso histérico en cuestión de segundos.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí que lo has dicho, Kurt.

-¡No he dicho eso!- me quedé callado, mudo, mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado por gritarle a un anciano. Él aguardó unos segundos silenciosos hasta que profirió la siguiente pregunta.

-Tu hermano te mimaba mucho, te hacía regalos, siempre estaba detrás de ti y eso, tengo que decir que no es muy normal para una pareja de hermanos que acaban de conocerse después de quince años separados. Su relación no es normal desde luego y por los antecedentes de tu hermano… diría que tampoco él es muy…

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué intenta decirme con todo eso? ¿Qué mi hermano y yo no somos normales? ¡Éso ya lo sé!

-Lo sabes…

-¡Sí! - el doctor asintió otra vez y suspiró profundamente, azorado.

-Kurt… ¿Abusaba de ti?

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermano… ¿Abusaba de ti? - no sé si me escandalicé porque empezaba a acercarse a la causa de mi sufrimiento a pasos agigantados o porque la idea me pareció completamente estúpida y repugnante, pero me puse tieso sobre la camilla, con el pulso acelerado y unas horribles ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

-¡No!

-¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Te ha dicho algo o te ha chantajeado alguna vez para que guardes silencio?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es absurdo!

-Kurt… - el psiquiatra, viejo, con su bastón apoyado sobre la incómoda silla se levantó de la misma con la mano en la espalda. Casi pude oír crujir los huesos de su espalda cuando anduvo hacia adelante, encorbado y se sentó a mi lado, con las arrugas de la cara profundamente marcadas en la piel. Me puso una mano en el hombro. - No debes sentirte avergonzado por nada. Tu hermano viene de un mundo distinto al tuyo en el que se hacen cosas malas. Seguramente él no ha salido muy bien parado de allí. Quizás necesite ayuda como tú, pero no podremos hacer nada ni por ti ni por él si tú no me das una pista.

-No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora.

-Viene a que tú defiendes a tu hermano y a que, probablemente él, se haya aprovechado de tu buena voluntad de alguna manera. - negué con la cabeza, empezando a alterarme.

-¡Blaine no me ha violado!

-No… o quizás tú no lo veas como una violación.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡O se viola o no se viola!

-Hay algo que se llama chantaje emocional, Kurt. Vivimos con ello, lo vemos día a día, pero normalmente los efectos no hieren, no afectan a las personas porque la mayoría no sabe utilizar con suficiente potencial el chantaje para dominar por completo a alguien. Seguramente, Blaine sí sabe hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello? ¡Usted ni siquiera lo conoce!

-Me has contado muchas cosas, Kurt. Las suficientes y ligando esas anécdotas a mi experiencia… deduzco que tu hermano te ha utilizado. - me mordí la lengua. ¿Utilizado? Eso ya lo sabía pero yo siempre se lo había consentido. Y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque le quería. No me había utilizado, al menos no de esa manera. No había abusado de mí ¿verdad? - Necesito que me seas sincero en una última pregunta, totalmente sincero. - agaché la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el suelo. Estaba hecho un lío. - Blaine y tú… ¿han mantenido relaciones sexuales?

Me mordí el labio inferior y clavé la mirada en mi muñeca vendada. Recordé como todo el mundo me había gritado, me había insultado y repudiado cuando descubrieron que Blaine y yo… y de alguna forma, el doctor me estaba dando una oportunidad. La oportunidad de cargarle el muerto a Blaine de echarle la culpa de todo lo ocurrido a él y solo a él, bueno… de hecho, quizás de verdad fuera él quien tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Kurt… por favor… - miré al doctor con los ojos aún empañados, pero tragándose las lágrimas en silencio. Podía echarle la culpa a Blaine de todo. Podía hacerlo y quizás si lo hacía, dejarían de odiarme, de repudiarme, quizás volverían a quererme, quizás no me agobiaran tanto ni me obligaran a tomarme esas horribles pastillas que me adormecían hasta la mañana siguiente, quizás…

Pero si contaba a alguien nuestro sucio secreto… dejaría de ser su Muñeco y esta vez, para siempre.

-No… - titubeé.

-¿No?

-No. - dejé de morderme el labio y negué con la cabeza. Moqueé. - Blaine y yo nunca… es absurdo solo pensarlo. Absurdo y repugnante. De enfermos… - desvié la mirada al suelo.

Acababa de reconocer que yo mismo era un enfermo.

El psiquiatra suspiró y asintió con pesadez.

-De acuerdo. - se levantó de la camilla y agarró su maletín y su rebeca colgados de la silla. - Es suficiente por hoy. Espero verte mañana otra vez, Kurt.

-Hasta mañana, doctor.

-Hasta mañana, joven. - y justo cuando empezó a abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió de golpe por el otro lado. Me levanté corriendo y casi me tiró sobre el suelo para agarrar al doctor por los hombros, evitándole una caída sin duda peligrosa para su edad.

-¡Eh! - gruñí.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento doctor! - mi madre se nos quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes, sobresaltada y respirando acelerada. Sería estúpida, pensé, mezquino como yo solo podía ser. - ¿Cómo ha ido la sesión? - le preguntó, sin el más mínimo reparo teniéndome delante. Intentó tocarme la cabeza con una mano en una caricia. Yo se la aparté con brusquedad.

-Bien, bien. Avanzamos despacio, pero lo estamos consiguiendo. Pronto podrá salir de aquí, que es lo que tiene que hacer, no estar aquí encerrado con lo joven que es. - mi madre sonrió, falsa. Aunque volviera a casa no me dejaría salir de ningún modo, así que era exactamente lo mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Puede empezar a recibir visitas de gente de fuera? - miré a mamá con los ojos como platos. ¿Gente de fuera? ¿Y eso qué significaba?

-Oh, claro, claro que puede. Le vendrá muy bien tener un poco de contacto con la realidad.

-Eso es estupendo. Han venido tres amigos a verte, cariño.

-Genial. - puse los ojos en blanco y volví sobre mis pies hasta la camilla, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas. ¿Tres amigos? ¡Pero si yo no tenía amigos! Elliot y Finn eran los únicos que venían a verme y me agobiaban tanto que pensar que de repente habían aparecido tres amigos más de la nada, me hacía morirme del asco.

Mi madre miró al doctor interrogativa, deseando enterarse de lo último que había conseguido sacarme. Sin embargo, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a salir de la habitación. Sonreí. Él sí que sabía lo era secreto profesional.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí mientras hablas con tus amigos? - miré a mi madre como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡Sí, claro, qué más! Suficiente tengo con que estés delante cuando estoy con Elliot o Finn. - mi madre encogió la cara, dolida, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. Lo intentaba en vano, hacerse la fuerte. Claro, si en momentos como ese ella no era fuerte, ¿Quién lo sería? Pensaba que así me apoyaría en ella y le contaría todo… lo que no sabía es que ni una palabra saldría de mi boca, no ahora.

-Voy a decirles que pasen entonces ¿vale? Parecen muy preocupados por ti.

-Vale. - me crucé de brazos encima de la camilla, luchando con la tentación de tumbarme en ella y taparme con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Me rasqué la venda de las muñecas un poco, con más fuerza. Me seguía picando.

Mi madre salió por la puerta entonces.

-Ya pueden pasar, chicos. Kurt está muy contento de que vengan a verle.

-Sí, seguro. - oí una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, cargada de maléfica ironía que me llamó la atención. Me recordaba a alguien y, aún sin tener claro quién era ese alguien, el vello se me puso de punta.

Cuando mi madre salió de la habitación, sonriente e inocentemente feliz, pensando que aquella visita me haría bien, dejándoles pasar a los tres en silencio… se me cayó el alma a los pies. Me entraron auténticas ganas de vomitar y un pánico totalmente ilógico se acopló a mi estómago provocando el temblor de mi mandíbula. Me levanté de un salto de la camilla, pálido y ligeramente mareado, con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿¡Por qué no nos vamos tú y yo al baño y jugamos a los muñecos!? ¿Me harías una mamada si te lo pidiera?"

"¡Serás gilipollas, hombre! ¡Si no eres su hermano, no tiene gracia!"

Los amigos de Derek… y Frank.

Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que deseé tener a mi madre al lado. Que deseé gritar, llamándola como un cobarde.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban.

-¡Hey, Kurt! ¿Cómo estás? - los amigos de Derek me sonrieron y se acercaron aparentemente alegres a mí.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados desde que nos enteramos de lo del suicidio.

-Lo siento, hombre. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Toda la universidad no para de hablar de lo mismo. Es un asco que ni siquiera te den una oportunidad para defenderte.

-Estamos intentando calmar el asunto, de verdad, pero es un poco más complicado de lo que parece.

-¡De todas formas tú no te preocupes! ¡Recupérate pronto, se te echa de menos por allí! - y se rieron. Fueron las risas más falsas que había visto en mi vida.

Estaba descolocado. Parecían amigables, pero amigables falsos. Aún así, no parecían tener la más mínima intención de burlarse o atacarme. Uno de ellos, el que había gritado que se la chupase delante de toda la clase, tenía un brazo escayolado, colgando del cuello por un pañuelo. Tenía varios parches en la cara y el labio recubierto con una ligera capa de betadine. El otro también tenía alguna que otra muestra de agresión, pero mucho menos clara, algo difusa. Aún así, se le notaba que se encogía un poco al andar.

Asustado y confundido, alcé la cabeza hasta Frank. Él no se había movido de la puerta, no había pronunciado palabra y estaba muy serio. Me desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenérmela, culpable.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Eso tiene que doler ¿no?

-¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es que intentó matarse!

-Pero ahora estás bien ¿no? - me miraron descaradamente las muñecas vendadas y yo, molesto y angustiado, incluso algo avergonzado, las escondí tras mi espalda. - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? No volverás a intentarlo ¿no?

-¡Claro que no va a volver a intentarlo! ¿Verdad que no, Kurt? - me quedé alucinado observando como el que parecía haber recibido menos candela en una pelea, el que estaba más entero, intentaba pasarme un brazo por los hombros en actitud amistosa. Me sentí tan contradicho y rabioso que me eché hacia atrás, esquivándolo y les miré con asco, a pesar del temblor que dominaba mis piernas.

-¿De qué van? - gruñí, incapaz de aguantar más esas muecas falsas. Desde luego, si algo había conseguido con el intento de suicidio a parte de volverme depresivo y melancólico, era aumentar mi mal humor y exterminar mi tolerancia. - ¿Ahora vienen a cotillear? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Han venido a joderme la vida otra vez? ¡¿Cómo tienen la maldita cara de venir aquí haciéndoos los simpáticos?! ¡Lárguense de mi cuarto! - grité. Los dos se sobresaltaron y sus expresiones medio sorprendidas variaron. Frank parecía ajeno a todo, mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Qué puñetas hacía él aquí? ¿Y por qué con estos anormales?

Y esos anormales se miraron y fruncieron el ceño. Sus muecas de fingida alegría cambiaron radicalmente a unas repletas de desprecio y repugnancia y aquel que tenía los dos brazos sanos, de repente avanzó y me agarró del cuello de la camiseta, tirando de mí bruscamente hacia delante.

-Lo hemos intentado por las buenas, pero si no quieres que seamos tus amigos, allá tú. - me zarandeó un poco. Si no fuera porque era más alto que él, seguramente hubiera intentado alzarme sobre el suelo para hacerse aún más intimidante. Yo ni siquiera me molesté en intentar hacer que me soltara, manteniendo en todo momento mis manos escondidas tras mi espalda. Prefería que me sacudiera todo lo que quisiera antes que tener que mostrar abiertamente mis muñecas rasgadas.

-¿Qué quieren de mí ahora? ¿No han tenido suficiente ya? - los dos parecieron ponerse nerviosos al instante, tragando saliva.

-Solo quiero que quede clara una cosa, Kurt. Sola una. Como le digas a alguien que nosotros hemos tenido algo que ver en tu intento de suicidio, no necesitarás cortarte las venas una vez más, porque te juro que te colgaré del frontal del edificio más alto de la uni y te rociaré con gasolina. Juro que te prendo fuego, te lo juro. - me sobrecogí, intimidado, pero aún confuso. No estaba en condiciones de luchar y menos, tres contra uno.

Miré a Frank por encima del hombro del que me tenía bien sujeto. Él seguía ignorándome, pasivo, dando vueltas a la habitación con los ojos. No lo entendía… creía que Frank era algo parecido a un amigo, un rival amistoso, pero con el que siempre puedes contar pese a todo.

Pero en esa ocasión estaba claro que no podía contar con él.

-¿Me has oído, enfermo? - él me sacudió una vez más. Lo miré a los ojos, reticente.

-¿Tienes miedo de que les eche el muerto a ustedes? Me han estado acosando toda la vida y están acojonados pensando que puedo denunciaros en cualquier momento por ello, que todos estos años puedan salir a la luz. Piensan que me he intentado matar porque se burlaron de mí en la uni, eh. - sonreí, observando como se ponían pálidos de golpe. - Si no salen de aquí ahora, lo haré. - por supuesto, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero era una bonita manera de hacer que por fin me dejaran en paz.

Al contrario… solo conseguí enfurecerles.

-Oye, hijo de puta…

-Déjalo, Fer. - el del brazo escayolado le puso una mano en el hombro y el tal Fer me soltó, apartándose un poco. Aún así, no tenían intención de dejarme tranquilo. El herido se inclinó sobre mí, sonriendo maliciosamente. - Si haces eso, toda tu familia se acabará enterando del sucio secretito que tienes con tu hermano. Tu padre, tu madre, tus tíos, tus primos… ellos también te consideraran un enfermo.

Mierda. Me tenían totalmente cogido por los huevos.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-No se atreven…

-¿Qué no? No nos pongas a prueba. - de repente, Fer pegó un empujón flojo a su amigo y se me encaró de nuevo, con la cara crispada en una mueca de ira.

-Sabemos lo de Derk, mamonazo. Ese hijo de puta que ha sido colega nuestro desde parvulitos, ahora va y te defiende. ¡El que estaba detrás de los acosos siempre ha sido él y ahora pretendes echarnos las culpas a nosotros! ¡Y una polla!

-¿Qué…? - si ya estaba confuso, ahora no sabía ni donde estaba. No había vuelto a saber nada de Derek desde que lo acusé sin pruebas de ser el que había mandado los dichosos mensajes que me habían arruinado la vida. No quería hablar con él y aunque sabía que era injusto, no tenía intención de momento de intentar arreglarlo con él. Me sentía… demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a la cara.

-¡Míranos! ¡Tu puto novio nos ha jodido bien! ¡Después de meterles una paliza a sus dos mejores amigos se fue tan tranquilo, amenazándonos con denunciarnos por acoso si intentábamos burlarnos y ponerte la mano encima otra vez!

-Dinos la verdad. Has dejado que Derek te folle para que se ponga de tu lado, ¿a que sí? - los observé alternativamente, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. ¿Qué Derek había hecho qué? ¿A sus dos mejores amigos? ¿Por mí?

-Lo vieron varias veces contigo en su coche y paseando juntos cerca de la biblioteca antes de que pasara todo esto. Dicen que han estado constantemente juntos desde que el loco de Blaine te dejó tirado. Admítelo. Te has vendido. Te lo has camelado. ¡Te lo has follado!

-¡No!

-Y también dicen que lo han visto dar vueltas por el hospital, velando por ti. ¡Oh, qué bonito amor entre chicos!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Me da igual que sea verdad o mentira! ¡Ese traidor maricón ya no es amigo nuestro y como alguien nos venga con el cuento del acoso a nosotros, tu puta madre va a saber a quien le ponías el culo en casa!

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Lo hago, haré pancartas, colgaré en cada esquina de Lima un puto cartel para que todo el mundo sepa que tu y tu hermano son unos enfermos!

-¡NO! - se me saltaron las lágrimas de la desesperación y la vergüenza, con la cara roja, ardiendo de pudor.

-¡Fer, Adrian, ya vale! - y por primera vez en aquel horrible mal rato repleto de amenazas y dolor, Frank habló. Los tres lo observamos moverse, con nerviosismo, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta. - Vámonos ya. No quiero que la madre sospeche nada si consiguen que le de un ataque a su hijo. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con esto! - se me encogió el estómago de puro agobio. No entendía a Frank. Él odiaba a los amigos de Derek tanto como yo, ¿Por qué los traía aquí sin más para que me amenazaran mientras él se quedaba quieto, mirando? ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!

-Vale, vámonos ya. - el tal Adrian, el del brazo roto, ni siquiera me miró cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Salió por ella sin mencionar palabra. Fer me gruñó con una mueca de desprecio y me dio la espalda, siguiendo a su amigo. Frank estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-Frank… - le llamé y él se detuvo, apretando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. - ¿Por qué los has traído? - pregunté. Él no contestó. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme a la cara. - Pensaba que éramos amigos. ¿De qué va todo esto? - titubeé. Frank no quería contestar. Tragó saliva y pude ver el sudor que le recorría la piel por los nervios.

-¿De qué va lo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo con tu hermano? Te exhibías por la universidad, sabiendo lo que eran. Nos engañaste a todos. ¡Pensábamos que eran dos simples gays y por eso nunca le dimos excesiva importancia pero después de ver esto, pienso de verdad que están enfermos! ¡Están para que los encierren! - palidecí. Me había peleado cientos de veces con Frank, miles, rivalizando el uno contra el otro en cualquier tema desde pequeños, perdiendo y ganando, odiándonos y apoyándonos en momentos difíciles, pero sin duda… aquella pelea no era una de esas cientos de batallas en la que competíamos para ganar y "pisotear" al otro.

Esta pelea era de verdad. Frank pensaba todo eso… de verdad.

-Pero… - intenté replicar, defenderme a mí mismo y a Blaine, aunque estaba seguro que de seguir allí, conmigo, no le daría la más mínima importancia.

-Mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho pero yo nunca le había hecho caso. Nunca me ha importado una mierda que fueras gay o que no lo fueras, me daba igual mientras a mí no me afectara lo más mínimo. ¡Pero es que esto es el colmo! ¡Mi padre tiene toda la razón, por pervertidos y enfermos como ustedes este país se va a la mierda! - tragué saliva al ver su cara, tan asqueada y emanando tanta repulsa que retrocedí.

-Yo no… no estoy enfermo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Sabes? Tengo una hermana pequeña ¡Y en mi puta vida le pondría una mano encima! ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Kurt? - abrí la boca de par en par, con el estómago revuelto solo de imaginármelo, de ser consciente de lo que se me acusaba.

-¡Tu hermana es una niña!

-¡A saber a qué edad tu hermano y tú se dedicaban a hacer esas guarradas!

-¡No soy un pederasta ni un pervertido, y mucho menos un violador!

-¡Lo que sí eres es un desconsiderado y un guarro! ¿Qué le diría yo a mí hermana pequeña si hubiera visto alguna vez uno de tus repulsivos acercamientos a Blaine? ¿Le tendría que decir que son hermanos? ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí si le dijera que hay hermanos que se tocan de esa manera tan vomitiva? ¡Me odiaría y le daría asco o se pervertiría como ustedes! ¡Son unos cerdos!

-¡Yo quiero a mi hermano, no he hecho nada malo! ¡Era como si fuéramos una pareja normal, lo quiero como tal! ¿Por qué nadie tiene en cuenta eso? - Frank se calló entonces, serio.

-Si lo quieres así, ¡Reprímete! Está en la ley y por algo está en la ley ¿no? Y en la Biblia y en cualquier religión que tenga dos dedos de frente. Los hermanos son hermanos ¡Y punto! Y lo peor es que intentas poner esa guarrada como algo bonito diciendo que estás enamorado. ¡No me jodas! ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!

¡Qué impotencia! ¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¿Por qué todos me critican sin saber? ¿Es que nunca nadie ha sentido la maravilla que yo siento cuando estoy con Blaine?

-¿¡Por qué nadie lo entiende!? ¿¡Por qué cierran los ojos, me dan la espalda y simplemente me dicen enfermo!? ¿¡Por qué no intentan entender que aunque sea diferente a ustedes, hay otros tipos de amor!? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! - de repente me vi echándome encima suya, agarrándolo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con las lágrimas saltadas, pidiéndole compasión, ayuda, entendimiento… ¡Algo, simple comprensión! - ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¡Tienes que creerme, no lo he hecho por simple placer, yo le quiero! ¡Quiero a Blaine, de verdad! - nunca había sido tan sincero como en ese momento, tan expresivo, nunca había confesado a gritos de una forma tan directa esa sensación de estar lleno de tantas cosas que no puedes explicar, de tantas sensaciones, tan malas y tan buenas a la vez, tan contradictoras, heladas y cálidas al mismo tiempo, compartiendo un mismo espacio vacío, llenándolo de golpe.

Había deseado todos los días desde que lo descubrí poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que quería a mi hermano, que quería de forma prohibida a aquel que no se puede querer. Que amaba en silencio y quería ser amado. Y solo era capaz de decirlo sumido en mi propia desesperación.

Lo único que recibí a cambio fue un golpe en plena cara que me tiró al suelo de espaldas.

Me llevé la mano a la sien, donde había recibido el bestial golpe contra el suelo. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre me impregnó los dedos, único testigo de mi vano intento de convicción hacía una mente intolerante y retraída. Cuando alcé la cabeza hacía Frank de nuevo, su cara repleta de pánico por haberme golpeado y tirado al suelo en un acto reflejo se me grabó en la mente como si me la hubieran marcado a fuego.

Él tragó saliva.

-L-lo siento… - titubeó. - Pero tú… ¡te me has echado encima!

-Frank… ¿No me crees…? - no sabía si mi voz temblorosa y rota se había hecho oír por encima del "¡Bum, bum" de mi cabeza. Me puse de rodillas en el suelo casi al instante y una última vez, intenté hacerme escuchar. - Tienes que creerme. ¡Lo quie…!

-¡Me da igual! - me gritó. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Estás loco, Kurt, como una regadera! ¿Querer? ¡Un hombre y una mujer se aman! ¿Pero dos hermanos? ¡Tú estás como una puta cabra! ¡Deja de intentar excusarte con amor! ¡Es ofensivo que intentes comparar esa abominación con una relación como dios manda! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No eres diferente a un pederasta o un violador! ¡Solo te preocupa buscar tu propio placer y te da igual todo lo demás! ¡Eres un enfermo mental pero no me das nada de pena! ¡Ojala todo el mundo se entere de las guarradas que has estado haciendo con tu hermano, ojala te metan en un psiquiátrico y no te saquen de ahí hasta que te mueras! ¡Pervertido! - Gritó a los cuatro vientos. El estómago se me anudó. El cuerpo se me vació por completo de cualquiera de esas sensaciones entre heladas y cálidas que me habían llenado hasta ese momento. Luego… Frank, sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo.

No eres diferente a un pederasta o a un violador, Kurt. No lo eres.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese día tomé las pastillas antidepresivas por voluntad propia por primera vez. Me levanté del suelo, cogí el bote de pastillas que había en el cajón y me chuté un total de siete de golpe. Luego me metí en la camilla, me tapé hasta la cabeza y esperé… me dormí.

Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, vomitando como un condenado, con convulsiones violentas e incapaz de moverme por mí mismo. Me lavaron el estómago tres veces.

Al día siguiente, el psicólogo me ametralló con preguntas sobre Blaine, otra vez.

No contesté.

Me picaba el brazo. Mucho. Algunos arañazos habían sido recubiertos por una asquerosa costra marrón, sanando las heridas superficiales. Esa molesta costra me picaba como si fuera una ampolla propia de la varicela y empecé a rascarme, recordando, lejano, aquellas palabras dichas por Frank. ¿Ciertas? ¿Falsas? A esas alturas ya no lo sabía.

"-Voy a salir a coger el correo, mamá.

-No hace falta, cielo. Ya voy yo.

-No. Quiero ir yo.

-Pero…

-¿Es que ni siquiera me vas a dejar salir a la puerta para coger una puñeteras cartas? Tranquila, dudo mucho que pueda cortarme el cuello con un trozo de papel." - mi madre se me quedó mirando en silencio. Gordon no estaba esa mañana en casa. Una pena. Si estuviera seguro que me hubiera defendido hasta el final. Era el único que me ofrecía un poco de libertad y una oportunidad más para demostrar que no tenía intención de intentar suicidarme otra vez.

Era el tercer día después de recibir el alta del hospital, en casa. Me habían quitado los puntos de las muñecas, pero aún así no dejaba que nadie me las viera, tapándolas siempre con un par de muñequeras o vendas.

Esa mañana salí hasta el buzón, en frente de casa, a recoger las pocas cartas. Desde que Blaine se había ido, mirar cada carta con lupa y encargarme yo y solo yo de recogerlas se había convertido en una pequeña esperanza. Observaba todas las cartas por detrás y por delante una todos los días y las abría. Solo había facturas y poco más y yo bufaba, exasperado, triste porque seguía sin tener noticias de Blaine.

Ese día bajé a por las cartas por inercia, sabiendo de antemano que ni ahora ni nunca recibiría una carta de Blaine dándome explicaciones. Dejé que el aire frío me agitara el pelo con suavidad mientras abría el buzón. Quedé sorprendido. Había muchas cartas. Las saqué y siendo consciente de que mi madre me estaba observando desde la ventana del piso de arriba, le di la espalda, observándolas una a una sin mucho interés. Facturas, facturas, propaganda, factura, propaganda, factura, factura, Kurt Hummel, factura, factura… un momento… le di la vuelta a las cartas y empecé a buscar otra vez.

Para Kurt Hummel

Una carta para mí, ¿De quién? Estaba impresionado. No tenía remitente ni tampoco destinatario. Sólo ponía mi nombre en uno de los laterales, escrito a mano con una caligrafía espantosa. Alguien la habría dejado en el buzón por su propia mano, adrede.

No me detuve a analizar más la situación y la abrí enseguida, un poco alterado. Rogué que fuera una carta escrita por el ser que no debía amar, pero una vez más… me llevé un chasco. Un chasco potente y desgarrador.

Con letras recortadas de trocitos de revistas y periódicos, pegadas en el papel, se podía leer:

"Te estamos vigilando. Abre la boca y tu secreto dejará de ser un secreto. "

Habían sido los ex amigos de Derek, por supuesto. Hice la carta jirones y me los metí en el bolsillo disimuladamente para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de ello desde la ventana. Luego, me di la vuelta y con el resto de cartas en mano, entré en casa.

Claro, como no. La cosa no acabó ahí.

De un día para otro me empezaron a llegar cientos de mensajes al móvil. Los diez primeros los leí. Los demás, no. Todos decían lo mismo. Todos me insultaban, todos me llamaban pervertido. Y la mayoría eran de personas con las que apenas había tenido contacto en la universidad. Hubo un momento en el que tuve que apagar el móvil con cientos de mensajes sin leer, sin espacio ya en la memoria del teléfono.

Cinco cartas diarias como mínimo, con dibujos groseros, cualquier guarrada escrita en el papel, cualquier garabato, siempre insultante o amenazante. Yo cogía los sobres sin que mi madre se diera cuenta. Siempre era yo el que bajaba a por las cartas y quien las hacía jirones. Llegó un momento en el que apenas me cogían papelitos rotos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-¡Kurt, cariño! - mi madre me llamó desde la planta baja, desde la puerta de la entradita. - ¡Han venido a verte!

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-¡Pero cielo…!

-¡He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie! ¡Que se larguen! ¡Diles que se vayan al infierno, que me dejen en paz de una vez, que les follen! - me imaginé a mi madre ruborizándose por mis palabras delante de esas personas que habían venido a verme, avergonzada por mi radical comportamiento. Me dio igual.

-Dice que…

-Ya lo he oído. ¿Podría darle esto de mi parte?

-Oh, muy amable. - oí que decían abajo. Me destapé la cabeza, sacándola de entre las mantas sobre las que estaba acurrucado en el suelo y arrastrándolas, caminé hasta la ventana, cerrada y con las cortinas echadas para ocultarme de la luz del día. La abrí un poco para ver a través de ella. La luz me dio en los ojos y me cegó momentáneamente y cuando pude ver mejor, observé la calle. Una única persona estaba en ella, con la cabeza alzada, mirando hacia mi ventana como si precisamente hubiera estado esperando que saliera a echar un vistazo justo en ese momento. Cruzamos miradas.

Derek…

Suspiré. Él sonrió, tierno y dulce, como no lo había visto ni siquiera la noche en la que nos acostamos por primera vez. Cerré la ventana de golpe y volví a echar la cortina.

El corazón se me había acelerado al verle.

-Kurt, mira lo que han traído para ti. - mi madre abrió la puerta de golpe, sin llamar ni siquiera. Le lancé una mirada funesta y cansada.

-Llama a la puerta antes de entrar. - ella ignoró mi comentario y se acercó, sonriente, con una carta en la mano.

-Creo que era el chico que…

-¡No puede ser! ¿Me vas a decir que era Derek, el chico con el que salgo, mi novio? Pensaba que estabas en contra de eso. - mamá bajó la cabeza, un poco más seria.

-Bueno… tal vez estaba equivocada.

-Ah, ahora lo estás. Después de verme con las venas cortadas. Fantástico. - cogí la carta, quitándosela de las manos y notando el tacto suave del papel frotándose contra mis dedos, me entraron arcadas. Habían sido tantas las cartas que había tenido que tirar porque estaban llenas de frases y dibujos que dolían tanto… tantas cartas… No soportaría que la carta de Derek expresara exactamente lo mismo que todas ellas, odio, repugnancia, burla…

No pensé ni siquiera en sí me arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Rompí la carta en dos y luego en cuatro trozos, en ocho…

-Kurt… - mi madre observó como destrozaba la carta con la cara encogida de lástima.

-Déjame y sal de mi cuarto.

-Pero cariño…

-¿No me has oído? ¡Qué te vayas! ¡Qué me dejes en paz, qué me olvides, haz como si no existiera y piérdete!

-Intento ayudarte, Kurt. Soy tu madre, déjame ayudarte… - ¿Ayudarme? ¿Acaso me lo merecía? ¿No era equiparable a un pederasta, a un violador? Que nadie me ayudara era lo mejor que podía pasarme, encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir de ahí ni para comer, esperar a que el tiempo pasara, echando toda mi vida a perder. No quería la ayuda de nadie.

Era tan horrible que no me la merecía…

Recuerdo que pensando en eso, empecé a llorar de frustración. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo para mí, para el enfermo de Kurt?

-Voy a llamar al psiquiatra otra vez… - no la dejé terminar. Me di la vuelta, cogí a mi madre por la espalda y empecé a empujarla fuera de mi cuarto con brusquedad, tan brusco que casi la tiro al suelo para hacerla traspasar el umbral de la puerta entre quejidos.

-¡Déjame tranquilo! - y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Cuanto… cuanto… ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a mi madre ahora que no la tenía al lado! Cómo la había odiado cuando había estado todo el día pendiente de mí y cómo la extrañaba en esos momentos. ¡Qué cabrón desagradecido había sido con ella!

-¡Ah! - grité, encogiéndome un poco. Miré mi brazo, molesto. Por arrascarme con tanta fuerza me había arrancado la costra de cuajo y me había hecho unos arañazos horizontales que me atravesaban el resto de heridas aún marcadas del otro día. La herida se abrió aún más sin la costra… la sangre empezó a correr por mi brazo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo despacio que pasaba el tiempo en Westerville y lo rápido que transcurría cuando observaba la sangre gotear por mi piel. Rápido e indoloro. Un peso que caía al suelo, saltando desde mis hombros más que doloridos. Un peso menos. Tranquilidad, silencio. Solo gotitas de sangre hipnotizándome.

Pestañeé y sacudí la cabeza, aletargado. Me miré otra vez en el espejo, intentando auto castigarme obligándome a observar mi cuerpo delgaducho hecho polvo, intentando recordar lo patético que era y restregármelo un poco más.

Pero mis ojos se desviaron inconscientes hacia mi brazo herido.

Aturdido por el color de la sangre, estiré el brazo hasta el lavamanos, abriendo el grifo y hundiéndolo bajo el mismo, limpiando la herida, haciendo desaparecer la sangre al instante. Suspiré, observando las últimas partículas de sangre perderse entre las gotas de agua. Saqué el brazo y lo observé en silencio, ahora con unos simples rasguños superficiales.

Por alguna razón sentí de nuevo el picor excesivo apoderarse de mi piel, exigiendo atención, exigiendo que mis uñas intentaran acabar con la molestia de nuevo, rascarme con fuerza para intentar hacer desaparecer esa molesta irritación, pero supe que de poco serviría. El picor volvería.

Busqué por el mueble del baño alguna crema hidratante o polvos de talco, algo que me calmara el picor y revolviendo entre los estantes, solo encontré vendas, alcohol, agua oxigenada, algún desinfectante más y… cuchillas de afeitar. Cogí una, la miré con atención. Me vino a la cabeza aquello que podría hacer con ella, como un halo de luz, aquello que me calmaría el picor con suma facilidad, simple y rápido, certero. Aquello que haría pasar el tiempo más deprisa y que además, haría justicia, porque… claro…

Yo era el malo y si nadie me castigaba, tendría que hacerlo yo mismo.

Fue rápido y aunque doloroso, agradable. Deslicé la cuchilla hacia la mitad del brazo, al principio con suavidad, con un poco de miedo, luego… la hundí con todas mis ganas, pensando en Blaine. La vida a él no le había tratado con delicadeza ni suavidad, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo conmigo mismo? Me lo merecía, cuanto más fuerte y profunda mejor. Más fuerte y más profunda…

-¡Aaahrggg…! - suficiente. Dos tajos al principio finos y rojizos se abrieron en mi piel. Aparté la cuchilla y la dejé caer al suelo, observando las heridas con fijeza. En cuanto apreté un poco el brazo, la sangre empezó a salir. Sentí alivio al ver la sangre emanar a borbotones cuando no debería sentir nada más que dolor. Curioso ¿no?

Quizás… quizás sí que estaba enfermo.

¡Pum! Pegué un bote, sobresaltado. La puerta de la calle acababa de abrirse de un portazo. Cooper empezó a ladrar como un condenado y en lugar de intentar oí más para averiguar quién había entrado, me descubrí recogiendo la cuchilla a toda prisa, limpiándola bajo el agua fría del grifo con el corazón acelerado, escondiendo todo en el mueble, otra vez. Oí portazos por todas partes, abriendo puertas y cerrándolas por todo el piso. Quien había entrado buscaba algo… o a alguien. Clavé la mirada en mi ropa sobre el inodoro y corrí a por ella, pero justo en ese momento, sentí una punzada en el brazo. ¡La sangre seguía saliendo sin parar!

-¡Mierda! - cogí la ropa, apretándola contra mi cuerpo desnudo mientras iba de nuevo al mueble, lo abría y cogía el alcohol y las vendas cuando… ¡Pum!

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Me giré rápidamente, apretando aún con más fuerza la ropa contra mi cuerpo.

-¡Blaine!

-¿Qué coño…? - los dos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos avellana chocaron con los míos, brillantes, repletos de cálida sorpresa. Tragué saliva.

Pillado por mi Amo.

**¡Nos leemos el viernes! =)**


	44. Capitulo 7 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 7**

By Blaine.

Me temblaban las manos. Me sudaban. ¿Por qué estaba sudando? ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? ¿A qué venían esas arcadas? ¿Y esas ganas de vomitar?

¿Por qué el niño estaba tan solo?

¿Quién está solo?

¿Qué niño?

No hay ningún niño. No está llorando.

No hay ninguna tormenta, la lluvia no repiquetea contra el cristal de la ventana, no se oye ningún trueno. No hace frío. No tengo miedo.

¿Quién tiene miedo? ¿Qué es eso? Yo no tengo miedo.

-Kuuurtie…

¿Quién dice eso?

-Kuuuuuuuurtie…

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A quién intentas llamar?

-Kuuurtie… hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¡Hoy cumplo cinco años!

¿Cumples cinco años? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Felicítame.

No va a felicitarte.

-¡Felicítame, Kurtie!

No va a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me felicitas? ¿Por qué no dices nada, Kurtie? ¿Por qué nunca dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás callado?

Porque no está vivo. No existe. Kurtie no existe y aunque existiera, no te querría.

-¡Muérete Kurtie! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡Te odio!

¿Lo ves? No va a felicitarte.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Kurtie…?

Porque es un Muñeco. Y lo has roto.

-Lo siento, Kurtie… lo siento…

Eres un idiota patético. Deja de llorar. ¡Pero que asco!

¡Blaine, das asco!

Abrí los ojos y tal y como suponía, mojado hasta arriba por el sudor frío, temblando por lo mismo, me miré las manos alzadas, incrédulo. No había nada en ellas, solo mis dedos. Suspiré de alivio, moviéndolos para cerciorarme de que no seguía soñando. No. Eran mis manos grandes y fuertes, con los nudillos agrietados cubiertos por la sangre seca, no pequeñas y débiles, como las manos de un niño.

Me alcé del respaldo del asiento del conductor, apartando la cara del volante. Arg… estaba babeando y lo primero que hice fue apartarme la baba bruscamente de la boca, asqueado. Luego, miré al frente. Lo primero que pensé fue que me había estrellado con el coche y me había quedado inconsciente. Después, olisqueando el aire asfixiante que volaba a mi alrededor, supe que todo había sido una mala pasada por la mala mezcla de alcohol y algo de hierva. No… ¿Quién había fumado porros en mi coche? ¡Yo no fumaba porros en mi coche, nunca! ¡Ni bebía! A mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto, encontré una botella vacía y todo su contenido desparramado sobre el asiento, más que chupado al mismo. ¡Genial! ¿Tan colocado había estado? Miré hacia atrás, por si acaso sin darme cuenta había metido a alguien más en el coche. Por suerte, no había nadie. Luego miraría el maletero. La última vez me encontré a alguien durmiendo en el maletero.

Pero… ¿Y yo por qué coño había cogido el coche? Sacudí la cabeza. Al final tendrían razón los de la tele y las drogas serían malas…

Bueno… a peor ya no podía ir.

Cuando recordé por qué me había metido dos chutes de coca el día anterior y por qué había mezclado con la bebida… supe que sí podía ir a peor.

Kurt estaba en mi casa. Y ahí seguiría después de cuatro días.

Suspiré. Estaba cansado, hecho polvo después de la coca, la bebida, una pelea que me había dejado con los puños medio quebrados y la cabeza atontada. Llevaba casi una semana sin pegar ojo en condiciones y finalmente, había caído desplomado en mi coche. Cuando me fijé en la hora y calculé mentalmente, supe que había estado cerca de dieciséis horas dormido en un parking público. El hambre me atacó y la sed me pidió a gritos algo de agua. Además… necesitaba mear con urgencia.

Intenté desentumecer el cuerpo agitándome un poco, preparándome para salir del coche y buscar un baño a rastras cuando noté un pinchazo en la pierna que me dejó sin aliento. El dolor trepó por mi muslo hasta hacer temblequear mi espalda desagradablemente. Me chirriaron los dientes. ¿Qué tenía en la pierna? No me la habían ni rozado en la pelea. ¿Me la habría roto sin darme cuenta cuando estaba colocado? Intenté encogerla para apoyarla en el asiento y buscar la herida, pero preferí no hacerlo. Era demasiado desagradable. Sentía algo húmedo y pringoso descender por ella. Parecía tener algo amoldado a la piel, pegado. Era asqueroso.

Arranqué el coche, sacudiendo la cabeza y deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener los cojones suficientes como para aguantar la enorme meada dentro de mi vejiga hasta llegar a casa.

También deseé tener el valor suficiente para verle y no intentar meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, ni intentar tocarlo, ni follármelo… era extraño. No entendía muy bien lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Algo me decía - mi polla quizás - que me lo tirara y que jugara con él igual que siempre, que me aprovechara de la situación como siempre había hecho, que no tenía por qué no hacerlo cuando él mismo había decidido quedarse aún habiéndole advertido. Quien avisa no es traidor. Si había decidido quedarse, había decidido que me pertenecía y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera hasta que se fuera… estaba en mi derecho ¿no? Si él quería seguir jugando a los muñecos, ¿quién era yo para negárselo?

Por otra parte, quería hacerle daño. Esa parte seguramente estaría regida por mi rencor hacia mi apestosa… hum… ¿Se podría llamar familia? Jauría pegaría más. Quería destruirlo, quería arruinarlo, quería verle llorar y hacerle suplicar piedad, quería que se humillara intentando encontrar algo de aprecio hacia él por mi parte. Quería que lo pasara realmente mal.

¡Oh, eso era lo que más deseaba!

…Pero luego… estaba esa otra parte. Una parte que a decir verdad, no sabía de donde venía ni qué quería, ni quién la guiaba, ni cuál era su propósito. Esa parte era tan estúpida e ilógica, que me parecía un absurdo… y sin embargo era por la que más me gustaba dejarme llevar y por la que siempre acababa decantándome cuando tocaba o mantenía una conversación demasiado larga con Kurt. ¡Esa parte era una completa hija de puta! Era una completa manipuladora pero a la vez, era tan espontánea que se te hacía difícil pensar que todo lo que conseguía mover en mí había sido manipulado previamente. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cuando veía llorar a Kurt siempre me presionaba brutalmente para que lo consolara y, si era yo quien le había hecho llorar y no me disculpaba ni lo consolaba, luego me jodía bien, atacándome con una molestia tan clara en el pecho y unas imágenes de Kurt perforándome la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que me veía obligado a meterme cualquier cosa con tal de sacarme esas imágenes de encima. De hecho, creo que nunca había consumido tanta coca en tan poco tiempo como en los últimos días con la única intención de borrar sus lágrimas de mi mente.

Esa parte también era muy posesiva y protectora. Cuando unos días antes fui testigo de esa pelea tan burra entre mi hermano pequeño y Aaron, el Príncipe, esa parte se disparó como una bala se dispara cuando aprietan el gatillo. No dudé en tirarme encima de Aaron. ¿Atacar a un miembro de mi manada por defender a un solitario y herido perrillo perdido? ¡Eso era impensable! Y yo lo había hecho. ¡Esa parte estaba como una regadera!

Y luego… cómo se me había ido la mano cuando intenté hacerle suplicar, cómo esa parte protectora y afable había devorado de un mordisco a mi parte más lujuriosa, ¡Cómo había conseguido hacer cambiar las tornas de mi juego cuando masturbé a Kurt con la única intención de penetrarle salvajemente! Esa parte desconocida había conseguido que me preocupará por ofrecerle placer al perrillo herido, tragándose mis intenciones de montarlo sin contemplaciones, haciéndole daño, hiriéndole. Esa parte estaba en contra de las otras dos. ¡No me dejaba hacerle daño, no me lo permitía! No me dejaba causarle todo el daño que podía causarle, me lo tenía prohibido.

Tenía una hipótesis. Esa parte me había dominado sin darme cuenta en Lima y al volver a Westerville, al apartarme de Kurt, mis instintos básicos, las dos partes que habían quedado olvidadas volvieron con todo su potencial, tragándose la parte "buena". De acuerdo, llamemos a la parte protectora, "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" y, a las otras dos partes, la lujuriosa y la ansiosa por hacer daño, "Parte lógica y totalmente pro-yo". La "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" había quedado toda mi vida en un margen, lejos de mi cabeza, y la "Parte lógica y totalmente pro-yo" había formado parte de mí el día a día en Westerville. Ahora, después de conocer a Kurt y sobre todo cuanto lo tenía delante, la "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo", renace, me domina y empuja a la "Parte lógica y totalmente pro-yo" al margen.

¿Solución a la ecuación? Esa "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" debe morir. Y para morir, Kurt no debe existir. Pero como esa parte me niega rotundamente la posibilidad de hacerle un gran daño a Kurt, el suficiente como para matarlo, tengo que eliminarlo de otra manera y la única manera es… huyendo.

¡Maldita "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo"! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé lo que eres, de dónde sales ni lo que significas y ya me estás jodiendo la vida! ¿Y yo por qué le doy nombre a esta parte? ¿A qué viene este filosofeo? ¡Si yo odio filosofar! ¿Es que acaso la "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" me está dominando otra vez? ¿Y sin tener a Kurt delante? ¿Por qué hago y pienso tantas gilipolleces cuando tengo a Kurt en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué al Muñeco de los huevos, sentado a mi lado, le ha dado ahora por darse cabezazos contra el cristal de la ventana? ¿Está hecho un lío como yo? ¿Debería situar a mi "Parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" y mi "Parte lógica y totalmente pro-yo" en otra categoría?… ¡Argg! ¡Maldito seas, Platón, Aristóteles y toda su estirpe!

Ahogándome en un vaso de agua, cabreado simplemente por darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, el tiempo se me pasa volando. Cuando me percaté de ello ya había pasado mi casa y estaba dando vueltas por el Coliseo… o quizás sí me había dado cuenta pero había pasado de largo adrede. Di la vuelta, a punto de explotar, con la pierna cada vez más machacada, pisando los frenos y el acelerador con dificultad y acelerando un poco más, saltándome las señales de stop y algún que otro semáforo.

De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba alterado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me picaba el brazo. Miles de hormigas me lo picoteaban. Ah, mierda… se me había quedado dormido.

Cuando aparqué por fin frente a casa y abrí la puerta del coche, intentando salir arrastrando la pierna herida, me di cuenta de que no estaba muy en forma. La pierna me fastidiaba y me escocía tanto que me costaba moverla y fui cojeando hasta la puerta, sudando. Tenía escalofríos y me apoyé sobre la pared de mi casa. ¿Serían efectos de la cocaína? Seguramente y saberlo solo consiguió que aumentaran mis ganas de más. Tenía mono… era raro. Nunca había tenido mono. Debía deshacerme de Kurt. No sólo me afectaba demasiado a la cabeza, si no que también me desviaba a lo bestia de mi realidad, de mi mundo. Me hacía equivocarme y en los barrios bajos, una equivocación podía matarme.

Debía quitármelo de encima, debía… miré hacia mi derecha. La furgoneta de mi padre no estaba. ¿Se habría ido ya, por fin, a trabajar? ¿Volvería esta vez? Ojalá se matara por ahí y no volviera, ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarme solo con Kurt, con el hermano al que he intentado matar en su cara con mis propias manos? Inconsciente. El muy imbécil podría haberse llevado a Kurt de vuelta a Lima en lugar de… ¿Podría habérselo llevado? Giré la cabeza. Miré la puerta de casa, con los ojos desorbitados. Un temblor violento me sacudió el brazo. No oía nada al otro lado. ¿La casa estaba vacía? Mi padre… ¿se había llevado a Kurt a Lima, lejos de mí, otra vez? Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Mi padre? Ni siquiera habría vuelto a por Kurt en esos cuatro días que llevábamos sin vernos. No se habría ni preocupado por traer comida ni agua, seguramente mi hermano habría estado solo todo ese tiempo, completamente solo en una ciudad desconocida, desesperado, sufriendo, asustado, pasándolo realmente mal. Seguramente habría estado llorando… seguramente…

¡Mierda!

Abrí la puerta, golpeando la pared al empujarla. Cooper salió corriendo por el pasillo directo hacia mí, ladrándome, gruñéndome. Lo ignoré por completo y corrí hasta el salón vacío, hasta la cocina. Abrí la puerta de un golpe. Nada. Corrí hacia el piso de arriba, tropezando con las escaleras y cayendo bruscamente sobre ellas. Me levanté entre gruñidos de dolor por la pierna destrozada y abrí la puerta del trastero. Vacío, tal y como había quedado la última vez que lo vi. La única diferencia radicaba en que estaba mucho más limpio, con el suelo impecable y un olorcito floral en él. Kurt… me di la vuelta y bajé por las escaleras, saltando al suelo en las últimas. Noté algo desprenderse de mi pierna, algo pegajoso y asqueroso y de nuevo, un líquido pringoso me la empapó. Ignoré esa desagradable sensación y corrí hasta mi cuarto abierto. Me asomé, con la respiración rápida y ansiosa.

Nada.

No… Kurt no estaba…

Mi padre se lo había llevado de verdad…

Y yo ni siquiera supe por qué en ese momento, pensando que después de todo, Kurt y yo habíamos acabado definitivamente, pensando que nunca más volvería a verle, perdí la fuerza de mis piernas y estas se me doblaron, a punto de hacerme caer. Noté los músculos tensos como alambres y estuve a punto de caer… si no fueran por los ladridos de Cooper y por el sonido claro y fuerte que venía del cuarto de baño. El baño… no había mirado en el baño. Me lancé a el de cabeza y abrí la puerta con más brutalidad que ninguna otra. Oí el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, pero todo eso me pasó desapercibido porque la escena que me encontré fue demasiado impactante como para que semejante estupidez me afectara.

Lo primero que vi fue un cuerpo desnudo dándome la espalda, un cuerpo huesudo e insano, desnutrido, enfermizo. Reconocí el pequeño hueco que había al final de su espalda y al principio de su trasero bien puesto, su forma casi intacta a pesar de que los huesos de la cadera estuvieran demasiado marcados. Lo reconocí al instante y cuando se dio la vuelta de manera abrupta y exaltada, dirigiéndome una mirada repleta de pánico, no me sorprendí demasiado.

-¡Blaine!

-¿Qué coño…? - titubeé. Los pómulos hundidos, los ojos rojos e hinchados, el pelo desnutrido, el cuello flaco, los labios secos y agrietados. Esa palidez, esas ojeras… ¡Esas piernas temblorosas y huesudas! Lo único que parecía mantener su forma normal eran los brazos, un poco más gruesos que el resto del cuerpo. Incluso las manos parecían haber perdido la carne y haberse convertido en simple pellejo. Kurt agarraba la ropa que tenía entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, tapándose así el torso y la entrepierna. Casi lo agradecí. Apretaba con tanta fuerza la ropa que los brazos casi se hundían en ella, desapareciendo de mi vista. Tenía vendas y alcohol en las manos.

Nos analizamos en silencio. Kurt desvió la mirada en cuanto pudo, en cuanto me descubrió observando sus piernas delgaduchas y flojas. Quería esconderse en algún sitio, pero no encontraba ningún escondite así que… estaba a punto de llorar…

Suspiré, sudando a mares, en frío otra vez. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me acaricié la frente empapada en sudor.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - le pregunté. Noté a Cooper rozándome la pierna buena adentrándose en el baño con total naturalidad, situándose al lado de su dueño, encarándose a mí, por si acaso se me ocurría hacerle algo indebido a su amo.

-Yo… - su voz sonaba gangosa, aguda. - ¿Qué haces tú… aquí?

-Ésta es mi casa. - contesté. Mi tono carecía del timbre grave y ronco de siempre.

-Ah…

-¿Qué haces con eso? - señalé las vendas y el alcohol y Kurt tragó saliva.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada… Cooper se ha cortado en una pata. - el perro alzó la cabeza hasta su dueño y si no fuera porque era un maldito chucho, hubiera pensado que le estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

-Sí, vale… ¿Y vas a curarla con alcohol?

-Ehm…

-Sal del baño.

-¿Qué?

-Que salgas del baño. Necesito mear. - definitivamente no debería haberle dicho todo aquello ese día. Por mi culpa no solo parecía que la carne y la grasa de su cuerpo se hubiera extinguido, sino que también parecía haberse quedado un poco corto. - ¿Te apartas o te aparto? - Kurt apretó aún más la ropa contra su cuerpo.

-Estoy yo primero.

-Ya, pero es mi casa y si yo digo que te sales, te sales.

-Me estoy vistiendo. Te esperas. - sentenció. Alcé una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Que te esperes, que me estoy vistiendo.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para decirme que…?

-¿Y quién te crees tú para abrir la puerta sin llamar antes? Déjame vestirme y saldré. ¡Espera un poco, joder! - se cabreó. Vaya… que cambio tan drástico. Hacía un minuto había pensado que estaría a punto de echarse a llorar.

Me encogí de hombros y entré en el baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo a mi espalda. Me dirigí hacia el inodoro y levanté la tapa.

-Como quieras.

-¡Argg! - me bajé la cremallera y me la saqué, descargando todo lo que me había aguantado ahí metido más de dieciséis horas. - Maldita sea… - sonreí. Kurt no tardó nada en salir del baño, dando un portazo. Podría ser un llorica en algunas ocasiones, un niño consentido, podía estar enfermo… loco, histérico… pero el genio era imposible que desapareciera.

Y debía reconocer que esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi hermano pequeño… entre todo lo demás…

Algo empezó a gotear sobre el suelo cuando tiré de la cisterna. Pensé que las tuberías se habían roto otra vez y que no tardaría en inundarse el baño por sexta vez, pero cuando bajé la cabeza y me fijé en el suelo, contemplé indiferente el chorreón de sangre que me empapaba el pantalón y encharcaba el suelo. La pierna… mierda. Cojeé hasta la puerta y salí del baño, dejando las huellas ensangrentadas de mis zapatillas sobre los azulejos. Me fijé en el lavamanos, buscando con la mirada las vendas y el alcohol que Kurt parecía haberse llevado consigo al salir del baño y me fijé en varias gotitas de sangre que ensuciaban el poyete del mueble, demasiado alto como para que la sangre de mi pierna lo alcanzara. Eso era raro. Creía que no había tocado el mueble. No… no lo había tocado y aunque lo hubiera hecho, mis manos estaban limpias. Oh…

Esa sangre no era mía.

-¡Kurt! ¡…Kurt!

-¿¡Quieres pasar de mí!? ¡Si tanto me odias no me hables! - caminé hasta la cocina con la mano apoyada en la pared. Kurt, ya vestido, con una camiseta mía de manga larga que intentaba remangarse hasta las muñecas y unos vaqueros tan anchos que casi se le caían, se movía como un loco en la cocina, cogiendo sartenes, tenedores, cuchillos y un montón de comida recién sacada del frigorífico. Preparaba algo a toda velocidad, más por nerviosismo y cabreo que por la ansiosa necesidad de comer porque… después de haberle visto desnudo en el cuarto de baño, me resultaba obvio que la comida y él habían dejado de llevarse bien.

-Así que mi viejo sí que se ha pasado por aquí, eh…

-¡A diferencia de ti, sí! ¡Y ha traído comida, también a diferencia de ti! ¡Gracias por preguntar!

-¿Estás histérico?

-¿Y tú eres bipolar? - los dos nos miramos y yo no pude evitar empezar a preocuparme un poco al ver a Kurt con un cuchillo para la carne en la mano y una expresión furiosa impresa en su cara.

-¿Me vas a matar con eso? - Kurt no contestó. Indignado, me dio la espalda y empezó a cortar algo. Pobre trozo de carne el que estuviera en sus manos, siendo despedazado sin misericordia alguna. - ¿Dónde está el alcohol y las vendas?

-No los he utilizado. ¿Vale?

-Yo no he dicho eso. - y alzó el cuchillo sin volverse si quiera, señalándome la mesa del salón. Allí estaban. Dejé al pequeño carnicero divirtiéndose con la carne y anduve a la pata coja hasta la mesa, sentándome a lo largo del sofá, estirando la pierna por fin, descansando. Maldije el maldito pantalón cuando empecé a tirar hacia arriba del bajo. Lo tenía completamente pegado a la piel y en cuanto di un tirón brusco, vi las putas estrellas. - ¡AH!

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Kurt desde la cocina.

-¡Estoy cojo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que estoy sangrando! - sonreí. No pretendía alarmarle, aunque la pierna me estuviera jodiendo, soportaba bien el dolor… más o menos. Me hizo una gracia tremenda ver a Kurt correr hasta la puerta del salón, asomándose con el ceño fruncido, preocupado y curioso como un niño. Señalé mi pierna, subiéndome un poco más el bajo. - ¡Mira, tripas! - él se puso blanco.

-¡Ah!

-¡Sí, ah! ¡Estoy herido!

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Ni puta idea. - me encogí de hombros. Kurt se me quedó mirando desde la puerta con cara de susto. - No pasa nada, eh. No se pega.

-Estás sangrando mucho.

-¿Te da asco la sangre?

-No… pero si hay mucha, a veces me marea.

-Nunca te mareaste con las películas de Saw. - él no contestó. Salió de detrás de la puerta y se agachó, empujándole la cabeza a Cooper hacia el interior de la cocina.

-Métete dentro, anda. - le cerró la puerta. Sorprendentemente el perro lo obedeció con sumisión absoluta y yo le lancé una mirada asesina. Sería puerco. A él sí y a mí me mordía. Mamón…

-¿Te duele mucho? - me preguntó, caminando hasta mí con una lentitud desesperante. Parecía tenerme miedo y quizás, no era de extrañar. Con todas las cosas que le había dicho y hecho…

Se sentó frente a mí, despacio, mirándome la pierna aún cubierta.

-¿Tú crees que me duele o que no? No puedo levantarme el bajo. Está pegado.

-¿Me dejas? - me preguntó. Aunque sus pómulos estaban algo hundidos y tuviera los ojos rojos de, supongo, llorar, el casi imperceptible rubor de sus mejillas lo hacía adorable. Me mordí el labio, recordando la escena de antes, en el baño. Había oído hablar de la bulimia y la anorexia, de los trastornos alimenticios. Ann, una de las hermanas del Gordon, murió de tanto meterse los dedos en la garganta para provocarse el vomito. Cuando la enterraron ya era prácticamente un esqueleto y tenía los dedos deformes por los jugos gastrointestinales, por la bilis, por tanto vomitar. Cuando aparté las manos de mi pierna, dejándola en las de mi hermano, me fijé en sus dedos, en sus manos un poco más marcadas por las venas y por los huesos. Estaban cambiadas, desnutridas, pero no deformes. Seguían siendo bonitas y suaves, cuidadosas, muy cuidadosas mientras me subían poco a poco el bajo del pantalón, metiendo antes una de ellas por el interior para despegar la tela de mi piel y subiéndomela a la vez, dejándola al aire. Las manos de Kurt sobre mi pierna me calmaron el dolor como si fueran anestesia pura. - Dios Blaine… - Desvió la mirada. Conocía esa expresión. Estaba asqueado. Nunca había estado asqueado conmigo, así que miré mi pierna, curioso y estremecido.

Entrecerré los ojos. De acuerdo, me iban a cortar la pierna, sería cojo a partir de entonces, lo asumiría pronto.

Estaba morada por completo desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, morada y amarillenta. Un líquido espeso y naranja se escurría a lo largo de ella, emanando de lo más profundo de unas heridas que apenas eran visibles por el borbotón de sangre que las cubrían. Una costra que seguramente me habría estado cubriendo dichas heridas, amarilla y rojiza, colgaba de un hilo de mi piel. Arg, qué repulsivo… rocé la herida un poco por encima. La pierna estaba tan hinchada que si no fuera porque la tenía pegada al cuerpo, no la habría reconocido. El líquido medio anaranjado, medio amarillo me impregnó los dedos en cuanto la toqué.

-¡No te toques, idiota! - me gruño Kurt, pegándome un manotazo en la mano. Por alguna razón eso me hizo sonreír. - Está infectada. ¿Pero cómo te has liado eso? - murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de mi pierna desgarrada.

-Y yo qué sé. Cuando me he despertado esta mañana ya estaba así. - Kurt se quedó pensativo y hasta se dentelleó el labio inferior, en una mueca exactamente igual a la mía. Supongo que nos parecemos más de lo que creemos.

-¿Te desinfectaste la pierna cuando te mordió Cooper?

-¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Me van a arrancar la pierna por culpa de tu puto perro?

-¡No es su culpa! ¡Habértela desinfectado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de marcha por ahí con una mordedura de perro que te traspasa casi el músculo de la pierna? ¡Seguro que no has ido ni al médico!

-Obviamente, no.

-Ni te la has vendado… ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevas con el mismo pantalón puesto? - hice cálculos mentales.

-Cuatro días. - Kurt abrió la boca de par en par.

-¿No te has duchado en cuatro días?

-No. - cerró los ojos, suspirando. Supuse que ya estaba curado de espantos, desde luego, después de haberme tenido más de medio año en su casa, como para no estarlo.

-Obviaré que eres un cerdo y pasaré a intentar curarte la pierna directamente, porque algo me dice que no vas a querer ir al hospital, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-Trae. - Kurt se apoyó contra el sofá, cogiendo mi pierna y situándola en su regazo con mucho cuidado. Me estiré sobre el sofá y apoyé la nuca contra mi mano, con la cabeza alzada, relajado, observándolo en silencio. - Está muy sucia. ¿Tienes algodón?

-No.

-¿Una camiseta o un trapo de algodón? - negué con la cabeza. - De acuerdo. ¿Tienes limpia la sudadera? - me miré la sudadera por encima, estirando de ella un poco.

-Sí.

-Dámela. - uff... Nunca pensé que la desinfección de una herida llevaría un momento tan tenso. Me saqué la sudadera, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba y se la di. Nuestros dedos se rozaron cuando él la cogió y noté que estaba temblando.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-… Yo… yo no estoy nervioso. - sonreí. Era tan obvia la manera en la que intentaba no mirar mi pecho desnudo… Cogió el botecito de alcohol y empapó bien la sudadera hasta empaparla. Dejé de prestarle atención a mi pierna y simplemente me concentré en su cara, en sus expresiones, su concentración y su nerviosismo. Parecía aturdido. Sabía que le estaba mirando y por eso no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de mi horrible herida infectada. Noté la sudadera empapada y fría restregándose por mi pierna, con cuidado, pero seguí sin fijarme en ella hasta que el escozor se hizo tan presente, que no me quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pestañear.

-¡Coño! ¡Quita, escuece!

-Es alcohol, ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Pues echa agua oxigenada, no me des con eso!

-El alcohol es lo mejor para las infecciones. Aguántate.

-¡Eso es insufrible! - sacudí la pierna. Kurt me la apretó, intentando mantenerla en su regazo y por una de las heridas ya más enclarecida, emanó un chorreón de líquido verdusco. - No aprietes tan fuerte.

-¿Has visto eso? Es pus. Por eso la tienes tan hinchada. Tengo que sacártelo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Apretando. Es doloroso, pero si no quieres quedarte sin pierna, te vas a tener que joder.

-No me jodas…

-Blaine, o lo hago yo o vamos al hospital… o puedes dejar que se te infecte tanto que se te acabe inmovilizando y se te expanda por todo el cuerpo. Te matará si lo dejas así.

-¿Y todo eso por una mierda de mordisco?

-No, todo eso porque eres un gilipollas y un descuidado. - Kurt estaba intranquilo y ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos me ayudó a entenderlo. Decía la verdad. Como dejara la herida así, podría matarme y sin duda prefería que fuera él quién me la toqueteara en lugar de un médico viejo y arrugado. Estiré la pierna otra vez en su regazo.

-Vale. Confío en ti. - Él no dijo nada, pero noté el alivio que esas palabras le suponían y siguió limpiándome la herida con alcohol, concentrándose enseguida. Me resultaba impresionante la entereza con la que sus manos frágiles se movían sobre mi pierna, con tanto esmero que me hacía sentirme relajado y en calma aún notando el escozor quemarme las heridas abiertas. Me quitó la costra poco a poco, mirándome de vez en cuando a la cara para saber si me dolía o no. Estaba aletargado mirándolo, así que no sentía apenas nada.

-Voy a sacarte la pus.

-Vale. - empezó a tantear el hinchazón, sin saber exactamente por donde empezar a apretar. Tenía él más miedo de hacerme daño que yo de que me lo hiciera. - No tengas miedo, hazme daño, me lo merezco. - vi su nuez bajar y subir al tragar saliva en el momento en el que me agarró la pierna y empezó a pellizcar. El repulsivo líquido empezó a salir casi a presión, empapándole la camiseta que llevaba puesta. - Hum… mi camiseta.

-No te quejes, tienes muchas, te las he lavado todas. - Kurt se estaba poniendo casi verde del asco, pero no replicó. De vez en cuando una arcada ascendía por su boca, pero la reprimía con acopio de voluntad. Después de un rato, limpió la pus con algo de alcohol y bufé, aliviado, pensando que se había acabado, pero enseguida volvió a empezar a apretar, otra vez. Acabé echando la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando, reprimiendo también el grito de dolor y escozor.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Casi está.

-Me compensarás luego por este mal rato, ¿no? … ¡Ah! ¡No tan fuerte!

-Lo siento… - ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Le temblaban las manos como si tuviera parkinson y movía un poco la cara para que no pudiera ver el rojo intenso que le adornaban las mejillas.

Qué adorable… y qué lástima que no pudiera tocarlo…

Pero ¿Por qué no podía tocarlo?

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó de repente. - Normalmente, una infección causa mucha fiebre.

-¿Fiebre? Hace años que no tengo de eso.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de un par de horas vas a tener más de treinta y nueve.

-Eh, no te lo creas tanto, señor cirujano. - le di un suave golpecito en la cabeza, más por intentar romper el hielo y cortar la tensión que por otra cosa, pero creo que no lo conseguí. Kurt se giró y me miró sorprendido por ese pequeño arrebato y enseguida nos vimos envueltos en un aura cálida, aunque incomoda, frente a frente. Los dedos de mi mano se enredaron entre su mata de pelo algo descuidada, ondulada. Por supuesto, en Westerville no podía cuidársela tanto como se la cuidaba en Lima. Tuve ganas de salir de casa en ese mismo instante para ir a un supermercado y comprar su tan preciada laca, una plancha para el pelo y ese champú que a veces olía a chocolate y otras a menta, a bosque. Dependiendo del día, Kurt se ponía uno u otro. Todos eran igual de apetecibles y todos me instaban a desear hundir mi nariz en su pelo hasta olisquear su cuello… como en ese momento… - ¿Y tú? - pregunté. No sé cómo tuve el valor de hacerlo. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo?… Bien…

-Te he visto desnudo en el baño. - su espalda se tensó como una de las cuerdas de mi guitarra, la cual no había tocado para nada salvo para limpiarla y protegerla del polvo. - Estás… escuchimizado.

-Esquelético.

-Sí… - bueno… al menos ya sabía que no tenía ni bulimia ni anorexia por su respuesta. Si estuviera enfermo, no lo habría admitido. - ¿Te pasa…? - vi sus manos débiles aferrarse a las muñecas, a ambas en un movimiento inconsciente. Eso me dio qué pensar. ¿Por qué llevaba manga larga con el calor que hacía? ¿Por qué no se remangaba la camiseta hasta los codos si tanto le molestaba que le quedara tan grande? Ese movimiento… - Me estás ocultando algo ¿no? - él no contestó, pero tragó.

Genial, solo había conseguido que la escena se tensara aún más.

Kurt, sin decir ni una palabra, cogió la sudadera ya manchada de sangre por completo y mojándola de nuevo en alcohol, la paseó por toda mi pierna, ahora con mucha más brusquedad, como si lo hiciera aposta. Me mordí el puño cerrado por el escozor. Cogió las vendas y después de utilizar un poco más de alcohol en los puntos clave, empezó a vendármela. Me la estaba apretando demasiado, pero preferí no replicarle. Me apartó la pierna en cuanto estuvo completamente vendada y se levantó del sofá.

-Cámbiate el vendaje cada dos horas y repásate la herida con alcohol. Creo que eso bastará por ahora.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la cocina?

-La cena…

-Ah… - me dio la espalda y empezó a andar hacia la cocina otra vez. No sabía exactamente en qué fase estaba entonces, cuál de las dos partes, La lógica o la Ilógica, pero cuando le pregunté aquello, lo hice con toda la maldad que podía caberme en el cuerpo. - ¿Es que piensas comer? - y tal y como me esperaba, mi viejo Muñeco se quedó paralizado y se giró, con una cara de asustado soberbia. - ¿O lo haces para entretenerte? Porque no parece que la comida te haga mucho efecto, la verdad.

-Ja… - soltó, con una risilla floja que bien conocía, más propia de alguien que estaba al borde de sobrellevar un ataque de histerismo que de alguien dolido por un comentario de lo más malicioso. - Tengo una idea, Blaine. ¿Por qué no coges tú la puta sartén que no sirve ni para hacer unos malditos huevos fritos… ¡Y te haces tú tu jodida comida! - lo sabía. ¡Está histérico! Me levanté del sofá sin apoyar demasiado la pierna en el suelo y me dirigí a él prácticamente a la pata coja. Kurt se cruzó de brazos en posición de indignación total, de estrella descontenta porque no ha encontrado su habitual tila en su vestuario.

-Yo tengo otra idea, Kurt. Me apuesto doscientos euros a que no eres capaz de entrar ahí, conmigo, sentarte a la mesa y observar como hago el plato más grasiento e insano que pueda existir en Ohio y, sobretodo, me apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de comértelo entero. - oh, oh, oh… va a aceptar. ¡Por supuesto que iba a aceptar! Lo conocía demasiado como para llegar a otra conclusión. Su orgullo era su orgullo y odiaba que se lo pisotearan y mucho menos, que se lo pisoteara yo.

Observé sonriente como se le desencajaba la mandíbula, como le temblaba la ceja, como se ponía rojo de rabia e incluso pude notar como le aumentaba algo la adrenalina por esa estúpida apuesta. Kurt, a veces eres tan simple.

-¡Acepto! ¡Y sabes que voy a ganar!

-Hace unos meses lo hubiera sabido, ahora… parece que te falta un poco de grasa como para ser capaz de tragarte un elefante de la noche a la mañana. - le dije, entrando en la cocina. Cooper estaba tumbado a un lado de la misma, bebiendo agua de su bebedero personal y no se molestó ni en mirarnos. Kurt entró dando zapatazos contra el suelo y se sentó en la silla de golpe, cruzándose de brazos, exasperado. - Ah, y con comértelo no me refiero a que te lo tragues y lo vomites luego.

-¡No soy bulímico! - enrabietó. Con cada insulto que le dedicaba, con cada comentario, no hacía más que aumentar su determinación. Sonreí, dirigiéndome al frigorífico. Tenía una idea muy exacta de lo que quería preparar, pero al no encontrar la carne de hamburguesa adecuada, tuve que decidirme por unos chuletones de cordero que encontré nada más abrir la puerta del congelador. Eran enormes. Me servirían. Los saqué fuera y empecé a rociar la sartén con aceite, del más malo que vendían en los súpermercados, pero aceite al fin y al cabo. Empecé a cocinar.

Era curioso. Mientras cocinaba y freía las chuletas, recordé que yo no sabía cocinar y que solo había visto a Helem hacerlo un par de veces, así que eché mano de la imaginación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó Kurt, alzando la cabeza intentando reconocer algo por encima de mi hombro, sin éxito.

-Te esperas a que la cena esté lista. - cogí huevos, el escaso beicon reseco que teníamos desde hacía algún tiempo, lechuga, tomate, cebolla y todas las verduras que encontré. Algunas no las había visto en mi vida. Algo de embutido, atún en lata y patatas congeladas que también freí en la sartén, junto con las chuletas. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero cuando vi como una de las caras de las chuletas empezaba a ponerse negra, las eché en un plato, manchando prácticamente toda la encimera de aceite hirviendo. Me salpicó la piel. - Aug…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada… - corté en trozos la verdura, con un poco más de maestría. Había tenido que cortar con la navaja un millón de trozos de comida y otras cosillas, por pura supervivencia. Aún así, los trozos salieron totalmente irregulares. Freí el bacón y los huevos mientras construía con pan de sandwich una especie de hamburguesa improvisada. Primero puse las chuletas, recubriéndolas con una gruesa capa de aceite, luego, echándole por encima otra capa de pan, eché las verduras, el embutido y el atún, todo junto. Le eché un poco de Ketchup y, finalmente, en la tercera planta de la hamburguesa, eché el huevo un poco derruido, el beicon y lo recubrí con mayonesa. Como no sabía qué hacer con las patatas, las coloqué al otro lado del plato, sueltas, para picar. - Ya está. - miré el resultado final. El aceite, el Ketchup y la mayonesa rebosaba y caía por los lados. Las chuletas sobresalían porque eran demasiado grandes, el huevo se escurría un poco, pero se mantenía y la verdura recubierta de atún… bueno, ahí estaba. Cogí el plato, lo dejé sobre la mesa y después de echarle un vistacillo más, lo empujé hasta mi hermano y me senté en frente suya, con la silla al revés, las piernas abiertas y la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo. - Que aproveche.

Cuando Kurt vio todo eso en el plato… empezó a replantearse la apuesta, con un tono verduzco de piel inhumano.

-¿Co… co… cómo que…? ¿Quieres… pretendes que me coma… esto? - tartamudeó, más verdoso todavía que cuando se había dedicado a sacarme la pus. Naturalmente, se había lavado las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-No pretendo que te comas eso, pretendo que te comas todo eso.

-Pero… pe-pero ¿Tú estás loco? Nadie se comería… - suspirando, me llevé la mano al bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y rebusqué entre los billetes. Todo lo que ganaba de la protección dé lugares públicos o amenazas que yo mismo ejecutaba, lo guardaba en efectivo. De hecho, no tenía tarjeta de crédito ni cuenta en el banco. No me acordaba muy bien de cuánto había ganado en los últimos días, se me había olvidado por la cocaína y seguramente habría gastado lo suyo en bebida y demás, pero por supuesto, más de doscientos euros tenía, incluso más de cuatrocientos en billetes de cincuenta y veinte. Los saqué, los conté y guardándome lo que sobraba otra vez, dejé los doscientos sobre la mesa, justo al lado de su plato. Kurt los observó con ojos ansiosos, desorbitados.

-Doscientos, como te he dicho. Te los doy si te lo comes todo y no lo vomitas luego. Creo que necesitas ropa ¿no? Solo te he visto con ropa mía desde que llegaste aquí.

-… Con doscientos no me puedo comprar ropa. Es demasiado poco. - ahora era mi turno de escandalizarse. Empecé a reírme a carcajadas. ¡Sería petardo! Si hubiera sido alguien como Aaron quien dijera eso, le habría dado un puñetazo, pero ¡Es que lo más gracioso era que Kurt no lo decía con malicia! ¡De verdad le parecía poco!

-¡No me jodas, niño pijo! Con doscientos euros puedes comprarte siete camisetas con la forma que quieras, doce pares de pantalones, tres pares de zapatillas y aún te sobraría para complementos, laca, champú y maquillaje, aunque claro… la pega estaría en que no verás ninguna camiseta con el logotipo de un diseñador famoso. Si quieres algo de marca, con doscientos euros te llegará como mucho a un chaleco de piel. Me da igual en qué emplees el dinero, yo te lo doy y tú decides si prefieres ropa barata pero tan resistente y con diseños incluso mejores que la ropa de marca o… un simple chaleco con el nombre de un tal Mangus.

-Mango.

-Como sea. Tú verás. - acababa de darle en su punto débil, lo sabía y esperé con paciencia a que el cebo surtiera efecto. Kurt no podía apartar la mirada del dinero y con mala cara antes incluso de empezar a comer, agarró la hamburguesa con ambas manos. La miró.

-¿Qué le has echado? - preguntó.

-De todo un poco. Pruébala. - e, inseguro pero decidido, abrió la boca simulando las fauces de una serpiente voraz y clavó los dientes en la hamburguesa. Observé aguantándome la risa como la mitad de la hamburguesa se salía por atrás y como toda la salsa se escurría por sus brazos. - Cuidado, que se te cae… - Kurt, con la boca llena a rebosar, con los mofletes hinchados, le dio la vuelta a la hamburguesa rápidamente y le metió un mordisco por donde la salsa se escurría sin parar. Se estaba poniendo morado y apenas podía masticar. Me tapé la mano con la boca, descojonándome por dentro.

-Atún… - murmuró, tragando como podía. Se le habían saltado hasta un par de lágrimas y su cara no podía expresar más repugnancia. - Y cebolla… arg… cruda…

-Se te va a caer… - el aceite en esos momentos se escurría por sus brazos hacia el interior de la camiseta. Kurt sacudió una mano, intentando quitarse de encima el pringue. A esas alturas ya tenía la boca y las mejillas cubiertas de Ketchup y mayonesa. La cara manchada como un niño que no sabe comer… era tan gracioso…

-Yo… no puedo comer esto…

-¿No te gusta?

-¡Es demasiado grasiento! ¡Se me ha quitado el hambre!

-¿Ya no quieres más? ¡Solo le has dado dos bocados!

-¡Pero no puedo más! Ni siquiera tenía hambre cuando he empezado… no puedo más… - vaya, eso era serio. ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar al dinero y a ganar la apuesta de verdad, así, sin más, con tanta facilidad? Muy bien. Había formas y formas de conseguir lo que uno quería.

-¿Seguro que no puedes más?

-No… - Kurt suspiró y dejó la hamburguesa sobre el plato, con apenas dos bocados bien dados.

-Bueno, vale. - así que cogí los billetes que había dejado encima de la mesa y empecé a retirarlos. Él los observó con auténtica pena. Juraría que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar observando como la posibilidad de comprar ropa y algunos complementos lujosos desaparecía delante de sus ojos por su terquedad. Dejé los billetes en la mesa, cerca de mí, lejos de su alcance y me levanté para retirarle el plato. Cuando lo sostuve entre mis manos, Kurt dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Parecía agotado. Y más que lo estaría… - Ah, por cierto… como no te lo has comido todo has perdido la apuesta y como la has perdido… te voy a follar esta noche. - y como si la silla tuviera un muelle incrustado, Kurt saltó, golpeando la mesa y casi haciéndola volcar. La silla chocó contra el suelo. La cara de Kurt, blanca como la leche pura, casi se desfiguró.

-¿Qué? - no le contesté, sacándolo de quicio. - ¿Cómo que…?

-Es una apuesta. Si tú ganas, yo te doy dinero, pero como tú no tienes dinero, si soy yo el que gano, me das tu cuerpo. Fácil, ¿no? Así apuestan las putas.

-Pero… pero… ¡Tú no has dicho eso antes de empezar! ¡No lo has dicho!

-Bueno, lo digo ahora.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Qué blasfemo! - me llevé una mano a la frente, teatrero, fingiendo escándalo cuando la situación no podía divertirme más. - Se siente, Kurt. Así funcionan las cosas por aquí… ¿Por qué no vas al baño, te limpias la cara y ya que estás, te desnudas? Iré a por ti ense… - y antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Kurt ya me había quitado el plato de las manos y había golpeado la mesa con él. No se paró ni a sentarse. Ansioso, cogió la hamburguesa y se la llevó a la boca, empezando a devorarla como solo un perro hambriento lo haría. Se olvidó de los modales tan queridos que su madre le había inculcado y empezó a comer manchándose toda la cara, aplastando la hamburguesa contra su boca. Se pringó las manos y la cara por completo. Observé entre complacido y sorprendido como se zampaba todo a mordiscos gigantes, sin parar ni quejarse ni una vez. Observé con los labios entrecerrados como se le saltaban las lágrimas y como la mayonesa y el aceite descendía por su boca hasta el cuello, bajando como gotitas de lluvia por su piel pálida. Observé como se terminaba todo, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados, cómo de un último mordisco se tragaba el último trozo de pan y carne y cómo suspiró, medio mareado por el esfuerzo tan enorme que para él le suponía tragarse una hamburguesa. Se apoyó en la mesa, exactamente a la misma vez que yo, pero por causa distintas. Él mareado, yo… excitado, envidiando esas pequeñas gotas de aceite que se habían colado bajo su camiseta y lamían su piel como lenguas grasientas.

Kurt se arqueó, con numerosas arcadas acosándole la garganta. Iba a vomitar.

-Si vomitas pierdes la apuesta. - me atreví a recordarle, pero no parecía ser capaz de aguantar tanta presión. Se echó hacia delante, con las manos rodeándole la barriga y justo cuando una arcada más le azotó el esófago… el tremendo berrido que emanó de su boca retumbó por toda la casa. Me quedé a cuadros. Si hubiera habido un vaso de cristal cerca de él, el bestial eructo que dejó escapar lo hubiera hecho estallar en pedazos.

Coño… nunca hubiera imaginado que Kurt fuera capaz de eructar… así… con tanta fuerza, de una manera tan salvaje. Me hizo recordar de golpe que, pese a todo, pese al maquillaje, pese a sus caprichosas costumbres, pese a su afeminado comportamiento… era todo un hombre. Aunque se avergonzara de ello al llevarse una mano a la boca, rojo como un farolillo.

Tragué saliva…

-Kurt… - me miró, ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo, pero cuando intentó decir algo apartándose la mano de la boca, un eructo más pequeño pero igual de sonoro volvió a escapársele. Se tapó la boca otra vez.

Y a mí me entró la risa floja. ¡Pero qué cómico! ¿De un momento de intensa tensión habíamos pasado a eso? Kurt se encogió de vergüenza, me dio la espalda y empezó a andar fuera de la cocina, con las mejillas ardiendo prácticamente del sofoco.

-¡Kurt, no te cabrees!

-¡Déjame! - y se tapó otra vez la boca, reprimiéndose.

-¡Oye, si ha estado gracioso! ¡Reconócelo! - le seguí con pasos agigantados pero dificultosos. Todavía me dolía la pierna, aunque el dolor había disminuido notablemente. Alcé la mano…

Por un instante olvidé que le había hecho daño y que quería hacerle daño. Por un instante recordé Lima, nos recordé a nosotros correteando por la casa casi desnudos, jugando, haber quién pilla al otro. Haber quién era más rápido, haber quién acababa pillado y encerrado en los brazos del otro, haber quién acababa dominando el juego… Siempre ganaba yo… pero en el instante en el que Kurt se detuvo en el último momento y agarré su brazo tirando de él, me di cuenta de algo.

Vaya… Yo nunca había ganado. Kurt siempre me había dejado ganar.

-¡Ah! - Gritó. Se giró, con su brazo entre mis manos. Entrecerró los ojos. Le estaba haciendo. En cualquier otro momento eso me hubiera parecido raro ya que lo había agarrado cientos de veces con mucha más fuerza que ahora y nunca se había quejado, pero me quedé trastocado mirándole a los ojos, acordándome de nuestros juegos en Lima, de que todo lo que había disfrutado con él no había sido mentira, ni un sueño y mucho menos, una pesadilla. Las pesadillas no son tan dulces ni tan excitantes, tampoco un sueño. Tampoco una ilusión.

No le solté el brazo, pero le di la oportunidad de escapar. Aflojé el apretón y todo lo que quedó fue una simple caricia entre los dos, entre mi mano y su débil muñeca. Mis dedos acariciaron su mejilla, subiendo por su cuerpo sin llegar a rozarle, moviéndose con una voluntad de hierro, no propia de mí. Kurt me miraba. Sus ojos parecían llamear y supongo que su mano, movida también por una voluntad impropia, se desplazó de su cara y cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, floja. Aún tenía restos de mayonesa y aceite alrededor de la boca. No lo pensé dos veces. Solté su brazo, decidido y atrapando su rostro imperturbable entre mis manos, me incliné y le empecé a lamer los restos de salsa que encontraba mi lengua cerca de sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos, rodeando su comisura.

Kurt ascendió una mano hasta mi hombro desnudo y lo apretó con el pulso tembloroso. Apoyó la otra mano en mi cintura y me clavó las uñas en la piel. No me importó. Se estaba dejando como un gatito, me atrevería a decir que incluso ronroneaba de gusto por que una lengua ajena lo lavara. Movía la cabeza muy lentamente, inquieto y la respiración ansiosa que chocaba contra mi hombro y mi cuello, sus labios rozándome la mejilla, me estaban erizando el vello de la nuca. Sus suspiros nerviosos me parecían demasiado eróticos. Descendí mi mano desde su mejilla ya limpia, brillante por mi saliva, hasta su hombro, acariciándole el costado por encima de la ropa y pegué mis labios a su cuello.

-Oh… - murmuró, sorprendido. Echó la cabeza a un lado, tiritando, dejando más espacio para mi boca ansiosa, que le mordisqueó el cuello sin reparo, succionando cada poro de piel, fuerte. Quise hacerle una marca que durara para siempre y le mordí. - Aaah… - gimió, bajito, prácticamente contra mi oído. Se estaba derritiendo entre mis brazos de gusto y mi mano se amoldó a la forma de su pelo, enredándose entre mis dedos, acariciándole con la punta de estos la cabeza.

Kurt dejó de clavarme las uñas y su mano temblorosa acabó en mi pecho, palpándolo y recorriendo las curvas de mi musculatura, trepando por él, explorando mi marcado abdomen a fondo. Encogí involuntariamente la tripa, sintiendo casi cosquillas, descargas. A él no pareció importarle y siguió, hasta arriba, con la mano en mi pectoral, sintiéndolo, apretándolo… me arañó.

-¡Au! - me quejé en su oído, riéndome.

-Tengo que encontrar una lima de uñas por alguna parte. - él también se rió.

-Vas a dormirte como siga tocándote el pelo así. Creía que no te gustaba… - besé una última vez su cuello, que me sabía a puta gloria y aparté mis labios de él, rozándolos con su mejilla, oliéndole el pelo que aplastaba contra mi mano. No olía a menta ni a chocolate, ni a bosque… olía mejor, no sabía a qué, pero era un olor tan fresco, tan propio de Kurt.

-Si me tocas así y no me das ningún tirón… - estaba sonriendo, con los ojos semicerrados. Giró la cabeza, también buscando mi olor, dando con los dedos que le acariciaban la cabeza con los que le rocé los labios, las mejillas, la nariz, los párpados… - … me gusta… - me gusta, dijo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me decía eso. Sonreí como un idiota. Yo no sonreía sin motivo ¿Por qué Kurt me hacía sonreír sin motivo? ¿Por qué me hacía cometer estas estupideces? ¿Por qué me hacía volcarme en su placer en lugar del mío propio?

Esto es tan absurdo, pero… ¿Qué es "esto"?

Le rocé la nariz con un dedo, bajando por ella hasta sus labios entreabiertos, secos, pero daba igual lo estropeado que Kurt estuviera, lo mucho que cambiara. Siempre encontraba algo perfecto y atrayente hundido en cualquiera de sus defectos, algo que solo podía ver yo. Kurt pestañeó, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Vas a…? - ¿Hace falta preguntarlo? ¡Si estoy deseando comerte! Cerré mi boca sobre su labio inferior, chupándolo, deleitándome con el sabor de su propia saliva, mordiéndolo, jugueteando. Kurt encogió las piernas, ¡Si casi se caía al suelo del asombro! Pero se sujetó a mi cuerpo, a mis brazos para que lo sostuvieran. Estaba confiando en mí y no tardé nada en traicionar su confianza, exigiéndole más de lo que debía, buscando su lengua con la mía dentro de su boca. Pegué nuestros labios abiertos casi a la fuerza, aunque Kurt no se resistiera en lo más mínimo, quizás porque no podía hacerlo. Noté su cuerpo tembloroso pegarse al mío, buscando un apoyo, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos mientras yo le acariciaba la cara y movía mi boca sobre la suya como un burro. Kurt siempre se había movido con tanta ansia como yo cuando estaba conmigo, cuando jugábamos al amor, pero esa vez sus movimientos eran lentos, torpes, cansados… parecía costarle muchísimo seguirme. Aún así, no paré. Seguí penetrándole con la lengua en la boca, como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Una penetración así, lengua contra lengua, saliva contra saliva, nuestras bocas peleándose y mis brazos bestias haciéndole daño… porque le estaba haciendo daño, aunque no tuviera claro cómo ni de qué manera, pero le hacía daño.

Claro que el sufrimiento ajeno nunca me había importado demasiado, al contrario que a Kurt.

-Blaine… - susurró mi nombre, con una voz acuosa que ignoré. Volví a besarle con más ganas que antes, simples besos húmedos contra sus labios y de vez en cuando, algún que otro roce con su lengua. Con cada beso le cortaba la respiración, ajetreada. Di un paso hacia delante, empujándolo conmigo. Pretendía acercarlo al sofá, arrojarlo sobre él y acabar con lo que tenía que haber acabado hacía días, cumplir con lo que debía suceder, dejarme llevar por la corriente y follármelo salvajemente, como antaño. Mientras me comía su boca y colaba mi lengua entre sus labios, lamiéndole el superior, ignorando cualquier muestra de molestia que Kurt pudiera estar dirigiéndome, ignorando su indecisión y su miedo y solo haciendo caso a mi propio deseo, pensé…

La puta de mi madre no está para impedirme jugar con mi Muñeco. ¿Qué razones tenía entonces para reprimirme? Ninguna. Ninguna…

No lo siento, Elizabeth. Jódete.

Y lo tiré sobre el sofá.

-¡Blaine! - me agarró del pantalón, intentando mantenerse en pie pero cayó inevitablemente boca arriba sobre el sofá y yo con él. Su expresión de horror empezó a excitarme. Caí encima suya, con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cintura y las manos posadas encima de su cabeza, sobre el posavasos. Acerqué mi cara a la suya, dispuesto a comérmelo de nuevo.

-Quiero jugar contigo, Muñeco… otra vez… - no me lo permitió. Kurt alzó una mano por encima de mi brazo y… sonó una palmada bien fuerte por todo el salón. Alcé una ceja, realmente sorprendido. La mejilla empezó a picarme, aunque la mano con la que me acababa de cruzar la cara a una velocidad de vértigo no me dolió lo más mínimo. No recordaba que Kurt fuera tan rápido, pero como siempre, era tan llorón… se había mordido el labio y las mejillas le hervían. El ceño tan fruncido y esa rabia tan innata en sus ojos lagrimosos era casi palpable.

-Ve… vete… vete… ¡Vete a jugar con tu nuevo Muñeco! - me gritó a la cara, y yo no me moví.

Frustración e impotencia. Eso era yo en ese instante, un huracán repleto de frustración e impotencia. Lo había intentado tres veces y tres veces Kurt se me había entregado para darme la espalda minutos después. ¡Tres veces en cuatro días! Lo había hecho muchas más en Lima, pero allí todo era un juego, aquí… no sabía qué era aquí, pero para mí representaba mucho más.

Nunca había sido nada tolerante a la frustración, claro, que siempre había utilizado la maldita paciencia cuando la había necesitado.

Pero ya estaba hasta los huevos de tanta paciencia.

-Me tienes hasta las pelotas, Kurt. - le gruñí, acercando mi cara a la suya otra vez. Él se encogió en el sofá, girándome la cara, captando mi mal humor al momento. - ¿Me has oído? Hasta las pelotas. Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme como un gilipollas al que puedes utilizar y tirar? Así, chasqueando los dedos. - Kurt apretó los dientes. Su cara estaba repleta de soberbia.

-Me creo lo mismo que tú, utilizando y desechando. Lo mismo que haces tú ¿no? - dejé escapar una risita desdeñosa, expulsando un trocito pequeñísimo de mi rabia por la boca. Pero tenía tanta creciendo a cantidades imposibles y desmesuradas que de poco sirvió.

-Pero haber… - murmuré. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta…? ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de que el Muñeco eres tú!? ¡Yo soy el dueño, haber si te aferras a tu puto papel en este juego, a tu jodida pieza! ¡El Muñeco eres tú y yo el dueño, YO! ¡Yo te domino y tú besas el suelo por donde yo piso, como siempre has hecho! ¡Yo me voy y tú me sigues, como haces ahora! ¡Qué el Amo del Muñeco soy yo, no tú! ¡Y si no te gusta tu puto papel, coges a tu puto perro, tu puta mierda, tu puta vida y te vas con tu puta madre, tus putos amigos y TU PUTO NOVIO! - le grité tan cerca de la cara que Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustado. Un par lagrimones descendieron por su rostro ceniciento y yo me levanté de encima suya, acelerado, empezando a dar vueltas por la salón como un león enjaulado, repleto de rabia. ¡Uf, cómo me gustaría cogerlo, taparle la boca, atarlo y tirármelo, sin importar cuanto gritara que no, que le dolía, sin importar cuanto me odiara!

-¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez, Blaine? - lo miré una vez más, con los nudillos crujiendo de la fuerza con la que los cerraba. Kurt se levantó del sofá, limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia. - ¿¡Por qué coño no te decides!? ¡El otro día dijiste que me odiabas y hoy me llamas Muñeco otra vez! ¿¡Por qué no te aclaras!? ¡Ódiame o quiéreme, pero no juegues conmigo porque ya estoy harto de este juego! - chilló y como si intentara hacerme ver que su rabia era verdadera, totalmente auténtica, le pegó un puñetazo al cristal que decoraba la puerta para entrar al salón. Una puerta antigua y bonita, decorada con algún garabato mío de cuando era pequeño, diseñada por alguien muy especial. Helem había regalado las puertas antiguas al centro de rehabilitación de menores de las afueras y había comprado unas nuevas. Le pidió exclusivamente una puerta con cristales, para poder ver a través de ellos el interior o el exterior del salón, unos cristales decorados con mariposas y cisnes en unas curvas perfectas. Una de las pocas cosas que valían la pena en aquella casa.

Y uno de ellos estalló cuando Kurt lo golpeó con el puño furioso.

Oí como repiqueteaban en el suelo, haciéndose aún más añicos, destrozados. Vi la sangre de Kurt escurrirse por su brazo, pero a pesar de haber roto en un segundo un recuerdo de mi madrastra y estar sangrando de manera escalofriante, su cara no se contrajo de dolor, no. Miró la sangre y se contrajo de alivio, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado al dolor, como si… eso lo tranquilizara.

Pero a mí no me tranquilizó. Ver los trozos de cristal rotos… los recuerdos de Helem…

-¿Qué has hecho? - pregunté.

-¿Y tú? - me contestó él. - ¿Qué has hecho tú conmigo, Blaine? ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

-… Lo has roto… has roto el cristal… - se me aceleró la respiración. Se me tensaron los músculos. Dejé de mirar a Kurt y solo me fijé en el cristal… el cristal… estuve tentado de tirarme al suelo para coger los trocitos rotos he intentar reconstruirlos con pegamento, con lo que tuviera a mano, con mi sangre si fuera necesario. Diminutas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre los cristales rotos.

-… Y tú me has roto a mí… me has roto a mí… - otra vez estaba llorando. Seguramente si estuviéramos en Lima hubiera sentido algo de pena, algo… Lima me había cambiado y ahora lo sabía. No quería dejar que volviera a ocurrir pero decirlo era tan fácil…

-Vete. - suspiré. - Vete de aquí, vete de aquí y no vuelvas, vete a tu casa, a la calle, a un estercolero, a prostituirte en una esquina, vete a la cama de cualquier tipo que se te cruce por delante, vete con ese Sparky, vete a cortarte las venas, mátate, ¿Me oyes? Mátate. Me da igual… - otra vez hizo ese movimiento, penoso, agarrándose las muñecas con las manos, miedoso. Perro asustado - …pero vete de una vez. No te quiero aquí, no te quiere nadie aquí. El viejo te ha dejado quedarte solo por pena. No te quiere nadie, Kurt, nadie, ¿Por qué estás aquí sino? ¿Por qué te has ido de casa? Porque no te quiere nadie ¿verdad? Te has ido porque no te querían allí tampoco. - Él se encogió. Le temblaba la mandíbula y miró hacia otro lado. - Como mucho te quiere el perro ese, para follar. Y tú no sabes vivir sin que nadie te quiera, ¿verdad? ¡Es patético, eres un blando de mierda, Kurt, un blando de mierda! ¡Eres una víctima! ¡Y te gusta ser víctima! ¡Eres un puto enfermo! - le grité con todas mis ganas y aunque vi con claridad como se le desmoronaba la última fibra de piel, como se caía a trozos como los mismos cristales de la puerta, supe que lo haría mil veces más simplemente por regocijo, por saberme fuerte, ¡Porque yo era el Amo y él el Muñeco, que le quedara claro! Yo era el único que tenía derecho a hacerle daño.

Kurt lloriqueó. Estaba tiritando tanto que pensé que acabaría derrumbándose en el suelo pero no lo hizo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, sollozando.

-¿Sabes… snif…? - me era difícil entenderle por los sollozos, pero de todas formas no tenía mucho interés en escucharle. Solo quería que se fuera… No sé por qué lo escuché… - Soy una víctima, un enfermo, un egocéntrico, una persona horrible, un egoísta, un pervertido, un creído, un débil, mucho más… es verdad, lo soy. Pero alguien me quiere, puede que sean muy pocas personas, pero ahí fuera alguien me quiere… y yo quiero, te quiero a ti… - sorbió por la nariz, fuerte y se apartó las manos de la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco. De no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos hubiera pensado que sería imposible que alguien pudiera tragarse las lágrimas de esa manera y echarle tantos huevos para contestarme. Nunca nadie lo había hecho… y claro, Kurt siempre tenía que ser quien rompiera mis esquemas. - Yo quiero y me quieren, alguien, da igual quienes o cuantos, da igual donde y, aunque a ti te quieren… tú no quieres a nadie. Tú no puedes querer a nadie… eres incapaz de querer a nadie y no por eso eres más fuerte, lo único que eres es mucho más inhumano. - sentí los músculos de mi cara contraerse, un ligero tic en el ojo, cruzarme de brazos instintivamente, intentando buscar una seguridad que de repente se había ido. Era la misma escenas. Los trozos de cristales rotos en el suelo, una persona llorando, dolida, yo en silencio, incapaz de decir nada. Elizabeth… no, ahora era su hijo, mi hermano, mi Kurt. - Cada vez que yo te veo me rompo un poco más. Cada vez que tú me ves te haces más inhumano… pero quien se convierte en monstruo poco a poco eres tú, no yo. Estaba dispuesto a seguirte, quería ayudarte, pero ya no sé si merece la pena hundirme contigo.

Me había llamado monstruo, como su madre. Se parecían más de lo que creía, supongo. Me había llamado monstruo y, también, me estaba diciendo algo más, mucho más importante que esa palabra, ese "monstruo". Me estaba diciendo adiós… pero le daba más importancia al hecho de que me hubiera llamado monstruo que al hecho de que se fuera para siempre, otra vez. Por alguna razón, las pocas veces que Kurt me había llamado monstruo me descolocaban. Me hacían olvidarme de dónde estaba, de qué me decía, de cuál era la situación, de qué debería decir. Me aislaba del mundo, me cegaba y me hacía imposible ver sus lágrimas, sus ganas de morir, de odiarme sin poder, de golpearme hasta romperme, sus intentos por mantenerse en pie, de no caerse…

Monstruo.

-…Vete. - fue lo único que dije. Kurt giró la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada rápida al pasillo, donde al final se encontraba la salida, la puerta de la calle. Sintió pánico, lo supe con solo mirarle a los ojos. Me miró otra vez y yo sonreí, consciente del miedo que le tenía a las oscuras y peligrosas calles de Westerville.

-Blaine… - pronunció, con voz temblorosa.

-Soy un monstruo ¿no? Soy inhumano… así que fuera. - caminé hasta la puerta, dándole la espalda a sabiendas ya de que me seguía con la mirada. No había echado los cerrojos, así que solo tuve que girar el pomo y empujar la puerta hacia delante. El frío de la noche se coló dentro en cuanto la abrí y me di la vuelta otra vez. Kurt se había agarrado con una mano a la pared, mortalmente pálido. - Sal fuera. - le sonreí. Kurt retrocedió.

-No…

-No te estoy dando a elegir. Te digo que te vayas fuera. - negó con la cabeza, acelerado. - ¡FUERA! - y Kurt pegó un bote, sobresaltado por mi grito desecho de toda paciencia. - ¡Largo! - empecé a oír los ladridos enrabietados del perro, los golpes que empezó a dar contra la puerta de la cocina.

-…Cooper…

-Al perro no le estoy echando. Te vas solo.

-No… - estaba demasiado harto como para gastar saliva. Solté el pomo de la puerta y sin más, corrí hacia él, dando un par de zancadas bien largas. Kurt se dio la vuelta rápidamente, intentando escapar, pero antes de que diera un solo paso lo agarré de la camiseta y tiré de él con todas mis ganas, empujándolo hacia fuera conmigo. - ¡No, fuera no! ¡Blaine, no, por favor! ¡Me da miedo! - chilló, desarmado, aterrorizado, pero yo era un monstruo ¿no? Era inhumano, totalmente inhumano, así que, como lo era, lo empujé fuera, a la calle, en plena noche, a plena oscuridad, en mitad del frío. A los putos callejones de los barrios bajos de Westerville, donde yo me había criado, donde mi hermano nunca había estado. Donde lo destriparían en menos de una hora. - ¡NO!

Se volteó en cuanto lo solté, casi cayendo al suelo y antes de que pudiera meterse en casa otra vez, le cerré la puerta en las narices.

-¡NO! ¡NO! - le oí gritar al otro lado de la puerta, llorando de pánico y sonreí.

-¿No te recuerda esto a nada, Muñeco? Aquella historia de la perra que consiguió engañar al lobo hace algunos meses. Irónico, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es el perro ahora?

-Blaine… por favor… - golpeé la puerta con el puño cerrado.

-¡Hace frío, tienes miedo y está muy oscuro! ¡Hay cientos de lobos por los alrededores, hambrientos y pueden atacarte en cualquier momento! Se siente miedo, mucho miedo, ¿A que sí? Saber que estás a disposición de cualquiera, que pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran. No sabes qué hacer, no sabes cómo defenderte, no sabes qué va a ser de ti y no sabes qué decisión tomar porque sabes que puede ser la última y nunca has tenido que elegir, ¡Es más, sabes que no deberías tener que elegir, que no deberías estar ahí! Estás aterrorizado, estarías dispuesto a arrodillarte a los pies de la persona que más odias en el mundo para suplicarle ayuda, estarías dispuesto a humillarte, a hacer cosas asquerosas y dolorosas, estarías dispuesto a venderte a ti mismo, a tu cuerpo… estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salir de ahí ¿Cierto, Kurt? ¡No hace falta que me lo expliques, lo he vivido! ¡Espero que disfrutes de esta experiencia porque será inolvidable! - y dándole una última patada a la puerta, echando los cerrojos, le di la espalda a ese gran trozo de madera gruesa y metal, a Kurt.

Anduve hasta el salón de nuevo. El perro no paraba de ladrar, tan fuerte que me impedía escuchar los sollozos asustados del Muñeco. - ¡Cállate! - pero el perro siguió ladrando como un condenado y seguramente no pararía en toda la noche, hasta que su dueño volviera para tranquilizarlo.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, extrañamente agotado, cansado y con un dolor de cabeza inmenso. La pierna me seguía doliendo y estaba sudando. Tenía frío… temblé.

-¿Qué miras? - Le pregunté al Muñeco de mis pesadillas, delante de mí, sentado encima de la tele como un muñeco más, como un simple juguete inofensivo.

Él no contestó, como siempre. Ladeó la cabeza y se llevó las manos cosidas y un poco deshiladas a los ojos, fingiendo llorar.

El muy desgraciado estaba imitando a Kurt llorando, con la mueca de la boca tirante.

-Desaparece. - le ordené… pero él no me hacía caso. Nunca me hacía caso. - ¡Desaparece! - y encendido, cogí lo primero que encontré a mano y se lo lancé, el montón de vendas que había hechas un ovillo sobre la mesa. Las vendas le atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma y chocaron contra la pared, rebotando. De repente me vi con un tirón de vendas colgando sobre mi cabeza y el Muñeco, juguetón como siempre, empezó a reírse con esa horrible carcajada ahogada que tanto me repugnaba.

No podía más… estaba agotado. Nunca había estado tan cansado en mi vida y pocas veces me había sentido tan mal. Me dolían las articulaciones y la cabeza me iba a estallar. Tenía hasta ganas de vomitar.

Me tumbé en el sofá.

-En una hora… - decidí. - En una hora le abriré la puerta. En una hora…

En una hora le volvería a dejar entrar. Solo quería que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, de haberme llamado monstruo, que sufriera como yo había sufrido hacía años. Supongo que solo deseaba que me comprendiera de alguna manera, asustándolo. Sabía que estaba siendo… cruel… pero de eso se trataba ¿no?

Aunque yo sabía mejor que nadie que era un monstruo, totalmente inhumano, no quería que nadie lo viera y mucho menos Kurt. Ese era mi secreto, mío y de la madre que odiaba con toda mi alma, la que me había rechazado.

No quería que nadie más viera que no se me podía llamar humano, pero los hechos lo demostraban por mí.

No volví a hacer entrar a Kurt al cabo de la hora porque incomprensiblemente, estaba tan hecho mierda que ni los ladridos de Cooper ni los sollozos de mi hermano pequeño resultaron un impedimento para sumirme en el sueño más profundo que había tenido en meses.

**¡Nos leemos el domingo! Espero sus comentarios =) **


	45. CAPITULO 8 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**Me han abandonado, ya casi nadie comenta u_u **

**pero muchas gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo =D **

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**- Estos dos capítulos son dedicados a Belén Beltrán =) Una personita que quiero mucho y que se los debo =D **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 8**

By Kurt.

Hoy, a las siete de la mañana, en los barrios bajos de Westerville, un muchacho de apenas veinte años ha sido encontrado congelado a las puertas de su propia casa. Se calcula que la hora de su muerte fue sobre las tres y media de la mañana. La policía está investigando las causas de este extraño siniestro. Ni siquiera se sabe cuál es la identidad del joven todavía. Su hermano, cuyos antecedentes son preocupantes, acusado más de veinte veces por delitos en los que se encuentran la delincuencia juvenil, agresiones varias y amenazas, se niega a responder ante un tribunal…

Esas serían las noticias del día siguiente o, mejor dicho, las noticias de ese mismo día un par de horas más tarde. No sabía qué hora era. Mi móvil estaba dentro de la casa de la que Blaine me había echado hacía por lo menos dos horas y después de dejar de llorar con todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz, me acurruqué a un lado de la puerta, con las manos escondidas dentro de la camiseta y la cabeza entre las piernas. Todo estaba muy oscuro. La mayoría de las farolas no funcionaban. Una parpadeaba intensamente y me aparté de la molesta luz que me iluminaba parte del cuerpo. Sus simples fogonazos golpeándome la cara me asustaban, me hacían ver sombras que no existían al otro lado de la calle, acercándose con una lentitud que ¡Anda, si cualquiera diría que no se movían! Y no lo hacían… el miedo me provocaba alucinaciones, lo sabía, pero por más que intentaba convencerme de ello, no conseguía controlar la sensación de pánico.

Me encontraba demasiado aterrorizado como para pensar en Blaine y en el frío que tenía y estaba seguro de que el muy cabrón estaba despierto, porque las luces del salón estaban encendidas y mi perro no dejaba de ladrar entre sollozos, desesperado. Me tapé las orejas con las manos. Oía ruidos por todas partes, ruiditos extraños. Una rata royendo una fruta podrida en los contenedores de basura destrozados y derrumbados sobre el suelo pegajoso y mal oliente a apenas diez pasos de mí. Los maullidos de un gato, los grititos agudos de una niña en algún lugar cercano, el susurro del aire azotando algún árbol más que muerto, con el tronco repleto de cicatrices de navajazos, tatuados en su corteza nombres desconocidos, el balanceo, metal oxidado contra metal oxidado, rozándose en un baile tenebroso provocando agudos chirridos. El castañeo de mis propios dientes…

Esa escena… yo, derrumbado en la puerta de una casa, con las manos en los oídos, intentando escapar de la realidad que me estaba tocando vivir, de extraños ruidos… de gritos acusadores…

Quizás Westerville no era tan diferente a Lima después de todo. Quizás Blaine no fuera tan diferente de Frank, Fer y Adrian después de todo.

Por fin, mamá se había ido a trabajar. Era un día memorable para mí. Después de semanas, por fin, ¡Por fin se había separado de mí por veinticuatro horas! Me había dejado solo.

Bueno… casi solo.

Elliot se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón. Tenía el mando de la tele en la mano y los ojos cerrados, la boca semiabierta. Roncaba muy débilmente, como solía hacer Blaine de vez en cuando. Tan débil que apenas se le oía y ni siquiera resultaba molesto para la persona que durmiera a su lado. Blaine no roncaba, respiraba con mucha fuerza y en ocasiones, un pequeño ronquido emanaba de su boca. Solo en ocasiones. Solo cuando dormía relajado, tranquilo. Recordaba perfectamente cómo los primeros días que pasó en mi casa, las primeras semanas, dormía de una manera casi antinatural. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su pecho apenas se movía y de él no salía ni el más mínimo suspiro. Parecía contener el aliento, alerta, como si pensara que de repente alguien se le echaría encima para morderle y, de hecho, cuando yo alzaba la mano dispuesto a tocarle para cerciorarme de que estaba vivo, él me agarraba el brazo sobresaltado antes incluso de que mis dedos le rozaran el cuerpo, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asustándome y me clavaba las escasas uñas en el brazo. Yo me quejaba.

-¡Au, Blaine! - él se me quedaba mirando.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Nada. ¡Suéltame, que me duele!

-¿Qué querías hacerme? - yo lo observaba, alucinado e incrédulo.

-¡Nada, solo quería tocarte! - su cara reflejaba tanta desconfianza que pensé que no me creería, que intentaría castigarme por algo que no había hecho. Sus ojos, en la oscuridad, brillaban como los de una serpiente, afilados y amarillentos. Me analizaba y al minuto, sus párpados se cerraban y me soltaba el brazo, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la almohada de su cama o de la mía, dormido como al principio, con un ojo puesto en la realidad y otro, en su sueño.

Por aquel entonces pensaba que estaba loco.

Al contrario que Blaine, el sueño de Elliot era muy profundo y tranquilo y eso me hizo sentir aliviado. Podría hacer todo lo que quisiera sin temor a que se despertaba aunque empezara a golpear cacerolas con el cucharón. Le quité el mando de la tele y la apagué. Era sábado y Elliot no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar en sábado, por eso se había quedado frito en cuanto mi madre se había ido.

Mamá no confiaba lo suficiente en Elliot como para dejarme todo el día con él en mi estado de constante depresión y bruscos cambios de humor. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de controlarme cuando me aceleraba y creía que Elliot tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo solo, así que supe que de un momento a otro, Gordon vendría a hacerme una visita. Finn seguramente estaría trabajando, preparándose para los finales y esforzándose en sus prácticas.

Me cambié de ropa, quitándome la especie de pijama improvisado y poniéndome una sudadera poco propia de mi estilo y unos vaqueros medio desgarrados. Miré las botas que Derek me había regalado a los pies de la cama y el collar de cuero encima de la mesa de mi escritorio. Ignoré a ambos por completo y me puse unas simples zapatillas de deporte viejas. No tenía ganas de arreglarme.

Extrañamente, ver a Elliot dormido en el sofá de mi casa, recordándome con sus pequeños ronquidos a la persona que me había crucificado, me hizo sentir una nostalgia tan enorme, que como un idiota y olvidándome por un instante del qué dirá, de las consecuencias que mis actos pudieran tener, de lo que pensaría si se despertaba justo en ese momento, me senté a su lado en el sofá y dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, adormilado. Elliot no se despertó, apenas se movió y yo empecé a adormilarme pensando que aquel duro hombro solo podía ser el de mi hermano. Cerré los ojos. Hacía semanas que no dormía de un tirón y poco a poco, me empezaban a pasar factura.

Tocaron al timbre. No me moví ni un ápice, cómodo, apoyando casi todo mi cuerpo en el medianamente tierno de Elliot. Sentir sus músculos más blandos que los de Blaine me hizo reaccionar. El cuerpo de Blaine era mucho más duro. Elliot era demasiado blando para mí.

Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la puerta, meditabundo, pestañeando con rapidez, intentando deshacerme del sueño que pretendía tragarme a base de pequeños mordiscos. Abrí la puerta que daba a la calle, preparado para recibir a Gordon, pero lo único que recibí fue una brisa primaveral un tanto fresca por ser buena mañana. Estiré el cuello. No había nadie. Cerré la puerta otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al cálido rincón del sofá para no hacer nada. Quizás intentara despertar a Elliot para entretenerme… pero el timbre sonó otra vez. Me volví. Suspiré. A esas horas de la mañana… ¿Quién demonios podía ser a esas horas de la mañana? Estuve tentado de subir a la habitación de mamá y Gordon, coger el bate de béisbol viejo que guardaban en el armario y correr abajo, con la poderosa herramienta en mis manos, imponente. Sabía demasiado bien quién o quiénes eran.

El cartero.

Abrí la puerta una vez más, agotado, deseando escupirles sus notas amenazadoras a la cara y hacer que se las tragasen enteras. En lugar de eso, de nuevo me encontré solo en la entrada de mi casa, sin nadie fuera, sin nadie apoyado contra la pared intentando vanamente esconderse de mi mirada. Lo analicé todo, todo desde la puerta de mi casa, sin hacer ni un movimiento en falso y cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta otra vez, harto, la vi en el suelo. Otra nota. Volví a mirar a ambos lados, buscando al culpable de aquello antes de salir a por ella, varios pasos más allá. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque temía horrores que Gordon o mi madre pillaran la nota y se percataran de lo de las amenazas y el acoso. Agudicé el oído en cuanto puse un pie en la calle, en el jardín de casa, buscando pistas, huellas, algún ruido que les delatara, pero nada. La calle parecía estar desierta.

Cogí aire, mirando el papelito desde arriba. Me agaché. Mi corazón parecía haberse ralentizado, bombear más despacio, reservando energía para lo que vendría ahora. Cogí el papelito y volví a levantarme con él en la mano. Con las mismas letras de recortes de revistas de siempre, ponía:

"Mira detrás de ti"

Y mi corazón volvió a coger carrera, como si estuviera en plena maratón. Tragué saliva, sudando en frío. Apreté el papel entre mis manos, arrugándolo y destrozándolo con las uñas. Lo hice pedacitos, furioso con ellos, con ese maldito trozo de papel, conmigo mismo. ¿Es que no iba a acabar nunca?

Desgraciadamente, ya conocía la respuesta incluso antes de voltear para ver aquel horror delatador, ese amor que nadie había creído y que todos habían confundido con lujuria y vicio plasmado en la pared y la puerta de mi casa, simplificado en simples palabras repletas de burla y asco. Una abominación.

Endogamia, incestuoso, promiscuo, cerdo, vicioso, pervertido, enfermo mental, chupapollas, depravado, degenerado, sodomita, busca nabos… ¿Alguien quiere un culo abierto para meter un nabo? Toca al timbre y lo tendrás al instante.

Tantas palabras dichas, tantos abrazos, tantos besos apasionados, tantas caricias, tanto amor que yo mismo había entregado, mi cuerpo, mi vida, tanto… tanto, reducido a unas pocas palabras garabateadas en la puerta de mi casa con pintura roja, tantos penes y tantas guarradas dibujadas con unos simples trazos por un spray barato.

¿Tan poco ha significado lo nuestro, Blaine? ¿Tan vomitivo y repulsivo como para tener que aguantar no solo que te hayas ido, si no también que me hagan esto, que me destrocen la poca vida que ya tengo? ¿Tan poco ha significado como para poder expresarse en esos abominables garabatos? Oí risas a mi espalda, risas intentando parecer disimuladas sin éxito. Entré corriendo en casa sin saber por qué, sin comprender la reacción de mi cuerpo. No entendía por qué me movía, no sabía en qué pensaba. Tenía la mente en blanco y dejé que mis piernas me guiaran hasta la cocina, mis manos cogieran el cubo de la fregona, derramaran su contenido en el inodoro, abrieran el grifo, dejaran que se llenara hasta la mitad y vaciaran medio bote de lejía en su interior. Cogí el primer estropajo que encontré, bajo la encimera de la cocina y salí fuera. Hundí mis manos con el esparadrapo en la lejía y empecé a frotar la pared con tanta fuerza que al instante empezaron a dolerme los hombros y los brazos. El olor tan penetrante de la lejía me aturdía y las manos enseguida se me tornaron ásperas. Frotar, frotar, frotar… intenté borrar a base de fuerza bruta el amorfo garabato de un pene cerca del timbre, las palabras que lo acompañaban y con trabajo, el color rojo fue desapareciendo tras tres minutos agónicos de tanto frotar y frotar. Pasé a las enormes letras escritas en la puerta. Endogamia, incestuoso. No quería que nadie lo viera. La causa de por qué me llamaban pervertido, de por qué sufría, lo que según Frank, me asemejaba con un pederasta o un violador. Intenté borrarlo con todas mis fuerzas y al ver que no se iba, empecé a desesperarme.

Cada vez oía más risas a mis espaldas que de repente, pasaron a murmullos. Ventanas abriéndose en las casas más cercanas. Puertas propiedad de personas curiosas saliendo a la calle por el alboroto.

No mires atrás, Kurt. No mires.

El esparadrapo se rajó por la fuerza con la que frotaba la puerta y mis nudillos chocaron contra la misma. Empezaron a sangrar. La lejía los hacía arder. Escozor.

Seguí frotando con el estropajo roto, intentando recoger mi vergüenza y tragármela para siempre junto con la ira, la tristeza, la humillación y con cada uno de mis sentimientos. Deseé tragármelos todos para no tener que sentir nada. ¡Nada! No quería sentir nada. ¿Por qué dolía tanto sentir? ¿Por qué? Empecé a raspar la pared con los dedos, destrozándome las uñas, intentando cubrir las pintadas aunque fuera con mis propios restos de carne.

Me detuve…

No se borraba.

Por mucho que intentara borrarlo, no se borraba. Ni se borraría nunca. Nunca podría borrarlo todo, olvidarlo. Nunca desaparecería del todo.

Miré mi propia sangre escurriéndose por mis manos, desde mis nudillos hasta mis dedos y uñas destrozadas. Observé las heridas abiertas y sentí… sentí que me hacía inmune. Sentí que la sangre, en lugar de agitarse en una tormenta de insultos y desprecios, se mantenía en calma, tranquila y deseé ser como ella. ¿Podría yo hacerme invulnerable como ella, corriendo sin rumbo, despacio, sin prisas y sin presión, como el agua de un charco formado por la lluvia más pura?

Creo que esa fue la primera vez que sentí de verdad una extraña sensación apaciguadora escondida en mi propia sangre, trasmitida a mí con solo un pequeño vistazo. Nunca hubiera sospechado que volvería a sentir esa sensación desde el momento en el que alguien tiró la primera piedra, literalmente hablando y ésta, chocó contra una de las ventanas de mi casa, haciéndola añicos justo a mi lado, penetrando en la cocina.

Me di la vuelta. La sensación apaciguadora había desaparecido. No pude ver al culpable, escondido detrás del muro de granito que rodeaba el jardín, lo único que pude ver fueron caras repletas de extrañeza, desconcierto, desconfianza e impresión observando las pintadas de mi casa desde las ventanas de sus propias viviendas o desde la calle, frente a la puerta de mi jardín. Sus murmullos confusos. Eran mis vecinos. Míos y de mi madre… y estaban siendo testigos del acoso… y habían sido testigos de cómo había intentado deshacerme de las pinturas que me acusaban.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y apoyé la espalda contra la pared. Acabé cayendo al suelo con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo, sentado sobre el porche, sangrando y temblando, pidiendo un maldito segundo de tranquilidad. Solo un maldito segundo, ¡Solo uno! ¡Solo el que me había proporcionado la sangre al correr por mi piel! ¡Solo uno!

Y entonces Elliot salió, con el sueño despejado y con el bate de béisbol en la mano, amenazante.

-¿¡Quién coño ha roto la ventana!? - gritó, enfurecido. Avanzó con paso seguro y me miró. Al instante su rostro furioso se transformó en una mueca asustada - Kurt… ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás… - y miró la fachada. Se puso pálido y abrió la boca por la pura impresión. Se le olvidó hasta pestañear.

Se volvieron a oír algunas risitas y me tapé los ojos. No quería ver más.

-… Les voy… Les voy a… ¡Les voy a enviar en pedacitos al infierno con su puta madre! - escuché gritar a Elliot, de nuevo enfebrecido y entonces, salió corriendo con el bate en alto detrás de los que yo ni había visto. Los vecinos retrocedieron y empezaron a andar, apresurados. Algunos cerraron las ventanas de sus casas pero la mayoría siguieron ahí, murmurando nerviosos por lo que acababan de ver. La señora Dorothy estaba de vacaciones. Si hubiera estado allí, estaba seguro de que habría corrido hasta mí incluso con su pierna coja y su inseparable muleta a cuestas para intentar tranquilizarme y disipar la maldita muchedumbre que se había apilado en mi puerta… o quizás no lo hubiera hecho. Quizás hubiera intentado matarme con la muleta al enterarse de lo de lo que había hecho con mi hermano. Ya no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ella.

-¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!? ¿Un accidente? ¡Por favor, déjenme pasar, mi hijastro está ahí! ¡Necesito pasar, apártense! ¡Déjenme pasar, ahora! ¡Quítense de en medio! ¡Kurt! ¡KURT! - y Gordon emanó de entre ese montón de gente. Y me vio. Y vio la fachada de mi casa. Y escuchó los cuchicheos de la gente. Y seguramente recordó aquella conversación unos meses atrás, cuando se había enterado de que tenía novio y cuando yo me había puesto tan histérico cuando había intentado averiguar quién era él. Y ató cabos. Y se quedó paralizado.

Y yo me levanté del suelo, me metí en casa y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, dando un portazo. Atranqué la puerta colocando la silla bajo el picaporte. Cerré la ventana, eché la persiana y empecé a destrozar mi cuarto por segunda vez. Arranqué mi ropa de las perchas del armario, saqué mi maleta de debajo de la cama y empecé a llenarla sin orden ninguno. Arrojé los cajones del armario sobre el suelo, al igual que los de mi escritorio, que también acabó en el suelo. Estrellé mis libros de texto y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la universidad contra el cristal del armario empotrado, haciéndolo añicos. Pegué patadas a la cama y con las uñas que me quedaban de la mano contraria, arañé la pared. Cuando me quedé sin uñas, utilicé un bolígrafo y escribí en ella, en letras grandes y mayúsculas lo que tanto trabajo parecía costarle entender a la gente.

¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

Arranqué las cortinas, me quité toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudo por completo, deshice la cama y me enrollé en las mantas y sábanas como un fantasma, cubriéndome la cabeza por completo. Sin ver nada, por puro instinto, encontré la almohada sobre el suelo, la cogí y a ciegas, me metí en el armario vacío, cerré la puerta, colé la almohada bajo el montón de sábanas y me la llevé a la boca, mordiéndola, solo como un perro rabioso sería capaz de hacer. Grité con la tela entre mis dientes, intentando reducir la potencia del grito.

Kurt Hummel iba de mal en peor y fue en ese momento, revolcándose entre sus propios restos, cuando decidió que desaparecería de ese lugar. El infierno ya no tenía secretos para él.

Poco después, escapé. ¿Y de qué me había servido? Seguía viviendo con el miedo en el cuerpo, pero un miedo distinto. Tranquilo. Más que miedo, eran nervios acelerados y sensaciones extrañas que no me dejaban respirar. ¿Merecía la pena?… sí. La merecía. Dormía sin miedo, dormía casi tranquilo y cuando Blaine me había tocado y besado antes de echarme de casa, había sentido algo que no era ni miedo, ni odio, ni rencor, ni tristeza, ni nada que se le pareciera. Había sentido lo que había rogado sentir en Lima. Un segundo de tranquilidad apacible y solo por eso, merecía la pena estar allí. Pensar en eso me relajó. Quizás si volvía a llamar al timbre y le pedía que me dejara entrar por favor…

Oí un ruido a varios metros, entre los cubos de basura. Una tapadera cayó al suelo y varias bolsas se revolcaron por la calle. Me quedé estático, tenso y alcé la cabeza, mirando al frente. No había nada. Habría sido el viento.

Me levanté del suelo, nervioso y me di la vuelta frente a la puerta. Toqué varias veces con los nudillos.

-Blaine… ya me he tranquilizado, no haré ruido si me dejas entrar otra vez ¿vale? Déjame entrar, por favor… - otro estruendo entre los cubos de basura me sobresaltó. Cooper cada vez ladraba más fuerte y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso. Toqué al timbre esta vez. - Blaine, por favor, no lo volveré hacer. Abre. - mi voz temblaba. Algo se retorcía entre los arbustos que crecían como la mala hierba a ambos lados de la casa. La respiración se me aceleró. Empecé a tocar con más fuerza la puerta, casi aporreándola. - ¡Blaine, tengo miedo, déjame entrar! - los arbustos se zarandeaban, como si algo dentro de ellos los hiciera convulsionarse. Se me estaban saltando las lágrimas. - ¡Blaine, hay algo cerca, por favor, algo me está siguiendo! - y empecé a gritar su nombre y a aporrear la puerta, más que asustado, más que desesperado. Los arbustos se movían cada vez con más fuerza y empecé a oír algo más aparte del sonido de sus hojas moviéndose con violencia. Pateé la puerta con un pie. - ¡Blaine! - y lo que fuera que había en los arbustos pegó un salto y salió de su escondite, enorme, negro y rápido como una pantera. Ni siquiera lo vi con claridad y en cuanto capté el movimiento, pegué un salto y salí corriendo lejos de la puerta, guiado por mi escaso sentido de supervivencia. - ¡IAAAAH! - empecé a correr sin rumbo, tropezándome con los cubos de basura y cayendo al suelo bocabajo. Una rata muerta (o viva) quedó a escasos centímetros de mi cara. - ¡AAHH! - me levanté y salí corriendo otra vez, calle arriba, sin fijarme en las señales ni en nada que pudiera indicarme qué calle tomar para regresar.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento de pánico no tuve en cuenta el cómo volvería a casa más tarde sin conocer aquel barrio repleto de drogadictos y violadores.

**8888888**

By Blaine.

Lo primero que hice cuando abrí los ojos por algún escándalo que se estaba montando en la calle fue suspirar, angustiado. Debía haber tenido un mal sueño. Me sentía como si me hubiera caído a un pozo y después de un par de minutos bajo el agua alguien me hubiera sacado a la fuerza, arrastrándome por las empinadas piedras ennegrecidas y mojada. Alcé la cabeza del sofá, con ganas de vomitar y con la barbilla pegajosa de babear. Hum… raro. Yo no solía babear.

No estaba borracho, porque no me costó nada situarme en el sofá de mi casa, al contrario que las veces que despertaba con una resaca del quince. Las luces estaban encendidas y Guetti no paraba de ladrar desde la cocina. Me revolví en el sofá, intentando reconciliar el sueño.

-Hum… ¡Cállate, perra! - hundí la cabeza entre mis brazos y giré el cuerpo entumecido hacia un lado.

Me caí del sofá y choqué contra el suelo.

-¡Coño! - grité cuando mi cabeza rebotó sobre el mármol gastado y rayado. Abrí los ojos de par en par y levanté el cuerpo de golpe, mirando a un lado y a otro, exaltado. Enseguida me mareé y volví al suelo, con el estómago revuelto. ¡Qué mal me sentía! ¡Ni siquiera en una resaca me encontraba tan hecho mierda! Tenía un frío de cojones y me dolían todas las articulaciones. La cabeza me bombeaba, parecía haber sustituido al propio corazón. Me levanté del suelo con la casa dando vueltas, espirando. La pierna mala me temblequeó y la sacudí bruscamente, molesto. Me sentía cansado y flojo, débil. Muy débil. Vulnerable. Con lo que yo odiaba esa palabra. La cabeza… y Guetti no paraba de ladrar.

-¡Guetti, calla…! - y recibí una flash que me cegó por unos instantes cuando recordé, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la cocina, como si se tratara de una pesadilla, que Guetti ya no estaba… y si Guetti ya no estaba… quien estaba era… - ¡Cooper! - el perro ladró con más ganas cuando pronuncié su nombre y yo zarandeé la cabeza, confuso. Pero ¿Qué hacía Cooper en la cocina si yo lo había dejado en Lima cuando me fui y dejé a Kurt…?

…¡Mierda!

Aquel ambientador cayó al suelo cuando casi me caí sobre la mesa, con los brazos temblorosos. Me castañeaban los dientes de frío y me ardía la cara, pero aún con la vista nublada, con un montón de estrellas de colores parpadeando frente a mis ojos, me apoyé en la pared y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta de la calle. Me tambaleaba y no sentía la pierna herida. La tenía dormida. Si no fuera porque teníamos pocos muebles y pocas cosas útiles sobre ellos, me habría preocupado el montón de cosas que acabaron en el suelo a causa de mi inestable paseo y, una de esas cosas, fue mi reloj de muñeca, aquel que había dejado de ponerme por la correa rota y por lo difícil que era golpear a nadie con él encima. Lo miré en el suelo, y aunque no fui capaz de ver bien la hora por los incesantes parpadeos, capté que era tarde. Mucho más tarde de las doce y media, que era la hora en la que había pensado abrir a Kurt. Un subidón de algo desagradable trepó por mi estómago hasta la garganta.

Corrí hasta la puerta y casi me estrellé contra ella. Abrí y salí fuera. No veía apenas nada con tanta oscuridad y el frío la tomó conmigo, helándome al instante. Empecé a tiritar, mirando de un lado a otro, buscándolo alrededor de la casa, en frente de ella, derecha, izquierda, cubos de basura, arbustos, farola rota…

No estaba.

-Pero… Kurt… ¡Kurt! - le llamé, esperando que apareciera de detrás de una esquina y volviera corriendo hasta mí, como un perro… no lo hizo. Al parecer me había dado cuenta tarde de que Kurt no era ningún perro. - ¡KURT! - grité con más ganas y bajé hasta los cubos de basura, dejando los temblores para más tarde. La cabeza me iba a estallar. Calle arriba y calle abajo. Los cubos se habían desperdigados por el suelo. Alguien parecía haberlos tirado adrede… o haber tropezado con ellos. - ¡KUUURT! - volví a gritar. Nadie contestaba. - ¡Me cago en la puta! - corrí unos metros calle arriba, gritando su nombre sin descanso e hice lo mismo calle abajo hasta que lo entendí. Kurt no estaba allí, por los alrededores. Habría salido al instante si pudiera oírme. Se había ido, pero me costaba creer que fuera tan tonto como para hacerlo. Quizás… quizás se lo hubieran llevado.

Nunca había sentido semejante sensación de descontrol. Algo se me acababa de ir de las manos y saberlo, me hizo entrar en pánico. ¡Pánico! ¿Cuándo había tenido yo pánico? ¡Yo no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie, pero conocía esa sensación! La había vivido una vez, hacía muchos años. Odiaba el pánico porque me descontrolaba y no me permitía pensar con claridad.

Exactamente como en ese momento.

Di media vuelta y corrí hasta casa. Me puse la primera sudadera, manchada y arrugada, que encontré, subiéndome la cremallera hasta el cuello, sin ponerme nada debajo y busqué las llaves de la moto por todos los rincones de la casa. El pánico había hecho desaparecer el mareo, pero no el molesto bombeo de mi cabeza ni el frío.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Dónde coño estás? - destrocé todo lo que encontré a mi paso en mi cuarto y cuando tiré de un cajón del pequeño escritorio viejo, las llaves salieron volando hasta el suelo. Me agaché para cogerlas y salí a la calle con ellas, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Corrí hasta el pequeño garaje donde siempre guardaba mi coche. Un garaje no precisamente mío, a diferencia de la moto "robada", abandonado. Fui a abrir el garaje con las llaves cuando me di cuenta. ¡Solo tenía las llaves del garaje, no de la moto! ¿Y dónde coño estaban las llaves ahora? ¡Joder, Kurt, siempre tienes que tenerlo todo tan ordenado!

Estaba perdiendo el control. Decidí calmarme mientras abría las puertas del garaje y rodeaba mi coche hasta llegar a la moto. Había estado tanto tiempo sin usarla que estaba polvorienta y parecía incluso vieja, cuando aún casi un año después, seguía siendo lo más en su propio campo. No me molesté ni en quitarle el polvo y tiré de ella hasta sacarla de detrás del coche y arrastrarla hasta la calle. Tragué saliva cuando conseguí mantenerla erguida contra la pared. Maldito seas, Kurt, maldito seas…

Me agaché y busqué el cable de masa de la bovina, encima del cilindro, a la izquierda. Había tres, ¿Cuál era? ¡Mierda, tanto tiempo en Lima me había trastornado la cabeza! El de dos colores, el de dos colores… lo encontré. Rebusqué en mis pantalones la navaja automática y la abrí. Menos mal que no me había cambiado de pantalones y seguía ahí. Suspiré. Me hubiera gustado no tener que hacerle un puente a mi propia moto, pero pensando en Kurt, corté el cable de una tajada, mordisqueándome la carne que había dentro de mi boca. Suspiré y me levanté, apoyando las manos en los manillares.

-¡Blaine! - pegué un bote y me giré rápidamente, esperando encontrarme una mata de pelo morena zarandeando al viento seguida del cuerpecito tembloroso de mi hermano. No pude evitar mi decepción al encontrarme a Clarissa en bata blanca corriendo hacia mí, abrazada a sí misma, helada. Negué con la cabeza y le giré la cara, volviendo a concentrarme en la moto. - Blaine, ¿Has visto a Oscar? - entrecerré los ojos, suspirando.

-¿Se te ha vuelto a escapar?

-Sí. Acabo de darme cuenta. Tatiana se ha puesto a llorar. Lleva toda la noche llorando porque no encuentra al maldito gato. ¿Lo has visto por aquí? ¿Sabes algo? Quizás se haya vuelto a colar en tu casa.

-No está en mi casa. Tenemos perro.

-¿Tienes? - la miré, con una ceja alzada, nervioso. Quería salir corriendo de allí. - Pensaba que Guetti…

-Es uno de los perros que tuvo. Tengo que irme, Clarissa.

-Pero Tatiana…

-Mira… - empecé a tirar hacia delante de la moto, haciendo fuerza para empujarla, sintiendo pinchazos de dolor en la pierna y ligeros tirones de la venda apretada. - ¡Tienes suerte de haber perdido un maldito gato! ¡Yo he perdido a mi hermano! - y tras coger suficiente velocidad, arrancando la moto, pegué un salto sobre ella y apreté el acelerador. El estruendo del motor resonó por todo el vecindario y rápidamente me encaminé en una búsqueda desesperada. Pude ver a la madre de Tatiana observándome a lo lejos, seria y resignada. Aceleré hasta alejarme lo suficiente de mi casa, apreté los dientes y entrecerré los ojos, con el viento golpeándome la cara.

Hacía meses que no cogía la moto y la sensación inolvidable de la bestial velocidad y adrenalina que sentía al montarla había desaparecido. Otra extrañeza. Pensar en una persona que no era yo, para variar, y ser incapaz de disfrutar de una de las sensaciones más magníficas que jamás había experimentado debido a la preocupación por esa persona.

Se me había olvidado ponerme el casco.

Cuando pillara a Kurt lo mataría, si no me mataba yo antes.

**8888888888**

By Kurt.

-Ah… uff… dios… - mis manos contra el frío muro de ladrillo aún temblaban y las piernas me ardían por el carrerón. Había corrido tanto o incluso más que el primer día que llegué a Westerville. Ni yo mismo sabía que podía alcanzar semejante velocidad. Era consciente de que en el agua, era el mejor de todo el país, pero ¿En tierra? Bueno, las pocas veces que corría en atletismo siempre llegaba el primero. ¡Tendría que haberme apuntado al maldito club de atletismo! Si lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento no estaría con un pulmón fuera y el otro peleándose con mis tripas. Suspiré, dándome aire con una mano. El frío se me había quitado de golpe, ahora estaba sudoroso y acalorado. Maldito fuera el maldito bicho que me había dado un susto de muerte. Me preguntaba qué demonios había sido eso y dejé caer mi espalda exhausto sobre la pared. No había sido una persona, era demasiado pequeño, pero fue tan rápido y yo había salido corriendo tan apresurado, que no ni me había parado a ver qué era ese bicho. Otra rata quizás o un mapache asesino. Maldecía una y otra vez a esa cosa, más relajado y en plena maldición mental, oí los quejidos agudos de alguien revolcándose en el suelo. Giré la cabeza muy lentamente y miré las bolsas de basuras rotas esparcidas por el suelo. ¡Pero bueno! ¿es que en cada esquina del barrio había basura? La gente era tan guarra… el significado de higiene no se conocía todavía, por lo visto.

-¡Iauuuurggggh! - me tensé como un palo. No tenía ni idea de a donde daba el callejón donde me había metido, pero sin mirar atrás, retrocedí, otra vez asustado, escapando de ese ruido espeluznante que venía de la basura. Otro chillido agudo y un montón de latas vacías y algo más chocando contra el suelo. Dios mío, estaba demostrado. Óscar el Gruñón me seguía. El vello de la nuca se me erizó. - ¡Mauuurgg! - tragué saliva. Algo pequeño que era incapaz de ver chocó contra una caja de metal y maulló con fuerza. ¿Maulló? El corazón se me aceleró y fui incapaz de dejar a Óscar el Gruñón allí solo, quejándose y sacudiéndose como un loco. Me acerqué dubitativo, nervioso, dando pasos muy cortos. ¿Y si era un mutante? Con toda la mierda que había por allí no sería de extrañar encontrar un poco de materia radiactiva. Empezaba a pensar que la ciudad entera podría ser un enorme basurero nuclear.

Me asomé muy despacio por encima de la basura, estirando el cuello e inclinando la espalda. Algo negro se movía violentamente y enseguida me eché hacia atrás. ¡Se parecía increíblemente a aquel bicho que me había saltado encima en la puerta de casa! ¿Me había seguido? ¿Era una rata mutante gigante? El bicho maulló, amenazante. Las ratas no maullaban ¿no? Y unos ojos amarillos, afilados y enormes, me miraron. ¿¡Una serpiente!? No…

-¡Miaurrr! - ¡Un gato!

-¡Maldito seas, bola de pelos! - grité.

-¡Shhhhhiisshh! - me chistó, con el vello erizado, enseñándome los dientecitos.

-¡Y encima me amenazas! Tú tienes mucha cara. - el gato alzó una patita e hizo un movimiento agresivo, como si intentara arañarme o advertirme. - Vale, ¡Vale! Ya me voy. ¡No pensaba quitarte tu basura! - le di la cara y empecé a andar hacia el final del callejón, por donde había entrado, ¿O había entrado por el lugar contrario? Me quedé paralizado. Oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío, ¡Oh, dios, mierda! ¿¡Pero por dónde se volvía a casa!? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué camino había cogido? ¡No, perdido otra vez no! ¡NO!

Me entró vértigo. Quería vomitar. ¡Y Blaine no se daría cuenta de que me había ido! Y aunque se diera cuenta… seguramente pasaría de buscarme. Eso era lo que quería, que me fuera. Precisamente eso. Me tapé la cara con las manos. ¿Y qué debería hacer? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Y si alguien me atacaba?

El miedo empezó a poseerme otra vez.

-¡Miaaurrgg! - el gato maulló, no. Prácticamente chilló. Lo miré arrastrarse fuera de la basura, detrás de mí, con una pata alzada, cojeando.

-¿Estás herido? - el gato no contestó, obviamente. Me miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos. Tenía algo atado a la pata, un hilo. Me acerqué y el gato no se movió. - Oye, no me arañes, eh. Voy a intentar curarte. - me agaché, lejos, y esperé a que el animal hiciera algún gesto agresivo, pero siguió inmutable. Me acerqué y estiré una mano hasta su cabeza. Él solo me miró y con cuidado, precavido, posé mi mano sobre su cabecita peluda. Sus orejas se agacharon y entrecerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar. - Bien, muy bien. - estiré la otra mano hasta la pata que mantenía alzada y agarré el hilo. Estaba atado. Tiré un poco, intentando desatarlo y el gato volvió a abrir los ojos y abrió la boca, enseñándome los dientes. - ¿Te duele? - solté el hilo. No podía quitárselo desde tanta distancia. - ¿Me dejas que te coja? - y como no dijo nada, lo intenté. Seguramente sería doméstico, porque se dejó coger con suma tranquilidad. Lo apoyé sobre mi regazo, alzando su cuerpo un poco y agarrándole la pata atada. - ¡Oh, mierda! - no era un simple hilo. Tenía un anzuelo clavado en la planta de la patita. - Pobrecito… - agarré el anzuelo y al no notar ninguna reacción extraña en la actitud del gato, se lo arranqué de un tirón. El animal ni se inmutó, a pesar de las gotitas de sangre que mancharon mi mano. - Ya está. - tiré el anzuelo, lanzándolo lejos y luego me pregunté si estaría oxidado. ¿Los gatos también sufrían el tétano? Quizás debería llevarlo a un veterinario. - ¿Debería llevarte a un veterinario, gatito? - él se limitó a maullar y empezó a lamerse la pata. - De todas formas no creo que aguantes mucho en la calle tú solo y herido, así que… - me levanté del suelo, con el gatito en brazos. - Te llevo conmigo. Aunque quizás yo tampoco aguante mucho.

No sabía si lo había cogido por pena o por tener algo de compañía en mi odisea a través de los barrios más peligrosos de Ohio, pero sin duda resultaba tranquilizante tener a alguien al lado en los momentos más tenebrosos.

-Yo me llamo Kurt. ¿Y tú? - empecé a entablar una conversación con el tranquilo animal, o más bien, conmigo mismo en mi locura. Me estaba volviendo loco definitivamente. - ¿No tienes nombre? ¿Quieres que te ponga uno? - el gato ni me miraba, sin dejar de lamerse la pata con tranquilidad, a lo suyo. Era un gato precioso, totalmente negro, con el pelaje brillante y era pequeño, quizás una cría todavía. Calculé que tendría bastante menos de un año. Salí del callejón y tiré calle abajo, por donde más me sonaba haber estado. No se escuchaba ni un alma, estaba todo desierto. - ¿Te gusta Kasimir? Mi vecina tenía un gato que se llamaba así. - giré en una esquina, con el vello de punta. Volvía a tener un poco de frío. - Vale, te llamaré Kasimir. ¿Sabes dónde estamos, Kasimir? - el gato dejó de lamerse la pata y me miró. Maulló. - Eso no me ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? ¿Tú tienes dueño o casa? - esta vez no maulló, solo me miró. - Pues… igual que yo. - me reí, sin ganas, con ironía. - A mí me han echado de casa. Mi dueño… ya no me quiere. - y como si entendiera el dolor que decir eso me suponía, se escapó un poco de entre mis brazos y apoyó las patas en mi pecho. Me dio un pequeño lametón en la barbilla, con su pequeña lengua. - ¿Intentas consolarme, bicho? Eres una monada. - el gato maulló de nuevo y decidió mantenerse firme y alzado sobre mi pecho mientras andaba, preparado para lamerme la cara otra vez. - Tú y tu raza tienes mucha suerte. A ustedes no les dicen nada si se acuestan con sus hermanos. Supongo que es lo normal para los animales. Si mi perro hubiera crecido con alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo… y si los animales lo hacen, supongo que no puede ser tan malo, ¿no? ¿Tú qué crees? Si la fauna lo hace, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? Al fin y al cabo, venimos de los monos, somos tan animales como ellos, pero bastante más tontos. Nos creemos más listos porque somos capaces de razonar y controlar los instintos básicos y la gente no se da cuenta de que precisamente eso nos está matando poco a poco y arrastramos a animales y flora inocente en nuestra propia decadencia. ¿Qué absurdo, no? Nunca había pensado esto hasta ahora. Supongo… que nunca había tenido necesidad de pensar en ello. Yo era feliz con los ojos cerrados en mi mundo superficial hasta que Blaine me despertó y la gente me rechazó por abrir los ojos.

-¡Miauuuuhh!

-¿Qué quién es Blaine? Blaine era mi dueño. Era. Ahora es el dueño de otro. Se llama Jeff ese otro, ¿Sabes? Y parece buena persona… seguro que es buena persona y es el mejor amigo de Blaine, así que seguramente, lo comprenderá mucho mejor que yo. Creo que se conocen desde hace más tiempo que él y yo, así que seguro que lo sabe todo de él y sabrá ayudarle cuando lo necesite, y complacerle, y tranquilizarle cuando se ponga furioso y… snif… seguro que lo hace mucho mejor que yo. También es guapo y no está… no está enfermo… ni tiene el cuerpo amorfo y… snif… seguro que come bien y… snif… snif… ¡Y no es su hermano! - Kasimir me lamió la cara otra vez, maullando y ronroneando, bebiendo de mis lágrimas. ¡Estaba llorando de nuevo! No podía aguantar ni tres horas sin ponerme a llorar. Era insoportable.

Me pellizqué el brazo. Volvía a picarme.

-¿Sabes? Podrías arañarme. Sé que es raro pero… creo que necesito algo de dolor para espabilarme y quitarme tantas tonterías de la cabeza. - el gato no se movió y siguió lamiéndome la cara. Yo suspiré y dejé de caminar. El callejón por el que caminaba finalizaba en dos caminos. Uno bajaba por unas escaleras hasta lo que deduje sería un parque abandonado, destrozado y desierto. Un parque que los niños ya no podrían usar por las botellas rotas y los columpios desmantelados. El otro camino subía en cuesta hasta un lugar mas iluminado e igual de solitario. Me decidí por el camino en cuesta, pero antes de encaminarme hacia él… observé los cristales esparcidos por el suelo de las botellas de alcohol destrozadas.

Tragué saliva. Una idea poco higiénica y sana se me cruzó por la cabeza y la sacudí. No. Esos cristales podían tener cualquier cosa. A saber de quienes eran y cuanto tiempo llevaban allí. No. Si pudiera limpiarlos con agua…

Empecé a respirar de manera agitada.

-Mierda, Kasimir… se me están pasando unas ideas tan raras por la cabeza… que empiezan a darme miedo. - el gato ronroneó, apartándose de mi cara cuando me limpié los ojos con un brazo. El solo imaginarme esa escena, el dolor, mi propia sangre… me tranquilizaba un poco. - Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No quiero acabar haciendo cosas raras. - di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la cuesta cuando de repente, el lomo de Kasimir se erizó violentamente. Abrió la boca, amenazante. Un sonido agudo salió de su boca. - ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilízate. - el gato gruñó y de repente, haciéndome daño, arañándome con las uñas, saltó de mis brazos al suelo y salió corriendo, desapareciendo al instante en la oscuridad del callejón. - ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Kasimir! ¡Gatito!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! - un grito agudo y femenino me puso el corazón a cien. Pegué un salto y estuve a punto de salir corriendo otra vez por la cuesta, sobresaltado, pero tropecé con una piedra medio despegada del suelo y me tambaleé. Me dejé caer al suelo de culo, detrás de la verja oxidada desde la que podía ver el parque desierto. Me tapé la boca con las manos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Genial, ¿Y ahora qué? Cerré los ojos y los gritos se convirtieron en pasos acelerados retumbando sobre el suelo de piedra.

-¡No me toques! ¡No! - los gritos se acercaron con rapidez y escuché una risa desagradablemente masculina. Estaba sobrecogido. ¿Alguien necesitaba ayuda? Me di la vuelta lentamente y miré a través de la verja de reojo. No había nadie y antes de que pudiera suspirar de alivio, una figura femenina salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, atravesando el parque con rapidez. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos cruzar de cabo a rabo aquel lugar oscuro, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta lo que quedaba de los columpios, alguien se le echó encima. La mujer gritó. Vi claramente como alguien le tiraba del pelo con tanta violencia que la tiró al suelo de cara y se le echó encima, dándole la vuelta y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su estómago. La mujer empezó a moverse con agresividad, gritando como una loca, moviendo manos y pataleando contra el suelo. Miré a la persona que se le había echado encima, encapuchada. Era un hombre, estaba seguro, veinte años o treinta como poco. - ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME! - el hombre le pegó un guantazo tan fuerte que el sonido llegó hasta mí. Sacó algo brillante que no pude ver y se lo puso debajo de la garganta.

-Cierra la boca o te abro el cuello. - la mujer empezó a llorar. Me di la vuelta sobre la verja y aparté los ojos de la escena, temblando como una hoja. Me llevé las manos a los oídos, aterrorizado. No tenía mi móvil para llamar a la policía. No tenía ni un arma con la que atacar o intentar defenderla. Estaba demasiado shockeado como para actuar y hacer algo. Había oído y visto escenas de películas de violaciones en la tele, en series de detectives, en CSI o Mentes Criminales, pero… eso era tan diferente. Podía oír los gritos desde aquí, los sollozos aterrorizados, las amenazas del violador, la ropa siendo desgarrada, el cinturón siendo abierto y los pantalones bajados… la mujer pidiendo ayuda en voz baja, casi inaudible…

Apreté tanto las manos contra mis oídos que sentí las uñas clavándose en mi sien. Algo de dolor, que como si fuera el motor de mi existencia, me despertó. Aparté las manos de mis oídos y las moví a tientas por el asfalto de piedra. Encontré una lo suficientemente suelta como para poder arrancarla de la tierra, la que me había hecho tropezar y la cogí. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder causar cierto daño si la lanzaba con fuerza. Me levanté del suelo con las piernas como flanes, apoyándome en la verja y alcé la piedra por encima de mi cabeza.

-¡EH! - grité, y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. No llegó a darle, pero cayó justamente a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle detenerse de golpe y girar la cabeza de inmediato hacia mí. No le veía la cara con la capucha puesta. La mujer también me miró, con los ojos alegados de lágrimas, muy abiertos. - ¡Déjala en paz, cerdo! - el hombre se quedó quieto, mirándome. Aguardé con el corazón en un puño a que se apartara y saliera corriendo. Por suerte, Elliot me había explicado algunas cosas que había dado en cursos superiores y había hecho hasta un trabajo sobre las mentalidades enfermas. Había mencionado a violadores en él. Ellos no se arriesgaban, por eso atacaban a mujeres despistadas y solitarias, más débiles, por eso, si alguien los pillaba en pleno acto, saldrían huyendo escopeteados.

Pero este no lo hizo. Y eso me descolocó por completo.

Este sonrió y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se inclinó sobre la mujer y le rajó con el objeto punzante la camiseta, dejando al aire libre su pecho. Ella gritó desesperada otra vez.

-Pero… - apreté los dientes, enfebrecido. ¿Y era con esa clase de escoria con la que me habían comparado en la universidad? Todas las chicas que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida aparecieron en mi cabeza. Algunas dulces, otras bordes, amables, cariñosas, promiscuas, pasionales, preciosas, sentimentales, sensibles y fuertes a la vez, hermosas y siempre más comprensivas que cualquier hombre. Algunas me habían decepcionado, pero otras eran dignas de princesas de cuentos de hadas. Ellas eran nuestras madres y esposas y sin ellas, no éramos nada.

¿Pero cómo se atrevía a tenerle tan poco respeto y hacerle semejante abominación a una de nuestras madres, hermanas y esposas?

Bajé a todo correr por las escaleras hacia el parque y antes de que ni yo mismo fuera consciente de donde me metía, los alcancé y alcé una pierna. El violador alzó la cabeza, sorprendido y justo en ese momento, la emprendí a patadas contra él.

-¡QUITA! - y el cerdo se apartó, cayendo a un lado de la arena del parque, con las manos en la cabeza, gruñendo, aturdido. La mujer se levantó enseguida, tapándose el pecho con los brazos, llorando a borbotones. - ¿Estás bien? - ella no me contestó, demasiado asustada como para hablar. Vi al violador removerse sobre la tierra y empezar a levantarse con rapidez. - ¡Corre, corre, vete! - y la mujer salió corriendo, cojeando, con un zapato perdido y sin dejar de llorar, aterrorizada. Suspiré y miré al hombre. La capucha se le había caído y pude ver la cara rechoncha y barbuda de una persona gruesa, horrenda. Miró el callejón por donde ella se había ido y rojo de rabia, acabó clavando su mirada en mí.

Ver el objeto afilado que llevaba en su mano, un simple cuchillo de cocina, me bastó para salir corriendo antes de que él reaccionara violentamente y se me echara encima. Corrí en dirección opuesta al callejón por el que ella había desaparecido. Subí las escaleras por las que había bajado de tres en tres y pude ver de reojo a través de la verja que él había emprendido la marcha detrás de mí, pero no era muy rápido Me embalé por la cuesta que iba hacia la calle iluminada.

¡Estupendo! ¡Otra maratón!

Mientras corría en pos de la luz, los lugares más iluminados, empecé a pensar en las tácticas que recordaba haber leído en el trabajo de Elliot en la sección de violadores en serie. A la más mínima sospecha de acoso, correr hacia un lugar iluminado y concurrido, gritar, llamar la atención de otras personas, incluso correr hasta la casa más cercana y tocar el timbre, tirándote un farol. Hacer mucho ruido, defenderte con un arma que pueda parecer amenazante, llaves no sirven. ¡Si tuviera alguna navaja! Intentar disuadir al violador advirtiéndole de cosas que puedan hacerle cambiar de opinión, como que tienes la regla, que estás embarazada… Genial, ¡Pero eso a mí no me servía! Quizás no se había dado cuenta de que era un chico. Quizás eso le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Pensar en ello me hizo tranquilizarme gradualmente. Miré hacia atrás, al final de la calle, todo el recorrido que había hecho, por lo menos doscientos metros del tirón. El hombre había desaparecido. ¿No había podido seguirme el ritmo? No me extrañó. Ni siquiera los chicos que me siguieron aquella noche pudieron seguirme. Un tío grueso entre treinta y cuarenta años mucho menos. Suspiré.

Dios mío… ¿Y Kasimir? Volví a suspirar. Habría huido espantado. Quizás le ocurriera algo. Estaba herido y en esas calles horribles… pero no me atrevía a retroceder para buscarle y me sentí mal por ello. Miré a derecha y a izquierda, arriba y abajo, en las ventanas de las casas que formaban la calle y en los coches casi hechos chatarra que reposaban de forma desordenada en la carretera y, aún así, no eran muchos. Estaban pintarrajeados y rallados, muy boyados, como si todo el barrio se hubiera ensañado con ellos. Miré al frente de la calle.

-Pero ¿dónde está todo el mundo? - murmuré. Si hubiera alguien, si pudiera preguntarle a alguien… y fue en ese momento, en el silencio de la noche, cuando me percaté de aquel sonido. El sonido de algo veloz pasando sobre el asfalto. Unas ruedas rozando con el mismo. Estaba tan acostumbrado al ruido de los coches pasar frente a mi casa, que ni siquiera le había dado importancia en aquel barrio, pero la tenía. Me centré en el final de la calle, iluminada por algunas farolas, otras rotas y pude ver, entrecerrando los ojos, un coche pasando velozmente por la carretera. ¿La autopista quizás? ¡Menos mal! ¡Algo a lo que atenerme! Eché a correr hacia allí, emocionado. ¡Iba a salir de ese maldito nido de escoria y volvería a casa con Blaine! O eso esperaba, porque tampoco tenía ni idea de donde estaba la casa de Blaine. Estaba cansado, destrozado, hecho polvo de tanto andar y correr. Nunca imaginé que echaría tanto de menos una cama caliente, ¡Solo una cama caliente bajo un techo en el que mantenerme seguro! Me pregunté si habría sido esto lo que Blaine habría deseado de pequeño más que nada en el mundo, en lugar de un nuevo videojuego o unos patines. En cuanto llegara a casa, se lo preguntaría.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la autopista, a la que conforme más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta de que solo era una simple carretera, más ancha y mejor pavimentada, pero una carretera como cualquier otra. ¡Me daba igual! Mientras pasaran coches no me importaba nada y, cuando di la última carrera para alcanzarla, débil y más que cansado, con las piernas ardiendo por el trabajo que me suponía tener que moverlas, algo me dio un tremendo empujón por la espalda que me hizo caer al suelo de boca. Apoyé las manos sobre el asfalto y me giré, sorprendido y dolido. Los ojos se me desorbitaron al verlo allí, de pie frente a mí, con el cuchillo de cocina en la mano y la capucha otra vez tapando su cara. Intenté levantarme rápidamente, retrocediendo y esta vez… esta vez fue él el que me pegó una patada en el estómago, tan fuerte, que sentí la comida trepando hasta mi boca. Tosí y me convulsioné, retrocediendo, arrastrándome por el suelo. Gateé, intentando alejarme todo lo posible de él, que avanzaba con pasos pequeños, como si pretendiera hacerme entrar en pánico a base de lentitud en sus movimientos… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

De repente, se detuvo, quieto como un palo, mirándome serio, observando como yo seguía retrocediendo, alejándome cada vez más. ¿Me dejaba escapar? ¿Se quedaba quieto y se largaba, así, sin más? Pero en cuanto noté aquella luz dándome de golpe en la cara, cegándome momentáneamente, lo comprendí.

Estaba en mitad de la carretera y algo estaba a punto de echarse encima de mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me encogí todo cuanto pude, aterrado. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme a temblar muerto de miedo cuando aquello que iba directo hacia mí, hizo un extraño ruido. El ruido de unas ruedas intentando frenar a tiempo… pero no lo consiguieron. Vi como la moto se desviaba en el último momento y pasaba a mi lado a velocidad luz, rozándome el brazo. ¡Rozándome! Observé boquiabierto el enorme monstruo de acero derrapar sobre la carretera, con el conductor encima, perdiendo el control de su transporte y cayendo al suelo, derrapando junto a su moto varios metros más allá, saliéndose de la carretera y levantando una humareda de tierra. La moto chocó contra una montaña de tierra y piedra y pude ver como varios pedazos de ella saltaban por los aires. El conductor volcó a su lado, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo por la tierra hasta detenerse, más lejos incluso que su vehículo.

Dios…

Me levanté con las piernas temblequeando, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de los restos del accidente. El conductor no se movía. No… ¿Se había matado? No…

-Joder… ¡Joder! - intenté correr hasta él, entrándome el pánico. Si se había matado sería mi culpa, ¡Mi culpa! ¡Había matado a una persona! Crucé la carretera rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre la arena, alguien tiró de mí con una violencia tremenda. Miré al hombre, al violador, agarrándome del brazo con fuerza y tirando de mí hacia el otro lado de la vía. - ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Soy un chico, soy un chico! - grité, intentando zafarme de él. - ¡Estoy enfermo, tengo sida! ¡Te contagiaré! ¡Suéltame! - escupí varias veces para intentar repugnarle. Me llevé los dedos a la garganta para provocarme el vomito y vomitarle encima, para darle tanto asco que acabara alejándose de mí, pero no me dejó vomitar. Me agarró por las muñecas. - ¡Blaine! ¡BLAINE! - grité. Gritar el nombre de alguien conocido para intimidarle venía en el trabajo de Elliot, pero no grité por eso. Grité su nombre porque estaba asustado y quería verle. Porque esperaba que en cualquier momento él apareciera como siempre había hecho y me lo quitara de encima, reclamando lo que era suyo. Pero no venía yo tenía que defenderme.

Intenté pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero él se apartó y solo pude pegarle en la pierna. No me dejaba utilizar las manos para golpearle y pataleé como un loco, gritando y gruñendo hasta que me enseñó el cuchillo de cocina y me lo puso frente a la cara.

-Cállate y estate quieto. - me amenazó. Me quedé estático.

-…Soy un chico. Y estoy enfermo, de verdad… te contagiaré si me haces algo… - pero no pareció importarle. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la boca, agarrándome por el pelo y apretándome el brazo con fuerza. Intentó meter su lengua en mi boca y estuve a punto de vomitar, entrándome arcadas al notar su asquerosa boca intentando succionar la mía con lametones y succiones.

Intenté vomitar, olvidándome por completo del trato que había hecho con Blaine horas antes, pero solo pude hacer el intento y eso bastó para que el violador se apartara de mí al hacer el amago de ir a echar la pota. Solo por eso, me pegó con el mango del cuchillo en la sien. Caí al suelo de espaldas, aturdido y vi con puro terror y grima como se bajaba los pantalones y se sacaba su duro y gordo miembro delante de mí, sacudiéndoselo con una mano.

Me agarró del pelo.

-¡BLAIIIINEEEEEE!

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! - y… él apareció. O eso quise creer cuando vi, a varios metros de nosotros, como el conductor de la moto que había rodado por tierra, se levantaba del suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se arrancó literalmente el casco desencajado y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza a la carretera, haciéndolo rebotar con rabia, destrozándolo y pude ver su cara y su pelo despeinado, su expresión furiosa, roja de rabia, su respiración entrecortada, sus gritos… - ¡¿QUIÉN COÑO ESTABA EN MITAD DE LA CARRETERA?! - gritó… y nos miró. Y yo la miré.

No era Blaine, pero por suerte o por desgracia, la conocía.

-Ricky…


	46. CAPITULO 9 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**- Estos dos capítulos son dedicados a Belén Beltrán =) Una personita que quiero mucho y que se los debo =D **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 9**

By Kurt.

-Ricky… - no sabía si sentirme aliviado o desesperado cuando la reconocí ahí, imponente, con expresión furiosa, roja de rabia. Recordé fugazmente que la chica machorra no había estado precisamente de mi parte en la pelea en casa de Blaine, solo había estado de parte de mi hermano pero… no sería tan cruel como para dejarme allí tirado a punto de ser violado, ¿no? La miré de arriba a abajo. Iba cubierta hasta el cuello con ropa de cuero, desde los pantalones hasta la chaqueta. Lo único que se salvaba eran las cadenas que colgaban de su cadera y la camiseta blanca con un dibujo de una especie de motorista calavera haciendo un corte de manga y diciendo, ¡Fuck you! Estaba completamente despeinada, con el pelo engominado a lo puercoespín, como un auténtico tipo. De hecho, si no fuera porque yo sabía que era una chica, seguramente nadie la reconocería como tal.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, intentando reconocerme y le costó, hasta que finalmente, hizo una mueca con la boca y me señaló con un dedo.

-¡Tú! - gritó. - ¡Tú te has puesto en medio de la carretera! ¡Te voy a romper las piernas, guarra! - abrí los ojos como platos. No. Esta no me salvaba a mí, no. O dejaba que me violaran o quizás, lo hiciera ella misma. Se acercó con esa porte de macho que tenía, gesticulando con las manos. - ¿Has visto mi moto? ¿¡Has visto mi puta moto!? ¡Ha saltado por los puto aires! ¡¿Qué coño hacías en mitad de la jodida carretera?!

-¡Ricky! - grité, moviendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, intentando alejarme con asco del miembro que aún estaba delante de mi cara, tieso. Ricky se detuvo y observó más detenidamente la escena.

-Oh… - murmuró. - ¿¡Y encima te pones a chupársela a tu novio en mitad de la carretera!? ¡Pues fíjate! - y sacó un instrumento metálico que abrió con un simple movimientos de muñeca. Una navaja azulada resplandeció en mi cara. - ¡Te voy a meter esto por el culo a ti y al gordo ese!

-¡Qué no es mi novio, coño! - chillé. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Y encima me amenazaba! Y el cerdo que tenía casi encima tiró de mi pelo como un bestia, obligándome a levantarme del suelo. Se me saltaron las lágrimas por el dolor. - ¡Ah, AH! - me puso en pie y sin soltarme el pelo, me pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho. Me puso el cuchillo en la garganta, de cara a ella, tomándome como rehén, supuse.

-¡No te acerques! - le gritó el agresor, y ella se quedó quieta, con una ceja alzada.

-Hostia…

-¡Es un violador, que me viola!

-¡Cállate! - apretó el cuchillo aún más contra mi piel y sentí su asqueroso pene rozándome el trasero. ¡Argg! Me iba a dar algo.

-¿Un violador? - Ricky se encogió de hombros. - ¡Ja, haberlo dicho antes! ¡Ahí te quedas, pringado! ¡Yo me me voy!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ricky!

-¡Tienes un violador encima, si te viola es tu problema, no el mío! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

-¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? ¡Ricky!

-¡Cierra la puta boca! - observé alucinado y aterrado como ella se daba la vuelta y se largaba de nuevo hacia su moto, como si tal cosa.

-¡RICKY!

-¡Que sí, que sí, ya va! - el violador empezó a tirar de mí hacia atrás, fuera de la carretera, dentro de las calles de nuevo. Me iba a poner a llorar.

-¡RICKYYY! - y ella se agachó frente a su moto. Observé como rescataba una botella llena del pequeño maletero de la moto y se levantaba, la abría y le daba un sorbo tremendo. Noté como unas manos peludas y grandes empezaban a sobarme el culo y a bajarme los pantalones a lo bestia. - ¡Eh, EH! ¡QUITA! ¡RICKY! - y de repente, ella dejó de beber y con la botella en la mano, golpeó el suelo. La botella se hizo añicos y como una superheroína, atravesó la carretera rápidamente hasta nosotros y nos siguió hasta la calle. Le detuvo el paso al guarro que me arrastraba calle adentro, deteniéndonos.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas tú, Santa Claus? ¡Suelta al Muñeco o te cae premio! - me quedé muy quieto, como él, observando la botella rota en manos de ella, amenazante. - ¡Venga, gordo, que a ti eso no te gusta! ¡No tiene coño! ¿Dónde vas a meter el nabo entonces, eh? ¡Que por el culo se cogen muchas cosas malas! ¡Y mírame a mí! ¡Te tengo acorralado! ¡Como le toques un pelo, te rajo los huevos! Además… ¿A qué no sabes quién es la persona a la que le estás intentando meter la polla? ¡Seguro que a Blaine no le hace gracia saber que un pervertido ha violado a su hermano pequeño! - noté como el cuerpo del agresor se endurecía, tenso. Su miembro dejó de rozarme de inmediato, como si se le hubiera bajado de golpe. Me mordí la lengua, ansioso, respirando con tanta ansiedad que me estaba empezando a marear. Como me soltara iría directo al suelo. Ricky esperó unos segundos, en silencio, y dio un paso más, seguro. El violador se echó hacia atrás, y yo con él. - ¡Este territorio es de Kam! Los violadores no se cuentan como miembros del equipo, así que si no quieres problemas, ¡Suelta al Muñeco de una vez! - noté la desagradable respiración acelerada de él en mi cuello, el temblor de la cuchilla contra mi clavícula, su nuez moviéndose, tragando saliva. Ricky avanzó, mirándole directamente a la cara, a los ojos, fiera e intimidante. Alzó la botella rota. - Venga… hazlo… o te mato…

Y el violador me soltó, tirándome al suelo de un empujón y salió corriendo. Me quedé un rato tumbado sobre el asfalto, híper ventilando, con el corazón a mil. No había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida. Temblaba.

Si no hubiera sido por Ricky, si no hubiera estado ella allí… empecé a sollozar… y a llorar, asustado. Lo que no había sido capaz de vomitar cuando habían estado a punto de violarme, lo empecé a vomitar entonces, a bocanadas. Me picaba todo el cuerpo, todas las zonas que me había tocado con sus peludas manos. El pelo me tapaba la frente y casi se manchaba de vomito hasta que una mano extrañamente delicada me lo apartó del rostro, tirando de él hacia atrás. Recordé a Blaine. Aquella noche, hacia tiempo, cuando después de la fiesta de Natalie me ayudó a vomitar, apartándome el pelo de la cara con paciencia.

Empecé a llorar más fuerte todavía.

-… ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó ella, con una voz suave, irreconocible, totalmente distinta a la que había usado con anterioridad. Parecía incluso preocupada de verdad.

Yo no contesté. Ella me sujetó el pelo hasta que terminé de vomitar y solo entonces, me medio levanté del suelo con las manos en la cara, sin dejar de llorar.

-Oye, que los hombres no lloran. - su voz volvió entonces a la normalidad, dura y fingidamente ronca. - ¿No sabes que los chicos no lloran? Eso es de nenazas. ¡No me extraña que quieran violarte si lloras así! - me llevé la mano a la boca, reprimiendo los sollozos ahogados. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres vomitar otra vez? - negué con la cabeza bruscamente.

-No…

-Pues deja de llorar, hombre, que soy yo más nene que tú. Mira, ¡Si hasta te he salvado! ¿No debería ser al contrario? ¡Y tampoco ha sido para tanto, ni siquiera te ha tocado!

-Me ha… besado…

-Bueno… lávate los dientes dos veces y problema resuelto. - el cuerpo seguía picándome y tenía unas ganas tremendas de arrancarme la piel a base de rascar y rascar. Necesitaba dolor. ¡Necesitaba un arañazo, una simple gotita de sangre! - Venga, deja de llorar y vámonos de una vez. ¡Mira que eres quejica, eh, maricona!

-¡Cállate! ¡Para ti es muy fácil estar tranquila, a ti no han intentado violarte! ¡No lo entiendes! - le grité. Con sus broncas y sus críticas solo estaba consiguiendo ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, Ricky se calló como una muerta. Pude ver como sus ojos se volvían distraídos, divagando a nuestros alrededor, perdiendo esa fiereza y seguridad que había visto segundos antes. Alzó la cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

-Ya… pues como me es muy fácil estar tranquila y no soy capaz de entenderte, me voy ¿vale? - me dio la espalda, muy digna, sacudiéndose el pelo. - ¡Que te jodan, Muñeco! - y echó a andar otra vez hacia su moto, atravesando la carretera. Yo me di la vuelta unos instantes, mirando hacia el final de la calle por donde había corrido intentando huir de un violador y tragué saliva. ¿Qué se iba? ¿Sin mí? ¡De eso nada!

-¡No, no, espera! - y salí corriendo detrás de ella, cruzando la carretera. - ¡Voy contigo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que voy contigo!

-¿Qué vienes conmigo a dónde? ¡Mira, coño! - me señaló la moto pegada a la montaña de tierra y piedra, aplastada, un poco deforme, con un montón de piezas dobladas esparcidas por ahí. - ¿Crees que puedo ir a algún sitio con eso? ¡Me la has chafado! ¿Cómo coño voy yo ahora a Gomorra con esto?

-¿Gomorra?

-¡Sí, Gomorra! ¡Me están esperando allí, joder! - fruncí el ceño. ¿Gomorra? Me pregunté qué clase de lugar sería ese y descubrí que prefería no saberlo.

-¿No preferirías ir a Sodoma? - bromeé, más por controlar el histerismo que por otra cosa. Ella me miró con una mueca de ¿Pero qué coño dices, gilipollas?

-¿Tú eres anormal? ¡Sodoma no lo abren los días entre semana! ¿Pero en qué mundo vives? - ah… que también había un lugar que se llamaba Sodoma… sabía muy poco de Westerville, muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para saber ¡Que no quería ir ahí ni muerto!

-¿Pero en qué clase de mundo viven ustedes? He salido dos veces a la calle, ¡Dos veces en cuatro días! Y me han perseguido para violarme un total de cuatro personas. ¡A mí, que soy un chico! ¿Pero qué clase de violadores tienen ustedes?

-¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? ¿Tú hermano no te explica la regla de oro de los barrios bajos?

-¿Qué regla de oro?

-¡Pues que esta sociedad equivale a la sociedad del Antiguo Impero Romano! - alcé una ceja, sin entender. ¿Pero qué coño me estaba contando?

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira… - Ricky, suspirando, pareciendo hasta cansada de la conversación, tiró al suelo la botella rota y se guardó la navaja en los bolsillo traseros del pantalón. Se inclinó de cuclillas sobre su moto, echándole un amplio vistazo a lo que quedaba de ella y yo pude ver con los ojos desorbitados como los pantalones se le caían por el movimiento y como la ropa interior sobresalía. ¿Llevaba boxer o eran imaginaciones mías? - En los barrios bajos de Westerville hay una serie de reglas y si no las sabes y no estás preparado para afrontarlas, mejor que te hubieras quedado en casa, guapo… hum… - murmuró. - A esto todavía le puedo sacar provecho…

-¿Qué clase de reglas? - pregunté, curioso. Ella parecía concentrada. Introdujo una mano bajo una pieza bastante grande de la moto y empezó a tirar hacia arriba de ella.

-Tu hermano no te cuenta nada ¿no? ¡Ugg! ¡Ayúdame a ponerla en pie!

-¡Ah, vale! - me agaché enseguida y colé mi mano junto a la de ella, aplastándola con la mía. Empecé a tirar con fuerza y aunque pesaba lo suyo la condenada, casi al instante conseguí ponerla en pie. Ricky pegó un salto y me miró con la boca abierta en cuanto me aparté. - Ya está.

-¡Coño! ¡Tienes la fuerza de tu hermano! ¡Pensaba que eras un enclenque con esos brazos de palillo!

-Bueno… aunque parezca increíble, soy bueno en los deportes y eso…

-Anda, si al final te vas a parecer a tu hermano y todo. Venga, ayúdame a empujarla cuesta abajo.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para llevarla al taller de Hather, no voy a dejarla aquí tirada para que me la desmantelen. ¡Que el motor nuevo se lo puse hace solo un año y tiene seis cilindros de potencia!

-Ah… - como si me estuviera hablando en chino.

-Es la moto más rápida después de la de tu hermano y algunos suicidas más. ¡Blaine consiguió meterle a la suya siete! ¡La puta caña!

-Ajá, siete… ah, ¿Pero mi hermano tiene moto? - empezamos a andar, arrastrando la moto sin darle mucha importancia, calle abajo. El vehículo destrozado hacia ruidos desagradables y alguna que otra pieza se le caía al suelo de vez en cuando. Menos mal que las ruedas no estaban pinchadas y se podrían aprovechar. Costaría muchísimo arrastrar ese bicho de metal con las ruedas rajadas.

-Oye, ¿pero tú qué haces aquí exactamente? - me preguntó ella de repente.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?

-¡Pues yo qué sé, chico! Te has puesto a llorar porque te han puesto un cuchillo en la garganta y te han metido un poco de mano. Tú no puedes vivir aquí si lloras por eso. - la miré boquiabierto. ¿Pero qué decía? ¿Qué no tenía derecho a asustarme después de que un gordo con un cuchillo de cocina intentara violarme a base de amenazas de muerte? No me lo podía creer.

-¡Pues claro que lloro! ¡Y pienso ir a la policía a denunciarlo! - y de repente Ricky soltó los manillares de la moto y se tiró al suelo con las manos en la barriga. Se estaba descojonando de la risa como una loca, tirándose sobre el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas ¿Por mí? Me ruboricé. ¿Pero qué le hacía tanta gracia?

-¡Que va a denunciarlo dice el muy gilipollas! ¡Jajajajajaja…!

-¡Pues claro!

-¡Jajajajajaja…!

-¡Oye, que hablo en serio!

-¡Pero no seas imbécil, hombre! ¿De dónde has salido tú? ¿La policía? ¿Estás hablando de la pasma, en serio? ¿Para qué puñetas vas a denunciar nada, idiota? ¿Para que te entrullen y te metan una paliza en la sala de interrogatorios cuando se enteren de que eres de los barrios bajos? ¡Estás chalado!

-¿Meten palizas a la gente en…? ¡Tú me estás tomando el pelo! ¡La policía no mete palizas a la gente! ¡La policía ayuda a la gente!

-¡No, no, para ya por favor! ¿¡De dónde has sacado a este loco, Blaine!? ¡Menuda locura! - Ricky se encogí de la risa, con dolor de barriga de tanto reírse. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar. Me sentí humillado, así que decidí simplemente avergonzarme, aún sin saber por qué exactamente. - A ver, pequeño saltamontes. - me habló ella, agarrando otra vez los manillares y tirando para delante. - No sé de donde has salido tú. Bueno, sí lo sé, de los barrios altos, ajá… pero… en los barrios altos la policía ayuda a la gente, o eso dicen, aquí, a la menor señal, te meten en la trena en cuanto te vean, te dejan una noche en un calabozo por verte fumar un puro por la calle y al día siguiente, otra vez fuera… eso, si eres bueno y no la lías en los calabozos. Claro, que por suerte, nosotros tenemos inmunidad... - dejé de escuchar en cuanto mencionó la palabra calabozo. No lo entendía. Un policía no podía encerrar a nadie sin ningún motivo ¿no? Eso iba en contra de la ley, ¿o me equivocaba?

Ricky soltó la moto de repente y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Sacó un paquete de tabaco.

-Ah ¿fumas? - pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Desde los catorce.

-¿Desde los… catorce? - ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sí, lo sé, empecé muy tarde! Pero en fin… lo compensaré con el paso del tiempo.

De acuerdo… quería salir de allí. Pero ¿dónde me había metido? ¿Quién era la tía que tenía al lado? ¿Queen Latifah? No podía creer que Blaine se juntara con semejante elemento. ¡Pero si era una ratera! ¡Tenía una navaja y hasta se había enfrentado a un violador con una botella rota! ¡Y llevaba boxer, comprobado! ¿Dónde estaban las chicas delicadas, apacibles y dulces? ¡Porque todavía no había visto ninguna!

Observé en silencio como se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca… o una especie de cigarrillo amorfo. Tenía un color extraño y era bastante más grueso de lo normal. Lo encendió y aspiró de él y un extraño olor a quemado me vino a la cara. Un momento… pero si…

-¿¡Eso es un porro!? - grité, alucinado. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sobresaltada.

-¡Pues claro! Vaya pregunta.

-Pero… pero… pero ¿Te drogas?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no es droga, es hierva terapéutica!

-Aahh… - suspiré. Vaya susto.

-No puedes ser tan ingenuo como para habértelo creído, ¿no? - jodeeeer…

-¿Pero tú no tienes diecisiete años?

-¿Cuántos tienes tú, majo?

-Diecinueve.

-¡Qué desperdicio de hombre! - soltó, tan fresca, mirándome de arriba abajo. ¡Ja! ¡Qué graciosa era la niña! - Además, ni que fuera tan escandaloso. Tu hermano se fuma unos canutos del tamaño de la polla de un negro. - creo que me puse blanco.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué mi hermano fuma marihuana!? - no me lo podía creer. Se tenía que estar quedando conmigo. ¡Se estaba cachondeando de mí!

-¿No lo sabías?

-¡No!

-¿Es que en Lima estabas ciego o qué? ¿Nunca le has visto esnifar el…?

-¿¡Esnifar qué!? - Ricky empezó a reírse otra vez, más tranquila.

-No sabes nada de tu hermano, eh. Dudo que sepas bien quién es.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? ¡Claro que sé quien es mi hermano! Mi hermano es un capullo peligroso sin escrúpulos que manipula los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodean. Ese es mi hermano, simplificándolo mucho, claro. - Ricky me miró con una ceja alzada. Su cara parecía una mezcla entre sorpresa y molestia.

-¿Odias a tu hermano?

Y me callé como un puerco. ¿Odiarle? Ojala pudiera hacerlo. Cuánto lo había intentado sin éxito, cuántos intentos fallidos y ¿Para qué? Para sufrir más al descubrir que no podía simplemente odiarle y reempezarle, olvidarle. Para descubrir que le quería y que probablemente, lo haría toda mi vida.

Para descubrir que había arrojado toda mi vida a la basura.

-Sí, lo odio. - mentí, una vez, intentando engañarme a mí mismo. Todo era inútil.

-¿Y eso? ¡Si Blaine es un chico legal! Sé que a veces es un gilipollas pero…

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo odias? - Ricky frunció el ceño.

-¡No, claro que no!

-Pues entonces lo quieres.

-¿Quererlo? ¡No! - negó, con una mueca de desagrado. - Blaine es bueno.

-Hum… ¿Bueno? Sí, seguro. ¿En qué mundo vives tú?

-Oye, Blaine es bueno. Buena persona, más concretamente.

-Sí, y eso lo confirma todo.

-¿Confirma qué?

-A ti también te gusta. - Ricky abrió mucho los ojos y se rió. No podía negar lo mucho que me molestaba su actitud guasona con cualquier tema que tocaba, y más aún, cuando me refería con él a Blaine.

-No, no te equivoques. Me gustaba. Ya no.

-Te gustaba.

-Sí… hace años. - y tras esa confesión, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, bajando la cuesta poco a poco, despacio y siguiendo recto un par de calles más. Por fin, después de horas caminando, vi a gente, pero quizás preferiría no haberlas visto.

Una familia de vagabundos, cubiertos con ropas desgarradas y viejas, con mantas sucias, estaban arremolinados alrededor de una hoguera que hervía en el interior de un cubo que se derretía poco a poco. Una mujer mayor se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, meciéndose entre las mantas. Una mujer y un hombre estiraban las manos hasta la hoguera, buscando calor. Un bebé se acurrucaba entre los brazos de una muchacha joven, dormido, silencioso, con los ojos cerrados, tan blanco que parecía estar muerto.

Me estremecí entero al verlos.

-No los mires. - dijo ella a mi lado, con la cabeza fija en el frente, fría e inexpresiva. - Los pondrás nerviosos. - tragué saliva y miré al frente, suspirando.

-No son animales.

-Ya lo sé. Así que no los mires. Si yo fuera ellos, no me gustaría que sintieran pena de mí. - en aquel momento, no entendí lo que quería decir con eso. Me pregunté cómo era posible que ella tuviera tanta sangre fría como para ignorarlos de esa manera y recordé, fugazmente, Lima. Pocas veces había visto a gente así por allí pero cuando los había visto… por algún motivo ni siquiera había reparado en ellos. ¿Por qué de repente mi actitud hacia las personas que me rodeaban había cambiado tanto?

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente así por aquí? - pregunté, quizás porque me sentía miserable, ruin por haberles dado la espalda con tanta tranquilidad.

-Es por la crisis. Antes no había tanta gente. A los adultos no los quiere nadie por aquí, en los barrios bajos, porque son más difíciles de manipular. Prefieren a los adolescentes, son más eficientes y se quejan menos. Hacen el trabajo sucio sin protestar. Los adultos son un poco más listos, o más tontos, según se mire. Además, nosotros somos más traicioneros y egoístas y no tenemos en cuenta ciertos factores cuando nos ponen un billete en la cara. Los que tienen algún negocio por aquí saben que aprendemos rápido. A los inmigrantes no los quiere nadie. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que esta ciudad tiene muchos prejuicios y lo cierto es que eso, nos beneficia mucho.

-¿Ustedes… trabajan? - pregunté de nuevo, un poco nervioso. No sabía que la economía era tan mala últimamente a pesar de las cosas que había visto por la tele, ya que a mí no me afectaba, pero ahora yo también debía empezar a buscar un trabajo, de hecho, ya debería tenerlo.

-Yo no trabajo. Soy menor de edad y todavía voy a la escuela, aunque me la salto cuando me da la gana. No tengo una necesidad inminente. Mis hermanas trabajan por mí, se podría decir que tengo suerte. Black por ejemplo sí trabaja y es bastante raro, por eso de ser judío, pero al menos le cobran. Trabaja con su padre en una fábrica de cemento los fines de semana y los días entre semana, se dedica a hacer de albañil. Jeff se busca la vida en la pastelería de un pariente suyo. Los demás no trabajan, al menos, no legalmente. Tu hermano es listo como el hambre y gracias a eso, todos nosotros siempre tenemos unas pelas en el bolsillo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Blaine trabaja?

-No exactamente. Verás, en los barrios bajos están los clubs, los pubs y las discotecas más alocadas y deseadas de toda Westerville y si nos ponemos, de los pueblos cercanos, incluso de otras ciudades. En esos lugares, las personas se olvidan un poco de las clases sociales y se juntan los de los barrios bajos y los de los altos, claro, siempre separados unos de otros por precaución. Esos lugares siempre son el blanco de miles de gamberros y la seguridad del establecimiento siempre es demasiado poca. Lo que Blaine hace es tratar con el jefe de todo eso, con el dueño del lugar y hace un trato con él. Nosotros, incluido Blaine, vigilamos por turnos de días y noches los locales a cambio de dinero y nos deshacemos rápidamente de la gente que quiere armar alboroto, a nuestra manera, claro. Somos muchos y como todos somos, digamos… nocturnos… no nos cuesta ningún trabajo vigilar por la noche. Además, nuestra fama nos precede. Una vez nos apropiamos de un club, nadie se acerca. El dinero lo repartimos luego entre todos los que han trabajado en la vigilancia de un club, por horas, y como tenemos bastantes asignados, nos forramos. Ganamos cada uno casi mil al mes. No está mal. Además, sacamos dinero de otras partes. Tu hermano saca dinero hasta de debajo de las piedras con algunos trapicheos con drogas y eso.

Dios mío… ¿Con drogas? Todo me parecía bien hasta oír aquel nombre. Drogas. Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que Blaine era complicado, era despiadado y su vida en Westerville no era precisamente una maravilla, pero… no me imaginaba nada de drogas.

Y todo era por mi culpa.

-¿Mi hermano es drogadicto? - murmuré, con un nudo en la garganta y Ricky se volvió a reír.

-¡No! Solo esnifa algo de vez en cuando. No se coloca todas las semanas. La coca no es que le vuelva loco precisamente, pero si una noche lo necesita, pues se mete y punto, pero suele pasar sin meterse nada. No lo necesita para pasárselo bien. - Oh, genial. ¿Era de extrañar que no me sintiera aliviado al oírlo? ¿Quería decir eso que Blaine había estado esnifando y drogándose en Westerville, conmigo? ¿Quería decir que me había mentido, que no me lo había contado, que lo había estado guardando en secreto durante meses?

-No lo entiendo… ¡No lo entiendo, joder! - me quejé, alzando la voz y soltando el manillar de la moto, cansado de llevarla. - No le entiendo. Yo no sabía nada de esto. Nunca me ha contado nada, siempre tan reservado. ¡Su vida es una mierda y nunca se ha quejado! ¡Y lo peor es que no me lo dice! ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¿Un súper hombre? ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que hacer el duro con todo el mundo?

-Hum… ¿Acaso no lo haces tú también? - dijo ella, riéndose. Negué con la cabeza fuertemente.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿No? ¿Por qué no me cuentas por qué estás aquí entonces? - y me miró, con los ojos brillantes, alzando una ceja con picardía. Enseguida entendí su truco. Enseguida lo entendí todo y tuve que morderme la lengua, azorado. Miré mis muñecas bajo las mangas de la camiseta de mi hermano, manchada de tierra y demás a esas alturas.

Ricky tenía razón, en parte, y eso me hizo entender a Blaine de golpe. Yo guardaba el secreto de mis cortes bajo las mangas de su camiseta. Yo guardaba el secreto de mis problemas y mi angustia, mis repentinos ataques depresivos bajo llave. Yo guardaba el secreto del acoso sufrido en mi pecho, y a pesar de que esos secretos pesaban como una enorme piedra que debía cargar con todo su peso a mi espalda, ni por un momento se me había pasado por la cabeza contárselos a Blaine, de hecho, me daba pánico que lo descubriera. Me pregunté por qué…

Porque me sentía avergonzado… y porque tenía miedo de que los utilizara contra mí una vez más, para hacerme daño.

-Me han pasado cosas en Lima… y necesitaba un cambio de aires. - confesé. Las palabras salieron como si hubieran sido impulsadas hacia delante, escondidas a presión en la boca de mi estómago. Si se lo podía contar todo a una desconocida, quizás sería capaz de hablar con Blaine cuando volviera a su lado… y quizás él pudiera contarme algo más sobre sí mismo.

-Ajá. A ver… te han pasado cosas en los barrios altos de Lima, en tu casa, y has decidido venir de vacaciones a los barrios bajos de Westerville. Muy ingenioso, sí señor. Debe de haberte pasado algo muy gordo para que prefieras quedarte aquí en lugar de tu casita pijita. - tragué saliva y agarré los manillares otra vez. Nuestras manos se rozaban, pero por algún motivo, ninguno parecía sentirse molesto.

-Quería desaparecer y como no sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo… - apreté con fuerza los puños. - … opté por la vía fácil… pero no lo conseguí. - Ricky no respondió, ni me miró, ni se inmutó. Acabé bajando la cabeza, con el agujero en el pecho vivo como nunca, con las cicatrices abiertas y desconsoladas y arrepintiéndome al instante de haber hablado de más. El peso de la piedra seguía ahí… y la vergüenza también.

-Conocí a tu hermano a los trece años. - dijo ella, de repente, sin dejar de mirar al frente, con total seriedad. - acababan de cambiarme de un colegio privado a un instituto público y no sabía cómo moverme por esos lugares. La gente era borde y traicionera y, aunque yo también lo era, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de ambiente en el que las personas te atacaban si tú les respondías. En mi mundo, yo era lo mejor, lo más, esa clase de tía que nunca verías sola, siempre acompañada, siempre riéndose de los demás, siempre con un chico o con otro. Estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor. A los trece años ya no era virgen, me había acostado con mi primer novio y me había gustado y, cuando llegué al instituto público, allí, sola y sin amigas, vi por primera vez a Blaine. - hizo un gesto con la boca, desajustado, resignado. - Él era y es dos años mayor que yo y estaba en un curso superior. Los tipos incontrolables, de la peor calaña, lo adoraban y siempre le rodeaban. Se divertían con él. Parecían no tener criterio sin el cabecilla del grupo, porque Blaine ya era todo un líder por aquel entonces y es curioso, porque él no se consideraba ni se considera ahora un líder. Los demás, los chicos más débiles y tranquilos y las chicas más modositas, lo odiaban y le temían, no se le acercaban por respeto y es que… tu hermano era un problema a tener en cuenta. Se saltaba todas las normas, daba igual cuantas veces le repitieran que no debía incumplirlas. Le contestaba a los profesores cuando debía y si ellos le cabreaban lo suficiente, les agredía, los acosaba hasta librarse de ellos. Rompía las ventanas con piedras, destrozaba las propiedades escolares, hacía grafitis obscenos en las clases e incluso una vez prendió fuego al laboratorio de química con un cigarrillo. Era muy agresivo, casi incontrolable. Normalmente no se metía con nadie que no se pusiera en su camino, pero a veces le daban unos arranques de mal humor tan tremendos, que arrastraba incluso a sus amigos fuera de clase y les metía una paliza a vista de todos. Así lo vi yo la primera vez. Estaba en clase, tan tranquila, pensando en mis cosas y dibujando cuando de repente se empezaron a oír gritos y todo el mundo salió fuera de clase al pasillo. Blaine estaba allí y un chico que no había visto nunca estaba tirado en el suelo, bocabajo. Blaine la estaba emprendiendo a patadas con él, furioso, contra las taquillas mientras el chaval le pedía que parara, que se detuviera, ¡Se lo rogaba y Blaine no paraba! No paró… ni cuando una profesora se interpuso entre los dos. Le pegó un guantazo y la tiró al suelo y cuando lo hizo, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la miró muy fijamente, se quedó muy quieto y muy serio. El chico se había meado encima y la profesora le tenía miedo y entonces… llegó la policía.

Ricky contaba aquello de una manera tan natural que parecía hasta resultarle indiferente. Yo hubiera podido mostrarme incrédulo, no creerme su historia, decir que dejara de decir mentiras, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo se había puesto Blaine en la universidad cuando le rompí la nariz delante de todo el mundo… así que la creí, porque sabía que en realidad, tratándose de Blaine, no habría podido ser de otra manera. De hecho, incluso no me sentía del todo impresionado. No me extrañaba en absoluto su agresividad.

-¿Vino la policía? - pregunté, instándola a seguir. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Vino. Necesitaron tres personas para paralizarlo. Se puso histérico, gritó, pataleó, golpeó a los guardias a base de arañazos y patadas hasta que, finalmente, lo noquearon contra la pared y se lo llevaron a rastras, esposado. Sus gritos me pusieron los pelos de punta. Gritaba, ¡No pueden conmigo, son unos blandos de mierda, son unos malditos mamones! … pero a pesar de sus patadas y sus gritos, pudieron con él. Era menor todavía, claro, quince años, así que lo soltaron a la nada y le permitieron hasta volver al instituto. Claro… que no duró mucho. Al cabo de las semanas, lo expulsaron definitivamente. - Ricky tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que la veía nerviosa después incluso de haberse enfrentado a un violador. - He de decir que la primera vez que lo vi… me fascinó. No estaba segura de por qué pero… no era normal. No era el típico tío que quiere hacerse el gracioso contigo para ligar, ni simpático, ni dulce, ni nada. Simplemente era él. Te seducía con la mirada y sabías que era malo… pero no te importaba porque creías que eras única para él. Hablé con Blaine un par de veces antes de que lo expulsaran. No tenía amigas y no pensaba que tuviera mucho que perder, además, nunca había oído que hubiera pegado a una chica, salvo el guantazo que le dio a la profesora aquel día. Me acerqué una vez, cuando lo pillé solo fumando detrás de la verja del instituto, al otro lado y… no me atacó, supongo que porque estaba tranquilo aquel día. Hablamos, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué, solo recuerdo que al cabo de una semana, me escapé con él en la hora del recreo, nos liamos y acabamos follando en los baños públicos de un bar. - Ricky negó con la cabeza, como si se estuviera recriminando a sí misma su comportamiento y supuse que así sería, igual que yo me lo recriminaba a mí mismo. - Blaine nunca me prometió nada y yo me hice ilusiones, como no, así que seguí siguiéndole y hablando con él cuando estaba claro que solo habíamos echado un polvo, pero yo no lo entendía o no quería entenderlo. Un día, le interrumpí cuando estaba charlando con unos colegas y me puse borde con él, intentando hacerme la listilla. Blaine me miró con una ceja alzada y mala cara y me dijo "Estás empezando a cabrearme, ¿sabes?". Yo lo odié por ignorarme y me fui de allí. Pensé que si quería que me mirara otra vez, debería atraer su atención y… y… - pero se calló, y no continuó.

-¿Y? - la insté a seguir, pero ella se limitó a desviar los ojos hacia el suelo, seria y aparentemente cansada, sombría. Parecían haberle tirado encima una pesada piedra, como la mía, que la aplastaba contra el suelo y la asfixiaba con su peso, con su recuerdo.

-Y acabé así, en la pandilla de macarras de tu hermano, con el pelo engominado y hablando y comportándome como un tío.

-¿Acabaste así? ¿Pero cómo? - entonces Ricky detuvo la moto, se volvió y me miró, molesta.

-Oye, me has roto la moto, me has metido en medio de una violación, ¡Apenas te conozco y ya me pides que te cuente mi vida! ¡Olvídalo, chico! Si quieres más datos, cuéntame más cosas de ti. Otra regla de los barrios bajos. Nadie da nada a cambio de nada, para algo está el trueque. - soltó, con suma prepotencia y yo entrecerré los ojos. Ella tenía razón, aunque las formas de decirlo dejaban mucho que desear.

No pensaba hablarle de lo que me había ocurrido, de mi otra vida, no. No me atrevía. No podía con Blaine y menos con una desconocida en la que no podía confiar al cien por cien.

-Ahí está el taller de Hather. - señaló una persiana metálica en la que se dibujaban en grandes letras graffiteras Hather, un poco más allá, cruzando la calle. Empezaba a oír algo, un lejano jolgorio, muy lejano, el eco de algo que cruzaba las esquinas hasta mi oído. No sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme al captar nuevas personas cerca, probablemente justo detrás del edificio en el que se hallaba empotrado el garaje que hacía de taller.

-Pero si está cerrado.

-Sí, así que habrá que esperar a que abra. ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé, no tengo reloj ni móvil. - Ricky se llevó la mano hacia el interior de la chaqueta e introdujo una mano bajo el forro de la misma. Observé sorprendido como se sacaba el móvil después de un pequeño esfuerzo y miraba la pantalla. Era un modelo muy, muy antiguo, sin cámara de fotos si quiera, casi en blanco y negro, con un color muy desgastado… pero funcionaba.

-Las cinco y treinta y dos. Pues hasta las ocho o nueve… - suspiré. ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo hasta las ocho o nueve allí plantado? Por suerte, ya no sentía frío después de las intensas carreras y botes que había dado, pero tampoco me sentía cómodo en la calle. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar? ¿Cuándo volvería a casa? ¿Cómo volvería a casa si no sabía donde…? Sacudí la cabeza y mis ojos se desviaron hacia el móvil de Ricky, que empezaba a guardárselo otra vez en la chaqueta.

-¡No, no te lo guardes! - le grité y ella alzó una ceja, curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me dejas llamar a mi hermano? No sabe que estoy aquí y… bueno, yo tampoco sé donde es aquí y tampoco sé si le va a importar que esté aquí y no allí pero… ¿me lo dejas?

-¿Blaine no sabe que estás aquí? - negué con la cabeza. - ¿Has salido tú solo?

-Hum… más o menos. - prefería no entrar en detalles de cómo había salido huyendo asustado y gritando como un loco calle arriba por el ruido y el movimiento de los árboles que había causado un gatito inofensivo. - ¿Me lo dejas? - Ricky pareció vacilar, pero se lo sacó de la chaqueta otra vez, mirándolo fijamente. Me lo tendió.

-Toma, anda.

-Ah, graci… - y justo cuando iba a cogerlo, lo retiró bruscamente de mi mano. La miré sin entender y ella sonrió, pícara.

-¿No te he dicho que aquí nadie da nada sin nada a cambio? Se necesita un trueque justo, si no, nada.

-¿Un trueque justo? ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? ¡Porque no pienso bajarme los pantalones otra vez!

-Soy cotilla, Muñeco, así que háblame de qué haces fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche. - ¿Cotilla? ¡Menuda petarda!

-Blaine me ha echado de casa, ya está. Déjame el móvil. - pero no me lo dejaba. Lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, apartándolo, lejos de mí.

-¿Qué tu hermano te ha echado? ¿Por qué?

-Por intentar defender mi integridad como persona. ¿Me lo dejas, por favor?

-No. ¿Te ha pegado? - alcé una ceja, interrogativo. - Tienes una herida en la cabeza. - y mi mano se desvió automáticamente a la sien, tocándome con los dedos. Me dolía y cuando aparté la mano de lo que parecía empezar a convertirse en un chichón, descubrí mis dedos pringosos, decorados con unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-Ah, no. Esto es del cerdo ese. Me ha dado en la cabeza con el mango del cuchillo.

-Entonces, ¿Blaine no te ha pegado? - preguntó, curiosa. Incluso por su expresión diría que incrédula.

-No. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque si te ha echado de casa es porque se ha cabreado, y cuando Blaine se cabrea pega a la gente, rompe cosas, hace daño y hasta él se hace daño. No te creo, que lo sepas.

-¿No me crees? ¡Por supuesto, tengo muchos motivos para estar a estas horas de la noche solo en un lugar que no conozco y que sé que es peligroso! ¡Blaine me ha echado de casa, yo no tengo la culpa de eso y tampoco tengo la culpa de que no me pegue! ¡No suele hacerlo! - respondí, exaltado y perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿No suele hacerlo? ¿Has vivido con él durante más de medio año y no suele pegarte? ¡Ja, no me jodas! ¡Si Blaine es un asesino!

-¡Blaine no es un…! - me quedé callado, tocado y hundido, recordando aquel expediente que Derek me había mostrado hacía tiempo. Asesino desde los cinco años. Asesino de un policía, apuñalado veinticuatro veces. Mi brazo tembló. A pesar de la escasa sangre que me recorría la sien, busqué con la mirada perdida sobre el suelo algo afilado, algo… cualquier cosa. Esas diminutas gotitas de sangre no me servían.

Me pregunté. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera? Un asesino. ¿Acaso sabía todo sobre Blaine? ¿Y yo podría sonsacárselo? Quizás…

Los dos acabamos sentándonos sobre el borde de la acera habiendo llegado a la puerta cerrada del taller, esperando, con la moto bien vigilada a nuestro lado. Ricky había empezado a fumar otro porro ya preparado. Su olor me molestaba, me hacía toser y hasta marearme un poco, pero no me atreví a decirle que lo dejara.

Estuve cerca de diez minutos pensándolo. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba? ¿Y si ella sabía algo que yo debería saber sobre la infancia de Blaine? Algo que me ayudara a comprenderlo mejor, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme para tranquilizar sus crecientes arranques de ira. Algo que nos permitiera vivir en paz el uno con el otro.

-Ricky… - murmuré, después de un buen rato. Me encogí sobre mi cuerpo, azorado, esperando una respuesta por su parte y lo único que ella hizo fue hacer un ruidito con la boca, distraída. - ¿Es cierto que mi hermano… ha matado a un hombre? - y ella giró la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. La ceniza del porro se desprendió, cayendo al suelo y siendo arrastrada por el aire. Ricky se llevó una mano a la boca y se apartó el filtro repleto de mala hierva.

-¿A cuál te refieres?

-No lo sé. ¿Es que ha matado a más?

-Que yo sepa solo a uno. - lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Tragué saliva.

-Así que es verdad, es una asesino. - Ricky se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Crees que lo que él ha conseguido aquí es fácil? ¿Crees que tener a media ciudad controlada y ganar tanta pasta, inmunidad policial y demás, lo consigue todo el mundo? Para ello debía sacrificar algo a cambio, debía conseguir hacer algo que le hiciera ganarse su fama. ¿Y qué mejor manera de ganársela que matando a alguien? Claro… no a un cualquiera.

-A un policía. - Ricky asintió.

-Aquí hay asesinatos, mayormente por palizas y sobredosis, pero las personas que mueren suelen ser jóvenes, adolescentes a veces, pocos adultos. Nadie… nunca nadie se ha atrevido a matar a un policía, ni siquiera a tocarlo, como mucho a revelarse contra él y eso ya es toda una hazaña. Ya te he dicho que los policías que hay aquí son muy diferentes a los que salen por la tele.

-Sí… pero Blaine mató a los nueve años… y eso no es normal.

-Hum… Jeff nunca mencionó que fuera tan joven, pero sí, por aquella época ya había oído hablar de él. La gente le tenía miedo, lo respetaban y lo dejaban tranquilo e incluso algunos le enseñaban como defenderse. Si no me equivoco creo que fue Kam quien empezó a "entrenar" a Blaine. Algo de eso he oído. Kam ya estaba chalado por entonces, su fama le precedía y cuando conoció la hazaña de Blaine, no dudó en pegarse a él. Sabía que era alguien a tener en cuenta porque estaba casi tan loco como él. Matar a un policía a puñaladas, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Y gracias a eso, hoy en día los barrios bajos son un poco más seguros y están más controlados. Blaine es un buen líder, aunque él lo odie, lo es.

-Pero sigo sin poder creerlo. - me llevé las manos a la cara, ansioso. Blaine había matado a un defensor de la ley y la gente lo respetaba y lo admiraba por ello. Estaba en un lugar de locos, en una celda de asesinos y maníacos, amantes del dolor ajeno y propio… y no tenía escapatoria. - A veces Blaine me da miedo, a veces creo que no es humano, que es un monstruo, que debería alejarme de él, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. Quiero ayudarle, pero no sé cómo.

-Pero Blaine no necesita ayuda, está bien así, como es.

-No, Ricky. Blaine está de todo menos bien. Esto… esto es el infierno y él es Lucifer y yo… no sé cómo ha podido acabar así. - Ricky se quedó en silencio momentáneamente.

-Bueno, no es culpa suya, supongo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces de quién es? No se ha criado en un ambiente muy acogedor que digamos, pero tú tampoco, ni Jeff por ejemplo, y ustedes no son unos asesinos, ¿no?

-No. - negó. Yo suspiré, derrotado. - Pero nosotros no vinimos de los barrios altos y acabamos aquí, sin madre y prácticamente sin padre. De alguna forma tendría que aprender a defenderse ¿no? Además, ahora no es tan malo. Lo de Helem lo tranquilizó bastante.

-¿Lo de Helem? - alcé la cabeza otra vez, curioso. Una extraña sensación de vértigo me recorrió el estómago, una impresión tal vez. Una impresión de que había dado en el punto correcto. - Era su madrastra, ¿no? - Ricky tiró el porro al suelo, lejos y suspirando, se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo y encogiendo los hombros. Se la notaba cansada y hasta aburrida.

-Yo no la conocí, pero Jeff dice que era un trozo de pan. Blaine parecía quererla mucho y la respetaba. Por lo visto, Blaine era medio meloso con ella. ¡Verlo para creerlo! Él nunca es meloso con nadie. - me mordí la lengua y me callé, aunque me moría de ganas por decirle que se equivocaba, que era meloso a veces… pero solo cuando tenía pensado utilizarte para algo, como a mí, meloso para ganarse mi confianza y tratarme como su Muñeco.

-¿Cómo murió Helem? - Ricky frunció el ceño.

-No sé. Que yo sepa es tetrapléjica, no es una muerta.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que está postrada en una camilla por el accidente, no está muerta. - fruncí el ceño, confuso. ¿Blaine nos había mentido? Resultaba raro que lo hubiera hecho. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Pero si Helem está viva…

-Blaine va a visitarla todas las semanas, creo, para algo le paga la habitación de hospital desde hace años, que debe costar un pastón.

-¿La habitación la paga él?

-Y su tratamiento. Burt no pone nada de su parte, supongo que pasa del tema el muy mamón. - Ricky hizo un gesto con la boca. - Perdona, olvidaba que también es tu padre.

-Sí, bueno… - en aquel momento no me importaba demasiado ese detalle, aunque me parecía sumamente inhumano y muy propio de un mal padre que fuera su hijo de diecinueve años el que pusiera el dinero para cuidar a su mujer. Las personas y las circunstancias que rodeaban a Blaine eran tan raras y crueles… - ¿Qué… ocurrió? - Ricky suspiró.

-Estás preguntando mucho ¿no? Más te vale compensarme luego porque si no descargaré mi mala hostia contigo. - bajé la cabeza, intimidado, para qué negarlo. - Pero bueno, te lo contaré. De alguna manera habrá que matar el tiempo hasta que abran el taller. - me senté de cara a ella, completamente intrigado y ansioso por saber los secretos más profundos de la infancia de Blaine. No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, de si eso aumentaría mis ganas de él o por el contrario, me ayudaría a olvidarle. Tal vez consiguiera hasta ayudarle y entenderle y entonces… quizás… quizás podríamos ser… ¿qué? ¿Lo que tendríamos que haber sido desde un principio? ¿Hermanos? ¿Sería eso posible? Y sin embargo lo prefería antes que olvidarle por completo. Un premio de consolación, pobre, pero al menos era algo.

Ricky entrecerró los ojos, recordando. El tema no parecía hacerle mucha gracia pero le gustaba cotillear, se notaba a leguas, así que no tardó nada en empezar a relatarme lo sucedido… que escuchando las simples primeras palabras me dejó de piedra.

-En resumidas cuentas, Blaine lo vio todo. - soltó, sin más, aparentemente tranquila. Se me erizó la piel y me puse tenso, aún cuando ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que Blaine había visto y vivido. - Jeff estaba con él y me lo contó. Fue a los doce años, creo. Jeff lleva siendo amigo de Blaine desde los nueve, así que lo sabe prácticamente todo sobre él. Por lo visto, un día Helem los llevó a los dos a los barrios altos, cerca del centro comercial y los dejó en el parque, uno enorme en el que hay hasta pequeños campos de fútbol, pista de patinaje, canchas para el baloncesto y demás. Compró un balón de baloncesto y se lo regaló a su hijastro para que jugaran al baloncesto en las canchas y todo eso. Según Jeff, se volvió loco de alegría, una expresión que para nada concuerda con Blaine, pero en fin, el caso es que Helem fue un momento al centro comercial y los dos se quedaron jugando al baloncesto en las canchas, ¿entiendes? - asentí con la cabeza.

-Creo que para Blaine una simple pelota de baloncesto debía significar mucho para él… y más la persona que se la regaló. - Ricky se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, como si se estuviera preparando para soltar algo que prefería no decir, algo desagradable, algo duro.

-Sí… y cuando más significa algo para ti, más duro es perderlo. Todo fue un accidente. - sentenció. - La pelota se le escapó a alguno de los dos de las manos y salió rondando hasta la carretera. Blaine fue a por ella justo en el momento en el que Helem salía del centro comercial. Un camión que cargaba láminas de metal conducía por la carretera a apenas treinta por hora y Blaine se le puso en medio, recogiendo la pelota. Jeff dice que tuvo tiempo suficiente para apartarse desde que el conductor del camión tocó el claxon para llamar su atención hasta que ocurrió el accidente… pero Blaine no se apartó. Se quedó mirando el camión con la pelota en la mano, alelado, sin reaccionar. Jeff lo llamó, pero él no se volvió y el conductor pisó el freno bruscamente. El camión derrapó. Se escaparon un montón de láminas de metal que hubieran atravesado a Blaine de cabo a rabo, lo hubieran aplastado… si Helem no se le hubiera tirado encima para quitarlo de en medio. - un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al imaginarme la escena. La mirada perdida de mi hermano a esa edad, observando el coloso de metal que se le venía encima. Una mujer bella, heroica, apartándolo en el último momento… lo que vino después… - Le pegó un empujón a Blaine tan bestial, que él cayó sobre la acera de enfrente y se aplastó la muñeca contra el bordillo. Se la rompió… pero de eso nadie se dio cuenta hasta unas semanas después. En aquel momento, Helem fue aplastada frente a sus ojos por más de tres láminas de metal contra la carretera. Las láminas pesaban tanto que le aplastaron y destrozaron las piernas contra el asfalto, triturando sus huesos. Una lámina la inmovilizó, cayendo sobre su estómago y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza la dejó inconsciente… más que inconsciente… casi muerta al instante. La sangre de las piernas salpicó la acera e incluso llegó hasta Blaine, manchándole la ropa y la cara… fue una auténtica carnicería.

Esta vez, la escena fue mucho más difícil de imaginar, mucho más… de hecho, ni siquiera pude imaginarla, solo podía sentir una leve sacudida de emociones bestiales que me oprimieron el pecho y el estómago. Seguramente ni la mitad de las sensaciones que padeció Blaine en aquel momento… y eso me hizo sentir extrañamente culpable…

Necesitaba algo afilado. Ya.

-Es contradictorio pero… en cierta manera, a simple vista aquel accidente casi afectó más a Jeff que a Blaine. Al menos aparentemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - me tembló la voz. Ricky pestañeó un par de veces antes de seguir.

-Jeff apenas conocía a Helem. Era la madre de un amigo y se acabó y sin embargo, acabó agazapado en el suelo, llorando y temblando. Tuvieron que llevarle al hospital en otra ambulancia debido al shock… a Blaine no. De hecho, él ni siquiera estaba cuando la ambulancia llegó. Él se fue, sin más. Cogió la pelota de baloncesto, doblando la muñeca rota como si nada y se fue andando… andando, tan tranquilo. - el corazón me dio un vuelco al oír aquella afirmación. Me entraron auténticas ganas de vomitar y el cuerpo entero empezó a temblequearme de nuevo, por unos nervios desatados, perversos, azotándome el pecho.

No me lo podía creer. Definitivamente… no podía existir alguien tan inhumano… no podía…

No podía haber tenido relaciones sexuales y haberme enamorado de semejante… monstruosidad.

Mi imaginé a mi madre, la que afirmaba odiar con todas mis fuerzas debajo de un montón de láminas de metal, aplastada… me entraban ganas de llorar de desesperación de solo pensar en ello.

-Blaine… es un maldito monstruo… inhumano… - murmuré. Me agazapé, protegiéndome el cuerpo, rodeándolo con los brazos. Empecé a arrascarme la muñeca con impaciencia e intensidad, casi por instinto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello hasta que empecé a hacerme daño por los fuertes raspones de mis uñas. - La dejó allí, sola… y se fue… a su madre… es… es monstruoso… no le importa nada ni nadie. Nada…

-No me oyes cuando te hablo, eh. - dijo ella de repente, captando de nuevo mi escasa atención. Mi mente había empezado a pulular por otro lugar desconocido, oscuro, angustioso… - Te he dicho que a simple vista parecía más afectado Jeff. Pero luego… Jeff tardó una semana en volver al instituto después de aquello. No vio a Jeff en ese tiempo. Cuando se encontraron en el insti… una de las profesoras le pidió que obligara a Jeff a ir a la enfermería, que le obligara o llamaría a una ambulancia, a la policía si era necesario, pero que lo sacara de clase y se lo llevara. Eso ocurrió una semana después del accidente. Jeff entró en clase, buscando a Blaine, confuso y lo encontró en su pupitre, frente a la mesa, como siempre… pero con la camiseta sucia, manchada aún con la sangre de Helem. Blaine no se había cambiado de ropa desde entonces, ni tampoco se había lavado y apestaba a sudor, a suciedad y a sangre. La mano le temblaba y según me contó Jeff, la tenía casi deforme de tan hinchada que estaba la muñeca, tan gorda como el resto del brazo y de un color entre morado y amarillo vomitivo. Había seguido con su rutina de siempre, en silencio, sin una palabra, con la muñeca rota, la ropa sucia y el balón en la mano. ¿En serio crees que no le afectó lo que pasó? Yo diría que más de lo que le afectaría a cualquier otro niño. Alguien normal hubiera llorado y hubiera pedido ayuda… Blaine no… porque tampoco es que tuviera a muchas personas a las que pedirles ayuda. Creo que es comprensible. Lo conozco desde hace relativamente poco pero sé que aunque está rodeado de gente… en el terreno familiar es como si fuera huérfano de padre y madre y hubiera vivido toda su vida solo, entre toda esta mierda. Así que creo que por muy mal que a veces nos trate, no es un monstruo… al menos no… oye, chico, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto tonto? ¡Que te vas a arrancar el brazo! ¡Eh!

Ricky me estaba gritando y yo no la oía. Había dejado de escucharla después de aquel último "tampoco es que tuviera muchas personas a las que pedirle ayuda". Fue entonces cuando empecé a ensañarme con mi brazo izquierdo, esta vez a conciencia. Me remangué la manga de la camiseta hasta el codo y empecé a pellizcarme y a arañarme con impaciencia, con rabia, casi con sadismo… y ni siquiera me estaba causando la más mínima marca, el más mínimo derramamiento de sangre porque mis uñas, ahora rotas y gastadas, no eran suficiente para levantarme la piel, solo lo suficientemente afiladas como para arrancarme la venda mal envuelta sobre la herida que me había abierto esa mañana con una cuchilla de afeitar. Había dejado de sangrar, pero la venda se había manchado y la herida se veía marrón, de una tonalidad bastante asquerosa.

Lamenté sinceramente que la herida hubiera dejado de sangrar y me la llevé furiosamente a la boca, para acallar el chillido que estaba a punto de dar. Me mordí el brazo… clavé los dientes en la herida medio cerrada y grité entre dientes.

¿Por qué no había estado allí? ¿Por qué yo no y él sí? ¿Por qué Blaine y yo no? ¿Por qué Helem y no mi madre? ¿Por qué aquí y no allí?

¿Cómo me atrevía a llamar monstruo a Blaine después de todo? ¿Cómo era capaz de quejarme todavía, cómo era capaz de ser tan egoísta?

¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos tan horribles? ¿Por qué soy tan cínico? ¿Por qué yo lloro y me quejo por lo que me ocurrió en Lima cuando Blaine no lo hizo aquí, solo? ¿Por qué yo podía quejarme, por eso? Y él no. Él no podía. A él no le hacían caso porque solo era… un niño.

¿Y yo qué era, qué soy, qué seré? ¿Es que tenía derecho a ser, acaso?

-¡Eh!… ¡EH! - Ricky me dio un manotazo en la cabeza y dejé de apretar los dientes. Mi brazo cayó flácido sobre mi regazo y ella me dio un bofetón en plena cara. Sacudí la cabeza. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con la nariz hinchada, enfadada. Luego bajó los ojos hasta mi brazo flojo. No hice el menor movimiento, solo encogí el cuello, notando mi boca dormida, con un sabor de óxido entre los dientes. El sabor de la calma.

Suspiré.

Me hundí en un profundo mar, anestesiado, ajeno al dolor interior… mucho peor que el exterior.

El dolor exterior era más relajante, más tranquilo, más superficial. Un poco de dolor y lo que sentía por dentro se encogía y se escondía, se achicaba. Cuanto más dolor exterior sintiera y cuanto más rápido lo provocara, con mayor facilidad y rapidez se cerrarían las heridas interiores. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Y solo tendría que hacer unos pocos cortes más para ello.

-El suicidio es una pobre, cobarde y estúpida manera de huir de la realidad. - dijo Ricky a mi lado, después de haber observado con ojo crítico las cicatrices de mi brazo. Unas pocas superficiales. La que cruzaba la muñeca, ya no tan superficial.

-Depende de la persona… - casi sonreí, con un ligero temblor en el labio. - A veces el suicidio es placentero.

-Hasta que te mueres ¿no? - sentenció.

-Sí… hasta que te mueres…

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

No lo encontraba. Ni por el callejón más estrecho, ni por el más ancho. Ni en el barrio más luminoso ni en el más oscuro, ni en el lugar más silencioso ni en el más ajetreado. Y no había parado… porque no podía detener la moto sin que se la calara y me viera obligado a empujarla otra vez, lo cual quizás me costara una pierna nueva. Había mirado varias veces atrás y había visto mi pierna herida de reojo. Hubiera jurado que el pantalón se había manchado un poco más, no sabía si de sangre o de barro, pero estaba empezando a sentir un escozor extraño y molesto.

Menos mal que había pillado la moto con gasolina y sin embargo… le quedaba poco para agotarse, media hora más a lo sumo. Y no tenía dinero para reponer… ni móvil…

Necesitaba llamar por teléfono a Black, Ricky, Aaron… daba igual, cualquiera que se encontrara a esas horas en la calle, de confianza, cualquiera que pudiera ayudarme a buscarlo… pero no tenía móvil.

Reduje la marcha y golpeé con fuerza el manillar, con el puño cerrado. Empezaba a creer seriamente que se lo habían llevado y quizás, en aquel instante, le estarían haciendo cosas… me lo imaginé asustado, llorando, contra una pared, temblando de miedo y de frío. Me lo imaginé siendo rodeado por un grupo de hombres sin cara. Me lo imaginé sufriendo la peor y más vomitiva profanación, una paliza, una humillación, un exhibicionismo… una brutal violación…

Un grupo de hombres, seguramente mayores que yo, paseaban por la calle, rumbo a algún pub, riendo y gritando como locos. Uno de ellos esnifaba, otro daba un sorbo a la botella… otro estaba hablando por el móvil.

No me lo pensé dos veces y aceleré hacia ellos, que me señalaron entre risas hasta que vieron cómo iba directo hasta su grupo. Retrocedieron, sobresaltados. Frené un poco y subí la moto a la acera, cerrándoles el paso. Frené.

-Dame el móvil. - solté, sin más. El hombre que tenía el teléfono en la mano me miró, estupefacto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me des el puto móvil!

-¿Pero tú de qué vas, gilipollas? - salté de la moto. Cuando apoyé la pierna sobre el asfalto sentí de nuevo la humedad y el escozor. Casi se me dobló, pero no lo consentí. Aguanté el dolor y me encaré a ellos, a los cuatro. Aunque se notaba que eran mayores por la perilla y por la corpulencia del cuerpo, no me ganaban en altura.

Dos tenían la cabeza rapada. Skinhead. Neonazis quizás…

-Suelta el móvil. - sentencié, alto y claro… y el que tenía el móvil retrocedió, intimidado. Los demás, no.

No fui yo quien empezó la pelea, pero fui el primero en llevarse un puñetazo… y el último en darlo.

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Tengan un lindo inicio de semana =)**


	47. Capitulo 10 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 10**

By Blaine.

-… ¡El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, si desea dejar un mensaje pulse uno, si desea volver a intentar la llamada pulse dos, si desea cien gramos de hachís del bueno por una cantidad de dinero razonable pulse tres, si desea…! ¡Eh, que no, que te estés quieto, que es mi puto móvil! ¡Quita maricona, que te parto la boca!

Esperé. La voz chillona de Ricky me estaba martilleando el oído al otro lado del teléfono, además de empezar a confundirme con su incontrolable cháchara. No estaba seguro de si estaba hablando con su contestador telefónico o con ella misma, ya que su saludo tampoco se diferenciaba mucho del mensaje del contestador. Me mordí el labio. Mala idea. Estaba ensangrentado y abierto y el sabor de la sangre me provocó nauseas.

-¡Quita ya, cojones!… a ver, ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar, señor…?

-¿Ricky? - murmuré.

-Eh… quizás, depende de para qué. ¿Quién eres, especie de acosador nocturno? Porque son casi las seis de la mañana y tienes suerte de que esté despierta, porque si me hubieras despertado te hubieras comido el móvil, pedazo de… ¡Que te estés quieto ya, coño, o te envío de vuelta con el gordo violador ese! - ¿pero con quién puñetas estaba hablando ahora? Entrecerré los ojos, intentando centrar la vista y volví a intentarlo.

-Ricky, soy yo.

-¿Yo quién?

-Yo, Blaine.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah… - exclamó, como si pretendiera hacerse la interesante al otro lado de la línea. - Blaaaaaaine, mi amigo Blaineeee… - oí murmullos y hasta algún gritito escandalizado. - ¡Calla ya, que no se lo digo! - gritó.

-¿Qué me calle?

-No, no, contigo no es.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?

-Pues…

-Bueno, me da igual. Ricky, necesito tu ayuda. - pedí, con la voz más tranquila y natural que fui capaz de fingir. Me imaginé la cara de flipada de Ricky, de incredulidad total y suspiré un par de veces, recuperando el aire. Estaba exhausto.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, tu ayuda. Y es urgente.

-Ahh, bueno y… ¿qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? - ¿eran paranoias mías o se estaba haciendo la tonta?

-Ricky, ¿estás en la calle?

-Ajá.

-Pues escúchame, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que llames a Black, a Aaron, al Bárbaro, a Kan, a… ¡Bueno, ya sabes a quién! ¡A quién puedas, necesito que me ayuden a buscar a una persona, es urgente!

-¿A una persona? Ehh… ¿Por qué? ¿Un camello rebelde, un skin malo, alguien que se ha saltado las reglas, un exiliado? ¿A quién quieres que busque…?

-¡A mi hermano! - grité, dejándome llevar por el nerviosismo de nuevo. Ricky se quedó muda al otro lado de la línea.

-¿A tu hermano? Ahm… un momento… - y oí el sonido de su mano tapando el auricular del móvil, apartándolo de ella, lejos. Escuché murmullos apresurados al otro lado de la línea y deseé meterle una hostia como nunca. ¡Y la muy puta me ignoraba!

-¡Ricky, coño, escúchame!

-¡Sí, te escucho, Capitán!

-¡Mi hermano se ha perdido! ¿Entiendes? Está por aquí, dando vueltas, solo y no tengo ni zorra idea de donde encontrarlo. Llevo horas buscándolo y ya no lo aguanto. ¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado! Necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo!

-Ahhh… pero si yo creía que tú y tu hermano no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Ya pero… ¡Pero qué coño tiene eso que ver! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que lo masacren!

-Ahh, ya.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir, ahh, ya? ¡Y dime algo sustancial, joder!

-¿Y por qué me has llamado a mí? ¿No hubiera sido mejor llamar a Kam o alguno de esos, algún rastreador, alguien que conozca mejor que yo el terreno?

-Sí pero… no tengo móvil y Kam no me lo cogía.

-¿Y desde dónde me estás llamando?

-He robado el móvil, pero eso no importa ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo, tengo que encontrarlo!

-Ajá… pues… ¡Cállate ya de una vez, ahora se lo digo! - gritó otra vez, cabreada.

-¿Qué me dices qué?

-No, si contigo no es.

-¿¡Pero quieres dejar de hablar con el gilipollas que tienes al lado y centrarte en mí!?

-¡Eh, tranquilito, que para tu información el que tengo al lado es…! ¡Coño, que no me pellizques, anormal!

-Ricky, por favor…

-¿Por favor? ¿Perdona? ¿Blaine me está pidiendo algo por favor? ¡Tú me estás timando, tú no eres Blaine!

-¡RICKY!

-Vale, vale. A ver, tu hermano está bien, eso seguro, así que cálmate.

-¿Pero cómo que está bien si está solo en esta ciudad de mierda? ¡Tu eres gilipollas!

-¿Y qué hace solo en esta ciudad de mierda, eh? ¿Por qué está solo?

-¡Porque…! - intenté contestar apresuradamente. Esa pregunta no venía al caso y solo conseguía ponerme de peor humor recordar que precisamente, como gilipollas que era, había sido yo quien había echado a Kurt de casa prácticamente a patadas. ¡Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que el muy idiota saldría corriendo de allí! Sabía que era un sitio peligroso y por eso no se atrevía ni a salir a comprar el pan. ¿Cómo se le ocurría moverse de allí en plena noche? Kurt era idiota y cabezón, pero no un suicida, ¿no? - Escucha, creo que se lo han podido llevar. Alguien se lo ha tenido que llevar. ¡Kurt no es tan loco como para moverse de la puerta de mi casa a estas horas de la noche!

-¿De la puerta de tu casa? ¿Y qué hacía ahí?

-¡Ricky, eso no viene al caso!

-Pues si no me lo dices no te ayudo.

-¡Me cago en tus putos muer…!

-Blaine, que no te ayudo, en serio. - respiré y empecé a toser violentamente, con un ataque de tos. Me había ahogado con mi propia sangre y saliva. Yo también era un jodido anormal.

-Lo eché de casa.

-Aja, ¿y eso? - de repente escuché la voz de Ricky lejana, como si el sonido de su voz viajara hasta el auricular desde lejos. Como si hubiera puesto el manos libres o algo así.

-¿Has puesto el manos libres?

-¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a poner el manos libres? - un pequeño silencio se formó al otro lado de la línea. - Bueno ¿Y por qué lo echaste?

-Ricky, maldita seas…

-¿Por qué, Blaine?

-¡Porque me sacó de quicio igual que estás haciendo tú ahora!

-Ajá… y… esto… ¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Qué?

-Que si te arrepientes de haberlo echado de casa.

-¿Pero a qué mierda viene eso?

-A nada en particular. Que soy muy cotilla, ya sabes.

-Ricky, cuando te coja…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡No, solo estoy…!

-¿Preocupado? - preguntó ella. Parecía estar haciéndolo adrede, sacándome información aprovechando mi desesperación para luego publicarla en una revista del corazón. - ¿Estás preocupado por él, si o no?

-¿¡Crees que estaría a estás putas horas de la mañana paseándome por los jodidos barrios de esta ciudad de los cojones y peleándome con los primeros cabezas rapadas que se me pasan por delante si no lo estuviera!?

-Eh… la verdad es que creo que sí lo harías, pero bueno, ¿Esa respuesta quiere decir que estás preocupado por tu hermano?

-¡Me cago en tu puta madre, furcia!

-¿Si o no?

-¡Que sí, coño, que sí! ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo ya porque como no lo encuentre te juro que prendo fuego a la ciudad entera y no pararé hasta que salga de donde quiera que esté! - grité, gastando el poco aire acumulado en mis pulmones. Estaba tan mareado que veía estrellas de colores por todas partes.

-Pues… ya que te pones así, tengo que decirte que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. - dijo ella, tan tranquila y relajada. Oí nuevos murmullos al otro lado de la línea y me perdí definitivamente la paciencia.

-¡RICKY, QUÉ COÑO ME ESTÁS CONTANDO! - y me caí sobre la acera, de culo, incapaz de aguantar más de pie. Sentía que me faltaba el aire.

-Pues… ¡Dame las gracias, Capitán! ¡Esto merece un ascenso porque he encontrado a tu hermano!

-¿Qué…? - murmuré, sin fuerza en la voz ni en los pulmones. En realidad, todos mi órganos vitales desde el corazón hasta los riñones estaban empezando a perder fuerza.

-Pues eso, corazón de melón. En estos momentos tu hermano está sentado a mi lado, sano y salvo, escuchando nuestra conversación. ¿Genial, no? ¡Lo he encontrado yo solita!

-Ricky… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Te quedas más tranquilo si le oyes a él? ¡Venga, Kurt, el protagonista de nuestra aventura de hoy! ¿Qué tienes que decirle a tu hermano perdido?

-Ahh… - pegué más el oído al teléfono, incrédulo, escuchando ese lento y nervioso, "Ahh", propio de alguien que no sabía qué decir.

-¿Kurt? - pregunté, con los músculos en tensión. Sentí el dolor penetrante por el brusco salto que di hacia delante, levantándome otra vez del suelo. Oí movimiento, el teléfono cambiando de manos.

-…Ehm… ¡Hola, Blaine! - el suspiro más grande, casi inhumano, que emanó de mi boca casi se traga a un gato callejero que pasaba por ahí, negro, tan tranquilo, y que se había quedado mirándome con unos penetrantes ojos afilados.

Hola, Blaine… decía. Yo lo mataba… ¡Lo mataba!

-¿Hola, Blaine? ¿¡Hola, Blaine de qué, imbécil!? ¡Llevo buscándote horas, gilipollas, horas! ¿¡Dónde coño estabas!? ¡No! ¿¡Dónde coño estás ahora!? ¡Porque cuando te pille te mato! ¡TE MATO! ¿¡Me estás oyendo!? ¡Te juro que te voy a dar una paliza tan grande que para cuando despiertes tu ropa va a estar pasada de moda! ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡KURT!

Y… silencio…

-¿Kurt? - pregunté otra vez. El corazón había recuperado fuerza y me latía de manera descontrolada, exaltada. Oí de nuevo el movimiento del móvil cambiando de manos y los zapatazos de alguien corriendo por la calle.

-¡Kurt…! ¡Kurt, eh! ¡Oye, a dónde vas, nenaza! ¡Vuelve! ¡Kurt! - escuché los gritos de Ricky retumbar al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ricky ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ricky! - grité.

-Joder Blaine, que ya te vale. Ha salido corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿¡A dónde!?

-¡Y yo qué sé!

-¡Pero síguelo!

-¡No puedo dejar la moto sola o me la desmontan!

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde estáis?

-En el taller de Hather, pero tu hermano ha salido corriendo.

-¿En el taller? ¡Estoy a apenas veinte manzanas! ¡Dime por donde se ha ido! - apoyé las manos sobre la pared y eché a andar hacia la moto, pasando por el lado del grupo de cabezas rapadas ya más que desmantelado. Uno de ellos había acabado con una cadena gruesa atada al cuello, en el suelo y me miraba con ojos rabiosos. Los otros habían salido corriendo, dejándolo allí tirado en cuanto se percataron de que no se enfrentaban a alguien normal y corriente, y agradecía la huida de esos tres enormemente, porque si se hubieran quedado me hubieran matado a golpes… aunque no había mucha diferencia de cómo había acabado. Con dos a la vez podía fácilmente en condiciones óptimas. Con dos con una pierna destrozada ya era más difícil, mucho más. Con uno armado con una navaja mariposa y yo con una cadena que solía llevar siempre enroscada a la parte superior de la moto, podía pasar… pero estando sano y fuerte, no como en esos momentos.

Agarré la moto por los manillares y empecé a tirar de ella con fuerza hacia delante. Encogí el estómago de dolor y dirigí una mirada breve a la tajada cubierta de sangre que me había abierto el costado. Me quité la sudadera y me maldije a mí mismo por no haber traído nada debajo y me la até firmemente al costado, intentando cortar un poco la hemorragia, sin mucho éxito, solo consiguiendo que me doliera más por el roce de la ropa con la herida. No era muy profunda. Había sufrido heridas peores. Lo único que podía preocuparme era que la navaja que me había cortado estuviera oxidada, pero de todas formas eso no tenía importancia ahora, ni tampoco el frío que me estaba corroyendo el pecho, ni el mareo, ni las náuseas, ni la pierna ensangrentada y casi rígida.

Corrí empujando la moto aguantando el dolor y sintiendo la sangre descender hasta mi cintura y monté sobre ella de un salto bastante dificultoso. Aceleré de inmediato y me llevé el móvil al oído.

Sin casco, sin nada que me cubriera el pecho, mareado y herido… si no me mataba sería un milagro… así que la llevaba clara, porque yo no creía en los milagros.

-Ricky, ¿Por dónde se ha ido? - pregunté al otro lado del móvil.

-Todo recto calle abajo. Aún puedo verlo.

-Voy. En cuanto cambie de dirección, avísame. - aceleré un poco más hasta ciento cincuenta por la carretera mayor. Un coche se me cruzó por delante de repente y lo esquivé a duras penas, perdiendo el control momentáneamente de la moto, pero lo recuperé casi de chiripa. Me temblaba el cuerpo entero por el frío.

-¡Blaine, Blaine, se ha metido por la tercera calle a la izquierda, la que lleva a la pastelería del tío de Jeff! ¡No puedo ver nada más!

-¡Vale! ¡Voy! - Salí de la carretera mayor haciendo una pirueta peligrosa y me introduje de nuevo en la calles, directo hacia el taller de Hather.

-¡Te veo, Blaine! - me gritó ella por el móvil. Yo también la vi, lejana, moviendo las manos en el aire. - ¿No llevas casco?

-¡No!

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Que vas a ciento cincuenta por lo menos!

-¡No te oigo bien, Ricky! No voy a pararme, voy a seguir adelante para pillarle.

-¡Como te caigas te matas!

-¡Voy a colgar y te lanzo el móvil! ¡Cógelo!

-¡BLAINE! - me gritó cuando ya estaba apartándome el teléfono de la oreja. - ¡No seas duro con él! ¡Un tipo ha estado a punto de forzarlo a hacerle una mamada y a saber qué más! ¡Está muy asustado! - las manos me temblaron y doblé la moto demasiado. Estuve a punto de caerme otra vez, pero conseguí equilibrarme. Pasé a toda velocidad por el lado de Ricky y le lancé el teléfono sin apagar. No llegué a ver si lo cogió o no. Me metí por una calle más arriba que por la que se había metido Kurt. Si había tirado calle arriba, lo pillaría, quizás hasta lo acorralaría… y justamente fue eso lo que ocurrió.

Vi cruzar una figura oscura rápidamente hacia la acera de en frente y apreté el freno. Derrapé por el suelo, intentando parar la moto a duras penas a base de fuerza bruta. La figura se quedó quieta, paralizada, observando cómo me acercaba hasta ella levantando una ligera polvareda, escuchando el relinchar de la moto siendo forzada a detenerse a lo bestia. Oí un crujido extraño y supe que alguna parte, tal vez la carrocería, había sufrido algún tipo de daño debido a la presión.

Eso no importaba ahora. Apoyé la pierna buena contra el suelo para ayudar a parar las ruedas y funcionó. Se detuvo de golpe, casi haciéndome caer al suelo con ella, pero la sostuve a duras penas y conseguí apartarme de ella justo antes de que diera con el suelo. Me apoyé débilmente sobre este, agotado y cada vez más mareado, pero lo suficientemente despierto como para reconocer la cara asustada de Kurt, delante de mí, con la moto a escasos centímetros de sus delgadas piernas. Su pelo estaba revuelto y sucio, su expresión descompuesta, sus manos firmemente frente a su pecho, intentando crear una barrera invisible entre los dos.

Su brazo estaba sangrando, manchando la camiseta.

Suspiré. Inspiré y aspiré miles de veces, intentando volver a tomar el control de la situación. Lo tenía delante, quería pegarle, quería gritarle que como volviera a hacer eso, le arrancaría la cabeza. Quería arrastrarlo hasta casa y encerrarlo en mi cuarto a la fuerza después de haberle dado un buen par de puñetazos y patadas. Quería hacerle llorar y suplicar perdón.

Quería… así que lo hice.

-Tú… - le señalé con un dedo y Kurt se quedó aún más tieso todavía, horrorizado, mirándome, pero no por que me tuviera miedo como yo pensaba.

-Blaine… - me miró de arriba abajo, pálido. - …estás herido… la-la pierna… - la expresión horrorizada de su cara desapareció y dio un paso al frente, decidido y asustado por mis heridas. - Tu cara… - intentó tocarme las heridas hinchadas y dolorosas de la cara, pero le di un manotazo rápido que lo hizo retroceder. ¿Pero de qué iba? ¿Primero huía y ahora aparentaba preocupación?

-¿Pero qué coño haces, Kurt? ¿¡Qué coño haces!? - le grité y él se encogió un poco. - ¡Te he estado buscando horas! ¡Horas! ¿¡Pero dónde cojones estabas!? ¡Creía que te habían secuestrado o matado o algo peor! ¿¡Es que eres gilipollas y no puedes estarte quieto una puta hora sin cagarla!? - vi como se llevaba la mano al brazo herido, sangrante y empezaba a presionarlo, a rascarse por encima de la ropa. Alcé una mano, incapaz de controlar mi rabia, mi ira, dispuesto a romperle la boca por anormal, por no tener ni una pizca de sentido común, por irse corriendo de mi lado y darme un susto de muerte… y él se encogió… pero no me dejó que le pegara. Alzó la cabeza y me miró con ojos brillantes y acuosos, con los dientes apretados.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, no es justo! ¡Tú me has echado de casa, has sido tú, no yo! ¡Si no querías que me fuera no haberme echado a patadas! ¡Lo último que quería era salir a la calle solo y encima ahora te quejas! ¡Pero si has sido tú el que me ha echado! ¡Imbécil! ¡Me han atacado y no he pasado más miedo en mi puta vida, gilipollas! ¡Quien debería pegarte ahora soy yo! - me gritó a voz en grito y se encogió otra vez, con los ojos entrecerrados y el labio medio despellejado entre sus dientes. Los ojos totalmente acuosos intentaron tragarse las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito.

Pude ver todo el miedo que había sentido reflejado en su mirada, igual que el mío o más pronunciado incluso.

Recordé lo oído de Ricky… "¡No seas duro con él! ¡Un tío ha estado a punto forzarlo a hacerle una mamada y a saber qué más! ¡Está muy asustado!"

Y lo estaba. De verdad lo estaba. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para este sitio, o al menos no era una persona que se adaptara con mucha facilidad a semejante vida… y no lo culpaba. Nadie era capaz de adaptarse fácilmente a semejante vida.

El brazo alzado me tembló con fuerza, al igual que la cara descompuesta y roja por la rabia. Se me aceleró el corazón al verlo tragarse las lágrimas con dureza, con pocas fuerzas. Estaba intentando hacerse el duro, intentando no llorar. Estaba intentando avanzar y hacerse más fuerte, callar y tragar con lo que se le venía encima y yo despreciaba ese difícil intento por adaptarse a mi vida repleta de peligro y dolor físico y mental.

Por un momento, solo por un momento, intenté ponerme en su lugar. No. Más bien me llegó el lejano recuerdo de mis primeros días en esta ciudad hacía más de quince años… y supe que no tenía razón. Que por mucho que me costara reconocerlo, me había equivocado con Kurt y a pesar de ser el hombre más orgulloso de la tierra, a pesar de ser totalmente incontrolable hasta ese momento, hice el esfuerzo titánico y sacudí el brazo en dirección contraria a la suya, peleándome con el viento. La emprendí a patadas con la moto tirada en el suelo, boyando la carrocería negra y plateada un poco más, ensañándome con ella, descargándome sobre ella. Gruñí y grité, enrabietado, y acabé mordiéndome la lengua salvajemente.

Había cometido un error… y lo había reconocido. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Malo para mí, bueno para Kurt.

Sentí un ligero pinchazo en la nuca al recordar cómo lo había dejado en la calle como un perro. Un pinchazo horriblemente molesto.

-Mierda… - murmuré. - Mierda… - aún temblaba.

-Blaine… - me llamó él, a mi espalda, con voz rota y gangosa. Me volví y le vi temblequear débilmente. Había conseguido controlar las lágrimas a duras penas y supe que no había sido el único en hacer un esfuerzo titánico por controlar las emociones frente al otro. Un adorable puchero se dibujó en su bonito rostro un poco sucio y pálido, marcándosele débilmente algunos moratones casi extintos de la pelea con Aaron hacia días. - … Quiero volver a casa. - me dijo, y yo me rendí, como un perro sumiso. Suspiré. - ¡Quiero irme a casa, ahora! - me gritó, demandante como un niño chico. Me volví hacia él, que temblequeaba de rabia. - ¡Estoy harto de este sitio, quiero volver a casa! - inspiré por la nariz y un repentino mareo me azotó la cabeza.

-¿A dónde? ¿A mi casa… o a Lima? - Kurt se encogió solo con la mención de esa maldita ciudad y dio un paso al frente, llegando hasta mí de una zancada. Me agarró el brazo con fuerza y me miró a los ojos, desesperado.

-¡Contigo, a tu casa! ¡Vámonos ya! - demandó otra vez, como si fuera el dueño de un perro al que le estuviera dando órdenes. Me imaginé a Cooper, pero ni siquiera él era tan sumiso como para obedecer a Kurt. Nunca me había ordenado nada con tanta exigencia como entonces y yo callé, asentí con la cabeza, confuso por mi repentina docilidad y di media vuelta.

-Sí, vámonos. - empecé a andar, pero Kurt me soltó el brazo y se quedó quieto, con la cara encogida. Me detuve.

-¿Y me volverás a echar a la calle cuando te enfades? - preguntó. Oh, no… no tenía ganas de mantener una discusión en aquel momento. Estaba demasiado exhausto.

-No. No lo volveré a hacer. - sentencié.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Lo prometes? - suspiré largo y tendido.

-Lo… - ¡Mierda, qué difícil era hacer una promesa que pensaba cumplir! - Lo… lo prometo. Vámonos ya, Muñe… - Kurt frunció el ceño y retrocedió, con la boca abierta. Sacudí la cabeza. - Kurt… vámonos ya, Kurt. - y le tendí la mano para que la cogiera, para ayudarle a confiar en mí. Él la observó reticente y totalmente desconfiado, escéptico. Medio sonreí. - ¿No me ves? No estoy como para meterte una paliza en este momento, ¿sabes? Venga, juro que no te pegaré ni te gritaré. Lo juro… no ahora al menos… ni en las próximas semanas. - no pensaba moverme de la cama en mucho, mucho tiempo. Él volvió a analizarme de arriba abajo con ojo crítico y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, dio el paso decisivo hasta mí y extendió el brazo que no estaba herido, el que no sangraba. Me agarró de la mano y se situó a mi lado. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y Kurt pareció dudar de nuevo. Ah, es verdad… estaba haciendo unas cosas muy raras con él comparado con mi comportamiento de siempre.

Pero bueno… ¿No había sido siempre así con él?

-Vámonos. - murmuré.

-¿Y la moto? - ambos miramos el enorme trozo de metal recientemente boyado sobre el asfalto, pero que seguramente arrancaría a la perfección. Solo había tocado la carrocería.

-No creo que pueda conducir muy bien. Así que a no ser que tú sepas conducir una moto, lo cual dudo…

-¿Y entonces cómo has venido corriendo como un loco con ella si no puedes conducir? - preguntó y recordé que había sido casi un milagro no haberme matado… pero no estaba dispuesto a tentar a la suerte con Kurt detrás de mí. No, definitivamente con él, no.

-Hermanito, no voy a conducir contigo detrás estando tan… tan… - como si quisiera respaldar mis palabras otro mareo y un ataque de nauseas ascendieron por mi garganta. Me fallaban las piernas. No podía moverme y aunque hubiera podido, solo podía ver estrellas parpadeando como locas ocupando todo mi campo de visión y ocultando el bonito rostro de Kurt. Tosí un poco. Perdí fuerzas.

-¿Blaine? - me llamó él y de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza. - ¡Blaine! ¡Mierda, Blaine! ¡No bromees con eso, imbécil! ¡Levántate! ¡Blaine! - sentí pequeñas sacudidas en el pecho y débiles guantazos en la cara y en cuanto intenté levantarme y parpadear para aclararme la vista y fui consciente de que no era capaz de hacerlo, de que mi cuerpo no respondía, supe que me había desmayado… o que estaba próximo a perder la conciencia definitivamente, a dejar de sentir lo golpes de Kurt y a escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Hostia puta! - oí en la lejanía.

-¡Ricky!

-¿Pero qué le pasa a este ahora?

-¡Se ha caído al suelo, no se levanta, no se despierta, no reacciona!

-¡Vamos, no me jodas, si este no se desmayó ni cuando Kam le atravesó la pierna como un pincho moruno!

-¡Pues ahora sí!

-¿Está herido? ¿Qué le pasa en la pierna? ¡Está deforme!

-¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Está muy caliente!

-¿Respira? - noté un brutal golpe en el pecho y me convulsioné levemente. Pude ver la cara de Ricky mirándome con la boca abierta por un instante. - ¿Le hago el boca a boca mientras tú le das ahí?

-¡No! ¡Ayúdame a levantarlo! ¡Solo está inconsciente! Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital o algo…

-Pero si él odia el hospital… no va a querer, se va a cabrear…

-¿Alguna otra idea?

-Pues… ¿La moto funciona?

-Creo que sí.

-Pues vámonos a… - ¿A dónde? A… ¿dónde?

-No… la pierna…

-Son solo heridas superficia… eso se cura con un poco de… - empecé a escuchar solo trozos de la conversación, como un disco rayado.

-Métele algo en la… que no se atragante con su propia lengua…

-Vamos, ¡Hijo de puta, como pesa!

-¿Aguantará sobre…?

-Si tú lo suje… sí…

-Blaine, aguanta, ¿va…le?… - hacía rato que había dejado de sentir nada en el cuerpo. Lo único que podía oír era la suave voz de mi hermano en mi oído. - No te va a pasar na…da… yo voy a cuid… de ti…

Lo último que oí fue el estruendo de algo grande y metálico, el ruido de un motor gruñendo y perdí todo el sentido.

Mierda… odiaba sentirme tan débil y vulnerable…

**8888888888**

-¿Estás segura de que estará bien así? Ha sangrado mucho.

-Que sí, ya lo verás. El padre de Aaron dirige un hospital y su madre es la jefa del departamento de enfermeras del hospital, no veas la pareja que hacen esos dos. Tenemos al Príncipe como el curandero de la trupe y si él dice que es así, tiene que ser así.

-Ya, pero… aún no se ha despertado. - y no precisamente por que no pudiera, si no porque no quería. Mi mente había empezado a captar desde hacía unos minutos atrás más voces, otra conversación. Reconocía a Ricky, a Kurt y había reconocido los gritos que ella daba hablando por teléfono con Aaron, a punto de colgar, pidiéndole información sobre cómo tratar una infección y qué medicamentos se deben tomar para bajar fiebres altas. Así que era eso, eh… tenía fiebre. Algo había notado, pero no lo había reconocido al principio. Hacía años que no tenía fiebre y solo sabía que se pasaba frío, muchísimo frío.

Pronto empecé a notar cosas además de escucharlas y lo primero que sentí fue una molestísima toalla empapada y fría sobre la frente. Deseé quitármela zarandeando la cabeza y la daleé. Mi mejilla chocó contra la comodidad y ternura de una almohada y gemí de gusto.

-Hum… - murmuré.

-Blaine… - la voz de mi Kurt se hizo notar por encima de mis quejidos, suave y preocupada. En cuanto sentí algo más, empecé a tiritar de frío, congelado.

-Échale esto en la pierna, empápasela bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Ya le hemos limpiado la pierna ¿no? Aaron dice que le echemos esto en cuanto nos aseguremos de que está limpia y que la mantengamos húmeda. Tenemos que hacer lo mismo con la herida del costado, limpiarla, asegurarnos de que la hemorragia ha parado y empaparla de betadine, luego cúbrela con el urgotul éste y ponle la gasa encima. Según dice, será suficiente a no ser que le entre septicemia, en ese caso, ¡Está jodido!

-¿Septicemia?

-Quiero decir que se le complique y sufra una infección en la sangre o algo parecido. Si empieza a vomitar o le salen de repente ronchas en la piel, hay que llevarlo al hospital a toda leche, ¿entendido?

-Hum… sí.

-Así que hoy me quedaré a dormir aquí, en el sofá, por si pasa algo para llevarlo al hospital, aunque para la hora que es… está a punto de amanecer.

-Ah, sí. Voy a cerrar la persiana, haber si podemos dormir un poco.

-¿Te vas a quedar con él, a cuidarlo?

-Sí. Necesita un poco de atención y… estoy preocupado.

-Nenaza, eres un chico muy raro y para una chica normal, alguien que no sea como yo, por supuesto, resultarías de lo más mono y adorable.

-Ju… pero tú no piensas eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Ja, claro que no! ¡Buenas noches, Muñeco!

-¡Que no me llames Muñeco! - oí un portazo. Ricky se había ido. Estaba seguro de que había recuperado la consciencia y de que podía abrir los ojos si quería, pero estaba tan cansado que eso era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer. Me encogí sobre la cama y busqué a tientas una manta. Estaba seguro de que me encontraba en una cama, en mi casa seguramente, pero era raro… mi cama no tenía mantas en aquel momento. - ¡Eh! - gritó Kurt de repente y dejé mi mano quieta, tiesa sobre mi pecho. - ¡Tú estás despierto! - no, no lo estaba. Más bien no tenía ganas de estar despierto así que me hice el dormido, otra vez. - ¿Qué estás buscando? - noté como la cama se hundía por un lado, donde Kurt se había sentado. - ¿Buscas una manta? ¿Tienes frío?

-Hum… - murmuré en respuesta.

-No puedes taparte, Blaine, tienes fiebre. Cuanto más desabrigado estés, antes te bajará. - mierda… entrecerré los ojos, molesto y tras pestañear levemente, fui capaz de captar cierta luz en la habitación, a pesar de estar apagada. Estaba amaneciendo. Kurt estaba inclinado sobre mí, mirándome fijamente y con mucha atención, apoyando una mano a un lado de mi cintura, sobre la cama. - ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele algo?

-Todo. - me quejé, encogiéndome de nuevo, sintiendo escalofríos cada vez más pronunciados. - Y hace un frío de cojones.

-En realidad, no. Es la fiebre. -Kurt se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el diminuto escritorio de madera. Agarró un termómetro digital que no era mío. Quizás fuera cosa de Ricky. - Hace diez minutos tenías treinta y nueve y medio. Creo que va siendo hora de que te des una ducha tibia y te tomes unas pastillas para ayudarte a bajar la fiebre. No quiero que alcances los cuarenta grados.

-¿Una ducha? ¿Ahora?

-¡No, claro! Ehm… te pasaré un paño mojado por el cuerpo, ¿vale? - encogió el cuello y miró hacia otro lado, cohibido. Sentí que una ligera sonrisa afloraba en mi boca.

-No, gracias. Puedo con esto. - intenté levantarme de la cama pero nada más hacerlo Kurt casi se puso a gritar de puro pavor y me empujó de nuevo hacia el colchón, con delicadeza pero firmeza.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Quédate quieto ahí! ¡No muevas ni un músculo!

-Pero…

-¡Tu maldita pierna está en proceso de cicatrización, déjala descansar un poco, ¿no?! ¡Ni siquiera puedes andar!

-¿Qué no puedo? ¿Qué te apuestas?

-Tú estate quieto y cállate, Blaine. Por favor. - sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y por segunda vez esa noche, decidí hacerle caso y apoyé la cabeza contra la almohada de nuevo. Ser completamente tumbado por Kurt resultaría un golpe demasiado duro para mi orgullo. - Vale. - suspiró. - Voy a cuidar de ti, así que por favor, colabora. No quiero hacerte daño sin querer.

-Joder… me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Blaine…

-¿Qué quieres hacerme? - pregunté, incorporándome levemente. Sentí un tirón en el costado y me quedé quieto, casi tieso. - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi costado?

-¿Yo? ¡Curártelo!

-Pues no veas como me tira.

-Supongo que es normal. Se está curando.

-Más me vale.

-Quiero que te tomes esto. - Kurt me enseñó una pastilla blanca, enorme, que descansaba en la palma de su mano. En la otra mantenía bien sujeta una botella de agua fresca. - Te bajará la fiebre.

-¿Qué es?

-Ibuprofeno, para adultos.

-¿Y tiene efectos secundarios? - Kurt frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo.

-Dolor de barriga tal vez, con el estómago vacío.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Pues claro que no, si estás ardiendo! ¡Tómatela! - miré la enorme pastilla con ojo crítico. No era muy malo tomándome pastillas, se me daba bien (hablaba con un doble sentido, por supuesto) pero el costado me daba tantos tirones y notaba la pierna tan pesada y molesta, además de la asquerosa fiebre que me estaba congelando las articulaciones, que fui incapaz de moverme.

-No puedo levantarme.

-Blaine, venga. Yo te ayudo.

-No. No puedo, me duele el costado. - mentí. - Tienes que dármela tú. - sentencié, con una sonrisa en la boca y él, serio, asintió enseguida.

-Sí, vale. - vaya… no parecía haber cogido el chiste. Miró de un lado para otro, confuso y tras unos segundos buscando una manera de hacerme tragar una botella de agua estando tumbado, volvió a mirarme. - ¿Cómo te la doy sin que se te caiga el agua encima? - ahora sí parecía haber captado el mensaje.

-Con la boca, memo.

-Ah, va… ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes cómo se hace? Es como el boca a boca, pero pasándome agua y…

-¡Sé hacer el boca a boca! - exclamó. Se estaba poniendo casi colorado. - Pero… no voy a hacértelo a ti.

-¿Por qué no? Es un caso de vida o muerte. ¡Me moriré si no me das la dichosa pastilla! - Kurt desvió la mirada al suelo y se agachó frente a mí, de cuclillas. Pude ver como alzaba la mano para coger una toalla pequeña y seca de la mesita de noche y la hundía en un cuba de agua, hasta el fondo.

-Mejor te doy un poco antes con el agua. Y luego ya…

-Vale. - no es que me hiciera especial ilusión que me restregaran por el cuerpo ardiendo con una toalla congelada y húmeda, pero ya que pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, mejor que lo hiciera de la manera que me resultara más satisfactoria y, lo más satisfactorio que siempre había sentido con Kurt, a parte del sexo, era hacerle rabiar.

Me dejé caer de nuevo completamente en la cama. No tenía nada puesto encima, salvo un buen trozo de gasa pegado al costado. Me pegunté si estaría desnudo de cintura para abajo, pero pude apreciar cierta voluminosidad cubriéndome la entrepierna. Mis simples boxer. Con razón me estaba muriendo de frío.

Por un momento pensé en tocarme o algo, en hacer un gesto que lo pusiera más nervioso aún, algo sexual, pero no me moví, observando a Kurt, que alargó el brazo hasta mí con la toalla, indeciso y tenso, hasta asustado. Tragó saliva y se quedó quieto, paralizado. Varias gotitas de agua cayeron sobre mi pecho, sobre mis pectorales y encogí el estómago inconscientemente con un escalofrío.

-Hermanito, se hace así. - le agarré la mano cansado del insistente goteo sobre mi piel y la toalla acabó en pleno contacto contra el centro de mi torso, subiendo y bajando, despacio. Temblé. ¡Qué cosa tan desagradable! Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y por su cara, por un momento me pareció verle incluso más enfermo que yo. - Kurt… venga… - le insté, apretando su mano entre la mía con la poca fuerza que tenía y haciéndola bajar hasta mis abdominales, cerca del ombligo. La sensación de molestia y frío aumento, pero ver su cara pálida y muda, bonita pese a todo, no tenía precio. - Kurt… - y de repente, apartó su mano bruscamente de la toalla y se separó de mí, levantándose del suelo de un salto. Se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

-Creo que… mejor te das tú. Yo voy a buscar algo más para el dolor de cabeza y… algunas cosas más y también… a-ahora vuelvo. - me quedé con la boca abierta, como un idiota observando como se largaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? ¿Había sido por la insinuación? ¡Pero si solo estaba jugando! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿pedirle perdón? No quería que se fuera. Las paredes se empequeñecían a mi alrededor y el frío aumentaba de solo pensarlo.

-¡Kurt! - grité, cuando se aproximaba a salir. Se detuvo.

No sabía por qué siempre se detenía cuando yo se lo pedía.

Me miró de reojo.

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Necesitas… algo?

-…Sí. Necesito que te quedes conmigo. - me pregunté de dónde demonios habían salido esas palabras, porque algo tan cursi no podía haber salido de mi boca ¿no? Pero había salido y lo malo no era que lo hubiera dicho, si no que no sabía en qué sentido lo había dicho.

Y Kurt pareció captar a la perfección mi misma incertidumbre al instante. Cerró la puerta y volteó, observándome no sin cierto recelo.

-Estás auténticamente enfermo. - me reí.

-¿No es obvio? Creo que nunca he estado tan enfermo como ahora. Hace años que no tengo fiebre.

-¿Y tienes que empezar precisamente cuando estoy yo?

-Eh, no es mi culpa. He tenido que salir en plena noche en moto mal abrigado a buscar a alguien que se había perdido.

-Eso tampoco ha sido culpa mía ¿no? - puse los ojos en blanco, preparándome mentalmente para aceptar mi derrota. Él tenía razón, yo no.

-Vale, puede que ahí me haya equivocado yo… un poco.

-¿Un poco? - me encogí de hombros. ¡Con lo molesto e irritante que resultaba para mi orgullo tener que reconocer una derrota!

-Oye, si piensas recriminarme que te echara de casa solo por un repentino arranque de mal genio, preferiría que te callaras o te fueras.

-¿Y cuántos arranques de mal genio tienes al día, Blaine? Porque en el tiempo que llevo aquí has sufrido más arranques de mal genio que en medio año en Lima.

-¡Oh! Será porque me suele poner de mala hostia tener que convivir con alguien a quien prefiero ver lejos o, más bien, no ver directamente. Me atosiga ser consciente de que ese alguien me persigue.

-Yo no te persigo.

-No. Estás enamorado de mí, es diferente, ¿no? - Kurt encogió la cara descompuesta con una mueca repleta de vergüenza. Pude percibir el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva. Suspiré. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo sacando los trapos sucios a relucir era que se alejara un poco más de mí, algo que después de la pesadilla que había vivido esa noche me negaba a permitir que ocurriera. Al menos de momento. Al menos, mientras estuviera en Westerville y corriera peligro sin alguien que vigilara sus actos. - Kurt, ven aquí. - le pedí, alzándome un poco de la cama, apretando los dientes al sentir el tirón del costado. Por suerte en la pierna no sentía apenas nada y no me dolió cuando la arrastré cubierta de gasas húmedas sobre el colchón. Él dudó, pero tras unos segundos, dio el paso decisivo hacia delante, acercándose. Me miró desde arriba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que pases lo que queda de noche conmigo, cuidándome o vigilándome o hablándome, o lo que quieras, pero no te vayas.

-Es difícil querer pasar la noche contigo cuando no haces más que criticar y sacar los trapos sucios de las personas ¿sabes? Es doloroso.

-Pero tú ya has pasado muchas noches conmigo y nunca ha sido doloroso, yo diría que lo contrario. - volví a percatarme de aquel extraño movimiento, su mano cerrándose en torno a la muñeca, arrascándose con las uñas con disimulo, como si lo hiciera en un acto reflejo y ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello.

-Blaine, ahora mismo solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, buscar un trabajo, ganar algo de dinero y largarme de aquí. Quiero llevarme bien contigo o al menos no enfadarme y tengo una paciencia demasiado limitada que intento alargar, ¡Pero tú es que no tienes nada de paciencia y eres un maldito calentorro! Si no quieres verme y te molesto lo único que tienes que hacer es no hablarme y si me hablas, que no sea en plan provocador, ¿entiendes? - fruncí el ceño, empezando a comprender lo que buscaba de mí.

-Ah, lo que tú quieres es hacer como si nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado, ¿no? Como si tú y yo nunca hubiéramos follado en Lima, como si no hubiéramos sido pareja, como si solo fuéramos una pareja de hermanos normal y corriente que se han cabreado por una gilipollez y no se hablan, ¿es eso? - Kurt se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

-Sí. Eso quiero. - asentí con la cabeza. - Me gustaría borrarlo todo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y quizás, si nos lo trabajáramos un poco, podríamos ser como hermanos de verdad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada que no tuviera que pasar. Quiero ser tu hermano, no tu novio o tu Muñeco.

-Ya, lo entiendo y lo tengo en cuenta pero, ¿Y yo qué quiero? ¿Es que aquí solo cuenta lo que tú quieres? Yo también quiero algo y no estás teniendo en cuenta mi opinión, Kurt. ¡Qué mal, que intolerante, que egoísta! Eso no es de ser un buen hermano. - él puso mala cara, oliéndose algo. Supuse que me conocería lo suficiente como para saber al instante que tramaba algo por el simple tono de voz. Dio un paso más hasta mi cama y se sentó en un lado, junto a mí.

-¿Y qué quieres tú?

-No quiero ser tu hermano.

-Pero eres mi hermano de sangre y por mucho que no quieras serlo, nadie puede cambiarlo.

-Lo sé y también sé que te has repetido miles de veces esa afirmación, pero no acabas de creértela. No, es que no quieres creértela. Lo repites como un loro, pero sin sentir nada. No me jodas, Muñeco, lo que pasó no va a cambiar y lo que corre por nuestras venas tampoco. Siempre que me mires a la cara vas a ver al hombre con el que te estuviste acostando incontables veces durante más de medio año, no como el hermano mayor que padece arranques de mal genio cuando te ve. No, de eso nada. - Kurt soltó una bocanada de aire, malhumorado. Las verdades duelen y yo había dado en el centro de una verdad como una casa.

-De acuerdo pero ¿y de qué me sirve verte como un hombre y no como un hermano, eh? Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que tú no me quieras ni ver y yo tampoco quiera verte, no va a cambiar los polvos que echas con Jeff, no va a hacer que vuelva a pasar lo que no debió pasar ¿verdad? ¿Entonces de qué cojones me sirve?

-¿Pero y tú qué sabes? Tal vez vuelve a pasar.

-No, no va a volver a pasar porque yo no quiero que pase. - me reí y sentí los pinchazos de la cara llena de magulladuras.

-Kurt, por favor, que siempre que hablamos acabamos comiéndonos la boca ¡No me jodas, te mueres por mí y yo me muero por ti y eso es obvio! - Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Que no intentes disimular y no hagas esfuerzos tontos. Nosotros no somos hermanos por mucho que un análisis de sangre lo diga, un médico, una madre… ¡Y una mierda! Somos lo que queremos ser, es así de fácil.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues si somos lo que queremos ser yo quiero ser tu hermano y no quiero ser un Muñeco, así que arreglado, somos hermanos porque yo lo quiero, así de fácil. - puse los ojos en blanco. Ahí me había pillado, ¡Anda que no era cabezón el jodido!

-Pues vale, somos hermanos a partir de ahora, así de fácil. - y Kurt asintió, tozudo, sonriente incluso. - Y como somos hermanos no tendrás ningún problema en darme esa dichosa pastilla para la fiebre con la boca ¿no? Como somos hermanos y los hermanos hacen sacrificios para ayudarse, pues… - y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y apareció en la mía. ¡Pillado! Kurt alzó la mano y se miró la palma en la que todavía descansaba la enorme pastilla blanca. Diría por su expresión que hubiera preferido haberla perdido. - ¿Y bien? Tu hermano mayor está enfermo, tendrás que hacerle esa favorcillo ¿no? - me miró de reojo con un ligero tic en la ceja. Me hacía gracia su rostro frustrado. "Seré idiota, ¡Me ha timado!" parecía pensar. Y sí, lo había timado, pero es que era tan fácil de engañar… - Kurt, me siento cada vez peor por la fiebre. Creo que me está subiendo otra vez.

-¡Argg! - gruñó y alterado, agarrando la botella de agua que había dejado en el suelo, se metió la pastilla en la boca, refunfuñando. Observé como con cara de mala hostia se llevaba la botella a los labios y bebía un par de sorbos que almacenó. Se giró de cara a mí y se inclinó de golpe, pero en el último momento dudó, con la boca llena.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Me moriré de frío por tu culpa. - Kurt murmuró algo con la boca llena. Supuse que no quería decir nada bonito por su cara de cabreo. - Eso es genial, Kurt. Ya me lo contarás cuando me hayas dado la pastilla y pueda entenderte. - lo agarré por lo nuca y lo obligué a ¡Por fin! Apoyar su boca en la mía. Sus labios estaban fríos y no se movieron lo más mínimo, es más, intentaron separarse de los míos con uñas y dientes. Me apartó de un manotazo la mano que tiraba de su cabeza hacia mí y se separó bruscamente. - ¡Pero bueno! - iba a quejarme, pero de repente me agarró la nariz y me la tapó con dos dedos. - ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!? - y cuando abrí la boca, volvió a inclinarse de golpe y nuestros labios encajaron perfectamente. Su pelo me acarició la frente y cuando abrió la boca para pasarme la pastilla junto con el agua, casi me ahogué por la sorpresa. Se me llenó de agua y apenas pude rozar su lengua. Se me escapó un poco por la comisura de los labios hasta la mejilla y cuando me revolví para toser, Kurt me mordió los labios a mala leche. Me empujó la pastilla hasta casi la garganta con la lengua y se separó de golpe. Empecé a toser habiéndome tragado el agua junto con la pastilla prácticamente a la fuerza.

¡Mierda, no había sido para nada excitante!

-Deberías saber que cuando uno está enfermo, excitación o ganas de sexo es lo último que siente, ¡Imbécil! - me escupió a la cara, limpiándose la boca con la mano. Lo miré, cabreado.

-¡Bah! - ya iban dos derrotas aquella noche.

-Me voy a dormir. - dijo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta otra vez.

-¡Espera, espera!

-¿Qué espere a qué? ¡Tengo sueño y ya te he dado la puta pastilla!

-Pero Ricky está durmiendo en el sofá ¿no? ¿Dónde piensas dormir tú? - Kurt se quedó callado, pensativo.

-Con Cooper en el suelo.

-Cualquier cosa antes que dormir conmigo, ¿no?

-¡Sí, qué listo eres!

-¿Pero por qué me odias tanto?

-¿Perdona? Si mal no recuerdo, ¡El que me odia eres tú!

-¡Yo no te odio! - Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate de rabia. Se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo apretó con fuerza, casi dándose tirones de frustración.

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! - y a mí me entró la risa floja.

-¡Una tregua!

-¿Qué?

-¡Una tregua, hagamos una tregua!

-¡Pero si el que siempre rompe la tregua eres tú con tu maldita bocaza y mal genio!

-Esta vez de verdad. Nos llevaremos bien, solo hay que reprimirse un poco, ¿no? - Kurt se mordió el labio. Estaba enrabietado como un perro.

-¡Me vas a volver más loco de lo que ya estoy, joder!

-Pero si estás muy cuerdo. Hagamos una tregua, yo reprimo mi mal genio y mis provocaciones y tú reprimes tú… ehm… - Kurt se cruzó de brazos, con mala idea.

-El que me putea eres tú, yo no te puteo. Yo no tengo nada que reprimir.

-Hum… verdad. ¡Entonces yo me reprimo y tú te adaptas a todo esto!

-¿Cómo que me adapto?

-Hum… - mis ojos giraron en torno a la habitación, pensativos. Recordé otra vez lo que Ricky me había dicho hacia rato. Un tío casi lo había obligado a… sentí un escalofrío de grima. Peinaría los barrios bajos en busca de ese tío, no solo porque hubiera acosado a mi hermano, (que también) si no porque las violaciones eran una estricta prohibición para la chusma de los barrios bajos. Una regla de oro para quien no quisiera ganarse muchos, muchos enemigos. Miré a Kurt con una ceja alzada. Parecía estar bien (bien y enfadado), pero… otra vez ese ligero toque molesto en la nuca me hacía sentirme violento y extrañamente cruel.

Me acababa de dar cuenta de que me había dedicado a provocarle y a preocuparme por mi salud y me había olvidado por completo de lo mal que lo había pasado esa noche ahí fuera.

Y había sido por mi culpa, por echarle y no tener paciencia con él.

Nos miramos fijamente, en silencio, comiéndonos con diferentes tipos de sentimientos. Yo con algo de preocupación. Kurt con algo de enfado y frustración. Me pregunté si él querría contármelo o si se avergonzaba de no haber sido capaz de defenderse y por eso no se quejaba… o si, quizás, pensaba que si me lo decía, me reiría de él. Quizás temiera que encontrara a aquel hombre y lo matara, le rompiera los huesos o algo parecido. Kurt era tan compasivo que aunque una persona se mereciera un justo castigo, se lo perdonaba cuando un lo siento salía de su boca. Si las cosas fueran así, la policía no existiría.

Me pregunté qué debía decirle yo, si debía preguntarle algo. Me pregunté por qué coño siempre me comía tanto la cabeza cuando se trataba de él, me pregunté si mi parte "ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" estaría haciendo de las suyas otra vez. Nunca sabía cuándo estaba actuando como mi parte "ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" o como mi parte "lógica y totalmente pro-yo". ¡Qué contradictorio! En aquel momento no me importó cuál de las dos fuera.

-¿Te tocó? - pregunté, por fin, después de unos pocos comederos de cabeza y Kurt se puso tensísimo al instante. Sabía de lo que le estaba hablando y eso significaba que lo que había pasado esa noche le había dado muy fuerte. Me sentí… mal.

-… ¿Es que… te importa? - preguntó, pero no a mal ni a la defensiva, si no como una pregunta sustancial para asegurarse de que no me burlaría de él o preguntaba por preguntar.

-Sí… - Kurt tragó saliva. Anduvo hacia delante y se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Vaya, estaba deseando contármelo pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. - No te violó. - sentencié. Eso era obvio. Solo había sido un susto.

-No.

-Pero era un violador.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando lo vi estaba intentando violar a una mujer. La estaba amenazando, pegando y… desnudando. - Kurt puso cara de asco y se estremeció.

-¿Y fue a por ti, sin más? - él ladeó la cabeza.

-No creo. Es que…

-¿Es que qué?

-Le grité para que la dejara en paz y pasó de mí, siguió haciéndole cosas y yo… me puse hecho una fiera y corrí a ayudarla y le pegué. - alcé las cejas, impresionado. No estaba mintiendo, atribuirse méritos no era propio de él.

-¿Era muy grande?

-Hum… bastante. Estaba gordo. Era un poco más bajo que yo pero mucho más ancho. Pesaba como mínimo el cuádruple que yo.

-¿Y estaba armado? - Kurt me miró, con una adorable expresión de pena y asintió con la cabeza. - Pero tú no estabas armado, ¿no? - negó. Fruncí el ceño, imaginándome la escena. - Era mucho más fuerte que tú y encima estaba armado y lo provocaste al quitarle su presa y golpearle… - quise gritarle que estaba loco, que no volviera a hacer una puta cosa tan peligrosa, pero respiré fuerte por la nariz y me reprimí. Tregua, tregua…

-Me siguió un poco pero lo perdí de vista enseguida. Cuando no lo vi me detuve un poco y bajé la guardia. Me dirigí hacia la carretera pensando que lo había perdido de vista pero justo cuando iba a asomarme, me atacó por detrás, por sorpresa. Me tiró al suelo, me pegó una patada en el estómago que me ha hecho un moratón enorme y yo retrocedí hasta la carretera. Ricky se estrelló con la moto intentando esquivarme y él me agarró otra vez, me arrastró lejos y… - volvió a estremecerse, asqueado. - Me besó en la boca. - quise parecer indiferente, pero me tembló el labio inferior. Asentí con la cabeza. - intenté darle asco, vomitar, decirle que tenía sida y escupir, pero me golpeó en la cabeza con el mango del cuchillo y me tiró al suelo. Se sacó su… asqueroso pene y estuvo a punto de… pero Ricky apareció y lo asustó con una botella rota. - le compraría a Ricky una preciosa moto nueva y un móvil que no fuera de la década pasada. Seguro. - Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Ajá. - no sabía qué más decir. No era muy bueno consolando a la gente. Normalmente era yo el que hacía llorar a las personas, no las consolaba, pero… aunque intenté reprimirme lo único que salió de mi boca fue un reproche. - No vuelvas a defender nunca a nadie, Kurt, nunca. - él alzó una ceja, sin entender.

-¿Te refieres a la mujer?

-Sí. Nunca defiendas a nadie porque serás el que acabe mal parado y no merece la pena.

-Pero… es que tenía que ayudarla. Estaba gritando, estaba muy asustada y ese cerdo…

-Me da igual. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa tan peligrosa. Si Ricky no llega a estar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? - Kurt bajó la cabeza, pálido.

-Necesitaba ayuda…

-Y tú también y Ricky te la ofreció y le estaré jodidamente agradecido por eso pero ella también sabe cuales son los principios básicos de aquí y sabe que no debería haberte ayudado. Lo hizo porque no quería tener que cargar con las culpas de una violación. Ya tiene suficiente con la suya. - me estaban entrando ganas de fumarme un cigarrillo, pero las nauseas me podían. El frío estaba siendo sustituido poco a poco por el calor de manera rápida y molesta.

Kurt me miró con la boca abierta, confuso.

-¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Ricky.

-Nada.

-Has dicho que no quería cargar con las culpas de una violación porque ya tenía suficiente con la suya. - suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

-No me gusta hablar del pasado de la gente, Kurt.

-Le dije que ella no podía entenderme porque nunca habían intentado violarla. ¿Me he equivocado? - se estaba poniendo blanco, casi verde. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento le estaban entrando más náuseas que a mí. - ¿Me he equivocado, Blaine? - preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Hice un gesto con la boca.

-Un poco… bastante… - y se llevó las manos a los labios, mordiéndose un dedo con nerviosismo de repente. Nunca le había visto hacer ese gesto.

-Me contó como los conociste.

-¿Y no mencionó por qué se viste como un tío y todo lo que le llevó a ser como ahora es?

-¡Sí! ¡Me dijo que tú pasaste de ella en el instituto y que se acabó vistiendo así para acercarse a ti!… o eso me dio a entender. - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno… no es exactamente así, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Blaine? ¿¡Pero qué!? - suspiré.

-Ricky no quiere que ningún hombre le toque ahora ¿vale? No deja que ninguno le toque salvo yo, o Jeff, o Black, quizás hasta Kam, al menos de manera sexual. Un golpe en el culo, un abrazo, alguna broma pegajosa… por eso se viste como un tío. Quiere parecerse lo más posible a uno para que no se le acerquen moscardones y sentirse más segura consigo misma. Supongo que es normal. Se la… - ¿cómo debía decirlo sin que sonara muy brusco? - Se la beneficiaron entre cuatro, fue muy sádico, de hecho no puede tener… hijos, por lo que ocurrió. Supongo que fue traumático para… - negué con la cabeza y me incliné un poco sobre el suelo, cogiendo la botella de agua con una mano y pasándosela. - Anda, bebe antes de que empieces a vomitar o te caigas redondo al suelo. - Kurt me arrancó literalmente la botella de las manos y se la bebió entera, en apenas tres sorbos. Cuando terminó y la dejó caer vacía al suelo sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Le dije que no podía entender el miedo que había pasado… incluso, sin querer en el sótano de arriba, cuando nos conocimos, le toqué el pecho y ella no dijo nada. Se rió…

-¿Y no se puso a la defensiva? Increíble. - Ricky era capaz hasta de matar por un contacto así con un hombre. Quizás que Kurt fuera más femenino que ella la hacía sentirse tan tranquila y tan a gusto.

-¿Cómo pasó? - me preguntó otra vez.

-Kurt, que no me gusta…

-¿¡Cómo pasó, Blaine!? - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Le dije que no quería nada con ella en el instituto y empezó a seguirme, a unirse a nosotros, a conocer gente, a cualquier cosa para estar cerca mía. A mí me la sudaba y un día, pasó lo que le había advertido alguna que otra vez por ir de calentorra por aquí. La pillaron entre cuatro en un callejón y… pasó… - recordé levemente la escena de cuando la encontré allí. Iba con Kam y los dos la vimos, desnuda, desecha en el suelo, sangrando por todas partes, con el pecho repleto de mordiscos que sangraban, al igual que su entrepierna, desgarrada… no recordaba muchos más detalles, salvo a Kam pasando de largo con los ojos muy abiertos, ido completamente y con una sonrisa preocupante en la boca. Jeff y yo somos los únicos que sabíamos lo sucedido. Kam no pareció comprender esa escena y seguramente, la olvidó un instante después de presenciarla.

Yo cogí a Ricky, la llevé al hospital y se hicieron cargo de ella. Cuando salió, ella misma fue a buscarme con una mirada diferente y un nuevo objetivo. Unirse a nosotros para… ¿Para qué? ¿Para superarlo? ¿Para sentirse más segura? ¿Para aprender a defenderse, a pelear? A saber… nunca se lo había preguntado. De hecho, nunca había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido salvo cuando Jeff me lo preguntó. Él era tan astuto y veía evidencias donde yo solo podía ver gestos comunes. Supo a la semana de conocerla que Ricky había sido víctima de una violación… tal vez porque le recordaba a su madre, víctima de las violaciones de su padre, ¿Quién sabe?

Eso los hizo colegas inseparables al instante, el poder entenderse a las claras. Jeff y Ricky eran uña y carne por mucho que discutieran y se pusieran verdes a las espaldas del otro.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda! - Kurt se levantó de golpe de la cama. - ¡Soy un idiota y un burro! ¡Tengo que pedirle perdón! - y se embaló otra vez hacia la puerta, ¡Pero qué exagerado! Lo agarré de la mano y tiré de él hacia abajo otra vez, volviendo a sentarlo en la cama.

-Kurt, Kurt, ¿sabes lo orgullosa que es? Si le dices que te lo he contado nos matará, a ti y a mí y ahora que no puedo defenderme muy bien su mal humor me preocupa un poco ¿sabes? - Kurt se dio la vuelta al instante, mirándome fijamente con desesperación. Me puso las manos en los brazos, casi con intención de sacudirme.

-¡Pero es que le he dicho que…!

-¿Pero tú no has visto la gente de aquí? ¡Les estrellas una botella en la cabeza y con sacudirse los cristales de encima siguen andando tan tranquilos! Nosotros no somos como las personas de Lima, tan débiles de mente. Pocas veces nos va a ofender alguna palabra que nos diga un desconocido, así que déjalo estar. La harás sentir mal si ve que le tienes compasión. Estate quieto y quédate conmigo. - Kurt bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Asintió.

-¿Por cuántas cosas ha tenido que pasar la gente de aquí, Blaine? Porque mire por donde mire solo soy capaz de ver desgracias y eso no me gusta.

-A eso me refería con adaptarte. Si quieres sobrevivir aquí vas a tener que aprender a no llorar ni a sentir pena por las desgracias ajenas. Solo tienes que mirar la parte buena. Si sobrevives aquí, sobrevivirás en cualquier parte del mundo. - algo me ocultaba. Se había quedado tan callado de repente y su frente se había arrugado por la mueca de su cara. Si Jeff estuviera lo habría sabido al instante.

-Blaine, ¿Quieres que me quede?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-A que me estás ayudando, ahora, de repente. - ladeé la cabeza. - Pensaba que me odiabas y que me querías lejos.

-Sí. Pero como no tienes ningún sitio a donde ir y algo me dice que preferirías matarte antes que volver a Lima, no me queda otro remedio. Además, aquí vas a sufrir más que en cualquier otra parte. Puedo aprovecharme de ello. - sonreí, altanero y Kurt me imitó casi al instante.

-Bueno, algo es algo.

-¿Ves? Te estás acostumbrado a no exigir más de la cuenta y eso es bueno para mi paciencia.

-Y para mí, supongo. - nos miramos a los ojos y los dos nos callamos, en silencio. Era el típico momento en el que él tendría que colgarse de mi cuello y besarme o al revés y por eso se apartó enseguida, esquivando mi mirada. ¡Mierda, eso de ser hermanos iba en serio! - Creo que la fiebre te está bajando. Ya no tiemblas.

-Desde luego, me siento mucho más caliente.

-Ah…

Momento incómodo…

-Creo que la tregua está funcionando.

-¿Verdad?

-Sí. Quizás acabe funcionando tan bien que podríamos olvidarnos de todo y… ser hermanos de verdad. - una sonrisa de lo más inocente se dibujó en su rostro al pensar lo que nunca ocurriría entre nosotros. Nunca seríamos hermanos de mente aparte de ser hermanos de sangre. Nunca lo seríamos porque yo no quería que lo fuéramos.

Jum… ¿Por qué no? Quizás porque eso daba vía libre a cualquier otro hombre. Quizás porque ya había tenido un hermano hacía muchísimos años y me había abandonado aquí y él se había quedado con la mejor parte, con la vida cómoda. Quizás porque mi parte "ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" me gritaba que no, imposible.

O éramos hermanos u… otra cosa, pero era imposible ser las dos y totalmente improbable ser hermanos. Pero eso no fui capaz de decírselo a Kurt y una ligera preocupación surgió en mi cabeza al darme cuenta de que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Quería tenerlo cerca y vigilado porque no había pasado tanto "miedo" en mi vida como esa noche en la que creí que le habían hecho algo y no volvería a verlo nunca. No quería tener que pasar por ese pánico otra vez y para ello, para que no huyera cabreado conmigo o herido, para que no se descontrolara, tenía que reprimir mi maldito mal genio con él y ser un poco más flexible, pero haciéndolo… se acercaría más a mí. Lo tendría más cerca y eso me preocupaba un poco. ¿Y si volvía a sentir cosas raras? ¿Qué haría entonces? Y lo malo era que mi parte "Ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo" no lo veía tan mal. Esa parte no paraba de decirme, Simone no está aquí para decirte nada, para amenazarte con ningún cuchillo, ¡Tienes vía libre!

Y… tenía razón. Pero intentarlo conllevaba demasiados compromisos y… ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto yo tan precavido? Kurt, definitivamente, me volvía gilipollas de remate. ¡Yo no era precavido ni por asomo, yo no era así!

-Empiezo a tener sueño. - dije. - Creo que la fiebre me ha bajado lo suficiente como para poder echarme un rato y no derretirme en la cama.

-Pues entonces duérmete. - Kurt alzó un brazo hasta mí. Por un momento pensé que pensaba acariciarme la mejilla, pero me tocó la frente. - Sí, te ha bajado la fiebre, pero todavía estás caliente. Duérmete y descansa ahora que puedes. - asentí con la cabeza.

-Vale. - me sentí como un crío y en ese momento Kurt me recordó enormemente a Helem, sus ojos brillantes, cariñosos y preocupados, tan atentos. Me moría de ganas por protegerlo y por llamar su atención con cualquier gamberrada. Volví a echarme en la cama por completo, sin dejar de mirarle en silencio mientras se agachaba para recoger las sábanas que había mantenido lejos de mi alcance y las estiraba sobre mí, para arroparme. Eso era demasiado. ¡Que no tenía ocho años! - ¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir?

-Pues… - aparté la sábanas un poco y me eché a un lado, con cierto disimulo en la cara.

-Métete. - Kurt miró el hueco de la cama no muy convencido.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Estoy enfermo, no te voy a hacer nada. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que dos hermanos inocentes y puros como nosotros duerman juntos? - solté, con clara ironía. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior. Otra vez hizo ese gesto que estaba empezando a irritarme, ese ligero toque sobre su muñeca y su brazo, como si le picara, arrascándose con las uñas.

-No sé…

-Kurt, venga. No volveré a dejarte dormir en mi cama si eso te hace sentir mejor, eh. Solo estoy teniendo un arranque de compasión, yo también puedo ser bueno si quiero, ¿sabes? - Kurt frunció el ceño. Me daba la sensación de que tenía otros motivos que el de no confiar en mí para no querer meterse en mi cama conmigo.

-Vale. - dijo. Yo sonreí triunfal. Se inclinó para meterse en la cama, totalmente vestido, con los mismos vaqueros con los que había llegado aquí y con una de mis anchas camisetas (se la había cambiado por otra porque ya no podía ver la sangre de su brazo).

-Eh, espera, ¿vas a meterte así? ¿Tan poco confías en mí? - Kurt se miró, sin entender.

-Ah, esto. No tengo pijama.

-Ni yo. - alcé una ceja y él pareció captarlo al instante. Suspiró.

-Me desnudaré pero… las luces tienen que estar apagadas. - yo me reí.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te mire, o qué?

-Bueno, prefiero que no lo hagas. - por la expresión cohibida de su cara volví a suponerlo. Me estaba ocultando algo, pero no profundicé en ello. No por ahora. Kurt se dio la vuelta y fue hacía el interruptor. Lo apagó. Ya casi había amanecido y la luz de la calle penetró por entre las rendijas de la persiana echada, hundiendo a la habitación en penumbra. El cuarto se llenó de sombras y entre ellas, Kurt caminó silenciosamente hacia mí. Cuando vi su sombra quitándose la camiseta, su pelo agitándose suavemente, un suspiro que emanó de su boca, creí sentir la fiebre revolviéndose como una serpiente, recorriendo las venas que llevaban hasta mi pecho. Tragué saliva y empecé a sudar y la cabeza se me llenó de guarradas a montones, imposibles de controlar. Se quitó los pantalones y encogí el estómago. Mi aliento se había vuelto caliente y ansioso.

Kurt apartó las sábanas un poco y se echó en la cama. Miré su sombra con la boca seca.

-Déjame sitio. - susurró y me eché un poco más hacia atrás hasta quedar contra la pared. Cuando lo hice, se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y se quedó callado. La sábana le cubría hasta la cintura pero ser consciente de que estaba casi desnudo a mi lado, en la cama, me estaba poniendo malo ¡Malísimo! Estaba empeorando. La fiebre me estaba subiendo. Estaba tan caliente que las sábanas se me estaban pegando a la piel por el sudor.

-Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que estoy empeorando. - se giró, alzándose un poco sobre la cama y buscó mi frente a tientas. Cuando me acarició me estremecí por completo.

-Estás sudando. La fiebre te está bajando.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que me está subiendo.

-Seguro. - volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, esta vez frente a mí. Me pregunté por qué puñetas estábamos hablando en susurros.

-Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-…Nada.

-Ah…

-Kurt…

-Dime.

-…¿Puedo tocarte?

-Blaine…

-Por favor…

-…puedes… - se dio la vuelta. Me dio la espalda. Suspiraba muy bajito. Me pegué un poco a él, lo suficiente como para hacer que mi aliento chocara contra su nuca. Alcé una mano y tras un segundo de duda, la apoyé sobre su brazo desnudo, en el principio de su hombro. Descendí por él, acariciándolo y apoyé mi frente sobre su nuca, suspirando.

-Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hacerte… muchas cosas… quiero oírte decir muchas cosas con ese tono de voz de que estás poniendo ahora.

-Pues… duérmete y no las hagas. No voy a decir nada. Duérmete.

-Hum… - gruñí.

-Duérmete. Yo te cuido.

-¿Todavía estás pensando en lo de Ricky?

-…Sí…

-¿Tantas vueltas le das?

-Blaine, si me hubiera violado ese tipo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

-…¿Sinceramente?

-Sí.

-Creo que te hubiera matado después y te hubiera tirado a alguna parte. - noté como su hombro temblaba y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegando mi pecho caliente al suyo tiritando. Él me agarró las manos enseguida, no sabría decir si buscando apoyo o para que no intentara llevar a cabo un tocamiento más efusivo en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero mi permitió el contacto, complacido.

-Pero si la policía no es eficiente en estos casos, ¿no?

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho Ricky?

-Sí.

-No suele ser eficiente, al menos para lo que le conviene. Las mujeres de aquí son un poco diferentes a los hombres y, o están calladas como muertas, o hablan demasiado y eso a la policía corrupta no le conviene. Seguramente, la chica a la que salvaste habría denunciado la violación y si no le hubieran hecho caso, hubiera ido hasta el Tribunal Supremo o algo así, habría montado una huelga, manifestaciones, se habría hecho oír y eso pondría en un serio apuro a la policía. Las mujeres de Westerville tienen mucho carácter porque no les queda otro remedio que tenerlo, por eso, para evitar daños mayores, la policía intenta hacer caso a las denuncias por violación, aunque hay pocas. Otra cosa son los muertos que se encuentren. Eso se lo toman menos en serio porque, claro, el muerto no puede hablar, por eso los violadores últimamente son listos y matan después de violar.

-Asesinos en serie.

-Tal vez. - su espalda tembló debido a un escalofrío y le apreté la mano que había confiado a las mías. - Pero las reglas de Westerville son muy claras. La violación no está permitida, ya sea de un hombre o de una mujer. Los violadores viven con ese miedo en el cuerpo porque saben que si violan y la policía no hace justicia, nosotros nos tomaremos la justicia por nuestra propia mano… y eso vamos a hacer con ese hombre en cuanto me detalles su descripción un poco.

-Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacerle si le pillas?

-Bueno, si lo pillamos antes de que lo pille la policía, lo dejaremos libre.

-¿Libre?

-Después de castrarlo. - oí claramente el sonido de la saliva atravesando su garganta apresuradamente.

-¡Qué compasivos!

-Pero no te preocupes… voy a protegerte. - sentencié. Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida.

-Quiero aprender a protegerme yo solo.

-Pues te enseñaré, pero aún así te protegeré. - no pude evitar la tentación tan carnosa y vulnerable que tenía entre mis brazos y mis labios se pegaron a su espalda, besándola con un simple roce sin humedad.

-Blaine… - murmuró mi nombre con algo de pena, como si me rogara.

-No te sientas mal. Solo es un beso de hermano mayor. - estaba relajado, podía sentirlo. Mi cercanía no le incomodaba y volví a besarle, esta vez el hombro, dándole también una leve lamida a su piel suave. Él suspiró. Le besé el cuello sin utilizar la lengua, un simple beso y otro en la mejilla que le hizo encogerse como un gatito receloso. - Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-Mañana vas a comer hamburguesa.

-¿Cómo?

-Para sobrevivir aquí vas a necesitar estar fuerte y para eso, vas a tener que comer mucho. - solté, con una clara doble intención que no estoy seguro de si él captó. Podía sentir los huesos de su cadera y sus costillas sobresalir y pegarse a mis manos.

-Hum… bueno…

-Si no lo haces romperé la tregua.

-Pues… comeré un poco.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Lo intentaré.

-Vale. Te harás… fuerte. - y nos quedamos callados tras esa última afirmación.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Me sentía pegajoso y sudado, pero eso no me impidió echarme la siesta que tanto necesitaba. Kurt se durmió incluso antes que yo. Acabé notando como aflojaba las manos que apretaban las mías y su pecho empezaba a subir y a bajar con lentitud y tranquilidad. En cuanto lo noté, me relajé y mis párpados cayeron a peso muerto.

Volví a abrirlos casi al instante, acordándome de algo crucial y sumamente extraño.

El Muñeco había desaparecido.

**¿Qué tal el cap? =) **

**Voy a responder algunas preguntas que me dejaron **

**Kafura : Blaine tiene enemigos peligrosos…. ¡Si! Demasiado, más adelante se verá algo sobre eso**

**Guest : Está temporada tiene 21 capitulos, la cuarta es mucho más corta que la segunda **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes! Espero sus comentarios =)**


	48. Capitulo 11 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Feliz Viernes y Feliz Aniversario de la Propuesta Klaine Prisioners!**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE **

**CAPITULO 11**

By Kurt.

El puñetero sonido de esa música de telediario me despertó. Mi brazo izquierdo se estiraba fuera de la cama y mi hombro colgaba de ella con cansancio. Tenía calor, pero el calor que me recorría el cuerpo no era del todo desagradable. Alguien respiraba profundamente sobre mi nuca, con un aliento caliente y fuerte. De vez en cuando escuchaba un débil ronquido y una pequeña tos seca, pero enseguida mitigaba al igual que el sonido antiguo acababa y volvía a empezar.

Me encogí sobre la cama, aún sin abrir los ojos, cubriéndome más todavía con las sábanas, enrollándome en ellas y agarrando las manos que me apretaban la cintura para hacer que me rodearan el pecho. No quería abrir los ojos porque con toda la luz que entraba por la persiana, tendría que levantarme por huevos, así que estiré el brazo a ciegas hasta el escritorio desordenado, cogí el móvil y denegué la llamada sin mirar si quiera quién era. Me di la vuelta, apartando de mí los brazos que me abrazaban y volví a echármelos por encima como si fueran simples sábanas. El aliento caliente me azotó los labios y abrí los ojos de golpe, sorprendido.

Blaine estaba delante de mí, dormido.

Mierda… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho otra vez? ¿¡Es que no podía tener la maldita polla quieta por una vez!?

Eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza y lo segundo que hice fue levantarme, con la espalda erguida y casi tirándome de los pelos llamándome gilipollas a mí mismo. ¿Otra vez había acabado así, con las piernas abiertas y el culo igual? Estaba empezando a considerarlo un mal vicio cuando caí en la cuenta de que por muy paradójico que sonora, no me sentía abierto ni pringoso. De hecho, llevaba los boxer puestos. Miré a Blaine temeroso y en un movimiento veloz, tiré de la manta que le cubría hasta el pecho. Él también llevaba boxer.

¡Ah, coño, si estaba enfermo y yo me había quedado a cuidarlo! Recordé todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior y suspiré, aliviado. ¡Menos mal, todavía tenía el culo cerrado! Hice amago de levantarme, ahora ya más contento que unas pascuas pero en cuanto apoyé un pie en el suelo, sentí los brazos de Blaine cayendo sobre la cama a peso muerto, desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo. Recordé entonces lo último que había vivido antes de quedarme frito. La tregua, la pastilla, la pierna, la fiebre, los susurros, el abrazo protector… se me encogió el pecho de, ¿de qué? ¿de ternura? Sí, podría llamarlo así.

Blaine… había sido bueno por primera vez desde que puse un pie en Westerville. Bueno… dentro de lo que cabía claro. Como siempre, tenía que provocarme y hacerme rabiar pero no me podía esperar otra cosa ¿no? Blaine era así y así me gustaba… demasiado.

Encogí las piernas sobre la cama y las rodeé con mis brazos desnudos, todavía con la sábana echada por encima. Le observé dormir tranquilamente, con los rizos sueltos. Se había colocado boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y respiraba con profundidad. A veces roncaba un poco, pero nada que resultara molesto. Parecía un niño indefenso cansado de un agotador día de juegos y carreras con sus amigos. Llevé mi mano hasta su frente, midiéndole la temperatura. Estaba un poco frío, para nada caliente. Ya no tenía fiebre y seguramente no le volvería en un tiempo.

Me quedé embelesado viéndolo dormir con tanta tranquilidad. No lo había visto así desde su huida de Lima… igual que tampoco había sido tan bueno conmigo desde entonces. Por un momento pensé que el Blaine que había desaparecido estaba volviendo, pero sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a expulsar a patadas semejante gilipollez. Probablemente estaba empezando un nuevo juego para joderme y hacerme daño otra vez. Negué con la cabeza. No me dejaría dominar por él, no para que me dejara solo frente a la adversidad de nuevo, pero es que… es que lo veía, lo miraba a la cara y me entraban ganas de no irme nunca de su lado, de quedarme en la cama con él para siempre. Era tan adorable cuando dormía… todo pura apariencia.

Me levanté de la cama y buscando mi ropa a tientas, empecé a vestirme. Me puse los únicos pantalones que tenía y otra de las camisetas de Blaine, las cuales no me gustaban porque no me pegaban para nada. Parecía tonto con una camiseta en la que ponía "Muérete pringado" de color azul oscuro que me llegaba por las rodillas y con las mangas remangadas hasta las muñecas para que no me tapara las manos. A Blaine sí le quedaban bien porque su musculatura la llenaba lo suficiente por arriba, pero yo… yo parecía que llevaba puesto un vestido.

Y las botas… las botas que Derek me había regalado sí que no pegaban para nada con la camiseta.

Fui hasta los dos móviles que reposaban en la mesa entonces, los dos míos, uno regalado por Derek y el otro apagado y sin batería desde que había llegado para no tener que oír su sonido cada dos por tres. Mi familia por supuesto lo había prácticamente fundido a llamadas después de largarme de allí. Cogí el móvil de Derek y lo abrí para ver la hora, pero en su lugar lo que más llamó mi atención fue la llamada perdida. Era la primera vez que sonaba el dichoso teléfono y yo ni me había fijado en quién era cuando, sobresaltándome, empezó a sonar otra vez entre mis manos. Me fijé en la pantalla parpadeante con la boca medio abierta.

…Derek…

Se me aceleró el corazón y tragué saliva.

-Huuum… - Blaine se quejó por el sonido, dándose la vuelta en la cama con mala cara, pero sin despertarse. Contestara o no, tenía que salir de allí, así que corrí hasta la puerta y dedicándole una última mirada a Blaine, salí fuera y cerré. Observé el móvil en silencio, pensativo y con el pulso tembloroso. Era Derek, ¡Derek! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿debía contestar? ¡Estaría muy preocupado por mí, igual que mi madre y mis amigos! Pero yo no sabía si estaba preparado para contestar, para saber cómo estaban todos, para oír lo que opinaban de mi huida y saber lo que incluso después de mi fuga, seguirían haciendo los acosadores de la uni. Quizás mi madre ya se había enterado de que mi hermano y yo nos acostábamos juntos e íbamos por ahí como una pareja normal hasta que él se fue, dejándome solo. Quizás llamaba para echármelo en cara y decirme que no quería volver a verme nunca más… quizás…

No podía… ¡No podía!

Denegué la llamada otra vez y apagué el teléfono.

Demasiado para mi pobre mente enferma y rota que necesitaba ser curada por algo que no fueran recriminaciones ni gritos.

-¡No, estate quieto, chucho! - la puerta del baño temblequeó por el vocinazo y oí unos sollozos tristones al otro lado del baño. ¿Quién estaba en el baño? ¿papá? Anduve hasta la puerta, preocupado por esos ruiditos lastimeros. El grifo estaba abierto y llamé con los nudillos.

-¿Papá? - unos ladridos entusiastas estallaron a lo loco.

-¡Calla perro!

-¿¡Cooper!? - ¿pero qué le estaban haciendo a mi perro? Abrí sin miramientos y la escena que me encontré me dejó a cuadros. Cooper estaba medio metido en la bañera, con el pelo cubierto de espuma hasta el hocico, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el filo y sacudiendo la cola alegremente nada más verme. Ricky estaba delante suya, con una esponja en la mano y un cepillo en la otra. - Pero ¿qué haces?

-¡Pues bañar al puto chucho! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¡Cooper odia el agua, sácalo de ahí!

-¡No, está lleno de mierda!

-¡Lo lavé antes de venir a Westerville, está limpio! Vamos, Cooper. - y pegó un salto de la bañera, cayendo fuera al instante, sacudiéndose como un loco. Con la espuma y el agua prácticamente me bañó, igual que a Ricky, que dio un grito de rabia, cubriéndose con los brazos.

-¡Qué está fría!

-Pero ¿para qué lo metes en la bañera?

-¡Para quitarle el barro!

-¿Qué barro?

-¡El que le ha caído encima en el parque, cuando lo he sacado a la calle, que se estaba meando y cagando que no veas el pobre animal!

-¿Lo has sacado fuera? - miré a Cooper y me percaté entonces la cantidad de barro y a saber qué más que se le había quedado pegado al pelaje. Hum… apestaba. Pues sí que le hacía falta un baño.

-¡Coño, es que estoy aburrida! Me he levantado a las doce y ustedes durmiendo como marmotas. Y mira que son raros eh, yo no duermo casi desnuda con ninguna de mis hermanas.

-¿Nos has visto?

-He entrado buscando una correa y los he visto ahí a los dos, casi en bolas, abrazados. ¡Joder, porque son hermanos, que si no cualquiera diría que han pasado la noche dandose por el cu…!

-Ricky, ¿siempre tienes que decir palabrotas en cada frase que pronuncias? - Ricky rodó los ojos alrededor del cuarto.

-Sí, ¿por qué? - me reí.

-Eso no te hace más hombre, eh.

-¿Y quién cojones dice que yo quiera parecer más hombre? - cerré la boca, mordiéndome el labio inferior consciente de que había metido un poquito la pata al recordar más concretamente la conversación que había tenido con Blaine. La historia de Ricky, su… violación. Se me encogió el pecho al recordarlo.

-Bueno… pues gracias por sacarlo. - cambié de conversación, intentando sacar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, la imaginación, el horror de ella. Me imaginé por un momento a mí en su situación, como si nadie hubiera llegado a interferir la noche anterior entre el violador y yo, como habría acabado entonces y sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. No quería imaginármelo.

-Pues de nada. Ahora, ¿me dejas que acabe de bañarlo o lo dejo con esa mierda pegada al culo? - miré a Cooper, que me dirigió una mirada expectante, ilusionada, como si le hubiera salvado de la hoguera y muy lentamente, con un poco de disimulo, cerré la puerta del baño de golpe, dejándonos a los tres encerrados en el baño.

-¡No, mamón, traidor! ¡Cerdo marica! ¡Como me vuelvas a dar con el grifo ese te arranco la garganta! - pareció ladrarme, empezando a sacudirse contra la puerta. Ricky y yo nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez, cómplices.

-Vamos allá, chucho.

-Tú por las patas traseras. Yo por las delanteras que a mí no me muerde. - y Cooper empezó a dar bandazos, retrocediendo hasta una esquina, observándonos con miedo y no era para menos, al menos mirando a Ricky que tenía cara de psicópata disfrutando en una carnicería.

-¡Ya es mío!

-¡Tira hacia atrás!

-¡Espera, espera, que me está dando patadas!

-¡Ah, que me muerde!

-Pero ¿no decías que no te mordía?

-¡Nunca lo había hecho!

-¡Me va a meter el mamón el culo en la boca!

-¡Grrrr!

-¡Tira, tira!

-¡Cuánto pesa el puerco!

-¡Ah, me araña!

-¡Chucho, para!

-¡Grrrr!

-¡No le llames chucho que se mosquea!

-¡Pero si es un chucho!

-¡Ya casi está, ya casi!

-¡Espera que me caigo, espera hombre, espera! ¡Kurt!

¡Cruck…! Cooper empezó a llorar cuando conseguimos meterlo en la bañera y observé en silencio a Ricky, aplastada por mi perro, despatarrada en la bañera, con las piernas hacia arriba y la espalda doblada, intentando quitarse de encima a Cooper pegándole bruscos empujones para que la dejara respirar.

-¡Chucho, quita!

-¡Guau, guau!

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡No te rías hijo puta! ¡Quítamelo de encima!

-¡No! ¡Si lo saco tendré que meterlo otra vez!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, bañarme con él? - la sonrisa me salió sin esfuerzo, por sí sola (algo muy, muy raro) y con mala idea, tiré de la manguera de la ducha y apunté con ella a Cooper. Ricky me miró con los ojos como platos. - No serás capaz. - hacía meses, ¡Meses que no hacía ninguna trastada, travesura o me arriesgaba! Hablando relativamente, claro, porque fugarme solo de Lima para irme a vivir a un barrio como Westerville era la locura más grande que había hecho en mi vida, pero sin contar eso, solo había estado lamentándome y peleándome con macarras y violadores a diestro y siniestro, ¡mierda, era un jodido loco! Pero eso no me impidió abrir el grifo del agua caliente y duchar a mi perro junto con la bestia que tenía debajo, que se revolvió como una loca y empezó a gritar tantas palabrotas como para lavarle la boca con agua bendita. - ¡Cabrón, apaga el grifo, apaga el grifo!

-¡Pero si está calentita y todo!

-¡Que estoy vestida, gilipollas!

-¡Y yo también! - pronto entendí por qué Blaine decía que las chicas de Westerville eran muy diferentes a las de Lima cuando consiguió quitarse de encima a mi perro y en lugar de meterme una hostia, me agarró de la camiseta y me tiró a la bañera con ella. - ¡Ahh! ¡Que me mojo, que me mojo!

-Tú también estás vestido, ¿no, capullo? - intenté levantarme, pero entre los tirones de mi ropa y el agua que me hacía escurrirme cada vez que intentaba ponerme de pie, imposible. Ricky me agarró por el cuello, pasándome un brazo por él y aplastando mi cabeza contra su pecho blando y abultado pero fuerte. Empezó a frotarme la cabeza contra su puño de una manera que provocó el chirrido de mis dientes. - ¡A ver si así aprendes a no meterte con la gran Ricky, la emperatriz de los barrios bajos!

-¡Aahhh, me duele, me duele la cabeza!

-¡Muere Muñeco, muere!

-¡No me llames Muñeco!

-¡Guau, guau! - los dos acabamos en el suelo de la bañera cuando Cooper pegó un salto fuera. Nos golpeamos la cabeza y Ricky me soltó de golpe.

-¡Ayy!

-¡Jajaja!

-¡Que no te rías, Muñeco!

-¡Que no me llames Muñeco! - intenté cerrar el grifo, empapado, pero me lo pensé mejor y volví a apuntar con la manguera hacia ella, esta vez con el agua fría, congelada.

-¡IAAAH! ¡Fría! ¡Te mato!

-¡Muere malvada emperatriz, muere!

-¡Arg!

-¡No!

-¡Suelta eso, hombre muerto!

-¡Nooo! - sin saber cómo, acabamos peleándonos por la manguera de la ducha, contra agua fría pegándose a nuestras caras, nuestro pelo empapado y nuestra ropa mojada. Sin saber cómo, la manguera acabó fuera de la bañera, creando un charco de agua helada que se extendió por todo el baño. Sin saber cómo, yo acabé con ella encima peleándome por mi supervivencia en la bañera medio llena, salpicándome y salpicándola, aunque ya no podía estar más mojado. Me reía… me estaba riendo… y no me preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera reírme después de todo lo que me había pasado y de lo que me estaba pasando. Simplemente me reía sin pensar, me lo pasaba bien, me divertía.

Comprendí sin darme cuenta que la risa de Ricky y la mía eran iguales. Las risas más puras y verdaderas, las que nacen tras una escena amarga, tras un tiempo en el que no habían existido nada más que lágrimas.

-Eh, eh, Muñeco estate quieto. Si tú me sueltas yo te suelto. - la miré a los ojos, deteniendo al instante los ataques de pellizcos y tirones que le estaba dando, intentando tirarla al agua y bajarla de encima de mí. Fingí pensármelo por un momento y rodeé los ojos hacia arriba.

-Hum… deja que me lo piense.

-Oye, suéltame ya cabrón, que parece que tienes poca fuerza pero me puedes romper los huesos de la espalda.

-Bueno, si insistes… - la solté y ella sonrió y tras pegarme un último pellizco con el que me retorció la piel del hombro, se inclinó más sobre mí.

-Oye, me debes un favor ahora que me acuerdo. - en realidad le debía varias favores después de haberme cargado su moto, de ser salvado por ella de un violador y por contarme la historia de Blaine, pero preferí no mencionar la larga lista de favores.

-Cierto. ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva ahora? - pregunté, tan tranquilo, sin esperar para nada lo que se me venía encima.

-Sí, ahora mismo. - y se inclinó todavía más, apoyando por completo su cuerpo en el mío. Sentí su voluminoso pecho al cual se pegaba su camiseta mojada restregándose contra mi torso y entonces, sin venir a cuento, cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios a los míos, por completo.

Me quedé a cuadros.

¿Perdón?

¿Cómo?

¿Pero qué me estaba contando?

Noté su lengua salir, rozándome los labios cerrados esperando entrar, pero yo estaba demasiado shockeado como para estar por la labor y ella se separó despacio y me miró, con una ceja alzada.

-Eh… - murmuré. - Es… Ric… ¿qué… haces?

-Cobrarme mis favores, ¿no es obvio?

-Ah… cobrártelos. - intenté levantarme apartándola con suavidad y fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo que debía haberme dado cuenta antes. Iba solo con su camiseta del motorista calavera y la especie de boxer que le cubrían la entrepierna, nada más, con las piernas finas y perfectas al aire y por como su pecho se rozaba con el mío, diría que sin sujetador. Podía notar sus pezones duros por el agua fría. Tragué saliva y encogí el estómago. El corazón se me aceleró. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. - Esto… es que yo… yo no…

-Ya. Que eres marica, ¿no?

-Pues… estoy empezando a dudarlo.

-Hum… ¿Lo dejamos en bisexual?

-Ehm… sí, creo que sí.

-Como yo entonces. - nos miramos. Yo atónito y ella divertida.

-Pero a mí me van más los… los chicos… con sus penes y eso.

-A mí también.

-¿Con chicos o con…?

-De todo un poco.

-Ah. - se inclinó para besarme otra vez y sentí su mano bajando hasta mi entrepierna posándose suavemente en ella. Contuve el aliento y giré un poco la cara, totalmente cohibido. Hacía más de un año que no me enrollaba con una mujer y se me hacía hasta raro hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusto?

-Es… es que…

-Me hace gracia. Tienes la misma cara y la misma fuerza que tu hermano pero eres mucho más adorable, comprensivo, paciente, amable… y bello. - encogí el cuello, notando como me ponía colorado con tantos elogios.

-Blaine…

-Blaine es Blaine. Tú eres tú. Son como las dos caras de una misma moneda, completamente diferentes pero ligados por algún sitio. Eso me gusta… - volvió a juntar nuestros labios, pillándome esta vez con la boca entreabierta y noté su lengua húmeda acariciarme el inferior. Cerré los ojos y no me moví, sin saber qué hacer. Se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza y por el cuerpo. No podía evitar sentirme algo excitado teniendo a una chica tan mona (aunque con carácter de hombre) encima de mí, con todo su cuerpo restregándose contra mi pecho y entrepierna, porque no dejaba de acariciármela y sobármela con su mano caliente y mojada y aunque tuviera puestos los pantalones, no era el hombre de hielo. Por otra parte estaba mi orgullo y autoestima, que estaba creciendo y creciendo hinchándose como un pavo, haciéndome sentir por fin un hombre de verdad y haciéndome olvidar los malos ratos pasados en Lima. Alguien me deseaba. ¡Alguien que no quería jugar conmigo! Mis manos acabaron amoldándose a su fina cintura, aún inseguro, pero halagado por tanta atención y abrí la boca, dejándola entrar y chocar contra mi lengua. Besaba muy bien y por una vez, sentí que yo era el que llevaba la voz cantante cuando acorralé su lengua con la mía en algún rincón de su boca. Su saliva era muy diferente a la de un hombre, sabía de otra forma o eso me parecía a mí y me gustó el tacto de su mejilla suave, sin rastro de barba o vello, piel lisa y sedosa… era muy diferente a la piel de Blaine.

Después de lo sucedido en Lima, pensar que alguien acabaría deseándome para tener sexo o un simple rollo era lo último que hubiera llegado a pensar.

Ricky metió la mano bajo mis pantalones y empezó a subirme la camiseta. Yo ya no solo estaba un poco cortado por su fogosidad, que no era poca, sino porque no sabía qué hacer ¡y no porque no tuviera experiencia y no supiera donde tocar! Si no porque tenía miedo de asustarla o hacer algo que la incomodara… había sido violada después de todo. De todas formas, ella respondió por los dos.

Noté como sus dedos me tocaban el pene, lo acariciaban y se concentraban en la punta… precisamente ahí.

-¡Ahh! - se separó de mí cuando gemí y me miró a la cara. Se rió.

-Es curioso. Tu hermano también se derrite cuando le tocan justo ahí.

-Ricky… esto no sé si… - miré hacia la puerta un poco nervioso. Cooper la rascaba con entusiasmo, intentando salir, empapado. - Podría…

-Estás pensando en Blaine, ¿verdad? - encogí las piernas un poco, azorado.

-Sí.

-Oh, venga, si a él le da igual. Eres su hermano, ¿por qué iba a importarle que pases un buen rato? - ¿Qué por qué? Si yo le contara…

-¡Eso, eso! ¿Por qué iba a importarme? - y me quedé tieso, igual que Ricky encima de mí. Los dos giramos la cabeza automáticamente hacia la puerta cerrada, donde dos golpes tremendos la hicieron temblar. Cooper empezó a ladrar y cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, salió corriendo fuera del baño, dejándonos ver a quien menos ilusión nos hacía encontrar en ese momento. El mundo se me cayó a los pies cuando vi a Blaine, tan tranquilo y sonriente, sentado en el suelo con la pierna hinchada al aire, bastante mejor con unos pantalones puestos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca pegada al torso. Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja, aparentando felicidad, pero solo aquellos que lo conocieran a fondo como yo sabrían diferenciar una auténtica sonrisa feliz suya de una sonrisa sarcástica, falsa y detrás de la cual, se escondían los rabiosos celos… y esa no era una sonrisa auténtica y feliz - Buenos días o buenas tardes, según se mire. Estoy muerto de hambre, creo que voy a prepararme algo de comer, ¿ustedes quieren algo? ¿un café, leche, un batido, un zumo… un condón?

¡Pero bueno, que alguien me mate!

-Un condón estaría bien, gracias. Con sabor a fresa. - abrí la boca de par en par y tragué duro. ¿No se suponía que los amigos de Blaine lo conocían bien? ¿No era obvio que estaba hablando con sarcasmo? ¿¡No era obvio que nos quería arrancar las tripas!? ¿¡Entonces por qué Ricky le provocaba todavía más!?

Blaine se levantó del suelo cojeando un poco, sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡Pues voy a por él! - se dio la vuelta, dándonos la espalda, pero antes de echar a andar, nos dedicó una última sonrisa. - Por cierto, ya estoy mejor. De hecho me siento tan bien que creo que sería capaz de meterme en una pelea de dos contra uno y ganar por K.O. Doble. ¡Y ya no tengo ganas de vomitar! Tengo estómago hasta para montar una carnicería, rajar gargantas, cortar cabezas y decapitar dos cuerpos sin que se me revuelvan las tripas. Creo que hasta podría comérmelas crudas y no echar la pota. Hum… y como tengo tanta hambre. ¡Ya sé! Iré replanteándome volverme un caníbal mientras voy por su condón de fresa, ¿les parece? - creo que no fui el único que se quedó frígido de repente. - Bueno, disfruten hasta que vuelva, ¿vale? - y antes de que ninguno pudiera replicarle, la sonrisa desapareció de su boca y pegó semejante portazo que pude ver claramente como se habrían media docena de grietas en la pared alrededor del umbral. El espejo colgado encima del lavamanos se descolocó y se dobló peligrosamente… igual que mi excitación cayó en picado.

-Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… yo me voy hombre, antes de que éste me decapite. - Ricky se levantó y salió de la bañera de un salto, sacudiéndose el pelo y el cuerpo como los perros. Yo salí justo detrás de ella, con las piernas temblorosas y el humor por los suelos. ¡Mierda, con lo bien que funcionaba la tregua! Con un Blaine receloso sería mucho más difícil mantenerla en pie. Busqué una toalla en los cajones del mueble de la esquina, para ella y para mí, pero para entonces ella ya se estaba poniendo los pantalones que había dejado tirados para lavar a Cooper encima del lavamanos e iba a salir a toda velocidad por la puerta del baño.

-¿Ya te vas? - pregunté con incluso algo de temor. ¿Me iba a dejar solo para calmar al fiera de Blaine? ¡Pero si había sido ella quien había provocado a la bestia!

-Sí, ya me voy. Blaine parece estar de puta madre, demasiado bien el muy mamón para la noche que ha dado, así que me doy el piro, a ver si con un poco de suerte todavía no le ha prendido fuego a mi chaqueta. Le pediré el dinero para la moto otro día… ¡O mejor, pídeselo tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí, tú, que fue culpa tuya y tú eres su hermano, a ti te va a hacer más caso! Me piro ya. Díselo, eh. - y yo, como un idiota, asentí con la cabeza mientras ella abría la puerta. Me sentí como una ama de casa observando como su marido se iba a trabajar por la mañana temprano, pero de repente el marido cerró otra vez la puerta y entrecerró los ojos. - Oye… mañana por la noche, sobre las doce, encenderán una hoguera en el parque muerto de allí abajo, como todos los sábados. Iremos todos, yo, Jeff, Black, Kam y tu hermano quizás no, con la pierna tonta que tiene y con el costado agujereado, pero tú te podrías venir. - alcé una ceja y abrí la boca y casi me llevo la mano al pecho en actitud teatrera. ¿Cómo? Me estaba invitando a ir con la pandilla de gamberros de Blaine a… ¿encender una hoguera?

-¿Qué me podría ir? ¿Te refieres a mí?

-Claro, ¿a quién si no, pedazo de idiota?

-Pero… ¿por qué? - ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no? No has salido en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí ¿no? Alguien tendrá que enseñarte mundo.

-Pero yo pensaba que te caía mal y que me odiabas. - Ricky empezó a reírse.

-¡No! ¡Si no te conocemos apenas! Lo que pasa es que es divertido asustar a los novatos. De hecho, a la mayoría le caes bien. Le metiste una patada en los huevos al Hippie, eso poca gente lo hace. ¡Vente con nosotros, lo pasaremos bien!

-Pero es que Blaine no va a querer.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso es tu dueño? - esa pregunta me dio fuerte. ¿Dueño? ¡De dueño nada! Habíamos quedado en hermanos y punto. ¡Él no podía darme órdenes! ¡Ja! ¿Quién se creía? ¡Ni siquiera tenía derecho a cabrearse conmigo por estar enrollándome con Ricky si él hacía lo que le daba la gana con Jeff!

-¡No, no es mi dueño!

-¡Pues entonces pasa de lo que él te diga y vente con nosotros!

-¡Sí, lo haré! - sentencié. Luego me acordé de que no solo no conocía a fondo a ninguno de esos salvajes, si no que encima eso de salir a la calle solo no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. - Pero yo no sé dónde está el parque ese.

-¡Pero si no tiene pérdida! Tienes que tirar todo recto hacia abajo y ya está, hasta que lo encuentres.

-Ya, pero… - me daba vergüenza decirle que tenía miedo de salir solo por la noche por ahí aunque fuera a tirar la basura, pero ella pareció captarlo de inmediato. Me pregunté si sería porque había vivido algo parecido a lo que yo vivía después de haber estado a punto de ser violado.

-Haber… hum… puedo venir con alguien a buscarte, me pilla de paso desde mi casa hasta allí y para volver… pues te traeré también, ya que no queda más remedio. ¡Tiene huevos, una chica acompañando a un chico hasta casa! ¿Estás contento así? - no. Pero ¿qué otra excusaba me quedaba?

-Hum… sí.

-Vale, pues estate preparado mañana a eso de las once. Vendremos a buscarte. - asentí con la cabeza no muy convencido, pero Ricky no me dejó replicar y antes de salir por la puerta corriendo, me dio un beso en los labios, un leve y rápido pico. Me quedé aturdido observando la puerta cerrarse en mi cara, quedándome solo en el baño.

Anda… ¿le gustaba a una chica? ¿yo? El mundo al revés, viva.

El móvil que había dejado encima de la taza del inodoro empezó a sonar otra vez. Lo miré de reojo. ¡Mierda! A ver, ¿qué tenía a esas altura? Un hermano incestuoso y posesivo del que estaba enamorado y con el que de momento había conseguido establecer una pequeña tregua que no duraría mucho, una relación a distancia con Derek, mi acosador particular que en realidad siempre había estado pillado por mí en secreto y de repente, me salía una chica medio chica porque vestía como un tío y tenía carácter de tío que me había tirado los tejos… y lo que no son los tejos. ¡Joder, si tenía más pretendientes que cuando estaba cuerdo!

Agarré el móvil y denegué la llamada otra vez.

Ya tenía una prueba lo bastante difícil de superar como para encima tener que enfrentarme cara a cara con lo que pensaba mi antiguo mundo de mí. Hostias… ahora que lo pensaba… ¿no le estaba medio poniendo los cuernos a Derk?

**888888888888**

-Buenos días.

-Que te follen. - puse los ojos en blanco nada más entrar en el salón. Blaine se había tirado en el sofá con el mando en la mano y cambiaba de canal a una velocidad pasmosa. Tenía una cara de mala hostia insoportable. Me acerqué hasta él e hice amago de sentarme a su lado, pero Blaine estiró la pierna herida y ocupó todo el sofá sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Blaine…

-Que te follen.

-Oye, que yo…

-Que te follen.

-¡Eh, escúchame!

-¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? ¡He dicho que te follen!

-¡Y yo he dicho que me escuches, gilipollas! - le grité y él soltó el mando de la tele dejándolo caer sobre el suelo. Se levantó con mirada amenazante y mueca de desprecio y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de romperle la boca de un guantazo. No lo hice porque sabía que si lo hacía, quizás me llevara un puñetazo como recompensa.

-Tienes cinco segundos antes de que te meta la cabeza en el horno y lo encienda.

-Suficiente. ¡Si tienes algún problema, desahógate tirándote a Jeff que para eso es tu nuevo Muñeco! ¡A mí no me comas la cabeza con tus celos injustificados, que tú y yo hace tiempo que dejamos de ser Muñeco y Amo! - esta vez el cabreado era yo y me dejé caer en el sofá, indignado. Blaine se quedó callado como un muerto, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. - ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro?

-No me provoques. Todavía puedo meterte en el horno.

-Orgulloso de mierda. - agarré el mando y empecé a cambiar canales, imitando su mala leche y al cabo de varios segundos, Blaine se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá a mi lado de brazos cruzados y con mala cara, ignorándome. Por mí estupendo, pero como lo conocía bien, sabía que el silencio que se formó a continuación no aguantaría ni un minuto.

-¿¡Pero tú no eras marica?! - ¡Bingo!

-Yo soy lo que quiero ser.

-¡Ja! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que te gusta!

-Puede que no.

-¡Pues aclárate de una vez!

-Me aclararé cuando tú te aclares.

-Yo lo tengo todo muy claro.

-Entonces, ¿esos celos a qué coño vienen? ¡Blaine, que estás con Jeff, que yo no existo para ti a no ser que sea como hermano, no te pongas hecho una fiera si me enrollo con otra persona, eso a ti ni te va ni te viene! ¡No te importa!

-¡Me importa! - se me encogió el pecho del estremecimiento. ¡Arg, me iba a volver loco!

-No, no te importo.

-¡Sí me importas!

-Pero… ¿tú de qué vas? Yo estoy fuera del juego, Blaine, ¡tú me echaste fuera del juego! ¡No intentes meterme otra vez porque no quiero! Ahora solo quiero ser tu hermano y punto. ¡Así que respeta la tregua!

-¿La tregua? - Blaine se levantó de un salto y apoyó mal la pierna herida. Vi como se tambaleó hacia atrás y como fruncía el ceño por el dolor, pero no se quejó lo más mínimo. - ¡Me meto por el culo tu tregua de mierda!

-¡Fuiste tú quien estableció la tregua, prometiste controlarte y no gritarme y a cambio yo me adapto! ¿por qué soy el único que cumple con su parte del trato?

-¡Porque te estás adaptando follándote a un miembro de mi pandilla!

-¡Hace días que no follo con nadie, así que cállate y déjame tranquilo de una vez! ¡no veo por qué tú puedes acostarte con quien te dé la puta gana y yo no! - Blaine levantó un brazo. Por un momento temí que fuera a pegarme un puñetazo pero crispó los puños y apretó los dientes en el último momento. Abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero la cerró y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Arrg, que te follen! - y se fue cojeando hacia la cocina donde Cooper comía y bebía como un cerdo de su comida de perro. - ¡Quita chucho! - Cooper le gruñó, amenazándole con morderle si se atrevía a tocar su comida y Blaine también le gruñó.

Joder, si es que Blaine era tan puñetero perro como Cooper, ¡eran clavados! Gruñéndose el uno al otro como animales defendiendo lo que era suyo. Yo flipaba con el documental. Era para grabarlo y mandárselo al National Geographic. Negué con la cabeza y seguí haciendo zapping en la tele hasta que mi hermano, puerco tozudo, como no, volvió a la carga. Estrelló contra el suelo a mis pies algo del tamaño de la palma de mi mano en lo que se refiere a longitud y estrecho como uno de mis dedos. Miré el instrumento sin tener ni zorra idea de lo que era.

-¡Cógelo, imbécil! - me gritó él y yo lo cogí más por curiosidad que porque él me lo ordenara. Pesaba un poco. Estaba frío y por su textura, juraría que era de acero puro.

-¿Qué es esto? - le pregunté y él alzó la cabeza, haciéndose el indignado.

-¡Tu puto regalo! - miré otra vez el chisme de acero con una ceja alzada.

-Ah…

-¡Ábrela! - ah, ¿se abría? ¿cómo? ¿por dónde? ¿pero qué puñetas era eso? Lo analicé por su superficie, intrigado. Una parte que sobresalía estaba un poco más afilada que el resto y toqueteándola y observándola, encontré una especie de botoncito. Lo aplasté contra mi dedo y una hoja de metal salió disparada hacia arriba, más larga que mi dedo corazón. Brillaba.

Pero… ¡si era una navaja!

-¿Una navaja?

-¡No, un vibrador! ¿no te jode?

-¿Y para qué quiero yo una navaja?

-¿No decías que querías aprender a defenderte? ¡Pues ahí tienes lo esencial para aprender a hacerlo! ¡De nada por el puñetero regalo! - y se dejó caer otra vez a mi lado, cada vez con más mala hostia, espachurrándose en el sofá con los músculos abultados por la tensión.

Observé la navaja resplandeciente. La empuñadura era plateada con bordes negros y brillaba intensamente. La hoja era afilada y estaba nueva, no, era nueva. Estaba seguro de que nadie la había utilizado nunca y su color y su forma me gustaron más que su posible uso. Era preciosa.

-Es muy bonita.

-¿Bonita? ¡Ja! - gruñó y me dio prácticamente la espalda.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-… La compré.

-¿La has comprado?

-¡Sí, no la he robado! Es lo único que he comprado legalmente desde que compré mi coche.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Hum…

-Gracias.

-Grr… - se puso a gruñir otra vez, como mi perro. Tal para cual desde luego. Me dio hasta un poco de pena haberlo tratado mal cuando me había comprado un regalo tan bonito por mucho que se mereciera que le pusiera verde y le diera de hostias.

-Pero yo no sé utilizarla. - Blaine giró la cabeza y me miró con altanería, aún enfadado. - Nunca he tenido una navaja, no sé para qué usarla ni cómo.

-Es fácil.

-¿Sí? ¿Me enseñas? - se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos y supuse que Blaine se estaba peleando con su orgullo, discutiendo sobre mí, entre si perdonarme o no, aunque no había nada que perdonar porque no había hecho nada malo, pero Blaine era tan cabezón que no lo entendía. Finalmente, pareció relajar el cuerpo y suspiró.

-No se trata de saber utilizarla o no. Se trata de saber sacarla y mostrarla en el momento adecuado o no. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Pues… no.

-Para defenderte te basta con clavársela a alguien o causarle alguna herida superficial y eso no tiene ningún misterio. Solo tienes que asegurarte de que la parte afilada alcance al otro. Lo que tiene más dificultad es saber cuál es el momento idóneo para mostrar el arma y cómo debes comportarte con ella en la mano. Un tío no huirá si ve que tienes un arma pero sabe que no serás capaz de utilizarla en su contra.

-¿Y cómo va a saber que no me atreveré a usarla?

-Eso se ve en los ojos. - Blaine y yo compartimos una mirada penetrante y fija. Sus pupilas de repente parecieron de lo más interesadas en analizar mis ojos, su contorno, su brillo… lo que se escondía detrás de ellos. Empecé a ponerme nervioso y a encoger el cuello. No quería que intentara ver más allá de lo que quería que viera, no quería que encontrara esa debilidad, esa escasa autoestima, ese dolor o lo que fuera… no quería que se percatara de que era un jodido suicida y un puto loco.

Agaché la cabeza y de repente, me agarró de la barbilla y me obligó a alzarla otra vez. Se acercó muchísimo más hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi cara. Creo que me puse colorado y el corazón se me puso a ciento y pico. Entonces él frunció el ceño y se separó, muy serio.

-Hum… - murmuró. - Hum…

-Hum… ¿qué?

-Hum…

-¿Hum?

-Tú no te atreves a utilizar un arma para hacer daño, ¿verdad? Eres totalmente incapaz. - me encogí de hombros, un poco decaído. Miles de veces lo había tenido a huevo, hacer daño a las personas que me caían mal y me trataban mal. Había podido hacerles daño con algún instrumento perfectamente, pero ni siquiera para defenderme… me daba un poco de miedo hacerle excesivo daño a alguien.

-Supongo que no.

-Y sin embargo has sido capaz de romperme la nariz, lanzar una botella contra un grupo de personas por puro arranque de ira y pelearte con Aaron con uñas y dientes. Incluso estuviste a punto de clavarle el trozo roto de un jarrón. - ¡Ah, sí, ya no me acordaba de eso! - No sé si considerar eso bueno o malo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque que seas capaz de herir a alguien cuando tienes arranques de ira significa que sabes defenderte, pero no controlarte y aprender a controlar la fuerza bruta es muy difícil, sobretodo si la persona en cuestión es demasiado tonta creyéndose inferior en fuerza a su enemigo o tiene miedo de que le hagan daño o de hacer daño. - ¿me estaba llamando tonto por toda la cara o me lo estaba imaginando?

-Oye, que me tienes delante.

-Ya, y lo de tonto va por ti.

-¡Ah, pues qué bien!

-Lo que quiero decir es que si no quieres aprender a defenderte de verdad, es una estupidez que me pidas que te enseñe.

-Pero yo quiero aprender a defenderme de verdad. - Blaine me miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió, malicioso.

-¿Eres capaz de clavarle eso a alguien en un ojo?

-¿Qué?

-En un ojo. Si un puerco asesino y psicópata se te acercara dispuesto a hacerte algo, cualquier cosa, ¿tú serías capaz de herirlo para escapar? - miré la navaja en mi mano y me lo pensé. Me imaginé al violador de la noche anterior, recordé el odio que sentí cuando lo vi atacar a esa mujer, recordé a mi madre, imaginándome que un cerdo como él podría hacerle algo así, ¡a mamá!

-Sí. - sentencié, totalmente seguro de mí mismo. - Sería capaz de hacerlo. - Blaine asintió con la cabeza, serio. Formó una extraña mueca con la boca que me dio qué pensar. Algo se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, algo raro y no me gustaba por el brillo maquiavélico de sus ojos.

-Estupendo.

En menos de un segundo me vi boca arriba contra el suelo, cayéndome del sofá por el fuerte empujón que Blaine me había dado. Me giré enseguida, sorprendido y Blaine cayó encima de mí, con ambas rodillas a ambos lados de mi cintura. Me golpeé la espalda y la cabeza y por un segundo quedé aturdido. Su mano voló hasta mi cuello, lo agarró… y apretó.

¿De qué me sonaba esa escena?

-¡Blaine! - tosí. Me aplastó contra el suelo con fuerza y se me cortó la respiración. ¿¡Pero qué coño hacía!? ¡No podía respirar! - ¡Bla…!

-¡Te ahogas, Kurt! ¡Te estás ahogando, te estás asfixiando porque yo te estoy estrangulando! ¡Soy un psicópata! ¿no te acuerdas de eso? ¡Y voy a matarte! - lo miré con los ojos llorosos por la presión del cuello y tosiendo, agarré su brazo a dos manos intentando quitármelo de encima.

-¡Quita! - grité, agudo y me apretó el cuello con más fuerza. Noté sus escasas uñas clavándose en mi piel. - ¡Blaine!

-Cállate, pequeño y vulnerable Muñeco. - entrecerré los ojos, empezando a ahogarme de verdad. No podía respirar. El apretón me estaba cortando el conducto que llevaba el oxígeno a mis pulmones y comencé a desesperarme. Intenté hablar, pero empecé a toser a lo bestia. Me dolía el pecho y le rogué a Blaine con la mirada que me soltara. Se me estaban saltando las lágrimas. - Sería demasiado desperdicio matarte aquí y ahora, aunque me muera de ganas. - bajó la cabeza, inclinándose encima de mí. - ¿Y si jugamos antes, eh? A un juego muy placentero. Tú te das la vuelta, te quitas la ropa como un buen chico y yo meto algo duro y grande en tu pequeño agujerito, ¿te parece? - me entraron ganas de vomitar cuando abrió la boca y posó su lengua encima de mi mejilla, pasándola hacia arriba hasta mi frente, apartándome el pelo de la frente con la otra mano.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Sorprendido ¿verdad? ¿a que no te lo esperabas? ¡Qué decepción! Pensaba que ya se te habría pasado por la cabeza que ayer solo fui amable contigo para hacerte bajar la guardia y pillarte desprevenido, ¡pero no! Eres tan tontito, Muñeco, tan tontito. - ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? No entendía nada, ¿me había mentido? ¿había jugado otra vez conmigo y no me había dado cuenta? ¿pero por qué? ¡Si estábamos muy bien! ¡Otra vez, no!

-M-me ahogo… me aho…go…

-Eso es pequeño, ¡Ahógate! - estaba empezando a sentir frío y dolorosos pinchazos en los pulmones cuando alcé la mano dispuesto a intentar golpear a Blaine con ella y me di cuenta de que la navaja aún se mantenía abierta y cálida contra mi piel. Sin pensarlo mucho, pegué la parte afilada contra su cuello descubierto. Blaine ensanchó la sonrisa. - ¿Me vas a rajar el cuello si no me apartó, Kurt? ¿Eh, lo vas a hacer? - me retó y quise hacerlo. ¡Lo tenía a huevo, cargármelo sería tan fácil! Solo tendría que mover la mano un poco y le cortaría lo suficiente como para que se apartara. Solo un corte superficial pero… ¿y si le cortaba más de lo que debía? ¿y si le hacía daño? ¿y si le cortaba la yugular y se desangraba? Pero si no lo hacía… me mataría. - Muñeco, venga… - me sacudió del cuello, levantándome y luego volviendo a estrellarme contra el suelo. - Te he utilizado otra vez. ¿No quieres matarme? ¿No quieres hacerme daño? - la navaja tembló en mi mano. ¡Claro que quería hacerle daño! Pero…

Clinck… clinck… clinck… click, click, click…

La navaja se me escurrió de las manos cayendo al suelo, tintineando en él. Blaine dejó de sonreír al instante y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando mi muerte cuando apartó la mano de mi cuello y se dejó caer de culo a un lado, mirándome en silencio. Yo empecé a toser como un loco con el cuello jodido, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo.

-Lo sabía. No eres capaz de matar a nadie ni aunque te amenacen de muerte. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué? ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo? No podía ser… ¿me estaba probando?

-Pe-pero… coff, coff… tú… ¿¡Tu eres gilipollas!? - troné, sentándome frente a él y matándolo con la mirada. ¡Ahora sí que estaba furioso! - ¿¡Sabes el susto que me has dado!? ¡Pensaba que me ibas a matar! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Y casi me partes el cuello! ¡Coff, coff!

-Por eso te he soltado. Estabas empezando a ponerte morado.

-¡Idiota! - y el muy capullo se reía. - ¿Y si te hubiera cortado, qué? ¿¡Eh!? - Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no lo has hecho.

-¡Pero podría haberlo hecho!

-No, no hubieras podido hacerlo.

-¡Arrg! ¡Casi me ahogas!

-Te preocupas demasiado por la muerte, Kurt. Solo te he hecho un poco de daño.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡Venga ya! ¿En serio crees que yo podría matarte o me atrevería a hacerte daño? - me entraron ganas de matarlo y me llevé instintivamente las manos a las muñecas. ¿Pero es que se podía ser más cínico?

-¡Tú siempre me haces daño! - le grité y Blaine pareció encogerse un poco. Increíble… ¡Se había encogido ante mi grito! Éste no era el Blaine de siempre. Incluso parecía dolido por lo que le había dicho. - ¡Bah, me voy a preparar la cena! ¡Y tú tómate la maldita pastilla y cámbiate esos jodidos vendajes! - me levanté del suelo con la mano en el cuello. Me ardía la piel al rojo vivo y estaba seguro de que pronto me saldría un moratón del copón. Y todo por el muy imbécil este. En cuanto entré en la cocina, me di la vuelta rechinando los dientes y fui hasta él, agachándome y quitándole de las manos ¡mi! Navaja. Le gruñí e indignado, me encerré en la cocina dando un portazo. ¡Imbécil!

Empecé a cocinar sin saber qué. Tenía ganas de pescado, pero el inútil de mi padre no había traído pescado. ¡Tampoco fruta! Pero bueno… ¡Alimentarse solo de carne, huevos, cereales, hortalizas y algunas verduras!

-¿¡No sabes lo que son las proteínas y vitaminas!? - le grité a mi hermano, que no se molestó en responder. Mi perro Cooper empezó a restregarse contra mi pierna con el cazo de la comida en la boca, pidiéndome más. Se lo había acabado todo. - ¿Y por qué me la pides a mí, eh? ¡Tienes otro dueño, ve a pedírselo a él! ¿¡Es que tengo que hacer todo en esta casa!? ¡Y como recompensa mi hermano gemelo intenta estrangularme! ¡Voy a dimitir! ¡En cuanto encuentre un trabajo me largo de aquí! - estaba furioso. Puse a hervir el aceite y empecé a freír huevos después de haber encontrado algo de beicon por el frigorífico. No pegaba ni con cola para la cena, pero no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de complicarme la vida… porque no había pescado. Rompí un total de cuatro huevos y los freí y cuando me dispuse a meter el beicon en el aceite hirviendo, mi móvil (el de Derek) empezó a sonar. Me sobresalté y el beicon se me escurrió de las manos. El aceite hirviendo me salpicó por completo la piel y la ropa. - ¡AHHH! ¡Quema! - pegué un bote. La sartén voló por los aires y cayó al suelo, como no, bocabajo. - ¡No! - me agaché para recoger el estropicio que había montado y con las lágrimas saltadas por las quemaduras (tenía la piel muy sensible), tiré de la sartén hacia arriba. Un apestoso olor a quemado me llenó las fosas nasales y cuando me di la vuelta, vi como el fuego emergía con lengüetazas furiosos de la vitrocerámica. - ¡Arrg! - me quité la camiseta y empecé a azotarlo con ella intentando apagarlo pero en menos de diez segundos, el fuego se tragó la prenda y empezó a arder con más fuerza. Cooper empezó a ladrar como un loco y a rascar la puerta intentando salir. Yo observé como crecía el fuego sin saber qué hacer. - ¡Fuego, FUEGO! - grité, dando vueltas por la cocina con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Un extintor, agua? ¿¡Dónde había agua!?

-¡Aparta! - y Blaine apareciendo desde la nada me metió un empujón que me tiró al suelo y como un héroe, derramó el cubo de agua de la fregona encima de la vitrocerámica. El fuego se esfumó con un último lengüetazo y una nube de humo oscuro se extendió por la cocina, haciéndome toser y lagrimear. Blaine se tapó la cara con el antebrazo y se dejó caer al suelo. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. - ¡No! ¡Se suponía que estaba enfadado! ¿Por qué siempre había algo que tenía que estropear mis dramáticas escenas de cabreo?

-Pensaba que ya sabías que la vitrocerámica está rota.

-¡Pues no, no lo sabía!

-¿Qué te has hecho en los brazos? ¿Te has cortado? - miré mis brazos de reojo. No veía ninguna herida, solo las cicatrices y las pequeñas costras de las heridas medio cerradas que yo mismo me había provocado. Me encogí sobre el suelo y me abracé a mí mismo, pálido, recordando que Blaine no las había visto aún y que debería ser la última persona que las viera. Me entró un repentino mareo y me levanté del suelo, intentando alejarme de él.

-No… solo me he… me he… cortado un poco… - murmuré. - Ya sabes, soy muy torpe. - Blaine pareció suspirar. Se apartó el brazo de la boca y se levantó. Abrió las pocas ventanas de la cocina sin decir nada y cuando miró la vitrocerámica…

-Espero que esta cosa negra y chamuscada no sea una de mis camisetas favoritas. - me fulminó con la mirada y yo me reí estúpidamente. Vaya, ¡qué palo!

-¡Te lo pagaré!

-No sé con qué dinero. - agaché la cabeza, azorado. Menudo estorbo estaba hecho.

-Lo haré cuando consiga un trabajo. - Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-Y no sé cómo vas a conseguir un trabajo si no eres capaz de salir de casa. ¡Uff, paso! Te cojo cincuenta euros de los doscientos que te di el otro día y se acabó. - asentí con la cabeza. Luego me puse rojo. ¡Pero si no cumplí con la apuesta y acabé vomitando la hamburguesa! No me merecía esos doscientos euros. Y todavía tenía que pedirle el dinero para arreglar la moto de Ricky.

Un estorbo no. ¡Una deuda andante!

Quise salir de casa para buscar un maldito puente y tirarme por él, pero luego recordé lo asquerosa que estaba el agua de por allí y se me quitaron las ganas. Deseé darme golpes contra una pared de metal, pero no había nada de eso cerca. Deseé emprenderla a tajadas con mi brazo herido con algo afilado y cuando bajé la mano hasta los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón, noté el bulto de mi nueva navaja esperando ser utilizada por su nuevo dueño.

Tragué saliva.

Mi maldito teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez. Me lo saqué del otro bolsillo y busqué el maldito botón para apagarlo. ¡Mierda!

-¿Quién te llama tanto? - preguntó mi hermano. Sus ojos se habían afilado y su lengua se toqueteaba el piercing del labio con insistencia, intuitivo.

-¡Nadie! - exclamé y apagué el maldito teléfono.

-Pues insiste mucho para ser nadie. Oye… ¿no tienes nada más de ropa a parte de esos pantalones y esas malditas botas?

-…No. - Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

-La vitrocerámica, mis camisetas, la vivienda, mis heridas… necesitarás ropa para que dejes de tocar la mía y también está la moto de Ricky… tus deudas se acumulan. - pestañeé, sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que lo de la moto se lo tenía que pedir yo? Bajé la cabeza al suelo, cabizbajo. Si ese gordo asqueroso no me hubiera robado mi dinero y mi ropa. - Aunque… - Blaine se quedó pensativo y fingió darle vueltas a un tema en concreto para aumentar mi curiosidad. Me miró de reojo con una sonrisita traviesa, en silencio, hasta que no pude aguantar más y pregunté:

-¿Aunque…?

-Puedo perdonar y pagar tus deudas si…

-¿Si…? - Blaine amplió la sonrisa. Ah… ¡No! Ya sabía por donde iban los tiros. - ¡Ah, no, ni hablar! ¡No voy a prostituirme!

-¿Y quién está hablando de prostitución? Solo se me había ocurrido que yo podía darte el dinero que necesites a cambio de…

-"Favores". No, gracias. Ya nos conocemos. - Blaine se inclinó un poco hacia mí y yo giré la cabeza, intentando esquivar sus penetrantes ojos afilados, aún abrazado a mí mismo. Me sentía sumamente incómodo porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarme a él y besarle en la boca, ¡y era jodidamente difícil resistirse! Y no porque fuera él, que también. Me había pasado lo mismo con Ricky. Daría lo que fuera porque alguien me abrazara protectoramente y me susurrara que todo iba a ir bien, que iba a cuidar de mí… pero nadie lo hacía.

De un día para otro me había despertado sin nadie que lo hiciera, sin nadie que se preocupara por mis necesidades ni por mi salud. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba fuera de Lima más echaba de menos a mamá y más dispuesto estaba a olvidarme de sus mentiras con tal de poder abrazarla.

-¿Y piensas que voy a pagar toooodos los caprichos que te den la gana porque sí? ¿Sin nada a cambio? - me entraron ganas de llorar. Me estaba sintiendo utilizado de nuevo, chantajeado. Me sentía… una puta. Y estaba claro que a una puta ninguno de sus puteros la abrazaban para que llorara sobre su hombro.

-Mamá lo hizo contigo ¿no? Pagó todos tus caprichos cuando estuviste en Lima. - Blaine se rió con malicia y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo hizo. No tuve ningún capricho ni destrocé nada que tuviera que pagar luego. Una vez me compré unas zapatillas, pero lo hice con el dinero que… encontré.

-Robaste.

-No me pillaron, así que no cuenta. Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie… en esta vida hay que ser espabilado. Si quieres ropa pero no tienes dinero ni quieres venderte para que yo te la pague… ¡Róbala!

-¡Yo no soy un ladrón!

-¡Pero yo sí y siendo ladrón no tengo necesidad de comprar nada!

-¡Pues entonces no me compres ropa, no la necesito! Tengo doscientos euros ¿no? - mentí. En realidad no debería tener nada porque había perdido la apuesta pero eso Blaine no lo sabía ¿verdad?

-Ciento cincuenta exactamente.

-Eso es. Dámelos. - extendí la mano, pero enseguida la oculté tras mi espalda junto con la otra. No podía ponérselo más fácil para que descubriera los cortes y Blaine pareció percatarse del torpe movimiento. Por un momento temí que me forzara a enseñarle aquello que le estaba ocultando, pero no lo hizo.

-No tienes nada. Esos ciento cincuenta son para una vitrocerámica nueva.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Y una mierda! - Blaine se encogió de hombros, riéndose.

-¡La has roto! ¡No es culpa mía!

-Eres un rastrero. - Blaine me dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho casi desnudo, divertido.

-Un rastrero que es tu hermano y ha sido tu novio, tu polvo de buenas noches y ahora soy el que te da de comer.

-¿Y nuestra tregua? - pregunté y por suerte, Blaine pareció reparar en ese pacto no escrito en cuanto se lo mencioné. Frunció el ceño e hinchó los pómulos, irritado al ser consciente de sus propios límites.

-Ah, eso.

-En la tregua van incluidas las provocaciones.

-Pero yo no te estoy provocando, ¡te estoy dando opciones!

-¡Ah, opciones! ¡Y debo elegir entre follar contigo otra vez o ir a la puta calle!

-¡No, debes elegir entre trabajar como una jodida mula en un lugar desconocido con un jefe que va a aprovecharse de ti hasta que te salgan yagas hasta en el culo cobrando una jodida mierda que no te da ni para comprar comida para un mes, o estar conmigo y aprovecharte de mí! - me quedé callado observando el fuego que parecía llamear en sus ojos. Estábamos echando chispas casi de manera literal cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Estaba intentando librarme de esa mala pasada. El brillo que desprendía estaba repleto de recuerdos que lo cabreaban y me dejaban ver una parte del final del pozo que parecía no tener fondo.

-¿Trabajabas con un jefe así cobrando una mierda? - Blaine gruñó y me giró la cara. - ¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Desde los doce! - gritó y sin más que decir, otra vez enfadado, empezó a andar hacia el salón de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarme y esta vez era culpa mía, no suya. El sentimiento de culpabilidad me agujereó el estómago y subió hasta mis tripas. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y agarré la navaja con fuerza.

-Blaine. - él no me contestó. Se sentó en el sofá de mal humor, encendió la play y se puso a jugar a un juego de peleas. Tekken cinco. - ¿Por qué? ¿Tanta necesidad tienes? - Blaine no estaba por la labor de hablarme y de forma repentina, recordé algo. Una conversación…

"Blaine va a visitarla todas las semanas, creo, para algo le paga la habitación de hospital desde hace años, que debe costar un pastón."

Ricky…

-¿Fue por Helem? - pregunté, asomándome desde la cocina. Blaine cerró los ojos y dejó de apretar los botoncitos del mando de la consola. Su personaje recibió una paliza mortal en menos de diez segundos.

¡You lose!

-¿Quién te ha hablado de Helem?

-¿Fue por ella? - repetí. Encima de que Ricky me había hablado de ella sabiendo que a Blaine no le gustaría, por supuesto no tenía intención de mencionar su nombre por ninguna parte para meterla en un lío. - Papá no paga su habitación en el hospital ¿no? La pagas tú.

-Te dije que estaba muerta. - habló, esquivando mi pregunta con voz lúgubre.

-Me mentiste. Nos mentiste a todos. Lo sé. - Blaine negó lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca le había visto tan perdido como entonces, mencionando a su madrastra. Parecía desear esconderse pero era incapaz de encontrar ningún escondite seguro. Parecía herido.

Un lobo herido.

-Dejenla en paz. No quiere la compasión de nadie.

-…No. - murmuré. Su madrastra se había quedado tetrapléjica por un accidente que ocurrió delante de sus narices a los doce años y sin dudarlo, se había puesto a trabajar para pagar su habitación en un hospital, para que cuidaran bien de ella. A los doce años.

Yo no hubiera podido dejar de llorar y seguramente me hubiera impactado tanto el accidente donde mi madre hubiera perdido su movilidad que hubiera pasado meses meándome encima recordando lo sucedido. Blaine no lo hizo… y eso era precisamente lo que él no quería que pensara.

-Quien no quiere compasión ni piedad eres tú, no ella. Por eso nos dijiste que estaba muerta. Así te ahorrabas explicaciones y lástima. - él no lo negó. Me hubiera gustado que se echara a llorar, que ocultara la cara entre sus manos y sollozara, que expulsara perlas acuosas cargadas de recuerdos dolorosos, pero no lo hizo.

Me hubiera gustado consolarlo, así por lo menos serviría para algo.

-Blaine… - le llamé. Una aguda tristeza impactó contra mi corazón y supe que ese sentimiento se había colado a la fuerza entre los míos, otra vez. Lo acogí con gusto. Una pequeña parte de mi hermano incestuoso y malvado.

-¿Qué? - murmuró.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar una cabina telefónica?

**88888888888**

-…Dígame… - cuando oí la voz de mi madre a través del teléfono, las emociones se me agarrotaron en la garganta. Estuve a punto de sacar la navaja de mis pantalones y deslizarla por mi piel fina hasta desangrarme. De verdad deseé hacerlo y mucho más cuando pude apreciar el tono con el que hablaba, apagado, casi extinto, tan melancólico como asustadizo, gangoso. Esa tristeza y ese miedo explícito en su voz solo podía haberlo provocado yo o la pesadilla más aterradora que pudiera visitarla. ¿Cuánto daño le había causado a mamá con mi egoísta huida? ¿Cuánto más llegaría a causarle? ¿Acaso eso importaba ahora que podía tranquilizarla?

-¿Mama? - la llamé, temeroso de que su voz desapareciera al otro lado del teléfono. Nuestras voces tenían casi el mismo tono, lo noté, al igual que noté como contenía el aliento antes de romper a llorar.

-¡Kurt! ¡Dios mío, Kurt, cariño! ¡Dios mío! ¡Gracias a Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! - la oí gritar entre sollozos ahogados y una temblorosa sonrisa nació en mi rostro.

-¿Es él? ¡Dios mío, es él Elizabeth!

-¡Sí, es él, es mi niño, Gordon, es mi niño! - los escuché y casi pude verles llorar de alegría mientras se abrazaban llenos de alivio. - ¡Kurt, Kurt, cariño! ¡Dime que no te has ido, dime que sigues ahí, tesoro!

-Sí, sigo aquí, mamá. Estoy bien. ¡Estoy bien!

-¡Oh, cariño! No sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido, mi pequeño, mi cielo, mi vida. ¿Por qué te fuiste, mi amor? ¡No, no me lo digas, dime donde estás, dímelo, voy a ir a por ti ahora mismo, cariño, ahora mismo!

-¡No, mamá, espera, escúchame!

-¿Estás herido? ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estás bien por favor, dímelo, que no te ha pasado nada, que estás tan entero y tan sano como siempre, que estás tan guapo como cuando te fuiste, dímelo!

-Estoy perfectamente, mamá. De una pieza. No me ha pasada nada. Estoy bien, estoy… ¡Tan contento de escucharte! ¡tan feliz! ¡Mamá! - cuando me quise dar cuenta las lágrimas me empapaban la cara y la nariz se me puso húmeda por la mucosidad. La echaba tanto de menos, tantísimo…

Durante más de un minuto ninguno consiguió decir palabra. Ninguno conseguía saltarse los sollozos y las lágrimas para empezar hablar y preguntar, para decir las verdades que habíamos sustituido por nostalgia en la ausencia del otro.

-¿Dónde estás, cielo? ¿Dónde? ¡Voy a ir a buscarte!

-No, mamá, no.

-¿Cómo que no, Kurt? ¿Por qué no?

-Mamá, te echo mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, tesoro, y a yo a ti.

-Pero… - contuve el aliento, ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas. - No puedo volver.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no estoy preparado, mamá.

-¿Preparado? Pero preparado ¿para qué?

-¡Para ser un hombre de verdad y sobrellevarlo todo!

-Cariño, tú ya eres un hombre.

-¡No el que quiero ser! No puedo volver todavía, no podría aguantarlo. ¡Todavía soy un cobarde, mamá!

-¡Tu no eres ningún cobarde, pequeño mío!

-¡Sí lo soy! ¡No he sido capaz de decirte por qué me corté, por qué todo el mundo me odia y por qué la gente me mira mal cuando paso por su lado! ¡Tampoco he sido capaz de decirte que estoy enamorado de una persona y que quiero que lo aceptes y me apoyes! ¡En lugar de eso me he ido y no puedo volver hasta que sea capaz de mirarte a la cara y de decirte que os quiero a los dos y que siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice!

-Pero Kurt, escúchame cariño, ¿Qué has podido hacer tú para no atreverte a mirarme a la cara? ¿Qué has podido hacer tan malo para no atreverte a volver?

-Es que… - tragué saliva e intenté controlar mis propios sollozos, mi propio aliento pero… su voz era tan cariñosa, tan carente de crítica y gritos… - Es que yo no creo que sea malo, pero todo el mundo dice de mí tantas cosas horribles y… y… ¡Y yo también soy horrible porque te he hecho daño a ti y a Gordon y a Elliot y a Finn…! ¡Lo siento, mamá! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Kurt, soy tu madre! ¡No me pidas perdón, cariño! ¡No me lo pidas!

-¡Pero es que… es que… dicen muchas cosas de mí, mamá! ¡Por favor, no te las creas!

-¡Claro que no, Kurt, claro que no! ¡Deja de llorar, cariño mío, deja de llorar! - y sin embargo, ella lloraba mucho más que yo. - Dime dónde estás, Kurt. Dímelo.

-No… no puedo, mamá, no puedo.

-Por favor, te lo suplico. Si tienes algún problema gordo ¡podemos solucionarlo juntos! Me lo puedes contar todo, cariño, ¡todo!

-No puedo, mamá. No… no quiero haceros más daño.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte solo en la calle, mi vida? ¿Vas a hacerlo? Tú no puedes hacerlo, tú eres mi hijo y no puedes hacerlo. Te pueden hacer algo, puedes sufrir un accidente, puedes ponerte enfermo. No te has llevado las pastillas para la depresión, cielo. ¡No puedes quedarte allí, donde quiera que estés, solo! ¡No puedes, te van a hacer mucho daño!

-Mamá… no pueden hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho. Ya no. Aquí estoy bien, estoy muy bien. Tengo… tengo dinero y no estoy en la calle. Estoy compartiendo piso con gente muy buena y atenta y he encontrado un buen trabajo. ¡Podré volver pronto si sigo así, mamá, muy pronto! - era tan consciente como ella de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira, pero una cosa era cierta. No podía sufrir más, no podía hundirme más. Estaba en el fondo de un pozo y ya no había más profundidad.

-Pero dime la dirección al menos, Kurt, por Dios, para mandarte ropa, dinero, ¡algo! ¡por favor, Kurt! ¡Necesitas las pastillas, necesitas visitar al médico regularmente, me necesitas a mí, yo te necesito a ti! ¡Eres mi hijo y yo soy tu madre y necesito tenerte al lado, necesito asegurarme de que estás bien y de que no lo estás pasando mal! ¡Se me encoge el corazón de solo pensarlo! ¡Kurt, por favor, por favor! - negué con la cabeza lentamente. Por favor, que no siguiera suplicándome así o acabaría diciéndoselo. No podía aguantarme las ganas de verla y abrazarla muy fuerte y pedirle que me cuidara y que me quisiera. ¡Estaba hablando con mi mamá!

-Mamá… Gordon está ahí ¿verdad? ¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?

-No cielo, no puedo. Dime, ¿en qué estás trabajando? No puedes cagar con pesos muy grandes, puedes hacerte daño en la espalda. ¿Y estás comiendo bien? ¿eh? ¿Estás comiendo bien, cariño? Últimamente no comías nada de nada y necesitas comer mucho para recuperar…

-Sí, mamá, estoy comiendo bien, muy bien. Por favor, dile a Gordon que…

-¿Y quiénes son esas personas? Son buenas ¿verdad? Son de confianza, ¿verdad? Si son malas o te obligan a trabajar o algo raro, dímelo inmediatamente porque si no…

-Mamá, Gordon…

-¿Y la casa está bien? ¿Cómo es la cama? ¿Duermes bien allí, cariño? ¿Duermes…?

-Elizabeth, déjame hablar con él.

-¡No, Gordon, no, estoy hablando yo!

-Pero Kurt quiere decirme algo, déjame el teléfono un momento.

-¡He dicho que no, Gordon! ¡Estoy hablando con mi hijo!

-Mamá, por favor… déjaselo. Solo será un momento. - mentí otra vez. No sería capaz de hablar mucho más con ella o acabaría soltándolo todo como un pecador en un confesionario.

-¿Solo un momento? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. - ¿Qué vas a decirle?

-Nada, mamá. Solo quiero hablar con él. ¿No confías en mí?

-¡Claro que confío en ti, cariño!

-Pues entonces pásale el teléfono, por favor. Por favor. - a continuación solo oí sus largos suspiros de angustia chocando contra el auricular.

-De acuerdo. Se lo paso.

-Vale.

-¡Kurt, te quiero! Lo sabes, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Sí, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

-¡Sabes que soy tu madre y que hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, me da igual, te voy a querer siempre! ¿Vale? ¡Aunque hayas matado a alguien, me da igual, tus motivos habrás tenido! ¡Te quiero, cariño, te quiero! - nuevas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas y tuve que pestañear y tragar saliva para no contárselo todo de un soplo.

-Elizabeth… - oí como el teléfono cambiaba de manos y me encontré con la voz grave y ronca de Gordon al otro lado. - ¿Kurt?

-Aquí estoy.

-Dios mío, ¿estás bien, chiquillo?

-Sí, estoy bien, ya se lo he dicho a mi madre unas veinte veces.

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que has tenido a tu madre, Kurt? No comía, no dormía, no hacía nada más que llorar y la policía…

-¿Han llamado a la policía?

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-Pero sabes que me he ido por voluntad propia y soy mayor de edad.

-Sabes que eso a tu madre le da igual y a mí también. Nos has tenido casi una semana en vilo. Estábamos muertos de miedo.

-Lo sé… lo siento. - Gordon suspiró.

-Da igual, Kurt. ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Voy a por ti?

-No… Gordon, no voy a volver. Ya se lo he dicho a mamá.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vuelves?

-Pues que no voy a volver de momento, Gordon. Estoy bien donde estoy.

-¡Kurt, no puedes hacerle esto a tu madre! ¡No puedes!

-Tengo motivos, de verdad… tengo motivos.

-¿Es por lo de…? - bajó la voz para evitar que mi madre nos oyera. - ¿por lo de las pintadas? - cogí aire de nuevo. Notaba que me faltaba.

-No, no es… no del todo.

-En parte, sí. - afirmó.

-En parte.

-Por mucho que te ruegue no vas a decirme dónde estás ¿verdad?

-No, Gordon. Solo quería preguntarte una cosa y pedirte otra si no es mucha molestia, por favor.

-Dime.

-…¿Siguen haciendo pintadas? - murmuré, sollozante y con una voz totalmente aguda. Gordon suspiró otra vez.

-No. De vez en cuando llega alguna carta pero yo me ocupo de cogerlas antes que tu madre. Ella no sabe nada. - asentí con la cabeza y una sensación de inmenso alivio me purificó por dentro.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué querías pedirme?

-Que por favor, cuidarás de ella. Es muy torpe y olvidadiza, me da miedo que le pase algo o que… le digan o hagan algo.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Vale. - un molesto pitido empezó a sonar en mi oído.

"Por favor, inserte un moneda de cincuenta céntimos si quiere hablar diez minutos más."

Golpeé con el puño la cabina telefónica con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Gordon, tengo que irme.

-¡Espera, Kurt, espera! Antes tienes que jurarme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? Gordon, no estoy para jurar nada. - la voz me temblaba tanto… me pasé el brazo por los ojos repetidas veces para intentar deshacerme de las lágrimas pero es que ¡no paraban!

-Júrame que… júrame que no estás con tu hermano. Dime, ¡asegúrame por lo que más quieras que no estás con él, que no has ido a por él, que Blaine no está a tu lado, júramelo! - me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos eso.

Después de lo ocurrido con las pintadas Gordon había deducido por sí solo todo lo que había ocurrido, mi relación secreta, todo. No le hizo ni falta preguntarme por ello. Lo dio por hecho y le agradecí silenciosamente después de aquello que no mencionara el tema, que no lo preguntara. Yo sabía que él lo sabía y viceversa, pero nunca lo había mencionado tan claramente.

La voz de la operadora volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Gordon, me voy.

-¡No, Kurt, dímelo, júramelo! ¡Por lo que más quieras, por tu madre Kurt, por ella, júramelo!

-Dile a mi madre que la quiero y cuídala.

-¡Kurt!

-Les llamaré todas las semanas, ¿vale?

-¡Kurt, ni se te ocurra colgar, Kurt! ¡Tu madre y yo también te quere…!

Y la línea se cortó.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano pegado al oído, escuchando los pitidos constantes que éste producía, esperando escuchar la voz de mi madre emerger desde algún remoto lugar de la línea.

-Mamá… - la llamé, pero nadie contestó. - ¡Mamá! - la cabina me devolvió varios céntimos de más. El sonido de su débil "clinc, clinc…". Colgué el teléfono y me estrujé las manos, juntando la una con la otra. Me arañé suavemente la palma de una de ellas y apoyé la cabeza sobre el teléfono. - Están bien. - murmuré. - Están bien… ellos llamaran a Finn y a Elliot luego.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. - aparté la cabeza del teléfono y volví a apoyarla de nuevo, golpeándome la frente. - Seguro… - volví a hacerlo y esta vez, me di un poco más fuerte. - Seguro… - un poco más. - Seguro… - un poco más… - ¡Ha dicho que me quiere, que me querrá haga lo que haga, aunque haya matado a alguien! - grité y me golpeé la cabeza furiosamente contra la cabina, salpicándola con mis lágrimas.

Sus brazos tiraron de mí y me sacaron a la fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero hablar con mi madre! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! ¡Quiero hablar con mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! - lloriqueé como un crío de cinco años en su primer día de parvulario.

Me rodeó el cuerpo con sus manos. Él me abrazó y apretó mi cabeza contra su cuello y yo apreté su pecho contra el mío, correspondiendo al instante, apretando su enorme camiseta entre mis manos. Sus labios fríos me besaron el cuello muy dulcemente, como había hecho la noche anterior, y yo estaba tan absorto sumergido en mis propias lágrimas que apenas fui capaz de contener un estremecimiento.

-Kurt, escúchame… - me susurró al oído con tono amable, tranquilizador - Todo va a ir bien. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Sus palabras me iluminaron como luz en un camino tenebroso, repleto de seres desconocidos y peligrosos, de piedras puntiagudas y raíces traicioneras. Alcé la cabeza y tras observarme y limpiarme las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, expresión imperturbable, Blaine me besó en los labios. Cerré los ojos. Sus manos me acariciaron el pelo revuelto a causa del viento débil de una noche que caía sin remedio.

Por una vez… por una maldita vez en la vida, mi Amo había dicho las únicas palabras que deseaba escuchar.

Después me besó la frente abultada y herida, apartándome el flequillo de la frente con una ternura imposible en él.

-Vámonos a casa. - asentí con la cabeza y él me agarró de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Cuando vio que era incapaz de parar de llorar, soltó mi mano y rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, sin dar explicaciones. Dejó que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro y la hundiera en su cuello.

Extraño comportamiento a la hora de volver a casa… a mi nueva casa… pero no me quejaba en absoluto.

Aunque solo fuera por una noche, estaba volviendo a ser el Muñeco y Blaine volvía a ser mi Amo, el de siempre, al que siempre había querido... Solo por una noche.

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? La temporada ya está tomando forma, muchos me dicen que quieren saber porque está es mi temporada favorita y…. más adelante lo sabrán hehehe**

**¡También se acerca el Klex! ¿Cuántos extrañaban tenerlo? Hehehe**

**Hasta el domingo, espero sus comentarios 3 **


	49. CAPITULO 12 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS : **

**Ninguna**

**Pequeño Spoiler al Final **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 12**

By Kurt.

-Y… ¿Seguro que no te ha dicho nada?

-Seguro.

-¿Te ha dejado venir sin más?

-Ajá.

-¿Y él no ha querido venir? Hum… - Ricky hacía rato que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza la inexplicable forma de comportarse de mi hermano mayor. La verdad es que si me limitaba a decirle que, simplemente, Blaine me había dejado ir a esa fiesta (que aún no tenía ni idea de qué iba) sin preguntas ni compromisos de ningún tipo, sonaba muy, muy raro y bastante surrealista. Si le contaba la que había montado para poder escaparme de casa sin que se diera cuenta, eso ya era otro cantar.

Había preparado sopa caliente y deliciosa, perfecta para días de invierno con mucho frío, de esas que actúan como un somnífero perfecto después de tomarla calentita y buena desde un sofá de lo más cómodo. Había obligado a Blaine a tragarse dos platos enteros y él me había obligado a mí a tragarme otros dos platos con guarnición de carne y postre (me había costado horrores tragar todo eso, ¡pero lo había conseguido y por ahora no había potado nada!) y… luego, nos habíamos puesto a ver una peli. Una peli que yo mismo me ocupé de que fuera horrorosamente aburrida. ¡Casablanca! Tumbados en el sofá el uno al lado del otro, Blaine estaba cada vez más y más aburrido, hasta los huevos de la película que para colmo, era de los años de la pera y estaba en blanco y negro, pero como yo fingí estar súper ilusionado con la peli, no cambiamos de canal y, hora y cuarto después, Blaine ya estaba durmiendo en el sofá como una marmota, momento que yo aproveché para arroparle un poco, luego vestirme con lo único que tenía y una camiseta suya cualquiera y… ¡no maquillarme! No tenía ni un puto gramo de maquillaje y eso me repateaba, así que me pellizqué un poco las mejillas y estuve a punto de intentar pintarme los ojos con los restos en cenizas de la vitrocerámica, pero cuando ya tenía los dedos embadurnados, Ricky y Black llamaron a la puerta. Salí corriendo y antes de fugarme sin hacer mucho ruido, dejé una nota encima de la mesita.

"Estoy con Ricky y Black, en el parque de abajo, encendiendo una hoguera. No vengas, no quiero que tu pierna empeore, pero como sé que pasas de lo que yo te diga, si vienes cámbiate los vendajes antes y lávate otra vez la herida. Volveré pronto."

Estuve a punto de irme, pero intranquilo, volví a escribir:

"Me llevo la navaja y si no llego antes de las cinco, tienes permiso para empezar a preocuparte. Descansa, Blaine."

Me daba palo dejarlo solo con la pierna herida, pero supuse que no pasaría nada. ¡Joder, era Blaine! Y ya no tenía fiebre y las heridas parecían estar cicatrizando a una velocidad inhumana en cuestión de tres días, así que dispuesto a enfrentarme con la realidad y aprender un poco más del mundo donde había acabado, salí por la puerta en silencio. No quería ser una molestia y tampoco quería ser un mantenido asustadizo encerrado en su propia casa como una mujer maltratada. Ni hablar.

-¿Y qué es eso de la hoguera? – pregunté de camino al parque. Ricky caminaba a mi lado, andando de una manera que me recordaba a Blaine o a alguno de esos raperillos locos que iban de aquí para allá como si se hubieran cagado encima. A Ricky solo le faltaba escupir por las esquinas. Black me daba un poco de miedo. Me recordaba a uno de esos tíos musculosos de la lucha libre de Pressing Catch.

-Una fiesta. Todos los sábados vamos al parque del cruce para emborracharnos, drogarnos y hacer esas cosas que los pringados de los barrios altos también hacen, pero con más… clase. – tragué saliva escuchando a Ricky, la cual había sacado su caja de tabaco llena de porros y le echaba un vistazo rápido, asegurándose de tener suficientes para la gran fiesta.

-Un momento… ¿eso significa que habrá agujas y que… van a obligarme a meterme algo? – Black empezó a reírse detrás de mí.

-¡No, hombre! Tu tomas algo si quieres y si tienes dinero, claro. Nadie te obliga a nada, pero lo más seguro es que todos estén emporrados y bebidos, así que te doy permiso para pegarte a mí. Yo no me meto nada. Mañana trabajo.

-¡Buaag! ¡Mierda de curro! – gritó ella y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, pegando su cara a la mía. Me sentí un poco tenso recordando lo que había pasado dos días antes entre nosotros, pero a ella parecía importarle más bien poco. – Mira, Muñeco…

-No me llames Muñeco.

-Escúchame, tú no le hagas caso al negraco este que es tan sano que da grima. Si no tienes pasta, por ser hoy tu primer día con nosotros ¡te invitamos! ¿Qué te gusta tomar?

-Ehm… no sé… me gusta el vodka.

-¿Vodka? ¡Eso es para nenazas! – para nenazas. Qué irónico. – Parece ser que los de los barrios altos no sabéis pasároslo bien, ehh. ¡Aquí tomamos absenta, ron, cosas de esas! Aquí no hay vodka.

-Ricky, no le mientas al muchacho.

-¡Pero si lo que toma son mierdas, como tú! Verás cuando se lo diga a la Rubia. Entre él y yo sabremos colocarte bien.

-¿La Rubia?

-La Maricona, Jeffrey, Jeff, como se diga…

-Jeffy. – oh, oh. Oh, oh… ¡Oh, oh! El Nuevo Muñeco de Blaine. ¿Lograría soportarlo? ¿Lograría mirarle a la cara y hablar con él sin venírseme a la cabeza que era el nuevo Muñeco? ¿Mi sustituto? O yo había sido su sustituto. ¿Conseguiría tragarme un ataque de celos y no tirarme encima suya gritando, Blaine es mío, nenaza? No. Yo no era tan agresivo pero… ¡Él sí! Yo era una persona más o menos tranquila mientras no se me provocaba, pero él… ¿él qué? ¡Él era de los barrios bajos! ¡Y sabía lo que había pasado entre Blaine y yo! Y era amigo de toda la trupe de Blaine, que se divertía metiéndose conmigo. ¿Y si me humillaba delante de todo el mundo? ¿Y si revelaba que me había acostado con mi propio hermano? ¿Y si todo volvía a ser como antes y todos me aborrecían y me escupían por ser un incestuoso? Me estaban entrando nauseas y tuve auténticas ganas de darme la vuelta y largarme por donde había venido cuando recordé a Ricky y su medio interrupción en el cuarto de Blaine, justo cuando dormíamos abrazados y desnudos días atrás. No quería darle ningún motivo a Jeff para que me odiara, al menos más de los que ya tenía, así que me giré hacia Ricky y junté mis manos sobre el pecho.

-Ricky, ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos viste a mi hermano y a mí en la cama, durmiendo?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo dormían despelotonados? – asentí efusivamente con la cabeza. – Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?

-¡Por favor, no se lo digas a Jeff!

-¿A la maricona? ¿Por qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene? – Black nos miraba charlar con una ceja alzada, escuchando en silencio. Me daba vergüenza que se enterara de que Blaine y yo dormíamos medio desnudos en una misma cama.

-Bueno, ya sabes… - los miré a los dos, un poco cortado. – Como Jeff y Blaine salen juntos, no quiero que se piense cosas raras. – Ricky y Black se quedaron repentinamente mudos. Luego se miraron a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos… y después me miraron a mí.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡La Rubia y el Capitán!? – mierda…

-¿No lo sabias? – Black negó con la cabeza. Si no fuera porque era negro, hubiera jurado que se había puesto pálido.

-Pero si Blaine… ¿Blaine no es hetero? ¡Yo pensaba que no le gustaban los hombres!

-¡Pero qué puta mierda! ¡Y encima se me cuela la Rubia! Joder, nunca se lo había notado al cabrón de Blaine. ¡Y me lo ocultan! De Blaine me lo esperaba, pero Jeff es tan cotilla como yo. ¿Cómo puede ser que no me haya enterado? ¡Será guarra! Se va a enterar cuando lo pille. – me entraron ganas de llorar cuando la vi crujir los nudillos. Mierda… Jeff iba a tener razones más que suficientes para desear mi muerte.

-Hum… todavía no han encendido la hoguera. – oí murmurar a Black y fue entonces cuando divisé a escasos treinta pasos lo que me esperaba. Había memorizado la trayectoria desde casa hasta el parque y había visto dos panaderías, un supermercado y una heladería. No me vendría mal saber algo de la ciudad, pero al parecer, o no era tan grande como yo esperaba o es que era mucha casualidad, porque reconocí el parque al instante.

Asomé la cabeza por encima de las escaleras que bajaban hasta allí. Unos cuantos días atrás había visto el lugar como algo oscuro, tétrico y escena de un crimen donde un violador había estado a punto de agredir a una mujer, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Un montón de personas estaban esparcidas allí, riendo, gritando y formando un gran jolgorio. Veía las botellas a sus pies, los observaba tambalearse, agarrados los unos a los otros encima de los columpios destrozados. Adiviné que muchos ya estaban borrachos y me sorprendí cuando vi a chicas. No chicas como Ricky, sino chicas normales abrazadas a otros chicos, riéndose y besándose y bebiendo con ellos, tranquilas y felices, bien vestidas. Aquella escena me recordaba a los botellones a los que alguna vez había asistido en Hamburgo y me quedé con la boca abierta.

Aquellos salvajes que había conocido en casa de Blaine parecían un poco más normales en ese momento. De hecho, parecían personas iguales a los de los barrios altos, a las personas de Hamburgo. Jóvenes bebiendo y pasándoselo bien. No había peleas por ninguna parte y me percaté de que todos iban vestidos con chupas negras y pantalones vaqueros de tono oscuro. Miré a Ricky y a Black. Ellos seguían la misma regla que los demás. El único que no parecía seguirla era yo, con una camiseta blanca que me llegaba por la mitad del muslo decorada con letras marrones y una frase que decía "The clothing speaks for itself".

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis que todo el mundo iba de negro? – pregunté. Ricky se encogió de hombros.

-Pensábamos que Blaine te lo diría. Es el día del luto.

-¿De luto? ¿No ha sido casualidad que todos fueran de negro? – Black negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy es el día de Cristina. – sentenció y los dos empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Yo los seguí, intrigado.

-¿El día de Cristina?

-¡Ehh, pedazo de puta! – gritó Ricky de repente y pude ver como una cabeza rubia se nos acercaba dando saltos y sacudiendo la mano. Ella salió pitando a por Jeff y yo me medio escondí detrás de Black en un intento por pasar desapercibido. Jeff también iba de negro. Observé como Ricky y él se empezaban a dar cabezazos como animales y a restregarse el pelo el uno al otro con el puño, a ver quién aguantaba más. - ¡Eres una guarra! ¡Estás saliendo con el Capitán!

-¡No! ¿¡Quién te lo ha dicho!? – gritó, riéndose y yo pedí que la tierra me tragara.

-¡El Muñeco!

-¡Que no me llames Muñeco! – y me descubrí yo solo, como el idiota que era. Jeff y yo cruzamos miradas y yo me mordí el labio. Quería salir de allí.

-¡Eh, Kurt! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – gritó, con una sonrisa en la boca y yo me quedé mudo. ¿No iba a amenazarme ni nada parecido? ¿Ni siquiera un desagradable, qué haces tú aquí? ¡Si hasta parecía contento de verme! Corrió hasta mí, alegre como unas castañuelas y me revolvió el pelo como si fuera un perro. – Pensaba que tu hermano no te dejaba salir. – miré su pierna, libre de escayola.

-¿Ya te han quitado la escayola?

-¡Sí, por fin! Si no, no hubiera podido venir por aquí. Hay cada bestia. La puta de nombre francés la primera. ¡Richeeeeelleeeeee!

-¡Llámame Richelle otra vez y te rompo la otra pierna, puta! – observé a Jeff y a Ricky peleándose otra vez, en broma. Parecían llevarse muy bien y la confianza flotaba en el aire.

-¿Quieres algo de beber, Kurt? ¡Yo invito!

En menos de cinco minutos, me vi sentado encima del tronco de un árbol alrededor de un montón de madera depositada en mitad de un círculo formado por asientos improvisados. Rocas, más madera, trozos de columpios, alguna silla de verdad sacada directamente del basurero… cualquier cosa servía. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de los asientos, de pie y sentada, charlando y bebiendo. Jeff, Ricky, Black y otras personas que no había visto nunca se sentaron a mi lado y empezaron a hablar de gente que no conocía, de hazañas descabelladas, de travesuras diversas, de cosas curiosas que habían visto, de lo que le pasó a éste y de lo que le pasó a aquel, de que una tal Dorothy estaba saliendo con el Cabra, y de que Roy lo había dejado con Kitty… aunque yo no participaba en la conversación, estaba fascinado y muy interesado. Las personas hacían cosas raras y vestían de una manera más rara aún. Había incluso vagabundos allí y las cosas que contaban me hacían reír y a veces, preguntarme si lo estaban diciendo en serio o se estaban burlando de alguien.

De repente, después de beberme una bebida alcohólica un poco cargada pero no lo suficiente como para afectarme especialmente, me tocó el turno de hablar a mí.

-Bueno, ¿y qué le ha pasado al Capitán? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¡Nunca falta! – preguntó alguien que según tenía entendido, era llamado Kroket.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a su hermano? – se rió Jeff y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo en señal amistosa con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. De repente, todas las miradas se centraron en mí.

-¿Éste es? ¿El hermano del Capitán? ¿El hermano?

-¡Pero si no se parecen en nada!

-¡Me gusta su pelo!.

-Éste es de los míos.

-No se parece a su hermano.

-¡Pero qué dices! Mira sus expresiones ¡Son clavados!

-¡Es verdad, son idénticos!

- ¡No es cierto!

-¡Qué guapo! – me ruboricé. Los comentarios estaban siendo mucho más amables que la última vez.

-¿Y cuál es su mote? – preguntó alguien.

-¡Muñeco!

-¡No! – grité y pegué un salto del tronco. - ¡Me llamo Kurt! ¡KURT! ¡No Muñeco!

-¿Pero qué dices, Muñeco? Si el nombre te va que ni pintado. – me quedé tieso, como un palo antes de que una corriente de ardiente furia se extendiera por mi cerebro al detectar esa voz, ese timbre repelente, esa agudeza tan rastrera, ese tono de babosa serpiente. Me giré lentamente con los puños cerrados y una de mis manos apretando el bolsillo de mi pantalón trasero, donde escondía la navaja. La tensión flotaba en el ambiente y pude recrear el momento en mi cabeza a la perfección.

Dos hombre en esta ciudad, pero solo había sitio para uno.

La brisa del aire chocando contra los troncos y las voces de los que nos rodeaban sonaban en mi cabeza como tambores. Ya no estaba en Westerville. Estaba muchos años atrás, en el lejano oeste, en medio de una ciudad desértica, con una pistola cargada atada a mi cintura y un sombrero de vaquero encima de mi cabeza. Yo era Kurtie, Kurtie el Niño. Y él era Pat, Pat Garrett. Y tenía la pistola tan cargada como la mía.

-Eh, Muñeco. Así que tu cara ya ha vuelto a la normalidad… después de la paliza que te di. – habló alto y claro, el Príncipe, alias, Pat Garrett para mí. Una bola de heno se arrastró por la arena guiada por el aire seco del desierto. Yo sonreí y alcé el sombrero con un dedo dejando ver mi rostro imperturbable.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Príncipe. Apenas te han quedado cicatrices de la paliza que recibiste por parte de Blaine. – Pat pareció cabrearse. Su rostro se puso rojo como el de un tomate maduro.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas? Estoy acostumbrado a las cicatrices ya que no necesito que nadie me defienda. Al contrario que tú…

-Jum… claro, acostumbrado a las cicatrices ¿no? No me extraña, deben meterte muchas palizas con esa bocaza tan grande que dice taaaaantas cosas graciosas.

-¡Exactamente! Me meten unas palizas de muerte, y te voy a meter una igualita a las que a mí me dan. – agarré mi pistola con fuerza y él me imitó al instante y hubiéramos empezado un tiroteo de no ser porque Jeff, despertándome de mi ensoñación con el lejano oeste, gritó:

-¡Aaron! – el mencionado apartó la mano del bolsillo donde llevaba la navaja. Jeff se había puesto muy serio. – Hoy es el día de Cristina. No están permitidas las peleas entre los Encadenados.

-Ha empezado él. – se quejó, señalándome.

-Todos sabemos que no. Además, él es nuevo, no conoce las reglas. Si quieres pelear ya sabes que puedes largarte cuando te dé la gana. – el Príncipe soltó un bufido y pasando por mi lado de lo más altanero, se sentó en un tronco alejado de nosotros, solo. No parecía muy sociable ni que tuviera muchos amigos. Diría a simple vista que se aislaba del grupo, quizás porque se consideraba demasiado superior al resto.

-Jeff… ¿él no…? – pregunté, pero Jeff negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Pasa de ese capullo y ven aquí, que te vamos a explicar las reglas. – volví a sentarme en el tronco, al lado de Jeff y en medio del grupo. Nunca hubiera pensado que me encontraría tan cómodo entre ellos, sin Blaine, como si ya perteneciera a... Bueno, ¡lo que fueran! Ahora nadie se metía conmigo, ni me provocaban, ni hacían lo más mínimo para que lo pasara mal.

Una lástima. Eso demostraba que todos habían decidido buscarme las cosquillas cuando nos conocimos porque Blaine lo había ordenado.

-A ver, Kurt, escucha, hoy es el día de Cristina, así que nada de peleas. Es una ofensa para los Encadenados. – me explicó Jeff y yo asentí con la cabeza. Me había hablado en otro idioma incomprensible o yo era cortito, porque solo había pillado que los sábados estaban prohibidas las peleas.

-¿Qué es el día de Cristina? – pregunté y tuve que aguantar la discordante risa de Ricky tronando en mis tímpanos.

-¿Ves? ¡Este tío es un caso! ¡No tiene ni zorra idea de lo que pasa aquí! El otro día me dijo que iba a ir a la policía para denunciar un caso de agresión. ¡Está grillado! – me encogí en el asiento un poco avergonzado al ver como todo el mundo seguía a Ricky en sus carcajadas, incluso Jeff, que intentaba disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

-A ver, ¡cállense y déjenme que le explique al chaval qué día es hoy! – gritó y las chicas más normalitas se acercaron al coro, sentándose a nuestro alrededor prestando mucha atención, como si Jeff fuera a contar un cuento. – Kurt, un sábado de la tercera semana de cada mes es el día de Cristina o el día en que prendemos la hoguera para los nuestros.

-¿Los suyos?

-¡Nuestros muertos! – chilló Ricky y él asintió.

-Nuestros muertos. No sé exactamente como son los barrios altos de los que tú vienes pero aquí hay una elevada mortalidad entre los adolescentes y los jóvenes y muchos de los muertos por sobredosis, palizas, heridas internas, suicidios y demás, son amigos nuestros, familiares o conocidos. Así que el día de Cristina es el día de luto para nosotros. Por supuesto, tenemos nuestros cementerios y todo eso, pero esto mola más y además… seguro que a nuestros compañeros muertos les gusta más montar una fiesta en su honor en este ambiente a que vayamos al cementerio todos juntos de luto de tumba en tumba a llorar sus muertes. – asentí con la cabeza, entendiéndolo todo. Vaya… qué civilizados.

Estaba magnetizado. Todo lo que me rodeaba me recordaba a los descubrimientos de una tribu muerta de neandertales que a simple vista habían dado la impresión de ser unos salvajes caníbales. Pero tras conocer su cultura basándome en su arte parietal y mobiliario, en su arte funerario, sus menhires y dólmenes, había descubierto una fascinante muestra de lealtad hacia sus muertos y seres cercanos. Me sentía un aventurero que había acabado conviviendo con una tribu caníbal del Amazonas.

Increíble.

Y aún me quedaban muchas más cosas por descubrir. Era un maldito curioso por naturaleza.

-¿Y por qué lo llaman el día de Cristina? – volví a preguntar y la escena que presencié a continuación fue digna de una película de acción.

El ambiente se volvió fantasmal al segundo y la gente allí reunida, todos los que estaban en el parque formando un gran alboroto, se silenciaron. Me espanté, pensando que quizás había dicho algo ofensivo y acababa de meter la pata, pero al girarme hacia Andreas buscando una explicación, me di cuenta de que yo había dejado de ser el centro de atención.

Todos mantenían la cabeza en alto, observando con expresión serena y llena de respecto algo a mi espalda y me di la vuelta de inmediato, rogando con los ojos cerrados que no fuera mi hermano el centro de sus miradas. No lo era.

Encima de las escaleras, tras la barandilla, un hombre nos observaba. Su atuendo totalmente oscuro se confundía con las sombras de la calle. Su pelo negro y revuelto me recordó a alguien que no lograba localizar en mi mente y de repente, pegó un salo por encima de la barandilla y se arrojó al suelo del parque desde una altura de más de dos metros y medio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando un accidente, un suicidio quizás (aunque era consciente de que era un poco difícil que un hombre joven se matara desde tan escasa altura), pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me lo encontré de pie, tranquilo, moviéndose con mucho aplomo, avanzando hasta mí. Los allí reunidos se apartaron a su paso. Algunos, en su mayoría, chicos, sonrieron, otros, se encogieron en un rincón, asustadizos. Me pregunté por qué tanta señal de respeto y miedo, por qué tanto silencio. ¡Pero si ni siquiera Blaine era capaz de conseguir algo así! Y se suponía que era el líder. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre de negro se detuvo frente a mí, con una especie de bufanda tapándole parte de la cara, lo entendí. Su ojo izquierdo, cruzado por una cicatriz horrible, sin pupila aparente, blanco como el resto del globo ocular, lo delató.

Kam.

Me encogí un poco, intimidado por su mirada. Me estaba observando con su único ojo sano. Pensé en un lobo ciego olisqueando un cuerpo inerte no reconocido, buscando señales de amenaza que al parecer, no encontró en mí. Se inclinó de golpe, atravesando mi espacio vital y me devoró la cara visualmente. Me estremecí cuando arrugó la nariz, oliéndome de verdad, como un animal, acercándose a mi cuello. Me quedé muy quieto.

-Blaine. – murmuró y se dejó caer al suelo, a mis pies. –No, tú no eres Blaine. Eres… ¿su hermano? – miré a Jeff de reojo, pero él no se dio cuenta, por lo que no me dio ningún consejo para tratar con Kam, alias, el Loco. Así que asentí con la cabeza. – Hum… ¿quieres ser un Encadenado? – fruncí el ceño, sin entender y volví a mirar a Jeff, que esta vez me correspondía con los ojos entornados. Parecía consternado.

-Esto… no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No. – Jeff me dio un codazo en el costado. - ¡Au! – me estaba matando con la mirada. - ¿Qué?

-¿No quieres? – volvió a preguntar Kam y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No sé lo que es.

-¿No le eres fiel a Blaine? – me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo? Pero… pero… ¿quién le había dicho que yo había estado con Blaine? ¿Jeff? ¿El propio Blaine? ¡Solo ellos lo sabían!

-Eh, pues… yo… esto… - tartamudeé, incluso mareado. Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Me habían tendido una trampa! – Blaine no me es fiel a mí, ¿por qué debería serlo yo? – susurré en voz tan baja que empecé a dudar que alguien me hubiera escuchado. Sobretodo deseé que Andreas no hubiera oído ni una palabra. ¡Pero qué vergüenza!

Kam ladeó la cabeza y cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré a todo el mundo pendiente de mi respuesta. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que esa frase podía tener más de un sentido y sentí como me ponía rojo del bochorno por mi estúpida respuesta.

-Fiel… ¿en qué sentido? – pregunté.

-En el de compañero de grupo. – Kam me estaba haciendo un lío. No me estaba enterando de nada y Jeff, captando mi confusión, se inclinó sobre mí y me habló al oído.

-Te está dando dos opciones. Quiere que te unas a nosotros, al grupo que rodea a Blaine, a todos los que le siguen. A los llamados Encadenados. – me puse tieso, incrédulo y me volví hacia Jeff.

-¿Unirme? Pero si yo no sé pelear. Ni siquiera soy de Westerville. – él se encogió de hombros.

-Eres el hermano de Blaine. No creo que tengas muchas opciones. Sinceramente, no sé lo que puede pasar si dices que no. – Kam parecía impaciente por una respuesta acertada y me vi de pronto en un callejón sin salida. Si decía que sí, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría. Si decía que no… si no soy un aliado, soy un enemigo ¿no era así? Y con lo inestable que supuestamente era Kam, prefería no arriesgarme mucho.

-Ehm… sí, claro, yo soy fiel a Blaine. – me sentía como si me estuviera uniendo a una secta y en parte, así era. Por lo menos a un grupo de gente bastante problemática que me tenía cogido por los huevos.

-Entonces, estás Encadenado. – sentenció Kam. Se levantó y me dio un golpecito en el hombro al tiempo que pasaba por mi lado saltando el tronco sin mayor dificultad. Fue derecho hasta el montón de madera apilada en el centro y un tío que desconocía le tendió una botella de whisky puro.

Por un instante pensé que anunciaría mi entrada a los Encadenados (a saber a qué puñetas venía ese nombrecito) diciendo algo así como "¡Denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hermano, Kurt!", pero por suerte, no dijo ni una palabra.

Observé en silencio como derramaba la botella de whisky sobre el montón de madera y a continuación, agarraba un trozo bien impregnado de alcohol y lo alzaba hasta su cara. Sacó un mechero y le prendió fuego. La llama brotó, ardiendo y danzando al instante y entonces, con absoluta indiferencia, como si no le diera la menor importancia a lo que estaba haciendo, dejó caer la madera ardiendo sobre la pila central. El fuego no tardó nada en propagarse, acelerado por el alcohol y una increíble llamarada pareció lamer el cielo oscuro.

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar de nuevo, a gritar, a aplaudir, a reír, a montar jolgorio, a beber y a fumar canutos a montones. El olor de los porros me azotaba las fosas nasales mientras me preguntaba qué puñetas había pasado, a qué había venido lo de la pila y el silencio que se había extendido por todo el parque cuando Kam encendió la hoguera.

Miré a Jeff, que se había puesto a hablar de lo más animado con una chica muy mona sentada sobre el regazo de quien supuse, sería su novio, quien la abrazaba y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro, sonriendo como solo un chaval enamorado haría. No quise interrumpir su cháchara, así que esperé a que terminara cuando Ricky se sentó a mi lado, con uno de sus porros en la boca.

-No entiendes una mierda, ¿a qué no?

-Ni una mierda. – admití. Ella suspiró.

-Lo llaman el día de Cristina porque hace bastantes años, una chica llamada así se tiró desde la azotea de ese instituto y cayó en este parque. La palmó al instante.

-Oh… vaya. – las locuras que ésta gente hacía no dejaban de sorprenderme.

-Se mató como una especie de manifestación contra las peleas callejeras, las bandas peligrosas y todo eso. Fue un poco estúpido debo admitir, pero gracias a su sacrificio, los sábados no son días de peleas para los Encadenados. Por lo menos consiguió hacernos reflexionar un poco sobre nuestra actitud agresiva y sobre la muerte de las personas que nos rodean. Exactamente un mes después de que muriera, el mismo día, Blaine y Kam vinieron aquí y encendieron una hoguera para todos nosotros. Hacía frío, estábamos en invierno y eso nos reconfortó. De alguna manera todos recordaron a Cristina. El calor del fuego nos hizo estremecernos y supongo que alguien pensó que la propia Cristina nos acogía con el calor de su corazón. Un calor abrasador dado lo grande y cálido que había sido su interior. Desde entonces, todos los sábados del tercer mes, encendemos esta hoguera y nos acordamos de ella y de las personas que hemos perdido recientemente en esta ciudad de mierda. – escuchando semejante hazaña sentí que se me calaban hasta los huesos. Recordé súbitamente la breve historia que Jeff me había contado hacía días, sobre Black, Blaine, Aaron, la propia Ricky y Kam y me acordé de que él, el propio Kam, había perdido a su hermana por algo parecido.

-¿Cristina era la hermana de Kam? – murmuré y Ricky, tras unos segundos que utilizó para fumarse ese maldito porro, asintió con la cabeza.

-Por eso él siempre enciende la hoguera. Normalmente siempre está lúcido este día, no se coloca ni bebe, pero aún así sigue siendo imprevisible. Has hecho bien en darle la razón cuando te ha pedido que te unieras a nosotros.

-Y… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora que soy… un Encadenado? – Ricky se encogió de hombros, no muy interesada en darme más explicaciones.

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu hermano cuando vuelvas a casa. Ahora, disfruta de tu primer día como Encadenado, colega. – Ricky tiró el porro que ya se había fumado al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie mientras se sacaba otro, lo encendía, le daba una calada pequeña y me lo pasaba. Observé ese filtro relleno de hierba no muy sana y negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no me drogo. – Ricky se rió. Se le habían dibujado unas notables ojeras y eso solo consiguió darme la razón. Eso que estaba fumando no podía ser sano.

-Muñeco, ¿te pasó algo cuando bebiste tu primera copa con alcohol? No ¿verdad? ¿y qué te hace pensar que te pasará algo con un solo porro? Lo mismo con un simple cigarro. Uno no se engancha con probar algo una sola vez. Se engancha si se pica y es solo entonces cuando la cosa se pone fea y peligrosa. Blaine está sano como una rosa y se mete algunos fines de semana. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Solo una calada, si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo. – hum… su argumento no me convencía demasiado. Desde pequeño me habían enseñado que las drogas eran malas y adictivas y que debía darles un margen largo. Yo bebía y fumaba, de vez en cuando, pero con las drogas… no me atrevía a arriesgarme ni siquiera para un porro. Siempre me las habían puesto como algo tan prohibido y tan vomitivo que era impensable… exactamente igual que estaba prohibido y era impensable acostarse con tu propio hermano.

Y había acabado mal por no hacer caso de las prohibiciones, como no.

-No, gracias. – negué otra vez y Ricky suspiró y lo apartó de mi, llevándoselo a la boca.

Clavé la mirada en el fuego que se extendía, que crecía sobre la madera y parecía danzar. Sus tonos azules, rojos y naranjas me hipnotizaban y me provocaban una extraña quemazón en los ojos que me hacía lagrimear. Pestañeé y busqué a Kam a lo lejos. No lo veía. En su lugar mi vista chocó con una impactante escena. Un chaval de no más de quince años se arrancaba prácticamente la jeringuilla que se había clavado en el brazo y riéndose, se la pasaba a una chica de su misma edad. Ella no se molestó en desinfectar la aguja antes de imitar al chaval.

Negué con la cabeza y dudé entre levantarme y arrancarle del brazo esa maldita jeringilla a la chica y hacerla añicos contra el suelo o estarme quieto y no meterme en líos. Me decidí por lo primero, incapaz de ver con mis propios ojos como la gente se pinchaba droga y posiblemente, una buena dosis de sida o alguna enfermedad parecida por la escasa higiene. ¿Es que no lo veían? ¡Se podían arruinar la vida!

Fui a levantarme del tronco pero un brazo fuerte me agarró por la cintura y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo. Ricky apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté y ella restregó su pelo engominado por mi cuello a la vez que me agarraba de la mano, apretándola.

-No te vayas. – me pidió y yo la miré sin saber qué hacer. Giré la cabeza y localicé a Aaron un poco más allá, solo. Él alzó una ceja y sonrió con mala idea. No era difícil adivinar que tenía pensado soltarle a mi hermano todas y cada una de las locuras que hiciera a su espalda, el muy cerdo rastrero.

Entonces, Ricky apartó con un suave roce mi pelo ondulado y lo retiro de la frente. Sopló sobre mi oído y yo me estremecí.

-Oye, para…

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? – tragué saliva. Sus labios secos y quemados se pegaron a mi cuello. Me besó en el sólo como una chica podía hacer, con la ternura de una madre, la lujuria de una adolescente y las ganas de experimentar. Con los labios empapados de sentimientos. Podía notar la piel de éstos levantada y poco cuidada. Los dedos que empezaban a entrelazarse con los míos eran ásperos, al contrario que la piel de su cara, suave y lisa. – Dime que te gusto. – me pidió y al pensar que me estaba ofreciendo un amor, un cuerpo, unos besos que unos bastardos degenerados habían demacrado a la fuerza, no fui capaz de negarme.

-Me gustas.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-…Creo que yo no soy la clase de persona que te puede interesar. – murmuré. En realidad, yo no era la clase de persona que pudiera interesar a nadie, al menos no para algo que no fuera ser utilizado. Ricky se apartó de mi cuello y volvió a dejar la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Empezó a juguetear con los dedos de mi mano, toqueteando las uñas rotas con restos de esmalte.

-Yo tampoco soy el tipo de persona que puede interesar a nadie.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a serlo? – noté como bajaba la cabeza un poco y su flequillo medio tieso descendió.

-Porque hay muchas chicas en el mundo que tienen muchas más posibilidades que yo. Ellas son femeninas, son más listas, necesitan a un hombre para que las proteja… yo no necesito de eso. – me reí un poco. Si había algo que las chicas de hoy en día no necesitaran, eso era un hombre que las protegiera. – Yo soy fuerte, soy masculina y un poco tonta, además de cabrona. También soy un poco fea cuando no me maquillo, así que pensé que…

-¿Pensaste qué…?

-Bueno, es innegable que tú eres guapo, también eres fuerte, femenino y tan bueno que pareces tonto, pero no eres tonto. De hecho, creo que eres listo, solo que en tu territorio. Refinado y delicado, elegante. Eres lo opuesto a mí, así que pensé que… ya que no puedo tener un hombre que me proteja porque soy más fuerte que él… podría ser yo quien lo protegiera. – no sabía cómo tomarme eso. Me entraron ganas de reír, pero también de llorar porque acababa de darme cuenta de que nunca le gustaría a una chica que no fuera más como Ricky. En realidad, estaba siendo comparado con una mujer, solo que con mucho disimulo, pero… lo entendía. Ricky tenía razón en parte, aunque a esas alturas me había dado cuenta de que tenía algo más de fuerza de la que creía, pero no era capaz de utilizarla.

-Así que quieres protegerme…

-Eso estaría bien.

-¿Por qué? – ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta sentirme superior a los hombres, supongo. Además… pareces necesitar ayuda. No tienes ni idea de donde te has metido.

-Hum… y que sea el hermano de Blaine no tiene nada que ver ¿no? – ella se rió, imitándome.

-Quizás un poco. Pero me caes muy bien. Después de Jeff eres el primer chico que me parece totalmente inofensivo y… ¡eres amable y adorable! Eso está bien. – vi como cerraba los ojos apoyada sobre mí, dormitando de lo más tranquila y pensé en el trabajo que debía costarle sentirse tan relajada con un chico después de lo que le había pasado. Siempre la había visto actuar como un hombre, tan basta que daba miedo, pero en esos escasos segundos en los que habíamos hablado a solas, frente al fuego, no había dicho ni una palabrota. Se había comportado como una auténtica chica y hasta me había parecido femenina en cierto momento. Me pregunté si yo también había hecho lo correcto, si yo había actuado como un hombre o como un cobarde limitándome a aceptar su pequeño abrazo y a escucharla. No sabía qué más hacer. Todavía estaba muy lejos para llegar a ser un maldito hombre de verdad, de los buenos.

Acepté sus dedos entre los míos y me dejé hipnotizar por el ardor del fuego. Tenía la garganta seca, pero no me veía capaz de levantarme y dejar a Ricky sola después de haberse sincerado para buscar una botella de vodka.

Una persona se sentó a mi lado, ocupando el lugar que Jeff había dejado bacante, pero no me di cuenta hasta que vi a Jeff metros más allá, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, observándome con desconfianza. Al principio pensé que ese ceño fruncido se debía a la actitud mimosa de Ricky. Luego me di cuenta que se debía a algo bastante peor.

Giré la cara. Aaron y yo cruzamos una mirada rápida antes de que volviera a darle la cara.

-Así que ahora Ricky y tú, eh. – murmuró en mi oído y su aliento me asqueó, aunque le oliera a menta y a bosque tropical. – Pensaba que te gustaban las personas con un poco más de carne entre las patas.

-Desaparece. – me limité a decir, también en murmullos para que ella no se enterara.

-Me pregunto qué pensará Blaine sobre esto.

-No me provoques, rubio.

-Apuesto a que no le sentará nada bien. Blaine siempre ha odiado que la gente toque sus cosas.

-Si una cosa es lo que tú significas para él… pero yo no soy una cosa y ¿sabes qué? Me da igual que se lo sueltes. Blaine y yo no somos nada. No le debo nada.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿No eran hermanos? ¿No estás viviendo en su casa? ¿Esa ropa no es suya? ¿Y la comida? ¿Quién paga todo eso? – me mordí el labio, reticente a contestar. Como le diera más bola al asunto terminaría saltando y no creía que eso le resultara muy agradable a la pobre Cristina. – Así que eres un consentido, de los que se dejan dominar a cambio de dinero. Una perfecta ama de casa, sin duda. ¿Por qué no pruebas también con Jeff? Tienen mucho en común, más de lo que parece. Te pareces taaaaaanto a su madre. – lo fulminé con la mirada, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Creo que no soy yo el consentido del grupo precisamente. – no quise ver su cara frustrada, así que giré la cabeza de nuevo y observé a Ricky. Parecía haberse quedado dormida, no se movía. El alcohol y los canutos debían ser un somnífero de lo más rentable.

-¿Sabes, Kurt? Siempre que te miro reparo en lo mismo, no sé por qué. ¡La curiosidad me está matando! Así que me vas a permitir una pregunta poco apropiada para la ocasión, ¿verdad? ¿A qué sí? ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ocultas tras esas vendas tan apretadas que esconden tus preciosas y delicadas muñecas cenicientas? – me contraje, con la cara descompuesta. Bajé la cabeza y pude ver una de las mangas de la camiseta demasiado subida, hasta casi por el codo. La venda ocultaba la mayoría de los cortes y otros eran apropiadamente sepultados por la posición del brazo. Bajé la manga enseguida y volví a darle la espalda, cada vez más nervioso. – Ohhh, así que es otro pequeño secretito. Y este… ¿tampoco te importa que Blaine lo descubra?

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – le grité, girándome con demasiada brusquedad. Ricky sacudió la cabeza y nos miró. Cuando vio a Aaron, su masculinidad reapareció al momento.

-¿Qué cojones quiere el rubio ahora? – el Príncipe se encogió de hombros, perverso.

-Kurt y yo solo hablábamos de sus bonitos brazos. – se burló, pero el muy idiota no había caído en que Ricky ya sabía lo que se cocía bajo los vendajes.

-Ah, eeeeeeesooo… ¿a qué mola? ¿Quieres una imitación, Príncipe? Puedo repetir sus heridas en tu escasa entrepierna, no me supondrá ningún problema. – la cara del Príncipe se ensombreció. Eso no se lo esperaba, pero por supuesto no se detuvo ahí. Nos miró, a Ricky y a mí en alternancia.

-Tienes muy mal gusto, Ricky. Cada vez te gustan más raritos, eh. Supongo que es el único modelo de hombre que te puedes permitir. Los demás son demasiado machos para ti y tú demasiado macho para ellos. Me pregunto por qué será… - noté como ella se estremecía y sus uñas destrozadas se clavaban en la piel de mi mano. Estaba por romper la promesa de Cristina y arrojarlo al fuego de un empujón. No podía aguantarlo más. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! - ¿Y bien? – murmuró. - ¿Quién se ha follado a quién en esta relación? – Ricky se levantó de un salto y yo fui tras ella. Lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y alzó el puño, gritando, pero en el último momento pegué un tirón de ella hacia atrás y la aparté de esa maldita serpiente. Aaron se rió.

-Si te mordieras la lengua te matarías con tu propio veneno, maldita víbora solitaria. No es de extrañar que te escondas solo en un jodido tronco. – hablé, lo más relajado posible aunque ganas de sacar la navaja y destriparlo no me faltaban. Jeff llegó justo en ese momento y le dirigió una mirada asesina al Príncipe.

-Siempre jodiendo la marrana, eh, Principito. Esperemos que Blaine no se entere aunque quizás, aquí haya una boca bien dispuesta a hablar ¿no? – Jeff me sonrió.

-Quizás yo abra la boca sin querer. ¡Como la tengo taaaaaaan grande de tantas pollas que me meto! – me burlé y al ver como por fin, el maldito rubio se quedaba callado, mordiendo el polvo, empujé a Ricky hacia delante dispuesto a alejarme de allí. – Vamos a otro sitio. ¡No quiero disfrutar de mi primer día como Encadenado con este rondando por aquí! – Ricky echó a andar con cara de mala hostia, sin decir ni una palabra.

-¡Vamos a ver al Hippie! Está contando unas historias cojonudas. ¡Es una máquina cuando está borracho! – Jeff rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Ricky mientras echábamos a andar, esquivando la hoguera. Ella empezó a reírse, intentando quitárselo de encima y yo los seguí, dándole por completo la espalda al Príncipe consentido.

Fue en ese momento cuando se me quedó grabada prácticamente a fuego una de las reglas fundamentales de los barrios bajos. Nunca des la espalda a tu enemigo.

Cuando sentí el pie de ese capullo dándome una patada en pleno trasero no respondí. Simplemente tropecé, eché a andar con rapidez y de puntillas varios metros más allá para no caerme al suelo y de repente, choqué contra dos cuerpo duros y un montón de polvo me cayó encima, cegándome como si se tratara de arena.

-¡Iaahh!

-¡El fuego! ¡La hoguera!

-¡Que se quema! – empezaron a gritar y un calor abrasador impactó contra mi cara y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas justo en el momento en el que conseguí frenar. Y caer de culo hacia atrás.

-¡Muñeco!

-¡Kuuuurt! – unas manos bruscas tiraron de mí hacia arriba mientras yo me apartaba el maldito polvo de la cara como podía, restregando el brazo por mis ojos. Estornudé varias veces. Me picaba la nariz. Pero ¿quién puñetas me había echado tierra encima? Acelerado como estaba, empecé a inspirar con fuerza por la nariz y el polvo adentrándose en mis fosas nasales me provocó la tos. Me rasqué la nariz en cuanto pude ver algo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo primero que localicé fue a Aaron, pálido, a varios metros de mí.

-¡Capullo! – grité, sin aguantar más la rabia, alejándome de la hoguera que había estado a punto de consumirme. - ¡Casi me prendes fuego, gilipollas! ¿¡Es que no te enteras!? ¡Las peleas no están permitidas, son estúpidas! ¡Idiota! – y de repente, todo el mundo se quedó callado. Todos se giraron para mirarme, todos abrieron los ojos como platos observándome. Una brisa extraña llenó el aire y el fuego se avivó unos segundos a mi espalda. Ricky y Jeff se separaron de mí. Se habían quedado totalmente blancos. Incluso Black, un poco más allá, parecía pálido provocando un extraño contraste con su piel negra.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y solo se escuchó el intenso crujido de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego. Me eché hacia atrás, nervioso por tantas miradas puestas en mí. Pero ¿qué había hecho ahora?

-Cristina… - murmuró alguien y vi a Kam acercarse a pasos agigantados, con expresión desesperada. ¡No, el loco no! ¡Venía a matarme por empezar una pelea! ¡Maldito seas Aaron, maldito seas! Me llevé la mano al bolsillo trasero para coger la navaja, temblando de miedo al verlo casi encima de mí, pero en lugar de matarme o herirme, el tuerto alzó los brazos y me abrazó. Me quedé paralizado. - ¡Cristina, Cristina, hermanita! ¡Estás bien, estás viva! ¡Te quiero, hermanita, te quiero! – gritó en mi oído y yo aparté la cara cuando noté como empezaba a darme besos en la mejilla. ¿Pero qué puñetas hacía? ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada para que no me violara o a saber qué? ¡Estaba loco!

¿Y yo por qué estaba empezando a marearme? ¿Por qué el suelo se movía? ¿Por qué el fuego se dividía en dos y empezaba a adoptar la forma de una chica rubia bailando encima de una hoguera? ¿Por qué todos los allí reunidos empezaban a deformarse? Jeff corrió hasta mí, al igual que Ricky o supuse que eran ellos por la forma mutante de su pelo y por sus voces, que de repente se volvieron muy lentas y macabras, como si tuvieran metidas en la boca un montón de migas de pan que los obligaran a hablar despacio y como si fueran tontos.

-Kiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuurrtttttttt… ¿eeeestáaaaassss buiiiiiennnn? – negué con la cabeza lentamente, intentando huir de esa masa de colores que brillaba y parpadeaba en mi retina. El mundo dio vueltas en cuanto hice un pequeño movimiento y los colores bailaron al son de mis movimientos.

-Aaaaaaarooonnn eeesss uuunnn giiiliiipoooooooollaaas.

-Haaa siiiidoooo fantáaaaaaasticoooo. Pareciiiiiiass Crissstiinnnaaa cuaaaaanddooo haass gritaaaadooo asíiii. Pareeeeeciiiiiaasss su faaantaaaassmmaa, incluuuuusooo Kaaamm te haaa confuuuundiiiidooo cooon eeeeeella.

-Kiiiiuuuuuttttttttt, eeeeestáaaaaaas muuuuyyy páaaaalidooo. – tantos colores danzarines me estaban atosigando, así que giré la cabeza hacia el suelo y encontré dos figuras oscuras en él, restregando las manos por la arena, que se había vuelto de un color blanco.

-Laaaaa cooooocaaaaaa, hoooommmmbre… heeeeemossss perdiiiiiiidoooo laa cooooooocaaaaa.

-¿Quéeeeee haceeeeeemooosss ahooooooraaaaa? Yooooo he pagaaaaado pooooor laaaa cooooocaaa, quiero miiiii coooooocaaaaa.

Cooooooooocaaaaaa… cooooocaaaaa… ¿Coca? ¿Coca? ¿Coca-cola? ¿Coco? ¿Copistería? ¿Colaboración? ¿Codependiente? ¿Cocaína?

-¿Coooooocaaaaaaíiiiinaaaaaaa? – murmuré y me entró la risa floja. ¡Mi voz sonaba como si fuera gilipollas! ¡Parecía E.T! – Teléeeeeeeeeefoooonooooo… miiiiii caaaasaaaaaa. – y empecé a reírme como un condenado. ¡Pero qué gracioso! Una mancha negra corrió hasta mí. ¡Era una mancha que se parecía a la de los Hombres de negro! ¡Qué gracia!

-¿Quuuéeeeeee haaaa paaaasaaaaaadooooo? – preguntó el hombre de negro, que además, ¡era negro!

-Nooooo loooo séeeeee. Seeee estáaaaa rieeeendooo sooooloooo, cooooomoooo siiiii estuuuuviieeeeeraaaaa drooooogaaaaadoooo.

-Noooooo. Yooooo nooooo meeee drooooogoooo. – pero ¿por qué hablaba tan raro? ¡No lo sabía, pero era divertido! – Creeeeeeooo queeee soyyyyy uuuunn extraaaaateeerreeeeestreee. ¡Quuéeeee chuuuuloooo! ¡Quiiiiiieeeeroooo viiiiiiajaaaaarr en miiii OOOVVVNIIIIII!

-¡Leeeee haaaa estaaaallaaaadoooo laaa coooocaaaaa eeennn laaa caaaaaraaaaa! ¡Seeee laaa haaa esnifaaaadooo!

-¡Nooooo meeeee joooodaaaaas! ¡Quueeeee seeee loooo teeeengooo queeeee llevaaaaar aaaa Blaaaainneee aaaaanteeess deeee laaaaas ciiiiiincoooo!

-¡Blaineeeeeeeee! – me reí. -

-¡Blaaaaineeeeee noooss vaaaa aaa maaaataaaaarr! ¡Meeeee diiiiijooo queee loooo prooooteeeeegieeeeeraaa coooon miiiii viiiidaaaaa! ¡Queeee cuidaaaaaaraaaa de éeeell cooomooooo siii fueeeeeraaaa suuuu guardaaaaespaaaldaaaaas! – gritó el hombre de negro. ¡Pero qué fuerte, tenía un guardaespaldas alienígena! Ah… no. El alienígena era yo. ¡Flípalo!

-¿Cuáaanndooo teeee diiiijooo eeeeesoooo? – preguntó el de pelo rubio, que me recordaba a Piolín. ¿Cómo se llamaba el gato que siempre iba detrás de Piolín?

-¿Siiiiillmenteeee? ¿Sillveteeeee? ¡Andaaaaaa, asíiii seeee llaaaamaaaa miiii maaaaadreeeee! Ahhhhh nnnnoooooooo eeeeeees veeeerdaad

-¡Meeee diiiijoooo queeee loooo cuidaraaaa eeeell díaaaa quueee loooo conoooocíiiimoooos toooodoossss! ¡Teneeeeeeemooooos queeee haceeeeeer aaaaalgooo!

-¡Vaaaaamoooosss a llevaaaaarloooo a caaaasaaa! ¡Soooolooo espeeeeero queeee no leeee deeee unaaaa sobredoooosiiss!

-¡Vaaaaamooooss aaaa saacaaaarloooo de aquuuí!

-¿Puueeeeedesss camiiiiinaaaaaarr, Kiiiuuuuuuuuuuurt?

-Claaaaaaroooooo. ¡Yooooo meeeee lllaaaaaamoooooo Kiuuuuuuurt! Noooo Kiiuuuuuuurt. – que si sabía andar, decía. ¡Ni que fuera un bebé, claro que sabía andar! ¡Pero él no sabía pronunciar mi nombre! ¡Sería cateto! ¡Con lo fácil que era! Eché a andar y de repente, el suelo corrió hasta mí y me pegó en la cara. - ¡Aaaah! ¡Eeeeel sueeeeeeeloooo meeee haaaa pegaaaaadooooo!

-¡Noooo Kiuuuuuurt! ¡Túuuuu teee looo haaaaass comiiiddoo! – y eché a andar de nuevo, esta vez con mi guardaespaldas cogiéndome en brazos, con el rubio que me recordaba a alguien a mi lado y con otra persona morena al otro. Los colores oscuros pegaban saltos y correteaban a nuestro alrededor como duendecillos mágicos, así que pedí un deseo.

-Quiiiiiiieeeeeroooo loooos paaaaantaaaalooooneeees nuuuuueeevooooos deeee Diiiiooorrr yyyyyy uuuuuun millllóooonnn deeeeee eeeeurrooossss yyyyy, unnaaa noviaaaaa paraaaaa Cooopppeeeer paraaa queeee tengaaaaa muuucchoooos perriiitoooos y taaaaambiiiénnnn quieroooo un… - entonces, otra cabeza rubia pasó por mi lado. La miré con la boca abierta. ¡Yo lo conocía! - ¡Túuuuuu! – grité y lo señalé con el dedo. ¿Podría maldecirlo ahora que me había enterado de que era un alienígena? Quizás tuviera poderes que lo mataran, ¡como Carrie! - ¡Teeeeee odiiiiiiooo! – grité. - ¡Muéeeeeeereeeetee! – pero la cabeza rubia seguía en pie y me miraba con cara rara y amorfa. Noté como el hombre de negro empezaba a subir unas escaleras por los botes que empecé a dar entre sus brazos. El Príncipe corría, se alejaba de nosotros. Cada vez estaba más abajo ¿o era yo que cada vez estaba más alto? - ¡Yyy queeeee seeeeppaaasss que túuu no eres uuuun Príiincipe de verdaaaaad! ¡Eeel Príncipe soyyy YO! ¡UAJAAAAA!

-¡Black, tira que éste lo está flipando cada vez más!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

-¿Y qué le decimos a Blaine cuando lo vea?

-…Que ha sido culpa de Aaron.

-Vale.

-Por mí, de puta madre.

-¡Pooooobreeeecitooooo! – y seguí riéndome todo el camino.

**8888888888888**

By Blaine.

Yo lo mataba. ¡Lo mataba! Se lo había dicho tantas veces ¡tantas! Pero el señor nunca escucha. ¡Nunca!

-¡Cooper, como sigas dando vueltas y no cierres tu maldito hocico, te echo de casa, chucho asqueroso! – era consciente de que el perro en realidad estaba tranquilo, tumbado en mitad del salón con las patas estiradas, observando como yo daba vueltas alrededor del sofá con una cojera que empezaba a resultar desagradable, sobretodo si no tenía a Kurt para que me la cuidara.

El hijo de puta era listo. Se las había ingeniado para adormilarme y tener vía libre para darse el piro sin dar explicaciones. ¡Y parecía tonto cuando lo conocí en aquel pub a las afueras de Lima hacía casi un año!

Cogí la notita y volví a leerla de nuevo.

"Me llevo la navaja y si no llego antes de las cinco, tienes permiso para empezar a preocuparte. Descansa, Blaine."

Que descansara, decía. Antes de las cinco, decía. Le eché una ojeada rápida al reloj de muñeca. Las una y media… hasta las cinco… y se había ido con Ricky y con Black. De Black me fiaba, pero de Ricky, de esa zorra insípida que había dejado muy claras sus intenciones de cepillárselo, no. Kurt era débil a las tentaciones de la carne, tan débil como yo y no estaba seguro de si también sería débil frente a los pechos de una chica como lo era frente al torso de un hombre.

Pero de todas formas, lo malo era que a mí no debería importarme. ¡Pero es que me importaba! Imaginarme a Kurt sonriendo para otras personas, abrazado a alguien que no era yo… ¡Buag! Nunca había soportado que alguien ajeno tocara nada mío, pero es que esto era ridículo. Recordaba que con Helem me ocurría lo mismo. Mi madre era mi madre y no era madre de nadie más ni esposa de nadie más. Era solo mía, ni siquiera era del capullo de mi padre por mucho que fuera su pareja. Me enfadaba con él cuando se le acercaba mucho, cuando dormían juntos y al escucharlos hacer el amor por las noches. Solía echar mistol, lejía y caca de perro en la comida de mi padre al día siguiente, después de una noche pasional. Una vez había echado ácido clorídico en su cerveza sin alcohol, recién sacado del laboratorio de química del colegio, pero la botella se derramó antes de que llegara a probarla y disolvió parte de la mesa frente a los ojos incrédulos de mi padre y de Helem. Yo pillé un berrinche incontrolable y destrocé el resto de la mesa a patadas. Esa fue la única vez que mi padre me castigó, encerrándome en mi cuarto. Me ató a la cama después de que me cargara la puerta y tuvo que desatarme para llevarme al hospital cuando rompí el cristal de la ventana con el puño, cortándomelo hasta el codo.

De pequeño había tenido un genio desbocado, bueno… aún lo tenía. Pero ya no intentaba matar a mi padre… al menos no muy amenudo. Cuando cumplí los doce tuve que entrenar mi autocontrol con los clientes que había tenido que atender en algún bar y con los jefes del negocio. También había sido obligado a arrastrarme un poco en otras cuestiones, a bajar la cabeza y a decir vale, a callarme algún grito, alguna mueca de asco, sobretodo en el sexo. Quizás esa fuera la razón de por qué prefería ahora a los hombres. Con Kurt no hubo vez que no disfrutara y me sintiera cómodo. Con… bueno… las primeras veces con ellas, mayores que yo y más experimentadas normalmente me hacían sentir asco, miedo… e incluso dolor.

Con Kurt siempre estaba tan cómodo y relajado…

-Por favor, no te aproveches de mí… ¿vale? Por favor, yo ya no puedo aguantar más tus ataques. No lo intentes esta noche, Blaine. No lo intentes. – lloriqueó en mi cama, la noche anterior después de hablar con su madre. Había oído parte de la conversación por teléfono y había pensado "falsa puta" no sabía exactamente cuántas veces. Casi me había decidido a contarle a mi pequeño hermano llorica lo "buena" que era su madre en realidad. Casi.

No me había atrevido a hacerlo cuando se puso a llorar.

Las ganas de contarle que Elizabeth era una hija de la gran puta me carcomían por dentro, pero no se lo diría ni aunque las palabras me pudrieran el estómago. Si Kurt tenía una madre cabrona que hacia cualquier cosa para protegerlo, incluso ser una mentirosa, un hurra por él. Yo no era nadie para quitarle la madre que a mí me faltaba.

Recordé la noche anterior. Kurt necesitaba tanto a alguien que se hubiera dejado hacer el amor por mí como si nada, pero como yo me estaba volviendo gilipollas otra vez… no le hice nada. Él no paró de rogarme toda la noche que no lo intentara, que no iba a poder aguantarlo y que se dejaría por mucho que no quisiera. Yo me moría de ganas pero es que… ¡Qué era gilipollas, joder, gilipollas rematado! Me había limitado a abrazarlo en la cama y había habido cientos de esos momentos en los que no había podido aguantarlo más y lo había desnudado. Le había arrancado la ropa y tal y como dijo, no intentó detenerme, pero en el momento clave, después de besos fogosos, húmedos y de lo más guarros, hasta cerdos en las partes más cachondas y duras… no me había atrevido a ir más allá. Lloraba demasiado y demasiado alto.

-No, Blaine… ya está… ¿vale?... Snif… ¿Vale?... Solo… solo besos. – me dijo, después de haber conseguido un empalme de caballo, después de haber medio hecho que su pene se levantara, pero me había costado. Kurt no estaba por la labor y su miembro seguía blando y pequeño entre mis dedos.

-¿Solo besos? – murmuré yo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba y mis pulmones no me daban para tanto oxígeno que recogía en bocanadas inmensas.

-Sí… solo besos. Besos pequeños… besos de hermano mayor…

-Pero yo quiero…

-Yo quiero ver a mi madre… y no puedo.

-Tu madre es una puta.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Que… solo besos. Vale. – me incliné para besarle el pecho, para humedecer sus pezones desnudos con mi lengua. En la oscuridad de la noche parecían negros y se endurecieron al contacto de mi gruesa saliva.

-Blaine… - suspiró, apretando mi cabeza contra su torso y restregándose de arriba abajo, buscando el roce entre mi boca y sus pectorales hundidos. - … pienso en Jeff.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jeff?

-Que él es bueno y tú le estás jodiendo conmigo.

-Es que yo soy el malo, Kurt. Yo tengo que joder a la gente, es mi vocación. Yo soy un villano.

-¡Qué mentiroso! – alcé la cabeza y mi frente chocó contra su barbilla. – Au…

-¿Por qué soy un mentiroso? – pregunté, frotando su boca entreabierta con la mía. Sus mejillas seguían húmedas.

-Porque hubo un tiempo en el que fuiste bueno conmigo… y ahora estás volviendo a ser bueno conmigo. ¿Por qué siempre conmigo? ¿Por qué no con otro o con otra que se lo merezca más? Yo no me lo merezco.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a merecértelo? – Kurt calló. Sus manos se apartaron de la cama y viajaron hasta mis hombros tensos y desnudos, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Su aliento cálido me golpeaba la cara y noté sus pezones endurecidos pegados a mí.

-Porque tú lo has pasado mal y gracias a eso, yo he podido disfrutar de una vida mejor. Si eres bueno… tendrías que serlo con alguien que lo hubiera pasado tan mal como tú, como Jeff… o Ricky… o…

-Yo elijo a quien me dé la gana para ponerme meloso. Si soy bueno contigo es porque tengo responsabilidades como hermano mayor.

-Blaine, a ti te la suda ser mi hermano mayor. Siempre te la ha sudado.

-¿Qué más te da, Kurt? ¿No puedes callarte y aprovecharte de los beneficios como todo el mundo? – no me replicó. No dijo nada más, así que me encargué de taparle la boca y mantener entretenida su lengua para asegurarme de que seguía así toda la noche. No paramos de enrollarnos ni de tocarnos durante unas dos horas, revolcándonos en nuestras propias ganas de ir más allá. Cuando me propasaba y mi mano se colaba con disimulo entre sus piernas, Kurt lloriqueaba como un niño chico y no paraba hasta que la retiraba. Era un maldito mocoso consentido y eso no cambiaría por muchos palos que le diera la vida.

Cuando me separé de él para ir al baño con la necesidad de mear y volví para seguir… él ya se había quedado frito, con los labios empapados y rojos, con la saliva escurriéndose por su cuello y sus mejillas, acurrucado en posición fetal.

Así que yo me fui a dormir al sofá.

En resumen… ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en gilipollas otra vez! Incluso Kurt se había dado cuenta y tenía la certeza de que mi estupidez aumentaba cada vez más por culpa de mi jodida parte ilógica y asquerosamente anti-yo.

Y no sabía qué hacer para detener a esa hija de perra.

Encendí la tele y apoyé el pie en la mesa, deshaciéndome de las vendas que cubrían mi pierna, la cual cada vez parecía tener mejor aspecto. Había recuperado su color normal y ya no estaba hinchada, al menos no tanto. La pus había parado de segregarse y las heridas se habían recubierto por unas horribles conchas marrones que confiaba que pronto cederían. Me humedecí la pierna, me la medio sequé con una toalla y me cambié las vendas después de echarme unas gotas de betadine. Al día siguiente me quitaría las vendas definitivamente. La herida del costado ya estaba casi cerrada y curada y mi cara había vuelto a ser casi igual que antes, aunque aún tenía rastros de pequeños moratones.

Cogí el mando y cambié de canal. Cooper se subió al sofá de un salto y se tumbó a mi lado, pendiente de la tele igual que yo. Solo echaban películas de comedia que no tenían ninguna gracia, teletienda o anuncios hasta que acabé en el canal de Disney. Uff, como odiaba ese coñazo de canal tan cursi.

Acababa de empezar una película de dibujos animados que me sonaba haber visto hacía muchísimo tiempo. Helem me ponía muchas películas de dibujos cuando era pequeño, pero a mí nunca me habían llamado especialmente la atención. Parecía hacerle más ilusión a ella que a mí.

"Erase una vez, en un país muy lejano, un joven príncipe que vivía en un resplandeciente castillo. A pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear, el príncipe era egoísta, déspota y consentido. Pero una noche de invierno llegó al castillo una anciana mendiga y le ofreció una simple rosa a cambio de cobijarse del horrible frío. Repugnado por su desagradable aspecto, el príncipe despreció el regalo y expulsó de allí a la anciana. Pero ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias porque la belleza se encuentra en el interior. Y cuando volvió a rechazarla, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció, dando paso a una bellísima hechicera. El príncipe trató de disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde, pues ella ya había visto que en su corazón, no había amor. Y como castigo, lo transformó en una horrible bestia y lanzó un poderoso hechizo sobre el castillo y sobre todos los que allí vivían. Avergonzado por su aspecto, el monstruo se encerró en el interior de su castillo con un espejo mágico como única ventana hacia el mundo exterior. La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que seguiría fresca hasta que él cumpliera veintiún años. Si era capaz de aprender a amar a una mujer y ganarse a cambio su amor antes de que cayera el último pétalo, entonces, se desharía el hechizo. Si no, sería condenado a seguir siendo una bestia, para siempre.

Al pasar los años, comenzó a impacientarse y perdió toda esperanza, pues… ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?"

La Bella y la Bestia.

Por algún motivo desconocido, se me puso el vello de punta. Dejé el mando quieto en el sofá y junto a Cooper, empecé a ver la película. Las canciones de las películas de Disney, siempre tan pegadizas, me provocaron cierta nostalgia y la historia de Bella, una chica buena, sacrificando sus sueños y su libertad por su padre, siendo tratada mal por la Bestia incomprendida y espeluznante que la asustaba por su mal humor, me hacia replantearme cosas que nunca antes había pensado.

…Yo… ¿era una bestia? O… ¿había sido una bestia? ¿Por qué notaba que estaba cambiando? Yo no quería cambiar. Mi forma de ser hacía daño a las personas y eso me hacía fuerte y superior. ¿Por qué querría cambiar? Lo había conseguido todo siendo una bestia. No. Definitivamente me gustaba ser bestia, pero… cuando la película terminó, cuando vi como Bella y Bestia se abrazaban y besaban y bailaban tan felices en mitad de un salón lleno de amigos… bueno, la escena era rematadamente cursi, pero al príncipe se le veía más feliz que cuando era una bestia. Y a Bella también.

Apagué la televisión en cuanto la película terminó.

Maldita sea, Blaine. Una película de Disney. ¡Solo es una jodida película de dibujos animados surrealista, idealizada, nacida de la mente de un optimista que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la crudeza de la vida! No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Miré la hora de nuevo. Las tres menos diez. Cooper me rozó la mano con el hocico. Parecía triste.

-No voy a ir a buscarle, chucho. Que se muera en la calle si quiere. Que aprenda solo.

Como yo lo hice, pensé.

Y entonces apareció, otra vez, encima de la mesa frente a mí. Me sorprendí y di semejante salto a causa del sobresalto que estuve a punto de caer del sofá al suelo. Él se rió, lúgubre.

-Jodido Muñeco. – murmuré, recuperando la compostura y él pareció sentirse halagado por la ironía. Hacía días que no lo veía y me había acostumbrado por completo a no sentir su molesta presencia rondándome y siguiendo mis pasos, observándome incluso en el baño con sus ojos de botones deshilachados. Ni siquiera me había acordado de él. – Pensaba que te habías largado. – extrañamente, el Muñeco me contestó con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza. Tenía una postura extraña. Los brazos que colgaban de la parte superior de su cuerpo desgastado se escondían tras su espalda. - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté. Él giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del salón. Saltó de la mesa y aterrizó con suavidad sobre el suelo. Echó a correr dando botecitos hacia el pasillo al que daba la entradita y me dirigió una mirada indescifrable para ver si le seguía o no. Lo hice. Lo seguí. Cooper se quedó quieto en el sofá, ignorando por completo la presencia del Muñeco, que me llevó hasta la puerta de la calle y se colgó del pomo de un salto, balanceándose sobre él de un lado a otro. - ¿Quieres que salga a la calle? ¿Para buscarle? – asintió. Pareció ilusionarle por el hecho de que hubiera captado inmediatamente lo que deseaba que hiciera. – No voy a salir a buscarle. Si se ha metido en algún lío es su problema. – sentencié tozudo. El Muñeco pareció escandalizarse y soltó el pomo. Se me quedó mirando alzando la cabeza desde el suelo.

-Arrrgg… doooorrggleeee… - fruncí el ceño. Era la primera vez que me hablaba con tanta claridad, a pesar de que yo seguía sin entenderle.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Dooooorrggggleeeeeee!

-¿Dole?... ¿Duele? – el Muñeco asintió efusivamente. - ¿Te duele algo, bicho? – me reí. El Muñeco bajó la cabeza, diría que avergonzado, pero ¿era posible que esa cosa sintiera vergüenza? - ¿Y qué te duele, Muñequito?

-Miiieeeeee dooooorrggleee. – siseó y estiró los brazos hacia delante, descubriéndolos por fin. Algo grande se quejó, se contrajo en mi estómago y una pequeña sensación de vértigo ascendió hasta mi nuca.

Los brazos del Muñeco estaban ajados, repletos de cortes mal cosidos representando las perfectas heridas de una persona normal. Cortes provocados por algo afilado y, antes de que pudiera asociar esa imagen a alguna realidad concreta, escuché los murmullos al otro lado de la puerta. Cooper salió disparado del salón y se abalanzó sobre esta, gruñendo y ladrando, rascándola con las patas delanteras.

-¡Mierda, el perro!

-Shhh, perro, calla.

-Shhhhhhh, Coooopppper, cállateeee. – una risa estúpida retumbó fuera. El Muñeco daleó la cabeza. Los dos supimos al instante a quien pertenecía esa risita desquiciada y cabreado, con el instinto asesino empezando a despertar, agarré el pomo, aparté a Cooper un poco y abrí de golpe.

Una escena de lo más extraña se abrió ante mí. Black se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Ricky, a su lado, agarraba a Kurt de la cintura quien, por azares de la vida (esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación porque si no, me lo cargaba) le rodeaba los hombros con los dos brazos y hundía la cabeza en su cuello. Estaban abrazados y ni siquiera tuvo los dos dedos de frente para apartarse de ella en cuanto lo vi. Parecían haberse quedado pillados. Jeff, un poco más allá, fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió hasta mí y gritó:

-¡Hola, Blaine! – me dio un beso en los labios en señal de saludo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y me tapó la visión con su cuerpo y cabeza. - ¿Cómo estás con la pierna? ¡No sabía que estabas mal! ¡Nadie me lo dijo! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Hubiera venido a verte, ya me han quitado la escayola! – apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de la puerta cuando intenté pasar para llegar hasta mi hermano y cuando moví la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar por encima de su hombro, Jeff imitó mi movimiento, empeñado en no dejarme ver nada más allá. Empecé a impacientarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venimos a acompañar a Kurt, claro está. Es tu hermano y no conoce el terreno y como nos pilla de paso y…

-Jeff, tu casa está en dirección contraria. – Jeff se quedó callado, luego sonrió otra vez de oreja a oreja con expresión de circunstancia.

-Ya, bueno… no íbamos a dejar a Kurt volver solo por este camino tan peligroso y… además, él tenía miedo y nos pidió que…

-¡No! – gritó mi hermano entonces, alzando un brazo en alto y apartándose un poco de Ricky. Ella lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, pálida, y tuve ganas de tirarla al suelo de un empujón. - ¡Yo no he pedido nada, yo no tengo miedo de nada! ¡Es culpa del suuueeeeeloooo! – alcé una ceja, extrañado. ¿Y esa manera de hablar? ¿Y ese tonito estúpido?

-¿El suelo? – Jeff se empezó a reír de pronto.

-¡El suelo, sí, es que Kurt tiene unas ocurrencias!

-¡No son ocurreeeenciaas! ¡El suelo me sigue y me ha pegado ya… DOS VECES! – alzó la mano derecha y me enseñó tres dedos, entusiasmado.

-Kurt, guapo… cállate ya. – le dijo Ricky, obligándole a bajar el brazo. Mi hermano empezó a reírse, apoyando todo su peso en el cuerpo de ella, que estuvo a punto de ir directa al suelo de no ser porque Black los equilibró en el último momento.

De acuerdo… Kurt no era así de gilipollas, al menos, no solía serlo y dudaba mucho que teniéndome delante se abrazara a Ricky como si le fuera la vida en ello, a no ser que quisiera joderme, así que di un paso al frente. Jeff se me puso delante.

-Jeff, o te quitas o te quito. – le amenacé. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo aparté de un pequeño empujón y fui hasta mi hermano. – Kurt…

-¡Blaine! ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡Le he encontrado trabajo a tu hermano! – empezó a parlotear Jeff otra vez. Se me puso delante de nuevo, charlando apresuradamente - ¡He dejado la pastelería porque me han dado trabajo en una librería chulísima, llena de libros, ya sabes, adoro los libros y pues tu hermano me ha dicho de camino hacia aquí algo de un trabajo y… ¿Y si ocupa mi puesto en la pastelería de mi tío? ¿No te parece buena idea? ¿Eh, Blaine? ¿A que sí? ¡Y además, como es hermano tuyo, pues…!

-¡JEFFREY, FUERA! – le grité y Jeff, sobresaltado por el grito, se apartó de un salto. - ¡Kurt! – volví a llamarle y mi hermano alzó la cabeza al instante, mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Es Kiiiiuuuuurt! ¡No Kuuuuuuuurt! ¿O es al revés? – le preguntó a Black, que cada vez tenía más mala cara.

-¿Estás borracho? – pregunté. Kurt me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, luego a Ricky, ladeando la cabeza y empezó a reírse otra vez.

-Boooooorrachooo… ¡No! ¡Tú estás borracho! – y me señaló de una manera tan amenazante, que si no fuera porque me aparté de casualidad, me hubiera metido el dedo en un ojo.

-Genial. Lo han emborrachado. – ya no podría echarle la bronca porque al día siguiente se le olvidaría, así que me dispuse a llenarme bien los pulmones para descargarme sobre aquella pandilla de incompetentes cuando los vi sonreír aliviados.

Sonreían… me estaban ocultando algo…

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaaaaaine! – gritó Kurt y de un pequeño empujón, se soltó de Ricky y salió disparado hacia mí. Tropezó contra el suelo plano con sus propios pies y tuve que agarrarle y pegarlo a mí sosteniéndolo de la cintura para que no se metiera una buena hostia. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, riéndose por su propia torpeza. - ¡Blaiene! ¿A qué no sabes una cosa de la que me he dado cuenta hoy? ¡Soy un alienígena! ¡Como E.T! ¡Y tengo mi propio guardaespaldas intergaláctico! ¡Y es un hombre de negro, negro! ¿A que es cooooooooool? – le olí el aliento cuando me gritó en toda la boca ese último "coooooooool". Olía a alcohol… pero no tanto como para ir tan pedo para pensar que era un maldito extraterrestre. Entrecerré los ojos y miré los suyos fijamente. Estaban tan abiertos que no me costó nada darme cuenta de la extraña dilatación de sus pupilas y… yo los mataba. Yo los mataba… ¡YO LOS MATABA!

-¡Está drogado! – grité.

-¡Uuuuu, qué mal, Blaine, qué mal! ¡Qué pena de chaval!

-¡Con lo sano que se le veía!

-¡Los mejores siempre acaban mal, siempre! – un silencio agudo y tenso llenó el aire mientras mi furia iba creciendo y creciendo a pasos agigantados, pero antes de poder dar rienda suelta a ella, Jeff, Black y Ricky se miraron, y sin previo aviso, salieron corriendo.

-¡Adiós, Blaine!

-¡Ya nos vemos por ahí!

-¡Hasta luego, Capitán!

-¡Ehhh! ¡vengan aquí, hijos de puta! ¡Han drogado a mi hermano! ¡Yonkies de mierda!

-¡Blaaaaaine! ¡Es verdad! Si yo soy tu hermano pequeño y tú eres mi hermano mayor… ¡tú también eres un extraterrestre! ¡Qué fuerte!

-¡Kurt, cállate!

-¡Por eso tienes tan maaaaal genio! ¡Qué fuerte, qué fuerte, qué fuerte! ¡Jijijijijiji! – Kurt y yo nos miramos. Tuve ganas de cogerle por el cuello y estrangularlo lentamente, esta vez de verdad, pero las circunstancias me podían. Pegó su frente a la mía y acabó apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. – Blaine…

-¿Qué coño quieres, puto drogata?

-Quiero hacer pis. Pero ya. Me hago pipí. ¡Me lo hago encima! – no me lo podía creer.

-Te mato, Kurt. Yo a ti te mato.

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiis…

-¡Kurt, estate quieto que te caes!

-¡Que me pega el suelo!

-¡Que no te pega nada! ¡Venga!

-¡Y después quiero montar algo!

-¿Qué quieres montar, qué?

-¡Algo! – mientras lo ayudaba a pasar por la puerta siendo seguido por Cooper, Kurt pegó su boca a mi cuello, riéndose y murmuró. – Te quiero montar a ti… ¡Jijijiji! – me detuve, clavado al suelo como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo y Kurt siguió riéndose y empezó a caminar solo, adentrándose en casa, andando tan risueño por el pasillo. Cooper lo siguió dando botes de alegría, ladrando y mi mirada fue directa al culo de mi hermano. Se le había subido la camiseta hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y esos pantalones le hacían un culo excelente que se movía inquieto de un lado para otro, tambaleándose junto a su dueño.

Yo lo mataba, yo lo mataba… yo lo mataba a polvos.

Y de repente, la escena tan sensual y guarrilla que se me estaba formando en la cabeza desapareció cuando mi hermano se esfumó de mi vista y apareció tirado en el suelo, tan largo como era.

¡Pum!

-¡Guau, guau!

-¡Aaaahh! ¡El suelo me ha pegado otra vez! ¡Iaaahhhh… snif…!

Argg… la noche sería muy larga, demasiado como para perder tiempo en descargar la pistola… ¿no?

**Omg…. Kurt ahora es un Encadenado =o**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**SPOILER CAPITULO 13 **

– **Kurt seguía mi ritmo fácilmente, incluso adelantándose a mis rudas penetraciones. Me alcé un poco más sobre el sofá, lo justo para apoyar las manos en él y Kurt hundió las uñas en mis hombros y en mi pecho. Nos miramos. Él saltaba cuando yo le penetraba instintivamente. Su mano sudorosa se paseó por mi marcado pectoral derecho, restregándose contra mi pezón ya endurecido por la excitación, mezclando su sudor con el mío. **

**Se inclinó hacia delante con los labios empapados en saliva y entreabiertos a un palmo de los míos, haciendo amago de besarme, pero en lugar de eso, empezó a gemir contra ellos. Eso me frustró y abrí la boca dispuesto a morderle. Kurt se echó hacia atrás y sonrió entre gestos obscenos.**

**Hehehe nos leemos el miércoles ¡Espero sus comentarios! **


	50. CAPITULO 13 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**El capitulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas entre Kurt y Blaine si gustas puedes saltar esa parte. (aunque todo el capitulo es de eso hehehehe)**

**ENJOY! **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 13**

By Blaine.

-Kurt ¿estás bien?

-¡Suuuiii!

-¿Seguro? – su voz alegre y gangosa junto a esos extraños ruiditos dentro del cuarto de baño me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Había tirado de la cisterna tres veces y por el ruido que hacía el rollo de papel higiénico cada vez que alguien tiraba de él, diría que había gastado uno entero por lo menos.

-¡Ah! – chilló.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡El jabón me ha atacado!

-¿Pero no te estabas meando? ¿Qué puñetas haces con el jabón?

-¡Me limpio!

-¿El qué? – Kurt no contestó y volví a golpear la puerta por octava vez. - ¡Kurt! – y por fin salió, con la cara empapada y muy ojeroso. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tambaleándose y tras unos segundos de silencio, habló.

-He fallado el tiro.

-¿Qué tiro? Ah… ya. – sabía por experiencia que apuntar al interior del inodoro cuando se estaba colocado o borracho era muy difícil, así que preferí no entrar al baño. - ¿Y tú por qué coño te drogas, eh? – pregunté, intentando aguantarme la risa y parecer cabreado. Kurt negó con la cabeza fuertemente y apoyó la mano contra la pared, mareado.

-¡Yo no me drogo!

-¡Kurt, estás colocado! ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? – alcé tres dedos de una mano y Kurt los observó en silencio.

-¿Eso son dedos? ¿Y por qué saltan?

-No saltan. Tú estás colocado.

-Aaaaaahhh… ¿Los alienígenas se pueden drogar?

-Tú no eres un alienígena. Eres mi hermano pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó. - ¡Yo soy el Muñeco! ¡Soy tu Muñeco! ¿A que sí, Blaine? – contuve el aliento. Kurt estaba drogado… conocía perfectamente los efectos secundarios de las drogas. Estaba seguro de que esa era su primera vez y a juzgar por cómo se movía y las tonterías que decía, aparte de la dilatación de las pupilas, habría esnifado por lo menos una papelina y media, quizás más. Algo sumamente bestial para alguien que no había probado la droga en toda su vida. Esperaba que no fuera cocaína de la buena, porque si no… el golpe de calor podría matarlo.

Y yo pensando en muñecos cuando a él podría pasarle algo malo.

Lo cogí del brazo y lo empujé hacia la cocina.

-Vamos, Kurt. Tengo que meterte algo en esa tripa consumida que tienes.

-¿Vas a darme de comer? ¡No tengo hambre! ¡Quiero bailar! ¡Quiero moverme! ¡Quiero poner música heavy! ¡Y quiero alcohol! ¡Uooohh! ¡Alcohol! – sí, claro. Estaba como para darle alcohol, mierda.

-Vamos, bébete eso. – lo obligué a sentarse en la silla, frente a la mesa de la cocina y le puse un vaso de agua delante. Y otro… y otro… el agua era buena para limpiar las impurezas. Me hubiera gustado darle un buen vaso de café para espabilarle, pero con lo alterado que estaba (casi pegando botes en la silla, moviendo las manos de arriba abajo y girando la cabeza de un lado para otro sin parar) preferí no hacerlo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Mareado? ¿Tienes calor? – Kurt negó con la cabeza y se rió.

-Un poco de calor sí… pero siempre tengo calor cuando estoy contigo, jijijiji…

-¿Ah, sí? – sonreí y me incliné hacia él apoyándome en la mesa. Cuando Kurt asintió efusivamente y me imitó, intentando besarme en la boca sin rodeos, me aparté de un salto. ¿Estaba loco? Kurt estaba drogado y esa era una oportunidad de oro para enmendar los errores de la noche pasada y tirármelo de verdad, porque era obvio que él lo estaba deseando, pero… ¿y si le daba un ataque de calor en pleno calentón? Aunque si no le había dado ya… - Bueno, voy a hacerte algo de comer.

-¿Pero no ibas a besarme? – preguntó, a lo directo. Yo me quedé callado, agilipollado. No había otra forma de describirme. ¿Pero por qué era ahora él el directo?

-No. No iba a besarte.

-¡Pues yo sí! – se cruzó de brazos, hinchando las mejillas y haciendo ruidos raros, propios de un niño chico.

-¿Qué te has esnifado, Kurt? ¿O ha sido un porro bien cargado?

-¡Que yo no me drogo, hooombre! ¡Pero tú sí!

-¿Yo?

-¡Ricky me lo cuenta todo! ¡Dice que te fumas unos canutos asíiiii! – estiró las manos haciendo un gesto sumamente exagerado. Yo fumaba porros de vez en cuando, ¡pero no tan grandes como mi maldita almohada!

-Yo soy yo y tú eres tú y no me da la gana que te drogues, ¿está claro?

-¡Pareces mi madre! - ¡Joder, no me digas eso encima! - ¡Que seas mi novio no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-Oye, que yo no soy tu... - ¿ah, no? ¿Dónde estaba mamá Elizabeth para decir que no? ¿Dónde estaba la conciencia de Kurt para decir que no lo era? ¿Dónde estaba mi conciencia? ¡Ah, si yo no tenía conciencia! – ¿Y quién dice que no? Soy tu novio y soy mayor que tú, así que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. – Kurt abrió a boca para replicar. - ¡Y cállate!

-¡Yo no me callo!

-¡Que te calles!

-¡Cállate tú!

-Cállate o te meto el cucharón por el culo. – Kurt miró a otro lado y puso cara de asco, callándose por fin. Me di la vuelta y abrí el frigorífico, buscando algo que no precisara del uso de la vitrocerámica para ser comido cuando él volvió a la carga.

-Pues hazlo. – sentenció.

-¿Qué haga el qué?

-El cucharón… - me golpeé la cabeza contra el techo del frigorífico cuando la saqué para mirarlo con incredulidad. A Kurt se le habían puesto las mejillas rojas.

-¿Quieres follar conmigo?

-Sí. – desencajé la mandíbula y cerré el frigo.

-¿Y la tregua?

-Me da igual. Es que quiero tener sexo contigo. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo contigo! ¡Te quiero, Blaine! – alzó los brazos, invitándome a achucharle con mi cuerpo, rojo como un pimiento. Me estaba cagando en su puta madre, nunca mejor dicho. Me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Oye, no me lo digas dos veces que te lo hago, eh.

-¡Pues hazlo! – exigió.

-Kurt, estás colocado, te vas a arrepentir. – se quedó callado, pensativo, aún sin bajar los brazos. Yo estaba volviendo a ser tan gilipollas como siempre. ¿A quién se le ocurría intentar tratar con un drogado? Suspiré. – Oye, tú no quieres acostarte conmigo. Ten eso metido en la cabeza, quieres ser mi hermano, pero como estás drogado…

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Que no es porque esté borracho.

-Colocado.

-Es que yo siempre te miento.

-¿Qué me mientes? – bueno, sabía que no quería acostarse conmigo por pura cabezonería porque era obvio que se ponía como una moto cuando lo tocaba, así que no me sorprendía demasiado su respuesta… pero sí sus razones.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo cuando estoy bien… ¡ahora no lo tengo! – alcé una ceja, molesto. ¿Me tenía miedo?

-Oye… no te doy unas palizas de muerte como para que me tengas miedo, eh. – me quejé. Kurt negó con la cabeza efusivamente y bajó los brazos por fin. No paraba de mover las piernas, incapaz de estarse quieto. Se rió.

-¡Es que es muy gracioso!

-¿Gracioso el qué?

-¡Que ahora que estás siendo bueno conmigo, yo te dé calabazas! Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, jijijiji… ¡Si no la gente se reirá de mi otra vez! – su risa de colocado era contagiosa. Estaba a punto de carcajearme en su cara.

-¡Normal que se rían de ti! ¡Estás tan colocado que no se te entiende!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero cuando me mandaban cartas diciéndome "cerdo incestuoso" y cuando pintaron mi casa con penes y culos, yo no estaba colocado! ¡Jajajaja! – y siguió riéndose. A mí se me cortó la risa tonta de golpe. Los pulmones se me bloquearon y me quedé callado, observando cómo sus mejillas se volvían de un color fosforito debido a la risa tan estridente que tenía. Siguió riéndose unos segundos más en los que mi cabeza se quedó en blanco, pensando, intentando atar unos cabos y colocar las piezas adecuadas de un puzle para darle forma… pero no podía… me faltaban piezas. Cuando Kurt vio que no me reía, me miró con sus enormes ojos brillantes. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te ríes? ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Cuando me acordaba de las cartas y de las pintadas en mi casa y de las burlas y de Frank y de Natalie, me ponía a llorar! ¡Pero ahora no lo hago! ¡Es genial estar colocado! ¡Jajaja! ¡Solo quiero reírme! – tragué saliva y coloqué unas cuentas piezas. Con las esquinas pude hacer el cuadro del puzle, rellenarlo con otras piezas, desde fuera hacia dentro, pero aún seguían faltándome piezas.

-Kurt… ¿Te… enviaban cartas? – pregunté, intentando parecer poco interesado. Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas cartas todos los días! Yo tenía que recogerlas para que mamá no se enterara, porque si se enteraba, querría saber por qué me llamaban pervertido y enfermo y acabaría descubriendo que tú y yo habíamos estado juntos, y yo no quería que me odiara por eso, ¡así que me levantaba temprano por la mañana y las recogía antes que ella! Como no iba a la uni y no tenía nada que hacer, ¡me entretenía rompiéndolas! – el Muñeco se había asomado por la puerta y se había situado a mi lado en cuestión de segundos. Me miraba con una cara extraña, como si el dolor que decía sentir hubiera incrementado. Aparté la vista de él. Me revolvía las tripas.

-¿Y… por qué no ibas a la uni? – Kurt me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco y volvió a reírse otra vez.

-¡Pero si ya te lo dije hace tiempo! ¡Porque se enteraron de que tú y yo éramos hermanos! Fue como una caza de brujas. ¡Todo el mundo empezó a perseguirme y yo tenía que esconderme para que no me mataran y me escupieran! Así que me encerré en mi casa y solo salía de vez en cuando para ir a ver al psicólogo… ¡Pero el psicólogo no me ayudaba! ¿Sabes lo que decía? ¡Que tú me habías violado! ¡Estaba loco! Así que dejé de ir. Mamá se enfadó todavía más conmigo y cuando pintaron la casa con grafitis guarros, Gordon lo vio… bueno… ¡Lo vio todo el vecindario! Por eso tuve que irme de allí. ¡Si les hubiera dado un poco más de tiempo, hubieran incendiado mi casa como si fuera Frankenstine! – me quedé momentáneamente flojo, con las extremidades pesadas y la nuca palpitándome, la garganta al rojo vivo. Estaba sintiendo algo extraño, un ambiente envolviéndome como si fuera gas, pero en lugar de adormilarme, me hacía daño… por dentro. No me dolía ningún músculo, ni la pierna, ni la cabeza, no me dolía el cuerpo… pero algo me dolía, algo me agobiaba, algo me oprimía el pecho.

En mi garganta parecía haberse atascado algo, un bicho quizás, un parásito que se revolvía, que quería salir, pero un bloqueo se lo impedía… y ese bloqueo me ayudaba a contener ese extraño dolor para que no se extendiera a otras partes de mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva varias veces, intentando tragarme el parásito, sin éxito.

El Muñeco apareció amarrado a mis piernas, intentando sacudirme. No dejaba de observarme con una expresión que me provocaba arcadas.

-¡Ah, es verdad! – se rió mi hermano entonces, moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro. - ¡Es muy irónico! Cuando tú llegaste a mi casa, el día de Navidad, me dijiste que nadie te esperaba aquí, en Westerville, ¿verdad? ¡Pues ahora es a mí a quien no le espera nadie! ¡Jijijiji!

-Kurt… deja de reírte. – murmuré.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si es gracioso!

-¡No, no es gracioso! – le grité y él se calló, por fin. El movimiento histérico de sus piernas y brazos me estaba poniendo de los nervios. El Muñeco me revolvía el estómago y esa molestia casi palpable me estaba volviendo loco.

-Pero es bueno. – murmuró, incapaz de estarse callado ni dos malditos minutos. – Estoy contento ahora, ¡ya no lloro! – gritó otra vez, alzando los brazos al techo, sonriendo. – Tú dijiste que todo iba a salir bien y que cuidarías de mí, ¿a que sí? ¡Ya no tengo a nadie en Lima, pero te tengo a ti aquí, en Westerville! ¡Estoy contento por eso! ¡Eso lo compensa todo porque estoy con la persona a la que más quiero en el planeta y en el universo entero!

¿Por qué puñetas era Kurt el único capaz de provocarme el vómito o la sonrisa estúpida con unas simples palabras?

Salí de la cocina, acelerado. No pude aguantar la presión. Kurt dejó de reír y preguntó "Blaine, ¿A dónde vas?". El Muñeco se puso a sollozar por segunda vez en mitad de la cocina cuando salí corriendo hacia el baño, a echar la pota. Esa molestia se había instalado en mi estómago y allí se había quedado.

Atravesé la cocina y el salón y oí a Kurt gritándome, llamándome, detrás de mí. Llegué al pasillo y fui directo al baño, pero cuando abrí la puerta, oí un enorme golpe, un ruido, como si algo hubiera chocado contra el suelo. Como si algo se hubiera caído.

-Mierda… - me di la vuelta rápidamente y corrí hasta el salón. Las ganas de vomitar remitieron en menos de un segundo por el sobresalto.

Kurt estaba tirado en mitad del salón, boca abajo. No se movía.

Prácticamente derrapé, arrastrándome, haciéndome polvo las rodillas para llegar hasta él. Cuando fui a cogerlo me detuve, nervioso e incluso asustado. Si le había dado una sobredosis o un golpe de calor no debería moverlo a la ligera, pero por supuesto, incapaz de ver su cara, con su mata de pelo ocultándole el rostro, era imposible atenderle, reanimarlo o lo que tuviera que hacerle. Con el pulso acelerado y la mano temblequeándome, muy suavemente, pronunciando su nombre en murmullos, lo moví.

-Kurt… - le di la vuelta y pasé mis brazos bajo su espalda, alzándolo con mucho cuidado. – Kurt… - la voz me temblaba. Una lagrimita distraída descendió por la mejilla de mi hermano cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, consciente.

-El suelo me ha pegado otra vez. – lloriqueó, con la nariz roja por el golpe. Una pequeña hemorragia nasal surgió y descendió hasta sus labios.

Suspiré… antes de que me entrara la risa floja.

-Eres una puñetera caja de sorpresas. Casi me matas del susto.

-¿Te has asustado? ¿Por qué? – negué con la cabeza.

-¡Y yo qué sé, Muñeco! No lo sé… - él abrió la boca de par en par y alzó los brazos otra vez, enérgico e hiperactivo como segundos atrás.

-¡Me has dicho Muñeco!

-Sí, lo he dicho, ahora cállate y levántate.

-¿Y si el suelo me pega otra vez? – encogió las piernas e intentó levantarse, pero por como movía la cabeza juraría que no tenía ni siquiera idea de donde estaba, así que preferí no tentar a la suerte y pasando los brazos bajo sus rodillas, lo alcé del suelo, cogiéndolo en brazos. Kurt me rodeó el cuello y me apretó, dificultándome la respiración. Se pegó como una lapa. - ¡No me sueltes que me rompo la cabeza! – chilló. Había que joderse. Era gracioso de cojones cuando estaba colocado o borracho. Era mono y accesible, tan meloso… aunque el Kurt sobrio de siempre también era meloso y adorable, siempre y cuando se le tratara bien y no se sintiera amenazado, como un gato.

Pero desde que había llegado se había sentido amenazado, cosa normal dado lo sucedido entre nosotros, entre mi pandilla y entre Lima. Si se enteraba de que Elizabeth lo estaba engañando… caería con ella el último pilar. Yo lo había traicionado, Elliot y Finn, con su exagerada sobreprotección, también. Natalie igual, todos sus compañeros de universidad se habían dedicado a acosarlo (como los pillara les arrancaría los huevos uno a uno y se los daría de comer a Cooper), Gordon y él no tenían mucha confianza y Sparky… bueno… prefería no pensar en él. Al parecer había cumplido con nuestro trato a la perfección, con demasiada eficacia diría yo.

Ojala también hubiera mentido a Kurt. Así se separaría de él y… bueno… ¿quién sabe? De todas formas, ya estaban separados. Mi viejo Muñeco no tenía ningún contacto con él, ¿no? Sparky era agua pasada por mucho que a mi hermano le gustara.

Hum… no era tan hijo de puta como para contarle a mi hermanito lo mamona que había sido su madre, lo falsamente honrada que era, pero sí sería lo suficientemente cabrón como para soltarle las mentiras de los demás, del chucho de mierda el primero… aunque por ahora no tenía nada que decir de él, ninguna queja. Pero algo se me ocurriría.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, sin soltar a Kurt ni un momento. Éste se posó sobre mis piernas y mantuvo su cabeza oculta entre mi cuello y hombro, inspirando, tranquilo. Oí su resoplido y me separé escasamente de él.

-¿Me estás olisqueando? – pregunté. Kurt se apartó un poco, con la sien pegada a mi clavícula. Unas finas ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos enrojecidos por el escaso sueño.

-Sí. Como Kam.

-¿Cómo Kam?

-Me olió cuando estaba en el parque y creo que me reconoció por el olor. ¡Dijo, eres el hermano de Blaine y se separó, como un perro! Ya sé por qué le dicen Kam. ¡De cálido! – me quedé un poco descolocado, intentando averiguar a qué se refería con esa estúpida afirmación. Cada vez iba a peor, intentando mantener una conversación coherente con un colocado. ¡Vamos, ni que yo no me hubiera colocado alguna vez! Y precisamente por eso sabía que no tenía mucho sentido intentar hablar con alguien que llevaba algún miligramo de coca en vena. Primero te sientes eufórico y dices lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza y eso a veces te trae problemas o bien, te consigue una buena pandilla de colegas más. Crees que el corazón se te va a salir por la boca. No te puedes estar quieto porque piensas que si lo haces, te explotará y todos los colores y formas que captan las retinas se vuelven muy nítidos y vividos, abstractos a veces. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras o al menos, crees que puedes hacerlo sin sufrir daño alguno porque de repente, no tienes miedo de nada. Ni preocupaciones, ni tristeza, nada. Eres inmune. Era como estar en el país de las maravillas.

Al día siguiente… caes en la mierda más profunda. La droga no tiene un efecto tan amnésico como el alcohol, al menos no alguna débil o a la que ya estuvieras medianamente acostumbrado. A la mañana siguiente, solías recordar la mayoría de gilipolleces que habías hecho durante la noche y es entonces cuando llegaba el momento del bochorno y de los arrepentimientos. En realidad, yo no había sentido nunca vergüenza, ni me había arrepentido de lo hecho, pero era fácil de suponer que así se habían llegado a sentir otras personas cercanas a mí. Jeff el primero.

La "resaca" era mucho peor que un simple efecto secundario del alcohol. El bajón podía matarte si era demasiado brusco.

Confiaba que a Kurt no le diera un bajón que lo dejara en el sitio. En ese sentido estaba más a salvo conmigo, alguien que conocía el terreno de sobra y sabía cómo reducir los efectos de la "resaca" de la droga, que un enfermero novato en un hospital de mala muerte. Yo cuidaría de él mucho mejor.

-¿Te refieres a un cánido? – murmuré y Kurt asintió con ganas. Se llevó un brazo a la nariz y se limpió la hemorragia a conciencia, como si le picara. Apenas emanaron un par de gotas más y dejó de sangrar.

-¡Sí, eso es! ¡Como un perro! ¡Como Cooper! – hum… dejé pasar el hecho de que en realidad, se estaba refiriendo a los caninos, no a los cánidos. Su lengua trabada me hacía gracia. – Hueles bien, Blaine. Hueles a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Hueles a un sitio donde estas protegido y no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada. Es como estar en casa. Por eso me encanta estar contigo, Blaine. – estiré el cuello, permitiendo que me acariciara la piel con la punta de la nariz y los labios. Miles de recuerdos, sin ningún orden aparente, caóticos, me azotaron la cabeza.

Qué comodidad y relax tenerle tan sumiso encima de mí.

-Kurt…

-¿Hum?

-Te voy a comer. – ¡Que le dieran por culo a Elizabeth, a la tregua y a la tozudez de mi hermano, a mi parte ilógica y al Muñeco! Yo era el villano. ¡Era el maldito villano! ¿Qué me importaban a mí los sentimientos de Kurt, de Jeff y de quien fuera que se me acercara? ¿Qué me importaba a mí el futuro? Bastaba con un polvo… un polvo que Kurt, estando colocado deseaba, un polvo que yo estando sobrio también esperaba. Sabía que él se arrepentiría al día siguiente y que me odiaría, pero ¿y qué? Mi parte ilógica y asquerosamente anti-yo me atacaría con molestias incesantes, pero podría soportarlas. Quería hacerlo. Quería volver a ser yo y no dejarme llevar por estúpidas películas Disney, ni por una odiosa conciencia.

Yo era una bestia, no un príncipe azul.

Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo preocupándome por tonterías y lo único que había conseguido había sido más molestias en el pecho, más preocupaciones innecesarias. Debía volver a mis orígenes o acabaría marchitándome, ablandándome hasta que dejara de ser yo y entonces, todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, mi imperio, caería en picado como un castillo de naipes. Actuar antes que pensar, eso es lo que debía volver a hacer.

Por mucho daño que eso acabara haciendo a Kurt porque, joder… ¡No era yo quien debía acostumbrarse a su presencia, si no él a la mía! Esta era mi casa, mi barrio, mis colegas, mis normas… no podía ablandarme con él.

¿A quién pretendía engañar buscando excusas para follármelo de una jodida vez? Lo deseaba y si yo deseaba algo, lo cogía… ¿por qué dudaba tanto? Odiaba a ese maldito Blaine nuevo que intentaba asemejarse vanamente a un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

A la mierda los príncipes. Prefiero ser Bestia.

Así que, lo cogí, sin más.

Kurt se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta cuando de repente, lo arrojé sobre el sofá, tumbándolo hacia arriba y me dejé caer sobre él, aplastándolo con mi peso. Apoyé los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y me incliné para capturar esa boca entreabierta y mojada que se movía sin cesar, sin pronunciar nada coherente.

-¿Me vas a comer? – preguntó con cara tristona y preocupada justo cuando le obligué a guardar silencio con mi lengua. El choque de ambas fue instantáneo. Cerré los ojos y sin miramientos, empecé a moverme encima de él ladeando la cabeza, intentando hacernos encajar para profundizar. Su piercing plateado se tambaleaba con el roce de mi boca y Kurt se quedó quieto, sin colaborar. Pasó las manos bajo mis brazos y se agarró a mi espalda, como si tuviera miedo, como si buscara algo en lo que apoyarse. Entrecerré los ojos y vi los suyos abiertos de par en par, sin observar nada concreto. Cuando empecé a meter y a sacar mi lengua de su boca pareció reaccionar y medio cerrar los párpados, pestañeando, hasta que por fin, los cerró del todo.

No quería colaborar o no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando movió sus labios por primera vez, abriéndolos más y succionando un poco, como si pretendiera coger aire, su pecho se convulsionó, reprimiendo tos. El muy idiota se estaba atragantando con mi saliva, pero yo insistí, persiguiendo su lengua poco dispuesto a renunciar. Pero ¡Qué torpe era con la boca cuando se emborracha o colocaba! Olvidaba toda su práctica (que era mucha) y se ponía tan ansioso que cada vez que intentaba seguir mis movimientos, chocaba los dientes con los míos.

Se removió debajo de mí, restregándose, angustiado, buscando una manera de escapar de la presión que ejercía mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero solo consiguió que lo apresara con más fuerza y penetrara de lleno en su estrecha y mojada boca. Empezó a hacer ruiditos extraños, gemidos lastimeros cuando por fin consiguió seguirme sin golpearme con los dientes. Nuestras lenguas parecieron formar una sola cuando él consiguió pillarle el truco y su saliva caliente me humedecía los labios como nunca había hecho. Kurt era incapaz de controlar su ansia una vez había adivinado como hacerlo. Me lamía y abría la boca aún más para recibirme y cuando ladeaba la cabeza para aumentar la profundidad y hacer más excitante el roce, sacaba la lengua y esperaba que volviera a acariciarla manteniendo la boca abierta, como un perro ansioso pidiendo comida. Se le escurría la baba por las comisuras de los labios.

-Hum… ¡Uuuhm…! – gimoteaba tanto contra mi garganta, que sus ruiditos acallaban los sonidos húmedos y excitantes que formaban la fricción entre saliva y labios hambrientos cada vez que me movía sobre él. Yo lo dominaba por completo. ¡Él no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo manejarme! ¡Ja! ¡Lo tenía todo para mí!

Me separé de él y me lamí los labios, saboreando los restos de saliva. Kurt se mantuvo con la boca abierta, cogiendo aire, esperando a que volviera a la carga, pero esta vez no lo hice. Me aparté, alzándome entre sus piernas, de rodillas sobre el sofá y le miré en silencio, esperando que saltara y no tardó en hacerlo, ansioso como él solo.

-¿Ya no vas… a comerme más? – me reí.

-Claro que sí, Muñeco. – sus labios se curvaron, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados, halagado por volver a llamarlo por su nombre, el cual ya le pertenecía. – Pero me aburre comer siempre lo mismo. Primero tienes que dejarme ver la comida y luego… ¿Por qué no me enseñas que tienes para ofrecerme, hermanito?

-¿Qué… tengo para…? – murmuró, confuso y ruborizado. Mis ojos delinearon cada pequeña curva de su cuerpo delgado hasta la entrepierna, desde ese cuello tan sugerente hasta ese lugar que por mis pelotas, abultaría en cuestión de tiempo.

-Enséñame qué tienes ahí debajo. – Kurt se miró la entrepierna, subiéndose un poco la camiseta.

-Ah… - murmuró y sonrió. – Vale. – y observé lamiéndome los labios como se llevaba las manos al bajo de la camiseta y empezaba a subírsela. Su pecho estaba hundido, un poco amoratado debido a golpes anteriores. Estaba tan blanco que sus pequeños pezones parecían de un color oscuro, casi negro. Quise tocarle, ayudarle a quitársela, pero me contuve, deleitándome con la deliciosa vista que se abría ante mí.

Su pelo revuelto cayó sobre su frente. Se había despeinado por completo y varios mechones quedaron tiesos. Con los ojos enrojecidos y esa carita medio ida, además del pelo a lo loco, parecía recién levantado.

-Buff… je… - me reí y Kurt puso cara de niño pequeño, enfadado exigiendo una nueva piruleta.

-No te rías.

-No me río. Quítate eso de una vez. – le exigí, y extendí la mano para terminar de quitarle la camiseta yo mismo cuando… lo vi. Sus brazos vendados resaltaban por el color de las vendas, entre blancas y amarillentas. Éstas se extendían por ambos antebrazos, desde las muñecas hasta el codo, bien pegadas por esparadrapo e incluso celo mal colocado. Kurt no me había parecido en absoluto torpe cuando cuidó de mí y de mi pierna herida, pero por la manera en la que estaban colocadas las tiras… parecía haberlas atado a la desesperada.

Cerca de la muñeca incluso podía ver los restos de sangre reseca pegada a la piel.

-¿Por qué has puesto esa cara de miedo? – preguntó él y aparté la vista enseguida, con el estómago encogido. - ¿No te gusto, Blaine? – murmuró, prácticamente afirmándolo, con una carita de pena cautivadora.

-¿Te has cortado? - pregunté. Kurt siguió el recorrido de mi retina hasta sus brazos y los alzó, observándolos. Parecía hasta sorprendido de verlos en ese estado.

-Aaahhhh… esto…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – se quedó callado durante varios segundos y la sonrisa desquiciada que no había borrado hasta ese momento, desapareció. Me miró fijamente. Parecía incluso sereno, algo que no había visto en un colocado en mi vida.

-Me he cortado. – sentenció.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Con qué? – Kurt se encogió de hombros y la risita tonta regresó en un visto y no visto.

-¡Es un secreto! – chilló, llevándose un dedo a los labios fingiendo inocencia.

Quise continuar inmediatamente y hacer como que no había visto nada, pero me había quedado frío y todo el calor que había albergado en mi cuerpo se desinfló como si fuera un globo. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando al idiota y masoquista de mi hermano? Pero en lugar de preguntarle, sacudí la cabeza. Prefería no saberlo. Era mucho más cómodo así, me ahorraba… molestias.

El Muñeco negó con la cabeza, entristecido, observándolo todo sentado encima de la tele. "Desaparece", quise decirle, pero Kurt me agarró repentinamente de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-¡No me ignores, idiota! ¡Mírame! ¡Piensa en mí, estoy aquí delante de ti! ¡Piensa en mí y mírame solo a mí! – exclamó, de nuevo con expresión de niño chico frustrado y con esa cara tan mona, se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá, hacia arriba. Frente a mis ojos se agarró los pantalones por la cinturilla y, sin reparo alguno, se los sacó en varios tirones. Los arrojó al suelo. Llevaba puestos unos de mis bóxers… y se los agarró… - Blaine… mírame bien… - ¡Pues claro que le miraría bien! Me lo tragaría observando cómo se los bajaba tan lentamente, dejándome ver su pene desnudo y todavía dormido, su entrepierna rodeada por una fina capa de vello rubito y fino, el cómo ascendió la pierna dejándome ver una bonita escena del agujero que abriría en breve. Ladeé la cabeza, buscando las mejores vistas. Muchas personas… bueno, hombres hetero y quizás lesbianas, hubieran considerado su desnudez algo un poco… repelente. Para mí, estaba claro que cada vez me gustaban más los tíos.

De acuerdo, era marica perdido. ¡Qué mal sonaba después de haberme pasado una vida metiéndome con ellos como si tuvieran la peste!

Kurt alzó los bóxers frente a mi cara y los dejó caer al suelo. Incluso colocado y haciendo el idiota me ponía malo.

-Ya está… - finalizó y dejó caer un brazo a un lado de su cabeza, a peso muerto. El otro lo apoyó suavemente sobre su vientre hundido, cerca de la ingle. – Ya está, Blaine… - murmuró. Se lamió los labios al mismo tiempo que lo hacía yo, humedeciéndolos y fui testigo visual de cómo, con el movimiento más sensual y a la vez, obsceno que pudiera imaginar, descendió la mano acariciándose desde el ombligo hasta el pene, la mano que apoyó en la ingle y con la que separó sus piernas ampliamente. Me deshice viendo su pequeño agujero cerrado, pensando en la de guarradas que yo y mi… mi maldita polla podríamos hacer con él.

Y Kurt, por esa cara tan colorada y esos ojos brillando inyectados en vicio, estaba dispuestísimo a ello. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Me agarré directamente la camiseta y me la saqué sin más preámbulos, arrojándola con el resto de la ropa por ahí.

-Oooh… Blaine… - gimoteó. Sus mejillas casi brillaban por las ganas que me tenía. Estaba deseando apretar los voluminosos músculos de mi pecho desnudo, como siempre había hecho. Aún tenía marcas de sus arañazos plasmados en ellos y en ese momento podía sentir los fuertes azotes que a veces, me había propinado sobre los pectorales, montándome como un toro. Jum… incluso echaba de menos los golpes.

Me desabroché los pantalones de rodillas y Kurt se irguió, mostrando incluso emoción por ver lo que había detrás de ellos.

-Eeeh… - siseé. – Vuelve a tumbarte, todavía no hay nada para ti. – le ordené y él me obedeció por completo. Le temblaban las manos y las piernas, aún abiertas y estaba seguro de que no debido al frío, si no a la escasez de movimiento. Estaba deseando cabalgar sobre algo duro para liberar la hiperactividad que la droga infundía en sus nervios… pero le haría sufrir un poco más. Quería seguir deleitándome con las vistas.

Me bajé los pantalones hasta algo menos que el culo y me quedé quieto, observándole. Kurt no tardó ni dos segundos en exigir atención, con la mirada perdida y los labios temblorosos.

-Blaine ¿qué pasa? – preguntó. Yo no contesté. – No… ¿no vas a hacerme nada? – sonreí. Esa sonrisa que tanto temor causaba en mi hermano y tantas hormonas le removía. Esa risa que más de uno había catalogado como satánica. – ¿No te gusta lo que ves? ¿Ya no te gusta mi cuerpo? – los ojos se le volvieron acuosos de un momento a otro. Hum… no sabía qué me gustaba más, si hacerle llorar o reír.

-No, no me gusta. – sentencié y a Kurt le tembló la barbilla penosamente. Me incliné sobre él, acercando su cara a la mía y apoyé una mano sobre su muslo interno. Él temblequeó y mi mano ascendió, abriéndole un poco más las piernas en el proceso hasta su pequeña polla dormida y blanda. La toqueteé, la zarandeé entre mis dedos y mi hermano cerró los ojos y encogió el estómago.

-Hurrrg… oh… - suspiró, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Lo entiendes? Esto tiene que estar tieso, no flojo. Duro y no blando. Si no lo endureces pronto, voy a perder el interés en ti, Muñeco. ¿Lo comprendes o no? – mi voz sonó ronca y quizás demasiado ruda. La ronquera por la excitación hacia mella en mí. Kurt entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-Sí.

-Pues hazlo. Sabes cómo se hace, ¿verdad?

-Claro. – sonrió. La picardía que recordaba haber sentido en Lima acompañada de la confianza que nos habíamos llegado a tener, resplandeció en su cara. – Siempre lo hago, no soy estúpido ni tampoco inocente.

-¿Y quién dice que seas inocente?

-Tú lo crees. – sentenció y era verdad. Lo creía, aunque no en lo referente al sexo, porque estaba claro que Kurt no tenía problemas en hacer ciertas guarradas conmigo… y con otras personas. Desde luego, tonto no era. Había salido un poco a mí, pero utilizando distintos métodos para atraer a las personas, hombre o mujer, eso no importaba.

-Jum… - le dediqué una última y fuerte sacudida a su pene que le provocó una convulsión y lo solté, retrocediendo un poco. Kurt hizo amago de cerrar las piernas, pero yo pegué un tirón de ellas. – Ni se te ocurra. Ábrelas bien para que yo vea lo que te haces.

-Pero… me da vergüenza… - sonreí.

-Tú no tienes de eso. Vamos, Muñeco. – y por supuesto, me hizo caso, como todo el mundo hacía siempre, aunque él lo hiciera más bien cuando le daba la gana. Volvió a abrir las piernas y apoyé las manos sobre sus rodillas, ejerciendo una ligera presión para que no volviera a intentar cerrarlas. Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente y al cabo de apenas tres segundos, Kurt bajó la cabeza, con las mejillas coloradas. Mi hermano era rematadamente guapo.

Observé de reojo como con delicados movimientos descendía la mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándose el vientre hundido y el escaso vello púbico. De momento prefería no mirar hacia el interior de sus muslos, porque con solo ver su carita abochornada ya me derretía en estremecimientos y calambrazos de excitación. A pasos agigantados, como si yo mismo me tocara, me estaba poniendo simplemente cachondo.

No vi como se la tocaba por primera vez, pero sí pude ver como empezaba a agitarse, a deshacerse bajo mi cuerpo. Kurt cerró los ojos y giró la cara, apoyándola sobre el brazo que seguía descansando a su lado. Le brillaban las mejillas y el pelo, el cuello delineado empezó a chorrear gotas de caliente sudor y entreabrió la boca, gimoteando y suspirando. Descendí la mirada. Su brazo se movía de arriba abajo y su pelvis sufría temblores de placer. Seguí bajando, bajando… la tenía bien agarrada con una mano, subiendo y bajando, deslizando los dedos por toda ella, toda su longitud y anchura. Iba rápido, masturbándose sin preámbulos, ansioso por terminar. La piel que rodeaba el prepucio estaba húmeda y brillante.

-Bien… - murmuré y salió una especie de graznido de mi boca. – Ábrete un poco más para mí. – Kurt ni siquiera me miró. Suspirando, abrió las piernas aún más, sosteniéndolas en el aire. Me agarré los bóxers y me los bajé un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar al aire mi polla jodidamente dura, lo suficiente como para causarme cierto dolor con el roce de la ropa. Me incliné sobre él y paseé mi mano sudorosa por su torso duro, no por los músculos, si no por los huesos que se le marcaban, pero por muy delgado que estuviera, me seguía pareciendo irresistiblemente erótico y sucio, pornográfico. Restregué mi mano como si estuviera cubriendo su piel de crema, notando su sudor escurrirse por mis dedos. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin abrir los ojos.

-Oohhh… - gimoteó, entreabriendo los labios. Su lengua sobresalió de estos, poniéndome malo con el resplandeciente piercing que brillaba en ella.

-Vamos a probar algo. Estoy deseando sentir la profundidad de tu pequeño agujero. – cuando sin dejar de restregarle con una mano el pecho, los pezones que se le habían puesto duros de gusto, tocándoselos insistentemente con los dedos, bajé la otra mano y tanteé minuciosamente la zona que tanto deseaba, entre sus nalgas, recorriendo el camino que había entre ellas desde los huevos hasta llegar a su entrada cerrada. Kurt abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró justo en el momento en el que, a lo bestia, sin consideración alguna, introduje dos dedos de golpe, hasta el fondo, hasta los nudillos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Blaaaine! – chilló. Soltó su pene de inmediato y alzó el brazo agarrándose con fuerza al reposacabezas del sofá. Me reí en su cara mientras sacaba los dedos despacio, viendo su expresión variante entre dolor y placer. Era tan escandaloso con sus gimoteos…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele? Pensaba que te gustaba. – no contestó, ahogándose entre sus propios suspiros mientras se los introducía otra vez, muy lentamente. Su agujero parecía querer tragarme por la presión que ejercía, estrecho, apretándome. – Estoy sorprendido, Muñeco. Ya no duele tanto como antes ¿no? ¿Le has pillado el truco o es que… estás más abierto? – y se rió. ¡Se rió! Ignorando los fuertes temblores de su cuerpo.

-Ya… es la… uh… la costumbre. – por un momento me quedé paralizado escuchándolo. ¿La costumbre? ¡Pero si hacía meses que no follábamos! Se los clavé hasta el fondo otra vez y Bill arqueó la espalda. Su cuerpo retrocedió hacia atrás hasta dar con el final del sofá en un espasmo y su cabeza casi se quedó colgando del mueble. Apretó los puños y se llevó uno de ellos a la boca, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Pensaba que hacía más de una semana que no te metías nada, como ahora el chucho de los huevos no está aquí y yo no estoy por la labor de jugar contigo… - Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si fuera estúpido. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y al abrir la boca para hablar, un hilo de saliva se escurrió por la mejilla y barbilla.

-Hay muchas… muchas maneras de… ¡Aaah, aahh!

-¿Muchas maneras de qué?

-…De jugar… - lloriqueó. Saqueé los dedos y volví a introducirlos esta vez, con un tercero. Se los clavé tan al fondo como pude, con sadismo incluso, para qué negarlo. Kurt se llevó las dos manos a la cara, tapándosela y destapándola, mordiéndose los dedos con nerviosismo y ansia. – Blaaaaaaine…

-¿Hay muchas maneras de jugar? Dime una. – le pedí. Su culo se endureció y su polla tembló, sacudida por mis movimientos, meter y sacar, meter y sacar, despacio, para que lo sintiera más. Estaba empezando a mojarse y si no fuera porque era imposible la lubricación en el recto, hubiera jurado que empezaba a mojarme los dedos.

-¿U-una? – suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Igual… que tú estás… haciendo ahora… - y me detuve. Kurt suspiró y alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Cuando se percató de mi expresión burlona y agradecida por la pista, se tapó la boca con las manos. Me reí con pura maldad.

-¿Te los metes, Muñeco? ¿Igual que estoy haciendo yo ahora, eh? ¿Cuándo lo has hecho? No me he dado ni cuenta. ¡Qué torpe soy! Tendré que tenerte más vigilado a partir de ahora… - se estaba poniendo más colorado todavía si cabía, pero eso no le impidió pedirme más. Empezó a bajar y a ascender el culo, buscando más contacto con mis dedos, intentando metérselos él mismo más a fondo… y lo estaba consiguiendo. Observé casi babeando como se mordía el labio y empezaba a restregarse contra mi mano, prácticamente casi a saltar sobre ella. Se irguió un poco y me agarró del brazo, intentando pegarlo más a su trasero.

-¡Pero no pares, sigue! – me exigió y yo negué con la cabeza, incrédulo.

-Sigues siendo tan sucia perra como siempre ¿no?

-¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Lo soy, Blaine! – chilló a voz en grito. Mi polla temblequeó de puro morbo.

-¿Y qué haces tumbado en lugar de estar a cuatro patas, como todas las perras? – Kurt se detuvo por unos instantes y me miró, chorreando en sudor. No dijo nada, absolutamente nada y, sin parar de suspirar y hacer ruiditos con la lengua y la boca abierta, me soltó el brazo que apretaba y se dio la vuelta. Me reí al ver los intentos torpes que hacía por voltearse por completo, para darme la espalda sin tener que romper la penetración exhaustiva de mis dedos. Los moví dentro de su cálido agujero, abriéndolos y cerrándolos imitando el movimiento de unas tijeras.

-¡Aah, sí, así Blaine!

-¿Así? –abrí los tres. Pude ver como su pene tembloroso empezaba a chorrear sobre el sofá y el suelo. Me encantaba y saqué los dedos de golpe.

-¡No, no los saques! – chilló, golpeando el sofá con los puños cerrados y consiguiendo por fin apoyar las dos piernas por entero sobre el mueble. A cuatro patas.

-Ya estás listo, eh, Muñeco. – Kurt fue a abrir la boca para hablar, pero aparte de suspiros ahogados nada salió de su garganta salvo más saliva. Debía ser un efecto secundario de la droga, lo había visto babear mientras lo hacíamos, siempre, pero nunca tanto. Me gustaba que lo hiciera. Cuanta más humedad y fluidos, mejor y más excitante. – Quiero que te tapes la boca. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra, ¿me has oído?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Yo… pensaba que te gustaba que gritara… - ¡Joder, que no pongas una cara tan mona, coño!

-He dicho que te tapes la boca. – Kurt encogió el cuello, sin dejar de mirarme con la cabeza girada hacia mí.

-Pero…

-¡Que te tapes la boca! – le pegué un fuerte azote en el culo que le sobresaltó y le hizo convulsionarse hacia delante.

-¡Aaaah, Blaine… oh, no me pegues!

-Tápate la boca. – esta vez, me hizo caso. Se tapó la boca con una mano y la otra la mantuvo temblorosa sobre el sofá, para sostenerse sobre él. No le duraría mucho ese punto de apoyo. – Creo que no me has entendido bien… cuando digo que te tapes la boca, me refiero a que te metas algo en ella. No quiero oír nada. – Kurt me miró sin entender, confuso. Buscó algo con lo que taparse la boca, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar nada, volví a azotarle el trasero con la palma de mi mano.

-¡UAAaaah! - Le di fuerte y un ligero escozor me recorrió la palma. Pude ver como ligeras lágrimas descendían por su cara y en lugar de seguir buscando algo que llevarse a la boca, se metió tres dedos directamente en ella, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, empapándolos de saliva. Justo lo que había esperado que hiciera.

-Estupendo, Muñeco. Ahora, ni un comentario sobre esto. Voy a abrirte y a jugar contigo muuuuuy suciamente. – no tenía ni idea ni de cómo se me había ocurrido aquella asquerosa idea, pero lo cierto era que mi boca tenía ganas de catar… aquello, por muy repulsivo que sonara. Con las manos apoyadas sobre sus nalgas, tiré de ellas y las abrí lentamente. ¡Pero qué repulsivo era pensar que hacía una cosa así con otro tío que no era Kurt! Con él, parecía incluso agradable.

Su agujero aún cerrado pese a la presión de mis dedos seguía ahí y yo… escupí encima de él. Mi saliva recorrió el interior de su trasero hasta la entrada y chorreó, recorriéndole el pene tieso entre las piernas. Noté su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Huuuumgg… - Pude ver su propia baba descender desde su barbilla hasta el sofá, plasmando una mancha oscura en él. Esas reacciones tan jodidamente exageradas solo podían ser suyas, así que acariciando su suave trasero, me incliné hasta su entrada. – Aaargg… - Kurt dejó escapar un ruido sorprendido, de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando le lamí, desde los testículos hasta la entrada, recorriendo ese camino completamente libre de vello con mi lengua. Prácticamente hundí la cara en él y empecé a chupar, a lubricar aquella zona intocable para cualquiera que no fuera yo. Estaba marcando mi territorio como un auténtico animal y por la manera en la que Kurt temblequeaba y gemía, le encantaba.

Introduje el pulgar dentro, abriéndolo para profundizar un poco más. No sabía mal, de hecho, sabía a… a jabón. A limpio, a higiénico. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y le mordí la nalga izquierda con fuerza.

- ¡Huuum!

-¿Pero qué guarradas haces con el jabón y con los dedos cuando no te veo, Muñeco? O eres demasiado limpio… o un Muñeco sucio y desesperado por algo alargado y duro ¡Y en casas ajenas, uoh! La próxima vez no te perderé de vista. – Kurt giró la cabeza y me miró con ojos lagrimosos y las mejillas ardiendo de bochorno. Aún tenía un par de dedos metidos en la boca y la saliva hacía brillar su barbilla, como si fueran gotas de agua. Bajó la cabeza. Dobló el único brazo que le sujetaba, haciéndole caer de boca sobre el sofá. Estiró el culo para que siguiera chupando como un perro ansioso y no pude evitar reírme por lo irónica de la situación cuando volví a inclinarme para lamer y lubricarle bien.

Por lo visto, Kurt no era el único sucio perro de la casa. Contando a Cooper, éramos tres.

Le oí soltar un gruñido sulfurado, a Cooper, desde la puerta de la cocina, enseñándome los dientes, amenazante. Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¡Nuuohhg! ¡Ooper, fuegaaa! – chilló mi Muñeco, aun con los dedos en la boca, haciéndole un gesto con el brazo para que se largara. El perro cerró la boca repleta de enormes colmillos y se dejó caer al suelo, estirando las patas. Se nos quedó mirando en silencio, receloso… igual que el Muñeco que se había sentado a su lado, observándonos sin pestañear.

Bueno, nunca me había avergonzado demasiado el exhibicionismo.

-Bueno, Muñeco, ¿no crees que ya estás lo suficientemente lubricado como para aceptar algo más grande? – le pregunté. Él no me miró, pero negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

-¡Nuuohh, máaaas!

-¿Más? Creo que te estás aprovechando de mí, Muñeco. – pese a mis quejas, volví a descender y pasé mi lengua de nuevo por todo ese espacio liso, deteniéndome en su entrada arrugada y mojada. Me dediqué a darle lametones y a sentir como él se contraía de gusto. Solté una de sus nalgas y con la mano, empecé a toquetearle los huevos, sosteniéndolos entre mis dedos, calientes y suaves y a tantear su polla, cerrando mi mano en torno a ella, masajeándola. Estaba muy tiesa y caliente y la punta soltaba líquido preseminal que se escurría por toda ella y salpicaba su estómago y el sofá. Aparté mi cara de su culo dedicándole un último lametón y volvió a escupir en él. Ya estaba… mojadísimo.

Me alcé sobre su cuerpo en un brusco movimiento y mi pene tieso se zarandeó, preparado y listo para penetrar.

-Kuuurttt… - lo llamé. Giró la cabeza y lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en mi dura polla. Abrió los ojos enormemente. – Ya va siendo hora de probar algo mejor, eh. – y como un efusivo mocoso, asintió entusiasmado con la cabeza.

-¡Síi, sii!

-¿La quieres?

-Síii, la quieggoo… muy dentrhgo.

-Bien. Pues entonces sácate esos dedos de la boca y dime cuando me quieres. – dije, sin pensar. Podría decir que se me cruzaron los cables, deseando escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Kurt se sacó los dedos empapados en saliva y se restregó el pecho con ellos, sin dejar de mirarme con las mejillas ruborizadas. – Tienes que decirme cuanto me quieres, porque me quieres mucho, ¿verdad, Muñeco? ¿Verdad que quieres mucho a tu Amo?

-Sí… quiero mucho a mi Amo, a mi Blaine. – sus ojos brillaron acuosos y dos pares de lágrimas empezaron a descender por ellas. – Quiero a Blaine. – sentenció. – Y también… la quiero a ella... – dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa a mi erección. Llevó una mano hacia atrás y me la acarició con dedos delicados y expertos, con una suavidad agonizante, cerrando la mano fría en torno a ella y acariciándola desde la base hasta la punta. – La quiero, Blaine. Los quiero a los dos… la tienes muy caliente…

-… Es toda tuya. – solté, tras sacudir la cabeza un poco. El cuerpo me estaba empezando a sudar a chorros y despacio, empecé a bajarme más los pantalones hasta por las rodillas. Quise quitármelos por completo, pero Kurt se incorporó e hizo amago de darse la vuelta, de cara a mí. - ¿Qué haces? No te muevas.

-Pero es que… - murmuró. – Quiero chuparla… - tragué saliva y esa cosa tan molesta que me atacaba desde lo más profundo del pecho aceleró su bombardeo de extrañas sensaciones. Mi Muñeco estaba precioso y pornográfico a más no poder con esas cosas tan sucias saliendo de entre sus labios y, aunque en otra ocasión yo mismo le hubiera metido la polla en la boca como un bestia, en ese momento solo podía pensar en su culo, en que estaba drogado y en que me estaba aprovechando de él y… como se le pasara el efecto de la droga rápido, ¡no me dejaría metérsela!

-No, ni hablar, Muñeco. – no le di tiempo a replicar y tiré de su brazo vendado hacia arriba, empujando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá. Lo clavé en él, de espalda a mí y apreté su cabeza contra el sofá para evitar que se moviera.

-¡Au, no me pegues, Blaine!

-Solo te coloco, puto quejica. Las piernas… - no hizo falta ni terminar la oración. Kurt las abrió automáticamente, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo y dejándome literalmente con la baba colgando, dobló la espalda, sacando el culo hacia atrás, provocando que esos dos trozos de carne que ocultaban su agujero empapado a causa de la presión, se restregaran contra lo largo y ancho de mi entrepierna. Alcé la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco, medio ido notando como se restregaba con descaro, humedeciéndomela un poco. No me quité ni los pantalones. Directamente me situé detrás de él, sentado de rodillas sobre el sofá, imitándolo, con la polla tiesa y mis manos aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura, incitándolo a seguir pidiendo más con el culo.

-Blaaaaaine… -gimoteó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, buscándome con una mirada desorbitada. La piel que rodeaba los ojos se estaba tornando de un color morado un tanto enfermizo, como la piel pálida, demasiado quizás… el efecto de la droga estaba empezando a perder sus efectos enérgicos y entusiastas y pronto daría lugar a los efectos secundarios que, sin duda alguna, le quitarían a Kurt esas ganas locas que tenía de cabalgarme.

Debería esperarme a que despertara, porque en cuanto centrara la cabeza, se arrepentiría y lo sabía. Me estaba aprovechando plenamente de él.

Pero… ¿y qué? Como si fuera la primera y última vez.

Me agarré el pene y mientras me lo acariciaba, le abrí las nalgas con una mano. El agujero húmedo quedó al descubierto.

-Muñeco… ¿A qué llevabas mucho tiempo deseando esto? – le pregunté, pasándome la lengua por los labios cuando la punta de mi pene chocó contra su entrada y empezó a presionar. Kurt dejó caer la cabeza a un lado del respaldo del sofá y me miró de reojo, suspirando con la boca entreabierta.

-… Siempre, Blaine, siempre… ¡Todos los días, Blaine! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! – sonreí.

-Claro que sí, Muñeco. Hacía taaaaanto tiempo que no jugábamos así, que empezaba a echarlo de menos. – y no tuve la menor delicadeza al metérsela de golpe. Ya me había entretenido suficiente con un lubricante que Kurt nunca había necesitado.

Cuando las estrechas y húmedas paredes de esa pequeña entrada me presionaron la polla por cada centímetro de carne, no solo tremendos escalofríos de placer me sacudieron el cuerpo, casi provocándome incluso una eyaculación instantánea que aguanté a lo burro, si no que cientos de imágenes y recuerdos me sacudieron la mente desde el principio, hasta el final.

Nuestra primera vez en mi coche, como supe esa noche al ver su carita ruborizada y sus ojos llorosos que jugaría con él mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo hasta cansarme y romperlo. Luego vinieron los recuerdos de sus gritos histéricos, sus estúpidos golpes, sus caras frustradas y avergonzadas, sus sonrisas dulces y amables, sus expresiones preocupadas, sus lágrimas, su cuerpo desnudo frotándose con el mío, su alegría, sus quejas, sus exigencias, su manera de andar, la forma con la que jugaba con Cooper, aquellas escenas que me recordaron a Helem instintivamente al ver cómo le daba el biberón al cachorrillo que le había regalado por Navidad, haciéndome pensar en la madre de la que siempre había oído hablar, pero que nunca había tenido.

No se lo merecía, no se merecía que prácticamente lo violara, porque bien sabía que estando sobrio, no me dejaría llegar tan lejos.

El Muñeco se retorcía por el suelo, junto a Cooper, testigo mudo del ultraje del cuerpo de su dueño. El Muñeco alzó los brazos hacia mí de rodillas, como si me suplicara que no siguiera, mostrándome los brazos ajados otra vez.

-Oh… oooohh… - pero yo solo pude fijarme en Kurt, que restregaba la frente sudorosa contra su brazo, apretando las manos en las fundas del sofá. – Vaaamos Blaine… fóllame ya… - lloró. Porque sí, estaba llorando, como si pretendiera darme una razón más para detenerme. Al ver que no me movía, pegó más su culo contra mi pelvis, penetrándose más a sí mismo. Alzó la cabeza, sacudiendo el pelo perlado de sudor. - ¡Oooh, Blaine, fóllame ya! ¡Rómpeme, rómpeme!

Otra vez estaba tropezando con la misma piedra… otra vez estaba aprovechándome de mi dulce hermano pequeño.

Coño, pero qué poco le importaba eso a mi polla.

Lo agarré por las caderas, saqué mi pene húmedo de su entrada y tiré de él, agarrándole por los hombros, dándole la vuelta bruscamente de cara a mí. Nuestros miembros temblaron y se rozaron por el brusco movimiento. Estiré las piernas a lo largo del sofá, colocándome, con Kurt sentado encima de ellas y me eché hacia atrás.

-Oye, ¿no decías que tenías ganas de cabalgar algo? Eeh… - pregunté, rozando mi nariz con la suya. – ¿Por qué no montas mi polla entonces? Móntame a mí.

-Sí… sí, Blaine, sí… pero rápido, ¡túmbate ya! – gritó y me pegó un empujón desesperado para hacerme caer sobre el sofá. Me tumbé a lo largo de él y Kurt no tardó ni dos segundos en alzarse sobre mi pene. Ansioso, me lo agarré, y él se llevó una mano al trasero, a la vez que apoyaba otra sobre mi abdomen duro por la tensión. Separó las nalgas y bajando la cabeza hasta mí, lanzándome una mirada llena de ganas mientras restregaba la punta contra su entrada, se dejó caer sobre ella, por fin.

No creía en Dios ni en la iglesia pero… ¡Bendita fuera la ausencia de un puto condón!

Como lo sentí… como sentí su culo bien estrecho aplastármela por cada centímetro de virilidad. Me sacudí bruscamente al sentirlo por entero, aquello que no había probado desde hacía meses.

-¡Oooohhh, Blaine! – y como lo sintió él nada más penetrarle. Pude ver cómo le brillaban las mejillas y una vez más, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cargando todo su peso sobre mi pelvis, balanceándose sobre ella con gusto.

Lo primero que hice fue agarrarle por la cintura y tirar de él hacia arriba.

-Muy bien, Muñeco. Ahora tienes que saltar, ahora tienes que montarla. Sabes hacerlo, ¿verdad, Muñeco? Sé que sabes hacerlo. – y como respuesta a mi comentario, empezó a moverse de manera frenética casi al instante, dando sobre mí pequeños saltitos lo suficientemente altos como para que mi pene saliera de su entrada casi por completo y entrara otra vez a la misma velocidad. No me lo podía creer… con el cuerpo empapado en sudor lo miré a la cara. Sonreía, chorreando, como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

-¡Tú… tú me ensañaste a hacerlo, Blaine! – cierto… le enseñé a hacer tantas cosas y él me enseñó otras tantas a mí. Y ninguno de los dos, incluso drogados, las habíamos olvidado y eso… me hizo sentir simplemente de puta madre.

No sabía si se debía a la droga o a su poco peso adquirido, pero se movía con una rapidez bestial. No tardaba ni un segundo en subir y bajar, subir y bajar, en atrapar mi pene entre sus glúteos y profundizar con él en la parte más honda del recto. Ni siquiera necesitaba mi ayuda para alzarse. Se apoyaba sobre mis pectorales y se levantaba moviendo el trasero de fuera a dentro, de manera que cada vez que sacaba mi pene de su agujero, este se restregaba en su entrada antes de volver dentro de ella, humedeciéndolo.

Eso no era efecto de la droga que, sin duda, le haría decaer dentro de una hora como mucho, si no lo estaba haciendo ya a juzgar por sus crecientes ojeras y su intensa palidez. Él estaba efusivo.

-Estás… ansioso, ehh… ugg… - solté y sin pararse un momento, una risita gutural emanó de su boca.

-¡Te-te… oooh… te echaba de menos, Blaine! ¡Quería verte, otra vez… Blaine ..m… ahh… snif… al Blaine de siempre! ¡A mí Blaine! – estaba sollozando. Lloraba, reía y a la vez se moría de placer. Eso sí que era efecto de las drogas, sin duda.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y la restregó para eliminar las lágrimas, deteniéndose un momento con el trasero en alto. Yo no me detuve, con el pene temblando esperando volver a esa caliente cavidad. Bajé las manos desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, acariciándolas, lisas y delgadas, con una finísima y casi inexistente capa de vello suave al tacto. Kurt era como yo, casi totalmente imberbe.

Restregué la punta de mi pene por el interior de sus nalgas y alcé la pelvis para ser yo quien lo penetrara de golpe.

-¡Aaaoohh! – aulló, sorprendido por mi iniciativa y sin detenerme un instante, apoyando los antebrazos en el sofá, comencé a alzar mi entrepierna y a golpear su trasero con ella. - ¡Ahh, aahh, aahhh… uoohh! – Kurt seguía mi ritmo fácilmente, incluso adelantándose a mis rudas penetraciones. Me alcé un poco más sobre el sofá, lo justo para apoyar las manos en él y Kurt hundió las uñas en mis hombros y en mi pecho. Nos miramos. Él saltaba cuando yo le penetraba instintivamente. Su mano sudorosa se paseó por mi marcado pectoral derecho, restregándose contra mi pezón ya endurecido por la excitación, mezclando su sudor con el mío.

Se inclinó hacia delante con los labios empapados en saliva y entreabiertos a un palmo de los míos, haciendo amago de besarme, pero en lugar de eso, empezó a gemir contra ellos. Eso me frustró y abrí la boca dispuesto a morderle. Kurt se echó hacia atrás y sonrió entre gestos obscenos.

-Oye… uhh… ven aquí, perra. – le gruñí.

-No soy… una perra… - me sacó la lengua, burlón y cuando saqué la polla de su trasero me detuve unos segundos, los suficientes como para alzarme con mucha más fuerza y golpearle el culo con ella, clavándosela hasta el fondo, incluso haciéndolo saltar hacía delante, contra mí por la fuerza ejercida. - ¡Aaaaaaaaaahh… oooooohhh! – gimió, apoyando todo su torso contra el mío y no tardé ni dos segundos en empezar a lamerme los labios que se me habían puesto a tiro. Se la había clavado tan a fondo que sentí una pared caliente chocar contra el glande, una pared que había alcanzado alguna que otra vez, el límite del cuerpo de Kurt. Sentí un líquido espeso descender por mi pene. Hum… Kurt disfrutaba cuando alcanzaba esa pared como nunca, pero a veces eso implicaba una hemorragia anal que no me gustaba causar para nada.

Mi miembro salió húmedo y pegajoso, con la punta hinchada y de un color rojo sangre… mierda…

Pero Kurt no parecía ni haberlo notado, ocupado lamiéndome la cara, pegándome lengüetazos en los labios y en las mejillas, mordisqueándome la barbilla. Se reía suavemente.

-Ehh, ehhh… ¿No decías que no eras una perra?

-¡No, no lo soy! – se quejó. – Soy el Muñeco de Blaine… - suspiré.

-Te voy a comer, Muñeco. – atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tiré de él, jugueteando. Kurt se rió y me dio lametazo en la punta de la nariz antes de que entrelazáramos nuestras lenguas, por fin, fuera de la boca, peleándonos para entrar en la boca del otro, con los ojos cerrados. Gané yo. Kurt se rindió fácilmente.

Me rodeó los hombros con los brazos, abrazado a mí y yo hice lo propio con los míos, buscando el agujero profanado con los dedos. Cuando lo encontré, empezando a cerrarse lentamente, mojado por restos de saliva y presemen y también, por algo más espeso, una pequeña hemorragia anal, lo acaricié, sin profundizar en él, intentando calmar un escozor que no estaba seguro de si Kurt sentiría. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco y se separó de mi boca, sin terminar de sacar la lengua de ella y acabar con el contacto entre ambas. Ahora no era él el único que babeaba.

-¿Quieres más? – preguntó, agarrándome el brazo que se colaba entre sus nalgas.

-¿No te duele? – negó con la cabeza.

-Me has roto algo, pero no me duele.

-Ohhh, qué pena, siempre te rompo. – Kurt pareció hacer un puchero tristón.

-¡Ohhhhh, no, siempre me rompes! ¡Qué malo! – le di un pico en los labios, en la mejilla y en el cuello y le mordisqueé el pómulo derecho mientras él tanteaba bajo mi vientre, buscando mi pene para colocarlo y atravesarse con él otra vez. Le agarré la mano y la conduje hasta mi miembro. Lo acarició con una delicadeza encantadora y empezó a descender por él, penetrándose despacio. El calor que se había instalado en mi pecho me estaba torturando poco a poco y cuando por fin, mi pene ocupó todo el espacio de su recto, hundiéndose en él, Kurt me acarició la cabeza y me besó la frente entre suspiros, como un hermano cariñoso de verdad haría, empezando de nuevo un vaivén sobre mi miembro tieso.

Me eché hacia atrás otra vez, sin soltarle la cintura. Su movimiento seguía siendo frenético y su belleza me colapsaba la mente.

-Eres jodidamente guapo, Muñeco. Lo sabes… huumm… y te aprovechas de ello ¿verdad? – le dije y Kurt me miró con la boca entreabierta, soltando suspiros y gemidos escandalosos. Nuevas lágrimas.

-Snif… snif… ¡Te quiero, Blaine! – me gritó de improviso, llorando.

-¡Mira que eres llorica! – dejó de apoyarse sobre mi pecho y se llevó las manos a los ojos, tapándose parte de su cara preciosa, momento que yo aproveché para ayudarle a subir y a bajar despacio, a sentir un poco más, a profundizar evitando el dolor. Kurt lloriqueaba y gemía a la vez. Era una mezcla extraña pero excitante. Me agarraba un brazo con fuerza mientras que con el otro se tapaba la cara y se agarraba el pelo entre los dedos, con los dientes apretados. Empecé a poner de mi parte de nuevo… y él gritaba, "¡Fóllame, fóllame!"

Y por supuesto, yo me lo follaba con gusto.

La penetración sonaba, húmeda, empapada, como si estuviera penetrando en agua.

Estaba incluso sorprendido de lo mucho que estaba aguantando mi hombría erguida con semejantes vistas y ese placer tan intenso que me hacía sentir que con cada penetración, me correría, pero no lo hacía aunque me moría de gusto.

Noté las gotitas de semen salpicando mi abdomen y observé el pene de mi Muñeco sacudiéndose tan duro como el mío sin control ninguno debido al movimiento. Cada vez que caía sobre mí, sus testículos chocaban contra mi bajo vientre, se restregaban.

Yo no iba a aguantar mucho y Kurt necesitaba un poco de ayuda para correrse, a pesar de empezar a chorrear. Solté una mano de su cintura y se lo agarré.

-¡Huuuggm! – chilló cuando empecé a sacudirlo y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sin parar de llorar. Tuve la extraña necesidad de besarle en la frente, tal y como él había hecho conmigo, pero al notar como cada vez su miembro salpicaba más, me mantuve quieto asfixiándome por la calidez y placer que me ofrecía su entrada dilatada. Su prepucio descendía y se alzaba con el ritmo de mi mano, ocultando y descubriendo la punta mojada y brillante de su pene. Encogió el vientre hundido aún más y estiró el cuello hasta el techo. - ¡Aahh, ahhh, me voy a correr…! – sí, se corría… se corría como yo estaba a punto de hacer por cómo estaba estrechando ese culo tan prieto, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la boca arqueando la espalda y…

-Vamos… oh… vamos, córrete… córrete encima de mí, ¡Pero córrete ya, Muñeco! – le grité, alzándome un poco más. Yo estaba a punto… a punto…

-¡Me corro, me corro, Blaine… Aahh, aaaahh… Aaaahhh! – alzó su entrepierna buscando más contacto con mi mano justo en el momento en el que el primer chorro de semen emanó como una fuente, yendo a parar directamente a mi pecho, a mi pectoral derecho.

Kurt apretó el culo.

-¡Ooohhhm, coño! – y yo también me corrí, arqueando la espalda, pringándolo en lo más profundo del recto.

Fue fantástico verle desde mi propio placer regodearse de esa manera, disfrutar con ese gozo. Si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que nos corríamos juntos.

Casi siempre era yo el primero.

Me pringó entero de semen, entero. Todo mi torso quedó surcado por gotitas de ese espeso líquido blanquecino y pegajoso y me reí medio desquiciado mientras yo terminaba de eyacular dentro de él.

Joder, pero ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no me corría en él? Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, restregándome el brazo por la frente cuando noté que la presión que envolvía mi miembro se desvanecía y este, caía flácido de nuevo, empapado con restos de mi semilla y algo de sangre. Observé como Kurt se apartaba de encima de mí y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia. El sofá se puso perdido cuando los restos de mi eyaculación descendieron por sus piernas.

Suspiré largo y tendido. Cuánto había echado de menos esa sensación y, ahora, venía la mimosidad de mi Muñeco, sus melosos abrazos y besos, el cuerpo que se pegaba al mío cubierto de fluidos corporales. Esperé medio dormido a que sus brazos llegaran, pero tras casi un minuto de espera, abrí los ojos y lo miré, confuso.

Él seguía quieto, en la misma posición, arrodillado frente a mí y abrazándose así mismo, observándome con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Muñeco, ¿qué haces? – pregunté y Kurt encogió la cabeza, con la barbilla temblorosa.

-Me has dicho… que soy guapo… - murmuró. Me erguí un poco.

-¿Y? – hizo otro puchero.

-También me has dicho… snif… Muñeco… muchas veces… snif… - hice una mueca con la boca. De acuerdo, ahí había metido la pata, pero no había podido evitarlo. La palabra Muñeco aparecía en mi mente cada vez que pensaba en él.

-Repito, ¿y?

-Que… que…

-¿Hum?

-Que dijiste… snif… que ya no era tu Muñeco… que ahora tu nuevo Muñeco es Jeffy… y yo… snif… ¡También me dijiste que te daba asco! ¡Snif, snif! – no me lo podía creer. ¿Y lloraba por eso?

-Kurt, ¿tú eres tonto?

-No lo sé… snif… ¿lo soy? Soy un perro, un extraterrestre, un tonto, un Muñeco, un hermano y un novio… ¡No puedo ser tantas cosas! ¡Snif… snif…!

-Pero… ¿todavía piensas que eres un extraterrestre? Oh, coño, ven aquí. – lo agarré de la mano, evitando agarrar su brazo vendado por cuestiones obvias y tiré, obligándolo a tumbarse en el sofá, de lado, dándome la espalda. Yo me tumbé junto a él, también de lado, pegados espalda contra pecho. Le rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos. – Duérmete, anda.

-¿Dormirme? ¡No tengo ganas de dormir!

-Pues yo sí, así que duérmete.

-Pues… pues… ¡apaga la luz!

-Kurt, está apagada. Esa es la luz de la cocina.

-¡No me llames Kurt! – gritó. – Llámame Muñeco.

-Vale, Muñeco guapo. – busqué con la mirada mi ropa, una camiseta o un trozo de tela útil para limpiarme los restos de Kurt del pecho y para limpiarle a él, en cuanto se durmiera profundamente a causa de los efectos secundarios de la droga esas diminutas gotitas de sangre y semen mío. Prefería no tocarle mucho las narices ahora que se había tranquilizado. Estaría hecho una mierda.

-Blaine… - murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad crees que soy guapo? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Yo soy guapo?

-Tú sí, mucho.

-Pues tú también.

-Ah, es verdad. Somos hermanos.

-Claro.

-Entonces creo que soy muy guapo.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que te doy asco? ¿No te lo has pasado bien ahora? ¿No te ha gustado?

-Sí me ha gustado. – decir que no, sería la mentira más grande que habría contado en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? – suspiré. No podía negar que estaba agotado. El sexo cansaba como ninguna otra cosa. Era el somnífero perfecto.

-Porque soy un mentiroso, Muñeco.

-Ah… ¿me mentiste?

-Sí.

-Pero entonces ¿no te doy asco?

-No. Eres muy guapo y muy limpio, te metes el jabón hasta en los lugares más oscuros y pequeños. – sonreí. - ¿Por qué me ibas a dar asco? Soy yo, que soy un mentiroso y un punto.

-Ah… mentiroso.

-Sí.

-Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-Si yo te digo que te quiero, ¿tú piensas que soy un mentiroso? – abrí la boca de par en par. ¿Y eso a qué venía?

-Hum… no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No.

-¿Pues sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Que aunque seamos hermanos, yo no soy un mentiroso y si digo que te quiero, es porque es verdad, ¡y punto sin coma! – sentenció y se quedó en silencio. Yo lo observé detenidamente desde mi posición, con la piel brillante por el sudor. Quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de el qué…

-Kurt… - no me contestó. Cuando alcé la cabeza un poco más, pude ver que se había quedado dormido en cuestión de segundos. – hum… - murmuré. Había caído frito y apretándolo contra mí, como si fuera un maldito peluche, le besé en la cara y en los labios, sin profundizar demasiado. Hundí la cara en su cuello y atrapé su carne. Lo mordí. Seguía oliendo a jabón…

Al día siguiente intentaría matarme, seguro.

Aunque yo también me estaba muriendo de sueño, me levanté despacio del sofá en busca de la camiseta que me serviría de toalla.

Fue una horripilante sorpresa encontrarme cara a cara con Cooper, a los pies del mueble, enseñándome los dientes y gruñéndome con el lomo erizado, amenazándome con arrancarme la otra pierna si me atrevía a moverme. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando me mordió. Parecía un lobo salvaje de tamaño considerable y cincuenta jugosos kilos bien proporcionados.

El Muñeco estaba a su lado y sorpresivamente, en una de sus manos de trapo descubrí un objeto que nunca había apreciado en él. Una cuchilla afilada y oxidada, tan vieja como él que, en un gesto que me pareció repulsivo y escalofriante, deslizó por la superficie de su otro brazo, rajándoselo. El relleno sobresalió.

Una y otra vez el Muñeco me mostró como se cortaba con esa maldita cuchilla, sin mostrar expresión aparente en el rostro, solo enseñándomelo, como si en ese gesto se hallara un gran misterio, las reglas de un sádico juego.

Una y otra vez lo hizo hasta que, finalmente, abrazado a Kurt y con la mirada clavada en sus brazos vendados, cerré los ojos y me dormí. O lo intenté…

**¿Extrañaron el Klex? **

**Apuesto que Kurt no se pondrá muy feliz que digamos cuando sepa lo que paso hahahaha =)**

**Nos leemos el viernes! Espero sus comentarios, bonita noche!**


	51. CAPITULO 14 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS : ninguna**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 14**

By Kurt

¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum!

-Así que un trabajo en la pastelería de tu tío, eh…

-¡Sí! Como yo ahora trabajo en la librería, alguien tiene que sustituirme y como Kurt no está haciendo nada ahora mismo… además, ayer me dijo que buscaba trabajo.

-¿Ayer? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando… ya sabes, bueno… cuando estaba colocado.

-Ah, ya.

¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum!

-Por cierto, ¿ya se ha despertado? Estará hecho polvo después de lo de ayer. Apuesto a que era su primera vez.

-Hum… bueno, sí. Todavía no se ha despertado y ¡oh, por cierto! No volverá a salir con ustedes nunca más, ¿queda claro?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si nos lo pasamos ayer muy bien! ¡Tu hermano es la hostia, nos descojonamos con él!

-Precisamente por eso. La pasaste demasiado bien ¿no?

-Ya te he dicho que fue culpa de Aaron. ¡Él lo empujó! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tropezara y cayera sobre una bolsita de coca en polvo?

-¡Me importa una mierda, Jeff! ¡No va a volver a salir, coño!

¡Bum, bum, bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum, bum, bum!

-Joder, Blaine, eres un carca.

-¡Ah, ya! Yo soy el carca ¿no? Después de dejar que mi hermano se fugara con ustedes y de que lo trajeras drogado perdido arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de mi casa, soy un carca. ¡Vete a comerle la polla a un negro, rubio!

-¡Blaaaaaaaaaaine! ¡Qué yo solo hago esas cosas contigo!

¡BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM!

-Oye, ¿por qué no me dejas pasar y hacemos algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-¡Gilipollas, echar un polvo!

-¡Ju! Jeff, son las dos de la tarde y apenas he dormido nueve horas. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Hum… ¿Qué me vas a dejar pasar?

-¡No, que te vayas a la mierda y me dejes dormir! ¡Tengo la polla dormida! ¿Cómo quieres echar un polvo manteniéndome toda la noche despierto con las juergas que te corres con mi hermano? Mira, mejor te largas. Gracias por el contrato de trabajo, se lo enseñaré a Kurt cuando despierte. Ahora, ¡pírate!

-¿Qué? ¿Encima de que le consigo un trabajo? ¿No me vas a dar ni las gracias, ni un beso?

-No. Estás castigado, Muñeco.

No, no, no… me iba a estallar. Me iba a matar.

-¿Contento? Lárgate.

-¡No, no, una cosa más!

-¿El qué?

-Mañana. Una cita, tú y yo.

-¿Una qué?

-¡Una cita!

-¡Jeff, por favor, que casi tengo veinte años!

-¿Y qué? Acompañaré a tu hermano por la mañana a la pastelería, para que no se pierda por el camino y tú me recoges allí a las… nueve.

-Doce.

-Once.

-Joder, vale. Déjame dormir ya.

-¡Hasta mañana, Capitán!

-¡Muérete, rubia!

¡Pum!

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un golpe fue como el estruendo del despertador de aquellas mañanas de invierno, levantándome temprano para arreglarme a tiempo y no retrasar a Elliot en su trayecto hacia la universidad, recogiéndome por el camino.

Mis ojos abiertos, con los párpados tan pesados que apenas conseguía sostenerlos, observaban con inexpresivo dolor el techo del salón. Mi cuerpo temblaba como si padeciera Parkinson puro. Los huesos de mis piernas estaban agarrotados, los músculos, entumecidos y mi cabeza latía como si se tratara de un nuevo corazón viviente, recién nacido. Me picaba la nariz horrores y la garganta me ardía, pero me sentía incapaz de alzar un brazo para rascarme. El estómago me rugía como lo hacía un león hambriento y enjaulado. Temía que si me balanceaba lo más mínimo, llevaba a cabo cualquier movimiento, me potaría encima.

No podía moverme y lo peor era que notaba un extraño quemazón en el trasero, un picor, un escozor.

Ladeé la cabeza con debilidad cuando noté una lengua húmeda dándome lengüetazos en los dedos de la mano. Cooper me miraba y agitaba la cola, entusiasmado. Pegó un ladrido que sonó como si una bomba terrorista hubiera estallado a tres palmos de mi cara y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Lo miré de reojo. El torso fornido de Blaine resplandecía como si le hubieran pasado una manguera por encima, desnudo de cintura para arriba, ataviado con sus simples pantalones y con la ingle marcada. Otra vez no se había puesto los bóxers, el muy calentorro.

Estaba leyendo algo, con la espalda apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. No parecía muy interesado en la lectura. Cerré los ojos, sin saber exactamente por qué, cuando pasó por mi lado bostezando, andando descalzo. Me hice el dormido, oyendo como trasteaba en la cocina en busca de algo y noté la suave brisa y sonido de aquella hoja de papel arrugada cayendo sobre el suelo. La miré de reojo. En letras grandes y mayúsculas ponía: CONTRATO DE PRUEBA. Pastelería Haberman.

-Hum… - estiré el brazo para intentar cogerla. Había oído toda la conversación y ahora que mi mente parecía volver de un lugar de lo más lejano poco a poco, era capaz de comprender lo que eso significaba.

Me habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo y, por supuesto, lo cogería. No había que ser muy lumbrera para llegar a esa conclusión.

Estiré de mi pesado cuerpo hasta la hoja de papel, apoyando el brazo en el suelo, pero la fuerza que siempre retenía había desaparecido y caí de cara contra el duro mármol.

-¡Urg! – mierda… como dolía. Pude agarrar la hoja con movimientos articulados y flojos y cuando intenté volver a arriba, a apoyar la cabeza contra el sofá, lo noté. Mi piel parecía estar pegada a la funda del mueble, como si me hubieran echado un refresco por encima y después de secarse, este se hubiera quedado pastoso y absorbente, apoderándose de mí. Me alcé sobre el sofá con asco y una brutal sensación de vértigo me azotó el estómago. El vomito trepó hasta mi garganta y ahí se quedó, aguardando el momento idóneo para salir. ¡Pero qué guarrada! Quise volver a echarme y dormir. Tenía la sensación rara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, de estar agotado, hecho mierda, como si me hubieran apaleado, pateado, vomitado, apuñalado, humillado, sodomizado, ro… ¿sodomizado? ¿Qué?

Agarré la manta que había descendido hasta mi entrepierna al erguirme y la levanté con dedos temblorosos. Mi pene dormido estaba ahí, a plena vista, sin unos bóxers que lo ocultaran. Estaba desnudo… y sentía escozor y pringosidad en lo más profundo de… de ahí… de mi… recto…

-¡Mierda! – oí retumbar la voz de Blaine desde la cocina, destrozándome los tímpanos. Mis ojos automáticamente viajaron hasta allí, donde mi hermano, con un cigarrillo entre los labios, continuamente bostezando, se tumbaba sobre una silla y apoyaba los pies en la mesa, dejando la cabeza caer hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Él también parecía cansado. Cooper, desde el suelo, le gruñía sin parar, pero con suavidad, con precaución, por si su segundo amo se rebotaba y le daba un manotazo en el hocico. Le acababa de dar un mordisco suave en el brazo y Blaine se lo miraba entre sonidos somnolientos. No se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado.

Me preguntaba qué habría pasado.

Recordaba haber salido de casa dejando a Blaine dormido como un tronco. Le dejé una nota y fui a la fiesta de la hoguera, el día de Cristina. Me lo había pasado bien con Ricky, Andy y Black. Luego apareció Kam, que me nombró Encadenado y luego… luego Aaron, sí. Nos peleamos. Me empujó por la espalda y casi caigo al suelo. Un montón de arena me cayó en la cara y después… después… colores. Muchos colores. Muchos colores pegando saltos, muchas voces incomprensibles. Extraterrestres… ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Temblores de tierra? El suelo temblaba y se me acercaba. Me caía. No entendía nada. Hum… coca. ¿Coca? ¡Ah, cocaína, claro! ¡Me había dado un chute de cocaína sin querer! Por eso me costaba recordar y me dolía tanto la cabeza y el recto…

"Vamos, córrete…"

Uy…

"¡Fóllame, fóllame!"

Uy, uy, uy, uy, uy…

"Te voy a comer, Muñeco"

¿Qué me vas a qué…?

"Soy el Muñeco de Blaine."

¿Eehhhhhh?

"¡Te quiero, Blaine!"

¡Ay, la hostia! ¡Que me daba, que me daba! ¿Pero qué cojones era eso? ¡Esto no era de la droga! ¡No podía ser! ¿Me lo había imaginado cuando estaba drogado? ¿Lo habría soñado? Las imágenes me mutilaban la cabeza a balazos, una, y otra y otra y otra, sin orden ninguno, alocadas. Viniendo y desapareciendo, a cámara rápida.

El baño, me estaba meando, hice pis, dejé la navaja sobre el lavamanos, el jabón… ¿Qué hice con el jabón?

-¡Uuuaaaaaaaahhh! – grité y pegué un salto del sofá con las manos en la cabeza. Pero… ¡Sería marrano! ¿Qué había hecho con el jabón? - ¡El jabón! ¡Nooooo!

Pum… el suave sonido de las patas delanteras de una silla golpeando el suelo me hicieron girar la cabeza. Blaine me miraba… yo le miraba… Cooper ladraba...

La tensión era palpable con una sola mano.

Luego, recordé algo más. Algo más aparte del jabón y la vergüenza que estaba pasando siendo observado desnudo con tanta minuciosidad por el bastardo de mi hermano. Recordé, recordé…

"Voy a abrirte y a jugar contigo muuuuuy suciamente, Muñeco."

Abrí la boca de par en par. Esas manos tan bruscas tocándome, esa sonrisa maliciosa, esas cosas tan sucias que salían de su boca (y de la mía), las piernas abiertas, una lengua entre ellas, unos dedos entre ellas… una polla entre ellas. Penetrando. Hasta el fondo. Lo notaba. Notaba mi trasero… ¡Me lo había abierto!

Tuve ganas de llorar al instante en cuanto até cabos. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había tropezado con la misma piedra otra vez… ¿cuánto había aguantado? ¡Ni siquiera una semana! Me llevé una mano al pecho descubierto, palpitando ¡Bum, bum, bum, bum! Como si acabaran de dar la salida para una carrera de trescientos metros. El bombeo incesante me dolía. Cada pálpito estaba cargado de ansiedad y vergüenza, remordimientos. Lo recordé todo, todo, todo. Las risas, los insultos en la uni, los tropezones y empujones, la humillación, la huida, la visita de Frank y los amigos de Derek, las cartas, las pintadas en la puerta de mi casa, mamá en el hospital, llorando porque su hijo se había cortado las venas, ¡Yo me las había cortado!

Me mordí el labio inferior. Me picaba. Los brazos me ardían en picores pidiendo ser rascados con algo punzante e hiriente. Los crucé sobre mi pecho, intentando disimular esa reacción frente a Blaine.

Me picaba todo el cuerpo, todo. Los sentimientos, las emociones eran tan intensas que solo me hacían tener ganas de tirarme de los pelos, de ponerme histérico y, lo único que conseguí decir, enrabietado, con mi hermano delante, tan fresco, fue alzar una mano acusadora y gritar:

-¡Me has follado! – y Blaine se quedó callado, observándome con ojos muy abiertos. Sus pupilas me esquivaron, paseándose por la cocina con aparente disimulo.

-No. – dijo, y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Seguí observándolo, consternado por su respuesta. – No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Qué no sabes de…? – bajé el brazo, ignorando por completo las señales de aviso que emitía mi cuerpo, de dolor puro. A lo mejor… ¿Me había acostado con un desconocido y lo estaba confundiendo con Blaine? ¿A lo mejor? Pero cuando volví a mirarlo, no me quedó lugar para la duda. Blaine estaba serio, muy serio, pero de repente, un ligero tic en el labio me dio la respuesta. Un intento de sonrisa propia de un gran de hijo de puta apareció de la nada. Él intentó contenerla, sin éxito y automáticamente, volví a señalarlo con un dedo acusador. - ¡Mentira, lo has hecho, te estás riendo!

-¡Juajajajajajajaja! – tronó, carcajeándose en mi cara.

-¡Me has mentido, lo has hecho, me has follado! – Blaine se llevó las manos al estómago, partiéndose el culo (puta ironía). - ¡Blaine!

-¡Sí, sí, lo he hecho! ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga, Muñeco? ¡Joder, me parto, me muero! ¡Jajajaja! – y volvía a reírse el cabrón.

-Pero… pe-pero… ¡Has roto la tregua, me has jodido! ¿Por qué cojones te ríes?

-¡Joder, pensaba que ibas a gritarme, a intentar pegarme, a echármelo en cara, pero vas tú y me señalas con un dedo en pelotas y me gritas, "me has follado", como una nena! ¡Lo llego a saber y te follo antes! ¡Jajaja! – me puse pálido. Me miré la entrepierna desnuda y lo primero que hice fue abalanzarme a por la sábana y a base de tirones apresurados, me tapé el cuerpo con ella.

-¡Eres un cerdo! – y siguió descojonándose. Apreté la sábana contra mi cuerpo, más que avergonzado. Las ganas de llorar por la humillación me acosaban la garganta y los ojos. ¡Quería morirme! Y lo peor era que por lo que veía en mis recuerdos, había sido yo el primero en lanzársele como un perro en celo. No había aguantado nada, nada, nada… ¡Ni tres días desde la tregua impuesta! Mamá… mamá… me había dicho que me querría hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque hubiera matado a un hombre, pero esto… lo había vuelto a hacer. Volvía a ser un enfermo, un pervertido. ¡No, nunca había dejado de serlo!

Todos esos días no habían servido para nada. Intentando adaptarme, encerrado, limpiando, aguantando intentos de violación y obscenidades, humillaciones y peleas, gritos, palizas, miedo, más miedo del que había sentido en todo mi vida. Aguantar todo eso en soledad con la esperanza de madurar y no volver a caer… no había servido para una mierda. Solo para que Blaine se riera por mi esfuerzo. La separación de mamá tampoco había servido para nada, la huida de mi vieja vida. Seguía siendo como antes. Un simple enfermo.

Una lágrima silenciosa estuvo a punto de caer cuando Blaine dejó de reírse y, echando los brazos hacia atrás, cruzándolos tras su cabeza y apoyando ésta en ella, me sonrió exactamente igual que la noche anterior. Con esa característica crueldad.

-Bueno, ahora que estás despierto y bien espabilado, ¿vas a contarme qué es lo que haces con el jabón cuando no estoy en casa? Después de lo que me contaste anoche, me pica muchísimo la curiosidad. - Hijo de puta. La cara empezó a arderme de furia y humillación pura. Yo era un enfermo, sí, pero Blaine también lo era, de hecho, mucho más que yo. Él había empezado con lo nuestro con conocimiento de causa y me había arrastrado con él al infierno en el que estaba ahora hundido. Hasta que no me había arruinado la vida, no había parado, tal y como dijo que haría y yo, tonto de mí, poco le creí. Intentaba volver a hacerlo, volver a empezar con todo en Westerville, arrastrándome con él de nuevo.

En nuestra primera vez, yo no había sido consciente de que era mi hermano, del pecado, en esta, había estado drogado, así que tampoco había tenido pleno conocimiento de ello. ¿Qué coño pretendía ahora? ¿Qué volviera a seguirle la corriente otra vez, como hice casi un año atrás? No. No tenía nada más claro que eso. No. Ni hablar.

-Blaine… - murmuré, rabioso. La impotencia se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, la imposibilidad de dejarme elegir el no. Yo no quería… y él lo sabía. Di varios pasos hacia delante y situándome frente a él, alcé el brazo. - ¡Gilipollas lameculos! – le metí el hostión de mi vida. ¡Paff! Fue un golpe salvaje que me estalló en la mano, como si hubiera golpeado un trozo de hierro puro. Le hice girar la cara bruscamente y casi caerse de la silla. Me quedé quieto, con la mano alzada, observándole la mejilla comenzando a ponerse roja al instante, con la marca de mis dedos gravada en ella. Me quedé alucinado y me miré la mano ardiendo.

Pegarle no había sido exactamente mi intención, pero no podía negar que se lo merecía así que tragando saliva junto con palabras de arrepentimiento, retrocedí y callé como un muerto. Blaine se había quedado quieto, paralizado con la cara vuelta hacia el suelo, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por el impacto, expresión ida e indiferente. Solo los ladridos de Cooper, que se había situado a mi lado y pegaba botes, como si me animara y gritara, "¡Hurra!", se oían en la habitación, pero en cuanto aprecié aquel simple gesto, aquel casi imperceptible tic en los dedos de las manos de mi hermano, di un paso atrás. Lentamente, cerró los puños y yo, sin más preámbulos, pálido y mareado, haciendo acopio de fuerza en las piernas… salí corriendo fuera de la cocina.

-¡KUUUURT! - ¡Lo sabía! Estalló como un volcán después de años de inactividad y al instante, sus pasos acelerados corriendo detrás de mí retumbaron por toda la casa. - ¡KUUUUURT! – le vi la cara medio descompuesta por la rabia (y por la hostia que le había dado) cuando miré hacia atrás de reojo y me encaminé hacia el baño, el único lugar en el que podía encerrarme con pestillo, a salvo de mi malvado y aprovechado hermano. Pegué dos saltos veloces, inseguros a causa del mareo y agarré el pomo con dos manos. Abrí la puerta. Blaine me agarró por el brazo y tiró firmemente de mí hacia atrás.

De improviso me vi en el suelo del baño, sentado sobre los azulejos con los ojos muy abiertos, observándole. Blaine no se inmutó cuando Cooper salió de la cocina, gruñendo y ladrando, enseñándole los dientes a su otro amo. Corrió directo hacia él y se le tiró encima, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared bruscamente, intentando morderle la cara. Solo consiguió caer al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo en el hocico después de haberle mordisqueado el brazo levemente… tal y como había hecho conmigo.

Me llevé una mano a la mandíbula. Me había dado la sensación de habérseme desencajado al recibir el golpe furioso de Blaine, pero no. Estaba en su sitio, dolida y sangrante, pero en su lugar común. Él me miró una vez más, habiéndose quitado al perro de encima, el cual se puso delante de mí y volvió a encarársele, intentando protegerme.

-Así que es eso, eh… de acuerdo, vale. ¡Si tanto asco te da follar con un muerto de hambre como yo, quédate ahí encerrado y muérete! ¡Púdrete, llora y patalea y cuando vuelvas hambriento y malviviendo a pedirme comida, lo único que te recibirás será un polla en tu boca y reza porque sea la mía! ¡A ver si así aprendes a agradecer las cosas que hago por ti, gilipollas! – tronó y sin darme tiempo a replicar o a asimilar lo que decía, cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Me dolía la mejilla y la mandíbula y todavía no me había detenido a pensar en aquello que me había dicho. Solo sabía que me había gritado… y que me había pegado. Justo a la mañana siguiente de aprovecharse de mi debilidad para hacer toda clase de guarradas con mi cuerpo y obligarme a complacerle, a decir cosas que nunca deberían haber salido de mi ahora sucia boca.

Solo sabía que le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y, como consecuencia de ello, se me nubló la mente. Me levanté del suelo con las lágrimas cegándome la visión y tras ojear cada recoveco del baño, bajo la atenta mirada de Cooper, encontré la pastilla de jabón, enorme, como un pedrusco azulado. La agarré con una mano, abrí la puerta. Blaine me daba la espalda, a punto de entrar de nuevo en el salón, pero cuando me vio abrir la puerta, se giró y…

-¡Vete al infierno, hijo de puta aprovechado! – le lancé la pastilla de jabón con todas mis fuerzas a la cabeza, con tanta casualidad y desgracia, que le atinó. En plena frente.

No me detuve a ver su reacción. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y eché el pestillo. Empecé a llorar a regañadientes, mordiéndome el labio para intentar evitarlo, sin saber exactamente por qué. Tenía muchas razones, demasiadas. Tal vez porque echaba de menos a mamá, porque me sentía violado y desesperanzado, sin poder confiar en nadie, decepcionado con Blaine porque se había acabado aprovechando de mí después de hacerme sentir cómodo y seguro a su lado, jurándome que todo saldría bien. Tal vez porque quería volver pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que me apalearan y me quemaran vivo. Tal vez…

La puerta retumbó una vez como si hubiera sido sacudida por un terremoto.

-Espero que te quedes ahí el tiempo suficiente y que mantengas esa puerta bien cerrada, porque como te vea la cara otra vez… ¡VOY A MATARTE! – gritó mi hermano al otro lado.

-¡Tranquilo, lo haré si con eso consigo no volver a verte esa cara de puerco que tienes!

-¡Habló el enfermo discriminado por la sociedad! – abrí la boca de par en par. ¿Qué había dicho? - ¡Me lo contaste todo, anormal! La gente te acosa, eh. Nadie te quiere allí por degenerado y como no tienes nada mejor, claro, vienes aquí, arrastrándote porque no puedes volver, porque la gente te rechaza por ser diferente, porque te has acostado con tu hermano, el muerto de hambre. ¿Qué se siente, Muñeco? Nadie te quiere, ni aquí ni allí, estás solo. ¡Solo! ¡Jódete! – me llevé las manos a la cara, peleándome con mi propia razón para no destrozármela a arañazos desesperados cuando sin venir a cuento, Ricky apareció en mi pensamiento, borrosa, tal y como la había visto la noche anterior, colocado. También recordé a Jeff, más nítido y luego, a Kam.

¿Eres un Encadenado?

-¡No! – repliqué. - ¡No estoy solo, alguien me quiere!

-¿Qué alguien te quiere? ¿Quién iba a quererte a ti si no lo hago yo? – tragué saliva, momentáneamente shockeado por la frase.

-¡Ricky me quiere! ¡Y Jeff, y Black y Kam! ¡Ahora soy un Encadenado! – chillé, con voz temblorosa y tartamuda. Esperé oír algo más al otro lado, una réplica de Blaine, un gruñido, una patada a la puerta. Algo que no fueran los ladridos de Cooper.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó por fin, tras casi un minuto de silencio.

-Que soy un Encadenado. Kam me convirtió en un Encadenado anoche, me lo pidió, me nombró, así que… ¡Si lo hizo es porque me necesitan, me quieren en el grupo, en tu grup…! – la puerta volvió a sacudirse, esta vez con mucha más violencia, haciéndome retroceder por inercia.

-¡¿Y tú dijiste que sí?! ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡Ahora estarás toda tu puta vida pudriéndote en esta ciudad de mierda! – tronó. No supe qué más decir, básicamente porque no entendía su posición. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza lo que era ser un Encadenado. – Pero no me importa. – suspiró y casi se rió con puro cinismo. – No, no me importa. – parecía intentar convencerse más a sí mismo que a mí. - ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo, púdrete aquí. Pronto dejarás de ser el Muñeco enfermo para ser el Muñeco asesino o asesinado. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta consigas sobrevivir.

-¿Sobrevivir? ¿Muñeco asesino o asesinado? – y por no quedarme callado, por no mostrarme débil ante él, por puro orgullo y autoestima que había crecido gracias a Ricky, a la atención de Jeff la noche anterior y las narices que le había echado al cabrón de Aaron, dije aquello que nunca tendría que haber dicho, de lo que me arrepentiría todo el día y más tiempo, mucho más, daba igual cuanta atención volviera a recibir. - ¡Si tengo que matar a gente como lo haces tú, a policías inocentes que solo velan por la seguridad de las personas de las que tú te aprovechas y de las que abusas, prefiero morirme! ¡Por supuesto, Helem tiene que estar muy orgullosa de ti, jodido asesino!

Cooper dejó de ladrar de repente. Se quedó quieto, con las orejas alzadas, al igual que la cabeza, observando la puerta. Yo había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, esperando otra fuerte sacudida, otro grito histérico, otra amenaza aguda, pero al darme cuenta de que nada de eso ocurría, supe que mi puta boca había ido demasiado lejos. Blaine no contestaba y eso solo podía ser algo malo, muy malo. Prefería mil veces más que me gritara a que me evadiera y me ignorara, así al menos sabía que mi hermano era consciente de que yo existía, de que estaba cerca, aunque no le gustara que me acercara si no era para utilizarme y follarme.

-¿Blaine? – murmuré. Me deslicé hasta la puerta una vez más y apoyé la cabeza en ella, esperando oír algún su voz al otro lado.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que has dicho, Kurt. Ni criterio ni razón. – soltó con voz lúgubre, casi inaudible. – Llevas aquí una semana, en mi casa, bajo mi techo y mi protección… todavía no sabes dónde te has metido y poco a poco, te estás llenando de mierda hasta el cuello sin darte cuenta. Cuando despiertes de tu país multicolor en el que abunda el dinero, el trabajo y la calidad de vida, será tarde… y créeme… voy a disfrutar como un cerdo sádico al verte caer y estrellarte. Verte asesinar a un… "ser inocente". Verte convertido en un auténtico Encadenado. Ahora solo eres un Muñeco viejo y roto, sin dueño. No mereces la pena. – no oí nada más salvo pasos alejándose de la puerta y los latidos de mi corazón alzándose por encima de mi respiración. Abrí la boca para llamarle, pero la cerré enseguida, mordisqueándome el labio.

No era lo que había dicho lo que me turbaba, si no su forma de decirlo. Parecía… cansado. Muy cansado. Su voz me había recordado a la mía cuando estaba en Lima. La voz de alguien que habla por hablar, solo por no callar. La voz de alguien que está harto de la vida, de ser criticado, de ser acosado.

Me pegué aún más a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo más, algún signo vital tras la madera, alguna muestra de preocupación o arrepentimiento por lo dicho, pero no encontré nada. Claro, Blaine nunca se arrepentía de lo que decía. Yo sí.

¿Por qué era siempre yo el que se arrepentía de lo que decía? ¿Por qué era yo el que siempre acababa solo llorando en un rincón? Porque eso hice como un estúpido. Dejarme caer al suelo y empezar a llorar solo contra la puerta. Mentía. Cooper, como mi perro fiel, seguía a mi lado. A pesar de que no lo sacaba a la calle, a pesar de que a veces me olvidaba de darle de comer, a pesar de que a veces le dejaba solo en casa y otras, Blaine le pegaba por defenderme. A pesar de ello… Cooper seguía allí. Me pregunté por qué. Mi madre no estaba, ni Elliot, ni Finn, ni Derek y Blaine, mucho menos. Blaine solo estaba cuando quería, no cuando le necesitaba. Él me ignoraba, a mí y a mis necesidades, mis esfuerzos. No me entendía. No me quería ni una cuarta parte de lo que yo le quería a él, de hecho, me despreciaba.

Si mamá y papá nunca nos hubieran separado, no hubiéramos sido buenos hermanos de todas formas. Éramos unos opuestos muy especiales, repelentes y atrayentes a la vez y eso dolía. Joder si dolía, que me lo dijeran a mí. Amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a la misma persona era lo más horrible que había sentido en la vida. La confusión te quemaba a cada segundo, la indecisión y la inseguridad y con ello, el miedo… no había un maldito momento del día que no tuviera miedo de lo que sentía. Ya no podía fiarme ni de mí mismo porque mi conciencia y mi cuerpo siempre me traicionaban, igual que todos aquellos que me rodeaban hacían. Solo Cooper, mi perro, y porque dependía de mí como dueño. Nadie más.

Cada vez que daba dos pasos hacia delante, retrocedía uno, pero esa noche no solo había dado un paso atrás, no. Había vuelto al punto de partida, solo otra vez, después de todo lo que me había costado arrancar. Mamá… cuánto tiempo estaría sin verla, ¿cuánto tiempo más fuera de casa? La había decepcionado otra vez, a ella y a todos mis amigos, como el día en el que los vi allí, en el pasillo del hospital, mirándome con ojos espantados mientras yo era paseado en una maldita camilla, por loco, por depravado, por suicida.

Por jugar con fuego. Por jugar con cuchillas.

Me vino a la memoria la sangre. Rememoré el paso del cuchillo sobre mis venas, la sangre fluyendo a borbotones, incansable, como un río de vino tinto inagotable antes de desmayarme. El pulso se me aceleró. ¡Bum, bum! ¡Bum, bum! Sangre… sangre fluyendo… herida…

Empecé a tragar saliva con la garganta seca. No paraba de segregar sin descanso, haciéndoseme la boca agua casi literalmente hablando. Un vampiro… ju… qué irónico.

Gateé por el suelo junto a Cooper, que me observaba gimoteando y moviendo la cola levemente. Me situé frente al mueble y busqué las cuchillas de afeitar. Una, dos, tres, diez, quince… alrededor de quince minutos estuve buscando sin parar, sacando cosas y volviendo a meterlas, desordenando toallas y enredando mis manos con vendas y botes de desinfectante. No encontraba las cuchillas de afeitar. No estaban. No podía ser… la última vez había habido un montón. No podían haber desaparecido así como así, no podían… A no ser que alguien las hubiera sacado de ahí y las hubiera tirado sin usar si quiera. Y no había sido yo. Papá no estaba en casa y en el baño desde la última vez que las utilicé, solo habían entrado Ricky (que era machorra, pero no tanto como para criar barba) y Blaine. ¿Para qué iba a querer Ricky las cuchillas de afeitar? ¿Y Blaine? Él apenas tenía barba una vez a la semana.

Me mordí el labio y pegué un bote, golpeándome la cabeza con el lavamanos sin querer.

-¡Auch! – mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda! ¡Las habían sacado a posta! Ricky sabía lo de los cortes de primera mano. Podría haber sacado las cuchillas adrede, con la intención de que no las utilizara. Blaine… Blaine no se había dado ni cuenta. Estaba tan absorto en sí mismo que no se percataba de ello, ni sospechaba nada en absoluto, además, aunque sospechara algo ¿se molestaría en tirar las cuchillas solo para que yo no me diera el placer de cortarme un poco? No. A Blaine bien poco le importaba que yo me cortase o no. Solo podía haber sido Ricky. La maldije por lo bajo. - ¡Joder! – le pegué una patada con la planta del pie al mueble, cerrando la puerta de este con fuerza, haciendo temblar el lavamanos entero y de buenas a primeras, algo tintineó en el suelo. Algo cayó. Algo metálico, algo no más largo que mi mano. Cooper corrió a por ese algo. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a olisquearlo. - ¿Qué es eso, Cooper? – le pregunté, sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta por su parte. Me acerqué, curioso, arrastrándome y restregándome los puños por los ojos y… no me lo podía creer. Había caído del cielo en el momento más oportuno.

La navaja. Mi navaja. El regalo de Blaine. La había dejado allí por la noche, lo recordaba, justo antes de acostarme con él. La cogí enseguida, apartándola de Cooper y me apoyé contra la bañera. Alcé el brazo y la observé en alto, siendo reflejado su resplandor de objeto nuevo nunca utilizado, sin dueño. Mi pobre navaja estaba sola, preciosa y nueva, sola. Yo sabía que era útil, que aunque no hubiera estado nueva y ya la hubieran utilizado incontables manos, seguiría siendo igual de útil y bonita, pequeña e inofensiva dependiendo del amo que la usara. Yo la usaría bien. Las armas blancas se usan para herir, ya sean otros objetos, carne muerta o carne viva y eso haría. Le daría a mi pequeña Muñeca lo que tanto quería, su necesidad de rasgar y cortar, le ofrecería todo lo que necesitara y nunca la abandonaría como habían hecho conmigo. La protegería y ella mi protegería a mí, en una relación vampírica y conveniente, nada la heriría, nada, ni siquiera yo, como Amo. Sería un buen Amo, un buen dueño.

La abrí pulsando ligeramente aquel botoncito oculto entre el color plateado y negro. La hoja afilada se alzó como lo haría un miembro viril frente a la excitación de una presa y recordé fugazmente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Las obscenidades que hice, las palabras tan bellas que salían de mi boca una y otra vez. Daba igual cuantas veces le había dicho a Blaine "Te quiero". Él no había parado, por mí aunque fuera, a sabiendas de que no podía elegir en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… una y otra vez ¡Y lo peor era que cada letra, cada expresión habían sido verdades evidentes, irrefutables! Y aún así… Blaine parecía no creerme. No sabía si sentirme aliviado o apenado por ello. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que no mentía y lo aceptaría? ¡Podía darle mucho más que mi miserable cuerpo descomponiéndose lentamente si me dejaba, podía darle algo más porque yo…! Para algo más serviría, ¿no? Y si servía para algo más, aunque solo fuera para llamar su maldita atención, podía utilizarlo, no me importaba, podría…

Me odié a mí mismo en cuanto me percaté de la locura que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza. No había aprendido nada aún conviviendo con él día y noche a solas en esa pequeña casa, alejado de mi familia. Estaba siendo tan estúpido esperando eso que nunca llegaría que empezaba a preguntarme, ¿a qué esperaba?

Muñeco, Muñeco, Muñeco, Muñeco, Muñeco, Muñeco…

A eso esperaba, a que volviera a llamarme Muñeco otra vez y esa noche lo había hecho tantas veces, tantas… y yo ni siquiera había estado plenamente consciente. Mi mente estaba repleta de lagunas. Lo peor era que lo decía por decir, no porque lo sintiera. No volvía a ser mi Amo y yo su Muñeco, solo había jugado aprovechando la oportunidad idónea. Intentaba odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero a mi cabeza solo acudían recuerdos breves de la noche anterior y solo quería volver a estar con él de la misma manera. Mi cabeza, mi cuerpo y mi pecho solo me pedían eso, mi razón se nublaba por el deseo y la tentación de salir llorando del baño, correr detrás de él y abrazarle, arrastrarme otra vez y esperar que volviera a aprovecharse de mí, cosa que seguro haría después de pegarme y decirme palabras crueles y humillantes por haberle tirado el maldito jabón a la cabeza. No. No y no. Sacudí la cabeza entre sollozos silenciosos y sin mirar, esquivando los ojos hacia el techo, evitando la mirada tristona de Cooper, dirigí el filo de mi primera Muñeca hacia mi brazo.

Me encogí de dolor y los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron, se ralentizaron. Las emociones palpitaron una última vez y se detuvieron. Las maté con un corte certero y rápido. Maté lo que sentía por dentro atacándome por fuera con suma facilidad.

Cooper me ladró, acercándose y golpeándome la mejilla con el hocico, como si intentara hacerme despertar de un sueño profundo, pero yo ya había sido sedado por mi nueva e íntima mejor amiga. Mi primera Muñeca y yo su primer Amo.

Después de su cuerpo y su corazón, algo imposible de conseguir, Blaine me había hecho el mejor regalo que habría podido imaginar. Mi pasaporte hacia el olvido.

La sangre viajó a través de los azulejos blanquecinos y al dejarme caer sobre ellos con un golpe sordo contra mi cabeza, un único pensamiento parpadeó en mi mente ida.

"Gracias, Amo."

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

Estaba sangrando. Un enorme cuerno morado estaba empezando a crecer en mí frente a una velocidad de vértigo, al igual que mi mal humor, que la cólera. Tendría que haber echado la puerta abajo, haberle agarrado del largo pelo ondulado y haber hundido su preciosa y bien formada cabecita en lo más profundo del inodoro. ¡Hasta que se ahogara entre la mierda ese maldito desagradecido hijo de puta!

No… no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Todavía estaba a tiempo! Todavía podía ir hasta al baño, cogerlo y…

Agarré el vaso de agua que había llenado para nada, intentando tranquilizarme vanamente y lo lancé con fuerza al otro lado de la pared. Se hizo añicos.

-¡Hijo de perra! – grité. El Muñeco macabro no había dejado de dar vueltas sin parar a mi alrededor, intentando llamar mi atención, alzando los brazos, suplicando que lo mirara. Yo no lo hacía. Le gritaba e intentaba aplastarlo cuando se ponía en mi camino. – Se cree muy duro, se cree que todavía está en su casa protegido por mami, Elliot y Finn… ¡Por ese puto perro rubio! El muy cabrón se atreve a plantarme cara, a revelarse, a ponerme en evidencia delante de esos mamones encadenados y ellos… ¡Ellos lo miman, como si les gustara! ¡Jeff le ha buscado un trabajo, Ricky va detrás de su culo, lo invita a fiestas y Black lo protege y no solo porque yo se lo haya pedido! ¡Le cae bien! ¡A todo el mundo le cae bien! ¡Todos lo aceptan nada más conocerlo, sabiendo de donde viene, sabiendo que es un pijo niñato! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Solo es un Muñeco inútil, viejo y estropeado, incrédulo, inocente y…!

"Y te encanta que sea así." Me recordó mi puñetera parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo.

-A mi me encanta tirármelo. ¡No a todo el mundo puede encantarle tirárselo! Black es hetero… él no… ¡Arrrgg! ¡Muñeco cabrón manipulador! ¡Nunca he estado tan furioso y descontrolado en mi vida! ¡Ja! En Lima pasó lo mismo cuando me rompió la nariz. Esto no puede ser, yo no soy así, yo no… yo no soy… ¡Deja de hacer eso, puto Muñeco! – había dejado de seguirme y se cortaba. Se cortaba sin parar con esa cuchilla que nunca le había visto, con ese afilado trozo de metal y alzaba los brazos y me los enseñaba y saltaba y suplicaba y parecía intentar gritar pidiendo ayuda y cuanto más lo hacía, más ganas tenía yo de que desapareciera. ¡Igual que deseaba cada vez con más ganas que Kurt desapareciera de mi baño y de mi vida para siempre! - ¿Qué quieres que haga, eh? – le pregunté al Muñeco, alterado y sin paciencia. - ¿Quieres que vaya a pedirle perdón? ¿Quieres que vaya detrás de su miserable culo? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Se lo estoy dando todo en bandeja! ¡Una puta casa, un puñetero plato en la mesa, agua, acojo a su perro, le presto mi ropa, a mi pandilla, incluso le han conseguido un trabajo! Aún estando aquí no hace nada… ¡Nada! ¡Es un inútil, un fracasado! ¡Se lo pasaran por la piedra en cuanto me despiste! Todavía… todavía no se entera de que si sigue vivo aquí es porque yo lo dejo vivir. – sacudí la cabeza, cogiendo aire, expulsándolo. – No se merece lo que hago por él si pese a todo, el muy cabrón me rechaza… ¿por qué me rechaza? ¿Tanto asco le doy? ¡En Lima lo pasábamos bien! ¿Por qué ahora no? ¡Me ha dicho mil veces que me quiere! ¿A qué juega? Porque si se cree que puede jugar conmigo… - la ligera presión oscilante que se apoderó de mi pierna me obligó a bajar la cabeza. El Muñeco se había enganchado a ella con manos y pies. - ¡Suéltame, coño! – la zarandeé y el Muñeco cayó al suelo, quejumbroso. – Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… - murmuré, apretando los puños. Un escozor horripilante se apoderó de mi brazo y al fijarme en la herida que los colmillos de Cooper habían conseguido marcar, grité de rabia.

Lo odiaba… lo odiaba… lo odiaba… odiaba esa sensación que me hacía tan vulnerable y predecible, que me atacaba por los cuatro costados y que era incapaz de esquivar, solo atacar con furia. Una furia que en realidad no estaba ahí. Era un medio de defensa contra esa debilidad tan aguda, esa estupidez innata con la que Kurt me aplastaba los nervios. ¡El muy hijo de puta barría mis defensas como si fuera una simple casita de paja y él fuera el lobo feroz que soplaba y soplaba hasta levantarla!

No podía aceptar eso. El lobo era yo, no él. Él no pasaba de ser un Muñeco. Yo no pasaba de ser una bestia.

-Me largo de aquí. – me dije a mí mismo y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ignorando deliberadamente los pasos tambaleantes del Muñeco a mi espalda. Me puse la primera camiseta que pillé y las primeras zapatillas, sin calcetines ni ropa interior. Pasaba. Cogí dinero de mi pequeña caja fuerte, las llaves de la moto (aunque de poco iban a servir, iría a llevarle la moto a Hather para que me arreglara el puente que le había hecho) y salí de mi cuarto. - ¡Me largo! – le grité a la puerta del baño y la aporreé con el puño herido. - ¿Me has oído? ¡ME LARGO! ¡Muérete ahí, cabrón y espero que cuando salgas estés más obediente! – la única respuesta que recibí fueron los ladridos desesperados de Cooper.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí casi arrancando el picaporte de cuajo y… me encontré cara a cara con Ricky, con un dedo extendido a punto de llamar al timbre. Pegó un bote enorme, separándose de la puerta de un salto y retrocedió tres pasos.

-¡Blaine, hola! – gritó, acelerada. Creía que iba a echarle la bronca por traer a mi hermano drogado de vuelta a casa, quizás que le regalaría una buena hostia y… no era mala idea.

Pero se me ocurrió otra aún mejor.

Sonreí.

-Ah, hola, Ricky. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Eh… ¿Temprano? Es mediodía. – vaya… estaba sorprendido. Saltaba a la legua que Ricky había hecho sus méritos para parecer menos tío. No es que llevase puesta una falda (era incapaz de llevar falda, las odiaba desde hacía un par de años), pero sus pantalones cortos algo más altos de la mitad del muslo, enseñando sus bonitas piernas blanquecinas con esas botas militares y la camiseta de tirantes que más o menos, dejaba ver algunas curvas insinuantes, ya eran un gran avance. De hecho, me daba la impresión de que hasta se había echado brillo de labios y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, con ausencia total de gomina o laca, el flequillo le tapaba una pequeña parte de la frente.

-Hum… - ronroneé, buscando incomodarla. Por supuesto, daba igual cuantos esfuerzos hiciera, Ricky no me interesaba y sospechaba que yo a ella tampoco, al menos no desde que tenía un sustituto ideal para mí. – Estás muy guapa, Ricky. Ya era hora de que tiraras el maldito tubo de gomina a la basura. – ella sonrió. La vergüenza le coloreó la piel.

-Gracias.

-¿Y a dónde vas así? Ni que fueras a una fiesta. ¿Tus hermanas te van a llevar a un restaurante pijo otra vez?

-Ehm… no. En realidad no. Hoy me apetecía y… - dio varios zapatazos al suelo, intranquila. - ¿No estás enfadado por lo de ayer?

-¿Lo de ayer? ¿Por drogar a mí hermano? – asintió. – Lo estaba. El cabreo se me ha pasado… de momento. – de no ser porque se me había ocurrido una calculadora manera de cobrarme el cabreo mucho mejor que utilizando los puños, la habría masacrado.

-Oye, que conste que fue cosa de Aaron, eh. Le pegó una patada a tu hermano que casi lo hace arder en la hoguera y por casualidad, cayó encima de una bolsita de coca. Así que si te tienes que cabrear con alguien, hazlo con él. ¡Estuvo jodiéndonos toda la noche! Amenazó a Kurt, nos insultó. ¡Toda la noche provocando a tu hermano para que saltara con una pelea! – escuché, interesado. El Príncipe otra vez… empezaba a tocarme las narices y a divertirme al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que entre yo y ese rubio, conseguíamos sacar la parte más agresiva de Kurt, esa parte que hasta le hacía similar a mí.

-Aaron otra vez.

-¡Ajá! Me está tocando los ovarios, te lo juro, Blaine. Estuvo a punto de echar a perder el día de Cristina, si Kurt no se hubiera contenido… menos mal que lo hizo. Actuó como solo Black haría. Es muy maduro y me defendió un… un poco. – encogió el cuello, mirando al suelo.

-¿Kurt te defendió?

-Sí. Aaron dijo cosas muy jodidas y Kurt evitó que yo le pegara, pero le puso en su sitio y… ¿dónde está Kurt? Está bien ¿no? Quizás un poco resacoso. Por cómo se puso diría que era la primera vez que consumía.

-Sí, lo era. Y casi lo pierdo esta noche. – bueno, metafóricamente, lo había perdido. La cabeza al menos se le había medio ido.

-¿Per-perdido? Pero está bien, ¿no? – sinceramente, le dediqué un par de segundos de profunda meditación. El Muñeco a mi lado tiraba de mis pantalones hacia abajo y sacudí la pierna para quitármelo de encima.

-Sí, claro, está bien. Resacoso, pero bien. Está en el baño, dándose una ducha de agua fría para despejarse. – mentí.

-Oh, ya, una ducha…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres entrar o algo?

-Ehm… pues venía a ver como estaba.

-Ah… - y por eso se había arreglado tanto y hablaba sin pronunciar casi ninguna palabrota, con voz suave y tan dulce como una chica de verdad, claro. Y yo era el Papa Benedicto XVI además de la reencarnación de Santo Thomás de Aquino. – Pues yo me iba ya, a llevarle la moto a Hather para que me arregle el puente y la carcasa.

-Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. ¡Yo cuidaré de tu casa y del pobre Kurt! – dio un paso adelante y yo me acordé de su madre y del resto de su adorable familia. Me puse en medio, impidiéndole el paso.

-Mejor no, Ricky. Kurt no está para mucho jaleo.

-¡Pero si yo no voy a montar jaleo! ¡Cuidaré de él! Le prepararé algo de comer… bueno, intentaré hacer algo comestible. ¿Tienes salchichas de lata? ¿De las que se ponen en el microondas dos minutos y listo?

-Hum… no. Ricky, no quiero que entres a mi casa. – sentencié, harto de irme por las ramas. – Bueno, en realidad, Kurt no quiere que entres en casa, no… no tiene ganas de verte. – ella se me quedó mirando con fijeza y si no fuera porque confiaba plenamente en mis sotes para la manipulación, me habría preocupado.

-Blaine, tengo dos preguntas para ti. – habló.

-Dispara.

-La primera es ¿por qué se supone que Kurt no quiere verme? Y la segunda… ¿qué es esa cosa morada y enorme que te está creciendo en la frente? Porque como me digas que puede explotar en cualquier momento como si fuera una espinilla gigante, me las piro ahora mismo.

De acuerdo, estaba decidido. Ahogaría a Kurt hundiendo su delicada cabecita en lo más profundo del inodoro y usaría su pelo como escobilla. ¡Sería ideal! No tenía ni idea de cuanta falta hacía la escobilla del wáter en la casa de un tío soltero en plenitud hormonal.

-Una pelea. – me excusé.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Te dieron con bate otra vez o con una vara de hierro?

-Ricky, voy a salir al taller y quiero que te alejes de la puerta para poder cerrarla. Quítate de en medio. – hice amago de salir, controlando mi necesidad de atizar algo y Ricky se hizo a un lado. No paraba de frotarse las manos y dar zapatazos contra el suelo.

-¿No vas a despedirte de Kurt? – me preguntó, antes de que cerrara la puerta. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Adiós, Kurt! – grité, fingiendo una voz lo más desenfadada posible y cerré de un portazo. - ¿Contenta ya? – Ricky se encogió de hombros.

-No te ha contestado.

-Está enfermo. No tendrá ganas. – eché a andar dirección al garaje.

-Ah… y oye… ¿no puedo entrar de verdad? ¡Te juro que no voy a llamar a toda la trupe para montar una fiesta del alcohol sin tu permiso otra vez!

-Ricky, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes del monosílabo, no? – gruñí. – Además no soy yo quien no quiere que entres.

-Pero no tiene sentido que Kurt no quiera verme. Quiero decir… ¡somos colegas! ¡Nos llevamos guay! ¡Muy guay en realidad! Tu hermano es un tío muy enrollado, muy… muy… - le dirigí una mirada cansada, indicadora de que me había levantado con el almacén de la paciencia casi vacío. Ella forzó una risita idiota. – Muy dulce y sensible.

-Sí, lo sé. – metí las llaves en la cerradura del garaje y tras darle una patada a la puerta, la abrí ejerciendo cierta presión. Mi coche estaba allí, resguardado de la lluvia y el viento, aparcado de manera perfecta. Mi moto… estaba tumbada sobre el suelo, abandonada de cualquier manera. Como se notaba que no había sido yo quien la había aparcado. Por eso no soportaba que tocaran mis cosas. – Precisamente por sensible y dulce, Kurt no quiere hablar contigo. – solté, levantando mi moto con un poco de dificultad. Me dio un ligero pinchazo en la pierna mala que había vendado esa mañana cuando intenté levantarla, a causa del esfuerzo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Oye, tío, déjate de rodeos ya, porque no te sigo. ¿Qué coño le pasa a Kurt conmigo, eh? ¿Se ha enfadado por lo de la droga? ¡Pero si fue un accidente, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa!

-¡Joder, Ricky, eres cortita, eh! ¡Piensa un poco, tía, le estás tocando los huevos! – le chillé y ella seguía sin pillarlo. Uff, estar rodeado de tantos retrasados de mente me ponía histérico. Y luego se quejaban de mi mala hostia. – ¿Es que piensas que mi hermano está aquí de vacaciones de verano, nena? No, está aquí para trabajar, hacer algo de provecho, yo que sé. Ha tenido asuntos chungos en la ciudad, yo le dejo quedarse aquí y parece que ni tú ni nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía de que es un pijo, uno de los barrios altos, uno de esos gilipollas. Él no pertenece a este lugar y…

-Blaine, ¿qué paranoia me estás contando? – soltó, bastante mosca y un poco cabreada, acercándose hasta mi moto bajo la cual estaba arrodillado, volviendo a forzar el puente entre los dos cables. Mierda, hasta se había lavado la boca y el cuerpo a fondo. Ya no olía a porro. Joder, con las ganas que tenía de uno.

-Ricky, mi hermano no sabe moverse por aquí y tampoco es que tenga mucha intención de aprender a hacerlo. Está de paso. No va a quedarse mucho y ya le está costando bastante adaptarse como para que tú empieces a atosigarle también.

-¿Qué empiece a atosigarle? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo una mierda, yo no atosigo a nadie, de hecho le estoy ayudando a adaptarse y a acercarse a nosotros! ¡Le estoy ayudando a…!

-Nena… - me levanté del suelo y apreté el acelerador levemente, para asegurarme de que el puente había hecho efecto. El motor rugió con toda su potencia. – Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Kurt es demasiado bueno como para atreverse a decirle no a una chica necesitada. – y sin embargo a mí era muy capaz de decírmelo el muy petardo. Miré a Ricky a los ojos, haciendo una mueca con la boca. Tenía mala cara, se había puesto un poco pálida. – Ya sabes lo que quiero decir ¿no? – ella calló. Entrecerró los ojos y agazapó el cuerpo, como un animalillo asustado esperando un golpe por parte de su dueño. – La violación de una chica es jodida, tanto para ella como para los tíos que la rodean. Kurt… se siente incómodo, en un compromiso. Ya sabes, fuiste toqueteada por muchos tíos y mi hermano lo pasó realmente mal esa noche, cuando lo salvaste de correr la misma suerte que tú con ese violador. De solo pensar que contigo llegaron hasta el final… siente tanta lástima de ti que es incapaz de decir que no. – nos observamos, analíticos y juiciosos, buscando muestras de mentira o credulidad en el cuerpo ajeno.

Ricky se me acercó tanto como nuestros cuerpos lo permitieron. Chocamos pecho con pecho. Pude notar el suyo abultado y sujeto. Por una vez parecía haberse puesto sujetador.

-Solo tú y Kam estaban allí. Kurt no lo sabe. – ni me inmuté con su aliento enfebrecido y fresco a dos palmos de mi cara. Le olía a menta, el brillo de labios debía saber a fresas. A mi viejo Muñeco le encantaban las fresas. – No lo sabe ¿verdad? – me encogí de hombros. – Blaine, no lo sabe… ¿verdad que no? – preguntó, más despacio. – No.

-Yo cambiaría ese no rotundo por un quizás o un probablemente, sí. – se echó hacia atrás, como si le hubiera pegado un puñetazo que la hubiera lanzado a más de cinco metros. Le entraron arcadas y su respiración se aceleró. Sus ojos divagaron por todo el garaje.

-Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan cabrón. – voz temblorosa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que se lo he dicho yo? Hay muchos rumores y algunos se los creen y otros no. Quizás Kurt se lo haya creído. Una lástima, ¿no? Hacíais hasta buena pareja pero es que Kurt es muy suyo, ¿sabes? Se parece en mí a eso. No le gusta que nadie le persiga y le atosigue. No le gustan los compromisos… tampoco las cosas usadas.

-Oye, Blaine, maldito gilipollas, no te creo. – empecé a empujar la moto fuera del garaje, con Ricky a mis espaldas y el Muñeco, mi maldita pesadilla, sentado sobre el manillar de mi vehículo. – Si hay rumores de algo en esta maldita ciudad, esos… son de ti. De tu forma de manipular a las personas a tu antojo, con mentiras. Tienes a Jeff engañado, a Black, a Aaron, puede que incluso a tu hermano, pero no a mí. – sentenció. Coloqué la moto en mitad de la carretera desierta y volví a oírla rugir. Ricky se me plantó delante y alzó un dedo que pretendía resultar amenazante hasta mi cara. – Ellos creen que eres un buen líder, una buena persona porque les facilitas a cientos de personas un trabajo para poder pagarse una cama y un par de platos al día, pero ser bueno en los negocios y astuto no te hace ser buena persona. ¡Ayudarme a mí en ese callejón oscuro después de haber sido empalada por cuatro repugnantes cuerpos no te convirtió en alguien bueno, ni ayudar a Black cuando aquellos policías le partieron el cráneo contra el asfalto, ni salvar a Jeff de que su padre lo matara! Intentas que todos estén en deuda contigo para que te consideren bueno, para ganarte su confianza y tenerlos en la palma de la mano. Intentas hacer lo mismo conmigo y con tu hermano… es posible que ya lo hayas conseguido. – tuve que aguantarme la risa. ¡Y parecía tonta la niñata! – Pero conmigo no vas a conseguir nada. Llevas años intentándolo y todavía no he caído.

-Todo a su tiempo, Ricky. Tooooodo a su tiempo. – abrí la guantera de la moto, buscando el casco, sin encontrarlo. Me lo había dejado en casa. Bueno… un golpe más o uno menos en la cabeza poco me iba a cambiar.

Agarré el manillar.

-Por cierto, ya que tanto dudas de mí, puedes preguntárselo a mi hermano directamente, porque como me conoces tanto, deberías saber que yo nunca digo una mentira sin una pequeña porción de verdad y creo que esta vez es la mentira más auténtica que he contado nunca. – empujé otra vez hacia delante, buscando coger carrerilla para arrancar, pero Ricky se me puso en medio y me obligó a detenerme, agarrando mis manos sobre el manillar como las garras de un águila se apoderan de un conejo. Se inclinó y nuestras frentes casi se abren paso la una a la otra, unidas. Me asesinaba de mil maneras diferentes con ojos coléricos.

-Eres un hijo de puta. – musitó.

-Lo sé. El don de la manipulación lo heredé de mi madre. Gracias. No te olvides de que también soy un cerdo. – le di un pequeño y superficial beso en la boca aprovechándome de su cercanía y ella se apartó, rebotada y deseando golpearme.

Qué irónica situación. Meses antes ella habría dado cualquiera cosa porque fuera yo quien la besara y no al contrario.

Tiré de la moto durante diez metros y una vez hubo cogido velocidad, salté encima de ella y aceleré, directo hacia el taller.

-¡BLAINE! – gritó Ricky desde la lejanía. - ¡Tampoco pudiste controlar a Cristina, ella no te dejó que la manipularas! ¡Prefirió morir! ¡A ella no pudiste salvarla, ni tampoco a tu madrastra! ¡Tampoco podrás conmigo!

Apreté el acelerador casi al máximo para evitar darme la vuelta e ir a buscarla, apalizarla. Las palabras se las llevó el viento, pero su presencia quedó grabada en mi cabeza.

Tenía razón. Cristina nunca se dejó manipular y Helem tampoco y Kurt… tampoco se dejaba. Me pregunté qué tendrían en común esas tres personas inmunes a mi retorcida mente que me costaba tanto controlar, esa sustancia especial e indomable. Quizás tenían algún truco… o quizás yo nunca me había esforzado demasiado en intentar domarlas porque en un principio me habían parecido demasiado insignificantes como para captar mi atención.

Todo a su tiempo, le había dicho a Ricky, pero recordé que precisamente, por darles demasiado tiempo a Cristina y a Helem, así habían acabado. Una muerta y la otra en una camilla de hospital… y tragué saliva.

Si le daba demasiado tiempo a Kurt, ¿cómo acabaría él entonces?

**8888888888**

By Kurt.

Cooper pegaba cada salto, que poco le faltaba para tocarme con el hocico la punta de la nariz. Me pedía a gritos comida. No. En concreto, pedía a gritos MI comida. Ladraba, y yo le mandaba callar con gruñidos llenos de pan, carne y embutido. Mis ataques ansiosos hacia la comida habían vuelto esa misma noche en la que había dormido en la bañera del baño con mi perro. Me había despertado con hambre, mucha, muchísima hambre y ganas de ponerme como un cerdo a plena mañana. Había empezado a sacar cosas del frigorífico y de los estantes a toda velocidad sobre las siete de la mañana y ahora, zampaba.

Blaine no estaba en casa. Se había ido y sospechaba que no había pasado la noche allí, por lo que había sido tonto por mi parte dormir en la bañera, pero toda precaución era poca para Blaine, por eso comía más rápido y ansioso que nunca, por si volvía. Pastelitos, embutido, salchichas sin freír, pan, agua, todo a mares y me sentía capaz de sacar un pescado del frigo y comérmelo crudo, ya que la vitrocerámica seguía rota y no podía freír nada, tampoco utilizar el horno. El microondas no me servía de mucho para lo que había en el congelador.

Bueno, decir que comía como un cerdo era poco. Agarraba las salchichas y el pan con las manos y me los llevaba a la boca sin trocear, los metía a presión y masticaba con la boca abierta, eso, cuando masticaba. En realidad, más que masticar, engullía como un pato. Estaba dejando la mesa y el suelo hecho un desastre con trozos salidos de mi boca que mi perro se comía a lametazos. Era asqueroso verme comer, lo sabía, pero me daba igual. Necesitaba más para calmar mi ansia.

Lo que estaba tragando y a la velocidad a la que engullía eran todos aquellos alimentos grasosos que te proporcionaban miles de calorías de golpe, pero me daba igual. De todas formas, lo vomitaría en cuanto acabara de tragar y, cuando terminé con todo lo que había comido, después de eructar un par de veces con la barriga llena e incluso un poco abultada por el atracón, me levanté de la silla con el vomito luchando por salir antes de llegar al baño. Mi organismo no quería comida, no quería vida y la rechazaba con violencia. Yo me tambaleaba con Cooper siguiéndome, alzando las patas como si quisiera cogerme si caía al suelo. Corrí hasta la puerta de mi refugio cruzando el pasillo, con la garganta sufriendo asquerosas arcadas y cuando estiré el brazo para agarrar el picaporte…

¡Diiiiiiiiiiing… dooooooooong!

Llamaron a la puerta.

Lagrimeando, me volteé. Esperé tragando duro a que el timbrazo se volviera a repetir, deseando que no lo hiciera, que se largara el que había venido a por el capullo de mi hermano, pero no lo hizo.

¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig… doooooooooooooooooooooong!

Maldito timbre. Era tan clásico.

Anduve hacia la puerta que daba a la calle intentando recuperar la compostura. Cooper ya ladraba y rascaba la madera esperándome a que abriera. Si no fuera porque sabía que si me ponía a vomitar, estaría media hora haciéndolo hasta sangrar por la boca, no hubiera ido a abrir. Que se esperara el dichoso personaje inoportuno.

Agarré el pomo, sacudí la cabeza varias veces, suspirando y aguanté el vomito. Tiré.

La sonrisa radiante y su pelo rubio brillante me golpeó con su fulgor. ¡Argg, cuánto resplandor para una criatura de la noche tan deplorable como yo!

-¡Bueno días, Kurt! ¡Ya estoy aquí! – gritó Jeff y se quedó en la puerta, tan sonriente, sin decir nada más, como si esperara alguna reacción por mi parte.

-Ah… hola… - murmuré. – Blaine no está. – Jeff alzó una ceja. Parecía confuso.

-Ya lo sé. He venido a por ti.

-¿A por mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? – arg, mierda. Para meterme una paliza, ¿para qué si no? Ya se habría enterado de que Blaine y yo nos habíamos acostado. Sin duda venía a partirme la cabeza contra el suelo. Ese era el momento en el que alzaba el brazo, gritaba algo así como "¡para cobrarme que te hayas tirado a mi novio!" y me rompería la boca de un derechazo. Cerré los ojos, resignado.

Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Kurt, despierta! ¡Vengo a recogerte para llevarte al trabajo! – chilló, haciéndome gestos con las manos.

-¿Qué?

-¡El trabajo, la pastelería! No me digas que rechazaste el contrato de prueba. – el contrato de prueba… ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado completamente.

-¡Ah, no, se me había olvidado!

-¡Menos mal, pensaba que Blaine no te había dicho nada!

-Ehmm… sí, sí me lo ha dicho. – no lo había hecho, pero prefería omitir conversaciones incómodas. - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-¡Ahora mismo! ¡Venga, vamos, que te llevo! – Jeff me dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse rumbo a la carretera. En mitad de ella, pude ver una moto que supuse sería suya. Sacó un casco del interior de la guantera escondida bajo el asiento. – Venga, corre. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – observé el panorama en silencio y luego bajé la mirada hasta mi ropa, evaluando mi aspecto. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy anchos de mi hermano que me molestaban a rabiar y se me caían poco a poco. Mis únicos bóxers recién lavados, otra camiseta enorme que solía usar para dormir y estaba descalzo. La camiseta estaba salpicada de migas de pan. No quería ni ver la cara de enfermo o drogado que tendría, ni tampoco mis pelos de loco.

-Jeff… creo que necesito entrar al baño primero. – y ya de paso, echar la pota. Me estaba poniendo malito de tanto reprimir el vómito.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes! ¡No hay tiempo, mira la hora que es! ¡Llegarás tarde al período de prueba y no te aceptaran si eres impuntual!

-Ya, pero mira qué pintas tengo. Voy a ir a arreglarme un poco. – me giré, caminando de nuevo rumbo al baño, pero los brazos de Jeff me rodearon la cintura y tiraron de mí hacia fuera, empujándome.

-¡No hay tiempo, he trabajado allí y créeme, si llegas tarde no tendrás ninguna oportunidad! ¡Vamos, vamos, rápido!

-¡Pero Jeff, ni siquiera estoy peinado! ¡Tengo que entrar al baño!

-¡Luego, luego, allí te darán hasta uniforme! ¡Tendrás tiempo para cambiarte, vamos, corre!

-¡Pero…! - ¡Necesito potar! Estuve a punto de gritar.

-¡No! ¡Ponte el casco! – me empujó contra la moto mientras él cerraba la puerta, dejando a Cooper dentro, gruñendo y ladrando por el secuestro de su amo.

Medio asustado por el arranque acelerado de Jeff, empecé a ponerme el casco.

-¡Pero ponte el casco derecho, no al revés, burro! – me ayudó a ponérmelo, dándole la vuelta. Nunca había llevado casco, mi madre no me dejaba montar en moto. – Ya está. – él se puso el suyo en un momento.

-Esto… Jeff…

-Nada, nada. No digas nada. – sonrió. Se sentó delante de mí y me indicó la parte trasera de la moto, dejándome un hueco para sentarme.

-Pero…

-Ya me lo agradecerás luego. – no pensaba hacerlo. Lo que quería hacer era pedirle perdón por haber hecho que Blaine le pusiera los cuernos con el incompetente de su hermano, pero justo cuando pensaba abrir la boca para disculparme, apretó el acelerador y salimos disparados en cinco segundos, adentrándonos en la carretera.

Mis dos primeros viajes en moto habían sido una mierda. Uno con Ricky, con Blaine en medio, inconsciente, incómodo y mortalmente preocupado por él. Otro, con el novio de la persona de la que estaba enamorado y a la cuál a la vez, odiaba con todas mis ganas. El novio al que le había puesto los cuernos conmigo y el que debía cargar con la culpa, era yo, claro.

Pero mi segundo viaje, con seguridad, fue peor que el primero.

Estaba a punto de echarle la pota al nuevo Muñeco de mi Amo. Sería una situación de lo más irónica, ¿verdad?


	52. CAPITULO 15 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**ADVERTENCIAS : ninguna**

ENJOY!

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 15**

By Kurt.

El panorama, las circunstancias y la escena me sorprendieron bastante cuando llegué a la puerta de la pastelería, puesto que no era una pastelería en realidad como me lo habían pintado.

Ya me había parecido raro que hubiera una pastelería en los barrios bajos ya que si la gente no tenía dinero para comprar comida decente, carne o pescado, fruta, menos iba a tener para pasteles.

La pastelería del tío de Jeff era… ¿cómo debía describirla? Multiusos, quizás. El local era grande viéndolo desde fuera, a través de los cristales limpios. Fuera del mismo, a ambos lados de la puerta abierta, una hilera de mesas y sillas formaban un pasillo entre ellas por las que deberían pasar los camareros. Una chica las colocaba en orden con temple concentrado. Vestía un uniforme bastante provocativo, negro y blanco. La falda era corta, a la mitad del muslo, con un bonito vuelo, de color oscuro y encajes claros. Un delantal atado a la cintura adornaba la falda y un lacito azul oscuro decoraba su cuello. El traje era sin mangas ni tirantes, apretado a la parte superior del pecho, cosa que me preocupó bastante. Deseé en silencio que mi uniforme tuviera manga larga.

Finalmente, el pelo de la chica (de un color rubio platino con mechas rosas recogido en dos coletas, bastante divertido), estaba decorado con un pañuelo blanco a modo de felpa. Sus zapatos tenían plataforma, y calcetines altos del mismo color que el pañuelo le llegaban a las rodillas.

Era el típico traje de sirvienta que vendían para carnaval o cosplay atrevido para esas ceremonias de frikis de manga y japonés.

-Jeff… - murmuré. Él me dirigió una mirada feliz.

-¿Sí?

-Yo no tendré que llevar un uniforme como ese ¿verdad? – señalé a la chica y Jeff rodó las pupilas por la cuenca de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres el trabajo o no?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Pues aguántate con lo que haya! – me golpeó la espalda con una mano y estuve a punto de vomitar en mitad de la calle. Había conseguido reprimir el vómito sobre aquella moto, pero no me fiaba de poder aguantar mucho más si se me zarandeaba. – Venga, vamos dentro. Deben estar esperando. – se adentró en la pastelería con aire optimista, pero antes, saludó a la chica del traje de sirvienta con una mano. Ella ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Entramos, y yo analicé la estancia con ojo crítico. Hum… limpieza. Mesas brillantes y sillas aún más relucientes, de una forma un tanto extraña, originales. El lugar era grande y el estante estaba lleno de pasteles, tartas y chucherías de toda clase y formas. Uff, pasteles de crema. Se me hacía la boca agua. Desgraciadamente, estaban ocultos tras una fina pared de cristal. Sobre la repisa había pan tierno en una cesta, flores que olían a campo, algunos platos recientemente fregados, de cristal y cartas donde venía el menú. Cogí una y me sorprendí al descubrir que no solo preparaban dulces. También vendían pan y a la vez, hacían de las suyas como bar con cerveza, vinos y demás. Tapas variadas, desayunos y almuerzos. Hum…

-¡Jeff! – un grito ronco me sobresaltó. Dejé la carta sobre la repisa de nuevo con rapidez y me volví enseguida.

-Ya estamos aquí, tío. - ¿tío? Observé detenidamente a sobrino y tío. No se parecían en nada y tampoco me hubiera esperado que el dueño de tanto azúcar fuera semejante hombre. Era más bajo que yo, con pelo canoso, mirada exigente y poco tolerante, arrugas alrededor de los ojos y dueño de un cuerpo tan musculoso, que daba grima. Fumaba puros… y era feo. Solo le faltaba el bigote y menos musculatura para encajar con mi imagen mental del jodido Hitler.

-Llegas tarde. – gruñó. - ¡Tres minutos tarde! ¿Es que pretendías hacerme esperar toda la mañana, nenaza?

Hostias… el presidente del Daily Planet.

-Lo siento, tío. Ha habido un… pequeño contratiempo y…

-¡No quiero excusas! – volvió a gritar. Sus pequeños y agudos ojos se clavaron en los míos. - ¿Este es tu amigo?

-Sí, es este. – me analizó de arriba abajo con esos pequeños y feos ojos y volvió a gruñir.

-Demasiado flacucho. - ¡Ja! En eso le daba la razón. – Pero es alto. No me gustan las personas demasiado altas. Parece un palillo, tu amigo. – me callé, poco dispuesto a empezar una pelea con ese enano musculoso. Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa a Jeff. ¿En serio tenía que lidiar con ese elemento? - ¿Cuál es tu experiencia, mister anorexia?

-¿Anorex…? ¿Perdón? – ¿Me había insultado?

-¡Tu experiencia en el trabajo! ¿Con quién has trabajo antes, de qué?

-Ehm… - me lo planteé. El tío me estaba poniendo nervioso. Gritaba mucho, como mis profesores de primaria intentando controlar a una jauría de niños alocados. – Una vez vendí papeletas y publicidad como Santa Claus en el centro de Lim… ¡Ahh! – Jeff me pisó el pie, despiadado y me fulminó con la mirada. – Ehm… he trabajado en bares y tabernas… por la noche.

-¿Por la noche? – preguntó el jefe, alzando una ceja con incredulidad. Yo asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Y de qué te ocupabas?

-Pues… de todo un poco. A veces llevaba pedidos a los clientes, otras veces cobraba y otras veces limpiaba. – me inventé.

-Es un maestro de la limpieza. – añadió Jeff.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes planchar?

-Sí.

-¿Barrer y fregar?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Limpiar cristales y recoger, ordenar, fregar los platos?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y los baños?

-¡Los deja como los chorros del oro! – gritó Jeff. El jefe asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y eres bueno en matemáticas?

-¡Claro! ¡Siempre he sacado sobresaliente! – sonreí. No. Nunca había sacado sobresaliente en matemáticas. De hecho, había suspendido incontables veces y me habían acabado aprobando por pena. Casi había olvidado cómo se dividía por dos cifras.

-¡Perfecto, te contrato! – asentí con la cabeza, efusivo.

-¡Genial!

-Ocho horas diarias. De lunes a viernes, de nueve a una y por la tarde, de cinco a nueve de la noche.

-¡Sí, sin problemas!

-¡Puntualidad! – añadió y yo asentí, repentinamente feliz. ¡Tenía trabajo! ¡Había encontrado trabajo! ¡Me había hecho independiente! – El sábado harás solo el turno de mañana y por la tarde, después de la una, podrás irte a casa hasta el lunes siguiente.

-¡Me parece bien!

-Las horas extras no se cobran y las propinas, la mitad van para mí. ¡No se te ocurra quedarte con nada ni coger ni un euro de la caja, porque lo sabré y te mandaré a la puta calle! – me gritó, pero yo estaba tan feliz que ni lo tuve en cuenta.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Bien! Este chico me gusta, Jeff, aunque sea un palillo. – Jeff y yo nos miramos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía ganas de darle un abrazo de oso allí mismo.

El que a partir de hoy sería mi jefe, anduvo hasta detrás del recibidor, hacia la caja, abriéndola con una llave diminuta que llevaba atada al cuello, sacando papel y bolígrafo. Extendió el papel hasta mí.

-Firma ahí. Es un contrato de prueba de dos semanas. Si me convences, me quedo contigo. Si no haces bien tu trabajo, irás fuera. – cogí el bolígrafo sin rechistar y fui directo a firmar sin leer nada más, mucho menos la letra pequeña. Empecé a firmar cuando de repente, el jefe preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas, chaval? – yo alcé la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Kurt. Kurt Hummel Anderson.

Y al instante, el ambiente de buen rollo, la sonrisa, al igual que el color de su cara, desapareció.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? – fruncí el ceño y fui a contestar, extrañado por su repentina reacción despreciativa, pero Jeff me pellizcó el costado, haciéndome encoger la cara en una mueca de dolor. Le miré de reojo. Negaba con la cabeza fuertemente. "Ni se te ocurra", murmuraba. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Mi apellido otra vez? La gente se ponía pálida cuando se enteraba de que era el hermano de Blaine y muchos, salían corriendo. ¿Qué tendría mi hermano para provocar semejante reacción? Porque por mucho que me hiciera, yo no sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, como mucho, de evitarlo.

En fin…

-Kurt… Kurt a secas. – murmuré y el jefe asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-De acuerdo, Kurt a secas. Empiezas a trabajar hoy. – firmé el contrato con rapidez y se lo entregué. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dentro de unos meses cumpliré veinte.

-Lo suponía. ¿Y tu talla es la…? – ladeé la cabeza y levanté un poco la enorme camiseta de Blaine hasta mi cintura. Estiré un poco de los pantalones y miré la talla de mi hermano. ¿Las cuarenta y cinco? No, imposible. Me sobraba mucho de cintura.

-Hum… no estoy seguro. Creo que es una treinta y seis o treinta y siete. – los dos, sobrino y tío, me miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Joder, pues sí que eres delgado, chaval. No quiero a nadie consumido mientras trabaja, no quiero ningún escándalo en este sitio, ¿entiendes? Así que como primera tarea, mejora tu peso. No sé, come muchos dulces, engorda y luego, apúntate a un gimnasio. – sentenció. Yo asentí. Otra mentira más no haría daño a nadie. – El uniforme de mi sobrino te estará grande de cintura y corto de largo, pero mejor que lo que llevas puesto… quizás tenga algo una talla más pequeña. Miraré por ahí… ¡ADAM! – tronó y el pestazo a puro viajó hasta mi cara. ¡Urgg, qué asco! ¿y durante cuánto tiempo tendría que aguantar semejante vocerío y olor? Por un lado esperaba que durara y por otro, que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Jeff y el jefe, Habermman, supuse, se giraron hacia la puerta de salida, esperando algo o a alguien, pero nadie apareció. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde cojones se ha metido este tío?

-Estoy aquí. – otra voz desconocida para mí saltó a mis espaldas. Me volteé y casi choqué de cabeza contra otro tío unos centímetros más alto que yo. – Oye, ten cuidado. – se quejó.

-Lo siento. – me aparté un poco y pude ver el que supuse sería mi uniforme de trabajo. Lo primero que pensé, fue… ¡Oh, mierda, debía llevar corbata!

-¡Adam! ¿Dónde coño estabas? – gritó mi jefe al chico, Adam. Hum… como la familia Adams.

Le miré a la cara descaradamente, curioseando. Tenía pinta de tener unos veinte y dos por lo menos, bastante alto, teniendo en cuenta que yo lo era demasiado y él se mantenía en una estatura ideal. Delgadito como yo (bueno, no como yo, pero no estaba corpulento desde luego), con el uniforme negro y blanco de la pastelería (no estaba mal salvo por la corbata) y con una musculatura no muy marcada en los brazos. Me recordó a Jeff y los miré alternativamente. Tenían un cuerpo muy parecido. Era moreno, con el pelo revuelto, un poco puntiagudo, ojos grandes y de un color azul claro resaltaban en su tez morena. Tenía perilla, poca, pero tenía. Como Sparky antes de que empezáramos a enrollarnos.

Debía llamarle pronto para que no se preocupara. Empezaba a sentirme culpable por haber evitado sus llamadas.

-Estaba fuera, colocando sillas. – murmuró él. Su voz era un poco más aguda de lo que me hubiera esperado, como la de un niño al que aún no le ha cambiado la voz, aunque su tono serio compensaba con creces esa falta.

-¡Mentira! – le gruñó Habermman. - ¡Heidi está colocando las sillas! ¡Tú estás haciendo el vago, como siempre! – él puso los ojos en blanco, sin rechistar. - ¡Venga, haz algo de provecho y lleva a este chico a los vestuarios! Dale un uniforme, vamos. – por primera vez después del estúpido golpe, pareció reparar en mí. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Nuevo? – preguntó.

-¡Sí, es el nuevo! Así que ya sabes lo que quiero. Enséñale el oficio. – Adam asintió, suspirando. Se le notaba molesto. – Kurt, quiero que te pegues al culo de este tío todo el día, durante esta semana. No le quites la vista de encima. Te enseñará lo que hay que hacer.

-Hum, vale.

-¡Pues venga, a trabajar! Los clientes deben estar a punto de llegar para desayunar. ¡Vamos! – me gritó y de un empujón, Jeff me encaminó hacia el otro lado de la recepción, junto a Adam.

-¡Ánimo, Kurt! Paciencia, despacito y con buena letra. ¡Nos vemos luego! Le diré a tu hermano que venga a recogerte después. – añadió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo palidecí. ¡Idiota de mí!

-Sígueme. – me llamó mi nuevo compañero de trabajo y obedecí con sumisión. Abrió la puerta que había detrás del mostrador y nos adentramos por un pasillo largo y ancho, lleno de puertas cerradas a ambos lados del mismo, tabú para un principiante como yo.

El corazón me latía fuerte. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó con tono seco.

-Kurt Hum… bueno… Kurt a secas. – e incomprensiblemente, sonrió con unos dientes cargados de ironía y limpieza.

-Adam… Adam también a secas. – quizás era cortito, pero no entendía dónde estaba la gracia del comentario.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

Bourjois… Maybeline… Guyliner… Artistry… Channel… Max Factor… Lancome… hum… nunca hubiera imaginado que elegir un maldito lápiz de ojos y polvos para la cara fuera tan difícil. Habían miles de marcas, a cada cual con un nombre cada vez más extravagante. Bourjois… ¿Qué se suponía que significaba esa palabra que sin duda, sería francesa? ¿Significaría que era la mejor marca? ¿La más destacable de entre todas las demás? ¿Por qué olía tanto a flores y a colonia cara? Me iban a empezar a lagrimear los ojos con tantos olores fuertes.

-Esto… señor… ¿desea algo? – la dependienta de aquella tienda de cosméticos se me acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me daba la extraña sensación de que se estaba burlando de mí.

-Sí. ¿Sabes cuál de estas marcas es la mejor? – la chica observó los siete lápices de ojos que había arrancado de sus respectivos lugares. Agarró uno y lo observó con curiosidad. Hizo lo mismo con los demás.

-Pues son todos muy buenas marcas. No sabría decirle.

-Hum… ¿y el más barato o el más caro?

-Pues… Channel quizás, o Artistry, los más caros. – asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo solo quiero que pinte bien y que dure mucho.

-Pero ¿de qué color lo está buscando? Los que ha cogido son de colores muy diferentes. Este es azul oscuro, por ejemplo.

-¡Hostias, no jodas! ¿También hay de diferente color? – ella sonrió aún más. Parecía orgullosa.

-Tenemos una gama muy completa. ¿De qué color lo quiere?

-Negro

-Pues mire, éste de Maybeline por ejemplo, pinta muy bien. Además, está en oferta. Con este lápiz, le regalamos el rímel de la misma marca. ¡Muy bueno, por cierto!

-Ah, rímel… ¿y eso qué es? – lo cierto es que no tenía mucha idea de maquillaje, y eso saltaba a la legua. Seguramente, me la colarían por todas partes por tener tan escasa información sobre el tema, pero joder… nunca hubiera pensado que yo algún día, vagando por ahí, acabaría en una puñetera tienda de cosméticos.

Todavía no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, pero el escaparate lleno de cremas para la piel, maquillaje con pinta cara, exuberantes carteles de chicas maquilladas perfectamente y ese olor tan dulzón, me había atraído como la miel al oso. También los recuerdos. Nada más ver los pintauñas me había acordado de mí Muñeco, de su cara repleta de concentración mientras se limaba con cuidado sus bonita y largas uñas, las cuales ahora tenía destrozadas y sin ningún color.

Había entrado guiado por la molesta sensación de los pinchazos en la nuca y porque el Muñeco se había detenido justo delante del escaparate, bailando dance. Difícil de creer, ¿no? Pues lo había hecho. Cuando me resigné y entré, tanteando el terreno, arrugando la nariz al pasar por delante de la sección de perfumes y yendo con decisión hasta la de maquillaje, ya era demasiado tarde. El Muñeco se había puesto a mirar lápiz de ojos de tonalidades oscuras y me los señalaba con los brazos descosidos y yo, como un idiota, le había seguido el juego pensando en Kurt. Hacía una semana que no se maquillaba ni se arreglaba las uñas porque no tenía maquillaje ni lima. Tampoco se alisaba el pelo y se lo dejaba suelto y ondulado, cosa que sabía que le molestaba y sin embargo, rememorando momentos pasados, me percaté por primera vez de que no se había quejado de ello todavía y sospechaba que no lo haría. Además, tampoco usaba toda esa gama de cremas para su piel.

Vaya… había tenido una noche entera en la calle para pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, en la última pelea y quizás, ignorando el gran cuerno que me crecía en la frente, me había pasado con él. Solo quizás.

Pero eso no quitaba que me molestara mucho, muchísimo, más que ninguna otra cosa que me rechazara. Le odiaba por ello pero… había tenido sus razones para hacerlo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, había hecho trizas nuestra tregua.

-Este está bien. ¿Cuánto vale el delineador?

-¿Cuál, el negro?

-Pues cinco euros cada uno.

-¿Cada uno? – bufé. El puto maquillaje era caro de huevos. - ¿Y la lima?

-Esta de metal, tres.

-Hum… ¿tienes de eso que se echa en los ojos, lo oscuro, lo que se pinta en los párpados?

-¿Te refieres a sombra de ojos?

-Sí, supongo.

-¡Claro! ¿De qué color lo quieres?

-Oscuro. Del más oscuro que tengas. Y cremas de… para la piel. – la mujer empezó a sacarme sombras y sombras con diferentes tonalidades de oscuro. También sacaba varias botecitos de diferentes tipos de crema. Esperé en silencio, entre aburrido y cansado a que terminara de soltarme el rollo sobre la amplia gama de colores, del morado, del azul noche, del negro… mis ojos se desviaron, divagando por los alrededores sin prestar mucha atención e inocentemente, acabaron en la sección de utensilios para cocina y baño. Lavavajillas, detergente, pañales para bebés, compresas, champú, espuma de afeitar, jabón…

Jabón…

De repente, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de tragar saliva. Había tirado el jabón con el que Kurt me había roto la cabeza a la basura a causa de la rabia y ahora no teníamos jabón para lavarnos. Bueno, yo no lo necesitaba. Utilizaba el gel, pero Kurt… por lo visto, Kurt prefería disfrutar con el jabón…

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando deshacerme de la erótica y casi pornográfica escena de su cuerpo bajo la ducha, del jabón en su mano siendo paseado y restregado por su torso desnudo, haciendo espuma, acariciando su cuello, sus pezones, su ingle, la entrepierna, su…

-¿Qué te parece ésta?

-¿Eh? – la mujer me plantó en la cara una cajita trasparente y fina, con varios círculos repletos de pintura de diferentes tonos oscuros. No me detuve a mirar ninguno más. – Sí, esa misma.

-De acuerdo. Rímel, lápiz de ojos Maybeline, delineador, lima, cremas hidratantes, sombra de ojos… ¿algo más?

-Hum… - suspiré, resignado y un poco tenso. – Y… uno de esos paquetes con pastillas de jabón, de los azules. – y la mujer me los echó, la mar de sonriente. ¡Menuda compra de mierda! ¿Y por qué cojones tenía que comprar el jabón que Kurt me tiraba a la cabeza y con el que hacía a saber qué? Luego le olía la entrepierna a limpio… y eso era bueno ¿no? Me imaginé de pasada lo que haría con ese gran trozo duro y azulado, como jugaría con él y solo se me ocurrió una escena posible en el que la dichosa pastilla de jabón acababa entre sus piernas, perforándole el recto, dentro, muy dentro…

"Uhmm… ah… un poco más… más a dentro… quiero estar muy limpio para mi Amo… ¡Ahhh!"

-¿Algo más, señor?

-¡Pañuelos! – grité, con la voz enronquecida. La dependienta se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. – Sí, pañuelos… muchos pañuelos. – asentí y ella, encogiéndose de hombros, metió los pañuelos en la bolsa.

-¿Para tu novia? – preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-El maquillaje. ¿Es para tu novia?

-Claro. ¿Para quién iba a ser si no?

-Pues son cuarenta y dos euros con sesenta, señor. - ¡joder, lo que me iba a costar el maquillaje de mi novia! Y mis pañuelos… ¡y el jabón! Agarré la bolsa con una mano y pagué en efectivo con cincuenta euros. Me dirigí hacia la puerta en cuanto me fue devuelto el cambio y eché a andar, con el Muñeco colgándose de la bolsa y balanceándose en ella de atrás hacia delante, sonriente. Parecía un poco más animado.

Bueno, ¿y ahora qué haría? Después de estar toda la noche fuera y haber dormido lo justo en el coche, había acabado comprando maquillaje en los barrios altos. Tenía ganas de fumar algo, me daba igual el qué. Tenía hambre y sueño, así que decidí que volvería a casa, dejaría salir a Kurt del baño a regaña dientes y le tendería el maquillaje, haber si así no me rechistaba por gruñón y aprovechado.

Pero un grito agudo captó toda mi atención y se cargó mis planes, derrumbándolos como un castillo de naipes.

-¡BLAINE! – me giré. Aquella cabeza rubia platina corría como un rayo hasta mí y se me tiró encima prácticamente, colgándose de mi cuello de improviso y haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

-¡Eh!

-¿Dónde coño estabas? ¡Habíamos quedado! – reconocí a Jeff en cuanto mis ojos detectaron su inconfundible pelo. Bufé. Mierda… ¡con las pocas ganas que tenía de marcha!

-Hola, Jeff.

-¡Adiós, Blaine! ¡No me jodas! ¿Y me saludas así, con esa cara de muerto? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Te llevo esperando horas, tío, ¡horas! ¿qué haces en los barrios altos?

-Paseaba.

-¿Paseabas? ¿Por aquí? – Jeff entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. Su mirada automáticamente viajó hasta mi bolsa, la cual escondí tras mi espalda enseguida. Empezaría a preguntar por el maquillaje, por los pañuelos y también ¡por el jabón! Y yo acabaría soltando que todos y cada uno de esos objetos tenían intenciones obscenas que no le incluían. - ¿Qué es…?

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? – le corté y Jeff me observó con detenimiento la cara, intentando captar la mentira o la incomodidad. Mi nuevo Muñeco era un puñetero detector de mentiras andante, pero esa vez pareció pasársele por alto la más importante. Sonrió.

-Claro. – y me dio un breve besos en los labios. Fingí una sonrisa amplia y le rodeé los hombros con un brazo, más amistosamente que de otra manera. Cuando empezamos a andar le dediqué una última mirada al escaparate de la tienda de cosméticos. La mujer que me había atendido se me había quedado mirando con sorpresa y cierta pálidez.

¿Maquillaje para mi novia? Sí, claro… ni en mis mejores sueños.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – me preguntó Jeff, caminando por la calle principal repleta de tiendas de ropa, zapatos, bares y sitios así. Todo muy caro, por supuesto. Para algo estábamos en Westerville, una de las ciudades más populares de Lima (hablando de los barrios altos, de los bajos nadie se acordaba).

Me lo pensé. Estaría bien ir a uno de esos moteles de carretera o de los barrios bajos, porque en los altos solo encontrabas hoteles caros. Haríamos guarradas, follaríamos (cosa que no habíamos hecho nunca, al menos no habíamos llegado jamás hasta el final) y luego, podría dormir, echarme una siesta larga y descansar. No había hecho nada la noche anterior, pero por algún motivo inconcreto me sentía desfallecido y cansado. Sí, ese sería un buen plan. No tendría que moverme mucho salvo en la cama y…

Me detuve. Una tienda cara, repleta de ropa cara, complementos caros, zapatos caros, marca, moda… pantalones y camisetas para hombre, oscuras. Zapatillas de deporte. Estilo ingenioso y hasta un poco violento. Cadenas colgando de la ropa…

-Jeff… - lo llamé. Él se había detenido a mi lado y contemplaba con gesto confuso la tienda de ropa. - ¿Crees que aquí venderán ropa de una talla treinta y seis o treinta y siete?

-¿De pantalón? Supongo…

-¿Y la S o M? Cuarenta de pie, tal vez…

-Blaine, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – ladeé la cabeza. Bueno, éramos hermano. Tendríamos una talla muy parecida. Al menos tenía mi mismo número de pie.

-Voy a entrar.

-¿Para qué?

-Para comprar, joder, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a entrar? – Jeff frunció el ceño, no muy convencido. Le dediqué una mirada complaciente. – Si entras conmigo y me ayudas a buscar, te invitaré a pasar la noche a uno de esos hoteles tan caros que hay por aquí. – los ojos se le encendieron, brillantes como el diamante.

-¡Vale! ¡Voy! – y entró corriendo como un torbellino.

Yo esperé fuera unos segundos, pensativo. Kurt siempre se ponía mi ropa desde que había llegado a Westerville. Siempre mis camisetas, mis pantalones e incluso ropa interior. No había visto ninguna maleta por la casa y Kurt era demasiado coqueto y detallista como para no traerse ni maquillaje ni ropa a sabiendas de que iba a pasar un tiempo fuera de casa. ¿Qué le había pasado a su ropa? ¿Por qué no se lo había preguntado todavía?

Me molestaba no saberlo. Había tenido que esperar a que estuviera drogado para enterarme del acoso sufrido en Lima. ¿Por qué no había insistido en que me lo contara, igual que con la ropa? Me percataba de las cosas pero las dejaba pasar, como si no me importaran y me importaban, en parte o, al menos, seguro que le importaban a Kurt. También me pregunté por qué no me había dicho nada, que necesitaba ropa y maquillaje, algo, y recordé cómo le había quitado el dinero para reparar la vitrocerámica y como le había echado las cosas en cara la mañana anterior, restregándole el secreto de por qué había ido a parar a Westerville, utilizando lo que más le dolía en su contra. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso desde que lo conocía? Utilizar los secretos que me confiaba en su contra… miles.

Claro… Kurt ya no se atrevía a contarme nada estando lúcido porque había traicionado tantas veces su confianza, que ésta ya no existía. Y… ¿Por qué demonios había tardado tanto tiempo en percatarme de ello? Claro. Porque eres idiota, Blaine.

Le dirigí una breve mirada al Muñeco, sintiendo sus ojos de botones clavados en mi nuca y éste, sonrió. No sonría con maldad.

Era la primera vez que el Muñeco parecía feliz.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

No. No. No… yo no estoy listo para esto. ¡Es estresante! ¿De dónde puñetas habían salido esas veintenas de personas? ¿Y por qué la mayoría estudiantes? ¿No deberían estar en el instituto o trabajando? ¿No deberían los empresarios estar estresados encerrados en su maldita empresa? ¿No debería yo estar en casa limpiando el baño y preparando la comida?

Salí del vestuario, de detrás de la repisa y anduve hasta Adam despacio. Estaba atendiendo a unas adolescentes que parecían no decidirse por el qué tomar. Le di un golpecito en el hombro y se giró enseguida. Fue a hablar pero se calló repentinamente, como un muerto.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy… ¿qu-qué hago? – murmuré. Él pareció encogerse un poco de hombros, desviando la mirada. Parecía incómodo.

-Atiende a los clientes que te lo pidan. Creo que se te dará… bien. - dijo y me tendió una libreta de papel llena de tachones con un bolígrafo. Pero bueno, ¿eso de apuntar a mano los pedidos de la gente no había pasado a la historia? ¿Dónde estaba la agenda electrónica y todo eso? La cogí a regaña dientes y nuestros dedos se rozaron. Adam apartó el brazo con brusquedad, como si temiera que le contagiara algo. Pero ¡Qué poca educación! – Puedes empezar por esta mesa, te dejo a ti a cargo de ésta sección y… ah… Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-El pañuelo de la cabeza… no hace falta que te lo pongas.

-¡Ah, bueno, ya! Pero así me quito un poco el pelo de la frente. –Me había puesto la corbata, pero no alrededor del cuello de la camisa, si no del cuello directamente y me había abierto ésta un poco, acalorado. Hacía un calor de mil demonios y yo, con manga larga, aunque fina, por suerte.

Adam se me había quedado mirando.

-Hum… ¿me dejas que tome la cuenta o la tomas tú? – pestañeó, me dio la espalda sin decir nada y anduvo hasta la mesa de al lado. Supuse que me dejaría al cargo de su mesa y di un paso al frente. - ¿Qué vas a tomar? – pregunté a las adolescentes.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Son lentos de huevos! – gruñó una que ni siquiera me miró a la cara, rebuscando entre su bolso de Prada. Anda, si las pijas también existían en Westerville.

-¡Llevamos esperando más de diez minutos y tenemos que volver al insti! ¡Venga, rápido, quiero un…! – chilló otra con agudeza, pero se detuvo en el momento en que alzó la vista. Me miró. Me miraron. Cuatro. Y silencio.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Dónde está mi batido de cereza!? – la del bolso de Prada encontró por fin su espejo de mano y me lanzó una mirada cargada de cabreo que se esfumo en cuanto pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Eran cinco… y las cinco parecieron quedarse con la boca abierta.

-Bueno… ¿vas a pedir algo o no? – pregunté, extrañado. Parecían tontas de remate.

-¡Ah, sí, sí, ponme un batido de chocolate!

-¡Y a mí un pastelito de crema!

-¡Yo quiero un batido de cereza!

-Yo un helado de vainilla. – lo apunté todo a la velocidad de la luz. Uff, tener las uñas rotas lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

-¿Algo más? – insistí, dirigiéndome directamente a la chica del bolso. Ella ni se lo pensó. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos, poniendo la espalda recta y sacudiéndose la larga melena rubia, habló.

-¿Puedo pedirte a ti, muñeco?

-…¿Perdona?

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

-Esto… no… me entra… ¡Arrrg! – como consiguiera abrocharme el maldito botón del pantalón, me estallaría un riñón, seguro.

-Blaine, que te estás probando una treinta y seis, tío. ¿Cómo quieres que te entre? Si no sé ni cómo te han podido entrar esos muslacos que tienes sin haberte roto un hueso. – escuché a Jeff al otro lado de la cortina de los probadores.

-¡Arg, cállate, rubia! – me puse de pie y los pantalones me dieron semejante tirón de la entrepierna que vi las estrellas. ¡Pero cómo podía ponerse mi hermano estas cosas sin quedarse estéril! - ¡Ah, no lo aguanto más! – me los quité a mala hostia, o lo intenté. Se me habían quedado medio atascados en el culo. - ¡Joder!

-¿Te traigo una cuarenta y dos mejor?

-¡Que no, coño! ¡Trae una treinta y siete!

-¡Pero Blaine, que tú eres muy ancho de cintura y de hombros, tío! ¡Que ya te has cargado dos camisetas de la talla S! Que por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta ahora de que son de tía. Ya decía yo que te veía raro con ellas…

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Cuál crees que es la talla ideal para mi hermano?

-¿De tu… de Kurt?

-No, de mi otro hermano, el que mi viejo encerró de pequeño en el monasterio del Escorial, ¡no te jode!

-Pero, un momento… ¿te estás probando toda esta ropa para Kurt? Pero, ¿tú eres tonto? ¡Si tú le sacas por lo menos dos tallas más!

-¿Dos tallas más? – de acuerdo, eso tenía sentido pero… ¿cuál era mi talla?– Jeff… ¿tú sabes cuál es mi talla?

-La cuarenta de cintura y una M más o menos de hombros…

-Ah… ¿sabes tú mi talla y yo no?

-Blaine, llevo flipado por ti desde los nueve años.

-Joder, y a mí me flipa Angelina Jolie y no me sé su talla de sujetador.

-Entonces, ¿esa ropa es para tu hermano?

-Sí. – conseguí sacarme los pantalones metidos a presión y por fin pude respirar. No había querido decírselo. Ir de compras en nuestra "cita" para comprarle la ropa a mi ex Muñeco no debía ser muy halagador y el silencio de Jeff al otro lado del probador me lo demostró con creces. Suspiré. – Bueno, experto en moda, tú que lees muchos libros, ¿te sabes también la talla de Kurt?

-¿Qué tiene que ver que lea muchos libros con saberme la talla de tu hermano?

-Pues que si me ayudas a buscar ropa de su estilo y talla, podrás revolcarte como un cerdo entre unos pocos libros más en el hotel donde pronto pasaremos la noche.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si te ayudo, me comprarás libros? – uff, dicho así, sonaba muy cutre.

-Si los quieres… - de repente, tiró de la cortina y la abrió. Se metió en el probador conmigo y la volvió a cerrar. –Jeff, ¿qué haces? Que aquí no podemos follar, ¿no ves que nos tapa una cortina de mierda jodidamente amariconada? – me tendió varios pantalones, entre ellos unos oscuros de pitillo, otros con rasgones por la rodilla, un chándal para mi gusto, de lo más hortera y varios pares de camisetas con abundancia de color y dibujos oscuros y chulos, de los que les había visto llevar a Kurt en más de una ocasión. Una chaqueta de cuero muy macarra acabó entre mis manos. – Joder, eso es rapidez, Muñeco. – Jeff me sonrió y alzó una mano de las que colgaban unas bambas de color negro y blanco, del número cuarenta. Le encantarían Kurt. Me gustaban hasta a mí.

-¿Podemos ir ya a la librería?

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡No, no, tú no! ¡Quiero que me atienda el camarero ese!

-¡Heidi! ¿Cómo se llamaba el nuevo?

-¡Que me sirva el castaño, que está muy bueno!

-¡Un cuarto de tarta de fresa!

-¡Quiero una batido de helado!

-¡Pues yo quiero ese culo, castaño!

-¡Jajaja!

-¡Rápido, rápido!

-¡Kuuuurt! ¡Atiende a los clientes, vamos, rápido! ¡Qué levantas pasiones y lo que no son pasiones, chaval! ¡Me vas a hacer de oro!

-Kurt, te quieren por allí.

-Chico milagroso, te reclaman en mi puesto. Los clientes solo te quieren a ti.

-¡Arrrrrrrggg! ¿¡Quién me ha tocado el culo!? ¡Ya vale! ¿No? ¡Que no me metas propina en los bóxers, joder!

-¡Castaño, date prisa, que he pedido hace media hora!

-¡Deberías ser más rápido con esas piernas tan largas!

-Toma, veinte euros y lo que sobre para ti. ¡Por guapo!

-Pero si le tengo que cobrar cinco euros, señora.

-¡Castaño!

-¡Castaño!

-¡Piernas largas!

-¡Muñeco!

-¡Culazo!

-¡Un café por aquí, por favor!

-Sí… ¡Y la jubilación para mí! – me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Eso era peor que trabajar en un bar de putas! ¿Me veían cara de puta de barra? ¿Veían que iba vestido con ropa corta enseñando carne e insinuándome? ¡Porque no! ¡Iba vestido de camarero de toda la vida! ¿Pero qué problema tenía la gente en Westerville con los morenos de pelo largo y piernas largas? ¡Que yo era alto sin quererlo!

-Tomen, aquí. Sus helados y batidos y… ¿era para ustedes, verdad? ¿O me he vuelto a equivocar? – las chicas a las que estaba atendiendo se miraron las unas a las otras, cómplices.

-No, no, esto está bien, pero ha habido un pequeño problema. - Dejé la bandeja cargada sobre la mesa, repartiendo los pedidos en desorden, cansado. Serían puercas… ¡pero si les había traído lo mismo que al principio! Me habían hecho dar vueltas y vueltas para nada.

-¿Qué problema? – la chica del pelo corto sonrió y apartó la silla de su mesa, mostrándome su escote con una gran mancha de agua empapando su ropa.

-Se me ha caído el agua encima y me he manchado, ¿podrías limpiármelo? – observé las gotitas de agua que se escondían entre sus pechos, descendiendo entre ellos que causándome dolor a la vista, estaban repletos de estrías de un color rojizo sangrante.

-¡ADAAAAM!

-¡Kurt, muy bien hecho, chaval! ¡Te has portado! ¡Joder que si te has portado, me vas a hacer rico, tío! ¡Eres una mina de oro, Kurt! ¡UNA MINA! ¿Quién iba a decir que eras el terror de las nenas con eso cuerpo tan flacucho? ¡Olvida lo del gimnasio! Puedes irte a casa a comer. ¡Te espero aquí a las cinco para la tarde, no te retrases! Y para que veas que me has hecho feliz con tu deslumbrante entrada en mi negocio, ¡te dejaré que te quedes con la propina que te han metido en los gallumbos! ¡Tú sí que eres un tío, chaval! ¡Hasta luego!

Salí de la pastelería con los pulmones abarrotados por el estrés. Estaba sudando y mi corazón parecía ahogarse con mi propia sangre con cada suspiro que daba. Empecé a abanicarme con una mano, exhausto y me dejé caer al suelo de culo, apoyándome en la pared que daba a la salida trasera de la pastelería. ¡Qué agotador y obsceno! Nunca había pensado que unos pocos pasteles y batidos de helado podrían parecerme tan puercos, pero habían salido cada lindeza de la boca de aquellas adolescentes que… uff… y tenían fuerza las cabronas. Blaine nunca me había dado azotes tan fuertes en el culo como habían hecho ellas.

-¡Argg, qué calor! – el sol estaba en lo alto, anunciando el mediodía y me golpeaba la cara con todo su resplandor, abrasándome el cuerpo. El verano empezaba a notarse y también mi manga larga, que comenzaba a angustiarme.

Mi primer día de trabajo (mañana, mejor dicho) había resultado angustiosa y estresante, pero me había proporcionado una sensación totalmente nueva. Tenía hambre. Y sed. ¡Mucha hambre y mucha sed! Y no uno de esos apetitos que me entraban de repente, que me hacían cebarme de lo lindo para luego vomitarlo. No. Tenía hambre de verdad. Tenía ganas de carne o quizás un pescado rebozado… no, no… pescado no. ¡Algo con mucha grasa! Bueno, había ganado treinta euros en propinas, así que podría comprarme un par de hamburguesas en un McDonal´s cercano, pero primero...

Miré de lado a lado la parte trasera de la pastelería, comprobando que no había nadie en los alrededores y me alcé las mangas de la camiseta de Blaine hasta los hombros, todo lo que pude. Mis brazos cubiertos de vendas quedaron al descubierto, vendas que debería cambiar pronto. Empezaban a picarme, aunque no porque quisiera cortarme. Sentir a mi Muñeca en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón me hacía relajarme. No tenía ninguna necesidad de momento, así que dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello y…

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Adam, mi superior, por así decirlo. Se había acuclillado a mi lado y me observaba con una ceja alzada y una bolsa de basura en la mano.

-¡Ahhh! – grité. Él se sobresaltó y se apartó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué? ¡Me has asustado!

-Ah. Lo siento.

-La próxima vez dame un toquecito en el hombro por lo menos.

-Hum… vale. – apreté los brazos contra mi estómago, intentando alejarlos de su vista, cosa que no resultó demasiado difícil ya que me dio la espalda y fue hasta el contenedor de basura, arrojando en él la bolsa. Aproveché para volver a ocultar mis brazos con las mangas y cuando se giró, le sonreí con nerviosismo. Hizo un gesto extraño con la boca, como de represión. – El primer día… es duro.

-Uff, sí, mucho.

-Aunque lo has hecho bien. – sentenció.

-Oh… gracias. – Adam bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con una piedrecita del camino con el pie. Él aún iba vestido con el uniforme. - ¿Tú no tienes hora libre? – negó con la cabeza.

-Yo soy el encargado de limpiar y todo eso, de servir a los pocos clientes que aparezcan ahora. Por la mañana y a media tarde todo está mucho más concurrido, por eso necesitábamos a alguien más.

-Ya veo.

-¿No vas a volver a casa? – lo dudé. No me acordaba del camino de vuelta, al menos no entero. Prefería no arriesgarme.

-Me quedaré por aquí y comeré algo hasta que sea la hora de volver a entrar.

-Ah, guay. – nos quedamos en silencio y eso me hizo sentir incómodo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté.

-Veinticuatro. Tú veinte, ¿no?

-Los cumpliré dentro de poco.

-¿Cuándo?

-El 15 de septiembre.

-Hum… ese día suelen hacer una fiesta muy grande por ahí abajo. – señaló con la cabeza la carretera que iba directa a los barrios bajos, por donde yo había venido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? – Adam se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, es el cumple de otro tío, creo. Un tío… peligroso. – vamos, no me jodas. Mi boca se curvó. ¿Hasta aquí llegaba el mito de Blaine?

-Blaine Hu.. Anderson, ¿por casualidad? – el chaval me miró a la cara, extrañado.

-¿Eres un Encadenado como Jeff?

-Sí. Creo que sí.

-Creo que ahora entiendo lo de Kurt a secas.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Se puede reconocer a los Encadenados solo por su apellido? – Adam se cruzó de brazos y cansado de estar de pie, supuse, acabó por sentarse a mi lado.

-¿No has firmado nada? – negué con la cabeza. – Bueno, creo que para ser Encadenado se tiene que firmar algo, no estoy seguro. Lo que sí sé es que hay una lista donde están todos los apellidos y los nombres de los miembros de la pandilla, ya sabes, para asegurarse y reconocerlos a todos. Hay mucho dinero en juego.

-¿Dinero en juego? A mí no me han pedido dinero.

-No, no. Los Encadenados actúan como en una sociedad obrera o algo así. Cobran su pasta al mes en efectivo, pero cada uno debe poner una parte para ingresarla en el banco, en una única cuenta que el líder lleva. Ese Blaine Anderson. – pronunció el nombre de mi hermano con asco e incluso desprecio. No parecía tenerle mucho aprecio.

-¿Una cuenta bancaria para todos los Encadenados? ¿Para qué?

-Para emergencias, creo. Como te he dicho, se parece un poco a una sociedad obrera, de las primeras que hubo durante las primeras revoluciones. Una parte la meten en el banco para ocuparse de los Encadenados que necesiten dinero con urgencia por algún tema familiar o económico chungo, pero el tema debe ser comprobado antes de que se suelte la pasta. Los Encadenados son la pandilla mejor distribuida y la más "civilizada" que hay o ha habido jamás. El líder anterior y el nuevo consiguieron establecer casi una democracia entre animales, es muy ingenioso y tiene un gran mérito.

-¿Quién fue el líder anterior? – pregunté, curioseando. Parecía saber bastante del tema.

-Kam… pero enloqueció. Ahora, lo es Blaine. Creo que fue él el que creó el sistema.

-Ajá. – vaya, vaya, ¡pero qué listo! No me esperaba que Blaine fuera un hacha en los negocios, de hecho, dudaba que supiera contar sin usar los dedos de las manos. - ¿Tú también eres un Encadenado? – el brazo de Adam pareció sufrir un ligero calambre en cuanto oyó la pregunta. Alzó la cabeza y suspiró.

-No. Ya no.

-¿Ya no? ¿Lo eras antes?

-Lo era… pero me largué.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te trataban bien? – sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia mi pregunta.

-El nuevo líder no me cae bien. Le odio bastante. Es un hijo de puta. – ahí le daba toda la razón.

-Oh… lástima.

-¿No le has conocido todavía? Si es así, mejor. Es un cabrón. – ups, la conversación se estaba poniendo difícil. – Perdona por lo de esta mañana, lo del choque.

-No pasa nada, no me hiciste daño.

-Mi nombre completo es Adam Sterling. – me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché enseguida. ¿Debía decirle mi nombre? ¿Mi apellido verdadero? ¿O debería inventármelo? ¡Bah, al cuerno, estaba harto de ser juzgado por mi puñetero apellido!

-Yo soy Kurt… Hummel.. Anderson. – murmuré, encogiendo la cara con una mueca que pretendía decir "lo siento", pero a Adam no pareció servirle de mucho. Se le fue el color de la cara al segundo.

-¿Cómo… qué?

-Kurt.. Hummel Anderson. – repetí. – Soy un… un poco familia del líder hijo de puta de los Encadenados. – Adam pareció espantarse y me soltó la mano enseguida.

-¿Un poco familia? ¿Cómo de familia?

-Bueeeeno… soy su hermano…. ¿Eso es mucho de familia? – intenté quitarle peso al asunto poniendo caras raras que pretendían resulta más o menos graciosas, inocentes tal vez, pero no funcionaron con él. Se levantó de golpe, me dio la espalda y abrió la puerta trasera. – Oye, no sé qué te habrá hecho mi hermano para que lo odies tanto, pero yo no te he hecho nada para que… - no me dio tiempo a excusarme. Entró en la pastelería y salió medio corriendo por el pasillo, sin pararse a cerrar la puerta ni siquiera. - ¡Yo no soy como él! – grité, pero Adam ya había desaparecido.

¡Estupendo! Me sentía como en una película. Era el hermano de un mafioso de pura cepa conocido en todo el país y la gente me repudiaba y se moría de miedo nada más oír mi apellido. Nadie intentaba conocerme por cómo era, si no por el hermano de quien era. ¡Menuda mierda!

Decidí que sería una tontería perder el tiempo siguiéndole para darle explicaciones y entorpecer el trabajo de mi compañero. Además, volvería a trabajar con él dentro de unas horas, así que tampoco tenía sentido. Intentaría ganarme una amistad fuera del entorno de mi hermano, aunque por la cara que había puesto… me costaría lo suyo.

Salí de detrás de la pastelería, rodeándola y emergiendo de un callejón estrecho, me planté delante de la misma. Memoricé el lugar y el nombre de la avenida, los callejones, la forma de los edificios e incluso las personas que por allí discurrían y cuando empecé a andar dispuesto a encontrar un McDonal´s o algo parecido donde comer, reconocí a alguien. Increíble pero cierto. En aquella ciudad donde estaba solo, ¡reconocía a la gente por la calle!

Ella estaba asomándose al interior de la pastelería. Heidi, mi compañera de trabajo con la que apenas había cruzado palabra hablaba con ella. Parecían conocerse. Ella preguntaba por algo o alguien y Heidi negó con la cabeza. Sonrió pícaramente y le dio un codazo en el estómago, pero ella se encogió, molesta, poco dispuesta a seguirle la gracia. Parecía un poco… deprimida.

Decidí acercarme.

Ricky se alejó de la puerta con los puños en los bolsillos de sus pantalones anchos y desgastados y yo me puse delante suya. Casi choca conmigo por despistada.

-¡Hola! – la saludé. Ricky se sobresaltó y dio un salto atrás.

-¡Joder!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que he estado a punto de meterte una patada en los huevos por ponerte en medio! No vuelvas a hacer eso. – me ordenó.

-¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ricky desvió la mirada y me dio la clara impresión de que daría lo que fuera por eludir mi pregunta.

-Nada interesante. ¿Y tú?

-Hoy he empezado a trabajar ahí. – señalé la pastelería. – Y creo que tú lo sabías, no sé por qué.

-¿Qué yo lo sabía? ¡Ni zorra!

-Pensaba que eras la mejor amiga de Jeff. – ella se encogió de hombros.

-No me ha dicho nada.

-¿Y por quién preguntabas entonces? – la pillé. Ella se me quedó mirando y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse.

-Quería encargar algo… para mi hermana.

-Ya, ya. Seguro. Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que Blaine te ha enviado a vigilarme.

-¿Blaine? No le haría caso a ese capullo. – parecía indignada y ahora que me fijaba, la piel que rodeaba los ojos estaba morada e hinchada. Tenía mala cara, como si hubiera dormido poco o pasado una mala noche. Me decanté por el razonamiento más sencillo. Estaba deprimida. Y la solución más rápida (y estúpida también) era la que yo podía proporcionarle.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – le pregunté. Ella ni se lo pensó.

-No.

-Te invito a un helado, o a un batido, o a una hamburguesa… o a algo que no supere lo que he ganado en propinas esta mañana. – eso sí que pareció pensárselo. ¿Era cosa mía o estaba incómoda conmigo? Estaba haciendo movimientos raros con las manos y las piernas, gesticulando como nunca la había visto hacer.

-¿Por qué quieres invitarme? – preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño, confuso. No parecía la Ricky de siempre, ella hubiera soltado algún comentario soez por la propuesta.

-Pues… no sé, porque me apetece.

-Ya. – soltó y sin decir nada más, echó a andar, pasando por mi lado e ignorándome, como si no me hubiera visto pasar.

-Esto… ¿Ricky? ¿A dónde vas?

-A la mierda. Allí me voy. ¡A la mierda! – gritó. Encima de deprimida, malhumorada. Uff, eso me ponía la cosa más difícil, pero no estaba en condiciones como para dejar escapar un amigo, así, sin más. Corrí hasta ella y la agarré del hombro, dándole un leve tirón y ella se volvió con brusquedad, con expresión de cabreo total. – No quiero que me invites a nada. No quiero tu caridad ni tu pena, ¿me has oído, pijo de mierda? – tronó y dándome un empujón que casi me tira al suelo, echó a andar otra vez. La observé sin entender. ¿Se había enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué, qué había hecho?

-¡Ricky, espera! ¿He hecho algo malo? – pregunté, corriendo detrás de ella. La escena me recordó un poco a la ruptura entre mi novia y yo. Natalie llorando, corriendo y gritándome que la dejara en paz y yo, impaciente, siguiéndola para suplicarle una explicación. Por supuesto, la escena no me agradaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que Ricky no era como Nat.

-¡Sí! ¡Existir! – oh, no, otra vez no.

-Tía, no me jodas. ¿Qué he hecho? – me estaba preocupando por su repentino arranque de mal genio y por la razón del mismo, que parecía residir en mí.

-Déjame en paz.

-Pero Ricky…

-¡Qué me dejes, coño!

-¡No! ¡Dime qué te pasa conmigo! ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti? No nos vemos desde lo de la droga… oh, no me jodas… ¿dije algo raro? ¡No me acuerdo, de verdad que no! ¡Lo siento si dije algo que no debía pero explícamelo al menos, dime sí o no, tía! ¿Dije algo? – pregunté, esta vez quedándome en el sitio con los brazos a medio alzar esperando a que ella volviera. No creí que fuera a hacerlo cuando se detuvo y con aspecto resignado, suspirando, reuniendo aire y diría que hasta fuerzas, se giró. La mandíbula casi se le desencaba por la tensión.

-¡No puedo tener hijos! – chilló en mitad de la calle, furiosa y mi espalda se irguió como si hubiera recibido un latigazo.

Inmediatamente, mi mente relacionó esa idea con otra, y luego con otra, y con otra, y otra. Hombre, mujer, hombre con pene y mujer con vagina… muchos hombres y una única mujer… violencia, humillación y fluidos… igual a… violación… igual a… ¡No puedo tener hijos!

Igual a… Kurt, cállate como un muerto.

-Oh… - fue el único sonido que consentí a mis cuerdas vocales que formaran, pero a ella no le pareció suficiente. Se había serenado, pero respiraba fuerte, como un toro preparándose para embestir. Si hubiéramos estado en invierno hubiera podido ver el vaho simulando humo emanando de su nariz.

-No dices nada, ¿no? – me encogí. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¡No se me daba bien consolar a las personas y no era el más indicado para hacerlo! ¿Tenía que enseñarle los brazos para demostrárselo? - ¿No preguntas por qué? – tragué saliva.

-¿Por… qué? – y al fin pareció sentirse satisfecha con esa simple muestra de curiosidad fingida.

-¡Porque tu hermano es un hijo de puta y te ha contado lo de mi maldito mete saca involuntario! – bajé la cabeza. ¿Mete saca involuntario? ¿Se te estaba refiriendo a lo que yo creía? – ¡Y no lo niegas! – volvió a gritar. Seguí callado, un poco intimidado, la verdad. - ¡DI ALGO, KURT! – retrocedí cuando se me acercó como si me fuera a morder.

-¿Y… qué quieres que diga? – me iba a pegar un guantazo, lo veía venir. De hecho, hasta levantó la mano para romperme la boca de un garrotazo y yo cerré los ojos guiado por el instinto.

No me pegó.

-Creía que te gustaba, ¿sabes? Podrías haberme dicho desde un principio que tu hermano te lo había contado y que sentías pena por mí. Así yo no hubiera hecho el gilipollas y tú te habrías ahorrado tus palabras de niño bueno. – sus palabras me hirieron y me chocaron. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que yo sabía lo de la violación? ¿Y por qué me decía que podría haberme ahorrado mis palabras de niño bueno? Oh, no.

-Pe-pero Ricky… ¡si yo nunca he dicho que me dieras pena o que no me gustaras! – creo que cualquier otra chica, en esa situación, se habría puesto a llorar. Yo seguramente estaría llorando, pero claro, ella era Ricky, Richelle. Era una chica de los barrios bajos y por mucho que hubiera sido violada, humillada o torturada, sacarle una pequeña lagrimita costaría más que matar a un león sin arma alguna, utilizando solo las manos.

Intenté tocarla, pero se apartó y me pegó un manotazo en el brazo que hasta me hizo daño.

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí! No me conoces, no tienes ni zorra idea de quién soy o de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Hubiera sido una amiga estupenda, te hubiera ayudado y enseñado como sobrevivir aquí, pero no sé por qué cojones los hombres lo tienen que poner tan difícil. ¿Me entiendes? No, ¿verdad? Simplemente, no quiero tu caridad. No quiero que te acerques a mí por pena. ¡No quiero la compasión de nadie! ¡Así que te puedes ir a la mierda o a follarte a una tía de verdad, sin complejo de macho y sin necesidad de fingir que te gusta porque… oh, joder, ha sido violada, pobrecita, ningún hombre la querrá nunca por eso!

-¿Qué? Yo nunca he pensado eso. Nunca he…

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero oírlo. Guárdatelo para tu novia. ¡Yo me las piro! – ahora sí que no sabía qué decir. Me descoloqué. No sabía de dónde había salido el dichoso numerito, a qué venía y mucho menos como solucionarlo principalmente porque me estaba acusando de algo que no sentía. Vale, era cierto que me había sentido en un compromiso cuando me había besado, pero no por pena… ¿o sí? ¿O por qué me gustaba?

Para variar, estaba confundido otra vez.

-¡Ricky! – le grité, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Cruzó la carretera a toda velocidad y yo me vi obligado a echar a correr. Por mucha prisa que se diera, la alcanzaría en segundos y ella se percató de ello. Me lanzó una mirada ofuscada.

-¡No me sigas, plasta!

-¡Pues escúchame, capulla!

-¡Qué te jodan, maricón! – alargó las piernas. Corrió a más velocidad, pero yo le ganaba terreno sin dificultad. Siempre se me habían dado muy bien los deportes, entre ellos el atletismo, algo muy extraño dada mi penosa condición alimenticia y mi cuerpo estirado y consumido.

Tras recorrer dos manzanas y mitad, ella empezó a aflojar el paso, al igual que yo, pero no porque estuviera cansado, si no por dejarle cierta ventaja. Parecía faltarle el aire. ¡Pero qué pronto se había cansado! Claro, los porros no podían ser buenos.

Y sin embargo, como esperaba que hiciera, siguió corriendo, cada vez más despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo vano por seguir. Miró hacia atrás para ver si la seguía y yo, desde lejos, pude ver como una pandilla de tíos, charlando y riendo, salían de una bocatería, interponiéndose en mitad de la calle, en medio del trayecto de Ricky.

-¡Ricky, cuidado! – la llamé, pero cuando volvió la vista al frente, chocó de lleno con el que estaba en medio del grupo. El golpe fue grande. Ella cayó al suelo de culo y el chico se tambaleó con piernas temblorosas.

Hice un sprint rápido, mi especialidad.

-¡Qué coño haces, puta! – oí que le gritaba el capullo y en lo que tardé en llegar junta a ella, escasos segundos, algo ocurrió.

Algo indescriptible.

Solo pude cerciorarme de lo que mi vista captó. Una mirada entre ellos dos, el chico contra el que había chocado y Ricky. Una mirada cuyo contenido yo fui incapaz de ver, solo pude encontrar reconocimiento. Un flash en ambos, un… "yo te conozco". Sí, ambos se reconocieron de manera instantánea y, aunque yo no supiera quién era ese chico, me detuve a escasos pasos… reconocí la situación, pero hasta que no vi los ojos de Ricky brillar como diamantes y dilatarse como los ojos de un gato, hasta que no vi como se encogió en el suelo y como intentó arrastrar pies y manos hacia atrás, efectuando un amago de huida inútil por su parálisis cerebral y móvil… hasta que no alcé la cabeza hasta el chaval y me jacté de la sonrisa bobalicona en su cara, no até cabos.

-¿La conoces? – le preguntó uno de los que iban con él. El chico (no tan chico, de unos veintiséis o más) se rió.

-Sí. La conozco. Nada interesante, unas copitas, unas tapas… y un postre. – se burló como un gilipollas y sin darle más importancia a aquel encontronazo, pasó por su lado. Los otros dos lo siguieron y a mí me pareció ver el brillo de los dientes puntiagudos, bestiales del hombre… al cruzarse conmigo.

Le sacaba cabeza y media y quizás eso o mi instintivo movimiento al llevar la mano al bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y sacar a mi Muñeca a la luz, lo espantó.

Me observó, como por casualidad, descubriendo el movimiento de mi mano derecha y se apartó alzando un brazo, intentando protegerse de una posible cuchillada en el pecho. Cruzamos miradas y algo debió de ver en mi cara que le provocó horror.

Y antes de que diera un paso hacia él, ya corría calle arriba a la desesperada, en dirección a los barrios altos.

-¡Eh, tío! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? – sus amigos avanzaron, extrañaros. Agarré a uno por el hombro y tiré de él hacia mí, obligándolo a mirarme.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? – pregunté. El tío parecía confuso, al principio molesto. Luego, su expresión cambio y tragó saliva, empalideciendo.

-David Mollterng. – habló con claridad y casi gritando. Parecía que quería hacérmelo saber a toda costa. – Blaine… no… no me hagas nada, tío. Yo solo lo conozco de unas semanas, no tenemos relación con él. – lo solté y estuve a punto de preguntar qué cojones veía en mí que le hiciera confundirme con mi hermano, siendo totalmente opuestos, pero me acordé de Ricky, que no se había movido ni un centímetro del suelo.

-Vale. – murmuré. Me guardé la navaja en el bolsillo y corrí hasta Ricky, consumido por la indecisión. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué debería hacer? Mi madre seguramente habría llamado a la policía o habría ido a poner una denuncia u orden de alejamiento, pero ese tío, después de años, seguía suelto. Había chocado con Ricky y se había reído.

Estaba claro que algo fallaba en Westerville y no era precisamente el sistema educativo o el asfalto levantado de la calle principal.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, agachándome hasta ponerme a su altura. Ella contestó meneando la cabeza afirmativamente, ida. Luego, se retractó y negó. – Ricky… venga, vamos a casa, te llevo ¿quieres? – negó otra vez, sin hablar. Se encogió y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo. No se atrevía a mirarme a la cara. Diría que estaba avergonzada y al dirigirle una mirada rápida para ver si se había hecho daño al caer, descubrí sus brazos temblorosos intentando ocultar la entrepierna mojada de los pantalones. El suelo estaba empapado.

Se había hecho pis encima.

A cada segundo que pasaba en Westerville me sentía más afortunado y… más hijo de puta y egoísta por ello.


	53. CAPITULO 16 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Lindo miércoles a todos! Gracias por los 500 reviews, son lo máximo!**

**Estamos en la recta final de la tercera temporada! **

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 16**

By Blaine.

-Joder… ¿no te cansas de tanto libro? ¡Y son la hostia de gordos! ¡Seiscientas páginas! Lo veo y no lo creo. – no había puesto un pie en una librería en mi vida. De solo ver tantos libros apilados en las estanterías me atacaba una sensación claustrofóbica horrenda. ¿Y si se me caían todos encima? Me aplastarían con sus puñeteras tapas de cartón duro y algunos con su simple peso, serían capaces de romperme las piernas. Me imaginé un hombre de papel hecho con todos los libros que se encontraban en ese reducido espacio y sentí incluso respeto. ¡Urg! No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a él.

Fui hasta Jeff, que nada más entrar había ido directo a rebuscar entre los más gordos y se movía con una lentitud desesperante.

-¿Cuántos puedo comprar, Blaine? – me preguntó, sin alzar la mirada de un libro de un cierto mediano grosor.

-Uno.

-¿Sólo uno?

-Los libros de filosofía del instituto eran carísimos, tío.

-Pero esto no son libros para el insti, son libros de lectura, maldito ignorante. Valen mucho menos. – Jeff parecía tomarse sus dichosos libros muy en serio. Creo que era capaz hasta de pegarme con ellos en la cabeza y gritar ¡inculto, inculto, inculto!

-Bueno, pues coge los que quieras, pero me he quedado sin pasta, apenas tengo cien euros, eh. – le avisé, pero a pesar de advertirle que el dinero era limitado, una sonrisa prodigiosa se adueño de él. Se me echó encima, dándome un fuerte abrazo, colgándose de mi cuello aún con los libros en la mano.

-Gracias, Blaine. – dijo y me besó en la mejilla largamente. Nos observamos consumidos por un silencio que navegaba a la deriva de la alegría de Jeff y mi actual indiferencia.

-¿Tanto te importan ese montón de libros? – en realidad, la respuesta no me interesaba. Mi atención había sido captada por una sección en concreto cuyas letras estallaban en un marco color marrón sobre el techo.

-Claro. Adoro los libros. – me dio la impresión de querer decir algo más, pero me soltó al percatarse de mi distracción y siguió mi mirada hasta aquella sección. - ¿Libros de preparación? Blaine, hace años que no estudias nada.

-No es verdad. Hace unos meses estudié primer curso de telecomunicaciones. – me aparté y me dirigí hacia aquel estante remoto. – Elige los que quieras. Ahora vuelvo. – me confié. Jeff se entretendría durante el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera encontrar un libro de psicología lo bastante práctico como para servirle a mi hermano.

Cuando me vi allí, frente a aquel enorme trozo de metal con los grandes colosos culturales desordenados, de todas clases, me pregunté qué hacía allí, qué puñetas estaba tramando mi mente y por qué se me ocurrían esas ideas tan desinteresadas de buenas a primeras. La excusa de mi parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo empezaba a fallarme, al igual que la excusa de que Kurt me hacía estúpido, aunque eso estaba más que comprobado. Necesitaba pruebas del por qué Kurt, del por qué esas extrañas reacciones hasta ahora desconocidas para mí desde que me tropecé con el egocéntrico y malcriado de mi hermano y, cuando localicé un libro de química, no dudé en cogerlo del estante y abrirlo por la mitad. Busqué y visualicé página por página. Hablaba de muchas reacciones químicas, sobretodo de la conexión del cerebro y el cuerpo, el sistema nervioso y los órganos vitales. También hablaba de reacciones químicas fuera del cuerpo, claro, pero eso no me interesaba.

Dejé el libro en el estante y cogí otro del mismo tema. Empecé a pasar páginas, una a una hasta que me detuve. El dibujo de un corazón humano llamó mi atención y con grandes letras, el título "Reacción química ante la sexualidad". Recordaba haber estudiado ese tema en secundaria. Recordaba la liberación de endorfinas que nos provocaba el orgasmo, así que pasé página y me encontré con una reacción química diferente. El título me dio repelús. "El amor es una reacción química". Pero ¿el amor no era un sentimiento? Del cual yo dudaba de su existencia. Leí muy por encima, deteniéndome en los síntomas. Elevación de la presión arterial, aumento de glóbulos rojos, sensación de energía y entusiasmo… ¡Bah! No estaba "enamorado", entonces. Kurt me ponía de mala hostia, no me entusiasmaba ni tampoco me latía el corazón con más fuerza, solo durante el sexo y cuando su belleza satánica me machaba la testosterona.

De todas formas, ¿qué hacía rebuscando entre los libros de química? ¿Cuál era la reacción química que pretendía encontrar? ¿La explicación a qué? ¿Y vendría en un maldito libro de universitario? Me interesaba saber por qué a veces odiaba a Kurt y por qué otras sentía algo así como la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Y lo peor de todo, claro, el por qué no dejaba de pensar en él ya fuera con odio o con añoranza, a veces, con preocupación incluso. Había conocido la auténtica preocupación con el capullo de mi hermano.

Suspiré y dejé el libro en su sitio.

-Oh, coño, Blaine ¿qué estás haciendo? – me reproché a mí mismo. Con las bolsas de la ropa que le había comprado a mi hermano descansando en el suelo, los cosméticos y la primera plancha para el pelo que había encontrado en una tienda que ya ni siquiera recordaba, estaba empezando a confundirme. Me estaba gastando mi salario en tonterías para Kurt en lugar de para mí. Era estúpido. Los únicos regalos que había hecho en mi vida habían sido para Helem. Pero pensar en Kurt, en la cara de sorpresa que pondría al ver los regalos, en la expresión de su rostro cuando descubrió a Cooper en aquella cestita el día de Navidad, en lo mimoso y contento que se puso… se había tirado toda la noche riendo conmigo.

Ahora… reía muy poco.

El Muñeco se había colgado de un estante y se paseaba por entre los libros pegando saltos y abriendo las piernas como un bailarín. Ese maldito bicho sí que estaba contento. Su humor se había vuelto pletórico en cuanto se me cruzó por la cabeza comprarle el primer regalo a Kurt. Estaba tan contento, que pegó un salto en medio de dos estantes y se golpeó la cabeza con el de arriba. Cayó al suelo, encima de un montón de libros y se hizo el muerto, con los brazos y las piernas de trapo extendidas y una cara de dolor que provocó que me entrara la risa floja.

Mi carcajada captó la atención de media librería y cuando alguien me siseó para que cerrara la boca, sentí que el bicho que siempre me acompañaba empezaba a caerme algo así como bien.

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡Eh, chaval! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí tan pronto? No tienes que volver a entrar hasta las cinco. – mi jefe, desde la caja, contando el dinero que había ganado esa mañana, frunció el ceño nada más verme. Yo me encogí un poco, incómodo.

-Ehm… queda una hora y media, así que… puedo entrar antes. – titubeé y a Habermman los ojos le brillaron como las estrellas.

-Oh, Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie, ¡qué buen chico eres! ¡A ver si aprendes un poco, Adam, vago de mierda! – tronó. Al otro lado del recinto Adam fregaba el suelo con cara de persona contrariada y frustrada. Por un momento, cruzamos miradas, pero me giró la cara enseguida y me dio la espalda, concentrándose en la fregona que paseaba por el suelo. No lo hacía muy bien. Más que fregar, estaba inundando el piso. – Puedes ocuparte de los clientes de este lado, no son muchos. También del lado de Heidi, ella ya se ha pirado. – asentí y un poco cortado, me precipité dentro. Mi jefe arqueó una ceja al ver mi mano unida a otra más pequeña y brillando por el sudor del miedo. Ricky y yo entramos en la pastelería con la cabeza baja. Podía sentir el temblor de sus piernas aún sin tocarla e incluso su temor y vergüenza. Apretó aún más fuerte la bolsa con la ropa interior y los pantalones manchados e intentó bajarse un poco más la falda que le había comprado, lo único que habíamos encontrado a esas horas en las que las tiendas más cercanas se cerraban para que los dueños pudieran ir a comer algo.

La falda le llegaba por las rodillas. Era larga comparándola con otras, pero aún así ella se sentía incómoda y molesta con la ropa interior de chica, demasiado fina y ajustada para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ponerse.

La llevé hasta un asiento lejano, una mesa apartada de las demás y lejos de la ventana acristalada, sucia, pero que sería la primera en limpiar.

-Siéntate aquí. – ella me hizo caso sin rechistar, aún sin soltarme la mano. Era curioso verla tan vulnerable cuando me había acostumbrado a apoyarme en su serenidad masculina y basta. Y con esa falda… parecía más chica que nunca. – Yo tengo que ir a trabajar ahora y no saldré hasta las nueve. Es mucho tiempo. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a casa. O puedes llamar a tu madre o… - encogí la cara, recordando que sus padres estaban en Francia. - … o a tu hermana o puedes…

-No. – sentenció, clavando la mirada en la mesa pegajosa por un batido derramado. – No hace falta. Quiero quedarme.

-Ah. Pero ¿por qué? Yo tengo que trabajar y te vas a aburrir. – ella se encogió de hombros, aún sin levantar la vista.

-Quiero quedarme. Esperaré.

-Son cinco horas y media. – le recordé.

-Me da igual. – y dio por finalizada la discusión. Me daba algo de palo dejarla sola allí después de lo que había visto y acababa de vivir, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Ella estaba encabezonada en quedarse conmigo, como si yo fuera un perro guardián capaz de protegerla. ¡Ja! ¿No era para reírse? ¿Yo? ¿Un perro guardián, alguien digno de confianza a quien se le puede encargar la vida de una persona? ¡Por supuesto, seguro! No era capaz de protegerme ni a mí mismo.

-Vale. Llámame si necesitas algo. Estaré rulando por aquí y eso. – me di la vuelta para ir a cambiarme, sin saber qué más decir. No era la persona ideal para consolar a nadie, eso era algo que bien podía demostrar mostrando la piel de mi muñeca, pero era consciente de que Ricky no tenía a nadie más en aquel momento, alguien más apto que yo. Quizás, por eso no quería dejarme ir y apretó con más fuerza el agarre de mi mano, deteniéndome. Me volví. Ella alzó la cabeza y una triste sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su boca.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… por protegerme. – su cara ya no era de chica, si no de mujer. Una mujer guapísima. Tuve ganas de sentarme a su lado y permitir que su cabeza reposara en mi hombro, como había hecho el sábado, en la noche de Cristina, pero cuando me soltó la mano y dejó escapar un largo suspiro cansado, me imaginé que querría estar sola, recapacitar, pensar, descansar, dormir…

A mí me gustaba estar solo cuando empezaban a rondar ideas autodestructivas por mi cabeza. No soportaba la agobiante atención de mi familia, pero sí que me gustaba que de vez en cuando, alguien me echara un ojo y se me acercara. Solo para cerciorarme de que le importaba a alguien. Quizás eso era lo que Ricky necesitaba, así que en un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso y casual, le revolví un poco el pelo y pronuncié un débil "de nada", antes de ir a cambiarme.

Cuando pasé por su lado, Adam me dio la espalda descaradamente. Me sentí discriminado, otra vez.

-Oye. – le hablé, con un tono quizás más duro de lo que pretendía. De todas formas, él me ignoró y siguió fregando, mal, claro. – Antes de empezar a fregar el suelo con la fregona, se escurre para no inundar el piso. – Adam pareció encogerse y detuvo su frenético movimiento. Me miró de reojo, pero enseguida volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo sin dirigirme ni una palabra. Bufé. – Lo siento, Adam. Apenas te conozco… pero eres un capullo.

El fruncimiento de ceño que pude captar a través del espejo me hizo sonreír. Me sentía raro, con un exceso de confianza en mí mismo que había perdido hacía meses.

Cuando salí con el uniforme puesto y mientras atendía a algunos clientes, lo noté. Me sentía seguro y nuevo, un poco más extrovertido. En una de mis constantes miradas que pretendía velar a la auténtica Ricky, vulnerable y dulce, supe que en gran parte ese cambio de actitud se debía a ella.

Cuando me dirigí hasta Ricky para limpiar su mesa, una parte de su extroversión acudió a ella.

-Así que eres el perfecto amo de casa, de esos chicos que saben hacer de todo. Cocinar, barrer, fregar, hacer la colada, lavar los platos… - sonreí, concentrado en el tacto del paño mojada en mi mano. – Y eres guapo, fuerte y amable con las chicas. ¿En qué fallas, Kurt? – terminé de limpiar y me llevé el trapo al hombro. Estaba consiguiendo avergonzarme.

-Creo que ya sabes que las cuchillas y las cosas afiladas no son lo mío, por ejemplo.

-Oh, bueno… tampoco las falditas y los vestiditos de chica son lo mío. Todo el mundo tiene un punto débil. Todo el mundo tiene un secreto oscuro que nadie conoce. – apoyó los codos en la mesa. Si no fuera porque era incapaz de imaginarme a Ricky ligando como una chica tímida y no arrollando a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante, diría que estaba intentando seducirme o, al menos, atraer mi atención. Me sentí indefenso y un poco pequeño frente a ella. Había perdido táctica con las chicas.

-Cierto. – admití, pasando el trapo por la mesa contigua a la suya. – Y el tuyo son los complementos femeninos, ¿no?

-No. El mío son los hombres. – se encogió de hombros, riendo.

-Entonces tenemos algo en común.

-¿También se te dan mal los hombres?

-En realidad, no. – busqué a Adam con la mirada, con la única intención de hacer reír a Ricky y cuando lo encontré, en la caja, cobrando a una ancianita que me había dado tres euros en propinas, lo señalé. - ¿Ves a ese de ahí? Finge que me odia, pero en realidad está coladito por mí. – Ricky empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y pude percatarme de la cara de Adam, volviéndose hacia ella alzando una ceja, ajeno a la conversación. A mí también me entró la risa tonta.

La invité a merendar, después de haberla invitado también a comer. Llevé un enorme batido de fresa a su mesa que se tragó en dos sorbos y un cucurucho de vainilla con virutas de chocolate un poco deforme. Fue la primera vez que cargué un cucurucho de helado con mis propias manos (y la ayuda de las cucharillas, claro). De todas formas, la práctica lleva a la perfección.

Alrededor de las seis empezó a llegar gente. No. Un pelotón de gente y la mayoría, eran adolescentes que no se fueron hasta una o dos horas después. No quedó ni una silla o mesa libre en toda la pastelería, de hecho, la gente se amontonaba en la entrada esperando un sitio libre. Heidi volvió a las cinco y media y en silencio (no parecía una chica muy habladora) me ayudó con los clientes. Ella se encargaba de los masculinos y yo de los femeninos y así, todos quedaban contentos.

Derramé batido dos veces sobre el suelo, pero nadie me echó la bronca, ni siquiera Habermman, que pasó la fregona con una sonrisita avariciosa en la boca.

-Chaval, en toda mi vida como dirigente del negocio familiar, esta pastelería solo se ha llenado a rebosar un total de siete veces, ahora, ocho, casualmente nada más entrar tú en el negocio. ¡Tengo la sensación de que haberte contratado es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, no te dejaré escapar fácilmente! – me dijo, dándome un guantazo en la espalda que casi me hace caer al suelo con una bandeja llena de dulces y cervezas.

Los sobeos y las insinuaciones eran monstruosas entre los clientes femeninos y más de un número de teléfono acabó escrito en mi mano. ¡Guau! La gente de Westerville era descarada y divertida y eso acabó por gustarme. No tenía tiempo para aburrirme ni tampoco, para pensar en la cuchilla o en Blaine y en su humor de perros, en que quizás intentaría pegarme cuando volviera a casa y descubriera que me había puesto a trabajar cuando, como ya me había dicho alguna que otra vez, prefería que dependiera de él. Conocía esa estrategia. Quería dejarme sin salidas, que no me quedara más remedio que rendirme a él y obedecerle en todo lo que me pidiera. Era una estrategia típica entre los maltratadores que pegaban a sus mujeres, los muy cerdos. Yo estaba poco dispuesto a convertirme en un hombre maltratado.

Al dar mis ojos vueltas por el recinto buscando a Ricky entre toda aquella masa exigiendo atención, descubrí un pelotón de chicas junto a ella, de su edad, acopladas a su misma mesa. Algunas me sonaban, otras no. Armaban jolgorio con voces y risas estrépitas y lo mejor era que Ricky las seguía, relatando una hazaña que las hacía estallar en carcajadas. Eso me hizo relajarme.

-Guapa tu novia, eh. Suertudo. – Habermman me dio un codazo en el costado, guiñándome un ojo.

-No, si no es mi novia. Es una amiga.

-Claro, claro. Eso dicen todos. Apuesto lo que sea a que estás coladito por ella. – me entró la risa floja. Ojalá lo estuviera.

Tenía ciertos problemas con la caja y con las matemáticas y más de una vez, di un cambio equivocado al que correspondía. Más o menos. Cuando daba de más, no me enteraba hasta rato después. Cuando daba de menos, siempre me reclamaban y para compensar a mis clientes por mi torpeza, me pedían una cita. Era muy vergonzoso que alguien que no conocías te piropeara hasta dejarte colorado, pero mi autoestima crecía a pasos agigantados. No necesitaba a Blaine. Era un hombre solicitado tanto por el sexo femenino como por el masculino.

Definitivamente, el trabajo que me habían conseguido me acabaría gustando… de no ser por el cansancio. Me salieron ampollas en los dedos de tanto coger las cucharillas de helado y contactar con el frío de la nevera y el calor del horno en menos de un minuto. Debía ser rápido. Los pies me dolían y las exigencias de los clientes me ponían nervioso. Hubo un momento, cuando me quedaba una escasa hora para terminar el turno en el que entré al baño. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, descargué y como me había olvidado a mi Muñeca en el bolsillo del pantalón que le había cogido prestado a mi hermano, el que estaba a buen recaudo encerrado en el vestuario, me aplasté el brazo contra el lavamanos. Fue un golpe demasiado burro y me hice un daño espantoso, además, no me sirvió de mucho. No hubo sangre, solo un moratón en el costado de la mano.

Cuando salí del baño, los clientes se habían ido y solo quedaban algunos en la caja, comprando un helado para llevar. Una pareja de unos dieciséis años compartieron cucharilla y pajita para el batido.

Recogí las mesas y limpié un poco cuando me percaté del reloj. Eran las nueve y diez, pero no tenía ganas de irme a casa todavía, aunque estaba hecho polvo.

-Ya es la hora, chaval. Puedes irte. – asentí con la cabeza a mi jefe, pero antes acabé de pasarle el paño a las últimas mesas. – ¡Qué trabajador! Ya, en serio, puedes irte a casa, Kurt.

-Vale.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en el brazo? – me fije en el moratón de la mano, que se había extendido hasta el principio del brazo. Me dolía al intentar cerrarla.

-Un golpe tonto.

Ricky se había quedado sola, y me miraba. Me estaba esperando.

Fui al vestuario a cambiarme, pero cuando abrí la puerta, Adam ya estaba allí, quitándose la camiseta del uniforme y sacando la propia. Prefería no entrar, pero mi ropa estaba tirada encima del único banco del pequeño lugar.

La recogí. Él se estaba poniendo la ropa y yo le daba la espalda, poco interesado en el resto de su anatomía. Me saqué la camiseta y encogí los brazos, para evitar tener que dar explicaciones de lesiones o cicatrices.

-No soy un capullo. – habló, de pronto. Le dirigí una mirada reticente. Se estaba poniendo la camiseta todavía y me sentí incómodo. – Tu hermano lo es. Y tú eres un desgraciado por ello. – ahí debía darle la razón.

-Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca desgraciado. – musité.

-Pues lo eres.

-Pues vale. – terminó de cambiarse. Se puso una chaqueta de temporada de un color oscuro, con tachuelas que le hacían parecer agresivo. Molaba mucho. Su estilo parecía un poco similar al mío antes de que perdiera toda mi ropa. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, un poco picado por la escasa atención que me había dedicado, hice un comentario propio de alguien jodidamente estúpido, sin venir al caso. – Ten cuidado con lo que enseñas. Si tenemos que desnudarnos el uno delante del otro todos los días en este cuchitril asqueroso, más valdría esquivar posibles… tentaciones. – sonreí de oreja a oreja. Mi intención era incomodarlo y aturdirlo y cuando oí el fin de sus pasos en la entrada, me sentí orgulloso.

-Podría decirte lo mismo a ti, Kurt. – me di la vuelta enseguida, sorprendido, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Hostias… ¡Premio!

Cuando salí, Ricky me estaba esperando en la puerta, estrechando entre sus brazos la bolsa con la ropa sucia. Había conseguido bajarse la falda hasta un poco más de las rodillas.

-Has aguantado casi seis horas. Es todo un logro. – las luces de la pastelería se apagaron justo cuando sus labios se ensancharon, emitiendo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tengo paciencia infinita.

-¿Tú? No me lo pareciste cuando me amenazaste con cortarme el cuello en el trastero de mi casa. – nos reímos. Creo estábamos un poco cortados, quizás porque podíamos notar que en realidad, nuestra amistad iba un poquito más allá. Era algo que no podía negar. Ricky me caía bien y me gustaba como chica. Recordaba haber sentido lo mismo cuando conocí a Natalie y empezamos a salir. Era agradable estar con ella y sentía que congeniábamos. Aunque veía muy improbable enamorarme de ella a estas alturas. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Ricky asintió, casi ocultando la cara tras la bolsa de la ropa.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres?

-Hum… sí. Así me ahorro el volver a casa tan pronto. Blaine debe de estar muy cabreado. – quizás no debería haber dicho eso. El nombre de mi hermano no era el más oportuno. Ricky me había hablado de él, mientras comíamos. Le había contado que yo sabía lo de la violación y le había comido la cabeza para que fuera en mi contra. Otra estrategia para dejarme solo en este mundo tan difícil. La confesión me había sorprendido, aunque de Blaine me esperaba cualquier tipo de manipulación.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? Pareces cansado. – me preguntó. Yo me dejaba guiar entre las angostas calles de aquel barrio de pandilleros. Era temible y claustrofóbico. Algo se me echaría encima de buenas a primeras e intentaría herir a Ricky. En mi mente solo discurría esa idea.

-Estoy cansado. Agotado. Por eso, por favor, dime que vamos a comer en un sitio con sillas o bancos, por fa.

-¡Idiota, pues claro! Vamos a comer a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa? – me puse nervioso al momento. – Pero ¿y tus hermanas?

-Hum… quizás no estén. - Pensé que serían imaginaciones mías, pero me dio la impresión de que ese "quizás no estén" era lo que Ricky buscaba y deseaba.

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

-Te has aprovechado bien, eh. – de los cien euros, no me había quedado ni uno. Jeff me había dejado sin blanca ¡y menos mal que yo no había comprado nada! Se había hartado de mirar libros y libros y había cogido de todos los géneros. Testigo de ello era el tiempo, que había pasado delante de mis ojos con piernas de acero. Habíamos entrado en la librería a las cinco de la tarde y hasta las nueve, nada. Porque nos había echado el dueño de la tienda, si no, igual ni habría cenado. Y estaba muerto de hambre.

-Mañana por la mañana me leeré éste. Y pasado, este otro. – me dijo, señalándome un enorme libro cuyo título era "Los pilares de la tierra", de Ken Follet. Observé a Jeff con incluso temor. ¿En serio era capaz de leerse un libro de ese grosor en una mañana? Yo todavía no me había terminado "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer", y lo empecé en sexto de primaria. – Ahora…

-No te irás a poner a leer ahora ¿no? – por mí, de acuerdo. Le robaría la cartera a alguien y me iría a tomar unas cañas a alguna parte. El hombre gordito y de bigote francés que sudaba como un poseso, cerca del cajero automático, tenía pinta de tener una cartera con un contenido sustancioso.

-No, no, ahora no. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer por ahí? Estoy muerto de hambre. – alcé una ceja, irónico. Jeff frunció los labios y se hizo el disimulado. – Ah, ya. Que se te ha acabado la pasta, ¿no?

-Adivina por culpa de quien.

-Por culpa de Kurt. – soltó, y siguió adelante con porte indignado. Noté algo incierto removerse en mi estómago y lo atribuí a la falta de comida, pero cuando ese algo tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y mente como un virus expandiéndose y buscando los puntos vitales clave, mis pies frenaron.

Jeff estaba ofuscado conmigo, eso lo notaba, pero después de soplarme casi cien euros en libros, mi cabeza no tardó en deducir una idea aplastantemente lógica y típica de mí. Se podía ir a comer pollas con su enfado, porque a mí no me interesaba tragármelo con el buen humor con el que me había levantado.

Me detuve. Esperé a que captara mi ausencia y se diera la vuelta con sus libros a cuestas. Al hacerlo, yo le di la espalda y tiré por el otro lado, rumbo a mi casa.

-¿Blaine? ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi puta casa.

-Pero ¿por qué? – no contesté.

Las calles de los barrios altos eran iluminadas cuando el cielo era alcanzado por la noche, con las farolas y las luces de los escaparates, las fuentes bañadas por la luz dorada de los focos que palpitaban bajo el agua. Los edificios más conocidos brillaban, más bonitos que durante el día, manteniendo un intenso contraste de colores vivos. La carretera era transitada por un tráfico inmenso y las personas, sobretodo, parejas, iban cogidos de la mano, sonriendo con una dulzura demasiado acaramelada. El ambiente me recordaba a Lima.

Quizás a Kurt le hubiera gustado pasearse por los barrios altos. Lo llevaría un día a dar una vuelta por ellos y le compraría algo gracioso para que recordara la parte buena de mi ciudad.

Jeff se interpuso en mi camino, alcanzándome en una carrera. El pelo rubio onduló con el viento, dificultándome el analizar la expresión de su cara.

-¿Por qué? – repitió. - ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

-¿Tú qué crees, perra rubia?

-Pero, ¿por qué? – seguí sin contestar. Yo tampoco conocía una respuesta concreta al "por qué".

-Deja a mi hermano en paz. Él está al margen de nuestra vida. – y seguí caminando, esquivándolo. Pude oír sus pasos apresurados buscándome entre mi halo de indiferencia.

-Es que Kurt no es tu hermano, Blaine. – entrecerré los ojos. El virus se había extendido hasta un recóndito lugar de mi mente. Ésta me dijo, para, y yo lo hice.

-Es mi hermano.

-Es el tío con el que te has estado acostando durante meses en Lima y creo que ya no puedes ver más allá de eso.

-Jeff, hazme un favor y métete los celos por el culo.

-¡Oye, tengo razones para estar celoso! ¡Has estado todo el puñetero día paseándote de un lado para otro para comprarle cosas al Muñeco! ¡En nuestra cita! Yo también existo, ¿sabes? Y ya debería haberte dado una hostia y haber roto contigo por gilipollas. ¡Pero no lo hago! – me agarró del brazo del que colgaba el maquillaje y la plancha de Kurt y a causa del basto tirón, dado para intentar llamar mi atención, el asa de la bolsa se rompió. La plancha estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. La puta plancha de cuarenta y dos euros.

Inmediatamente agarré la bolsa con la otra mano y fulminé a mi supuesto novio.

-¡Jeffy! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Casi te lo cargas, coño! – y Jeff, tras echarle un breve vistazo a la mercancía, se cruzó de brazos con rostro impotente.

-¿Y qué? Es nuestra cita, Blaine. ¿Hola? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Existo! ¡Hazme caso, no sé, finge que te gusto un poco, por lo menos!

-Te estás poniendo pesadito con eso.

-¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que parezco el mejor amigo que va a acompañar a su colega de tiendas para que compre regalitos para su novia? – habló, sarcástico. ¡Argg, con el buen humor que había tenido hasta que había abierto la boca! – Empiezo a creer que esto no tiene sentido. ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado bien! Ha sido llegar tu hermano y mira… me ignoras, ni puto caso me haces. De repente, parece que la única persona que existe en el mundo para ti es tu hermano y, si no fuera porque me contaste que te lo habías follado, ¡no me importaría! Pero es que ¡te lo has follado! Y ahora compartes casa con él de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y qué esperas que yo haga? Si al menos me hicieras caso… - empezó a parlotear. Quizás él tuviera razón, pero yo nunca lo sabría, porque en mi mente se habían instalado otros pensamientos.

¿Qué cara pondría Kurt cuando viera la ropa, el maquillaje, las cremas y todo lo que le había comprado? ¡Seguro que se arrepentiría por haberme tirado el jabón a la cabeza! ¿Y con el jabón? ¿Qué cara pondría con el jabón? ¿Me dejaría jugar con él y con ese enorme trozo creador de espuma? Ya me lo imaginaba, mojado hasta en los rincones más insospechados, con el pelo empapado, con las gotitas de agua comiéndoselo a lametazos, y yo… yo abriría la puerta del baño de repente y Kurt intentaría taparse, gritando mí nombre para que me largara. Pero no lo haría.

-¡No, Blaine! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Lárgate! ¡No, Blaine, no me toques, no! Blaine… por favor… esto no está bien… no quiero… no hagas eso. Me duele… Blaine… oh… aaahh… ¡Aahh!

Uff… Me estaba poniendo malito.

-¡BLAINE!

-¿Qué?

-¿Me has oído?

-Claro.

-¿Y qué es lo último que he dicho? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Que te vas a casa con tu hermano. – Jeff me miró como si hubiera soltado la mayor gilipollez del mundo.

-¡No he dicho eso!

-Cierto. Eso lo digo yo. ¡Buenas noches, Muñeco! Mañana nos vemos. – y retomé la marcha con la cabeza llena de mariposas. Cuando le diera la ropa a Kurt, cuando viera las zapatillas y el maquillaje… ¡Mierda, tendría que haberle comprado ropa interior que le quedara pequeña! ¿Habría una tienda dónde vendieran bóxer a esas horas? Mierda, no tenía dinero. Bueno, a Kurt le encantaría el detalle de todas formas, seguro. Quizás se me echara encima conmovido por mi acto, quizás acabábamos en la cama, esta vez de verdad, sin drogas de por medio, quizás…

¿Y si pese a todo, no me perdonaba?

-¡Pues corre, Blaine, haber si encuentras a tu hermano en casa, capullo! – me gritó Jeff desde la lejanía, formando una extraño trasfondo casi inexistente. Alcé una mano, diciéndole adiós con un gesto. - ¡Kurt ni siquiera habrá llegado todavía! – tronó. Su voz sonó un poco nerviosa y ante el nombre de mi antiguo Muñeco, conseguí captar el sentido de la frase.

Me volví, interrogativo y con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Jeff me giró la cara, poco dispuesto a hablar.

-¿De dónde se supone que mi hermano no habrá llegado todavía? – pero Jeff me ignoró y empezó a andar por el camino opuesto.

Ahora me tocaba a mí arrastrarme para conseguir una respuesta.

**8888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola, hola, preciosa!

-Buenas noches, Ricky. – el mogollón de gente me espantó. Deseé dar un paso atrás y salir corriendo por la puerta al ver a tres personas inesperadas sentadas en los cómodos sofás viendo la tele, comiendo palomitas. Lo más espantoso era la escasez de ropa y el tremendo exhibicionismo carnal, además de la predominación del sexo femenino.

No es que me diera asco, pero no me esperaba verme obligado a fingir que la situación no me incomodaba, cuando claramente, lo hacía.

Estaba sorprendido y, por lo visto, en cuanto ellas y él captaron mi presencia, imitaron mi sorpresa. Conocía a dos.

-¿Kurt? – preguntó Heidi, levantándose del sofá y pasándole las palomitas a la otra chica. La grandiosidad de sus pechos marcados bajo ese fino top rojo y las piernas al aire con las pequeñas bragas deportivas ocultando la parte más íntima, me hicieron tragar saliva.

-Ah… hola… - ¿qué coño hacía Heidi en casa de Ricky? ¿De qué se conocían? No me digas que… ¡era un rollo lésbico que tenía!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – me preguntó y yo no supe qué contestar.

-¡Eh, Kurt! ¿Qué hay? – me saludó Black desde el sofá, robándole algunas palomitas a la otra chica, un poco más vestida, con un chándal que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. A pesar de que los pantalones largos ayudaban un poco más, el pasearse solo con un sujetador semitransparente…

-Hola, Black. – encogí la cara y miré hacia otro lado. La chica era guapa. El pelo largo y castaño le caía en cascada sobre los hombros hasta la barriga plana. Sus ojos eran enormes, sin restos de maquillaje y de un oscuro como la noche misma. Algunas pecas se paseaban por su curioso rostro.

Black le rodeaba los hombros con una mano y la atraía hacia sí con maravillosa melosidad. Se acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro y le susurró algo al oído. Él sonrió.

-Es Kurt, el hermano de Blaine. – y el rostro de las dos chicas se deformó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-A ver, tías. Se los presento. – Ricky recuperó la atención y me señaló con un dedo. Su voz volvía a sonar gruesa y ruda. – Él es Kurt, el hermano de Blaine. ¡No me miren así, no se parece en nada a su hermano! Kurt, estás son mis hermanas. Heidi y Sabela.

-Un… placer. – fingí una sonrisa. Ellas no se molestaron en hacer lo mismo. La boca abierta de Sabela y los brazos cruzados de Heidi mostraban un claro sentimiento de desdén por mi persona. Mis deseos de huir aumentaron.

-¿Y por qué lo traes aquí? – preguntó Heidi, yendo a saco.

-Quería invitarlo a cenar. – contestó.

-¿Y no podías habérnoslo dicho antes? – Ricky y yo callamos. Agaché la cabeza y preparé mis piernas para darse la vuelta, pero Heidi sonrió y alzando los brazos, gritó. - ¡No hemos hecho palomitas para todos! ¡Venga, siéntense, estábamos a punto de poner "It"! Voy a hacer más las palomitas. Siéntete como en tu casa, Kurt. ¡Me has caído bien esta tarde en el tajo, tío bueno!

Oh. Qué cambio tan drástico. ¿Me había dicho tío bueno?

No había visto sonreír a Heidi ni una sola vez en todo el día, pero de repente, la sonrisa le atravesaba las mejillas.

Busqué una guía en Ricky, pero ella, recuperando por completo su agresiva personalidad, se sentó sin mediar palabra en el sofá más cercano. Me dejó a mí al lado de su hermana Sabela y cuando fui a sentarme, cortado a más no poder, Heidi pasó por mi lado cantando con voz risueña.

-¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! – y me pegó un azote en el culo con la mano izquierda, tan fuerte, que pegué un bote. No, no me había dado un azote. ¡Me había pegado un pellizco que casi me hacía ver las estrellas!

-Kurt, siéntate. – me pidió Ricky, suavizando la voz y yo, traumado, me dejé caer sobre el sofá entre las dos hermanas. Richelle miraba hacia otro lado, como si intentara evadirse de mí, así que giré la cara, buscando un punto de apoyo en Black. Me crucé con Sabela. Ella me observaba descaradamente y cuándo empecé a preguntarme si tendría algo en la cara, otra sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro, igualita a la de Heidi.

Tragué saliva y rogué porque no apagaran las luces para darle un mayor ambiente a la película.

Fuera de la casa de Ricky, bien decorada y limpia, empezó a llover. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una tormenta de magnitudes innombrables desató toda su fuerza y los rayos, acompañados de sus truenos, estallaron en el cielo.

**8888888888**

By Blaine.

Me sentía muy raro. Me sentía anti-yo.

Sentado en el sofá de mi casa, recordando una y otra vez las palabras apresuradas y frustradas de Andreas, me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué era incapaz de arder de rabia? ¿Por qué era incapaz de apartar la vista del reloj de muñeca cuya pulsera se había roto hacía meses? ¿Por qué el Muñeco sabía que no era yo esa noche y por eso me miraba?

De nueve de la mañana a una de la tarde y de cinco de la tarde, a nueve de la noche. Ese era el horario de Kurt, según Jeff.

Era muy impropio de mí quedarme sentado cruzado de brazos esperando su llegada en silencio, deseando verle cruzar la puerta y mostrarle el resultado de tantas vueltas por los barrios altos, llenos de tiendas.

Cuando no observaba el reloj, me fijaba en las bolsas de ropa. Cuando no me fijaba en ninguno de los dos, daba vueltas por el salón. Suspiraba. Encendía la tele. La apagaba. Intenté hacer una cena sustanciosa para dos, pero sin vitrocerámica y dada mi deficiencia culinaria, sólo conseguí preparar fritos de pollo calentados previamente en el microondas.

Y Kurt no llegaba.

Y dieron las diez y media.

Y había empezado a llover a mares.

El Muñeco me miraba…

Y yo salí a buscarle, sin moto y sin coche, los dos aparcados en el gran taller de Hather.

También sin paraguas.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

El cuarto de baño de la habitación de Ricky era pequeño, con una de esas placas de ducha que ocupaban parte del suelo llano, con una mampara fina y transparente. Me duché a una velocidad que no había alcanzado ni en los baños públicos del instituto, después de natación, donde tantas veces se habían metido conmigo y me habían acorralado desnudo para humillarme y soltarme obscenidades. Esos episodios de mi vida me eran tan lejanos ahora, lejos de casa, perdido en una ciudad que apenas conocía, con una vida nueva y con el demonio por guía, que me había olvidado de los detalles más embarazosos.

Tenía la sensación de que esa noche iba a pasar algo especial, quizás por eso apenas tardé diez minutos en ducharme, en lavarme el pelo y en sacudírmelo con la toalla. Me puse uno de los bóxer de Ricky (vaya, para algo servían) y casualmente, resultaron ser de mi talla. Sentí un poco de vergüenza por ello. Ella era tan delgada como yo, cosa que sería impensable en cualquier otro caso, en una pareja de chico y chica normal y corriente. Aún habiéndome puesto los bóxers, me rodeé la cintura con una toalla y tragando saliva, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta que me llevaría a saber qué situación, salí de allí.

Ricky se estaba secando el pelo, sacudiéndoselo de un lado para otro. Lo tenía más largo de lo que parecía con tanta gomina.

-Ya he terminado. – musité. Ella levantó la cabeza y dejó la toalla reposar sobre sus hombros. Fue hacia el armario y empezó a escarbar entre la ropa, mayoritariamente masculina. – Hum… ¿estás segura de que quieres que me quede a dormir? Debería volver a casa y… no tenéis habitación de invitados. – le dirigí una breve mirada a la cama, grandecita, con sábanas de un color rojo oscuro que incitaban a la pasión. Bufé. La situación no podía ser ética.

-No pasa nada. Tampoco es que tengas muchas opciones. No sabes el camino de vuelta a casa desde la mía y con este temporal, yo no pienso acompañarte. También es mala suerte. – se levantó del suelo y se apartó del armario con unos pantalones de chándal en la mano. – Tengo esto, pero te va a quedar muy corto.

-Da igual. Debería llamar a mi hermano. Él puede venir a por mí con el coche. – Ricky encogió la cara.

-Puedes intentarlo, aunque hoy le toca turno de noche.

-¿Turno de noche?

-No creerás que el dinero le cae del cielo, ¿no? – no contesté. Suspiré y cogí el chándal que me ofrecía, aunque no me lo puse. Ricky no apartaba la mirada de mí. No me atrevía.

-¿A tus hermanas le parece bien que yo esté aquí? Soy un tío, no sé. Es un poco raro.

-A ellas se la sopla. Como si no supieran que soy sexualmente activa. – Ricky se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, estirando brazos y piernas. Al contrario que yo, parecía muy cómoda. – Creo que están sorprendidas. A mi cuarto no ha pasado nadie que no fuera Jeff o Blaine y quizás, alguna chica.

-Oh… - menudas hermanas. Sospechaba que, más que enrolladas, estaban un poco flipadas. Sabela no me había quitado ojo durante toda la película y Heidi… ¡Con lo modosita que parecía en el trabajo! La había pillado haciéndome guiños en más de una ocasión. – Bueno… - murmuré y me senté en el otro extremo de la cama, nervioso. – Pues eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Kurt.

-¿Hum?

-Enséñame los brazos.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero ver si te has vuelto a cortar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me he cortado más? Esa vez solo me mordí un poco.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿a que sí? Por eso no quieres.

-Hum…

-Tengo muchas amigas que se cortan, ¿sabes? Creen que es guay y por eso lo hacen. – fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad la gente estaba tan desequilibrada como para hacerse daño por una moda? No. Mierda. ¿Y quién coño era yo para juzgarlos? – Si tú me dejas ver tus brazos, yo te enseñaré otra cosa.

-¿El qué? – Ricky dio un salto en la cama y se colocó a mi lado, de rodillas.

-Enséñamelos. No voy a recriminarte nada. – dudé. No me gustaba que nadie se fijara en los cortes. No eran importantes, pero por otro lado, los sentía íntimos y por lo tanto, mostrarlos me avergonzaba, como si estuviera desnudo. Enseñar una de mis debilidades.

Pero Ricky comprendía mis debilidades, porque ella también padecía unas propias.

Estiré el brazo izquierdo y ella lo agarró por el codo con dedos fríos. Lo analizó sin pronunciar ni una palabra durante casi cinco minutos.

-Este corte es nuevo ¿verdad? Parece muy reciente.

-Todos son recientes. No llevo más de una semana haciéndolo.

-¿Y por qué? ¿No te duele? – me pellizcó, cerca de una herida abierta.

-¡Auch!

-Perdón.

-Cuidado. Me escuece.

-No entiendo por qué lo haces si te duele.

-Porque precisamente eso es lo que quiero, que duela.

-¿Te va el sadomasoquismo?

-Ehm… no. - ¿quizás debería haber dicho sí? ¿Cuándo se consideraba una relación sexual sadomasoquista y cuando no? Porque si era por golpes, algo de masoquista tenía, pero si era por latigazos… eso ya no me atraía tanto. ¡Arg! El nerviosismo me podía y empezaba a pensar en tonterías.

-¿Y éstas? – noté sus dedos acariciándome la muñeca, justo encima de la deforme cicatriz rojiza. El tacto era agradable. – Me dijiste que la situación se te escapó de las manos, ¿no?

-Más o menos.

-¿Te dolió?

-No mucho. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar cuando… lo hice.

-Oh… ¿puedo preguntar qué? – no, no puedes preguntar qué, deseé decir, pero no lo hice. Rememoré cosas sueltas, sobretodo la imagen de Blaine y el ahogo, esa sensación que me hizo pensar que no sería capaz de seguir, que estaba tropezando y cayendo al suelo y que mis brazos no frenarían la caída. Me estrellaría y se me abriría la cabeza y claro, luego no sería capaz de levantarme. Los pensamientos dirigidos hacia mi familia no existían, solo había un muro plano, sin una cuerda a la que pudiera agarrarme para trepar. Siempre se me había dado muy bien trepar, y correr, y nadar.

Pensé en Blaine. Pero también pensé que nunca más podría caminar, tampoco escalar, ni aguantar la respiración debajo del agua.

-Creo que en el último momento… me arrepentí.

Retiré la mano con suavidad y la escondí en mi regazo.

-No lo intentes, ¿vale? Porque si no te sale bien, te arrepentirás durante toda la vida. – Ricky asintió con la cabeza y aunque era menor que yo, aunque seguía siendo una adolescente demasiado joven para saber de lo que estaba hablando, tenía la impresión de que me entendía perfectamente. – ¿Mañana es martes?

-Sí.

-¿No vas al instituto?

-No. Yo no voy. Nunca voy.

-Pues quizás deberías ir. Es otra cosa de la que te puedes arrepentir.

-Kurt, tú no eres mi padre.

-Es verdad, no lo soy. – me había quedado atolondrado por la velocidad de sus preguntas y la profundidad de mis respuestas. – Sabela y Black son…

-Pareja, desde hace casi un año.

-Entiendo.

-Menuda cara, Kurt. ¡No me digas que te mola Black!

-¡No! ¡Solo era una pregunta!

-Ah.

Estaba empezando a sentir envidia por las personas mudas, sin compromiso alguno y sin sentir incomodidad cuando el ambiente se cargaba del típico silencio que se forma entre dos personas entre las que hay o hubo algo, cuando Ricky se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta una pequeña estantería con libros viejos y sospechaba, por el polvo, que intocables. Se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar la parte más alta, pegando saltitos torpes.

No, Kurt, no puedes mirar ahí. Me reprendí a mí mismo apartando los ojos del pequeño trasero de Ricky.

-¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Te ayudo? – me ofrecí, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuando tu hermano me encontró destrozada en ese sitio, me llevó al hospital a cuestas, pero no sé por qué, en el último momento retrocedió y me llevó a mi casa, con mi familia. Fue como si me leyera el pensamiento. Después de lo que me había pasado, lo último que quería era dejarme toquetear por un montón de médicos desconocidos para hacerme pruebas de todo tipo. Cuando llegué a casa, Blaine no le dijo nada a mis hermanas. Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, y en las peores situaciones, pero gracias a eso descubrí que pese a su forma de actuar y pensar, Blaine tiene unos detalles a la hora de la verdad, que te hacen dudar. – no quería oír nada de mi hermano. No quería recordar lo que me esperaría en casa al día siguiente, pero no dije nada y escuché, relacionando aquella explicación con mis propias experiencias, pero no encontré ningún detalle bonito por parte de Blaine.

Ricky pegó un último salto y consiguió atrapar una cajita de zapatos que sostuve frente a su pecho. Sopló sobre ella y el polvo voló por toda la habitación.

-Cuando piensas que Blaine es un hijo de puta sin corazón, alguien de quien no te puedes fiar y que siempre acaba haciéndote daño, él aparece con un ramo de flores en la mano o algo parecido. Hace algunas cosas que te sorprenden y te hacen pensar, este chico es bueno. Blaine es un buen chico, a pesar de todo. Tiene unos detalles tan pequeños a veces, tan inesperados… ¿nunca ha tenido un detalle así contigo?

Callé. Intentando mantener un orgullo que no tenía, no mencioné la carrera de Navidad, cuando Blaine viajó de Lima a Westerville en un único fin de semana para asistir al parto de su perra y para regalarme un cachorrillo recién nacido. Tampoco mencioné aquella azucena perdida en el barro, ni su acompañamiento al centro para las compras de Navidad, su paciencia. No acostarse con Natalie en el último momento y vigilar que nadie se aprovechara de mí en los momentos menos lúcidos. Aquella vez, cuando me compró entradas para el concierto de Lady Gaga (aunque en realidad, las robó) y me llevó a Nueva York dos noches antes para hacer cola y estar en primera fila, aún cuando odiaba esa música. Cuando aguantó mi mal humor durante casi una semana entera e hicimos novillos durante tres días, llevándome a sitios chulos que se molestaba en buscar por las tardes libres, mientras yo me dedicaba estudiar o me permitía ponerme melancólico escuchando la música de Michael Jackson. El berrinche por su muerte me había durado semanas.

Detalles había tenido miles y todos, tan inesperados que de solo recordarlo, me provocaba la sonrisa bobalicona.

-Los ha tenido, eh. Esa sonrisa lo dice todo. – adivinó ella, que con la cajita en las manos, se sentó de nuevo a mi lado. – Conmigo también los tuvo. Fue su manera de declararme Encadenada, de decirme que me tenía en cuenta. Fue una venganza cortante y rápida, y sospecho que muy sangrienta, pero prefiero no imaginarlo. Blaine me dio esto una semana después de que ocurriera… eso. – me tendió la caja, que cogí con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Puedo abrirla? – pregunté y ella asintió. Se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en el techo.

-Ábrela. Yo no quiero ver su contenido. De hecho, debería haberlo tirado cuando Blaine me lo dio. – la curiosidad aumentó más todavía. Sentí incluso morbo cuando levanté la tapa y observé esas deformidades de color marrón oscuro desgastado. Olía mal. Olía a viejo y a moho. La caja estaba manchada con restos de algún líquido oscuro que se había secado hacía tiempo, formando costras del color del vino pegadas en el fondo. Intenté imaginarme qué eran esas tres formas inconcretas, alargadas, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-¿Qué es esto? Huele mal. – metí la mano y toqué con la uña una de las tres. Estaba muy dura, casi como una piedra. Era desagradable, aún cuando era incapaz de relacionar ese color y forma, a nada antes conocido.

Entonces, Ricky chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

-Cuando Blaine me lo entregó, estaba fresco y casi puedo decir que palpitaba. Prefiero no saber qué aspecto tendrá ahora. En palabras textuales que tu hermano, "Son los instrumentos de tortura viriles que tanto daño te han hecho, pequeña". – y Ricky me lanzó una mirada cargada de grima y de lástima.

Al principio no lo entendí.

-¿Los instrumentos de tortura viriles que…? ¡OH, DIOS! – y cerré la caja al momento.

Quise vomitar y sentí un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que me hizo desear agarrármela y esconderme con ella en algún sitio alejado de cuchillas, navajas y todo aquello que pudiera amputar carne.

-¿¡Estás diciendo que vivo con un tío que va por ahí cortando pollas!? - ¿¡Estás diciendo que me he acostado con un loco rebana nabos!? Estuve a punto de gritar.

-Solo a los hombres malos que hacen pupa a las mujeres buenas. – se burló ella, con voz divertida. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-Y lo dices tan tranquila… ¡Claro, como tú no tienes pene! ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Mi hermano está grillado! ¡Pero qué asco! ¡QUÉ DOLOR! ¿No podía entregarles a la policía, como todo el mundo? ¡No, tenía que dedicarse a cortar setas!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Pero no te rías! Ahora sí que no quiero volver a casa. ¿Y si me corta las pelotas por no avisarle? ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que llamarle! – me levanté de la cama de un salto y la caja casi se me cae al suelo. Me imaginé la escena. Tres penes amputados rodando por el suelo de la habitación, a mis pies. ¡ARGG! ¡Blaine estaba como una puta regadera, los detalles bonitos daban igual!

-¿Qué haces, Kurt? Anda, trae eso, no se vaya a caer al suelo ¡porque yo no pienso recogerlo! – dejé la caja encima de la cama y me aparté, repugnado, observando cómo Ricky la volvía a coger y la colocaba en su sitio.

Tenía unas ganas horribles de echar la pota. Me estaba hasta mareando.

-Es… vomitivo. – y Ricky se empezó a reír otra vez.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es asqueroso! No he vuelto a abrir esa caja desde entonces, pero tampoco me atrevía a tirarla. Aunque son los penes de tres violadores, ¡joder, son suyos, son lo que más quieren! Y sentía lástima cada vez que iba a la basura a tirarlos. Pobrecitos.

-Oh, pobrecitos. – ni falta hacía que me lo dijera. Ahora lo entendía. ¡El castigo por una violación en Westerville era mucho peor que en Lima! Diez años en la cárcel, o cinco y ala, a la calle. En Westerville, nada de cárcel, pero te arrancaban la polla de cuajo. Nada de sexo durante toda tu vida. ¡Qué bárbaro! – Bueno… al menos las mujeres se sentirán mejor. – Ricky sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mucho mejor! Aunque a algunas les parece excesivo.

-A mí, por ejemplo.

-Te has puesto pálido.

-¡Joder, es que imagínatelo! ¡Es como si a ti te metieran algo y te… te cortaran ahí dentro… y… y… eso! No te puedes imaginar lo que eso tiene que doler. – pero como de costumbre, me equivocaba. Como de costumbre, metí la pata.

Ricky ladeó la cabeza y estiró los labios hacia la izquierda, haciendo muecas, expresiones de circunstancia.

-Sí que me lo imagino, Kurt. Me lo imagino. – bajé la cabeza y fruncí la boca. Observando la cama me di cuenta de que no merecía acostarme en ella. El lecho arrebatado de una mujer inocente por un hombre sin escrúpulos, y mucho menos, virilidad. – Kurt, si te cuento todo esto es por algo. Los Encadenados somos así de convenidos, fíjate. – hizo un esfuerzo enorme por reírse y yo no supe cómo responder. De un salto, se subió a la cama y se arrodilló delante de mí. – Quiero ir directa al grano, Kurt. Lo que ha pasado esta mañana… ha sido algo muy violento para mí y probablemente para ti y… esto… me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Pensaba que había superado todo aquello, que nunca me encontraría con el cuarto tío que se aprovechó de mí, el que Blaine nunca encontró. Pero ha pasado. Y tú estabas conmigo. Y me has protegido y eso me hace pensar cosas y… y… - bufó. Estaba empezando a tartamudear con un nerviosismo propio de alguien inseguro, como yo. – Kurt… me gustas mucho. Desde la noche que pasamos juntos paseando por los barrios bajos, me gustas mucho. Eres un tío muy guay y… y… quiero pedirte un favor. – me agarró una mano y la apretó. Sus ojos brillantes me inspiraban una gran confianza y una ternura ciega.

Antes de que lo dijera, ya sabía lo que me iba a pedir.

Y mi respuesta era inconclusa.

-Ricky…

-¡Déjame terminar! – chilló. – Escucha, sé que te doy pena. Por eso sé que no me harás daño y como eres un tío…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Nada! Solo quiero pedirte un favor, así que escucha, porque no voy a repetirlo. Me da un poco de vergüenza. – mierda, mierda… a ver cómo le decía yo ahora que no, que aunque fuera tío, no era capaz de hacer eso, y menos tan de repente, ala, así, sin más. – Kurt… - me llamó una vez más, con voz alta y carraspeando, para que sonara más serena. – Tienes que hacer esto por mí. Un tío tan apañado como tú tiene que hacerme este favor. ¡Además, me lo debes por cargarte mi moto!

-Ya, pero… Ricky, yo no sé…

-¡Kurt, eres hombre, no digas gilipolleces! ¡Te viene en los genes! – tragué saliva. Ella se estaba exasperando y yo empezaba a sentir vergüenza por lo humillante de la situación. – Kurt, por favor. Hazme este favor a mí, ¡que soy la mejor amiga que tienes aquí!

-Ya, pero…

-Kurt, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Solo quiero sentirme más segura conmigo misma y tú puedes ayudarme con… con eso. – entrecerré los ojos, pensativo. Bueno, podía intentarlo, no podía ser tan difícil.

-Hum… bueno, vale. – a Ricky se le iluminó la cara. – Pero no te prometo nada, eh. La cisterna parece muy desgastada y yo nunca he tenido mucha pericia con la fontanería.

Ricky se me quedó mirando.

-Kurt, ¿de qué coño me hablas? ¿Qué cisterna ni que niño muerto?

-Pues las cisterna del baño, que pierde agua y… ¿de qué me estás hablando tú? – Ricky se puso como un tomate por la rabia.

-¡De que me folles, imbécil! – tronó.

-¡Aaaaah! Era eso… - y como siempre, después de hablar, recapacité sobre lo oído - ¿Perdón?

Sería una noche muuuuuuuuy larga.

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

El Muñeco había vuelto a caerme mal. Se dedicaba a pegar saltos de un charco a otro, con un paraguas en la mano (que no sabía de dónde había sacado) haciendo de Mary Poppins bajo la lluvia. Yo, mientras tanto, empapado hasta los bóxers, seguía andando por la calle, intentando aprovechar los tejados de los caserones de esa zona para no mojarme más todavía.

La ropa, chupando toda el agua, me pesaba y me dificultaba el avance. Pisé un charco que se tragó mi pie izquierdo, con bamba incluida. Estuve a punto de viajar al suelo de boca.

-¡Mierda! – gruñí. Varias personas, que de hecho, conocía, dos colegas de barra y sus respectivas novias acurrucadas bajo el paraguas de su pareja junto a estos, habían reparado en mí.

-¿Blaine? – preguntó uno. Yo no contesté, pero eso no les impidió casi atragantarse con unas estrepitosas carcajadas por mi aspecto de vagabundo ahogado como pollo.

-Ja-ja-ja… ésta te la guardo, capullo. – musité. Intenté dar otro paso al frente y estuve a punto de caer otra vez cuando el fango se tragó una de mis viejas zapatillas. Ésta flotó sobre la superficie del lodo y después, desapareció, como si se la hubieran tragado arenas movedizas.

Eran unas Nikes auténticas que me habían costado una persecución de trescientos metros con el dependiente de la tienda, que me había perseguido con una porra.

-Kurt, vas a necesitar muchos jabones para compensarme esto, hijo puta. – y seguí andando, escuchando de fondo las irritantes risas de aquellos ex colegas, cuyo nombre anoté mentalmente en mi lista negra.


	54. Capitulo 16 - TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Lindo miércoles a todos! Gracias por los 500 reviews, son lo máximo!**

**Estamos en la recta final de la tercera temporada! **

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 16**

By Blaine.

-Joder… ¿no te cansas de tanto libro? ¡Y son la hostia de gordos! ¡Seiscientas páginas! Lo veo y no lo creo. – no había puesto un pie en una librería en mi vida. De solo ver tantos libros apilados en las estanterías me atacaba una sensación claustrofóbica horrenda. ¿Y si se me caían todos encima? Me aplastarían con sus puñeteras tapas de cartón duro y algunos con su simple peso, serían capaces de romperme las piernas. Me imaginé un hombre de papel hecho con todos los libros que se encontraban en ese reducido espacio y sentí incluso respeto. ¡Urg! No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a él.

Fui hasta Jeff, que nada más entrar había ido directo a rebuscar entre los más gordos y se movía con una lentitud desesperante.

-¿Cuántos puedo comprar, Blaine? – me preguntó, sin alzar la mirada de un libro de un cierto mediano grosor.

-Uno.

-¿Sólo uno?

-Los libros de filosofía del instituto eran carísimos, tío.

-Pero esto no son libros para el insti, son libros de lectura, maldito ignorante. Valen mucho menos. – Jeff parecía tomarse sus dichosos libros muy en serio. Creo que era capaz hasta de pegarme con ellos en la cabeza y gritar ¡inculto, inculto, inculto!

-Bueno, pues coge los que quieras, pero me he quedado sin pasta, apenas tengo cien euros, eh. – le avisé, pero a pesar de advertirle que el dinero era limitado, una sonrisa prodigiosa se adueño de él. Se me echó encima, dándome un fuerte abrazo, colgándose de mi cuello aún con los libros en la mano.

-Gracias, Blaine. – dijo y me besó en la mejilla largamente. Nos observamos consumidos por un silencio que navegaba a la deriva de la alegría de Jeff y mi actual indiferencia.

-¿Tanto te importan ese montón de libros? – en realidad, la respuesta no me interesaba. Mi atención había sido captada por una sección en concreto cuyas letras estallaban en un marco color marrón sobre el techo.

-Claro. Adoro los libros. – me dio la impresión de querer decir algo más, pero me soltó al percatarse de mi distracción y siguió mi mirada hasta aquella sección. - ¿Libros de preparación? Blaine, hace años que no estudias nada.

-No es verdad. Hace unos meses estudié primer curso de telecomunicaciones. – me aparté y me dirigí hacia aquel estante remoto. – Elige los que quieras. Ahora vuelvo. – me confié. Jeff se entretendría durante el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera encontrar un libro de psicología lo bastante práctico como para servirle a mi hermano.

Cuando me vi allí, frente a aquel enorme trozo de metal con los grandes colosos culturales desordenados, de todas clases, me pregunté qué hacía allí, qué puñetas estaba tramando mi mente y por qué se me ocurrían esas ideas tan desinteresadas de buenas a primeras. La excusa de mi parte ilógica y absurdamente anti-yo empezaba a fallarme, al igual que la excusa de que Kurt me hacía estúpido, aunque eso estaba más que comprobado. Necesitaba pruebas del por qué Kurt, del por qué esas extrañas reacciones hasta ahora desconocidas para mí desde que me tropecé con el egocéntrico y malcriado de mi hermano y, cuando localicé un libro de química, no dudé en cogerlo del estante y abrirlo por la mitad. Busqué y visualicé página por página. Hablaba de muchas reacciones químicas, sobretodo de la conexión del cerebro y el cuerpo, el sistema nervioso y los órganos vitales. También hablaba de reacciones químicas fuera del cuerpo, claro, pero eso no me interesaba.

Dejé el libro en el estante y cogí otro del mismo tema. Empecé a pasar páginas, una a una hasta que me detuve. El dibujo de un corazón humano llamó mi atención y con grandes letras, el título "Reacción química ante la sexualidad". Recordaba haber estudiado ese tema en secundaria. Recordaba la liberación de endorfinas que nos provocaba el orgasmo, así que pasé página y me encontré con una reacción química diferente. El título me dio repelús. "El amor es una reacción química". Pero ¿el amor no era un sentimiento? Del cual yo dudaba de su existencia. Leí muy por encima, deteniéndome en los síntomas. Elevación de la presión arterial, aumento de glóbulos rojos, sensación de energía y entusiasmo… ¡Bah! No estaba "enamorado", entonces. Kurt me ponía de mala hostia, no me entusiasmaba ni tampoco me latía el corazón con más fuerza, solo durante el sexo y cuando su belleza satánica me machaba la testosterona.

De todas formas, ¿qué hacía rebuscando entre los libros de química? ¿Cuál era la reacción química que pretendía encontrar? ¿La explicación a qué? ¿Y vendría en un maldito libro de universitario? Me interesaba saber por qué a veces odiaba a Kurt y por qué otras sentía algo así como la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Y lo peor de todo, claro, el por qué no dejaba de pensar en él ya fuera con odio o con añoranza, a veces, con preocupación incluso. Había conocido la auténtica preocupación con el capullo de mi hermano.

Suspiré y dejé el libro en su sitio.

-Oh, coño, Blaine ¿qué estás haciendo? – me reproché a mí mismo. Con las bolsas de la ropa que le había comprado a mi hermano descansando en el suelo, los cosméticos y la primera plancha para el pelo que había encontrado en una tienda que ya ni siquiera recordaba, estaba empezando a confundirme. Me estaba gastando mi salario en tonterías para Kurt en lugar de para mí. Era estúpido. Los únicos regalos que había hecho en mi vida habían sido para Helem. Pero pensar en Kurt, en la cara de sorpresa que pondría al ver los regalos, en la expresión de su rostro cuando descubrió a Cooper en aquella cestita el día de Navidad, en lo mimoso y contento que se puso… se había tirado toda la noche riendo conmigo.

Ahora… reía muy poco.

El Muñeco se había colgado de un estante y se paseaba por entre los libros pegando saltos y abriendo las piernas como un bailarín. Ese maldito bicho sí que estaba contento. Su humor se había vuelto pletórico en cuanto se me cruzó por la cabeza comprarle el primer regalo a Kurt. Estaba tan contento, que pegó un salto en medio de dos estantes y se golpeó la cabeza con el de arriba. Cayó al suelo, encima de un montón de libros y se hizo el muerto, con los brazos y las piernas de trapo extendidas y una cara de dolor que provocó que me entrara la risa floja.

Mi carcajada captó la atención de media librería y cuando alguien me siseó para que cerrara la boca, sentí que el bicho que siempre me acompañaba empezaba a caerme algo así como bien.

**8888888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡Eh, chaval! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí tan pronto? No tienes que volver a entrar hasta las cinco. – mi jefe, desde la caja, contando el dinero que había ganado esa mañana, frunció el ceño nada más verme. Yo me encogí un poco, incómodo.

-Ehm… queda una hora y media, así que… puedo entrar antes. – titubeé y a Habermman los ojos le brillaron como las estrellas.

-Oh, Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie, ¡qué buen chico eres! ¡A ver si aprendes un poco, Adam, vago de mierda! – tronó. Al otro lado del recinto Adam fregaba el suelo con cara de persona contrariada y frustrada. Por un momento, cruzamos miradas, pero me giró la cara enseguida y me dio la espalda, concentrándose en la fregona que paseaba por el suelo. No lo hacía muy bien. Más que fregar, estaba inundando el piso. – Puedes ocuparte de los clientes de este lado, no son muchos. También del lado de Heidi, ella ya se ha pirado. – asentí y un poco cortado, me precipité dentro. Mi jefe arqueó una ceja al ver mi mano unida a otra más pequeña y brillando por el sudor del miedo. Ricky y yo entramos en la pastelería con la cabeza baja. Podía sentir el temblor de sus piernas aún sin tocarla e incluso su temor y vergüenza. Apretó aún más fuerte la bolsa con la ropa interior y los pantalones manchados e intentó bajarse un poco más la falda que le había comprado, lo único que habíamos encontrado a esas horas en las que las tiendas más cercanas se cerraban para que los dueños pudieran ir a comer algo.

La falda le llegaba por las rodillas. Era larga comparándola con otras, pero aún así ella se sentía incómoda y molesta con la ropa interior de chica, demasiado fina y ajustada para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ponerse.

La llevé hasta un asiento lejano, una mesa apartada de las demás y lejos de la ventana acristalada, sucia, pero que sería la primera en limpiar.

-Siéntate aquí. – ella me hizo caso sin rechistar, aún sin soltarme la mano. Era curioso verla tan vulnerable cuando me había acostumbrado a apoyarme en su serenidad masculina y basta. Y con esa falda… parecía más chica que nunca. – Yo tengo que ir a trabajar ahora y no saldré hasta las nueve. Es mucho tiempo. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a casa. O puedes llamar a tu madre o… - encogí la cara, recordando que sus padres estaban en Francia. - … o a tu hermana o puedes…

-No. – sentenció, clavando la mirada en la mesa pegajosa por un batido derramado. – No hace falta. Quiero quedarme.

-Ah. Pero ¿por qué? Yo tengo que trabajar y te vas a aburrir. – ella se encogió de hombros, aún sin levantar la vista.

-Quiero quedarme. Esperaré.

-Son cinco horas y media. – le recordé.

-Me da igual. – y dio por finalizada la discusión. Me daba algo de palo dejarla sola allí después de lo que había visto y acababa de vivir, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Ella estaba encabezonada en quedarse conmigo, como si yo fuera un perro guardián capaz de protegerla. ¡Ja! ¿No era para reírse? ¿Yo? ¿Un perro guardián, alguien digno de confianza a quien se le puede encargar la vida de una persona? ¡Por supuesto, seguro! No era capaz de protegerme ni a mí mismo.

-Vale. Llámame si necesitas algo. Estaré rulando por aquí y eso. – me di la vuelta para ir a cambiarme, sin saber qué más decir. No era la persona ideal para consolar a nadie, eso era algo que bien podía demostrar mostrando la piel de mi muñeca, pero era consciente de que Ricky no tenía a nadie más en aquel momento, alguien más apto que yo. Quizás, por eso no quería dejarme ir y apretó con más fuerza el agarre de mi mano, deteniéndome. Me volví. Ella alzó la cabeza y una triste sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su boca.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… por protegerme. – su cara ya no era de chica, si no de mujer. Una mujer guapísima. Tuve ganas de sentarme a su lado y permitir que su cabeza reposara en mi hombro, como había hecho el sábado, en la noche de Cristina, pero cuando me soltó la mano y dejó escapar un largo suspiro cansado, me imaginé que querría estar sola, recapacitar, pensar, descansar, dormir…

A mí me gustaba estar solo cuando empezaban a rondar ideas autodestructivas por mi cabeza. No soportaba la agobiante atención de mi familia, pero sí que me gustaba que de vez en cuando, alguien me echara un ojo y se me acercara. Solo para cerciorarme de que le importaba a alguien. Quizás eso era lo que Ricky necesitaba, así que en un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso y casual, le revolví un poco el pelo y pronuncié un débil "de nada", antes de ir a cambiarme.

Cuando pasé por su lado, Adam me dio la espalda descaradamente. Me sentí discriminado, otra vez.

-Oye. – le hablé, con un tono quizás más duro de lo que pretendía. De todas formas, él me ignoró y siguió fregando, mal, claro. – Antes de empezar a fregar el suelo con la fregona, se escurre para no inundar el piso. – Adam pareció encogerse y detuvo su frenético movimiento. Me miró de reojo, pero enseguida volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo sin dirigirme ni una palabra. Bufé. – Lo siento, Adam. Apenas te conozco… pero eres un capullo.

El fruncimiento de ceño que pude captar a través del espejo me hizo sonreír. Me sentía raro, con un exceso de confianza en mí mismo que había perdido hacía meses.

Cuando salí con el uniforme puesto y mientras atendía a algunos clientes, lo noté. Me sentía seguro y nuevo, un poco más extrovertido. En una de mis constantes miradas que pretendía velar a la auténtica Ricky, vulnerable y dulce, supe que en gran parte ese cambio de actitud se debía a ella.

Cuando me dirigí hasta Ricky para limpiar su mesa, una parte de su extroversión acudió a ella.

-Así que eres el perfecto amo de casa, de esos chicos que saben hacer de todo. Cocinar, barrer, fregar, hacer la colada, lavar los platos… - sonreí, concentrado en el tacto del paño mojada en mi mano. – Y eres guapo, fuerte y amable con las chicas. ¿En qué fallas, Kurt? – terminé de limpiar y me llevé el trapo al hombro. Estaba consiguiendo avergonzarme.

-Creo que ya sabes que las cuchillas y las cosas afiladas no son lo mío, por ejemplo.

-Oh, bueno… tampoco las falditas y los vestiditos de chica son lo mío. Todo el mundo tiene un punto débil. Todo el mundo tiene un secreto oscuro que nadie conoce. – apoyó los codos en la mesa. Si no fuera porque era incapaz de imaginarme a Ricky ligando como una chica tímida y no arrollando a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante, diría que estaba intentando seducirme o, al menos, atraer mi atención. Me sentí indefenso y un poco pequeño frente a ella. Había perdido táctica con las chicas.

-Cierto. – admití, pasando el trapo por la mesa contigua a la suya. – Y el tuyo son los complementos femeninos, ¿no?

-No. El mío son los hombres. – se encogió de hombros, riendo.

-Entonces tenemos algo en común.

-¿También se te dan mal los hombres?

-En realidad, no. – busqué a Adam con la mirada, con la única intención de hacer reír a Ricky y cuando lo encontré, en la caja, cobrando a una ancianita que me había dado tres euros en propinas, lo señalé. - ¿Ves a ese de ahí? Finge que me odia, pero en realidad está coladito por mí. – Ricky empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y pude percatarme de la cara de Adam, volviéndose hacia ella alzando una ceja, ajeno a la conversación. A mí también me entró la risa tonta.

La invité a merendar, después de haberla invitado también a comer. Llevé un enorme batido de fresa a su mesa que se tragó en dos sorbos y un cucurucho de vainilla con virutas de chocolate un poco deforme. Fue la primera vez que cargué un cucurucho de helado con mis propias manos (y la ayuda de las cucharillas, claro). De todas formas, la práctica lleva a la perfección.

Alrededor de las seis empezó a llegar gente. No. Un pelotón de gente y la mayoría, eran adolescentes que no se fueron hasta una o dos horas después. No quedó ni una silla o mesa libre en toda la pastelería, de hecho, la gente se amontonaba en la entrada esperando un sitio libre. Heidi volvió a las cinco y media y en silencio (no parecía una chica muy habladora) me ayudó con los clientes. Ella se encargaba de los masculinos y yo de los femeninos y así, todos quedaban contentos.

Derramé batido dos veces sobre el suelo, pero nadie me echó la bronca, ni siquiera Habermman, que pasó la fregona con una sonrisita avariciosa en la boca.

-Chaval, en toda mi vida como dirigente del negocio familiar, esta pastelería solo se ha llenado a rebosar un total de siete veces, ahora, ocho, casualmente nada más entrar tú en el negocio. ¡Tengo la sensación de que haberte contratado es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, no te dejaré escapar fácilmente! – me dijo, dándome un guantazo en la espalda que casi me hace caer al suelo con una bandeja llena de dulces y cervezas.

Los sobeos y las insinuaciones eran monstruosas entre los clientes femeninos y más de un número de teléfono acabó escrito en mi mano. ¡Guau! La gente de Westerville era descarada y divertida y eso acabó por gustarme. No tenía tiempo para aburrirme ni tampoco, para pensar en la cuchilla o en Blaine y en su humor de perros, en que quizás intentaría pegarme cuando volviera a casa y descubriera que me había puesto a trabajar cuando, como ya me había dicho alguna que otra vez, prefería que dependiera de él. Conocía esa estrategia. Quería dejarme sin salidas, que no me quedara más remedio que rendirme a él y obedecerle en todo lo que me pidiera. Era una estrategia típica entre los maltratadores que pegaban a sus mujeres, los muy cerdos. Yo estaba poco dispuesto a convertirme en un hombre maltratado.

Al dar mis ojos vueltas por el recinto buscando a Ricky entre toda aquella masa exigiendo atención, descubrí un pelotón de chicas junto a ella, de su edad, acopladas a su misma mesa. Algunas me sonaban, otras no. Armaban jolgorio con voces y risas estrépitas y lo mejor era que Ricky las seguía, relatando una hazaña que las hacía estallar en carcajadas. Eso me hizo relajarme.

-Guapa tu novia, eh. Suertudo. – Habermman me dio un codazo en el costado, guiñándome un ojo.

-No, si no es mi novia. Es una amiga.

-Claro, claro. Eso dicen todos. Apuesto lo que sea a que estás coladito por ella. – me entró la risa floja. Ojalá lo estuviera.

Tenía ciertos problemas con la caja y con las matemáticas y más de una vez, di un cambio equivocado al que correspondía. Más o menos. Cuando daba de más, no me enteraba hasta rato después. Cuando daba de menos, siempre me reclamaban y para compensar a mis clientes por mi torpeza, me pedían una cita. Era muy vergonzoso que alguien que no conocías te piropeara hasta dejarte colorado, pero mi autoestima crecía a pasos agigantados. No necesitaba a Blaine. Era un hombre solicitado tanto por el sexo femenino como por el masculino.

Definitivamente, el trabajo que me habían conseguido me acabaría gustando… de no ser por el cansancio. Me salieron ampollas en los dedos de tanto coger las cucharillas de helado y contactar con el frío de la nevera y el calor del horno en menos de un minuto. Debía ser rápido. Los pies me dolían y las exigencias de los clientes me ponían nervioso. Hubo un momento, cuando me quedaba una escasa hora para terminar el turno en el que entré al baño. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, descargué y como me había olvidado a mi Muñeca en el bolsillo del pantalón que le había cogido prestado a mi hermano, el que estaba a buen recaudo encerrado en el vestuario, me aplasté el brazo contra el lavamanos. Fue un golpe demasiado burro y me hice un daño espantoso, además, no me sirvió de mucho. No hubo sangre, solo un moratón en el costado de la mano.

Cuando salí del baño, los clientes se habían ido y solo quedaban algunos en la caja, comprando un helado para llevar. Una pareja de unos dieciséis años compartieron cucharilla y pajita para el batido.

Recogí las mesas y limpié un poco cuando me percaté del reloj. Eran las nueve y diez, pero no tenía ganas de irme a casa todavía, aunque estaba hecho polvo.

-Ya es la hora, chaval. Puedes irte. – asentí con la cabeza a mi jefe, pero antes acabé de pasarle el paño a las últimas mesas. – ¡Qué trabajador! Ya, en serio, puedes irte a casa, Kurt.

-Vale.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en el brazo? – me fije en el moratón de la mano, que se había extendido hasta el principio del brazo. Me dolía al intentar cerrarla.

-Un golpe tonto.

Ricky se había quedado sola, y me miraba. Me estaba esperando.

Fui al vestuario a cambiarme, pero cuando abrí la puerta, Adam ya estaba allí, quitándose la camiseta del uniforme y sacando la propia. Prefería no entrar, pero mi ropa estaba tirada encima del único banco del pequeño lugar.

La recogí. Él se estaba poniendo la ropa y yo le daba la espalda, poco interesado en el resto de su anatomía. Me saqué la camiseta y encogí los brazos, para evitar tener que dar explicaciones de lesiones o cicatrices.

-No soy un capullo. – habló, de pronto. Le dirigí una mirada reticente. Se estaba poniendo la camiseta todavía y me sentí incómodo. – Tu hermano lo es. Y tú eres un desgraciado por ello. – ahí debía darle la razón.

-Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca desgraciado. – musité.

-Pues lo eres.

-Pues vale. – terminó de cambiarse. Se puso una chaqueta de temporada de un color oscuro, con tachuelas que le hacían parecer agresivo. Molaba mucho. Su estilo parecía un poco similar al mío antes de que perdiera toda mi ropa. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, un poco picado por la escasa atención que me había dedicado, hice un comentario propio de alguien jodidamente estúpido, sin venir al caso. – Ten cuidado con lo que enseñas. Si tenemos que desnudarnos el uno delante del otro todos los días en este cuchitril asqueroso, más valdría esquivar posibles… tentaciones. – sonreí de oreja a oreja. Mi intención era incomodarlo y aturdirlo y cuando oí el fin de sus pasos en la entrada, me sentí orgulloso.

-Podría decirte lo mismo a ti, Kurt. – me di la vuelta enseguida, sorprendido, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Hostias… ¡Premio!

Cuando salí, Ricky me estaba esperando en la puerta, estrechando entre sus brazos la bolsa con la ropa sucia. Había conseguido bajarse la falda hasta un poco más de las rodillas.

-Has aguantado casi seis horas. Es todo un logro. – las luces de la pastelería se apagaron justo cuando sus labios se ensancharon, emitiendo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tengo paciencia infinita.

-¿Tú? No me lo pareciste cuando me amenazaste con cortarme el cuello en el trastero de mi casa. – nos reímos. Creo estábamos un poco cortados, quizás porque podíamos notar que en realidad, nuestra amistad iba un poquito más allá. Era algo que no podía negar. Ricky me caía bien y me gustaba como chica. Recordaba haber sentido lo mismo cuando conocí a Natalie y empezamos a salir. Era agradable estar con ella y sentía que congeniábamos. Aunque veía muy improbable enamorarme de ella a estas alturas. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Ricky asintió, casi ocultando la cara tras la bolsa de la ropa.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres?

-Hum… sí. Así me ahorro el volver a casa tan pronto. Blaine debe de estar muy cabreado. – quizás no debería haber dicho eso. El nombre de mi hermano no era el más oportuno. Ricky me había hablado de él, mientras comíamos. Le había contado que yo sabía lo de la violación y le había comido la cabeza para que fuera en mi contra. Otra estrategia para dejarme solo en este mundo tan difícil. La confesión me había sorprendido, aunque de Blaine me esperaba cualquier tipo de manipulación.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? Pareces cansado. – me preguntó. Yo me dejaba guiar entre las angostas calles de aquel barrio de pandilleros. Era temible y claustrofóbico. Algo se me echaría encima de buenas a primeras e intentaría herir a Ricky. En mi mente solo discurría esa idea.

-Estoy cansado. Agotado. Por eso, por favor, dime que vamos a comer en un sitio con sillas o bancos, por fa.

-¡Idiota, pues claro! Vamos a comer a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa? – me puse nervioso al momento. – Pero ¿y tus hermanas?

-Hum… quizás no estén. - Pensé que serían imaginaciones mías, pero me dio la impresión de que ese "quizás no estén" era lo que Ricky buscaba y deseaba.

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

-Te has aprovechado bien, eh. – de los cien euros, no me había quedado ni uno. Jeff me había dejado sin blanca ¡y menos mal que yo no había comprado nada! Se había hartado de mirar libros y libros y había cogido de todos los géneros. Testigo de ello era el tiempo, que había pasado delante de mis ojos con piernas de acero. Habíamos entrado en la librería a las cinco de la tarde y hasta las nueve, nada. Porque nos había echado el dueño de la tienda, si no, igual ni habría cenado. Y estaba muerto de hambre.

-Mañana por la mañana me leeré éste. Y pasado, este otro. – me dijo, señalándome un enorme libro cuyo título era "Los pilares de la tierra", de Ken Follet. Observé a Jeff con incluso temor. ¿En serio era capaz de leerse un libro de ese grosor en una mañana? Yo todavía no me había terminado "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer", y lo empecé en sexto de primaria. – Ahora…

-No te irás a poner a leer ahora ¿no? – por mí, de acuerdo. Le robaría la cartera a alguien y me iría a tomar unas cañas a alguna parte. El hombre gordito y de bigote francés que sudaba como un poseso, cerca del cajero automático, tenía pinta de tener una cartera con un contenido sustancioso.

-No, no, ahora no. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer por ahí? Estoy muerto de hambre. – alcé una ceja, irónico. Jeff frunció los labios y se hizo el disimulado. – Ah, ya. Que se te ha acabado la pasta, ¿no?

-Adivina por culpa de quien.

-Por culpa de Kurt. – soltó, y siguió adelante con porte indignado. Noté algo incierto removerse en mi estómago y lo atribuí a la falta de comida, pero cuando ese algo tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y mente como un virus expandiéndose y buscando los puntos vitales clave, mis pies frenaron.

Jeff estaba ofuscado conmigo, eso lo notaba, pero después de soplarme casi cien euros en libros, mi cabeza no tardó en deducir una idea aplastantemente lógica y típica de mí. Se podía ir a comer pollas con su enfado, porque a mí no me interesaba tragármelo con el buen humor con el que me había levantado.

Me detuve. Esperé a que captara mi ausencia y se diera la vuelta con sus libros a cuestas. Al hacerlo, yo le di la espalda y tiré por el otro lado, rumbo a mi casa.

-¿Blaine? ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi puta casa.

-Pero ¿por qué? – no contesté.

Las calles de los barrios altos eran iluminadas cuando el cielo era alcanzado por la noche, con las farolas y las luces de los escaparates, las fuentes bañadas por la luz dorada de los focos que palpitaban bajo el agua. Los edificios más conocidos brillaban, más bonitos que durante el día, manteniendo un intenso contraste de colores vivos. La carretera era transitada por un tráfico inmenso y las personas, sobretodo, parejas, iban cogidos de la mano, sonriendo con una dulzura demasiado acaramelada. El ambiente me recordaba a Lima.

Quizás a Kurt le hubiera gustado pasearse por los barrios altos. Lo llevaría un día a dar una vuelta por ellos y le compraría algo gracioso para que recordara la parte buena de mi ciudad.

Jeff se interpuso en mi camino, alcanzándome en una carrera. El pelo rubio onduló con el viento, dificultándome el analizar la expresión de su cara.

-¿Por qué? – repitió. - ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

-¿Tú qué crees, perra rubia?

-Pero, ¿por qué? – seguí sin contestar. Yo tampoco conocía una respuesta concreta al "por qué".

-Deja a mi hermano en paz. Él está al margen de nuestra vida. – y seguí caminando, esquivándolo. Pude oír sus pasos apresurados buscándome entre mi halo de indiferencia.

-Es que Kurt no es tu hermano, Blaine. – entrecerré los ojos. El virus se había extendido hasta un recóndito lugar de mi mente. Ésta me dijo, para, y yo lo hice.

-Es mi hermano.

-Es el tío con el que te has estado acostando durante meses en Lima y creo que ya no puedes ver más allá de eso.

-Jeff, hazme un favor y métete los celos por el culo.

-¡Oye, tengo razones para estar celoso! ¡Has estado todo el puñetero día paseándote de un lado para otro para comprarle cosas al Muñeco! ¡En nuestra cita! Yo también existo, ¿sabes? Y ya debería haberte dado una hostia y haber roto contigo por gilipollas. ¡Pero no lo hago! – me agarró del brazo del que colgaba el maquillaje y la plancha de Kurt y a causa del basto tirón, dado para intentar llamar mi atención, el asa de la bolsa se rompió. La plancha estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. La puta plancha de cuarenta y dos euros.

Inmediatamente agarré la bolsa con la otra mano y fulminé a mi supuesto novio.

-¡Jeffy! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Casi te lo cargas, coño! – y Jeff, tras echarle un breve vistazo a la mercancía, se cruzó de brazos con rostro impotente.

-¿Y qué? Es nuestra cita, Blaine. ¿Hola? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Existo! ¡Hazme caso, no sé, finge que te gusto un poco, por lo menos!

-Te estás poniendo pesadito con eso.

-¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que parezco el mejor amigo que va a acompañar a su colega de tiendas para que compre regalitos para su novia? – habló, sarcástico. ¡Argg, con el buen humor que había tenido hasta que había abierto la boca! – Empiezo a creer que esto no tiene sentido. ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado bien! Ha sido llegar tu hermano y mira… me ignoras, ni puto caso me haces. De repente, parece que la única persona que existe en el mundo para ti es tu hermano y, si no fuera porque me contaste que te lo habías follado, ¡no me importaría! Pero es que ¡te lo has follado! Y ahora compartes casa con él de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y qué esperas que yo haga? Si al menos me hicieras caso… - empezó a parlotear. Quizás él tuviera razón, pero yo nunca lo sabría, porque en mi mente se habían instalado otros pensamientos.

¿Qué cara pondría Kurt cuando viera la ropa, el maquillaje, las cremas y todo lo que le había comprado? ¡Seguro que se arrepentiría por haberme tirado el jabón a la cabeza! ¿Y con el jabón? ¿Qué cara pondría con el jabón? ¿Me dejaría jugar con él y con ese enorme trozo creador de espuma? Ya me lo imaginaba, mojado hasta en los rincones más insospechados, con el pelo empapado, con las gotitas de agua comiéndoselo a lametazos, y yo… yo abriría la puerta del baño de repente y Kurt intentaría taparse, gritando mí nombre para que me largara. Pero no lo haría.

-¡No, Blaine! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Lárgate! ¡No, Blaine, no me toques, no! Blaine… por favor… esto no está bien… no quiero… no hagas eso. Me duele… Blaine… oh… aaahh… ¡Aahh!

Uff… Me estaba poniendo malito.

-¡BLAINE!

-¿Qué?

-¿Me has oído?

-Claro.

-¿Y qué es lo último que he dicho? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Que te vas a casa con tu hermano. – Jeff me miró como si hubiera soltado la mayor gilipollez del mundo.

-¡No he dicho eso!

-Cierto. Eso lo digo yo. ¡Buenas noches, Muñeco! Mañana nos vemos. – y retomé la marcha con la cabeza llena de mariposas. Cuando le diera la ropa a Kurt, cuando viera las zapatillas y el maquillaje… ¡Mierda, tendría que haberle comprado ropa interior que le quedara pequeña! ¿Habría una tienda dónde vendieran bóxer a esas horas? Mierda, no tenía dinero. Bueno, a Kurt le encantaría el detalle de todas formas, seguro. Quizás se me echara encima conmovido por mi acto, quizás acabábamos en la cama, esta vez de verdad, sin drogas de por medio, quizás…

¿Y si pese a todo, no me perdonaba?

-¡Pues corre, Blaine, haber si encuentras a tu hermano en casa, capullo! – me gritó Jeff desde la lejanía, formando una extraño trasfondo casi inexistente. Alcé una mano, diciéndole adiós con un gesto. - ¡Kurt ni siquiera habrá llegado todavía! – tronó. Su voz sonó un poco nerviosa y ante el nombre de mi antiguo Muñeco, conseguí captar el sentido de la frase.

Me volví, interrogativo y con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Jeff me giró la cara, poco dispuesto a hablar.

-¿De dónde se supone que mi hermano no habrá llegado todavía? – pero Jeff me ignoró y empezó a andar por el camino opuesto.

Ahora me tocaba a mí arrastrarme para conseguir una respuesta.

**8888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola, hola, preciosa!

-Buenas noches, Ricky. – el mogollón de gente me espantó. Deseé dar un paso atrás y salir corriendo por la puerta al ver a tres personas inesperadas sentadas en los cómodos sofás viendo la tele, comiendo palomitas. Lo más espantoso era la escasez de ropa y el tremendo exhibicionismo carnal, además de la predominación del sexo femenino.

No es que me diera asco, pero no me esperaba verme obligado a fingir que la situación no me incomodaba, cuando claramente, lo hacía.

Estaba sorprendido y, por lo visto, en cuanto ellas y él captaron mi presencia, imitaron mi sorpresa. Conocía a dos.

-¿Kurt? – preguntó Heidi, levantándose del sofá y pasándole las palomitas a la otra chica. La grandiosidad de sus pechos marcados bajo ese fino top rojo y las piernas al aire con las pequeñas bragas deportivas ocultando la parte más íntima, me hicieron tragar saliva.

-Ah… hola… - ¿qué coño hacía Heidi en casa de Ricky? ¿De qué se conocían? No me digas que… ¡era un rollo lésbico que tenía!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – me preguntó y yo no supe qué contestar.

-¡Eh, Kurt! ¿Qué hay? – me saludó Black desde el sofá, robándole algunas palomitas a la otra chica, un poco más vestida, con un chándal que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. A pesar de que los pantalones largos ayudaban un poco más, el pasearse solo con un sujetador semitransparente…

-Hola, Black. – encogí la cara y miré hacia otro lado. La chica era guapa. El pelo largo y castaño le caía en cascada sobre los hombros hasta la barriga plana. Sus ojos eran enormes, sin restos de maquillaje y de un oscuro como la noche misma. Algunas pecas se paseaban por su curioso rostro.

Black le rodeaba los hombros con una mano y la atraía hacia sí con maravillosa melosidad. Se acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro y le susurró algo al oído. Él sonrió.

-Es Kurt, el hermano de Blaine. – y el rostro de las dos chicas se deformó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-A ver, tías. Se los presento. – Ricky recuperó la atención y me señaló con un dedo. Su voz volvía a sonar gruesa y ruda. – Él es Kurt, el hermano de Blaine. ¡No me miren así, no se parece en nada a su hermano! Kurt, estás son mis hermanas. Heidi y Sabela.

-Un… placer. – fingí una sonrisa. Ellas no se molestaron en hacer lo mismo. La boca abierta de Sabela y los brazos cruzados de Heidi mostraban un claro sentimiento de desdén por mi persona. Mis deseos de huir aumentaron.

-¿Y por qué lo traes aquí? – preguntó Heidi, yendo a saco.

-Quería invitarlo a cenar. – contestó.

-¿Y no podías habérnoslo dicho antes? – Ricky y yo callamos. Agaché la cabeza y preparé mis piernas para darse la vuelta, pero Heidi sonrió y alzando los brazos, gritó. - ¡No hemos hecho palomitas para todos! ¡Venga, siéntense, estábamos a punto de poner "It"! Voy a hacer más las palomitas. Siéntete como en tu casa, Kurt. ¡Me has caído bien esta tarde en el tajo, tío bueno!

Oh. Qué cambio tan drástico. ¿Me había dicho tío bueno?

No había visto sonreír a Heidi ni una sola vez en todo el día, pero de repente, la sonrisa le atravesaba las mejillas.

Busqué una guía en Ricky, pero ella, recuperando por completo su agresiva personalidad, se sentó sin mediar palabra en el sofá más cercano. Me dejó a mí al lado de su hermana Sabela y cuando fui a sentarme, cortado a más no poder, Heidi pasó por mi lado cantando con voz risueña.

-¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! – y me pegó un azote en el culo con la mano izquierda, tan fuerte, que pegué un bote. No, no me había dado un azote. ¡Me había pegado un pellizco que casi me hacía ver las estrellas!

-Kurt, siéntate. – me pidió Ricky, suavizando la voz y yo, traumado, me dejé caer sobre el sofá entre las dos hermanas. Richelle miraba hacia otro lado, como si intentara evadirse de mí, así que giré la cara, buscando un punto de apoyo en Black. Me crucé con Sabela. Ella me observaba descaradamente y cuándo empecé a preguntarme si tendría algo en la cara, otra sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro, igualita a la de Heidi.

Tragué saliva y rogué porque no apagaran las luces para darle un mayor ambiente a la película.

Fuera de la casa de Ricky, bien decorada y limpia, empezó a llover. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una tormenta de magnitudes innombrables desató toda su fuerza y los rayos, acompañados de sus truenos, estallaron en el cielo.

**8888888888**

By Blaine.

Me sentía muy raro. Me sentía anti-yo.

Sentado en el sofá de mi casa, recordando una y otra vez las palabras apresuradas y frustradas de Andreas, me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué era incapaz de arder de rabia? ¿Por qué era incapaz de apartar la vista del reloj de muñeca cuya pulsera se había roto hacía meses? ¿Por qué el Muñeco sabía que no era yo esa noche y por eso me miraba?

De nueve de la mañana a una de la tarde y de cinco de la tarde, a nueve de la noche. Ese era el horario de Kurt, según Jeff.

Era muy impropio de mí quedarme sentado cruzado de brazos esperando su llegada en silencio, deseando verle cruzar la puerta y mostrarle el resultado de tantas vueltas por los barrios altos, llenos de tiendas.

Cuando no observaba el reloj, me fijaba en las bolsas de ropa. Cuando no me fijaba en ninguno de los dos, daba vueltas por el salón. Suspiraba. Encendía la tele. La apagaba. Intenté hacer una cena sustanciosa para dos, pero sin vitrocerámica y dada mi deficiencia culinaria, sólo conseguí preparar fritos de pollo calentados previamente en el microondas.

Y Kurt no llegaba.

Y dieron las diez y media.

Y había empezado a llover a mares.

El Muñeco me miraba…

Y yo salí a buscarle, sin moto y sin coche, los dos aparcados en el gran taller de Hather.

También sin paraguas.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

El cuarto de baño de la habitación de Ricky era pequeño, con una de esas placas de ducha que ocupaban parte del suelo llano, con una mampara fina y transparente. Me duché a una velocidad que no había alcanzado ni en los baños públicos del instituto, después de natación, donde tantas veces se habían metido conmigo y me habían acorralado desnudo para humillarme y soltarme obscenidades. Esos episodios de mi vida me eran tan lejanos ahora, lejos de casa, perdido en una ciudad que apenas conocía, con una vida nueva y con el demonio por guía, que me había olvidado de los detalles más embarazosos.

Tenía la sensación de que esa noche iba a pasar algo especial, quizás por eso apenas tardé diez minutos en ducharme, en lavarme el pelo y en sacudírmelo con la toalla. Me puse uno de los bóxer de Ricky (vaya, para algo servían) y casualmente, resultaron ser de mi talla. Sentí un poco de vergüenza por ello. Ella era tan delgada como yo, cosa que sería impensable en cualquier otro caso, en una pareja de chico y chica normal y corriente. Aún habiéndome puesto los bóxers, me rodeé la cintura con una toalla y tragando saliva, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta que me llevaría a saber qué situación, salí de allí.

Ricky se estaba secando el pelo, sacudiéndoselo de un lado para otro. Lo tenía más largo de lo que parecía con tanta gomina.

-Ya he terminado. – musité. Ella levantó la cabeza y dejó la toalla reposar sobre sus hombros. Fue hacia el armario y empezó a escarbar entre la ropa, mayoritariamente masculina. – Hum… ¿estás segura de que quieres que me quede a dormir? Debería volver a casa y… no tenéis habitación de invitados. – le dirigí una breve mirada a la cama, grandecita, con sábanas de un color rojo oscuro que incitaban a la pasión. Bufé. La situación no podía ser ética.

-No pasa nada. Tampoco es que tengas muchas opciones. No sabes el camino de vuelta a casa desde la mía y con este temporal, yo no pienso acompañarte. También es mala suerte. – se levantó del suelo y se apartó del armario con unos pantalones de chándal en la mano. – Tengo esto, pero te va a quedar muy corto.

-Da igual. Debería llamar a mi hermano. Él puede venir a por mí con el coche. – Ricky encogió la cara.

-Puedes intentarlo, aunque hoy le toca turno de noche.

-¿Turno de noche?

-No creerás que el dinero le cae del cielo, ¿no? – no contesté. Suspiré y cogí el chándal que me ofrecía, aunque no me lo puse. Ricky no apartaba la mirada de mí. No me atrevía.

-¿A tus hermanas le parece bien que yo esté aquí? Soy un tío, no sé. Es un poco raro.

-A ellas se la sopla. Como si no supieran que soy sexualmente activa. – Ricky se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, estirando brazos y piernas. Al contrario que yo, parecía muy cómoda. – Creo que están sorprendidas. A mi cuarto no ha pasado nadie que no fuera Jeff o Blaine y quizás, alguna chica.

-Oh… - menudas hermanas. Sospechaba que, más que enrolladas, estaban un poco flipadas. Sabela no me había quitado ojo durante toda la película y Heidi… ¡Con lo modosita que parecía en el trabajo! La había pillado haciéndome guiños en más de una ocasión. – Bueno… - murmuré y me senté en el otro extremo de la cama, nervioso. – Pues eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Kurt.

-¿Hum?

-Enséñame los brazos.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero ver si te has vuelto a cortar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me he cortado más? Esa vez solo me mordí un poco.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿a que sí? Por eso no quieres.

-Hum…

-Tengo muchas amigas que se cortan, ¿sabes? Creen que es guay y por eso lo hacen. – fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad la gente estaba tan desequilibrada como para hacerse daño por una moda? No. Mierda. ¿Y quién coño era yo para juzgarlos? – Si tú me dejas ver tus brazos, yo te enseñaré otra cosa.

-¿El qué? – Ricky dio un salto en la cama y se colocó a mi lado, de rodillas.

-Enséñamelos. No voy a recriminarte nada. – dudé. No me gustaba que nadie se fijara en los cortes. No eran importantes, pero por otro lado, los sentía íntimos y por lo tanto, mostrarlos me avergonzaba, como si estuviera desnudo. Enseñar una de mis debilidades.

Pero Ricky comprendía mis debilidades, porque ella también padecía unas propias.

Estiré el brazo izquierdo y ella lo agarró por el codo con dedos fríos. Lo analizó sin pronunciar ni una palabra durante casi cinco minutos.

-Este corte es nuevo ¿verdad? Parece muy reciente.

-Todos son recientes. No llevo más de una semana haciéndolo.

-¿Y por qué? ¿No te duele? – me pellizcó, cerca de una herida abierta.

-¡Auch!

-Perdón.

-Cuidado. Me escuece.

-No entiendo por qué lo haces si te duele.

-Porque precisamente eso es lo que quiero, que duela.

-¿Te va el sadomasoquismo?

-Ehm… no. - ¿quizás debería haber dicho sí? ¿Cuándo se consideraba una relación sexual sadomasoquista y cuando no? Porque si era por golpes, algo de masoquista tenía, pero si era por latigazos… eso ya no me atraía tanto. ¡Arg! El nerviosismo me podía y empezaba a pensar en tonterías.

-¿Y éstas? – noté sus dedos acariciándome la muñeca, justo encima de la deforme cicatriz rojiza. El tacto era agradable. – Me dijiste que la situación se te escapó de las manos, ¿no?

-Más o menos.

-¿Te dolió?

-No mucho. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar cuando… lo hice.

-Oh… ¿puedo preguntar qué? – no, no puedes preguntar qué, deseé decir, pero no lo hice. Rememoré cosas sueltas, sobretodo la imagen de Blaine y el ahogo, esa sensación que me hizo pensar que no sería capaz de seguir, que estaba tropezando y cayendo al suelo y que mis brazos no frenarían la caída. Me estrellaría y se me abriría la cabeza y claro, luego no sería capaz de levantarme. Los pensamientos dirigidos hacia mi familia no existían, solo había un muro plano, sin una cuerda a la que pudiera agarrarme para trepar. Siempre se me había dado muy bien trepar, y correr, y nadar.

Pensé en Blaine. Pero también pensé que nunca más podría caminar, tampoco escalar, ni aguantar la respiración debajo del agua.

-Creo que en el último momento… me arrepentí.

Retiré la mano con suavidad y la escondí en mi regazo.

-No lo intentes, ¿vale? Porque si no te sale bien, te arrepentirás durante toda la vida. – Ricky asintió con la cabeza y aunque era menor que yo, aunque seguía siendo una adolescente demasiado joven para saber de lo que estaba hablando, tenía la impresión de que me entendía perfectamente. – ¿Mañana es martes?

-Sí.

-¿No vas al instituto?

-No. Yo no voy. Nunca voy.

-Pues quizás deberías ir. Es otra cosa de la que te puedes arrepentir.

-Kurt, tú no eres mi padre.

-Es verdad, no lo soy. – me había quedado atolondrado por la velocidad de sus preguntas y la profundidad de mis respuestas. – Sabela y Black son…

-Pareja, desde hace casi un año.

-Entiendo.

-Menuda cara, Kurt. ¡No me digas que te mola Black!

-¡No! ¡Solo era una pregunta!

-Ah.

Estaba empezando a sentir envidia por las personas mudas, sin compromiso alguno y sin sentir incomodidad cuando el ambiente se cargaba del típico silencio que se forma entre dos personas entre las que hay o hubo algo, cuando Ricky se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta una pequeña estantería con libros viejos y sospechaba, por el polvo, que intocables. Se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar la parte más alta, pegando saltitos torpes.

No, Kurt, no puedes mirar ahí. Me reprendí a mí mismo apartando los ojos del pequeño trasero de Ricky.

-¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Te ayudo? – me ofrecí, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuando tu hermano me encontró destrozada en ese sitio, me llevó al hospital a cuestas, pero no sé por qué, en el último momento retrocedió y me llevó a mi casa, con mi familia. Fue como si me leyera el pensamiento. Después de lo que me había pasado, lo último que quería era dejarme toquetear por un montón de médicos desconocidos para hacerme pruebas de todo tipo. Cuando llegué a casa, Blaine no le dijo nada a mis hermanas. Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, y en las peores situaciones, pero gracias a eso descubrí que pese a su forma de actuar y pensar, Blaine tiene unos detalles a la hora de la verdad, que te hacen dudar. – no quería oír nada de mi hermano. No quería recordar lo que me esperaría en casa al día siguiente, pero no dije nada y escuché, relacionando aquella explicación con mis propias experiencias, pero no encontré ningún detalle bonito por parte de Blaine.

Ricky pegó un último salto y consiguió atrapar una cajita de zapatos que sostuve frente a su pecho. Sopló sobre ella y el polvo voló por toda la habitación.

-Cuando piensas que Blaine es un hijo de puta sin corazón, alguien de quien no te puedes fiar y que siempre acaba haciéndote daño, él aparece con un ramo de flores en la mano o algo parecido. Hace algunas cosas que te sorprenden y te hacen pensar, este chico es bueno. Blaine es un buen chico, a pesar de todo. Tiene unos detalles tan pequeños a veces, tan inesperados… ¿nunca ha tenido un detalle así contigo?

Callé. Intentando mantener un orgullo que no tenía, no mencioné la carrera de Navidad, cuando Blaine viajó de Lima a Westerville en un único fin de semana para asistir al parto de su perra y para regalarme un cachorrillo recién nacido. Tampoco mencioné aquella azucena perdida en el barro, ni su acompañamiento al centro para las compras de Navidad, su paciencia. No acostarse con Natalie en el último momento y vigilar que nadie se aprovechara de mí en los momentos menos lúcidos. Aquella vez, cuando me compró entradas para el concierto de Lady Gaga (aunque en realidad, las robó) y me llevó a Nueva York dos noches antes para hacer cola y estar en primera fila, aún cuando odiaba esa música. Cuando aguantó mi mal humor durante casi una semana entera e hicimos novillos durante tres días, llevándome a sitios chulos que se molestaba en buscar por las tardes libres, mientras yo me dedicaba estudiar o me permitía ponerme melancólico escuchando la música de Michael Jackson. El berrinche por su muerte me había durado semanas.

Detalles había tenido miles y todos, tan inesperados que de solo recordarlo, me provocaba la sonrisa bobalicona.

-Los ha tenido, eh. Esa sonrisa lo dice todo. – adivinó ella, que con la cajita en las manos, se sentó de nuevo a mi lado. – Conmigo también los tuvo. Fue su manera de declararme Encadenada, de decirme que me tenía en cuenta. Fue una venganza cortante y rápida, y sospecho que muy sangrienta, pero prefiero no imaginarlo. Blaine me dio esto una semana después de que ocurriera… eso. – me tendió la caja, que cogí con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Puedo abrirla? – pregunté y ella asintió. Se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en el techo.

-Ábrela. Yo no quiero ver su contenido. De hecho, debería haberlo tirado cuando Blaine me lo dio. – la curiosidad aumentó más todavía. Sentí incluso morbo cuando levanté la tapa y observé esas deformidades de color marrón oscuro desgastado. Olía mal. Olía a viejo y a moho. La caja estaba manchada con restos de algún líquido oscuro que se había secado hacía tiempo, formando costras del color del vino pegadas en el fondo. Intenté imaginarme qué eran esas tres formas inconcretas, alargadas, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-¿Qué es esto? Huele mal. – metí la mano y toqué con la uña una de las tres. Estaba muy dura, casi como una piedra. Era desagradable, aún cuando era incapaz de relacionar ese color y forma, a nada antes conocido.

Entonces, Ricky chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

-Cuando Blaine me lo entregó, estaba fresco y casi puedo decir que palpitaba. Prefiero no saber qué aspecto tendrá ahora. En palabras textuales que tu hermano, "Son los instrumentos de tortura viriles que tanto daño te han hecho, pequeña". – y Ricky me lanzó una mirada cargada de grima y de lástima.

Al principio no lo entendí.

-¿Los instrumentos de tortura viriles que…? ¡OH, DIOS! – y cerré la caja al momento.

Quise vomitar y sentí un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que me hizo desear agarrármela y esconderme con ella en algún sitio alejado de cuchillas, navajas y todo aquello que pudiera amputar carne.

-¿¡Estás diciendo que vivo con un tío que va por ahí cortando pollas!? - ¿¡Estás diciendo que me he acostado con un loco rebana nabos!? Estuve a punto de gritar.

-Solo a los hombres malos que hacen pupa a las mujeres buenas. – se burló ella, con voz divertida. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-Y lo dices tan tranquila… ¡Claro, como tú no tienes pene! ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Mi hermano está grillado! ¡Pero qué asco! ¡QUÉ DOLOR! ¿No podía entregarles a la policía, como todo el mundo? ¡No, tenía que dedicarse a cortar setas!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Pero no te rías! Ahora sí que no quiero volver a casa. ¿Y si me corta las pelotas por no avisarle? ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que llamarle! – me levanté de la cama de un salto y la caja casi se me cae al suelo. Me imaginé la escena. Tres penes amputados rodando por el suelo de la habitación, a mis pies. ¡ARGG! ¡Blaine estaba como una puta regadera, los detalles bonitos daban igual!

-¿Qué haces, Kurt? Anda, trae eso, no se vaya a caer al suelo ¡porque yo no pienso recogerlo! – dejé la caja encima de la cama y me aparté, repugnado, observando cómo Ricky la volvía a coger y la colocaba en su sitio.

Tenía unas ganas horribles de echar la pota. Me estaba hasta mareando.

-Es… vomitivo. – y Ricky se empezó a reír otra vez.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es asqueroso! No he vuelto a abrir esa caja desde entonces, pero tampoco me atrevía a tirarla. Aunque son los penes de tres violadores, ¡joder, son suyos, son lo que más quieren! Y sentía lástima cada vez que iba a la basura a tirarlos. Pobrecitos.

-Oh, pobrecitos. – ni falta hacía que me lo dijera. Ahora lo entendía. ¡El castigo por una violación en Westerville era mucho peor que en Lima! Diez años en la cárcel, o cinco y ala, a la calle. En Westerville, nada de cárcel, pero te arrancaban la polla de cuajo. Nada de sexo durante toda tu vida. ¡Qué bárbaro! – Bueno… al menos las mujeres se sentirán mejor. – Ricky sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mucho mejor! Aunque a algunas les parece excesivo.

-A mí, por ejemplo.

-Te has puesto pálido.

-¡Joder, es que imagínatelo! ¡Es como si a ti te metieran algo y te… te cortaran ahí dentro… y… y… eso! No te puedes imaginar lo que eso tiene que doler. – pero como de costumbre, me equivocaba. Como de costumbre, metí la pata.

Ricky ladeó la cabeza y estiró los labios hacia la izquierda, haciendo muecas, expresiones de circunstancia.

-Sí que me lo imagino, Kurt. Me lo imagino. – bajé la cabeza y fruncí la boca. Observando la cama me di cuenta de que no merecía acostarme en ella. El lecho arrebatado de una mujer inocente por un hombre sin escrúpulos, y mucho menos, virilidad. – Kurt, si te cuento todo esto es por algo. Los Encadenados somos así de convenidos, fíjate. – hizo un esfuerzo enorme por reírse y yo no supe cómo responder. De un salto, se subió a la cama y se arrodilló delante de mí. – Quiero ir directa al grano, Kurt. Lo que ha pasado esta mañana… ha sido algo muy violento para mí y probablemente para ti y… esto… me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Pensaba que había superado todo aquello, que nunca me encontraría con el cuarto tío que se aprovechó de mí, el que Blaine nunca encontró. Pero ha pasado. Y tú estabas conmigo. Y me has protegido y eso me hace pensar cosas y… y… - bufó. Estaba empezando a tartamudear con un nerviosismo propio de alguien inseguro, como yo. – Kurt… me gustas mucho. Desde la noche que pasamos juntos paseando por los barrios bajos, me gustas mucho. Eres un tío muy guay y… y… quiero pedirte un favor. – me agarró una mano y la apretó. Sus ojos brillantes me inspiraban una gran confianza y una ternura ciega.

Antes de que lo dijera, ya sabía lo que me iba a pedir.

Y mi respuesta era inconclusa.

-Ricky…

-¡Déjame terminar! – chilló. – Escucha, sé que te doy pena. Por eso sé que no me harás daño y como eres un tío…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Nada! Solo quiero pedirte un favor, así que escucha, porque no voy a repetirlo. Me da un poco de vergüenza. – mierda, mierda… a ver cómo le decía yo ahora que no, que aunque fuera tío, no era capaz de hacer eso, y menos tan de repente, ala, así, sin más. – Kurt… - me llamó una vez más, con voz alta y carraspeando, para que sonara más serena. – Tienes que hacer esto por mí. Un tío tan apañado como tú tiene que hacerme este favor. ¡Además, me lo debes por cargarte mi moto!

-Ya, pero… Ricky, yo no sé…

-¡Kurt, eres hombre, no digas gilipolleces! ¡Te viene en los genes! – tragué saliva. Ella se estaba exasperando y yo empezaba a sentir vergüenza por lo humillante de la situación. – Kurt, por favor. Hazme este favor a mí, ¡que soy la mejor amiga que tienes aquí!

-Ya, pero…

-Kurt, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Solo quiero sentirme más segura conmigo misma y tú puedes ayudarme con… con eso. – entrecerré los ojos, pensativo. Bueno, podía intentarlo, no podía ser tan difícil.

-Hum… bueno, vale. – a Ricky se le iluminó la cara. – Pero no te prometo nada, eh. La cisterna parece muy desgastada y yo nunca he tenido mucha pericia con la fontanería.

Ricky se me quedó mirando.

-Kurt, ¿de qué coño me hablas? ¿Qué cisterna ni que niño muerto?

-Pues las cisterna del baño, que pierde agua y… ¿de qué me estás hablando tú? – Ricky se puso como un tomate por la rabia.

-¡De que me folles, imbécil! – tronó.

-¡Aaaaah! Era eso… - y como siempre, después de hablar, recapacité sobre lo oído - ¿Perdón?

Sería una noche muuuuuuuuy larga.

**88888888888**

By Blaine.

El Muñeco había vuelto a caerme mal. Se dedicaba a pegar saltos de un charco a otro, con un paraguas en la mano (que no sabía de dónde había sacado) haciendo de Mary Poppins bajo la lluvia. Yo, mientras tanto, empapado hasta los bóxers, seguía andando por la calle, intentando aprovechar los tejados de los caserones de esa zona para no mojarme más todavía.

La ropa, chupando toda el agua, me pesaba y me dificultaba el avance. Pisé un charco que se tragó mi pie izquierdo, con bamba incluida. Estuve a punto de viajar al suelo de boca.

-¡Mierda! – gruñí. Varias personas, que de hecho, conocía, dos colegas de barra y sus respectivas novias acurrucadas bajo el paraguas de su pareja junto a estos, habían reparado en mí.

-¿Blaine? – preguntó uno. Yo no contesté, pero eso no les impidió casi atragantarse con unas estrepitosas carcajadas por mi aspecto de vagabundo ahogado como pollo.

-Ja-ja-ja… ésta te la guardo, capullo. – musité. Intenté dar otro paso al frente y estuve a punto de caer otra vez cuando el fango se tragó una de mis viejas zapatillas. Ésta flotó sobre la superficie del lodo y después, desapareció, como si se la hubieran tragado arenas movedizas.

Eran unas Nikes auténticas que me habían costado una persecución de trescientos metros con el dependiente de la tienda, que me había perseguido con una porra.

-Kurt, vas a necesitar muchos jabones para compensarme esto, hijo puta. – y seguí andando, escuchando de fondo las irritantes risas de aquellos ex colegas, cuyo nombre anoté mentalmente en mi lista negra.


	55. CAPITULO 17 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! Primero que nada una ENORME disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes, no sé porque la uni me está consumiendo, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo!**

**Sin más..**

**ENJOY! **

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

El capítulo contiene un poco de toqueteo entre Kurt y Ricky, nada explicito.

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 17**

By Ricky.

-Oye, tía, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¡Dime que no es verdad!

-¡No puedes haberte liado con Blaine!

-¡Estás de coña! ¿Lo has hecho de verdad?

-Bueno, tampoco tiene mucho mérito. Blaine se enrolla con cualquiera.

-Lo sé. Pero no se ha liado contigo ¿verdad? Ni contigo, ni contigo… sólo conmigo. El motivo es obvio, ¿no?

Me acordaba de aquellas risas guasonas, la forma de presumir sobre mis logros con los chicos y con mis uñas perfectas, mi ropa perfectamente conjuntada, mi maquillaje perfecto, mi pelo perfecto, mi manera de hablar perfecta, engatusar y seducir. Sobre todo me acordaba de aquellas palabras de chica popular a la que le sobraban las amistades o, más bien, las conveniencias. Ya se sabe. De cien personas que una chica o chico pueden llegar a conocer, solo una se preocupará por ti, te dará buenos consejos cuando los necesites y estará contigo en los momentos buenos y malos. Solo una, de entre cien. Sobre todo si eres popular.

La fama es una maldición en ese sentido y las personas que la poseen, acabarán siendo infelices.

Yo hacía cosas que una chica de catorce años no debería hacer. Disparates como quitarse la virginidad con un chico con experiencia solo para parecer guay y experimentar. ¡Cómo me arrepentí después!

Por aquel entonces, tenía muchas amigas y amigos. Todos falsos, por supuesto.

- Blaine está allí. – Esme, la que consideraba mi mejor amiga o, al menos, chica de "casi-confianza", me señaló el centro del cuadrilátero, la arena oscura siendo levantada con las pisadas de dos titanes combatiendo a muerte por un puesto sin ningún valor. Luego me enteraría de que Blaine no se dejaba los dientes atrás por una señal de respeto. Lo hacía por dinero, igual que hacía otras cosas de las que prefería no saber nada.

Blaine cayó al suelo de boca, escupiendo sangre. Su oponente le gritaba e intentaba humillarle con horribles palabras que eran coreadas por la mayoría. Las gradas derruidas de aquel estadio abandonado se habían llenado como cada semana, por hombres y mujeres de entre quince y veintiocho años, pidiendo un poco de acción que les provocara un subidón de adrenalina. Aquello era el Coliseo. El por qué del nombre era obvio ¿no? Se reunían docenas de personas para observar y divertirse con una moderna batalla de gladiadores, sin espadas ni lanzas, tampoco escudos. Sólo puños. A veces algo más.

Entrar en el Coliseo para apostar en peleas de "gallos" era tan ilegal como organizarlas. Pero eso, en Westerville, en sus barrios bajos, daba igual.

Podía sentir las patadas que le propinaban a Blaine en las costillas cada vez que intentaba levantarse de la arena. Sus rizos habían sido bañados por la tierra.

-¿Crees que ganará? – le pregunté a Esme, mi única acompañante esa noche. Era la primera vez que asistía al Coliseo y mi amiga me apretó la mano al entrar, emocionada.

-¡Seguro que sí! Siempre remonta. – como si Blaine, varios metros debajo de nosotras, nos hubiera oído, se dejó caer derrotado en el suelo durante unos segundos, suspirando, descansando y, cuando el público y el enemigo lo creyeron derrotado, apoyó las manos en la tierra y se levantó de un salto. Se plantó frente al tiarrón que lo había mandado al suelo, el que no tenía ni un rasguño y, con un movimiento pasmoso, éste se precipitó sobre él como un rinoceronte. Lo que vino a continuación me provocó cierta confusión. Blaine alzó los brazos y los cerró en torno a la cabeza del contrincante, dándole una palmada doble en las dos orejas. La reacción de éste fue sacudir el cuerpo y el cuello con violencia y retroceder, tambaleándose. Se había quedado aturdido y por la manera en la que se llevó las manos a los oídos, con cara de desconcierto, diría que hasta sordo. Blaine lo agarró entonces por la chaqueta y, apoyando el cuerpo del grandullón contra su propia espalda, ejerciendo una cierta fuerza gravitatoria, lo lanzó hacia delante, contra la valla, a las gradas. Su oponente cayó inconsciente sobre tres de los hombres que lo habían abucheado y escupido cuando se había visto en el suelo. - ¿Lo has visto? ¡Lo ha hecho, ha sido la hostia, la hostia! ¡Se lo ha cargado! ¡Vamos! – Esme tiró de mí, intentando esquivar a las personas que gritaban y saltaban en las gradas. Quería llegar hasta Blaine y yo, desde mi posición, no le quité el ojo de encima. Le vi salir del cuadrilátero, dirigirse a los organizaros de las apuestas y coger un montón de dinero que escondió, no sé dónde exactamente. Luego, desapareció.

-¡Tía, que se va por el otro lado! – le grité a Esme, pero ella siguió tirando.

-¡Ya lo sé, tonta! ¡Va directo al baño! ¡Lo vamos a pillar en pelotas, todo sudadito, ya lo verás! – nos dirigimos hacia los baños, escondidos bajo las gradas. Al acercarme, noté el nauseabundo olor de los restos de heces, a saber de quién.

La puerta de los baños estaba cerrada, de un color marrón y verde moho que me dio repelús. Sin embargo, cuando entramos, nos encontramos con un baño público bastante grande y decente. Estaba casi limpio.

-Blaine no está aquí. – murmuré, fijándome en los cubículos cerrados.

-¡Sí que está! – Esme me siseó para que bajara la voz y sonrió. – Seguro que está en uno de esos chismes, ahí metido, cambiándose o algo así. Ahora irá a trabajar.

-¿A trabajar? Vendiendo droga y eso, porque otra cosa…

-¡Pero bueno, Richelle! ¿Y tú te has acostado con él, en serio? ¿Y no sabías que trabaja?

-¡Pues no le pregunté por su vida, joder! Solo chingamos y hablamos más bien poco y no sobre su familia o trabajo, precisamente. – Esme negó con la cabeza, indignada.

-Pues no sabes lo más fuerte.

-¿El qué? ¿El qué? – Esme me mostró una sonrisa brillante mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara, preparándose para soltarme la bomba. Bajó la voz y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Dicen que se prostituye.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Venga ya!

-Lo han visto cogerle dinero a tías mayores. No de estás viejas, no, ¡pero mayores que él!

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Para qué iba a querer Blaine prostituirse? – Esme se encogió de hombros.

-Pues para lo mismo que tú, quizás. – ella y yo nos miramos. Abrí la boca para preguntar de qué hablaba, cuando sonrió otra vez. Estaba bromeando y las dos nos echamos a reír.

-¡Eres demasiado puta! – bromeé y entonces, entre risas, alguien llamó a la puerta del baño con los nudillos. Me puse nerviosa al momento y también, colorada. Pude ver mi reflejo en aquel trozo de cristal roto que colgaba de la pared y me toqueteé el pelo largo, intentando dejarlo más liso de lo que había conseguido con la plancha.

-¡Es él! ¡Es Blaine! – gritó ella, sacudiéndome por los brazos, imitando mi nerviosismo.

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé!

-Voy a abrir y los dejo solos. Cuando hayan terminado, llámame. – se separó de mí, me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo fui incapaz de despedirme, con el corazón acelerado y la risa de niña idiota emanando de las cuerdas vocales. Esme, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, me guiñó un ojo. - ¿Lista? – asentí.

-¡Lista!

No. No estaba lista para lo que me iba a suceder.

Un hombre, de veinte y pico, con la barba incipiente repleta de migas de pan y la camiseta manchada de aceite, entró por la puerta. Era muy corpulento. Me miró y sonrió. Esme y yo lo miramos con aparente perplejidad cuando se rió con una risa gutural y preguntó:

-¿Están solas, pequeñas? ¿Buscan compañía? – sentí un escalofrío. Esme le dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo.

-No. Nosotras nos vamos ya. Richelle… - me llamó, pero el hombre la agarró con cierta brusquedad del brazo, impidiendo su huida. Esme se retorció. - ¡Eh, no me toques, gordo!

-¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¡Suéltala, mamón! – le grité y fui a dar un paso al frente cuando los cubículos que habían estado cerrados hasta entonces, se abrieron. Tres hombres más salieron de su interior, menores que el grandullón, pero con las mismas risitas tontas cruzándoles la cara. Me puse histérica al momento y metí la mano en el bolso buscando el espray anti-violadores que mis hermanas siempre me habían obligado a llevar encima. No lo encontraba. Uno de ellos me pegó un tirón rápido del bolso y me pegó un inesperado puñetazo en la cara. Caí hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y contra el cristal roto. Me escurrí hasta el suelo, aturdida y notando el sabor a óxido de la sangre recorrer mi boca.

Uno me tiró del pelo.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Richelle! – gritó mi amiga, retorciéndose en los brazos del mayor. Oí un golpe.

-¡Cállate, puta! – vi como ella caía al suelo de culo. Luego vi como el asqueroso hombre que la había golpeado se bajaba los pantalones y le enseñaba el pene erecto. Empezó a masturbarse delante de ella.

-¡No, no!

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡O te callas la boca o te la meto en ella! – Esme calló. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, asqueada y a punto de vomitar. Tiraron de mí hacia arriba y una mano me aplastó ávidamente un pecho. Me resistí. Me pegaron un guantazo en la cara y sentí otras manos subirme la falda.

-¡No, no! – grité y luego grité otra vez. Ni siquiera recuerdo el qué.

Lo único que recuerdo antes de ser brutalmente violada es la voz de aquella lejana amiga de la cual ya no reconocía ni su cara.

-¡A mí dejenme en paz! ¡Ya tienes a una, no me toques! ¡Quedense con ella! – lo que sentí entonces al escuchar esas sucias palabras salir de la boca de Esme, es simplemente indescriptible.

Ellos se rieron por la falta de compañerismo. Me lo restregaron por la cara, aunque no recuerdo cómo. Se burlaron soltando groserías. Yo estaba demasiado… asustada. El corpulento levantó a Esme y le pegó una patada en el trasero contra la puerta abierta, echándola fuera. Ella cayó y no miró atrás. Se levantó y la vi salir corriendo.

Esperaba que fuera a pedir ayuda… pero la ayuda nunca llegó.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, grité como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡ESME, ESME!

Esme no volvió.

-¡Pero qué guarra la tía! ¡Si se ha meado encima!

-Tío, no tenías que haberte corrido en ella. ¡Mira cómo has puesto esto! ¡Está sangrando!

-Cállate. A mí todavía me queda.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa?

-Se ha desmayado.

-Métele una hostia y que se espabile.

-¡Joder!

-¡Me cago en la puta!

-¡Buag, menuda vomitona! Yo me largo de aquí.

-Yo también. Paso de que alguien me pille. – oí muchas voces, muchas burlas e insultos. Cuando terminaron, despedaza, caí al suelo sucio sintiendo un dolor insufrible en la entrepierna y en el recto. Sí. También fui sodomizada. Y tuve mucho miedo por el daño irreparable, por la sangre escurriéndose por las baldosas junto a los restos de semen. No sentía vergüenza siendo observada. Tenía frío y olía mal, a vomito y a mi propio meado.

Me había convertido en el perfecto mueble decorativo para ese apestoso lugar al que nunca volvería, porque nunca sería capaz de salir de él. Al menos no por parte de mi mente.

-Esme esta vez se ha portado. – oí decir vagamente a uno de ellos, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Se habían apartado de mí, asqueados por el olor.

Luego me enteraría de los celos de Esme, del odio encubierto que me profesaba. De que no era ni mucho menos, una buena amiga. Pero nunca volvería a verla como para recriminárselo.

-¡Adiós, meona! – me tiraron el cigarrillo a medio consumir a la cabeza, al pelo encrespado y despeinado y, riéndose estúpidamente, abrieron la puerta para salir, impunes, frente a lo que habían hecho.

No les salió muy bien la jugada.

Un hombre desconocido para mí, con un ojo de color blanco y otro negro como el carbón, entró en el baño con cara de idiota. Luego sabría su nombre. El gran Kam, el dueño de los barrios bajos estaba sangrando después de una carnicería y a pesar de tener el brazo colgando de manera extraña del hombro, se reía.

Los cuatros violadores palidecieron. Kam los miró uno a uno, con los ojos muy abiertos. Por último, me miró a mí y luego, a la sangre que me rodeaba. Abrió la boca en señal de falsa sorpresa.

-¡Tú! – señaló al grande, al mayor de los cuatro. Pude ver y casi oler el sudor de éste recorriéndole la frente hasta desaparecer bajo su ancha camiseta. - ¡Me he quedado con tu cara! – le gritó Kam, y se empezó a reír como un demente.

Los cuatro no esperaron más y salieron corriendo del baño como si el mismo diablo les persiguiera. Kam dejó de reírse y sin dirigirme ni una mirada más, corrió hasta el váter masculino que colgaba de la pared, se la sacó y descargó todo el contenido de su vejiga delante de mí, sin el menor pudor. Deseé salir de allí, de nuevo acobardada por ese loco exhibicionista. Cuando reparó en mí, aún con el pene en la mano, ladeó la cabeza.

-Una mala noche, eh. – pensé que se estaba cachondeando de mí e intenté levantarme apoyándome en la pared. Un montón de fluidos descendieron por mis piernas desnudas, manchándome la falda medio rota. Volví a caer al suelo cuando intenté dar un paso. No podía andar, me dolía demasiado y al caer de rodillas, rompí a llorar con histeria.

Él me miró durante un largo rato, aunque en realidad, era como si no supiera lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si fuera incapaz de comprender y por ello, hubiera decidido evadirse y ponerse a pensar en otra cosa, a dejarse llevar por unos pensamientos incoherentes. Se quedó mirando la pared durante un buen rato.

La puerta del baño se abrió entonces.

-¡Joder, tío, sal ya! ¡Mira que eres coñazo, que Jeff está esperando! – gritó la persona más inoportuna del mundo. Entró mi amor platónico, el último en el que había pensado mientras sufría una tortura semejante, el último que deseaba ver en ese momento. Y no lo vi. Pero él sí me vio. Y mis sollozos se adueñaron del recinto, seguidos del silencio muerto de sus mentes incapaces de comprender la aberración que había sufrido, en grado superlativo.

Los hombres nunca entenderían a las mujeres y aunque lo hicieran, yo nunca tendría la suerte o desgracia de descubrir a uno que supiera hacerlo. Los odiaba. Tanto que había amado su mundo, completamente diferentes al mío. Tanto que había amado sus cuerpos duros y fuertes y la virilidad de sus movimientos. Esa noche los odié… y los odiaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero siempre habría excepciones.

-Kam. – Blaine consiguió sacarlo de esa extraña ensoñación y el hombre de ojos de diferente color lo miró. – Sal a buscar a los otros. Iros a Gomorra, luego voy yo. – él hombre empezó a entonar una canción, silbando distraídamente y salió del baño, dando un portazo.

Aunque me hubiera quedado a solas con Blaine, lo que había deseado en un principio, las lágrimas aumentaron y llegó la vergüenza a tal grado, que solo quería desaparecer.

Blaine se acercó y se agachó hasta mi altura. Se quitó la camiseta y pude ver el bajo vientre y los pectorales consumidos por el hambre, además de por los morados tan marcados que casi no supe diferenciar cual era su auténtico tono de piel. Intentó colocarme bien el jersey rajado que dejaba ver mi pecho desnudo, pero yo le pegué un manotazo.

-¡No me toques! – Blaine no dijo nada. Se cubrió las manos con la camiseta e intentó limpiarme las piernas. Le pegué un guantazo en la cara. - ¡Qué no me toques! – y, como consecuencia, Blaine me dio otro guantazo. Paré de llorar al momento, sorprendida.

-Contrólate, Richelle. No quiero pegarte, joder. – me controlé. Me medio tranquilicé, al menos todo lo que una chica podría hacerlo en semejante situación. Dejé que Blaine me limpiara la sangre de la cara, me adecentara y viera las marcas causadas por mis intentos de resistirme. Cuando intentó llegar hasta mis piernas, yo me encogí por la vergüenza y la incomodidad. Blaine no se andaba con tonterías y sin decir nada, me agarró del tobillo y me alzó una pierna. Me subió la falda. Miró el estropicio al que había quedado reducido mi entrepierna y me frotó la ingle con cuidado.

Debía haber quedado hecho un asco, porque no se atrevió a tocar la zona afectada.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – me preguntó cuando acabó. Yo negué con la cabeza, con los nervios a flor de piel aún. – No tienes ropa interior. – le dirigí una breve mirada a los restos de mi lencería, destrozados y manchados entre la sangre y el semen.

-No. – Blaine encogió la cara. Se levantó de mi lado y sin decir nada, entró a uno de los cubículos. Yo esperé. Conseguí arrastrarme hasta la pared de en frente, hasta un lugar apartado de la escena del crimen. Me senté… bueno, lo intenté. Acabé de rodillas, intentando colocarme adecuadamente para mitigar el dolor.

Blaine salió del baño, con unos bóxers en la mano. Los suyos propios.

Se sentó a mi lado y me los tendió.

-Son míos. No me ducho diariamente, pero no están sucios. – asentí con la cabeza y los apreté entre los dedos. Blaine me pasó un cigarrillo. - ¿Quieres? Quizás te relaje un poco. – observé ese pequeño filtro con ojos angustiados. No lo quería en mi boca. No quería nada en mi boca. Nada.

Recuerdo que empecé a temblar y volví a echarme a llorar como una histérica. Buscando un brazo amigo, me arrojé a los brazos de Blaine. Él no era muy expresivo, y lo agradecí. Alguien difícil de sorprender y de alterar era ideal para sobrellevar mi carga.

Me acarició el pelo y entre sollozos, él se mantuvo en silencio durante varias horas.

Luego me llevó a casa montándome sobre su espalda.

-Blaine, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿El qué?

-¿Es verdad que estás con chicas mayores a cambio de dinero?

-Hum…

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Quién te ha hablado de eso?

-No sé, lo he oído.

-¿Y te crees todo lo que dicen de mí?

-…A veces. También he oído que tu madre está en Lima, y que es rica. ¿Es verdad?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí si ella es rica?

-Porque tiene miedo de que mate a mi hermano.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo mucho en cuenta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como se llama?

-Kurt… creo.

-¿Nunca lo has visto?

-Sí, pero no me acuerdo de él.

-Ah… entonces, ¿es verdad que haces esas cosas para ganar dinero?

-…Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero dinero. Por eso.

-Blaine.

-¿Qué?

-No te prostituyas, por favor.

-Hum… - cuando me llevó a casa, mis hermanas no estaban. Pude arrastrarme hasta el baño y pasar más de una hora bajo el agua, frotándome el cuerpo con estropajo hasta levantarme la piel. Luego me fui a dormir.

Pero no pude dormir. Tampoco pude ir al colegio al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al otro… ni salir a la calle durante meses. Un día, Blaine vino a mi casa y fuimos al hospital. Consiguió que un colega suyo me recetara un par de pastillas anticonceptivas y me hicieran ciertas pruebas.

No estaba embarazada, ni había cogido ninguna enfermedad venérea. Pero me habían maltratado tanto la vagina y el útero, que no podría tener hijos. Mi ciclo menstrual se había vuelto loco y vendría irregularmente. Una vez, tres veces al mes. Otra vez, a los seis meses.

Me dio igual. En aquel momento me importó más bien poco. Todavía hoy me da igual. De todas formas, nunca más volvería a acostarme con ningún hombre…

Claro, que siempre hay excepciones.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

-El sexo no es algo que me vuelva loca, ¿sabes? No desde ese día. – entonces ¿por qué me lo pides? ¡En menudo compromiso me pones, tía! ¿Es que en Westerville no se sabía lo que era la vergüenza y ese molesto sentimiento de, no quiero hacer algo pero me estás poniendo entre la espada y la pared? Me iba a subir por las paredes.

-Pues si no te vuelve loca, mejor lo dejamos, ¿vale? A mí tampoco es que me guste mucho y… - alcé las manos como única barrera de defensa. Ricky se cruzó de brazos, socarrona.

-Kurt, eres un hombre. El cerebro lo tienes en la polla. – dio un paso adelante. Yo retrocedí.

-¡Eso es muy feminista! Luego dicen que los hombres son los machistas, los malos, los infieles, los que hacen daño a las chicas, pero ustedes también se las traen, ehh…

-¡Pero no retrocedas, que no te voy a hacer nada!

-Ricky, no, esto no está bien. Piensa en Blaine. ¡A mí me corta las pelotas y a ti el clítoris!

-¡Qué manía tienes con Blaine! ¡Ni que tu falo fuera suyo!

-¡Pues casi que sí! – Ricky entrecerró los ojos. Yo carraspeé. – Quiero decir, somos hermanos y los hermanos son muy suyos, muy protectores, muy posesivos, ¿entiendes?

-Kurt, tengo hermanas.

Ricky y yo no quedamos callados durante unos interminables segundos. Ella me devoraba con la mirada en el sentido de frustración (no sexual) y yo la observaba con miedo.

-Kurt, ¿no te gusto? - ¡otra vez la dichosa preguntita!

-Claro que sí. Pero yo no soy la persona idónea para ti, Ricky. Yo… ¡a mí me gustan los tíos más que las tías! Me gusta que me dominen y… - a Ricky le brillaron los ojos – Eh… hagamos como que no he dicho eso.

-Yo también puedo dominar. – dio otro paso al frente. Me encontré atrapado contra la pared a mi espalda. Un sudor espeso me recorrió la frente.

-No, no puedes, tía. Seamos realistas, no puedes.

-Kurt, esto es un favor. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo sin hacerlo? ¡Año y medio! Y no conseguí llegar. – deseaba taparme las orejas con las manos, imaginándome la escena. Imaginándome a mí, ahora de otra acera, intentando excitarme. Me daría un gatillazo. No, ni hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, Ricky, pero no puedo. Yo para hacer eso necesito un contacto más… más íntimo. Necesito conocerte más, no sé. ¡Te conozco desde hace una semana! – y a Blaine lo conocí en media hora, follamos y mira en lo que acabamos. La experiencia me decía que no era buena idea.

Ricky suspiró. Se tumbó en la cama con los brazos extendidos y de mal humor.

-Eres el único tío en el que siento que puedo confiar.

-Bueno… Blaine está… - Ricky alzó una ceja, burlona. – Vale, en mi hermano no se puede confiar a la ligera, pero seguro que ya encontrarás a alguien.

-Sí, sí, seguro. – de nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio. Después de semejante conversación no me atrevía a dormir con ella. No sería muy normal, aunque en Westerville… ¡Joder, haber qué era normal!

-Será mejor que yo duerma en el sofá ¿vale? – ella no contestó. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, gruñendo. – Buenas noches. – un poco avergonzado agarré el pantalón del pijama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, aún con la toalla puesta. No podía evitar sentirme culpable otra vez, pero aunque tenía intensas ganas de usar a mi Muñeca, me obligué a no hacerlo. En una casa que no era la mía, no. ¿Y si una de sus hermanas me pillaba? ¿Y si ensuciaba algo con la sangre? Había tirado las vendas sucias, después de todo. ¡Bah, ya me golpearía con algo!

Fui a girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado bueno, Kurt. Mientras tu hermano está por ahí, follando, supuestamente montando guardia en los garitos de Westerville, tú mantienes las formas. Siempre las mantienes. Te pones a trabajar, aguantas que te insulte y que te mienta y luego, agachas la cabeza y te autocastigas por algo que no ha sido culpa tuya. Blaine sabe aprovecharse bien de las personas, y a ti te tiene cogido por los huevos. Como a todos.

Aparté el brazo del pomo. Me volví. Ricky se había inclinado hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos. Me pregunté por un breve instante qué sabía exactamente de mí y de Blaine, si sabría lo que ocurría entre nosotros para ser capaz de hablar de nuestra relación con tanta naturalidad, como si se la supiera de memoria, como quien responde una pregunta de filosofía con sus propias palabras y juicios.

La respuesta a esa pregunta no me importó demasiado cuando reparé en la impotencia y la rabia oculta en mis entrañas, la cual se iba acumulando poco a poco, todos los días desde hacía meses. La que siempre me tragaba y retenía, encerraba en una jaula y lanzaba al mar embravecido de mi conciencia inestable. Yo no era una persona ideal para tratar a Ricky. La psicología había dejado de ser lo mío desde el mismo momento en el que me acosté con Blaine por primera vez. Ahora, el inestable y loco era yo. Pero me daba igual.

-Estoy harto de Blaine. – murmuré. Intentaba convencerme a mí mismo. Me desaté el nudo de la toalla y la dejé caer al suelo. Los bóxers aún ocultaban mi propio orgullo arrebatado por mi Amo. – Olvídate de Blaine y follemos ya. – Ricky sonrió.

Mi orgullo crecería otra vez y lo haría sin Blaine. Por mis huevos que lo haría.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

No está… no está… no está… ¡No está! ¡Y yo quiero mi moto! ¡Y unas zapatillas nuevas! Me he clavado una piedra! ¡Argg! ¡Y tengo frío!

Estornudé. Aunque ya hubiéramos entrado en el verano, ir por ahí empapado hasta los huesos y las pelotas por la noche no ayudaba nada. Me estaba resfriando y mi pierna, ya casi curada, se resentía por la humedad. No me quejaba, había pasado noches peores y la costumbre me hacía aguantar con cierta facilidad cualquier clase de tiempo, pero no podía evitar cierto rencor por el hermano tan desconsiderado (mira quien fue a hablar) que tenía.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a la preocupación. Serían cerca de las tres y seguía sin encontrar a Kurt. Al contrario, había pillado infraganti a camellos que yo no había autorizado y que llevaba meses intentando cazar, a miembros de otras pandillas que no deberían estar en el territorio de Kam, a policías holgazaneando y bebiendo en mitad de una patrulla y de los que había tenido que huir. Ninguno de ellos era Albert, el policía corrupto con el que trataba, así que no me convenía arriesgarme. A aquellas alturas, mi cabeza tenía precio y los policías hacían apuestas para ver quién me cazaba antes, a mí, a Kam o al Gore.

El Gore hacía años que había desaparecido y Kam era tan imprevisible que mejor no acercársele. Solo quedaba yo o personas de mi alrededor.

En ese momento, pensé lo peor.

¿Y si alguien se había enterado de que Kurt era mi hermano, le había hecho daño? Pero ¿cómo? Había algunos cotillas entre mi pandilla, pero solo les había revelado su identidad a aquellos que eran de confianza. ¿Cómo entonces…?

Sacudí la cabeza. Seguro que no. Seguro que había pasado como la última vez. Seguro que se había perdido. Quizás, incluso ya habría llegado a casa. O quizás le habrían atracado…

¡Mierda!

Menos mal que esta vez sí había traído el móvil conmigo para localizarle, aunque Kurt no usaba el suyo ni el otro, el que tenía pinta de caro. Seguramente ni se lo habría llevado.

Quizás si hiciera un par de llamadas…

A lo mejor estaba con Ricky… de nuevo.

**88888888888**

By Kurt.

Esto no está bien. Blaine se va a enfadar más todavía. Tendría que llamarle y decirle que estoy aquí ¿y si está preocupado? No, no puede estarlo. Me odia, no me soporta.

Pero ¿y si lo estuviera?

Estaba intentando centrarme, pero era tan difícil. Juraría que para Ricky resultaba aún más complicado.

-Voy a… voy a… - ella se había levantado. A metro y medio de mí, me observaba y yo la miraba a ella, sin verla en realidad. Habíamos discutido durante un buen rato, y a la hora de la verdad, nos quedábamos quietos y callados, sin saber qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para hacerlo esa noche, pero la cabezonería y el orgullo a veces actuaban como un arma temible. – Voy a quitarme la ropa. – me dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me acercaba a una chica, que no las miraba especialmente con deseo. Quizás alguna vez me había fijado en sus pechos o en su trasero, pero desde que empecé a enamorarme… primero Natalie y luego Blaine... Para mí era difícil fijarme en otra persona con la única intención de tirármela. Si me acostaba con alguien, era porque sentía algo y ese algo debía ser bastante fuerte.

Recordé fugazmente a Derek. Quizás me había equivocado con él y lo que sentía era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, si no, nunca le hubiera dejado mi cuerpo.

Ricky se llevó las manos a la camiseta y empezó a subírsela con cierta vacilación. Estaba nerviosa, como yo. Esperé encontrarme de lleno con su abultado pecho desnudo, pero para mi sorpresa, ese día llevaba sujetador. El busto no era nada del otro mundo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era normal y natural. Tenía una marcada cintura y un vientre plano que se mostraba duro y atlético, sin abdominales pero muy cerca de formarlos. Esa era la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía ser propia de un chico.

Se terminó de sacar la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus pies se rozaban inquietos y su mirada se desvió hasta su pantalón pirata. Me dirigió una mirada inquieta.

-Puedes pensar que estamos de vacaciones. Tú llevas un bikini y yo un bañador de tío. – a ella le hizo gracia. Se agarró el pantalón por la cinturilla y se lo bajó hasta los muslos. Se escurrió por su suave piel hasta fundirse con el piso. No llevaba bóxers. Unas bragas simples de color negro hacían juego con el sujetador.

-¿Te… gusto? – me preguntó, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por tragarse una sonrisa pilla.

-Más bien me acomplejas.

-¿Por qué? – me miré el cuerpo y me acaricié con un dedo las marcadas costillas.

-¿Sabes? Aunque te parezca increíble, yo antes era musculoso. No mucho… pero hacía natación y tenía un cuerpo normal.

-Ahora tienes un cuerpo normal. – ladeé la cabeza. Ricky se rió. – Un poco consumido, un poco esquelético… ¡Pero no tienes pelo ni en las piernas! ¡Odio a los hombres con pelo en las piernas, en la espalda o en el pecho! Ni siquiera en la entrepierna.

-Joder, Ricky, pues yo ahí no me toco. El mío es rubito, no se nota… y es suave. – Ricky y yo nos quedamos callados. – ¿Estamos hablando de vello púbico?

-Sí.

-Ah.

-Yo ya me he desnudado. Te toca.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? Ni hablar. A mí me quedan solo los bóxers, a ti te quedan todavía dos cosas. ¡Yo todavía no! – ella sonrió. Tenía unos dientes casi perfectos.

-Bueno, pues me toca a mí y luego a ti. – y se llevó las manos a la espalda, buscando el cierre del sujetador. Intentó quitárselo, pero tras varios intentos, gruñó y se ruborizó. – Mierda.

-¿No sabes quitarte el sujetador?

-No suelo ponérmelo.

-Ven, yo lo haré. – Ricky alzó las cejas. - ¡Ven! – vino y se dio la vuelta cuando la tuve delante. Aquella especie de parodia sexual me haría estallar en carcajadas. Un chico afeminado y casi enteramente gay con una chica masculina y bisexual, ¿cómo serían nuestros hijos?

-¿Cómo es que sabes quitar sujetadores? – murmuró. Mis dedos se movieron ágilmente por el cierre del sujetador y por su espalda. La acaricié con un dedo. Sus hombros eran anchos y pude apreciar las puntas de su pelo alborotado rozándole la nuca. Lo desabroché. Un tirante se deslizó por su hombro izquierdo.

-Antes de estar con mi primer chico, tuve novia.

-¿En serio? Así que sabes tratar con chicas… - Ricky se quitó el sujetador. Se había tranquilizado e incluso animado. Fue sorprendente descubrir que yo también me sentía mucho más tranquilo, recordando que no era mi primera vez con una chica, que tenía experiencia, que aunque fuera de una manera no exactamente sexual, las quería.

El sujetador viajó hasta el suelo junto con el resto de la ropa y ella volvió a encontrarse cara a cara conmigo, mucho más cerca. Se tapaba el pecho con las manos. Creo que me puse rojo. Era más mona… ¡Y tan bajita! Ni poniéndose de puntillas llegaría hasta mis labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan alto?

-¿Y por qué eres tú tan baja?

-Me viene de familia.

-Te toca a ti, Kurt. – aspiré fuerte. De alguna manera, no me sentía tan incómodo como me había esperado. Guié las manos hasta mis bóxers y tiré de ellos. Ricky ni siquiera miró hacia abajo, buscando mi desnudez. No apartó la vista de mí ni un segundo y cuando me deshice de ellos y me quedé completamente desnudo, ella se agarró las braguitas y también se las bajó, sin esquivar mi mirada ni una vez.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. – asentí con la cabeza y los dos, a la vez, miramos hacia abajo. Observé el triángulo oscuro que tenía entre las piernas, luego, recordé el de Natalie. El de ella era rubio… y quizás por eso me había parecido más bonito. O quizás se debía sencillamente a que no me gustaban los triángulos, daba igual el color que tuvieran.

Alcé la cabeza cuando noté que ella también lo hacía y volvimos a mirarnos, muy seriamente.

-No parece muy impresionante. – habló.

Y entonces… ¡Una flecha antiorgullo voló por el aire y se me clavó de lleno en todos los huevos!

-¡Pues menos mal que odiabas el pelo, porque tú tienes ahí dentro un nido de cuervos! – Ricky abrió la boca de par en par, indignada.

-¡Pero… pero… pero tú quién te crees para meterte con mi vello púbico! ¡Que soy una mujer, capullo! ¡Tengo lo que hay que tener!

-Sí, ya… y te falta cera. – murmuré.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Nada! – Ricky y yo nos fulminamos y los dos nos llevamos las manos a la entrepierna, ocultando nuestras vergüenzas.

-Pichacorta.

-¡Mi picha es estupenda y funciona de PM! Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes envidia de pene, lesbiana. ¡Qué eres una lesbiana!

-¡Habló el maricón, al que le gusta que le peten! Dime la verdad, ¿en serio has usado esa cosa alguna vez en lugar del vibrador de tu novio?

-¡Muchas veces! ¡Centenares de veces!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! – casi… - Y soy una máquina, nena. No me subestimes.

-¿Una máquina, tú? ¡Pues no lo pareces!

-¡Pues lo soy! ¡Blaine siempre ha dicho que tengo un aguante sobrenatural!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues seguro que Blaine…! ¿Y cómo sabe tu hermano el aguante que tú tienes? – un silencio fúnebre acompañó a mi notable tensión.

-Son… cosas de hombres. Tú eres una tía ¡no lo entiendes!

-Machista pichafloja.

-Pecho plano.

-Tengo unas tetas perfectas.

-Y yo un nabo genial.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Dudo que eso se pueda poner en pie. - ¿Quién había dicho que mi orgullo crecería? Ah, sí, había sido yo.

-Pues igual contigo no, tía lista.

-¡Ja, dame cinco minutos con él y lo conseguiré!

-¡Pues vale, inténtalo!

-¡Vale!

Cinco minutos después, mi orgullo había crecido considerablemente.

El móvil de Ricky empezó a sonar de repente, pero tras varios minutos en suspense, lo apagó sin contemplaciones.

**88888888888888**

By Blaine.

-¡Ricky, hija de puta! - me había colgado y lo había apagado. ¡Sería zorra! Apreté el móvil y estuve a punto de lanzarlo por los aires, pero me contuve. Eran las tres y media y a ella no le tocaba patrullar ninguna zona esa noche, así que seguramente estaría durmiendo. La habría despertado.

Llamé a Jeff. Él no se molestó en disimular. Descolgó el teléfono.

-Jeff, tengo un problema, necesito que… - no me dejó terminar.

-¡Me importa una mierda, déjame en paz, capullo! - gritó de repente, con voz gangosa y ruda. Me aparté el teléfono del oído, sorprendido y cuando fui a llevármelo a la oreja de nuevo, Jeff ya había colgado.

-Oh. – recordé que después de gritarme a lo lejos que Kurt se había ido a trabajar a la pastelería, él se había largado muy cabreado… y con razón, para qué negarlo.

Suspiré.

Probé con Black... Comunicaba. Probé otra vez.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – me contestó. Me lo imaginé frotándose la cara y bostezando, adormilado. Lo había despertado, no hacía falta nada más que oír ese tono medio ido.

-¿Black?

-¿Blaine?

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué dónde estoy? ¡Pues en mi puñetera casa! ¡Son las tres y media de la mañana y tengo que trabajar mañana! – oí un gemidito de fondo. Una voz femenina.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó la que supuse que sería Sabela. Si no, alguien se quedaría sin sus negros huevos.

-Blaine.

-¿Qué quiere ahora? Son las tres y pico. ¿Te necesita como guardaespaldas otra vez o qué? ¡Dile que aprenda a defenderse solo, que se le va la fuerza por la boca! – Sí, estaba comprobado. Era Sabela.

-Blaine, Sabela dice…

-Ya lo he oído, Black y no tengo ganas de picarme. Necesito que me eches una mano con algo.

-¿Ahora? ¡Blaine, por favor! ¡Qué tengo sueño!

-¡No tienes que moverte de casa si no quieres! Solo tienes que hacer un par de llamadas. Tengo que saber quién estaba hoy de guardia y dónde. Necesito que me ayuden a buscar algo.

-¿El qué?

-A mí hermano. Se ha perdido otra vez. – oí un gruñido, un carraspeo y un nuevo bostezo, todo seguido.

-¿A tu hermano? ¿A Kurt, dices? – murmuró Black. Apenas se le entendía con esos bostezos de camionero. Me dieron ganas de reventarle la boca de un guantazo. ¡Yo subiéndome por las paredes de la preocupación, bajo una lluvia torrencial y él, durmiendo!

-¡Sí, mi hermano, Black, coño, mi hermano!

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si Kurt está en casa de Ricky. Se ha quedado a dormir. Normal, con la que está cayendo. – un ligero espasmo me sacudió el brazo con el que sujetaba el móvil.

-Que… ¿Qué?

-Pues eso, tío. Si hace unas horas hemos estado viendo una peli juntos y todo. ¿No lo sabías? Pensaba que te habría llamado… eh… ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces? ¿Y ese ruido? Tío… ¡Tío! ¿Qué coño le estás haciendo a la farola? Oigo como se zarandea desde aquí… Ah… ¡No, el contenedor de basura no tiene la culpa, tío! ¡Blaine…! ¡BLAINE! ¡Que te conozco! ¡Suelta el mechero ahora mismo, que te vas a hacer daño! ¡No te acerques a la vara de hierro! ¡Suéltala! ¡Blaine! ¡BLAAAAINE!

Pi… pi… piiiiiii…

**88888888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡Me estás aplastando las tetas, Kurt!

-¡Pues no me tires del pelo!

-¡Ah, ay! ¡Bestia!

-¡No te muevas tanto, que no entra!

-¡Pero qué torpe eres!

-¡Si te estuvieras quieta!

-¡Cómo si fuera fácil estarse quieta cuando intentas empalarme!

-¡No lo toques, no tires, que se baja, eh!

-No lo creo. No puedes ser tan sensible.

-¡Que no tires, que no es de goma!

-¡Mierda!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ya se ha bajado! ¿Contenta? ¿Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado levantarla? - ¡Me estaba entrando claustrofobia entre las sábanas! Me ahogaba con las mantas y con Ricky encima, aplastándome mi parte más sensible con los dedos de una mano. ¡Había que ser basta de huevos, nunca mejor dicho!

Por fin, tras mucho forcejear y gritar, nuestras cabezas emergieron de entre el lío de sábanas. La frustración nos estaba poniendo cada vez más irritables, por lo menos a mí, que ya había tenido tres empalmes y los tres habían acabado cediendo por la barbarie de Ricky. Ella no parecía para nada complacida. ¡Pero es que era tan burra!

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad. La auténtica tormenta seguía en la habitación de mi anfitriona, que tras varios segundos de pequeños gruñidos, se giró hacia mí con mala cara, bien dispuesta a reprochármelo.

-Lo que yo decía. Eres un puñetero picha floja.

-Pues no me tires de la polla y me la agarres como si estuvieras amasando pan, joder. Luego la culpa es mía.

-¡Pero si es que es tuya! ¡Con Blaine nunca ocurrió nada parecido!

-¡Pues si tan orgullosa estás de mi hermano, tíratelo a él! – Ricky y yo nos lanzamos una última mirada helada, antes de suspirar y dejarnos caer derrotados sobre la almohada. Me rendía. Mi orgullo tendría que esperar a otra ocasión especial. – Será mejor que lo dejemos. Ninguno de los dos está preparado para esto. No hay compenetración.

-Hablando de penetración…

-He dicho compenetración.

-Vale. Pues dejémoslo. Será lo mejor. – no contesté a eso. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

Debía reconocer que estaba agotado, hecho polvo. Las piernas seguían doliéndome después de todo el día yendo de abajo para arriba, atendiendo clientes. La mano golpeada me seguía doliendo. Quería lavarme los dientes, sintiendo aún el sabor de la cena en el paladar, pero por supuesto, no tenía nada con lo que cepillarme.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y me puse boca arriba. Sentí como Ricky se movía a mi lado, imitando mi postura. Pestañeé durante varios segundos y luego volví a cerrarlos. Acabé con los párpados alzados, mirando el techo. Cada vez que los cerraba, la imagen de Blaine se colaba en ellos, como un salvapantallas. Pensé en qué me diría al día siguiente. Estaría muy enfadado, muchísimo. No le había llamado y tampoco le había dicho que empezaría a trabajar en la pastelería. Quizás me pegara. Quizás no haría nada porque tal vez, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba, de que me había ido. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones prefería. Que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que me había largado y no me cayera ninguna bronca, o que se hubiera dado cuenta y me amenazara con matarme por idiota. Al cabo de unos minutos recapacitando, decidí que prefería la segunda opción. Quería que se diera cuenta de que no estaba. Quería que se preocupara o que al menos, lo fingiera, que se enfadara. Quería que me gritara y así conseguir que él tuviera consciencia que existía en su mundo, que ahora había un Kurt estúpidamente sumiso en su vida. Ahora formaba parte de la vida de Blaine, aunque él se negara.

Quería llamar su atención, que preguntara por mí, que temiera que me había ocurrido algo. Quería importarle un poco, sólo un poco.

-Kurt. – oí murmurar a Ricky, a mi izquierda. Eso me hizo contener las lágrimas y el escozor que me atacaba los ojos. - ¿Estás despierto?

-Sí. – susurré.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Quizás es demasiado personal, pero no tienes porque contestar si no quieres.

-…Pregunta.

-Las personas con las que has salido… ¿tenías mucho sexo con ellas? – bufé. En otra ocasión hubiera sentido vergüenza, pero a esas alturas me parecía algo imposible de poseer. No estando los dos desnudos bajo las sábanas, esquivando el contacto físico, ella en una esquina y yo en otra.

-Con mi novia tuve poco. Con Bla… quiero decir, con mi primer novio, era un no parar.

-¿Un no parar? ¿Tenías mucho sexo?

-Todos los días, un par de veces. Rara era la vez que no nos acostábamos ni siquiera una vez al día.

-Vaya, eso es mucho. ¿Vivian juntos?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque dudo que pudierais tener tanto sexo viviendo separados. Y… a ti ¿alguna vez te han…?

-¿Me han…?

-Penetrado, digo.

-Hum… - me reí. De repente, me sentí casi orgulloso. – Sí, claro.

-¿Y no te duele?

-Las primeras veces siempre eran dolorosas y la sangre estaba por todas partes, sobretodo después del sexo. Luego, me acostumbré. Ya apenas lo siento, pero a veces la sangre vuelve. Supongo que con las chicas es igual. – Ricky vaciló. - ¿No lo es?

-Las mujeres están preparadas para la penetración por naturaleza. Los hombres, no.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Y te llevabas bien con él? Con tu novio, digo.

-Sí… - qué sorpresa descubrir que estaba diciendo la verdad. – Es raro, ¿sabes? Él y yo éramos completamente diferentes, pero supongo que teníamos algo en común que nos unía.

-¿El qué?

-No lo sé. Creo que todavía estoy tratando de averiguarlo. La confianza, quizás… el sexo. – la sangre, pensé.

-¿Los sentimientos?

-No. Eso no. – me costó tanto admitirlo… Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Eso es doloroso para ti? – decidí no contestar. Si intentaba hablar me pondría a llorar y Ricky no se merecía eso. La que había sufrido era ella, no yo. Mi tristeza se debía al sendero empinado de un camino con pequeñas piedras que debía cruzar con chanclas de verano. Su melancolía se debía a un acantilado de afiladas rocas escurridizas por las que debía cruzar con los pies descalzos. – Puede que suene cruel, pero… me alegro de que sea así. – la miré. La oscuridad difuminaba su figura, su pequeña nariz, pero sabía que ella también me observaba. – A nosotros sí que nos une un sentimiento, aunque no sea el que deseamos, ¿verdad?

Cuando conocí a Blaine, la primera vez que me tocó, sentí una potentísima descarga eléctrica que me paralizó el cuerpo entero. Con Ricky, solo se me paralizaron los labios y también, ese pequeño sentimiento que compartíamos en distintas cantidades.

La lombriz que a veces me oprimía el corazón y me hacía llorar pensando en mi desgracia, no solo dejó de avanzar, si no que desapareció. Chocó contra la lombriz de Ricky y ambas se neutralizaron, dejándonos libres de toda cárcel sentimental. Otra lombriz se escapó de entre las barreras que imponían las hormonas y el deseo y avanzó tanto, que acabó ocupando el espacio del gusano anterior.

El gusano del dolor.

Una de mis manos viajó hasta el vientre de Ricky y mis dedos pudieron sentir la dureza de aquellos abdominales casi inexistentes que se ocultaban bajo la piel. Me di la vuelta y exploré. Acaricié las blanditas piernas que formaban los muslos de una chica y esperé un golpe. Sin embargo, ella no se movió un centímetro. Mis dedos dieron vueltas y vueltas sobre esas curvas, rozando con la yema de los dedos los poros de su piel. Bajé hasta la rodilla y Ricky se movió, estirando las piernas sobre la cama. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando ascendí por el interior de sus muslos.

-Hum… - su pecho se hinchó bajo las sábanas. Sentí la suavidad del vello cuando palpé la zona y tragué saliva cuando me dispuse a ir más allá. Mis dedos lo tocaron, superficialmente. Ricky hundió el estómago cuando rozaron esa parte tan sensible. Al tacto de mi mano eso sí que le parecía goma. – Kurt… - me llamó. Yo me apoyé sobre un codo y me acerqué, pero no tanto como para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados. Seguí tocando, nunca intentando bajar para introducir los dedos en ella. Tenía las uñas rotas y un poco afiladas y me daba miedo arañarla. Intenté localizar con el tacto la fuente de placer de Ricky, recordando una ocasión en la que la había catado con la lengua, estando con Natalie. No estaba seguro de dónde situarla exactamente, pero tras concentrarme en ese pequeño y pringoso bulto de goma, tras empezar a frotarlo con ahínco y aplastarlo entre los dedos, empecé a notar esa humedad viscosa empapándome la mano. – Oohh… - ella gimió de gusto.

Dejé de apoyarme sobre el codo y con la otra mano, aparté las sábanas que nos cubrían de un tirón, hasta la cintura. Ricky se dio la vuelta casi enseguida, dejándose caer sobre el costado y cuando fui a retirar la mano, esperando alguna réplica, algún indicio de que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, ella me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí otra vez hasta su entrepierna mojada.

-No. No la apartes. Sigue… - seguí. Ahora estábamos cara a cara y cuando un último rayo iluminó el cuarto a través de la ventana, pude detectar sus ojos resplandecientes. No me había dado cuenta del color tan bonito que tenían. - ¿Estás llorando, Kurt?

-¿Eh? No… ¿por qué?

-Parecía que estabas llorando.

-No lo hago. – no lo hacía ¿verdad que no, Amo? ¿Dónde estaba mi Amo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba tocando? ¿Por qué no era mi Amo? Preguntas fuera de lugar que intenté eliminar con hechos.

Alzando la mano, toqué el pecho de Ricky, lo agarré y lo apreté, sin intención de causar daño. Sentí los pezones endurecidos frotándose contra mi palma, la piel de gallina y el vello erizándose. Lo aplasté, lo acaricié y lo pellizqué. Sentí el acelerado ritmo de su corazón chocar contra mi mano como el aleteo de un pájaro.

-Kurt… ¿es-estás bien? – volvió a preguntar.

-Pero ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿No querías hacerlo conmigo?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero ¿qué? – no la dejé responder. Aparté la mano de su pecho y acariciándole la clavícula, la posé sobre su mejilla. Era tan suave, tan diferente… me incliné y junté nuestros labios. Ricky se dejó caer sobre la cama conmigo encima y nuestras bocas se vieron consumidas por la voracidad del beso. No hubo contacto entre nuestras lenguas, solo roces húmedos y suspiros entrecortados. A veces dejaba que ella me guiara. Otras, ella se dejaba. Acabamos jugando a atrapar uno de los labios del otro entre los propios y cuando ella se declaró ganadora, se los lamí. Ella se rió. Su risa era aguda, pero por un momento creí escuchar un tono grave y pícaro muy conocido para mí. Tragué saliva.

-¿Kurt? – forcé una sonrisa y seguí. Volví a apoderarme de uno de sus pechos y lo manoseé. El otro me rozaba el torso y la forma en la que el pezón duro se frotaba contra mi pectoral me estaba provocando cierta excitación. Le mordí la barbilla, sintiendo que estaba empezando a ocurrir lo que había estado intentando mantener toda la noche. Mi pequeño "orgullo" se estaba empezando a endurecer. – Eh… - murmuró Ricky. Alcé la cabeza y la miré. Ella me apartó el pelo de la cara con una caricia suave y sonrió. – Se está poniendo de pie otra vez.

-Sí… - Richelle y yo nos observamos en mitad de la oscuridad. Mis manos se detuvieron en distintos lugares de su anatomía y se alejaron un poco. Ella se quejó con un bufido cuando aparté mi mano de su entrepierna y agarré su brazo derecho. Tenía los dedos empapados y pringosos, provocándome una sensación no del todo desagradable. - ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace dos horas me percaté de algo. – Ricky ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

-¿De qué? – jugueteé con los dedos de su mano, alzándola entrelazada con la mía.

-Creo que a veces, cuando nos asustamos por algo o nos hacen daño, cuando tenemos un problema, lo primero que pensamos y deseamos es eliminar esa carga, da igual como. Queremos deshacernos de ella, ya, al instante. – guié su mano hasta mi pecho, dejé que lo tocara, que se sintiera segura y sonriera. Luego, arrastré sus dedos hasta más abajo, descendiendo por mi cuerpo y su muñeca temblequeó. Miró hacia mi entrepierna escondida aún bajo las sábanas y giró el cuello, vacilando. – Richelle. – volvió a centrarse en mis ojos cuando la llamé por su nombre de pila. Su nombre de mujer. – Y entonces, nos precipitamos y cortamos el problema tan rápido y con tanta espontaneidad, que a veces nos dejamos las raíces atrás. – me rozó. Sus dedos se encogieron cuando se encontraron con la base de mi pene. Parecía temer tocarlo, sentir asco de él, sentir desprecio por la manera en la que encogió la cara. – Richelle… quizás, si en lugar de cortar el problema tan repentinamente, se tratara con paciencia y tranquilidad, tal vez… puede que el sufrimiento se reduzca. Puede que resulte más fácil eliminarlo todo poco a poco, hasta las raíces. Puede que incluso… que incluso nazca algo nuevo de todo eso que queremos dejar atrás. – como si quisiera respaldar mis palabras, mi miembro despierto se alzó en su totalidad ante el leve tacto de porcelana de sus dedos. Richelle lo tocaba con un pulso tenue, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Otro rayo, a lo lejos ya, me dejó ver por una milésima de segundo su cara. Me pareció ver unos ojos brillantes y húmedos que pestañeaban intentando librarse de esas molestas lágrimas de consuelo.

-Kurt, si alguna vez me enamoro de un chico… espero que sea como tú. – y su mano, dejando de temblar, consiguió acariciar sin miedo el instrumento más preciado para el hombre. Un instrumento de tortura o de placer, según quien lo utilizara.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y tras media hora de besos y toqueteos, de frases graciosas y actos aún más divertidos y placenteros, Ricky se durmió entre mis brazos.

No hubo penetración. Era innecesaria para los dos. Además, mi pobre mente no estaba preparada para eso.

Intenté dormirme, convencido de que esas voces e imágenes que se me presentaban eran solo producto de mi imaginación. Veía a Blaine. Lo veía en la habitación, sentado encima de la cama, mirándome con mala cara. También oía su respiración.

Me dolía la cabeza y la espalda y aún estando muerto de sueño, no conseguía cerrar los ojos. Me sentía mal. Raro. Así que al cabo de unos minutos, intentando no despertar a Ricky, me levanté de la cama, me coloqué los bóxers y fui al baño.

Aunque me sintiera mal y me tambaleara al andar, estaba casi seguro de que no se debía a ninguna enfermedad. Era algo externo, un sentimiento desagradable me golpeaba la cara como una ola de calor en mitad del verano. Sentí escalofríos cuando localicé esa oleada de intensa rabia.

Alguien estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Y lo peor era que sabía quién era… y a quién le dirigía esa cólera irracional.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

No me molesté en llamar al timbre. Heidi no me dejaría entrar si no la derribaba de un puñetazo. Directamente, caminé hacia la parte trasera del edificio hasta situarme bajo la ventana de Ricky. Había trepado varias veces hasta su cuarto, ya que su familia nunca me había dejado entrar, ni a mí ni a ningún otro chico que no fuera Jeff o Black. Ni siquiera me pregunté cómo era posible que le hubieran permitido el paso a Kurt, pero me lo imaginaba. Era difícil desconfiar de alguien que te miraba con la ingenuidad de un niño de nueve años.

Me quité la camiseta y la dejé colgando de un saliente del edificio. No podía trepar con el peso de la ropa mojada. Ya sería lo bastante difícil con los pantalones empapados.

Me escupí en las manos para eliminar los restos de sangre y favorecer la cicatrización de las heridas. Esa clase de cura animal bien efectiva en los perros y gatos, al igual que el meado, también servía para la mayoría de mis heridas. Alcé la cabeza y encontré el canalón que conducía el agua hasta el suelo. Me encaramé a él y empecé a subir, sirviéndome de los constante salientes de ladrillo que estropeaban la fachada, junto a los grafittis y a los restos de humedad. Las heridas se abrieron todavía más y la sangre me dificultó la subida, junto al tembleque constante del canalón. Finalmente, conseguí llegar hasta la ventana de Ricky con ciertas dificultades, pasando antes por la terraza de un vecino. Estuve a punto de caer varias veces por el agua, que me provocaba torpes pasos en falso, pero dando un último salto, conseguía agarrarme al alfeizar de su ventana, quedándome colgando de ella. Inmediatamente sentí dolor en hombros y brazos y busqué otro saliente donde poder apoyar los pies. Solo pude encontrar uno que se movía y crujía, pero a falta de nada más, me apoyé en él e intenté empujarme hacia delante para intentar ver más allá de la oscuridad de la habitación.

No fue necesario. La luz de la lámpara que colgaba de un par de cables de la pared se encendió, dejándome paralizado.

Alcé la cabeza y vi aquello que me había causado tanta rabia ciega como para hacer que me golpeara la cabeza contra un muro de piedra y me dejara los nudillos en una pared, y en la cara de un par de camellos desconocidos.

Kurt estaba allí, casi desnudo, sentado en la cama y mirando a Ricky dormir con ojos brillantes. Ojos que había creído que solo me miraban a mí. Arañé la pared de granito y ladrillo con las uñas, dejándomelas atrás y mi hermano se levantó de la cama con una mano en la cabeza, suspirando, con expresión de dolor. Estaba pálido y casi podía describir cada uno de los movimientos de su piel cuando recibía esos espasmos causados por el frío… o el miedo.

Deseé que fuera miedo, que pensara en mí y temblara de pánico, porque tenía grandes motivos para temerme. Mi pecho se aceleraba pensando en la traición y la pérdida de tiempo y dinero que habían supuesto esas compras, en el enfado de Jeff, en la noche lluviosa y en todas las manzanas que había recorrido para encontrarme a ese cerdo revolcándose con otra cerda.

Kurt se tambaleó y se apoyó en la estantería cuando empezó a andar. Parecía costarle trabajo mantenerse en pie y deseé que se cayera al suelo, se desnucara contra la mesa y no despertara jamás del golpe. No lo hizo, sin embargo. Empezó a buscar algo entre la ropa, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas. Apartó las prendas de Ricky y se concentró en las suyas. Retiró su camiseta, no, ¡mi camiseta! Y cogió sus pantalones, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Alcé un brazo para llamar a la ventana. Quería darle un susto de muerte, hacerle ver mi cara y luego, largarme sin decir nada. Provocarle un temor que no le dejara dormir a sabiendas de que sabía todo lo que había hecho esa noche y de que lo mataría por ello. Lo mataría.

Mi dulce hermanito pequeño estaba muerto, ¡muerto! Y a punto de golpear la ventana con el puño hasta romperla estuve cuando sacó algo del pantalón que me desconcertó.

Su navaja. Mi regalo.

-Grrruummmgchhh. – gruñó el Muñeco, sentado al borde del alfeizar, conmigo. No le dirigí especial atención y observé como mi hermano abría la navaja y la miraba con cierto regocijo. Suspiraba y suspiraba, como si el solo hecho de tenerla entre sus manos le tranquilizara.

Y luego… el brazo.

Y mis piernas quedándose sin fuerzas para seguir apoyándose en la pared, junto a mis manos. Quedé colgando del alfeizar con la única ayuda de mis brazos quejumbrosos y los deseos de observar y catalogar aquel destroce que se dibujaba en la piel de mi hermano. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… nueve cortes, algunos profundos, otros superficiales. Unos a la altura del codo, otros, a la de la muñeca. Unos de un color amarillo verdoso, otros ocultos bajo una fea costra marrón. Luego estaban los arañazos.

Y tras eso, estaban las muñecas.

Una gruesa cicatriz rosácea cruzaba las dos muñecas de parte a parte, horizontalmente. Enseguida, mi cabeza empezó a sacar provecho de mi escasa imaginación. Alguien podría haberle arañado la piel con un rastrillo para recoger las hojas muertas del suelo, pero eso no explicaría la irregularidad de los cortes, el por qué unos parecían más recientes y otros casi cicatrizados. ¿Una caída? Kurt era torpe de constitución y por tener las piernas tan largas y un peso muy por debajo de lo normal, el suelo le había acompañado durante toda su vida. Pero tantos cortes en los dos brazos y solo ocupando el espacio que se situaba desde la muñeca hasta el codo era demasiada casualidad, además, todos los cortes eran horizontales y parecía ser presentados con el mismo patrón de mutilación.

Daba igual por dónde lo mirara. Estaba claro que alguien había hecho esos cortes adrede y regularmente durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Una semana quizás… pero los cortes de la muñeca eran otra historia. Esos tenían meses y a juzgar por la cicatriz, el corte había sido profundo. Intenté pensar en alguien capaz de hacer eso, en alguien que había intentado matar a Kurt de una manera que hiciera creer a todo el mundo que había sido un suicidio. Mi mente no dio con nada, aunque imágenes de mi madre, Elliot, Finn, Gordon, Natalie, Sparky y todas las personas a las que había conocido en Lina me vinieron a la cabeza.

No pude localizar al asesino entre ellos por muchas vueltas que le diera, hasta que una última imagen cruzó fugazmente mi cerebro.

Y cuando vi a Kurt dirigirle una mirada insegura a Ricky y, tras asegurarse de que dormía, aproximar la afilada hoja de la navaja hacia su brazo mutilado, descubrí al asesino en esa imagen borrosa que tantas veces había descubierto en un espejo y que ahora mismo, localizaba en el reflejo que me devolvían los cristales de la ventana.

-¡NO! – grité. El órgano dormido y lleno de telarañas palpitó con una fuerza repentina y me llevó a gritar y a arañar la ventana con manos torpes, dejando un rastro de sangre en ella. Entonces, apoyándome en un solo brazo, debido al agua que caía en cascada sobre mí, por causa del peso de mi cuerpo y al abandono de mis fuerzas, me escurrí.

Me vi flotando en menos de un segundo sobre una nube oscura y el viento, en lugar de ayudarme a volar y sostenerme, me empujó hacia abajo, contra el suelo.

Antes de recibir el tremendo golpe contra el asfalto desde una altura de siete metros, vi su cabeza alzándose con sorpresa al otro lado de la ventana al escuchar mi grito. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, separados por una fina capa de cristal transparente.

Cuando me golpeé la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo y grité de dolor, encogiéndome y retorciéndome sobre el barro intentando controlar el bestial desgarre de mi brazo, tuve la certeza de dos cosas.

Una de ellas era que Kurt me había visto, y esto se verificó en el momento en el que escuché en la lejanía el ruido de una ventana abriéndose y vi la cabeza de alguien asomándose por ella. No tardé en descubrir, entre estrellas y visión borrosa, además de un sonido desconocido y un pitido constante, que la cabeza que había emergido del interior de la casa era la de mi hermano, aunque no logré descubrir su expresión.

-¡BLAINE! – le oí gritar, pero solo desde el oído izquierdo y como si éste hubiera sido taponado por un trozo de esparadrapo. Intenté levantarme y descubrí que aunque la espalda me dolía horrores y crujía, no estaba rota. Mi brazo era otra historia. Desencajado, colgaba de mi hombro y el dolor era tan grande, que apenas noté la sangre emanando de mi oído a borbotones. Supuse que, que una hora antes me hubiera medio roto la cabeza contra un muro de piedra, no ayudaba.

Me levanté del suelo pese a todo y estiré la espalda. Oí un crujido desagradable, pero tras efectuar el movimiento, el dolor remitió. Eché a andar.

-¡Blaine, espera! ¡Blaine! – oí gritar, como si Kurt estuviera a cien metros de distancia. Algo raro le había ocurrido a mi oído, una sordera que quizás se curara o quizás, no. Poco importaba ahora.

Kurt me había visto. Esa era una de mis certezas. La otra certeza era que… el asesino de Kurt era yo.

Seguí caminando bajo la lluvia, dejando el brazo inerte y apretándome la oreja sangrante con una mano. Aunque el dolor de mi cuerpo era grande, había otro que pocas veces había experimentado, mucho peor que el dolor exterior. Y supe que se haría aún más patente cuando me deshiciera del aturdimiento de la caída.

-¡Blaine! – escuché desde mi oído embotado. - ¡BLAINE! – pensé que sería una alucinación. Había dejado atrás la casa de Ricky con paso lento y Kurt se había quedado en ella. Quizás las ganas de verle y abrazarle eran demasiado grandes como para mantenerlo al margen de mis pensamientos, y la imaginación me jugaba una mala pasada aprovechándose de mi debilidad. - ¡AMO! – no. Eso no había sido ninguna alucinación.

Me volví y me encontré a mi Muñeco, abandonado en mitad de la calle, empapado como una fregona, con el pelo tapándole la cara casi por completo, las largas pestañas con gotitas de lluvia atrapadas entre ellas, el torso y el estómago consumido como el de un niño hambriento, desnudo y vulnerable ante la intemperie… la navaja en su mano izquierda. Había salido corriendo con apenas los pantalones puestos.

-¡Blaine! – me llamaba, al borde del llanto. ¿Qué debía decir yo ahora, que había sido su asesino? La excusa de que ni tan siquiera me había percatado de ello no era válida en este caso.

"Yo lo sabía ¿verdad?" pregunté al Muñeco de mis visiones, que en lugar de responderme corrió hasta Kurt, pisando los charcos y dando grandes saltos sobre ellos, jugando con el agua.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – creo que grita Kurt, por la forma en la que mueve la boca, pero yo solo oigo un murmullo difícil de detectar entre millones de gotas diminutas impactando contra el suelo.

-Buscarte. – digo, pero como apenas oigo mi propia voz, grito. - ¡Te estaba buscando!

-¡Lo siento! Quería llamarte, pero… - creo que no dice nada más. Disimuladamente, esconde los brazos tras la espalda junto con la navaja cuando se da cuenta de que estoy mirando sus manos. - ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

-¡No! – vuelvo a gritar. Kurt encoge la cara. Las voces parecen asustarle y retuerce los pies con nerviosismo por la acera embarrada.

-¿Estás… muy enfadado conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Qué si estás muy enfadado conmigo. – me cuesta trabajo entenderle, pero tras hacerlo, le doy la espalda. Empiezo a sentir dolor en la oreja herida. - ¿Blaine?

-¡No estoy enfadado!

-¿Y por qué gritas? – no respondo enseguida.

-¿Y Ricky? – pregunto, intentando desviar su atención de mi sospechoso brazo en posición siniestra. Kurt agacha la cabeza, incómodo. - ¡Lo he visto, no hace falta que finjas o lo niegues!

-¿Por eso me buscabas? ¿Por si sucedía algo así? ¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba con Ricky? – pregunta, con ojos desilusionados.

-¡No te buscaba por eso! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti, no por lo que podías hacer con otra persona! – el Muñeco sigue bailando bajo la lluvia. Se me acerca y empieza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! – aunque la rabia sigue ahí, ésta se ha sosegado y ha dejado paso a un sentimiento de mayor calibre. Nunca pensé que habría algo más potente que el odio y por lo tanto, nunca había existido nada que consiguiera tranquilizarme una vez me cabreaba de verdad, pero ese algo existía y había llegado hasta mí a través de personas en contables ocasiones. La mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, en lo referente a mi auténtico Muñeco. - ¿Te has acostado con ella? – pregunto y él, con expresión melancólica, encoge el cuello.

-No hasta el final.

-Pero lo has hecho ¿no? ¡La has tocado y has dejado que te tocara! – Kurt acaba asintiendo con pesadez. - ¡Me has traicionado! – le culpo.

-¡No! ¡No lo he hecho!

-¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo con ella!

-¿Y tú sí con Jeff? ¡No te he traicionado, no estamos juntos!

-¡No como pareja, pero si como Encadenados! – Kurt abre mucho los ojos. Se me queda mirando con la boca semi abierta. - ¡Hay reglas, Muñeco y tú has roto una!

-¿Cuál? – no contesto, ya que no hay ninguna regla. Me lo estoy inventando.

-¡Me has traicionado, ya no puedes ser un Encadenado!

-Pero ¿por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¡Has roto una regla y aquí no hay segundas oportunidades, me da igual que seas mi hermano! ¡Ya no eres de los nuestros, ya no eres de los míos! ¡Ya no puedes seguir aquí! – Kurt está desconcertado, pero también asustado. Creo que consigo entender su miedo. No tiene nada en Westerville, solo me tiene a mí y a los Encadenados a los que les cae bien, a mis colegas. Si se queda sin ellos, estará solo. Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que ocurra.

-¿Por qué no puedo seguir aquí? ¿Tampoco puedo ir a tu casa? – no respondo. Eso basta para que a Kurt le entre la histeria. - ¡Blaine, no puedo irme de aquí! ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿A dónde voy? ¡No sé a dónde ir! ¡Sólo te tengo a ti!

-¡Ya no, estás fuera!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero… pero… Blaine!

-¡Me has traicionado! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes seguir aquí! ¡Ahora mismo debería hacerte daño, pero te estoy dando una oportunidad para que puedas largarte ileso! ¡Acéptala, joder! – a Kurt le tiembla todo el cuerpo, pero veo que hace todo lo posible por no echarse a llorar. Sorbe por la nariz, desesperado y alza un brazo. Da un paso adelante. Se tambalea peligrosamente. Parece muy mareado.

-¿Y a dónde voy entonces? – me pregunta. Y es el momento ideal para decir…

-¡A Lima! De dónde no tendrías que haber salido. – Kurt no puede más. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se escurren por sus mejillas y se confunden con la lluvia.

-Pero no puedo volver allí. – murmura.

-Ese no es mi problema. – me doy la vuelta y echo a andar rumbo a casa. Ya está, no ha sido ni de lejos tan difícil como pensaba. Aunque oigo gritar a Kurt "¡Perdóname, Blaine, perdóname, por favor!" desde la lejanía, sigo caminando hacia delante sin girar la cabeza.

En Lima, lejos de su asesino, se curará de lo que sea que mi presencia le provoque. Estaba claro que él no estaba hecho para Westerville y conforme avanzo, siento que el dolor del oído y del hombro empiezan a desaparecer. El problema es que viene otro mucho mayor.

De repente, siento los pulmones pesados y la respiración se me corta. Siento que me estoy ahogando. Me giró, buscando al Muñeco de trapo que siempre me acompaña, pero no lo veo.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que ya no oigo a Kurt, y me doy la vuelta completa. Encuentro al Muñeco de trapo allí, a lo lejos, junto a un bulto tumbado sobre el suelo. Me lo señala y empieza a dar saltos, alzando las manos, buscando llamar mi atención.

Kurt se ha caído al suelo, logro adivinar, y pienso en su dramatismo, allí tumbado, sin voluntad para sobrevivir. Niego con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco decepcionado, pero cuando espero durante casi medio minuto que se levante y veo que no lo hace, al sentir mis pulmones cada vez más cargados, al ver al Muñeco dando botes cada vez más histérico, yo también me pongo nervioso y camino hacia mi hermano, por última vez. Doy pasos lentos para no parecer preocupado, pero cuando descubro la postura de Kurt, su cabeza hundida boca abajo en un charco de agua helada y su cuerpo inmóvil, me doy cuenta de que el dramatismo en público no es lo suyo.

Sí. Kurt es torpe por naturaleza, recuerdo. Demasiado torpe.

Corro hasta él, apartando al Muñeco de trapo a un lado y levanto a Kurt usando un solo brazo. Me resulta difícil y cuando intento usar los dos, dejándome llevar por un miedo irracional al verle ahogándose de una manera tan estúpida, grito de dolor. Consigo levantarlo y apoyarlo en mi regazo boca arriba. Tiene la cara llena de barro y se lo limpio con la mano rápidamente.

Aunque hay poca luz, veo que está tan pálido como un muerto.

O quizás esté muerto, porque mi Muñeco no respira.

**¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Tengan lindo inicio de semana =) **


	56. CAPITULO 18 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! Aquí la actualización del día, debo decirles que la próxima no será el viernes, sino hasta el domingo, ya que tengo que realizar algunos trabajos pendientes, espero me puedan comprender, gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Sin más..**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 18**

By Kurt.

Seguía lloviendo cuando volví a abrir los ojos, aunque el agua ya no me caía encima. Podía oír los repiqueteos de las gotas chocando contra los cristales de la ventana a un ritmo hipnotizador. Podía respirar con cierta facilidad, aunque seguía sintiendo los pulmones cargados. Estaba en una cama y tras escasos segundos, volví a cerrar los ojos, agotado. ¿De verdad había nadado durante horas y alguien me había rescatado del mar? Porque así me sentía, como si hubiera nadado kilómetros y kilómetros, de una punta del mar a otra. Intenté moverme, pero enseguida rechacé la idea. Era como si un peso muerto me aplastara contra el colchón. Estaba helado y la espalda me dolía de tanto tiritar hasta que algo me cayó encima, haciéndome entrar en calor. Una sábana me cubrió el cuerpo y un aliento caliente me rozó la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño y me volví en la cama, huyendo de una molesta sensación.

Había soñado que durante días y días, nadaba sin parar en medio de un mar embravecido y helado, buscando algo que nunca encontraba. A cada brazada que daba, más cansado me sentía y más se me llenaban los pulmones de agua, hasta que, finalmente, me dejé vencer por las olas y me hundí en ninguna parte, pasto de los tiburones. Había sentido una gran desesperación, pero ahora, despierto aunque sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos, sabía que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, por muy cansado que me encontrara.

-Hum… - gruñí, cuando algo húmedo, como una esponjita, me cubrió los labios. Los acarició y me traspasó calor. El contacto era un poco áspero, pero agradable. Me tembló el cuerpo entero y se me aceleró la respiración. Conocía aquel roce a la perfección y encogí la cara. La esponjita se apartó un poco, pero enseguida volvió a frotarse contra mi boca con más insistencia. Se cerró sobre mis labios y atrapó el inferior. Lo aplastó melosamente hasta que se escapó. Yo seguía caminando al borde de la inconsciencia y la realidad al oír la voz.

-Eres un Muñeco muy malo. – escuché. Supe que era Blaine e intenté abrir los ojos, pero me pesaban una tonelada. – Siempre he sabido que las películas de dibujos animados son pura fantasía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por lo visto, no todas las princesas se despiertan cuando el príncipe las besa. – le oí murmurar. Me estaba hablando al oído. Podía sentir la humedad de su lengua rozándome. – Puede que sea porque esto es el mundo real, no una película de Disney… o puede que sea porque yo no soy el príncipe adecuado. Soy el príncipe engreído y malo que muere cuando el bueno le atraviesa con su espada tras una gran batalla, en un acto de valentía. El príncipe bueno se queda con la princesa y no se vuelve a saber nada más del malo. Quizás sobrevivió al ataque, pero a nadie le importa saber qué ocurrió con él. – Blaine se separó de mí. Su mano, aparentemente lejana, me acarició la frente y me retiró el pelo de la frente. Luego, para mi sorpresa, me besó la sien, pegando los labios a ella. El sonido casi imperceptible de sus labios contra mi piel me provocó una descarga eléctrica que me hizo suspirar de gusto. Después, se apartó. – Si te despiertas pronto… te prometo que seré un buen Amo. – murmuró. – Pero tienes que despertarte ya.

Oí unos golpecitos fuertes y seguidos. Parecía el golpeteo de algo duro contra madera.

-Ya estoy aquí, Blaine. – pronunció una voz familiar.

-Quiero saber qué le pasa. Ya. ¡Ahora!

-A ver qué puedo hacer… eh… ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo que salir un rato. Si se despierta, que no se mueva de aquí.

-Pero tío, tengo que verte la oreja, no tiene buena pinta… eh, oye… ¡Blaine! – lo llamó el desconocido que acababa de entrar. Su voz me resultaba muy familiar, pero no era capaz de clasificarla. – A ver qué cojones hago yo ahora contigo, maldito marica.

Entonces, me volví a dormir profundamente.

Soñé que estaba en mi mundo perfecto. Me desperté en Lima, con un cuerpo sano, sin cicatrices de ningún tipo y con las costillas perfectamente ocultas tras una buena proporción de carne endurecida. Era tan musculoso como cuando practicaba natación y mi pelo brillaba cuando los rayos del sol le golpeaban. Mamá estaba siempre contenta y Gordon era mi padre biológico. Elliot y Finn seguían siendo mis mejores amigos y en la universidad, la gente siempre me tenía en cuenta y me respetaba y admiraba. No había guerras, no había contaminación, ni barrios bajos ni altos. Todo el mundo era feliz porque todo el mundo tenía pareja y no necesitaban nada más. Un mundo de parejas… pero yo no tenía pareja, porque era hijo único. En su lugar, tenía una azucena que nunca se marchitaba. Pero no era suficiente, ni de lejos.

-Ah… - en mitad de aquel sueño sin esperanza, sentí el doloroso pinchazo de un pellizco. Mis primas pequeñas, Lena y Helena, las mellizas, estaban jugando conmigo como si fuera una de sus muñecas Barbie. Me tiraban del pelo, intentando hacerme una gran trenza y me pintarrajeaban la cara con pintalabios. Me cambiaban de ropa y me ponían un vestido de color rosa y un lacito en el cuello. Yo no podía moverme ni resistirme y, entonces, me metieron dentro de un paquete enorme de color azul intenso y me dejaron tirado en la puerta de una casa enorme. Tocaron al timbre y corrieron. Blaine abrió la puerta y me miró. Intenté moverme otra vez para echar a correr al ver sus manos descender hasta mí y cogerme en brazos, alzándome por debajo de las axilas. Me observó con ojo crítico y me subió el vestido de princesita hasta por debajo de los brazos. Yo me ruboricé y Blaine se rió con maldad.

Entonces, fue cuando me pellizcó en el brazo. Pensé por un momento que me tenía atado de pies y manos en una especie de juego sadomasoquista y que me azotaría el culo con un látigo o algo así, pero el dolor de pinchazo se acentuó más, y más, y más, y más… y yo abrí los ojos.

-¡UUAAH! – grité de dolor. Lo primero que vi fueron las sábanas de la cama. Luego, oí los ladridos estridentes de Cooper y los zarpazos que le dedicaba a la puerta, sacudiéndola violentamente para intentar entrar. Después… vi la aguja clavada en mi brazo. - ¡AAAHH! ¡Una aguja! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! – empecé a sacudir el brazo libre de un lado para otro y golpeé algo con el dorso de la mano que cayó al suelo de culo.

-¿¡Qué coño haces, pedazo de loco!? – cambié la dirección de mi mirada y me encontré a nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Príncipe de rizos dorados. Mi enemigo, mi rival, Aaron.

-¡TÚ! – grité. Entonces, todo encajó. - ¡Estás intentando matarme!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Blaaaaaine! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Blaineeeeeeeeeee!

-Tú eres… ¡Estoy curándote, histérico!

-¡Yo estoy muy sano! ¡Quítame esa aguja del brazo, odio las agujas! ¡Blaaaaine!

-¡Cállate! ¡Blaine no está!

-¡Mentira! ¡Blaine nunca me dejaría solo contigo! ¡BLAAAAAAINE! – Volví a gritar. Me dolía el brazo por la aguja clavada, pero no me atrevía a quitármela yo solo. Era sumamente aprensivo para las agujas y las enfermedades. - ¡BLAINE! – de repente, Aaron se levantó del suelo de un salto y me agarró la mandíbula con una sola mano, apretándola.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya intentaste matarme una vez tirándome al fuego, loco de mierda! – me apretó más fuerte, endureciendo el agarre hasta que mis mejillas se hundieron por la fuerza de sus dedos. -¡Phetoo a leee meerdoo! – escupí, aunque mis palabras fueron incomprensibles. Aaron dobló los labios en una sonrisa maligna.

-Eres gilipollas rematado, Muñeco.

-¡Ne me lame Mueco! – y, en un visto y no visto, llevó la otra mano hasta la aguja y la jeringuilla que colgaba de ésta y me la sacó de un pequeño tironcito. Observé la jeringuilla repleta de sangre y acto seguido, me miré el diminuto moratón del brazo. Unas diminutas gotitas de sangre descendían por él. Me mareé, pero no por asco. Tuve ganas de vomitar y me sentí tan cansado de repente, que tras el brusco empujón de Aaron que me hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, fui incapaz de levantarme. – Argg…

-Mareado ¿verdad? Flojo quizás… es lo que tiene la falta de hierro y glóbulos rojos o, en otras palabras, la anemia. – dijo él, aún sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Anemia? ¿Soy anémico?

-No. Tienes anemia. Es diferente de ser anémico. – cogió un paño blanco de encima de la mesa y con él, retiró la aguja, la cual guardó en dicho paño. Observó el tubito de la sangre, situándolo a la escasa luz del sol que penetraba por la ventana. – Hum… tienes un color de sangre muy bonito, Kurtie. No es azul como yo me esperaba, pero algo es algo. Un poco más clara de lo normal.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con mi sangre? ¿Bebértela? Creo que estás como una puta cabra, tío.

-No digas gilipolleces, Kurtie. Eres mi paciente, solo te estoy tratando y para aconsejarte un tratamiento, necesito evidencias. Tal vez no tengas anemia, aunque a juzgar por tu aspecto… creo que si la tienes, es la menor de tus preocupaciones. – Aaron se agachó sobre el escritorio, abrió un maletín que parecía de metal y sacó papel y bolígrafo. Escribió algo en el papel y lo despegó. Me sorprendió descubrir una pegatina que aplastó contra el tubito de la sangre para después, meter todo dentro del maletín otra vez. – Dentro de unos días tendré los resultados del análisis y te diré las vitaminas que necesitas tomar. No creo que tengas mucho más. Quizás una pequeña infección en la vejiga a juzgar por el color de tu meado.

-¿¡Mi meado!? ¿¡Tienes mi meado!? ¡Yo no he meado en ningún tarro! – Aaron me enseñó todos sus perfectos y brillantes dientes.

-Oh, sí lo has hecho, pero estabas dormido y ni te has enterado. – bajé la mirada a mi cuerpo cubierto por una fina manta. La alcé y vi mi completa desnudez. Me tapé otra vez.

-¿Por qué estoy en pelotas?

-Un médico necesita cerciorarse de ciertas cosas antes de operar…

-¿¡Me has abierto el canal!? – volví a alzar la sábana, buscando una enorme cicatriz que fuera desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Por suerte, no encontré ninguna. Volví a mirar a Aaron. – Oye, tío, estás loco. ¿Dónde está Blaine? Quiero ver a Blaine.

-Te he dicho que Blaine no está en casa.

-No te creo. ¡No puede haberme dejado con un loco como tú!

-¡Soy tu puto médico! – exclamó, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Yo retrocedí en la cama, sentándome en ella y dejando caer la sábana sobre mi regazo.

-¡Enséñame tu licencia! – Aaron se quedó callado, con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-La tendré dentro de dos años. – alcé una ceja.

-¿Dentro de dos años? Espera, espera… ¿cómo que dentro de dos años? ¿Estudias medicina acaso? – el Príncipe alzó la cabeza con pose indignada.

-¿Acaso te crees que cualquiera puede clavarte una aguja y extraerte la sangre sin que le tiemble el pulso?

-¿Los que hacen eso no son los analíticos?

-¡Qué más da! ¡Sé dónde tienes las venas y punto!

-Pero si estudias medicina y dentro de dos años te licencias… ¿cuántos años tienes? – murmuré. Aaron se cruzó de brazos. Por su expresión soberbia, supuse que estaba orgulloso de su edad.

-Veinticuatro, Muñeco. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué era un mocoso como tú? – pestañeé, incrédulo. No podía ser. ¡Pero si le sacaba casi una cabeza!

-Eres un enano.

-Soy tu médico y como me calientes la cabeza, te meteré laxantes en la comida, a ver si cagas toda la mierda que echas por la boca.

-Pero ¿qué hace un viejo como tú en el grupo de Blaine? ¡Qué mi hermano es cinco años menor! ¡Eres un pedófilo! – el Príncipe soltó una risita sarcástica.

-Habló el incestuoso.

-Nunca llevaré a mis hijos a tu consulta.

-Como si los fueras a tener y a mí me importara lo más mínimo. – caminó hasta mí y se sentó al borde de la cama. Yo me aparté todo cuanto pude, hasta que mi espalda se golpeó contra la pared. – Mira, Muñeco…

-No me llames Muñeco.

-Como sea, Kurt. Tu hermano me ha pedido que cuide de ti hasta que vuelva y puesto que me ha obligado a atenderte, ahora eres mi paciente. Si te mueres, Blaine me echará la culpa y meterá mi cabeza en la batidora, así que tengamos la fiesta en paz. Yo no me meteré contigo durante las próximas cinco horas y tú a cambio, no intentarás matarte y comerás algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No. Prefiero que Blaine meta tu cabeza en la batidora, por calienta pollas. – Aaron suspiró profundamente. Le vi mover los labios, contando despacio desde uno hasta diez. Después, volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Sabes lo que es un ángel de la muerte?

-Hum… ¿Un tío con alas que se carga a gente?

-En medicina se les llama ángeles de la muerte a los enfermeros que matan a sus pacientes de forma lenta e imperceptible. Conozco plantas capaces de hacer que dejes de respirar y que no dejan rastro. ¿Te gustaría probar alguna? – me quedé callado, haciendo caso por una vez a mi escaso sentido de la razón.

-Tú no te metes conmigo y yo tampoco contigo.

-Hecho. – estuve a punto de alzar la mano para estrecharla con la suya, pero supe que sonaría estúpido. No éramos amigos, solo dos tíos que montaban una tregua por necesidad, nada más. Aaron se levantó de la cama de Blaine y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y Cooper, de dos saltos, se situó a mi lado, ladrando y chupeteándome la cara.

-¡Cooper! ¡Arrgg, no, qué asco perro malo! ¡Ahh, jajaja! – me reí cuando su hocico húmedo se aplastó contra mi nariz. Jugué un poco con él y me sentí culpable por no ser capaz de sacarlo a la calle. Le tapé el hocico con la mano e impedí que abriera la boca hasta que se revolvió hecho una fiera y empezó a sollozar. Le acaricié el pelaje color canela y le prometí en voz baja que cuando Blaine llegara, lo sacaría a dar una vuelta. Nos quedamos unos minutos a solas, hasta que Aaron regresó con una bandeja cargada de comida preparada en la mano. La dejó sobre el escritorio, a mi lado. Lasaña, carne, sopa de verduras y un vaso de leche fresca, todo en uno. Se me hizo la boca agua. Lo cierto era que tenía hambre.

-Cómetelo. Blaine se ha gastado un pastón en llenar la despensa y el frigorífico para ti. – asentí con la cabeza y muerto de sed, me bebí la leche de un tragó. Luego, empecé con la lasaña. Cooper se bajó de la cama entonces y se alzó sobre una pata, pidiéndome comida. Le di un pedacito de carne con tomate que se zampó de un bocado. La lasaña estaba buenísima y me la tragué en escasos cinco minutos. – Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé que anorexia no tienes. – no le contesté. Tenía la boca llena. Cooper se situó al lado de mi enemigo y empezó a ladrarle, intentando llamar su atención. Aaron le acarició la cabeza y mi perro se dejó con un gesto dócil. Me pareció curioso. Cooper apenas se dejaba tocar por hombres. Extrañamente, se dejaba tocar por cualquier chica, pero con los hombres era otra cosa. – ¿Éste es uno de los cachorros de Guetti? – asentí con la cabeza, dejando el plato de lasaña limpio sobre la mesa y empezando con el de carne. – Me olerá a mis perros, Zhansa y Dunkan.

-¿Tienes perros? – pregunté.

-Me los regaló Blaine. Son hermanos de tu perro.

-¿En serio? – miré a Cooper, que se restregaba contra las piernas de Aaron, juguetón. – Guau, Cooper, un día podrás jugar con tus hermanos… si el Príncipe quiere. – él se encogió de hombros frente a mi petición muda.

-Si tu perro tiene cuidado… Zhansa es hembra y está en celo.

-¿Y qué? Es su hermana, ¿no? – Aaron me miró como si fuera idiota.

-Ni que eso les importara a los animales. Se follan entre ellos ya sean hermanos, padres, hijos, cuñados, lo que sea. – observé a Cooper pegando botes, siempre con la cabeza alta. Era un perro muy orgulloso. Apreté el cuchillo y el tenedor con dedos flojos, pensativo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hacen? – pregunté.

-¿El qué?

-Eso de emparejarse con sus hermanos y hermanas. Los animales tienen sexo entre ellos sin importarles quien les haya parido ni la sangre que corre por sus venas. ¿Por qué lo hacen? – Aaron sonrió.

-Estás pensando en ti y en tu hermano, eh. – encogí el cuello, incómodo. – Bueno, en realidad no se emparejan. Los animales no tienen moral ni normas, no tienen conciencia. Se mueven por instinto y el instinto les dice que copulen y tengan descendencia, solo eso. Para ellos no está mal tener hijos con sus hermanas y hermanos. Y en realidad, a nosotros tampoco debería importarnos, ya que venimos de los monos. La moralidad, la razón, la conciencia y los sentimientos nos diferencian de los animales, pero a veces pienso que sería mejor ser animales que humanos. Gracias a nuestra tan querida razón, pronto nos destruiremos a nosotros mismos. – bajé la cabeza y dejé de comer. Se me había quitado el apetito de repente.

-Blaine piensa lo mismo.

-Sí, bueno… hay muchas personas que piensan lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿acostarse con tu hermano es bueno o malo? – pregunté sin pensar y al momento, me sentí avergonzado. Necesitaba una respuesta clara. Lo cierto era que me había pasado los últimos meses dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta, pero tenía demasiado miedo de la respuesta. Me consideraba un cobarde por ello, por huir otra vez. Había abandonado tantas cosas por miedo…

Por algún motivo, Aaron se quedó mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos tan calculadores y fríos que poseía. Me daba la sensación de que su respuesta sería tan hiriente como decirle a un paciente que moriría de cáncer dentro de un mes.

-Cuando conocí a tu hermano me hice la misma pregunta, aunque en referencia a la homosexualidad.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? – no pude evitar preguntar. Aaron se sentó en la silla del escritorio del revés, apoyando los brazos en el cabecero.

-Yo estaba de prácticas, observando el trabajo de los profesionales en el hospital. Ya había terminado mi turno con uno de los enfermeros al que me habían asignado, me cambié para irme a casa y cuando fui a coger mi Porche, de la nada, apareció un todoterreno negro y aparcó delante de mí, impidiéndome salir. Abrí la puerta del coche y fui directo a la ventanilla del conductor. Cuando llamé, se abrió la puerta de un tirón y Black salió con Blaine a cuestas con una herida bastante fea en la pierna. Kam se la había atravesado como un pincho moruno en uno de sus arranques de locura, además de hacerle varios cortes y magulladuras de las que ahora no me acuerdo. En cuanto vi la sangre y Black me pidió ayuda, me entró un ataque de pánico. Blaine estaba vomitando y eso no era buena señal. Se estaba desangrando y probablemente habría perdido la pierna de no ser por el torniquete mal hecho que le hicieron. Yo me puse tan nervioso, que me quedé paralizado y Black me pidió que me quedara con Blaine mientras él iba a avisar a alguien del hospital. Me quedé con él, sentados los dos en las escaleras. Blaine no paraba de vomitar y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso. Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar como un crío cuando tu hermano dijo "¡Bah, no me duele tanto! ¿No crees que mi amigo es un exagerado? No llores, Ricitos de Oro, ni que fuera tu puto hermano" Intentó ponerse de pie y yo lo agarré. Se me cayó encima y gracias al golpe, reaccioné. Me levanté y lo puse en pie. Le puse bien el torniquete, apretándoselo con mi cinturón. Tu hermano apretaba los dientes, pero nunca gritó ni se quejó. "Si no me cortan la pierna, te regalaré un osito para tu cumple, Ricitos", me dijo. Momentos después estaba en una camilla y se lo llevaron dentro. Fue mi primer paciente. – sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Aquello parecía hacerle mucha gracia. – Pensé en él toda la noche y al día siguiente, fui a verle… pero ya se había ido.

-¿Se había ido? – Aaron asintió.

-En cuanto supo que su pierna se curaría, no atendió a razones y se largó. Estuve buscándolo durante meses, no sé muy bien por qué, pero quería verle. Había sido mi primer paciente. Fue como perder por segunda vez la virginidad y necesitaba saber qué había sido de él, si le había curado, si estaba bien gracias a mí… me salté un par de normas y rebusqué entre los archivos del hospital para conseguir su dirección. Luego fui a verle a su casa y cuando abrió la puerta con esas pintas, como si no hubiera dormido en días, medio desnudo… bueno, imagínatelo. – se me escapó una sonrisa. Blaine tenía un encanto natural para esas ocasiones. – Lo sorprendente fue que me reconoció enseguida y ¡joder, me quedé flipado cuando me dio aquel oso de peluche como agradecimiento!

-¿Te compró un oso de peluche? – Aaron asintió, riéndose.

-El tío lo había comprado, sin más, sin saber si iba a volver a verme o no, y me lo dio en cuanto me vio. Después de eso, me invitó a pasar como si me conociera de toda la vida y tras invitarme a unas birras, me dijo que llevaba días con un dolor insufrible en la pierna. Le dije que podía intentar curársela y se quitó los pantalones para enseñarme la herida. Se quedó casi en bolas y yo más paralizado incluso que la noche en la que lo conocí. Le desinfecté la pierna y a partir de entonces, fui todos los días a curársela personalmente hasta que se recuperó por completo. Entonces, un día me dijo "Oye, Ricitos o Principito, como sea… por aquí nos hacemos daño a menudo y nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda. ¿Querrías echarme una mano?" y quedé Encadenado a tu hermano, como todos los que le siguen. Cuando me propuso unirme a ellos, salí de su casa preguntándome si la homosexualidad era buena o no, si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no me había vuelto loco.

-¿Y encontraste respuesta? – Aaron ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo dorado y rizado y asintió, orgulloso.

-La respuesta fue que, aunque la homosexualidad fuera mala o buena, yo me la machacaría igual cuando llegara a casa. ¿A quién le importa que sea bueno o malo? ¿Cambiará algo la situación? Algunos hombres seguirán enamorándose de otros hombres y seguirán teniendo sexo con ellos, como cualquier hombre puede tener sexo con una mujer. Las chicas, lo mismo. El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Algunos lo hacen para tener hijos y otros por placer, otros por amor, al igual que siempre habrá hombres o mujeres que odien a los maricones y maricones que odien a hombres y mujeres hetero. El odio, el amor, el sexo… toda esa mierda forma parte del hombre y habrá quienes acepten diferentes facetas del sexo y quienes reniegen de ellas. Eso no debería afectar nuestras decisiones. – me lo planteé seriamente. Aaron me había sorprendido. Cuando lo conocí parecía un niñato malcriado y egoísta, pero ahora hablaba como un auténtico adulto y eso me desconcertaba. Era mayor que yo y eso también se notaba. - ¿Te ha dado toda esta chachara una respuesta a tu pregunta?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Puedo saber cuál? – me encogí sobre la cama y Cooper, de un salto, se situó a mi lado, alzándose fiero como la estatua de un gran perro guardián, o de un lobo.

-Da igual lo que haga o diga. Siempre habrá gente que considere lo que yo he hecho como incesto, algo asqueroso y de enfermos. Eso no quiere decir que sea malo o bueno, solo quiere decir que hay muchas maneras de verlo.

-¿Y cómo lo ves tú?

-¿Yo?... Yo solo estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Solo quiero estar con él y creo que… eso no es malo. Solo quiero ser feliz, como todo el mundo y para ello, no mato ni engaño a nadie, no chantajeo ni hago daño a personas inocentes. Yo solo… solo amo. Sólo quiero estar con él.

-Ajá.

Y llegó el momento del silencio. Aaron no se movió de la silla y yo me quedé callado, sin saber qué decir. Tras un par de minutos, volví a llevarme la carne del plato a la boca. Estaba muy hecha y crujiente. El aceite y la salsa se me escurría por la barbilla y continuamente tenía que restregarme el brazo por los labios. El Príncipe me observaba, consciente de que necesitaba un trapo o una servilleta, además de otro vaso de leche o agua, pero no se ofreció a servírmelo y yo no me molesté en pedírselo.

La sopa de verduras no me gustaba. Se había quedado medio fría y cuando la probé, el desagradable sabor del brócoli me atacó las papilas gustativas. Encogí la cara y empecé a comer, aguantando la respiración. Me tragué medio plato y el otro medio, lo rechacé.

-¿Sabes qué aspecto tenía tu hermano cuando lo conocí? – me preguntó Aaron. Yo negué con la cabeza. – Tenía exactamente el mismo cuerpo que tú tienes ahora. El pecho hundido, la barriga hinchada, las costillas marcadas, los brazos tan finos que daba la sensación de que se romperían al más mínimo toque. Era vomitivo. – señaló. – Pero no era culpa suya. Él quería comer, siempre tenía hambre, pero no podía permitírselo. Tenía que gastarse el dinero en su madre tetrapléjica. Lo gracioso es que, cuando yo lo conocí, estaba en una de sus mejores etapas. Por lo que he oído, tu hermano tenía gusanos en las tripas la primera vez que se desmayó en mitad de la calle, muerto de hambre. – Aaron sonrió y a mí se me quedó la garganta seca. Volví a por la sopa de verduras y no solté el plato hasta que lo dejé limpio y reluciente. – Eso está mejor. Blaine se quedará más tranquilo y se enfadará menos si ve que comes… y que dejas de cortarte. – me observé las heridas de los brazos con ojo crítico. Los últimos cortes estaban empezando a cicatrizar.

-¿Blaine lo ha visto? – murmuré, pálido

-Te ha traído a rastras hasta aquí con un brazo dislocado. Yo diría que sí.

-¿Un brazo dislocado? – recordé aquella imagen vagamente. La ventana del cuarto de Ricky, yo con la navaja en la mano a punto de cortarme otra vez, el grito de Blaine, el gran "¡NO!", alcé la cabeza y Blaine y yo cruzamos miradas un microsegundo antes de que se cayera del alfeizar.

Después, salí de la habitación corriendo. Ricky se despertó y me preguntó a dónde iba. Yo no le contesté y fui corriendo detrás de él. Entonces… fue cuando me dijo que volviera a Lima, que le había traicionado, que ya no era un Encadenado. Yo no pude sostener mi propio peso y me caía al suelo. – Debería llamar a Ricky.

-Ricky ya lo sabe. Ha venido a verte por la mañana temprano, pero a Blaine la preocupación le vuelve bastante irracional y rabioso, así que la ha echado.

-¿La ha echado? Pero… ¿Quién se cree que es él para…?

-Ricky tiene suerte de que no le haya dado una paliza, así que debería estar contenta y tú deberías quejarte menos. – decidí que tenía razón, en parte. No era momento para preocuparse por Ricky si Blaine no le había hecho nada.

-¿Mi hermano está bien? – Aaron rodó los ojos por toda la habitación.

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué había conseguido colocarse el hombro él solo, pero sangraba por un oído y no me dejó mirárselo. Salió corriendo, no sé a dónde. - Asentí con la cabeza, preocupado. Recordé que me había hablado a voces cuando conseguí alcanzarlo en mitad de la lluvia. Le había costado trabajo entenderme, o tal vez, oírme.

-¿Podría quedarse sordo?

-No lo sé.

-Quiero verle.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva. Si te dejo salir y te pasa algo, yo tendré la culpa. – se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta. – Sé un niño bueno y duérmete. Recupera fuerzas, Las vas a necesitar porque cuando te cures y dejes de ser mi paciente, juro que iré a por ti y te machacaré.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Ricitos! – el Príncipe, muy digno y con la cabeza alzada, tal y como un príncipe haría, salió por la puerta con porte elegante. Yo esperé pacientemente sentado en la cama, con Cooper tumbado a mi lado. Escuché el sonido de la puerta del salón cerrarse y la tele encendiéndose y cuando estuve seguro de que Aaron tendría que concentrarse para poder oírme, me levanté de la cama. Me mareé un poco, pero enseguida recuperé el equilibrio y me dirigí al armario, con Cooper siguiéndome con la mirada, curioso. - ¡Shhh! No se te ocurra ladrar ahora, eh. Voy a salir un rato. Volveré luego.

-¿Y quién cojones me sacará a la calle? ¡Que yo también tengo mis necesidades, capullo! – me pareció que decía mi perro con la mirada y me reí, bajito. Cooper había puesto una cara, que no podía interpretarse de otra manera.

Yo rebusqué por el armario algo de ropa de mi hermano. Me coloqué uno de sus bóxers, que para no variar, me estaban grandes y se me escurrían, y cogí los primeros pantalones que vi, los que me parecieron más pequeños y una camiseta blanca de la talla XXL por lo menos. Vi de soslayo la guitarra que le regalé, limpia, sin rastro de polvo. Estaba claro que la seguía cuidando, aunque yo nunca le oyera tocarla. Cuando cerré la puerta del armario y cogí entre dos dedos unas de sus bambas oscuras, me percaté del montón de bolsas perfectamente colocadas a un lado de la cama. Me llamó la atención sus nombres. En las bolsas estaban impresos los colores y los nombres típicos de ciertas marcas y tiendas de cosméticos que conocía de Ohio, pero aunque me moría de curiosidad, al oír la puerta del baño abrirse de improviso y cerrarse, supe que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad.

-Tú quédate aquí, Cooper. Luego vuelvo. – le dije y mi perro no se movió ni un ápice de la cama.

-¡Como quieras, pero destrozaré la almohada, que lo sepas! – pareció ladrarme.

Salí muy lentamente del cuarto y cerré la puerta con cautela y sin hacer ruido. Corrí de puntillas hasta la puerta que daba a la calle y con el mismo cuidado, me vi en la fría calle con el suelo embarrado por la lluvia de esa noche. Ya no llovía, pero el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras y supe que no tardaría en caer una buena.

Para entonces, yo ya tendría que haber llegado a la pastelería. El turno de mañana ya había pasado, pero si llegaba a la hora de comer, quizás mi jefe me perdonara el haber faltado las cuatro primeras horas y tal vez no me despediría. Me había puesto a trabajar el día anterior y ya faltaba sin avisar… tenía motivos de sobra para echarme. Y yo necesitaba el dinero.

Por fin comprendía porque mi madre, ni aun estando enferma con fiebre, faltaba al trabajo en sus principios hasta que lo tuvo asegurado.

Me puse las bambas en el rellano y cuando llegué a la esquina, eché a correr. Me acordaba del camino a medias. Sabía que era todo recto hasta llegar al puente que separaba los barrios altos y los bajos en dos secciones y después, debía girar a la izquierda. Lo demás… lo improvisaría.

Fue un camino incómodo. Había dormido más de diez horas y comido lo suficiente como para llenarme la barriga y cuatro más, pero aún así, me cansé enseguida. Mis piernas se resentían y era incapaz de cerrar las manos en dos puños y apretar. Estaba flojo, mucho y me mareé un par de veces. Me detuve otras tantas y suspiré, buscando un oxígeno que siempre parecía insuficiente. No era la primera vez que tenía anemia. Siempre había tenido una gran falta de hierro y desde pequeño había necesitado vitaminas y pastillas para ayudar al flujo sanguíneo, pero nunca me había sentido tan agotado.

Llegó un momento en el que tuve que ir andando, despacio y sin prisas. Me aparté el sudor de la frente y empecé a caminar el último tramo hasta el puente. Pronto pude oír el agua contaminada corretear cuesta abajo y vislumbré las columnas que se alzaban a ambos lados de aquel trozo de asfalto medio derrumbado. Me encaminé hacia allí, acelerando el paso.

-Oye. – me giré cuando sentí aquel toquecito en el hombro. Una chica que casi no me llegaba por los hombros, pequeña y con cara de niña, me sonrió. – No tendrás una navaja por casualidad ¿verdad? Es que algún idiota ha atado a mi gato con cables a ese poste y no tengo nada con qué cortarlos. – observé al gatito negro, que maullaba y siseaba con rabia, intentando soltarse del amarre de sus patitas a una farola. El pobre animalito se estaba haciendo daño. Alzó la vista y me miró con ojos afilados y amarillos. Un momento… yo conocía al gato…

-¿Kasimir? – murmuré. El gato maulló. - ¿Es tu gato? – la chica asintió con la cabeza. Su sonrisa me daba mala espina ¿quién en su sano juicio sonreiría cuando le había hecho semejante estropicio a su pobre gatito? Me agaché frente a la farola y empecé a tirar de los cables, intentando soltarlo. Por suerte, solo le habían atado las patas traseras, si lo hubiera atado del cuello, estaría asfixiado. Le sangraban las patas. – Cabrones, ¿quién ha podido hacer algo así?

-¿Tienes una navaja o algo para cortar los cables? – me volvió a preguntar la chica. Parecía más interesada en la navaja que en su gatito.

Me llevé las manos al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y al no encontrar nada, busqué en los delanteros. Luego recordé que me había cambiado de ropa y no había cogido la navaja, a mi Muñeca. Eso me puso un poco nervioso.

-No. No tengo navaja, pero puedo intentar desatarlo sin ella.

-Oh, vaya. – murmuró ella. Me observó en silencio, intentando desprender al gatito de los cables con tirones cautos. No quería hacerle daño y aún así, el animalitos sollozó varias veces. Me pinché varias veces las manos con los hilos conductores que atravesaban el tubo de plástico. Menos mal que no estaba conectado a ninguna especie de corriente eléctrica.

Llegó un momento en el que el gato solo me miraba, con ojos abiertos y curiosos. Se quedó quieto y dejó de maullar cuando conseguí soltarle una pata. Soltarle la otra fue mucho más fácil.

-Ya está. – avisé a la chica, detrás de mí. – Pero deberías llevarlo al veterinario. El pobre se ha hecho da… - de repente, el lomo del gato se erizó en mis brazos y un siseo amenazante emanó de su pequeña boca. - ¿Pequeño?

No tuve tiempo de resistirme. Solté a Kasimir de manera brusca y él cayó al suelo, de pie. Empezó a maullar e incluso diría que a intentar ayudarme cuando alguien me rodeó el cuello con algún tipo de cuerda o hilo y tiró de mí hacia atrás, cortándome la respiración y casi la yugular con el brusco movimiento. Me puse de pie y mis manos instintivamente agarraron el fino instrumento que me ahogaba. Era otro cable, igual que el que había aprisionado al gato.

La chica, a mi lado, me observaba con una mueca de satisfacción en la boca.

-Venga, vamos, que no nos vea nadie. – dijo, y la persona que me ahogaba tiró del cable con más fuerza, apartándome de la calle principal. Intenté resistirme, pero si me movía mucho, el dolor afilado del cable raspándose contra mi piel me dejaba sin aliento. No podía hablar.

-¡Venga, capullo, suelta todo lo que tengas! – me amenazó la persona que tenía detrás. Supe que era otra chica por la agudeza de su voz. La que tenía delante sacó un destornillador del bolsillo, y me apuntó el estómago con la punta.

-Dame lo que tengas y no te abriré la barriga, ¿vale? – sonrió. Cerré los ojos. No podía hablar. En su lugar, tosí y la chica aflojó un poco el agarre.

-¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre salir de casa sin protección ninguna?

-Aunque no tenga protección, seguro que tiene pasta. Mírale. Es tan blanquito y tiene una piel tan fina… seguro que es de los barrios altos.

-Sí, y los de los barrios altos siempre se pasean tan sueltos por aquí… - la chica del gato, la mentirosa, la que seguramente había preparado al pobre animal como trampa para cazar a alguien despistado, empezó a tocarme. Me metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando. Me subió la camiseta hasta las axilas, como si esperara que tuviera algo pegado a la piel y se agachó delante de mí, tocándome las piernas. Me estaba chaqueando obscenamente. Cuando vio que no tenía nada, se levantó y me pasó la mano por la entrepierna. Cerró los dedos en torno a ella y yo me encogí de dolor.

-¿No tienes nada? – negué lentamente con la cabeza. - ¿Nada de nada? ¿Un señorito de los altos que viene aquí sin nada? ¡Vaya mierda!

-Quítale la ropa, tía. Podemos sacar algo por ella. – la ropa de Blaine… me mataría cuando se enterara.

-No… - tosí. La chica tiró con más fuerza del cable.

-¿Qué has dicho? – intenté salvar la ropa y algo de la dignidad que me quedaba y moví la boca y las cuerdas vocales.

-No soy… de los altos… ¡coff, coff! – la chica aflojó el agarre otra vez. - …Soy… un Encadenado… - tragué saliva y pestañeé, sintiendo como me ardían los ojos. Las dos chicas se miraron, perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa y burla.

-Mentira. – habló la que tenía a la espalda. – Los Encadenados son listos y no salen de casa sin por lo menos algo con lo que defenderse. Tú no tienes nada. Si fueras uno de ellos, no te habrías parado a salvar al gato y ya me habrías roto el cuello.

-¿Y si dice la verdad? – dudó la otra. – Los Encadenados también tienen a gente bien. Recuerda al chico rubio, el de los rizos.

-El… Príncipe. – tosí otra vez. Volvieron a cortarme el aliento con el jodido cable.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Clávale el destornillador en la polla, así se cortará un poco a la hora de soltar trolas! – abrí los ojos como platos, desesperado al ver a la chica descender el destornillador hasta mi entrepierna. Me revolví como un loco.

-¡No! – grité.

-¿Y si te abro yo el coño con una sierra, guapa?

Aquello sucedió en un visto y no visto. La chica del destornillador se volvió y como si la hubiera golpeado el aire, vi la sangre volar desde su boca y su cuerpo siendo lanzado con la presión que ejercían los gases sobre el corcho de una botella, después de que ésta hubiera sido agitada. Chocó contra el muro de piedra y cayó al suelo con las piernas dobladas. Una patada veloz hizo que el destornillador volara hasta la otra punta del callejón y me sentí frustrado por pestañear, ya que en ese microsegundo de visión nula, el desconocido agarró a la chica con rostro ensangrentado y la alzó, pegándola contra su pecho, levantándola hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. La estrechó entre sus brazos y una navaja afilada y totalmente oscura, como el ala de un cuervo, fue situada entre cuello y barbilla.

La chica que me ahogaba retrocedió, y yo con ella. El temblor de su cuerpo se extendió por el cable.

-En menos de lo que tú tardes en asfixiar a ese Encadenado, yo a tu amiga le habré separado la cabeza de los hombros. En el caso de que no te importe lo que le pase a esta chica, te habré apuñalado cinco veces antes de que toques el suelo. – se me estaba nublando la vista, así que no pude ver bien su cara. Pero por su voz, para mí estaba más que claro quién era.

-Blaine… - bufé. Estaba seguro de que me estaba poniendo morado.

-Blaine. – habló la chica a mi espalda. Juraría que se había puesto blanca como un muerto. - ¿Es-es… de los tu-tuyos? – tartamudeó. Blaine no contestó. Oí a la chica del destornillador gemir de dolor. - ¡Vale, vale, lo suelto! ¡Pero no nos mates!

-¿Qué no te mate? ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes a mí, eh? Te estoy diciendo que lo sueltes, te lo ordeno. No es una petición. – gruñó. Ella no se movió y pude observar el finito hilo de sangre que le recorrió el cuello a su compañera. - ¡Venga! – le gritó y de un empujón, la chica que había estado a punto de estrangularme me soltó. Caí al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el cuello, tosiendo con descontrol. Oí otro golpe y alcé la vista. Blaine le había pegado una patada a la chica herida que la había lanzado contra su amiga y ambas se abrazaron, atemorizadas, observando a mi hermano. – Atacar a alguien a sangre fría, sin armar, poniendo como cebo a un pobre gatito inocente. – la seriedad de Blaine había desaparecido. Ahora sonreía. Observé a Kasimir restregándose contra su pecho y el brazo que lo sujetaba y lo mantenía en alto. Le di las gracias en mi mente. El gatito parecía haberme salvado con tanto maullido, llamando su atención. – Y luego dicen que las mujeres no saben defenderse, que son sensibles y fieles.

-Lo… perdón. – murmuró la que me había colocado el cable entre mi vida y mi muerte.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? No es a mí a quien has estado a punto de estrangular con un jodido trozo de plástico ¿no? – Blaine me miró de reojo. Parecía tan seguro de lo que hacía…

Las dos chicas se giraron hacia mí. Una se agachó a mi lado.

-Lo… lo siento. – estaba aterrorizada. Comprendí por qué cuando vi como mi hermano alzaba el pie, aprovechando el momento para golpearle en la cabeza y tirarla al suelo de una patada en la sien.

-¡No! – le grité y él se detuvo, con la pierna en alto. Ella se encogió de miedo al ver sus intenciones. – No hagas eso, Blaine. Las vas a matar. – la chica del destornillador sangraba por la boca, el cuello y la cabeza. Estaba empapada en sangre y le temblaban las piernas.

-¿Y qué? – preguntó él. – A mi Muñeco no le toca nadie sin mi permiso. – había vuelto a ponerse serio.

-Blaine… por favor… - durante varios segundos de incertidumbre y temor, las chicas y yo esperamos una respuesta. Bien agresiva, o bien compasiva. Blaine pareció dudar cuando me miró a los ojos y al bajar la pierna y posarla en el suelo lentamente, suspiré de alivio.

-Dale las gracias al Muñeco. – exigió, dejando escapar una sonrisita malévola.

-Gra-gracias… - me dijo una.

-¿Y tu amiga? ¿No dice nada? – la chica herida me dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada.

-Gra… gracias… - escupió un diente inyectado en sangre y con ayuda de su compañera, se levantó. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el final del callejón, pero cuando pasaron por el lado de Blaine, éste hizo un movimiento brusco. Se inclinó sobre ellas como un toro, sin llegar a rozarlas y las chicas salieron corriendo, asustadas.

Me dio la sensación de que el viento cambiaba de dirección, de que el ambiente se tambaleaba igual que el aire que rodea la llama de una vela, el fuego fatuo de un corazón tan grande y temible capaz de latir sin necesidad de sangre, sin un cuerpo al que pertenecer. Mi hermano brillaba con luz propia, su corazón de dragón palpitaba fuego puro. Yo podía verlo, podía sentirlo y experimentarlo. Sus sentimientos eran la lava de un volcán cuyo estallido podía controlar a veces… otras, no.

Sin embargo, la luz propia de Blaine y su fuego eran demasiado peligrosos y, aunque feroces, no siempre adecuados y benevolentes.

Empezó a llover y las lágrimas del cielo nos salpicaron. Vi en Blaine algo que siempre había estado ahí, pero tan opaco, que nunca me había percatado de su valor y, de lo que a consecuencia, significaba mi propia vida para su valoración. Descubrí por qué éramos Amo y Muñeco, y por qué después de tanto dolor, seguíamos siéndolo por mucho que nos negáramos a ello.

Blaine se agachó frente a mí y tras mirarnos a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra, supimos que ambos estábamos bien. Las palabras eran imprecisas e innecesarias en semejantes circunstancias. Kasimir maulló y saltó del regazo de mi hermano al mío propio. Se restregó contra mi pecho, ronroneando.

-Ey… ¿qué hay, gatito? – le hablé. Él se estiró, acomodándose encima de mí. Le acaricié detrás de las orejas. Eso le encantaba. Ya no le sangraba la pata, pero cojeaba un poco. – Te han hecho daño, ¿verdad? Pobrecito…

-Un gato. – murmuró Blaine. – Han estado a punto de asfixiarte con un cable, por un gato. Y tú dices, pobrecito. – asintió con la cabeza con los ojos en blanco, como si aquello le pareciera del todo irracional. – Una trampa ¿no es obvio que era una trampa?

-¡Para mí no!

-¡Miauu! – me defendió el animal.

-¿Y no te he dicho que te quedaras en casa?

-No. Se lo has dicho a Aaron. A mí no. – Blaine no estaba aparentemente enfadado. Solo aparentemente, claro, y no quería que se le fuera la fuerza por la boca gritándome lo idiota que era, así que hablé. – A mí me has dicho que si me despertaba pronto, serías un buen Amo. – solté, sin más. Blaine giró la cabeza, sorprendido e incómodo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estaba medio dormido, así que tal vez lo he imaginado. ¿Lo he soñado? – murmuré.

-No. – Blaine le rascó la cabeza a Kasimir, un poco más brusco. El gato bajó las orejas, molesto. – No lo has soñado. – sonreí. Un paso era un paso. – Estoy enfadado. Mucho. – si eso era cierto, su rostro no lo demostraba en absoluto. Tampoco su tono de voz.

-Si estás enfadado, ¿hablas tan tranquilo por qué te duele la oreja? ¿O por qué me estás tomando el pelo?

-No deberías haber salido a la calle. Se supone que estás enfermo.

-Tengo un poco de anemia, nada más. – Blaine asintió con la cabeza, irónico. De repente, cerró su mano en torno a mi brazo y tiró de él. La manga de la camiseta se me subió hasta poco más de la muñeca y sentí una vergüenza enorme. Se me aceleraron las pulsaciones.

-¿Y esto qué es? ¿Un juego para ti? ¿Probando el cuchillo jamonero? Me lo creería ¡si no fuera porque no tenemos ni un puto jamón, suicida de mierda! – estalló. Me soltó el brazo y se levantó del suelo, cruzándose de brazos, con gesto indignado – Ahora vas a volver a casa y te vas a quedar allí hasta que averigüe qué cojones hacer contigo. – pestañeé. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Y esa actitud responsable de repente? ¿No iba a pegarme ni a gritarme?

-¿De qué vas? ¿De hermano mayor?

-De tu superior, de líder de los Encadenados. Así que o me haces caso o te llevo a rastras cogido por los huevos.

-¿Perdona? ¿No se suponía que yo ya no era un Encadenado? – le recordé.

-¿Y qué…?

-Ya vale, Blaine. Siempre que hablamos acabamos discutiendo y hoy no tengo ganas. – le corté. Estaba poniéndome nervioso y estrechando a Kasimir entre mis brazos, me levanté y empecé a caminar. Me dolía el cuello y me lo acaricié un poco cuando pasé por su lado, ignorándolo. – Tengo que ir a trabajar. – me excusé y para mi sorpresa, Blaine no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarme con ojos fieros y seriedad pétrea cuando salí del callejón y dirigiéndole una última mirada, seguí andando hacia el puente. – Gracias. – dije, seguro de que a esa distancia no me escucharía, pero me daba igual.

Siempre tenía que estropearlo todo marcando su portentoso orgullo. Había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarle en el callejón y darle un beso en la boca, de pedirle perdón por lo de Ricky y darle explicaciones de mis cortes… siempre tenía que estropearlo todo. Blaine, el Estropeatodo deberían llamarle, no el Capitán. ¿Qué clase de nombre era el Capitán? A Blaine no le pegaba ese nombre. No era militar, ni siquiera lo parecía. Tampoco tenía la disciplina de uno, aunque sí su arrogancia. No debería llamarse Capitán, además ¿por qué le llamaban Capitán? Si no me enviaba de vuelta a Lima, cosa que no pensaba dejarle hacer y no podría conseguir (a no ser que me atara a la cama y me metiera en un vagón mientras dormía) se lo preguntaría a Ricky, o a Aaron, o a Black, o…

-¡Muñeco suicida! – gritó a mis espaldas. Ya había cruzado el puente y el gato se alzó por encima de mi hombro, observando a Blaine en mitad de éste, pegado a la barandilla que lo separaba del riachuelo contaminado. Cuando me giré, sonrió. No era una de esas bonitas sonrisas de en sueño, no. Era una de esas sonrisas maliciosas y calculadoras que tanto me gustaban y temía a la vez. Se sacó algo del bolsillo. Algo que relució con la escasa luz del Sol oculta tras las nubes lloronas. Me lo mostró.

Mi navaja. Mi Muñeca. Mi calmante particular para los momento más desesperantes.

Me puse pálido.

-Creo que has perdido algo. – sonrió. Si Blaine no sabía que ese instrumento era importante para mí, mi cara le había dado los ingredientes suficientes como para suponerlo. Aún así, intenté fingir. Rogar no servía de nada contra la mente fría de mi hermano.

-S-sí. La había pe-perdido. – avancé hacia él, dando un paso lento. – Gracias por…

-No te equivoques, Muñeco. La has perdido. – afirmó, regocijándose por dentro. Estiró el brazo por encima de la barandilla con mi Muñeca en la mano. La vi escurrirse de entre sus dedos, amenazando con hundirse en el fondo de aquel cúmulo de pestilente basura que fluye. Contuve el aliento. Perdí los nervios. El gato se me cayó al suelo, de pie. Me gruñó como respuesta por haberlo dejado caer.

-Blaine, no hagas eso… por favor…

-¿Por qué no?

-La… necesito. Necesito la navaja. – estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-¿En serio? Oh, sí… las personas que se automutilan sienten la necesidad de tener un arma a mano, algo afilado, aunque algunas prefieren las quemaduras y otras, los golpes. Sin embargo, a ti te gustan más las cosas con punta, eh, y se ve que le has cogido cariño a ésta.

-¿Qué coño dices, Blaine? ¡Yo no me automutilo! ¡Dame la puta navaja! – corrí hacia él, pero a escasos dos metros de distancia, Blaine dejó la navaja colgando de tan solo dos de sus dedos. Me chistó y yo me detuve. Negó con la cabeza.

-No me he tirado toda la mañana en una puñetera biblioteca buscando información de trastornos mentales y autodestructivos para dártela sin más.

-¿Trastor…? ¿Me estás llamando trastornado?

-Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… regla número uno del manual de psicología básica. Nunca llames loco a un loco. – se burló. ¡Se burló! Me hervía la sangre.

-No estoy loco. No estoy trastornado. ¡Ni soy un enfermo! ¡DAME A MI MALDITA MUÑECA! – perdí los nervios de una manera descontrolada. Delante de Blaine, me llevé las manos al cuello y lo arañé con mis escasas uñas. Me levanté la piel del brazo cuando clavé los dedos en la camiseta y casi la desgarré. La ropa se manchó de sangre y estuve a un paso de agarrarme el pelo con las manos y arrancarme mechones como un histérico, pero me contuve, llevándome las manos a la piel de la cara, obligándolas a reposar allí, tirando de ella. Acabé tapándome la boca. Quería gritar.

Blaine había borrado su maldita sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, con cierta compasión quise creer, pero enseguida se llevó la lengua a los labios y a los dientes, con un gesto socarrón.

-Siempre he sabido que te iba lo duro, pero nunca pensé que hasta tal punto.

-¡TE ODIO! – chillé.

-¿¡Y qué!? ¿Te crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? ¿El más especial? Deja de hacerte daño como un loco y muévete, haz algo por superarlo. Espabila y deja de actuar como un niño perdido sin su mamá.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, eh? ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga si tú no me dejas!? ¡Siempre estás en medio y no me dejas pensar en otra cosa, porque cuando lo intento, me atacas! ¡Y luego me gritas! ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo supere entonces!? – Blaine entrecerró los ojos. No dijo nada, dejándome descansar, dejando que mi respiración volviera a su cauce, que mis nervios volvieran a su lugar y rechazaran sus crueles palabras. Lo conseguí, a medias, pero cuando mi corazón se relajó, él volvió a abrir su sucia boca.

-Otra de las reglas de un Encadenado… - suspiró. – Asume las consecuencias de tus actos y no culpes a los demás.

Y dejó caer a mi Muñeca al riachuelo. Descendió a cámara lenta ante mis ojos y luego, con un ¡Plop! Se hundió en la putrefacción del agua.

El tiempo se detuvo un escaso segundo en el que no me molesté en hacer funcionar mis pulmones. Blaine y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. En su cara no había ni rastro de compasión, si no de regocijo. En el mío… la más pura amargura y desespero.

La siguiente acción no me la pensé dos veces. Había perdido a mi Muñeca, a la que había jurado eterna lealtad, cuidarla como Blaine no había hecho conmigo, como un buen Amo. Ella a cambio, debía entregarme el placer que mi malvado dueño me arrebataba con cada palabra y gesto. En apenas una semana, la necesidad de ella, de sentirle cerca, se había hecho tan patente que pensar en su desaparición me volvía loco. No había ningún filo como el suyo, ninguna empuñadora era tan suave y equilibrada, su peso era perfecto para mi cuerpo y no notarlo pegado a mis piernas era un calvario.

Así que corrí hasta la barandilla, me apoyé en ella y salté del puente al agua, sin un minuto para arrepentirme. Volé por el aire escasos cinco metros. La sensación del viento acariciarme las mejillas me sentó bien y me relajó, ayudándome a soportar el momento del aterrizaje. Sabía que el riachuelo no tenía mucha profundidad y debido a la lluvia del día anterior, habían aparecido unos rápidos que surcaban las piedras puntiagudas. Podría golpearme la cabeza con una y matarme. Podría romperme una pierna y no ser capaz de salir a flote, ahogándome entre aquellos surcos rabiosos. Alguna sustancia nociva podría abrasarme los ojos. Pero cuando pensé en los peligros que conllevaba aquella aventura, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡KURT! – oí gritar a Blaine justo antes de hundirme en la escasa profundidad del riachuelo. Su voz sonó aguda, asustada, diría que hasta atormentada. Nunca le había oído gritar de esa manera tan poco masculina y desquiciada.

En el último momento logré cerrar los brazos en torno al pecho y caer de pie, doblando las rodillas en cuanto toqué el agua. Cerré los ojos y me hundí por completo hasta que mi trasero golpeó las piedras del fondo y la fuerza del agua me arrastró varios metros más atrás. Luego, fácilmente, emergí y tomé aire. El agua me llegaba por poco más allá de la cintura y su fluidez no era lo suficientemente potente como para remolcarme, sólo para hacerme perder el equilibrio levemente. Sin embargo, la contaminación devoró las heridas de mi cuerpo como si me atacara un saco gigante de sal marina y sentí un escozor ciego. Había acabado debajo del puente, oculto de miradas ajenas y, más importante aún, de la mirada de Blaine.

Recordé que él no sabía nadar. El agua era su mayor debilidad. Nunca había estado en el mar, ni tampoco en una piscina. Solo conocía la ducha de su casa y un lago al que había ido con su pandilla varias veces, pero nunca se había metido en él. La mayoría de los Encadenados sí sabía nadar. A Blaine no le gustaba el agua y nunca había intentado aprender por sí mismo.

Me lo dijo el día que le propuse irnos un fin de semana a la playa, a cientos de kilómetros, en tren o cogiendo un avión barato hacia la costa francesa. Él dijo que quizás en verano y luego acabó confesándome que no le gustaba el agua, aunque nunca había pisado una playa, ni tampoco un aeropuerto. Me pareció una pena y deseé que el verano llegara pronto. Acabé sacándole una promesa. En verano iríamos a la playa, juntos y yo le enseñaría a nadar.

Ya era verano, y Blaine seguía odiando el agua. Así que no se atrevería a saltar los cinco metros, ni siquiera a bajar por la escalinata de piedra a la orilla. Eso me tranquilizó.

Empecé a buscar entre los pedruscos. Sentía el verdín y la hierba que crecía bajo el agua tocándome los pies. No me daba asco, pero sí cierto repelús. Sentí algo afilado rozando mi muslo y me hundí en el agua, buscando a ciegas. No me atreví a abrir los ojos en aquel montón de mierda y cuando emergí a la superficie con aquel trozo de hierro, descubrí que se trataba del palo metálico de unos patinetes para principiantes de una bicicleta.

Oí gritos. Mi nombre en boca de mi hermano, llamándome desde el puente. No le hice caso y seguí buscando hasta que un nuevo sonido me hizo girar la cabeza.

Vi a Blaine saltando desde el puente y cayendo bruscamente al agua. Abrí la boca de par en par, tan sorprendido que me detuve en mi búsqueda. Blaine no sabía nadar. No sabía cómo debía caer para no hacerse daño, ni tampoco cómo moverse, menos aún doblar las piernas en el momento adecuado.

-¡Blaine! – lo llamé y empecé a subir, despacio, intentando no escurrirme con las rocas ni tropezar. Los pequeños rápidos me dificultaban el ascenso. - ¡BLAINE! – pasó medio minuto y mi hermano no emergía. Me olvidé por completo de la navaja y empecé a nadar río arriba. Me estaba mareando y me cansé rápidamente. ¡Jodida anemia!

Algo me agarró la pierna y me giré justo cuando Blaine salió a flote. Empezó a toser, a revolverse hasta que consiguió levantarse del todo, sacudiéndose los rizos y respirando, entrecortado, a bocanadas. Lo agarré por la camiseta empapada y lo atraje hasta mí, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Estás bien? – no me contestó, aún cogiendo aire. - ¿Estás…?

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! – gritó. Sus manos me rodearon las muñecas como las garras de un águila cerrándose en torno a un conejo. Me hizo daño. - ¡Si quieres matarte no lo hagas en mi puta cara! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que salvarte la vida? ¡Porque estoy empezando a cansarme! – siguió con su acalorada respiración, sin soltarme. Aún podía ver la sombra del sobresalto en sus ojos.

-Nadie te ha pedido que me salves. – susurré. - ¡Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes! ¡Deja de echarte flores, eres tú el que me arrastra hasta callejones sin salida y luego, me dejas solo!

-Pero es que tú eres… ¿imbécil? ¿Eres imbécil, Kurt? ¡Un completo imbécil! – volvió a gritar. - ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa por esa enana cabeza de marica que tienes como para no darte cuenta de que lo único que hago es intentar protegerte de este lugar endemoniado!? ¡Siempre, todos los días, a cada segundo pienso en cómo hacerte sobrevivir, en cómo hacerte seguir! ¡Todos los putos días! – me soltó y me empujón con tanta fuerza, que caí al agua. Me hundí y al momento noté sus manos agarrarme del cuello de la camiseta y tirar de mí hasta sacarme con brusquedad, alzándome y consiguiendo que mis piernas flotaran varios centímetros sobre el suelo verdoso. Me zarandeó y alzó el brazo, amenazándome con pegarme un puñetazo.

-¿En serio quieres protegerme? ¡Y el polvo que me echaste cuando estaba drogado también fue una manera de protegerme! ¿¡Verdad!? – le temblaba la mandíbula de ira.

-¡Tú me lo pediste!

-¡Yo estaba drogado!

-¡Tú me querías!

-¡Quiero al Blaine de Lima, el sarcástico y celoso, el protector y también cariñoso, el que se recorría medio país para traerle un gracioso perrito a su Muñeco! ¡No quiero a un Blaine furioso que me grita, me insulta y me amenaza cuando yo solo intento defenderme! ¡Quiero al Blaine de Liam, quiero a mi Amo, el odioso pero adorable Blaine ¡A ese quiero!

-¡Ese está muerto! ¡Le lanzaron piedras, le apalearon y le mutilaron y ahora está muerto!

-¡Pues es a ese a quien quiero o si no, devuélveme mi maldita navaja, porque ella me hace mucho menos daño que tú! – el brazo que amenazaba con golpearme osciló. – ¡Fue a mí a quien dejaste solo, Blaine, fue de mí de quien te olvidaste y a quien rechazaste sin dar una explicación razonable, fue a mí a quien golpearon, escupieron y humillaron! ¡Y SÍ, FUI YO QUIEN SE CORTÓ LAS VENAS POR ELLO! ¡Y tú fuiste quien huyó como un cobarde, quien se fue de Lima y me dejó solo porque le dio la puta gana! ¡Fue culpa tuya, no fue cul…! – no me dejó terminar la frase. Soltó mi camiseta y su puño voló hasta mi cara. Me dio en plena mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y yo me escurrí, siendo lanzado hacia atrás. Choqué contra la pared de ladrido y roca del puente y quedé aturdido, descendiendo por aquel trozo de piedra, doblando las rodillas sobre el agua.

-¡Yo no quería irme de Lima! – soltó, rompiendo los barrotes de aquella cárcel de frustración y prohibición, de mentiras y silencio. Cuando mi hermano estallaba, la tierra, el mar y los volcanes empequeñecían y se arrodillaban ante su figura, dando lugar al camino de los héroes y antihéroes, aquellos con la valía y la fuerza de los Titanes. En cambio, a mi paso, como simple escudero o mendigo, escupían los bandidos y lloraba la incontrolable fuerza de la naturaleza.

El estallido del antihéroe que mi hermano representaba aplastó todas mis dudas y aniquiló mis deseos de venganza. Si bien, aumentó mi confusión.

-¿Qué? – pregunté. Blaine me apuñaló el pecho con las cuchillas en las que se habían convertido sus pupilas.

-Yo no quería irme… ¡quería quedarme! Y tú… y yo… pero me fui. Me largué. – esperé, como unos diez minutos a que reanudara la conversación y expulsara las preguntas de mi mente. Solo obtuve el silencio como respuesta y su gélida mirada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Blaine?

-Me gustaba Lima. Me gustaba esa vida. Tú me gustabas… un poco. – sus ojos se mostraron tan pétreos, que llegué a pensar que si me seguía tragando con esa inspección, me convertiría en piedra.

-Pero… ¿por qué te fuiste entonces si tú…? – dejé la frase en el aire. No sentía el dolor de la mejilla ¿sería eso normal? ¿No debería al menos escocerme? La acaricié, pero no me provocó daño alguno. – Dijiste que el juego había acabado. ¿Había acabado, Blaine?

-No. – contestó, con voz de asesino de una película de terror.

-Pero yo… dijiste que… por teléfono, dijiste que te daba asco. ¿Te lo doy?

-No. – repitió, con el mismo tono.

-Pero… - la confusión me atacaba la mente. - ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué te fuiste si querías…? – tragué saliva. - ¿Me querías, aunque solo fuera un poco?

Esta vez, no contestó. Se limitó a seguir observándome, quieto como una piedra. Si lo golpeaba, ¿se rompería? Porque probablemente, yo sí lo haría.

El engaño y el silencio destrozaron lo que quedaba de mis nervios. Observé mi brazo, mis heridas y cicatrices, las marcas de mis muñecas ya cerradas y de un color rosado que resaltaban en mi piel blanquecina. Las marcas del pecado con el que siempre cargaría. La marca de Caín.

-¿Estás mintiendo para que me sienta mejor, Blaine? ¿Intentas engañarme?

-No.

-Entonces… ¿no fue culpa mía? ¿No hice nada que te molestara para que cortaras conmigo? ¿Nada? ¿No hice algo odioso o asqueroso? – mi hermano no se movió ni un ápice. Cada vez parecía más frío e indiferente.

-Sabes que no, Kurt.

-No. No lo sabía… no hasta ahora. – entonces, deseé desaparecer. – Pensaba que me odiabas, que había hecho algo malo, que nadie me querría por ello y que yo no podría querer a nadie más. Pensaba que todo lo que me estaba pasando me lo merecía. Deseaba que volvieras a buscarme, pero nunca volviste y… ¿por qué, Blaine? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, entonces?

Hinchó el pecho. Pude ver como su nuez se movía al tragar saliva y como sus ojos se desviaban hacia el agua maloliente, pensando una excusa adecuada. No parecía ocurrírsele nada.

-Guetti… Helem y los demás… me necesitaban…

-¡A ti no te importa que te necesiten porque no te importa nadie! ¡Yo también te necesitaba! – Blaine no hizo la menor réplica. – Mírame, Blaine. ¡A la cara! – obedeció, alzando una ceja. Le enseñé mis brazos desgarrados y aunque intenté no llorar, no pude evitar que el escozor de los ojos provocara una cierta reacción en mis lacrimales. – Has destruido mi vida. Por ti, mis venas están cortadas y mi cuerpo enfermo. Mi cabeza está trastocada. Me has roto y yo no sé por qué. ¡No tienes un por qué! Lo hiciste sin motivo… y yo he intentado arreglarlo, cosa que tú siempre has rechazado y has acabado… follándote mis putísimas treguas. ¡Nunca voy a perdonártelo, nunca! Puedes salvarme la vida tantas veces como quieras, pero yo nunca voy perdonarte, ni aunque esté muerto. – sollocé, sin fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos. Decidí acabar con la conversación, con todo de manera definitiva y le di la espalda, agachándome para introducir los brazos en el agua, otra vez.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó, como si no hubiera pillado el ultimátum, mi declaración de odio hasta el final de mis días.

-Buscar mi navaja. En ella sí que puedo confiar.

-Sí, puedes confiar en el filo de su cuchilla para que termine de matarte… y no en mí para arreglarte.

-Me has demostrado con creces que no puedo confiar en ti. – a pesar de mi orgullosa negación, mi corazón seguía reaccionando ante su mención de mí como único Muñeco. Oí el sonido del chapoteo de sus pisadas, acercándose. - ¡No te me acerques! – no me hizo el menor caso y siguió adelante. A medio metro de distancia, yo me revolví y alcé los brazos, intentando parecer intimidante. - ¡Si te me acercas, te pegaré!

-¡Oh! Qué miedo, Muñeco.

-¡Ya no soy tu Muñeco! – le di la espalda e intenté huir, pero Blaine alzó los brazos y se dispuso a cogerme como si fuera una muñeca, igual que en mi sueño. Ese fue el momento adecuado para echar hacia atrás el codo con toda mi fuerza y golpearle de pleno en la nariz. Blaine retrocedió, sorprendido y dolido, llevándose los dedos a la nariz. Yo sonreí, altivo. – Te lo advertí. – me miró con la sombra de la rabia apoderándose de su expresión y de improviso, con un movimiento desconcertante, me pegó un guantazo en la cara, suave aunque doloroso.

-Cuidado, Muñeco, no vayas a hacerte daño. Aunque te guste el dolor, nunca lo has conocido conmigo.

-Créeme. Contigo he conocido más dolor que en lo que llevo de vida.

-Mira, Muñeco, si quieres sobrevivir aquí y no volver a Lima, vas a tener que perdonarme.

-No pienso hacerlo. Ni en mil años.

-Pues entonces lo vas a pasar muy mal.

-Nada puede ser peor que tenerte a ti por hermano.

-Eso lo dices porque me odias… ¿O porque me quieres? – ni siquiera merecía la pena plantearse semejante pregunta, pero por pura cabezonería, la pensé. El resultado era obvio.

-Porque te odio. – mentí.

-Mentira. – acertó. – Si no quieres que las cosas sigan igual que hasta ahora, tendrás que perdonarme. – se burló.

-¡Ja! ¿Y cómo serán si te perdono, eh? ¿Cómo? – Blaine se inclinó hasta que su cara alcanzó la mía, con los labios húmedos entreabiertos. Obligué a mis ojos a desviar la mirada para no caer en la tentación.

-Si me perdonas, prometo volver a ser el Blaine de Lima, el mismo. Seré un Amo bueno… entre comillas. Igualito que antes. Pero solo si me perdonas… y si te quedas conmigo en Westerville. – pestañeé y miré esos ojos de pestañas mojadas, esa oscuridad que empezaba a aclararse en lo más recóndito de sus pupilas, esa verdad. Porque Blaine decía la verdad. Estaba siendo sincero.

-Y si vuelves a ser el mismo de Lima, ¿qué harás? ¿Qué me ofrecerás? ¿Sexo, palabras burlonas, entradas para conciertos espectaculares y azucenas? ¿El amor debajo de un puente, en un lugar maloliente, entre estas aguas putrefactas y contaminadas? ¿Sólo voy a poder amar aquí, en una puta cloaca? – Blaine se encogió de hombros, resuelto y decidido.

-Somos hermanos. Somos hombres… ¿esperas un campo de rosas, con deliciosos olores, mariposas revoloteando por el cielo, los cánticos de los pájaros y una eterna primavera? Nuestro lugar son las alcantarillas, malolientes y llenas de basura. Seguro que Romeo y Julieta no se hubieran quejado tanto si les hubieran ofrecido las cloacas en lugar de la muerte. - ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿Desde cuándo Blaine se había vuelto tan intelectual y tan… romántico?

-Nosotros no somos Romeo y Julieta. – Blaine asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón con una mueca guasona. Dio un paso al frente y acortó aún más ese medio metro que nos separaba. Nos situamos cara a cara, aliento y aliento, pecho contra pecho.

-Mejor que mejor. Así no moriremos al final de la historia. – la brusquedad de Blaine siempre se había hecho patente en cada una de sus facetas, y aquella vez no fue diferente, aunque sí novedosa. No era la primera vez que me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos ni me agarraba con la suficiente fuerza como para alzarme por encima de su cabeza, pegándome tanto a él que mi cuerpo parecía estar a punto de fusionarse con el suyo. Lo sentía todo de él, todo. Lo que más temía del mundo y a la vez, deseaba. Su dura figura envuelta con la mía, los músculos del pecho subiendo y bajando, golpeando mi torso con cada nueva bocanada de aire que tomaba, que compartía conmigo. Sus labios, su boca… una puerta por donde se escapaban sentimientos y por donde entraba mi lengua en búsqueda de placer.

Soy idiota, pensé, cuando dejé que sus manos descendieran hasta mi trasero y algo más allá, agarrándome con fuerza de los muslos y de un empujón hacia arriba, me colgó de su cuerpo. Mis piernas sobresalieron del agua y quedaron colgadas a ambos lados de su cintura y yo, para no caer, me apoyé en sus hombros. Juntó sus labios con los míos entonces, con lentitud y sin intención de profundizar. Solo los unió y yo… no hice nada por evitarlo, salvo observar en silencio como sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaban llevar por el instinto, por la necesidad.

Se me pasaron mil razones por la cabeza para rechazarle y pegarle una buena hostia, miles de imágenes hostiles y recuerdos que prefería olvidar, pero no hice caso a ninguna de ellas. Mi razón quería muchas cosas, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón querían otras tantas y la razón, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había conseguido curar mi dolor, ni mi rabia, ni tampoco el deseo y las ganas de frotar mi cuerpo y virilidad por mi odiado y amado hermano. Ella no me hacía feliz, no me consolaba… los labios de Blaine, sí.

Así que mis brazos rodearon su cuello fuertemente y mis ojos se cerraron, dejándome divagar por aquel precioso sueño. Casi pude notar los labios de Blaine curvándose en una sonrisa cuando empecé a corresponder a aquel beso y como respuesta, abrió la boca sobre mi superior y lo cerró en torno a él, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Estrujé su camiseta empapada y hundí mis dedos entre sus rizos húmedos. Pedí más y Blaine me dio más. Me ofreció pequeños y breves besos en los labios y la comisura. Me parecieron tan dulces… pero no tan excitantes como cuando ambos abrimos los ojos a la vez y nos observamos. Al parecer nuestros pensamientos se cruzaron y los dos tuvimos la misma respuesta. Abrimos la boca sobre la del otro y compartimos la misma saliva, la que contenía mismo ADN y en una armonía perfecta, encajamos y nuestras lenguas pelearon.

Una cloaca como hogar no parece tan asquerosa cuando estás con la persona que te hace el amor con la boca, a la que quieres. Romeo y Julieta no habrían rechazado la ocasión de vivir entre la mierda si con ello podían estar juntos. Las ratas y los bichos nunca juzgarían su hermoso romance.

Abracé a Blaine y escondí la cabeza en su hombro. Las ratas y los bichos tampoco juzgarían el acelerado ritmo del corazón de un hermano cuando veía al otro ¿verdad?

-Se acabó, Kurt. – dijo él, besándome el pelo, la cabeza, el cuello... – Voy a arreglarte, Muñeco.

Sollocé y empecé a llorar, porque tanto mi razón como mi corazón estaban de acuerdo en una única cosa. No podía confiar en sus palabras y probablemente, nunca me fiaría de ellas.

-No puedo… snif… no puedo creerte, Blaine… no voy a perdonarte…

-Ya lo sé. Por eso tendré que ponerme persuasivo contigo. Muy persuasivo, Muñeco.

Muñeco… la palabra maldita. Mi mente está llena de muñecos rotos. De muñecos a veces felices y otros, demacrados. Mis sueños se limitan a eso y a ti y finalmente, me toca asumirlo ¿no? Pase lo que pase, yo siempre seré un Muñeco.

Seré un Muñeco roto, un Muñeco abandonado, un Muñeco triste, un Muñeco suicida, un Muñeco sumiso y arrastrado…

Pero sobretodo, siempre seré un Muñeco Encadenado… siempre encadenado al mismo Amo. Haga lo que haga. Pase lo que pase. Muera quien muera.

Siempre Encadenado y siempre tuyo.

Hasta que sea Muñeco Muerto.

**¡Espero les haya gustado! =) **


	57. CAPITULO 19 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo están? Feliz Domingo! **

**Ya estamos a nada de terminar la tercera temporada, últimos 2/3 capítulos y el final del fic también está demasiado cerca…**

**Espero les guste… **

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS : **

**Ninguna **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 19**

By Kurt.

-¡TÚ! – gritó. El torrente de voz casi hizo eco entre las paredes de la galería y yo me sobrecogí. Aarón se incorporó del suelo (a saber qué coño estaba haciendo tirado en el suelo) y señalándome con un dedo y la cara roja de ira, se me acercó. Me dio auténtico miedo. - ¿¡Dónde coño estabas!? ¡Anémico, siendo mi paciente y paseándote por los barrios bajos! ¿¡Qué te dije que no hicieras!? ¡TENÍAS QUE QUEDARTE EN LA CAMA Y NO MOVER NI UN MÚSCULO! – estaba tan enfadado, que sin darse cuenta se alzó de puntillas gritándome a la cara, casi alcanzando mayor altura que yo, que acongojado por la magnitud de su vozarrón, reculé.

-Lo… lo sien…

-¡NO LO SIENTAS! – se le estaban inyectando los ojos en sangre. Esa reacción no era normal. - ¿¡Y si te hubiera pasado algo!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡QUÉ COÑO LE HUBIERA DICHO A TU HERMANO SI TE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO!

-Absolutamente nada, porque te habría estrangulado. – Blaine entró por la puerta entonces, justo detrás de mí y Aaron se quedó callado. Si no fuera porque mi humor no estaba como para aguantar muchas bromas y situaciones embarazosas, me hubiera reído por la repentina cara atolondrada de "Ricitos de oro".

-Blaine…

-Le has dejado escapar. Nunca más confiaré en ti como médico. – soltó él, con una mueca burlona. Sin embargo, el Príncipe pareció tomárselo en serio y me lanzó una mirada fulminante. – Venga, Príncipe, no te cortes, suéltale todo lo que le tengas que soltar. Se lo merece por idiota y quizás a ti te haga más caso que a mí. – Blaine me revolvió el pelo melosamente y pegó su cabeza a la mía. Hacía días hubiera sido la persona más feliz del mundo por esa muestra de cariño, pero ahora el miedo de estar volviendo a vivir una mentira me paralizaba la alegría.

Aaron se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿Te duele la oreja? ¿Eres capaz de oír algo? – le preguntó a mi hermano, ignorándome. Blaine se quedó callado, con una ceja alzada. Luego sonrió, malicioso.

-Por supuesto. Ya está curada. Me he pasado la mañana en el médico. No es nada importante. – le miré, extrañado, recordando que a mí me había dicho que la biblioteca había sido su establecimiento hasta pasadas las una. Él notó mi mirada y me sonrió aún más. Estaba mintiendo y no supe si eso significaba que volvía a oír o simplemente, que al que había mentido era a mí.

-Entonces, yo me largo. – decidió él. Con un nerviosismo irracional creciendo en mi pecho, observé como abría la puerta del cuarto para coger el maletín. Cooper salió fuera y corrió hasta mí, ladrando y pegando un salto tan grande, que casi consigue tirarme al suelo. Luego, se giró hacia Blaine, pero en cuanto detectó el olor de Kasimir entre sus brazos, gruñó y retrocedió. El gatito también vio a Cooper y se le erizó el vello del lomo. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de mi hermano.

-Ehh… ¡Aaron! – lo llamé. No quería quedarme a solas con Blaine. Me sentía tan incómodo y tenía tanto miedo… - ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – pregunté. Cómo única respuesta, ni se despidió. Anduvo con el maletín en la mano hasta la puerta de la calle, pasando por mi lado, momento en el cual me mutiló repetidas veces con los ojos. Abrió.

-Les daré los resultados dentro de tres días y les diré las vitaminas que Kurt necesita, para que las compren. Se las recetaré yo mismo.

-Pero… tú no puedes recetar. Todavía no eres médi… - Aaron cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin dejarme termina la frase.

-Vaya… Está cabreado. ¿Qué le has hecho para ponerle tan furioso, Muñeco? – me soltó Blaine y yo me quedé tieso.

-¿Perdón? ¿Yo?

-No. El fantasma de un mafioso que sepulté entre la tierra y los azulejos de la casa hace siete años ¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Ja! ¡No he sido yo el que se lo ha follado precisamente! – me crucé de brazos, indignado, y Blaine suspiró de alivio.

-¿No? Menos mal. Estaba realmente preocupado por eso. Me preguntaba cómo conseguiría superarle en la cama, porque está claro que siendo Príncipe, debe ser de armas tomar. - ¡Mierda, esa tarde le había dado por ponerse sarcástico!

-Y tú eso lo sabes muy bien ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno… eso de ser el machito del pueblo tiene sus ventajas.

-Vete a la mierda, machito. – no estaba de humor para tonterías. Quería encerrarme en algún lugar y pensar toda la noche, darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué debía hacer. Estaba a punto de tropezar con la misma piedra, otra vez, y no quería caerme al suelo y no ser capaz de incorporarme de nuevo. Así que le di la espalda. Me regocijé al ver como la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro al hacerle tragar con su propia frialdad y me dirigí al baño.

-Espera, Muñeco. – me agarró el brazo. Kasimir estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo, pero se aferró bien a su cuerpo.

-Quiero darme una ducha. Apesto a alcantarilla.

-Déjame enseñarte una cosa. – suspiré, de mal humor.

-¿Qué es? ¿No puede esperar? No estoy para gilipolleces, Blaine. Hoy no. – noté como tensaba los dedos y como dejaba escapar un bufido de decepción.

-Es un regalo. Para ti. – lo miré. Nos observamos.

Recordé que Blaine siempre tenía detallazos y siempre decía las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado. Esa era una de sus cualidades, una de las que lo hacían tan especial.

Sin saber por qué y sin ni siquiera desearlo, dejé que me condujera hasta el salón agarrándome de la mano. Me senté en el sofá cuando él me soltó, mojado e incómodo por la humedad y suciedad de la ropa interior.

-Cógelo. – me dijo, depositando con suavidad a Kasimir en mi regazo. El gato se arrulló contra mi estómago, huyendo de la mirada desafiante de Cooper, que parecía tantear la situación con frío desdén.

-¡Ja! ¡Un sucio gato callejero no hará que el marica deje de darme comida dos veces al día! – parecía pensar. Me encantaba la personalidad arrogante de mi perro, siempre con la cabeza alta y la mirada altanera con todo aquel que no era yo. Incluso a veces también le dedicaba esas miradas a Blaine. Eso era muy divertido.

Cuando mi hermano volvió del cuarto con todas aquellas bolsas con diseños y nombres de tiendas de ropa que conocía o me sonaban, sentí cierta calidez en las mejillas. Se me aceleró el corazón cuando las soltó en el sofá, a mi lado y se acuclilló en el suelo, mirándome.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunté. Blaine se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Lo encontré en el basurero municipal y pensé que quizás podría gustarte. Les he intentado quitar la mierda frotando y frotando con estropajo, pero la colada no se me da bien, así que han quedado horribles. – más le valía que no fuera del basurero y estuviera bromeando, porque si no era así, se lo tiraría a la cara. Cogí una bolsa cualquiera y la situé en mis rodillas, cuidando de que no aplastara a Kasimir con ella. Introduje la mano y saqué una pesada caja envuelta en papel de regalo azul con estrellas plateadas. – El papel es una mariconada. No lo escogí yo. Me lo envolvió la dependienta. – me explicó, casi indignado y yo, curioseando, empecé a romperlo sin más. Lo abrí.

Una caja de color rojo y negro apareció entre mis manos.

SUPERHOT… CERAMIC

Leí, y sentí un pequeño escalofrío en los brazos.

-Una plancha… para el pelo. – murmuré. Era diferente a mi plancha de Lima, pero ésta también era de cerámica y de un color muy parecido. Recordé el instrumento que usaba todas las mañanas para salir a la calle e ir a la uni, mi mirada clavada en el espejo, buscando la forma más cómoda de tirar el cabello de mi frente.

Apreté las manos sobre la caja. Ahora, podría alisarme el pelo igual que en casa y no tener que soportar esas ondulaciones revoltosas. Podría… miré el resto de las bolsas y luego a mi hermano, que me observaba con una ceja alzada. Daba leves golpecitos sobre el sofá. Parecía impaciente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta la planchita o no? – preguntó. Yo no contesté y exaltado, me precipité a por el resto de las bolsas. Kasimir tuvo que saltar de mi regazo al sofá para no caerse al suelo cuando me doblé para sacar las cosas envueltas en aquel trozo de plástico tan molesto. Cuando el tacto de mi mano se encontró con aquellas telas suaves y frescas, sentí que me mareaba. Cogí lo primero que sentí y lo saqué para que le diera la luz y mis ojos disfrutaran de su visión. Era una camisa azul, pegada y con chulos trazos de pequeños zorros. Los trazos llegaban hasta la espalda. Era de mi estilo. Y al fijarme en la etiqueta, descubrí que también era de mi talla. Suspiré fuertemente y me lancé a por más ropa. – Eh, tranquilo, que nadie va a quitártela. – se rió mi hermano, pero yo seguí escarbando entre las bolsas. Saqué tres pares de pantalones. Uno de ellos era negro y otro, de chándal cómodo. Los otros eran unos vaqueros con grandes cremalleras que daban la vuelta a mis piernas delgadas. Encontré cinco camisas y camisetas más del mismo estilo que la primera y una chaqueta de cuero oscuro, muy pegada. Preciosa.

-Es fantástica. – se me escapó y Tom suspiró.

-Es una chaqueta de macarra. Parecerás un tipo duro con ella, justo lo que te hace falta.

-Ooohh… - encontré un par de zapatillas de bambas, negras y blancas de la talla cuarenta. - ¿Cómo sabías que tengo una cuarenta? – Tom se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes los pies realmente pequeños para tu edad y tu sexo, Muñeco. – sonreí. El malhumor se había esfumado y de repente, Blaine me pareció la persona en la que más confianza podía depositar.

-Es genial, Blaine. Yo… gracias… - de repente, descubrí que me había quedado sin palabras. - ¿Cómo sabías que no tenía ropa?

-Bueno, cuando empezaste a ponerte la mía a todas horas cuando se supone que odias mi estilo, empecé a sospechar algo. Lo que no sé es qué ha pasado con ella. ¿Saliste a la aventura así, como ibas vestido, sin más? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que te has escapado de casa y has venido a parar precisamente a la mía, no me sorprende tanto.

-¡No iba solo con esto! ¡Un gordo camionero me la robó y me soltó aquí, en Westerville! Verás, después de coger el bus y acabar en la parada de autobuses, cogí otro hacia el sur que me dejó en un pueblecito horrible. ¡Parecía de esos pueblos tan típicos que salen en las películas de vaqueros! Yo iba con mi maleta y con Cooper, y también con mi mochila y después de comer algo, hice autostop durante cinco minutos. Se ofrecieron para llevarme más de ocho personas, pero ninguna quería cargar también con Cooper, así que los rechacé hasta que apareció esa treinta añera tan guapa, pero ninfómana total. Luego, me dejó en una gasolinera. Ella quería que fuera a su piso, a hacer ya sabes qué. ¡Me tiró los tejos de una forma tan descarada! Pero por suerte, conseguí escapar y en la gasolinera conocí a ese Hank. Un camionero gordo que dijo que me llevaría a otra ciudad en su camino hacia Westerville, pero me quedé dormido en el asiento y cuando desperté, me estaba meando. Salí fuera para mear y dejé las cosas dentro del camión y entonces, ¡Hank se fue con mis cosas y me dejó tirado en mitad de la carretera, a tres kilómetros de Westerville! Llegué aquí andando y buscando la sede de los camioneros o algo así. Luego, me perdí y pedí indicaciones a unos que hacían botellón. Me dijeron que bajara al sur, donde los barrios bajos y entonces, me perdí todavía más. Un grupo de tíos me siguió, ¡pensando que era una tía! Luego me enteré que el que me perseguía había sido Kam, pero claro, no lo supe hasta que tú me lo presentaste después. Y luego, luego… ¿qué pasó luego? – Blaine me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, además de la boca. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, pero yo seguí con mi relato, hablando apresurado. Sentía que iba a estallar. Antes hablaba hasta por los codos, pero como ahora estaba solo en casa y Blaine no me hacía caso… - ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! – grité. - ¡Me escondí en un callejón y tú me mandaste mensajes! Entonces, apareció papá y me recogió. Me llevó a casa y dormí con tu ropa y al día siguiente desperté y tú me estabas mirando con cara de idiota. Luego nos besamos y yo me tiré encima de ti y empezamos a tocarnos y yo casi me corro de gusto y me derrito y… - me callé y tras unos segundos de silencio, reparé en lo que estaba diciendo y a quién exactamente se lo estaba diciendo. Sentía las mejillas repentinamente calientes.

-Sigue, sigue, que me he picado al relato. – Blaine y yo nos miramos. Luego me mordí el labio. Haciéndome el tonto empecé a rebuscar en el resto de las bolsas.

-A ver qué hay aquí…

-¡Oye, que yo quiero saber como acaba la historia! – se rió.

-La historia acaba con un rastafari idiota que no aprecia lo que tiene y dándoselas de chulito, pasa de su hermano y le hace la vida imposible.

-¡Urg! Es un final muy pesimista ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no le das un final más alegre? – me lo pensé durante un segundo, pero cuando descubrí el estuche de maquillaje, el rímel, las cremas, me sentí dichoso

-Vale. Un final feliz. Los hermanos se acaban casando y son felices y comen perdices.

-¿Qué clase de final es ese? ¡No tiene ni pies ni cabeza! Un final feliz y realista, a ser posible.

-De acuerdo. – volví a darle vueltas al coco, mientras suspiraba observando la crema hidratante. – Los hermanos se separan y encuentran su amor verdadero en brazos de otra persona.

-¡No, no! ¡Muy triste! ¡Otro!

-Hum… los hermanos descubren que en realidad no son hermanos, por lo que pueden vivir felices para siempre, juntos. – ese final me encantaría, pero por el fruncimiento de ceño de Blaine, a él no parecía agradarle.

-Si los hermanos dejaran de ser hermanos, la historia dejaría de tener gracia. – me encogí de hombros, sacando un paquete de pañuelos. ¿Para qué había comprado Blaine pañuelos?

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece un final que se quede en intriga, con una sesión de sexo duro y muchos… jabones? – pregunté, al sacar un paquete entero con jabones de color azul, perfumados con aroma marino y… ¿extrafuerte?

-¡Ese final me gusta! – exclamó Blaine, que se quedó callado al observar los jabones colgando de mi mano. De repente, Cooper apartó la cabeza de Kasimir y también dirigió una mirada curiosa a los jabones. El gato, saltando sobre mi regazo, lo imitó. Un silencio incómodo se extiendió por la sala.

Hasta que a Blaine se le hinchó la cara y empezó a descojonarse delante de mis narices. Me ruboricé. Él se tumbó sobre el suelo y se agarró la barriga con las manos, partiéndose de risa.

-¿¡Tú eres imbécil!? ¿¡Para qué coño compras jabón, y para qué son los pañuelos, eh!? ¿¡Para limpiarte las lágrimas con el culebrón de las tres!? – Blaine no paraba de reírse, rodando por el suelo. Yo le lancé los jabones a la cabeza, dándole de lleno.

-¡Au!

-¡Gilipollas! – grité

-¡Pero no te enfades, Muñeco!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Blaine!

-¡Muñeco precioso!

-¡Qué no me llames Muñeco! – estaba indignado y avergonzado y de un salto, me levanté del sofá y guardé las cosas en las bolsas otra vez. Por supuesto, no se las iba a devolver. ¡Son mis cosas! - ¡Gracias por la ropa! – contesté bruscamente y cuando me dirigí al cuarto para empezar a probarme la ropa, Blaine dejó de reírse.

-Pues tendrás que compensarme por el regalo ¿no? – por su sonrisa, debí suponer que estaba hablando de coña, pero como si hubiera pulsado un botón secreto en mi mente que esperaba ser accionado, me volví con la cara pálida y con una furia inmensa deseando tener motivos para ser provocada.

-¿Eres estúpido? – pregunté, serio y Blaine dejó de sonreír, sorprendido.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? – esperé un par de segundos para contestar, buscando alguna postura de su cuerpo que me indicara sus intenciones. No encontré ninguna, pero yo me revolví, desconfiado y solté las bolsas en el suelo.

-No vas a hacer que te perdone y que confíe en ti porque me compres algo de ropa, de cremas o jabones, o lo que sea. Así que ya puedes devolver todo esto al basurero, porque no lo quiero. – le lancé una de las bolsas de ropa a la cabeza, furioso y ésta chocó contra su pecho, cayendo al suelo y desparramándose su contenido por el mismo. Blaine se quedó tieso como una estatua. Se le congeló la expresión de sorpresa y cuando le di la espalda apretando los puños, pude ver de reojo la sombra de la decepción y la melancolía al ver la ropa nueva tirada sin ningún cuidado.

-Estaba bromeando. No quería que me dieras nada por la ropa. Era un regalo. – murmuró. – Solo quería ver como sonreías. Desde que llegaste aquí… siempre estás triste y eso me pone muy nervioso. – contuve el aliento, intentando ignorar el tono tan sincero de sus palabras. ¿Sólo quería verme feliz, de verdad? ¿O era otra estratagema para que le perdonara? No lo sabía. No podía saberlo… estaba hecho un lío.

Solo sabía que me sentí rematadamente culpable por provocar esa expresión de tristeza en el siempre imperturbable rostro de mi hermano.

-Vo… ¡Voy a la ducha! – grité, y corrí hasta el baño. No quería pedirle perdón. ¡No podía confiar en él, no me atrevía! ¿Y mi orgullo? El poco que me quedaba se iría al infierno y entonces, no tendría nada con lo que enfrentarme a Blaine. Pero ¿debía enfrentarme a él? Los últimos días y meses vividos me decían que debía odiarle y desearle lo peor, pero luego cuando lo intentaba, el corazón me latía desesperado y me pedía compasión, aún sabiendo que Blaine no se la merecía.

La eterna lucha entre la razón y el instinto estaba ahí. ¿Odiar para sobrevivir o amar para buscar la felicidad? Los grandes filósofos de la historia aún no tenían respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿por qué yo debería tenerla?

Al quitarme la ropa maloliente y lanzarla a un lado del baño, al mirarme en el espejo y analizar el vientre hinchado, las mejillas hundidas, el color apagado de mi cuerpo y los cortes recorriéndome los brazos, pensé… odiar. Sin duda, odiar. Blaine solo se merecía odio, exactamente el mismo odio que me había dedicado a mí en los últimos días.

De acuerdo, no se había ido de Lima por gusto, pero ¿entonces por qué? ¿Y si era una mentira más? ¿Y Jeff? Lo había traicionado ¿quién decía que no podía hacer lo mismo conmigo? Estaba tan cansado de ser el dominado…

Blaine era como un lobo domesticado o, falsamente domesticado. Recordaba una historia que me habían contado de pequeño en el parvulario. La historia del cachorro de lobo abandonado. Una pareja, hombre y mujer de treinta años, incapaces de tener hijos, habían encontrado un cachorro de lobo apaleado y herido en un bosque cercano al pueblo. Lo cogieron, lo cuidaron, lo curaron y lo adoptaron. El lobo creció como un perro doméstico, aunque cuando se hizo adulto, superaba en tamaño a cualquier raza canina. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las quejas de los vecinos y el miedo que infligía, era inofensivo. O eso creía la pareja. Después de varios años, los amantes consiguieron tener un niño después de mucho intentarlo. La mujer dio a luz a un bebe sano y llorón y cuidaron de él como si fuera su mayor tesoro. El lobo observaba al bebé patalear y llorar todas las noches y no dejaba que ningún desconocido se le acercara. Los padres estaban muy contentos por la fidelidad de su lobo, pero un día, ocurrió la desgracia. El niño, gateando encima de la mesa de la cocina, cayó al suelo con un golpe estrepitoso y se hizo daño en la pierna. Empezó a sangrar. Los padres no estaban. El padre trabajaba y la madre había ido un momento a comprar aspirinas, dejando al niño en la cuna, pero este, habilidoso, había salido de esta y gateado con descuido.

El lobo, al ver al niño berrear, aulló, pero cuando su olfato captó el olor de la sangre, el instinto pudo con el recuerdo de los años que había sido cuidado por aquella familia y sus dientes se hundieron en la suave carne del chiquillo.

Cuando la madre llegó a casa, el pelaje del lobo estaba cubierto de sangre y el niño había desaparecido sin dejar rastro ni de los huesos.

Blaine era el lobo, yo era el niño. Por mucho que Blaine se hiciera el bueno o lo intentara, el instinto lobuno lo consumiría al ver mi sangre, lo que sería equivalente a verme con otro hombre, una mujer, o algo que no le agradara.

Por mucho que Blaine fuera un lobo domesticado, seguiría teniendo instinto de lobo salvaje y si tuviera hambre, me mordería.

Estaba claro que no podía fiarme del lobo, por mucho que hubiera sido mi mascota durante años y lo quisiera más que a mi vida.

Eso me decía mi mente. Mi corazón replicaba a base de palpitaciones apasionadas. Ya no sabía a quién escuchar.

Cuando salí del baño con los bóxers limpios y un pantalón ancho, asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Kasimir lamía la leche de un pequeño plato con su rosada lengua. Cooper lo observaba desde la otra esquina de la cocina y Blaine, entre los dos, acariciaba el pelaje del gatito mientras bebía. Parecía llevarse mejor con Kasimir que con Cooper, que cuando intentó acercarse con paso decidido, recibió un siseo por parte del gato. Blaine le dirigió una mirada intimidatoria para que no se acercara más de la cuenta. La boca de Cooper sería capaz de zamparse a Kasimir de un mordisco y estaba claro que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Era ley de vida. Los perros y los gatos no eran muy compatibles a no ser que les educara para ello.

Blaine no se percató de mi presencia y aproveché la ocasión para observarlo detenidamente. De cuclillas y acariciando a Kasimir, callado y tranquilo, parecía haberse quedado absorto. Repetía una y otra vez el mismo movimiento con la mano y de vez en cuando, fruncía el ceño.

Estaba pensando y me moría de ganas por saber en qué.

**888888888888**

By Blaine.

Oskar tenía el pelaje suave como el de un osito de peluche. Todavía era una cría, ni siquiera tendría un año. Escasos meses era lo justo. Recordaba la noche en la que Tatiana había llamado a mi puerta con su enorme gata preñada a cuestas, diciendo que se moría. Yo había tenido que pasarme la noche en vela a la espera de que pariera esos ocho gatitos, tres de los cuales habían nacido muertos y uno mal formado. Los cuatro restantes junto a la gran gata madre habían seguido en casa de Tatiana y ahí estaban, creciendo juntos como hermanos que pronto se echarían encima los unos de los otros y tendrían otras ocho crías gracias al incesto animal. Oskar, rebelde como él solo, siempre iba y venía, encontraba sitios por donde escaparse y se colaba en mi casa de vez en cuando. Guetti y él, igual que Cooper, no se habían llevado nada bien.

Al día siguiente tendría que devolvérselo a Tatiana. Llevaba días desaparecido.

La idea de quedármelo me parecía más atractiva que la de devolverlo. No por mí. Sería demasiado lioso tener tantos animales en casa, pero los perros y los gatos eran ideales para gente con problemas psicológicos, siempre y cuando no fueran asesinos en serie o algo por el estilo. Kurt incluso ya le había puesto nombre. Kasimir. No me gustaba, pero si a él le parecía bien…

Quizás podría coger otro gatito para él, uno callejero o ir a la perrera. De pequeño intenté cazar un gato tuerto que se había acostumbrado a revolver la basura en la que yo rebuscaba para comer y la experiencia me había demostrado que cazar gatos no solo era difícil, si no peligroso. El mordisco que me dio cuando saltó a mi entrepierna no se me olvidaría en la vida.

Bueno, algo conseguiría. ¿Kurt sería capaz de tirarme al gato a la cara igual que había hecho con la ropa? Sentí un escalofrío. Antes de dárselo, le cortaría las uñas.

Su sonrisa y su alegría al ver la ropa había sido tan satisfactoria… fue algo parecido al momento en el que me regaló la Gibson que no me atrevía a tocar, por respeto o por remordimientos, ni idea, pero prefería tenerla oculta en el armario. Verla me recordaba cosas que me hacían sentir incómodo.

Cuando me lanzó la ropa a la cara, sentí que el ánimo decaía. Fue como si hubiera estado a punto de penetrar en un culo o una vagina, pero en el momento cúspide, la erección se me hubiera venido abajo. ¡Toma ya, disfunción eréctil! ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Pero por qué hablaba tan fino? ¡Un gatillazo de toda la vida! Esas horas en la biblioteca hablando con el loco ese me habían trastornado el vocabulario.

Acordándome de la discusión, me llevé una mano al pantalón y saqué la tarjeta de visita del Dt. J. Samuel. ¿De qué sería la J? Bueno, daba igual. Había llegado a casa muy decidido, pero con el corte que mi hermano me había dado con los regalos, había perdido el norte otra vez. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Seguir el consejo del psicólogo loco o tirar por mi propio camino? Estaba claro que Kurt no se dejaría llevar fácilmente y que yo no estaba tan preparado como pensaba para dejar de ser el "Amo", tal y como me había aconsejado Samuel.

Estuve horas en la biblioteca, pensando a ratos en mi Muñeco, a ratos en lo que encontraba en las estanterías. Nada más ver los cortes en los brazos de Kurt y las marcas más profundas, en las muñecas y después de hacerle el boca a boca para despertarlo y cargarlo hasta casa (tras colocarme el hombro, cosa que había tardado en hacer como unos cinco minutos ¡el dolor era insufrible!), la espera hasta la aparición de Aaron había sido agobiante. Yo no podía hacer nada por Kurt, porque aunque le gritaba y le había dado un par de guantazos, no se despertaba. Me sentí impotente y cuando Aaron llegó, yo ya lo tenía decidido.

Estaba claro que allí no era de ninguna utilidad al Príncipe. Sólo él sabría cómo despertar a Kurt y a mí, más me valdría emplear el tiempo en hacer algo útil, buscar información, algo que me entretuviera y que pudiera ayudar a Kurt cuando despertara. Así que fui a la biblioteca.

Rebusqué toneladas de veces entre las estanterías, buscando libros de psiquiatría, medicina y psicología. En alguno de los veintidós libros que cogí debería estar la enfermedad de Kurt y también, la solución a ésta.

Cuando los tuve todos, los deposité en una de las mesas vacías (a ver quién era el listo que iba a la biblioteca a las ocho de la mañana a estudiar) y empecé a buscar. La información que quería era muy concreta. Trastornos alimenticios, depresión, baja autoestima y sobre todo, automutilación o autoflagelación. Rápidamente, deseché los libros de medicina y psiquiatría, y me quedé con los de psicología, cuya información era más manejable. De trastornos alimenticios encontré Anorexia nerviosa, bulimia, obesidad, permarexia y ortorexia. La anorexia se acercaba un poco a la falta de apetito de Kurt. La bulimia, también, ya que me había fijado que por las mañanas, a veces, el cuarto de baño olía a vomito. Sospechaba que Kurt echaba la pota por las noches, pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

Apunté datos en los libros y luego, arranqué las páginas sin apenas disimularlo. Llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente Kurt no tenía ni anorexia, ni bulimia, al menos no voluntaria. A él no le gustaba su cuerpo esquelético, eso me había quedado claro cuando se tapaba apresuradamente cuando lo pillaba desnudo o cuando me preguntaba si me daba asco que estuviera tan delgado. Él era muy consciente de que adelgazaba y no le gustaba, pero no parecía ser capaz de generar apetito, de hacer nada contra ello. Su cuerpo, sin intervenir nada más, parecía rechazar la comida y Kurt lo pasaba mal viendo como adelgazaba sin control hasta extremos poco sanos. La baja autoestima debía provocar semejante reacción, la depresión.

Busqué información sobre la depresión y descubrí que, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, no era moco de pavo, ni un juego, ni autocompadecerse, ni hacerse el triste para llamar la atención, no. Era una enfermedad nerviosa que a veces, te impedía hasta levantarte de la cama y te podía conducir al suicidio. Leí casos clínicos de pacientes sin nombre que de repente, perdían el apetito, las ganas de salir a la calle, de verse con compañeros y parejas. El apetito sexual casi desaparecía por completo, las ganas de llorar sin razón aparente acusaban al enfermo. Había muchos casos y en cada uno, los síntomas variaban. Algunos tenían bruscos cambios de humor y eran sumamente irritables. Unos querían estar solos, otros, buscaban constante atención y ayuda desesperada para dejar de sentirse tan miserables y tristes. El sentimiento de culpa también solía estar a la orden del día, el imsomnio, casos graves de ansiedad y unas alteraciones alimenticias y estomacales que no te dejaban vivir. También estaban las constantes ideas pesimistas y el deseo de suicidio.

Me lo resumí como un estado de tristeza plena que te hacía la vida imposible y para salir de ella, recurrías al suicidio o a las pastillas, cuyos efectos secundarios no prometían nada bueno.

Subrayé el sentimiento de culpabilidad como síntoma primordial, ya que leyendo sobre la autoflagelación, descubrí que la culpabilidad provocaba el deseo de hacerse daño, de castigarse, pero…

¿Por qué Kurt se sentía culpable? No había persona más buena que él. ¿Entonces, por qué? Las personas le habían hecho daño a él, no a él a ellas.

Seguí investigando, pero con cada página nueva, el comportamiento de Kurt se me hacía más difícil de diagnosticar. Por mucho que buscara, no encontraba el por qué. Finalmente, apunté:

BAJA AUTESTIMA CAUSA DEPRESIÓN

DEPRESIÓN CAUSA TRASTORNOS ALIMENTICIOS

CULPABILIDAD CAUSA AUTOMUTILACIÓN

¿Qué causa la culpabilidad? ¿Qué causa la baja autoestima?

Estaba hecho un lío y conforme leía, más me preocupaba Kurt. Me di cuenta de que la depresión era como un pozo sin fondo, una historia interminable, un pez que se muerde la cola. Kurt se sentía triste y no quería sentirse triste. Para eso, podía recurrir a pastillas que podían dejarle medio tonto y aumentar o disminuir el peso considerablemente, cosa que empeoraba la autoestima de Kurt y, por lo tanto, aumentaba su tristeza. Si no tomaba pastillas, intentaría alegrarse de otro modo, pero la depresión era un querer y no poder. ¿Cómo vas a alegrarte saliendo con tus amigos si tienes depresión y tus nervios no te permiten disfrutar y divertirte? Y si no eres capaz de divertirte por esa especie de tristeza patológica, te sientes impotente, inútil, fracaso y frustrado, por lo que el dolor y la agonía aumentaba.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, intentara lo que intentara, no había escapatoria.

Y si te machacan y te gritan porque no eres capaz de alegrarte y salir adelante, porque solo eres capaz de autocompadecerte, menos todavía. Y eso era exactamente lo que yo había hecho. Gritarle que era débil. Definitivamente, ese no era un buen método para hacerle salir del pozo, entonces… ¿cuál era? ¿Enviarle a Lima, a un psicólogo, a un especialista? Con su familia estaría mejor que aquí. Allí le darían cariño y le ayudarían, aquí solo se hundiría más.

Pero la depresión no aparecía de un día para otro. Era obvio que Kurt venía con depresión desde Lima, que una de las causas de ella estaba allí, no aquí. Entonces, ¿dónde debería enviarle?

Y llegué a un callejón sin salida.

Cuando miré la hora, ya eran las doce y cuarto. Descubrí que había estado un total de cuatro horas y cuarto buscando una solución. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sentado frente a una mesa, y menos estudiando. La biblioteca se había atestado de gente y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Me estiré descaradamente sobre la silla y bostecé sonoramente. Un tipo rubio, repeinado, con gafas de culo de botella y un bigote en mi opinión, ridículo, se había sentado frente a mí y me miraba, sorprendido por mi mala educación. Tenía un libro de pasta azul en la mano, llamado El mundo de Sofía.

Pasé de él y seguí buscando. A mi lado se habían acabado apilando un montoncito de libros de psicología.

-¿Estudias psicología? – habló de repente el hombre. Alcé la cabeza. Los ojos me escocían y estaban legañosos.

-No. – sentencié.

-Ah. – murmuró él. Volví a concentrarme en mi libro. – Esos libros no son muy buenos. La psicología es como la filosofía a veces. Tiene muchas interpretaciones. – alcé una ceja y apoyé la barbilla sobre la mesa, cansado.

-Increíble, Nietzsche. ¿Eres filósofo? – pregunté. Él sonrió, amable.

-No. Pero me apasiona la filosofía.

-Ohh… y a mí la psicología, como puedes ver. – ironicé.

-¿Buscas algo concreto? – estuve a punto de darle un buen corte para que me dejara en paz, pero ¿qué mejor corte que hablarle sobre algo de lo que no tuviera ni pajolera idea?

-Sí. Estaba buscando información sobre la permarexia. Muy interesante.

-¿Permarexia? La obsesión por la comida sana no es nada sano. La ortarexia está relacionada con ella, puedes buscar por ahí. – mierda.

-¿Eres psicólogo o lees mucho? – pregunté. Él se rió y me tendió una mano.

-Doctor J. Samuel, licenciado en psicología. Psicólogo privado.

-¡Anda la hostia! Qué casualidad. – estreché su mano con la mía. Justo lo que necesitaba. – Yo soy Blaine, licenciado en escuela primaria, secundaria, bachillerato. Acosador nato, traficante de drogas y pirómano profesional. Quemar coches se me da de muerte. – Samuel soltó una tremenda carcajada. Los que nos rodeaban nos sisearon para que nos calláramos.

-Vaya, veo que tienes más títulos que yo. – murmuró, más bajo.

-La vida de la calle es lo que tiene. Te dan títulos por cualquier cosa. También soy un maestro encontrando cosas de valor en la basura y seduciendo chicas y… chicos también. No es muy práctico, pero me gano el pan solito.

-Vaya. – el hombre cerró el libro y lo echó a un lado. Pareció interesarse más por mí que por el librito. – No me lo digas. Eres de los barrios bajos.

-Si no eres Peniafóbico… supongo que tú eres de los altos. – él no contestó. No parecía la clase de persona a la que le gustara presumir. – Fíjate por dónde, llevo toda la mañana buscando información sobre psicología y después de rendirme, has aparecido tú. Si no fuera porque no creo en Dios, diría que me ha mandado una señal. – él sonrió.

-Entonces, sí que necesitas ayuda.

-Pues… depende. Eres un psicólogo privado, así que quizás la consulta me salga por algo más de lo que me puedo permitir. Se me da genial prender fuego a coches, pero este mes voy un poco justo. Claro, que si tienes algún vecino que odies, podría hacerte un favor…

-Odio al capullo con el que sale mi hija. Si consigues que parezca un accidente te haré un buen precio. – bromeó.

-¡No sabía que los psicólogos tuvieran sentido del humor! Te tomo la palabra.

-Fantástico y… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó. Yo me lo pensé. Había tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Bueno… hay una persona muy cercana a mí a la que le ha dado por cortarse los brazos, ya sabes, con cuchillos y navajas. – él asintió.

-Automutilación.

-¡Exactamente! Llevo toda la mañana buscando algún tratamiento o alguna explicación para eso y creo que además de esa manía de los cuchillos, también tiene depresión.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – me encogí de hombros.

-Siempre está triste, llora mucho, está tan delgado que da grima, tiene unos cambios de humor raros… no sabría qué más decirte, pero creo que intentó suicidarse hace poco.

-¿Es un chico? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Yo asentí. - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Casi veinte.

-Las mujeres suelen tener más casos depresivos que los hombres. Ellos son más duros con respecto a los sentimientos, seguramente porque los ocultan. ¿Sabes desde cuándo le ocurre eso? Estar tan triste… - ladeé la cabeza, pensativo.

-Hum… no puedo estar seguro. La persona en cuestión y yo hemos estado meses sin hablarnos y cuando nos volvimos a ver, ya estaba así.

-Entiendo. – asintió. - ¿También estaba así antes de dejar de hablaros?

-No. Qué va. Estaba feliz y siempre alegre antes de que me fuera.

-Te fueras…

-Yo soy de Westerville. Él es de Lima. Cuando dejamos de hablarnos, yo vine a Westerville y perdimos el contacto. Eso pasó hace unos cuatro meses, quizás más. – el psicólogo asintió, pensativo.

-¿Es posible que tu marcha le afectara mucho? – hice una mueca con la boca. Tenía cojones que fuera yo el que tuviera que explicarle estas cosas al psicólogo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que se puso así cuando yo me fui. Creo que puede ser culpa mía.

-¿Eso crees? Si eso fuera así, tú debes de ser una persona muy importante para él. – ups.

-¿Eres homofóbico? – él volvió a sonreír.

-Con mi profesión y considerándome un buen psicólogo, los prejuicios son difíciles de digerir.

-Bueno, él era mi pareja. – el hombre, muy profesional, sustituyó la sonrisa por una mueca seria. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada mantener esta conversación con un mariquita?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no, no! ¡No es eso! Perdona si te he ofendido. Es solo que ser gay acentúa las posibilidades de coger una depresión.

-¿Y eso por qué? – me crucé de brazos, indignado. - ¿Por qué son más sensibles? A mí me gustan los tíos y tengo de sensible lo que mis cojones de duros. – él puso expresión de circunstancia. Un, "ya, si ya lo veo".

-Acentúa las posibilidades por la intolerancia. Un buen por ciento de la población masculina que sufre acoso escolar tiene antecedentes homosexuales, al igual que una buena parte de los hombres con depresión. La homosexualidad no es aceptada por todos aún y la intolerancia es un arma muy peligrosa. La discriminación, la humillación y las burlas a las personas diferentes sigue patente. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Su relación estaba fuera del armario? Quiero decir, si lo mantenían en secreto o como algo público.

-Público. – excepto el hecho de que somos hermanos, claro.

-Entiendo. ¿Nunca se metieron con ustedes?

-Alguna vez, pero nunca volvió a repetirse.

-¿No?

-Soy un poco agresivo y las personas que intentaban hacerme sentir mal acababan mucho peor que yo.

-Vaya… ¿y tu chico? ¿Cómo lo llevaba él? – pensé en Kurt, en su inseguridad cuando descubrió que éramos hermanos, en cómo de nervioso se había puesto cuando le besé en las taquillas, delante de todo el mundo.

-Él… - recordé que se había ido corriendo cuando esos dos capullos nos pillaron en el baño y le partí la pierna a uno, por burlarse. – Él era un poco más sensible. Un poco más… cortado, quizás.

-Y cuando se metían con vosotros, ¿él qué hacía? – me encogí de hombros.

-Se indignaba, se lo tomaba muy a pecho. Y no le gustaba que yo respondiera por él. Eso me ponía nervioso. Si no lo hacía yo, él no se defendía.

-Es decir, tú le protegías de las burlas. – asentí con la cabeza. El hombre no pareció tomárselo muy bien. – ¿Puede ser que cuando dejaron de hablar, las burlas se dirigieran hacía él de manera descontrolada? – ni me lo pensé.

-Me contó cosas…

-Cosas…

-Me contó que le acosaban, que tuvo que dejar la universidad, que le mandaban cartas amenazantes, le pintaron las paredes de su casa… cosas así.

-Acoso.

-Eso es.

-Probablemente, de ahí provenga la depresión. Tú te vas, y la gente se le echa encima, además. Se quedó solo de repente e impotente. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué hacer. ¿Qué harías tú en su situación? – me preguntó.

-¿Yo? – ¿y a qué venía la pregunta? – Pues… rodarían cabezas.

-¿Y si se te echa encima toda la universidad?

-Rodarían muuuuuuuuchas cabezas… y muchos coches arderían. – el hombre se rió.

-De acuerdo, veo que tú eres capaz de defenderte. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas sobre vosotros? No puedo dar un diagnóstico claro sin saberlo todo.

Le conté todo. Bueno, no aquel detallito de que éramos hermanos, porque la homosexualidad era una cosa, pero el incesto tenía condena, si mal no recordaba. Le hablé de cómo nos conocimos, sus reacciones, sus miedos, sus alegrías… le hablé de nuestra extraña pareja, de cómo era Kurt y cómo era el ambiente lujoso que nos rodeaba. También le comenté algo sobre el sexo, algún detalle cuando lo preguntó, poco más. Luego, le hablé de Elizabeth. No le conté que era mi madre, pero sí lo que ocurrió. Por qué huí de Lima y dejé a Kurt solo. El puñetazo que me regaló y las mil y pico llamadas que me dejó. Luego, le hablé de su llegada a Westerville y el cambio radical de su personalidad alegre a una triste y pesimista, a sus intentos de adaptación, a la tregua que yo había roto, cómo lo había utilizado y las veces que le había gritado porque me sacaba de quicio. Le hablé de las cosas que le había dicho y las que él me había dicho y después de casi una hora, terminé. Suspiré.

-Así que aquí estoy, preocupado y sin tener ni zorra idea de cómo ayudarle. He pensado en llevarle a Lima otra vez, pero él no solo no quiere, si no que parece tenerle pavor. Aquí no se cura, solo empeora, y dejarlo solo es algo que, como te he dicho, me pone muy nervioso. No me gusta nada. Así que no sé cómo actuar. – cuando hube terminado de hablar, él se sumió en un intensísimo silencio. – Dime algo ¿no? Un diagnóstico, un consejo, algo… - el hombre ladeó la cabeza. Me había tirado casi una hora hablando de nosotros, de Kurt y de mí, de problemas… uff, solo faltaban un par de cañas y me sentiría como en casa.

-Así que… le llamas Muñeco.

-Sí.

-Y él a ti a veces te llama Amo.

-Ajá.

-Y… según me has contado, tú lo proteges.

-Sí.

-Y durante el sexo, él siempre es el pasivo.

-Sí.

-Además, te enfurece fácilmente verlo con su ex novia o con otro chico o chica.

-Se podría decir que sí. Soy un poco posesivo.

-No sólo posesivo, sino que además… siempre sueles ir con él y lo tienes muy controlado. Él se deja. Y, cuando tú haces algo y él se mosquea, tú te mosqueas más y le echas en cara cosas como que él ha vivido toda su vida en los barrios altos y tú en los barrios bajos.

-Bueno, eso solo lo he hecho una vez.

-Pero lo has hecho. – asentí. – Lo echaste de tu casa por la noche, aún sabiendo que tenía pánico a la calle sólo porque intentó defenderse y rompió un cristal. Tú, en lugar de preguntarle si se había hecho daño, lo echaste fuera a patadas, prácticamente. – dicho así, sonaba fatal. – Y, cuando se fue con tus amigos y volvió a casa drogado, tú te aprovechaste de él y aún sabiendo que estando lúcido, no tendría relaciones contigo, le seguiste el juego. Tuvisteis relaciones. – volví a asentir. – Y al día siguiente, cuando te lo recriminó, le gritaste y hasta le pegaste.

-Él me pegó antes.

-Y con el debido respeto, creo que estaba en su total derecho de hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente, lo habías forzado. ¿Sabes que lo que le hiciste esa noche puede considerarse violación?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si él quería, me lo suplicaba!

-Tú mismo has dicho que estaba drogado.

-Sí, pero… - bufé. - ¿Y todo eso qué tiene que ver con su depresión?

-Blaine… ¿no te has dado cuenta de que a lo que tú llamas pareja, yo lo llamo relación de dueño y esclavo?

-Yo no trato a Kurt como un esclavo. – murmuré.

-Lo dominas, por completo. Si no quiere tener sexo contigo, lo persigues hasta que lo consigues. Si quiere hablar con una chica o un chico, tú lo acorralas contra una taquilla y le besas delante de todos sus amigos, lo humillas. Le dices que no vaya a una fiesta, sin ti. Le dices que no vaya a trabajar, que si se queda en casa, tú se lo darás todo. Si él llora por algo que has hecho, tú le gritas y le dices que es débil. Si se enfurece porque has hecho algo que le humilla y le hace sentir mal, tú gritas más fuerte que él, le chantajeas emocionalmente diciéndole cosas como que lo haces por su bien, que debería tener más en cuenta que te preocupas por él y que por eso le dices que se quede en casa y no salga, y si eso no funciona y él sigue cabreado y te pega, tú se lo devuelves multiplicado por dos. En el sexo, no le dejas tocarte más de lo justo. El que tiene que ser el activo y llevar la voz cantante eres tú… y le dices Muñeco. Eso es lo que me parece más fuerte de todo lo que me has contado. Lo tratas como si fuera un muñeco en lugar de una persona. Y él te llama Amo… el que domina en la relación. – me quedé callado. Ahora, pensándolo detenidamente, me pregunté si el tío que le había hecho todas esas cosas a Kurt había sido realmente yo o una especie de doble.

Manteníamos una relación de Amo y Muñeco, sí, pero ¿qué había de malo en eso? A parte de que sonaba un poco/bastante machista por mi parte.

-Bueno… sí… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con que él tenga una depresión? – pregunté y el doctor suspiró. Estaba sudando.

-¿Ves normal la manera en la que controlas a tu pareja, Blaine? – me preguntó, y descubrí que no tenía respuesta para ello.

-No sé. ¿No lo es?

-No. – fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque en una pareja de verdad no hay dominado y dominante, ni tampoco Amo y Muñeco, sino simples personas que hablan las cosas y se ponen de acuerdo para hacer esto o esto otro. Personas que se quieren y se respetan.

-Ah… - seguía sin entender qué tenía eso que ver con la actitud de Kurt.

-¿No lo entiendes, de verdad? Kurt, tu Muñeco como tú lo llamas, ha dejado de ser una persona, Blaine. Tú lo ves así y como tú lo ves así, él también lo ve así. Ahora, es tu esclavo y lo malo es que Kurt lo ha descubierto y no le gusta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Blaine, ¿qué hace un Amo con sus esclavos? – me encogí de hombros.

-Pues… les da órdenes, ¿no?

-Exactamente. Y el esclavo las acata porque depende totalmente del Amo. Dime, ¿qué haría un esclavo sin Amo?

-Hum… ¿pasárselo en grande?

-No. – negó. – Imagínate un feudo. Un señor feudal con tierras que los esclavos o campesinos trabajan a cambio de dinero o comida. Si el señor feudal, que es el que da órdenes a los esclavos, desaparece, ¿Qué hará el esclavo?

-Pues buscarse la vida.

-Sí. Pero ¿y si ha sido esclavo desde pequeño, desde que era un bebé? Siempre le han dado órdenes para todo y su manera de vivir era esa, recibir órdenes. Si el que le da órdenes desaparece… - por fin lo entendí. Y tragué saliva.

-El esclavo no sabrá qué hacer con su vida, no, peor. No sabrá cómo sobrevivir, porque no sabe estar solo ni acatar sus propias órdenes. – el Doctor Samuel asintió con la cabeza.

-En Lima, aunque eran felices, con esa relación Muñeco y Amo tú decidías por Kurt. Cuando tú te fuiste, los hilos del Muñeco se rompieron. Ya no había un titiritero que manejara al Muñeco y sin titiritero…

-El Muñeco no sabe vivir.

-Exacto. Encadenaste a Kurt a ti y eso le hizo vulnerable cuando soltaste las cadenas. Ha intentado seguir con su vida, pero tú no le dejas. – lo pensé detenidamente. Entonces, tal y como pensaba, ¿el estado de Kurt era mi culpa? – Blaine… aunque hayan roto, siguen siendo Amo y Muñeco. – El doctor Samuel y yo nos miramos y eso me hizo saber que la situación era más delicada de lo que creía.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Sigo sin saber qué hacer para que vuelva a sonreír. – el doctor suspiró.

-Kurt es una persona, no un Muñeco. Tú eres una persona, no un Amo. Intercambiad los papeles. – abrí los ojos como platos. Pálido.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes mover los hilos del Muñeco, Blaine, porque cuando lo sueltes, no sabrá andar por sí mismo. Tienes que enseñarle a andar y él tiene que enseñarte a hacerlo, a no mover los hilos, a mantener un equilibrio. Ninguno de los dos debe dominar, ni tú ni él. – tragué saliva. Eso era imposible. ¿Yo, dejándome llevar por Kurt? ¿Yo, siendo pasivo? ¿Yo, agachando la cabeza y yendo detrás de Kurt para disculparme por tontear con otro chico o chica? ¿Qué? No. Ni hablar.

-No. Imposible. No puedo hacerlo. Yo domino. Él es el Muñeco. Siempre ha sido así.

-Si no lo haces, harás daño a Kurt. – estaba empezando a sudar, a ponerme muy nervioso y no sabía por qué.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Prefieres que Kurt sufra?

-No quiero que sufra, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada. – el doctor se apoyó en la mesa, decidido a llegar hasta el final.

-Así que le tienes miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo? ¿Yo, a qué?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-¿Por qué no quieres entonces que Kurt te lleve por otro camino, que tenga parte de ti, como tú de él?

-Él ya tiene una parte de mí.

-Sí, una parte dominante e insensible. ¿Dónde está la otra, Blaine? ¿Por qué la ocultas?

-…Está muerta. – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. El Doctor sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza. – Quiero decir… yo no tengo ninguna cosa así. Soy como soy.

-Todo el mundo tiene una parte así y tú no eres una excepción, sin embargo… esa parte sensible está escondida, o herida, ¿me equivoco? Quizás se la llevó alguien o la atacó alguien, ¿no, Blaine? Una vieja novia, un amante, un primo, un hermano, una madre… la atacó y ella se escondió. – no respondí. Mi parte asquerosamente anti-yo. Estaba hablando de ella. No me gustaba que hablara de ella. Era mi secreto. – Kurt sufrirá. ¿Te da igual eso, Blaine?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no le ayudas?

-Porque no puedo ayudarle.

-Porque tienes miedo de ayudarle.

-No tengo miedo de nada.

-Kurt sufrirá. – volvió a repetir, y yo me puso rojo. Estaba sudando como un pollo y seguía sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque me estaba irritando.

-Pues que sufra, lo prefiero.

-¿Prefieres que sufra él a que…?

-Me da igual que sufra.

-No te da igual, Blaine.

-Sí que me da igual.

-Has dicho hace un momento que no.

-Pues ahora digo que sí.

-Te contradices, Blaine.

-¿¡Y qué!? – grité y la gente se volvió para mirarnos. Nos volvieron a sisear y yo apreté la mandíbula. Entonces, el doctor repitió.

– Kurt sufrirá. – y yo grité.

-¿¡Y si sufro yo, qué!? ¡Kurt tiene familia y gente que le quiere, yo no! Si Kurt me deja, ¿¡Qué pasará conmigo!? – y aunque la bibliotecaria se nos acercó para decirnos amablemente que por favor, abandonáramos la biblioteca, el doctor, entre avergonzado y contento, me sonrió.

-Ahí es precisamente donde quería llegar.

Tras eso, sí que acabé con una buena caña en la mano. Había acabado sintiéndome incómodo y muy, muy agresivo, pero no rechacé la invitación del doctor. Quería una solución y para encontrarla, debía llegar hasta el final.

-El problema, Blaine, es que eres muy inseguro. – me dijo. Yo casi me atraganté con la cerveza fría descendiendo por mi garganta.

-¿Inseguro, yo? – me carcajeé. – No sabes con quién estás hablando.

-Puede que no. Pero intento ayudarte.

-Genial, pues dime la manera de ayudar a Kurt. De hacer que deje de cortarse, que deje de llorar, de sentirse como un mierda.

-Llevo un buen rato intentando decírtelo. Deja de controlarle.

-No puedo hacer eso. – suspiré. – Si lo hago… si lo hago… dejará de ser el Muñeco.

-Exactamente.

-Y si deja de ser el Muñeco, yo dejaré de ser el Amo. No quiero dejar de ser su Amo.

-Pero quieres hacerle feliz.

-Sí, supongo.

-Blaine, ¿sabes cómo le llamo a esa forma de pensar que tú tienes?

-¿Cómo?

-Es la psicología del maltratador. – como si me hubiera tirado una piedra a la cabeza, me desplomé sobre la silla. Una sensación de profunda decepción me llenó la mente. Acto seguido, se transformó en rabia.

-¿Me estás llamando maltratador? ¿Me comparas con esos machistas que pegan a sus mujeres y las violan en su propia casa?

-No. No eres como esos. Pero si no cambias, puedes llegar a serlo. – dejé la cerveza a medio vaciar sobre la mesa, con un gesto tosco.

-Tengo ganas de romperte la boca.

-No la pagues conmigo. Querías respuestas y ayuda y yo te las estoy ofreciendo. Blaine, ¿qué te ha dado Kurt a lo largo de su relación? - ¿qué que me había dado?

-Sexo. – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. – Ehm… me escucha. Se preocupa por mí. Se gastó todo su dinero de Navidad en comprarme una guitarra. Preparó una cena romántica de navidad. Hum… no sé qué más.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho te quiero? – preguntó. Yo suspiré. Prefería no contestar a esa pregunta. - ¿Lo ha hecho?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

-Que no le creo.

-¿Nunca le has dicho te quiero?

-No.

-Y aun así, a pesar de que le humillas, le haces daño y sabiendo que hay personas que le quieren y se lo demuestran claramente, él está contigo y sigue jugando al juego del Muñeco. ¿Por qué crees que sigue jugando, Blaine? – la respuesta apareció como alumbrada por un foco en mi mente. Yo seguía sin querer reconocerla, pero era imposible ignorarla. La verdad estaba ahí, a dos palmos de mi cara y junto a ella, la culpabilidad y la respuesta.

Para que Kurt volviera a sonreír, tenía que aceptarlas.

-Porque me quiere, de verdad. Porque quiere estar conmigo. Sí, me quiere.

-¿Sigues sin creer que es verdad?

-No me queda más remedio que creer que es verdad. – una sonrisa de gilipollas se me dibujó en la cara. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me reía a aquellas alturas.

-¿Y tú, Blaine? ¿Le quieres?

-No sé qué contestar a eso.

-Contesta lo que primero que se te ocurra. Lo que sientas.

-No lo sé.

-¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? Que puedes estar preparado para tener sexo con quien sea, para vender drogas, para prender fuego a coches, para pelearte con una universidad entera… pero aunque seas capaz de hacer mil cosas, todavía no estás preparado para amar. – esa respuesta acabó por sulfurarme del todo. Últimamente, referencias al amor era lo único que escuchaba, historias de amor, dramas y canciones. La bella y la bestia, la Cenicienta, Pulgarcita, Tarzán, La Bella durmiente, Blancanieves, Peter Pan… ¿por qué en todas las películas de dibujos animados los protagonistas acababan por enamorarse? ¿Por qué la princesa se despertaba tras el beso del príncipe? A mí no me había funcionado. ¿Por qué Jame decidió quedarse con Tarzán en la Jungla? ¿Por qué bestia dejó de ser bestia cuando Bella le dijo que le amaba? Luego, estaban esas películas de acción en las que la tía dura y el tío duro, a lo James Bond, acababan emparejadas. Siempre lo mismo. En las series de televisión, igual. Y las canciones… urg… o sexo, o amor. El mundo parecía no tener otra cosa de la que hablar.

Dirigí una breve mirada a mí alrededor y localicé una pareja sonriente compartiendo bebida. Hablaban. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Sobre cuánto se querían?

Uff… no podía ser tan fantástico, en serio. Cuando Sabela cortó con Black, él se quedó tonto, actuando como un idiota. Empezó a salir con una guarra de tres al cuarto para distraerse y cuando Sabela decidió volver, él se arrastró como un perro a su lado, dispuesto a perdonarle todo. Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso con Kurt, ni tampoco estar a las puertas del compromiso, como Kam y Heidi. Poco a poco, todos los Encadenados se emparejaban. Yo no entendía qué tenía eso de gracioso.

El amor se acababa siempre ¿no? Me preguntaba si existía alguna persona en el mundo, a parte de mí, por supuesto, que fuera incapaz de sentir amor.

Para mí, el amor siempre había estado agotado. La misericordia de Yahvé, del Dios en el que Black creía, nunca me había alcanzado. En un determinado momento, supongo que me preguntaría por qué… y como nadie respondió a mi pregunta saqué mi propia conclusión. No sentía amor porque el amor no existía. Era una ilusión y yo, tal y como me dijeron aquellos asistentes sociales, lo veía claro, porque mis ojos eran especiales.

Yo soy una persona diferente, especial, o eso dijeron los asistentes sociales para consolar a Helem después de que hubiera matado a un hombre, tan joven. Dijeron que para controlarme, tenían que intentar ver lo que veían mis ojos. Yo pensaba que eso era absurdo, que veía lo mismo que cualquier desgraciado que caminara por la calle, pero… ¿y si tenían razón?

Cuando estaba en Lima, con un Kurt siempre feliz, me daba la sensación de que veía las cosas de una manera diferente. En Westerville, mi vista era como la de los perros, blanco y negro y, en algún momento, pasó a ser completamente en negro. Luego, llegué a Lima, conocí a Kurt y lo vi blanco. Tan blanco, como un muñeco de nieve. Y, después, todo pasó a ser en color. Un color apagado, oscuro, pero en un determinado momento, sin darme cuenta, empecé a distinguir los colores.

Ahora, de vuelta en Westerville, los colores habían desaparecido y mi visión era otra vez negra.

Salvo cuando veía a Kurt. Él seguía siendo de un blanco inmaculado.

-Amor, amor, amor… - me quejé - Todo el mundo habla siempre de lo mismo. Parece que el mundo gira en torno a eso, pero yo sigo sin saber por qué merece tanto la pena. Sigo sin entender por qué Romeo bebió el veneno por Julieta y por qué Julieta se atravesó con la espada de Romeo. – el psicólogo se encogió de hombros y su respuesta me recordó a mi madre, la mía, la de verdad, la que me quería, mi Helem.

-Bueno… quizás Kurt te enseñe. Quizás averigües por qué.

-Quizás… pero no tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ello. Eso del amor no puede ser tan guay, tan pasional, lo suficientemente alocado como para que dos personas se maten por ello.

-Yo estoy casado y tengo una hija. Te puedo asegurar que si te piden que te tires por un precipicio para salvar la vida de tu hija o de la mujer a la que quieres, te tiras sin pensarlo dos veces. Y, hablando de eso… tengo que ir a recoger a mi niña al instituto. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Blaine. Espero haberte resuelto algo con toda esta charla.

-Lo mismo digo, Nietzsche. – el Dt. Samuel y yo estrechamos las manos de nuevo y nos despedimos. Me dejó su tarjeta de visita, con su número de teléfono, por si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda y luego, se marchó.

De camino a casa, antes de encontrarme con el gatito Oskar maullando como un loco frente a un callejón húmedo y sucio, pensé que debería llamar al Doctor para pedirle la matrícula del coche de su yerno.

Pero antes, tenía que ceder en mi papel de Amo, cosa que no sería nada fácil.

Ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Quería que Kurt confiara en mí, ¿pero cómo hacer que se fiara de mí cuándo le traicionaba una y otra vez? Le gritaba y luego, le compraba cosas y quería pedirle perdón. ¿No era eso lo que hacían los maltratadores? ¿Pegar, gritar y luego, más tranquilos, volver con regalos y jurar que no iban a hacerlo nunca más?

Joder… ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en un maltratador? ¿Cómo el padre de Jeff? ¿Cómo el que había sido mi jefe, el gordo de la taberna? Pestañeé y me levanté del suelo. Oskar ya había terminado de comer y dejé el plato sucio en el fregadero. Ya lo fregaría Kurt luego… ¿no?

Desde que había llegado, Kurt siempre se había ocupado de las cosas de la casa. Yo no se lo pedía, con dejar las cosas tiradas me bastaba. No lo hacía porque no sabía cocinar, ni barrer, ni fregar, ni planchar… no sabía cómo funcionaba la lavadora. Siempre llevaba la ropa o bien a casa de Black, o a una lavandería. Yo no sabía hacer… nada.

Kurt no era una mujer y aunque lo fuera, tampoco tenía por qué recoger mi mierda.

Intenté lavar el plato yo sólo. Mi cabeza me lo ordenaba. El Muñeco, sentado sobre la alacena me miraba, alzando una pierna y luego la otra, jugando.

Limpiar los platos no era divertido. Era aburrido, pero no difícil… hasta que Cooper pegó un ladrido y saltó sobre Oskar dispuesto a pegarle un buen mordisco. El gato se me enganchó en la pierna. Yo pegué un bote, sobresaltado al sentir sus uñas atravesar el pantalón y rajarme la piel. El plato se me cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

-¡EH! – grité. El perro siguió gruñendo y Oskar se quejó, asustado. Observé, irritado, el estropicio del plato roto y pensé… pensé…

¿Yo, haciendo esto todos los días, cómo un ama de casa? Yo no era un ama de casa, ni tampoco un Muñeco. Era el Amo… y un Amo no hace el trabajo de un Muñeco.

Oskar maulló entonces y cuando Cooper volvió a gruñirle, se le erizó el lomo y salió corriendo de la cocina. Scotty corrió detrás de él, ladrando como un condenado y yo miré de reojo el umbral de la puerta por donde habían desaparecido.

Pude observar claramente como una melena negra ondulaba antes de desaparecer detrás de los malditos animales. Scotty dejó de ladrar y Oskar dejó de chillar.

Sí, definitivamente, a Kurt se le daba bien el papel de Muñeco. A mí, el de Amo.

No había que darle más vueltas.

**888888888888**

By Kurt.

Cuando conseguí tranquilizar a Kasimir y a Cooper, me dediqué a hacerle una cama cómoda al gato en mi habitación. Bueno, la habitación de Blaine. Le ordené a Cooper que se sentara en una esquina y a Kasimir, lo mandé a otra. Con un revuelo de sábanas y trapos viejos, conseguí hacerle un pequeño nidito al gato, que lo llenó de pelos enseguida. Luego, apagué la luz y dejé la habitación a oscuras. Todavía era de día, pero cuando estaba deprimido, la oscuridad me consolaba. Me gustaba encerrarme y acurrucarme en la cama.

Ese día tomé una de mis viejas costumbres. Cogí una de las sábanas de la cama y me la eché encima. Me cubrí con ella como si fuera un fantasma, sentado en la cama y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Luego, me arranqué una pequeña costra del brazo y tras un rato de silencio, me arañé la barriga.

Pensé en Blaine. ¿Debía fiarme de él? ¿No debía hacerlo? Lo había visto tan melancólico en la cocina… y la ropa… ¿de verdad quería verme sonreír? Me negué a creerlo, encogiéndome bajo la sábana. Estaba decidido. Blaine era agua pasada. Nunca le perdonaría, no.

No merecía la pena sufrir así por alguien que no me quiere ni me querrá nunca. Además, está prohibido que me quiera. No tiene sentido.

Estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Echaba de menos a mamá y me gustaría tanto tener a Elliot y a Finn al lado para hablarles de mi indecisión (aunque seguramente, ellos pensarían lo mismo que yo). No merecía la pena, no merecía la pena. Pero es que yo quería que la mereciera la pena…

Tenía que pasar página, pero no quería pasar página. Blaine iba a volver a ser el mismo de Lima, mi Blaine. Me había prometido que me arreglaría, pero ¿cómo? A no ser que hiciera algo muy especial por mí, yo no le perdonaría. Tenía que demostrarme que de verdad quería estar conmigo, si no… nunca más. Nunca más…

Tan pronto como me hube encerrado en el cuarto, anocheció. Los segundos se me hicieron cortos y las horas, más aún. Empecé a tener hambre (extraño en mí) y la luz dejó de filtrarse a través de la persiana. El Sol desapareció y yo seguí dándole vueltas al tema, más y más vueltas, más… No llegué a ninguna conclusión… y Blaine pasaba de largo por la puerta del cuarto, deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente a ella. Lo sabía por el sonido de sus pasos y la sombra de sus pies traspasando la rendija de la puerta. Se quedaba allí, parado durante unos minutos en los que yo deseaba que entrara o que se fuera, cualquiera de las dos me valía, pero que hiciera algo de una maldita vez. No hacía nada. Siempre acababa largándose por dónde venía y entonces, yo suspiraba de alivio.

Más tarde, Blaine se aproximó a la puerta una última vez. Se quedó parado delante de ella unos diez minutos y, tras ese larguísimo período de angustia, apagó la luz de la galería, sin rozar siquiera el pomo. El sonido de sus pasos desapareció en el salón y supuse que esa noche dormiría en el sofá, lejos de mí. Quizás él también necesitara pensar.

Suspirando, me tumbé en la cama y me aparté las sábanas de la cara, agobiado. Oí un maullido y noté el pequeño bultito de Kasimir trepando por mi pierna, aproximándose a mi cara. Le acaricié el pelaje negro y él ronroneó.

-Grrr. – gruñó Cooper, pero no le hice caso.

-Calla, Cooper. Tú siempre vas a ser mi perro favorito. – él encogió el lomo y dejó de hacer ruiditos. Se quedó callado mientras yo me entretenía acariciando a Kasimir, que se acurrucó junto a mi cara, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. – Mañana será otro día. – murmuré, y acto seguido, cerré los ojos, envolviéndome en la calidez de las sábanas.

Intenté dormirme con el estómago pidiéndome comida, pero sin atreverme a salir del cuarto para ir en su busca. ¿Y si me cruzaba con Cooper? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Prefería evitar lo incómodo de la situación.

Busqué la postura adecuada para dormir cuando me vino un extraño olorcillo proveniente de la galería. Olía a… a pizza. Me levanté, anduve hacia la puerta y muy lentamente, abrí una pequeña rendija para poder ver el exterior. Un plato de pizza entero descansaba en el suelo, caliente e intacto, con su sabroso aroma a barbacoa atravesándome la nariz.

Blaine, ¿por qué me lo pones tan difícil?

Me agaché, abrí la puerta, cogí el plato y me lo llevé dentro. Blaine no asomó la nariz desde el salón, pero pude apreciar el leve parpadeo de la tele desde las sombras. Todavía estaba despierto. Comí, e incluso compartí un pequeño trozo con Cooper. A Kasimir no le gustó nada la pizza, así que me la tragué entera en escasos diez minutos. Luego, con el estómago lleno, volví a tumbarme en la cama.

Entonces sí que me dormí. Las sábanas de la cama olían a Blaine…

No soñé nada y tampoco recuerdo lo último que pensé antes de dormirme. ¿No es curioso? Da igual qué es lo que pienses, qué es lo que se te cruce por la cabeza segundos antes de dormir. Nunca te acuerdas de nada cuando te despiertas. Y así me desperté yo, aturdido y somnoliento. Todavía tenía sueño, muchísimo y me sentía más cansado que antes de acostarme. Sin embargo, eso no se debía a la anemia, si no a que aún no era hora de despertar.

Alguien había interrumpido mi sueño y el peso de ese alguien hundía la almohada en un lateral de mi cabeza. Hundía mi cuerpo en el colchón y me aprisionaba contra éste.

Subido sobre mí, a cuatro patas, formando una cárcel de brazos y piernas a mí alrededor, estaba Blaine y a pesar de la penumbra, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, deslumbrantes como si estuvieran llenos de chispas propias de una corriente eléctrica de cientos de voltios. Me observaban afilados como los ojos de un gato.

Di un respingo y un pequeño jadeo ahogado salió de mi boca. Blaine no se movió ni un ápice y nos observamos mudos. Estaba sorprendido y conmocionado por la expresión decidida con la que me analizaba.

-…Bla… - murmuré. Ni siquiera me vi capaz de terminar su nombre cuando él me tapó la boca con una mano.

-No digas nada. Cállate. – me ordenó, apretando los dedos sobre mis mejillas hundidas. Obedecí, sorprendido. Blaine se inclinó hacia delante, muy lentamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por puro instinto y él besó la mano que ocultaba mis labios, como si quisiera saborearlos y a la vez, protegerlos de la agresividad de su boca. Me tembló todo el cuerpo, desde los párpados hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

"¡Quita la mano y bésame, gilipollas!"

-Kurt… - me llamó. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte. De repente, se tornó brusco y noté el tono cargado de amenaza en su voz. – Que te quede claro que yo no soy el jodido Muñeco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

No hizo falta más explicación que la que me concedió su otra mano descendiendo hasta mi entrepierna, dando un violento tirón de mis bóxers hacia abajo. No hizo falta más explicación que la mirada cargada de recelo e irritabilidad de Blaine.

"No…"

Miré hacia la puerta cerrada, siendo zarandeada brutalmente. Cooper ladraba y gruñía desde el otro lado.

"No puede ser…"

Sí podía ser. Levanté los brazos hasta el cuello de mi hermano y le empujé, le golpeé con los puños, pero él ni se inmutó. Aumentó la fuerza del agarre y se dejó caer casi por completo sobre mí.

Sí podía ser y era.

Entonces, supe con seguridad que ni ahora ni nunca podría confiar en Blaine. Lo supe, sobre todo, cuando me quitó los bóxers a la fuerza entre patadas y quejidos.

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo! No se preocupen, se llevarán una gran sorpresa en el siguiente, no todo es lo que parece =)**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	58. CAPITULO 20 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a Todos! Aquí les dejo la actualización del día =) Les pido de favor que lean la NOTA IMPORTANTE que deje al final del cap, es muy muy muy importante!**

**Sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Un poco de toqueteo entre Kurt y Blaine **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE**

**CAPITULO 20 (PENULTIMO CAPITULO)**

By Kurt.

"¿En qué coño estás pensando, Blaine?"

Éramos hermanos y puesto que su mano me impedía hablar, a pesar de que me sacudía y me quejaba, se me ocurrió que si me concentraba en un sentimiento concreto, quizás Blaine sería capaz de leerme la mente y sentir lo que yo sentía, como tantas otras veces me había ocurrido a mí con él en nuestra etapa de separación Lima-Westerville. Quizás sintiera mi miedo y turbación y se detuviera. Quizás… si no se empeñaba en ignorarlo, claro, que eso era lo que hacía. Aunque no pudiera leerme la mente, en la penumbra mis pataleos eran lo suficiente expresivos como para instarle a parar. Pero no lo hacía.

Blaine se había colocado estratégicamente sobre mis piernas, por encima de las rodillas, impidiendo que pegara patadas al aire por su peso. Inclinado sobre mí, tapándome la boca, fue directamente hacia mi entrepierna y con incluso algo de torpeza, me desabrochó los pantalones. Iba con mucha prisa y mi movimiento constante no le ayudaba. Me pregunté por qué parecía tan apresurado, tan acalorado cuando siempre mantenía la compostura y si no lo hacía, la sustituía por una rabia irracional. Cualquier cosa con tal de no verse vulnerable.

Vulnerable… en aquel momento, Blaine parecía haber perdido el control. No parecía él, el lobo, el gran Blaine, no. Era un cervatillo asustado, pero aunque cervatillo, era el líder de una manada de ciervos con una enorme cornamenta. Un cervatillo con cornamenta, es decir, un niño con un arma. No había nada más peligroso que eso.

Consiguió desabrocharme los pantalones y bajarme la bragueta, y cuando se alzó sobre mis rodillas para poder quitármelos, levanté las piernas con nerviosismo, a punto de darle una patada en la entrepierna. Blaine, aunque asustado cervatillo, era listo y si alguien iba a ganar en un forcejeo, iba a ser él, no yo. Así que haciendo una maniobra evasiva, se tumbo casi por completo sobre mí a fin de evitar mis patadas. Lo consiguió.

-Buen intento, hermanito. – me provocó, volviendo a ostentar su gran sonrisa maliciosa. El cervatillo pareció desaparecer y dio paso de nuevo al lobo feroz. – Ahora, en serio, estate quietecito o te haré daño. Y créeme. Es lo último que quiero hacer ahora. – soltó y yo hinché el pecho de rabia.

"¿Qué no quieres hacerme daño, gilipollas? ¡Y qué coño estás intentando, mamonazo!"

Intenté gritárselo, pero solo conseguí babearle los dedos, así que cuando sentí como descendía las manos hasta mis pantalones otra vez y tiraba de ellos junto a los bóxers, alcé las manos que había aferrado a su camiseta y le pegué un guantazo en la cara que sonó bien fuerte. Blaine sacudió la cabeza y su agarre flojeó. Aproveché y le metí un buen bocado en la palma que le hizo gruñir.

-Te he dicho que te estés quietecito. – me habló, con tono amenazante pero suave. Yo apreté los dientes con sarna hasta que sentí gotitas de sangre en mi boca. - ¡Kurt! – me gritó y alzó un brazo para pegarme, pero se quedó en alto, quieto sobre mi cara y de repente, descendió a toda velocidad hacia mi bajo vientre.

-¡AHH! – le solté la mano enseguida cuando el muy cabrón me aplastó la entrepierna con la mano. No, la entrepierna no, los huevos, que es infinitamente peor. Vi estrellas y los ladridos de Cooper parecieron desaparecer un segundo. - ¡Tú eres gilipollas! – le grité, con una voz de pito que hubiera resultado cómica en otra situación… si no me estuvieran aplastando los huevos a mí, claro. - ¡Suéltame! – me encorvé.

-Te he dicho que te estés quietecito hasta nueva orden, mierda. – y me pegó un empujón que me devolvió a mi sitio. Me revolví, alzando los brazos para intentar golpearle en cuanto dejó de presionar en esa parte tan "sensible", pero Blaine agarró una de mis muñecas y me la retorció. Aullé de dolor.

-¡No! ¡No quiero, Blaine, estate quieto!

-No. – intenté esconder la otra mano al ver sus intenciones bien claras al pegar un pequeño tirón de la sábana, descolocándola. No era la primera vez que jugábamos a ese juego. Las sábanas eran útiles para utilizarlas como cuerda, para escaparte por la ventana o… atar cosas.

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? ¡Suelta eso!

-Dame la mano, Kurt.

-¡NO!

-¡Dame la mano!

-¡Que no! – intenté pegarle otra vez en la cara. Si Blaine pensaba jugar al juego del Amo y el Muñeco sin mi consentimiento, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él. Siempre ganaba a ese juego, siempre. Pero por lo menos podría intentar causarle un poco del daño que él me iba a hacer a mí, así que fui directamente a por su nariz.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás previniendo mi ataque y me agarró la otra mano.

-¡No! ¡Cabrón! – intenté soltarme moviéndome como un gusano desesperado, pero mi fuerza se basaba más que nada en el ataque y Blaine me había cogido por sorpresa esa noche. Además, supuse que la anemia hacía de las suyas cuando me temblaron los músculos por la fuerza ejercida y me cansé enseguida. Me estaba quedando sin aliento con tanto forcejeo y observé como Blaine sonreía cuando intenté echar un pulso con él buscando la libertad de mis manos.

-La anemia, Kurt. No debes hacer esfuerzos bruscos. – sonrió cuando consiguió juntar mis manos en una de las suyas, pegándolas por las muñecas y con rapidez, lió la sábana alrededor de ellas. Estuve a punto de soltarme, pero Blaine pegó un tirón del otro extremo de la sábana y me atrapó. Yo palidecí. Empecé a temblar una vez me hubo atado e hizo una maniobra dolorosa para mí. Alzó mis brazos atados hasta mi frente y provocándome pinchazos de dolor en los bíceps, me obligó a colocar las muñecas atadas en mi nuca, justo debajo de la cabeza. Cuando intenté alzarlos por encima de ésta, no pude. Los músculos me dolían y la postura, sobre la cama y boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, me impidió alzarme sin ayuda de manos y pies. Mierda. - Las flexiones no son lo tuyo, eh, pequeño.

-¡Muérete, traidor! – troné.

-¿Traidor? ¿Ahora yo soy el malo?

-¡Tú siempre eres el malo! – Blaine estaba tan cerca de mí, que se me cruzó por la cabeza que intentaría besarme a la fuerza, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, reuní saliva y le escupí en mitad de la cara. Él alzó la cabeza, gruñendo en voz baja.

-Que comparta a menudo mi saliva con la tuya no significa que me guste que me la eches en la cara. – apreté los dientes con el corazón a ciento veinte al ver como se sacaba la camiseta y se limpiaba con ella los restos de mi saliva. Luego, la lanzó al suelo. Su pecho quedó al descubierto y un reflejo de luz proveniente de una de las farolas de la calle colándose por la ventana se plasmó en él. Descubrí algo que no había visto nunca. Una cicatriz rosácea que descendía por debajo de la clavícula y trepaba hasta su hombro, desapareciendo tras él. La oscuridad volvió a ocultarla enseguida y embobado como me había quedado observando la marca, no me di cuenta de que me había cogido los pantalones por la cintura hasta que sentí como se deslizaban furiosamente por mis piernas. Los bóxers fueron con ellos.

-¡Blaine, por favor! – gimoteé, moviendo los pies, buscando una salida. No la encontré. En cuanto la ropa descendió hasta mis tobillos, Blaine volvió a dejarse caer poco más arriba de mis rodillas, impidiéndome el movimiento. Traté de apretar los muslos para ocultar mi pene desnudo de su mirada, pero me sirvió de poco. Fue directo a por él y sin miramiento ninguno, me lo agarró con una mano y lo sacudió. Apreté los dientes. Había sido demasiado brusco y más que masturbarme, me había dado un buen tirón. - ¡Eso duele!

-Es tu culpa por no estarte quieto.

-¡No quiero tener sexo contigo! ¡Vas a violarme!

-¡Aquí nadie está hablando de violación! – me quedé quieto, con una incertidumbre total. No entendía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero por la manera en la que volvió a agarrarme el pene flácido y volvió a agitarlo, me hice una idea muy aproximada. Mentía con descaro y yo cerré los ojos, intentando tragarme la exaltación.

Poco a poco, fue suavizando el movimiento de su mano sobre mi miembro hasta convertirlo en una caricia rápida, pero suave, al menos para un hombre. Era imposible no excitarme por mucho que lo intentara. El tacto de su piel me aceleraba el corazón, tal vez por los nervios, tal vez por el odio, pero no por amor.

No sentía amor, solo asco y una impotencia asfixiante. Normalmente, podía amar a Blaine en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora del día, pero odiarlo solo en contadas ocasiones y esa era una de ellas.

-¿Ya no te duele? – me preguntó, bajando el tono de voz. Sentía la humedad que cedía el paso del glande de mi pene con cada descendimiento de sus dedos. El prepucio se apartaba con una suavidad horripilante y como consecuencia, la sangre se me acumuló en un solo lugar y mi polla se alzó en toda su longitud. Aún así, excitado y duro, Blaine no dejó de masturbarme, descendiendo los dedos hasta la base y concentrado todo su toque en la punta, con el pulgar. Yo recibía leves espasmos de placer en la espalda, pero no lo mencioné.

-Te odio. – gimoteé. No sabía por qué no lloraba. Quizás se me habían secado las lágrimas o tal vez, por fin había aprendido a controlarlas. Aún así, los ojos me escocían.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó. ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No le parecía suficiente lo que me estaba haciendo?

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No quiero que me hagas una puta paja! ¡Quiero que me sueltes, que te vayas, no quiero que me partas el culo otra vez! ¡NO QUIERO, TÚ NO! – Blaine se me quedó mirando. La mano que me había excitado soltó mi pene ya erecto y se dirigió a sus propios pantalones. Se los desabrochó.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impaciente, Muñeco? Solo quería darte una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿A esto le llamas tú sorpresa? ¿A tirarte encima de mí cuando estoy durmiendo? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Está visto que no puedo confiar en un animal como tú! ¿Y luego me pides que te perdone? ¡Que te perdone tu puta madre!

-¡SCHHH! – me chistó. – Cállate. Estoy intentando concentrarme. – me pareció que se estaba burlando de mí mientras se bajaba los pantalones con mucho cuidado, para no liberar mis piernas. Se quitó también los bóxers.

-¿Concentrarte? ¿En mantener el empalme? ¿En controlar mis berrinches? ¡Has perdido la cabeza! Te veía capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero esta… ¡Esta no, nunca!

-¡Schhh! – volvió a sisearme. Se quitó los pantalones. Se alzó desnudo sobre mí. – Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy intentando ser un chico bueno y obediente, así que no me hagas arrepentirme de ello. - ¿chico bueno y obediente? ¡Se le había ido la pinza! Desvié la mirada para evitar la tentación al ver como se la agarraba con una mano y se masturbaba delante de mi cara. Ya no me parecía tan atractivo como antes, ahora… me daba asco.

-Blaine, por favor, escúchame. No lo hagas. – opté por suplicar al ver que con mis gritos no le hacía entrar en razón. – No tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que es para mí. Duele mucho.

-Ya lo sé, pero me da igual.

-Blaine… otro día ¿vale? ¡Otro día! Pero hoy no. Hoy estoy cansado, estoy enfermo… por favor.

-Otro día no me atreveré. – su respuesta me dejó confundido. Con las lágrimas escociéndome en los ojos observé que por mucho que lo intentara, su pene seguía flácido. No conseguía obtener una erección por muy duro que se masturbaba y eso me supuso un alivio, aunque también extrañeza. Blaine era como un reloj, tan perceptivo que al tocarle o enseñarle lo más mínimo, se ponía tieso y potente como un clavo. Ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido nunca un problema de erección y, en aquel momento, cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿no lo conseguía?

No parecía muy centrado en ello y sin conseguir ninguna respuesta, dejó de tocarse.

-¿Ves, Blaine? Hoy no es una buena noche. No puedes hacerlo. – Blaine se me quedó mirando otra vez. Una risita histriónica se asomó por entre sus dientes.

-No seas estúpido, Kurt, claro que puedo. Solo es un inconveniente sin importancia. Yo no soy tan quejica como tú. – me dejó trastocado. No entendía nada. ¿No iba a penetrarme? Porque naturalmente, sin erección eso era imposible.

-Pero… no puedes…

-El que está empalmado eres tú y eso me basta y me sobra. - ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Yo? Pero entonces no podría penetrarme y él no disfrutaría y yo tampoco, a no ser que utilizara otra cosa. ¿Iba a meterme un vibrador o algo así? ¿Un jabón? Eso sería de lo más humillante si…

Hablando de humillación y de penetración… Blaine se estaba alzando por encima de mi polla. Uy… uy… ¡UY!

De repente, la cara empezó a arderme de vergüenza.

-¡NO! – grité. - ¡Imposible!

-¿Qué es tan imposible? – preguntó con sarcasmo. – Estarás contento, eh. Llevas deseando esto mucho tiempo. – no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… me encogí sobre la cama, totalmente obsoleto.

-¡Te estás burlando de mí! ¡Para ya, Blaine! ¡No quiero jugar! – me revolví otra vez. Quería deshacer el nudo de las sábanas, romperlas si era necesario, pero claro. Era totalmente inútil hacer esfuerzos. Solo conseguía sentir más dolor.

-Estate quieto. Si te mueves tanto, no puedo hacerlo bien. – incomprensiblemente, Blaine estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era "esa" sonrisa. La maliciosa, la pícara. Y observé con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas como los pétalos de una maldita rosa, como me agarraba la punta del pene con una mano y colocaba su trasero (uff, su trasero prieto, el cuál debía de ser gloria para mi polla) justo en la punta de ésta. Abrí la boca de par en par. Sentía perfectamente, con una percepción más allá de lo normal en mi maldito glande, la dureza y tensión que se escondían entre sus nalgas.

Oh, ohhhh, eso iba a estar muy apretado. Muy estrecho y… y tan calentito…

Blaine iba a penetrarse. No. Un momento, sí. Se iba a penetrar, se iba a penetrar con MI polla. Lo iba a penetrar yo. Penetrar, penetrar, penetrar, penetrar… esa palaba nunca me había sonado tan dulce y morbosa como en aquel momento. Prácticamente, estaba salivando. Estaba babeando como Homero Simpson al encontrar una rosquilla gigante.

Arrggg… mi rosquilla…

-Entonces, quieres que lo haga ¿o no? – me preguntó, y me quité de la cabeza la imagen de un agujero recubierto de glaseado y crema. Miré a Blaine y casi con desesperación, asentí con la cabeza. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño y, si era un sueño, no tendría nada de lo que arrepentirme más tarde.

Así que, con eso en mente, disfruté del roce de la punta de mi pene mojado por la superficie de sus nalgas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de tener a Blaine. Lo iba a humillar como él había hecho conmigo, le iba a hacer sentir el daño que él me hacía sentir a mí con una brusca penetración y una lubricación mal hecha. Jugaría por primera con él y me convertiría en el Amo de aquel Muñeco. Ahora yo sería el Amo y Blaine sería mi Muñeco. ¿No era genial?

Pues no. No lo era.

El resplandor de la farola le iluminó la cara. Su expresión parecía la de un forzudo, un hombre que se había pasado media vida en el gimnasio levantando pesas sin parar y, ahora, estaba a punto de alzar la gran pesa, la más pesada. Doscientos kilogramos, cien en cada brazo. El sudor brillaba en su frente, el dolor solo le provocaba imperceptibles arrugas, pero le dolía, lo sabía.

Le dolía más la humillación y la pérdida del orgullo que tanto se había trabajado durante toda su vida que el pinchazo de una penetración.

Yo quería tener a Blaine. Me encantaría, me volvería loco de alegría y, teniéndole así, aceptando su proposición, lo tendría. Tendría un Blaine, pero un Blaine roto, sin la esencia de mi auténtico Blaine.

Recordé el cuento del lobo. Un lobo siempre sería un lobo, un animal salvaje, metido en una casa como animal de compañía o fuera de ella, en el bosque. Pero… dejaría atrás su esencia de lobo si lo domesticaras. Aunque fuera mayor y más agresivo que un perro, acabaría convirtiéndose en un perro sumiso si le quitabas la libertad que necesitaba. ¿Era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Convertir al lobo Blaine en un perro doméstico solo para que no me mordiera? ¿Arrebatarle su esencia por mi propia seguridad y egoísmo? Entrecerré los ojos.

Blaine se convertiría en mi Muñeco por querer complacerme entonces y… y sufriría como yo, por quitarle su esencia de Amo.

Sufriría como yo, como un Muñeco.

No.

-No… - murmuré, muy bajito, pero Blaine me oyó y sus ojos lobunos se clavaron en los míos. – No hace falta que lo hagas, Blaine. – le dije, con voz temblorosa por el trabajo que me estaba costando rechazarlo. Es que quería tenerle, de verdad, pero esa no era la manera adecuada. – No hace falta, déjalo. – esperé que se retirara, aliviado, pero en lugar de eso me observó con mayor intensidad. - ¿Blaine?

-¿No quieres? – preguntó. Tragué saliva.

-No. – me pareció ver una ligera llama de rabia en sus pupilas.

-¡Pues yo sí! – gritó y sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, sentí como hacía una mayor presión contra mi entrepierna, buscando que entrara, que YO entrara en ese pequeño y nunca profanado agujero. No me lo podía creer.

-Blaine, ¿qué haces? Te he dicho que no… Blaine, no… ¡Blaine, para! – pero ¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué no paraba? ¡Él no quería hacerlo! ¡Yo sabía que no quería hacerlo, no lo deseaba! ¿Por qué insistía siquiera? ¿Por qué? - ¡BLAINE! ¡NO QUIERO! – me mordí los labios. Sentí la presión, enorme, carne contra carne apretándome brutalmente la punta del pene. Me gustaba, aunque también me dolía por la exagerada estrechez, pero… Blaine… Blaine no lo soportaría. Su mente no lo soportaría. Él era el Amo todavía y no estaba preparado para semejante escena, para dejarse hacer, para sentirse vulnerable y abandonarse a mis brazos.

Comprendí por qué lo hacía. No buscaba su placer, ni tampoco su dolor, si no mi compasión, mi perdón, mi confianza, aquello que le había negado. Intentaba recuperarlo a base de acceder a todos mis caprichos y bien sabía él que aquel había sido mi deseo número uno desde que lo conocí. Quería complacerme para que lo perdonara.

"Maldito idiota adorable"

Me revolví en un intento desesperado de quitármelo de encima y por la brusca sacudida, ocurrió el "accidente". Me eché a un lado y alcé una pierna por inercia, consiguiendo romper la penetración con tan mala suerte, que mi rodilla golpeó el lugar más sensible de un hombre. El lugar más sensible de Blaine. Y fue un golpe fuerte, accidentado, pero fuerte.

No me lo podía creer. ¡Pero si yo solo quería apartarme y le había dado un rodillazo en todos los huevos, que ni siquiera tenían pantalones o bóxers como mínima protección! ¡Pero qué bestia! ¡Y Blaine no decía nada! ¿No le había dado? Estaba seguro de que le había dado.

Intenté encorvarme un poco, pero el tirón de mis bíceps me lo impidió.

-¡Blaine, lo siento! ¿Te he dado? – sí, le había dado, seguro. ¡Menudo bote había pegado! Y la luz de la farola de la calle le iluminaba las facciones. Se había quedado más blanco que la leche, con los ojos como platos. - ¡Lo siento! – rogué. Menudo mérito tenía el cabrón, que ni un grito había pegado. Eso sí. Se tomó su tiempo para recuperarse del golpe. Se quedó estático, con las piernas aún abiertas sobre mí. Desvié la mirada de un lado para otro con tal de no verle en esa posición. Joder, Blaine, reacciona y muévete. ¡No te quedes quieto en esa postura de "voy a dejar que me folles por esta noche" porque no respondo!

Y mientras pensaba en eso, se movió.

La cara cambió de blanca a naranja y de naranja, a roja… de furia y de dolor.

-¡Serás hijo de perra! ¡Me has reventado las pelotas! – gritó con una potencia mayor que la que Cooper empleaba en sus ladridos. Por fin, Blaine se dejó caer sobre la cama, alejándose de mí, cayendo de rodillas a mi lado. Se tapó la boca con una mano y soltó un grito de furia mientras su otra mano tapaba su entrepierna herida, como si intentara protegerla de futuros ataques.

-Ji… - dejé escapar. La escena me parecía graciosa, no podía evitarlo. Blaine me fulminó, yo encogí el cuello y me callé. – Lo siento.

-¿Qué lo sientes? Pero tú eres… - se alzó sobre la cama para llegar hasta mí y precipitadamente, se dejó caer. Sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome, otra vez. Pude saborear el intenso aliento de fuego que me impregnaba la cara por la rabia y me encogí sobre el colchón, sin poder disimular lo intimidante que Blaine me parecía en ese instante. - ¿¡Por qué coño te apartas, eh!? ¡Te lo iba a dar, te iba a dar todo lo que tengo y me queda por joder y vas tú, y me rechazas! ¿Pero de qué vas? ¡Si estabas deseándolo, coño! ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Desde que lo hicimos por primera vez lo has estado deseando, bebiendo los vientos por esto y ahora que te entrego mi puto culo en bandeja, me pegas un rodillazo en los huevos! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa conmigo, Kurt!? ¿¡Tanto me odias!? – abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de que le diera tanta importancia al asunto. ¡Pero si yo estaba seguro de que él no quería! ¿Me lo había imaginado? ¿Por qué se ponía así entonces?

-Ohh… eh… yo no… no… - tartamudeé, sin saber exactamente qué excusa poner. Blaine me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió con violencia.

-¿¡Tú qué!?

-Aah…

-¡CONTÉSTAME!

-Pero… yo no… - me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Se me puso la carne de gallina por sus gritos. Todo había estado tan tranquilo y en silencio hasta que él entró por esa puerta…

-¡KURT! – volvió a gritar y se movió con una brusquedad amenazadora, tanto, que pensé que me iba a pegar. Si la oscuridad no dificultara mi visión, habría sabido que Blaine había adquirido una posición de defensa, no de ataque, pero me perdí en la furia ciega de sus ojos y en el caos de mis sentidos.

Por algún motivo, perdí los nervios y el aguacero que mis ojos habían frenado hasta el momento se deshizo. El borbotón de lágrimas me nubló la vista y una ansiedad bestial me atascó los pulmones.

Blaine volvió a sacudirme.

-¡Pero respóndeme, dime algo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, por qué? ¡Muñeco!

-¡QUE NO ME GRITES! – estallé yo y con un doloroso movimiento, conseguí que mis brazos ascendieran desde mi nuca hasta mi pecho. Allí se agazaparon mis manos, que empujaron el cuerpo de mi hermano, buscando la distancia con una desesperación de lo más angustiosa. Blaine se apartó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que yo pudiera volver a respirar. - ¡QUE NO ME GRITES! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cállate ya, Blaine, deja de gritarme! ¡NO ME GRITES! – me quedé sin aire y al ver que no se apartaba de encima de mí, me encorvé, buscando mi navaja, mi Muñeca, mi defensora y protectora. Apoyé la mano sobre el escritorio, tanteándolo, buscando el objeto punzante. Pero no lo encontré.

Estaba en el fondo del arroyo.

Necesitaba un cuchillo.

-Un cuchillo, un cuchillo, un cuchillo… - murmuré. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero Blaine me agarró del brazo y me obligó a quedarme donde estaba.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, con un tono mucho más sosegado, pero a mí me seguía pareciendo igual de amenazador.

-¡Lejos de ti! – intenté librarme de su agarre. Le arañé el brazo y le mordí cuando me percaté de su resistencia. Blaine gimió de dolor, pero no me soltó. Era capaz de retenerme con tan insultante facilidad…

-No te vayas. – me ordenó. Si no fuera porque estaba hablando con Blaine, hubiera pensado que me lo estaba pidiendo por su tono de arrepentimiento, pero eso era imposible. Blaine no pedía, Blaine ordenaba. – Kurt, lo siento, no quería gritarte. Se me ha ido la mano.

-¡Que te calles, que no quiero oírte! ¡Suéltame! – no me soltó. Yo grité con más fuerza (no sabía por qué gritaba, pero algo parecía tirar de mis cuerdas vocales para que lo hiciera y yo me veía incapaz de controlarlo).

-Te estás poniendo histérico.

-¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO HISTÉRICO! ¡Suéltame!

-Si me prometes que no te cortarás, te soltaré. – lo miré, quieto durante un escaso segundo y me vi reflejado en sus pupilas. El animalillo asustado, el cervatillo con gran cornamenta pero demasiado pequeño como para ser capaz de utilizarla, ahora era yo. Y como tal, respondí con un tremendo zarpazo en la cara del cazador. Le crucé el rostro de parte a parte, clavando en él mis uñas a conciencia. Si Blaine no hubiera cerrado los ojos pillado por sorpresa, le hubiera sacado uno. Giró la cara, con los dientes apretados y vi un borbotón de sangre salpicando su cara arañada.

Sangre… sangre de mi sangre. Mi sangre.

Dejé de gritar y de pensar en cosas afiladas. Me quedé en blanco. Era lo que siempre sucedía cuando veía mi sangre y sentía el dolor de las heridas. Se me olvidaba el por qué me cortaba y, una vez con la mente despejada, se me cruzaba por la cabeza la misma respuesta. ¡Tranquilo, Kurt, si no es tan duro! Cuando te pongas nervioso, puedes cortarte y todo pasará.

Y sí, todo pasó. Gracias a la sangre de Blaine, no a la mía. Claro, teníamos la misma sangre, éramos hermanos.

Hermanos…

Me mordí el labio inferior, temblando. Se me nublaba la mente otra vez e intenté luchar contra la neblina, con escaso éxito.

-Déjame en paz… déjame en paz… déjame en paz… - me dejé caer en la cama otra vez y Blaine me soltó el brazo. Vi como se acariciaba los arañazos con la mano, reprimiendo gemidos de dolor. – Déjame en paz. Olvídate de mí. Todos… - tumbado sobre la cama, agarré las sábanas y me las eché por encima, cubriéndome con ellas hasta la cabeza, apoyando un lateral de ella sobre la almohada y tapándome un oído con las manos atadas. Si Blaine volvía a gritar, no quería escucharle. – Déjame en paz, déjame en paz, déjame en paz. Vete…

-Kurt…

-¡Que te vayas! ¡No quiero follar contigo, tampoco quiero hablar contigo, ni estar contigo! ¡Vete de una vez, deja de hacerme daño! ¡Quiero aprender a vivir sin ti! ¡Déjame!

El silencio se amoldó a mi extraño monólogo interior. Quizás fuera porque me había tapado los oídos, pero los ladridos de Cooper se apagaron, junto con la voz de Blaine. Esperé que se fuera de la habitación con suma paciencia, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo. Se me hizo eterno por la tensión. Aunque no oía, sabía que estaba allí, a mi lado, y no se movía ni tampoco parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

Intenté dormirme, pero me daba miedo verlo encima de mí cuando despertara, así que me convencí de que aquello solo era una pesadilla. Blaine no me había engañado otra vez, como parecía. Solo era una pesadilla y cuando me levantara, Blaine estaría tan tranquilo en la cocina, durmiendo en el sofá y me preguntaría cómo había dormido. Sí, era así. Él no me había engañado otra vez. Quería reconstruirme de verdad, arreglarme, así que esto solo era una pesadilla.

O no.

-Kurt… - apreté las manos con más fuerza sobre mis oídos al oírle llamarme. El colchón se hundió a ambos lados de mi cintura cuando se apoyó allí. Otra vez estaba encima de mí, lo presentía, pero no como presencia agresiva… parecía pacífico. – Kurt… ¿Qué hago contigo? Te has convertido en un Muñeco tan frágil que al más mínimo toque, se cae un pedazo de ti. No sé qué hacer para no romperte. Yo me he hecho demasiado fuerte a tu costa y tú, demasiado débil. Es como… como si te hubiera robado las fuerzas. Yo me he convertido en gigante y tú en un enano, tan pequeño, que cuando yo camino, no me doy cuenta de que puedo pisarte como a una hormiga, sin darme cuenta. Y tú corres para que yo no aplaste. – su voz me recordó a mamá. Ella siempre usaba ese tono cuando hacía algo mal y yo pagaba las consecuencias. Había oído esa vocecita muy pocas veces, como cuando me puse enfermo por tragarme un batido caducado. Mamá estuvo pidiéndome perdón por haber insistido tanto en que yo me lo tomara, aún cuando le avisé de que el batido sabía a algo raro.

Blaine me estaba hablando con esa misma vocecita arrepentida y preocupada. Desesperada.

-Esta vez sólo quería darte algo de mí, no quería hacerte llorar. Es que… me he dado cuenta de que tú siempre me lo das todo y yo nunca te he dado nada. Pensé que quizás te alegrarías, te repararías y podrías volver a confiar en mí, pero… no sé qué ha salido mal. No lo entiendo, Kurt. No sé quién de los dos está mal, quién es el complicado en esta situación. Cuando yo voy a por ti, tú te vas, y cuando vienes tú, yo me voy. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esta mierda! Pero cada día estás peor, cada día te machaco un poco más los nervios y aunque me ha costado los huevos, quiero arreglarlo. Quiero arreglar a mi Muñeco, quiero que esté feliz porque… no sé por qué. Pero quiero que sea feliz. Kurt… - me llamó. No recordaba palabras más sinceras ni un tono más inseguro saliendo de su boca. Quizás, el de esa misma mañana, en el arroyo. – Dime qué hacer para que te pongas bien. Dímelo tú, si no, cometeré un error tras otro y nunca dejaré de hacerte daño, Muñe… no, Kurt, mi hermano pequeño. Mi novio. Mi Kurt. – no contesté, pero dejé de taparme los oídos y me encorvé, con la sábana aún ocultándome la visión. Esperé que Blaine volviera a hablar, pero en lugar de eso, se retiró un poco. Estuve a punto de preguntarle, decepcionado, si eso era todo lo que me podía decir, pero me paralizó el pensamiento con sus palabras. – Lo siento.

"Lo siento" de corazón. Me guardaría ese recuerdo durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué más tienes que decir? – Blaine soltó un bufido nervioso.

-Pues… no lo sé. No sé qué quieres que te diga.

-Quiero que me digas lo que piensas, sin mentiras. Eso quiero.

-Ah… es que… - se quedó callado. Se había quedado azorado y recordé que Blaine no era muy de expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. No podía pedirle que cambiara eso de la noche a la mañana. Tenía que echarle una mano.

-¿Qué piensas sobre mí?

-¿Sobre ti?

-¿Qué piensas cuando estás conmigo? De verdad, quiero saberlo.

-Hum… pienso… muchas cosas.

-Dime una de ellas. – Blaine volvió a quedarse callado y al cabo de un par de minutos de espera, acabé por sentir una terrible decepción. Quería que me recuperara, pero no era capaz de ayudarme ni aún echándole una mano.

-Las primeras semanas que estuve contigo… me irritaba tu forma de hablar. – pestañeé, curioso. ¿Lo estaba intentando, o eran imaginaciones mías?

-¿Mi forma de hablar?

-Tus gesticulaciones. La manera en la que movías las manos al hablar. Me ponían muy nervioso y pensaba, este tío es idiota y tiene un plumón del quince. No solía escucharte, pero hacía como si lo hiciera y te seguía el rollo mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

-Oh, vaya. – evité que se me notara el bochorno con un tono indiferente, pero en realidad pensaba ¿en serio se me nota tanto por la manera de mover las manos?

-Pero luego… ya no me molestaban tanto. Un día te vi hablando con Elliot sobre algo que no recuerdo, algo que no escuché, porque estaba pendiente de tus manos. Seguían moviéndose igual que siempre, hiperactivas, pero de repente, me parecieron graciosas y dejaron de molestarme. Tu manera de gesticular empezó a gustarme y así… con todo. Mientras tú me hablabas yo pensaba y deseaba el momento en el que te callaras y me abrazaras con tus dedos. Luego, empecé a escucharte mientras miraba tus manos. Aunque me hablaras de algo que no me interesaba, esas palabras que a mí se me hacían tan raras siempre tenían recompensa, así que otro día, no sé cuando, dejé de pensar en la recompensa y empecé a comprender y a interesarme por lo que me decías. Tu tono de voz… me agradaba. Aún me gusta oírlo.

-Eso… no es lo que te he pedido que me dijeras. – me había quedado con la boca abierta y el corazón encogido de la emoción.

-Es cierto. Vaya cagada.

-A mí también me gusta tu voz… cuando no la alzas para gritarme.

-¿En serio? Es como el gruñido de un perro.

-No. me gusta. – nos quedamos repentinamente callados.

-Me gustaría decirte más cosas, pero no sé… es difícil. Es como si estuviera hablando con un cuervo delante de un millón de personas. Me siento estúpido.

-¿En qué piensas cuando me gritas? – eso no necesitó ni un segundo para pensárselo.

-En que no me entiendes, y en que quiero que me entiendas.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-A mí. A todo yo.

-A tu manera de pensar… ¿de sentir?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuando no me gritas? ¿En qué piensas?

-…En que tengo que gritarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no te grito, no me haré notar. Y si no me hago notar… - vaciló. – Tú te irás.

-¿Y por qué iba a irme yo? Si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad. Pero es que… como todo el mundo se va, pues… tú también te irás de un momento a otro.

-Blaine… ¿quién es todo el mundo? ¿Quién se ha ido? – pregunté. Me parecía ver un minúsculo halo de luz, una mínima comprensión de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Estaba entendiendo su manera de pensar, aunque solo un poco.

-No sé… ya sabes. Todo el mundo se acaba yendo.

-¿Todo el mundo es mamá? – Blaine calló. El silencio predominó en la estancia. - ¿Todo el mundo es papá? ¿Es Helem? ¿Es Guetti? Es… ¿Cristina?

-…Sí. – me dio la impresión de que ese "sí" fue el más difícil de pronunciar de toda su vida. Lo arrastró como si lo tuviera encadenado a sus cuerdas vocales, atascado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Todos ellos se han ido.

-Sí.

-Y tú estás… solo. – volvió a quedarse mudo. – Pero yo nunca me he ido, Blaine. Yo siempre he estado esperándote. Quien se ha ido esta vez has sido tú. Y yo te he seguido, como un hermano pequeño sigue los pasos de su hermano mayor. Yo siempre he estado aquí ¿no lo ves? Ahora estoy aquí, y no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme, así que… no me eches. No juegues más conmigo a encuentros y despedidas. No me grites cuando vaya detrás de ti o cuando intente alejarme porque me has hecho daño. Yo solo intento escapar cuando tú me atacas. Cuando no lo haces, yo soy feliz. No me ataques más, porque si lo haces, llegará un momento en el que me vaya de verdad y… ¿tú quieres que me vaya?

-No.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí.

-Pues no intentes alejarme más. Yo confiaré en que tú no te irás siempre y cuando tú confíes en que yo no me iré. ¿Vale?

-¿Así te reconstruirás? ¿Así estarás bien?

-…Sí.

-Entonces, vale.

-Vale. – el silencio volvió y con él, el nerviosismo. Entonces, sentí como la sábana que me cubría se movía. Mi defensa estaba siendo tomada por un intruso que se coló bajo ella. Blaine me observaba, pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Yo le hice sitio en mi escondite preferido y él entró, cubriéndonos a ambos.

-Hola. – me saludó con su sonrisa pillina.

-Hola. – le respondí yo.

-¿Cómo estás? Encerrado tanto tiempo aquí ¿no es agobiante? No parece una casa muy acogedora. – me reí.

-Es mi refugio. ¿Te gusta?

-Hum… un poco cutre y con decoración más bien escasa, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena capa de pintura. También tengo serias dudas de que sea capaz de resistir un terremoto o una bomba nuclear, pero para haberlo hecho tú, no está mal.

-¡Eh, que te he dejado entrar, deja de poner tantas pegas!

-La confianza da asco, hermanito. Sólo falta una linterna. No veo nada.

-Yo sí te veo a ti.

-¿Sí? Pues extiende una mano y tócame. – encogí el cuello, sonriente. Me sentía estúpidamente idiotizado.

-¿Para qué?

-Para tranquilizarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando estés triste o asustado, en vez de hacerte daño y cortarte, extiende las manos y tócame. – pestañeé. Su voz no se parecía en absoluto a los gruñidos de un perro. No le veía similitud ninguna con Cooper. En realidad, me sonaba a la voz del primer actor porno que vi en acción, en mi primera película homoerótica (Mi primera y única). ¡Qué sensualidad podían ocultar unas simples palabras! Y cuánto significado. – Yo te tranquilizaré. – tragué duro y esnifé, aguantando el subidón de emoción.

Alcé los brazos aún atados y posé las manos sobre su pecho. Estaba caliente.

-¿Así?

-Sí. – le acaricié el pectoral izquierdo con los dedos, sintiendo el abultado músculo. A diferencia del de Ricky, éste estaba duro como una piedra.

-No me siento más tranquilo.

-Sólo funciona cuando estás tristes o nervioso. Ahora no lo estás. – Se acordaba perfectamente de la noche de Navidad. El mismo diálogo, las mismas palabras pero en situaciones opuestas. Si quería reconstruirme y hacerme feliz, iba por el mejor camino.

Esperaba que no la cagara en cualquier momento. Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez de la emoción.

-¿Y cómo estoy entonces? – me atrevía a preguntar, arrastrando las rodillas sobre la cama para acercarme más a él.

-¿Ahora? – me rodeó la cintura con los brazos con mucha suavidad. – Ahora, espero que estés bien. Espero que te estés recuperando… así… así, cuanto antes te recuperes, antes podré tomarte el pelo.

-¿Quieres tomarme el pelo? ¿Eres idiota? De todas las cosas que podrías hacer conmigo, ¿quieres tomarme el pelo?

-¡Es que cabrearte es mi pasatiempo favorito!

-¡Sí, después de pegar palizas y navajazos!

-No, no. Primero, vas tú. – se me escapó una aguda risita que me esforcé por disimular. Sí, sí, cuanto más abría la boca, más estúpido me sentía, más confianza recogía. Y cuanta más confianza recogiera, más doloroso sería el hostión que me llevara contra la realidad.

Decidí no pensar en eso. No era el único que tenía miedo de ello y el miedo me proporcionaba una cierta confianza que provocaba el movimiento de mis dedos y mi boca.

-Ya te estás poniendo cursi.

-No es verdad. Es que estoy ligando contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Pero si ya me tienes ligado.

-Por si acaso, quería empezar otra vez.

-Ah. – Blaine no iba a coger la iniciativa. Supuse que tenía miedo de hacerme daño.

De repente, se me ocurrió una idea. Se lo había puesto demasiado fácil. Le había perdonado en un momento, sin pararme a pensármelo dos veces, simplemente porque lo estaba deseando. ¡Pero qué descuidado era! Así luego correteaba de un lado para otro llorando como un niño.

No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Quería abrazarme a él y no soltarme, dormir usando su pecho como almohada pero, sí. Sería demasiado fácil para él y no. No podía depender siempre de su opinión. Si empezaba de nuevos siendo yo el vulnerable y el mimoso, volvería a aprovecharse de mí, aunque fuera sin darse cuenta y no con mala intención.

En mi mente, apareció la idea clara y brillante. Debía hacerme respetar desde el principio, como Blaine siempre lo había hecho. Una vez infundido el respeto, lo demás sería mucho más fácil. Además… serviría como prueba definitiva de que Blaine estaba dispuesto y quería estar conmigo definitivamente. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que recuperaría la confianza.

La pregunta primordial era… ¿Lo haría si yo se lo pedía? No perdía nada por intentarlo y visto que incluso había intentado autopenetrarse para complacerme, debería importarle poco lo demás.

Así que alcé la cabeza, pillándolo de improviso y le planté un buen beso en los labios, tranquilo y sin profundizar. Un simple roce seguido de un pequeño lametón en los labios. Blaine se quedó muy quieto, diría que hasta sorprendido. Noté su boca curvándose en una sonrisa complacida cuando pegué la mía a la suya.

-Ehh… Muñeco… - se rió y cuando me separé un poco, él me siguió, buscando mis labios como un perro detrás de un hueso.

-Eh, eh, espera. – Blaine se detuvo, aunque me apretó un poco más fuerte por la cintura.

-¿Espero? ¿A qué?

-Te lo he puesto muy fácil ¿no crees? Un par de palabras y ya estás perdonado.

-¿Ah, sí? Un momento, ¿me has perdonado? – me hice el tonto.

-Bueno, me lo estoy planteando seriamente.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sip! Pero sería demasiado sencillo hacerlo ahora. ¿Nunca has sentido esa sensación tan gratificante al conseguir algo después de un duro día de trabajo?

-Hum… sí. De hecho, mucho antes que tú.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, nada. – una de sus manos ascendió por mi espalda, acariciándola con la punta de los dedos, dibujando círculos en ella. Era de lo más agradable. - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Muñeco travieso?

-Primero… - alcé las manos aún atadas hasta su cara, rozándole la mejilla para que las notara. – Desátame. – le pedí y tal y como me lo esperaba, no rechistó ni una vez. Dejó escapar un gruñido burlón antes de estrechar mis manos contra una de las suyas y llevárselas a la boca. Sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos me acariciaron la palma, dejando un casi imperceptible rastro de saliva en ellas. Se me puso el vello de punta cuando me lamió la mano y un escalofrío provocó que se me pusieran los pezones duros.

Agarró la sábana que me mantenía atado con los dientes y tiró de ella. El nudo se deshizo enseguida y la suave tela se escurrió por mis brazos.

-Genial. – una vez con las manos libres, agarré la sábana que me cubría y la retiré, sacando el cuerpo fuera de ella. Blaine se convirtió en un bulto en movimiento bajo ella hasta que con mucha lentitud, haciéndome esperar y con cierta mueca burlona, salió a la superficie, arrancándola literalmente. Las enredó en un brazo y amenazó con dejarla caer al suelo, junto con la ropa. – No, espera. – se detuvo. Los ojos le brillaban con calculadora arrogancia. – Dámela. Quiero jugar… contigo.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Sí. Pero… de una manera diferente. – Blaine ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

-¿Cómo?

-Túmbate en la cama. – observé perfectamente como alzaba una ceja y pude apreciar, gracias a la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana, la longitud de los arañazos. No eran muy profundos y las cinco líneas no muy coordinadas que le cruzaban la cara no sangraban. Luego, me fijé mejor. Un hilo de sangre se escurría por su cuello, bajando hasta la barbilla tensa. Hum… hablando de tensión…

Rodeé su cuello y apoyé las muñecas sobre su nuca, volviendo a pegarme a él. Blaine vacilaba entre sí seguirme la corriente o retroceder. Notaba la tensión haciéndose un ovillo en su torso, poniéndole los músculos duros como el metal. Me sentí un poco cabrón. Su indecisión me ponía cachondo.

-Blaine, venga… hazlo por mí. – junté nuestros pechos y él se vio obligado a abrir las piernas para acogerme entre sus muslos. Mis rodillas chocaron contra su pene con mucha suavidad. Estaba flácido, lo que me hizo suponer que la idea no le hacía gracia. Esa noche había descubierto que Blaine no se empalmaba si le proponía un plan que no le atraía. Habría que ponerse persuasivo, tal y como él se había puesto esa noche. Persuasivo y muy cabezón, así que me alcé sobre las rodillas, haciendo que mi pecho se restregara contra el suyo, haciéndole notar la magnificencia de mi erección contra su estómago. Abrí la boca y saqué la lengua, posándola en su barbilla, lamiendo y subiendo por la comisura de sus labios, sus pómulos hasta su sien. La sangre corría por la otra mejilla y me sentí tentado de chuparla como un vampiro. Sería muy guarro y excitante. La sangre no me daba asco, había chupado otras cosas peores, al fin y al cabo. – Túmbate... Amo.

-Grr… - soltó un gruñido gutural cuando le chupé la oreja, empapándola con mi saliva. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – no contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Descendí la mano hasta su mejilla herida y se la acaricié. Blaine encogió la cara en una mueca molesta.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Después de que un perro me mordiera la pierna, se me infectara, me tiraran un jabón a la cabeza, me cayera desde un segundo piso y me dislocara un brazo, empiezo a perder el sentido de la sensibilidad. – sonreí. Le di un beso en la boca sin lengua, o al menos, esa era mi intención principal hasta que Blaine abrió los labios sobre los míos y su lengua se coló con fogosidad entre mis dientes, rápida y escurridiza como una anguila.

Saboreó mi boca como si se tratara de un trozo de comida que había encontrado por casualidad después de cinco días sin probar bocado y yo enredé mis dedos en los rizos, apretándolas y dándole leves tirones cuando su mano iba más allá y me agarraba el culo a dos manos. Iba a lo que iba, como siempre, y no me extrañaba. Era el Blaine de Lima el que me tocaba ¿no?

-¡Uh! – se quejó, aún estando lengua contra lengua cuando jale de sus rizos, el muy capullo me pegó un mordisco en la comisura derecha.

-¡Auch!

-Odio que me toquen los rizos. – rió.

-¡Idiota! – me dio un último lametón en los labios, pillándome con la boca abierta y rozándose contra mi lengua. Probé su saliva otra vez y me mantuve bien accesible cuando se retiró. Por mí, podía estar toda la noche besándome. No me quejaría.

Pero Blaine se apartó de mí entre risas y se dejó caer boca arriba, sobre la cama. Los rizos revueltos y con su expresión de hombre malo, me ponía enfermo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Como te saques un látigo o algo parecido de la manga, juro que te lo meto por el culo – mordiéndome los labios, gateé por encima de su cuerpo hasta que nuestras cabezas estuvieron a la misma altura. Luego, me senté sobre su duro abdominal.

-¿Peso mucho? – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a restregarte? Siento perfectamente tus… ¿cómo decirlo para que no suene demasiado basto?

-Tú siempre has sido basto, Blaine. – me reí. Hacía tiempo que no me reía así con él.

-Cierto. Tus huevos. Siento que me estás rozando con ellos.

-¿Eso te da asco?

-Por favor, Muñeco… ¿es que ya te has olvidado de todas las veces que los he tocado?

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Me vas a poner cachondo.

-¿No lo estás ya?

-Todavía puedo estarlo más.

-¿Debo preocuparme por eso?

-¡Seguramente! Hoy domino yo. – Blaine no dijo nada, pero pude apreciar como ponía los ojos en blanco y su pecho volvía a endurecerse. Restregué mis manos por él, como si le estuviera dando un masaje y todo él estuviera cubierto de aceite. Bajé la cabeza hasta uno de sus pectorales y mi pelo lo acarició con las puntas. – Blaine, ¿no confías en mí? – mi lengua recorrió aquel trozo de carne pétreo y mi hermano se estremeció, ablandando el abdomen y con él, los músculos. Mientras saboreaba su piel, dejaba apoyada una mano sobre su torso, sobre su corazón. Quería sentir el latido airado y el encogimiento de su musculatura, que se endurecía y se ablandaba con cada esfuerzo por no sucumbir a mí. Se le pusieron los pezones duros y rodeé el izquierdo con la lengua, empapándolo en saliva. Luego lo mordí con suavidad.

-Urg… - Blaine se quejaba, más que gemía. No sabía si le estaba gustando o dando asco y eso me hacía sentir avergonzado. Nunca había llevado plenamente el control con él, por lo que la inseguridad y el miedo a hacer el ridículo ante su opinión me carcomía.

Pero quería hacerme respetar. Si lo conseguía, su bestial orgullo no me pisaría más. Esa era la solución a nuestra relación. Yo debía hacerme más fuerte y él, más vulnerable. Blaine ya había puesto su granito de arena aquella noche, ahora me tocaba a mí.

-¿Qué piensas de mí ahora, Blaine? – le pregunté, acariciándole el pecho con la humedad de mi boca.

-Pienso… que no me gusta que me dominen. – tragué saliva, sintiéndome herido.

-No lo estoy haciendo… - "bien", estuve a punto de decir, pero eso sería igual a expresar mi temor. No. No debía expresarlo, al menos no esa noche, no mientras estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Si yo no confiaba en mí mismo, Blaine menos todavía confiaría en mí. Debía mostrarme seguro, debía imitar su propio comportamiento. – Dame las manos.

-¿Para qué?

-Dámelas. – Blaine vaciló pero cuando alcé la cabeza, me tendió los brazos abiertamente. Creía que iba a abrazarle, pero no. Quería sentirme más seguro y cuando me vio agarrar la misma sábana con la que él me había atado minutos atrás, volvió a gruñir.

-No me gusta…

-Conmigo te gustará.

-Muñeco, a mí no me domina nadie. – se resistió cuando rodeé sus muñecas con la tela. Su tono de voz aumentó, pasando de tranquilo a intimidante en un momento. ¿Debía parar y dejarme hacer como siempre?

No.

-¡Pues hoy voy a dominarte yo! ¿Te ha quedado claro, imbécil? – casi le grité y él se quedó tieso, con los brazos en alto. ¡Uoh, menuda sorpresa, qué genio había echado!

-¿Imbe…?

-¡Sí, imbécil! Ahora, estate quieto. No quiero hacerte daño. – mantuve el tono de voz irritado y una cara de mala hostia que, joder, sentía. Tanta resistencia me ponía de mala uva. ¡Que él me había follado no sabía cuántas veces! ¿No era capaz de dejar que al menos le atara? Ignorándolo, le até las manos lo mejor que pude. Blaine se dejó y cuando terminé, descubrí que se estaba riendo como si estuviera viendo a un payaso intentando hacer malabares.

-¡No te rías!

-¡Pero bueno, Muñeco! ¿Qué más da? Ya que yo soy un imbécil, habrá que dejártelo todo a ti ¿no? ¡Venga, venga, tócame, excítame, a ver qué sabes hacer, cariño! ¡Ponme cachondo! – gritó, riéndose y moviendo la pelvis de arriba abajo. Me balanceé sobre él, restregándome por completo, a punto de caerme, incluso haciéndome daño por la fuerza de sus abdominales. Me dio la sensación de que estaba montando sobre un maldito toro encabritado y tenía que dominarlo y aprender a llevarlo bien, o me tiraría de su "lomo".

-¡Para, estate quieto!

-¡Pero monta! ¡Si no dominas al caballo, no puedes ser un buen vaquero, Muñeco!

-¡Que pares, coño! – e intentando domarlo y no encabritarlo más, le asesté un buen guantazo en el pecho que resonó por toda la habitación. A un caballo o a un toro, ese golpe lo habría encabritado más, pero Blaine hinchó el pecho por última vez y con una mueca de dolor, se detuvo. Se le desinflaron las fuerzas.

-Argg… eso ha picado.

-Si no te estás quieto, te daré más fuerte. – sonreí, complacido, al ver como cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, estándose quietecito. Estaba domando al caballo salvaje y pronto, podría montarlo.

-Qué dominante te estás volviendo… - intentó alzarse, pero posé una mano firme justo donde le había golpeado y Blaine se relajó, dejándose caer en la cama otra vez. Echó los brazos atados hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en ellos, tras la nuca. Los músculos de los brazos se le tensaron. La mirada rebelde se mantuvo. Sentí como algo me rozaba el principio de la espalda y del culo, alzándose poco a poco.

-Parece que no soy el único al que le gusta que le dominen. – me burlé yo esta vez.

-Muñeco, no te engañes. Tú no dominas nada. No eres capaz de hacer algo lo suficientemente guarro como para captar mi atención.

-¿Qué no soy…? – de acuerdo, lo reconocía. Eso me picó, quizás porque sabía que tenía razón. Me mordí el labio con fiereza de la frustración y mi pensamiento navegó a toda velocidad, buscando algo obsceno, algo que no se me había ocurrido hacer antes, algo que por narices, había visto en alguna película, algo… je… - No te las des de chulito, rompecorazones experto. Hoy domino yo, así que tú calladito. Abre la boca solo para lo que tengas que abrirla. – tragué saliva, ¿para qué negar que estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer? Estaba tratando con un Blaine que en parte conocía, pero por otro lado, podría saltarme con una bordería en cualquier momento, una que me cortaría el rollo, pero… había quedado en confiar en él, ¿no? No debía avergonzarme. Si me mostraba seguro de mí mismo, podría… vale, se acabó el pensamiento. Más actuar y menos pensar.

Blaine era mío por esa noche, mi Muñeco solo de momento y tenía que aprovecharme de ello. De él. Si quería recuperarme, lo haría.

Así que me alcé un poco, apoyándome en los talones y me di la vuelta sobre su cuerpo, del revés, a cuatro patas. Simplemente, le puse el culo en la cara mientras su pene erecto se alzaba frente a la mía.

-Ahora, chupa. – evité mirarle para que no apreciara mi vergüenza, aunque me moría de ganas por ver su reacción. ¿Y si se negaba? ¿Y si le daba asco? ¿Qué haría yo? Mi orgullo no lo soportaría. Recordaba vagamente las caricias que me había dedicado esa noche, drogado perdido como estaba. La sensación al sentir algo húmedo y esponjoso entre mis piernas, degustando ese pequeño trozo de carne que se abría y cerraba cuando él ejercía la presión necesaria, me resultaba nostálgica. Si lo había hecho una vez, podría hacerlo otra ¿no? Esa reflexión me dio valor y me acerqué un poco más, con los ojos apretados por la vergüenza. Noté un roce simple, su nariz rozándome las nalgas y me separé enseguida, rojo de vergüenza. Me había acercado demasiado. Quise alejarme y olvidar aquel lamentable intento, pero obtuve una respuesta inesperada cuando mis ojos captaron el movimiento entre sus muslos. Su polla, delante de mi boca, respondió por él. De estar medio alzada, se puso tiesa y rojiza, incluso húmeda al instante, en un visto y no visto, casi en un parpadeo. Escuché el bufido de Blaine y alcé la cabeza al techo, con expresión más que gozosa, notando un subidón de orgullo.

-Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. – admitió y yo sonreí, triunfante.

-¿He atraído tu atención? – le di un pequeño golpecito con el índice a su pene. Se tambaleó de adelante hacia atrás, endurecido y Blaine encogió el estómago.

-Hum… podría decir que sí.

-Genial… ahora, compláceme… cariño. – aquella muestra de sumisión me supo a gloria y también, a placer absoluto. Por un momento volví a dudar hasta que la saliva que la lengua de Blaine dejaba sobre mi muslo al ascender por él se concentró en un único sitio, pequeño y oculto entre mis nalgas. - Uoooohh… - él estaba por la labor, quizá porque estaba excitado, quizá porque quería recuperarme. No podía saberlo con certeza, pero la humedad de su boca me devolvió la seguridad que tanta falta me hacía y ese fue el mayor consuelo que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

**¡Hasta aquí el penúltimo capitulo! Espero les haya gustado =)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE :**

**La cuarta temporada consiste en 7 capítulos + un resumen final y un epilogo. **

**La autora original menciono que el final de la TERCERA TEMPORADA podríamos tomarlo como el FINAL OFICIAL DEL FIC (por lo sucedido en la 4ta temporada, ya que ella decidió darle un final muy sorpresivo e incluso veloz) Entonces quería preguntarles si les gustaría que siguiera publicando, es decir, seguir con la 4TA TEMPORADA o dejarla hasta la tercera, yo con gusto publico pero ¿les gustaría leer la 4ta? Por favor respondan y denme su opinión.**

**Tengan una linda tarde, espero sus comentarios!**


	59. CAPITULO 21 TERCERA TEMPORADA

**¡Hola a todos! =) Les dejo la actualización, lo lamento mucho si no he cumplido con los días que deben de ser pero estoy hecha bolas con la uni. Lo lamento de nuevo u.u . Ustedes escogieron y ¡sip! Publicaré la 4ta temporada… Hehehe **

**Sin más….**

**ENJOY!**

**ADVERTENCIAS :**

**Interacción Sexual entre Kurt y Blaine **

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FINALE**

By Kurt

La noche seguía su curso. La Luna seguía ocultando al Sol bajo su manto plateado, persiguiéndolo en una carrera infinita. Las estrellas parecían caer, simulando las lágrimas de aquel satélite infinitamente más pequeño que aquel colosal monstruo de fuego. La oscuridad se ceñía sobre ella, brillante y redondeada, repleta de cráteres que la hacían inconfundible. No existía en el universo un planeta de su mismo tamaño, con su misma agujereada superficie y similar resplandor que, lejos de ser propio, resultaba más que suficiente para iluminar a los seres que vivían a miles de kilómetros bajo ella.

Nunca me había parado a pensarlo y de repente, me sentí avergonzado por no haber reparado antes en aquel detalle. La Luna jamás se mostraba igual. Daba igual desde qué perspectiva observarla. Era la misma Luna que todos observaban y distinta al mismo tiempo y, aunque fuera igual para todos, siempre se presentaba de una manera diferente a la de la noche pasada o a la de la noche siguiente. Igual que sus lágrimas, siempre diferentes, siempre nuevas y algunas, más viejas, las cuales acababan evaporándose como si fueran agua de mar. Pero el proceso era tan lento, que nosotros apenas éramos capaces de apreciarlo. La muerte de una estrella… la muerte de una lágrima… ¿En qué se diferenciaban a parte de en el tiempo tan dispar en el que tardaban en desaparecer?

-¿En qué estás pensando? – a mi lado, Blaine dirigió una mirada curiosa al cielo nocturno a través de la persiana, curioseando, buscando el foco de mi atención. Por su fruncimiento de ceño, no encontró lo que buscaba.

-Estaba pensando en la Luna, en las estrellas, en el Sol y las lágrimas. – respondí. El movimiento sutil de su mano acercándose a la piel de mi brazo me desconcentró. La yema de los dedos de Blaine besó el vello que se erizaba con el efímero contacto.

-¿Te has puesto filosófico? Conociéndote, pensaba que estarías dándole vueltas a algo más romántico y cursi. – me incorporé levemente en la cama, entumecido, separando la espalda desnuda del colchón y la nuca del hombro de mi hermano. Él no se movió. Tumbado de costado, siguió besando el casi inexistente vello de mi espalda con los dedos.

Hacía rato que Cooper había dejado de ladrar. Debía haberse dormido.

-¿Estás incomodo? – me preguntó y enseguida negué con la cabeza.

-No. Estoy… sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? – Blaine dejó los roces y apretó la mano contra mi cintura. Su pulgar siguió acariciándome sin descanso.

-Porque me siento bien. Estoy feliz. – apoyando el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre los nudillos, conseguí adoptar una posición cómoda desde la que podía apreciar el brillo de los ojos de Blaine, afilados como los de una serpiente, llameando y lanzando chispas de ardiente fuego en la penumbra.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-No lo sé. Que llevo meses sin sentirme así, tan tranquilo, supongo.

-¿Tranquilo? – enredó la mano en mi pelo, alrededor de la oreja. Me masajeó con suavidad el cuero cabelludo de esa zona, haciéndome ronronear. – En secundaria, tuve una profesora de filosofía que estuvo a punto de suspenderme precisamente por darle crédito a eso que tú estás insinuando.

-¿Qué estoy insinuando? – cerré y los ojos y acabé abandonándome de nuevo en la cama, con la cabeza aplastando mi propio brazo, disfrutando de su tacto, que había descendido por el cuello, dando diminutos golpecitos sobre él con los dedos.

-El placer no es igual a felicidad. La ausencia de placer no te causará infelicidad. Eso dijo ella.

-Hum… ¿ya hacías estas cosas lujuriosas por aquel entonces? Pobre profesora. – su estómago se encogió por la risa y a mí por remordimientos. Sin darme cuenta, había tocado un tema delicado, otra vez.

-Sí, ya las hacía, pero no me lo dijo por eso. No me acuerdo por qué.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Es cierto.

-¡Tu palabra es digna de mi total confianza!

-¿Es que no lo había sido hasta ahora? – no respondí. No quería romper el mágico momento, pero tampoco quería mentir. A pesar de todo, el rencor no había desaparecido. Un gruñido seco salió de su boca.

-Blaine, no…

-No me importa. Yo también estoy tranquilo y no tengo ganas de buscar motivos para cabrearme.

-Lo siento.

-Una de las cosas que más coraje me da de ti es esa manía que tienes de disculparte por todo. ¿Fuiste tú quien me dejó en Lima?

-…No.

-Pues no te disculpes. – las llamas se disiparon cuando cerró los párpados y dobló el cuerpo, tumbándose boca arriba con los brazos abiertos, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Su respiración se acompasó con la mía, más relajada y temí que se durmiera.

-Blaine, no te duermas. – él no contestó, ni siquiera cuando lo zarandeé. Sintiéndome frustrado como un niño pequeño que llora por tener que irse a dormir temprano, me incliné apoyando una mano sobre su pectoral izquierdo y junté nuestros labios. Su boca seguía húmeda y casi podía distinguir mi saliva de la suya cuando delineé las cuervas con la lengua, lamiéndole el labio superior. Noté como entreabría la boca con los dientes apretados y gruñía. – No te duermas. – le pedí a lametones. – Vamos a jugar otra vez.

-¿Quieres jugar? ¿Otra vez? – volví a callar su boca y froté nuestros labios con rudeza, mezclando restos de saliva. Ahí habían entrado toda clase de fluidos, bien lo sabía yo. Algunos eran bebidas, otros, eran más… biológicos.

-Sí, quiero jugar otra vez. – respondí.

-Pues chúpamela un rato y luego trágate todo lo que suelte. – ¡Ja-ja-ja, qué gracioso!

-¿Estás enfadado todavía por lo de la penetración?

-Oye, tú eres el pasivo y comprendo que te gusten más las ñoñerías y las caricias pero ¿y yo qué? A mí me gusta entrar y salir, no sé si lo coges. – me crucé de brazos y suspiré. ¡Era tan difícil no cabrearse cuando decía cosas tan egoístas!

-¡Hasta ahora siempre me has penetrado cuando te ha dado la gana! Hay muchas formas de hacerlo, ¿sabes? Y a mí me duele que me la metas. Además, no sé por qué te quejas tanto. ¡Si el que se ha corrido has sido tú!

-Precisamente por eso, idiota. Tú también tendrías que disfrutar ¿no? Antes no quejabas tanto. – porque en realidad no me dolía tanto como decía. La penetración al principio siempre era dolorosa, pero si estaba lubricado y dilatado, el dolor pasaba casi totalmente desapercibido y, aún sin ser así, no era un dolor horrible como insinuaba, si no molesto. Aún estaba probando a Blaine. Intentaba cabrearle, sacar a relucir ese espectro agresivo, pero sin éxito.

Blaine había hecho todo lo que le había pedido hasta el momento y aunque al principio se quejaba, luego se callaba. Me estaba sorprendiendo mucho.

-Esta es… la mayor guarrada que he hecho nunca. – observando y rozando con los dedos la polla de Blaine, intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por no precipitarme y clavarle los dientes en lo más hondo de su hombría. La tenía ahí, delante de mí, más dura y tiesa por momentos, tan cerca que podía besarla, pero no me atrevía. Ni siquiera me atrevía a sacudírsela, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, se la estrujaba con tanta fuerza que Blaine gruñía y claro, con la boca ocupada como la tenía, debía ser yo quien interpretara esos gruñidos. Mi interpretación era que le hacía daño, ¡Pero era difícil mantener la cabeza en su sitio cuando alguien te está chupando el culo! Sonaba más guarro diciéndolo que haciéndolo. Haciéndolo… me sentía… un pervertido.

-Ah… - notaba perfectamente el camino que recorría su lengua, lamiéndome el muslo hasta trepar por la nalga izquierda. Me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Espero que hayas profundizado bien con el jabón. – se burló. – Y que no te acostumbres a esto – se me puso la carne de gallina cuando cerró su boca en el interior de mis nalgas, justo en el agujero de carne, cerrado… de momento.

-¡Hum! – abrí la boca de par en par y puse los ojos en blanco. Los músculos de los pies me dolieron cuando arrugué los dedos. – Yo no tengo la culpa… esta costumbre la empezaste tú.

-No me refiero a esto. – se quejó entre lametón y lametón. – No te metas tanto el jabón y aprovéchate un poco más de mí… de lo que tienes delante de tu boca. – bajé la cabeza. Su pene tieso seguía esperando, reclamando mi atención. Lo agarré con una mano y sentí el pálpito de la piel caliente en la palma. Era una maldita bomba a punto de estallar. – Esto te lo puedo hacer cuando te dé la gana. – rió. – Sabes bien. – no me lo podía creer. ¡Si le estaba hasta gustando! Y a mí, más que a nadie. Sentir tanta humedad y pensar que era la boca de Blaine quien la provocaba me ponía cachondísimo.

Me concentré en lo que tenía entre manos e intentando evitar distracciones, me llevé ese duro trozo de carne a la boca. Hundí la cabeza entre sus piernas, rozando con la nariz el vello púbico, tan erizado por la excitación como el mío y saqué la lengua, pegándola a la base de su pene, lamiéndola como si fuera un helado, hasta la punta. El bajo vientre de Blaine, pegado a mi torso, se hundió y el helado aliento que entró en contacto con mi entrada empapada me estremeció.

-Si te la metes en la boca… me lo curraré más. – gruñó.

-Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Tú estás salado. – sus manos atadas se apoyaron en el principio de mi espalda. Me arañaron y giré la cabeza hacia atrás. Blaine me hizo una seña con el dedo.

-Acércate más.

-Si me acerco más, te voy a hundir la cara en…

-¿Quieres que profundice o no? – con las mejillas ruborizadas, obedecí y reculé. Noté sus mejillas pegadas a mis testículos y para escapar de la vergüenza, agaché la cabeza y presioné con los labios su glande. Con una mano sobre su bajo vientre, sentí como le temblaba de gusto.

Era muy, muy difícil. Cuando me la metí en la boca y profundicé, cuando mi lengua se enredó en la punta de su potente pene, sentí asfixia. Blaine me apretaba las nalgas con las manos hasta clavarme las uñas, sin detener la lengua que había descendido hasta los testículos y los empapaba y los metía dentro de esa húmeda cavidad y luego, los besaba. Me saqué el pene de la boca. No podía. Se la arrancaría de un mordisco sin darme cuenta. Extrañamente, Blaine no parecía tener ese problema.

-Ya… ah… hu… ¡Tú ya lo has hecho antes! – le recriminé y él soltó un sonido gutural antes de separarse de mi entrepierna.

-Es difícil, ¿verdad? – se burló.

-¿Con quién? – tragué varias bocanadas de aire y apreté sus rodillas. Blaine no dejaba de chupar más de dos segundos.

-Hay que practicar…

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Ricky?

-No digas tonterías.

-¡Blaine, quiero saberlo! – coló sus manos atadas entre mis piernas y las apoyó en mi abdomen. Tiró de mí hacia arriba. - ¿Blaine?

-Levántate. No tienes experiencia para hacer esto. Me arrancarás la polla de un mordisco. – abochornado, intenté apartarme de encima suya. – Eh, eh, no te muevas, bobo. Échate hacia atrás y levanta la espalda, apóyate en mí. – no entendía lo que me pedía, pero obedecí y volví a gatear hacia atrás. – Quieto, ahí. Ahora, levanta la espalda. – sus manos presionaron para que me alzara y entonces comprendí… comprendí que iba a hacer la cosa más asquerosa que podía imaginarme. Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo. Me lo imaginaba y sentía grima.

-Blaine, eso es un asco.

-No. Es más guarro de lo que suena ¿no es fantástico? Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Te lo voy a hacer yo a ti. – no muy convencido, me alcé sobre las rodillas hacia atrás. Me mantuve alejado de su cara lo máximo posible.

-¿Así?

-Pégate más.

-¡Blaine, que yo cago por donde tú quieres meter la lengua!

-Por eso espero que te hayas lavado a fondo. Por eso… - sacó las manos de entre mis piernas y las subió hasta dar con mi hombro izquierdo. – …Te voy a follar con la lengua, Muñeco. – y tiró de mí hacia abajo. Lo primero que pensé fue… bueno, no pensé en nada, lo admito, me quedé patéticamente en blanco. Luego, me acordé fugazmente de aquella vez tan lejana en la que practicando, le hice una cosa así a Natalie (Sexo oral con ella, buag… recordándolo, sentí auténtico asco) y, finalmente, se me pusieron los músculos del cuerpo tensos como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Empecé a tener espasmos de gusto con esa lengua escurridiza entrando y moviéndose dentro de mi cuerpo, como una anguila mojada. Estiré la espalda, doblándola hacia atrás hasta hacerme daño.

-¡Ohh! – era muy diferente del sexo anal, mucho. En lugar de sentir placer, lo que sentía era un morbo que me dejaba tieso… nunca mejor dicho. El morbo era mejor que el placer porque directamente, se me instalaba en la mente una sensación que viajaba a velocidad luz hasta mi polla y ella, bueno, actuaba según lo que sentía. Es decir… sin tocarla siquiera, se me ponía como una manguera. Se endurecía cada vez más con el paso del "agua" que acababa saliendo, salpicando lo que había a su alrededor. Era asqueroso, pero eso lo hacía más excitante todavía.

Temblequeando, intentaba no moverme mucho encima de Blaine. Joder, es que prácticamente estaba sentado en su cara, en su boca, mejor dicho, pero era difícil. Se me tensaba el trasero, que notaba agarrado por sus manos con firmeza, estrujándolo hasta hacerme notar las uñas casi inexistentes. Metía la lengua y la sacaba, me penetraba con ella superficialmente con un ritmo tan lento, que me daban ganas de cabalgar sobre su boca para que fuera más rápido.

-Blaine… mierda… urggg… mueve la lengua… más rápido… - me dejé llevar y me restregué buscando más contacto, más profundidad, que su lengua entrara más. No sabía si lo que me corría por los muslos era sudor o su propia saliva. Su polla, más abajo, sacudiéndose junto al movimiento de su cuerpo, adquirió un valor nuevo para mí. Me incliné un poco hacia delante y se la agarré con una mano, igual que hice con la mía, que chorreaba de morbo, escurría el presemen hasta los testículos y desde ahí, descendía hasta la barbilla de Blaine. ¿Lo notaría?

Le sacudí el pene con la mano, a la misma vez que la movía sobre el mío. Iba despacio, porque estaba tan cachondo, que ya notaba los pinchazos de placer previos al orgasmo cuando me tocaba lo más mínimo. A él todavía le faltaba, pero me lo agradeció alzando la pelvis para que siguiera. Obedecí, le escupí en la punta para que mis dedos se deslizaran con más rapidez y humedad y noté como se estremecía. Pude inclinarme más, apartando el culo de su cara para darle lametones en la punta que empezaba a adquirir un sabor salado. Sacó la lengua de mi agujero y temblequeé. Giré la cabeza y le vi suspirar. Sus labios y la barbilla estaban empapados de saliva y a saber qué más.

-Tengo ganas de besarte… - murmuré. Él sonrió con picardía y se incorporó lo justo para apoyarse contra la pared, apoyando las manos sobre el principio de mi espalda.

-¿Te acuerdas… de cuándo me dijiste que te gusta mucho mi polla? – hice memoria, sin soltársela, sin cambiar de posición inicial. Había dicho muchas cosas guarras a lo largo de mi vida, pero no recordaba esa, así que negué con la cabeza. – Normal, estabas drogado. – suspiró él.

-No me lo recuerdes o todavía puedo arrepentirme.

-¿Quién te drogó?

-¿Con quién has estado haciendo sesenta y nueves en los últimos meses? – me burlé. Blaine cerró los ojos con expresión gozosa, como si mi mano y el meterme la punta húmeda de su pene en la boca le hiciera subir al mismísimo cielo. Sus manos atadas aún descendieron por mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Apenas noté los dedos acariciándome antes de que me metiera dos de golpe. Me sobresalté, pero no sentí ni pizca de dolor, solo más calor.

-Si te lo digo… te va a entrar la vena depre. – abrió los dedos dentro y apreté su rodilla izquierda, que dobló para que me apoyara en ella y no cayera de boca sobre la cama, así que tuve que dalear la cabeza hacia la derecha para alcanzar su erección. Me atreví a metérmela en la boca hasta la mitad, pero Blaine me golpeó en un punto doloroso del recto y me la saqué enseguida para apretar los dientes. - ¿Te duele? – preguntó.

-Ahí… sí… no sé lo que me hiciste la última vez, pero desde entonces… - me callé. No era un tema agradable para tratar en la cama.

-¿Desde entonces, qué? – insistió.

-Te lo cuento si tú me lo cuentas. No es agradable, de todas formas.

-Quiero saberlo. – sacó los dedos y yo apreté el culo. Entonces, noté que me sujetaba los testículos con una mano y con mucho cuidado, los acariciaba. Me tensé un poco, recordando pellizcos y algún mordisquito doloroso que me había dado justo ahí. – Dejé de ser virgen sobre… los catorce… - confesó y yo aparte la cara de su entrepierna y lo miré mientras me limpiaba restos de baba de los labios. – No estoy seguro si fue a los trece o catorce, pero por ahí. – se concentró en mis huevos y ahí se quedó su mano, haciéndome chorrear sobre su estómago. Yo dejé de lamerla, pero seguí masturbándole, despacio.

-¿Están todos… ufff… todos locos? Ricky tenía… tu edad.

-Ricky lo hizo con su novio… yo no. – se encogió de hombros y un poco nervioso, aumenté la velocidad de mi mano.

-¿Qué quieres… decir? – las frases se me cortaban con los suspiros.

-Necesitaba dinero… un día una chica dos cursos por encima de mí me ofreció dinero… a cambio de que me desnudara y la dejara tocarme. – tragué saliva. Blaine no parecía darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero parecía preocuparle algo cómo reaccionaría. No sentí los tres dedos que me introdujo a traición, solo molestia. Me había puesto tenso como un palo.

-¿Aceptaste?

-Acepté. – el ritmo de mi mano aumentó y Blaine frunció el ceño, enronqueciendo la voz. – Era una amiga… grur… así que no vi el problema… aff… no era la prime… primera vez que me masturbaba.

-Sí la primera vez que te masturbaba una tía… y por dinero. – Blaine apretó los párpados, haciendo muecas.

-Te estás… apretando mucho.

-¿Lo hiciste con ella? – negó. - ¿Con qui…?

-Con su… offgg… ¡con su hermana mayor!

-¿¡Cuántos años tenía su hermana mayor!? – grité. Ya no notaba placer ni morbo, solo rabia.

-No sé… dieciocho… diecinueve… ¡Argg, Muñeco!

-¡Maldita puta! – noté la tensión del cuerpo de Blaine, como se le hinchaban los músculos del torso, de los brazos, de las piernas. Nunca me había fijado en sus piernas. Eran puro músculo, pura fibra. Rabioso, había acelerado aún más el ritmo de mi mano que se me empapó al momento cuando una lluvia de semen voló hasta las sábanas, las piernas e incluso llegó hasta mi mejilla. Blaine me apretaba las nalgas mientras se corría entre gruñidos animales.

Yo solo pude intentar imaginarme la cara de esa zorra pedófila mientras él disfrutaba. Su pene quedó flácido en mi mano y yo seguí sacudiéndolo unos segundos más hasta que su dureza desapareció y terminó de expulsar las últimas gotas de gozo.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado? – pregunté. Aunque seguía con la erección, se me había cortado todo el rollo, así que me separé de él y me senté a su lado, abrazándome las piernas. Blaine se había quedado exhausto y sus respuestas fueron entrecortadas.

-¿No me has preguntado de dónde he sacado tanta práctica?

-¡Ja! ¿Dejándote hacer por tías mucho mayores que tú? – él encogió el cuello. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste con la hermana de esa? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Tantas ganas de sexo tenías a los catorce? – Blaine ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una ceja alzada, en silencio. - ¿Qué?

-Nada. Da igual.

-¡No, suéltalo! Si vamos a empezar a salir otra vez, no quiero secretos entre nosotros.

-¡Pero entonces perderé mi enigmática personalidad, Muñeco! – se burló, pero yo no le vi la gracia.

-Suéltalo. – él pestañeó hasta cerrar los ojos. Se quedó quieto sobre la cama, tumbándose en ella por completo durante minutos enteros. Pensé que se había quedado dormido cuando soltó la bomba.

-¿No has entendido lo que he querido decir? No tenía ganas de sexo, tenía necesidad de dinero… así que me prostituí. Te estás acostando con un ex puto, si es que eso existe.

…Perdí la erección, y eso lo dijo todo.

Los dos guardamos silencio durante los minutos siguientes.

-Sabía que te entraría la vena depre.

-No estoy depre.

-¿Cómo estás entonces?

-Traumado, quizás.

-¿Más aún? – se rió.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Yo tampoco se la veía en su momento, fíjate.

-Quiero matarlas.

-¿A quiénes?

-A esas brujas ninfómanas que te quitaron la virginidad con billetes de cien. No es justo… ¡No es justo! Se supone que esas situaciones son… ¡Son bonitas!

-Muñeco…

-¡No! No me gusta, ya no. ¡No me gusta saber que he tenido tantas cosas y que a ti te han faltado tantas! ¡No es justo!

-¡Oye, para situaciones bonitas ya he tenido cientos contigo en la cama y hacía mucho tiempo que no las tenía por gilipollas, así que cállate, abrázame, dime que me quieres y duérmete! – tronó y los dos volvimos a compartir miradas y silencio. Me ruboricé y esa sensación de ardor en el estómago trepó por todo mi cuerpo hasta las puntas de mis orejas. – Así, calladito. Perfecto. Estás adorable cuando mantienes la boca cerrada… o cuando la usas para gemir y gritar.

-…Tonto. – Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso era lo que me decías a los cuatro años cuando te robaba las natillas. Hum… fue entonces cuando le cogí el gusto a tomar el postre con mi hermano pequeño y por lo visto, esa afición todavía sigue… aunque el postre ya no son natillas. ¡Argg, con lo que me gustaban! Nunca pensé que hubiera algo mejor que las natillas del almuerzo. Sí que lo había y lo tenía al lado, tonto de mí.

-¡Sí, tonto de ti! ¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso? ¡Y no me robabas las natillas, yo te las daba porque no me gustaban! – Blaine se me enganchó como un koala a la cintura, rodeándome con los brazos sin levantarse siquiera. Me mordió el muslo.

-¡Argg, mi postre favorito!

-¡Tonto!

Y sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a jugar como hermanos de verdad, o casi. Se me olvidó en un momento la confesión más peliaguda que jamás había oído de su boca, al menos de momento...

Y ahora volvía a estar tumbado encima de mí, acorralándome contra el colchón, en algo más que un simple juego.

-Ahora en serio. – se serenó, haciendo desaparecer cada rastro de alegría mostrada anteriormente. Lo primero que pensé fue que se había arrepentido de haberme confesado semejante secreto (si es que era un secreto). Yo, en su lugar, me sentiría algo avergonzado y quizás, hasta humillado.

-Oye, si es por lo de la prostitución, no me importa. Quiero decir, sí me importa. Ojalá hubiera estado ahí para ayudarte y convencerte de que no hicieras algo tan sucio para comer. Yo… todavía no me lo creo ¿sabes? Pero… - Blaine frunció el ceño y se apartó lo suficiente para que nuestros pechos se separaran. Eso me alivió. Los nervios se me revolvían como lombrices por dentro y sentía tanto nerviosismo, que era incapaz de estarme quieto en un mismo lugar. Hacía rato que las mejillas ardían y sentía el corazón a punto de estallar. No quería sentirme más vulnerable y mucho menos que Blaine descubriera el aceleradísimo pulso de mi pecho. Debía mantenerme inalterable y frío, patear la piedra que se cruzaba en mi camino y enseñarle quién mandaba allí, quien no volvería a tropezar… aún cuando solo quería abrazarle y pedirle perdón y mil veces perdón por haberle arrastrado a las calles siendo tan pequeño, por haberle dejado solo y obligarle a arrastrarse de esa manera tan vil como era la prostitución.

Todavía no me lo creía, de verdad. Quizás por eso todavía no se me habían saltado las lágrimas de impotencia.

-Arg, olvídate de eso. – no sabía si sentirme horrorizado o admirado por su entereza. Blaine no era muy expresivo, pero de ahí a no darle la más mínima importancia a vender su cuerpo, me parecía el colmo de la frialdad. Me dije que no debería extrañarme viniendo de él, pero me mantuve alerta, por si soltaba alguna otra bomba.

Era un egoísta. Siempre había querido saber más de él, de su vida en la calle, pero ahora que me ofrecía la oportunidad de conocerle yo prefería no escucharle, aunque no lo admití y guardé silencio, esperando que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Por mucho que me molestara en ocultarlo, me sentía vulnerable y sensible y si me decía algo como que había matado a un niño o había atracado a un banco… Quizás, poniéndome en lo peor, que había hecho trata de blancas para abusos sexuales y había vendido chicas o algo así (¡Pero qué burro soy, joder!), no sabría cómo reaccionar. Quizás no me importara. Quizás me diera un ataque y me cortara las venas con el pico de la tele.

-Verás… - Blaine reculó. Se incorporó, quitándose la sábana de encima y salió de la cama. Buscó algo por la habitación y soltó una maldición cuando chocó contra el escritorio.

-Blaine ¿pasa algo? – hice amago de levantarme, pero él estiró la mano, haciéndome una señal para que no me moviera. Observé como hacía extraños movimientos sobre el escritorio y encendía una vela. No. No era una vela, si no un mechero. Pude ver su cara alumbrada por esa débil llama, sombría. Encendió un cigarrillo que sujetó entre los labios y soltó el mechero en la mesa.

-¿Quieres? – me tendió la caja de cigarrillos y yo negué con la cabeza, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de fumarme uno.

-Pensaba que lo habías dejado.

-Oye… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿De esto? – pregunté, confuso. Para más intriga, Blaine se puso los bóxers y se echó hacia atrás sus rizos con la mano. Luego, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-He estado pensado.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo.

-No te pases de listo. – al no poder verle bien la cara, ignoraba si estaba hablando en plan coña, o en plan ¡cuidado, que estoy cabreado! – En serio, he estado pensando y creo que nunca he pensado en una persona tanto como ahora. Nunca.

-Ah. ¿Debería sentirme halagado por eso? – Blaine alzó los brazos, en señal de duda.

-Quizás, no lo sé. Bueno, yendo directamente al grano… estás enfermo ¿no? – como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el pecho, mi corazón botó entre los pulmones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tengo anemia, sí, pero no es importante. Tampoco…

-No me refiero a eso. Tienes depresión ¿no?

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso. No te estoy insultando ni nada, solo te lo pregunto. Es por… tomar medidas.

-¿Tomar medidas? – tragué saliva, recordándome a mí mismo encerrado en casa, con Gordon y mamá pendientes todo el día de mí, sin dejarme salir a la calle para nada, sin dejarme ni afeitarme.

-¡Bah, da igual! A ver… - fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decirme, le estaba costando horrores. Nunca había visto a Blaine tan azorado. – Lo que quiero decir es que… a ver… ehm… cuando fui a comprarte la ropa, me pasó algo que no me gustó. – asentí, cada vez más nervioso. – Yo entré en las tiendas y elegí, y busqué la talla adecuada, y pedí consejo hasta a las dependientas. Cuando seleccioné la ropa que más me moló, fui a la caja y me dijeron la pasta que valía todo aquello y… no tenía pasta suficiente. No me llegaba. Así que tuve que dejar la mitad de las cosas que había cogido y enfundarme la chupa debajo de la camiseta y…

-¿Cómo? Espera un momento… ¿Enfundarte la chupa? ¿Quieres decir que has robado la chupa de cuero?

-¡No cambies de tema, Kurt! Te estoy diciendo que me quedé sin pasta, ¿vale? – ¡La madre que te parió, ladrón! Estuve a punto de gritar, pero a mala hostia, suponiendo que tenía algo importante que decir, me callé.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que no tengo pasta. – me encogí de hombros, sin saber a dónde quería llegar a parar ni tampoco a qué venía ese tono tan condescendiente.

-¿Y? – Blaine suspiró y el humo del tabaco llenó la habitación. Se levantó de un salto y gesticulando con las manos de manera brusca, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Kurt? No tengo pasta. Gano alrededor de mil euros al mes que me gasto en comida, en el coche y algunas cosas más. Luego puedo hacer también algún trabajillo extra y ganar quinientos euros más, pero eso son trabajos casuales y aún así no me llega para… para… bueno, ya sabes.

-Pues no lo sé. No entiendo qué me quieres decir, Blaine. No eres rico, ¿y qué pasa con eso?

-¡Pues que tú sí eres rico! – se plantó delante de mí, alzando las manos, esperando que por fin comprendiera. Lo único que capté fue aún más incertidumbre.

-Es decir, estás diciendo que… ¿Qué te preste dinero? – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No! Digo que no tengo pasta suficiente para pagarte ropa cara, ni coches lujosos, ni portátiles de última generación, ni… yo qué sé… algo muy caro que quieras tener y…

-¿Qué? Para, para el carro. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Insinúo que tengo dinero, pero no tanto como para pagar un traje de mil quinientos euros al mes. Si alguna vez te pones enfermo, tendré dinero para medicinas, por supuesto… pero en invierno, no. En invierno cierran los garitos que más pasta dan y hasta que los abran, yo trabajo en tabernas, en el chop-shop y tengo alguna pericia chantajeando y atracando a gente por la calle. También gano pasta en el Coliseo, pero en invierno los gastos aumentan. A otros Encadenados les cuesta trabajo llegar a fin de mes. A mí no, pero ahora que estás tú también, no sé si podría comprar una calefacción decente. – seguía sin enterarme de lo que quería decir. ¿Me pedía que trabajara más para ahorrar para el invierno? ¿Qué le pidiera a mamá un préstamo o algo por el estilo? O… fruncí el ceño. No podía insinuar semejante gilipollez. ¡Joder, era Blaine, solo pensaba en sí mismo! No podía estar insinuando que…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te preocupa no poder pagarme ropa cara, comida de lujo y contratar a una asistenta o algo así? – para mi sorpresa, Blaine encogió el cuello.

-Una asistenta no, pero si planeas quedarte aquí hasta el invierno… quiero decir… esto es Westerville, los barrios bajos y aquí no hay lujos en invierno. El verano es fácil. Cualquiera de los Encadenados puede sacarte un fajo de billetes en verano, pero el invierno es otra cosa. Las temperaturas alcanzan los veinte bajo cero, las calles se bloquean por la nieve, los establecimientos se cierran, el arroyo se inunda y es difícil cruzar a los barrios altos. Se necesita leña para encender hogueras y los incendios aumentan. Las calefacciones están al tope y el precio de la luz sube, junto al paro. En invierno no hay dinero y sin dinero, no hay lujos, solo trabajo y como hay poco, hay más atracos, más allanamientos de morada, más asesinatos, más peleas y más sangre. Cuando te hablaba de los barrios bajos de Westerville, de lo peligrosos que son, no te hablaba del verano, si no del invierno. Tú no has visto ni la mitad de lo que es Westerville en invierno. Ni la mitad, Muñeco y… tengas depresión o no, no creo que este sea tu… tu ambiente.

No me lo podía creer. Toda aquella avalancha de información me pilló desprevenido porque, ¡joder, en invierno era mucho peor! Pero si en una semana habían intentado violarme unas dos veces y me habían atracado, amenazándome con un maldito cable. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Canibalismo en las calles? Debía reconocer que aquella información me acojonó, pero más me jodió ser considerado un simple gorrón que vive de lujos continuos.

-Oye, Blaine, si te crees que yo me he pirado de casa y quiero estar contigo por dinero, es que eres cortito de mente. – me cabreé y me crucé de brazos, a la defensiva. Blaine negó con la cabeza, con el cigarrillo medio consumido en la boca.

-Kurt, no me jodas, estás enfermo ¿vale? Tienes la depre esa, anemia, te dan ataques de histeria y cambios de humor raros, reconócelo. Además, no estás acostumbrado a esta ciudad, lo que lo hace mucho más difícil de llevar. Solo intento ser realista y la realidad es que, por mucho que me joda… estarías mejor con ese chucho cabrón de Sparky que conmigo. – abrí la boca de par en par y me levanté de un salto, totalmente indignado.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Prefieres que esté con Sparky, es eso? ¿Quieres que me vaya de esta casa y vuelva a Lima, con él? ¿Lo prefieres así? ¡Pues vaya, siento causarte tantas molestias, tipo duro! – Blaine se rió con un sarcasmo evidente.

-Eres idiota ¿no? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía de que estamos hechos de diferente pasta, Kurt?

-¿De diferente pasta? ¡Somos hermanos, venimos del mismo vientre, no me cuentes rollos!

-¡Tú llevas en la sangre eso de ser un pijo que solo estudia y estudia, esperando que se lo den todo hecho, no acostumbrado al trabajo duro en invierno, mientras la nieve te hiela la piel y en verano, el sol te derrite la cara! ¡Yo sí lo estoy! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar, a no quejarme y a liarme a hostias con cualquier gilipollas que intente quitarme mi trabajo! A eso me refería, idiota. ¡Puede que tú tengas madera de princesa, pero yo no soy un príncipe azul, entiendes!? Soy un plebeyo. Y esas historias de príncipes y plebeyos solo acaban bien en las películas de Disney. ¡Y esto no es una jodida película de Disney! – me gritó, pero enseguida bajó el tono de voz y la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Esto es… es… Romeo y Julieta. – declaró y yo dejé escapar una risa aguda.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? Pues espero que Julieta seas tú, porque estoy hasta los huevos de que me pongan de tía.

-No, joder, escúchame. Romeo es un Montesco y Julieta una Capulla.

-¡Es Capuleto!

-Capuleto, y sus familias se odian. Romeo es de los barrios bajos y Julieta, de los altos. Su amor es imposible y lo mantienen en secreto. Luego Romeo se carga a no sé quién…

-A Tebaldo, el primo de Julieta.

-Pues eso, se fuga y hace la promesa de que volverá a por ella y se irán de Verona para vivir juntos para siempre y todo ese rollo. Pero los dos la palman… nosotros también vamos a palmarla. – Blaine y yo nos observamos en silencio, intentando averiguar la lógica de semejantes palabras. No la encontramos y él soltó una carcajada. ¡Yo me reí por no llorar!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido y si lo tuviera, mierda, vamos a morir! No es como para reírse.

-¿Por qué no? Aunque morir por amor ya no esté de moda, sigue siendo una muerte muy noble ¿no?

-Hoy en día ya nadie muere por amor y además, ¡si tú no estás enamorado de mí!

-¿Y tú qué sabes? – Blaine alzó una ceja y yo apreté los labios.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí?

-No. Pero si lo insinúo gano puntos. – y se reía el muy mamón. Cabreado, le regalé un bonito guantazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza que le hizo quejarse. - ¡Joder, menos mal que eres un Muñeco la mar de delicado!

-¡Calla ya y escucha, coño! ¿Por qué no podemos limitarnos a las historias Disney? Puede que sean cuentos de hadas, pero son mucho más optimistas. – Blaine se dejó caer en la cama, con el cigarro ya apagado en los labios y una mano rascándose la cabeza, justo donde le había dado el golpe. Tumbado sobre ella, volvió a adquirir una actitud seria, como de reflexión.

-¿Sabes por qué en todas las películas de Disney el final acaba siendo feliz? – preguntó.

-Supongo que porque son películas para niños.

-Exactamente, para niños. Esa no es la auténtica realidad, sino una parodia de la realidad. ¿Sabes cuál es la verdad? – negué con la cabeza y volví a la cama, sentándome en el borde, a su lado. Blaine miraba al techo, a la nada y escupió a un lado el cigarrillo consumido. – La verdad es que los auténticos finales están censurados. En la verdadera historia de la Cenicienta, el príncipe, después de casarse con ella y tener un hijo que desgraciadamente, nació tullido, fue apuñalado y arrojado por las escaleras del palacio por una de las sirvientas de Cenicienta, a escondidas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el cabrón del príncipe le fue infiel con su hermanastra guapa para dejarla preñada y que fuera ese niño bastardo, sin ninguna discapacidad, quien heredara el trono. Cenicienta murió rica y siendo la reina gobernada por su hijo tullido. En Blancanieves, después de ser despertada con un beso del príncipe, viajó hasta el palacio real para casarse con él, pero como no se pudo demostrar que ella en realidad era una princesa y, además, se comprobó que no era virgen, ya que había tenido relaciones con uno de los siete enanitos, fue expulsada del palacio nada más llegar y acabó limpiando botas sucias en los callejones del reino. Su príncipe se caso con un princesa enana del reino vecino. Irónico ¿no? El príncipe que besó a la Bella Durmiente murió al poco tiempo al tener una sobredosis de setas alucinógenas. La Sirenita volvió al mar un día, embarazada de su segundo hijo y desgraciadamente, un tiburón tigre le arrancó el brazo de un mordisco y ella murió desangrada, junto a su feto. Bella fue maltratada por Bestia hasta que el príncipe murió de viejo y Alicia tuvo un desagradable encuentro con Freddy Kruger en uno de sus viajes al País de Nunca Jamás. ¿Quieres más? Mulán, en realidad, murió en la guerra y Yasmín acabó formando parte del Harem de Aladín. Esa es la realidad, Muñeco. Ese es el auténtico final de las películas Disney. ¿Quieres vivir así, en un The End inconcluso, en una censura, fingiendo la felicidad infinita? Yo no.

Sus palabras eran una crítica pesimista del mundo. De su mundo, más concretamente. Claros como las gotas de lluvia, podía ver sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Eran objetos ocultos bajo un agua transparente en un mar demasiado embravecido como para que alguien se interesara por ellos.

-Por eso me gusta más la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Sin censura, sin falsa felicidad, sin intriga por un final que nunca quedará escrito. El ocaso está ahí, junto a la muerte de los personajes. No hay más. No hay mentiras. – cerró los ojos, vagando en el sueño. Me daba la sensación de que Blaine prefería la ficción del mundo de los sueños a la dura y temible crueldad de la realidad. – Tú prefieres creer en el final de cuento de hadas de las películas Disney antes que en Romeo y Julieta, porque eres de su mundo. El mundo de Mickey y Minnie Mouse. Por eso, si quieres volver a ese mundo de color de rosa, hazlo, ve cuando te plazca, pero no me lo digas, porque me echaré encima de ti para que no te vayas y, que yo sea del mundo de Romeo y Julieta no me da derecho a retenerte aquí, hasta la muerte.

No te retengo. No estás encadenado a mí, ni eres un Muñeco al que pueda utilizar. Te doy la libertad que me has pedido desde que nos conocimos, al principio con susurros y ahora, con gritos.

Ese era el mensaje escondido.

Yo me arrodillé sobre la cama y estirando pies y manos por encima de Blaine, me encaramé al cristal de la ventana, dándole un pequeño empujón para abrirla de par en par. Una corriente de aire fresco me alborotó el pelo a través de los barrotes por los cuales me atreví a asomar manos y brazos, que fueron zarandeados por el viento de la noche. Intenté sentir la libertad, pero aparte del aroma a humedad y de las gotitas de agua resbalando por mis dedos, no noté nada.

Bajo la oscuridad y el silencio de una noche pacífica, pude apreciar el ambiente y mi situación desde una segunda perspectiva.

-Imagínate naciendo, creciendo y viviendo en una caverna, oscura, solo alumbrada por una luz a tu espalda que eres incapaz de alcanzar, pues estás encadenado a la pared de manos, pies y nuca. Solo puedes mirar al frente, hacia una tabla de madera por la que figurillas pasan sin ton ni son, siendo alumbradas por la luz etérea de lo desconocido. La luz proyecta las sombras de las figurillas en la pared y a lo largo de tu vida, eso es lo único que ves. Sombras… y crees que ese es el mundo verdadero, hundido en tu ignorancia. – mencioné, y a mi espalda, Blaine murmuró:

-El mito de la caverna, de Platón.

-Imagínate que te soltaran. Que las cadenas se rompieran y te dieran la posibilidad de marchar. ¿Querrías irte de tu preciada caverna, la única realidad que conoces?

-No, de ninguna manera.

-¿Y si te obligaran a irte? ¿Gritarías y patalearías, llorarías por quedarte?

-Sin duda.

-¿Qué pasaría cuando salieras al mundo exterior? ¿No quedarían tus ojos deslumbrados por la luz del Sol y te verías obligado a bajar la cabeza, a observar lo que hay a tus pies primero, a acostumbrarte a la luz por medio de reflejos en el agua de los lagos y en los caparazones de los insectos?

-Por supuesto, no habría otra manera de vivir.

-Hasta que te acostumbraras a la luz, al Sol y fueras capaz de alzar la vista. Un mundo inimaginable quedaría a tus pies y comprenderías que en la caverna donde has estado toda tu vida solo habías presenciado sombras sin alma, una mínima parte de lo que hay en el mundo. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Es así.

-Y así me siento yo, recién sacado de mi caverna, con los ojos deslumbrados por el Sol en un mundo que no conozco y al cual debo acostumbrarme. Dime, si volviera a la caverna e intentara explicarle a mis compañeros encadenados lo que he visto aquí, ¿crees que me aceptarían?

-Te rechazarían, te matarían.

-¿Y crees que después de haber visto el Sol, desearía volver a mi caverna, oscura y tenebrosa, llena de compañeros ignorantes, ciegos de perjuicios y falsos sentimientos?

-…Nunca.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me sugieres volver al mundo de Mickey Mouse? Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que fue allí donde estaba encadenado de verdad. Aquí soy Encadenado, pero no lo estoy. Soy libre. Es una perfecta ironía. – el cielo respondía a mis palabras con más lluvia, sustituyendo las pequeñas gotitas de agua salada por enormes torrentes que repiqueteaban contra mi piel. – Este no es un mundo de muerte. Esto no es Verona, donde dos amantes desdichados mueren, ahogados por un amor prohibido. Esto es el País de Nunca Jamás, Blaine. ¿No lo ves?

-¿El País de Nunca Jamás? – el calor de su piel se pegó a mi espalda y sus manos, siguiendo las mías a través de los barrotes, dejaron que el agua las lamiera. Su aliento se alineó con el mío, uniéndonos mejilla con mejilla.

-El País de Nunca Jamás, donde el tiempo no pasa. El País que la gente teme por los despiadados piratas que pueden aparecer en cualquier rincón de su selva, amenazándote con espadas y pistolas. Las sirenas esconden sus aletas tras diminutas faldas de cuero y botas hasta más allá de las rodillas, seduciendo a los piratas con su voz cantarina y su desnudez. Los indios sobreviven cazando ratas dentro de cubos de basura y hacen tiendas indias con los restos de paraguas, colchones y sábanas raídas que encuentran. Y los Niños Perdidos se pelean entre sí como hermanos, teniendo una única razón que los une como familia. El legendario Peter Pan, siempre en guardia y en constante lucha contra los piratas, vuela por el País de Nunca Jamás, cacareando y burlándose de las normas de los adultos.

-¿Quién es Peter Pan? – sus brazos habían rodeado mi cuello y se apoyaban en mis hombros para estirarse hasta la ventana. Al girar la cabeza, encontré su boca y sus ojos, curiosos como los de un niño.

-¿No lo sabes? Eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-¿Conoces a alguien más que haya sido capaz de unir a los Niños Perdidos en una sola hermandad como los Encadenados?

-Ricky, Black, Kam, Aaron, Bárbaro, Hippie… todos esos son Los Niños Perdidos.

-Ellos y muchos más.

-Entonces, si yo soy Peter Pan y ellos son los Niños Perdidos… ¿quién eres tú? – pensé que la comparación con Wendy no era la más adecuada para mí. Además, la historia de siempre ¿no era muy poco original? Así que me inventé una secuela nunca vista ni oída.

-Yo soy Williams Garfio, el hijo del Capitán Garfio. – Blaine retrocedió de inmediato, separando el pecho de mi espalda, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a esconder los brazos de la lluvia.

-¡No! Pensaba que eras Wendy.

-¡Ni hablar! Wendy se fue porque quería crecer y tú no. Te dejó solo, sin mamá, llevándose sus cuentos. – los ojos de Blaine relampaguearon como el rayo, con un brillo que desapareció casi al instante. Supuse que Wendy no era otra que Helem, su madrastra, que se había ido no por crecer, si no por recibir un cañonazo del barco pirata de Garfio. Nunca más podría volver a al País de Nunca Jamás por culpa de esa vileza. – Así que, cuando se fue, tú saliste volando del árbol fortaleza, dejando solos a los Niños Perdidos y para desahogarte, fuiste al barco del Capitán Garfio, buscando su muerte para consolar el dolor. Entraste por la bodega y subiste hasta la recámara, cuchillo en mano. Entonces, buscando sus… aposentos de Capitán, oíste un ruido. Te escondiste detrás de los barriles y esperaste a que apareciera el enemigo. Cuando estuvo cerca, saliste de un salto y me pusiste el cuchillo en la garganta y yo, a mi vez, te coloqué la punta de mi espada pirata en la yugular. Y así nos quedamos minutos enteros, mirándonos a los ojos con el odio y el dolor pintado en la cara. Yo no tenía mamá y mi padre era cruel y agresivo, empeñado en convertirme en adulto cuando todavía era un niño, como tú. Así que los dos, siendo enemigos natos, nos hicimos amigos. – ahí me detuve, pensando en un final para esa historia, adecuado y sin censura, ni triste ni alegre, ni intrigante ni apabullante.

-¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Peter Pan, esperando un fin con impaciencia, tal y como se esperaba de un niño como él.

-Peter Pan aprendió mucho de Willian, que le enseñó a manejar la espada como un auténtico espadachín, no como un niño. Peter le enseño a Willian a volar. A Campanita no le gustaba Willian y cuando se convirtió en un Niño Perdido, lo odió todavía más. Como el hijo de Garfio no podía salir del barco con mucha frecuencia, Peter iba por las noches, a escondidas, a buscar a Willian y le daba sustos de muerte. Un día, el Capitán Garfio se enteró de lo que ocurría, porque el Señor Smith vio a Peter en la cubierta hablando con Willian y riéndose juntos. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? – le pregunté, buscándolo con la mirada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo contemplando la lluvia a través de la ventana y ya no sabía si Blaine me escuchaba o se había quedado dormido. Cuando giré la cabeza, lo encontré observándome atentamente, sin haber movido un músculo, pendiente de la historia con la boca abierta.

-No. ¿Qué hizo? – sonreí por la ingenuidad que aparentaba en ese momento. Habíamos cambiado las tornas esa noche en todos los aspectos posibles, desde luego.

-Después de asegurarse de que Peter aparecía todas las noches en el barco, cogió a su hijo por la tarde, horas antes del anochecer y lo amordazó, lo encadenó de pies y manos y cuando llegó Peter, lo amenazó con rebanarle el pescuezo si no se entregaba a los piratas. Peter obedeció dócilmente a Garfio, soltando su espada y su cuchillo y se dejó atar de manos y pies. Antes de colocarle un saco en la cabeza, pensando en llevarle al centro de la selva para colgarle de un risco y que todos, Niños Perdidos, sirenas, piratas, indios y toda clase de animales que por allí hubiera desperdigados le vieran morir, arrojó a Willian por la borda, sin importarle lo más mínimo que fuera su hijo. Willian se hundió en el mar frente a los ojos de Peter, que por primera vez en su corta vida, lloró como el niño que era y…

-¿Y después? – me encogí de hombros. Mi imaginación tenía un límite.

-No puedo contarte el final todavía. La historia acabaría demasiado rápido ¿no?

-¡No! Bueno… - Blaine se había metido tanto en su papel, que no quería despegarse de la historia hasta saber cómo terminaba. El que me pareció adorable entonces fue él y sentí nostalgia. Blaine debía haber sido aún más adorable de niño, y yo me lo había perdido.

Para consolarle por el final todavía inconcluso, me separé de la ventana dejándola abierta y le di un casto beso en la boca.

-Te prometo que no tendrá un final de cuento de hadas. Ni tendrá censura. Exactamente tal y como ocurrió en realidad. – le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y Blaine me acomodó sobre sus piernas. Sus manos treparon por mi espalda y me acaricio el cabello.

-Creo que podré esperar.

Fue extraño ser consciente de cómo la necesidad de sexo era arrastrada por una corriente de brumosa ternura. Nos tumbamos en la cama y simplemente, nos dormimos. Pegado a mi espalda, podía sentir el apasionado "Tum tum" del corazón de Blaine chocando contra mi columna vertebral. Su ritmo era extraño comparándolo con el mío. A veces palpitaba como el de un caballo en mitad de un hipódromo y al cabo de los minutos, era pausado y tranquilo.

Cuando me dormí, me pareció sentir como se acompasaba a los latidos del mío. Dos por segundo exactamente. Durante un minuto entero, los dos latieron del mismo modo, exactamente emitiendo el mismo sonido y a la misma velocidad, hasta que yo dije:

-No eres un príncipe azul, ni tampoco Romeo, ni un plebeyo ¿lo ves? Solo eres un niño que no quiere crecer. Y eso, para un pirata de pacotilla, es suficiente.

Fue su corazón el que rompió la armonía de la unión. Se volvió loco, como una locomotora a toda potencia o como el tic tac del cocodrilo que perseguía al Capitán Garfio por mar y tierra.

No pregunté el por qué, ya que entonces me dormí, pero me pareció oír un último, "Muñeco…" antes de cerrar los ojos.


	60. EPILOGO TERCERA TEMPORADA

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON THREE **

**EPÍLOGO**

Voy a matarte. Voy a matarte. Te arrojare por la borda al oscuro océano, no para ahogarte, si no para que el cocodrilo te coma, te desgarre la piel con sus enormes fauces y se lleve consigo tu cuerpo, dejando la cabeza flotando en el agua antes de hundirse para siempre en las profundidades del océano.

Aterricé de noche, sin hacer ruido y esquivando a los piratas dormidos en cubierta. Flotando en el aire, incapaz de arriesgarme a posar los pies sobre el suelo, abrí la puerta por la que nunca había entrado y penetré en la bodega. Bajé las escaleras. Encontré los barriles de agua, la comida y ese liquido amarillento que bebían los adultos con tantas ganas y pensé que tendría su gracia tirar todas esas provisiones al mar. Una buena broma. Pero no era el momento. Mi objetivo era Garfio.

Wendy se había ido y yo odiaba cada vez con más fuerza. Estaba cada vez más enfadado con ella cuando la oía contar cuentos a través de las ventanas de su casa, a sus hermanos, a sus padres… ¿y yo qué? Yo había desaparecido para ella. Odiaba tanto, tanto, tanto, que no sabía qué hacer. Ese odio no era el odio de un niño. Era el odio de un adulto y yo no quería sentir nada que tuviera que ver con un adulto. Quizá si acabara con el Capitán Garfio de una vez, el odio desapareciera. Él era el manda más de los adultos y el odio lo tenían sólo los adultos. Si lo mataba a él, todo eso desaparecería.

Así que bajé por las escaleras, aún flotando. Todo estaba muy oscuro y pensé que Campanita me habría venido bien en este momento tan crucial, pero no la había traído conmigo. Entré en una nueva habitación con varias puertas y las entreabrí sin hacer ruido, buscando la habitación del Capitán. No la encontraba y sólo quedaba una puerta. Finalmente, presintiendo que esa sería la correcta, deposité los pies en el suelo y dejé de flotar. Caminé de puntillas hasta ella y muy despacio, para no hacer ruido, la abrí.

No vi nada. Era una habitación enorme, pero a oscuras. Una ventana estaba abierta y por ella penetraba una fresca brisa nocturna. Entrecerré los ojos y de repente, un ronquido me sobresaltó. Sin duda, ahí tenía que estar él, durmiendo. Nadie más tendría una habitación tan grande.

Asomé la cabeza, dispuesto a entrar, pero oí pasos. Un ruido tras mi espalda. Muy despacio, cerré la puerta y me giré. Allí había alguien y me miraba de frente, sin verme. Yo tampoco le veía, pero desenvainé mi espada y me pegué a la pared. Entonces, se encendieron unas velas. Estaban en la mano de un pirata, un enemigo con la espada en alto. Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, alumbrando toda la habitación y cuando yo empecé a elevarme del suelo para intentar evitar que me alumbrara, se giro rápidamente y blandió su espada contra mí. Enseguida, lo imité, furioso por ser descubierto y ataqué directamente a su cuello.

Igual que él.

Su espada se posó sobre mi clavícula y la mía, sobre la suya. Las llamas de las velas temblaban y me dejaron ver su cara.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un niño, sus ojos reflejaban el agua de los mares, de un azul muy cálido. El pelo castaño perfectamente peinado. Un pañuelo de pirata le ocultaba la frente. Parecía tan furioso como yo o quizás, triste.

Durante varios segundos nos miramos de una manera muy rara hasta que él preguntó.

-¿Eres un niño? – tenía voz de niño, muy dulce.

-Sí. – contesté yo. - ¿Y tú?

-Sí. – los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo no sabía qué decir.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Pocos.

-¿Cuántos son pocos?

-Muy pocos.

-Yo también tengo muy pocos. – le dije. Entonces, él bajó la espada y yo también. Era un niño, igual que yo. ¡No podía matar a un niño como yo! - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? – me preguntó él. No parecía fiarse de mí.

-Peter Pan. – el niño no pareció sorprenderse.

-Yo me llamo Willian Garfio. – arrugué la nariz.

-¡Argg, tienes nombre de adulto!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no soy un adulto, soy un niño!

-¿Y por qué estás en el barco pirata? – Willian se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Nací aquí.

-Ah.

-¿Y qué hacías tú en el barco? – miró mi espada y yo la guardé enseguida detrás de mi espalda, sintiendo algo que hizo que se me pusieran las mejillas ardiendo.

-Estaba jugando.

-¿Y a qué jugabas? – ahora fui yo quien se encogió de hombros.

-A explorar.

-Oh… - el niño agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo, cabizbajo. Entonces, se le pusieron las mejillas rojas y me miró con ojos brillantes. - ¿Puedo jugar yo también?

Miré la puerta de la habitación del Capitán Garfio, pensando en que tenía que entrar y tirarlo por la borda para que el odio desapareciera… pero el odio ya había desaparecido.

Miré a Willian. Él apretaba los labios, esperando que le dijera algo, rascándose el estómago con una mano y con la cabeza gacha. Asentí.

-¡Vale! – sonreí y el también sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le faltaba un diente, igual que a mí. Eso me hizo gracia.

El odio desapareció por completo cuando empecé a jugar con Willian, pero entonces, apareció otra cosa. Era un sentimiento más fuerte que el odio y mucho peor.

Era un sentimiento de adultos y solo me pasaba cuando estaba con Willian.

¡Buagg, un sentimiento de adultos!

Lo peor era que un día pensé algo feo, feo de verdad. Pensé que quizás ser adulto no era tan malo. Si así conseguía seguir jugando con Willian todas las noches y también, todos los días, quizás no me importaría tanto ser un adulto.

**FIN TERCERA TEMPORADA**

**Y así finalizamos con otra temporada =D **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? Hehehe**

**Lari me pregunto si tenía pensado en publicar algún otro fic y para ser honesta no lo sé, me gustaría tomarme un tiempo, quizás en las próximas vacaciones que tengo (diciembre) publicar algún otro o escribir alguno, no les prometo nada todavía hehehe**

**¡Nos leemos! La siguiente actualización será sorpresa hehehe ¡espero sus comentarios! =) **

**¿Ansiosos por la 4ta temporada? **


	61. CAPITULO 1 CUARTA TEMPORADA

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FOUR**

**CAPITULO 1**

By Adam

-¡Adam, maldito vago, han vomitado en el baño! Hace media hora que te lo dije, demonios, ¡límpialo! – Habermman da órdenes y mi deber es acatarlas. No soy un dependiente muy activo, ni tampoco muy espabilado, por lo que se puede decir que me merezco los gritos, así que sin más, cojo la cubeta de agua y la fregona y me dirijo a los baños.

Los clientes ya se han ido. Es hora de cerrar. Es raro que una pastelería cierre a la una de la mañana, pero este lugar engaña con el escaparate tan familiar y esponjoso. En realidad, hace tanto de bar como de panadería, además de vender pasteles y helados. Es un lugar extraño al que llegan alumnos de universidad por las mañanas, familias por la tarde y hombres borrachos por la noche. Habermman, el dueño, tiene buena vista comercial. Sabe reconocer un diamante en bruto cuando lo ve, sin embargo, de eso hay poco en estos lares. Así que se conforma conmigo.

Al entrar al baño, encuentro un desagradable olor a vomito que empieza extinguirse poco a poco. Él, tapándose la nariz con una mano, está fregando el suelo con una mueca de asco.

-¡Argg! – se queja y cuando termina de limpiar y hunde la fregona en el cubo, veo como sufre una arcada que le hace acercarse al inodoro. Pero no vomita. Se reprime y sacude la cabeza. – Qué asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Tu turno terminó hace horas. – pregunto. Mi compañero, Kurt, se vuelve con curiosidad.

-Ah, bueno, mañana empiezo las vacaciones y quería dejarlo todo bien limpio para reservar mi plaza. Ya sabes, casi acabo en la calle aquella vez. ¡No quiero que el jefe piense que soy un perro! – sonríe. Un perro. La palabra casi me provoca risa.

Nadie, a no ser que se trate de un desconsiderado sin corazón, pensaría que Kurt es un perro. Su turno empieza a las nueve de la mañana y a la una de la tarde, vuelve a casa. A las cinco, está aquí otra vez hasta las nueve de la noche. Kurt no es un vago como yo. Sólo ha faltado dos veces al trabajo, cuando cogió un catarro de verano, dos días seguidos. Luego, volvió con energías renovadas y aguantó media hora de gritos de Habermman. Después, trabajó tanto, que me encontré sin ninguna tarea que hacer, al igual que Heidi. Desde entonces, no ha parado.

Viéndolo reír, me acuerdo del aspecto demacrado de la primera vez que lo vi. Las mejillas chupadas y los brazos esqueléticos comparables a los de un anoréxico. Los ojos apagados, la palidez y el cansancio siempre patente en la cara. Aún al principio, había demostrado tener una gran energía. Estando incluso enfermo había dado más que yo en dos días de trabajo seguidos, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que había hecho después, una vez curado. La diferencia entre el antes y el después era impresionante.

Mi compañero me había dado grima al primer vistazo, pero ahora… era diferente.

Mientras se cambia de ropa y se quita el uniforme, lo observo de reojo. La espalda de un blanco enfermizo hace meses, llena de pellejo transparente, se ha convertido en un terreno ancho, de una palidez sana y bonita, unos hombros finos y brazos que, aunque no muestran una musculatura sorprendente, han recuperado grosor, color e incluso voluminosidad. Cuando Kurt los alza para ponerse la camiseta, puedo captar el movimiento de los bíceps y el del tórax. No es un chico musculoso, pero con la aparición de la grasa, ha llegado también cierta forma dura y atlética que te hace pensar dos veces con quién te estás metiendo. Nunca le he tocado las piernas, pero tienen pinta de ser duras como el mármol y el trasero… bueno… se nota que Kurt ha estado haciendo ejercicio durante toda su vida, aunque nunca le he preguntado por ello.

Su altura hace retroceder a más de uno, aunque cualquiera que lo tenga cerca durante más de diez minutos puede darse cuenta de que es alguien pacífico e inocente. Sobre todo eso. A veces le cuesta pillar alguna que otra indirecta y otras veces, ve directas donde no las hay. Kurt es un poco… tonto. Y eso llama mucho la atención de los hombres.

Las chicas ven en su cara un niño que despierta su amor maternal. Los hombres ven algo más… lujurioso. Como el rostro de un adolescente que se hace el ingenuo y, cuanto más ingenuo se hace, más monstruoso puede ser en otros aspectos más placenteros. Tiene cara bonita, ojos expresivos cuando está contento y afilados y agresivos cuando no está para juegos.

Su pelo es precioso y sedoso.

Encima es agradable y tiene carácter.

Sobra decir que me gustaría tenerlo como pareja. Es imposible que exista hombre en este mundo que deseara lo contrario. Claro, que hay un problema.

-Entonces, ¿te vas de vacaciones? – pregunto, colocándome el cinturón sobre los pantalones.

-Sí. ¡A un lago, cerca de la Selva Negra! ¿No es genial?

-¿A un lago? ¿Cómo se llama? Quizás sepa dónde está. – Kurt se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que es un lago. Pregúntaselo a Heidi, ella también viene. Bueno, ¡vienen todos los Encadenados! Pero eso mi hermano no lo sabe todavía.

-Ah. – Kurt coge la mochila y se la carga al hombro, a punto de salir por la puerta. No lo veré hasta dentro de varios días y eso, me hace hablar. – Oye… ¿Te gustaría salir a comer algún día por ahí? – Kurt se vuelve, con una ceja alzada.

-¿Salir? ¿Contigo? – sabiendo que es demasiado descarado admitirlo, me invento algo más.

-No. Con Heidi, con Jeff y demás. Ya sabes, todos los que trabajamos o alguna vez hemos trabajado aquí. – Kurt asiente lentamente, pensándoselo.

-Hum… bueno, tal vez. Si me dices día y hora.

-Te llamaré cuando nos aclaremos, aunque… bueno, cuando me des el número. – dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ah, claro! Tengo un curioso lío de móviles, así que cuando vuelva de vacaciones te lo doy ¿vale? Aún no he memorizado mi nuevo número. – vuelve a sonreír. Ah, claro. Kurt también tiene unos dientes bonitos.

-De acuerdo. Hasta después de las vacaciones. – Kurt mueve la mano mientras abre la puerta y sale.

-¡Hasta luego! – cuando la puerta se cierra, yo observo su taquilla cerrada y luego, la papelera. Algunas vendas manchadas de sangre están ocultas en el fondo, lo sé. Kurt tiene un hábito extraño, aunque cada vez encuentro menos sangre en las baldosas del baño y menos restos de alcohol y desinfectante. Algún fallo debía tener, por supuesto.

Cuando salgo de los vestuarios y cojo las llaves para cerrar la tienda, veo una escena un tanto desagradable a través de los cristales del escaparate que dan a la calle. Como todas las noches, sea la hora que sea, el Capitán de los barrios bajos espera a su hermano en la acera de en frente. Busco un regalo en sus manos, un paquete con un lazo rojo o un peluche gigante, pero no encuentro nada. Durante estos meses trabajando con Kurt he podido apreciar que, el día en que viene cabreado al trabajo, con esos ojos afilados y distantes y esos gruñidos que suelta cuando le hablas, Blaine aparece a recogerlo (como siempre) con algún regalo. Solo le da regalos cuando Kurt está cabreado, lo que me hace pensar que él es el causante de su cabreo y viene a hacer las paces. Nunca ha traído flores ni nada parecido, pero sí grandes animales de peluche, un gato, una cobaya y alguna que otra cadena o anillo. Fue así como me entere de que a Kurt le encantan los animales.

Blaine me parece una persona sumamente irritante y falsa. Cuando su hermano no está delante, se pelea con aquellos que se interponen en su camino. Cuando Kurt aparece, relaja los puños y se vuelve tan pacífico y sumiso, que da asco. Supongo que el hecho de que sean hermanos tiene algo que ver.

Hoy, Blaine ni trae un regalo, ni trae la moto en la que suelen volver a casa. Kurt conduce a veces, con mucha torpeza. Creo que él intenta enseñarle. Hoy, Blaine se presenta con las manos vacías y con un cigarro que tira al suelo y aplasta en cuanto aparece su hermano. No era un cigarro, sino un porro. A Kurt no le gustan nada los porros.

Kurt pone mala cara y le dice algo, señalando el porro aplastado en la acera. Blaine le suelta una frasecita sarcástica, con una sonrisa típica del chico malo de una película y Kurt le da la espalda, cruzado de brazos. Hoy puedo apreciar algo extraño en la escena. Blaine está muy meloso, más de lo acostumbrado. Rodea a Kurt con los brazos, le tapa los ojos y le dice algo al oído. Mi compañero deja de gruñir y se ríe y enseguida vuelven a estar tan tranquilos. Blaine le abraza por la espalda y no se suelta ni cuando Kurt se lo pide. Le dice cosas que me carcome no saber y luego, agarrándolo por la barbilla, le da un beso en la boca.

Estoy a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Kurt y Blaine siempre han sido mimosos. Ricky, la hermana de Heidi que se pasa tanto por aquí, lo dice mucho. "El Capitán pierde la polla por el culo de su hermano y cuando la busca, no la encuentra."

No pensaba que se refería a esto cuando lo decía.

Kurt está ruborizado y se aparta de un empujón mientras Blaine sonríe con esa maldad verdadera que intenta ocultarle a su hermano. El Capitán es malo, malo de verdad y Kurt no se ha dado cuenta de ello aún. Parece que no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero a esas horas de la noche no hay apenas nadie por la calle. Blaine alza la mano entonces, ofreciéndosela y Kurt, atorado, mirando de un lado a otro asegurándose de que nadie les ve, acepta su mano. Los veo irse por el camino de siempre, con los dedos entrelazados y se me revuelven las tripas.

Antes de desaparecer de mi vista, puedo asegurar que Blaine desvía la mirada hacia el escaparate y me pilla observando la escena. Me mira intensamente, como si para él fuera un insecto que resulta tan fácil de aplastar, que ni siquiera le merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo. Ahí está el auténtico Blaine, el manipulador, el chantajista, el agresivo, el que te hace temblar… el asesino.

De hecho, con esa mirada me advierte, me amenaza con destriparme y sé que cumplirá su amenaza. Yo nunca le he caído muy bien.

Kurt le dice algo y deja de mirarme, sonríe con suficiencia y desaparecen los dos juntos por la calle.

Yo lo odio todavía más.

Antes de cerrar la tienda, entro al baño para lavarme la cara de imbécil que se me ha quedado al ver como mi compañero se morrea con su hermano. Ha sido tan repulsivo, que me entran grandes arcadas y no por el hecho de ser hermanos, no. Es vomitivo porque es Blaine. Blaine el Piojoso, Blaine el Apestoso, Blaine el Repulsivo, Blaine, el que no se lava, el meón, el del mal olor.

Recuerdo perfectamente a ese Blaine, el de hace ¿cuánto? ¿Quince años? El Blaine que iba a la guardería con la ropa sucia, con la cabeza plagada de piojos que saltaban y se revolcaban en su pelo grasoso, tan sucio, que de negro pasaba a ser gris y se le pegaba a la cara. Cuando se rascaba la cabeza, los piojos saltaban. Su ropa olía a meado y nadie quería sentarse con él en su pupitre. Apestaba, él y su peluche, ese muñeco tan raro que siempre llevaba encima también. Le llamaba Kurtie, lo recuerdo y hablaba con él más que con los niños de la guardería. Le tiraban piedras y Blaine lloraba como un descocido.

Blaine era feo, olía mal, estaba loco porque hablaba con un peluche y jugaba solo con él y cuando lo rompieron… se volvió un loco aún mayor.

¿Qué había sido de ese Blaine Apestoso? ¿Qué había sido de los niños de la guardería que se metían con él? Él… los masacró uno a uno. No tuvo piedad.

Recuerdo lo que pasó el día que llegó la policía a la guardería. Yo acababa de cortar el césped y de recoger un jarrón roto que se había caído al suelo accidentalmente, para que los niños no se hicieran daño. El acto no sirvió de nada, porque los niños no salieron ese día a jugar. Se retrasaban y eso me olió muy mal, así que entré en la clase para preguntar y la escena me dejó trastornado. Los niños vomitaban, lloraban, se tiraban en el suelo y gritaban con las manos en el estómago, encogiéndose sobre sí mismos. Las maestras los imitaban, intentando levantarse para llamar al hospital sin mucho éxito. Mamá, controlando el vomito, se arrastró hasta mí entonces y gritó que llamara a una ambulancia. Yo corrí hasta el teléfono y en ese momento, lo vi.

Blaine, el Apestoso. Blaine, el Pijoso. Blaine, el que olía mal, tenía el cable del teléfono en la mano. Lo había roto, y también los demás teléfonos de la guardería. Las luces estaban apagadas, la calefacción había dejado de expulsar calor en aquel invierno tan frío, el agua se había cortado, las ventanas estaban cerradas y el gas, abierto.

Blaine y yo nos miramos y el miedo y la soledad que había visto en él el día anterior había desaparecido. Ahora, lo que transmitía era una indiferencia tal, que parecía inhumana.

Aquel día salí de la guardería, llamé a los vecinos y llegó la ambulancia, los bomberos y la policía. Blaine y yo éramos los únicos que no se habían puesto enfermos y cuando la poli investigó lo sucedido, llegó a una conclusión. Alguien había echado matarratas en la comida y algunas cosas más nocivas de las que no tenían especial conocimiento. Alguien había abierto el gas y había cortado la comunicación. Aquello parecía ser un intento de genocidio e infanticidio colectivo, pero como no encontraron pruebas concluyentes, cerraron el caso como un accidente debido a una negligencia. Mi madre se quedó sin su guardería, en la calle. Y yo con ella.

Yo sabía la verdad. Alguien había intentado matarnos, sí. No había sido una simple casualidad. Sin embargo, nunca dije nada.

Blaine me daba miedo.

Durante los años siguientes, oí rumores. Cada niño de la guardería había seguido con su vida, pero no tardé en tener noticias sobre ellos en periódicos o a través de simples historias que oía en boca de otros. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo, tanto chicos como chicas. Uno casi se ahogó en la piscina del colegio. Cuando le encontraron, tenía varias costillas rotas y no respiraba. La gente le atribuyó esas roturas al intento desesperado de alguien por reanimarlo, sin éxito. El chico nunca aclaró esa duda, enmudeciendo cada vez que se le preguntaba. Otro, un desafortunado accidente en unas escaleras. Una, un par de gotitas de ácido en los ojos, casi cegándola. Una mano atravesada de parte a parte por un simple bolígrafo, una cabeza rapada al cero con cientos de heridas por el mal uso de una segadora. También hubo humillaciones públicas (alguien destrozaba la ropa de las personas en concreto cuando estaban en los vestuarios y los obligaba a salir desnudos a los pasillos del instituto).

Nunca nadie dijo quién, pero lo cierto era que todos lo sabíamos pero manteníamos la boca cerrada por miedo. Sabíamos que correríamos la misma suerte si se nos escapaba algo.

Recuerdo cuando Lina se chivó a la profesora e insistió a las víctimas para que pusieran una denuncia. De repente, un día dejó de venir al colegio y al cabo de una semana, nos enteramos de que alguien había entrado en su casa y había destripado todas sus muñecas (Amaba las muñecas, su madre tenía una tienda de coleccionistas de juguetes antiguos, entre ellos, muñecas de porcelana) y no solo eso. Habían intentando prender fuego a la tienda de su madre con ella dentro. Por suerte, los bomberos fueron rápidos, pero gran parte de las antigüedades ardieron.

No se volvió a hablar del tema. Hubo denuncias, pero todas retiradas por miedo.

Aunque nadie lo mencionaba, todo el mundo sabía que nadie más que Blaine tenía motivos para hacerlo. Nadie más que Blaine era capaz de hacerlo. Nadie más era tan… inhumano.

Sacudí la cabeza. Eso ya no era asunto mío, ya había pasado. Durante muchos años tuve miedo de salir de casa, de no cerrar con cerrojo la puerta, del fuego, de abrir el gas o de encender un cigarrillo y saltar por los aires. Tenía miedo de montarme en coche por un "fallo en los frenos" o una bomba escondida bajo el capo. Miedo de estar en la lista negra de Blaine. Por suerte, no había pasado nada hasta entonces. Blaine y yo nos habíamos cruzado muchas, muchísimas veces e incluso habíamos hablado y él siempre sonreía disfrutando del miedo que olía en mí.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y salgo del baño dispuesto a volver a casa, poner alguna película absurdamente cómica y quedarme dormido hasta el mediodía siguiente. No quiero pensar más en Blaine. Odio a Blaine.

Pero, cuando salgo del baño, una sorpresa me paraliza. Algo peor que Blaine.

Alguien se ha colado en la pastelería y se ha sentado en uno de los taburetes cercanos a la barra. No consigo ver su cara, pero es un hombre, corpulento, vestido todo de negro, con ropa atlética y la capucha de la sudadera cubriéndole la cara.

Cojo el cuchillo de cocina y lo escondo tras mi espalda antes de ir hacia él.

-Señor, lo siento, pero ya hemos cerrado. – él ni siquiera alza la cabeza. Consigo ver su barbilla cubierta por una ligera capa de barba oscura y sus labios de un tono azulado peligroso. Le da un sorbo a una botella de cerveza que al parecer, ha cogido él mismo del refrigerador. - ¿De dónde ha sacado eso? – pregunto. Él, de nuevo, no contesta, bebiendo de la botella a morro. – Señor, tiene que irse, ahora. Estoy cerrando. – termina de beber de la botella y aunque sé que la ha robado, no tengo intención de pedirle pago. Si es peligroso, estaría tentando a la suerte.

-¿Por qué no haces la vista gorda y me pones otra, chico? – pregunta. Tiene una voz muy ronca, pero no parece estar borracho. Parece sereno.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Si quiere, puede llevarse la botella, pero no puedo servirle nada más. Debo pedirle que se marche.

-Gr… - gruñe y yo aprieto el mango del cuchillo. – Adam, sírveme otra. Tenemos que hablar. – ese tono de confianza y familiaridad me insta a retroceder, pero no cedo. Nervioso y deseando volver a casa, encerrarme en la seguridad de mis cuatro paredes, doy un paso adelante, mostrando el cuchillo y le agarro del brazo para echar al desconocido aunque sea por la fuerza.

-Haga el favor de irse o llamaré a la policía. – él alza la cabeza. Consigo verle la nariz y observo, horrorizado, como sonríe de una forma lúgubre, enseñando todos los dientes, blancos y afilados, como los de un duende malicioso.

-Adam, Adam, Adam… ¿me estás amenazando con un cuchillo? ¿Es que yo no te enseñé nada? – de repente, me coge el brazo con la mano. Puedo ver una horrible deformidad, una quemadura que se extiende por todo su brazo, algo grotesco lleno de estrías de un color rojo oscuro, manchas moradas, restos de ampollas que ya explotaron tiempo atrás.

Reconozco esa cicatriz al momento y sobresaltado, me aparto, dejo caer al suelo el cuchillo y retrocedo de un salto con el corazón en un puño. Las piernas empiezan a temblarme cuando él se levanta del taburete aún con esa sonrisa en la boca, como si la situación le resultara la más agradable del mundo. Es alto, muy alto, ha crecido y vuelve a ser más alto que yo, como siempre. Ante mí, se quita la capucha que le cubre la cara y aparece un cuello repleto de estrías rojizas, restos de las quemaduras. Su cara, por suerte, no ha sido rozada por el fuego.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo tú aquí? – pregunto a todo correr, con la respiración entrecortada. A él se le borra la sonrisa por un momento.

-Pensaba que te alegrarías de verme, pequeño. – no. No me alegro nada.

-Vete, por favor. – él ladea la cabeza, no muy dispuesto a obedecer. Me da la espalda y camina por la barra de la pastelería, rozándola con una uña alargada. La madera casi chirria al tacto de su estructura.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-No te importa.

-Es muy cutre, Adam.

-¡Te digo que no te importa, lárgate! – grito y él se gira, con los ojos entornados. La sonrisa ha desaparecido.

-No grites, mocoso. – sus ojos, de un color azul claro, brillan, achispados.

Oigo el toc toc de una puerta y me vuelvo hacia la entrada de la pastelería. Una chica, de larga melena pelirroja, entra en la pastelería con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Se puede? – pregunta y entra sin más. Los tirantes y los pantalones cortos me dejan ver las cicatrices de unos buenos cortes hechos a conciencia. En el tobillo, un lugar muy doloroso donde dedicarse a cortar, tiene en forma de cicatriz la palabra "Puta". Tras ella, empieza a entrar gente, personas musculosas, de rostro demacrado y la agresividad plasmada en la cara. Entran hombres, sobretodo, de una edad entre los dieciocho y los treinta. Están armados hasta los dientes, no con armas de fuego, pero sí con todas las armas blancas que pueda imaginar. Navajas, cuchillos, puños americanos, espuelas, hachas, cadenas... Uno trae hasta una espada japonesa recargada al hombro.

Empiezo a sudar… y empiezo a reconocer a gente.

Uno de ellos tiene la cruz gamada a modo de cicatriz en la frente. Sé quién es. Un ex policía. Lo sé porque la leyenda de esa marca se ha extendido por toda Westerville. Blaine se la propinó por sobrepasarse con su amigo judío.

Reconozco al conocido Albert. Tiene las manos vendadas, pero aún así, puedo ver claramente que le faltan dedos y cojea al andar. Blaine casi le hace estallar por los aires por haber matado a su perra.

El neonazi que se cree con derecho a ser llamado Hitler también está, muy cabreado además. Oí que intentó quedarse con los terrenos de Blaine cuando este se fue a Lima y que, cuando volvió, dejó que las prostitutas del Dona le dieran una paliza de muerte.

Hay mucha más gente. Están esos tres chicos, los violadores que ya no podrán sobrepasarse con ninguna chica. Antiguos compañeros de clase con los que Blaine la tomó, líderes de otras bandas callejeras, chicas con aspecto agresivo y desesperado a la vez.

Conozco a muchos… y no son Encadenados.

-Ah, Adam, perdona la intrusión. Estabas a punto de cerrar ¿no? – preguntó él, sarcástico, mientras se agachaba y cogía el cuchillo que a mí se me había caído. Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué quieren? Todos ustedes juntos… no son Encadenados. – las expresiones se volvieron amenazadoras cuando oyeron el nombre de la banda de Blaine. Él siseó.

-¡Por supuesto que no somos Encadenados! Y estoy realmente orgulloso de ello. – sonrió. – He venido de visita a Westerville , después de tanto tiempo. Veo que el asunto ha cambiado mucho. ¿Por qué no me pones al día, Adam? – preguntó y se acomodó en una de las sillas del recinto, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Ponerte al día? Todo sigue como siempre. ¿Qué esperas como novedad? – sabía que quizás me estaba arriesgando demasiado, porque me olía a qué significaba todo aquel tumulto de gente, pero de todas formas, hablé. – Blaine y Kam siguen gobernando los barrios bajos. – de repente, un montón de hombres, entre gritos, amenazaron con echárseme encima. Yo retrocedí hasta detrás del mostrador, sobresaltado, pero Él alzó una mano.

-¡Chicos, chicos, vamos a comportarnos como gente civilizada, por favor! – gritó y todo el mundo se quedó quieto, en su sitio, sin dejar de gruñir y escupir. – Ya sabemos que Blaine sigue como Capitán de los barrios bajos. Eso no es algo nuevo para nosotros. Lo que yo quiero saber es otra cosa, Adam. Otro tipo de información, de novedad. ¿Me entiendes?

-¡No! – grité.

-No te pongas nervioso, Adam. No van a hacerte nada ¿acaso crees que yo dejaría que te hicieran algo? ¡Por favor, Adam, si eres mi siempre adorado hermano pequeño! – se burló. Con el corazón en un puño, irritado por su burla, reculé aún más.

-¿Qué quieres, Gore? – pregunté a mí, sí… hermano mayor, Gore. Él, con esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los míos, deformados por el brillo del odio y el desprecio, apoyó las manos en la barra y se inclinó sobre ella hasta llegar a mí, hasta que su cara estuvo a una muy reducida distancia de la mía.

-Quiero volver a ser el Tirano de los barrios bajos. Quiero desterrar al Rey y a su Capitán, igual que hicieron conmigo. No. En realidad, quiero matarlos, a los dos. A Blaine, más que a nadie. Un simple Capitán pueblerino desterrando a un Tirano y robándole el trono. ¡Qué horror! Eso no puede ser ¿verdad, Adam? El destierro fue horrible para los dos. – entrecerré los ojos. Me lo imaginaba.

-Los Encadenados son muchos y defienden a Blaine con uñas y dientes. Él prácticamente les da de comer. No puedes hacer nada contra eso. – Gore se quedó callado durante unos segundos, frunciendo los labios. Luego, sonrió.

-Ya lo he hecho. Te presento a los Caídos. – observé a la mule que ocupaba la pastelería por completo y luego, descubrí a las cientos de personas que se arremolinaban fuera, a las que podía ver a través del escaparate. Eran muchos. Muchísimos. – Su odio por Blaine tiene el mismo valor que el compañerismo y la amistad de los Encadenados por su líder, te lo aseguro. Yo me arriesgaría a decir que es incluso mayor. – estaba loco. Rematadamente loco. Desde aquel incendio, desde la muerte de Cristina, había perdido la cabeza por completo.

-No lo conseguirás, Gore. No seas loco.

-Schhh. Tu hermano mayor habla en serio. Pensaba que te alegrarías. Tú también odias a Blaine tanto como yo ¿no? – bajé la cabeza, apurado. Gore era mi hermano, pero lo conocía y también conocía la situación actual de los barrios bajos. Aunque odiaba a Blaine, debía reconocer que las cosas funcionaban con mucha mayor tranquilidad desde que él estaba al mando. Gore solo traería un caos inmenso. No estaba preparado para mandar sobre nada.

Pero si decía algo…

-Blaine no es tan malo. – murmuré por lo bajo, para que sólo él pudiera escucharme. Gore se puso serio y de repente, me agarró de las mejillas con los dedos con tanta fuerza, que noté crujir los pómulos. Me acercó más a él y susurró contra mis labios.

-Si no estás de mi parte, te mataré como al Capitán. – me asustó. No me intimidó, si no que me hundió en un inmenso pánico. Luego, feliz al ver en mí la reacción que había querido crear, me soltó las mejillas. Se apartó de mí y se dio la vuelta hacia los "Caídos". - ¿Están conmigo, patéticos mamones? Blaine les ha jodido la vida ¿verdad? Les ha dejado marcas muy visibles y los ha desterrado para siempre. Los ha marginado como putos cerdos y los ha arrojado al barro, a la mierda. No los quiere ni para cebar a sus cabrones Encadenados. Se ha hecho con el mando total y absoluto. Nada de violaciones, marihuana la justa, buena conducta con los barrios altos, nada de meterse con los niños ni con los animales ¡maricones, vagabundos y judíos por todos lados! ¡Incluso obliga a pagar una cuota a sus Encadenados por pertenecer al gremio! ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Dar de comer a los más necesitados? Incluso es defensor de los maricas. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

Yo gruñí por lo bajo, muy consciente de la hipocresía de Gore. Él sabía perfectamente cuales eran mis preferencias y yo sabía que él no era homófobo en absoluto, ni xenófobo, ni nada parecido. Los homosexuales, los pobres y los inmigrantes le daban igual, pero de alguna manera debía ganarse al público.

-Mi propuesta es clara y obvia. Blaine ya ha cumplido un ciclo y no ha sido un buen Capitán para nosotros ¿verdad? Es hora de que otro le sustituya y también… es hora de devolverle sus propias piedras. – la gente callaba, ni siquiera murmuraba. Incluso yo podía sentir el profundo respeto que tenían por Gore. – Así que… le quitaremos el puesto por la fuerza. – declaró y con un grito de guerra, todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a gritar a lo sumo una rotunda afirmación.

Deseé salir de allí con todas mis fuerzas. Una guerra, ahora. Yo no quería participar en una guerra callejera. Me había costado tanto trabajo alejarme de ese mundo y ahora, otra vez…

-¡Pero Blaine es fuerte y jodidamente listo! – gritó Gore de nuevo, haciendo que todos callaran otra vez. - ¡Blaine me quitó el puesto y tiene a cientos de Encadenados a sus pies! ¡Cientos! Son igual o incluso más numerosos que nosotros. – Gore se subió a la barra para que su presencia se hiciera más patente aún. Con una sonrisa retorcida, siguió hablando. – Aún así, pese al riesgo, seguimos aquí después de una espera larga, muy larga. ¿Sabes por qué? – la chica pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ese hecho me erizó la piel. – Porque es ahora cuando Blaine ha dado a conocer su punto débil. Antes, no tenía miedo a nada, era un vulgar asesino, pero ahora… se ha convertido en un humano con miedo. Su punto débil está muy a la vista y vamos a golpearle ahí. Justamente ahí. Con un golpe certero y letal y después… lo masacraremos. – de nuevo, gritos estrepitosos retumbaron por todo el lugar y mi hermano, por fin, me señaló con el cuchillo que aún mantenía en su mano. - ¿Y sabes quién nos va a ayudar a golpear ese punto débil? ¿Sabes quién lo conoce mejor que nadie? ¡Mi querido hermano! – todos me miraron y yo, confuso, observé como Gore daba media vuelta para encontrarse conmigo de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa que le quitaría el puesto a la del mismísimo Belcebú, preguntó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el protegido de nuestro querido Capitán?

**88888888888888**

By Kurt.

-¡Arggg, no me tapes los ojos! ¡Si ya sé a dónde vamos, no tiene sentido que me los tapes!

-¡Calla! No seas aguafiestas. Te va a gustar, así que no mires.

-Un lago. ¡Un jodido lago! Además, lo he visto desde lejos en el coche, idiota. Ya no tiene gracia. – Blaine bufó en mi oído y luego chistó para que me callara. Su cuerpo, tan pegado al mío guiándome por ese terreno desconocido me estaba dando calor. Demasiado calor para un día soleado de finales de agosto a cuarenta grados centígrados. Ya había empezado a sudar por su culpa, pero era tan insistente y parecía tan ilusionado, que me daba lástima estropearle la sorpresa, fuera cual fuera la que me tenía preparada.

A lo lejos, pude oler el agua salada. Parecía agua de playa, aunque yo sabía que solo se trataba de un pequeño lago cerca de la Selva Negra, pero ¡yo nunca había estado en un lago! Sin contar el lago artificial de Lima, claro, pero allí no había quien se bañara sin recibir una buena multa. Oí el sonido de los pájaros, sentí el calor asfixiante de la playa y escuché los ladridos de Cooper al otro lado de la ventana del coche.

-Hay que bajar al perro. – le recordé a Blaine y él gruñó.

-Ya, ya. ¡No habrás los ojos! – eso sería imposible porque en cuanto se agachó para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero del coche, estrelló mi cabeza contra su pecho en un pegajoso abrazo.

-¡Argg! – el perro salió ladrando y corriendo del coche. Lo oí alejarse en mi ceguera. – Blaine, me estás ahogando. Tengo calor.

-Eh, no soy yo quien lleva puesta una sudadera en pleno verano.

-Ya, pero si te me pegas tanto me entra más todavía. – Blaine cerró el coche. Oí como daba un portazo con la puerta trasera. - ¿Puedo mirar ya?

-No. Espera.

-De verdad, ¡que me ahogo!

-Si sigues quejándote te ahogaré de verdad. – Blaine me empujó hacia delante, aún con las manos en mis ojos y me guió. Estuve a punto de caerme de bruces con un tropezón de arena y Blaine me levantó cogiéndome de la cintura.

-¡Eh! He visto el agua.

-¡Que no mires! – mis chanclas se hundieron en la arena caliente y yo sonreí. Aquello era como estar en la playa. Hacía años que no tenía esa sensación de tierra escurriéndose entre mis dedos.

-¿Podré hacer castillos de arena? – pregunté cuando nos paramos y alcé las manos hasta sus dedos, los que me dificultaban la visión. Blaine se puso tenso de repente y yo oí risas y voces a nuestro alrededor.

-No puede ser… - gruñó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ehhhh, Muñecooooo! ¡Capitáaaaaaan! – oí que nos llamaba una voz femenina, pero ronca. La reconocí como la de Ricky y sonreí.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa? ¿Ricky?

-¿Pero qué coño hacen estos aquí? – y por fin me soltó la cabeza y pude ver el paisaje. Decir que era precioso era un claro eufemismo. Me quedé alucinado observando los pinos y la hierba que rodeaba el lago cristalino en la otra orilla. El agua era azul, no verde como en las playas en las que había estado. No estaba embarrado y el fondo lleno de arena, piedras y hierba se veía a través del agua como si estuvieran flotando en la superficie. Era un lago inmenso que desaparecía tras varias montañas cubiertas de árboles. Tenía un montón de riscos enormes que se hundían en el agua y emergían unos diez metros por encima de la misma. Uno de ellos trepaba en forma de acantilado hasta llegar a una zona verde, con árboles de hojas verde claro. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi aquella enorme distancia de la punta del acantilado con el agua fue, "tengo que tirarme de cabeza". El agua era tranquila, sin olas, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme de ahogarme y golpearme contra una roca, matándome.

En la orilla, estaba Ricky, saludándonos con las dos manos alzadas, a lo loco. Heidi y Sabela también estaban, tumbadas sobre dos toallas, tomando el Sol, en un bikini que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación. No eran los únicos. Vi a Black más allá, metido hasta la cintura en el lago, temblando de frío y luego, a Bárbaro y a Hippie tomando un cubata alegremente sobre la arena de la playa. Había más Encadenados y otras personas que no conocía, simples turistas y veraniegos que venían a pasar el día en lo más parecido a playa que había en Ohio. En una esquina medio escondida desde mi posición, pude ver un chiringuito de playa muy bien montado.

-¡Eh, bájense, que les hemos guardado un sitio! – nos gritó Ricky y yo, emocionado por meterme en el agua, empecé a bajar la cuesta de arena.

-¡Vamos! – le grité a Blaine una vez abajo. Se le acababa de poner una cara de mala hostia digna de foto, así que cogí la Canon nueva que me colgaba de la muñeca y le apunté con el objetivo. Le hice una foto antes de que mi novio pudiera replicar.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No querías traerme aquí? ¿No tenías taaaaantas ganas de que viera esto? – él gruño y casi se pone a berrear como un niño chico de la rabia. Esquivó la cuesta de un salto y aterrizó justo a mi lado, con las mejillas rojas por el Sol.

-Pensaba que no iba a haber nadie. ¿Quién ha llamado a estos imbéciles? ¡Pero si íbamos a estar solos!

-¿Querías estar solo conmigo? – me burlé. Sabía muy bien que Blaine había estado planeando esas vacaciones desde hacía un mes, pero no me había parecido bonito decirle a los Encadenados que no fueran al lago ese fin de semana porque Blaine y yo ya lo teníamos pensado desde hacía tiempo.

-No. He escogido el día al azar, claro, y la ropa también al azar y la cámara también al azar y el lubricante y el vibrador ¡También al azar!

-¿Lubricante y vibrador?

-Ya te contaré cuando me libre de estos capullos.

-¡No! – le agarré del brazo y le di un brusco tirón para que me mirará a la cara. Blaine alzó una ceja cuando me tuvo frente a frente, con los labios fruncidos. Tenía que calmarle. No podíamos empezar las vacaciones así, cabreados. Mirando de reojo a los Encadenados, asegurándome de que miraban hacia otro lado, acaricié sus mejillas rosadas por el calor y pegué su frente a la mía. – Oye, tengo mucho calor. ¿Por qué no vamos al coche, pones un rato el aire acondicionado y mientras yo me cambio de ropa, me enseñas el lubricante y ese vibrador? – Blaine siguió con el ceño fruncido escasos segundos, hasta que me incliné y le lamí el cuello con la lengua. Entonces, se suavizó y me agarró la cintura.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona el vibrador. Las instrucciones están en ruso. No me vendría mal una mente abierta para traducir, un cuerpo para experimentar… - sus manos acabaron en mi culo y lo apretaron con ganas. Me entró la risa tonta y Blaine sonrió. – Un culito blanquito en el que profundizar… - ladeó la cabeza para besarme.

-¡Eh! – cuando Ricky apareció de repente tras las hojas de los grandes arbustos. Nos separamos de golpe. Más bien me separé yo de él dándole un empujón y los dos nos quedamos mirando a la recién aparecida, que nos observó con expresión de sospecha. - ¿Qué hacían?

-Nada. Hablamos. – contesté. Blaine puso mala cara. Me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-En la playa no hay taquillas ¿verdad, Ricky? – ella lo miró como si fuera tonto y yo me ruboricé. – Genial. Mi hermano se va a escapar por los pelos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Nada! Es que las taquillas de la escuela le ponen cachondo.

-¡No me ponen nada!

-Kurt, eres rarito. – Ricky me miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Se me erizó el vello de vergüenza. - ¿Te gusta machacártela contra la puerta de las taquillas?

-¿Cómo coño me la voy a machacar contra una puerta de hierro? ¿Me ves cara de masoca?

-¿Hace falta responder a eso? – murmuro Blaine. Yo lo mataba.

-¿Hablamos de los arañazos que tienes en la espalda y de las hostias que te dejan marca en la cara?

-¿Hablamos de los azotes en el culo y de los tirones de pelo? – contraatacó él. Hum… muy astuto.

-¿Hablamos de que como no te calles, vas a tener que buscar algo más que un pajarito para que no te eche polvos pica pica en la ropa cuando te la lave? – Blaine calló, pero por la mirada que me estaba echando, presentí que la cosa no acabaría ahí.

-Joder, pero qué raros son los tíos. No he pillado ni una. ¿Les gusta eso? ¿En serio? De Blaine me lo imaginaba, pero de Kurt… - Ricky ladeó la cabeza. – Bueno, de Kurt también. Debe ser hereditario. – y alzando los brazos como si la cosa no fuera con ella, empezó a andar hacia el chiringuito. - ¿Les pido una birra? ¿Un cubata, un vodka? ¿Un látigo y unas esposas?

Se burlaba la muy petarda. Cuando se fue, Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era la sonrisa mala, la típica, la jodida, la del mal presagio, y me la dedicó a mí, enterita.

-Puede que no haya taquillas, pero hay unos árboles muy grandes y tiesos. A ver qué se me ocurre hacer con ellos. Ya te enteraras luego, Muñeco. – dejó caer y yo palidecí cuando me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue hacia Black, que en ese momento salía del agua y se tumbaba al lado de su novia, Sabela.

¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado? Unas pocas. ¿Y cuántas cosas habían ocurrido mientras tanto? Otras pocas. Había llegado a Westerville a principios de verano y ya estábamos en la segunda quincena de agosto. Quedaba mes y medio para que empezaran las clases en la universidad de Westerville, pero no me podía importar menos. A Blaine, paradójicamente, sí. Últimamente dejaba caer mucho la idea de que volviera a la universidad y siguiera estudiando psicología, pero en Westerville. Quizás le diera morbo el rollo estudiante o quizás no quería verme trabajar en los barrios bajos durante el invierno, la época más peligrosa del año. Yo le había dicho que me lo pensaría, pero ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza todavía.

El tiempo en el que había sido un estudiante de la universidad de Westerville quedaba muy atrás. Había empezado a olvidar algunas cosas, como mis notas del curso, mis horas libres y las materias que daba durante todo el año. Otras eran imposibles de olvidar. Ahora era un trabajador. Ganaba mi propio dinero (710 euros no estaban tan mal, y subiendo) y tenía contrato. También tenía casa medio alquilada (Blaine me cobraba con tareas del hogar y "polvos mágicos") y un novio/hermano/enemigo/rival/casero con el que convivía día a día. Cuando Julia Roberts grabo la película Durmiendo con su enemigo, no sabía qué significaba el titulo. Yo sí.

¿Dormir de un tirón? Había olvidado el significado de esa palabra. Yo trabajaba durante el día. Blaine por la noche. Es decir, yo volvía a casa a la hora de cenar y él se iba después de cenar. Yo me tiraba la mañana y la tarde trabajando y el dormía casi todo el día hasta bien entrada la tarde antes de irse a trabajar sobre las diez ¿El problema? Volvía alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y siempre ¡Siempre me despertaba! El cabrón había enseñado a Cooper incluso a no ladrar cuando llegaba para despertarme él mismo. Se sentaba en la cama, se empezaba a restregar y a quitarme la ropa y cuando notaba cosas raras en las pelotas, ya lo tenía encima. Era sigilosamente malvado y erótico. Así que después de semanas aguantando ese mal rato, me había acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. Tenía la esperanza de no enterarme de nada si no había ropa de por medio que al quitarme, me despertara. Pero no. Me despertaba igual. De hecho, si mi cuerpo no notaba a las cinco de la mañana que alguien lo tocaba, se despertaba por sí mismo. Y si Blaine no estaba en la cama a esa hora, yo lo llamaba.

Y entonces la liaba.

Al principio no lo hacía, pero cuando le noté un poco, bastante pedo por teléfono y oí a aquella tía al otro lado de la línea… me vestí con lo primero que encontré, cogí un cuchillo de la cocina y salí a la calle. El cuchillo era para defenderme, no para matar a nadie, pero cuando llegué con esas enormes ojeras y cara de mala leche al Dona con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano, no di buena impresión.

Al final esa tía resultó ser la chica de la barra, que le preguntaba si le "metía algo" a la bebida, refiriéndose a hielo. Blaine llegaba tarde a casa porque había bebido y Black no le dejaba coger la moto. Se descojonó cuando me vio con el cuchillo. Los Encadenados empezaron a relatar la historia del hermano psicópata de Blaine y así me conocieron todos.

Eso era lo que a veces sucedía de noche. Otras veces, los sábados mayormente, celebrábamos el día de Cristina o visitaba algún garito. Otros, salía con Blaine y los Encadenados. Había conocido en esos dos meses a más personas de las que había en Lima y me solía llevar bien con todas ellas. Eran gente divertida y simpática cuando no estaban de mala hostia y, estando Blaine delante, raramente lo estaban o, más bien, no lo demostraban por no meterse en un buen follón. Alguna vez iba a los garitos que Blaine vigilaba durante su turno de noche. En el Dona conocí a stripers y prostitutas por primera vez que, de hecho, se ofrecieron a hacer una especie de orgia con Blaine y conmigo a cambio de cien euros. Obviamente, me negué, aunque Blaine se lo estuvo pensando, y de ahí surgió una pequeña pelea. Otra vez, fui al Pich. Aquel lugar sí que me resultó impresionante. Conocí a un travesti muy majo llamado Vanesa y a su amiga, Adriana. Tenían unos problemas muy grandes porque no tenían dinero para quitarse el pene (Uff, aunque no lo parezca, para ellos es muy confuso). Los stripers que bailaban en los pódiums eran impresionantes. Uno, muy majo también, me ofreció subir al escenario para bailar con él y yo al ver sus graaaaandes intenciones, me lo planteé. Blaine se enfadó. El chaval y él se insultaron, se pegaron y los dos volvieron a casa con un ojo morado. Luego, Blaine y yo discutimos, algo muy común en nuestra vida.

¡Ah, sí, las peleas! Las peleas son muy corrientes entre nosotros. Quiero decir que no ha habido ni una semana en todo este tiempo en la cual no nos hayamos peleado. El esquema mental es este. Él o yo nos enfadamos. Generalmente suele ser por los animales, porque yo estoy estresado por el trabajo y vuelvo con mala idea a casa, porque Blaine hace pocas tareas en casa y deja muchas cosas por medio o, simplemente, porque él o yo miramos a un tío o a una tía más de la cuenta. También nos peleamos por algún porro o bolsa de hierba, aunque eso sólo ha pasado una vez. En fin, uno de los dos se enfada y a consecuencia, el otro también se cabrea. Empezamos a sacar trapos sucios el uno del otro, empezamos a gritar, luego a insultarnos y más tarde, si la cosa es grave, nos pegamos. Nunca nos hemos dado una paliza, pero sí hemos acabado con muchos cardenales y arañazos, además de alguna hinchazón en la cara. Después de pegarnos, uno de los dos sale de casa. Suele ser Blaine. Yo me quedo, llamo por teléfono a Ricky y los dos nos quejamos de lo subnormales que son los tíos o los hermanos. Luego, me peleo con Cooper porque no me entiende, luego, con Hamtaro, la cobaya y luego, me voy a trabajar. Allí me quejo a mi jefe, a Adam o a Heidi. Ella me entiende, me dice que tenga mano dura y yo la tengo y cuando salgo del trabajo… Blaine esta esperándome en la puerta con mala cara. ¿Qué pasa después? Que, como no es muy bueno con las palabras, me hace regalos.

Así conseguí a Bagoas, mi gata atigrada (le pusimos el nombre de un eunuco que había sido amante de Alejandro Magno el cual a Blaine le recordaba a mi ¡era muy guapo!). Bagoas era una gatita pequeñita, una cría que vivía en la calle y que tenía pulgas y una pata mala. Unos cabrones se estaban metiendo con ella. Blaine la vio, se peleó con los mamones maltratadores y me la regaló con la cara llena de arañazos y un labio hinchado del tamaño de una nuez. Así conseguí también a la cobaya Hamtaro y a un pobre gorrión que se cayó de un nido. Kasimir tuve que devolvérselo a la niña autista vecina de Blaine.

Lo más adorable es que Blaine odia a los animales. Bueno, no es que los deteste, pero se agobia cuando Cooper y Bagoas se pelean o cuando Bagoas intenta zamparse a Hamtaro. Los animales solo me hacen caso a mí, algo muy raro. A Blaine le arañan y le muerden, no lo pueden ni ver.

Así que, después de traerme de regalo algo que sé que odia o me compra un regalito, como un anillo de plata o me invita a cenar o a un cine, es imposible no perdonarle, aunque no diga palabras bonitas.

Blaine y yo nos peleamos mucho, pero es el encanto de nuestra relación. Si no nos peleáramos tanto, no nos reconciliaríamos. Buscaríamos excusas para pelearnos y luego, reconciliarnos, porque eso es lo más bonito. Blaine no sabe cómo demostrarme afecto sin reconciliaciones ni peleas. Así buscamos una excusa para decirnos cuanto nos importamos sin herir nuestro orgullo o bajar la cabeza. Así yo no me siento un arrastrado que no puede vivir sin Blaine y él no siente que se está volviendo un blando.

Además, las reconciliaciones son brutales. A mí me cae un regalo que me sube la moral y la autoestima y a Blaine, le toca una sesión de sexo desenfrenado y todos felices y satisfechos. Aunque el sexo no es algo que tengamos tan presente como cuando estábamos en Lima. Ya no lo hacemos dos o más veces al día, ahora solo una (por cansancio y escasez de tiempo más que nada) y a veces, incluso ninguna. El sexo ha pasado a ser algo… no secundario, pero no es la máxima prioridad, al menos para mí y creo que también para Blaine. Últimamente nos gusta más acurrucarnos, magrearnos y tocarnos mientras vemos una película, que practicar sexo de pleno (con penetración). Supongo que es por culpa de mis nervios. Me han hecho perder fogosidad, tal vez.

De todas formas, a pesar de las peleas, estamos bien.

Bueno… entre comillas.

-¡Kurt, tírame la bola!

-¡Pero es que no lo haces bien, así no se juega al balonmano!

-¿Y quién dice que esté jugando al balonmano? ¡Estoy jugando a matar! – Ricky me lanzó la pelota de balonmano a mala idea, dándome justo en la barriga. La miré con mala cara.

-¿Quieres jugar a matar con solo dos personas? ¡Vaya mierda de juego!

-¿Y qué quieres? ¡Nadie más juega!

-¡Blaine! – grité, agarrando la pelota con una mano. Mi hermano se había echado encima de una toalla y ahí se había quedado, con unas gafas de sol de marca, de unos doscientos euros para arriba, calculaba yo. También calculaba que habían sido robadas, como no. Se tumbó bocabajo y no se movió ni un ápice cuando lo llamé. - ¡Blaine, ven a jugar! – alzó una mano y me enseñó el dedo corazón, mandándome a la mierda. - ¡Pedazo de subnormal! ¿Piensas pasarte todo el día tumbado al sol como los lagartos?

-No. Cuando me entré sed iré al chiringuito a pedir una birra.

-Capullo borracho. ¡Ni siquiera te has echado crema! – le tiré la pelota que rebotó en su espalda. Blaine se dio la vuelta y la cogió con una mano, sonriente.

-No todo el mundo tiene una piel tan delicada como la tuya, Cenicienta. – me lanzó la bola otra vez y yo la cogí al vuelo. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en los demás.

Black era negro, así que no contaba (¿Le haría efecto la crema solar?), pero Heidi, Sabela y Ricky estaban tan morenas como si durante todo el verano se hubieran estado dando rayos UVA. De hecho, Blaine también estaba morenísimo. Yo, a su lado, parecía un puñetero vampiro.

Hablar de los cuerpazos que todos tenían era otra historia en la que no quería meterme.

-¡Mierda, qué complejo! – me entraron ganas de meterme en el coche y no volver a salir en todo el día.

-Hablando de eso, ¿te quieres quitar la sudadera de una vez, tío? Me están entrando calores solo de verte. – gruñó Ricky.

-Se lo llevo diciendo todo el camino, pero como es el Encadenado mimado, pasa de mí. – murmuró Blaine. Yo me agarré la sudadera con fuerza, negando con la cabeza. Mis piernas estaban limpias, asquerosamente blancas, pero limpias. Mi cuerpo… ¡no, qué asco, todos tan morenos y yo tan blanco, todos con sus cuerpazos al aire y yo tan flaco!

-¡Argg, soy un bicho! – me quejé.

-Lo que eres es idiota, pero como eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo…

-¿Te quieres ir a la mierda, Blaine?

-No. Estoy bien aquí. – sonrió. Ricky se me acercó, fulminándome con la mirada entonces.

-No me digas que estás acomplejado. – agaché la cabeza, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Un poco.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe unas fotos de Blaine cuando tenía trece años? ¡Eso sí que era para acomplejarse! En esa época estaba tan delgado, que ni siquiera tenía polla para…

-¡Ricky, no me toques los huevos! – gruñó mi novio/hermano/enemigo/rival/casero.

-Bueno, dejando eso a parte, ¡Kurt, si tú vas para modelo!

-¿Quién, yo?

-¡Claro, coño!

-¿Y la fama que tienes en la pastelería qué? – preguntó Heidi desde su toalla, alzándose sobre ella. Un abdominal precioso se le marcó al incorporarse. – Si ya no tienes culo de todas las marcas que te dejan los clientes en él de lo que les gustas. ¡Eres la hostia de mono, chaval, a ver si te enteras!

-¿Marcas en el culo de quién? – preguntó Blaine con mala cara.

-¡Ah, eso sí lo escuchas, eh!

-Bueno, da igual. Te vas a quitar esa sudadera pero que ya. – Ricky empezó a darme tirones de la ropa y yo me encogí de vergüenza.

-¡No, no!

-¡Si estás sudando como un puerco!

-¡Estate quieta, Ricky!

-¿Comoooooo? ¿Te me vas a poner chulito?

-No, pero…

-¡Blaine, dile algo!

-Me voy a por una birra. – Blaine pasaba del tema y con sus gafas robadas y el bañador (del mismo estilo que el mío, pero de color rojo) se levantó de la toalla y empezó a andar hacia el bar/chiringuito.

-Lo sabía. ¡Blaine te tiene mimado! – gruñó Ricky.

-No es verdad. Me trata como a todo el mundo, ¡como si le importara una mierda!

-¡Un cojón! ¡Tiene preferitismo!

-¡Es favoritismo!

-¿Te crees superior a mí porque hayas ido a la universidad, enclenque? – Ricky me pegó un mamporro en la cabeza y yo empecé a irritarme.

-¡Que no me pegues!

-Si Blaine no lo hace, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Maldita camionera lesbiana.

-Ya saltó el mariquita.

-¿Quieres pelea, pelos largos?

-¿Quieres que te rompa la boca, picha floja? – bueno, como se puede ver en la escena, Ricky y yo no habíamos tenido más roce que el de aquella noche tan perdida en los recovecos de mi memoria. Ricky parecía haberse olvidado del tema por completo y había vuelto a su comportamiento habitual de camionera agresiva y yo, como no sabía qué decir, tampoco mencionaba el tema. Así ninguno de los dos se incomodaba porque estaba claro que yo no quería volver a hacer semejante… esto… ¡Bueno, no quería volver a hacerme el macho con ella!

Ricky se había convertido en una gran amiga, divertida por su vasta boca y orgullosa. A veces, cuando estaba con ella, echaba de menos a Elliot y a Finn. No había día que no pensara en ellos. Y en mi madre, Elizabeth. Hablábamos todas las semanas, pero nunca era suficiente.

-¡Desgraciado afeminado, no corras!

-¡A ver si dejas de fumar porros, cada vez te cuesta más seguirme! – los dos, peleándonos y a la vez riéndonos por las tonterías que decíamos, empezamos a correr por la orilla. Ricky me seguía como podía, con una posición que dejaba bastante que desear para hacer una buena carrera. Como veía que no me alcanzaba, me paraba de vez en cuando y la vacilaba por su lentitud. El tacto del agua y la arena escurriéndose entre los dedos de mis pies y la brisa del viento golpeándome la cara me hacía recordar aquellas lejanas vacaciones con mi madre, mis amigos y yo, en las playas de los Cabos.

-¡No huyas! – Ricky jadeaba de cansancio justo cuando llegué a la orilla del bar. Pude ver a Blaine dándole un sorbo a morro a una cerveza de lo más cómodo. A su lado, descansaba otra botella de cerveza, la cual alzó hasta mí enseñándome los dientes.

-¿La quieres o me la cepillo? – preguntó. Miré a Ricky a mi espalda, ahogándose por el camino por tantos cigarrillos fumados.

-Ella la necesita más que… - de repente, oí un grito de sorpresa. Mi amiga camionera había chocado contra una chica que cayó al suelo, despatarrada.

-¡Eh, mira por dónde vas!

-Perdón. – pidió la chica sumisamente. Esperé que Ricky empezara a pegar voces con bordería, pero en su lugar, se quedó callada y se puso seria, con los ojos clavados en la chica, que se levantó con un suspiro. – No me había dado cuenta de que… ah… tú… ¿tú no eres…? – Ricky desvió la mirada con molestia, como si deseara estar en cualquier parte antes que delante de la chica. - ¿Tú no eres Richelle?

-¿Perdona? ¿Te conozco de algo?

-Entonces, ¿lo eres? ¡Qué casualidad! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Claro, ¿cómo vas a acordarte? – la desconocida sonrió. Tendría la edad de Ricky, aunque era un poco más alta que ella. – Soy Eva. Estuvimos juntas en secundaria, ¿recuerdas? – Ricky me miró de reojo y yo me encogí de hombros. Ella me imitó.

-Lo siento, pero no. – la chica se rió.

-A ver, a ver… "¿te gusta Darren? ¿Qué coño pretendes con él o con cualquier chico de la escuela? ¡Eres un puñetero cayo, un bicho! Y mucho menos con Blaine. Es demasiado hombre para ti, Eva la Fea. Los tíos son para las chicas que saben manejarlos. Quita de en medio, Espantapájaros" – dijo ella, intentando imitar la voz grave y burlona de Ricky con una sonrisa en la cara. Vi claramente como Ricky palidecía y abrí la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Mi amiga camionera se había metido con esa chica por ser fea? Bueno, no es que fuera un modelo, pero no era fea. Era normal, de estatura normal, cuerpo normal, ni gorda ni delgada, pelo rizado y pelirrojo fuego, además de pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y bajo los ojos, que no conseguí saber de qué color eran exactamente.

-¿Tú eres Eva la Fea? – preguntó Ricky. Eva asintió. – ¡Mierda! – gritó, alto y claro y Blaine estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Vaya decepción, eh, Ricky! Te acabas de tragar tus propias palabras.

-¡Cierra la boca, Blaine!

-¿Blaine? – preguntó la chica, mirando a mi hermano como si hubiera visto un fantasma. – Oh… oh… ¡Oooohh! – Eva se puso roja como un tomate y de repente, dijo. - ¡In-increíble!

-¿Increíble, qué? – no pude evitar fulminarla con la mirada.

-Muñeco, no puedes evitar que las mujeres me deseen. Hazte a la idea de que tu hermano es un hombre irresistiblemente follable.

-¡Serás fantasma!

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también quieren una birra? Venga, yo invito. – Blaine sonrió falsamente. Las sonrisas falsas de Blaine se reconocían al instante. Eran esas que pretendían ser seductoras y… mierda, ¡lo conseguían!

-Oh, oh… bueno, yo… - murmuró la tal Eva. Debía reconocer que aunque no tuviera un cuerpo de vértigo, tenía unas curvas bonitas, sobre todo la de sus pechos, bastante grandes y bien sujetos por el bikini. Ese era exactamente el lugar donde Blaine tenía posada la mirada y yo, con un gruñido de guerra, me quité la sudadera y se la tiré a la cara, sentándome a regañadientes en la silla que había frente a él. Me crucé de brazos y le di un buen trago a mi cerveza. Estaba asquerosa, pero fresquita.

-Vaya… - sonrió mi hermano mientras se quitaba la sudadera de la cabeza y la soltaba sobre la arena. - Está claro que Kurt no está por la labor de compartirme. Los hermanos son muy posesivos, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Pero Ricky siempre puede invitar a su compañera. Así le das la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre ese apodo de "Eva la Fea", nena.

-Nena… - escupí, con auténtico asco. Blaine parecía gilipollas con esa vocecita seductora.

Ricky nos miró a los dos con pánico, pero entonces Eva se volvió y preguntó:

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – y Ricky, tragando saliva, asintió, incapaz de decir que no. Sospeché que la tal Eva pretendía obligar a Ricky a retirar ese mote despectivo que le había puesto de pequeña, o quizás, solo hablar. Sonreía una manera que no daba lugar al rencor, solo, quizás, a la inocencia.

Cuando ambas se dirigieron a la barra del chiringuito, Blaine me miró con una ceja alzada y una amplia sonrisa.

-Nena… nena… ¡das asco!

-Y a mí me dan asco tus celos.

-No estoy celoso por ti, estoy celoso porque la "nena" estaba ciega. Mira que fijarse en ti cuando estoy yo delante…

-¿No eras tú el que tenía baja autoestima?

-Los extranjeros del lago me la suben.

-¿Los extranjeros? – había visto algunos rubios, rubísimos mirándome de reojo. Por supuesto, no creía que estuvieran interesados en mí. Quizás les llamara la atención mi pelo bien peinado o que iba con sudadera un minuto atrás, pero ver la cara de Blaine me hacía gracia.

-¡Sí! Los extranjeros. – alcé la cabeza con dignidad y me encontré con la mirada de varios extranjeros mirándome desde la barra. Mi sorpresa fue la misma que la de Blaine, ya que no me esperaba que aún me estuvieran mirando.

De repente, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Eran tres y los tres, muy rubios.

-¿Serán de…? – murmuré, pero Blaine no contestó, con mala cara. Entonces, uno empezó a andar hacia nuestra mesa. Noté como la pierna de Blaine se tensaba contra la mía cuando el extranjero se me puso delante y sacó una cámara de fotos.

-Excuse me. Would you like to take a photo with me?

-¿Eh? – murmuré. De inglés estaba bastante pegado. El extranjero sonrió y me enseñó una cámara de fotos. – Ah, una foto con… ¿you and your friends? – me levanté de la silla, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No. You and me. Photo. – me señaló y creí entenderlo entonces.

-Ah, you and me. Oh… eh… why?

-Why? Hum… because you are beautiful.

-Beautiful… ¿qué, beautiful yo? ¡Oh! – una risita nerviosa se me escapó y me ruboricé. ¿El australiano o lo que fuera no tenía ojos en la cara? Aún así, me permití el lujo de sentirme halagado y lo primero que hice fue volverme hacia mi hermano. - ¿Has oído eso, Blaine? ¡Soy beautiful! – Blaine sonrió con arrogancia y se levantó de la silla.

- Would you take us a photo? – le preguntó el extranjero.

-Of course! No problem. – miré sorprendido a mi hermano, que cogió la cámara y nos apuntó con ella. Tenía una forma de hablar inglés bonita, con acento de experto. Me quedé bastante descolocado cuando le oí pronunciar esas palabras que al menos, conocía.

-¿Sabes hablar inglés? – le pregunté cuando me coloqué al lado del hombre rubio. Él me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y me pegó a su pecho, sorprendiéndome. Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, sé algo. – Blaine hizo una foto, pero el extranjero pidió otra y mi hermano, aún más sonriente, empezó a hacer más fotos. – You like Kurt, no? He. – empezó a hablar. El extranjero me estrechó con más fuerza, incomodándome un poco cuando pasó la mano por mi espalda, medio acariciándola. Si no fuera porque Blaine estaba delante y sabía que no permitiría que me tocara en algún sitio más íntimo, me hubiera apartado de un empujón.

- Kurt, true, your friend is a boy really exciting

-My friend? No. My boyfriend. – el hombre se tensó de repente y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Me preguntaba qué le estaría diciendo Blaine para causar esa reacción en él. - Do you want to fuck him?

-Ehm… if you want… - Blaine sonrió aún más.

- People are realy cruel. If you touch my boy I'll cut your dick and I'll give it to my dog.– el extranjero se apartó de repente, pálido.

-O-ok…

-Cool. – cool… ¿Cool qué?

El extranjero fue hacia Blaine para coger la cámara y agachó la cabeza, como pidiendo disculpas. Cuando alzó la mano para coger la cámara, Blaine la apartó de su vista.

-No! It´s the present for any inconvenience.

-What?!

-Any problem? – de repente, la actitud de Blaine se volvió amenazadora. Pude ver la tensión de los músculos de la cara contrayéndose, lo que no significaba nada bueno.

-Blaine, vamos, déjalo. – le pedí. Blaine me ignoró.

-But this camera is mine!

-And? ¡He is my boy, asshole! Disappears or I will cut your dick! – los dos se miraron a los ojos largo rato, echando un pulso de miradas. Me sentí inquieto cuando vi como los amigos del extranjero fruncían el ceño, molestos por la actitud de mi hermano. Si la cosa se ponía fea… ¡mierda, no quería que se desarrollara una Tercera Guerra Mundial por culpa de mi hermano!

-Blaine, para ya. No quiero líos en nuestras vacaciones, ¿vale? ¡Por favor, deja de hacer el indio! – mi novio me miró de reojo. Estaba enfadado, se le notaba, pero a pesar de que era prácticamente imparable cuando se cabreaba, por una vez se mostró razonable. Empezó a toquetear la cámara, buscando algo. Tras escasos segundos, le sacó la tarjeta de memoria de gran cantidad de fotos y forzando una sonrisa, le entregó la cámara al extranjero, quedándose con la tarjeta.

-Sorry. You are very jealous. – el hombre, sin verle la gracia, nos dio la espalda y corrió hasta sus compañeros con la cámara en la mano. Me entraron ganas de coger a mi novio por la oreja y arrancársela de cuajo.

-¡Ya le has jodido las vacaciones a ese pobre hombre! ¿Es que siempre tienes que liarla? – gruñí, cruzándome de brazos con indignación. Blaine se llevó la tarjeta de memoria a los dientes y mordisqueándola, la partió en dos.

-¿Por mi Muñeco? Siempre.

Mierda… ¿Y ahora quién se enfadaba con este seductor de primera? Bueno, al menos podía fingirlo.

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Por supuesto. Si hubiera muchas personas como yo, el mundo sería perfecto. – dijo, sentándose otra vez en la silla, estirando los pies desnudos para apoyarlos sobre mi asiento.

-¡Argg, bendita modestia! – ironicé.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche? – preguntó. Observé desde arriba como movía los dedos de los pies y me senté sobre sus rodillas estiradas, haciendo que tensara las piernas. Entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

-¿Hay que hacer algo? Pensaba dormir en ese gran hotel de cinco estrellas que has reservado para los dos.

-¿Hotel de cinco estrellas? Bueno, está la Selva Negra. Quizás Tarzán nos haya guardado una pequeña casita árbol por el centro. ¿Crees que tendrá jacuzzi? – se llevó la cerveza a los labios, pero se la quité antes de que pudiera darle un sorbo y bebí de ella sin muchas ganas.

-Venga, ahora en serio. ¿Dónde dormimos? Tienen que estar permitidos los perros, si no Cooper no pasa.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… lo tengo todo controlado. – por supuesto, no lo tenía, pero me hice el ingenuo y no hice más preguntas. – Aunque quizás, si levantas tu bonito culo de mis rodillas, pueda andar más tarde para llevarte a tu palacio, Príncipe.

-¿Príncipe? ¡Oh, qué bonito! ¿Quieres un beso, Rana?

-Si insistes… - Blaine se inclinó hacia delante para darme un beso, intentando romper la restricción de la mejilla. Solo le estaba permitido darme un beso en la mejilla en público y él lo sabía, por lo que insistía todavía más para dármelo en la boca, pero justo cuando giré la cara, empezamos a oír ladridos a diestro y siniestro y Blaine miró hacia otro lado. – Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma.

Y allí estaba el ángel de la muerte, el aspirante a torturador de La matanza de Texas y mi fiel rival. Los rizos rubios resplandecían con la luz del Sol sobre ellos, casi centelleando (me dieron ganas de cerrar los ojos al ver tanto glamour junto) estaba más pálido que los demás, pero más moreno que yo y más musculoso. Llevaba unas gafas de Sol de las caras (y seguro que no eran robadas) y su bañador bermuda era negro y blanco, con calaveras de color rojo. A ambos lados de su cuerpo había dos Cooper casi iguales. Los observé con admiración. Dos grandes labradores caminaban a su lado, atados por correas, perfectamente alineados y con un pelaje brillante, preciosos.

Yo no conseguiría hacer eso con mi perro ni en un millón de años. De hecho, Cooper se abalanzó sobre ellos, ladrando y correteando a su alrededor, pero estos ni se inmutaron. Debían estar muy bien amaestrados.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando Aaron se quitó las gafas de sol, se las colocó sobre la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba y se sacudió los rizos ferozmente con un iris de un verde musgo increíble. Blaine también lo miraba, con curiosidad.

-Le odio. – murmuré. – Buen cuerpo, ojos claros, rubio, rico y…

-Gay facha, lo que faltaba. – se burló Blaine. – Mira, ahí tienes el prototipo ideal que Hitler quería para su ejército de matones sin cerebro. No marica, claro, pero se dan un aire.

-Sí, ahora dices eso, pero seguro que me dejas por él a la más mínima. Tal vez ya me estés poniendo los cuernos. – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

-Soy masoquita. Prefiero los retos difíciles.

-¿Les queda mucho? Quiero tumbarme en la orilla. – dijo Aaron, volviéndose hacia el gran y bonito todoterreno gris en el que había venido. Traía compañía, alguien que descargaba la mercancía sobre la arena y, tras él, una moto algo vieja, pero reluciente, aparcó. Kam se bajó de ella, con el ojo blanco abierto de par en par mientras el otro lo entrecerraba por el Sol. Con una gran sonrisa, cogió una mochila que se cargó al hombro y descendió por la cuesta de arena.

-¡Cariño! – Heidi corrió hasta él, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la cogió al vuelo, zarandeándola de un lado a otro en el aire mientras le daba un gran beso en los labios y le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan Heidi y Kam juntos? – pregunté, curioseando. Ni aún después de tanto tiempo había conseguido ponerme al día de todas las relaciones amistosas, amorosas y de odio entre los Encadenados.

-Hum… tres años más o menos. Quizás dos.

-¿Y Heidi no tiene miedo de que se le vaya la cabeza?

-¿Tú tienes miedo de que se me vaya a mí? – sonreí. Ya no.

Fue entonces cuando el otro, el que faltaba, terminó de descargar el todoterreno y se cargó las bolsas al hombro, cerrando el maletero. Su pelo rubio también resplandeció por el Sol y sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago al reconocerlo.

Jeff.

No podía decir que estuviera demacrado, porque no lo estaba. La única diferencia que había entre el Jeff de hacía meses y el de ahora, era que ya no sonreía. Y por mi culpa.

Me estremecí recordando cierto episodio vivido en la pastelería entre él y yo y noté como Blaine me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y pegaba la barbilla a mi hombro.

Jeff giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como si buscara algo. Yo sabía qué era lo que buscaba exactamente y cuando lo encontró, nos observó con gran descaro. Bueno, en realidad, observaba a Blaine. Yo no existía entre ambas miradas. No sé lo que mi hermano le dijo o le hizo con un simple gesto, pero de repente Jeff dirigió los ojos hacia mí, los puso en blanco y luego, escupió en la arena. Nos dio la espalda y yo temblé de vergüenza.

-Hum… creo que le pegaré. – musitó Blaine, dejando caer la mejilla sobre mi cuello y cerrando los ojos con placidez.

Me tragué el "ni se te ocurra" que él conocía de sobra y suspiré.

Aquello era digno de ver. Había pasado de ser un pobre moribundo depresivo que había huido de casa al ser acosado por toda la ciudad por acostarme con mi propio hermano a tener como mayor problema el sentimiento de odio descontrolado de un amigo al que le había quitado el novio.

Bien, Kurt, ¡vamos mejorando! A ver si consigues salir limpio al volver a casa. Al fin y al cabo, Jeff no podía haberme cogido mucho asco de un día para otro ¿no?

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente cuando cortaron? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Que te prefería a ti.

-Venga, en serio, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Pues… que te prefería a ti. Eso le dije. – le miré, incrédulo y él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Pero ¿tú eres tonto?

-¿Por qué? Era la verdad. Le dije algo así como, "Jeff, eres guay y ahora mismo estaría todo el día follando contigo de no haber aparecido Blaine. Lo siento, pero lo prefiero a él antes que a ti." – no me lo podía creer. ¿Se estaba cachondeando de mí?

-Sí, claro ¿y qué dijo él?

-Que no me merecías y que no tenías derecho sobre mí. Se enfadó, yo me enfadé más y le dije que lo dejaba porque tú me lo pedías, que si fuera por mí, estaría con los dos. Pero como tú no querías…

-¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Me has echado toda la culpa a mí!? ¡Serás gilipollas! – me aparté de un salto. Desde luego, si le había dicho eso, el tacto lo tenía en el culo. Normal que Jeff hubiera pasado de ser guay conmigo a odiarme. Yo también lo haría.

-Pero si fue eso lo que me dijiste.

-Pero ¿tú no sabes lo que es el tacto? Además, es tu mejor amigo ¿cómo has podido alejarte de él por mí? – Blaine entrecerró los ojos, con cara de circunstancias.

-Pero si te ponías blanco cada vez que hablaba con él. Solo he seguido la preferencia.

-¡Pues si me ponía blanco, me jodo y ya está, pero no puedes ser tan insensible con él! Ahora me odiará…

-¡Dios, Kurt, eres tan raro como una mujer, coño! ¿Y qué pasa si te odia? Pues que se aguante, como todo el mundo. Pero yo no voy a renunciar a estar con la persona que me gusta solo porque a él le siente mal. – declaró y fue imposible no enternecerme. Es que Blaine era más mono… normalmente, era un vacilón, pero a veces soltaba cada cosa bonita, que me derretía. Suspiré y tuve que sonreír un poco.

-Sí, eres de lo que no hay.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no lo harías por mí? – preguntó, sonriendo. Volví a sentarme sobre sus rodillas estiradas.

-Dame un beso, macarra. – si nadie estaba pendiente, le dejaría darme un beso en la boca, pero corto. Blaine se inclinó para besarme y al rozarme los labios…

-¡AAAAARGGG! – pegué un bote sobre sus rodillas y caí de espaldas en la arena. Blaine se levantó de un salto, en posición de defensa al oír el grito y yo lo imité, rascándome la cabeza llena de tierra con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…? ¡AAH, COOPER! – mi perro, inconfundible entre aquellos dos cachorros bien adiestrados y de pelaje reluciente, después de haberse empapado metiéndose en el lago y haberse revolcado por la arena, se había tirado encima de Zansha, la perra, y… bueno, empezó a hacer cosas de perros sobre ella. Aaron tiraba como una bestia de la cadena de su perra, pero esta apenas movía más que el cuello. Se dejaba hacer sumisamente.

El hermano de Cooper, Duncan, ladraba, pero no se acercaba. Mi perro le ahuyentaba con gruñidos.

-¡KUUUUUUUUURT! ¡Sujeta a tu puto perro!

-¡Cooper, guarro, ven aquí! – y el mamón seguía, sin parar, sin hacerme ni puñetero caso. - ¡Serás cerdo! ¡Que es tu hermana, no te tires a tu hermana!

-Mira quien ha ido a darle consejos sobre el incesto al perro, precisamente. – se burló Blaine, que pasando del tema, volvió a echarse sobre la silla, partiéndose de risa.

-¡Blaine, eres un gilipollas! ¡Te vas a enterar esta noche, capullo! – así que a quien le tocó encargarse del animal, como siempre, fue a mí. Sabía que ir despacio con Cooper no iba a dar resultado, ya que gruñía y enseñaba unos dientes que daba gusto, así que corrí hasta él, ignorando sus gruñidos y me tiré encima suya, apartándolo de un empujón de la perra, revolcándonos los dos por la tierra. - ¡Perro malo!

-¿Perro malo, yo? ¡Pues tú bien que lo haces con tu hermano, pedazo de bicho, y delante de mí, que no digo nada! ¡Animal! – pareció ladrar. Lo agarré por el collar para que no se escapara, porque tenía toda la intención de volver a por la perra. Salivaba por ella.

-Lo siento, Aaron. Está…

-¡Tranquilo, puedo perdonarlo! – habló, con una mueca burlona. – Solo sigue el ejemplo de su dueño ¿no?

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, Ricitos de Oro. ¿Y los tuyos? Siguen tu ejemplo estirado, desde luego, ¡pero bien que se dejan zumbar por un perro callejero! También siguen tu ejemplo. – Aaron puso cara de asco y yo le imité.

-Oye, oye, de callejero nada, que yo tengo pedigree. – gruñó Cooper.

-Como me preñe a mi perra…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lo mandarás al otro barrio con una inyección milagrosa? Eres aspirante a médico, ¿o a veterinario? ¿O a ATS? ¿No eras analista? ¡Aclárate de una vez! – el Príncipe sonrió y agarrando bien fuerte a ambos perros con la correa, empezó a andar por la orilla, pasando por mi lado. Acercó los labios a mi oído.

-Lo castraré. – susurró y oí como Cooper emitía un pequeño gemido y se encogía en la arena. Acto seguido, les quitó la correa a ambos perros y estos no se movieron un ápice, sin separarse lo más mínimo de su amo. – Cuidado, puedo hacerlo con los dos. – su sonrisa se hizo macabra y me entró un tembleque horrible.

-El castigo de los incestuosos, Cooper. Horrible, ¿verdad? – le acaricié la cabeza y con la lengua fuera, bostezó. - ¿Y ahora estás cansado? ¡Arggg, guárdate eso! ¿Quieres? Mira, si me prometes no volver a intentar tirarte a la perra de Aaron, te dejaré que te tires la pierna de Blaine cuando se quede dormido ¿vale? Tómatelo como un préstamo, pero luego me lo tienes que devolver, eh. ¡Y limpito! – y sin emitir ni un sonido más, se tumbó en la arena en cuanto le solté el collar y ahí se quedó, con las patas estiradas y la cabeza entre ellas. – Eso es. - Yo también tenía ganas de tumbarme en la arena, relajarme y dormir sobre una toalla con el sol encima de mí, tostándome poco a poco. Sobre todo, tenía ganas de quitarme las muñequeras negras que había llevado durante todo el verano, aún cuando notaba el sudor empapándolas. Las cicatrices tan blanquecinas de los brazos que ya apenas se notaban no eran muy perceptibles y nadie se fijaba especialmente en ellas, pero las de las muñecas eran otra cosa. Tenían su propio color rosado oscuro que podía detectarse desde una distancia de diez metros.

Suspiré. Suerte que el bañador era bermuda y me llegaba hasta poco menos de las rodillas. Si hubiera sido uno de esos bañadores ajustados que solo cubrían el principio de los muslos, se me verían las cicatrices más recientes. Esas Blaine todavía no las había visto, al menos no las de hace dos días. Cada vez me cortaba menos, pero cuando me estresaba no podía evitar la tentación de hacerme un corte, solo uno, pequeñito, pero uno.

Acariciando a Cooper, observé cómo se bañaban y jugueteaban en el agua los Encadenados, todos con los que tenía más relación. Sabela y Heidi se salpicaban agua con Kam y Black. Aaron se había tumbado en la orilla, con medio cuerpo metido en el agua, pero poco más. Tom seguía sentado en el chiringuito, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. Parecía haberse quedado dormido. Ricky, más allá, hablaba con esa chica, Eva, o más bien escuchaba, porque su amiga no paraba de hablar entre risas. Ella estaba muy cortada, podía vérselo en la cara.

Así que me había quedado solo, con Cooper. No me importaba, la temperatura era agradable y el aire olía a agua y a bosque. Se estaba bien.

Me gustaría ir a explorar el bosque. Si me hubiera traído las deportivas…

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del bañador. Me sobresalté. No me acordaba de que lo tenía ahí, ni tampoco encendido. ¡Menos mal que no me había metido en el agua con él! Lo saqué y observé la pantalla, sin reconocer el número que salía en ella. ¿Más publicidad? Blaine me acababa de comprar el móvil nuevo y ¿ya estaban con la publicidad?

Ese había sido uno de los regalos de Blaine para mitigar mi cabreo. Un móvil nuevo, aunque no de última generación. Lo cierto era que lo había comprado exactamente igual que mi antiguo móvil, de la misma marca, del mismo color, pero un modelo más avanzado, aunque eran casi iguales. La única diferencia era una cámara de más píxeles y la conexión a internet. Por lo demás, eran idénticos. Mi móvil antiguo seguía en casa, apagado. A veces lo encendía para ver los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas, para cerciorarme de que Elliot y Finn no se habían olvidado de mí, de que mamá tampoco. Cuando abría los mensajes, uno a uno, encontraba muchas llamadas perdidas suyas. Elliot y Finn me mandaban un mensaje al día, aún sabiendo que no les contestaría. Una vez, lo hice, y apagué el móvil. Al día siguiente tenía ciento doce llamadas perdidas y veintidós mensajes suyos, así que prefería no contestar, para que no estuvieran todo el día con el móvil al oído.

Me contaban cosas, anécdotas cortas y simples y me deseaban suerte, que estuviera bien. Me daban consejos. A mí me entraban ganas de llorar.

A veces, entre los mensajes, se colaba un "¡No vuelvas nunca, enfermo!" de alguien de la universidad, pero con el tiempo, habían desistido y se habían olvidado de mí.

El otro móvil, el que me dio Sparky, no lo había usado aún, para nada. Lo tenía escondido. No quería que Blaine lo viera, por si acaso. De él también recibía mensajes, pero no los leía. Me carcomía la culpa.

El móvil nuevo dejó de sonar y metiéndomelo en el bolsillo, me tumbé en la arena cuan largo era, mirando el cielo grisáceo. Olía a humedad. Quizás lloviera más tarde. ¡Qué lástima! En Westerville no paraba de llover.

El móvil vibró. Luego, dejó de hacerlo. Y volvió otra vez.

Lo cogí, suspirando, para apagarlo. Empezó a sonar de nuevo tras una pequeña parada y vi el mismo número de antes. Suspirando, molesto, puesto que este móvil sí que lo utilizaba para hablar con mis amigos de Westerville, me lo llevé al oído y acepté la llamada.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado en ningún tipo de promoción, regalo o cualquier chanchullo que tenga que ver con la factura de mi teléfono, así que no pierda el tiempo conmigo, gracias…

-¿Kurt? – alguien me llamó, una voz que me sonaba, pero no pude situar. El sol me dio en la cara y me tapé los ojos con la mano.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

-…No cuelgues, ¿quieres?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué iba a colgar? – el desconocido no respondió. - ¿Oye?

-Kurt… soy yo.

Soy yo, soy yo, soy yo… reconocí esa voz entonces, pero no podía ser. No tenía mi nuevo número. Extrañado, aparté el teléfono de mi oído y lo miré. La pantalla estaba iluminada y los colores de la misma eran distintos a los que me había acostumbrado últimamente. Un minúsculo rayajo en la esquina superior izquierda de la misma me hizo palidecer.

Me había confundido de móvil.

-Kurt, no cuelgues… Soy Derek.


	62. CAPITULO 2 CUARTA TEMPORADA

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FOUR**

**CAPITULO 2**

Derek… Sparky. Mi rubio.

Un sudor pegajoso me recorrió la espalda, provocándome una desagradable sensación. Tragué saliva y lo siguiente que hice fue girar la cabeza hacia el chiringuito. Miré a Blaine. Con la cabeza apoyada en el puño se había quedado dormido… o esa era la impresión que me daba. Sabía perfectamente cómo dormía Blaine y sabría decir sin duda alguna cuando se estaba haciendo el dormido y cuando no. En aquel momento tan estresante, no lo sabía y eso me puso de los nervios.

-¿Sigues ahí? – suspiré y pegué mi oído al teléfono, vigilando a los demás Encadenados lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar la conversación. Aún así, hablé en voz baja.

-Sí, sigo aquí.

-Supongo que preguntarte dónde estás no tiene sentido a estas alturas.

-Supongo que no. Oye… Sparky… - murmuré. Quería decirle algo que suavizara la tensa situación, pero enmudecí.

-Y preguntarte por qué no has llamado hasta ahora tampoco.

-Sí que he llamado. Es solo que…

-Es solo que has llamado a tu madre y le has mandado algún que otro mensaje a tus mejores amigos, sí. Se me olvidaba. – estaba hablando con sarcasmo puro y yo sabía que me merecía esa actitud tan mezquina. ¡Joder, no le había llamado desde hacía más de dos meses por puro miedo después de lo bien que se había portado conmigo! Aún así, me molestó.

-Oye, ¿me has llamado solo para hacerme sentir una mierda o quieres decirme algo importante?

-Quería decirte algo importante, pero creo que te mereces un pequeño sermón después de todo ¿no? – gruñó.

-Pareces mi padre.

-No. Parezco tu madre. Tú no tienes padre. – por el lago correteó una suave brisa que me puso los pelos de punta al entrar en contacto con mi sudor.

Mi padre… ¿qué decir de él? De los dos meses que había estado en casa de Blaine, él había aparecido solo tres veces, se había quedado dos días solo por las noches y luego se había ido. Apenas habíamos tenido conversaciones y en la mayoría, el tema era Blaine. Mi padre no volvía no porque prefiriera trabajar, sino porque prefería no arriesgarse a pillar cabreado a su hijo. No había pronunciado las palabras específicas, pero estaba claro que le temía.

Me contó que una vez Blaine le llenó una botella de cerveza de ácido puro y que ésta, por un golpe, cayó sobre la mesa de madera y el ácido la destrozó, abriendo un enorme boquete en ella. Esa fue la única que vez que mi padre se atrevió a pegarle un guantazo a mi hermano en la cara y él… se lo devolvió con una patada en la entrepierna.

Si bien, en los últimos días había vuelto más veces de lo acostumbrado. La semana pasada vino tres noches y esta, dos. E incluso se quedó durante el día, cosa que nunca hacía, ya que Blaine descansaba en ese tiempo y papá temía molestarle. Dice que se levanta con un humor de perros cuando le despiertan (algo raro. Conmigo nunca se ha levantado de mal genio). Cuando le pregunté el por qué se quedaba, él dijo: "Es que Blaine está muy tranquilo cuando está contigo. Es como una bestia domada. Ya no pone mala cara cuando me ve, simplemente me ignora y a veces, incluso me habla. Eso es gratificante. Nunca había visto a Blaine tan tranquilo y estoy seguro de que es gracias a ti. Creo que está incluso… feliz."

Mi padre me caía bien, pero nuestra relación dejaba mucho que desear. Había un abismo entre nosotros después de tantos años separados.

-Tengo padre. Quizás el que no lo tiene eres tú. – Derek se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Había dado en la yaga, supuse.

-Dejémonos de royos, Kurt. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas? Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes?

-¿Preocupado? Pero si me dijiste que te llamara sólo para una emergencia. Eso es lo que he hecho. No tenía necesidad de llamarte, eso dijiste ¿no?

-Sí, pero habría agradecido aunque fuera un mensaje que dijera, "estoy bien, no me han matado ni me han quitado ningún órgano mientras dormía". O, al menos, que contestaras al móvil cuando te llamara.

-¡Pues lo siento, no he tenido tiempo para eso! – mentí. – Tampoco me he dado cuenta de que me llamabas. Estaba trabajando. – me escocían los ojos, ardiendo. ¡Pero qué alimaña estaba hecho!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y lo has conseguido? ¿Tienes trabajo? – preguntó, aún enfadado, pero tanteando el terreno para salir de aquella discusión.

-Sí. Trabajo en una pastelería.

-¿Una pastelería? – oí un bufido, pero más que eso era un amago de risa al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Estás de coña?

-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

-No sé. Me imaginaba que serías modelo o algo así, no… pastelero. – oí un borbotón de carcajadas. Una era de Derek y las demás, no las reconocí. Pero era obvio que Sparky no estaba solo riéndose de mí.

-¿Con quién estás?

-¿Con quién? ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Oye, oye, como te hayas unido a esa puñetera mole de cabrones homófobo incestuosos, te cuelgo.

-¡Eh, eh, espera! Te voy a pasar con alguien que tiene que echarte otro sermón. Y no. No son esa mole homófobo incestuosa. Los conoces bien. – oí como el teléfono cambiaba de manos y un grito que decía, "¡déjamelo a mí, joder, yo primero!" reconocí esa voz al momento y pegué el móvil más a mi oído, con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Por fin! – suspiró alguien al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Kurt?

-¡Elliot! – pegué un bote sobre la arena de alegría, tan sorprendido que se me encogió el pecho.

-¡KUUUURT, POR FIN CONTESTAS, HIJO DE PUTA! ¿Sabes cómo me tenías, cabrón? ¿Sabes cómo nos tenías a los dos?

-¿Finn está ahí? – escuché un gruñido y el teléfono zarandeándose de un lado para otro. Un borbotón de arenilla voló delante de mí y tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando me entró arena en ellos.

-¡Claro que estoy aquí, gilipollas!

-¡FINN! – grité mientras me restregaba los ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente y no sabría decir si por la arena o por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué hacen ahí? Quiero decir…

-Pues llamarte, cojones, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Como no te dignas a contestar a nuestros mensajes, hemos tenido que probar a ver si había suerte. – habló Finn.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayas contestado después de tanto tiempo! – escuché a Elliot de fondo. Empezaba a moquear por la nariz, así que me sorbí los mocos y volví a restregarme la mano por los ojos. Cooper, a mi lado, se sentó en la arena y me miró con curiosidad, moviendo el rabo. - ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Eh? No, no. Se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

-¡Sí, claro! Tranquilo, Kurt. Finn también está llorando. Se ha emocionado.

-¡Eh, eso no es verdad! – oí replicar a mi otro amigo.

-¡Oye, que es verdad! Se me ha metido arena en el ojo. La arena de la playa jode.

-¿Playa? ¿Estás en la playa? – gritaron a voz en grito los tres. - ¿Qué coño haces en la playa? ¿Estás en la costa francesa?

-No. Un lago. Quería decir que estoy en un lago, pero tiene arena y… ¡se me ha metido en el ojo y me pica! – Cooper empezó a ladrar al verme llorar. Los ojos ya no me escocían, pero seguí llorando igual.

-¿Estás en un lago, de vacaciones? – preguntó Finn.

-¿Nosotros preocupados por ti y tú de vacaciones en un puto lago? – tronó Elliot. Quería aparentar enfado, pero no podía. La voz se le notaba demasiado emocionada como para replicar nada. Me limpié los mocos con el dorso de la mano y suspiré profundamente.

-Llevo meses trabajando sin parar, desde junio. Me merecía un descanso ¿no?

-Ah, es verdad. Eso de poner los bollos en el horno tiene que ser realmente difícil.

-¡Pues sí! ¿Sabes cómo se me han puesto las manos al llevar bandejas cargadas a los clientes, barriendo, limpiando y fregando platos, sirviendo cucuruchos helados y metiendo en el horno los pasteles? Las tengo llenas de cayos. ¡Es doloroso!

-Ahhh. Pues no parece tan difícil. – replicó Elliot.

-Prefiero estudiar. Estoy a punto de acabar la carrera. – asintió Finn, orgulloso.

-¡Estupendo, serán licenciados y yo un Don Nadie! Gracias por recordármelo. – bromeé.

-De nada, de nada. Oye ¿y dónde estás viviendo?

-Ah, eso. Estoy viviendo con mi… - entonces, se me atascaron las cuerdas vocales. Me puse pálido, dirigiéndole una mirada a Blaine otra vez. Seguía durmiendo, esta vez con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Pude ver hasta un hilo de baba desciendo por su mejilla, algo que me provocó risa y una ternura tan grande, que hinché el pecho. Estaba muy feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con Blaine, y orgulloso. Pero de ahí a decirles a Elliot, Finn y Sparky que había vuelto con él… tragué hondo. – Con mi compañera de piso. Sí. Mis compañeras.

-¿Tus compañeras? – oí hablar a Derek otra vez. Precisamente por él había dicho compañeras y no compañeros.

-Sí. Son todas chicas. Son… eh… tres.

-¡Pero qué potra, tío! – gritó Georg a todo pulmón.

-De potra nada, ¿no ves que le gustan los tíos? – le recordó Finn y Elliot calló.

-Mierda, es verdad.

-¿Y cómo son? – interrogó Derek otra vez. Por su tono de voz, parecía un poco picado. Si él supiera…

-Pues son… - mi cabeza se dirigió hacia el agua cristalina. Heidi se había montado sobre los hombros de Kam y Sabela los imitaba, sobre los hombros de Black. En aquel momento, se peleaban, intentando arrojar al agua a la otra. – Son tres hermanas. Son muy… eh… monas. – me giré hacia el chiringuito. Ricky todavía estaba con la tal Eva, pero ahora parecía haberse integrado en la conversación y hablaba emocionada con ella mientras su amiga se reía. Eva dijo algo y Ricky se puso roja, como si llevara todo el día bajo el sol sin crema protectora. – Y una de ellas es lesbiana. – dije.

-Ah, qué suerte, joder.

-Vaya, pues esperemos que no tengan tu misma costumbre, Kurt. – noté como una enorme tensión surgía al otro lado de la línea y como los tres se sumergían en un intenso silencio. – Perdona, Kurt. No quería decir eso.

-¿Decir qué?

-Eh… ya sabes. Lo que pasó. – murmuró Finn, avergonzado. Intenté hacer memoria, pero como no entendía a qué se refería, lo dejé pasar.

-Bueno, da igual. Oye… ¿y qué hacen ustedes con Derek? – esa pregunta me llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía rato. Se suponía que Elliot y Finn siempre habían odiado a Sparky.

-Pues… nada en especial, la verdad. – habló Elliot.

-Es que se ha tirado los últimos meses preguntándonos por ti, por si habías llamado, si sabíamos algo de ti y todo eso, así que nos ha dado pena y lo hemos acabado adoptando. No es tan subnormal cuando hablas con él sin gritarle. – se burló Finn, con voz altanera. Oí como Derek replicaba con un gruñido y Elliot le imitaba, amenazando con pelearse. No parecían llevarse bien, pero claro, tenían una causa común para unirse. Yo.

De repente dejé de sentir la arena entre mis dedos. Dejé de ver a los demás Encadenados jugando y divirtiéndose en el lago, a Ricky hablando con Eva, a Blaine durmiendo como un niño sobre la mesa. Cooper dejó de mover la cola y daleó la cabeza, emitiendo un suave gemido mientras me miraba.

-Los echo de menos. – sollocé y al otro lado del teléfono se hizo un gran silencio. – A los tres. Siento no haberlos llamado, pero no quería causar más problemas. Cada vez que lo intentaba, me llovían los mensajes y las preguntas y no… me agobio un poco. Lo siento, tenía que haberlo intentado. – volví a suspirar, pestañeando sin parar, intentando tragarme todas y cada una de las lágrimas de frustración. – Lo siento.

-Da igual, Kurt.

-Sólo queríamos que supieras que aunque estés lejos, nos acordamos de ti porque… porque también te echamos mucho de menos. – oí un bufido y supe que alguien se estaba emocionando por allí. Probablemente Elliot, cuya voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre.

-Estáis bien ¿verdad? – pregunté.

-Sí. Muy bien.

-No les han hecho nada ¿no?

-¡No, que va! Sabemos defendernos.

-Menos mal. – Derek les dijo algo. Se lo pidió por favor y Elliot y Finn se quedaron callados. - ¿Derk?

-Finn y Elliot han ido a otra habitación. Quería hablar contigo… a solas.

-Ah. – esperé a que empezara su interrogatorio y, efectivamente, su primera frase fue una pregunta.

-¿Estás bien, Kurt?

-Sí. ¿Sabes? He engordado siete kilos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. De hecho, me dicen que estoy muy bueno, porque hago bastante ejercicio. – Derek se rió. Lo del ejercicio no era mentira. No paraba de ir de aquí a allá en la pastelería y cuando empecé a engordar, decidí hacer ejercicio para distribuir bien la grasa. Blaine me obligaba a hacer cien flexiones todos los días y me enseñaba a pelear o, al menos, lo intentaba. Y el sexo era un ejercicio realmente sano, para quien dijera lo contrario.

-¿Y por lo demás?

-¡Soy todo un macho! Ya no lloro apenas, ni me pongo histérico, ni me dan bruscos cambios de humor, al menos no muy a menudo.

-Entonces… ¿eres feliz?

-Sí. – y decía la verdad. Derek suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

-Quiero verte, Kurt. ¿Podríamos quedar? – tragué saliva. Las cosas se me estaban complicando. Quizás debería aceptar su petición y arreglar las cosas. Decirle que estaba con otro, que me había enamorado (cosa que no era mentira) y que sería mejor dejarlo. No quería hacer todo eso por teléfono.

-Bueno… no estoy seguro, no tengo coche ni nada. ¿Dónde nos veríamos?

-Yo puedo ir a por ti a donde estés. – me mordí el labio inferior.

-No voy a decirte donde estoy, así que lo mejor será buscar un punto medio. Esto… ¿Frankfurt?

-Frankfurt. ¿Podrías llegar hasta allí?

-Podría intentarlo. Puedo llamarte cuando consiga billetes de tren o…

-Te llamaré yo. – declaró, de lo más autoritario y yo asentí en silencio.

-Bueno…

-Tus amigos están pegados a la puerta del salón, así que seré breve.

-Ah, de acuerdo, entonces diles que les quiero mucho, que espero verles pronto, que les llamaré más a menudo a partir de ahora y que…

-Espero que no te hayas comprometido con nadie en este tiempo, porque en cuanto te vea, te follaré por detrás hasta partirte en dos. – abrí los ojos como platos y antes de poder decir nada (diez segundos mínimo), Derek ya había colgado.

Hostias ¡eso no me lo esperaba!

Me puse nervioso, el sudor aumentó en un momento, empecé a chorrear literalmente hablando y empecé a marearme. Quizás fuera cosa del Sol, aunque yo no confiaba en ello. No solté el móvil hasta pasado un minuto, con un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta.

Mierda, como Blaine se enterara, rodarían cabezas.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – murmuré, a punto de sumergirme en una reflexión de dos horas.

-Vete con él a Lima y olvida Westerville. – dijo Cooper a mi lado.

-Sí, claro y dejo a Blaine solo ahora que lo hemos arreglado, ni ha… - me quedé cortado. Cooper hablaba en mi imaginación, pero no en la realidad y lo que había oído era una voz real. Giré la cabeza. La melena rubia de Jeff resplandecía a mi lado mientras acariciaba a mi perro, el cual, para mi sorpresa, se dejó sobar a gusto. Jeff me miró seriamente, pero sus ojos entrecerrados me dejaban ver una sonrisa amplia y calculadora que no prometía nada bueno. – Oh…

-Sí, oh. – ahora sí. Jeff sonrió y sin dejar de acariciar el lomo de Cooper, se tumbó sobre la arena con aparente tranquilidad. – Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí. Lo he oído todo. Estaba tan cerca que incluso he oído ese "te follaré" final. Vaya, vaya… ¡Qué mala pata!

¡MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA!

Mi respuesta fue inmediata. Me di la vuelta y clavé los ojos en Blaine. El muy bastardo se había despertado y bostezaba. Vi como se levantaba de la silla y estirándose, se rascaba la cabeza. Empezó a caminar hacia nosotros entre bostezo y bostezo. Observé cómo se agarraba los rizos y se los acomodaba.

Con los rizos revueltos y solo con el bañador puesto, noté un espasmo peligroso en el pene. Ahí venía mi Tarzán.

-¿Vas a decírselo? – le pregunté a Jeff.

-Tú no quieres que lo haga ¿no?

-Me meterás en un lío si lo dices. Blaine se pondrá celoso.

-Sí, es posible que te pegue.

-Sí. – bajé la cabeza, esperando a que Blaine llegara y Jeff soltara la bomba. No pensaba pedirle que no se lo dijera porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo y no me daba la gana suplicarle. Jeff también esperó, pero entonces Hippie apareció e interceptó el paso de Blaine. Empezaron a hablar y a reírse y cuando escuché la primera carcajada, supe que iba para rato.

-Si no quieres que se lo diga, vuelve a Lima. – dijo Jeff, tan tranquilo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Prefiero pelearme con Blaine.

-Te lo perdona todo, eh.

-Jeff… lo siento. – murmuré.

-¿Crees que no voy a decírselo porque me pidas perdón?

-No, es simplemente que lo siento. Es… es una putada.

-¿Una putada? No. Es una traición. Una puñalada por la espalda. Dudo mucho que tú sepas lo que es eso. – recordé la escena. Blaine y yo en el baño de la universidad, él sonriente y yo a punto de desplomarme. "Esto es un jaque mate".

-Puede que no así, pero algo sé. A veces Blaine se olvida de ciertas cosas… hay que reconocer que es muy egoísta y…

-¿Quieres dejar de hablarme y de intentar caerme bien? – me cortó bruscamente. - ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Blaine como si él tuviera la culpa? – escupió. – A ver si te enteras, Kurt. No te odio porque me lo hayas robado, te odio por aparecer, simplemente por eso. – me sentí confuso. Se suponía que Jeff y yo nos llevábamos bien antes de que Blaine se decidiera por mí. Él fue la primera persona que se me acercó amablemente en Westerville y creo… creía que yo le caía bien.

-Puedo entender que me odies ahora, pero no que me odiaras nada más aparecer. Creo que al principio yo te caía bien. – admití. Jeff se rió, sin gracia.

-¿Te crees que estamos hablando solo de Blaine? ¿Qué me dices de Ricky?

-¿Ricky? – giré la cabeza hacia el chiringuito. Ricky se reía a carcajada limpia con Eva, que la imitaba. - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Sabes a quien llamaba antes cuando quería salir de juerga, a quien llamaba cuando tenía problemas, a quien llamaba cuando quería hablar de tíos y ponerlos verdes? A mí. ¿Sabes a quien llama ahora? A ti. – me mordí el labio. Ricky y yo nos veíamos a menudo y hablábamos mucho por teléfono, pero no sabía que para ello hubiera dejado de lado a Jeff.

-Conmigo no sale de marcha.

-No, prefiere quedarse en casa hablándote por teléfono. ¿Y sabes qué? Que no es solo Ricky. Black te defiende con su cuerpo y con su boca. Al principio era cosa de Blaine, pero cuando él no está, sigue haciéndolo. Cuando alguien dice algo desagradable de ti, Black se mete en medio y te defiende, incluso cuando no estás. Kam es un loco de primera, pero se acuerda de ti más que de mí y Aaron… parece que te odia, pero en realidad le caes bien, solo se monta un farol. De repente, todo el mundo habla del increíble hermano pequeño de Blaine, de lo loco que está, de lo débil que parece, de los ojos tan grandes que tiene, de que Blaine siempre lo protege, de que es precioso. De que en lugar de parecer una pareja de hermanos, parecen una pareja de amantes. – tragué saliva. Se me instaló un nudo en la garganta al ver como Jeff me asesinaba con la mirada y en mi cabeza saltó una alarma que decía ¡Peligro, peligro! – No estamos hablando de Blaine. Estamos hablando de mis amigos, de mi gente, con la que he compartido mi vida y la cual ahora te prefiere a ti. ¿Y sabes qué? Que tú no los conoces, no los entiendes. Yo sí. – apreté la arena entre mis manos cuando Jeff se inclinó hacia mí, acercando su cara hasta situarla a escasos cinco centímetros de la mía, devorándome con esos ojos tan amenazantes que querían intimidarme… y lo estaban consiguiendo. – Tú no te mereces a ninguno de ellos. No te mereces a Blaine. Lo olvidaste aquí, solo, muriéndose de hambre y de frío. Yo estuve ¿sabes? Estuve siempre ¡siempre! Le entiendo mejor que nadie, lo sé todo sobre él… no como tú. – me quedé mudo. Vi de reojo como Hippie terminaba su monólogo y seguía su camino y como Blaine seguía su camino hacia nosotros otra vez. Frunció el ceño cuando nos vio tan pegados y Jeff se apartó, captando el movimiento de mi hermano. Se levantó del suelo y fingiendo una sonrisa, dijo – No los conoces… y ellos tampoco te conocen a ti. ¿Qué crees que harían si se enteraran de que te abres el culo para tu propio hermano y de que te guste rajarte los brazos? ¿No fue por eso por lo que te echaron de Lima?

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Blaine cuando llegó. Más que hacer una pregunta general, me la hizo a mí, mirándome con mala cara.

-Eso, ¿de qué estábamos hablando, Muñeco? – me preguntó Jeff, no sabía si poniéndome a prueba o vacilándome. En cualquier caso, yo no dije nada. Me sentí irritado en lugar de culpable. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía si Jeff me estaba amenazando con contarle a todo el mundo que me acostaba con Blaine o si solo era un farol. En cualquier caso, lo que me irritaba era que hubiera pasado de ser un tío tan enrollado y guay, a alguien tan mezquino.

Al ver que no contestaba, Jeff empezó a andar.

-Hasta luego, Blaine. – saludó y mi hermano sonrió.

-Como le hayas dicho algo raro, será un hasta nunca.

-Cállate, Blaine. – gruñí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres que use los puños?

-¡No, prefiero que no uses nada! – me levanté de un salto, repentinamente cabreado. – Si tengo que darle un puñetazo lo haré yo.

-¿Ah, sí? Estupendo, adelante. – me instó Jeff.

-He dicho, si tengo que hacerlo. Deja de protegerme como si fuera una puñetera niña en apuros.

-Ohhh… sí que le has dicho algo raro ¿no? – Vi como Blaine hacía crujir los nudillos y le pegué un guantazo en la clavícula desnuda.

-¡Que te estés quieto, coño!

-Aún no he hecho nada, Muñeco… y eso ha picado. ¿Qué puñetas te ha dicho? – Jeff se volvió hacia Blaine, altanero y provocador.

-Que quizás la gente de aquí no le aprecie tanto si se enteran de que le abres el culo. – fue entonces cuando mi hermano se volvió como una pantera, lo agarró de la camiseta de tirantes y lo levantó hasta que los dedos de sus pies dejaron de tocar la arena de la playa.

-¿Estás amenazando con soltarlo? Inténtalo y te arrancaré la lengua de un mordisco.

-Estoy deseando ver eso. – le vaciló Jeff. Eso fue el colmo. Jeff tenía razón. ¡Blaine no tenía derecho a tocarlo, era una injusticia para él, para su mejor amigo! Estaba tan irritado que me atreví a levantar una pierna y darle una patada en el culo a mi hermano, que soltó a su presa en el suelo con brusquedad, casi haciéndola caer.

Esta vez sí que rocé el límite de su escasa paciencia.

-¡Deja de hacerte el macho, imbécil! No te vendría mal tener menos polla y un poco más de tacto. Se supone que es tu mejor amigo. En lugar de pegarle, ¡arréglalo con él de una puñetera vez!

-¿Me has pegado una patada en el culo? – gruñó, ignorando todo lo que le había soltado ¡qué típico de él ignorar aquello que no quería escuchar! – Ya me estás empezando a tocar los huevos, Kurt. Y yo que venía con la mejor intención de disfrutar de unas vacaciones. Pídeme perdón y no te lo tendré en cuenta, Muñeco.

-¿Pedirte perdón? No lo he hecho nunca hasta ahora ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré? – Blaine se cruzó de brazos. Era imposible borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa de su cara.

-Que quizás se me vaya la mano y te parta el culo sin querer, pero a lo bestia… y no de una patada.

-¿Siempre tienes que recurrir a esa frase para acojonarme? ¡A ver si eres más original, rastafari!

-Te la estás buscando, reina.

-Como vuelvas a llamarme reina, te meto…

-¿Qué, qué me vas a meter, eh? – y de repente, cuando en realidad debía estar peleándome con Jeff, al intentar evitar precisamente pelearme con Blaine por la llamada de Derek, empezamos a gritarnos por una gilipollez (¿por qué exactamente nos habíamos peleado? ¡bah, choque de orgullos!).

Así que comenzamos a dar voces, a gritar a los cuatro vientos, poniéndonos de todos los colores, llamándonos de todo y sacando a relucir incluso los secretos más vergonzosos, como por ejemplo, que Blaine no apuntaba bien cuando meaba o que yo manchaba los bóxers de presemen casi todas las mañanas (que nadie pregunte por qué ¡y sí, los lavaba todos los días y me los cambiaba!)

Así que en menos de medio minuto, todos los que estaban disfrutando en el lago nos rodeaban y nos miraban con la boca abierta, incluidos en su mayoría, por supuesto, todos y cada uno de los Encadenados.

-¡Ya tuvo que hablar el que se rasca los huevos con cubiertos! – grité y Blaine se puso rojo de rabia (una vez, borrachos, Blaine cogió uno de los cucharones y se lo pasó por la entrepierna a modo de broma. Nos descojonamos los dos. Fue una broma divertida y obscena)

-¿Quién eres tú para hablar, eh? ¡Tú, el que se mete las pastillas de jabón por el culo!

-¿Y tú? ¿Y el vaso que llenaste de semen y mezclaste con leche para hacer la gracia? ¡Casi me lo trago, hijo de puta!

-¡Pues cualquiera diría que te da asco si te comes la comida del perro!

-¡Estaba caducada y Cooper se puso malo por tu culpa! ¡No le cambiaste la comida cuando te lo dije y tuve que probarla para saber si era la misma de la de la semana pasada!

-¡Sí, sí, excusas! ¡Te estuvo oliendo el aliento a perro durante una semana!

-¡Pues tú no te quejabas!

-Por no hacerte el feo, hombre. Ya que estabas tan entregado, no iba a decir que no. – se burló y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me lancé a por él hecho una furia y le arañé la cara con las uñas antes de pegarle un puñetazo en el pecho. Blaine retrocedió y sin darme tregua, me regaló otro puñetazo en la mejilla, flojo, de los que dolían pero era imposible que te rompieran nada, con el dorso de la mano y sin utilizar los nudillos.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – grité, dándole la espalda.

-¡Que te den por el culo! – gruñó él en respuesta. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos nos estaban mirando con cara de estar flipándolo. De hecho, algunos incluso aplaudían, como Kam y Ricky. A mí me dio igual. Yo seguí andando, totalmente indignado, ignorando los comentarios y gritos tipo "¡Viva Kamikaze Kurt!".

-¡Y que sepas que te estás volviendo un blando! – le grité a lo lejos.

-¿Blando? ¿Blando yo? ¡Vuelve y verás lo blando que soy! ¡De hecho, yo diría que eres el que mejor conoce mi dureza! – esa frase se podía interpretar de muchas formas, pero para mí solo de una. Se refería a la dureza de su polla cuando jugábamos a esos juegos con los que tanto nos divertíamos.

Aún más cabreado, me di la vuelta en la orilla del lago y di el golpe de gracia.

-¡Pues que sepan que Blaine se ha rasurado las pelotas para venir al lago! ¡Es una maricona de primera! – y esta vez, no me di la vuelta, ni aun cuando oí gritar a lo loco como Blaine maldecía a mis muertos y meaba encima de ellos. Tampoco cuando Ricky le pidió que le enseñara la entrepierna, para ver cómo era un pene sin pelo, aunque los penes no tienen pelo.

Ah… el rasurado era yo. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

**8888888888**

Pasé el resto del día nadando en el lago, practicando todos y cada uno de los estilos de natación que había aprendido hasta entonces. Conté los segundos debajo del agua, sin respirar y llegué a un total de un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos. Mi marca había bajado de dos minutos veinte aguantando la respiración y eso me cabreaba todavía más.

En realidad, no sabía por qué estaba enfadado y una vez pasadas las siete de la tarde, me dio igual. Lo que me había dicho Jeff me había dado en la yaga y desde entonces, no hacía otra cosa que preguntarme si Ricky, Black y los demás seguirían siendo mis amigos si supieran lo que había entre Blaine y yo. Desde luego, Jeff no lo hacía y era el que mejor me había caído en un principio.

Descubrí que no estaba enfadado, si no decepcionado. Y la actitud sobreprotectora de Blaine solo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Odiaba esa actitud. Me hacía sentir un debilucho, tan vulnerable que me daba grima. Cada vez que recordaba esa manera que yo tenía de ver las cosas autocompadeciéndome por todo, sentía asco de mí mismo. No sabía si eso era porque me había vuelto más fuerte o porque había cambiado, pero no me gustaba.

Cooper correteaba por la orilla y me ladraba. Empecé a introducirme en la profundidad total del lago hasta que dejé de hacer pie y pude ver la orilla contigua. Estaba a un kilómetro de distancia más o menos y me pregunté si en mi baja forma, sería capaz de llegar al otro extremo. Por supuesto que sí, pero no lo intenté. Tenía hambre y durante toda la mañana el Sol me había estado abrasando la cabeza y la cara. De camino a la otra orilla, podría desmayarme por el esfuerzo. Así que di media vuelta y volví con Cooper, sentándome junto a él en una gran roca incrustada en la arena. Mi perro mordisqueaba mis muñequeras, las cuales me había quitado para nadar. Mi móvil descansaba encima de la roca, lejos del agua y la arena.

Allí me quedé, pensando en nada, pensando en todo, pensando en que no debería ir a ver a Derek o que, si iba, debería decírselo a Blaine… si es que Jeff no se lo había dicho ya.

Pensaba en muchas cosas y en ninguna, y se me pasó por la cabeza las idioteces que había dicho cuando me había cabreado con Blaine. Lo había dejado en evidencia delante de todos los Encadenados y eso era algo que nunca había hecho. Esta vez el que se había pasado era yo, por lo que el que tendría que disculparse sería yo. Blaine estaría cabreadísimo y con razón.

Black pasó un par de veces por allí, buscándome con una sonrisa siempre impresa en su cara. Tenía unos dientes blanquísimos que se apreciaban por encima de su piel negra.

-Blaine me ha mandado a buscarte para darte esto. – me dijo cuando lo vi a la hora de la comida, supuse, porque ya me estaba dando hambre. Me tendió un perrito caliente y una botella de agua fresca que me tragué de un sorbo y se sentó a mi lado encima de la roca. Mientras comía, observaba esa cara de bonachón que tenía, su perilla oscura y el cortísimo pelo que le rondaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no viene Blaine a dármelo? No me lo digas, sigue cabreado.

-¿Tú no? Me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo, que cuando te pones de mal humor, golpeas sin compasión todo lo que te rodea.

-¿Eso te ha dicho? – me tragué la mitad del perrito en cinco mordiscos y seguía con hambre. Había recuperado mi voraz apetito, que era mayor incluso al de Blaine, el cual se quejaba porque comía como un cerdo. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Mi madre me había criado y me había alimentado para no rechazar nunca un plato por muy cargado que estuviese.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza devorar indiscriminadamente aquel bocadillo de salchicha y limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano, le ofrecí un poco a Black, que negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero prefiero no comer carne.

-Ah, es verdad. Eres judío ¿no? – Black se rió.

-Bueno, no sé si esa salchicha es de cerdo o de pavo, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

-¿Cuál es la carne que no puedes comer?

-De cerdo.

-Ah, es verdad. – seguí comiendo. Un montón de preguntas me vinieron a la mente. Lo cierto era que nunca había visto a un judío, solo por la tele, cuando nos ponían en clase algún documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Me pregunté una cosa. ¿Black no les guardaba rencor? Nunca había pensado en ello. Seguramente habría miles de judíos sintiendo rencor por los alemanes y pensando en eso – Oye, Black... – él me miró con ojos relucientes. – Tú… ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas en Alemania tú y tu familia? ¿Son todos judíos?

-Jejeje. – se rió. - No te puedes hacer una idea de cuántas personas me preguntan eso. Te refieres a la Segunda ¿no? – asentí, sintiéndome un poco descarado. – Mi familia estaba ahí desde antes de la Segunda.

-¿En serio? Entonces… ustedes han…

-Mi bisabuelo vivió la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en Alemania, sí. Y sobrevivió. De hecho, todavía está vivo. Blaine lo conoce. Tiene casi cien años ¿sabes? Y sigue sano como un toro.

-¿De verdad? Y… ¿cómo… esto… cómo sobrevivió? – Black se encogió de hombros.

-Es un misterio. Tenía trece años cuando estalló la guerra. Les quitaron su negocio a él y a su familia y lo enviaron junto a mi tatarabuela a un campo de concentración. Supongo que mi tatarabuelo murió en otro sector, no lo sé, nunca supimos qué pasó con él. El caso es que mi bisabuelo estuvo meses en el campo de concentración, pero hizo algo, no sé el qué y llamó la atención de un teniente general de las SS. Se llamaba Kreigh Fallent y por lo visto, lo acogió en su casa para que trabajara en ella. Allí estuvo durante toda la guerra y allí siguió cuando acabó. Luego, se casó con la sobrina del General, una tal Adela.

-¿Con su sobrina? ¿Y el General no dijo nada?

-Sí. De hecho me parece que lo echó de su casa. Mi abuelo dice que lo consideró una traición porque estaba muy unido a él.

-¿A quién, a su sobrina?

-No. Aunque parezca mentira, al parecer quería muchísimo a mi bisabuelo. Una vez nos contó que incluso lo defendió de los invitados nazis que invitó para su boda. Es decir, el General estaba prometido con una mujer y se casó con ella. Invitó a sus colegas nazis y en mitad de la celebración, algo pasó. Según dice mi abuelo, lo defendió. – no sabía si creerme la historia o no. Según había oído de la Segunda y por las pelis que había visto, los nazis eran unos sanguinarios hijos de perra, pero supuse que habría de todo, como en todo el mundo. – De todas formas yo no le hago mucho caso. Es muy mayor.

-¿Y qué pasó con el General Kreigh?

-Me parece que murió después de la guerra o lo encarcelaron o algo así. Mi abuelo se fugó con Adela y algunos judíos más. Nunca más supo de él. Puedes preguntárselo a Blaine. Él le ha contado la historia miles de veces, al completo. Es el único que la ha oído entera.

-Vaya. – pestañeé. A mí también me gustaría saber la historia. Me había picado con lo que me había contado. – Cuando se le pase el mosqueo, le preguntaré. Ah… ¿y por qué tu bisabuelo le ha contado toda la historia a mi hermano y no a ustedes? – pregunté. Me parecía realmente raro que un judío creyera más en un alemán (habiendo vivido lo que había vivido) que en su propia gente.

Black ladeó la cabeza, mirando al cielo, como si intentara recordar algo.

-Bueno… es que mi bisabuelo piensa que Blaine tiene los mismos ojos que el General Kreigh. Dice que son iguales, que le recuerda mucho a él y que por eso le gusta tenerlo cerca. Desde el primer momento, cuando lo encontramos inconsciente en la nieve, mi abuelo le cogió un cariño inmenso. – lo que más debía impresionarme de aquella frase es que el abuelo de Black reconociera a una General nazi en los ojos de Blaine, pero aunque esa respuesta me sorprendió, lo que más me chocó fue aquella declaración, "cuando lo encontramos inconsciente en la nieve". Tuve miedo de preguntar, de indagar en esa respuesta, pero tras morderme el interior de la mejilla, pregunté:

-¿En la nieve? – Black suspiró, aun sonriente, pero resignado, como quien recuerda algo que prefiere olvidar.

-Conocí a Blaine hace años, no recuerdo cuantos, en invierno. Mi abuelo y yo caminábamos de vuelta a casa después de comprar mantas y sábanas nuevas para nuestras camas. Las calles estaban cortadas, así que íbamos andando, tranquilos, con la nieve cayendo del cielo. Era una noche muy oscura ¿sabes? Y muy fría. Hacía tanto frío y había tanta oscuridad, que no me di cuenta de que había algo tirado en mitad de la calle y tropecé con él. Cuando me di la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, vi a Blaine, desfallecido, congelado, con una hipotermia horrible, con los labios tan morados como una mora y medio muerto en mitad de la carretera. Mi abuelo y yo lo llevamos a casa, ya que no había forma de llevarlo al hospital con tanta nieve en medio de la calzada. Lo envolvimos en toallas calientes, le dimos sopa para comer y lo bañamos en agua casi hirviendo. Cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente, mi abuelo dijo que tenía los mismos ojos que el Teniente General Kreigh Fallent. Desde entonces, lo tiene en un pedestal. – mierda. Debía haberlo imaginado. El invierno de Lima era malísimo y aunque me pusiera toda la ropa que tuviera en el armario, cuando llegaban las peores temperaturas yo seguía teniendo frío. En Westerville las temperaturas serían más altas al estar más al sur, pero aun así los quince grados bajo cero se alcanzaban fácilmente y si encima escaseaba la comida y el abrigo en los barrios bajos… debía ser un auténtico infierno helado.

Me rocé con una uña el brazo para librarme del escozor, pero no me arañé como solía hacer antes.

-Blaine y yo no nos hicimos amigos enseguida. Cuando se fue de casa, pensé que no volvería a verlo, pero me equivoqué.

-Me he fijado en que eres como su guardaespaldas, ¿no? – Black asintió despacio. Su expresión se volvió nostálgica.

-Le debo mucho. En los barrios bajos los judíos siguen sin ser plenamente aceptados ¿sabes? Mucha gente nos sigue odiando. Blaine no. A Blaine le da igual que una persona sea homosexual, travesti, musulmana o judía. No le importa en absoluto, ni tampoco le importan los neonazis siempre y cuando no se metan con él o con las costumbres de los demás. En otras palabras, no soporta la intolerancia racial o que la gente rechace los gustos de los demás. Aunque a veces diga "maricón" como un insulto, en realidad no le importa que seas marica o no. Todos somos personas para él y nos trata a todos igual. Conmigo y mi familia hizo lo mismo. – cuando fui a darle otro mordisco al perrito caliente, ya se me había enfriado y también se me había ido el apetito escuchando a Black contar cosas sobre mi hermano. – La segunda vez que vi a Blaine fue en la esquina de un callejón, con muy mala cara. Cuando él me vio, me hizo un gesto simple con el brazo, algo así. – Black sacudió la mano hacia mí, como si me echara de mi sitio, como si me pidiera que me fuera. – Yo no lo entendí. – prosiguió. – Y no le hice caso. Seguí andando y entonces me encontré con varios policías comiendo alrededor de un coche patrulla. Cuando me vieron, empezaron a meterse conmigo, a insultarme y a gritarme. Intenté salir de allí, pero no me dejaron. Estaba asustado aunque yo les superaba en peso y tres veces más en estatura, pero siempre me ha dado miedo hacerle daño a alguien al pelear. Uno de ellos me golpeó repetidas veces con la porra en la cabeza y me tiraron al suelo. Me empezaron a patear y a golpear con las porras hasta que me desmayé.

-Pero… un policía no puede pegar a nadie. No puede… y ¿por qué te pegaron? ¿Qué hiciste? – y Black soltó una risita histriónica, sin gracia ninguna.

-No hice absolutamente nada. Simplemente soy judío. – fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un subidón de rabia e indignación por semejante injusticia. Sabía de primera mano los derechos y libertados del ciudadano escritos en la Constitución y también gran parte del manual de un abogado por el trabajo de mamá. ¡Eso era un abuso de poder y autoridad puro!

-¡Pero eso va contra la ley, un policía no puede hacer eso! ¡Cabronazos!

-¡Sí, eso pensé yo! Pero lo hicieron y uno de ellos no solos se conformó con eso. Te voy a enseñar algo. – Black se levantó de la roca y su sombra me cubrió a mí y a Cooper. Se agarró la cinturilla del bañador y empezó a bajárselo. Mi primera reacción fue ruborizarme.

-Eh… Black… ¿qué haces? – pero él solo sonreía. Se bajó la parte izquierda del bañador hasta el comienzo del muslo y en su piel negra, casi en la nalga izquierda, pude ver una cicatriz rosa bastante horrible. Una estrella de David la formaba, no muy bien hecha, pero se distinguía con facilidad.

-Uno de los policías me la hizo con un cuchillo y después, me dejaron tirado, herido y sangrando por todas partes, en mitad de la calle, completamente desnudo. Me sentí tan humillado y rabioso, que hice algo para lo que no me habían educado, algo impuro, algo que no debería haber hecho. Me vengué. – mi indignación iba en aumento. La cara de Black era triste, como si se arrepintiera profundamente de haberle devuelto la jugada a aquellos policías sinvergüenzas. A mí, la venganza me parecía un castigo muy adecuado para tanta injusticia.

-¡Hiciste muy bien en vengarte, ni se te ocurra culparte por ello! ¡Qué les jodan, así aprenderán a no meterse con los más débiles! – Black suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-Supongo que sí, pero lo que más me molesta es que no fuera yo quien se vengara, si no tu hermano.

-¿Mi hermano?

-Cuando caí herido, Blaine fue el que vino en mi ayuda. Lo había visto todo, pero no intervino porque sabía que no le convenía. De hecho, fue él el que dio la voz de alarma que hizo que los polis me dejaran en paz. Si no, quizás me habrían matado. Blaine me dejó su camiseta y me escondió en un callejón hasta que encontró ropa para mí. Luego me llevó hasta mi casa casi a rastras. ¿Te lo imaginas? Yo era tan grande como ahora y Blaine bastante más pequeño, pero aún así pudo conmigo. – no me lo imaginaba, no. Era imposible pensar que una mole tan grande como Black fuera cargada por los delgados pero fuertes brazos de mi hermano. – El caso es que mientras me estuve curando de mis heridas, Blaine no hacía más que sugerirme llevar a cabo una venganza. Al principio me negaba, pero acabé tan cansado y sintiéndome tan humillado, que accedí solo para que tu hermano se callara. No pensé que él haría nada… pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué hizo? – pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta. No habría matado a nadie ¿no? O cortado un pene… ¡buagg! Pero viniendo de Blaine, me lo esperaba.

-Buscó a los policías, uno a uno, yendo incluso a sus casas y… bueno… a dos de ellos, los que no habían empezado la pelea, solo les cortó el agua, la luz, el teléfono, el gas, hizo estallar la tuberías de sus casas y poco más. Amenazó a sus hijos y después de eso, no se atrevieron a quejarse. El problema fue… el otro, el que empezó la paliza. – ah, ah… ¿Qué había hecho más? Porque eso de que "solo" había cortado el gas, la luz y demás era una ironía ¿no? – Al otro le devolvió la humillación de ser marcado como un animal de corral. – Black se señaló su cicatriz, ya escondida bajo el bañador. – Le cortó la frente con un cuchillo, dibujando una cruz gamada en ella, el símbolo nazi y luego, quemó su coche con gasolina.

-¿En serio? – Black asintió, muy sereno.

-¡Totalmente en serio! Creo que no estás enterado aún de todas las hazañas de tu hermano. Algunas de ellas no las hizo solo, pero otras sí y esas son las más increíbles. Blaine es un bicho, en serio. Tenerlo como enemigo es muy peligroso. Por eso y porque le debo el haberme devuelto mi dignidad, le protejo. – Black devolvió la mirada al cielo y un poco cortado, añadió -Bueno… entre tú y yo, Blaine es mi amigo y aunque no me hubiera ayudado, seguiría de su parte. Es… no puedo decir que sea un buen chico, pero es justo, eso sí. Un hombre justo y por dentro, aunque lo oculte, yo sé que es buena persona.

Me quedé medio lelo escuchando la venganza de mi hermano y de Black, su hazaña y el respeto que mi negro amigo parecía profesarle a alguien que causaba tantos problemas y, a la vez, arreglaba otros tantos de una manera poco apropiada y agresiva. En otra ocasión, esa historia me habría parecido horrible y la actuación de Blaine, devolviendo la violencia con violencia, todavía peor. Pero era imposible sacar esa conclusión cuando la sonrisa de Black era tan grande y estaba tan cargada de admiración y respeto por aquel que le había salvado.

Quizá el que estaba equivocado era yo. Tal vez la violencia sí era la solución para ciertas cosas.

Quizá…

-Bueno, yo me voy ya. Blaine estará impaciente por que le lleve noticias tuyas.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué no le dices que me han comido los tiburones? Quizás así se anime a venir él a traerme la comida en lugar de enviarte a ti como recadero. – Black estalló en carcajadas.

-Se lo diré de tu parte, a ver si se anima. Entre tú y yo, estaba muy preocupado aunque no lo aparentaba. Ya sabes cómo es, ¡un maldito chulo! Pero se nota que te adora. De hecho, creo que eres la única persona por la que he visto a Blaine preocuparse tanto.

-¿Tú crees? – si yo te contara…

Me sentí totalmente halagado al oírlo y mucho más tranquilo.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Kurt.

-¡Eh, eso tendría que decirlo yo!

Después de esa animada charla, Black volvió con los demás y yo seguí nadando y tomando el sol como una tortuga en una playa. Comencé a pensar en la fascinante historia del bisabuelo de Black y en la de él mismo y mi hermano, su encuentro tan desafortunado y en la protección de mi amigo de piel oscura, las órdenes que cumplía a rajatabla cuando Blaine se las ordenaba. Entre ellas estaba protegerme. Lo sabía porque siempre que Blaine salía de casa, me dejaba dos números de teléfono. Uno era el suyo, que me sabía de memoria y el otro era el de Black. "Pídele lo que quieras y si tienes algún problema, llámale, estará cerca."

Me preguntaba cómo lo hacía para controlar a tantas personas con tanta simplicidad. Era agresivo. Era peligroso, sí, pero ¿tanto como para que todo el mundo lo obedeciera sin rechistar? No. Había algo más, una especie de fidelidad ciega hacia mi hermano, como si hubiera hecho algo muy gordo y todos se lo agradecieran y para ello, le obedecieran. Como los mosqueteros protegiendo a su rey. Me preguntaba por qué.

Mierda… yo, el simple amante que caminaba entre las sombras, un siervo, había dejado en evidencia al rey delante de todos sus súbditos y encima, diciendo mentiras.

En realidad, Blaine no estaba rasurado, por supuesto que no. Con un pelo que le toque, amenaza con raparme la cabeza, pero algo había pasado. Recordé vagamente la escena de hacía poco menos de una semana, cuando volví de trabajar a las dos de la tarde, muerto de hambre. Había tenido un día estresante y cuando llegué a casa, la cocina estaba sucia, los platos en perfecto desorden sobre la mesa y sin lavar. Bagoas había desaparecido, Hantaro olía mal y Cooper me pedía a ladridos que lo sacara, ¿y dónde estaba Blaine? Encerrado en nuestro cuarto, durmiendo como un tronco. Me desquicié, corrí hasta el cuarto de baño y sin atender a razones, cogí una cuchilla de afeitar y estuve a punto de cortarme el brazo que poco a poco, se curaba. Pero claro, si lo hacía, tendría que volver a llevar camisetas de manga larga en verano y Blaine se daría cuenta en seguida de que me había vuelto a cortar, así que paré a tiempo. ¿Qué hice? Me quité los pantalones y los bóxers y sentado en el borde de la bañera, me corté los muslos. Me quedé tan tranquilo y satisfecho, que estuve a punto de dormirme allí mismo, con una morriña tremenda y cuando empecé a limpiar la sangre con agua, Blaine me tapó los ojos con las manos.

En ese momento, la vergüenza volvió a mí. Me dio un susto de muerte y no era para menos.

-Vaya, vaya, así que incumpliendo tu promesa. Muy bien… como veo que no te importan una mierda mis consejos, tendré que castigarte para que no vuelvas a hacerlo. – y el castigo funcionó. Todavía no he cogido algo afilado desde entonces.

¿Qué hizo? Me vendó los ojos, me ató las manos a la espalda, cogió la cuchilla de afeitar y… sí, exacto… con cada pasada de la cuchilla sobre mi entrepierna, me estremecía de miedo y humillación. Blaine decía continuamente que no tenía buen pulso, que como me moviera lo más mínimo o intentara cerrar las piernas, tal vez ocurriera un accidente y cortara algo que no deseaba cortar. Tuve que mantenerme con las piernas abiertas de par en par hasta que terminó y el desgraciado se tomó su tiempo y algo más, entre comentario obsceno y alguna que otra lamida a mi más que flojo pene (¿quién se excitaría en una situación así?). Luego, para rematar, se masturbó sobre de mí y cuando se corrió encima de mi pecho, me dejó en el baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Colocó las cuchillas de afeitar encima del lavamanos.

-Si vuelves a coger las cuchillas me inventaré un juego más humillante. ¿De acuerdo? Por mí estupendo, así que te las dejo ahí. Espero que las utilices, de verdad, me encantaría. – luego, se fue.

Naturalmente, no las había vuelto a tocar. Blaine era listo. Sabía que si me retaba a hacerlo, si hacía como que no le importaba que lo hiciera, como si de hecho, quisiera que me cortara, yo no lo haría solo por no darle ese placer.

Caminando de vuelta hacia el lugar de "acampada", se hizo de noche. Perdí la visión momentáneamente, pero tuve la suerte o la desgracia del comienzo de una lluvia de truenos y rayos que me dejaron ver lo que tenía delante. El rugido de los truenos asustaba a Cooper, que gemía y temblaba detrás de mí. Era imposible llevarlo en brazos con su peso, así que le obligué a avanzar arrastrándolo por el collar y hablándole con tranquilidad, para que supiera que no ocurría nada grave.

Todavía no había empezado a llover, pero las nubes no tardarían en descargar.

A lo lejos vi luz. Alguien había encendido una hoguera enorme en mitad del caminito de tierra y un montón de figuras la rodeaban, gritaban y saltaban a su alrededor. Solo podían ser ellos, así que me encaminé hacia allí. Un rayo iluminó el lago y vi una sombra solitaria acercándose, apareciendo de la nada, caminando por la orilla. Cooper y yo nos detuvimos y la sombra nos imitó. Me asusté y me quedé paralizado.

Otro rayo iluminó la escena y reconocí al desconocido.

-Blaine.

-Vamos. – me hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza, por lo que supuse que aún estaba enfadado. Corrí hasta su lado y los tres caminamos hacia el fogón que resplandecía por toda la arena.

-¿Me estabas buscando? – pregunté.

-Hum…

-Es de noche.

-Y tú todavía no habías vuelto. Pensaba que te habías ahogado o algo así. – sonreí, halagado.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

-¿Por quién? ¿Por el tío que me ha llamado maricón delante de mis colegas? No.

-Perdón.

-¡Bah, cállate! – andamos en silencio. Blaine seguía cabreado. Una lástima, porque tenía ganas de cogerle de la mano en aquel ambiente tétrico. El paraíso había perdido su esplendor.

La historia de Black aún me rondaba por la cabeza. La obsesión de los Encadenados por seguir a su líder en todo y a todos lados, por defenderlo y obedecerle, por agradecerle en silencio algo que él había hecho, algo desconocido para mí, pero no para ellos.

Llegué a una conclusión definitiva. Blaine era bueno, de verdad y la única prueba era la actitud de los Encadenados hacia él. ¡Nadie que no le debiera algo gordo le perdonaría tanta autoridad y altanería! Blaine era bueno. Black también lo había dicho y yo le creía.

Al fin y al cabo, alguien que se preocupa tanto por su hermano no puede ser mala persona.

-Blaine. – le llamé, deteniendo el paso hacia la hoguera. Noté el agua del lago mojándome los pies descalzos, caliente y oscura. Mi hermano se detuvo y con los ojos tan entrecerrados que no dejaban ver más que un par de finas rendijas, me miró.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó de mala gana.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Por qué te paras entonces?

-Es que…

-Es que ¿qué?

-Es que cada día me gustas más. – solté con tanto desparpajo del que fui capaz. En realidad tuve que agachar la cabeza por el bochorno, para huir de la expresión inquisitiva de mi hermano. Blaine se volvió y se cruzó de brazos delante de mí.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Black me ha contado cómo se conocieron y… creo que me gustas mucho más por eso. Mucho, mucho más.

-¿Cuánto es eso?

-No lo sé. Mucho.

-Pensaba que odiabas la violencia. ¿Es que Black ha adornado el relato?

-Me ha contado lo de la cruz gamada de aquel agente de policía.

-Hum… ¿y te gusto más, mucho más por eso?

-…Me derrito de lo mucho que me gustas. – reconocí. Deseé poder ver su expresión, pero la luna estaba oculta tras las nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre nosotros y solo pude detectar un débil movimiento. Al menos, él tampoco podía ver cómo me retorcía de vergüenza.

-¿Me dices eso porque quieres que te perdone o porque quieres que te folle? – noté el ligero cambio de su voz, más bajo, más sosegado, menos a la defensiva.

-Lo digo porque… porque es verdad.

-Pero mira que eres idiota. Un romántico e incomprendido idiota. – me mordí el labio inferior con algo de rabia. No sabía de qué me sorprendía al no recibir la respuesta esperada. Un "tú también me gustas mucho, te quiero" o algo así. Por supuesto, Blaine no decía esas cosas, pero yo aún las seguía esperando con paciencia y determinación.

No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado por su insensibilidad.

Decidí que quería llegar cuanto antes con los demás para romper aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Ricky y yo nos quejaríamos de lo capullos que son los tío y luego me sentiría mucho más tranquilo y menos abochornado, pero cuando emprendí la marcha otra vez, Blaine me agarró por la cintura sorpresivamente y me empujó contra su cuerpo hasta que mi cabeza chocó contra su hombro desnudo y mi pecho contra el suyo. Sentí cosquilleos por la espalda, justo por donde él desplazaba su mano callosa y áspera, rozándome.

-Seguro que pensabas que te diría algo como, tú también me gustas mucho o, te quiero, Kurt. Pero como no lo he dicho, ahora te sientes decepcionado. – no respondí. Había dado en el blanco. Me dio un ligero tirón del pelo hacia atrás para que apartara la cara de su hombro y yo lo hice. Me negué a mirarle a la cara y agaché la cabeza hacia el suelo. - ¿Cuánto te he dicho yo que te quiero?

-Nunca.

-¿Y que me gustas?

-Pocas veces.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que le he dicho a Jeff que me gusta? ¿Y a Ricky? ¿A alguna de las chicas con las que me he acostado, a Aaron? – negué con la cabeza. No lo sabía. – Si se lo preguntas a ellas ¿qué crees que te dirán? – no hacía falta preguntar. Yo ya sabía la respuesta porque todos me decían siempre lo mismo sobre Blaine.

-Que eres arisco, orgulloso y que nunca serías capaz de decir algo como "me gustas mucho"

-Ese es mi Muñeco. – aunque fuera la única persona del mundo a la que le dijera cosas así, seguí seguía sin convencerme. Podría hacer el esfuerzo aunque solo fuera una vez ¿no? Solo una. No pedía tanto. Derek me lo había dicho muchas veces y de Blaine no había oído nada que se le pareciera, nada igual de sentimental que el "Te quiero" que Derek me había regalado cuando cogí aquel autobús hacia ninguna parte.

Reticente, dejé que Blaine me cogiera la mano y enredara sus dedos en torno a los míos, se inclinara para besarme abrazándome por la cintura y…

-Me gustas mucho, Kurt. – dijo, justo antes de abrir los labios y besar los míos con su lengua. Esa respuesta me sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera abrí la boca para que él pudiera entrar. La mantuve cerrada, observando sus párpados cerrados con ojos muy abiertos. Noté la insistencia de aquel mudo músculo suyo haciendo presión sobre mis labios, pero yo le negaba el paso y noté como Blaine se impacientaba y entreabría los ojos con cierto coraje. Podía notar la tensión de sus músculos y la mandíbula apretada cuando se apartó de mí.

No le dejé.

Me abracé a su cuello y con los labios abiertos y la lengua buscando su mojada cueva, me encaramé a él y le besé la boca. Blaine me agarró de la nuca al momento y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Fue un milagro que no me empalmara, porque me morreó la boca de una manera bárbara. Prácticamente me la comió, porque de lo ansioso que nos pusimos, nos mordimos los labios, pero sin hacernos daño.

Quizás a una chica la forma de besar de mi Blaine le pareciera algo pegajosa y demasiado húmeda, pero eso era porque la saliva de Blaine les daba asco. A mí me encantaba sentir como conquistaba el territorio de mi boca con la humedad de su lengua y eso fue lo que hizo, una vez más. Respirábamos dentro del otro, tomábamos su aliento y luego, volvíamos a empezar con una nueva postura y un pequeño giro de cuello para encajar aún mejor en los labios contrarios.

Cuando nos separamos, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios mojados, apreté los rizos con la mano.

-No te cortes el cabello… nunca. – murmuré entre suspiros.

-Si lo hago ya no tendrás donde agarrarte cuando te corras. – se burló. Su pecho chocaba contra el mío, llenándose y vaciándose con ansiedad. Nos restregamos los labios en varios besos sin utilizar la lengua apenas y me regaló un sonoro beso en la mejilla cuando giré la cabeza hacia la hoguera y el círculo formado por mis ahora amigos.

-Media hora. – dijo Blaine besándome el lóbulo de la oreja. – Media hora y nos vamos tú y yo. – Cooper, como si hubiera entendido la conversación, empezó a restregar su pelaje amarillento por mi pierna desnuda.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde tú quieras.

-Ni un minuto más. – nos separamos, pero no soltamos nuestras manos ni por un momento. – Pero bésame otra vez.

-Hum… te mimo demasiado. – y volvimos a emprender la marcha, besándonos en la cara sin ningún disimulo. Total, era de noche y a lo lejos era imposible ver nada.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la hoguera, a escasos veinte metros, me detuve y solté la mano de Blaine. Observé la fiesta de los Encadenados, totalmente ajena a lo que yo me esperaba de ellos en ese momento, algo como alcohol, música, risotadas enormes, bailes, saltos, drogas y todas las obscenidades que se me pasaran por la cabeza. Pero no había nada de eso.

Era el momento del romanticismo y del cariño, de los besos y los abrazos. La mayoría de los allí presentes tenían pareja y alrededor de la hoguera, se acurrucaban entre ellos, se abrazaban para evitar el frío de la noche o simplemente, para sentirse cerca. Un ejemplo claro de ello eran Kam y Heidi, que tumbados en el suelo se abrazaban y observaban las llamas lamer el cielo. Ricky y Jeff habían recuperado la amistad. Hablaban y se reían muy pegados el uno al otro. Algunos, como Aaron, simplemente prestaban atención a las conversaciones de los demás, pero eso me daba igual. Él no tenía pareja. Yo sí.

Tenía, pero no podía acurrucarme con ella alrededor de la hoguera, ni besarle, ni abrazarle, ni decirle cualquiera de las cursilerías que Sabela podía estar diciéndole a Black en aquel momento. Aunque Blaine y yo acabáramos de tener nuestro momento romántico, me sentí cohibido observando toda aquella muestra de cariño que yo debía guardarme dentro, en un rincón oscuro, fingiendo que no existía.

Retrocedí. Mi novio se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Qué haces?

-No quiero ir. - Blaine se volvió y observó a sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. – Kam y Heidi se estaban besando como locos enamorados sobre la arena y Blaine suspiró, llevándose una mano a los rizos. – Jeff tenía razón.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-¿Lo sabes tú?

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. – y me tendió la mano, esperando que se la cogiera otra vez. No podía creer que me propusiera semejante locura y negué con la cabeza, echándome hacia atrás.

-Ni hablar.

-Ni hablar ¿qué? Si tanta rabia te da ver a estos capullos besándose delante de nosotros, haremos lo mismo.

-No. – Blaine rió al verme retroceder todavía más.

-Pídemelo y te juro que te tumbaré en mitad del círculo, te besaré hasta quedarme sin lengua y si quieres, hasta te haré una mamada. Sabes que lo haré.

-Precisamente por eso… me voy. – Blaine era un inconsciente y al verle tan despreocupado, tan altanero, tan como siempre, me sentí frustrado de nuevo. Él podía haber pasado por el doble o triple de barbaridades que yo, pero aunque hubiera perdido el miedo debido a tantos palos que le había dado la vida, yo aún lo mantenía. Imaginarme otro rechazo, otros insultos y maneras humillantes de decirme enfermo me ponía, efectivamente, malo. Pero eso Blaine no lo comprendía, claro que no. Con solo levantar la mano, la gente caía a sus pies muerta de miedo. Ojalá yo tuviera semejante poder.

-¿Te vas? Estás más arisco de lo normal ¿no? Venga, acurruquémonos alrededor de la hoguera. Te dejaré que me digas cursilerías al oído. – me mordí el labio inferior, luchando por no soltarle otra borderia. Noté su mano aferrarse a mi hombro con fuerza y me puse tenso como un palo. – Oye… desde esta mañana no nos hemos visto en todo el día y se supone que te he traído aquí para que estemos juntos… bueno… quiero que estar contigo y punto, alrededor de la hoguera, cerca de mis colegas o lejos, me da igual, pero contigo a mi lado, ¿entiendes? Si quieres, nos vamos. – Blaine ya no sonreía, de hecho me pareció ver un diminuto brillo de color en sus mejillas. Estaba poniendo la misma cara de "Me siento como un gilipollas" que ponía cuando venía a verme a la pastelería y se pedía un batido de helado que no le gustaba solo para observarme. Él siempre tiraba el batido en una maceta en la que había plantado un enorme girasol de plástico, situada al lado de su silla, y yo lo sabía. Se quedaba horas bebiendo o fingiendo beber batidos y observando la televisión de plasma instalada en la pastelería. Veía lo que le ponían, incluso programas del corazón que aborrecía, aunque en realidad no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la tele. En cuanto me giraba hacia él, fingía estar muy interesado en el programa que echaban, pero a través del espejo y la vitrina de cristal podía ver perfectamente como Blaine se me quedaba mirando fijamente durante largos minutos (una vez, conté veinte). También se inventaba comentarios curiosos e irritantes para molestarme y hacer que le prestara atención mientras trabajaba.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? ¿De verdad? ¿Por mí? – pregunté. Sentía vergüenza y cierta vulnerabilidad y tuve que agachar la cabeza ante su sonrisa segura.

-¿Enseñarle a todos mis colegas que me gusta mi hermano? Sí, ¿por qué no?

-Hum… ¿Y no te da vergüenza?

-¿Debería? En realidad lo hago para presumir. No soy idiota, como si no supiera que la mitad de mi pandilla te desea y el hecho de que seas mío y que no pueda decirlo me pone negro, Muñeco, te lo juro. – me lo pensé seriamente. Pensé en Ricky, en qué pensaría si se lo contaba. Aaron había reaccionado bien, más o menos. No parecía considerarme un enfermo, aunque sí un rival. De los demás no sabía qué pensar. Aunque agachaban la cabeza delante de Blaine… ¿y si le daban la espalda por esto? ¿Y si le traicionaban? ¿Y si los Encadenados se disgregaban por tener un líder con esas… "tendencias"?

-No sé, Blaine. No sé si… - de repente, me abrazó. Apoyó las manos en mi cuello y juntó nuestras cabezas de una manera muy suya.

¿Cómo podría describir los movimientos de Blaine cuando me rodeaba? Eran sobreprotectores, fraternales, tiernos, pero demasiado bruscos y fuertes como para no inquietarme. Era como si le interrumpiera en plena sesión de tortura y abandonara ese martirio para seguirme, por lo que cuando me abrazaba, me besaba o me hacía el amor, le costaba un poco tranquilizarse, adaptarse a mí, olvidarse del látigo y los puños para coger una pluma y una florecilla y tratar de acomodarse a la delicadeza con la que tenía que tratarlos.

En ese momento, seguía en esa fase de tensión, de adaptación a la suavidad y pulcritud. Le costaba horas enternecerse.

-Y si te digo que yo te protegeré, ¿me dejarás mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que me gusta jugar con mi Muñeco? – temblé y agarré con fuerza las manos que rodeaban mi cuello. Cerré los ojos cuando Blaine se inclinó y me besó la frente. Tenía los labios fríos y ásperos, húmedos por lo ocurrido minutos atrás, como siempre y el contacto con mi piel me provocaba calor y deseos de que besara más, en más sitios y utilizando su saliva.

"En la boca, Blaine, en la boca y luego… más abajo."

-¡Ooooooooohhhhh! ¡Atención a los cariñitos fraternales de nuestro líder! – me tensé tanto al oír el grito, que me mareé. De repente, noté todas las miradas de los allí presentes clavadas en mi nuca y me flojearon las piernas. Blaine dejó de besarme la frente y soltó una carcajada histriónica.

-¿Celoso, capullo? – sugirió, rodeándome los hombros con una mano y pegándome a su pecho. Me entraron ganas de acurrucarme en él como si fuera un animalillo asustado.

-¡No puedo negarlo, celosísimo! ¿Sabes una cosa, Blaine? No es por ofender, pero si yo tuviera un hermano como el tuyo, me lo follaba. – soltó Hippie, con todo su desparpajo y todo el mundo empezó a reír, incluido Blaine.

-Supongo que no serías el único, Pelos Largos. – soltó Aaron con una clara ironía, poniéndome aún más tieso.

-¡Pues no me extrañaría nada! Están siempre tan pegados, que más que hermanos parecen novios, cojones. – secundó Ricky y yo me encogí y miré a Blaine suplicante. Ya no quería intentarlo, ya no quería probar suerte porque sospechaba que perdería.

-Blaine, déjalo, por favor… - murmuré. – Suéltame… - una de dos. O no me escuchaba o me ignoraba y por la manera en la que me agarraba, con mucha más fuerza al ver que no quería seguir adelante. Apostaría por la segunda.

-¡Ah, como esa vez en la que los pillé durmiendo juntos en pelotas! Cuando los vi en la cama me preocupé, se los juro. – me horroricé y un borbotón de arcadas treparon hasta mi garganta cuando Ricky habló de aquella vez, aquella noche en la que me quedé a cuidar de Blaine después de su desmayo repentino en plena calle, los dos desnudos y medio abrazados. Me estaba entrando el pánico.

-Blaine, déjame… - Blaine aflojó el agarre, pero bajó una mano hasta mi cintura y volvió a apretar, riéndose en compañía de los demás.

-¿En serio? ¿Duermen juntos en bolas? – preguntó Hippie, acercándose hacia nosotros descojonándose de risa.

-¡Sí, es verdad, todas las noches, en pelotas!

-¿En serio?

-¡Te lo juro! – miré a mi hermano con la barbilla temblorosa.

-¿Qué haces, Blaine? – susurré, tan bajo que no me extrañaría que esta vez no me escuchara.

-¿De verdad, Kurt? – otra pregunta, ahora dirigida hacia mí. Los ojos volaron hasta mi cara. Kam dejó de besar a Heidi y ambos se me quedaron mirando con una sonrisita de enamorados que no podían con ella, regalándose besos húmedos en la piel de los hombros.

Aaron alzó una ceja y movió los labios. "¿Qué haces, loco?" dijo.

Jeff me miraba, muy serio y yo me concentré en esa mirada rencorosa tan llena de rabia y pensamientos calculadores.

-No. – negué. – Claro que no. – se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al responder. – Dormimos en camas separadas y… y vestidos.

-¡Oh, coño, pero di que sí, Kurt! Síguenos el rollo, anda. ¡En primicia, una relación incestuosa nada más y nada menos! – chilló Hippie. A mí no me hacía gracia la broma y por la forma en la que Blaine me miró en ese momento, para él también había dejado de tener gracia. Me apretó aún más la cintura, pidiéndome una explicación y yo me encogí de hombros. – Pero bueno, no seas aguafiestas, venga, di algo. Hacer una declaración para los barrios bajos, si nosotros nos vamos a querer igual. ¡Venga, una palabra llena de amor de los hermanos incestuosos para el público, por favor! – Hippie extendió el puño hasta mi cara a modo de micrófono. Giré la cabeza con desdén, aún tiritando de nervios. - ¡Oh, Kurt, pero qué arisco eres! ¿Y qué dice el Capitán Blaine? Venga, le quieres ¿no? Admítelo, tu hermanito te ha llegado a la patata como a todos nosotros ¿verdad? Es que es adorable, mira qué pelito tiene, y qué ojos tan brillantes, y ese cuello tan fino de cisne, con una piel tan blanquita como la Cenicienta. ¡Y esas manitas tan finas! – noté como Hippie me agarraba de la muñeca para hacer la gracia y sentí presión en la cicatriz. Me volví, espantado y vi como el bufón de los Encadenados fruncía el ceño al sentir la deformidad en la piel. - ¿Qué es esto? - ¡Mierda, me había olvidado las muñequeras al quitármelas para darme un baño!

-¡EH! – pero no tuvo tiempo para criticar. Me soltó enseguida, antes de que pudiera detectar de qué se trataba aquella relevante marca. ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás el brutal empujón que lo envió directo al suelo por parte de Blaine tuviera algo que ver.

-¡Arg! – se quejó Hippie al caer al suelo. Las carcajadas pararon al momento cuando Blaine me soltó y avanzó amenazante hasta su compañero de juergas, que se encogió por la sorpresa. Se agachó, lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y gruñó, como un animal salvaje:

-¡No toques a mi hombre!

-¿Tu hombre?

-¡Eh, eh! Venga, Blaine, que solo era una broma. – Kam, más cuerdo que nunca, se interpuso entre los dos con las manos extendidas. Le dio un leve empujoncito a Blaine para alejarlo de Hippie y mi hermano bufó, soltándolo. – Estábamos de coña, Blaine, no te enfades.

-¿De coña? Un poco más y me rompes la nariz de coña, tío.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte de gracioso. – tragué saliva. Jeff habló y por como seguía mirándome, supe que pretendía meter cizaña en la situación. – No puedes meterte con el Muñeco, Hippie. Si lo haces, Blaine te matará. ¿Es que no ves que es su favorito? Sí, su… ¿cómo ha dicho? Su… hombre favorito.

-Eso no es… - intenté hablar, pero mi hermano se carcajeó con desprecio.

-Sí, es verdad. Todo el mundo sabe cómo pasaste de ser tú el favorito a ser él, aunque si a mí me preguntaran diría que no vales ni para lamerle los pies.

-Eh ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Blaine, ¿qué coño te pasa? Es tu hermano, deja que se defienda solo.

-Ricky, tú aquí ni pinchas ni cortas, así que ¡cállate!

-Oye, no le hables así a mi hermana.

-Y ustedes no me toquen los huevos.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un puñetero macho defendiendo a su hembra preñada!

-¡Ja, es que a lo mejor soy un macho defendiendo a su hembra, gilipollas!

-Por favor, Blaine, menos incógnitas y más tranquilidad ¿vale? Tranquilízate. Estamos de vacaciones, bah, no lo estropeemos.

-Yo no estoy estropeando nada. Defiendo lo que es mío y punto. No se metan en mi camino.

-Blaine… déjalo… - la siguiente voz sonó sosegada, preocupada más bien. Sabela tenía una voz suave pero imponente que hizo que Blaine callara y el crepitar de las llamas de la hoguera se convirtiera en lo único que se oía en la noche. Con la cabeza gacha y el pelo oscureciéndome la visión, pude percatarme de que la atención de todos había vuelto a recaer en mí. Vi las piernas de mi hermano dándose la vuelta y caminar hasta situarse frente a mi cuerpo, dejando escapar un murmullo lastimero.

-Eh, Muñeco… eh… - murmuró, y ahí se quedó, mudo.

-Te ofendes con mucha facilidad, Kurt. – dejó caer Jeff de nuevo, más irritante de lo normal.

-Cierra la boca, rubia.

-Qué coñazo estás hecho desde que él llegó, Blaine. Joder, no has dicho nada que no sea verdad ¿no? Es tu hembra. Como si no nos diéramos cuenta de que se te cae la polla cuando lo tienes delante.

-Jeff, ¿quieres cerrar la boca? Solo son hermanos, déjalos en paz. – gruñó Aaron. Probablemente me hubiera reído al ver al Príncipe defenderme, pero no hice más que morderme el labio, rabioso.

-Bueno, hermanos, hermanos… no es eso lo que el Capitán ha dicho, precisamente.

-¡QUE TE CALLES! – tronó Blaine y su autoridad me sacó de quicio. Ese simple mecanismo de defensa derramó el vaso repleto de escasa paciencia otra vez.

No pude controlarme. Cualquier persona se sentiría querida siendo protegida por su amante, pero aunque yo no podía negar que una parte de mí lo apreciara, también me sentía débil y con el orgullo nuevamente rebajo a la nada. Blaine tomaba demasiadas decisiones por mí y eso me mataba y, encima, que se atreviera a hacerse el macho delante de sus amigos enseñándome como un trofeo… eso sí que no lo aguantaba.

Me sentí profundamente humillado ante sus palabras de "macho defensor de su hembra".

-Cállate tú. – gruñí, apartándome el pelo de la cara para ver. Blaine me observó con el ceño fruncido y aunque sabía que estaba tentando a mi suerte (ya había dejado en evidencia a mi hermano demasiadas veces en un día) alcé la mano y le regalé un guantazo digno de ver, en plena mejilla. Fue un golpe a conciencia en el que concentré toda mi fuerza. Sonó sobre el crepitar de las llamas e hizo que Blaine girara la cara hacia un lado y casi se tambaleara por la sorpresa. Casi. A pesar de que una marca roja brillante quedó impresa en su cara, no conseguí hacer que retrocediera ni un centímetro.

Blaine se volvió enseguida con una expresión funesta y malhumorada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Muñeco? Con tantos golpes bajos se me va a acabar escapando una hostia, y de las buenas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, puto masoca?

-¡Quiero que no vuelvas a humillarme así en la vida, macho de mierda! – grité y con los nervios crispados, olvidándome del castigo que Blaine me impondría por intentar cortarme otra vez, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo en dirección contraria a la de los demás Encadenados, rumbo hacia la oscuridad, hacia los árboles que se extendían lejos de la orilla. Cooper empezó a ladrar, pero no se movió del lado de los perros de Aaron, tumbándose junto a ellos.

Empezó a chispear.

-¡KUURT! – gritó Blaine, furioso.

-¡Mierda, está lloviendo!

-Voy a por él.

-¡No! Voy yo. – oí como Ricky y mi hermano se peleaban por ver quién correría detrás de mí y luego, escuché a la perfección la voz de Jeff con una última frase odiosa.

-Vaya… y pensar que en tus buenos momentos le habrías roto un brazo a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a levantarte la mano… como decía… te estás volviendo un blando.

¡Arrrgggg! ¡Pero qué asco de Jeff, con lo bien que me había caído al principio!

¡PUUUMM!

A unos cincuenta metros de distancia, me detuve al oír el grandioso estruendo. Me di la vuelta y observé con la boca abierta como Jeff yacía en el suelo, con la mano en la cara y dejando escapar algún que otro gemido de dolor. El brazo de Blaine, musculoso y potente, latía alzado por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Coño, Blaine, qué bestia!

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Te parece eso lo suficientemente blando, mamonazo?! A ver si te enteras, ¡tú y los demás! ¡ES MI HOMBRE Y SOLO LE PEGO Y LE GRITO YO! - ¡Otra vez! Blaine no aprendía nada, era un negado para entender los sentimientos de los que le rodeaban y más aún, lo míos. ¿Tan difícil era entender que no quería que me tratara como una posesión, como su novio delante de los demás? ¡Actuar discretamente como si fuéramos simples hermanos! ¿Tan difícil era eso?

Por lo visto, sí.

De hecho, para más inri, se volvió como si fuera una pantera y mirándome (no sé cómo podía verme con tanta oscuridad), me señaló con el dedo y gritó:

-¡Y tú, corre, porque voy a por ti! – y enseguida, un amasijo de rizos furiosos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad a por mí… y como es normal, yo salí por patas muerto de miedo y empecé a contar las horas o los minutos que tardaríamos en reconciliarnos otra vez.

¡Sabía que había tentado demasiado a mi suerte esa mañana!

**¡Feliz Hallowen! En mi país se festeja el Dia de Muertos, ¿tienen algún plan? =D**

**Nos leemos el domingo, espero sus comentarios!**


	63. CAPITULO 3 CUARTA TEMPORADA

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FOUR**

**CAPITULO 3**

Mi torpeza habitual, que se había mantenido durante todo el verano conmigo en Westerville, me pinchaba las costillas cuando eché a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque de enormes árboles oscuros y la lluvia empezó a salpicarme la cara, las piernas y el pecho desnudo, además de ablandar la arena, convirtiéndola en barro. ¡Nunca había corrido descalzo bajo la lluvia! Y si no fuera porque Blaine me perseguía gritando que iba a matarme, me hubiera detenido para poner más énfasis en la deliciosa sensación que me estaba recorriendo las piernas.

No hacía frío ni aún lloviendo, al menos no para mí al dar semejante carrera.

Cuando llegué a la línea en la que empezaban a formarse los árboles, me introduje entre ellos de un salto y seguí corriendo todo recto, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Kurt, idiota! – escuchaba a mi espalda. Quizás no era buena idea corretear de esa guisa por el bosque de noche y lloviendo. Quizás podría atacarme un oso (¿habría osos?) o picarme una serpiente, pero yo seguí corriendo. Y no solo porque mi hermano me siguiera de cerca, si no por el tacto y la situación mágica de correr en mitad del bosque sin más ropa que un bañador aún húmedo. El olor era increíblemente puro, la brisa cálida y aromática y el terreno, irregular e impredecible. ¡Siempre me había gustado el senderismo, el bosque y los árboles! De pequeño tenía la costumbre de subirme a ellos, pero el día que me caí sobre un montón de estiércol de caballo, mamá me prohibió trepar más, aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho años antes, pero yo nunca le hice caso hasta entonces.

Hacer una locura, algo inesperado e indescriptible, algo que no debería hacerse, algo peligroso. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo gratificante que eso era? Al menos, hacer algo difícil de creer en lo cual nunca habías pensado.

Correr por el bosque en mitad de una tormenta era una de esas acciones que nunca habías imaginado hacer, pero una vez hecho, el recuerdo perdura eternamente, alimentándose de los deseos de repetir esa experiencia única jamás soñada. Pensándolo bien, esa sensación ya la había experimentado incontables veces con el bárbaro que corría detrás de mí.

Correr por el bosque fue fantástico, pero como decía, mi torpeza habitual me había seguido hasta allí. De repente, empecé a confundir los árboles con la oscuridad del lugar y comencé a chocar contra sus fríos troncos de madera, raspándome brazos y cara. Reduje la velocidad para detenerme, pero sentí un pinchazo en la planta del pie e inclinándome por el dolor, choqué contra una raíz y caí de lado al suelo, que para colmo, se inclinaba en una cuesta empinada.

En resumen, empecé a dar vueltas como una peonza humana sobre el suelo enlodado y pegajoso, haciéndome daño en cada parte del cuerpo y rezando por no chocar contra un árbol y romperme la columna de un mazazo.

"Me mato… ¡Arggg, qué me mato! ¡Moriré en mitad de un bosque, devorado por gusanos y lobos por intentar defender mi dignidad! Maldita sea, ¡está claro que nací para ser un maldito esclavo masoquista!"

¡Mierda, es que morir así era tan patético!

Pero por supuesto, no la palmé. Después de dar giros y giros y amenazar con echar la pota, me detuve sobre un llano boca abajo, con un montón de hojas secas atascadas entre mis dientes.

-¡Puajj! – las escupí, tosiendo muerto del asco ¡para que me hubiera tragado un bicho o algo así! Estornudé y me rasqué la nariz antes de comprobar si me había roto algo. Como no sentí dolor alguno salvo el de las piedras que se me habían clavado a la espalda y los arañazos, supuse que sobreviviría.

O no…

-¡Muñeco! – escuché gritar desde lo alto de la cuesta. Divisé la figura de mi hermano moviéndose entre los árboles, intentando localizarme sin mucho éxito. - ¿Te has caído, pedazo de memo?

-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Casi me mato! – grité en respuesta.

-¡Argg! Espera ahí, voy a bajar.

-¡No me he roto nada, gracias por preguntar!

-Si has sobrevivido en Lima y a un viaje en solitario atravesando toda Ohio hasta Westerville, no creo que una caída tan tonta te mate. – seguí escupiendo hojas e intenté limpiarme las manos llenas de barro en el bañador. Por suerte, las gotas de lluvia me ayudaron en el trabajo. – Pero será mejor que te escondas, Muñeco, porque si el suelo no te ha matado, lo haré yo. – me amenazó Blaine. Pensé en replicar, pero al levantarme del suelo y sacudirme un poco la suciedad, al alzar la cabeza por fin para ver donde estaba, al aventurarme a observar el lago que se extendía a mi izquierda, descubrí algo inesperado. Un paisaje oscuro y remoto, amenazador pero precioso.

La luna, enorme y resplandeciente, casi estaba oculta tras las nubes y eso me dificultó la visión, pero los escasos rayos de luna que se filtraban en la estratosfera me permitían ver el lago a mis pies, a escasos siete palmos de la roca sobre la que me mantenía en aquel momento. A mi espalda se extendían los árboles, formando el bosque y delante de mí había una pendiente sumamente empinada formada por rocas cubiertas de hierba escurridiza. El agua del lago, un poco embravecida por el tiempo, chocaba contra las piedras. A mi izquierda pude oír el arroyo, cuya agua saltaba por encima de piedras formando unos increíbles rápidos que se deshacían en una pequeña cascada que acababa expulsando en el lago.

Me dirigí al arroyo, bastante ancho, e introduje la mano en los rápidos. Tenían mucha fuerza y no fui capaz de captar su profundidad ni siquiera cuando introduje el brazo hasta el hombro. Me costaría mucho nadar a través de ellos, pero estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo en las condiciones propicias, hacia arriba.

Oía el croar de las ranas, muy cerca de mí y los grillos cantando entre los árboles, formando una perfecta armonía con el susurro del agua, los truenos y la lluvia.

Algo me pinchó la espalda de repente, haciéndome pegar un bote y casi caerme al agua.

-¡Aaah!

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado conmigo. – habló Blaine. Al darme la vuelta detecté la extensión de su brazo. Me había pinchado la espalda con un largo palo de madera, una rama posiblemente.

-¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Vas a azotarme?

-Esa era mi intención.

-Creo que prefiero un guantazo. Eso duele. – Blaine bufó y se volvió. No podía verle bien. - ¡Mira qué paisaje! ¿A que es increíble?

-Hum…

-Aquí hay un arroyo. Mira, mete la mano, verás qué guay. ¡Se te lleva la corriente!

-Hum…

-De día tiene que ser una pasada.

-Ajá.

-Eres realmente expresivo, eh.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Pareces un puñetero niño de diez años que acaba de descubrir un parque nuevo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has olvidado de que me has pegado una buena hostia ahí fuera? Debería darte una paliza, Muñeco. Tus cambios de humor no son normales. – gruñó como un ogro y yo me encogí, un poco cortado.

-Perdón. Creo que me he pasado.

-¿Qué problema tienes ahora? Intento decirle a mis colegas que me gustas y te quejas. Debería gustarte. ¡Joder, pensaba que iba a gustarte! – Blaine se había agachado a los pies de un árbol. Cogía cosas del suelo y las lanzaba lejos entre bufidos de molestia. – Pero veo que no. ¡Pues tranquilo, no diré nada! Total, hay que ser muy gilipollas como para no darse cuenta de qué iba la cosa. – tragué saliva. Eso era una mala noticia.

-¿Crees que… se han dado cuenta?

-Si no lo han hecho con el numerito de "es mi hombre", tendré que follarte a lo voyeur para que se enteren de que no se te toca sin mi permiso.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, Blaine. En serio, en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

-¿Y por eso me has pegado, para llamar mi atención?

-No, es solo que… - de repente, una rama de árbol voló hasta mis pies, cayendo sobre estos. Me hizo un poco de daño, pero no me quejé. Blaine se levantó del suelo, blandiendo el palo con el que me había pinchado la espalda y con un movimiento veloz, lo zarandeó como un espadachín y me apuntó con la punta del mismo. – Blaine, ¿qué haces?

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo, Willian Garfio? Tendrás que derrotarme primero si de verdad deseas que te conceda un minuto de mi valioso tiempo. Aunque no crezca, soy un niño muy ocupado ¿Sabes? – me quedé mirando su porte arrogante durante un rato hasta que descubrí a qué venía ese jueguecito tan extraño. Me reí.

-Va, Blaine, en serio. Odio que me defiendas como si fuera una damisela en apuros, de verdad. ¡Soy un hombre! No hagas que…

-¿Un hombre? ¡Todos los hombres son piratas y yo mato a los piratas! – y con un golpe certero en la cabeza con aquel duro trozo de madera, me quedé fuera de juego.

-¡Auch!

-¡Desenvaina la espada, bacalao! Echaré tus restos al cocodrilo, igual que hice con la mano de tu padre.

-¡Serás…! – divertido y he de admitir que un poco picado por ese golpe, agarré el palo que había acabado en mis pies y me levanté de un salto, preparado para una batalla encarnizada contra el valiente Peter Pan de rizos. – Vengaré las humillaciones que tú, esa maldita hada y tus patéticos amigos han arrojado sobre la figura de mi padre.

-¡Tu padre es un cobarde sin honor!

-¡Y tú eres un niño sin escrúpulos! ¡En guardia! – blandiendo mi "espada", ataqué primero al rápido Peter, que me esquivó con habilidad hacia la izquierda. Había renunciado al vuelo para mantener un combate justo entre ambos, pero aun así no me fiaba de sus tácticas.

El choque entre las espadas provocaba chispas que salpicaban el cielo. Peter era lento, no poseía una gran rapidez, pero su fuerza era bestial y calculé que si su espada me rozaba lo más mínimo, me tumbaría en el húmedo suelo del País de Nunca Jamás, en medio de la selva. Esperaba que los Niños Perdidos no hubieran dejado ninguna trampa de por medio para cazar animales, o sería mi fin.

En cambio, aunque mi fuerza era más bien floja y utilizaba la gravedad para dejar caer la espada sobre la suya, era más rápido y con mejores reflejos. ¡Ahí estaba mi oportunidad! Mantuve la espada baja en todo momento, apuntando a su pecho en lugar de a su cara. No sería justo sacarle un ojo. El juego perdería toda su gracia. Pero él interponía su espada a todas las embestidas, desviando mi hoja afilada hacia otro lado.

-Eres rápido, niño. – sonrió con burla, dando varios pasos hacia delante y atacándome sin piedad por arriba. Interpuse mi espada a sus golpes, directos a mi cabeza en una ocasión, lograron atinarme en pleno frontal.

Pero yo, quejándome con un gruñido por su brutalidad, no me dejé intimidar. Con el siguiente movimiento ataqué directamente su espada y dirigí la afilada hoja hasta la mano con la que la agarraba, atizándole en ella.

Peter soltó un gruñido de dolor y soltó la espada que cayó al suelo.

-¡Ajá! ¿Quién es el niño ahora? – me burlé al verlo desarmado, apuntándole al pecho. Peter puso mala cara.

-No te aproveches, enclenque. – y de un manotazo, apartó mi espada de su pecho.

-¡Eh, eso no vale! Se supone que el palo es una espada y si la tocas, te corta.

-Tú lo has dicho. Se supone. ¡Un juego es un juego, Willian! – de un salto al suelo, agarró la espada que recientemente se le había escurrido de las manos y con ella, me regaló un bestial golpe por debajo de la rodilla que me hizo doblarme de dolor y caer al suelo.

-¡Serás animal! – él estalló en carcajadas y salió corriendo hacia un árbol cercano cuando me levanté con la espada en alto, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe. Rodeamos el árbol por un lado y por otro, estirando los brazos para atacarnos sin mucho éxito, dándole latigazos a la pobre madera empapada. No nos dimos cuenta de que había pasado de chispear a diluviar y los truenos acompañaban a los rayos cada vez más seguidamente, encima de nosotros.

-¡No puedes atraparme ni con dos manos, pobre pirata! Garfio tiene que estar muy decepcionado contigo. – le escuché decir, alejándose por entre los árboles. Solo los rayos me permitían ver algo y detecté como Blaine corría y se escondía detrás de un ancho tronco retorcido. Era silencioso. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pisadas sobre las hojas del suelo embarrado. Intenté imitarlo, andando despacio detrás de los árboles para pillarlo desprevenido. – Eres un pobre ingenuo si crees que puedes ponerte al nivel del gran Peter Pan.

-¡Ja! Hablas como un adulto, Peter.

-¡Mentira, pirata!

-Peter, vamos a jugar a algo.

-¿A qué? ¿No estamos jugando ya a algo?

-¡Venga, va, sé que te encantan los juegos! – me sentía un auténtico pirata intentando provocar a mi enemigo mientras buscaba la manera de alcanzarle por la espalda, sin que se diera cuenta. Con las piernas embarradas, pisaba despacio y con mucho cuidado, dirigiéndome al árbol bajo el cual sabía que estaba escondido.

-¿Qué…? – un trueno silbó en ese momento y yo avancé más depresiva aprovechándome del ruido. Estaba calándome hasta los huesos y tuve que apartarme el pelo empapado de la frente para ver por dónde iba. - ¿Qué clase de juego?

-Uno de tus favoritos. – su silencio me dio a entender que estaba interesado y yo, ya pegado al árbol que ocultaba su cuerpo, sonreí con la espada en alto.

-Hum… ¿Al juego del Muñeco?

-Sí, al juego del… - entonces, salté dispuesto a atacarlo por sorpresa, dando la vuelta al árbol alzando mi espada con fiereza y gritando - ¡Muñeco!

Pero una vez di la vuelta al árbol, no encontré nada. Observé el tronco al cual Blaine debería estar pegado, escondiéndose de mí, pero no lo estaba. Pestañeé.

-¿Eh? – un golpe que me hizo polvo la cabeza me hizo exhalar un grito. - ¡AH!

-¡Jajajajaja, Muñeco idiota! – alcé la cabeza, entre rayos y truenos y pude ver la figura de Peter Pan subida al árbol, balanceando el pie de izquierda a derecha y partiéndose de risa.

-¡Eso duele! – refunfuñé y me rasqué la parte que había recibido el golpe, sintiendo como me crecía un buen chichón. - ¿Cómo te has subido ahí arriba?

-¡Volando!

-Yo también quiero subir.

-¡Tú no sabes volar!

-¡Quiero subir! – le agarré del pie y tiré de él hacia abajo con brusquedad. Peter estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡Eh, me vas a tirar!

-Déjame subir. – pero aún riéndose, en lugar de echarme una mano para volar hasta allí arriba, apoyó el pie que sujetaba en mi hombro y me empujó con él hasta tirarme al suelo de culo. Lo observé reír con rabia. - ¡Muy gracioso! Pues ahora me enfado y no respiro.

-No te enfades, Willian. Se supone que somos amigos.

-Se supone. ¡Pero no me quieres enseñar a volar! – no estaba enfadado, claro, pero decidí que el juego había terminado, así que lancé mi espada a lo lejos y me senté en el suelo, bajo el árbol. Bostecé. – ¡Argg, estoy empapado!

-¿Quieres volver?

-¿A dónde, a casa?

-Si quieres volver a casa… - insinuó y noté un tono resignado en su voz, casi de decepción.

-No. Estoy bien aquí. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-¿En serio? Hemos estado todo el día separados.

-¡No te lo tengas tan creído! Puedo ser perfectamente feliz sin ti. – Blaine no respondió y cuando alcé la cabeza para buscarle entre la oscuridad del árbol, él se inclinó, agarrándose a una rama para no caerse. Se puso de rodillas sobre el tronco y acercó la cara a la mía.

-¿En serio puedes? – preguntó. Yo no respondí para no mentir. - ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

-Hum… no lo sé. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí, conmigo?

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo sí te necesito para ser feliz. – dos rayos seguidos alumbraron el bosque. Blaine estaba colgado como un mono, manteniendo el equilibrio con facilidad. ¿Estaba serio o bromeaba? Eso no fui capaz de detectarlo.

-¿De verdad?

Si dices la verdad, yo también te diré la verdad.

Blaine se descolgó con dos movimientos rápidos y cayó al suelo de un salto. Empezó a andar hacia el lago otra vez, alejándose de la zona de árboles con porte misterioso.

-No. No es verdad. – se burló. – Puedo ser perfectamente feliz sin ti. – repitió y no supe si eso lo decía por puro orgullo o porque le había molestado mi actitud distante. Se llevó las manos a los rizos y se los echó hacia atrás. Me hubiera gustado que fuera de día para poder ver claramente como la lluvia salpicaba su cuerpo y se deslizaba desde sus rizos mojados hasta los pies. Debía ser muy erótico.

-Blaine… de verdad quiero aprender.

-¿Aprender a qué?

-A volar.

-Ah.

-Enséñame.

-Ven. – cuando salí de entre la maleza y los árboles, la lluvia cayó sobre mí como si fuera un torrente. Tuve que sacudirme el pelo como un perro para que no me cayera en la cara. – Pero ven rápido, Muñeco. – obedecí y eché a correr hasta él. Entre rayos y escasa luz de luna, su silueta se dibujaba más grande y ancha que nunca. Los músculos se veían tan exagerados, el pelo tan largo y suelto y las piernas tan hinchadas por la tensión, que en lugar de Peter Pan, vi uno de esos bárbaros tan bestiales de las películas de guerreros griegos y caballeros de la edad media. Quise empujarlo, tirarlo al suelo para medir fuerzas, empezar un juego de dominación que probablemente, perdería.

Me pregunté qué vería él en mí. ¿Un débil arquero, un mago que lanza hechizos por la espalda, un perro? Los papeles de guerreros y luchadores ya estaban cogidos.

Alcé los brazos. Quería hacerle caer al suelo de un golpe, tumbarlo. Quizás así yo también ganaría el papel de letal guerrero que tanto deseaba. Porque aunque quería a Blaine, había salido de Lima para convertirme en un hombre y me había jurado no volver hasta haberlo conseguido… y quería volver. Quería ver a mamá, a Elliot, a Finn, a Gordon, a Derek y, aunque parecía extraño, quería volver a la universidad. El miedo había sido sustituido por rencor y ganas de probarme a mí mismo.

Si no conseguía tirar a Blaine al suelo y demostrarme cuánto había crecido, cuanto había madurado, no podría volver. Todavía no era un hombre y serlo era lo que más deseaba ahora.

Corrí, me agazapé y embestí. Blaine se hizo a un lado tan pronto como me abalancé sobre él. Frené para no caerme encima de las rocas y rodar hasta el agua. Me di la vuelta y lo intenté otra vez, ahora, con los brazos abiertos para agarrarme a su cuello. Blaine se agachó y retrocedió. Ni le rocé. Me arrojé encima de él de un salto y conseguí apresarlo por el cuello.

Cuando intenté tirarlo al suelo, empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo desde la nuca, no se movió ni un centímetro. Empujé con más fuerza, gruñendo de rabia, pero él siguió tieso como una estatua.

-Peso demasiado, Muñeco.

-No es el peso.

-No, no es el peso.

-¿Qué es entonces, por qué no puedo tirarte?

-Es la calle. No puedes tirarme por culpa de la calle.

-¿De la calle? – Me agarró los brazos con los que le rodeaba el cuello y los apartó. No supe cómo lo hizo, pero al ejercer tanta fuerza sobre algo que de repente, desaparece, con un ligero empujoncito en la espalda caí al suelo de boca. Estaba húmeda, así que no me hice daño, pero sentí un raspón en el estómago al girarme para mirarle.

-Quizás dentro de unos años en Westerville lo consigas. No te lo tomes como algo personal de todas formas. Es normal que no puedas conmigo. Con los atracadores de la pastelería sí pudiste ¿verdad?

La semana pasada, en el único turno de noche que hice, cuando Adam y yo nos preparábamos para cerrar la pastelería sobre las dos de la mañana, dos atracadores con máscaras de animales entraron en el recinto y amenazaron a Adam con puñales. Yo estaba en el baño, así que hasta que no salí de allí no fui consciente de lo que pasaba. Cuando vi tras la esquina del vestuario como Adam, con mucha tranquilidad, abría la caja registradora para entregar el dinero y sacaba el cuchillo del horno sin que los atracadores se dieran cuenta, yo anduve a gatas hasta su lado (sin que ellos repararan en mí) y cogí el extintor de incendios. Lo abrí y en un arranque de valor, aparecí por detrás de la vitrina y apreté el gatillo. Cuando los dejé sin visión por la espuma, Adam se les tiró encima, les quitó los puñales y yo estrellé el extintor contra la cabeza de uno de ellos. Salieron corriendo, entre cojeras y tambaleos, sin el dinero y sin los puñales.

Cuando por fin cerramos la pastelería, descubrí a Blaine esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

"Fantástico, Muñeco"

"¿Lo has visto?"

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo, observando"

"¿Y por qué no has entrado a ayudar? Podrías haberlos tumbado por la espalda"

"Podría, pero quería ver qué hacías tú"

"Podrían haberme matado"

"Es un riesgo con el que hay que lidiar si eres un habitante de los bajos. Aun así, ha sido genial verte en acción"

"Pues a mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia"

"Te ha gustado pegarle, ¿verdad? Te ha gustado estrellar el extintor en su cara ¿no? Oír crujir los huesos del enemigo"

"…"

"Solo tú podrías ser mi amante… y mi hermano."

Esas palabras dan vueltas a mi cabeza en sueños.

-¿Sólo yo podría ser tu amante? – pregunté.

-Si te golpeo no lloras y me devuelves el golpe, si te grito, lo aguantas y me respondes. Llevamos casi un año juntos y sigues aquí, entero y arreglado, tan puro como el primer día. Sólo tú y nadie más que tú podría ser mi amante y por eso no tengo intención de dejar que un cualquiera lo amenace o me lo quite y, ahora… - Blaine se inclinó, haciéndome un gesto con el brazo para que me levantara. – Mi amante no se quedaría tumbado, rindiéndose ante mí. – me tendió la mano y yo la rechacé con un manotazo. Me levanté de un salto, con energías renovadas y me alcé sobre el suelo.

-No quiero que me protejas. Algún día me haré tan fuerte como tú y cuando lo consiga, podré volver a casa. – Blaine no hizo ningún comentario, pero dejó escapar un gemido cargado de desdén. - ¿Lo has entendido? Algún día volveré a casa y me haré respetar. Seré un gran hombre, fuerte, independiente y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y cuando eso pase… tú te sentirás orgulloso de mí.

-¿Y por qué debería sentirme orgulloso de ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy ya?

-Soy débil y tienes que protegerme. Yo no soy el amante ideal para un matón sin escrúpulos como tú, pero algún día lo seré y cuando lo sea, volveré a Lima y le enseñaré mi nuevo yo a los demás. Mamá… - siempre que pensaba en mamá se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Ni aun tragando saliva conseguía hacerlo desaparecer, pero al menos ya no lloraba pensando en ella. Estaba avanzando. – Mamá también se sentirá orgullosa.

-Entonces no puedo perder… para no perderte a ti, Muñeco. – cuando volví a atacarle, él rechazó mis golpes y me los devolvió. Fue consciente por primera vez de lo mucho que mi hermano contenía su fuerza cuando estaba conmigo, su velocidad y sus reflejos. Me tiraba al suelo sin necesidad de tocarme y yo no lograba ni rozarle. No quería hacerme daño, pero al pillarle desprevenido en un golpe de suerte, me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que me lanzó hacia atrás. Noté una ligera oscilación en el tobillo, un golpe contra el suelo y noté un "CRICK" que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Caí al suelo y me quedé tumbado alrededor de un minuto, sin aliento, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al cielo. Llevaba un buen rato mojado, pero si aún había una mínima parte de mí que no albergara humedad alguna, la lluvia se ocupó de ella.

-¿Ya te has cansado? – preguntó Blaine, dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Cuando intenté levantarme otra vez, más que sentir el dolor del estómago una molestia notable me aplastó el tobillo.

-Me duele.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Me duele el tobillo. Creo que me lo he torcido un poco. – Blaine soltó una risotada.

-¿Te pego un puñetazo en la barriga con todas mis fuerzas y te quejas porque te duele el tobillo?

-¡Tu puñetazo no me ha hecho daño! No me duele… mucho. – bueno, dolía, sí, pero cuando intenté levantarme y apoyé el pie en el suelo, sentí bastante más dolor en el tobillo. Me atravesó la pierna de arriba abajo y tuve que apoyarme en el hombro de Blaine para no caerme otra vez. Blaine me rodeó la cintura con una mano y me guió hasta un árbol.

-¿Tanto te duele?

-Un poco al andar.

-Aguantas bien el dolor, Muñeco. No me extrañaría que en lugar de torcértelo te lo hubieras roto.

-Si me lo hubiera roto gritaría de dolor.

-No te quejas mucho cuando te pego.

-Tus golpes no son gran cosa, simplemente te lo tienes muy creído.

-¡Oye! Te estoy ayudando y te estoy entrenando, así que no me provoques. – me senté encima de una roca plana bajo la cual se retorcían las raíces del árbol. Aunque el agua seguía cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas, al menos la copa del árbol nos resguardaba un poco de la lluvia, que era tan potente, que hasta hacía daño.

Blaine se arrodilló ante mí.

-¿Cuál es el pie?

-Este. – alcé el pie izquierdo y Blaine me agarró el talón, doblándolo un poco. – Ah…

-¿Te duele?

-Es que eres muy brusco.

-Apenas lo he movido.

-Pues a mí me duele.

-Quejica.

-¡Hace un momento decías que aguantaba perfectamente el dolor! ¿Ahora no?

-Una vez el tobillo se me dobló hasta tocar el maléolo interno.

-¿El maléolo?

-Es el hueso que une el pie con la pierna. Me rasgué el tendón de Aquiles y me rompí parte del talón. – dirigí la mirada hasta su pie, por encima del hombro. No vi nada que se saliera de lo común en él y nunca había detectado ninguna cicatriz, pero claro, eso no significaba nada. Blaine tenía muchas cicatrices difíciles de ver a simple vista y más, a oscuras.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Estaba en el instituto, hacía frío, era invierno. El patio de juegos estaba escurridizo por la helada y teníamos prohibido acercarnos a él para jugar. Acababa de terminar los exámenes del primer trimestre y yo sólo quería salir de clase. Sobra decir que las advertencias me traían sin cuidado. Unos colegas me retaron a un partido de baloncesto y yo acepté. No llegamos al final. Cuando salté para tirar a canasta, se me escurrió el pie sobre la superficie congelada y aterricé sobre el lateral del talón. ¡Crack! La fractura sonó por todo el patio. Fue vomitivo. – entrecerré los ojos, intentando hacer sonar ese ¡crack! En mi cabeza. ¿Sería igual que cuando yo me rompí el brazo cayendo por las escaleras, justo después de mi momento de gloria? Era incapaz de recordar el dolor. Me mareaba intentando recordar la fractura abierta, el hueso astillado atravesando la piel y el músculo del brazo, la sangre a borbotones y el desmayo posterior. El dolor era insufrible.

-¿Lloraste? – pregunté y Blaine hizo una mueca.

-No. Pero grité hasta que me quedé afónico. – abrí la boca para decir algo más, pero los rizos empapados que le ocultaron la cara cuando bajó la cabeza para examinarme mejor captaron mi atención. Una de ellas cayó sobre mi pierna y encogí los dedos de los pies. Me hizo cosquillas. Alcé la mano y tomé un rizos entre mis dedos. Lo apreté. Blaine no se movió, pero sabía que sentía la presión en el cuero cabelludo.

-Quiero saberlo todo, Blaine Quiero saber el porqué de cada cicatriz de tu cuerpo, el por ué de cada acto, malvado o bueno, todas tus aventuras, tus amistades, tus novias, tus polvos, tus sentimientos de desprecio, asco u odio… quiero saberlo todo de ti. Eso y más. Cuéntame cada cruzada, cada locura que has hecho, cada batalla. – su mano ascendió desde mi talón hasta la parte interior de mi rodilla, acariciándola más que examinándola. Aunque la molestia del tobillo seguía ahí, aunque sospechaba que se avecinaba una buena hinchazón, las manos de Blaine me hacían ignorar el dolor y concentrarme en el tacto de su piel sobre la mía.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo de mí? ¿Tan interesante te parece mi vida?

-Tan interesante como para besar a la muerte. – le enseñé las cicatrices de mi muñeca, que por supuesto ya no eran un secreto para él. Prácticamente me había hecho revisiones diarias durante las dos primeras semanas para ver si seguía cortándome. Nunca me había preguntado por esa cicatriz en concreto, pero era obvio el por qué estaba ahí. Blaine tenía más tacto de lo que pensaba al no mencionarlo. – Una y mil veces. – Blaine ignoró mi muñeca. La apartó de un manotazo y bajó la cabeza hasta mi pie herido aun más.

-¿Sabes? No me hace gracia que beses a otra persona que no sea yo, ni siquiera a la puta muerte. Así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a ella, Muñeco. – sentí un cosquilleo en los dedos del pie y un gran ardor. Podría decir que la lluvia empezó a evaporarse a mi alrededor cuando Blaine me besó justo ahí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder, a flamear, a temblar de puro calor. Me recliné hacia atrás sobre la roca cuando me obligó a alzar más el pie, a tensar la pierna. Me hizo daño en el tobillo por la bestialidad con la que me lo apretó y luego, lo lamió, desde el talón hasta la planta húmeda por la lluvia.

No se le veía la cara, pero era imposible no detectar la lengua ascender hasta mis dedos, rozándolos con la punta de la nariz. Me hizo cosquillas y me encogí de puro morbo y bochorno, casi tumbándome por completo sobre la piedra. Fue en un segundo. Me mordisqueó los dedos de los pies, me los aplastó entre los dientes haciéndome gemir de dolor y al momento, tenía una polla dura luchando contra la tela elástica de mi bañador, rascándola con la punta, suplicando que la dejara libre.

Blaine jugueteó con los dedos en la boca, provocándome cosquilleos y espasmos. Yo intentaba encoger los dedos. Nunca me había tocado los pies, ni él ni nadie. ¡Nunca había pensado que ahí tenía un punto erógeno tan marcado! Y yo no fui el único que lo notó.

Dejé que Blaine ascendiera por mi pierna con su mano libre hasta introducirla bajo la pernera de mi bañador. Noté como iba directo allí, a la ingle y tocando esta con la yema del índice, apretó la carne del muslo que la formaba. Yo no hice más que morderme el labio y cerrar los puños, con los ojos acuosos por la lluvia. Aunque no me estaba corriendo, sentí cierta humedad cargando el largo de mi polla de una manera que me hizo derretirme un poco más. Blaine empezó a rozarme ligeramente la base del pene, plana, sin un maldito pelo. ¡Argg, me sentía como un extraterrestre sin el vello!

-Dura, dura, dura, dura… dura, dura, dura, dura… - le oí murmurar a Blaine por lo bajo, sin dejar de mordisquearme el pie herido (aunque ya no me parecía que estuviera tan mal).

-Culpa mía… no es.

-Te excita que te toquen los pies… vaya… eres raro hasta en el sexo, Muñeco.

-Vete a… hip… - de repente, para vergüenza mía y burla de Blaine, empecé a hipar. – mierda… ¡hip! – Blaine soltó una risotada.

-¿Tanto te gusta? Te has quedado sin aliento Kurt. ¡Qué Muñeco tan pervertido eres! – su lengua se paseó por entre mis dedos y apoyando la mano en la planta de mi pie, la excitación se evaporó dando paso a un borbotón de risas y espasmos repletos de cosquillas. Empecé a reír, a encogerme y a hipar, todo junto a la vez notando como me lamía los lugares más peligrosos, más sensibles. Me llevé la mano al estómago y empecé a caerme de la roca de la risa mientras agitaba las piernas.

-¡Suél… jajaja hip… suélta… me! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cosquillas, cosquillas!

-¿Cosquillas? ¿Mi Muñeco tiene cosquillas? ¡Un punto débil por fin! Te voy a machacar, desgraciado caprichoso. – empezó a rascarme el pie sin compasión, apartando la mano de mi ingle y yo empecé a reírme tanto, que acabé en el suelo casi boca abajo, dando puñetazos sobre el suelo embarrado partiéndome de risa. Empezó a dolerme la barriga cuando me salpicó un montón de barro a la cara.

-¡Blaine, para, en serio… hip… parhippp! ¡Para, para, quita, quita…! ¡Me he llenado la cara de barro, jajajajajaja hip hip hip…! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Eh, eh, que me vas a dar una patada en la cara, no seas marica, ¡esto por no dejarme ver el mundial de fútbol y obligarme a recogerte al trabajo en pleno partido Estados Unidos contra Alemania!

-¡No, no, lo siento, lo hip… lo siento!

-¡Súplica perdón, Muñeco, por hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de mis colegas!

-¡Hip… lo siehiiip… too! ¡Blaine, ya, para!

-¡Soy tu Amo, no Blaine, tu Amo! ¡Y vas a chuparme un pie por semejante falta de respeto!

-¡Amo, para, pa hipp… jajajajaja! – de repente, las risas se acabaron, al menos por mi parte. Noté como Blaine me doblaba el tobillo con brusquedad y sentí una punzada de dolor tal, que sin querer, sacudí el pie con tanta fuerza que le golpeé en plena cara. Blaine retrocedió y me soltó las piernas. Yo, dolido pero más avergonzado aún, me di la vuelta sentándome en el suelo embarrado y lo miré. - ¡Blaine, lo siento hip, lo siento! ¿Te he hip… hecho daño?

-Grrr… - gruñó.

-¡Lo siento, perdona! Ha sido sin querer. Me has torcido el tobillo y se me ha esca… ¡hiiip! … pado, de verdad que… - no podía ver bien su cara, así que aun menos su expresión. Cuando me acerqué a gatas, me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia él. Mi mano acabó apoyada en su pecho y noté el potente latir de su corazón. Parecía el de un toro a punto de embestir un blanco en movimiento.

-Eso ha dolido, Muñeco desgraciado.

-No lo he hecho aposta, lo siento…

-¡Ni hablar! Quiero una indemnización ¡tengo la mandíbula torcida! – exigió. No estaba enfadado. Palpé su sonrisa cuando le acaricié la mejilla y se metió en la boca mi dedo para hacer la gracia y morderlo. Le besé la mejilla donde me parecía haberle golpeado.

-¿Te vale con esto?

-¡No! ¡Cúrratelo más, pirata!

-No me llames pirata. – le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y me acomodé entre sus piernas abiertas de rodillas. Le besé en la boca. - ¿Y con esto? – Blaine jadeó.

-Le falta profundidad.

-¿Sí? ¿Quieres más profundidad?

-¿Y qué otra cosa iba a querer? – puede que el ser hermanos no nos sirviera de mucho en algunas situaciones. No nos compenetrábamos bien a la hora de hacer la cena, cuando uno quería pasta y otro carne, ni cuando nos peleábamos por ver una película de miedo o una de acción, ni cuando teníamos que decidir qué tipo de sábanas queríamos para la cama (Blaine quería un juego de sábanas de Bart Simpson y yo un modelo normal pero que fuera bien para cualquier tipo de cama) ni cuando tuvimos que tirar el viejo colchón de muelles rotos y sustituirlo por un Latex que a uno le parecía demasiado caro y a otro, ideal por la comodidad. Tampoco nos decantábamos por el tipo de vitrocerámica que queríamos para la cocina ni qué tipo de condones nos gustaba más usar (normalmente, ninguno, pero a veces no viene mal probar). Blaine y yo nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo con esas cosas tan cotidianas. A simple vista no teníamos nada en común… quizás que a los dos nos volvía loco el otro.

Sí. El sexo era lo único que nos hacía compenetrarnos y eso se notaba.

Le pedí que siguiera mi ritmo con la lengua. No sabía ni por qué se lo pedía cuando Blaine siempre lo seguía e incluso me adelantaba, como siempre, como aquella vez que abrazando su cuerpo al mío, manteniéndome por encima de su cabeza en todo momento, saboreó mis labios salpicados en lluvia mientras los poros de piel de sus manos tragaban cada gota de agua que se deshacía y caí por mi espalda desde las puntas de mi pelo enmarañado por el barro. Su cuello sabía a mar, su cuerpo olía a rocío de flores salvajes y su boca llena de agua de nube tenía el sabor de los mismos rayos que caían sobre nuestras cabezas y a los cuales ignorábamos, sumergidos en una burbuja indestructible creada por todo aquel inmenso bosque de pinos y abetos.

No tardamos en estar uno encima del otro, tumbados sobre toda aquella flora que desconocíamos, aquel suelo embarrado en el que Blaine se dejó caer con brazos abiertos y sobre el que me mantuvo con su cuerpo. Sobre él, con todo mi peso recargado encima de su pelvis, con las manos sucias por el barro, acaricié el torso que tocaba todos los días, que me comía a besos y a mordiscos noche sí y día también. Lo manché de barro, lo lavé con mi saliva y chupé de él con mis labios. Dibujé cada abultamiento de él, cada curva y dureza amontonada en los pectorales, como si estuviera dibujando un lienzo sin pincel mientras el modelo suspiraba y agarraba mis hombros como si quisiera romperlos.

La lluvia barría el barro, lo mojaba y lo hacía más líquido aún sobre su piel, que saltaba siguiendo la respiración agitada de su dueño. Vi como las gotitas chupaban el sudor de su cuerpo, ¡me lo robaban y se escondían bajo su bañador! No las dejaría tomar nada más de él y menos esa magnífica erección que me esperaba. Acariciando sus costados endurecidos por la tensión, moldeándolos con barro como si intentara crear un jarrón de arcilla, agarré la cinturilla de su bañador y empecé a bajarlo muy despacio. Mi cabeza chocó contra sus abdominales, mi pelo cayó sobre ellos y se ensució de barro y agua, bueno… ¿a quién le importaba? Mientras bajaba el bañador con una mano, apretaba uno de sus pectorales en la otra. Su corazón hacía "¡Pum-pum… pum-pum… pum-pum…!" chocaba con mi mano, descontrolado, pidiendo oxígeno, pidiendo sexo, pidiendo una lengua, pidiéndome a mí… pidiéndome amor, quizás.

Enredó los dedos en mi pelo mientras yo besaba y sorbía las gotas de lluvia que quedaban atrapadas entre las curvas de sus abdominales. Bajé el bañador. Se lo quité. Bajé la cabeza… Blaine gimió cuando enredé la lengua alrededor de la base de su grueso pene. Notaba el vello erizado y mojado rozarme la nariz.

No toqué nada más que la base y la sostuve entre mi mano para sentir su dureza. Era extrema… la manché de barro. Me alcé sobre su pelvis, levantándome del suelo y Blaine apoyó el antebrazo encima de un montoncito de hojas para inclinarse hacia delante. A él también se le habían ensuciado los rizos de barro. Parpadeaba sin parar, para evitar las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cara.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver cómo tiraba de la cuerda del bañador que lo mantenía pegado a mi cintura. Me lo bajé hasta los tobillos y me lo saqué de una patada. Me aparté el pelo de la frente, sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Jum… - se sentó a la vez que yo me dejaba caer sobre sus piernas y él tiraba de mí agarrándome por los muslos. Le besé en los labios sin apenas abrir la boca, abriéndolos y cerrándolos sobre los contrarios con tranquilidad y paciencia. Noté el barro manchándome las piernas, el mismo que cubría la espalda de Blaine.

Entre mi abdomen y el suyo, nuestros miembros se peleaban, húmedos por el agua y demás sustancias, por una excitación que nos estaba sacando gemidos de gusto. Manoseé su trasero y Blaine se rió mientras aplastaba sus nalgas, tan duras como el resto del cuerpo.

-Pervertido… - hacia meses, esa palabra me habría causado dolor o algún sentimiento molesto. Ya no.

-Sólo contigo. – después de otro beso, y otro, y otro, lo envié de nuevo al suelo con un empujón. Encima de él, el paisaje tenía otro significado. Era más etéreo, más salvaje y peligroso.

-La tengo sucia. – me recordó cuando se la agarré y me situé encima de ella.

-Pues ensúciame. – murmuré y sosteniéndola con firmeza, me metí la punta antes de dejarme caer sobre ella. Me atravesó el culo hasta que me senté por completo sobre su polla y me quejé por el dolor, por todo el ancho que ocupaba y lo estrecho que era mi recto para atraparla, por como palpitaba contra las paredes llenas de diminutos nervios y carne. Pero… a Blaine le gustaba. Blaine se ahogaba de lo que le gustaba, alzaba las manos llenas de barro y me las clavaba en el pecho, me ensuciaba las mejillas con ellas, me buscaba mientras jadeaba y gruñía, intentaba arañarme, intentaba alcanzarme y fui yo quien acabó atrapándole. Le agarré la mano y la aplasté contra mi pectoral derecho. – Siénteme, Blaine. Tienes que sentirlo. ¿Lo notas? – podría decir que estaba drogado, porque seguramente los latidos de mi corazón no se diferenciaban en mucho de los de un adicto a la cocaína. Acalorados, asfixiantes, gritaban ¡más, más!

Los comparé con los suyos, pero fui incapaz de diferenciarlos de los míos. Me parecían iguales, idénticos, latiendo exactamente a la misma vez. Quizás fuera impreciso. Mientras los medía, mi cuerpo prácticamente se sacudía sobre el suyo, como bailando, saltando encima, alzándose hasta el cielo y cayendo con la fuerza suficiente como para clavarlo en el suelo un poco más.

Ya no dolía... No tanto. Amar siempre duele, pero es algo soportable cuando estás encima de la persona que quieres, como lo estaba yo.

Blaine me agarró de la cintura con la única mano libre y me pidió un movimiento más alocado, más intenso, más bestia. Alzaba la pelvis y me levantaba en el proceso. Yo estrujaba con más fuerza su mano y acabé alzando la cabeza al cielo, dejándole plena autoridad sobre mi cuerpo.

La lluvia me caía sobre la cara, me besaba los párpados, se enredaba en mis pestañas y luego caía. Salpicaba mi pene erecto y los testículos que se frotaban continuamente con su abdomen, se zarandeaban con mi cuerpo, arriba y abajo.

Yo disfrutaba saltando encima de él y lo demostraba con gemidos y gritos que a veces, se fundían con los truenos de la implacable tormenta. Abriendo la boca, podía saborear las gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra mis labios y descendían desde mi lengua hasta la garganta.

Entonces, Blaine se incorporó. Apartó su mano de mi pecho y me cogió por las piernas. Me apartó de un empujón tras romper la penetración. Caí hacia atrás y hundí los codos en el barro. Blaine se arrodilló, me elevó el culo sosteniéndome por las rodillas y me penetró hasta el fondo, hasta que perdí cierta sensibilidad. Grité y el agua me empapó la cara y se escurrió por mí barbilla junto a mi saliva. Abrí más las piernas, que colgaron encima de los hombros de Blaine, se sacudían mientras me penetraba, me daba latigazos en el culo cuando hacía chocar la pelvis contra mis nalgas. Podía sentir la forma de sus huevos cuando me daba. Volví a hipar.

-Tienes suerte… - gruñó él entre jadeos prolongados. - ¡Nunca te dejaría gritar con esa voz tan sexy en Westerville! – me encogí sobre el suelo mientras me empalaba como un animal. Entre el agua que me empañaba la visión y la oscuridad, no era difícil confundir a Blaine con una gran pantera negra devorando a un perro que había caído presa de sus bestiales zarpazos. En algún momento de las salvajes embestidas, mis gemidos empezaron a confundirse con sollozos. – ¡Argg… me estás empapando la polla… oh…! ¿Estás… sangrando? – no lo sabía. No me dolía, pero aunque tuviera la mayor de las hemorragias, no pediría un descanso. Negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.

-Sigue…

-¿Segu…ro?

-Sacúdemela… aahh… haz que me corra… por favor… - Blaine obedeció. Soltó mis piernas y pasó una mano por debajo de mi espalda para alzarme. Volví a apartarme el pelo pegado a la frente y me concentré en las sensaciones que su mano provocó en mi pene al agarrarlo, al sacudirlo de arriba abajo, al apretarlo sin demasiada delicadeza, pero la suficiente como para no hacerme daño. Apoyé las manos en el suelo y mantuve la espalda recta. El estómago se me hinchaba con los espasmos de placer, cada vez más fuertes e intensos, cada vez más húmedos, más…

Yo me corrí primero. Fue raro y rápido. Blaine me sostenía para que no cayera al suelo y de vez en cuando, pasaba la mano por mis escasos abdominales, recorriendo el centro de mi pecho hasta llegar al cuello y ahí se quedaba, ahí apretaba y volvía a descender, ahí gozaba yo, sucio, cubierto de barro hasta en el lugar más recóndito.

No fue su mano la que me hizo correrme, como normalmente pasaba. Fue su polla, tan dura que dolía, tan certera como para clavarse en un punto que en un segundo, hizo que se me escapara un berrido grave y arañara la arena con las uñas.

Me corrí sin avisar, sin ni siquiera un preludio. Fue tan inesperado que me fallaron los brazos y caí derrotado en el barro, tensando el cuerpo lo suficiente como para sentir los músculos resentirse y crujir. Sentí su polla más que nunca, siendo aplastada por mi trasero repentinamente endurecido por el tremendo orgasmo que me dejó fuera de juego, asfixiándome y alzando las manos al aire.

Blaine bufó, pero no se corrió.

-¡Arrgg…! – noté humedad en lo más profundo de mi culo, pero no a la que estaba acostumbrado. - ¿Ya? Eso… eso ha sido rápido… - no respondí. Mi pecho se movía de arriba abajo, acelerado. Todavía me estaba corriendo cuando Blaine me dio la última sacudida con un jadeo. – Joder… podrías esperarme, Muñeco. Creo que tengo un pequeño eyaculador precoz.

-Cuando tú te corres antes… uff… ¡Yo no digo nada!

-Eso rara vez… pasa. – decidí dejarlo correr, concentrado en recuperar el aliento. Blaine había parado sus frenéticas embestidas.

-Puedes… seguir…

-Te haré daño.

-No. Sigue… acaba. – Blaine no se movió hasta que yo no alcé la cabeza. Pude ver la silueta de una sonrisa en su cara.

-Todavía tengo para rato. Esa corrida me ha puesto más cachondo. – entrecerré los ojos, sinceramente agotado, pero más preocupado por darle a Blaine lo que quería a complacerme a mí mismo con un largo y profundo sueño.

Al fin y al cabo, ese día me había pasado con él. Se lo debía.

-Sácamela. – cuando me soltó las piernas y se apartó lo suficiente como para romper la penetración, noté como el agua y su propio presemen se escurría entre mis nalgas. La noté durísima todavía y aún sofocado, me di la vuelta sobre el suelo mojado y me situé a cuatro patas. Abrí las piernas, suspirando. – En cinco minutos te sigo. No te cortes… "Amo". – bromeé. Blaine se rió y me agarró por la cintura.

-Nunca lo hago, Muñeco.

**8888888**

-¿Estás cansado? – el barro era espeso y como no paraba de llover, no me costó ningún trabajo quitármelo de encima en cuanto me sumergí en el lago, aunque he de decir que echaba de menos un bote de champú y alguna crema hidratante para después del sol. Tenía la piel irritada pero suave como el culito de un bebé.

Blaine, esperándome en la arena mojada de la orilla, se había rendido y había dejado abandonada la toalla con la que intentaba secarse la cabeza. La lluvia seguía, con menos fuerza, pero no paraba. Los rayos todavía se veían a lo lejos y su rugido era cercano. Habíamos tardado un buen rato en volver al lugar de acampada, cerca del chiringuito y Blaine había tenido que llevarme a cuestas sobre su espalda. El tobillo torcido seguía doliendo y ahora no solo eso. Siempre costaba andar decentemente después de una penetración, al menos, durante los primero minutos y debía decir que Blaine se había cebado conmigo a gusto… aunque yo tampoco podía quejarme. Lo había pasado realmente bien.

Estábamos llenos de barro hasta las cejas, así que nos turnábamos para darnos una pequeña ducha en el lago. Blaine había entrado primero, se había desnudado y yo había tenido que ir a por una toalla al coche. ¿Podríamos utilizar los bañadores al día siguiente con lo sucios que estaban? Buena pregunta.

-Estoy reventado. – admití, bostezando. Estaba derrotado de tanto ejercicio tanto sexual como físico y tanto sol.

-Nunca mejor dicho, eh.

-Supongo que sí. – me estrujé el pelo antes de salir del agua, frotándome los ojos y dirigirme hacia Blaine, que me tendió la toalla medio mojada y me la echó encima, en la cabeza. Me la quité y me la até a la cintura. – Espero que ese sitio de lujo al que pensabas llevarme tenga una buena cama.

-Ah, eso. En realidad, el sitio era este. Se me había ocurrido que podríamos dormir en la arena del lago, pero con este temporal vamos a tener que dormir en el coche. – le miré con una ceja enarcada, intentando detectar alguna nota de mentira en su voz, ya que no le veía la cara con tanta oscuridad.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¡Nop!

-Mierda, sería genial dormir en la arena. Pero hace frío. – la verdad era que desde hacía unos diez minutos, tenía un frío que me moría. Me notaba caliente a más no poder, no de excitación, si no de enfermedad. Quizá tuviera un poco de fiebre.

-¿Puedes andar tú solo hasta el coche o te cojo en brazos?

-Puedo… si me ayudas. – Blaine se pasó mi brazo por los hombros y me ayudó a caminar hasta el coche después de rodearme la cintura con una mano. Me dio escalofríos sentir el tacto de su piel templada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.

-Claro ¿a quién coño se le ocurre no ponerse crema con una piel tan clara?

-A mí… y a ti seguro que también.

-Somos hermanos, eso solo cuenta como uno. – estaba demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención a otras cosas, pero recordé que el coche de Blaine no era el único de la zona. Posiblemente los demás estaban cerca, resguardados, pero quizás lo bastante cerca como para vernos acercarnos con esas pintas tan sospechosas. Toallas alrededor de la cintura y claro, nada debajo. Era lo que les faltaba para unir todas las piezas del puzle, si no lo habían hecho ya.

De repente, Blaine me aupó y me cogió en brazos, como una pareja de recién casados.

-¡Eh, no hagas eso, bájame!

-Por supuesto, enfermo, cojo y reventado.

-¡Blaine, bájame, que me da vergüenza!

-Oh, claro, te da vergüenza. ¡Hay tanta gente mirando que es normal! Además, hace diez minutos no parecías tenerla. – se rió y yo me di por vencido. De verdad estaba hecho polvo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos un poco.

-Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento. – Blaine no contestó enseguida.

-¿Lo vas a volver a hacer?

-Si me tratas como una damisela en apuros, sí.

-Lo vas a volver a hacer entonces, eh.

-Si lo hago será tu culpa, que te quede claro.

-Creo que me vas a humillar mucho en lo que me queda de vida. Me encanta tratarte como una damisela en apuros.

-Te odio. – mentira.

Cuando llegamos al coche y Blaine me tumbó en los asientos de atrás, yo ni siquiera me enteré. Estaba casi dormido cuando él echó el asiento delantero hacia atrás hasta dejarlo plano y se tumbó sobre él.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? – me tocó la frente y yo me encogí hasta hacerme un ovillo cuando me quitó la toalla mojada que me rodeaba la cintura y me echó una toalla seca por encima. Puso la calefacción, con el calor que seguramente hacía en el coche para él. - ¿Quieres que volvamos mañana?

-No. Mañana te enseñaré a nadar.

-No jodas… y yo que pensaba que se te había olvidado.

-De eso nada. Además, es para darte las gracias. – Blaine se acomodó en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el puño para mirarme mejor a la cara. Había poco que ver, porque yo ya estaba casi dormido.

Me tocó el pelo. Muy suavemente.

-¿Darme las gracias por qué? – preguntó, con tono de extrañeza.

-Porque al final, sí que me has enseñado a volar. – Blaine detuvo las caricias sobre mi pelo por un momento, pero continuó enseguida. – Tengo mucho sueño. Me voy a dormir.

-Pues duérmete.

-Antes… te tengo que preguntar una cosa.

-Pregúntamela mañana.

-No. Se me va a olvidar.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Me dirás la verdad?

-Depende de cuál sea la pregunta.

-Blaine…

-La diré. Siempre me ha gustado más la verdad que la mentira. Es mucho peor.

-Hum… ¿en qué piensas cuando me… penetras?

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?

-Sí. ¿La vas a responder?

-No pienso en nada, Muñeco. Siempre tengo la mente en blanco y si pienso en algo, es solo en lo que tengo entre las manos.

-Oh, y… ¿qué sientes? – Blaine no contestó. Sus caricias sobre mi pelo me adormecieron aún más y durante un escaso segundo, creo que llegué a dormir e incluso a soñar. Vi a campanilla revoloteando a mí alrededor. Últimamente solo soñaba con Peter Pan y el País de Nunca Jamás. Curioso ¿verdad?

-¿Alguna vez te has lanzado desde un rascacielos, un precipicio o desde un helicóptero a dos mil metros sobre la tierra con paracaídas? – me preguntó el Peter Pan de mis sueños. Yo dejé escapar un "no" somnoliento. – Yo tampoco, pero creo que debe sentirse algo muy parecido. Se te encoge el estómago, te da un subidón de adrenalina, deseas estar así para siempre, flotando en medio de la nada y tienes que sonreír por la emoción, temblar de miedo al ver el suelo y abrir el paracaídas. Te excita verte volar como un ave, ves cosas que nunca pensaste ver desde el cielo, como el color que tienen las nubes cuando las atraviesas. Todo lo que tienes a tus pies se hace insignificantemente pequeño y cuando aterrizas… te tiemblan las piernas y piensas "otra vez, por favor". – Peter, sentado sobre el mástil menor del barco pirata, se levantó e hizo amago de echar a volar.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – él se detuvo. Me miró expectante. – A veces sueño que me quieres y cuando despierto y te veo dormido a mí lado, dudo si es verdad o mentira. – Peter se rió como un niño. Exactamente lo que era.

-Buenas noches, Muñeco. – y después de acariciarme el pelo por última vez, desapareció, volando.


	64. CAPITULO 4 CUARTA TEMPORADA

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FOUR**

**CAPITULO 4**

-No entiendo por qué te lo has tomado tan a pecho, sinceramente. Sólo era una broma, Blaine. Ha sido una gilipollez.

-Sí, tú lo has dicho. Una gilipollez. No me gustan las gilipolleces y más viniendo de ti. Te estás volviendo muy graciosillo ¿no?

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada, ha sido Ricky, te lo juro! Yo me he quedado quieto y tú le has dado mis pantalones a Cooper para que los mordiera. ¡Tengo el culo lleno de babas, mierda!

-Claro, el que gasta las bromas soy yo, no tú, así que ahora jódete.

-Eres un rencoroso.

-¡No! ¿En serio te lo parezco? – había vuelto a caer la noche después de un intensísimo día de calor abrasador, agua fresca en medio de un paisaje de en sueño y una compañía entretenida. Ahora, con la única iluminación de las luces del coche y la escasa que daba la luna, volvíamos a casa cansados y llenos de arena, deseando darnos una ducha decente. Blaine conducía con porte sereno, pero era fácil detectar el sueño en él cada vez que acercaba la mano a la palanca de marchas. Le costaba trabajo incluso moverla. Yo estaba bastante animado, aunque perezoso, vigilando la carretera con la ventana abierta refrescándome la cara quemada, porque sí… me había quemado y parecía una patata asada.

-Una vez fui a un campamento de verano en Francia. Mamá me llevó para que me interaccionara y me divirtiera. Cuando volví no podía ni siquiera ponerme la camiseta de lo quemado que tenía el cuerpo. Fue horrible. Quemarte la piel en verano es asqueroso. – le dije.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¿Te crees que yo nunca me he quemado? Pero a diferencia de ti he aprendido la lección y uso crema. Te lo avisé cuando llegamos pero no me hiciste caso, así que se siente. Será divertido cuando te entren los picores. – miré a Blaine, que apoyó la cabeza sobre su puño cerrado, fatigado con la conducción. Oí un ronquido a mi espalda y me giré para vigilar a Cooper, tumbado a lo largo de los asientos traseros, durmiendo con el cinturón de seguridad para perros enganchado a su cuello.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo? – Blaine me miró de reojo, con una ceja alzada y se rió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin conducir?

-Un año y medio, más o menos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… tuve un accidente.

-¿Y de quién fue la culpa? – me hundí en el asiento del copiloto, juntando los dedos, un poco incómodo.

-El tío se saltó un Stop.

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno, había una intersección y yo no vi la señal de no preferencia, el tío no vio la señal de Stop y chocamos. En los juzgados me echaron la culpa a mí, porque fue mi coche el que golpeó al suyo. ¡Pero no lo habría golpeado si no se hubiera puesto en medio!

-¡Qué bestia, Muñeco! ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Se me rompieron las gafas de sol por culpa del airbag y el cinturón casi me secciona el cuello. A parte de eso… ¡la tarta de cumpleaños de Natalie salió disparada y se estrelló contra la luna del coche! Fue un desastre.

-Hum… Natalie… - me mordí el labio, consciente de que había metido la pata, pero Blaine no soltó ningún comentario.

-¿Sabes que fue Natalie la que dio la señal de alarma? Fue ella la que le dijo a todo el mundo que éramos hermanos. – le había contado algunas cosas a Blaine sobre los últimos meses de vida en Lima, pero muy poco. No me gustaba indagar en ese tiempo oscuro, lleno de melancolía y patetismo por mi parte. Pero sobre Natalie no había dicho nada, al menos que yo recordara.

-¿Fue ella? ¿Por qué no me extraña? – me encogí de hombros.

-No le guardo rencor. Ya no recuerdo… no me acuerdo de su cara.

-Lástima… cuando la vea se la deformaré.

-¡Blaine!

-Tiene una carita tan bonita como la tuya y eso no puede ser. Además… se la tengo reservada a ella y a varios más. Si vuelvo alguna vez, será lo primero que haga porque sí, soy rencoroso. – bueno, eso no era ninguna sorpresa para mí.

Me tensé al oírle hablar de una venganza cercana cuando pisara Lima y recordé el monólogo interior que había practicado durante todo el día sobre el tema. Estaba gratamente sorprendido al ver que Jeff no había mencionado palabra sobre mi conversación con Derek y había decidido que era una oportunidad para hablarlo con Blaine tranquilamente, puestos a ser sinceros. No quería arriesgarme a que mi hermano se enterara por terceras personas porque eso era lo que siempre pasaba en las historias. Hay una insinuación de infidelidad que la pareja en cuestión no se cuenta por no preocupar al contrario y dicha insinuación siempre se acaba descubriendo. Resultado… gran pelea por desconfianzas y mentiras. No quería que eso ocurriera entre nosotros, así que durante todo el día había estado pensando en cómo contarle lo de la llamada.

No había encontrado una salida convincente.

-¿De verdad no quieres que conduzca yo? Pareces cansado. – Blaine sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Los rizos nuevamente apenas se movieron y sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, contestó.

-Es de noche, el camino es estrecho y este coche es un todoterreno. No es como conducir un BMW o…

-El mío era un Ferrari. – Blaine me miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Estrellaste un Ferrari? Tú… tú eres… ¡Malditos niñatos pijos! ¡Un Ferrari! ¿De qué color era?

-De color rojo. – asentí, muy orgulloso de mi criterio para los automóviles.

-¡Mi novio ha estrellado un puto Ferrari rojo! ¡Eres un maldito asesino, Kurt!

-Oye, que un Cadillac también es increíble.

-Nunca he tenido un accidente con mi Cadillac, jamás.

-Claro, conduciendo a ochenta por hora…

-Es un carril estrecho de noventa, no me jodas.

-¿Todavía sigues cabreado por lo de esta mañana? – pregunté y Blaine dejó las lamentaciones sobre coches y accidentes para expresar un enfado repentino, cerrando la boca súbitamente. Adiviné que eso era un sí.

Esa mañana había intentado enseñarle a nadar. No sólo había sido un fracaso total, sino que además había dado como resultado una broma de lo más tonta. Blaine se había mostrado reacio a entrar en el agua desde el primer momento, poniendo excusas cómo lo fría que estaba el agua o las piedras que había en la orilla, y cuando logré que entrara hasta que le cubrió poco más de la cintura, le enseñé a patalear con pies y manos. Patalear se le había dado bien, al igual que flotar… hasta que aparecieron Ricky, Black y Kam. Yo los vi bucear hacia nosotros mientras Blaine pataleaba agarrado a mí, pero no se lo dije por no romper su concentración. ¡No me esperaba para nada que le agarraran de las piernas y le hundieran durante casi un minuto en el agua mientras lo arrastraban lago adentro para hacer la broma! Cuando salió a la superficie, se puso rojo de rabia, salió del agua sin decir una palabra entre las risas de los demás (yo también reí un poco, tengo que reconocerlo) y arrancó la rama de un árbol a base de patadas y puñetazos. Incluso cogió la navaja del coche y peló la rama de tal manera, que la convirtió en una especie de lanza corta y mal hecha, capaz de atravesar a alguien como un pincho moruno. ¿Qué hizo después? Se sentó en mitad de la playa a esperar a que saliéramos y cada vez que intentábamos salir del agua, venía a por nosotros con el palo afilado encima, dispuesto a hacernos mucha, mucha pupa. Ricky, Black, Kam y yo estuvimos un total de tres horas y media en el agua, intentando salir sin ningún éxito ni siquiera para comer o ir al baño. Tuvimos que aguantar las burlas de Blaine cuando cogió nuestra ropa de muda y se la dio a Cooper, Zansha y Duncan para que jugaran con ella a base de dentelladas y garras.

Fue una putada… ¡y más para mí, que no había tenido nada que ver! Me puse como un tomate. Blaine no me dejó salir ni siquiera para echarme crema. ¡Era cruel como él solo! Al final, conseguimos salir a la hora de la siesta, cuando se durmió en la arena, pero nada más poner un pie en tierra seca, Blaine abrió los ojos, pegó un bote del suelo y se nos echó encima. Nosotros echamos a correr con mi hermano detrás, dando casi la vuelta al lago, ¡fue todo un espectáculo! Yo caí primero. Tener el tobillo torcido no es algo divertido en plenas vacaciones, aunque no fuera nada grave.

A Blaine no se le fue el enfado en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando me acerqué a él en plan meloso y le pedí que me echara crema en la espalda. Me echó el bote entero y luego se dedicó a darme palmadas bestiales que me dejaron marca. El único momento del día en que pareció más amigable fue durante la inesperadísima confesión de Kam. Genial.

Todos, mientras recogíamos las cosas para volver a casa, excepto Blaine, que tumbado en la arena me chantajeó para que yo recogiera solo y lo metiera en el coche con todo su rencor, (¡y es realmente difícil cargar con tantas cosas con un tobillo torcido!) recibimos una noticia inesperada. Heidi y Kam se habían ido a dar una vuelta y cuando volvieron, se sentaron en la orilla del lago, muy acaramelados. Al cabo de un buen rato más en el que nos planteamos irnos sin ellos, cada uno por su lado, oímos el grito estridente de Heidi.

Observamos como la hermana de Ricky y Sabela daba saltos de alegría alrededor de Kam, le abrazaba, se le tiraba encima y le daba besos por toda la cara mientras el peligroso miembro de la banda se reía como un loco enamorado. Cuando volvieron con nosotros, con Heidi gritando y casi llorando, agarrada de la mano de Kam, gritó a sus hermanas como una histérica:

-¡Iaaaaahh! ¡Me voy a morir, me voy a morir, me muero! ¡Iaaaahh! ¡Chicas! ¡ME CASO! – todos los allí reunidos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Ricky y Sabela empezaron a gritar cuando Heidi les enseñó un bonito anillo de oro, simple, pero brillante alrededor de su dedo. Blaine se levantó de un salto y con una sonrisa enorme, se acercó a Kam y estrechó su mano.

-¡Enhorabuena, desgraciado! – luego le dio un abrazo bestial, igual que todos los chicos, que se le tiraron encima como animales hasta que se cayó al suelo y todos rodaron por él. Me recordó a los futbolistas ganadores de un gran partido, abrazándose y gritando por el último gol. Incluso Jeff, que se había mostrado tan distante con ese moratón bajo la nariz, participó en el aplastamiento del recién prometido. Kam reía y gritaba que quería a Heidi. Me sorprendió su cordura, su felicidad, su sonrisa.

Yo me quedé quieto, sintiéndome excluido. De alguna manera sabía que no pertenecía a ese círculo amistoso en el que se habían sumergido todos los chicos. No sabía qué hacer y me sentí avergonzado por ello, pero también feliz. Me abracé el pecho y pensé "Nunca lo habría imaginado. Westerville no parece un lugar en el que pueda crecer ningún tipo de amor hasta este extremo, pero… vaya, no debe ser algo fácil llegar hasta aquí." Suspiré y me reí al verlos retorcerse por el suelo. Jeff y Blaine se miraron durante un escaso segundo y se rieron como si no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos. Al fin y al cabo, eran grandes amigos ¿no?

Entonces, Heidi se me acercó.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Kurt.

-¿Eh? ¿La mía? – miré a las tres chicas con sorpresa. Ricky parecía histérica, haciendo tonterías con el brazo de Sabela.

-Tú eres un chico refinado ¿verdad? – preguntó ella. Yo no supe qué decir.

-¿Refinado?

-¡Eres de los altos, de Lima! Seguro que sabes qué es lo último en trajes de boda, joyas, banquetes, procedimientos…

-Ehm… pues…

-¿Sabes las reglas de protocolo y etiqueta? – supuse que se refería a los modales en una mesa, los trajes de la boda, las invitaciones, la comida que se serviría y todo lo demás. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Sabía todas esas cosas de primera mano. Mi madre me había enseñado esos refinamientos que hoy en día usaba muy poca gente de la clase alta para varias ocasiones puntuales, pero yo apenas los había usado, aunque los recordaba vagamente.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Tú vas a ayudarme con los preparativos ¿verdad, Kurt? – Heidi me agarró las manos y las estrechó entre las suyas, con una sonrisa enorme. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Así que un poco avergonzado, asentí con la cabeza. Ella se me enganchó del cuello y me dio un tremendo beso en la mejilla. - ¡Ainss, si es que eres tan adorable! – no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-¡Eh, eh, cuidado nena, que Blaine te mata como te pases con su hombre! –gritó Hippie y me ruboricé aún más.

En lugar de oír quejas o insultos, sólo oí más risas. Blaine me miraba con una sonrisita pillina desde el suelo.

Después de eso, estuvimos un buen rato más charlando muy excitados sobre la boda y luego, cada cual a su coche para regresar a casa. Heidi me había dado su número de teléfono para llamarme pronto. Quería que la ayudara a escoger fecha para la boda. Me preguntaba si la harían por lo civil o por la iglesia. Personalmente, prefería lo civil, pero claro, estaba la tentación del vestido de novia, el ritual del cura y demás. Todo era mucho más romántico así.

-Entonces ¿sigues enfadado? Yo no hice nada y ya tomaste venganza con las tres horas y media que nos tuviste acorralados en el agua. – me quejé, de vuelta al coche. Blaine bostezó, pasota.

¿Prefieres una boda civil o por la iglesia? – preguntó.

-¿Tú también estabas pensando en eso? – él se encogió de hombros. – Por la iglesia es más bonito, pero me sentiría un poco hipócrita. De todas formas puede que Heidi piense otra cosa y…

-No me refería a la boda de Heidi y Kam, sino a la tuya. – le miré con una ceja alzada. Blaine ni se inmutó. Parecía hablar muy en serio o, al menos, sin mostrar mucho interés por el tema. ¿Para qué preguntaba entonces?

-No creo que me case nunca, Blaine.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Tú quieres que me case?

-Si quieres casarte…

-No puedo casarme contigo. – aclaré y él se rió. - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me gusta lo que has dicho.

-¿Qué no puedo casarme contigo?

-Tienes pensado estar mucho tiempo conmigo ¿no?

-¿Tú no?

-No me hagas decir más cursiladas. ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? – me mordí el labio para reprimir una sonrisita tonta. Miré el reloj digital del coche. Eran las doce y media.

-Anoche no. Antes de anoche. Ha pasado un día entero. – Blaine frunció el ceño entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hemos pasado un día entero sin hacerlo? Imposible.

-Lo hemos hecho.

-¡No! Me estás mintiendo.

-En serio. – puso los ojos en blanco un momento e hizo una mueca pensativa con la boca. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia mí, muy decidido.

-Hay que poner remedio a eso ahora mismo… sácatela.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sácatela! – negué con la cabeza, más por corte que por precaución.

-No. Te vas a distraer.

-No me distraigo.

-Blaine…

-Venga. Quiero verla. – el jueguecito me puso nervioso y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, a los asientos traseros. Cooper seguía dormido, ocupando todo el espacio con su enorme cuerpo. Por supuesto y aunque fuera de día, nadie podría ver nada a través de los cristales tintados. Yo tampoco veía gran cosa por la oscuridad, así que encendí la luz interior del coche. Me subí el cinturón de seguridad hasta la barriga y me desabroché los pantalones. Blaine miraba alternativamente a mí y a la carretera. Entonces, me bajé los bóxers hasta por debajo del culo y dejé que dirigiera la mirada hacia la carne recién descubierta.

-Ya la has visto.

-Quiero que me salude.

-¿Qué te salude? No seas idiota.

-Sacúdetela.

-No.

-Kurt… por favor… soy un conductor fatigado. Necesito distraerme para mantenerme despierto o me dormiré y nos mataremos. ¿Es que no lo estudiaste en la autoescuela? Cuando el conductor esté fatigado y tenga a alguien de copiloto, este debe distraerle con una conversación amena, gritos de todas clases, pajas varias, etc, etc. – negué con la cabeza aguantándome la risa y Blaine hinchó las mejillas.

-Creo que me salté ese párrafo.

-¿Y cómo aprobaste el examen de conducir? ¡Es de manual! – me subí los bóxers hasta ocultar otra vez el "asunto" y luego, apagué la luz interna del coche. – Ohh… se acabó el espectáculo. – se quejó él. Entonces cerré la ventana y suspiré hondo mientras introducía la mano bajo la tela de mis bóxers. Hice que mi cuerpo se arrastrara hacia abajo, subiendo los pies al salpicadero y apoyé la cabeza sobre el reposa espaldas del asiento. Luego, cerré los ojos intentando buscar una motivación ficticia.

Pensé en el barro, en la tormenta, en la lluvia, los rayos y truenos, el olor a bosque y a mar, el del sudor, el sonido casi mitigado de la húmeda penetración, las marcas de los dedos de Blaine aplastándome la cintura… el olor a semen era intenso.

-Oh… - empecé a endurecerme, recordando y acariciándome el pene con los dedos. Lo expuse fuera de la ropa interior y seguí hasta conseguir una erección notable que sobé, sin más, concentrándome en la punta hinchada. – Ah…

-Kurt, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Blaine en voz baja. La oscuridad no le daba muchos detalles de mis actos.

-¿Por qué no le echas imaginación? – sugerí y seguí meneándomela con más énfasis, alzando un brazo y agarrándome al reposacabezas, clavé las uñas en él.

Bosque, barro, árboles tenebrosos, oscuridad, luna, cama, chirrido de muelles, la madera de la mesa del salón, la mampara de la ducha, baños públicos, cine, pared, callejones, ascensores, cuarto oscuro… ¿en cuántos lugares lo habíamos hecho Blaine y yo? Me faltaban unos pocos.

-Umm… - no estaba lo bastante excitado como para gemir tan alto. Aunque la tenía dura, me la masajeaba con cierta represión. Gemía buscando una reacción en Blaine, que pendiente de la carretera no se dignaba a mirarme. Me ignoraba y eso me molestó. Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano sobre la hinchada erección y gimoteé más fuerte, de una forma totalmente exagerada. Blaine no se inmutó, pero vi como se saltaba una señal de Stop. – Blaine… te has saltado un Stop.

-Cállate. – obedecí. Con la ventana cerrada hacía un calor de mil demonios. Quería quitarme la camiseta y me la subí hasta las axilas cuando vi en el velocímetro como mi hermano subía de ochenta a noventa y de noventa a cien, y siguió apretando el acelerador.

-Blaine, ve más despacio, que hay muchas curvas.

-Cállate. – aminoró la velocidad, pero yo ya había notado la ronquera de su voz y me reí. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me bajé la camiseta de nuevo, subiéndome los pantalones un poco, pero sin abrochármelos. Me incliné, poniéndome de rodillas sobre el asiento. Alargué una mano y la introduje entre sus piernas. Blaine dio un salto. – Kurt… - jadeó.

-Así que por eso estás tan gruñón.

-Me estás distrayendo.

-¿No decías que no lo haría? – pegué los labios a su sien y a tientas, busqué el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo mordisqueé a la vez que frotaba mi mano contra su entrepierna.

-Buff… - bufó.

-¿No te gusta?

-Si llevara a una puta en tu lugar, no me importaría lo que esta hiciera. Pero si nos estrellamos, mi Muñeco se va a matar. - ¡Ooh, qué meloso era a veces, y lo mejor era que él no se daba ni cuenta de las palabras tan bonitas que soltaba por la boca! Blaine era como un niño. Podía decirle miles de palabras de amor a una chiquilla sin saber exactamente lo que significaban y no se sentiría avergonzado por ello. Claro, un niño no sabe qué significaba la palabra amor en toda su extensión.

-Si yo me mato, tú también. – besándole la oreja, descendí hasta el cuello tirando de uno de los tirantes de su camiseta hacia abajo para hacer sitio a mis labios. Blaine se dejó, estremecido.

-Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos a casa. – amenazó.

-Se te pone la voz muy grave cuando estás tan excitado.

-A ti se te pone peor.

-Ah, ¿sí? - apreté su entrepierna y Blaine se quejó con jadeos angustiosos. Decidí ser más travieso, soltar el botón de su pantalón y tocar su bajo vientre, avisándole del siguiente movimiento. – Nunca te he visto poner tantas pegas a la hora de hacerlo. Es más, nunca te he visto quejarte. – echó el cuello a un lado y dejó que le besara el hombro desnudo. – Dime Blaine, Amo… ¿te gusta mi voz así de ronca? ¿De verdad te gusta? Sale de mi boca, ¿lo ves? De mis labios. Si quieres puedo hacértelo con ellos. – él, como respuesta, pasó de jadear a gruñir como un animal cuando metí la mano bajo sus bóxers y con lentitud, los abrí y los hice bajar lo justo para encontrarme con una tiesa sorpresa. Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de hacer descender mi cabeza hacia aquella jugosa carne que me esperaba, lista para ser engullida. La rodeé con los dedos y abrí la boca para saborearla… Pero fui lanzado hacia atrás.

No. En realidad no sé hacia donde fui lanzado, sólo sé que de repente el coche dio un giro brusco que me catapultó hacia delante, me hizo chocar contra el salpicadero y luego, con un fuerte frenazo, me lanzó hacia atrás.

No sé cómo, acabé encima de Cooper, despatarrado en el asiento trasero con un dolor tremendo en la espalda y la cabeza y un perro cabreado gruñendo y ladrando encima de mí, alterado por el brusco movimiento. Con los ojos como platos, observé, aturdido, siendo aplastado por los cincuenta kilos de Cooper, como Blaine accionaba el freno de servicio y dejaba el coche quieto.

-¿Lo ves, Muñeco? Si hubiera venido un coche de verdad, tú habrías salido volando a través del cristal. Jodido ¿no? Menos mal que no venía ningún coche y yo soy un excelente conductor. Deberías darme las gracias. Espero que a partir de ahora lleves siempre el cinturón de seguridad. – giró la cabeza hacia mí y con los ojos brillantes, sonrió maliciosamente, dejándome boquiabierto. ¿Había hecho semejante maniobra peligrosa solo para que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad? ¡Pero si casi me mataba del susto el muy loco!

-Pero ¿tú estás tonto? ¡Casi me mato, anormal! ¡Pedazo de idiota, capullo, obseso, desconsiderado…! – grité, pero no de rabia por el bandazo, sino más bien por la vergüenza. Me ardían las mejillas cuando intenté levantarme y Cooper me pisó la cara con una de sus patas. - ¡Olvídate de lo de esta noche!

-¿Por qué? ¿Se te ha encogido del susto, nene?

-¡Vete a la mierda! – y riéndose, arrancó el coche otra vez, volviendo a la carretera con un derrape que me mandó al suelo del coche.

Cuando conseguí trepar hasta los asientos traseros, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me agarré a Cooper, por si acaso a Blaine le daba por hacer otro giro peligroso. ¡Menudo loco tenía al volante! Me llamó payaso un par de veces y si le contestaba de mala gana, pasivo agresivo. Tuve ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero no me fiaba. Podía salir despedido por la ventana cerrada.

Westerville estaba a escasos veinte kilómetros y yo, al igual que Cooper, recuperé el sueño. Blaine y yo nos callamos entonces, cansados por el viaje. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño el resto del camino. Me despertó el móvil de mi novio/hermano/loco suicida a los cinco minutos, cuando ya divisaba las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Blaine, creyéndome dormido, se llevó el móvil a la oreja y contestó en voz baja.

-¿Sí? – murmuró. Yo bostecé, acariciándole la cabeza a Cooper, que se había rendido al sueño otra vez. – Estoy cerca, ¿por qué? – respondió Blaine. Estuve a punto de avisarle de que si nos paraba la policía le pondrían una buena multa por conducir con el teléfono en la mano, pero pude notar una tensión repentina en el ambiente que me hizo callar. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? No pienso patrullar esta noche, estoy hecho polvo… ¿qué? – preguntó y su tono, sin pizca de gracia, me puso los pelos de punta. - ¿Estás seguro? – la voz misteriosa contestó un rotundo "¡sí!" que llegó hasta mis oídos. – Dame unos minutos. Dejo a Kurt en casa y voy hacia allí. – colgó.

Malas noticias, estaba seguro. No quise preguntar y no pude hacer más que sumergirme en una duermevela angustiosa. Creo que llamaron 2 veces más, pero no oí la conversación. Blaine hablaba demasiado bajo y yo estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntar algo que estaba seguro que no me diría. Así era él. Las cosas de la calle, las malas, se quedaban en la calle y yo me enteraba por segundas personas de que la noche anterior, Blaine se había metido en medio de una pelea para detener a los borrachos Encadenados que se daban botellazos o que había echado a patadas a una pandilla que se estaba pasando de lista con algunas prostitutas y chicas alegres. Blaine nunca hablaba de ello a no ser que yo preguntara directamente sobre el tema, y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Me desperté más tarde, a base de sacudidas y cuando abrí los ojos, no noté el movimiento del todoterreno. Al ver la puerta de los asientos traseros abierta y a Blaine asomado por ella, sacudiéndome para que despertara, supe que habíamos llegado. Me situé en el garaje donde el coche y la moto siempre esperaban a su dueño y, adormilado, hice amago de salir, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que debía llevar hasta casa, la comida y el agua que debía cambiarle a Bagoas y a Hamtaro y el orden que debía establecer entre el perro y el gato para poder irme a la cama tranquilo.

Blaine no me dejó salir. Se quedó quieto, tapando la salida con su cuerpo y yo le miré, bostezando. Estaba muy serio y por el grosor del cuello y la mandíbula apretada, más rígido todavía.

-Kurt, tienes que hacerme un favor. – dijo. Yo pestañeé.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que quedarte en el coche hasta que vuelva. Quieto, agachado, callado y hacer como si no hubiera nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Como si no hubiera nadie. – busqué la menor señal de diversión en su tez, algo que me indicara que bromeaba, pero no encontré nada.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás muy serio.

-Haz lo que te digo. No salgas del coche pase lo que pase hasta que yo vuelva y si no regreso en cinco minutos, arranca el coche y sal cagando leches de aquí hacia arriba, hasta los barrios altos ¿vale? – no contesté enseguida, estremecido por ese tono tan autoritario.

-Blaine, me estás asustando ¿qué pasa? – él no contestó. Dejó las llaves del coche sobre mis rodillas, le acarició la cabeza a Cooper y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Lo vi salir del garaje, agachándose para coger una barra de hierro que siempre guardaba al lado de la moto y con la navaja de mango negro brillando con el reflejo de la única farola que funcionaba en aquel puñetero barrio, se dirigió hacia nuestra casa.

Entonces lo vi. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Las luces, apagadas. Alguien había entrado.

Cooper se despertó y bostezó. Su aliento canino me quitó la somnolencia de golpe.

-Mierda. – espeté. Blaine entró en casa con la barra de hierro sobre el hombro y yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva de puros nervios. Cinco minutos. Si no volvía en cinco minutos debía arrancar el coche y salir de allí a toda pastilla.

Ni en broma.

El corazón se me puso en la garganta mientras imaginaba las miles de cosas que podrían hacerle a Blaine ahí dentro. El ladrón o lo que fuera, podía tener una pistola y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza nada más verlo. Podían hacer explotar la casa con él dentro, agarrarle por la espalda y apalearle entre tres, rajarle el cuello, todo ello en cinco minutos o menos. Lo imaginé. Lo sentí. Blaine herido, Blaine sufriendo, Blaine gritando pidiendo una ayuda que no llegaba, gritando mi nombre y yo a salvo en el coche, tan tranquilo.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y solté a Cooper, que me siguió sin apenas hacer ruido. Con las llaves en la mano, cerré la puerta del coche y busqué entre los trastos del garaje algo que me pudiera servir para defenderme. Otra barra de hierro o una navaja más habrían estado bien, pero no encontré nada de eso. Lo que había en el maletero era demasiado pesado y las cadenas para las ruedas en caso de gran nevada hacían mucho ruido. Mordiéndome el labio, fui hasta la moto. Apoyados sobre la rueda delantera había dos cascos, uno mío, el más nuevo y otro de Blaine, más viejo con el dibujo de un increíble dragón en la parte frontal. Agarré el mío y con él como única arma además de la compañía de Cooper, me dirigí hacia mi propia casa. El perro se estiró sobre la carretera antes de echar a andar tras de mí, tan sobrado y seguro de sí mismo como su segundo dueño. Parecía decir "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy. Me los zamparé de un mordisco, cosa que tú no sabes hacer, inútil."

¡Argg, esa era mi décima pelea callejera y no me hacía la menor ilusión tenerla! Pero si Blaine estaba en peligro los golpearía con el casco en la cabeza hasta dejarlos muertos. Preparé los puños estirando los dedos y el brazo antes de cerrarlos, tal y como mi hermano me había enseñado a hacer y apretando fuertemente el caso, entré en casa de puntillas. Al atravesar la puerta abierta descubrí que estaba intacta. No habían entrado por allí, tenía demasiados cerrojos y era blindada. Blaine sabía de eso más que nadie. Me pregunté por dónde se habían colado entonces, ya que todas las ventanas tenían barrotes de hierro puro.

De repente, dándome un susto de muerte, Cooper gruñó y se agazapó, con el lomo erizado. Observé como encogía las patas y enseñaba los dientes, dispuesto a saltar sobre una presa.

-¿Hay alguien, Cooper? – pregunté, pero el perro no me respondió (obviamente). Algo correteó como una sombra entre la oscuridad del pasillo, saltó, chillando con un timbre agudo. Yo pegué tal bote que casi me golpeo la cabeza con el techo y retrocedí, moviendo el casco de un lado para otro cuando fuera lo que fuera eso, se me enganchó en la camiseta. - ¡Arrg! – grité. ¡Me clavó las zarpas! Cooper ladró como un loco y yo me sacudí intentando quitarme esa cosa de encima… Hasta que me di cuenta de que era peluda y que no chillaba, si no que maullaba con fuerza. Era mi gato. - ¡Bagoas! Joder, qué susto me has dado, maldita sea.

-¡Miauuuu! – el gato maulló y trepando por mi camiseta, apoyó las patitas sobre mi cuello y me lamió la cara con esa lengua tan pequeña. Le hice un gesto a Cooper para que dejara de ladrar y el perro obedeció, no sin seguir gruñendo entre dientes.

-¿Te han hecho algo, bolita de pelos? ¿Estás herido? – el gato siguió lamiéndome la cara, contento de verme. Se le notaba intranquilo y dejé que se agazapara contra mi pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – Eso es. Ya está, ya ha pasado to…

-¿¡No te he dicho que te quedaras en el puto coche!? – me sobresalté. Blaine, frente a la puerta del baño, me observaba con ojos furiosos. - ¿Es que eres tan idiota que no entiendes algo tan simple como eso?

-Ah. Me has asustado. – le observé, buscando algún indicio de pelea, pero no encontré nada. Luego me detuve a observar el extraño panorama que me rodeaba. No me había percatado antes de esas enormes grietas que cruzaban la pared del pasillo de parte a parte. - ¿Qué es esto?

-Te dije que no salieras del coche.

-Lo siento, estaba preocupado, pero… - busqué el interruptor. En su lugar solo encontré un enredo de cables que sobresalían de un agujero oscuro. - ¿No hay nadie?

-No. Se han ido hace tiempo. – gruñó. ¡Ya se había vuelto a cabrear! – Han entrado por la ventana de la cocina.

-Pero si tiene barrotes.

-Los han cortado con algo muy afilado. Una sierra eléctrica tal vez. – Blaine entró en el salón. Yo fui detrás de él, apretando a Bagoas contra mi pecho. No sabía quién de los dos estaba peor, si el gato o yo.

-¿Se han llevado algo? – pronto comprendí que la pregunta adecuada no era el qué, si no por qué. Me horroricé cuando vi todo aquel estropicio: el sillón rasgado, destrozado y volcado sobre el suelo, la estantería rota, como si se hubieran dedicado a darle martillazos hasta convertirla en docenas de largos trozos de madera que se esparcían por toda la sala. Los pocos libros que teníamos con las hojas arrancadas, la televisión estaba en el suelo, boca arriba y con la pantalla hecha añicos. Restos del DVD y la Play Station 2 se escondían tras las sobras de cuadros, cristales, de suelo levantado y azulejos rotos. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar sólo había cables, como si las hubieran arrancado de cuajo. La mesa donde comíamos era irreconocible. Varios lugares de la pared estaban hundidos y mostraban enormes boquetes oscuros. Las cortinas de las ventanas, rajadas y desaparecidas. Los muy bestias habían tirado la puerta de la cocina y del salón abajo y Blaine observaba con ojos luminosos los restos de los cristales con graciosas flores pintadas en ellos, indistinguibles. Blaine tenía apego por esa puerta. Helem había sido la que había elegido aquellos dibujos acristalados que al recibir la luz del sol, hacían aparecer el arcoíris.

En la cocina, la escena no era mucho mejor. Habían destrozado la vajilla, reventado cajones y puertecillas, el microondas, la tostadora, la máquina de café, la vitrocerámica, el frigorífico y el congelador, la comida estropeada y podrida después de tanto tiempo expuesta a temperaturas demasiado altas. Cada ventana se había quedado sin cristal, rota desde dentro, salvo la de la cocina, que la habían hecho estallar por fuera. Encontré uno de los pantalones de Blaine sobre el frigorífico. Estaba rasgado. Cuando entré en nuestro cuarto, creí que me moriría de pena al ver la ropa arruinada de cada uno de nosotros. Lo único que habían dejado entero era el calzado que yo guardaba bajo la cama. Por lo visto, no habían mirado allí abajo. Aún así, el nuevo colchón de latex que tanto nos había costado y que aún estábamos pagando ya no era un colchón. Ahora era un revoltijo de jirones y muelles sueltos. Las puertas del armario empotrado se tornaban peligrosas por las astillas picudas. No me molesté en abrirla para ver su interior.

-Maldita sea. – rugió Blaine a mi espalda.

-Son unos malditos cabrones. – me entraron ganas de llorar al ver semejantes desperfectos en nuestro nido. ¡Pero cuantas horas me había pasado limpiándolo y ordenándolo para dejarlo perfecto! Varias lágrimas me asaltaron los ojos, pero sacudí la cabeza para reprimirme.

-Oh, no… ¡Mierda! – al entrar en el cuarto Blaine perdió la compostura y abrió el armario empotrado de un golpe. Se dejó caer al suelo y maldiciendo en voz baja, sacó aquel instrumento que tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir, lo que quedaba de la guitarra Gibson que le había regalado la Navidad pasada. Verla me bastó para saber que el daño era irreparable. Si no fuera por los colores de la misma ni siquiera la habría reconocido. – Hijos de puta… ¡Voy a matarlos! – estalló, apretando el mástil en una mano y arrojándola al suelo tras unos segundos de pura rabia. – Mi regalo de Navidad…

-Blaine, da igual. Ya compraremos otra.

-No, no da igual. Era mi regalo.

-Ya apenas la tocabas. – añadí. Desde que había llegado a Westerville no había visto ni una vez tocar a Blaine, aunque eso sí, la guitarra siempre estaba limpia de polvo o alguna suciedad, siempre intacta.

-Tú estás trabajando cuando la cojo. Estaba componiendo algo nuevo… y me gustaba. – esa respuesta me impresionó muchísimo. ¡No me lo había dicho! Pensaba que había perdido el interés en ella y eso me hacía sentir como un fracasado.

-Blaine…

-Han entrado buscando algo, tal vez el dinero de la panda. Suerte que se lo entregué a Kam hace poco para que lo guardara. Una semana antes y se lo habrían llevado.

-¿Cómo sabes que han entrado buscando algo? – Blaine me miró. Había entristecido. No recordaba haberle visto tan apagado desde hacía mucho.

-Las ventanas tienen barrotes y hay muchas casas por los alrededores que no los tienen, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de estar media hora serrando hierro cuando con mucha más facilidad podrían haber entrado en otra casa? Lo que más me jode es que es precisamente a mí, al Capitán al que han entrado a robar. Está claro que buscaban algo, no sé el qué, pero todo estaba preparado.

-A simple vista parecen haber entrado más para tocar las narices que para… Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso? – señalé unas manchas oscuras que se habían dibujado en la pared. Al principio no me había fijado en ellas y aún ahora eran difíciles de distinguir en la oscuridad. Blaine las observó con un repentino mutismo y sacó su móvil del bolsillo para alumbrar, ya que también se habían cargado las lámparas y el interruptor de la habitación.

Acercó la luz del teléfono a la pared y detectamos unas palabras escritas con espray negro y azul junto a un dibujo. Allí, con gran claridad, ponía:

"Los Caídos han vuelto para destronar al señor de los Encadenados, la regencia del Rey de los barrios bajos. La guerra empieza ahora y solo uno de ellos le dará fin.

Te declaro la guerra, Capitán Blaine."

Y debajo, el dibujo de un cruz al revés, simple y llana, pero que me provocó escalofríos. Me acerqué a mi novio, que había fruncido el ceño con profundo desdén.

-¿Qué significa eso? – pregunté y Blaine, durante casi dos minutos, se mantuvo en absoluto silencio.

-Significa que alguien nos ha declarado la guerra.

-¿Quién?

-…No lo sé.

**888888888**

La puerta se abrió al tercer timbrazo. Una mujer de ojos rasgados y largo pelo liso apareció en el umbral. Era bajita y esas facciones me hicieron relacionarla con los chinos o los japoneses. Su forma de hablar me lo confirmó.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudale en algo? – no pronunciaba muy bien el inglés y me pregunté si debería hablarle de una manera especial para que me entendiera, pero Blaine se adelantó y la mujer china se sobrecogió. Lo había reconocido. ¡Vaya, hasta allí llegaba su fama!

-¿Está Aaron en casa? – le preguntó.

-¿Quién le llama?

-Blaine.

-El señolito me pidió explesamente que no le molestala si no oculía algo ulgente. Lo siento, pelo tienen que ilse. – e hizo amago de cerrar la puerta. Blaine no la dejó e interpuso su pie para que no cerrara. La mujer china se encogió de miedo cuando mi hermano empujó la puerta para entrar.

-Es urgente. Dile que salga. – la chica ni se lo pensó. Nos dio la espalda y salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

-Blaine, ¿estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

-No, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Podríamos ir a un hotel. – los dos nos miramos con expresión de circunstancia y calculamos mentalmente el dinero que cada uno poseía. No, no podíamos ir a un hotel decente durante más de una semana y a juzgar por cómo había quedado nuestra casa, necesitaríamos mucho más tiempo.

-Si tú quieres ir a uno… - insinuó, pero llevó los ojos al cielo como si pensara "Coño ¡di que no!".

-Hum… últimamente siempre haces lo que te pido o insinúo.

-No lo hago.

-Sí lo haces, aunque a ti no te haga gracia.

-Demuéstralo. – le enseñé a Bagoas, que ronroneaba pegado a mi cuello y Blaine entrecerró los ojos. - Es la única forma que conozco de conseguir sexo sano, aunque podría hacerlo fácilmente con cualquiera otra persona, hum… - le fulminé. – Siéntete halagado, Muñeco. Sólo estoy contigo… por ahora

-¿Por ahora?

-Sí. Creo que es hora de sentar cabeza, dedicarme por entero a una única persona y esperar un hijo.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Esperas que te dé un hijo? – Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Tienes muchas esperanzas ¿no?

-Muchísimas. Confío plenamente en el poder del amor.

-¿Qué amor? – la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y Aaron, con unas enormes gafas para nada modernas, apareció en el umbral. Llevaba el pelo recogido con ganchillos apartándoselo de la cara y vestía un chándal viejo. Sus ojos estaban repletos de ojeras y mala uva. Me recordó a mí durante la época de exámenes y lo compadecí. Él todavía estudiaba, ¡pobre chico! – Hola. – saludé y Aaron emitió un sonido parecido al rebuzno de un asno.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar imitando a los conejos en su pequeño nidito de amor en los barrios bajos?

-Uff… eso es lo que yo quisiera. Tengo que currarme un poco más lo del niño. – se quejó Blaine y yo sentí vergüenza ajena.

-¿Qué niño?

-Nada, no le hagas caso. El poder del amor lo tiene trastornado.

-¿Qué amor? – repitió. Sí, nadie confiaba en que Blaine albergara mucho amor por nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, que se hizo el loco cuando le miramos con una interrogante explícita.

-En fin, vayamos al grano. Nos han destrozado la casa. – espetó y Aaron alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Han entrado en su casa? – los dos asentimos, yo un poco avergonzado. Mi madre no me había educado para echarle tanto morro a la vida en esas situaciones. – ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si todo el mundo sabe cuál es tu casa, Blaine.

-Precisamente por eso.

-Explícate. – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora tengo que pedirte… amablemente… que nos dejes quedarnos en tu casa un tiempo. Hasta que arreglemos la nuestra y las cosas se calmen. – y los dos sacamos a relucir nuestra sonrisa más resplandeciente. Yo sentía vergüenza de mí mismo por autoinvitarme en casa de mi gran rival, pero a Blaine parecía traerle sin cuidado. El susodicho nos observó durante un largo rato con la expresión arrugada.

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, no pensarás dejarnos en la calle ¿no? porque obviamente no pensamos pasar la noche en casa. Podrían volver cuando menos lo esperemos…

-Y tú te los cargarías, cosa que tienes pensada hacer de todas formas ¿o no? – Blaine ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Sí. Pero ¿quién protegerá al débil, inocente y vulnerable de mi adorable hermano? Él no sabe defenderse y yo no puedo matar a nadie si anda cerca, se traumaría. Tendrá que quedarse en casa de alguien hasta que…

-¡Eh, yo sé defenderme!

-…hasta que me encargue de esos gamberros. – entonces, Aaron se dirigió a mí con una mirada cargada de desdén.

-¿Quieres que acoja en mi casa a este sucio parásito?

-Ya tuvo que hablar el de los rizos de oro. ¿Qué te crees, que a mí me hace gracia la idea? – Blaine me pegó un codazo en la barriga y yo cerré la boca de mala gana mientras el Príncipe (pijowoman) se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba.

-Pero bueno ¿creen que esto es un puñetero hotel, un albergue, una residencia o un jodido hospital? Porque ¿sabes una cosa, Blaine? ¿Sabes a quién le han traído los dos últimos Encadenados para que los reviva? ¡Me los han traído a mí, a cuestas, destrozados y medio desangrados! Los han puesto en el jardín para que los cure ¡cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¡Además, ya estaban muertos cuando llegaron aquí! – bueno, yo no tenía ni idea de los Encadenados, aunque fuera uno. A pesar llevara casi dos meses en Westerverille no sabía aún cuáles eran las costumbres de la pandilla, cuántos miembros tenía o hasta dónde llegaban, pero cuando Aaron mencionó las muertes de unos Encadenados, supe que aquello, por lo menos, no era algo cotidiano.

Además, Blaine puso cara de espanto cuando el Príncipe lo mencionó y este último se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciendo por lo bajo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal.

-¿Muertos? ¿Alguien ha muerto? – pregunté, no sólo sorprendido sino más bien patidifuso.

-¿No se lo habías dicho?

-No, maldito gilipollas metepatas. Y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que tú has abierto la boca. – me giré hacia mi hermano. La sonrisa había desaparecido, la situación ya no tenía la más mínima gracia por lo que supuse que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha muerto?

-Nadie importante. Un accidente.

-Si ha sido un accidente ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? Y ¿cuándo te has enterado? – retrocedí en mis recuerdos para encontrar el momento justo en el que le habían comunicado lo sucedido y había decidido callarse la boca como un puerco. Bagoas maulló escondiéndose bajo mi cuello y yo rememoré aquellas llamadas en el coche que habían tensado tanto a mi hermano. - ¿Ha sido esta noche, mientras volvíamos?

-Dos de ellos han muerto esta noche, pero los otros dos la palmaron ayer y…

-¡Aaron, cállate!

-¿Cuatro Encadenados? ¿Han muerto cuatro? – Blaine me dio la espalda y con los músculos cargados de testosterona por la rabia, se encaminó hacia el coche que había dejado aparcado justo al principio de la cancela de metal que daba a los jardines de la gran casa de Aaron. Refunfuñando, abrió el maletero y empezó a descargar lo único que habíamos conseguido salvar de lo que quedaba de nuestro hogar. Nos habíamos quedado sin ropa, pero traíamos el calzado y lo poco que quedaba en el desván sin tocar. Cajas y cajas de recuerdos que yo no sabía exactamente qué contenían, pero de algo servirían ¿no? Mientras él sacaba las cosas, yo me coloqué frente Aaron, que se pasaba la mano por el pelo quitándose los ganchillos y las gafas. - ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Creo que Blaine no quiere que te lo cuente.

-Me da igual. Cómo, quién, dónde y por qué.

-¿Sabes Kurt? Podrías ser un buen periodista si te lo propusieras. Eres igual de tocapelotas.

-¡Venga ya, cuéntamelo! – el Príncipe puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo sus rizos de un lado para otro.

-Los han asesinado ¿vale? Tres chicos y una chica. Muertos. ¿Cómo? A patadas y puñetazos, como en una pelea callejera. ¿Quién? No lo sabemos, pero suponemos que ha sido más de uno y de la misma pandilla. ¿Dónde? En los barrios bajos, cerca del Pitch y del Dona y por qué, tampoco lo sabemos. – me quedé de piedra. No sé qué me causó tanta impresión, si saber de buenas a primeras que cerca de donde yo me encontraba alguien había matado a varias personas de mi entorno, o que se hablara de ello con tanta tranquilidad. ¿Es que lo que me acababan de contar no era una auténtica locura? ¿No les importaba?

-Y… ¿no los conocías? – tragué saliva, esperando que ningún conocido fuera uno de los desafortunados.

-Yo los he visto poco. Dudo mucho que tú los conozcas, no eran muy del entorno de Blaine. Le tenían miedo y tu hermano tampoco los tenía muy en cuenta. – suspiré con alivio. ¡Pobres desgraciados!

-Pero entonces… quiero decir… ¿y ahora qué? Están muertos, asesinados. ¡Hay que llamar a la policía! – por cómo me miró Aaron descubrí que acababa de decir una tontería. ¿Policía? ¿Los mismos cabrones que habían apaleado a Black hasta marcarlo como un animal? Por supuesto que no, pero alguien debía hacer algo, buscar al asesino, hacer justicia, tranquilizar a los familiares de esas personas fallecidas y…

Mierda… Eran Encadenados y por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de Blaine.

El susodicho dejó las cajas y bolsas justo a mi lado, en la puerta de Aaron, dando por sentado que nos dejaría pasar allí el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-Bien, y ahora que sabes lo ha pasado ahí afuera te aconsejo que no salgas de aquí si no vas acompañado de Black como mínimo ¿te enteras?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que se quede aquí? – rechistó el Príncipe.

-Pues que después de soltar la bomba informativa tienes la obligación de hacerte cargo de las consecuencias hasta nuevo aviso, Ricitos. – Aaron no dejó escapar nada más salvo refunfuños y un grito a la sirvienta china para que subiera las cajas a no sé qué habitación del ático. Blaine tenía exactamente un porte de tío drogado de los que se ha chutado una buena raya. Las ojeras eran inmensas y el cansancio podía con ambos. A mí ya me costaba sujetar a Bagoas. Cooper, a mi espalda, hacía rato que se había dormido sobre la hierba del jardín. – Bueno, que lo disfrutes, Muñeco. Si necesitas algo aprovéchate de los criados del Príncipe.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Han destrozado mi casa. Han matado a cuatro de los míos. Los capullos que me rodean creen que soy el líder de esta maldita pandilla, así que imagínate si tengo cosas que hacer esta noche. – sentí auténtica lástima e incomodidad. Un asesino andaba suelto cargándose a inocentes y mi nene era el encargado de investigar el caso y hacer justicia. Estupendo, ¡tranquilidad, no hay peligro! Esos dos días de vacaciones en ese pequeño paraíso habían sido la calma antes de la tempestad.

Acariciando a Bagoas con preocupación, agaché la cabeza y asentí. Yo tampoco podía quejarme, claro, ese era el trabajo de Blaine.

-Hum… ¿volverás temprano? – él se llevó la mano a los rizos y se rascó bajo la nuca. Una sonrisa pillina se le dibujó en las facciones. - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque me hace gracia que me preguntes eso. Nunca me lo habían preguntado antes.

-Pues te lo pregunto todas las noches. – sonreí.

De repente, la escena se volvió bochornosamente tierna. Parecíamos una pareja de niños en nuestra primera cita, inocentes y pidiendo un beso con las mejillas ruborizadas, dando golpecito al suelo con la suela de los zapatos para soportar un silencio que no sabíamos como sobrellevar.

-Bueno…

-Sí, bueno… - nos habíamos quedado pensando en dos opciones. La primera, besarnos y la segunda, echarnos a reír, pero no fue ninguna de las dos.

-Sí, bueno, joder ¿quiere alguno de los dos entrar en casa para que le diga dónde puede dormir? – interrumpió Aaron, asomándose por la puerta. - Me toca las pelotas tanta tontería. Parecen una pareja de mocosos enamorados.

Eres un amargado. – Blaine me dio un beso en la mejilla (¡Sólo uno, en la mejilla!) y salió escopeteado hacia la moto que había aparcado junto al coche. Había sido toda una odisea arrastrar su Cadillac hasta la puerta de Aaron yo solo mientras él conducía su moto delante de mí.

-¿¡Sólo uno!? – grité y Blaine me hizo un corte de manga.

-¿Qué esperabas de un bastardo desconocedor del romanticismo como yo? ¡Anda, vete a la cama temprano, tómate un vaso de leche antes de irte a dormir y no olvides dar las gracias a tu anfitrión, mocoso! – arrancó la moto y el ensordecedor sonido del motor despertó a Cooper, que pegó un salto por la sorpresa. Blaine aceleró al momento y sin ponerse el casco, salió a toda velocidad de allí.

-¡Ten cuidado! – era un egoísta de narices. Sabía que me preocupaba que fuera sin casco en moto y por eso siempre que la cogía no se lo ponía. Decía, con todo el morro, que era para que pensara más en él y cuánta razón tenía. Ese truco le funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Pero también decía que era una promesa, que al saber que yo estaba preocupado por él, pasara lo que pasara, volvería sano y salvo.

Hum… podría no ser amor, pero últimamente se le parecía tanto…

-¡Eh! – y de vuelta a la realidad, Aaron me fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Piensas entrar o esperar a tu amado toda la noche en la puerta de casa? – con una mueca frustrada, me dispuse a entrar en esa gran casa.

¿Cómo describirla? Lo cierto es que conociendo al pedante de Aaron me había imaginado una especie de Casa Blanca, al menos en tamaño. Pero aunque seguía siendo más grande que la mía en Lima, era un poco inferior a la de Derek. Me resultó incluso modesta, aunque era preciosa y su formación muy original. Parecía hecha a medida como casa vacacional de algún famoso. Tenía un total de dos plantas, pero con una longitud tal desde el suelo hasta el techo que podría coger perfectamente una más. Era rectangular, con una forma cilíndrica en la parte izquierda que sobresalía en las esquinas. Pude ver las escaleras de caracol a través de los inmensos espejos que formaban ese cilindro perfecto. La azotea hacía de tejado, muy espacioso para tomar el sol o hacer alguna barbacoa, quizás para acampar incluso. Gran parte del salón y la cocina se veía a través de los cristales que desde el suelo, llegaban al techo y continuaban como pequeños círculos en las habitaciones superiores. Debían ser muy luminosas y la sirvienta seguro que tenía mucho trabajo con tanto cristal.

Dentro, la cosa era mucho mejor. Los muebles eran modernos. Los sillones eran blancos, las lámparas con formas circulares también, la mesa del salón era de cristal impecable con patas de mármol gris, la televisión era por lo menos de ciento cincuenta pulgadas y colgaba de la pared como si se tratara de un cuadro (de hecho, la confundí con un cuadro hasta que vi los botones para encenderla y el mando a distancia). Las paredes estaban plagadas de cuadros muy refinados, con paisajes de colores alegres y personajes pintorescos. Había uno, colocado en mitad del salón, que portaba una fotografía. Una mujer rubísima, de pelo rizado recogido en un moño magnífico con una diadema plateada cruzándole la frente y un vestido blanco precioso, acompañaba a un hombre de pelo oscuro y engominado, en actitud muy estirada y con traje de etiqueta, al altar. Si debía describir el físico de ambos lo haría con la palabra intachable. Eran perfectos y sumamente atractivos. Si debía describir su personalidad, sin duda utilizaría las palabras severidad extrema. No tenían la típica expresión que una pareja tiene el día de su boda. Estaban demasiado tiesos. Yo sin duda sonreiría y quizás hasta se me escaparía una lagrimita de alegría. Ellos no parecían felices.

Observando a Aaron me percaté de las similitudes con ambas personas que supuse, serían sus padres el día de su boda. El Príncipe tenía el pelo rizado y rubito de su madre, además de los labios, igual de carnosos y finos. Sus cejas también eran las de su madre, pero la nariz y la serenidad en el rostro eran los de su padre. No lograba distinguir de quién era el color de los ojos.

De camino a la escalera de caracol pude ver la inmensa cocina americana totalmente blanca, salvo el gris del lavamanos y la gigantesca mesa del comedor, de madera antigua y oscura, en la que cogían por lo menos toda mi familia y mis amigos. Ah, el suelo también era blanco… y escurridizo. Podía verme reflejado en las losas del mismo de lo limpio que estaba. En comparación con el mío, lleno de arañazos al arrastrar muebles por su superficie y sin brillo ninguno, aquello me hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza. No mencionemos ya el suelo de la casa de Blaine, que todavía tenía surcos de vomito que llevaban allí dos años o más y que yo no había conseguido quitar por mucho que fregaba y frotaba.

Cuando entré en la habitación que sería mía y de Blaine durante un tiempo, quise que la tierra me tragara. Los ojos me escocían de lo brillante que era, tan inmaculada… tenía cuarto de baño propio con una bonita ducha que poseía hidromasaje (madre mía, cuánto había suplicado yo a mamá que instalara una de esas en el baño). La cama era de matrimonio situada de forma estratégica pegada a la pared, en mitad del cuarto, que era inmenso. Las enagüillas tan finas debían de estar hechas de algún material tan suave como la seda y las sábanas de color beig resplandecían como si hubieran sido rociadas con purpurina. Dos sillones nuevecitos y un pequeño sofá estaban plantados frente a la televisión de pantalla plana, más pequeña que la del salón, pero igual de impresionante. El armario empotrado era antiguo y muy grande. Desde las ventanas acristaladas se veía todo el jardín y parte de la piscina. También podía ver las casetas de Duncan y Zansha, donde los perros dormían estirados sobre el césped y donde mi perro (Aaron no le dejó entrar a casa) intentaba amoldarse amarrado a un poste para evitar accidentes.

-Vaya… no está mal. – admití con orgullo, aunque en realidad pensaba "¡Qué pedazo de casa, es preciosa! ¡Gracias por destrozar la nuestra, malditos Caídos!".

-¡Ja! Podría ser mejor, pero papá y mamá querían algo… modesto. – le dirigí a Aaron una mirada cargada de ironía.

"¿Modesto?"

-Tienes suerte de que no me haya ido a la casa de campo con ellos. Si lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí.

"¿Casa de campo?"

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? – me encogí de hombros. No tenía ni idea, pero por mí me quedaría mucho, mucho tiempo. Debía rellenar con algo todo el espacio sobrante. ¡Podría montar hasta una academia de baile! – Perfecto. Si necesitáis algo podéis preguntarle a la Nani. Yo estaré en la habitación de en frente.

-Vaya, ¡qué caballeroso, Príncipe!

-No lo hago por ti, Muñeco mugroso. Por cierto, ahí tienes lo que ha sobrado de tus… pertenencias. – observé las cajas y bolsas cargadas de calzado que habíamos traído. Ellas y yo éramos lo único que sobresalía en aquel lugar tan perfecto. – En fin, buenas noches.

-Espera… ¿y Bagoas? – Aaron miró al gato que aún se refugiaba entre mis brazos con ojos escrutadores.

-¿Necesitas comida para gatos o una caja de arena?

-No vendría mal, la verdad.

-Vale, ahora te lo traerán.

-Eh… Aaron…

-¿Qué?

-Esto… en los cuerpos de esos chicos… ¿había algo? O en el lugar donde murieron. – pregunté. Aaron pestañeó varias veces. Parecía curioso por la pregunta.

-¿Había algo en tu casa? ¿Dejaron un mensaje? – asentí.

-¿También dejaron un mensaje cuando los mataron? – aferrando fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, Aaron murmuró algo inteligible. Luego, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Dibujaron algo a posmorten en su espalda en estos dos últimos. No puedo saber si también los dibujaron en los dos cadáveres anteriores, por lo que tampoco puedo saber si fueron las mismas personas que los mataron.

-¿Podrías averiguarlo? – él puso los ojos en blanco, pensativo.

-Podría, pero no estoy seguro. Soy un principiante que estudia enfermería y medicina. Mi padre es el que dirige el hospital provincial, pero no creo que haga nada si le pido que me deje ver el informe de la autopsia. No me especializo en medicina forense precisamente. Tal vez si me cuelo…

-Yo podría ayudarte, si quieres. Haré lo que me pidas, creo que es importante saberlo. – Aaron asintió. Por fin estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Si fuera una única persona podría ser un asesino en serie, pero no sé por qué lo dudo. – los dos nos sumergimos en un silencio incómodo, aguardando a hacer la pregunta clave, la cual ambos nos reservábamos por temor. Al final, la curiosidad me pudo.

-¿Qué dibujaron en la espalda de esos dos Encadenados?

-Una cruz… del revés.

-Mierda…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los que han entrado en nuestra casa también han dejado una cruz del revés en la pared… y una inscripción.

-¿Qué inscripción?

-Algo de unos Caídos que le declaraban la guerra a Blaine. Algo de la regencia de un Rey. No estoy muy seguro.

-¿Una regencia? – Aaron se puso tenso. Pude ver como el cuello se le ponía rígido y eso me hizo suponer que sabía más de lo que quería dejar ver. - ¿Qué ha dicho Blaine sobre el mensaje?

-Nada. Que alguien le había declarado la guerra, pero no sabía quién.

-Hum… - hizo amago de cerrar la puerta sin decir más.

-Aaron, ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-…Probablemente, cualquier Encadenado cercano a Blaine o a Kam puede decirte algo más sobre esa inscripción, pero si Blaine no te ha comentado nada, prefiero guardarme el comentario para mí. Pregúntaselo cuando vuelva, aunque si se lo ha callado, debe tener sus dudas. – asentí, no muy convencido. Me estaba muriendo de curiosidad y la preocupación aumentaba por minutos.

Cuando Aaron cerró la puerta yo me dejé caer en la cama, agazapado con Bagoas al lado, que con su pelaje atigrado y su diminuto cuerpecito, descendió de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, trepando encima de los muebles, investigando el terreno. Me pregunté qué habría sido de Hamtaro, desaparecido. Quizás Bagoas se lo había comido.

Esa noche, a pesar de la preocupación, dormí como un angelito de un tirón. No me desperté a las cinco, como solía hacer, sino que seguí profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la mañana. La criada china me despertó con fuertes martilleos contra la puerta. Era la hora del desayuno, Aaron se había ido al hospital y le había pedido que no me despertara más tarde de las once, dijo. Al mirar el reloj del móvil no solo descubrí que llevaba razón, sino que varias cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza.

La primera, era tarde para desayunar. Aaron tenía unos horarios muy raros.

La segunda, Heidi me había llamado cinco veces.

La tercera, tenía cinco mensajes.

Y la cuarta, Blaine no había vuelto. Y eso me puso de los nervios.

Uno de los mensajes era de Heidi.

"¡Kurt, despierta, necesito ayuda para elegir la fecha de la boda! ¿Qué te parece en abril? Kam quiere celebrarla en diciembre, en pleno invierno ¿te lo puedes creer? ¿Quién en su sano juicio celebra una boda en invierno? Contéstame pronto. ¡Un besito de parte de Ricky!"

Me quedé pensativo. ¿Y ese besito de Ricky a qué venía?

Leí el siguiente mensaje.

"Eh, mariquita, ¿has vuelto ya de la playa? Finn y yo hemos pensado contratar a un detective para que averigüe donde te metes y podamos ir a hacerte una visita. ¿Qué te parece? Sparky está de acuerdo. ¡Con su dinero contrataremos a uno realmente bueno! ¡Nos veremos pronto!"

Sabía que Elliot estaba de broma, pero por si acaso respondí con un…

"No sean cabrones. ¡Iré pronto a verlos, lo juro!"

Leí el siguiente mensaje, que me dejó bastante sorprendido y confuso. No sabía de quién era porque no tenía el número guardado, pero con una mueca de resignación, leí en voz alta.

"Enfermo mental"

No me lo podía creer. Pero ¿seguían con lo mismo? ¡Qué cansinos! Nunca había contestado uno de sus mensajes, pero ese último me tocó la moral y aunque sabía que el asunto solo empeoraría, le contesté.

"Me gusta tu número y el de tus compañeros. Tengo una laaaarga lista con todos ellos que casualmente, han llegado a manos de varios amigos de mi hermano (¡Sí, mi hermano, al que me follo y bien que lo disfruto, jódete!) y ahora mismo estamos pensando qué hacer con ellos. ¿Sabías que se puede saber la localización de un teléfono con un aparatito muy especial? Te doy un consejo, ¡Ve más CSI en lugar de tocar tantos los huevos y hazte un seguro de vida, chupaculos reprimido!"

Sí, fue muy infantil, pero me quedé la mar de a gusto.

Después de eso leí el último mensaje, bastante cabreado y deseando recibir una respuesta del anterior. Tenía ganas de pelea, sí y estaba dispuesto a gritar, patalear y hasta pegar si era necesario. De hecho, hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en la universidad en ese momento, delante del imbécil que me había mandado el mensaje para pelearme con él y, vaya, ¡estaba seguro de que vencería!

El penúltimo mensaje me hizo llenarme de orgullo como un pavo asado se llena de puré de nueces.

"No puedo volver esta noche, la cosa se me ha complicado un poco. Nos vemos mañana, no te preocupes Muñeco. ¡Pajéate a gusto pensando en mí! Yo lo haré."

Era de Blaine, por supuesto, y el último también.

"Te gustan las pelis de Steven Spielberg ¿verdad? Están echando Gremlins en el cine de verano de Randy Rock. ¿Nos vemos allí a las ocho? Estaré ocupado hasta entonces. ¡Échame mucho de menos hasta que nos veamos!"

El cine de verano de Randy Rock era un lugar de lo más cutre, pero había ido un total de nueve veces desde que había llegado a Westerville. Tenía sólo tres salas con diferente programación por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche. Por la mañana ponían pelis de risa, drama, infantil o acción. Por la tarde de aventura, ciencia ficción o cine bélico y por la noche de terror, gore y cine X. Aunque los asientos eran incómodos y la pantalla no se veía muy bien por la forma en la que estaban alineados los sillones, además de estar sumamente sucio y apestar a tabaco, alcohol y porro, lo mejor era la comida y las pelis, que habían sido estrenadas del año 2000 para abajo, todas muy antiguas. Ninguna novedad. Allí Blaine había pasado la infancia viendo pelis por menos de cinco marcos antes de que llegara el euro, y allí habíamos pasado nosotros numerosas tardes, mañanas y noches viendo pelis antiguas. Nos encantaba. Nos habíamos tragado Pretty Woman, Los Gonnies, Stark Treck, La guerra de las galaxias, Al final de la escalera, Carrie, La mosca y El jorobado de Notre Dame (la de dibujos animados, sí). También habíamos ido a una sesión de cine X, pero era de esa clase de cine antiguo en el cual las mujeres y los hombres no conocían la depilación laser y eso… se notaba. Y no agradaba a los de nuestra generación.

Le contesté al mensaje.

"Jo, ¿tan tarde? ¿Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces? Aaron es un estirado y no sé qué hacer tanto tiempo solo. Tenemos que comprar ropa también. ¿Podemos quedar antes? Si no estás ocupado, claro. Por cierto, no te echo de menos, en absoluto."

Lo envié y cuando salí del cuarto con la misma ropa que el día anterior después de ducharme y me puse a buscar la cocina (me había perdido), me contestó al mensaje.

"Se me ocurren un par de cosas que podrías hacer solo. En una de ellas necesitas una pastilla de jabón. ¿No me echas de menos? ¡Pero qué mal mientes, nene! Quedamos a las seis en el cine. Te espero allí. Ve por el camino largo, con luz. Ya se te ocurrirá qué hacer hasta las seis. Yo sí te echo de menos…"

Me entraron temblores cuando leí la última frase, pero enseguida llegó otro mensaje continuando el anterior.

"…Necesito sexo. Echo de menos tu culo, no a ti, no te hagas ilusiones (risa maliciosa… córrete)"

Pero qué mamón era.

Bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina recibí una llamada más. Era Heidi y gritaba con histerismo que si no se daba prisa, se quedaría sin fecha para la boda. Luego me pidió (me ordenó) que fuera a su casa para ayudarla a elegir el color de las servilletas del banquete. Me quedé un poco shockeado. ¿Ya sabía dónde iba a realizar el banquete?

Al final, sí que encontré algo con lo que entretenerme. ¡Viva el poder del amor y las puñeteras bodas!

**¡Espero les haya gustado! =D nos leemos después! **

**Muy pocos siguen por aquí u_u **


	65. CAPITULO 5 CUARTA TEMPORADA

**ÚLTIMOS 3 CAPITULOS**

**THE PAIN OF LOVE**

**SEASON FOUR**

**CAPITULO 5**

By Jeff.

Blaine estuvo increíble. Fue rápido, conciso y letal al golpear, como un cazador corriendo detrás de un oso salvaje. Se tiró encima del enemigo en cuanto lo vio, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, corrió manzana tras manzana, saltando bancos y verjas hasta alcanzar a su enemigo y una vez frente a él, sus piernas volaron sobre el asfalto y delante de toda aquella gente lo embistió con el hombro tirándolo al suelo de espaldas.

Cuando yo llegué, Blaine ya estaba encima de él, agarrándolo por la camiseta sudada y obligándole a levantarse o, al menos, a incorporarse lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos verle la cara. Ricky y yo retrocedimos, asqueados, al reconocer el rostro lleno de cicatrices de arañazos y restos de puños despiadados del antiguo líder de los Arios, el que se llamaba a sí mismo Fhürer. Aunque Black se mantuvo en todo momento cerca de Blaine, resultaba obvio que aunque él no estuviera para protegerle nuestro líder no apartaría la navaja del cuello de aquel desgraciado ni aunque le amenazara con una pistola.

-Vaya, Capitán… qué sorpresa más agradable. – el Fhürer sonreía, con su cabeza rapada abultada por el golpe. Blaine dejó ver su sonrisa más despiadada mientras lo obligaba a levantarse y le empujaba hasta acorralarlo contra la pared del callejón más cercano para no llamar tanto la atención.

-Ricky, vigila. – ella asintió y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, dejó salir su cabeza de entre los estrechos muros.

-No sé qué he hecho esta vez, Capitán. Te juro que no he vuelto a intentar quitarte tu terreno. Desde que dejaste que aquellas putas y amigos tuyos me dieran semejante paliza, no he vuelto a involucrarme con bandas callejeras, lo juro. – le observé detenidamente, buscando cualquiera signo de engaño en su tono de voz. Le vi seguro de sí mismo, demasiado sonriente también. Parecía incluso feliz de ver a Blaine e incluso se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada de asco a Black antes de que Blaine le sacudiera de nuevo y le hiciera chocar contra el muro con renovada fuerza. Lo soltó, pero no le quitó el ojo de encima.

-Jeff ¿crees que dice la verdad? – me preguntó. Yo dudé.

-Está sudando. Te tiene miedo.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé. Todo el mundo me tiene miedo. – sonrió. - ¿Por qué? Si soy un trozo de pan. Te dejé escapar aquella vez ¿recuerdas? Si yo me hubiera encargado de ti tal vez hubieras acabado peor, Rey de los cerditos nazis oing, oing. – Blaine imitó a un cerdo, burlándose y como si el "Fhürer" fuera amigo suyo de toda la vida, le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro amistosamente. - ¿Qué tienes que contarme? Vamos, sé que es un secreto muy gordo. Si me lo cuentas te dejaré ir como si nada. Hoy me siento generoso. Habla. – Blaine me tendió la mano con una sonrisa traviesa y yo le di el último porro que me quedaba y el cual le tendió a nuestro enemigo. Él lo cogió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él hasta que Blaine se lo encendió con un mechero, haciéndose el amistoso con él.

-¿Tú no…? – preguntó él y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Lo estoy dejando. Bien, ahora que estás más relajado me vas a contar un par de cosillas ¿verdad?

-Si me sigues tratando igual de bien… - pobre desgraciado. ¿No sabía cómo actuaba Blaine? Las mejores horas de su vida antes de mandarlo directamente al infierno, así actuaba él, sutil, buscando el daño psicológico y luego, el físico.

-Por supuesto. Si es muy largo de contar te invitaré a un par de copas y a una raya. Te metes rayas ¿no? puedo darte las que quieras. – Blaine miró a Black, que cargaba con la coca escondida en su bolsillo con cierto asco. No le gustaban las drogas, pero cada quien era libre de meterse lo que quisiera, esa era su filosofía. Le enseñó a nuestro enemigo una papelita lista para consumir y el Fhürer asintió, feliz por la atención brindada. – Y ahora que estamos todos mucho más relajados… me vas a hablar de algo de lo más interesante ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Blaine se apartó, dejándole su espacio para no atosigarlo con las preguntas. Eso no era algo bueno para alguien que le tenía tanto miedo. Bien sabía yo que Blaine podría hacer que alguien se meara en los pantalones si se ponía persuasivo.

-¿Qué significa para ti el dibujo de una cruz del revés? – preguntó, tanteando el terreno. "El cabeza rapada" no pareció inmutarse por la pregunta.

-Es el signo del demonio ¿no? una cruz del revés. La iglesia negra o algo parecido. Satanismo.

-Sí, algo parecido, vamos bien. Pero ¿aparte de eso? – el Fhürer se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no sé. Algunas sectas utilizan esa insignia para hacer rituales negros ¿no?

-¿Llamarías ritual negro al asesinato de cuatro personas con una marca así en su piel?

-¿Iguales en los cuatro?

-Iguales en los cuatro. – eso Blaine no lo sabía, pero por si acaso sacaba algo en claro lo afirmó. De momento solo teníamos claro que de cuatro muertos, dos tenían una cruz del revés grabada en el cuerpo y habían muerto por manos de una misma persona o, al menos, utilizando el mismo método. De la muerte de los otros dos no sabíamos absolutamente nada.

El interrogado alzó una ceja, indiferente.

-He oído algo así. Han matado a cuatro Encadenados ¿no? pero no sabes quién.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y sospechas de mí? – Blaine negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-En absoluto.

-Entonces ¿por qué me acorralas aquí?

-Porque eres el único tío al que le he visto cara de malo después de más de una semana y puesto que ya estoy empezando a desesperarme al no encontrar nada, he decidido acosarte a ti. – tuve ganas de preguntarle entonces qué demonios estaba diciendo, por qué revelaba una información tan importante al que podría ser nuestro enemigo, pero decidí no poner en entredicho su manera de actuar delante de aquel cabeza rapada. Luego me arrepentí. Kurt lo habría hecho sin importarle quién hubiera delante.

-Pues lo siento pero no tengo ni idea de esos tíos.

-Yo no he dicho que fueran tíos.

-Bueno, has dicho que alguien ha matado a tus colegas ¿no?

-Sí, pero tal vez son mujeres, no hombres. - ¿a dónde quería llegar a parar?

-Lo dudo. Las mujeres son bastante más pacíficas en ese aspecto ¿no? – Blaine sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo son? Ricky ¿lo son? – mi amiga, a mi espalda, aún observando la calle con gesto disimulado, se rió.

-Yo no hablaría en general.

-Por lo que son tíos y tías. Lo sé. Gracias por la información. – Fhürer entrecerró los ojos y ahí vi claramente un gesto de frustración reprimida que no supe si otorgársela al hecho de que Blaine había dado en el clavo o a la irritación de tenerlo delante especulando.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí lo has dicho. – insistió nuestro líder.

-No lo he dicho.

-Sí lo has hecho.

-No lo he hecho.

-Lo has hecho.

-No lo he hecho.

-No lo has hecho.

-Sí lo he hecho.

-¿Qué dices haber hecho? – entonces, él se quedó mudo. Yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver como Blaine había conseguido liarle con un simple juego de palabras. Blaine también parecía sentirse satisfecho. – Así que admites haberlo hecho tú.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¿Cómo que no? acabas de decirlo.

-Me has liado, joder. – escupió el porro al suelo de pura rabia.

-Yo no te he liado. Tú has dicho haberlo hecho. ¿Qué has hecho exactamente? ¿Has matado tú a mis cuatro colegas?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces qué has hecho?

-Nada.

-Pero acabas de decir que has hecho algo. – y llegó el momento de intimidar. Blaine se levantó del suelo en el que se había situado de cuclillas y sin borrar esa sonrisa falsa de la cara, se acercó al acusado con porte peligroso. – Así que lo has hecho tú. – Fhürer se encogió contra el muro, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces? Si no lo has hecho tú ¿por qué no dices quién lo ha hecho?

-Porque no sé quien lo ha hecho.

-¿Cómo que no? todos hemos oído claramente como decías "Sí lo he hecho" ¿verdad? ¿Lo hemos oído todos? ¿Black? – nuestro amigo asintió, un poco reticente ante el interrogatorio.

-Sí, lo he oído.

-¿Jeff?

-Es cierto, ha dicho que lo ha hecho él. – asentí.

-¿Ricky? – ella se rió.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ves? Lo has hecho tú. Tú los mataste ¿verdad? – y ahí venía el Blaine violento dispuesto a sacar la información con sacacorchos y, de hecho, tenía uno. Su navaja pareció resplandecer al abrirla frente a los ojos del cada vez más nervioso Fhürer. – Sabes cuál es el castigo impuesto por asesinato ¿verdad?

-Te repito que yo no…

-¡Basta de juegos! Black. – él obedeció a la orden no explícita y en dos grandes zancadas se posicionó delante del enemigo, que asustado por el ritmo que habían tomado las cosas, intentó escapar. Black lo agarró por el brazo y lo obligó a mantenerse inmóvil en el sitio. El Fhürer empezó a moverse con histeria.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, yo no he hecho nada, nada! ¡No sé nada! – Black le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y los obligó a colocarlos a su espalda, inmovilizándolo totalmente. Blaine jugueteó con la navaja entre los dedos.

Fhürer empezó a sudar la gota gorda.

-Me da igual. – respondió Blaine. – Mis compañeros no están tranquilos desde hace días y tengo que darles algo para hacer que se relajen, ya sea un hombre o una mujer, ya sea un nazi o un judío. Sea lo que sea. – por fin, sostuvo la navaja con firmeza y apuntó con el filo el cuello del acusado, que pálido, se quedó tieso. – No te lo tomes como algo personal. Simplemente estabas en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Nos veremos en el infierno. – y con un movimiento certero, manejó el arma contra su cuerpo indefenso. Black cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero Ricky y yo observamos la situación con cierta diversión hasta que él gritó, al borde del pánico.

-¡Los Caídos, han sido los Caídos! – y Blaine detuvo el filo de la navaja justo antes de atravesarle la pierna, porque obviamente, no pensaba matarle. Un buen susto nunca venía mal para sacarle información al enemigo. El indefenso hombre aguantó la respiración hasta que Blaine, satisfecho por la respuesta, apartó el objeto afilado de su cuerpo.

-¿Quiénes son los Caídos? Dímelo, porque ahora que sé con seguridad que tienes algo que ver con ellos, no tendré compasión si me ocultas alguna información interesante.

-No… no estoy seguro. – intentó disimular, pero sudaba tanto y se le veía tan nervioso que resultaba obvio que mentía. Nuestro líder no necesitaba mi afirmación para ver cuán rastrero era el hombre que tenía delante y eso le pareció suficiente para acabar con los dramas y empezar con las amenazas. Lo agarró por el cuello con una mano y apretó en una clara muestra de pérdida de paciencia.

-Escucha calvito, cuatro de los míos están en la morgue por culpa de esos capullos y se ve a leguas que tú sabes algo sobre ellos. Lo que he dicho antes es verdad, ¡estoy completamente desesperado buscando a los culpables desde hace días! Eso te hace gracia ¿verdad? Pues no debería hacértela porque yo nunca me desespero, nunca y sin embargo, ahora lo estoy ¿sabes lo significa eso? ¿Sabes de qué soy capaz cuando un gilipollas me colma la paciencia como lo estás haciendo tú y tus amiguitos Caídos? ¡Así que habla, maldito pedazo de mierda!

-¡No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que quieren! – por la forma en la que su rostro cambió de color deduje que Blaine estaba apretando.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Cuántos son?

-No… no lo… sé…

-¿Quién es el líder?

-No… hum…

-¿Qué pretenden? – entonces, el Fhürer calló durante un par de segundos, hundido en un silencio que fue roto por un pequeño crujido en la parte superior de su cuello.

-¡Ocupar tu puesto! ¡No quieren obedecer a los Encadenados, no quieren nada de ustedes, quieren ocupar su puesto!

-¡De eso ya me he dado cuenta! ¿Quién coño son?

-Son… los ángeles caídos… - murmuró y eso me hizo reaccionar y apartar la mirada de la persona herida. Enseguida relacioné nombres y motivos, todo lo que sabía con todo lo que ocurría y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al analizar la situación. Así que era eso… ¿por qué no me habría dado cuenta antes?

-Blaine.

-¿Qué quieres, Jeff? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? – me gruñó. Yo insistí y anduve hasta situarme a su lado, sin esperar que me prestara la más mínima atención. Lo único que tenía que hacer era escuchar.

-Los ángeles caídos eran los siervos de Dios. Fueron desterrados al infierno por desobedecer las órdenes de su señor. Los Caídos… los desterrados… el símbolo de la cruz al revés. – Blaine acentuó su mueca de desprecio, pero no dio ninguna señal de sorpresa. Es más, parecía haberle confirmado algo que ya sabía, una duda insignificante que no merecía su preocupación. Me preguntaba si él ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones o si en todo caso, juzgaba que las mías no eran las correctas.

-Los desterrados están preparando una revolución ¿es eso? – como única respuesta, Fhürer se le quedó mirando fijamente con las mejillas moradas. – La cruz del revés ¿qué significa?

-Tú… tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… asesino. – entonces, él me miró. Sus ojos, que parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, penetraron en mi mente. Ambos pensamos lo mismo. Blaine pensó en lo mismo. Black y Ricky ensombrecieron y el Amo y señor de todo lo que por allí pululaba, decidió acabar con el paripé.

Soltó a "Fhürer" y con un leve gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Black que lo imitara. El hombre cayó al suelo, arrastrándose por el muro, tosiendo.

-Deberías darme las gracias. Hoy me siento compasivo y por puro capricho, este asesino no va a matarte. – y con porte indignado, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida del callejón. Black, Ricky y yo nos observamos con cierta sorpresa. Blaine era de las personas que dejaban las cosas a medias, aunque últimamente su palabra favorita parecía haberse convertido en "compasión".

¿Es que acaso yo era el único que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba ablandando? Todo el odio que ponía en su trabajo se había esfumado para dar paso a algo parecido a la alegría, al alivio, a felicidad. Esa felicidad que nunca había visto impresa en sus ojos se había convertido en un estorbo a la hora de trabajar. Blaine ya no se ensuciaba las manos cuando a antaño, él mismo buscaba la suciedad y la degradación como si fuera la única manera de seguir con vida. Ahora parecía querer autoprotegerse, no hacer daño para no recibir daño a cambio. No ensuciarse las manos para mantenerse… limpio.

¿Limpio? ¿Por qué?

El Fhürer cerró sus regordetes dedos alrededor de mi tobillo cuando hice amago de seguir a los demás.

-Tú… ¿por qué le sigues? – me preguntó. Yo le miré con repugnancia. - ¿Es que no le odias? ¿Es que no odias lo que te hizo a ti y a tu familia? – con gesto tosco, tiré de mi pierna para apartarla de su lado.

-Tú no eres nadie para hablar sobre ello.

-¿Nadie? ¿Y quién es alguien aquí para hablar del tema? – se levantó, despacio. De reojo pude ver como Blaine se detenía y nos observaba con el ceño fruncido. – Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿no? ¿Por qué le sigues? ¡Únete a los Caídos, ellos se vengaran por ti!

-Jeff. – me llamó Blaine. Le di la espalda a nuestro enemigo.

-Nunca abandonaré a Blaine ¿te enteras? Si los Caídos necesitan apoyo, que busquen a otro.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿No le odias ni un poco?

-No.

-Todo el mundo le odia aunque sea un poco. Tú deberías odiarle más que nadie. Tú…

-Jeff, ven. – obedecí.

-¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Él mató a tu padre! – ni siquiera pestañeé y Blaine tampoco. Es más, me pareció ver una sonrisita perniciosa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios, como si se burlara del patético comportamiento de nuestro enemigo.

Un silencio tenso ocupó el espacio y el tiempo, antes de que le dedicara una última mirada colérica a semejante elemento.

-Mi padre era como tú. ¡Un gran pedazo de mierda! Que te quede claro a ti y a los tuyos. Yo no soy un Encadenado, soy el mejor amigo de Blaine y por eso, da igual cuanto tiempo pase o cuánto dolor tenga que soportar. No lo abandonaré. – el Fhürer temblequeó de rabia. La cara se le puso roja como la de un borracho y un sudor frío le recorrió la cara cuando Blaine volvió a acercarse a él, con una sonrisa prominente. Me sacudió el pelo como si fuera una mascota peluda, pero yo no sentí molestia alguna por ello. Más bien, me sentí halagado.

-Es lo que tienen los Muñecos, tío. Tú los manejas y ellos nunca te abandonan. Díselo a tu líder. Ninguno de mis Muñecos estará dispuesto a seguir sus pasos. – yo no diría tanto, pero sabía que Blaine solo se estaba tirando un farol para protegerse. En los Encadenados no todos eran de confianza, pero podía apostar a que una inmensa mayoría prefería los barrios bajos que Blaine les ofrecía a los que les daba el líder de los Caídos, fuera quien fuera, ofreciera lo que ofreciera.

A pesar de la seguridad expresada, el Fhürer dejó escapar una sonrisita para nada buena. Estaba muerto de miedo, acojonado, pero valía no le faltaba.

-En realidad, no he dejado que me vieras y me atraparas sólo para que pudieras sacarme información. Mi… "líder" quería que te preguntara algo concreto.

-¿Ah, sí? – se burló Blaine, cruzándose de brazos con actitud chulesca. - ¿Te das cuenta de que estás admitiendo que eres uno de esos Caídos? ¿Qué te estás condenando?

-La verdad es que no me importa condenarme si con ello consigo llevarte al infierno conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar? Dispara de una vez. – entonces, nuestro enemigo ensanchó la sonrisa y en un tono de lo más sosegado, dijo algo que hizo que no solo yo tragara saliva por la sorpresa.

-Nos han dicho… que tu hermanito pequeño está de vacaciones en Westerville… ¿Es eso cierto?

No tuve palabras para describir el cambio tan radical en el ambiente. Describir cómo Ricky, de pasar a estar callada y sumisa vigilando las afueras del callejón se abalanzó hacia delante y gritando todo insulto que se le pasaba por la cabeza, se tiró encima de esa rata de alcantarilla. Tampoco sabría describir por qué Black no la sujetó, sabiendo cuánto odiaba la violencia. Cuando lo miré, sus ojos desorbitados solo albergan el reflejo de Ricky encima del Fhürer, mordiéndole el cuello, pegándole puñetazos a diestro y siniestro y como él intentaba quitársela de encima sin conseguirlo. Black no se movió un milímetro y, cuando por fin consiguió volver en sí, se quedó quieto, observando la escena con los puños apretados y los labios fruncidos, conteniendo la ira y felicitando mentalmente a mi amiga, por golpear con tanta brutalidad a Fhürer.

En Blaine… de él solo podía describir como la palidez de su cara marchitó su bronceado en dos segundos, como se extendió por su cuerpo, haciendo que los brutales músculos se tiñeran de blanco hasta ser capaz de vislumbrar las venas palpitar bajo la piel, arrastrando litros de sangre podrida de odio. Incluso sus rizos parecieron perder color.

Y luego… tensión.

-Coge a Ricky, Black. – ordenó con una voz casi inhumana.

La recordé. Era su voz de siempre, la que estaba llena de odio y asco hacia todo, incluso hacia sí mismo.

Nuestro amigo obedeció sin una palabra y tuvo que pelearse contra los puños furiosos de Ricky y sus gritos para sacarla de allí, arrastrándola por el suelo cogida por ambos brazos.

-Sal del callejón, Jeff. – me dijo y yo tragué saliva.

-Blaine…

-No me hagas repetir la misma orden. – la amenaza implícita en su voz me hizo dar media vuelta y obedecer sin rechistar.

Cuando el Fhürer mencionó a mi padre y me ofreció incorporarme a los Caídos, Blaine no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero al pronunciar a su hermano… a Kurt…

Salí del callejón justo después de oírle decir:

-Se acabó la compasión.

Lo que vino después solo fueron gritos y, sin embargo lo que nos sobrecogió fue el estruendo que pocas veces habíamos oído a pesar de encontrarnos en un barrio tan peligroso.

El rugido de un disparo.

**88888888888**

By Kurt.

-Necesito que me digas una vez más por qué demonios estás en mi habitación a estas horas y por qué yo te lo permito. – Yo, embutido en el albornoz negro (pijada total, pero ¡cómo molaba!) y recién salido de la ducha, con el pelo todavía empapado, con la galleta de coco en la boca y apretando el joystick analógico del mando de la Play Station 3, pulsé pausa antes de girar la cabeza hacia Aaron. La imagen se congeló en la pantalla plana. Jin Kazama golpeaba a Heihachi Mishima con una patada lateral y el viejo especialista en artes marciales caía al suelo de espaldas dándose un golpe bestial contra el asfalto.

-¿Eh? – murmuré.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la otra habitación y juegas allí a la Play? Es tarde y estoy intentando estudiar ¿sabes? – observé el libro de farmacología que el Príncipe tenía en sus manos. Sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio con el pelo lejos de la cara gracias a la sujeción de una diadema blanca. Parecía de todo menos el tan orgulloso aspirante a enfermero con el que me peleaba a menudo. Aún así, su mueca de desprecio no había quien la borrara.

Volví a fijar mi atención en el videojuego y pulsé Start. Jin Kazama empezó a patear a Heihachi. Sobraba decir que yo era quien manejaba a Jin.

-Pues verás… estoy aburrido en mi cuarto. Allí no hay Play Station y aunque la hubiera, es más divertido jugar con alguien ¿no? mañana no tengo que trabajar, así que no me importa acostarme tarde y además… ¡me siento muy solo en un cuarto tan grande! – dramaticé y Aaron puso los ojos en blanco. – Oye ¿por qué no dejas de estudiar un rato y juegas conmigo? Así descansas un poco. – le pasé el otro mando inalámbrico, pero Aaron me dio la espalda y volvió a enzarzarse en una lectura tediosa sobre fármacos. Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí dándole una paliza al personaje contrario. - ¡Mira, te voy a pasar la historia de Jin! Si quieres te paso la de los demás, se me dan muy bien los juegos de peleas. ¡Siempre le gano a Blaine!

-¿Cómo vas con el tobillo? – mi pierna, recientemente vendada había adquirido un tono morado los días anteriores, pero poco a poco se había ido recuperando hasta apenas molestarme al andar. Aún así procuraba no hacer movimientos muy bruscos.

-Genial. Serás un buen médico.

-Enfermero.

-Enfermero… pero ¿estudias las dos carreras?

-Me haré cargo del hospital provincial de Westerville cuando sea mayor para sustituir a mi padre, así que estudio un poco de todo. Pero lo que más me gusta es enfermería.

-Uff, debe ser muy estresante.

-No. Bueno… da igual. Hay cosas peores.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – Aaron se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Pensé que había decidido pasar de mí para concentrarse de nuevo en sus estudios y bajé el sonido de la tele para no distraerle, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Perdí el combate contra Nina.

-¿No estás preocupado ni un poco?

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

-Sabes bien por qué. – con la cabeza gacha, apreté aún más el mando de la consola.

Sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello y por eso buscaba todo tipo de distracciones aunque estas incluyeran cabrear a Aaron.

Había pasado el tiempo, no mucho, pero el suficiente como para apreciar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en los barrios bajos. Blaine no me daba detalles, pero me enteraba por otras personas sobre las palizas, el destrozo de propiedades de los Encadenados y varias cosas más. No había habido ninguna otra muerte. Yo hacía como que no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y Blaine disimulaba a la perfección. Pronto se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que me ponía esa situación.

Blaine tenía tanto lío que no habíamos podido arreglar nuestra casa todavía. Yo me había ofrecido numerosas veces a ocuparme de arreglarla con ayuda de algún especialista, pero Blaine se negaba en redondo. Después del destrozo ocasionado no había vuelto a pisar los barrios bajos excepto para ir a casa de Ricky, y eso que Heidi me llevaba en coche y me traía también en coche, sino tampoco habría ido. Normalmente me habría negado aceptar esa orden de Blaine, pero lo cierto era que a mí también me daba miedo pisar los barrios bajos después de todo lo que había oído, así que acataba la orden en silencio.

Me aburría mucho en casa de Aaron. Por las mañanas no sabía qué hacer. Blaine dormía como un mocoso hasta las dos de la tarde, pero a veces no venía a dormir y yo me quedaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Qué hacía? Por vergüenza no salía de la habitación, así que o veía la tele o me ponía a dibujar, pero lo que más hacía era ejercicio. Cuando me levantaba, presionado por el aburrimiento y el estar encerrado en una casa tan grande, salía a andar con Cooper por los barrios altos. Así investigaba también qué es lo que había por allí. Cada día podía andar más rápido, resistiéndome a echar a correr para darle un margen de recuperación a mi tobillo herido. Mis piernas estaban recuperando fuerza y resistencia. La diferencia entre los barrios altos y los bajos era devastadora, como separar Somalia de New York. No me sorprendió ni me costó moverme por allí ya que Lima era muy parecida a Westerville en lo que a lujos se refiere. Lo que más raro se me hacía eran los cientos de escaparates de tiendas de ropa, joyas, maquillaje y demás que veía y… cómo pasaba de largo sin llamarme la atención todo aquel lujo.

Tenía muy poca ropa. Un chándal oscuro, tres pantalones vaqueros y cinco camisas con dibujitos, típicas de diseños. Toda esa ropa la había comprado en un mercadillo o en una tienda barata de la ciudad, casi imperceptible. Algunas camisetas las había dibujado yo con spray. Mi camisa favorita era una de Zorritos. Una vez, paseando por el centro, un grupo de chicos bastante más bajos que yo y con malas pintas me hicieron burlas a lo lejos. Al principio los ignoré, pero cuando empezaron a ponerse pesados, me acerqué a ellos. Fue muy divertido verles desde arriba. Les sacaba dos cabezas a cada uno y cuando les pregunté si buscaban pelea, me contestaron de mala gana que qué hacía un capullo como yo en el centro de la ciudad. Les dije que venía de vacaciones de los barrios bajos y al pronunciar eso, agacharon la cabeza y dieron media vuelta. Me sorprendió su huida e incluso me enfadé. De hecho les seguí, cogí a uno por el cuello de la camiseta y me encaré a él. Como no estaban dispuestos a pelearse conmigo, los dejé largarse.

¿Qué era lo que más me gustaba de los barrios altos? Que había descubierto que no necesitaba nada de ellos, ni ropa cara, ni joyas, ni maquillaje, ni complementos, ni zapatos… cosas por las que hubiera dado millones ya no me interesaban lo más mínimo. ¿Qué más me gustaba? El respeto e incluso miedo que provocaba en determinadas personas y la agresividad que había adquirido sin darme cuenta. Por supuesto, yo no era especialmente macarra, pero hacía meses nunca le habría plantado cara de esa manera a un grupo de chavales relativamente grande.

Eso era lo que me dedicaba a hacer en los altos. Mucho ejercicio y largos paseos por la calle. Con Blaine quedaba cada vez menos, pero nos veíamos casi todas las noches y en la mayoría de ellas teníamos agradables momentos de sexo. Por supuesto, no había día que no habláramos, aunque fuera por teléfono.

Blaine estaba muy ocupado y cansado y cuando volvía, se pasaba horas delante de un montón de papelajos, leyendo, escribiendo y haciendo cuentas mentalmente. Necesitábamos un portátil, pero él prefería mantenerlo todo a mano en varias carpetas que escondía bajo el escritorio. Me preguntaba qué contendrían.

La última vez que Blaine y yo tuvimos una cita fue cuando fuimos al cine a ver Gremlins. Después de verla, me dejó con Aaron y se fue.

Y ahora el Príncipe me preguntaba si estaba preocupado. ¿Sólo preocupado? Era un maldito manojo de nervios y no solo yo. Notaba la tensión de Blaine cada vez mayor, su creciente incertidumbre hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo. No parecía entender gran cosa, ni él ni nadie. Solo sabía que de repente un número de personas más o menos grande, estaban en su contra y qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que herir a los suyos.

-Estoy preocupado, sí. Pero puedo soportarlo. – admití y seguí jugando, masacrando a Nina en la segunda ronda de Tekken. Había aprendido un truco nuevo para superar mejor cualquier adversidad y lo llevaba desarrollando tiempo atrás, desde que decidí quedarme en Westerville definitivamente. El truco consistía en no demostrar abiertamente lo que sentía. Tranquilidad y represión, eso.

-Oye… cada día te pareces más a tu hermano ¿sabes?

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No lo sé.

-Yo tampoco. – al derrotar a Nina, mi siguiente contrincante era Kazuya, el padre de Jin. Sentí algo parecido a la melancolía cuando padre e hijo se vieron obligados a pelearse por alcanzar el Puño de Hierro. - ¿Por qué dices que me parezco a mi hermano? – pregunté. Aaron se encogió de hombros.

-Por el carácter, supongo. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras un blandengue y que no durarías ni dos días en Westerville, pero… ahora eres algo así como fuerte. Estás más gordo ¿no?

-No estoy gordo, estoy… normal. Creo. – me palpé la barriga con las manos y me encontré con una masa dura y difícil de atravesar. Bueno, aunque hubiera tenido michelines me daría igual. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo después de todo ese ejercicio.

Hacía calor. El teléfono de Aaron sonó. Me distraje y Jimpachi Mishima tumbó a Jin de una patada.

-¡Mierda!

-Eh, no grites, que hay gente durmiendo.

-Perdón, perdón. – Aaron agarró su móvil, uno de última generación, táctil y tan grande como una agenda electrónica. Curioso, desvié mi atención del combate un momento y analicé su expresión. Primero se puso colorado, luego frunció el ceño y bufó con asco antes de tirar el móvil encima de la cama con mala uva. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada importante. Han rechazado mi petición de acceso a los análisis de las autopsias. Creo que me he metido en un problema.

-¿Un problema? Pues parecías contento.

-No estoy contento.

-Te has puesto rojo.

-¡No…! ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¡Es que me aburro! Hace días que no cotilleo con Ricky sobre nada. ¿Quién te ha mandado el mensaje? No me digas que tienes novio… ah, no… que te gusta el mío. – le piqué y él, muy digno, me giró la cara.

-Para que te enteres, Blaine ya no me interesa.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tampoco es que me importe. Total, Blaine solo tiene ojos para mí. – era una afirmación presuntuosa más que cierta porque obviamente, Blaine no era de piedra, pero me apetecía tocarle las narices a Aaron. Como pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, tenía muchas horas de habla contenida.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Kurt. No sé tú, pero yo estaría celoso.

-¿Celoso por qué? ¡Ja, muere Anna, muere!

-Porque Blaine ahora pasa más tiempo con los Encadenados que contigo y en el lote de Encadenados entra Jeff, tu buen amigo.

Entonces, el personaje de Anna remontó. Le dedicó a Jin una serie de combos que yo fui incapaz de detener hasta que mi querido japonés amante de la lucha cayó al suelo, fuera de combate, completamente KO. Así me había quedado yo, en Game Over.

-J-Jeff …

-Sí, Jeff. No me digas que no habías pensado antes en eso.

-No… ¡No había pensado en eso! – me invadió una repentina histeria interior. De hecho, incluso me mareé pensando en Jeff, ese rubio tan simpático que me había declarado la guerra por tirarme a su "novio". ¡Oh, qué mal sonaba eso! ¿En serio le había quitado a su novio? Es decir, ¿era una de esas personas que robaba parejas ajenas, al que le iban los hombres casados y los amores difíciles?

Ya me lo imaginaba. Jeff estaría siempre cerca de Blaine, pegado a él, aconsejándolo sobre lo que tenía que hacer y, de paso, intentando seducirlo. Eso no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. No es que me sintiera intimidado, pero no creo que a nadie le gustara que otra persona intentara ligarse a su pareja. Fue entonces cuando sentí auténticas ganas de hablar con Blaine para comprobar que estaba bien, aunque fuera la una de la noche y él me hubiera pedido que intentara llamar lo menos posible, que utilizara más los mensajes que las llamadas para no distraerlo demasiado. ¿Quizás hubiera una razón oculta para ello? ¿Tal vez me había pedido que le llamara poco para no interrumpirle mientras estaba con Jeff?

No, imposible. ¿Verdad?

-Voy a llamar a Blaine.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No soportas un poco de competencia, Muñeco? – picado, le dirigí una mirada fulminante.

-¿Por qué debería? Blaine tiene muy claras sus preferencias.

-Pues parece que eso no lo tienes tan claro. – Sonrió. Hice una mueca.

-¿Y qué sabrás tú?

-Sé mucho más que tú sobre las costumbres de Blaine y creo que puedo decir con certeza que no es alguien de quien te puedas fiar. No le gusta sentirse atado a nadie ¿sabes? Ni que le den órdenes. Eso le repugna. – encogí la cara. Eso lo sabía, pero yo nunca le ordenaba nada y cuando lo hacía, Blaine elegía si estaba dispuesto a obedecer o a ignorarme. Sobraba decir que la mayoría de las veces no me hacía caso… aunque últimamente, Blaine siempre cumplía con lo que le ordenaba o pedía, a veces sin rechistar.

-Hum… - no dije nada, sintiéndome incómodo en cuanto Aaron se sumió en un intenso silencio, pero sin apartar la mirada de mí, profunda y penetrante. Sus facciones se suavizaron cuando se dio la vuelta y en su silla giratoria, cruzó las piernas tan elegantemente como un noble lo haría.

-Es extraño.

-¿El qué?

-Que Blaine esté tan enamorado de alguien como tú. – me le quedé mirando, sin saber muy bien qué decir. – Parece que eso te pilla por sorpresa, Muñeco.

-Es que te equivocas. Yo solo le gusto. – el Príncipe se rió y giró la cara de un lado a otro.

-Si comparas su comportamiento con el Blaine que todos vemos y el Blaine que está junto a ti, la diferencia es tan nítida que hace hasta gracia. Tú no lo notas porque no lo ves desde la perspectiva de un Encadenado, si no desde la de su hermano/amante, pero si lo vieras a través de nuestros ojos, lo verías muy claro. Blaine es un hombre al que no le afecta nada, invulnerable… o al menos lo era. Supongo que no conoces el "límite", esa línea divisoria que en cierto momento de tu vida puedes cruzar, esa que determina qué clase de hombre serás en el futuro. La mayoría de las personas no la cruzan, pero Blaine lo hizo hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes a qué clase de persona dio lugar ese cruce? – no contesté. No sabía a dónde quería llegar a parar. – Dio lugar a una persona que no teme a la muerte. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que en el mundo no había nada que mereciera su atención, nada que mereciera la pena proteger y, si no tienes nada, no temes perder ese "nada". Blaine se convirtió en el líder a los quince años por un único motivo… le daba igual vivir que morir. Kam no le cedió el puesto por su astucia ni por su fuerza, si no para dar un sentido a su vida insignificante, pero no lo consiguió. Blaine es tan temible porque su forma de pelear es la de una persona que no teme a nada ni nadie. ¿Sabes lo temible que es eso? Si no temes perder nada, no existe nada con lo que puedan mitigar tu ira, no existe un "hazlo por él, acuérdate de tu madre, él estaría orgulloso o un simple gracias". Esas palabras no tienen sentido para Blaine, ninguno, y por eso nunca ha tenido un límite para odiar, para golpear, para masacrar, para matar. Ni siquiera el dolor físico le hacía retroceder porque el dolor de un cuerpo es mucho más fácil de llevar que el de una mente colapsada… y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿no?

Bajé la mirada hasta mis brazos cubiertos de cicatrices. No me importaba que Aaron los viera. Había descubierto que en Westerville las personas hacían cosas parecidas muy a menudo. Cada Encadenado tenía sus manías en ese sentido y por ello yo no debía abochornarme por las mías.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar contándome eso? – El Príncipe se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con malicia.

-Quiero hacerte saber cuánto le importas a Blaine, Muñeco. Solo eso. – mudo, me encogí de hombros sin creer mucho de lo oído, pero sin entender por qué Aaron, el que había sido hasta hacía un poco un rival a tener en cuenta, se molestaba en decirme cuanto me apreciaba el objeto de su deseo. ¿Había dicho la verdad admitiendo que Blaine ya no le importaba? No me fiaba, pero tampoco rechazaba esa posibilidad.

Lo cierto era que Jeff me inspiraba mucha más confianza que ese aspirante a médico de ojos cargados de desdén.

-Pues… gracias. Creo que volveré a mi cuarto a esperar a Blaine. No quiero molestarte si estás estudiando.

-Bueno, ya lo has hecho, pero aprecio que te hayas dado cuenta de ello. Pero… Kurt… La persona que me ha mandado el mensaje es alguien importante del hospital provincial. – le observé con cierta incertidumbre al ver que se quedaba callado.

-¿Y? – su rostro se ensombreció.

-Conseguir los resultados de la autopsia no va a ser fácil y si alguien me pilla… tendré problemas.

-¿Problemas? Pero tu padre es el director del hospital ¿no?

-No me refiero a esa clase de problemas, si no a otros. Es… difícil de explicar. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Sé que no me vas a ser de gran ayuda, pero… es una cuestión de apoyo moral, más bien. – Aaron bajó la cabeza hasta su móvil, sombrío. Vi claramente como un escalofrío le atizaba la espalda, pero no de frío, sino de miedo. Así que asentí.

-Claro. Iré.

-Bien… ya puedes largarte.

-Oye, que te voy a ayudar, ya podrías darme las gracias al menos.

-Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-No solo te pareces a tu hermano en el carácter. – ah, bueno ¿y qué quería decir con eso? Me quedé callado e hice como que no le había oído. La incomodidad me estaba estresando. ¿Qué hacía, me iba, me quedaba o me tiraba por la ventana? Aaron solo parecía contento con la tercera opción, la cuál yo tampoco tenía muy clara. De repente, se bajó de la silla giratoria y se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca. Pensé que quizá quería jugar al Tekken, así que le pasé el otro mando. Él se lo quedó mirando, sin cogerlo. Luego me miró a mí, a los ojos, tan fijamente que tuve que girar la cara. – Voy a probar una cosa. Estate quieto. – me quedé quieto, intentando clavar la atención en el siguiente combate. Jin contra Asuka Kazama, la que daba unas patadas increíbles. Empecé bien, golpeándola sin darle tregua… hasta que Aaron me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Entonces, el mando se me escurrió de las manos y Asuka empezó a darme patadas de lo lindo hasta que Jin acabó tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, KO. Igual que yo, con Aaron encima a cuatro patas, mirándome con la frente arrugada, como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio, una posible vacuna contra el SIDA o algo parecido.

-Aaron… ¿qué haces? – murmuré, más que nervioso al ver como se inclinaba encima de mí.

-Estoy comprobando una cosa.

-¿El qué exactamente?

-Cállate.

-¿Es que quieres saber cómo de profunda es mi garganta o qué? Porque me está dando esa impresión.

-¿Te quieres callar, Muñeco? – giré la cara, más que poco dispuesto a dejarme besar por él. A Aaron se le había ido la pinza, claro. Quizás llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo y los hombres, claro, son los hombres, con sus necesidades sexuales y su todo, pero aún así, la situación no me convencía en absoluto, así que con cara de pocker, intenté apartarme de él todo lo posible al ver sus labios tan cerca de los míos.

Eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Quiero saber por qué Blaine está tan enamorado de ti.

-Ah… - ¿y a mí qué me cuentas, pedazo de ninfómano? - ¿Te has olvidado de que tú y yo nos llevamos a muerte, de que Blaine es muy celoso, de que soy Kurt, el idiota que te quitó a…? – entonces me dio un pico. Fue eso, no más, un choque de labios que apenas duró tres segundos. Luego, Aaron apartó la cara de mí y yo le observé como si fuera un mono verde con un pañal negro (¿por qué los pañales siempre son blancos?).

Sí, eso me pregunté, por muy raro que parezca, en esa ocasión.

Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta y la casualidad y la mala fortuna hizo el resto. Blaine hizo acto de aparición con los rizos húmedos por el sudor. No me lo esperaba. Solía venir a las cinco como poco y no frecuentaba la habitación de Aaron, que yo supiera.

Yo no hice gran cosa y él tampoco. Se nos quedó mirando con una ceja alzada hasta que Aaron se incorporó y se apartó de mí. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, se sentó en su silla y volvió la cara al escritorio. ¡Ups, y encima vacilando! Eso había terminado de desconcertarme.

-¿Es que no tenían pensado avisarme para el trío? – preguntó Blaine, tomándoselo a broma. Bueno, era una alternativa a un ataque asesino.

-No es un trío. Ha sido una prueba. – declaró Aaron.

-Ya. – esperé que Blaine dijera algo más, no por sarna, si no por costumbre, pero cuando alcé la cabeza buscando una reacción más acorde con su personalidad, solo encontré seriedad y una descarga de malas vibraciones. No estaba de humor para bromas.

-¿Por fin has llegado al límite? – le pregunté y él pestañeó. Me miró como si por primera vez me hubiera visto desde que había abierto la puerta, me observó con ojos cansados durante un buen rato y luego, forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Jugaba al Tekken. Me aburro mucho durante el día y…

-¿Cómo va tu tobillo? – me interrumpió.

-Perfectamente.

-Ah. – no dijo nada más. Eso era lo más raro que había hecho desde hacía semanas, o quizás meses, o quizás desde que lo conocía. La tensión le inflaba los músculos de la cara. Se le notaba a leguas que algo le pasaba, le distraía.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Blaine negó, medio ido.

-Nada. – se sentó en el suelo, a mi lado.

-¿Quieres jugar? – Blaine alzó un brazo para agarrar el mando que le ofrecía y noté como encogía el abdomen un poco. Apretó los dientes y se le hincharon aún más los pómulos.

-Kurt. – me llamó Aaron. - ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a tu cuarto?

-Pero allí no hay Play.

-Le diré a Shizuka que te la lleve si quieres ¿vale? – no muy convencido, asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta. No le dije a Blaine que viniera porque era obvio que el que sobraba era yo. Esos dos, como compinches en la extraña rebelión alocada que se estaba formando en los barrios bajos, tenían que hablar de algo que era mejor que yo no supiera, pero que no tardaría en descubrir por terceras personas. Era inútil quedarme sabiendo que molestaba y no le sacaría la más mínima información a ninguno.

-Nos vemos luego. – le dije a Blaine, que asintió con muy mala cara.

-¿Sabes? No me esperes despierto. Quizás tenga que irme dentro de un rato.

-Oh, vale. Ten cuidado. – cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto echando pestes. Lo cierto era que me molestaba que no contaran conmigo para nada ¡con lo que yo me esforzaba por ser útil y ellos solo intentaban distraerme para que no tocara las narices, como si fuera un niño en medio de una conversación de adultos!

Lo decidí. Esa noche no habría sexo. Así Blaine se enteraría de cómo de duro era yo.

Claro, no habría sexo si volvía a nuestro cuarto después de hablar con Aaron lo que tuviera que hablar. Eso me hizo sentir culpable. Blaine estaba agotado, se le notaba y aún así saldría de nuevo esa misma noche a pelearse o a saber Dios sabía qué.

Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo, haciendo muecas y retractándome en mis pensamientos, me di la vuelta de nuevo en busca de Blaine. Si no quería contármelo, de acuerdo, ya se lo sacaría yo a Ricky o a quién fuera, pero no me quedaba con la conciencia tranquila haciéndome el enfadado con él cuando tenía que irse a un lugar tan peligroso.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta del cuarto de Aaron y antes de abrir otra vez, pensando en qué decirle para mostrarle mi apoyo, oí un gemido lastimero al otro lado. La voz del Príncipe sonaba tranquila pero con cierto tono de reproche. Oí otro gemido más potente, casi sollozante, de puro dolor y una queja por parte de mi hermano. Curioso y un tanto alarmado, entreabrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, lo suficiente como para poder ver el interior. Blaine, de rodillas sobre el suelo y dándome la espalda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Aaron salió del baño de su cuarto con gasas y dos rollos de vendas. Los dejó en el suelo, al lado de mi hermano y entró al baño otra vez. Volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios bastante completo. Se arrodilló frente a Blaine y le dijo que alzara los brazos. Él obedeció y Aaron empezó a quitarle la camiseta muy suavemente. Eso me puso tan tenso como un palo.

-No, mejor no. Espera. – le dijo y volvió a soltar su camiseta. Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y agarró unas tijeras médicas. Las acercó a Blaine y empezó a cortar su camiseta de abajo hacia arriba, muy despacio. – Ya está. Con cuidado. – entre los dos, apartaron la prenda desgarrada y la soltaron en el suelo.

Yo habría puesto el grito en el cielo sospechando de una infidelidad o algo parecido… si no me hubiera fijado en la camiseta ensangrentada.

-¡Aahh! – gritó Blaine. Aaron hacía algo en su pecho, pero yo no podía ver qué exactamente.

-Te ha arrancado un buen trozo de piel, eh. Esto debería verlo alguien más capacitado, Blaine. No estoy seguro si coserte servirá de algo. El agujero es grande, aunque no muy profundo, por suerte.

-Venga, no jodas, ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?

-Si lo coso y te estiras demasiado, se te soltarán los puntos. Además, se te puede infectar. Prefiero no arriesgar. ¿Vamos al hospital?

-¿Es muy grave? Si no, paso.

-Si se te infecta, será grave. – Blaine bufó. Agarró la camiseta ensangrentada y la apretó contra su abdomen. – Tienes suerte de que solo te haya rozado. Si te llega a dar de frente, no sé qué habría pasado.

-¿Suerte? No podré acercarme a Kurt en semanas.

-Mejor eso que estar muerto.

-Se va a preocupar.

-Pues díselo y punto.

-... No. No importa. Voy al hospital.

-Te acompaño. – Aaron se levantó del suelo. Blaine intentó levantarse, pero cuando estiró el cuerpo, volvió al suelo de rodillas con una mano en el abdomen. Se inclinó hasta que su frente rozó el mármol blanco, sin emitir un solo quejido. Una exagerada cantidad de sangre salpicó el suelo y yo me aparté, apoyando la espalda contra la pared con una mano en la boca, apunto de vomitar.

-¡No te muevas así, se te va abrir más la herida!

-Me duele…

-Vamos, no seas tan bruto. Uno, dos y… - los dos salieron de la habitación. El Príncipe rodeaba la cintura de mi hermano y Blaine se apoyaba en su hombro. Con la otra mano, apretaba fuertemente la herida, intentando parar la hemorragia. Por como la camiseta se teñía de rojo con cada paso que daba tenía la sensación de que no le servía de mucho.

Aaron me vio apoyado en la pared, pero no dijo nada. Blaine, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Las gotitas de sudor le empapaban los párpados.

Shizuka, la empleada, corrió hasta él y le ayudó a llevar a Blaine al garaje. Yo les seguí de cerca y cuando entre los dos consiguieron estirarlo en el asiento trasero del BMW de Aaron, él me dirigió una mirada tranquila. Luego, salieron hacia el hospital.

Yo me encerré en nuestro cuarto y vomité varias veces.

Luego, me puse a hacer abdominales. Llegué a ciento doce y luego, me tumbé en el suelo durante toda la noche.

Hacía meses que no lloraba a no ser que fuera de alegría. En situaciones de estrés supremo, me limitaba a cerrar la boca y a poner mala cara. Ya no había rastro de lágrimas pasara lo que pasara y aunque eso fuera bueno en parte, tenía un inconveniente.

Estaba rallando la insensibilidad, como Blaine había hecho siempre, sobrepasándola incluso.

Sí, cada vez me parecía más a él y él cada vez se parecía más a mí y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno.


End file.
